


You're Alone, Kokichi. And You Always Will Be.

by TickTackTiffany



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Blood and Violence, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DICE Member Oma Kokichi, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair Enoshima Junko, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frontotemporal Dementia, Gay Oma Kokichi, Hope vs. Despair, I meant for it to show that love triumphs hardships not mental illnesses are bad I swear to god, I swear to god this story has a happy ending, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi being Kokichi, Love is hard, M/M, MIGHT DELETE SOON, Major Character Injury, Mastermind Enoshima Junko, Memory Alteration, Mental Health Issues, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Neurological Disorders, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Non-Graphic Smut, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oumasai Week, POV Oma Kokichi, POV Saihara Shuichi, Pining, Plot twist that's not a cop out like 'they were always asleep' no they're awake and it's real, Poorly Represented Dissociative Identity Disorder, Post canon, Post-Canon, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Relationships most written about are Kokichi/Shuichi and Nagito/Rantaro and Kazuichi/Gundham, Romance, Roommates, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Shuichi Being Shuichi, Shy Saihara Shuichi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some light smut, Star-crossed, They're all close to the same age, Top Saihara Shuichi, Ultimate Hope versus Ultimate Despair, Virtual Reality, death (sort of its complicated), dice - Freeform, happens right after v3 ends, happy ending eventually, its danganronpa what did you expect, mentions of rape but not described in detail, oumasai, please don't read this if you're a kid that makes me uncomfty, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 523,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickTackTiffany/pseuds/TickTackTiffany
Summary: Gasping Kokichi shot open his eyes and jerked forward in the bed. Where was he? How was he anywhere? He noticed an IV hanging from his absolutely-not-crushed hand making him blink at it. There weren’t even any scars to show where he’d been flattened like a pancake. Was he dead? Kokichi moved his eyes around the room darting past the other beds set up in a circle around a large computer-looking machine. His body felt heavy and he could see Shuichi sleeping in a similar bed a few spots away from him with what looked like a VR machine on his head, the sight of him made Kokichi's heart skip a beat not expecting to ever see him again.Shuichi and Kokichi had signed up for a virtual reality killing game show... and were dating before the game. Shuichi feels differently when he's not forced to fear for his life constantly. Audition tapes are intense. And Danganronpa is a beast with many heads that needs to be cut down: both from the inside by his beloved detective and on the outside by Kokichi and his reinvented DICE made up of the best past Ultimates. Can the two boys come together to slay the horrible company that is Danganronpa? An 'evil' supreme leader and a detective: the unlikely couple that might just save the world.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro/Komaeda Nagito, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 745
Kudos: 970





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm going through all these chapters to try and fix any poor representation I did of any mental disorders in this story. I usually post every few days but it'll take me some time going through every chapter (it's almost 300k so yeah) it'll be a few weeks before I post again. Hope you enjoy the story anyway if you decide to read it while I'm still in 'edit-mode' lol  
> Putting this in the notes of every chapter until I get this resolved.  
> Thanks to everyone who leaves a kudos/comments and to anyone who takes the time to read it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wakes up to a new world, one of which all of his dead classmates (enemies?) are still very much alive.  
> Shuichi does the same except he finds himself seeking out his sort of friend, Ouma Kokichi, to apologize for what he said in the game.  
> Danganronpa has a buddy system and the two boys end up as roomies during their temporary stay.  
> Kokichi finds out that he and Shuichi not only knew each other pregame but were in a relationship and he decides to have fun withholding that info from his beloved detective. Pranks and falling in love shall ensue.

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.  _

The words repeated themselves over and over in his mind as the hydraulic press slowly came towards him. Kokichi could back out. He could roll out of the way but then the killing game would continue and Maki would become the ‘blackened’. More people would die until there were only two left. Shuichi would almost definitely die being his passive self, no way he would kill anyone. 

_ You’re  _ alone,  _ Kokichi. And you _ always  _ will be _ . 

Maybe not. Shuichi hated Kokichi enough to say that. Maybe he wasn’t the perfect detective everyone thought he was, especially Kokichi. Okay, that’s a lie. He's a damn good detective. He was the only person here, besides Gonta partly since he wasn’t smart enough to be the mastermind, that Kokichi had found himself wanting to trust. It wasn’t reciprocated though so whatever. Kokichi closed his eyes and ignored the daunting feeling in his chest as the press came closer. He hated enclosed spaces so fucking much. With his eyes closed memories came flooding through. Of pulling pranks with dice members, the only loving family Kokichi had ever known, memories of Gonta’s and Miu’s horrified faces as they died guilt weighing heavy on him, and lastly settled on his free time spent in this horrible place with a certain someone. 

The time spent with the cute detective, taunting him about his emo hat while he still wore it, threatening to kill him even though Kokichi never intended to, and playing the knife game with him purposely slicing his finger to see how the navy-haired boy would handle it. The detective’s reaction was worth the pain as his expression moved past shocked and into concern as he took out some bandages and started fussing over him. Literally _fussing over_ him like he was some dainty flower! It felt… nice. Nicer than Kokichi had expected it to feel as his hand was held by Shuichi's caring ones. His golden eyes fixed on wrapping the purple-haired boy’s cut finger. Why did it have to feel so nice anyway? Kokichi smiled at the memory and clung to it with all he had, his eyes still closed, a single tear ran down his cheek as the hydraulic press came down hard and crushed him. 

  
  


Gasping Kokichi shot open his eyes and jerked forward in the bed. Where was he? How was he anywhere? He noticed an IV hanging from his absolutely-not-crushed hand making him blink at it. There weren’t even any scars to show where he’d been flattened like a pancake. Was he dead? Kokichi moved his eyes around the room darting past the other beds set up in a circle around a large computer-looking machine. His body felt heavy and he could see Shuichi sleeping in a similar bed a few spots away from him with what looked like a VR machine on his head, the sight of him made Kokichi's heart skip a beat not expecting to ever see him again.

“Good you’re awake!” Jumping at the sound Kokichi turned his attention to the person whose cheerful voice he heard and saw a short brunette male with hair pointing out every which way. Kokichi knew that he didn’t know the guy but he looked familiar, pretty sure he’d found something on him while investigating by himself. “My name is Naegi Makoto. I’m one of the producers for Danganronpa, and I know you’re probably in shock right now given how you just died in the virtual world but I can assure you that you are alive and just fine. In fact, everyone who died in the game is alive and well. You’re in a safe space, Kokichi.”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and felt metal scratch against it. “A safe space? The fuck are you talking about? If you control Monokuma and the game then I don’t care what you have to say.” Kokichi pulled the headset off his head and jerked the IV out of his hand, not even wincing at the pain since he was mostly numb. He turned in the bed to step off and as soon as he went to stand Makoto went to stop him but wasn’t fast enough as Kokichi hit the floor and groaned out a variety of curse words. 

Makoto sighed and helped Kokichi back onto the bed before he was pushed away from the small lavender eyed boy getting a glare from him. “Sorry, sorry! It usually just takes a few minutes for your limbs to wake up after coming out of the virtual world.” Makoto took a few steps back raising his hands as if to defend himself before he sighed. “I know this may come off as a shock but you actually volunteered for this project. All of you did. It’s a television show and none of it is real. Not your background stories or Monokuma. I was actually on the show for its first season and fell in love with helping along with my friend Kirigiri Kyoko and Togami Byakuya. We usually take different shifts so you’ll meet them soon enough.”

The glare on Kokichi’s face only grew with suspicion. Kokichi was an excellent liar and could pick one out from a mile away. However, looking at the brunette he couldn’t detect one. Except in his smile, it seemed forced. “No way I volunteered for some tacky television show.” Kokichi’s face gave way to a large grin that wasn’t real. “Nee-heehee. You’re a good liar I’ll admit. I know I’m being played but I’ll go along with it for now. Hell of a lot better than just sitting here.”

Makoto visibly relaxed. “I’m not lying but I’ll take it! You should be able to walk now it usually doesn’t take too long. Follow me and I’ll lead you to your old classmates.” 

“Ooooh, I get to see everyone again? That'll be fun!” Kokichi grinned with his arms propped behind his head as he followed him out but on the inside, his stomach tossed with anxiety. He’d have to see Gonta and Miu again. If Makoto was telling the truth then that meant all the psychological torture of his classmates and villainizing of himself was for nothing. The world wasn’t really destroyed and he didn’t actually give his life to end the game. It was just an interesting episode on a twisted tv show. His eyes glanced towards Shuichi’s sleeping body for a split second before refocusing on the guy in front of him as they wound their way down a long hall. “Is Miu still an ugly slut? What about Gonta? Still dumb as rocks?” Kokichi kept his taunting smile but wanted to know about them. Did they hate him now? He made himself the villain when he thought it was the only way to survive. And then pretended to be the mastermind in the hopes of ending the game so Shuichi and the others would have a chance at getting out of that school and surviving. And Kokichi LOVED being a villain… that’s a lie but he’d never admit it. Makoto’s cheeks reddened when he brought up Miu which made the purple-haired boy tilt his head as his smile widened. “HA! She totally fucked you didn’t she? Nishishi. That’s hilarious!” 

Makoto quickly shook his head fervently. “No, she didn’t!” He huffed before scratching his neck and hesitantly admitted, “She just… tried.” He cleared his throat and the small smile came back, Kokichi knew it was probably fake and for appearances. “They’re both doing well. Gonta has been taking speech therapy and she’s still pursuing inventing even if that wasn’t what she used to do before she came onto the show.” 

Kokichi slit his eyes at him. “So you’re being serious. That all of it was a lie.” His serious expression faded into a wild grin, a laugh leaving his lips. “Nee-heehee. That’s amazing! Maybe I was wrong before. The more I think about it fucking with a bunch of people in a fake death game sounds JUST up my alley!” It really didn’t. Kokichi was all for pranks but the shit in that killing game was traumatizing. He wasn’t about that kind of life, hell even his secret evil organization would never hurt anyone, just pull silly pranks and fuck with the police for shits and giggles. Kokichi’s smile quickly fell. “So our background stories aren’t real, huh? So you’re saying that people from our past, people we knew don’t… exist?” His dice members came to the forefront of his mind each one wearing a different mask all grinning back at him and looking to him for leadership. 

Makoto must have sensed the energy because he then placed his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, a small sympathetic smile on his face. God Kokichi hated that look. He hated pity. And that wasn’t a lie. He jerked away from the touch and Makoto thinned his lips before answering, “No, they’re not. I’m sorry. You do have a family, however. I know you can’t remember them but once we see it as safe to release all of you to the public you can see them again. They’re very excited that your character died so late in the game.” That struck a chord in Kokichi making his eye twitch and the forced grin return. 

“Huh. Well glad to hear ‘mammy’ and ‘pappy’ are proud! Nee-heehee. That’s a lie! I don’t know them and couldn’t care less if they dropped dead!” Kokichi caught the nervous look Makoto gave him before he stared straight ahead again. 

Makoto didn’t respond to him and they got to the end of the hall and in front of two white doors. Makoto used a keycard before the double doors opened up to what looked like a recreational room assorted with a television, a pool table, a foosball table, some arcade game machines, and snack machines. More prominent than any of that was the people that were in the room, all bearing faces of his dead classmates. All of them turned their attention towards him, most of which looked pleased to see him which made Kokichi shift around on his feet, uncomfortable. Why the fuck would any of them be happy to see him? He’d literally tormented them with lies, deception, and taunting. Hell, he’d basically murdered two of them. 

Before Kokichi could say anything he was suddenly enraptured in a hug and lifted off the floor by the giant. The large man with a suit far too small for him held him so tightly it almost hurt. Kokichi gasped and tried to fight against the embrace, his hands twitching at his sides. “Gonta so happy to see you! You not know how proud Gonta is of you, Kokichi!” Now Kokichi was really confused. 

“Put me down, you idiot!” Gonta complied, a huge smile still on his face. “Why are you proud of me? Huh, huuuh? I know you’re not that smart but come on, Gonta! What could you possibly be talking about?” 

Gonta tilted his head and offered an expression as if it should be obvious. “Gonta see Kokichi try to end the killling game by dying. We see each episode and know you not all bad but just pretended to be. Gonta understands why Kokichi let Gonta take fault now. Kokichi had plan all along! Gonta couldn’t think of something like that plus now I got to see everyone outside faster!” 

“Hey, you purple imp bastard. How the fuck are ya?” Kokichi hadn’t got to really process everything Gonta had said before he was being addressed by the foul-mouthed blonde. “It took balls taking me down and even more to try and end the game. That was a hell of an episode. When you started crying I actually felt bad for your limp-dicked ass! Anyways, we’re all good so put her there.” Miu held out her hand to shake his and Kokichi just stared at it. She squirmed around impatiently. “Ughhh don’t leave me hanging here!”

Kokichi didn’t know how to react to all the positive attention he was getting. He clung to what he knew, a grin widening his cheeks as he propped his hands on his hips giving her his best sassy tone. “Oooh trying to cop a feel, huh? Huuuh? Who could blame you.” Kokichi pulled up his hand to inspect his nails and sounded bored. “Anyways, I’m not touching that filthy hand who knows where it’s been.” 

Miu huffed before forcing his hand in hers to shake making him raise an eyebrow not seeing her assertive much in the killing game. “Not going to get me to back down anymore, ya little weasel. I’ve learned a few tricks while you’ve been playing with your dick in the virtual world. No doubt while thinking about that virgin detective!” She winked at him before releasing his hand and cackling with her tongue stuck out. 

Kokichi felt his mostly impassive face falter for a second. What the fuck did she know? What all had they caught on those cameras? He didn’t let his facade fall for more than a second before he fluttered his eyelashes at her. “Oooh, don’t you mean me thinking about fucking your cum-dumpster ass? It’s all I could think about while that press came down. That’s why I was crying after all! Thinking about how disgusting of a human I must be to even picture you naked for a split second. It’s a wonder I didn’t hurl before the thing crushed me!” 

Gonta winced at the last bit. “Gonta sorry you die like that. Gonta knows you scared of small spaces.” Okay now even fucking Gonta knew more than he should this was getting weird. 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Gonta? I’m the leader of a secret evil organization. I fear nothing. Why would I get in a hydraulic press if I was sooo afraid, huh?” 

Someone answered for him: “It’s because he’s been watching the reruns of the show. They get shots in the rooms and give the audience a preview of everything about the character they're seeing before each episode. Yours shows you love panta, hate pigs feet, and you’re claustrophobic.” The girl had short silver hair and a stone-like expression. 

Kokichi grinned at her neverminding the anxiety-inducing information she’d given him. “Moooom! I was soooo sad when Monokuma executed you. No one made breakfast quite like you did and I totally almost cried when I watched you climb up past all those awful saws only to end up dead anyway!” 

Tojo Kirumi offered the smallest of smiles. “It’s good to see you too, Kokichi. I'm sorry you had to die in such a terrifying way. You’re my favorite to watch I’ll admit.” She sounded detached almost like she hadn’t been there for the experience as well. 

Kokichi raised his brows and placed his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. And why wouldn’t I be? You are our collective mom after all so of course I’d be your favorite son!” He winked at her while sticking out his tongue which made her smile a little larger. 

“We’ll catch up with Kokichi later. I know we’re all excited but the show is coming on! They’re going to find Kokichi’s body today and start the investigation.” The bubbly girl sounded so excited about his death that the voice didn’t carry over for a second and Kokichi couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping once he fully recognized it. 

“Kay-ay-day?!” Kokichi shouted at her a little higher pitched than normal. “Oh my God, Mister Detective is going to shit bricks when he sees you!” Seeing her both made him so happy for Shuichi and so unbelievably sad for himself. Why though? Why did he care? He shoved that thought down and kept his unnaturally large grin on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Kaede smiled softly at him, a little red brushing her cheeks. “It’ll be something else that’s for sure. A lot has changed since I left the game.” That’s when Kokichi noticed she wasn’t sitting alone on the couch, a boy with pale green hair looked over his shoulder at Kokichi and tightened his arm around Kaede’s shoulders a pleasant smile on his face all the while. 

Oh. Oooh. Kokichi’s smile came more easily to him at the sight. So he still had a chance. Wait. A chance at what? God, he hated when these thoughts came. He waggled his eyebrows at Kaede and Rantaro. “I can see that! Anyways can you two lovebirds scooch I wanna see Shuichi try and figure this one out.”

The two scooted over so Kokichi could sit down, soon after everyone gathered around the television as the Danganronpa intro theme came on to play and watched the events play out. As the investigation went on a few people made comments, some even laughing every now and then but Kokichi stayed quiet during the whole thing. And withdrew in on himself as he watched Shuichi’s reaction for his death. Nothing. Really? He couldn’t spare even a small sigh? Kokichi felt fire in his veins. Screw him then. Who needed him anyway. 

Kaede’s hand touched Kokichi’s shoulder making him flinch at the touch. “It’s okay if you don’t want to watch.” Her voice came out gentle and it would be probably be soothing to most people. Not to Kokichi. Not from her. “Most of us don’t watch our own trials. Especially not on the first day we’re back. I didn’t watch mine for days and Rantaro had to be with me to do it.” 

Kokichi didn’t like the sad expression she was giving him. He HATED that look. God if one more person looked at him with pity he was going to rip his hair out if not someone elses. Kokichi grinned maliciously at her. “Are you kidding? This is fucking hilarious! Watching Shuichi run around like a chicken with his head chopped off is so much fun. No way am I missing this!” He turned his eyes from her back to the screen, his teeth grinding hard against themselves behind his lips. 

After some time Kaito was found guilty and sentenced to die. Then came the waterworks from everyone still in-game. From Shuichi. It made Kokichi sick to his stomach watching them all cry over Kaito and talk about how brave he was. If Kokichi didn’t know any better he’d say Kaito was the one who’d died in order to end the game instead of himself. Not that Kokichi cared to be seen as a hero anyway. That was a lie but he’d never let anyone know that. He had secretly enjoyed the praise Gonta and Miu had given him, of all people. Maybe it’s because they’d seen into his private time, seeing how hard the game actually was on him, knowing that he didn’t actually want to be a villain. Kokichi felt naked and vulnerable and didn’t like that thought at all even if it led to praise. Would… would Shuichi feel differently about him too if he knew? That thought made him feel both really excited and very sick. He couldn’t handle it if Shuichi looked at him with pity. 

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.  _

Would he regret those words? 

After some time the episode ended and Makoto walked into the room. “Kaito will wake up in the morning! For now I’m going to take Kokichi to his room. The rest of you can do as you please but be ready for the group therapy session around 6 instead of 8. Since Kaito should wake up around 9 I thought it’d be better to let him adjust to everyone a little bit before making him attend group therapy so we’ll just have it a bit early. Kokichi you have the option to forgo it in the morning since you’re still settling in. Good night everyone!” With that Makoto motioned for Kokichi to follow him. 

Kokichi stood up and glanced back at everyone noticing quite a few people staring at him. He stuck his tongue out at them and pulled down his eyelid to taunt them. Usually it’d get some type of reaction that showed he'd annoyed them, a groan or a toss of the eyes, but the only thing that happened was some of them giggled, one surprisingly being Kaede. Ughhh this was no fun. He crossed his arms in front of him and decided to focus on Makoto instead. “Sooo you said Miu tried to fuck you, huh? Nishishi. Wake up to a handy or blowjob, which was it?” Kokichi spoke as loud as he could hoping to get Miu to squeal. She did give him a glare as Makoto’s face turned a bright red. Ahh now that’s better. Makoto didn’t respond to him as he led him back to the hallway and into a different set of double doors. This hallway had 8 different doors lining the walls but came to a dead-end. “Why the fuck is everything so white around here? I love white, as you can tell...” Kokichi presented himself showing off his white straightjacket suit and black and white checkered scarf. “But this shit is getting nauseating.”

Makoto chuckled and stopped in front of a door near the end of the hallway. “This is yours and Shuichi’s room. We expect him to be out of the game within the next few days. We don’t know how it’ll go down but my bets are on Maki and Himiko being the last two out after Himiko kills Shuichi. Who’s to say though you never know with these games.” He scanned the door with a keycard before handing a copy of it to the purple-haired boy. Makoto side-glanced Kokichi, noticing his peculiar expression before leading him into the room with two beds, a simple navy blue and white pattern on the walls and two dressers and two nightstands. The furniture set was black and white with red studded handles on the nightstands and dressers. It eerily reminded him of Monokuma which sent shivers down his spine.

Kokichi didn’t really listen to the last bits of what Makoto was saying. “Wait, rewind. Did you just say this is mine and  _ Shuichi’s _ room? Why? Why are we sharing a room at all but especially why are you putting us together? Wouldn’t Kaito make more sense to room with him?” He couldn’t keep the bitter tone out of his voice. The entire idea of sharing a room with Shuichi was putting him on edge. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose. This wouldn’t work at all.

Makoto touched his neck. “Well we put people together we think are the most compatible not necessarily the friendliest with each other in the game. It’s also a precautionary measure to make sure there aren’t any suicides in our care, doing the buddy system. When you signed up for the show you and Shuichi agreed that it’d be amazing to be able to room together after the show ended so I assumed…” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened and he held up his hands up in a stop motion. “Wait, did you just say we agreed to room together? I thought we didn’t know each other until we got into the killing game. Why would we agree to anything like that even if we did know each other?” He placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot waiting, now really not trusting anything the other had to say. 

Makoto had an unreadable expression seeming taken aback by Kokichi as he scratched at his cheek and glanced at the floor. “I guess I forgot to mention that, didn’t I? You and Shuichi auditioned for the show at the same time, you came in together to be on the show.” 

Kokichi raised his eyebrows and stared down the boy who was just a few inches taller than him. What the hell kind of reaction was that anyway? Why was Makoto blushing? Kokichi laughed a bit. “Nishishi. So you’re saying Mister Detective and I were  _ friends  _ on the outside? He’s not going to like that at all. I  _ love  _ it. It’ll be fun to mess with him about being besties!”

Makoto choked on air out of nowhere and turned redder before looking anywhere but at Kokichi. “You, uh, weren’t really friends…” Kokichi tilted his head and gestured a hand out encouraging him to continue. “You, uh, were a couple.” 

The conniving grin on Kokichi’s face fell and a deadly glare came down upon Makoto. “No, we weren’t.” No way was he letting this guy get into his head and lie to him like this. The playing along was over. “No way was I with someone like Shuichi.”  _ More like no way Shuichi was with you  _ his mind snapped back and he gritted his teeth at the thought. 

Makoto rubbed his temples and sighed under his breath. “It’s a lot to take in so why don’t we leave it at that for now. I can show you the audition videos when Shuichi is here. You actually requested to watch them together before going into the virtual world. And the closing interview before you leave has to have you both participate at the same time. I don’t know if either of you wanted to find out without the other so I’m sorry if I dropped the ball on that. They’ll bring by food for you in the morning if you prefer to stay in your room while everyone is taking group therapy. Goodnight, Kokichi.” With that Makoto left, leaving Kokichi alone in his room. 

Kokichi fell back onto the bed closest to the window and huffed out. He and Shuichi were _together?_ _Romantically?_ Yeah right! I mean sure Shuichi was attractive enough or whatever. And he was really kind which didn’t _totally_ disgust Kokichi. Although it did get annoying at times. Kokichi thought back to him bandaging his hand and how flustered he’d get when Kokichi teased him, telling him he didn’t have to steal his life since he’d already stolen his heart and the joy Kokichi felt when Shuichi didn’t outright deny him of it. A blush took over Kokichi’s face at the memory and he didn’t hide it under his scarf or behind a fake smile like he usually would if embarrassed in public since no one was around to see it. Looking at the other bed that was just a few steps away from him made his heart start hammering in his chest. Fuck this wasn’t good. 

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.  _

Oh yeah, that’s right. That’d been basically the last thing Shuichi had ever said to Kokichi in the virtual world. The blush left his cheeks fast like the blood in his face had been sucked dry by a vacuum and an evil expression took over his face instead.  _ Okay, Saihara Shuichi, if you think I’ll be alone forever I’ll show you! I’m going to torment you over the fact that we were in a relationship and that you're stuck with me in this damned room. I’m going to tease you relentlessly and cackle as you watch your precious Kaede swoon in the arms of beautiful Rantaro. _ Kokichi curled up in his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes, and faced the wall. As he closed his eyes to force sleep Kokichi pretended that the other bed in the room didn’t exist, after all, he was alone in this world. 

  
  
  


Shuichi was sure he’d figured out a good deal of information on what was really going on in the killing game. He was in Kokichi’s room investigating with Maki, she was hunkered down sifting through documents which included mostly poorly drawn blueprints for inventions. Of course most of it wasn't things Kokichi could make himself; he knew he’d probably get Miu to do the dirty work for him just like the electro-bombs he’d had her make. Shuichi felt bad about one of the last things he’d told the lavender eyed boy but tried not to dwell on it no matter how much it hurt. He didn’t know that Kokichi was actually trying to end the game! Kokichi had manipulated Gonta into killing Miu and had told everyone he was the mastermind and had held his best friend hostage, who wouldn’t think Kokichi was a bad guy after all of  _ that _ ? Still… Shuichi wanted to believe there was more to the Ultimate Supreme Leader than all of that.

The guilt only piled on once Shuichi turned his head and saw the blackboard in the corner, focusing on the one picture of himself pinned to it. The others were marked out and listed as possibly the true mastermind. He reached out to stroke the portrait of himself and bore his eyes onto the word below it.  _ Trustworthy?  _ Had Kokichi really been trying to recruit him in ending the game when they were in Miu’s virtual world? If he had listened would Miu have had to die? Would Kaito? Or Gonta? He winced at the word before stepping back and continuing the investigation. 

During the trial and after everyone decided that Tsumugi was not only the mastermind but Enoshima Junko, she dropped a ball on all of them letting them know that none of their identities were truly theirs. That it was a part of some killing game television show that they had signed up for. Shuichi watched himself talk about wanting the opportunity in an audition tape and how he wanted to play as a detective and jerked back from it. It was hopeless. Everything was hopeless. Shuichi shut down and let despair take over him as everything went numb.

His friends each took turns bringing hope back into play. The last of which was Kiibo who brought everyone’s spirits back up and so they chose as a collective group not to give in to either hope or despair deciding the audience didn’t deserve either one. Kiibo self-destructed, giving his life to bring down the terrible school around them, killing Tsumgi and Monokuma but sparing Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko. 

The three friends walked out of the rubble and into the sunset ready for whatever came next. They joined hands and set their eyes straight ahead with smiles on their faces. Instead of coming upon anything, the world shined a bright white before fading to black.

  
  


Slowly moving forward Shuichi started breathing heavily. Where… where was he? Looking at his hand he saw an IV in it and feeling something atop his head he reached up to touch his hair and found some kind of helmet. Timidly pulling it off he inspected the contraption and it reminded him a lot of when Miu had brought them into a virtual world. Looking around the room to investigate he saw Himiko and Maki leaned forward as well groggy expressions on both of them. Turning his head behind him he saw what looked like a giant computer. 

“Are-” Shuichi spoke but it came out squeaky like. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Are you two okay?” 

The door opened and in stepped one of the girls Junko had cosplayed as during the trial, one who he’d read a little bit about during his investigation. Long lavender hair swung past her hips as she stepped towards them. “Good to see you three up. My name is Kirigiri Kyoko. That finale was amazing; I just know it’s going to be a hit once it airs soon.” Her voice was deeper than he expected it to be, almost reminding him of Kaede if she was more serious instead of bubbly. “This will be Danganronpa’s most successful season yet, your decision to not make a decision baffled everyone in production. I just know your classmates will love it.”

Shuichi and Himiko only stared at her like she had two heads, Himiko tilting hers. “Nyeh? Our classmates?” 

Maki stared daggers at the girl and if looks could kill Kyoko would have fallen out. “Our classmates are dead because of that game. I don’t care how well your little show does or will do. How did you catch us?” 

Kyoko blinked, confusion settling on her face now before realization kicked in and she waved a hand around. “Oh no, no you have it all wrong. We didn’t catch you if you’re insinuating you left the school and we must’ve got caught up with you. You were always here, no real danger ever coming to any of you. Only part of what Junko told you three was true. If she actually told you the full dynamic of the show it would have been boring. Yes this is all part of a television show that you signed up for and none of your background stories are your actual backgrounds but none of the deaths actually happened. It was all in virtual reality and set up to be broadcasted. Your classmates are all alive and well and waiting on you three and they are very excited to see you. Now to keep any spoilers out I do ask that you not tell them how the ending came about. Most of them want to be surprised.” 

Shuichi guffawed and shook his head. Would he love to accept this answer? Of course! He wanted to see all his friends again. He wanted to see Kaede and Kaito again. He wanted to apologize to Kokichi for saying such awful words however warranted they were at the time. He also wanted to ask him why he had that picture of him in his room with the word  _ Trustworthy?  _ below it. But Kaede was hanged, Kaito had died due to sickness during his execution, and Kokichi was crushed in the hydraulic press. “As much as I’d love to believe you, I just can’t. Anyone who supports Danganronpa isn’t someone I can trust. I’ll have to see it to believe it.” 

Himiko agreed, adding, “Only my magic could do something as powerful as that!” 

Almost serendipitously the door flew open again and in came a familiar face. Everyone turned to see a man with tall slicked up purple hair, a goatee, and a determined look in his eyes as well as a huge smile on his face. Maki was the first to say a word. “K-Kaito?” It sounded so unlike her, her voice almost pleading for him to be real.

Kaito outstretched his arms as if to present himself. “In the flesh! And I’m not just screwing around with ya it’s really me. I woke up a few days ago. I couldn’t not be here when Kyoko gave you guys the good news. Kokichi and I have been binge-watching our season and we’ve caught up with most of the past episodes but I’ll definitely watch it again with my best buds!”

Maki’s expression fell hard as she stared straight through Kaito making him squirm where he stood. “You’re not the real Kaito. Kaito would never purposefully spend extended time with that little rat.” 

Kaito’s eyes bugged out as he held out his hands in front of him to stop her from leaping up and attacking him, which to be fair wouldn’t be far off with the crazy look the Ultimate Assassin had in her piercing red eyes. “No, no I assure you I am real, Maki-roll! And I know what you’re thinking but Kokichi isn’t actually all that bad at all. I was wary of him at first trust me but after rewatching the episodes I saw him in a different light.” Kaito stopped talking and his eyes settled on his navy-haired best friend for a moment before a knowing smile touched his lips and he turned back to the cold-blooded killer in the room. “Have I ever lied to you, Maki-roll? Except for during the trial that I thought would end the game that is?”

Maki crossed her arms in front of herself. “You told me you were fine when you were sick. You told me you weren’t afraid of ghosts. And you just said Kokichi isn’t all bad. There’s no way that’s true, he runs an evil organization, good people don’t do that.” 

Shuichi pouted a bit hearing that. “Well his ‘evil secret organization’ didn’t actually have 10000 members. It only had 10 and they didn’t do anything serious, just petty crimes and pranks. It was more like a group of troubled kids from what I’d gathered while searching his room. I know I said he’d lied about being the mastermind but didn’t explain it in full in the trial.” Shuichi rubbed his neck feeling awkward after his spiel. Why was he defending the guy anyway? He’d done this before, sure, to try and stop arguments from escalating but mostly he just stayed passive and let Kokichi fight his own battles. Being in his real body Shuichi felt slightly different like all his emotions were enhanced. He didn’t like the idea of feeling protective over Kokichi at all but his instincts forced him to be. Plus it was the truth and Shuichi lived for telling and finding the truth. 

“I think Kaito is real and my magic made him and Kokichi friends. I cast a spell to bring everyone back to life and it worked!” Himiko jumped out of bed in excitement almost losing her footing due to the numbness in her legs.

“Careful there!” Kyoko said moving to help steady the Ultimate Magician. “Let me get those IVs out and we can go to the common room. I’ll explain everything on the way.” Kyoko undid everyone’s IVs and the four of them followed her down a long hallway as she talked about everything the show meant to people, how it was strictly voluntary and no one ever actually died, how she’d actually been on the show herself during the first season so she knows what it’s like to experience it firsthand which is why she now worked to help others in recovery after their characters death, how the class had group therapy in the mornings but newcomers could sit the first one out in case it was too overwhelming and they wanted more time to adjust. 

Shuichi’s head was spinning with all the information as the doors to the common room opened wide and every one of his classmates save for Kiibo and Tsumgi were waiting for them. Celebratory whoops were heard from all around. Shuichi’s eyes gazed over each and every person in the room settling on the one near the front first, a pretty blonde with a soft smile on her lips as pink as her outfit and tear-filled plum pink eyes, next to her being the handsome, green-haired Rantaro whose hand held hers, a smile on his face as well.  _ What?  _ Shuichi ignored that to keep quickly looking into every one of his classmates' expressions most of which looked ecstatic to see him, the last set of eyes his attention set on were bright lavender ones, a taunting smile on his face with arms crossed in front of him. 

Kaede was on Shuichi in seconds wrapping him in a long warm hug. She always did smell nice, he remembered like cotton candy. Kaede pulled back from him to wipe her tears away. “I’m so happy you’re finally awake, Shuichi. You did such a good job on the show and were my absolute favorite to watch. I’m so excited to see how you ended everything. Thank you so much for all the kind things you said about me and for always looking for the truth. If you hadn’t named me as the blackened I don’t know what would be different now.” Kaede’s eyes glanced at Rantaro who gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Kaede sighed happily before returning her attention to Shuichi.  _ Seriously, what!?  _ “I missed you so much, Shuichi.” 

Shuichi pushed down all his thoughts about Kaede and Rantaro’s newfound relationship to smile warmly back at her. “I missed you too, Kaede.” He sighed before he was wrapped up in a hug by Kaito and then either hugged by or given handshakes by everyone else in the room, save for Kokichi. He had wandered off somewhere else during the happy chaos. Shuichi furrowed his brows and frowned. He must hate him for what he said. That had to be it. Why was he smiling at him before then? It had been a kind of scary smile but it was still a smile nonetheless and Kokichi was a kind of scary guy so... Shuichi set off to find him unsure why himself. 

At one of the arcade machines lining the wall was the short purple-haired boy, he was standing on his tiptoes and had his tongue stuck out in focus. Heh. It was kind of cute if Shuichi was honest. Wait, no. Shuichi internally groaned at himself to reign in those thoughts. He’d had them randomly during the game too, especially during any free time they’d spent together but this was  _ Ouma Kokichi  _ he was thinking about after all. A prankster who was infuriating and a liar and annoying and a pest and cute. Damnit, no! Not allowing himself to dwell on those thoughts Shuichi went into detective mode instead, needing answers as to why Kokichi had that picture up with that word beneath it:  _ Trustworthy?  _ “Hi, Kokichi.” Shuichi stood off to the side of the machine offering a small wave and smile.

Kokichi barely glanced his way before his eyes focused on the game again. “Hey. Glad to see you’re not wearing that emo hat in real life too.” 

Shuichi went to touch his hair and fussed with it subconsciously. “Maybe past me didn’t wear hats anyways. It’s good to see you. I… I wanted to apologize for what I said in the game.” 

Kokichi's hand froze on the controller for a fraction of a second, his focused expression fading into something Shuichi couldn’t place. Before he could analyze further a wide grin spread across Kokichi’s face and he turned from the game to face Shuichi head-on leaving his game to end abruptly. “Oooh really? Nee-heehee. What for? You got the hots for me now, Mister Detective, is that it? Now that you know how much of an evil mastermind I truly am since I almost ended the game?” He placed his hands on his hips and leaned in close to Shuichi's face. Too close. Not because of anything wrong with Kokichi himself but because Shuichi didn’t let anyone get too close into his personal space, not even attractive people and that would include both Kaede and Kokichi. Ughhh with those thoughts again. After this apology, he was definitely avoiding both of them so he didn’t have to get flustered.

Shuichi backed up a step and waved his hands in front of him, a little too defensively as his cheeks heated up in a blush. “What!? No! I- I just feel bad is all. I told you you were alone and would always be alone and…” Shuichi closed his eyes for a few seconds, not daring to see Kokichi’s expression of how flustered he was before admitting, “That was so horrible of me. If I had known then maybe we could have figured something out together. You tried approaching me in Miu’s virtual world and I… I didn’t listen to you. I assumed you were toying with me or lying and now I regret not seeing if there was a way I could have helped. And I’m very sorry for all of it, Kokichi.” 

“You think I care what you said in the game?” It had taken Kokichi a few seconds to respond, Shuichi had assumed he was taking his apology to heart but then Kokichi laughed out loud cackling and slapping his leg dramatically, wiping away a fake tear before his eyes turned back to Shuichi. Kokichi’s expression shifted into one of humored disbelief. “Oh my God, you’re actually serious! How ridiculous of me, _ of course you are _ , being such a goody-two-shoes and all. Nishishi." Shuichi couldn't stop the frown from forming on his face. He had been serious. "Ugh, will you stop looking at me like a lost puppy? I forgive you, okaaay?” 

Shuichi let loose his tense shoulders and nodded after letting out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Kokichi. I really appreciate it. I also wanted to ask you something else.” Pinching his chin with his forefinger and thumb and his expression turned serious. “While I was investigating for the last trial I looked through your room and noticed only my picture on the blackboard with the word ‘Trustworthy?’ underneath it and it... intrigued me. Why was only my picture on that list? Why did you assume I was trustworthy or possibly trustworthy but not the others?” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “So what, Detective Saihara, out of the virtual world ten minutes and already on a new case? No build-up of any kind, huh? You must be horrid at foreplay.” Shuichi’s eyes shot open wide and he could feel his cheeks heating up again which only made Kokichi giggle further. “Nee-heehee. I’m just teasing! No need to get so worked up about it, Mister Detective.” Kokichi turned his attention from Shuichi to his nails as he inspected them like they were far more interesting than the conversation they were having. “Hmm... I guess  _ you  _ intrigued me.” Kokichi grinned, using Shuichi’s own words against him but something in his smile didn’t feel entirely fake this time. “You seemed kind and genuine, always looked for the truth no matter what the repercussions of said truth were and you're sort of fun to be around…” Kokichi’s smile fell as he looked up at Shuichi from under his long lashes, lavender eyes meeting golden ones. Kokichi blinked, keeping eye contact with him before cracking another huge smile. “HA! Did you actually believe me? That was a lie! Nishishi. I considered trusting you only because I knew someone willing to wear that emo hat could never be the mastermind. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. Now does that suffice you, Mister Detective?”

Shuichi frowned, his mind working at a mile a minute trying to keep up with everything the chaotic person said, holding onto the compliments a little longer than necessary before deadpanning him once Kokichi brought up his hat. “Are you… are you implying you thought you could trust me because of a fashion choice I made in the game?” 

Kokichi's energetic lavender eyes sparkled with mischievousness as he placed a finger in front of his lips. “That among other things.” 

Shuichi sighed and rubbed his neck unsure of whether or not his first answer was truly a lie or not. “Okay… well I’m glad we can move past it. I hope we can end up being friends.” Shuichi put his hand out to shake the others. Kokichi stared at it for a few seconds before an even larger mischievous smile overtook his face as he took the detective’s hand eagerly in both of his. 

“Oooh I’m sure we’ll be  _ very  _ close, my beloved detective.” The expression Kokichi wore sent a nervous shiver down Shuichi’s spine. Why did he have to say it like that? 

Before he could question it any further a voice bellowed out above the sound of people talking. Kyoko had taken the center of the room. “If everyone could gather around the television we’re going to watch the last trial now! It’s going to be a good episode-- the best one yet!”

Kokichi left Shuichi standing at the arcade machine to take a seat in between Gonta and Miu. The three of them started talking animatedly with each other, earning Kokichi’s laughter which made Shuichi’s stomach flip. It really was a nice laugh when it wasn’t fake or forced. Thinking that only made Shuichi have more questions. Sighing, he moved to sit beside Maki and Kaito on one of the loveseats, glad there were multiple couches so all 14 classmates could sit down comfortably. He made a mental note to ask why Kiibo and Tsumugi, or rather Junko, weren’t there. 

Everyone collectively watched as Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko investigated the school all while Kiibo fought the exisals, most classmates commenting on how utterly awesome that was. Himiko was talking about what it was like seeing him attack from up close and personal much to Tenko’s delight. Miu was practically drooling watching him. Shuichi noticed that Kaito had Maki’s hand in his and they both seemed happy, well, as happy as he’d ever seen Maki that is. She had just the slightest smile on her face but Shuichi knew that was big for her. 

Shuichi didn’t speak, only watched himself investigate and felt self-conscious once he watched himself explore Kokichi’s room, touching his picture and tracing the word below it a little longer than he felt comfortable having everyone see. No one commented on it thankfully but he noticed Kokichi seeming very interested in the moment, leaned forward with larger eyes soaking in the scene. Probably thought Shuichi was a creep for staring at his stuff for so long. It was definitely much longer than he spent in Rantaro’s lab. The navy-haired boy ducked further into the couch crossing his arms in front of himself wishing he had his hat to hide in. 

The trial was… surreal to see again and honestly draining as he watched himself piece together everything only to end up with a dark expression on his face. He remembered feeling completely and utterly hopeless: numb. Lots of eyes turned towards him, shock evident in most of them. He offered a tiny shrug and an awkward smile as if to say  _ what else could I do?  _ Out of everyone’s surprised expressions, he found himself most taken with Kokichi who seemed to be deep in thought while he watched Shuichi in the depths of despair for a period of time, his brows puckered and eyes darting around the screen like he was putting together some puzzle in his mind. His classmates were practically hanging off the edge of their seats watching as different people took turns to be the beacon of hope since Shuichi didn’t hold the fire within him at the time. It hurt to see himself like that, to remember how much despair he felt. 

After Kiibo destroyed the school and everything came crashing down Shuichi glanced around to see a few jaws drop. They probably assumed this was what killed Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko not knowing everything that happened since they weren’t given enough time to explain how all three got out at the same time. Out of the rubble, the three friends stood up and dusted themselves off and spoke of the future. The ending showcased them interlocking hands and walking into what looked like the sunset as the screen faded to black and credits started to roll. Silence came before applause slowly erupted across the room. Everyone except Himiko, Maki, and Shuichi had stood up to congratulate them all whooping and cheering and Shuichi could only gawk at them with wide eyes. It was a lot of attention. Too much to be honest. 

Angie came to the front wiping away tears from her eyes, grabbing both Shuichi’s and Maki’s hand at the same time. “That was so beautiful. I’m so glad you didn’t get killed I assumed that's what happened and how it ended. I’m so glad you stuck it to them and told them to stick both their hope and despair where Atua doesn’t shine!” Angie then ran up to Himiko giving her much of the same praise. 

Kaito moved to Maki and Shuichi pulling them both into a group hug. “Even if you gave up hope for a moment you two came back to the light and told them where to put all their expectations. I’m so proud of both of you. And that's coming from Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! So you just know I’m not screwing around!” After that he went to hug Himiko giving her congratulations before going to sit next to his best bud and girlfriend again.

Kaede was next Rantaro close behind her. She hugged Shuichi tightly, whispering, “I’m so proud of you, Shuichi, and I’m so glad you're back. You three did amazingly.” Shuichi hugged her back, this time a little easier as he pushed the frustrated feelings of his unrequited crush aside just to be with his friend.

Handshakes, pats on the back, and hugs came from nearly everyone in the group, Gonta’s hug definitely being the most… enveloping. And lastly came the short purple-haired boy who came to stand in front of both Maki and Shuichi. He wasn't really looking at them, instead checking out his fingernails as he spoke. “That was actually a really good way to end it. I know you had no idea that it’d have a positive outcome for Danganronpa but it was cool either way.” Kokichi shrugged with one shoulder before walking away to speak with Himiko, not giving either Shuichi or Maki a chance to respond to his compliments. 

Maki couldn’t help but gawk at Kokichi. “Are you sure that’s the same rat we knew in the game? I don’t actually want to kill him… at the moment anyway.” 

Kaito laughed boisterously pulling Maki into a side hug on the couch, getting a dirty look out of the twin-tailed dark-haired assassin. Kaito didn’t notice or pay attention to it knowing how she really felt about him. “It’s the same rat, trust me. There’s more to him than you know, Maki-Roll. And if you could refrain from killing anyone that’d be great. I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail believe it or not murder is illegal on the outside.” Kaito winked at her which made Maki’s face redden into a color almost matching her outfit. 

“Yeah, it seems like there is more to him than we thought,” Shuichi said under his breath, not really to anyone in particular. “So Kaito, you mentioned rewatching older episodes, right? How do we go about doing that?” 

Kaito grinned at his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder making Shuichi sway a bit at the aggressively fond touch. “Yes! Almost everyone else has watched all the episodes except Kokichi and me, since we were the last to get here. You just gotta pull it up on the DVR on the tv, they’ve all been recorded! I gotta warn you though, looking into everyone’s life on the inside kind of opens your eyes a bit. And it is NOT something you should _ever_ watch by yourself. Still, you’re going to fall in love with every person, well everyone except Tsumugi seeing as her actions weren’t really recorded except for when she was interacting with one of us.” 

“That reminds me. Where is Tsumugi-- Err, Junko-- whatever she goes by? Or Kiibo for that matter? I know that she was the mastermind but shouldn’t she still be here?” Shuichi asked, tapping his finger against his chin trying to connect dots that weren’t there in his mind.

“Oh yeah, she’s somewhere else. They told us they kept the mastermind’s body separated from the other classmates just in case anyone carried any murderous tendencies into the outside world since she’s just an actor and liabilities and all. Now as for Kiibo…” Kaito sighed heavily, a frown making his lips turn down at the sides. “He’s… he’s not real, man. I mean he is! Just not in the sense we are anyway. Only in the virtual world. Byakuya, you’ll probably meet him tomorrow, said he was such a fan favorite, far more favored than what the creators expected him to be, that they’re working on a real version of him so when we do interviews as a group he can be there too. All his emotions were programmed but his decisions were all his own, they tried controlling him but without that sensor, it really was like he gained free will. It blew everyone’s minds seeing it. I hope they finish making him soon.” 

Shuichi nodded at that mentally noting that Tsumugi-- Junko-- was here most likely, just possibly on another end of the building. She couldn’t be too far otherwise how would she have entered the virtual world with them? Speaking of the building, Shuichi wanted to know more about the layout, more importantly where he was staying. He wondered if his room would replicate the one in the game or one he’d had on the outside before he’d got his memories wiped and went on the show. And even more importantly than any of that he wanted to know more about the version of himself, the sick twisted version that had signed up for this game to begin with. Maybe his room would have clues for his investigation of himself. 

With that decided, Shuichi made his way away from his classmates, dead set on talking to Kirigiri Kyoko. She was near the door on the other end, evidently giving everyone space to gush over the latest episode and reconnect. “Hey, Kyoko, mind if I ask you some questions?”

Kyoko raised her eyebrows, a weird smile on her face like she was trying to hide it. “Sounds like you’re already on another case, Detective Saihara.” Her small smile disappeared and she glanced over her shoulder and quickly said, :Sorry, I just love your character arc as the detective since I was also the Ultimate Detective in my season and it’s interesting to see you act like this in real life. Anyways, I’ll stop acting like a fangirl and answer any questions you might have.”

Shuichi scrunched up his nose at the word ‘fan’ not really liking the idea of having fans of any kind especially not if all his accomplishments as a detective had never been real, all falsified. Clearing his throat, Shuichi asked, “Is Junko the creator of the show? Or really just an actor? Has it really been running 53 seasons? Why do I have the skill set of a detective if all of that was false memories implanted? Where do we sleep? Is the room set up much like the dorms we had at school? Do our rooms have any of our personal items that we brought in before going on the show? Also, do you have any information that can help me decipher who the ‘Shuichi’ that came in before me was? Like the audition tapes? I saw one of myself in the game. I’m assuming there’s possibly more or at least something similar. I would hope so since our memories are wiped. And I know my uncle was a falsified memory so what’s that to say of my ‘real’ family? Who are they? Is my name even my real name?” Shuichi noticed the girl in front of him vibrant lavender eyes grow wider with each question. 

“Umm… no Junko is not the creator of the show, only an actor who comes on for every season to spice things up.” Kyoko glanced up and away as she said it before continuing, “She spent more time in this season than any other, even my own. No this is not actually the 53rd season it’s only the third but the audience voted as to make it seem like a bigger project than it actually is so we went with it having some longevity behind it, telling you 53 seasons makes it sound like something that's been around for multiple generations and adds to the ‘despair’ aspect of the show. The skillsets are memories implanted themselves, kind of like putting college course information into a single blip in your mind. Now anything creative that you do with that knowledge is all you, kind of like how you used your skillset to purposefully, and rather skillfully might I add, lie when you felt the cases called for it. Much like Miu she was a fashion designer before coming onto the show and anything she invented in the game and outside of it was all her, we just helped a little by telling her how to use the tools but the creations are all her own. There are 8 rooms just down the hallway, each of you, except Ryoma and Miu since they are not compatible with anyone here, is paired with a partner most suitable to you and I have the audition tapes but as requested by your prior self I won’t show you them until both you and Kokichi are ready to look at them together. The only personal items you’re allowed to bring in to set up for your rooms are your clothes. We of course have the school uniforms you’ve grown accustomed to in there as well, it seems to help a lot of people with transitioning so you don’t have to wear anything this version of you isn’t comfortable with. Your names are all the same, it’s only your background stories and your ages we changed, keeping your actual names just makes it easier for fans to keep up with you and keeps confusion to a minimum. And once everyone is ready to be released I’ll give you all the personal information you need like your family's whereabouts and names.” Kyoko was nearly out of breath by the end of it, clearly not used to long-winded answers or questions like Shuichi was. Or perhaps just out of practice. “I think that answered everything, right? Do you have any other questions?” 

Shuichi absorbed every word she’d said, clinging to them and committing them to memory and then rethinking over each answer he furrowed his brow. “Wait, why would I need Kokichi’s permission to watch my own audition tape?” 

Kyoko bit her lip and started fiddling with her thumbs not looking directly at Shuichi. “I think I’ll let your past self answer that question.” She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her black blazer. “Just get Kokichi’s permission and I’ll show you two your audition tapes together. Okay?” 

Cryptic was the word coming to Shuichi’s mind. He eyed the girl suspiciously before answering, “Alright. Thank you, Kyoko. I appreciate your help.”

Kyoko gave him a two-fingered salute standing a little taller, a small smile on her face that seemed forced. “Anytime, Detective Saihara.” 

Shuichi started to walk away before stopping short, much to the lavender-haired girl’s displeasure after having gone breathless from the onslaught of questions. Shuichi spun around to face her. “One last thing. You said we were rooming with those most suitable for us. Who is my roommate?” A flurry of butterflies flew in his stomach in the hopes that she’d say Kaede. Or at the very least Kaito. Sure, Kaede was clearly in a relationship with Rantaro and Shuichi was not a homewrecker but his feelings were still there, he still liked her and wanted the confirmation that they were truly the most compatible even if Kaede didn’t know that yet. 

Kyoko’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, I assumed the little weasel would have teased you about it already. You’re rooming with Kokichi. He has a keycard already but here is yours, I know tomorrow there is a group therapy session but like I said, don’t feel forced to go. We honestly always recommend newbies sit out the first one and we’ll bring food to you unless you’d like to go to the cafeteria yourself. Here is a map of our facilities so you can get around more easily.” Kyoko handed him a white card with his room number on it and a piece of paper displaying a simple map, Shuichi fumbling with both as the world came crashing down around him. 

“K-Kokichi is my roommate?” Turning his eyes from the girl, his sights traveled across the room and back to the arcade machine where Kokichi was playing the game again. Evidently feeling someone staring, Kokichi glanced towards Shuichi his eyes moving down to the keycard and map in his hands before moving back up into golden eyes, a smug smile stretched itself across the short mischievous boy’s face as he took in what Shuichi could guess was his own slack-jawed expression. Kokichi waved with his fingers one at a time and winked his way before going back to focusing on his game. Shuichi’s heart flipped and he felt his face heat up with… what? Anger? No that wasn’t it. Annoyance? Maybe but that didn’t feel right either. This was probably the reason they had to watch the audition tapes together, being partnered in the buddy system although that didn’t feel right either. This was going to be a disaster! But then again... This might be a good opportunity to find out the mystery that was Ouma Kokichi. Why did he lie so often? What did Kaito mean by there being so much more to him? Sure, Shuichi had wondered about it himself but hearing it from his best friend who used to hate the Ultimate Supreme Leader made his curiosities of the purple-haired boy grow. Did Kaito mean outside of the game before everyone’s memories were wiped? Or inside the game during Kokichi’s personal time? Was that something Shuichi wanted to intrude on? Had Kokichi intruded on his personal time? Had everyone? Shuichi didn’t even notice the hand flapping in front of him.

“Earth to Shuichi! Dude, you’re going to get a migraine. I know that look, that’s your detective face! Overworking yourself on the mysteries of Danganronpa on your first day, huh?” Kaito had snuck up on Shuichi, making him jump at his voice. Oh my God. Had he really been openly staring at Kokichi this entire time? His face reddened further. “You feeling okay, side-kick?” Kaito placed a hand on Shuichi’s forehead humming to himself. “You don’t feel warm. Anyways, why don’t I walk you to your room like I just did Maki? I’m not holding your hand like I did for her so don’t get any funny ideas!” Kaito laughed at his own joke before putting his arm around Shuichi and leading the way down the hallway and into Shuichi’s (and apparently Kokichi’s) room. “Just rest up and don’t screw around with your health by overthinking everything! Relax, we’re all alive and well, side-kick. I’ll check up on you again in the morning, okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks, Kaito. You’re a great friend.” Shuichi smiled, grateful that Kaito had stopped him from humiliating himself any further in the common room. 

Kaito pumped his fists together with a grin. “The best!” 

With that Kaito left the bedroom leaving Shuichi alone with his thoughts. Sighing loudly Shuichi fell back onto the bed closest to the door and let his mind race with thoughts of how in the world the system deemed him and Kokichi the most suitable roommates; it made no sense whatsoever. Rolling over to stare at the wall Shuichi let his mind continue dissecting every answer Kyoko had just given him. After that he started obsessing over the fact that he was going to be temporarily living with Ouma Kokichi and questioned his emotions and just why he wasn’t  _ entirely  _ dreading it. 

  
  


Kokichi hid his snicker at the shocked detective who had just finished talking to Kyoko on at least his room assignments. Oh, Kokichi had made sure Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya didn’t speak a word of how Shuichi and Kokichi knew each other before the game, or even that they’d known each other at all beforehand, saying he wanted to be the one to tell him and they agreed it’d probably be for the best. He wanted to see the detective’s full reaction to that bombshell. He’d taunt him, telling him, ‘Nee-heehee. Mister Detective we were soooo in love. Look at us. Look, look, LOOK! You must have treated me like the prettiest girl at the ball! Only way I see you ever landing me!’ It’d be so great. The perfect revenge for Shuichi making him feel things he didn’t care to feel and think things he didn’t care to think. And also for telling him that he would always be alone. Oh yeah, he should come up with something to say in regards to that too. Maybe: ‘Oooh so I’ll always be alone, huh? Huuuh? Well it looks like I had you wrapped around my little finger one month ago, my beloved detective, so I wouldn’t count me out just yet!’ Kokichi winced at that thought. No. That was indicative that he wanted a chance with the dumb detective. Couldn’t let that slip. Wait. No. He didn’t want a chance. Kokichi internally groaned at those thoughts and decided regardless of the reason that It’d have to be better than that. He’d come up with something though and it’d be delicious serving Shuichi his just-desserts. 

Feeling eyes on himself again Kokichi side-glanced the detective to see he was still staring at him. Had he not realized that he’d been doing it for a solid thirty seconds now? Kokichi made to look at his keycard before smirking at the detective. Waving his fingers at him he winked at Shuichi which in turn made him blush. God, Kokichi would never get tired of that. He giggled to himself turning his attention back to the arcade game, only halfway paying attention to it as he’d sneak glances at the cute flustered detective any chance he got watching as Kaito waved in front of Shuichi’s face to break him out of his stupor. Oh poo. It’d been funnier to see how long he’d openly stare in utter shock and embarrassment. They headed towards the door with Kaito’s arm around Shuichi’s shoulders pulling him along as they left the common room, the same ridiculous jealousy Kokichi had felt inside the game was back as fire crawled through his veins. 

Kokichi internally groaned. Kokichi  _ knew  _ for a  _ fact  _ that there was  _ nothing  _ between the two romantically, and who cares if there was anyway right? Right? And he’d actually grown to kind of-- read that: kind of-- like Kaito as a person but none of that stopped the impending jealousy from seeing them leave together in such a buddy buddy fashion. But that was but just a taste for what kind of jealousy he felt when he saw how Shuichi looked at Kaede. His golden eyes would soften with so much love and adoration and it made Kokichi sick to his stomach like he’d eaten too many sweets without any of the joy of getting to eat the sugary treats. See this was why he was planning revenge on Shuichi. For making him feel these stupid feelings! He was Ouma Kokichi, leader of an evil (unfortunately not-secret anymore) organization! An evil organization that… that... didn’t exist. Kokichi’s smile had completely disappeared at the last thought and his hand slipped from the controller on the machine as he had no desire to keep playing. Kokichi stared at the end screen for a few seconds not wanting to move from the arcade machine but also really not wanting to go back to his room too quickly. He didn’t want Shuichi to think he was following him or anything after all. 

Kokichi sat down on one of the couches next to Miu who he’d surprisingly started to like. Not in a normal way since she was still a dumb slut-whore but he weirdly found her to be a comforting presence and he loved that she’d give him attitude back now without cowering like she used to. “Hey, whore, you going to jump Kiibo’s bones once they’re finished manufacturing his dick or whatever?” (Or in ‘normal’ people’s words, “Are you excited to see Kiibo?”)

Miu understood, grinning wildly before pressing her chest forward into Kokichi’s face, making him gag and pull back sputtering obscenities. “Oh, you know it! I’m going to turn that human vibrator into something actually usual for once. Just you wait! What about you, huh? You going to jump the virgin detective tonight or what? Does he know you two used to fuck yet?” Miu grinned before she started drooling thoroughly enjoying the thought of the two of them going at it. Kokichi just knew what the pervert was thinking without her having to outright say it. 

Kokichi put a finger to his lips, a mischievous grin overtaking them. “He has no idea. Nee-heehee. I’m going to have him find out in the juiciest way possible!” Kokichi’s smile faltered for a second as he looked at her. “Speaking of which don’t say a word to him or I’ll cut up your ugly ass hair in your sleep, okaaay?” 

“Ughhh. I hate holding my tongue.” Miu tossed her eyes before a huge smile of her own took over her face. “And by ‘the juiciest way possible,’ do you mean his dick in your ass or vice versa?” Miu cackled at her own joke then noticed Kokichi’s still expressionless face. “Fine, fine! I won’t say anything, GOD! Gonta still doesn’t know so you’re lucky! He can’t keep a secret for shit. Just tell me when it happens and how utterly shocked the virgin gets when it happens, deal?”

Kokichi’s grin returned. “Deal.” 

After another hour or so Kokichi decided it was safe to return to his room without any weird implications from Shuichi. Should he knock before walking in? Surely to god Shuichi would use the bathroom to change clothes, right? Kokichi smiled wickedly as an idea came to him on how to torment Shuichi suddenly came to mind. Heh. This really would be fun. Swinging open his bedroom door, he spoke out in a sing-songy way. “Honeeey, I’m hoooome!” Closing the door behind him with a foot he didn’t pay any attention to Shuichi’s expression as he slid off his shoes at the door and made his way to his dresser looking through his clothes for his sleepwear. 

“Um... hi.” Shuichi sounded strained and awkward and looking at him his small smile didn’t suggest any different. What, was the idea of rooming with Kokichi really that fucking bad? This only stirred the drive within him to continue his plan of Operation Torment Saihara Shuichi. 

“Hiiii. Miss me?” Kokichi smirked at the boy before he started undressing openly in front of him. 

“Ko-Kokichi!” Shuichi shielded his eyes quickly, placing a pillow over his face to hide his reddened face. “Wh-What are you doing?! Th-There’s a bathroom  _ right there! _ ” 

Kokichi shrugged. “What? Nishishi. It’s not like you haven’t seen it before anyways,” the smaller boy said as he slid on the pajamas, liking that the sleepshirt his past self brought was crop topped. Hehe, pregame Kokichi, you slut you. 

“I can assure you I have not!” Kokichi was now fully clothed but he loved seeing the detective still hiding underneath his pillow. It was cute. It made him want to pick on him more. 

Kokichi pulled Shuichi’s pillow away from him and leaned in close just a few inches from Shuichi who was startled, eyes bulging out but surprisingly not pulling away from the proximity. “Are you sure about that, my beloved detective?” Kokichi kept his tone just light and playful enough for it to be teasing but also tried to hint at the cryptic message without being too forward. 

“What… what are you trying to say?” Shuichi’s expression was unreadable. There was something there Kokichi had never seen on him before and it broke the purple-haired boy’s cocky facade for a fraction of a second, making his smile falter as he got lost in golden eyes, his own locked on them. Something about their color sending shock waves of pleasure through Kokichi’s entire body. “A-Are you hinting at something, Kokichi?” 

"Huh? Hint? What hint? Don't confuse me with your talk of hinting hints.” Kokichi moved back fast pulling a fake grin outta pocket and onto his face. “I was lying! Nishishi.” He tilted his head and sniggered under his breath. “Ooor was I?” Kokichi sauntered over to his bed slipping underneath the blankets, not noticing Shuichi giving his pajamas a once over. “G’night!” The lamp at his side table was turned off as he faced away from Shuichi. 

A few seconds later Kokichi heard an unsure and small: “G-Goodnight.” 

  
  


Shuichi tossed and turned throughout the night, Kokichi’s words heavy on his heart.  _ It’s not like you haven’t seen it before anyways.  _ Did he mean because they were both boys? Insinuating that it wasn’t a big deal because they both had the same, uh, facilities. Did he think Shuichi was straight because of his crush on Kaede and it shouldn't be as big of a deal? Surely Kokichi knew he was bisexual so it wouldn’t be the same as if he changed around a straight boy. Did he not know? Shuichi wore eyeliner and painted his nails black and dyed his hair navy blue and didn’t hide it from anybody if asked. How he presented himself fashion-wise wasn’t definitive of his sexual orientation in any way but surely he could tell  _ something  _ by how flustered he got, right? Kokichi was gay so it should matter to him anyway! Or had Shuichi read him completely wrong? That thought sent a weird wave of disappointment through him. But why! Why in the hell would he care if Kokichi was gay? It wasn’t like he liked Kokichi, not like that, anyway… right? No. He liked Kaede. Even if it was unrequited those were his feelings. He’d get over them no doubt but Kokichi wasn’t someone to try and rebound to. Even with his intriguing ways about him, he didn’t deserve that.  _ What the absolute fuck, Shuichi,  _ he internally scolded himself. Why was he even  _ thinking about _ thinking about rebounding with Kokichi? 

When Kokichi had leaned over him earlier after asking him if he was sure about his answer, Shuichi had seen something different in his expression, like Kokichi was wearing a mask and it had cracked for a second, part of his true emotions had broken through it revealing the real person beneath it. It made Shuichi feel warm and fuzzy seeing through to something genuine in Kokichi even if he couldn’t put a name to what emotion he was seeing through to. It was… nice. Shuichi turned over once again, huffing out loud, getting frustrated with his mind. A shower would be the best way to get his thoughts together. Calm them down and hopefully get rid of them completely. Getting up and out of bed Shuichi made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower to reign in his never relenting thoughts. He had tried to be as quiet as possible and was prepared to tiptoe out of the bathroom when he noticed his roommate sitting up in his bed with a wild look on his face. It wasn’t his normal kind of wild either, there was no mischievousness in his expression-- only fear. 

“Y-You okay?” Shuichi cursed himself inwardly for stuttering. It hadn’t been a problem for most of the game, why was it back? “Y-You look a little shaken up. I’m sorry if I woke you.” Kokichi wasn’t listening to him, only staring straight ahead his arms wrapped around himself slowly rocking back and forth. From the moonlight coming in from the window, Shuichi could see a few tear streaks running down his cheeks. “Kokichi?” Shuichi didn’t think about boundaries or if it was weird he just made to move to Kokichi’s bed sitting beside him as he placed a gentle hand on his back. “Are you okay? Do I need to go call a nurse?” His stuttering was gone when things were serious or if he went into detective mode. For that, Shuichi was inwardly grateful. 

Kokichi slightly jumped at the touch, finally moving his large lavender eyes from the wall to Shuichi. Seeing the pain inside them stirred something deep within Shuichi, an instinct to protect him from whatever made him so afraid, so hurt. He’d never seen Kokichi look anywhere near a fraction this vulnerable and it shook him to his core. Shuichi had seen only crocodile tears and dramatics but never anything as real as this. It made Shuichi frown and his heart constrict. 

Kokichi quickly looked away due to feeling exposed. “No. I just…” He sighed heavily before continuing, “I have nightmares a lot. They’ve gotten worse since I was, y’know…” The hydraulic press. Of course that would be traumatizing enough to cause nightmares, Shuichi realized. But the way Kokichi worded it made it sound like this was a problem before his in-game death. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I… I like to think I’m a pretty good listener.” Kokichi turned his attention from the floor back to Shuichi, his eyes squinting like he was trying to find a lie in his offer. Shuichi smiled softly at him hoping he came off as trustworthy. The word making Shuichi feel kind of light like air which he didn’t understand but enjoyed.

“Guess I’ll tell you since you’ll see it on the reruns anyways.” Kokichi pushed his lips from one side to the other deliberating, still trying not to look at Shuichi as much as possible. Finally, after seconds that felt like hours, Kokichi spoke. “When I was a kid, in my apparently fake memories, y’know since everything is a lie, heh, ironic for me, huh? Anyways, when I was a kid and at the orphanage I was bullied a lot for being a ‘twink’ as they called me.” His eyes fell again this time inspecting his nails again only his hands were shaky and his expression not at all confident like he usually was when checking out his purple nail polish. “They… they’d force me into a closet and there were so many of us that the headmaster could easily lose track of us for hours at a time. My nightmares were usually of them beating me up and locking me in that closet. Then the closet's walls would close in on me making it hard to breathe. Eventually I ran away from the orphanage and started DICE and being with them made the nightmares go away mostly. But ever since I was put into the killing game they came back. And since my, uh, since I killed myself in the virtual world my dreams have gotten weirder. Instead of just being stuck in a closet the closet turns into the press and I have no option of backing out as it comes down on me… it’s just overwhelming.” Kokichi shrugged and Shuichi noticed that he was actively avoiding looking at him. Was Kokichi that scared of his reaction to the story? He’d backed off immediately when showing some semblance of a genuine reaction earlier so... maybe? 

“Those bullies deserve to be beaten up and locked in a closet forever.” Kokichi jerked his head up at Shuichi’s words to see his expression and saw one he wasn’t at all expecting. He’d just known that he’d look at him with pity like he was an abused animal trapped in a cage but Shuichi didn’t look like that at all. He looked angry and disgusted. He looked exactly how Kokichi felt. 

A huge smile overtook Kokichi’s face and it wasn’t forced as he poked Shuichi in the arm playfully. “Mister Detective! Who thought  _ you  _ had a bite to you. Oooh, I like it.” For some reason, this made Shuichi blush, red coating his upper cheeks. Maybe Kokichi couldn’t see it in the darkened room. He hoped anyway. Batting his eyelashes up at him Kokichi snickered at the flustered detective, at least it didn’t sound malicious this time. He wiped the tears from his face and said, “I kid, I kid. Anyways, thanks for cheering me up. I’d say it was all a lie but fuck if the television won’t tell on me. Sooo...” Kokichi shrugged again.

Shuichi scratched his head and puckered up his brows. “Wh-Why do you do that? Why do you lie to cover up anything you’re really feeling?” 

Kokichi blinked before his face became deadly serious as he tilted his head. “Do you not remember what I told you, my beloved detective? I told you that there's only one truth, but endless possibilities for lies, y'know. And some of them are only white lies or lies to be kind to people... If you deny all of that  _ just  _ because it's a lie... Then that means you're just terrible at being lied to! The worst!"

Shuichi didn’t allow himself to get flustered by the nickname Kokichi ever so often used, knowing a blush is exactly what Kokichi wanted. It was hard to refrain from getting embarrassed but he was on a mission. “But isn’t the truth better? Even if it hurts? Even if it’s hard to face it?” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, guarding himself. “Remember that you said this to me tonight when another hard truth comes knocking at your door once we watch those audition tapes together, Shuichi.” The navy-haired boy’s eyes widened hearing him actually use his name instead of his playful nicknames he’d created for the detective. “You’re going to wish that I’d come through with a kind lie to placate your feelings.” 

Shuichi’s mouth fell open at that as dread knotted itself in his stomach. “Wh-Why would you have to lie to me? What kind of truth is in those videos? Why do we have to watch them together? Is it because of the buddy system because I have a hunch that it's not that simple...” His mind started going down all sorts of avenues trying to dissect everything both Kyoko and Kokichi had said, trying to find a commonality between the two but coming up short. 

“Nuh-uh. No way, Jose.” Kokichi shook his head and waved his hands in front of his face as if to ward off the questions. “I’m not telling you what’s on those tapes, even if I could I wouldn’t.” Kokichi glanced away. “I know a bit of what’s probably going to be in them but haven’t watched them myself so I’m going to be just as surprised as you are, Mister Detective.” Kokichi winked at him and smiled at the memory of Shuichi comforting him, the thought giving Kokichi warm and fuzzy feelings. “Now turn that brain off before it overheats and steam starts leaking out of your ears. We can watch the damned tapes tomorrow I suppose. I was looking forward to teasing you for longer but seeing you all in a tizzy isn’t even funny it’s just sad. Now go to bed! You have huge ugly circles under your eyes and it’s grossing me out, bleh!” Kokichi moved to kick, literally kick, Shuichi off of his bed and pushed him to the floor with his foot giggling at Shuichi’s reaction, offense evident on the cute oblivious detective. 

“Really?” Shuichi deadpanned him before mumbling to himself as he made his way to his own bed and got under the covers. Still frustrated from the teasing but also caring about him more than his ego, he spoke out one last time for the night. “I’m sorry about your nightmares, Kokichi. And about what happened. Those kids really were shit. If you ever need someone to talk to about it, feel free to wake me up. Hard truths are better dealt with when someone else is with you to help you through it. Goodnight, Kokichi.” 

“Thank you,” Kokichi whispered out softly, almost like he didn’t want Shuichi to hear it. “Goodnight, Shuichi.” 

Shuichi rolled over in his bed facing away from the other participant in the room but not feeling comfortable lying like that so he turned to face him. He saw a small smile on Kokichi’s face, his eyes closed and seeming to be content and finally falling asleep. He looked so genuine and sweet sleeping like that. It was cute. He was cute. Shuichi stared at the sleeping boy and didn’t refrain himself from thinking that as he slowly fell asleep himself, facing towards Kokichi just as the purple-haired boy did the same. 


	2. Pranks, Pillow Fights, Puppy Dog-Eyes, and Pac-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks get intense, puppy dog eyes appear, pillow fights ensue, and Pac-Man wraps up an interesting day as Shuichi has had both a mental breakdown and a huge revelation in regards to his roommate who he used to view as 'annoying and interesting and a pest and funny and a liar and cute and scary and most of all... very intriguing.' Fluff and angst mixed in with a bunch of Gay!

Kokichi woke up early as he usually did. This morning was vastly different since the room also occupied a cute detective. Kokichi stared at Shuichi’s sleeping body, glad for the chance to actually look at him without the boy shying away for once. He looked so peaceful and content and handsome even in his sleep. It made Kokichi’s heart melt seeing him at such peace since he was usually a bundle of nerves. That is until he went into his detective mode-- then he was like an animal, fierce and not afraid to go for the throat. Kokichi tilted his head watching Shuichi breathe in and out, appreciating how beautifully long his eyelashes were. Ughhh he hated these thoughts. He hated these feelings. 

So what better way to deal with them than to torment the poor unsuspecting guy. He could jump on him and startle him awake. Boring! He could straddle him in his sleep and have him wake up to Kokichi on top of him holding down his wrists and tell him how much he _loved_ spending the night with him. Well, that could just be embarrassing if Kokichi let his real emotions slip through his mask and also Shuichi would inevitably watch the reruns due to his desire to know everyone's truths. He would see how he really was and assume Kokichi had done it not to prank him but because he actually liked him... which was true but he really didn’t want _Shuichi_ to know that! Hell, he was still denying it to himself. Something harmless then. Something that couldn’t lead to Kokichi getting his heart shattered by the detective’s inevitable rejection of his feelings. 

Grinning to himself Kokichi knew exactly what to do. The purple-haired boy found a pen sitting on the nightstand and set to work slowly inking each of Shuichi’s fingertips very much enjoying having to hold his soft hand in order to do said prank. Sure he could have got the shaving cream and did the feather trick but that was played out and this was his beloved detective after all! He deserved better than that played out trick. Besiiides this prank was almost karmic, the Ultimate Detective was constantly writing down things whether it was on actual paper or just committing them to memory so this would be a great first prank to pull on him. Now for his victim to awaken! 

Kokichi loudly jumped onto his bed twirling around on it moving the comforter off the navy-haired boy and into a crumpled mess around Kokichi's feet. It only took a second for Shuichi to sit up and rub his face all while glaring at the intruder in his bed. “What on God’s green earth are you doing, Kokichi?” 

“Mooorning, sleepy head! Looking devilishly handsome as always I see!” Kokichi stopped his ever-persistent jumping to drop down right in front of Shuichi propping himself up on his hands and knees leaning in closer, tilting his head to get a better look at Shuichi’s somewhat stained face. Hmm. Not good enough. “You got a little something right here.” Kokichi pointed to Shuichi’s cheek. Shuichi wiped at it feeling a little self-conscious and annoyed. “And here.” Kokichi got even closer pointing to Shuichi’s forehead. Shuichi huffed out wiping it next, a blush now creeping upon his face at the proximity of Kokichi. “And there,” he whispered, not really paying attention to where he pointed, far more focused on Shuichi’s eyes. Were they always that pretty? They were warm and reminded him of the sun when it was just almost time for it to set, a darker gold and when he wore his eyeliner the color really popped against the black. 

Shuichi went to wipe his nose when he saw it. “What the...” He stared down at his fingers before glaring down at Kokichi who was biting his lip to keep from cackling at Shuichi’s confused expression. Shuichi sighed as he said, “What the heck, Kokichi. What did you do to my hands?” 

That set off Kokichi who doubled over onto the bed literally rolling side to side in delight. “I-I’d worry less about--” Kokichi stopped talking to keep laughing which despite Shuichi trying to keep a deadpan expression made him smile. He couldn’t stop it, he didn’t understand the joke at all but it seemed hysterical to Kokichi and made him want to laugh along but he held down the desire and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giving in as he waited for the purple-haired boy to explain. “Okay, okay, I think I’m good now.” He giggled in between words before explaining, “Nee-heehee. I’d worry less about my hands and more about my face, my beloved detective.” 

Shuichi’s humored smile fell fast as his words dawned on him. “You didn’t-- oh my God!” Ripping the covers off of him, stained sheets be damned, Shuichi ran into the bathroom leaving the door open so Kokichi could see his reaction in the mirror and it was perfect, utterly perfect the betrayal clear in his eyes. “What the fuck, Kokichi! What if it doesn’t come off?!” 

This only encouraged Kokichi to start laughing again, thoroughly enjoying his victim’s reaction, and fully pleased with himself. “Nee-heehee. Then you’ll look like you fell asleep on one of your notebooks! Perfect prank for a perf--" Kokichi stopped to shake his head and put his hands out, correcting himself as he said, "I mean perfect prank for a detective!”

Shuichi stopped scrubbing at his face as he realized what Kokichi had nearly let slip. His own smug smile came through before he turned to face Kokichi crossing his arms in front of himself like he’d caught him. “What was that?” 

Kokichi’s laughter died down a lot quicker than before Shuichi noticed. “What was what?” Kokichi crossed his arms in front of himself as well, mirroring the boy he liked. 

“You said: ‘Perfect prank for a perf--’ What were you going to say?” Shuichi smirked, lifting his lips at the side. He was very happy about having picked up on it. It felt good teasing the mischievous supreme leader back for a change, actually catching him in some sort of slip up. 

Kokichi leaped off the bed and stormed over to Shuichi, loving how quickly Shuichi’s entire demeanor changed as he got in his personal space, not backing down as he lifted himself up on his tiptoes to get right in the shy detective's quickly reddening face. Shuichi’s arms fell and he grabbed the sink behind him for support. Kokichi kept a lopsided grin on his face as he got just an inch closer to the detective, their noses a hair-breadth away from touching. “You’re the detective, Saihara. What do you think I was going to say?” 

“I… I-I’m not sure." Shuichi gulped looking down at the boy unsure if he was threatening him or flirting with him. Or both. His heart was going to beat out of his chest any moment he just knew it. Feeling anxious about how close they were Shuichi tried to direct his focus away lest he do anything weird but the smaller boy only moved with the side-glance demanding his attention. That was when the detective’s eyes locked onto purple ones and Shuichi stopped trying to look away. They were so vibrant with playfulness but the actual color Shuichi realized was dark, like a lavender flower soaked after the rain. The way they contrasted Kokichi’s pale skin was nothing short of beautiful. His voice came out in a whispered breath as he said, "But I think I want to hear it.” 

Kokichi glanced away as he laughed curtly and it sounded off and sort of bitter before he stepped back. “Yeah I’m sure you would, however there was _nothing_ to hear. It was a slip of the tongue, my words getting caught up in my mouth,” Kokichi lied, keeping the fake smile on his face. Shuichi stared at his lips as he spoke, unable to stop himself from looking at them feeling his heart skip a beat and pleasant waves of electricity run over his body. “After all, _no one_ is perfect. Even I mix up words sometimes. Nothing else to read into!” With that Kokichi turned on his heel and headed for the door a confident strut in his step. 

Shuichi heard the door shut behind Kokichi and let loose his tight grip on the sink slowly slinking himself down in front of it, breathing heavier than he probably should be. Whatever that was... it was definitely intense. His heart was hammering in his chest and his face was heated with a blush that didn’t seem to want to go away. God, he shouldn’t have enjoyed that as much as he had. What the hell was wrong with him? Should he have stopped Kokichi from leaving? Would that have been weird? Absolutely! Right? What would he have even done if he did stop him? Pressure him into admitting that he’d almost said: ‘Perfect prank for a perfect detective.’ What if that wasn’t at all what Kokichi was going to say? Shuichi wanted it to be. He knew that for sure he just didn’t know _why_.

After a few seconds to collect his bearings Shuichi slowly stood up and looked in the mirror to see what Kokichi had done to him. He grinned at the mess that was his face remembering how much it had made Kokichi laugh-- genuinely laugh. It really was a nice laugh when it wasn’t forced or malicious. Scrubbing his face with a soapy washcloth, it didn’t take Shuichi too long to get the ink off of it and then moved to clean his hands. 

After taking a shower and getting ready Shuichi didn’t move to leave his room, instead he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling reliving every moment he’d experienced since he’d woken up, especially the part where the lavender-eyed boy had stood on his tiptoes to get right in his face demanding Shuichi to look at him. Kokichi was close enough to just lean down and… Shuichi shook his head to disrupt those thoughts and the flurry of butterflies they caused. Moving on to other moments he remembered how out of breath he’d been when explaining the prank. He’d never heard Kokichi laugh like that, never seen him with such an open and honest smile, one filled with so much happiness it was almost childlike. It made Shuichi grin as his heart skipped a beat and it was all so wonderful that it confused him. 

Shuichi still liked Kaede, he knew that for sure… right? He had liked her when he woke up yesterday so... why wasn’t he sure of it anymore? He knew he couldn’t compete with Rantaro-- not many could. The green-haired mysterious boy was undeniably handsome and wore darker clothes that went well with his aesthetic. Hell, even Shuichi had looked his way before Rantaro got killed in the game so early on but Kaede was the one to ultimately keep his attention, her sweet personality and drive drawing him in. But it wasn’t even about any of that. That’s what confused Shuichi. It was Kokichi. But why! There was no way he could get a crush on Kokichi. Especially not while he didn’t have an option to switch roommates! If Shuichi did get feelings for him and they weren't reciprocated, much like he realized his feelings for Kaede weren’t, he’d be screwed. It’d be so awkward and he’d never get to hear that laugh again because Kokichi would actively avoid him. That’d be devastating! No. He wouldn’t allow himself to fall for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he’d keep it completely platonic. Yeah. Platonic. That shouldn’t be too hard. Shuichi sighed heavily before eventually getting up to leave his room.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kokichi had almost let it slip. What the fuck would Shuichi say if he’d called him perfect? Would he realize what he had meant by that? The implications of yearning for the other. Shit, Kokichi couldn’t even deny it to himself anymore. He liked Shuichi. He really, really, really liked him and loved the way Shuichi had looked at him in that moment. He could have sworn his beautifully golden eyes had drifted down to his lips. Did he want to kiss him as badly as Kokichi wanted him to? Kokichi could pretend for a minute that his feelings were reciprocated and he could have what pregame Kokichi had. Mutual feelings with someone as perfect as Saihara Shuichi. God, that’d be the day!

Kokichi had left the room with a confident strut, but the second he was in the hallway he crumpled in on himself leaning against the closed door for support, unable to stop himself from slinking down to the ground in front of it. Then he started staring off into space reliving every moment. Should he not prank Shuichi again in case something like that happens again? Or a better question: should he prank Shuichi _more_ just in case it happens again? 

Ughhh. Kokichi couldn’t do this. He couldn’t room with Shuichi. And when they watched the audition tapes today Shuichi would act weird around him he just knew it. He’d know that he knew they’d been in a relationship as their pregame version of themselves and he’d think Kokichi was just toying with him. Wait a hot second. Wasn’t Kokichi just toying with him? That had certainly been the plan. Opening up to Shuichi about his nightmares, being comforted by him, having him look down at him with such electrifying intensity in those golden eyes-- none of that had been a part of the plan. 

Kokichi couldn’t keep his word from last night. They couldn’t watch those tapes yet. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. Kokichi would have to be vulnerable and tell Shuichi he’s not emotionally ready to see it. Or find a good enough lie for not watching it but he didn’t want to lie to Shuichi even if he did do it often. Not about this. One thing was for sure, Kokichi couldn’t allow himself to fall any harder for the handsome Ultimate Detective, he’d have to keep it completely platonic. Yeah. He could do that. No problemo! It’s not like he wasn’t used to wearing a fake face every day in the game, hell basically his whole life. He’d be able to do this.

With a determination in his eyes, Kokichi slowly stood up staying quiet not to alert Shuichi that he’d been sitting outside the door pining after him. Moving to walk down the hall he stopped short when he saw someone at the end of the hall watching him with a raised purple eyebrow and a question on his lips. It was a wonder Kaito hadn’t said anything but just for good measure, Kokichi put a finger to his lips indicating he needed to not say a word while they were still in the hallway. Kaito surprisingly understood and nodded before the two set off towards the cafeteria, a morning routine he’d grown used to since Kaito was one of the few people who was also up a few hours too early for the group therapy. Kokichi had completely forgotten about their usual breakfasts. He assumed Kaito had probably come to invite both him and Shuichi but Shuichi couldn’t come out now anyway since he was occupied scrubbing his face. That thought made the smaller purple-haired boy smile wickedly. 

Kokichi relaxed his tense shoulders once he knew for sure they were completely out of earshot of the detective. Each of them getting their trays they made their way to their usual table and the moment they sat down, Kaito couldn’t help but blurt out: “What happened?” 

“It wasn’t even anything, Kaito. I pranked him. That’s all!” Kokichi couldn’t bother to force the fake laugh or grin as he was emotionally busy and didn’t have the energy. “And I might have accidentally said something I shouldn’t.” 

Kaito’s lilac eyes widened at that. Unlike Kokichi, Kaito’s skin was fairly tanned so his purple eyes didn’t stick out as much as the supreme leaders did. “Did you tell him about you two… you know?” Kaito was a very positive person which annoyed Kokichi tremendously at times, but he wasn’t very good with bringing up anything about Kokichi and Shuichi being gay together in their past. At least he tried to be supportive of the idea which was more than Kokichi could say for most people in his past. The word ‘twink’ screamed at him from the backside of his brain making his eye twitch for a split second recalling the bad memory. 

“What, Kaito? That we used to be together romantically? Hell no! You think I’m going to drop that bombshell on him on his second day awake?” Kokichi pulled a fake grin out as pocket with what little energy he had and placed a finger in front of his lips. “Nee-heehee. Nope. Nope. Nope! I’ve decided I’m going to let his pregame self do it whenever we eventually watch our videos. Besiiides, it’ll be way funnier that way!” And way less anxiety-inducing.

Kaito furrowed his purple brows scratching at his goatee. “Then what did you tell him?” 

Kokichi sighed and his face fell impassive as he forked at his food aggressively due to his frustration with himself. “I pulled the stupid prank and said, ‘Perfect prank for a perf--’ then claimed I just meant to say it was a perfect prank for a detective. I almost said: ‘Perfect prank for a perfect detective’ and he caught my slip up because of course, the detective would catch it.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and wanted to bury himself in his scarf, or put on another fake smile to mask his shame, hell he’d even take Shuichi’s emo hat to hide under at this point. He settled for his hands hoping they hid how truly mortified with himself he was as he folded them in front of himself, elbows propped up on the table on either side of his tray of food. “I denied having meant to say anything and insisted that I’d just stumbled with my words. HA! Yeah right. Me? Mixing up my words? Has he fucking met me? There’s no way he believed me and is probably going to act all weird around me now.” Kokichi’s eyes slid up from his food and settled on his sort of friend. Before the other could respond, Kokichi grabbed his wrist. “Kaito, you beautiful star-crazed bastard, you can be our mediator!” 

Kaito squinted as his purple brows puckered up, his usual confused expression now taking hold. Ah, Kokichi knew better than to think he’d stay aware of too much for too long. His awareness of the world ironically was much like a shooting star, there for a moment then gone as darkness shrouded its view of the world. “Say what now?” And just like that, Kaito’s ignorant dumbfounded retorts were back. 

“Yes!” Kokichi didn’t want to fully explain what a mediator was, not having the patience for it. “You’d be perfect for it, Kaito. You know both of us, Shuichi obviously more but still, you could be there to keep it from getting weird. All you gotta do is be his friend and be around-- that’s it. Please?” Kokichi gave him puppy dog eyes and Kaito's mouth fell open. He’d never seen Kokichi do anything even remotely similar to begging, sure he’d seen the crocodile tears more than he cared to but puppy dog eyes were different. 

Although Kaito knew very well he was probably being manipulated into thinking Kokichi was more desperate than he really was, Kaito couldn’t say no to puppy dog eyes no matter who they came from. Kaito pumped his fists together with a huge grin overtaking his face, replacing the dumbfounded expression that had just been there. “You got it, weasel! I’ll make sure the two of you won’t be screwing around!”

Kokichi’s puppy dog eyes and quivering lip were gone in an instant, a little too fast in Kaito’s opinion. “Nee-heehee. Great! You are welcome to come in and cock-block me anytime. Hey, I bet that’s the first time that’s ever been said!” 

Kaito chuckled despite how embarrassed that made him and the two finished their breakfast before heading into group therapy. Kokichi’s nerves had finally dissipated and he was able to relax knowing maybe, just maybe, he could force himself to see Shuichi in no more than a platonic way. He’d have to if he wanted to keep the dumb cute detective in his life. 

Shuichi was bored. Most of everyone was in group therapy, the only two other classmates who weren’t there were still asleep. He could attend the session but he wasn’t ready to see Kokichi yet or participate in group therapy for that matter. Shuichi had eaten his breakfast alone and was sitting in the common room now wasting time watching random channels on the television. He could… He could watch Danganronpa. Shuichi scolded himself at the thought, internally reminding himself that he was supposed to watch it with Kaito and possibly Kokichi-- no one had clarified on that for him. But his thumb moved of its own free will making its way through the DVR and finding the full season of ‘Danganronpa V3’ with every episode listed. And he started episode one. 

It sufficed to say it was difficult to watch himself so confused on where he was as Shuichi fell out of the locker alongside Kaede, still so unaware of the hell they’d both stepped into-- voluntarily on top of that. The days seemed to push on and he watched how everyone existed behind the security of their dorm rooms. So many people cried when they were alone, devastated with what they were ‘forced’ into, some had breakdowns and massive panic attacks, one of the worst to react to it all was surprisingly Kokichi who kept clamoring for air in his stuffy room trying and failing to open the windows on the wall. It unnerved Shuichi seeing him so desperate while alone all while keeping a facade in front of everyone else, a villain who lied and didn’t care if anyone lived or died. A villain who loved being there and relished in getting to play the game. One scene and Shuichi was positive that that had always been a lie. 

Shuichi watched Kaede go through the motions of crying in her room before pulling in her resolve to fix everything. She had a plan that she couldn’t tell anyone about, not even Shuichi, a plan to kill the mastermind instead of just catching them. The producers edited the show to make it look like her shot put ball had actually killed Rantaro but Shuichi knew better. He knew that Tsumgi had dealt the final blow to him. It made him sick watching Rantaro’s body hit the floor as blood started pooling from his head. He winced at the sight before freezing suddenly realizing something. Looking at the screen he saw it and thinking back on it it had always been that way. How the hell hadn’t he noticed it before? The blood was pink. It was always pink! Was that to keep the show from becoming considered ‘too gory?’ How had they not realized how fake the blood looked? Were their minds brainwashed into not realizing the color was wrong? What else had they altered? Emotions maybe? Tsumgi did say that Maki’s crush on Kaito was in the script but was that true? Or just said to add to the ‘despair’ aspect? What about his crush on Kaede? Was that scripted too? Was it real? Was anything? Shuichi’s brain started to hurt trying to understand. 

The trial came and he watched Kaede give him a short speech in the elevator on always coming to the truth, trying to cryptically tell him that she had made a mistake and was the killer. He watched as everyone made their arguments as the trial progressed before it ended up with him having to go against his heart and prove that Kaede was in fact the blackened. Had that been set up too? To have him fight between his moral need for the truth and protecting the girl he liked? Did he really like her? It seemed like the show had focused on her for the most part of the episode until the very end of the trial where focus suddenly shifted to him making him the main person rebutting people and bringing forth the truth. Was she made to be the protagonist just to throw off people? Was he the protagonist? Why was there a protagonist at all! Watching the investigation and trial was nothing compared to once it was time for the execution. He saw the girl he had feelings for, the girl he thought he might still have feelings for, who had been his first and only friend at the time, being dragged away by Monokuma as a giant piano was brought out. Then Kaede was hanged but not before she was tormented with the very instrument she loved. 

Shuichi couldn’t handle it, before the credits could roll showing the aftermath of the trial Shuichi was up and off of the couch finding the nearest trash can and hurling into it. He was out of breath and disgusted. With himself. With the showrunners. With whoever Kaede was before this that had agreed to experience something like that. With whoever he was before this. It was like he was back in the game, flashbacks coming through hard making Shuichi more overwhelmed than he had been in-game. Was there an emotional filter in-game that stopped them from hurling and having freakouts? From really feeling things? Did he even like Kaede for real? Was this what group therapy was for? 

Was anything real? 

Was ANYTHING real? 

WAS ANYTHING REAL? 

Shuichi couldn’t be bothered to turn the television off or deal with the vile in the trash. He ignored the people who’d suddenly appeared in the room apparently back from group therapy most of which were watching him from the doorframe as his disgusting moment transpired, all stunned silent, frozen in their shock. They’d seen him hurl and disassociate but Shuichi didn’t care. He didn’t know these people. Not the real versions that agreed to this. He didn’t even know his fucking self. He didn’t want to. Shuichi pushed past them not bothering to give any of them a second glance as he made his way to his room and onto his bed, once in the safety of his covers he curled up and bawled his eyes out. 

Kokichi was cutting up with Gonta when they’d entered the common room and watched as Shuichi jumped from the couch fumbling over to the trash, clinging onto the can like it was a lifeline as he vomited before setting it aside to stare off into nothing seemingly straight through everyone who was at the doorway stuck in place. Kokichi’s smile dissipated seeing that and cold shivers ran down his spine. Kaede and Kaito quickly moved to check on him but the detective didn’t let either of them touch him, jerking away as soon as their hands made contact and he clumsily stood before rushing towards the group as if none of them were there. Shuichi pushed through Angie, Tenko, and even Gonta as he made his way out of the common room. 

Kaede sighed as she checked the information on the television, her face falling into a frown. “He watched the first episode by himself.” Everyone’s eyes widened hearing that. 

No wonder he’d freaked the fuck out! The episodes were supposed to be watched with people so if you did start to lose it you could have someone else stop the show, someone to remind you it wasn’t real, just someone. Kokichi’s body moved before his mind would stop him, running down the hall and into their shared bedroom. There curled up on the bed was Shuichi sobbing into his pillows. It hurt Kokichi to see him like that, making his heart break a little. He’d never ever expected to see him so down even despite having seen him cry over Kaede in the show. Even despite having seen him succumb to despair in the finale. That now all looked fake, like Shuichi had almost been programmed to fall for her and to have his heart shattered for ratings. Like they were all supposed to take turns fighting for hope to make it more climactic. No, this wasn’t like any of that. This was real. It was real and raw and heavy. 

Kokichi could give a shit if this made things weird between them, Shuichi was in pain and needed to be brought back down to earth. He slid off his shoes and crawled into the bed behind Shuichi slowly moving to hold him in a gentle hug from behind. Shuichi startled for a second but surprisingly didn’t pull away from the embrace, in fact, he’d leaned into it as he continued crying. Kokichi pouted as he started petting Shuichi’s hair trying to soothe him, ignoring his racing heart and the voices in his head telling him not to get too close. “It wasn’t real. None of that was real. It was all fake, but this is real, Shuichi. You are real. I am real. Everyone is real even if the game wasn’t. Come back to me, my beloved detective. This is just a panic attack, it will pass I promise.” 

Shuichi rolled over onto his back, his tear-streaked face not at all hidden from Kokichi’s lavender eyes. “B-But none of this can be real even if it’s real life. A-All of our friendships were based on fake stories. A-All I know is fake. I-I’m not a detective, Kokichi, I don’t know wh-what I am or wh-who I am! I don’t know anyone here, n-not really,” Shuichi sputtered, having to take deep breaths to get out his fears and thoughts not holding anything back. “I-I know what the g-game forced me to know. H-How can I know if anything is real?” 

God, Kokichi hated seeing him like this. His stomach a flurry of nerves and anxiety begging him not to say anything, his heart ramming hard in his chest giving off a warning signal to stop, but Kokichi ignored them all as he looked into Shuichi’s golden tear-soaked eyes. Kokichi could feel himself trembling with the impending doom he knew he was about to face. But he had to ground Shuichi and if that meant making him not want to be around him anymore then so be it. “Shuichi, the reason we’re roomed together, the reason we have to watch our audition tapes together, the reason… the reason is because…” Kokichi was suddenly the one having to take deep breaths. “You and I... please don’t hate me, my beloved detective, but we were together before this. We were dating when we auditioned. We wanted to surprise our postgame selves with some sort of message from before. I have no idea what it says. I’m sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable around me or about rooming with me and I understand if it does, but listen to me.” Shuichi’s eyes had widened at the news, his tears falling shorter as Kokichi spoke, only allowing his mind to wrap around each and every word the smaller boy had to say. “Not everything isn’t real. Our friendship is real, okay? No stupid game could take that away from us.” 

Shuichi had felt completely hopeless not caring about anything when Kokichi had wrapped him in a hug and Shuichi felt himself working into the embrace instead of fighting against it like his first thought told him to. He just couldn’t make his body react to him that way. Not in real life. Not with these emotions. And not right now when he desperately needed the comfort. After his panic attack and dissociation, Kokichi told him everything. He told him that their friendship was real. That the game couldn’t take that away from them. Shuichi looked up at him, really allowing himself to gaze into his large lavender eyes and saw the care inside of them with no mask to hide behind. It wasn’t just his eyes. No. Kokichi was beautiful as a whole. Is this the version he’d fallen in love with? Was he still in love with him? 

Without even thinking about it, Shuichi put a hand on Kokichi’s face, cupping it as he rubbed soft circles in his porcelain white cheek with his thumb. His lavender eyes widened at the gesture before shutting and he didn’t pull away, no, he moved into the touch making Shuichi’s empty stomach flutter with butterflies. “Our ‘friendship?’”

Kokichi eyes flew open and searched Shuichi's golden ones before a genuine smile pulled up his lips at the sides. He whispered, “Among other things.”

Shuichi didn’t think as he pulled Kokichi down and into his chest enveloping him in a hug, almost like Shuichi didn’t have a choice in the matter. He needed comfort and just hoped Kokichi would indulge him in this small pleasure. Kokichi hesitantly accepted the hug before holding onto him tightly like he’d needed the hug just as much. Everything stopped. The world froze in time around them, both of their hearts beating fast and in sync because it all just clicked into place. Shuichi didn’t understand how but it felt beyond right holding him in his arms, electricity stirring in the air around them, sparks clinging to the skin their fingers touched. It was like they’d been separated through lifetimes and had finally reunited. And if what Kokichi had said was the truth, then this really was like their pregame selves were reuniting. Memories or no memories, they both felt it and knew that there had definitely been something special between them.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and they could hear Kaito’s voice booming through it. “Uhh… I’d like to hang out with you guys?” It sounded like he wasn’t sure of it himself. 

Kokichi spoke up rather harshly. “GO AWAY, KAITO! We don’t want to hang out with visitors _right now!_ ” Shuichi blinked at the response but didn’t dare pull away from the embrace, still disbelieving and rather enjoying the fact that Kokichi was allowing it to last this long. 

“Um, are you… are you sure?” asked Kaito.

Shuichi found himself answering this time, not allowing Kokichi to pull away to go grab the door or chuck something at it either one. “We’re sure, Kaito! Go away for now!” He hoped he didn’t sound too harsh but damn it Kaito really was killing the mood. 

Kaito laughed at the answer and Shuichi could just imagine him shaking his head as he said, “Alright, can’t say I didn’t try!” 

“‘Didn’t try?’” Shuichi pondered that for only a second, not really caring about or willing to try to understand Kaito’s response. He was mostly just grateful that he could finally hear his receding footsteps travel down the hall and away from them. Kokichi tightened his grip on the hug like he was glad Shuichi had said something. Shuichi sighed into his shoulder and voiced his thoughts: “I’m sorry for pregame Shuichi. I’m sorry he made us lose all those precious memories.” 

Kokichi gasped. Shuichi had sounded so sad when talking about losing his memories with him like the thought of losing time with him hurt him more than just losing memories. Like it hurt more than having gone through the game. It took Kokichi by surprise, making his head spin. Was he even awake anymore? Had he actually died in that hydraulic press and this was heaven? For once, Kokichi was the one stuttering. “Wh-Why do you assume you’re the reason we’re here? D-Doesn’t it make more sense for me to be the one who’d want to be on a killing game show?” His voice got lower, shame lacing his words as he explained, “I mean I am an evil supreme leader who is a notorious pathological liar, y’know?” 

“No.” Shuichi answered swiftly and without any hesitance in his words, “I saw how you reacted to being on the show behind the curtains and that was just the first episode. That was real. I mostly went around trying to solve the dumbass mysteries while you were having genuine moments of panic.” His grip tightened and his own voice lowered with shame. “And you were all alone… No way you’re the reason we’re stuck in this, Kokichi.” 

“We… we could go find out.” Kokichi pulled back just a bit from the embrace to look at Shuichi with a timid smile on his face. “Want to go watch the tapes?” Shuichi smiled softly and nodded, swallowing the nerves in his throat as he gazed into large lavender eyes. How the hell hadn’t he seen how beautiful Kokichi was in the game? “Okay! I’ll go let Byakuya know, be right back!” Kokichi jumped off the bed and ran out of the room making Shuichi chuckle. 

If Shuichi didn’t know any better he’d guess that Kokichi was actually excited about the prospect of watching their past selves talk about how much they loved each other. Or he could pretend that was it anyway. Shuichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it himself. Shuichi liked the idea of seeing the cute boy gush over his feelings for him even if it was basically a past life saying those things about him. Just the thought of it made the navy-haired boy grin as his heart skipped a beat. Then like a ton of bricks to the face it hit the detective. There was no denying it or masking it under the guise that he ‘didn’t know’ what it was he was feeling or why he felt this way. He never had a chance to keep it platonic because he was well past too late for that. He couldn’t stop himself from falling because he had already fallen before he could have any say in the matter. “Holy shit,” Shuichi whispered to himself as he realized what he’d been ignoring for longer than even he realized, “I like Kokichi.”

Kokichi was like a spider monkey running through the common room looking for Byakuya, jumping over the couches in his way not bothering to take the few extra steps it’d take to get around the obstacles. It brought back memories of being in DICE and escaping the police. Much like then (even if then never actually happened) he was on a mission. He didn’t know why he was so afraid that if he wasn’t fast enough Shuichi would change his mind about wanting to watch the tapes together. All Kokichi knew was he wanted Shuichi to keep looking at him like he’d been just before they embraced. God, they _embraced_. It wasn’t even a hug, it was basically cuddling, and Shuichi had initiated it! Kokichi ignored passers-by as his classmates got onto him for making such a ruckus. He took down the hallway once he saw the blonde boy wasn’t in the common room and headed straight for the cafeteria. Luck was on his side as the stiff man in question appeared to be just discarding his lunch.

Kokichi was breathless once he got to him. Byakuya just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and bored eyes, a question of why he was so ridiculous in his expression. “Video. Tapes. Please,” Kokichi asked between long ragged breaths trying to be as quick yet concise as possible. 

“Saihara agreed?” Kokichi only nodded, holding his sides as he caught his breath. He was embarrassingly out of shape, if this had been a real heist he would have been screwed. “Alright then. Meet me in the AV room in about ten minutes. I do have a request though…” Kokichi gestured with a shake of his head to continue. “So you two actually signed a waiver, being a couple and all, that agreed to do a sort of closing interview. Basically you set up questions for yourselves and we’d like to record your answers and reactions to broadcast to the audience. They are dying to know what ends up happening with Shuichi’s love life. Whether he’ll stick with his in-game romance with Akamatsu or go back to his pregame boyfriend who is now a thief to counter his detective persona. Is that okay with you?” 

Kokichi shot up straight at his question. “What kind of questions are we answering?” 

Byakuya pushed up the rim of his glasses to settle them back on the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms in front of himself and sounded bored as he explained, “It’s basically asking if you’re in love, friends, enemies-- that sort of thing. And if you’re in love how you fell in love. It’s mostly a romance-esque afterschool Danganronpa special. It won’t last too long of course but you’ll probably want to catch your breath for it.” 

“I… I don’t know how Shuichi will feel about that.” Or moreso how _he_ would feel about that. He couldn’t handle seeing past Shuichi gush over him while this Shuichi friend-zoned him on camera. Kokichi started biting at his thumb suddenly nervous instead of excited about listening to their past selves. He’d just assumed he’d watch the video and get to inwardly squeal over how close they used to be. Kokichi didn’t think their new personas would play a part in it at all except maybe to each other in private or comments they got to choose whether or not they said on camera. “I’ll have to warn him-- I mean ask him. Can we wait for a little longer?” 

The blonde male nodded. “Sure. Just let me know whenever you’re ready. There isn’t a rush. I just hope you two do the interview soon instead of waiting until the last minute. There will be interviews between everyone once the lot of you are released to the public. We do have to get the interview seeing as you two did sign a waiver. You’ll of course be compensated on top of your earnings for participating in the game.” Kokichi only nodded, he knew they’d all be paid after being released but didn’t care about any of that at the moment, his thoughts only on a certain detective. 

“Okay. I’ll let you know. Don’t tell Shuichi anything, please. I… I want to talk it over with him.” Kokichi had a lot less pep in his step as he sauntered through the cafeteria, down two sets of halls, and eventually back into their shared bedroom. Shuichi had jumped at the sound leaping forward and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked excited, a huge smile on his face, and it made Kokichi’s stomach flip with both joy and anxiety. “There might be a little hiccup with the tapes, Mister Detective.” 

Shuichi frowned immediately thinking of the worst possibility and he sighed dropping his head a little lower. “They don’t have them, do they?” 

“What?" Kokichi scrunched up face before sitting down on the bed beside Shuichi, not able to really look at him. "No. They have them alright.” 

“Then what’s the hiccup?” Shuichi scooted closer to Kokichi, their knees knocking into each other making Kokichi look up into his beautiful golden eyes. God, his crush inside the game seemed silly now with the types of feelings he experienced now. It’s like everything in there had been diluted, staled. This was like cocaine in its purest form, intense and strong and possibly, probably, short-lived. 

Kokichi answered in a breath, “They want us to do a closing interview… but the questions could be intense. I… I don’t know if I’m ready for it, Mister Detective.” He looked down as he asked, “Are you okay with us waiting just a little longer?” 

“Of course, Kokichi. I don’t know what kind of questions they’ll be asking…” Shuichi’s thoughts ran over the nightmares Kokichi had and the show’s disgusting desire to use their participants in cash-grabbing ways. They literally profited from despair. No way he was going to force Kokichi into talking about anything he didn’t want to. “We can wait to watch them whenever you're ready. Take as long as you need.” Shuichi found himself wanting to place a hand on Kokichi’s but didn’t want to make it weird so instead, he just bumped his shoulder against his. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll get to see ourselves gushing over each other another day.” His eyes widened as he realized what he’d said and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Was that weird? Of course it was! _What were you thinking, Shuichi!?_ He grimaced and turned his own eyes downward.

Surprisingly Kokichi chuckled, not seeming bothered by his statement at all, if anything his smile grew a little larger. It made Shuichi’s body feel light like air listening to him laugh. Kokichi noticed him staring so he poked Shuichi’s nose. “You’re cute, Mister Detective. No wonder pregame me took ya in.” 

Shuichi knew he probably shouldn’t feed into it but liked that Kokichi was having fun and laughing and if it meant Shuichi got a little flustered then so be it. “Took me in, huh?” Shuichi asked with a playful lilt to his voice, a smile of his own taking over his lips.

Kokichi clapped his hands happily and jumped up with joy at the fact that Shuichi was playing along. “Yes… like a little lost puppy you were. I suppose my heart just couldn’t take seeing the pitiful sight of my beloved detective!” 

Shuichi blinked a few times hearing that. “I can believe you took me in, Kokichi, no doubt but I wouldn’t have been your ‘beloved detective’ at that point.” Shuichi’s facial features had fallen a bit and he pushed around his foot on the floor, still sitting on the edge of the bed. “I wasn’t a detective... I don’t even know if I had a job. Do you know what you were before?”

Kokichi made a strange face Shuichi hadn’t seen on him before. Moving to sit beside Shuichi again Kokichi groaned. “Promise not to laugh?” 

“Cross my heart and everything.” Shuichi smiled and did the gesture. 

“I was an… entertainer.” Kokichi winced at the very thought of his past occupation. 

“An entertainer?” Shuichi choked on air raising both eyebrows. “What… what _kind_ of entertainer?” Images of Kokichi at a bachelor’s party came to mind, making his face redden and him unable to make eye contact with the short boy. 

“Oh my god, you pervert!” Kokichi grabbed a pillow and whacked Shuichi over the shoulder a few times, hitting him with each word as he explained, “Not. THAT. Kind. Of. Entertainer. You. Nasty!” Shuichi ducked down from the onslaught of attacks and chuckled at how adamant Kokichi was about it. “I was a close-up magician that posted videos, which is just ridiculous and I can’t believe I haven’t mocked Himiko about it yet, but anyways I was NOT a stripper!” Kokichi rolled his eyes before grinning wickedly and getting in Shuichi’s personal space again. “Why? Is me being a stripper something you’d be into?” Now it was Kokicho’s turn to laugh as the touch of red on Shuichi’s cheeks soon spread to his whole face. Shuichi narrowed his eyes on him and grabbed the pillow he’d just been attacked with and flung it a few good times at the back of Kokichi’s head. “H-Hey! You’ll mess up my hair! Stoooop!” This only pushed Shuichi further as he kept slinging the pillow at him, obviously not too hard so he wouldn’t hurt Kokichi but just enough to pester him back. Kokichi huffed before grabbing a pillow of his own. “Okay then, Saihara, it’s on!”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the name. “Why so formal all of a sudden?”

“Nee-heehee. Don’t y’know? You and I are tussling and that’s serious business. There’s no time for nicknames with my honor on the line!” With that said the pillow landed itself in Shuichi’s face, the feather sticking out of this one finding itself in the navy-haired boy’s mouth.

Shuichi took a second to pull the feather out of his mouth before an intensity came to his golden eyes, equal parts stern and happy. “Oh. It’s really on now.” Kokichi’s lavender eyes widened and he squealed as Shuichi came at him, he scurried around the room running away from the detective narily missing being hit or grabbed as he ducked, rolled, and shot under the none-the-wiser detective’s legs. “Stay still you little…” At that Shuichi felt a presence hopped up on his back before his eyes were covered by the smaller boy’s hands, his giggling reverberating on his back and although it was a little loud it sounded so nice in his ears that he couldn’t even pretend to be mad about being literally jumped. Instead, Shuichi walked slowly over to where he could feel his bed on the back of his legs knowing where he’d land, wrapped his arms behind himself and started tickling Kokichi in the hopes that he’d release his grip and fall back into a fit of laughter. Or he'd assumed he would. 

“Nee-heehee. Nice try, detective! I’m not ticklish. However... I’d bet money that you are!” Shuichi’s eyes widened and the hands that had been covering them now made their way to Shuichi’s sides and the cackles that ensued were painful as he tried to fight back against his assailant but also not wanting to hurt him. He settled with landing on his bed backwards making Kokichi cease his attacks but his legs remained tucked around Shuichi’s stomach rather enjoying the physical contact, the two of them laying back on his bed laughing at the ceiling, Shuichi’s back positioned in between Kokichi’s legs as he looked up to see him doing the same, both of them with smiles plastered on their faces. “That was fun! Who knew you had it in you, my beloved detective.” 

His approval made Shuichi’s heart skip a beat as he grinned lazily. “You surprised me yourself, Kichi.” Shuichi’s smile and the nickname came easily to him. It felt natural and very familiar for some reason. He wondered if that was what he’d called him as his pregame self. He hoped so. It had a nice ring to it.

Kokichi noticed it as his smile turned into a lop-sided smirk. “Kichi, huh? I like it.”

Shuichi’s grin shifted into a soft smile, lost in the moment they were having. In a happy sigh he said, “I like it too.” 

_I like you._ Kokichi gazed into the detective’s eyes, the words of a confession on the tip of his tongue when a different sentence popped into his head.

 _You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be._

Damnit, not again with those words! He liked Shuichi and didn’t want to ruin this with his feelings or his shields that blocked out said feelings. Kokichi knew that without a doubt he liked him so why can’t he just enjoy himself and not go back into this obsession yet again? Because what if Shuichi just tosses him aside like all the others? Was he entertaining the idea just because Kokichi had comforted him during a panic attack? Or because he was someone he knew he _used_ to like romantically pregame? Hell, Kokichi was getting ahead of himself anyways, since Shuichi hadn’t told him he liked him he just assumed it was mutual by the way he was acting with him but that could just as well be Shuichi being friendly. Besides he couldn’t have liked him a lot back before the game if he was willing to go on the show and forget about him entirely, right? But the same could be said for himself... Why had they come on the show? 

Kokichi cleared his throat and pulled out his best fake grin. “Oh I’m sure you do, Mister Detective. And who could blame you! Nee-heehee. It’s a nickname for me so of course it’s amazing!” With that Kokichi unwrapped his legs from around Shuichi and rolled off the bed. “Anyways wasn’t Kaito looking for us? And I’m sure everyone's worried about you, they probably assume I’m torturing you in here with all our cackling so we should let ‘em know you’re safe so they don’t break down the door trying to rescue you or whatever,” Kokichi said as he inspected his nails, mentally beating himself up for taking so long to respond, Shuichi had to know something was up. He wasn’t bringing up the audition tapes again anytime soon that was for sure! No way could he handle that kind of emotional baggage after everything today-- even if it was mostly good emotional baggage it was still a lot for such a short period of time. 

“Um… okay.” Shuichi’s reply sounded both confused and sad. Kokichi wanted to reassure him and let him know not to worry and-- Nope! Can’t give in to that. Just have to act aloof and keep at least _some_ shields up while also making sure he didn’t do anything to actually hurt his beloved detective. It was going to be like a hay-wire act dancing between both protecting Shuichi and himself. 

“Come on, Mister Detective! We can go play some games, have you tried the arcade machines yet? Nishishi. I saw you _staring_ at them yesterday.” Kokichi leaned forward with his hands on his hips taking in the small blush that had crossed Shuichi’s face. Heh. He loved teasing him. “I’m really good at them myself. If you want to try and beat me I think it’ll be fun!” His smile came a little easier to him after seeing Shuichi’s sad expression falter a bit. 

“Uh, sure! Let me just wash my face off.” Shuichi scratched his arm a little awkwardly, seeming embarrassed now by the fact that he’d been crying and also being called out on the fact that he’d openly stared at Kokichi the day before. “I’ll meet you there in just a minute if you want to go on ahead.” 

Kokichi could tell he needed a minute and was glad to give it. “Just don’t keep me waiting too long, Mister Detective. Otherwise, I’ll be lonely...” Kokichi offered his best pretend pout before placing his hands behind his head and grinning wildly. “Just kidding! I’m never lonely. Nee-heehee. See you in a bit!” 

Kokichi spun on his heels and walked out the door scrunching up his face in disgust with himself once he knew Shuichi couldn’t see him. _‘Otherwise, I’ll be lonely?’_ God why was he so cringey when he was around him? He was actually glad for the extra time so he could warn Kaito not to tell Shuichi the real reason he came knocking. Surely to God he wouldn’t even need the warning but this was _Kaito_ he was talking about so... probably. Kokichi’s luck was on his side again today as Kaito was playing pool with Gonta and Rantaro, Maki and Kaede who were watching from the sidelines while they absentmindedly played foosball, clearly more interested in the boy’s game than their own. 

“We need to have a quick chat,” Kokichi cooed, grabbing Kaito by the back of his shirt. Kaito fumbled backwards awkwardly tossing the pool stick to Gonta while the others watched with befuddled expressions on their faces as the two left the common room, the gremlin pulling the pretty boy away in a hurry. He could just hear Miu making some quip about paying the troll toll to get in the boy's hole, adding some dirty joke in there somewhere. He could just hear her making the stupid joke without her even having to be there to say it. God, maybe he had been spending too much time with that dumb slut-whore. Not like he was going to stop so whatever.

“Ah-- okay, okay! You don’t have to drag me, you little weasel!” No matter how good of ‘friends’ the two became (which honestly was probably at its max level considering Kaito’s impatience and Kokichi’s incessant need to push that patience) Kaito would still use nicknames like weasel and rat. Oh well, Kokichi had started to see it as almost a term of endearment from him. As long as he didn't call him 'twink' he didn't care. Kaito spun out of his grasp and shot him a dirty look which only made Kokichi smile cheekily at him with his eyes closed for a few seconds as Kaito adjusted his shirt back into place. “So what’s up?” 

“There’s too much to tell you right now, Shuichi will be out in just a second. I just wanted to tell you not to tell him why you were coming over.” Kokichi checked over his shoulder a few times to make sure no one could hear them as the two headed for the cafeteria. “Capiche?” 

Kaito raised an eyebrow as they stepped into the room. “Okay, what should I say then?” 

Kokichi pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed. “I don’t know, jeez, just say you were checking up on him. Shit, he’s probably wondering where I am so I gotta get back.” Kokichi started to move towards the door before stopping short. “Oh! Also he knows we used to date and instead of freaking out he got _super_ friendly and we had a pillow fight. See ya, Kaito!” Kokichi ran out of the cafeteria not waiting to see Kaito’s reaction already having figured what it would be. 

All he could hear from behind him as the door shut in Kaito’s face was a resounding: “WHAT?”

Shuichi waited until Kokichi was gone before frowning. Had he said something wrong to him? The face Kokichi had made when he said he liked his nickname was… different. Like he’d both kissed him and kicked him at the same time. Maybe Shuichi was acting weird around him and it was freaking him out. It made sense for Kokichi to get a little creeped out since they’re stuck in a room together and used to date. Sure, Kokichi flirts with him but what if that’s just to toy with him? What if he just liked flirting with him to see how far he could push him? Or liked the idea of the two contrasting personalities more so than actually liking him? The submissive detective to his ‘cut-throat’ criminal. All of this assuming Kokichi felt anything for him at all like that. Shuichi could play the guessing game all day and obsess over theories but until he had some evidence to back up anything he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere. Especially not with the way Kokichi shut him out when he got too close to some topics. He would have to investigate outside of pushing Kokichi in order to find out what made him tick and act the way he did. A knot twirled around in his stomach once he knew what he’d have to do. It was going to be hard and possibly make him panic again but Shuichi would have to watch all the episodes of Danganronpa. 

Shuichi finished wiping off his face and fixing his hair and brushing his teeth twice just for good measure before leaving the bedroom. Walking into the common room he felt everyone’s eyes on him before he even looked at them. He offered everyone a small awkward smile and waved at them for some reason unbeknownst to him-- _seriously, why are you waving?_ \-- before answering everyone’s obvious question, “I just had a panic attack. I’m sorry if I worried anyone.” 

Kaede was at his side in seconds patting his shoulder with one hand holding onto his arm with the other. She had a sweet smile on her face and her eyebrows were puckered as the blonde looked into his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay, Shuichi. I had a panic attack my first time too. Though I didn’t throw up I did cry for a long while. Angie, tell him what it was like for you.” 

Angie, the platinum bubbly blonde whose hair was almost white, was at his other side, coddling him by patting his hand with hers. “Yes, Atua had to console me for a good three hours after seeing my death. It’s very hard and you’re brave to have watched some by yourself. I know Kaede and you were close in the game and that execution hurt you. Just so you know I stopped watching after my execution well until the finale. Atua told me it was the best option. There is no shame in choosing not to watch the show, Shuichi.”

Maki had come over too, though unlike the other two girls she didn’t pet him and instead crossed her arms in front of herself standing nearby. “You know, Shuichi, I haven’t seen any of it so maybe if you do decide to watch it again you let me know. I doubt anything on there save for one thing will make me cry so I can stop it if it gets too bad. Deal?”

Shuichi smiled at the assassin who he could tell was going out of her way to comfort him, something she found very unnerving. “Deal.” Looking to Kaede and Angie, he placated, “I appreciate everything, girls. And Angie, I know it’s going to be hard but I’m going to watch them all. I want to know everything that happened in the game and that is the best way to do it. I do have a question though. Do you guys know what you used to be? You know, before the games?” 

Angie tapped the end of her pony tail against her chin like it was her finger and she was deep in thought before throwing out her arms in pride. “I was a _siiinger_!" Angie belted out in a surprisingly nice voice before chuckling with a hand covering her lips. "Guess Atua has always seen me as an artist in some form or the other. I’ve truly been blessed.”

Kaede blushed and bit her lip and glanced down as she spun the ball of her foot on the ground seemingly more bashful than usual. Looking up from under her lashes, she answered, “I was a baker. Or worked in a bakery anyway. Do you know what you were?” 

It made sense for Kaede to be a baker-- Shuichi could see her making cookies, sweet like her. Before that would make his heart skip a beat just by imagining her with sweets in a tray for him to try while wearing an apron... but it strangely didn’t now. It just made him offer her a smile, one that he’d give any of his friends. “No I don’t and I can see you both in those careers. What about you, Maki?” 

Maki rolled her red eyes, at him or herself or some unknown person, he wasn’t sure. “They won’t let me know until after our first group therapy session. That’s when we get a little information on our past selves. Only thing I know is that I’m at least 18 and not actually in high school, we all apparently are since we can’t audition unless we’re legally adults. That’s what Miu told me they told her anyway. They won’t tell me anything about my family until everyone is ready to be released, unfortunately. It’s weird to think of myself having blood relatives seeing as all my memories are in the orphanage. What if I have a stupid big family, like 12 brothers and sisters or something like that?” The short laugh that left her lips was laced with bitterness. “I’m glad you’re okay, Shuichi. And I look forward to watching the show together. Even though I think the show is dreadful and I hate my pregame self for signing up for it, I too want to know everything that happened behind the scenes…” Her attention moved past him and onto a purple-haired, goateed man playing pool and seeing Kaito made a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. 

Shuichi took that moment to look away from them and saw Kokichi playing the arcade game by himself, a similar smile touching his face. “Yeah. It’ll be good if we do it together. And of course Kaito too. Well, Kokichi and I agreed to play some arcade games so I’m going to catch up with him. See you guys!” Shuichi ignored the looks the three girls gave him, especially Kaede’s, as he passed them by to go to Kokichi. He didn’t realize until he was moving that Kaede was still holding onto his arm and her grip was slow to release.

Kokichi’s face had lit up the moment he saw Shuichi step into the common room but before they could make eye contact Kaede was on him like a bee to honey. Ughhh. The stupid fire in his veins was back. _Don’t be jealous, Kokichi, they’re just friends and she’s with Rantaro! Don’t let your emotions ruin this…_ Friendship? Was it just friendship? Or was it more? It certainly felt like more when they were embracing and in the way Shuichi had stared into his eyes but that’s probably just wishful thinking. He didn’t know for sure because he was a coward and couldn’t just say what he was really feeling. His hand gripped the controller a little tighter and his teeth ground under his lips but his face remained impassive as he tried to pretend not to notice. Did she really have to hold his arm during their entire fucking conversation? Was she flirting with him? Ooor just consoling him? Ughh. It. Doesn’t. Fucking. MATTER!

Kokichi noticed when Angie walked over and started petting Shuichi as well. At least he wasn’t jealous of her. He couldn’t imagine the navy-haired emo boy ever being into someone as… overzealous as Angie. But Kaede? Kaede had made him act so much differently in the game. He would give her the softest looks and smiles. Is that how he used to look at Kokichi before they signed up for the show? _That’s the look he gave you just fifteen minutes ago._ Kokichi ignored the positive voice in his head trying to lie to him, giving him unnecessary false hopes. Crap, Shuichi was heading over here gotta act like he wasn’t staring at them from the side. 

“Hi, Kokichi.” Shuichi’s voice rang beside him and it sounded equal parts excited and nervous. It made Kokichi’s heart flip over to hear him say his name like that. 

Kokichi turned to him but kept his hand on the controller so his character didn’t die off again. “Hiiii, Mister Detective. Want to take a crack at this?” He motioned his head towards the machine.

Shuichi fiddled with his hands and moved his eyes from Kokichi to the game in question. “Sure! But, uh, you’ll have to tell me the rules. I’ve never played a video game before.” 

Kokichi gawked at him this time letting his hand fall off the controller to raise both above his head. “What! Oh my God, my precious little sheltered Shumai, you have much to learn. Get over here!” It wasn’t a request as Kokichi grabbed Shuichi by his shoulders and placed him in front of the machine and put his hand to the controller. “Okay, so your main objective is to run away from the little ghosts on the screen while eating all the dots in the maze. You’re the big circle man and you want to try and eat the blinking dots. They energize you so you can get the ghosts in a vulnerable state and then you eat them as you traverse the maze. If you get touched by one you lose. Got it?” 

Shuichi blinked at him a few times. “Eat the… ghosts?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he tried to pretend to be serious. “Yes. Eat the ghosts. But more importantly all the little dots. Seriously, how have you never played this? Here I’ll help you out.” Kokichi wasn’t even thinking about it as he started the game and leaned on Shuichi, placing his hand atop his to help lead the way. Kokichi noticed the red tint in the detective’s face as he helped him play the game and couldn’t even tease him about it because he could feel a blush on his own face as well. “Just like that,” Kokichi whispered, hardly able to pay attention to the game. 

Shuichi cleared his throat and grabbed the controller a little tighter. “Th-Thanks, I think I got it now.” If Kokichi kept his hand there Shuichi just knew he’d end up blushing the rest of the day. 

“Oh right.” Kokichi moved his hand to place both behind his head and let a taunting smile come over his face. “Do you really not know how to play video games, Mister Detective, or were you just being a smooth guy and trying to hold my hand? Huh? Huuuh?” Shuichi’s eyes widened as his blush deepened and spread. Heh. He was so cute when flustered. “Nee-heehee. I’m just teasing! It’s obvious you’ve never played before.” Kokichi felt his grin morph into a smug smirk and he leaned in close to the detective getting close to his ear. “I’d like to see how smooth you are where it counts...” Kokichi let his words trail off in Shuichi’s ear before giving him a wink. Shuichi gaped at him and his focus on the game faltered for a few seconds taking in his words, dissecting them. God, it was so easy to mess with him. Kokichi put a finger to his lips and giggled. “Nishishi. And by that I mean by beating my high score of course!”

“Right,” Shuichi breathed out hoarsely. He cleared his throat before adding, “Of course.” The taller boy kept his attention on the screen feeling his palms trying to slip as they were a little sweaty now just by the slight implication in Kokichi’s possible flirting. He played for a few rounds before huffing out in frustration. “How the hell did you get such a high score? You can’t have been here much longer than me!” 

Kokichi cackled and tossed his head back clutching at his stomach. “Sore loser, huh? Don’t take it personally. I’ve just always been good at games-- video games included. I didn’t think you’d take my challenge seriously, Shumai!” Shuichi both hated and loved the nickname Kokichi was tossing around like candy. “Don’t forget there are other arcade machines, you don’t have to be stuck on Pac-Man all day! Why don’t you try this one?” Kokichi stepped over to the next machine and got a game pulled up. “Just watch the pro and you’ll have it in no time.” Shuichi obeyed watching Kokichi’s hand movements and how the mechanics worked. And when he says he watched, he watched . Like he was on a case trying to figure out everything in the span of a few minutes. “Nee-heehee. You’ve got your detective face on so I take it you’re figuring it out. Now put those deducing skills to work and try it!” 

Shuichi started playing the game and after having stared at Kokichi’s hand movements and the screen he was actually better at this one. The two took turns playing different games and what felt like minutes turned into two hours playing and joking around all the while. Shuichi didn’t even notice when Kaede had come up and spoken. It took Kokichi nudging him in his arm to remove his attention from the machine. “Huh?” 

Kokichi snickered while Kaede just furrowed her brows, a tiny pout on her lips. “I was saying we are all going to the cafeteria for lunch if you’d like to join us, Shuichi.” Shuichi looked at her then looked at Kokichi then back at her. Blinking a few times before shaking her head she quickly added, “And of course Kokichi too!” Kaede had been playing with the hems of her shirt, fidgeting a bit with her hands. Was she nervous or something? Kokichi puckered his lips to the side. Huh. Maybe she just didn’t know how to feel about not getting Shuichi’s undivided attention. It kind of felt good to Kokichi to know that Shuichi had been so absorbed in their time together that he didn't hear her when she said something to him. 

“Uh, sure, Kaede! I am getting a bit hungry,” Shuichi said as he finished his game, landing him a spot right underneath Kokichi’s high score.

“Great! I’ll save you a spot in there!” Kaede smiled brightly before walking away, taking Rantaro’s hand in hers. She did give one more glance back at Shuichi before leaving the room with her boyfriend. 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at Shuicho who only rolled his shoulders. “She probably just thinks I’m mad at her or something. We were a lot closer in the game but now it just kinda feels awkward around her.” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck seeming uncomfortable by the look Kokichi was giving him. 

“Oh just relax! She’d have to be daft to think you hate her when you clearly _really_ like her.” Kokichi waggled his eyebrows and grinned as he folded his arms in front of himself. 

“What? Are you talking about the crush I had on her in the game?” Shuichi tilted his head and took notice of how Kokichi was responding, paying attention to his body language he could tell Kokichi was guarding himself. Was he... jealous? Of Kaede? It made his heart do a little flip at the thought and made a small smile form on his lips. He wanted to clarify for both their sakes. “I don’t like her like that anymore. Just so you know.” 

Kokichi let his other eyebrow perk up but kept his arms in front of himself. “What changed?” 

“A lot.” Shuichi rolled his shoulder in a shrug again feeling nervous by the topic. How the hell had they gotten on this topic anyway? Shuichi sighed. “I just feel like it wasn’t real. Like all those memories with me falling for her were forced... if that makes sense. It’s hard to explain. I’m almost convinced that they put some type of emotional filter on us when we went in the game whether that was to create fake feelings or block off real ones or both I’m not sure.” 

“What did you think of me?” Kokichi blurted out before he could stop himself. He started fake laughing and put a finger to his lips. “I’m lying! Nishishi. I don’t care what you thought of me or what anyone else did for that matter.” 

Shuichi felt like he had gotten whiplash with how quickly Kokichi’s persona had changed. But he was certain Kokichi did care. And the lie was actually in his latter statement. “I thought you were annoying and interesting and a pest and funny and a liar and cute and scary and most of all... very intriguing.” He smiled and let it touch his eyes as he asked, “Why do you think I kept finding you during free time? You weren't in our friend group and I think they meant for us to be enemies but even with all the filters on they couldn’t stop our... uh, friendship.” 

“Our friendship?” Kokichi had dropped his arms to his side. 

“Among other things.” Shuichi used Kokichi’s words against him trying to be coy, glancing off the side as the smile on his face got a little larger.

Kokichi’s face broke wide to a lop-sided grin as he placed his hands on his hips. “Pfft, that only works when I do it. Either way, I don’t need a fussy detective on my hands tonight so let’s go see your girlfriend and get some food!” 

Shuichi huffed out a breath of air making his bangs fly up a bit before falling back into place as he rolled his eyes. “My friend _not_ my girlfriend.”

Kokichi smiled at nothing in particular and it seemed strained. “We’ll see, my beloved detective, we'll see.” Before Shuichi could question him the supreme leader grabbed his arm and led him to the cafeteria much like, to Shuichi’s displeasure, a little lost puppy dog. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love comments so tell me your favorite part (or least favorite) either way I smile anytime I get feedback and it makes me feel all nice and fuzzy :) Hope you enjoy the Oumasai! <3


	3. Cracks in Nail Polish and Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi are feeling feelings and both need a friend to lean on and get advice from.  
> Nails are painted, Danganronpa is watched, and advice given to Shuichi to deal with things head-on is taken to heart.  
> Oh, also some gay added in there too of course.

After being dragged into the cafeteria behind Kokichi Shuichi blushed once he noticed a few of his other classmates watching them. Kokichi didn’t let go of Shuichi’s arm until they were in line to get their trays of food. “There’s no doubt I took ya in like a lost puppy. You fit the role of a dog so well! Nishishi.”

Grabbing some pastries Shuichi scrunched up his face but kept his tone light. “I’m like a dog? How?” 

Kokichi just giggled as he started placing his own food atop his plate. “Yup! Like a dog. Nee-heehee. Only humans aren’t loyal like dogs.” Kokichi placed a finger over his lips, a mischievousness in his smirk. "That's just not how humans work." Kokichi pulled down one eyelid taunting Shuichi. “Even you! Humans are fickle creatures and change their minds rather quickly." His face fell into a more serious one, actually it was kind of intimidating the way he was smiling at him. "Dogs know their place and never betray their masters. So take it as a compliment to even be compared to one!” Kokichi slapped Shuichi’s arm which took Shuichi aback before heading off to one of the open spots at the table, sitting down next to Miu and Gonta. 

A dog? Except… not as loyal? Was Kokichi just teasing him or trying to hint at something? Was he afraid that Shuichi would be fickle? Shuichi frowned once he saw where Kokichi sat down, somewhat hopeful he’d opt to sit beside him but not wanting to push his luck and freak him out, Shuichi just took the spot next to Kaede that she had saved for him, offering a small wave to everyone in their vicinity. “Hey. Thanks for inviting us to lunch.” 

"Absolutely, Shuichi!" Kaede smiled brightly at him, something sparkling in her eyes. “Of course I'd invite you. I feel like I haven’t talked to you at all since you woke up so tell me everything that's going on with you. I want to hear it all!” She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Shuichi eyed the hand on his arm before noticing the handsome green-haired boy glancing between the two of them with puckered lips and scrunched up brows. It was the first time Shuichi had seen Rantaro wearing anything besides either a pleasant smile or an impassive expression. Seriously was everyone reading into these things as more than they were!? 

Shuichi shifted a bit uncomfortably at the touch and raised his hand from the other side to scratch his neck letting out an awkward chuckle. “What’s there to say? The cameras caught most of what’s been going on in my life. How about you?” 

Kaede took her hand off his shoulder to place them both on her lap and smiled softly and looked up at him from under her lashes. “Well let’s see! Hmm…” She tapped her chin with her finger before pointing it upwards. “Oh! I’ve been thinking about trying my hand at baking since that’s what I did before the game. Of course I still want to play the piano but honestly..." She sounded sad which made Shuichi frown as she explained, "It’s a little hard to, uh, see one-- even pictures of them freak me out.” Her smile faltered for a second before perking back up. “If I made something sweet would you try it? I really like the idea of making chocolate chip cookies for everyone!” 

Rantaro nudged his arm against hers grabbing her attention, a warm look in his green eyes as he looked down at her. “I think you’d be amazing at making chocolate chip cookies, babe. Maybe we make a day of it all of us trying our hand at making baked goods!”

Shuichi nodded while eating what was on his fork. “Absolutely! I’m not much of a cook so I’ll probably sit out the baking part myself but I’d love to try the cookies if you two make some!” Shuichi downplayed his skills and smiled at the two before going back to paying attention to forking at his food, sneaking glances at Kokichi who seemed to be too busy to talk to him. It made his stomach flop when he didn’t spare even a side-glance back at him. Had he done something wrong? Probably just overthinking it as he so often did. Sighing under his breath, Shuichi almost didn’t hear Kaede speak to him again. 

“Oh…” Kaede’s face shined a little less brightly like she was disappointed he wouldn’t be taking part in the cooking part. “Oh for sure! Well is there anything else you’d like to do together? I want to spend some time with you, I really miss our friendship and feel like other people who weren’t even your friends have got to see you more than I have…” Kaede pouted with her bottom lip sticking out, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Usually, that would’ve made his heart jump in strides. She was still cute though even if he didn’t have the same kind of feelings he did in the game. “We are still friends, right, Shuichi?” 

“Uh…” Shuichi looked up to see Rantaro smile at him with a nod of his head as if approvingly. Maybe he’d been worried about Shuichi and Kaede but seeing how timid Shuichi was about it he probably figured he didn’t have anything to worry about. Which was right. Shuichi said, “Sure, Kaede. Why don’t we play some foosball tomorrow? Or watch a movie? Catch up properly as good friends do.” 

Kaede visibly relaxed hearing that. She really must have thought he hated her which made Shuichi frown again. Just because he wasn’t head over heels for her anymore didn’t mean he didn’t still value and cherish her friendship. “Perfect! I’ll pick you up at your room just after group therapy?” 

Shuichi rolled one shoulder and chuckled a little bit. The way she said it sounded almost like a date. “Sure, Kaede. I look forward to it.” He spent the rest of his lunch forking at his food he was too sad to eat or trying to steal glances with Kokichi who was too busy laughing and talking animatedly with Gonta and Miu. Maybe Shuichi had just been reading too much into everything. Maybe he’d read Kokichi wrong and there wasn’t anything between them in his eyes besides friendship after all. Maybe just being friends was best in either instance even if it hurt. At least he couldn’t get his heart completely shattered if he played it safe. His chest stung at the thought as he continued pushing around a pastry on his plate. 

Kokichi was jealous and lashing out. He’d just basically told Shuichi he was no better than a disloyal dog. And for what? Because Kaede had asked him to lunch? And his insecurities had taken the wheel on his body taking control of what he said. For fucks sake her boyfriend was _right there_ so it’s not like it was a freaking date or anything! Kokichi seethed on the fact that he’d been just an after-thought when she invited Shuichi. That’s all he was to most people: an afterthought. That or an annoyance, something to be ignored lest you feed into it’s ego and it gets bigger. And when he wasn’t that he was a myriad of other things. Gremlin, weasel, rat, punk, little shit, pest, smartass, dumbass, imp, bastard, and… _twink_. 

Kokichi really didn’t want to hurt Shuichi’s feelings but his emotions were too much to deal with and pretending to be platonic with Shuichi on top of that was too much to ask. He didn’t want to wear his mask around him and it made Shuichi dangerous to spend time with. Sure, they could see Kokichi for what he was on the reruns but that didn’t stop him from wanting those shields up, from needing them up. He’d feel better just to have a little space from all those thoughts. Kokichi sat in between Miu and Gonta and started up a conversation. “Hey losers, miss me?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely…” Miu grinned wickedly at him and placed her hand on his knee, squeezing it and started to move her hand up the length of his thigh which made Kokichi slap it away and gag. “NOT! HA!” Miu started cackling at what Kokichi considered one of her lamest jokes yet. “Anyways, you got any gossip on the virgin yet?” 

“Shut your trout mouth, you dirty whore. Too loud and they’ll hear you.” Kokichi glared at her speaking in hushed tones. “Yes actually. Buuut unfortunately it’s not as juicy as I hoped it’d be. Just meet me in your room in like ten minutes and I’ll go into details, okaaay?” 

Miu rolled her eyes with a scoff. “Fine, fine. Guess what? They said Kiibo would be made within the next two days so I’ll be getting a roommate soon.” She waggled her brows at him. “I hope they don’t break him in too much before I get a chance to.” Miu cracked her knuckles and drooled a bit as she spoke. Kiibo was fucked whenever he got here, quite literally knowing Miu and her ways.

The three of them joked around taunting each other, Gonta seeming more flustered and confused by the teasing than either Miu or Kokichi, but it eased some of his anxiety. Kokichi didn’t look over at Shuichi not wanting to seem jealous of his close contact with Kaede. Better to just ignore him than let him see how much he worried about the two of them reconnecting. He knew it was irrational but… was it really though? Ughhh. He hated when his mind got like this and with these heightened feelings it was far worse. 

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from keeping an ear pointed towards Shuichi, listening in as he and Kaede planned a friendly day together. Suuure that’s all it was. He had picked up on Rantaro’s fleeting, yet suspicious gaze at the two. Huh. Maybe Kokichi wasn’t entirely crazy. Maybe there was something still there even if Shuichi didn't see it. Shuichi might say he doesn’t like Kaede anymore but Kokichi wasn’t going to let his guard down that easily. Besides, it's not like Shuichi had told Kokichi he liked anyone let alone him. He probably just saw both Kaede and himself as friends. Kokichi discarded his tray at the trashcan and left the room with Miu trailing behind him, not bothering to give a glance back at his beloved detective. 

Shuichi bit his lip as he watched Kokichi leave with Miu. He needed to talk to someone anyways so this was probably better. Let him get thoughts organized and his fears under wraps, his feelings all bottled up were driving him crazy. Shuichi turned his attention to his goateed friend who sat across from him. “Hey, Kaito. Can we talk for a bit?”

Maki raised a brow looking at Kaito and crossed her arms in front of herself. “What is with everyone wanting to talk to you in private so often, Kaito? Are you hiding a secret double life from me?”

Kaito widened his eyes waving his hands in front of himself to ward off the accusation. “What! Never, Maki-roll! People just enjoy confiding in me. After all, I am Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! I’m out of this world for a confidant!” Kaito pumped his fists together before grinning at her. She just rolled her eyes but the tiniest sliver of a smile pulled up at her lips.

Kaede perked up at the conversation. “Shuichi, if you ever need to talk I’m here too!” Rantaro narrowed his eyes at her, his brows scrunching up again. Okay this time Shuichi understood it. She had been rather exuberant in the way she’d volunteered herself that even Shuichi found himself blinking at her in surprise. 

“Uh, thanks, Kaede. This is kind of a, uh… guy thing.” Shuichi scratched his cheek with his pointer finger and smiled awkwardly and just hoped it didn’t come off too cringy. Instead, he decided to focus on Maki’s comment. “And Maki, if Kaito has a secret double life I swear on my honor as a detective I’ll find out and be the first to let you know. We can hog-tie him together for lying to both of us,” he joked hoping to make his assassin friend smile but she shocked him by snorting. 

Everyone turned their attention to Maki and her reddening face gave way to a dead-set glare on each of them. “Do you all want to die? Stop staring at me. It was funny that’s all.” She crossed her arms in front of herself again and much like a porcupine showing off their quills she puffed out her cheeks to the side to show she meant business.

“Oh. My. God. That was the cutest sound I’ve ever heard in my entire life.” Kaito was gawking at her with the biggest eyes like he couldn’t believe how adorable she was, the smile on him something Shuichi had never seen him wear. No shame in his adoration. They really were perfect together. Kaito leaned in towards her, his hands in a pleading gesture. “Please do it again, Maki-roll.” Maki turned her glare to Kaito focusing only on him with her deathly stare. He visibly shrunk putting his hands up in front of himself. “Eek-- forget I said anything! I love you, Maki-roll, please don’t kill me!” That got the whole table laughing and Shuichi felt his anxieties ease away a little bit. “Anyways, Shuichi, I’d love to talk! Why don’t we go back to my room? I know Maki-roll won’t mind giving us some privacy.” 

Maki raised both eyebrows and tilted her head a small smirk working its way on her face. “You don’t even know how bad that sounded do you, my sweet ignorant goofball?” 

“What?” Kaito blurted out before thinking over his words and stroking his purple goatee then he shrugged impassively. “No. Not really. Anyways let’s get going, side-kick!” 

The two of them left the cafeteria together heading towards Kaito’s room. Once in the safety of his room and away from prying ears, Shuichi felt a bit more relaxed but still a bit on edge. How would Kaito react to this? Did Kaito even know Shuichi was bisexual? Shuichi sat down on the opposite bed of Kaito before he started fiddling with his thumbs. “Um… I wanted your advice on something.” Kaito perched his elbows against his knees leaning forward and gestured with a hand for Shuichi to continue, an encouraging smile on his face. “I think I like someone.” 

Kaito’s eyebrows rose along with his hunched position. “Oh… really?” Shuichi nodded and didn’t say anything else, not really sure what to say. “Do I know them?” 

Shuichi deadpanned Kaito before tossing his eyes. “No, Kaito. I like someone outside of the game. Someone I’ve never met before because you guys are literally the only real people I actually know.” 

“Ah, right. Duh.” Kaito chuckled and rubbed his neck, a hint of a blush brushing his tan cheeks. “Well do you want to tell me who she is? You don’t have to obviously but... is it Kaede? Because I think she might still like you too.” 

Shuichi’s head snapped up at that. “What?” 

Kaito winced a bit like he was giving away someone else's secret. “Yeah. When you left the common room this morning she started talking about how much differently you acted when seeing her death. Apparently Rantaro didn’t really react to her execution when they watched it together and… I don’t know if she’s just confused because Rantaro, although a great guy, isn’t exactly the type of guy to get emotionally mussed up over anything. Some girls like mussed up guys.” He shrugged and offered a small smile. “But I could be wrong. I honestly didn’t pick up on it myself, Maki did. Don’t tell her that she might kill me.”

Shuichi’s head started spinning. That would make sense as to why she was trying so fervently to spend time with him so suddenly. Shuichi blinked a few times putting his hand to his chin to rub it as he started going deep in thought. Even with this new information that didn’t change anything. He was pretty sure there was an emotional filter in the game and his crush on Kaede, even if there were still some remnants of it but mostly gone, wasn’t real. “And… and what if I said it wasn’t Kaede?” 

“Himiko?” Kaito scratched his forehead. “Or maybe Angie?” 

“I-It’s..." Shuichi sighed and rubbed sweaty palms against his pants. "It's n-not any of the girls.” 

Kaito’s face scrunched up in confusion for a few seconds before his eyes widened to a point Shuichi was sure they'd pop out as Kaito slowly put one hand out protecting himself as the other moved to cover his mouth and he leaned back a bit. “Uhhh, Shuichi, if it’s me then I just need to tell you I love you dude but not in that way…” 

Shuichi grabbed a pillow from beside him and chucked it at his friend’s face. “Not you.”

Kaito let out the breath he’d been holding neverminding the pillow he’d been hit with as it fell from his face and landed on the floor. “Thank god.” Shuichi glared at his best friend and he put his hands up in front of him again. “Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with you, Shu! I just personally don’t swing that way.” He chuckled a little awkwardly before humming to himself. “So, it’s really not Kaede, huh? From the way you act even shyer around her, I assumed you did like her. Ah, that’s probably for the best anyway. If she can swing between liking Rantaro to liking you that fast I wouldn’t trust it. That is unless she liked you the whole time in which case it’s more complicated than I want to try to understand. I mean I love Kaede and she’s a good person but I don’t want my side-kick getting heartbroken for uncertainties.” 

Shuichi smiled before nodding agreeing with his best friend’s thought. “Yeah. Plus I wouldn’t want to be a home-wrecker. I do have some morals, Kaito. Honestly, that’s not the only reason I wouldn’t pursue it. If you told me that she might like me yesterday I probably would have fallen out in joy. I did like her I think…” Shuichi scrunched up his brows. Did he like her? Did he still like her? His brain and heart both started to hurt with confusion. Either way, he knew he definitely liked Kokichi. And even if he did somewhat still have some feelings for Kaede it wasn’t as much as he liked Kokichi. He’d never felt anything even remotely like this before. “But then I watched the episode and I just, uh…” Shuichi grabbed the pillow off the floor and started picking at its edges to distract himself with. “I just feel like it wasn’t real if that makes sense.” 

Kaito’s face contorted with confusion. Shuichi wouldn't be surprised if it got stuck like that one day. “What do you mean it wasn't real?” 

“Well like Tsumugi said, she set up Maki to get a crush on you. Which obviously worked out for you two since even outside the game you’re the most compatible with each other.” Shuichi got out the last sentence fast hoping not to insult Kaito and Maki’s relationship. “You two are like yin and yang. I just don’t feel like Kaede is that for me or I for her otherwise we’d probably be roommates…” Shuichi turned his attention from the pillow to focus on Kaito with a thin-lipped smile trying to convey the message.

“Wait…” It took Kaito longer than it should have when his eyes opened wide as his jaw fell slack and he stood up fast. “Oh. OH! HOLY SHIT, SHUICHI!” 

Shuichi eyed him from the side and whisper-yelled, “Kaito! Indoor voice, please. I don’t want everyone in the building knowing about it okay?” 

Kaito used his hand to pop his jaw back up and nodded before clearing his throat and sitting down on the edge of his bed again. “So, you like the weasel, huh?” The goateed boy’s smile grew wider and he shook his head in disbelief-- of what Shuichi wasn’t sure. Probably him liking the supreme leader despite how much he teased everyone and lied but there was more to Kokichi than that, Shuichi had a hunch there was so much more. He just knew Kaito would tell him he was crazy for even considering liking him given Kokichi’s track record and ways but Kaito surprised him when he said, “You should ask him out.”

“What?” Shuichi shook his head fervently. “No way! What if he says no? Then we’ll be roommates until we’re released and it’ll be so awkward and… and…”

“You’re scared.” It wasn’t a question. “That’s understandable with the guy we’re talking about. I mean he is a little shit but I support you no matter who you like. And trust me when I say this, Shuichi, I _really_ don’t see him turning you down.” Kaito tried to convey his own message with facial expressions not wanting to breach Kokichi’s trust but also trying to help out his side-kick. “At all. _Seriously._ AT. ALL.” Shuichi noticed how much more he was talking with his hands but didn't pick up on the hints he was dropping. Kaito laughed at something Shuichi didn’t understand. “Just bite the bullet and ask him if he’d like to hang out like that!”

Shuichi bit his lip and started fiddling with the sleeve of his black shirt. “I don’t know, Kaito. I probably won’t... Not yet anyway. Maybe when we’re about to be released that way he doesn’t have to be uncomfortable around me.” Shuichi frowned at the thought of Kokichi avoiding him. No. He really didn't want that.

Kaito huffed out impatiently. To himself, he was thinking ‘ _seriously why can’t these kids just figure it out already!?’_ but only said, "Well I got your back, side-kick! Anything else you wanted to talk about?” 

Shuichi’s smile came more easily to him then with that weight off his shoulders. “Nope. That helped a lot, Kaito. I don’t want to keep Maki stuck out of her room so I’m going to go back to my own. Want to play some pool before dinner or something?” Shuichi wasn’t very good at or cared to play pool but he could tell it was something Kaito enjoyed.

Kaito pumped his fists together and grinned. “Sounds great, side-kick! I’ll meet you in a few hours then.” 

With way less anxiety about no one knowing how he really felt about Kokichi but more confusion in his mind due to Kaede’s possible, most likely improbable, crush on him, Shuichi left Kaito’s room and headed back to his own. Once he walked in he scanned his surroundings for the purple-haired boy but all his eyes could find was a letter sitting on his pillow. 

Kokichi left a note for Shuichi just in case his plan of evasion actually went through. Once Miu and Kokichi were in the safety of her room Kokichi flopped back onto the spare bed. “So they’re letting you room with Kiibo when he gets out, huh? You gonna miss being solo at all?” Kokichi asked but didn’t care about her answer. He was wondering if he preferred having his bedroom to himself or liked having Shuichi there more. They each had their pros and cons but so far he liked having a roommate. That could change if his feelings kept getting fucked with-- damn that cute detective for making him feel things. 

“Fuck no. I don’t understand how Ryoma enjoys not having a roommate. When Kiibo gets here I can have someone here to mess around with. It gets boring being by myself all the time, especially when everyone else is busy.” Lonely was the first word to pop into Kokichi’s mind as he listened to Miu speak. 

Kokichi leaned forward on the bed and pulled a sucker out of his pocket that he’d stolen from Makoto’s pocket when he wasn’t looking. He’d been feeling down after watching the episode of Danganronpa where he’d had Gonta kill Miu and needed some type of pick me up even if it was something as stupid as stealing whatever was in Makoto’s pockets. After unwrapping the packaging, he popped the sucker in his mouth before he said, “Kiibo is boring so it probably won’t change much except maybe he’ll lose his robo-virginity. Nishishi. Bet he’s cold as fuck to touch you’re insane to like him.” 

Miu whined, “Shuuut up. I do NOT like him. I just like the idea of fucking with him. It’s funny.” Listening to Miu talk about Kiibo he felt a weird twinge of familiarity. Is this how he sounded when talking about Shuichi? “Besides we’re not in here to talk about me! Give me the juicy secrets about the virgin detective!”

Pulling the sucker out of his mouth, Kokichi smiled wickedly, his grin stretching from ear to ear keeping the sucker in front of his lips where he’d usually place a finger. “Beg for it.” 

Miu scowled at him before grinning and jumping onto the bed to straddle him leaning forward as she whispered in his ear, “I don’t have to beg for anything.” 

Before she could do anything else like lick his face which grossly has happened before Kokichi punched her in the tit hard. Falling over to the side Miu gripped her breast and flopped around dramatically. “Nee-heehee. Begging is all you do, you disgusting slut.” Kokichi laughed at her before popping the sucker back in his mouth. Speaking from the side of his lips, he said, “Now keep your tampon in and shut up. I’ll tell you what happened.”

Kokichi went over the events of the last day and how Shuichi found out they’d been dating, leaving out any vulnerable parts he let Shuichi see. Sure he was sort of friends-- ughh-- with Miu but he still kept his guard up with both her and Kaito. And especially with Gonta not because he was smart enough to manipulate Kokichi, just the opposite he was dumb enough to fuck him over without even meaning to. No one else besides Miu and Kaito had been direct with him on his apparently ‘obvious’ feelings for Shuichi, most of them probably didn’t care about it and why would they? He hadn’t told either Miu or Kaito directly that he had feelings for Shuichi but they were the only ones who he could talk cryptically about it with without being pressed into going into too many details so here he was asking for her advice. Heh. He must be really desperate to actually consider taking it. 

Miu pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. “You should have just kissed him when he was crying. That usually shuts up crybabies pretty quick. They either fuck you or get angry either way is better than dealing with a bunch of tears." She tossed blonde hair over her shoulder in a huff. "You were right that wasn’t juicy enough!” Miu then sat down beside Kokichi, actually giving him a little bit of space between them for once, probably didn’t want to risk getting tit-punched again if Kokichi could guess. “But seriously, you should tell him you have feelings for him.” 

Kokichi scoffed at her before narrowing his eyes on her like she was the lowest scum on earth. “You don’t seriously think I have feelings for him, do you, Miu? HA! Nishishi. You really are dumb!” Kokichi cackled before wiping away a fake tear. She deadpanned him knowing full well he’d do this if she brought up the obvious. He put his hands behind his head and smiled, the stick of his sucker looking a lot like a cigarette poking out at the side. “I’m an evil supreme leader, Miu. I don’t get crushes like the common folk. But let’s _pretend_ you’re right and I do like the dumb detective. How… how would you handle it?” 

“Well, if it was me I’d just try to have sex with him and see how he responded.” Miu grinned like the idea of attacking Shuichi would be fun before adding, “Knowing that virgin he’d no doubt freak out and it’d ruin your chances. Why don’t you see if he’d be into going on a gay date?”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes. “It’s just a date, you dumb slut. We don’t call it a gay date just because it’s between two dudes.” Kokichi crunched down hard on the sucker before pulling the stick out of his mouth and tilting his head at her. “I can see you making that mistake because duh of course you would. Nishishi. Your entire existence really is a mistake isn’t it?” Kokichi didn’t want to be harsh. He was upset and confused and this was his best line of defense-- pushing people away before they got too close to the truth. He didn’t want to do it, he just didn't know how to stop himself.

Miu puffed out her chest and scowled before frowning hard. “You know what fuck you, Kokichi. If you’re just going to be a dick to me then leave!” She pointed towards the door and Kokichi gawked at it, feeling dread coming down on him fast at the thought of going back to his room. 

Kokichi bit his lip and tried to think of a way to get out of this. What lies he could say to fix it. But there was only one way out. He sighed and stared at his feet not wanting to give her the pleasure of seeing his face as he said, “I’m sorry, Miu. You’re not a mistake... even if you are a dirty slut. I… I’m just confused, okay?. I don’t like feeling like this. I really don’t want to leave. Actually I was going to ask… Do you care if I stay the night here? I really don’t want to go back to my room.” 

“I… I guess.” Kokichi looked up then to see Miu’s scowl slowly fall and her defensive stance drop. “Just don’t try and cop a feel in my sleep. I’d like to be awake if you’re doing that.” She smiled and winked at him. Despite himself, Kokichi smiled back at her.

Kokichi guffawed, shaking his head. “I’m confused, not desperate, Miu.” He winked back at her and giggled. “But look at us having a sleepover just like a couple of girls! Nee-heehee. Next thing you know we’ll be painting each other’s nails.” Kokichi rolled his eyes at the thought before he saw the spark in Miu’s eyes and a grin overtook her face. Kokichi deadpanned her. “No.” 

Miu didn’t listen to him and went to her nightstand pulling out multiple bottles of nail polish, a variety of different colors. “I told them I needed it for an invention. Pfft, like I’m some hack. Anyways your paint job is shoddy anyway sooo… “ Miu waggled her eyebrows at him, shaking the bottles in her hand. “We might as well!” 

Kokichi gawked at her like she had two heads. “I’m not letting you paint my nails.” But checking his nails, there were a few cracks in the paint which made him grimace. It took him a few seconds before he groaned and leaned back on the pillow in frustrated defeat. “Ughh _fine._ Just don’t get any funny ideas about this. We’re still not friends or anything like that. You know I don’t have any friends.” He tried to make himself sound cocky about it like it was something to be proud of but his real feelings came through the mask in his voice when thoughts of how his DICE members had all been false memories. 

“Just shut up and put your hands out.” Miu was back at his side in seconds as she started looking through all the different bottles reading the names on each of them. “Quick question, do you still want purple or try a new color?” 

“Navy-blue,” Kokichi said in a breath, not even sure why himself. It had been an automatic answer as he hadn’t given it any thought. Yeah. Navy-blue would be nice.

Miu gave him a knowing smirk and set to work. Soon enough Kokichi felt him smiling at the paint job. “It suits you, y’know? Now my turn! I want pink.” 

“Surprise surprise,” Kokichi teased before starting on her nails next. It was actually… kind of fun. Kokichi sighed out happily. 

“You’re enjoying my company, aren’t ya? I can tell when a guy is liking spending time with me.” Miu waggled her eyebrows at him again.

“Shut up and stay still,” Kokichi answered but he couldn’t hide the tiny smile he had. He looked up at her to see that damned smug smirk on her face grow. At this point he was starting to think it was permanent. He wagged the nail polish brush at her. “Still not friends.” 

“Of course not.” Miu giggled, enjoying spending time with someone. 

“Glad we can come to an agreement. Nee-heehee. You and I are just a couple of lone wolves aren’t we?” Kokichi painted her pinky nail a little slower as Shuichi came to the forefront of his mind before he forced those thoughts down and said, “Who needs anyone when you’ve got yourself right?” 

Shuichi read then reread the note in his hand, frowning down at the paper. Don’t wait up. Meeting up with Miu working on something. Could be an all-nighter. Was he helping her invent things? Drawing up blueprints like he had in-game? What in the world could they be working on? Worried he’d drive himself crazy thinking about it Shuichi set the letter down on the table and grabbed another shower hoping the water would clear his thoughts. 

Once he was clean and dressed Shuichi left the room, no destination really in mind but ended up at Kaito’s and Maki’s door yet again. He knocked timidly and Maki came to the door with a question in her expression. “Hi. I was wondering if you guys would watch the next episode of Danganronpa with me?” Kaito could be heard fumbling around his room and Shuichi caught a glimpse of him through the crack in the door and saw that he was putting a shirt back on. Oh god. Shuichi scratched at his face and averted his eyes immediately. “I, uh, hope I’m not interrupting anything.” _God why did you even say anything, Shuichi!?_ He winced at his internal thought.

Maki’s face turned a beet red before she shook her head. “Nope!”

Kaito was at the door now opening it a little wider thankfully fully dressed now and answered Shuichi’s first question. “Sure man! You’re on the second episode right? Apart from the first episode the murders and executions are broken up into two episodes. Let’s go!” He put an arm around both Maki and Shuichi and led the way down the hall. Shuichi really didn’t want to think about where Kaito’s hands had probably just been as he avoided letting his fingers touch more than the shirt on his shoulder. 

Once in the common room, the three sat down on the couch nearest the television and Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder if this was a mistake. What if he freaked out again? Two times in a row would be absolutely humiliating. He could back out and say he changed his mind. No. He had to watch it. He had to uncover the mystery that was Ouma Kokichi. With all his resolve Shuichi sat up a bit straighter as Kaito pressed play and the second episode began. 

After a recap it showed Monokuma giving everyone three objects so they could open up a new part of the school. Thinking back on it Shuichi realized how ridiculous it was to think any kind of school could function like that in real life. Really? A red dragon orb in a dragon statue opens up the area where Kaede’s piano lab is? That sounded like a video game or, in their case, a virtual video game that just so happened to be being recorded for a twisted television show. It was weird watching himself cry over Kaede’s piano, stroking the instrument in remembrance not actually pressing down on any keys so no sound came from it. The only thing you could hear was sad music the producers had added in and his crying. He blushed when he imagined everyone having seen him grieve over her. Shuichi wasn’t sure which was worse: having Kaede see it or Kokichi. 

The next scene showed Shuichi in his room clearly deep in thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. He remembered what was going on in his head. How he’d decided not to hide away from the truth or behind his hat anymore. But mostly for Kaede. When he walked into the dining hall everyone complimented him on his hat except for two people. Kaito didn’t notice a difference and had to have it pointed out to him which earned a belated compliment and Kokichi had said, ‘You finally got rid of that emo hat! Is this because Kaede died or whatever?’ Why had Kokichi said it like that? Was that his way of asking if Shuichi was okay? Or giving him a compliment? Shuichi frowned, watching the screen unsure of what was going on the purple-haired boy's mind. 

Afterward Monokuma was quick to give everyone their motives to continue the killing game. He had his monokubs do the dirty work for him and nearly everyone received someone else's motive video-- clips of their ‘friends and families’ with threats of what harm would come down upon them if another murder didn’t happen. Shuichi had gotten Kaito’s motive while Tojo Kirumi by chance received her own and Maki received Ryoma’s. Ryoma didn’t have anyone. Shuichi wondered if he had anyone in real life to depend on. He really hoped he did; he'd seemed so apathetic about the motive. Well, and about everything in general in all honesty. It made sense why if anyone Kirumi would want to kill to save her people it would be someone who didn’t have much of a will to live anyway. 

Himiko decided to do a magic show since her lab was now open and she had access to all her props. The show didn’t spend a ton of time focusing on the set up of the magic show however it did spend a while showing Kirumi behind the scenes setting up the perfect murder. The partition in the piranha tank and creating a ropeway was very impressive to Shuichi, had it not been for the inner tube and scraps of cloth left behind by her glove being used as a brake he would have never figured it out. All that aside watching her commit the murder he was anything but impressed. It disgusted him watching her hit Ryoma over the back of his head, hand-cuffing him, and drowning him in his own lab that’s bathroom looked much like a prison’s. Afterward his body was dropped into the tank, his body separated from the animals by the partition. The episode ended and so began episode three. Kaito didn't have to switch it to it as it came on automatically. Shuichi noticed that Maki was being just as silent as he was while watching it. 

Next came the magic show. It showed everyone watching in suspense as the timer slowly ticked down to 0. Himiko’s magic trick was a success but none of them knew that. Gonta had run over to stop it but wasn’t there in time to do anything except catch a glimpse inside the tank leading to be helpful in an argument that would come later. Angie pulled back the curtain just as the timer ran out and the piranhas were dropped before they devoured Ryoma’s body. It made Shuichi want to throw up again but he held his stomach down and watched as their in-game selves freaked out and started to investigate. The trial went on and everyone went down every possible avenue before Shuichi came to the conclusion of the case and explained how Kirumi was guilty. The majority of the episode was the trial. She was executed by Monokuma then the hard truth came out as to why she had done it in the first place. The episode ended on a sad note as everyone watched her motive video.

“Damn. I’ll never get used to watching this.” Kaito sounded tired and distraught. “I’m glad you didn’t freak out this time, Shuichi. It’s hard seeing this I know but I really think it’s good to face these things head-on.”

Shuichi nodded slowly almost robotically in his response time and pulled out his best smile but it came out small. He just didn’t have it in him. Not after basically reliving all of that. “Thanks, Kaito. And thank you, Maki. I appreciate you guys watching this with me. I think I can wait another day for the next one. Same time tomorrow?” Shuichi wouldn’t blame them for saying no, especially Kaito who’d already seen most of these. 

“Of course, Shuichi. I hate seeing it but I like knowing what happened for every person. It feels like I know everyone a little better now.” Maki sighed before she admitted, “But one muder and trial is all I can handle at a time. Believe it or not, I don’t care to see dead bodies. Not that I can’t handle killing someone. I just don’t like it.” 

Shuichi smiled sadly at her. No telling what kind of fucked up things Danganronpa made her believe she’d done. They made her an assassin and made her believe she’d actually killed people. Shuichi would bet money she was so relieved to find out that none of that happened, that her hands were still clean of any blood. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night. I’m drained.” 

“No dinner?” Kaito raised an eyebrow, looking at him like surely he’d still have an appetite even after seeing that. Which to be fair Kaito never lost his appetite.

“Nah. Just going to sleep. My first therapy session is in the morning and I don’t want to be groggy for it. Goodnight guys.” With that, Shuichi got off the couch and sauntered back to his room disappointed to find that Kokichi still wasn’t back. He changed into his sleepwear, turned off both of their lamps then climbed into his bed and hugged his pillow a little tighter as he drifted off into a sleep that offered nothing but nightmares to him. 

Kokichi woke up in the spare bed in Miu’s room the next morning and yawned loudly before stretching out his arms. The Ultimate Inventor was passed out hard, drool all over face and pillow, snoring loudly all the while. Kokichi jumped up and out of the bed and went to leave the room when he stopped himself short. Ughhh he was becoming a dumb sap wasn't he? Kokichi rolled his eyes at himself as he took the notepad on her bedside table and wrote a note out for her. 

_Thanks for last night._

_Of all my nonfriends you’re not the worst._

_P.S. You sound like a freight train when you snore..._

_Might want to get that checked out you dirty slut <3’ _

Kokichi placed the note on the bed he’d been sleeping on, smiling to himself as he left the room. It was still a little early so Kokichi assumed Shuichi was still asleep. Once he stepped into the room lavender eyes met golden ones. Kokichi’s eyes traveled down from the detective’s face and settled on his chest, his bare chest that was very much on display as he had only gotten a few of the bottom buttons on his shirt fastened. "Humm." A sound left Kokichi’s lips that sounded in between a sigh and a squeal which made Kokichi stand a little straighter as his wide eyes met with golden ones once again. Shuichi’s face turned red so fast that it brought Kokichi out of his stupor. His brain had stopped working for a few seconds so he took one step back and slammed the door shut. 

“I, uh, I assumed y-you weren’t coming back until after group therapy.” Kokichi heard Shuichi say through the door a few seconds later. 

Words. Say words.

“You’re fine!” Kokichi blinked at the door his own cheeks heating up before realizing what he’d said. “I mean it’s fine NOT you. Not that you’re _not_ fine. Wait. I mean you’re okay! I mean--” Kokichi stopped to steady his thoughts and finished, “It’s, as in this situation we’re in at this current moment in time, okay.” Rubbing his face with his hand rather aggressively Kokichi wanted to curl up and die. He could seriously just ram his head through the door at this point and groaned at himself inwardly. You fucking flirt with this guy constantly and now you see a hint of his body and you’re acting like a girl with a schoolyard crush? I mean you yourself openly stripped in front of him just to mess with him! _But I had control of that situation. This is different!_ He snapped back at his own thoughts. Good grief, Kokichi, just reign it the fuck in!

“Um, okay. Th-Thanks? I think... Y-You can come back in.” 

Taking a few seconds to get his blush under control and pull out his fake bravado Kokichi opened the door and grinned at the detective with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Sorry for bursting in on you, Mister Detective. I didn’t know walking in here I’d get a show.” 

The tiny bit of red remaining on Shuichi’s cheeks spread to his whole face and he wouldn’t look Kokichi in the eye, picking at his thumbs as he spoke, “I-It’s fine. I’m sorry. I should have used the bathroom. I-I’m glad you’re back. Did you get what you two were working on done?” Shuichi then grabbed his pillow and stared down at it, fiddling with the lining on it to distract his mind. 

“What?” Kokichi scrunched up his nose before remembering the note and realization took over his expression. “Oooh yeah. We got a lot done on that end but mostly just did girly things like painting our nails.” Shuichi looked up at him from the edge of his bed with surprise evident on his face. Kokichi then started laughing kind of maniacally, wiping away a fake tear. “I’m lying! Nee-heehee. Me doing that with Miu? Yuck!” He smiled and tilted his head at Shuichi. “Ooor am I lying? Who's to say!” Kokichi threw his arms up dramatically before he went to sit down on his own bed still sort of wanting to die from embarrassment. Kokichi was acting weird even for himself. God, why did the boy have be half-fucking naked when he came in? 

Shuichi just raised a brow before he touched his neck and ducked his head sheepishly. “Well, while you two worked on whatever it is you worked on, whether that's painting your nails or inventing something, I was bored so I ended up watching the second and third episode of Danganronpa with Kaito and Maki and ended up going to bed early.” Shuichi cleared his throat and scratched at his cheek. “I had a bad dream about it, that’s why I’m up so early. I-I really should have used the bathroom to change so I am really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” My god. Was he still apologizing? 

“Stop saying sorry, Mister Detective.” Kokichi moved from the safety of his bed to sit beside Shuichi on the edge of his. He nudged his elbow against his. “It’s no big deal really. Do you apologize just for existing?” Kokichi squinted at the detective before smirking, this time his smile coming way more easily. “I’m not sorry I walked in on you. It was a nice view.” Before Shuichi could respond to him Kokichi inspected his newly painted nails as he continued, “Anyways, I know all about bad dreams. Ya wanna talk about it?” 

Shuichi got over being flustered once the dream was brought up. Kokichi had confided in him and he wanted him to keep doing that and he probably wouldn’t trust him if he withheld the same type of information so Shuichi said, “Y-Yes. It’s weird though just to warn you. I-I have some crazy dreams. Anyways, so in the dream, I helped Kirumi kill Ryoma… She held his arms down and I drowned him and my hands became really bloody even though I didn’t touch any blood. A-And then…” Shuichi glanced off to the side, frowning. “And then Monokuma forced me to do the same to everyone else. Everyone's bodies were chunked into Himiko’s tank and I was the one who pulled the partition apart so the piranhas could…” Shuichi shook his head and fiddled with his thumbs still not wanting to look at Kokichi. He probably thought he was insane and twisted.

Kokichi noticed Shuichi’s demeanor and could pick up on the shame immediately. He knew that shame. He'd dealt with it his entire life. Kokichi gently took Shuichi’s chin in his hand to turn him to face him. “You don’t have any reason to be ashamed of your dreams, Shuichi. They’re out of your control. Now what’s in your control is what you do with those dreams. Do you want to be a coward like me and shy away from them or be the type of person I know you are and face it head-on and deal with them?” 

Shuichi’s heart skipped a beat at the touch and seeing the intensity in Kokichi’s stunning lavender eyes. “I… I guess head-on? But you’re the furthest thing from a coward I’ve ever met.” Shuichi watched Kokichi’s expression shift and change into shame of its own kind before settling on impassiveness. “Why do you think you’re a coward?” 

“Nuh-Uh, Detective Saihara. I can’t give away all my secrets to you. Not on the second day of our newfound _friendship_.” Kokichi winked at him, offering him a lop-sided smirk. “I’m going to take a shower then we can go get breakfast and go to group therapy together. Do more of that ‘head-on’ thing for dealing with all of our fucked up problems.” Kokichi laughed almost bitterly before he went into the bathroom leaving Shuichi to his thoughts. 

Shuichi should deal with things head-on huh? The detective wondered if he should deal with his feelings head-on. Like Kaito said to and just bite the bullet and ask the guy out on a date. Maybe Shuichi should be more assertive. He bit his lip thinking over different ways he could ask Kokichi on a date and what kind of first date they could even have in this place. Maybe they could save the official first date for when they were free to go wherever they wanted in the real world. Maybe he should get better at the arcade machines and try and beat him. He just knew it would make his day to see how much better he’d got at something that Kokichi enjoyed. Honestly Shuichi enjoyed it more than he thought he would. 

A knock sounded at the door so Shuichi went to answer it. “Hey, side-kick! Glad to see you up this early. We missed you yesterday.” 

Shuichi scrunched up his face at the sight of Kaito. “What are you talking about, Kaito?”

“The breakfast Kokichi and I had yesterday--” Kaito’s face drained of color for a second before he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled timidly. “Ah, I guess I forgot to tell you we have breakfasts every morning since he and I are both up really early. I started to come by to ask you to join us but met up with Kokichi in the hall. Anyways where is the little weasel?” Kaito peeked through the crack in the door being nosy.

“He’s in the shower right now. Ya wanna come in?” Shuichi opened the door a bit further so Kaito could walk inside. “Make yourself at home.” 

“Why’s he in the shower so late?” Kaito tossed his thumb over his shoulder to the bathroom door. “I know it’s not really late but he never sleeps in. What happened?” 

Shuichi puckered his lips to the side, negative thoughts coming through to attack him telling him Kokichi just didn’t want to be around him. That he really had made it weird between them. “He stayed with Miu last night. Is that not a regular thing for them?”

“Nope.” Kaito shook his head not really thinking anything of it. “I haven’t seen him stay with anyone else. He’s usually up and ready to go right when I get here. What was he doing at Miu's place?” 

Shuichi shrugged. He really had no idea. “Maybe he was avoiding me.”

Kaito picked up on the energy because then he had a comforting hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Or maybe he just needed a night with his friend? Kinda like a certain detective I know.”

Before Shuichi could say anything to rebut that Kokichi was walking out of the bathroom, a towel on his head and one around his body much like girls typically wore them. His body was still wet as water dripped off his face and onto his shoulder, Shuichi couldn't stop staring at his shoulders. Kokichi stopped short once he saw Kaito, his eyes going wide as he quickly pointed to his dresser. “Uh… forgot my clothes.” He grabbed some clothes out of the dresser while the other two just stared gobsmacked at him. Once he was in the safety of the bathroom Kokichi hissed under his breath. Damn it he was going to mess with Shuichi since he’d messed with his head and made him all flustered. Stupid Kaito coming in at just the wrong times!

On the outside of the bathroom, Kaito turned his lilac eyes slowly from the door to Shuichi a look of disbelief on his face before crossing his arms in front of him, a smug smirk on his face like he'd caught Shuichi in the act of doing something he shouldn't be. “Is that normal for you two?” Shuichi just shook his head still stunned. “Right. Had to ask! Bless you, Shuichi, for rooming with him. I consider him a friend but I’d end up wringing his neck if we stayed in the same place together for too long.” Kaito chuckled at the thought and nodded along to it. Yeah, he’d definitely kill him.

Without the shower head running Kokichi could hear them through the door. Huh. So Kaito considered him a friend? Heh. That’s funny. He kept getting stragglers trying to call him that. Funnily enough, Kokichi found himself smiling, liking the idea. If he and Shuichi started dating-- one could dream, okay?--- then Kaito would be a shared friend between the two. That’d be nice… Kokichi shook the thought from his head before putting on his clothes and drying his hair. Stepping out of the bathroom more decently now Kokichi smirked at Kaito. “Hey, space-man. Nishishi. You actually waited on me? Can’t have breakfast without me there to pester you or what?” 

Kaito rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Shut up, imp, and let’s get a move on. While you’ve been primping in there Shuichi and I have been out here starving!” 

Starving? The word made Kokichi’s eye twitch for a fraction of a second. Kokichi wanted to laugh at him. Mock him. Kaito didn’t know the first thing about how it felt to starve. Kokichi knew all too well that feeling. He also knew how it felt to hide in cupboards for hours at a time-- better to be breathless than dead because of a fit of outrage by his ‘fake’ dad. He also knew how it felt to be knocked clear across the room by someone three times his size both at home and at the orphanage. Kokichi didn’t voice any of this of course because despite what Miu or Kaito said he didn’t have any friends. The closest thing to one he had was Shuichi and even that was hard to admit to. Besides, according to Danganronpa all of those memories were false anyway so why say anything? It’s pointless and Kokichi wanted NO ONE'S pity. 

The three boys walked into the cafeteria together and talked over little things here and there as they ate. Kaito would say something which would lead to Kokichi taunting him and Kaito getting frustrated or vice versa. Admittedly Kokichi was much better at the taunting than Kaito was but it had Shuichi chuckling either way. Shuichi found it fascinating watching them interact without being at each other’s throats for real. 

Kokichi noticed Shuichi staring at them with a huge smile on his face and it made him mirror the action. “Why’re you so smiley, Mister Detective?” 

Shuichi pushed his navy-blue hair out of his eyes and answered as he forked at some of his food, “I just love seeing you two interact. Who would have thought my best friend and my cru--” Shuichi stopped himself short as he looked up from his plate and at Kokichi realizing he’d just almost said crush. Kokichi’s smile fell as he stared into Shuichi’s panicked eyes. Shuichi quickly looked back down at his tray feeling his face heat up, probably giving him away as he cleared his throat. “S-Sorry, I got a little tongue twisted there. But I was saying it’s, uh, crazy seeing my two friends who used to hate each other laughing and joking like this. It just… It makes me happy. That’s all.” 

Kaito patted Shuichi on his shoulder before glancing back at the pest in question. “Yeah if you’d told me in the game that I’d be friends with the little weasel I would have laughed in your face. Ehh, but I guess he's not _all_ that bad.” 

Shuichi just knew Kokichi would taunt him about his slip up but he didn’t. He like Shuichi was looking down at his plate with a small smile on his face and if the detective wasn’t imagining it there was a tint of pink on his cheeks as well. His scarf had been pulled up a bit but Shuichi caught his genuine expression before his face became impassive again-- shields going back up. Shuichi couldn’t help staring at him, he was so cute and he was pretty sure he’d just made him blush and his heart stopped for a second thinking about it. 

Kaito cleared his throat and stood up. “I totally just remembered something! I forgot to go wake up Maki. She asked me to make sure she was up in time to go to therapy seeing as it’s mandatory and all. I’ll see you guys in there.” Kaito winked at Shuichi from the side before leaving the two alone.

Once Kaito was gone, Shuichi got nervous. His food was more so used as something to distract himself with than to eat as he pushed around the bagel on his plate. “So, uh, did you have fun at Miu's?” 

Kokichi popped a bite of food into his mouth before looking up and away and tapping his chin like he had to really think about it before he settled on shrugging impassively. “As much fun as you can possibly have with that dumb slut whore.” His words were harsh but Shuichi caught a hint of a smile on Kokichi’s lips and something sparkled in his eyes. 

“Knowing both of you I’d say it was probably a lot of fun. Chaotic as hell of course but fun nonetheless. She didn’t assault you did she?” Shuichi asked, mostly just trying to make a joke.

“Oh yeah, she straddled me and whispered in my ear that she doesn’t beg for anything. I just knew she was going to lick my face so I punched her in the tit.” Moving his eyes to see the detective’s face which was slack-jawed and terrified, Kokichi snorted before waving a hand in front of himself. “Nishishi. Oh, relax I know how to handle myself around her and anyone else. She’s like a dog in heat, that's all.” Kokichi leaned forward getting a little closer to Shuichi, his elbows propped up on the table and chin on his hands as he grinned at him and looked up from under beautifully long lashes. “Why do you ask? Nee-heehee. You jealous, my beloved detective?” 

Shuichi gazed into his energetic lavender eyes feeling himself getting flustered but instead of turning his eyes away, he kept them there. Head-on. Just gotta face things head-on. Bite the bullet so to say. Maybe he wouldn't ask him out yet but he wasn't going to back down every time Kokichi flirted with him. He wouldn't run away from it. With one fist clenched at his hip gathering his resolve Shuichi inched himself forward placing his other hand flat out to the side of Kokichi’s elbow on the table now getting in Kokichi’s personal space making the smaller boy’s eyes widen and smile falter. A crack in his ever persistent mask. Shuichi smirked at him before looking directly at his lips then back up to his eyes intent as clear as he could make it. “Maybe I am.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3 If you like it or have any opinions I love feedback whether it's a compliment or constructive criticism I'll take it! :) thank you if you've read this far you're amazing


	4. Eyes and Ears are Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has his first day of group therapy and gets a cryptic message from someone he didn't expect to, friend dates are had and jealousy is hard, and knife games are fun when there's a prize to be won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my absolute favorite chapter to write so far. :) The subplot gets introduced! And I'm very proud of the ending I feel like it turned out perfect! Let me know your opinions, please! Comments make me smile like crazy and make me want to keep writing! <3

Kokichi’s mask shattered for a few seconds once Shuichi said those words.  _ ‘Maybe I am.’ _ Was he fucking with him? Oooor actually flirting back? Pfft. Yeah right. Who was this boy and what has he done with his flustered beloved detective? Once Shuichi’s eyes traveled down to Kokichi’s lips his heart fucking stopped and the most pleasant of shivers ran through his body once golden eyes met with lavender ones once again. What the fuck was he doing to him? Could he  _ please _ keep doing it? Kokichi swallowed his nerves and, with the most bravado he could muster, said, “My my. Getting brave aren’t we, my beloved detective?” Kokichi’s facade didn’t stay out of commission for long as he grabbed the hand that lay flat out on the table kind of aggressively but not too hard as to not hurt him. Shuichi’s smirk fell fast as he stared at the hand on his. Kokichi’s grin widened wickedly as his other hand brought up a finger in front of his lips. “I call your bluff, Mister Detective. Nishishi.” Kokichi tilted his head, the smile on his face becoming dark. “Don’t patronize me, Shuichi. That is unless…” Kokichi tapped his fingers on Shuichi’s hand in rhythm with the one also tapping against his chin glancing up and away for a moment pretending to be deep in thought. Then the grin was back as he turned back to the detective getting in his personal space fast pressing nose to nose with him. “You can put your money where your mouth is.” Shuichi jerked back a few inches instinctively while staring down at the intense look on the supreme leader’s face and Kokichi could see him gulp as his adams apple traveled up and down the length of his throat. Kokichi released Shuichi’s hand to place both behind his head and laughed darkly. “Nee-heehee. That’s what I thought." Kokichi let out a growl teasingly but Shuichi liked the sound more than he probably should. "All bark no bite.” 

Shuichi's face shifted from startled to scared to excited to now settling on confusion and possibly hurt. “Why… Why do you think I’m patronizing you?” 

Kokichi didn’t answer him for a few seconds, instead just offering a one-shouldered shrug and stood up with his plate in hand. “Perhaps we can delve into that another time, my beloved detective. Right now we’d better get to group therapy. Come along, my little lost puppy.” He waggled a finger at him, beckoning him to follow. 

Shuichi made an irritated face and scoffed before sighing, defeated, and stood to follow the purple-haired boy as they made their way out of the cafeteria and into a room Shuichi had not been in before. The walls were sage green, a vast difference compared to the sickening egg-shell white that painted every wall in every room except the dorm rooms that had variations of colors, his own being navy-blue with white spirals. The color on the wall was actually calming to him, Shuichi had started to feel like a real mental patient seeing so much white. A circle of chairs, 16 chairs to be exact, was spread out in the center of the room. A few eyes looked up to Shuichi’s before waving at him. 

“Good to see you, Shuichi! Atua is excited you can join us today.” Angie winked at him raising her hands above her head with one eye closed almost cheekily.

“Yeah! It’s a little overwhelming at first but these sessions definitely help. I just know it’ll help you out, side-kick!” Kaito pumped his fists together with the same goofy grin on his face. Shuichi wondered if his goofy grin or his confused face was his signature look-- it was honestly a toss-up at this point.

"Shuichi!" Kaede jumped out of her chair and pointed to the seat beside her. “I saved you a seat beside Rantaro and me. Come sit by us!” She smiled brightly at him and Shuichi stopped stepping forward for a second. Fuck. He’d forgotten what Kaito had told him. Can’t act weird around her though. Gotta act aloof just in case he’s wrong. Shuichi didn’t want to pursue it at all but he also didn’t want to hurt her feelings if unnecessary. 

Shuichi checked the room and saw an open seat next to Kokichi as well. He wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation and was busy inspecting his nails. Shuichi pointed at him awkwardly. “Sorry, Kaede. I promised Kokichi I’d sit beside him. We are roommates after all.” Shuichi winced. What kind of lame-ass lie was that? Shuichi did notice Kokichi perk up an eyebrow looking up at him only slightly from inspecting his nails, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips. “Maybe tomorrow though, Kaede!” 

Kaede visibly shrunk in her seat as if he’d just slapped her. She controlled her facial features as they quickly moved past disappointed into understanding, a small sad smile on her face as she nodded with her still ducked. “Sounds good, Shuichi.” Shuichi was surprised she didn’t say anything else opting instead to look down at her hands in her lap. 

Shuichi took the seat next to Kokichi and relaxed a bit, glad that he’d dodged having to be awkward sitting next to her. Sure, he was awkward around Kokichi too but it was a different kind of awkward. An exciting and unpredictable and pleasant and scary kind of awkward. It was a rush being around him like he was a drug and Shuichi was addicted. Honestly, he didn’t even mind how flustered Kokichi made him. It made him feel alive, actually, he looked forward to it. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him? Who likes being humiliated and teased relentlessly? Was he some sort of masochist or just that into Kokichi? 

Kokichi stared at him from the side, the smirk not leaving his face and he kept his voice low as he asked, “Fight with your girlfriend or something?” 

Shuichi jerked his head to face him and rolled his eyes as he whispered back:  _ “Not _ my girlfriend.” 

Kokichi placed a hand up to the side of his mouth, guarding his words from any prying eyes trying to read his lips as his words were only for Shuichi and he leaned in closer to the navy-haired boy’s ear. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone your little lie. It’s actually kind of hot when you lie. You should do it more.” He winked at him before dropping his hand and facing forward. 

Before Shuichi could even think of a response or get his blush under control a different man who he hadn’t met yet having only met Byakuya and Kyoko took the focus of the group. This one had brown hair sticking out every which way and he took to standing in the center of the circle directing everyone’s attention to him. Shuichi recognized him from investigating old files and from Tsumgi’s cosplays during the last trial but couldn't recall his name. “Hi, everyone! We do have a few new classmates here with us today. Welcome to our group, Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko. I haven’t got to meet any of you yet. My name is Naegi Makoto. I, like Kyoko and Byakuya, was in the first game. Much like Shuichi, I was the protagonist of my season.” Shuichi felt his blush deepen as he looked down at his lap. For some reason, the idea of being the main character of anything embarrassed him. “Now for your first therapy session you three don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Usually, we let everyone go around and say something about the game. Something they’re grateful of Danganronpa for.” Kokichi gave a short choppy laugh hearing that to which Makoto side-glanced him for a second before continuing, his small smile not failing him for long. “Something they hated about it. Their fears. Their desires. Regrets. Basically their feelings. If you can’t think of anything besides what you’ve already said please say it again. It’s a good way of overcoming it-- repetition. We have a stick we pass around and whoever has the stick has to speak next.” With that Makoto held out a stick that looked like bamboo except painted red with a Monokuma head glued at the top of it grinning wildly at the group and Shuichi could swear its eyes moved. “Alright, Ryoma, you’re up first!” Makoto tossed the stick to the very short gloomy man, with a black bunny-eared beanie atop his head and an impassive expression on his face as he caught it. Makoto took the open seat next to Kaede instead of continuing to stand in the center.

“Well, I don’t have anything I’m grateful for whether it’s in the game or not. If I knew I had a family I guess I’d be grateful for that even if I didn’t know them.” Ryoma shrugged before adding, “I don’t hate anything. If I had to list my fears it would only be one thing. To escape a game with a life of apathy just to come into a new world and realize I was alone in this one too.” The deep-voiced man chewing on a candy cigarette tossed the stick to someone else, Gonta. 

Gonta stared down at the stick with a frown. “Gonta regret killing Miu. Gonta hates how his words don’t come out like before he entered the game. Gonta glad that he is friends with Miu and Kokichi even though they sometimes mean to Gonta. Gonta--” He stopped to wince like he’d caught himself in a mistake and with a shake of his head corrected himself. “Gonta means I. I know it’s just them being silly. I fear I will wake up and be back in the virtual world…” Shuichi couldn’t help as his jaw fell surprised hearing Gonta using better grammar than he ever had in the game. It was fleeting as the giant finished, “Gonta mostly fears the end of the world.” His long dark hair hung down in front some partly covering his face but Shuichi caught a single tear running down his cheek before he slowly, hesitantly handed the stick to Kirumi who sat beside him with a sad smile on her face as she patted his shoulder comfortingly as a mother would do for their forlorn child. 

Kirumi took a deep breath staring down at the Monokuma head before she admitted, “I’m grateful for the knowledge I have now on how to properly run a government. I will pursue a career in politics even if I used to be a hairdresser.” Shuichi blinked hearing that. He couldn’t imagine her cutting hair even despite her desire to please everyone by cooking and cleaning and such. Cosmetology just didn’t seem up her alley at all. “And of course I would want to work behind the scenes just as well. I hate that I still have nightmares of all my people dying even though I know none of them were real and none of it happened.” Kirumi’s gloved hand visibly tightened around the stick and if one listened close enough you could hear the bamboo make a slight crunching sound like a crack was put in it. “I desire to leave this place and forget. I fear that wish can never come true.” She tossed it to Miu next. 

Catching it easily Miu grinned wickedly at the stick. “I regret not fucking up more shit or fucking anyone in the game.” She cackled for a few seconds appreciating her own joke. Honestly, Shuichi wasn’t sure if it  _ was _ a joke. “I am grateful that I know how to invent things now because being a fashion designer sounds shit. I desire to live luxuriously after we leave this place with all the money we’re getting for being on the show. I hate that I didn’t try killing this piece of shit bear.” Miu squeezed on Monokuma's head like she had to really restrain herself from ripping it off the stick. Shuichi guessed she probably had done it a few times already. “Limp dick, you’re up!” She tossed it to Kokichi and suddenly Shuichi sat up a little straighter really paying attention to the exercise now. 

Makoto spoke up. “Kokichi, I know you say the same thing every time and that's okay but maybe just this once you can open up to everyone and--”

“Nope,” Kokichi interrupted before saying what Shuichi guessed he said every time. “Like I’ve fucking said, I regret that my plan to end the killing game didn’t work because that makes me look subpar as an evil supreme leader which obviously couldn’t be further from the truth.” He rolled his eyes, turning the stick in his hand rather impressively balancing it on the tip of his finger before spinning it around his hand much like a baton or a knife. Memories of Kokichi playing the knife game with him and having teased him that he’d stolen his heart made Shuichi have to look away to hide his reddening face. “I hate Danganronpa and you and everyone that loves and supports this show. I fear nothing. I desire world domination. Anything else?” Kokichi grabbed the stick from out of the air having tossed it up just for fun before staring at Makoto with a tilted head and a dark smile. 

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “No. Thank you again for your testament, Kokichi. You can toss it to the next person now.” 

So Kokichi did and threw it at Kaede who just barely caught it before it could nail her in the face, eyes widening at the attack. Had it been an attack? She settled herself in her seat after having squealed a bit at the event. Sitting up Kaede let loose a breath. “I… I regret not saying how I really felt more. I tried to be brave and act as a beacon of hope but I was just as terrified as everyone else. I’m glad I know how to play the piano even if I can’t bear the sight of one anymore.” Her voice got relatively low and Rantaro placed a comforting hand on hers squeezing it. “My desire is to get to know my family outside of this and be with the people I love.” Her eyes flitted up from her lap and flickered to Shuichi for a fraction of a second before setting back down. “I… I hate that I’m not as brave as I pretended to be. I fear that I’ll wake up at any moment and be back in the game.” She sighed before shakily handing the stick to Rantaro. Seeing her so forlorn made Shuichi frown and his heart hurt.

Rantaro stared at the stick and puckered his lips a bit before admitting, “I fear that I’m not enough. I don’t have any memories, not even false ones to cling to. I hate that I don’t know who I am. All I have to go by is a piece of paper that Byakuya gave me that claims I was a dental hygienist. Pfft. I really don’t see myself enjoying that at all but it's all I got.” Rantaro shrugged before pushing his pastel green hair over to the side and out of his eyes. His face softened as he looked at the forlorn girl sitting beside him, a sweet smile on his lips. “I’m grateful that I got to meet Kaede." With a sheepish laugh he rubbed his neck. "And of course everyone else too. I... I desire to find something I enjoy doing.” With that said Rantaro tossed the stick to Kaito.

Kaito grabbed it and beamed at Maki before glancing over to Shuichi and lastly Kokichi. “I’m grateful that I got to meet my girlfriend Maki and my best friend Shuichi.” Tossing his eyes he added, “And I guess I’m glad I got to know the little weasel Kokichi too.” He clenched his fist against the stick raising it above his head like it was a trophy. “I desire to travel to space with all my astronaut knowledge and truly become Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars!” Letting his hand fall to his side he frowned. “I hate all the bad memories I have from the game. I regret not telling anyone I was sick. I know it wouldn’t have changed anything since Danganronpa made me sick but I wouldn’t have had to lie to my friends.” Kaito offered a sad smile before the stick was tossed to Shinguji Korekiyo, his long black hair trailing down his back, a mask still on the bottom portion of his face. 

“Kehehe. I have no regrets save that my sister didn’t get to truly have any new friends to follow her into the afterlife.” Shuichi’s eyes widened at that. Did he… Did he still think she was real? “I know you say that this is all fabrication but what is life but fabrication? The thought that she isn’t real, the pain it gnaws at me never ceasing. No. I will not believe it. If that’s true then why does she still whisper in my ear? Kehehe. Continue this exercise as you please but I haven’t any more to say on the matter.” With a hand wrapped in white cloth that traveled up the length of his arm, he handed the stick to Chabashira Tenko.

With a disgusted look on her face and black twin ponytails swinging at her back as she leaned away from the strange man obviously hating that they'd ended up sitting near each other she spat, " _ Degenerate male. _ " The Aikido master took the stick from him like it was a feat retching it from his hands. “Of course you wouldn’t believe that this is real. You say the same thing every time. Himiko is finally here and I believe that her magic really brought us all back together!” Tenko had scoffed at the very strange man before grinning widely at Himiko who seemed happy to return the smile. “Okay!” Tenko lifted her fists in front of her face, one still clutching the stick with Monokuma’s head on it, determination in her eyes. “I am grateful for my very good friend Himiko.” Tenko smiled a little larger, a hint of a blush on her cheeks, and looking at Himiko Shuichi noticed she wore a hint of one too and was smiling while staring at her feet. “My desire is to continue my training to become the best Aikido Master of all time! I don’t care that I was a lawyer before, no way am I going to help degenerate males get away with any laws they break! I regret not being there at the end to help Himiko in the last trial.” Her smile faltered for a second before breaking entirely and she frowned. “I hate that I can’t sleep without a light on now otherwise I feel like I’m choking on my own blood.” Tenko sighed heavily before smiling again. “But nothing can keep me down! Isn’t that right, Himiko?”

Himiko giggled with a hand in front of her lips, her witchy hat tipping forward as she bobbed her head in affirmation. She adjusted it before she said, “That’s right, Tenko! Nyeh, I can’t imagine you being sad for long. If you were I’d just use my magic to cheer you up!” That made Tenko beam as if she’d just asked her to marry her. 

“Thanks, Himiko!” Tenko kept her stupidly big smile on her face as she tossed the stick to the blonde with paint stains on her clothes and a bubbly smile on her face. “Your turn, Angie!”

Angie glanced at the stick before tapping the end of one of her ponytails against her chin as she stared up deep in thought. “Hmm. I’m thankful for the knowledge and guidance of Atua! Atua has truly blessed me in the department of arts seeing as now I can both paint and sing!” She smiled a little larger. “I desire to open up my own art studio while also dabbling in singing perhaps with Atua’s help, as well as Danganronpa, I can create an album and travel the world singing of Atua’s praise!” Angie sighed happily before the corners of her lips dragged down at the side. “I hate that I can’t sculpt anymore. The thought of it makes me feel icky and although I can still paint it brings me great sadness. I regret not having a better lock on my lab.” She winked at Korekiyo who shifted in his seat a bit, uncomfortable by the call out. “Hehe, I joke! My only true regrets are not having spread Atua’s message to more people.” Angie then scanned the room checking to see who hadn’t spoken yet besides the newcomers before looking to Makoto for guidance. 

Makoto got up to take the stick from her before standing in the center of the room. “Alright, thank you everyone for all your testaments. Now obviously you don’t have to speak in this session if this is your first day in group therapy but it does help the healing process and makes it where everyone can leave sooner.” Guilt. Guilt was the feeling coming down hard on Shuichi. He hadn’t been planning to speak at all if he didn’t have to. He loathed public speaking. The only time it didn't bother him was during class trials when his detective side took the wheel. Makoto must have sensed his dread because he turned to Himiko who seemed the most upbeat of the three newbies. “Himiko, would you like to speak?” 

Himiko puckered her lips to the side, thinking hard about it before checking Tenko’s opinion who nodded approvingly at her. With that Himiko smiled and took the stick from Makoto before sitting back down and investigating the stick. She sighed before she said, “I’m sorry if I’m not very good at this. My magic doesn’t seem to be helping my nerves too well today.” She giggled before she gave it her best shot. “I’m grateful for all my new friends. I’m grateful for my magic, I don’t care what anyone says,  _ it's real _ . _ ”  _ Himiko stopped talking to point the stick at everyone in the room with squinted eyes as if daring them to defy her was relieved no one did, not actually feeling like arguing. “And I’m grateful that the world didn’t end.” Her smile fell and she took a few seconds before she said, “Even if he isn’t real I really hate Monokuma. My regrets are not being there for Tenko when she needed me most.” Himiko upturned her eyes to Tenko with a sad smile on her face to which Tenko returned the gesture. Himiko fiddled with her hat a bit composing herself before finishing, “Nyeh. My desires are to travel the world and put on the best magic shows this world has ever seen!” Himiko stared at the stick for a seconds before looking up to Maki who was only a few spots away from her. She offered her the stick to which Maki only stared at it. 

Maki glared at the Monokuma head stuck to the top of it before she firmly said, “No. I don’t want to go.” 

Makoto sighed but took the stick from Himiko before looking at Shuichi. The navy-haired boy felt his stomach fall. God, he really didn’t want to do this. “Shuichi, would you care to go?” 

Shuichi bit his lip and scanned the room noticing everyone staring at him. Feeling a little flustered he slowly took the stick from the standing Makoto. “I-I suppose.” Shuichi noticed Kokichi had stopped inspecting his nails and was now sitting up straighter side-glancing him. Thinning his lips, Shuichi spoke. “I am grateful for my friends. I can’t imagine my life without them now. I-I guess my desires are to figure out what makes this show tick. Why is it running and…” Shuichi gathered his resolve and stared straight through Makoto, his facial features hardening. “And how the fuck to get it canceled.” Makoto’s eyes widened at that as did a few of the other classmates. “I regret losing my memories. I know they’re something I would cherish.” Shuichi gripped the stick tighter making the bamboo crunch, fire pumping through his veins. “Most of all I hate the producers for putting an emotional filter on us. How dare they script out who we’re allowed to fall for. How dare they choose who we hate. How we cope. So all in all I am not grateful for Danganronpa or it’s producers, only the people I met through them. The rest of it like the money and fame I couldn’t care less for.” Shuichi could see the shock in everyone’s expressions. He pushed the stick back into Makoto’s hands who fumbled with it for a few seconds.

There was quiet. No one said a thing but then clapping. A very slow clap that came from right beside him. Kokichi had leaned back in his chair tilting the front two legs up with his foot, a huge grin on his face as he kept up the beat. “Yesss, Mister Detective. Everything you said.” He stopped clapping to offer a chef’s kiss gesture and a cheeky wink at him. “Simply  _ perfect. _ ” 

Makoto cleared his throat seeming to be getting over his stupor as he sat down in his chair again. “Um. That was…”

“Perfect!” Kokichi repeated a playful lilt to his tone.

Makoto sighed and rubbed at his temples. “It was something. I suppose it’s good to get your frustrations out. It just took me aback is all, coming from Shuichi.” He stopped massaging his face to look up at the detective, his brows pulling together like he’d just connected some dots in his mind. “Wait. The thing you said you hated. What was that again?” 

Shuichi had calmed down a bit and was now left turning a bit red as he touched the back of his neck. “I, uh, I was saying it’s messed up that they scripted everything we could feel. Like how they did with Maki and Kaito. Just the emotional filter you guys put on us.”

Makoto stared at him for a few seconds before realizing what he meant. “Oh!” He chuckled for a second which made Shuichi’s anger start bubbling back up. “No, no, Shuichi. I’m not laughing at you I promise. I just forgot that Junko had thrown in that adlib. That was a really good way to add to the ‘despair’ of the last trial but I can assure you anything you felt or didn’t feel in the game was entirely your own thoughts and feelings. I’m sorry I didn’t clear that up for you and especially for you, Maki and Kaito. I know that must have been devastating to hear.” Maki only nodded, seeming to be thinking deeply about it herself but a tiny smile was on her lips. She was probably relieved which was the exact opposite of how Shuichi felt.

Shuichi’s jaw dropped, his heart breaking. “What?” This didn’t make any sense. How… just how did he not fall for Kokichi? Why did he fall for Kaede? He looked at the boy in question and saw he had a weird expression on his face, almost like he was thinking the same thing before it became impassive and he started inspecting his nails again. Shuichi looked from him to the cute pianist who seemed to be thinking just as hard her blonde eyebrows scrunching together and eyes darting around in thought. Damn. He’d really fucked up everyone’s minds and just on his first day of group therapy. “I… I don’t understand.” 

Makoto gave him a half-smile. “It’s okay, Shuichi. Things are stressful in the game. I’m sure you had more walls up in there than out here. If you’re referring to how you had a panic attack the other night but didn’t in the game I’m sure that’s what it was. In traumatic events, we have a sort of three pillar way of dealing with things-- fight, flight, or freeze. Freezing doesn’t have to be just physically; it can be emotionally as well.” With a heavy sigh, he put the stick away before addressing everyone. “We’re calling it a bit early today. Go have fun and get some breakfast! I know most of you sleep in.” 

And just like that the session was over and everyone was moving out of the room but Shuichi was stuck in place. Kokichi had left right at the moment he was allowed to but Shuichi couldn’t budge an inch. Kaito was at his side alongside Maki. “Side-kick? You okay, man?” He put a comforting hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “You look like you’re about to hurl.” 

Makoto came up then. “Kaito, you and Maki should go get breakfast. I’d like to speak to Shuichi for a moment if you two don’t mind.” Kaito thinned his lips at the man looking between him and Shuichi before sighing and nodding. The two left and suddenly he and Makoto were alone. The short brunette male grabbed one of the chairs from the circle and moved to sit directly in front of him, staring at the boy with a strange look on his face like he was sizing Shuichi up. “Did you mean what you said?” 

Shuichi jerked his head up at that feeling bitterness towards the guy and let it seep into his tone. “Which part?” 

“The part where you said you hate Danganronpa. That you don’t care about the money or fame. That you want to figure out how the show ticks... and more importantly how to get it canceled.” Makoto’s voice had lowered down to an octave only Shuichi and himself could hear. 

“Y-Yes.” Shuichi furrowed his brows, keeping his voice low too to match the other’s suddenly confused by the direction this conversation was going. “I did.” 

Makoto’s facial features lifted from serious into a real smile that he seemed paranoid about seeing as he was looking over his shoulder checking to make sure no one had seen it. “I knew I was right about you,” Makoto whispered as he pointed a finger at Shuichi insisting for him to stay seated. Shuichi blinked after him as he went to the desk in the far right corner of the room and took to writing something down hunched over it as he wrote which seemed kind of awkward. Makoto was back after a few seconds. He spoke at a normal volume this time. “Well, Shuichi, if you really think interning under Kyoko would help you pursue a career as a detective then I implore you to just ask her! Here is a list of good resources to use, much like we help Miu with her inventions and Angie with her painting Danganronpa will help you! I know you haven’t had access to the AV room yet but that really is a good place to look into the database. Maybe then you’ll be able to see just how much Danganronpa improves lives!” Makoto had that small fake smile back on his face as he handed Shuichi the note. Shuichi went to open up his hand to inspect the resource list he’d randomly brought up but Makoto stopped him by holding his clenched fist giving him a look that told Shuichi not to do that. “You’ve been here for a while. I’m sure you need to go grab some food or  _ use the bathroom _ by now so I’ll help see you out.” 

Shuichi stuffed the note into his front shirt pocket and nodded. “Th-Thanks.” He left the room feeling dazed and confused. He offered a tight-lipped smile to Makoto before immediately heading to his room and was glad to see Kokichi wasn’t there since he needed time to dissect everything that Makoto had said. Immediately he went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him before pulling out and opening the note he’d been given. 

_ Eyes and ears are near everywhere. I think you’ll be a useful asset. We have similar mindsets, Detective. Speak to my equal tomorrow and use the reason I provided. After you do you’ll receive a package under your pillow. Use the room I mentioned to open said package. Eyes and ears will be out of commission there. Rip this note up and flush it.  _

Okay, now Shuichi was very confused. His face scrunched up as his eyes devoured the words on the page. Reading and rereading the note he thought back to everything Makoto had told him. So the reason would be to intern underneath her under the guise that he was pursuing a career as a detective. And the room? Shuichi rubbed his chin for a few seconds before recalling the only room he’d said the resources would be useful in. The AV room. With all the information he could gather from the note Shuichi ripped the note up into crumbles over the toilet before flushing it a few times just for good measure. Maybe Makoto wasn’t as bad as he thought. If they truly had similar mindsets. 

Shuichi took a deep breath and left the bathroom and just in time as a knock came at his door. Was it more clues already? His heart jumped at the thought as he ran to answer it and opened it wide. Instead of Makoto, a blonde in pink stood at his door with a small shy smile on her face. Shuichi’s expression had dropped from a hopeful one to a confused one. “Uh, hi, Kaede. What’s up?”

Kaede took in his expression before rolling her plum-pink eyes and huffing, still a small smile on her lips even if it was evident her feelings were a bit hurt which confused Shuichi even further. “You forgot?”

Shuichi searched her expression and flicked his eyes to the side trying to remember when his mouth fell open and he closed his eyes for a beat both dreading it and feeling guilty. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry Kaede! I-I did forget.” Shuichi rubbed his neck and cringed before asking, “Our friend day, right?” 

Kaede nodded, relaxing her shoulders then beamed brightly. “That’s right!”

Shuichi poked his head through the door searching both ends of the hallway. “Where’s Rantaro?” 

Kaede blinked and bit her lip looking up and away as she said, “Oh. I told him I preferred if I had just a friend day with you. Is-Is that okay?” Shuichi scratched his cheek a little concerned about spending private time with her avoiding looking at her so he missed the body language tell that proved she was lying about something. It made Shuichi nervous like he was cheating on Kokichi even if they weren’t together. But that's ridiculous. Kaito wouldn’t worry if he spent time with just Maki. And he didn’t like Kaede anymore, not like that. And she didn’t deserve for him to just shut her out of his life. Shuichi nodded after letting out a breath he’d been holding. “Okay, great!” She pulled Shuichi out of the room by his arm leading him into the common room. He noticed a few of the others in there, that being Kokichi, Miu, Kaito, Maki, Angie, and Gonta. A few smiles and waves at them then the two friends sat in front of the unoccupied television. 

Miu and Kokichi had been playing foosball but moved from that to the arcade machines which were in earshot of the television. “Where the fuck is Rantaro?” Kokichi asked in a whisper as his game started, beeping sounds and music playing in the background. He seethed on the fact that everything Shuichi had said to him was in fact how he really felt at the time. 

_ You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.  _

Call it freezing call it whatever the fuck you wanted it still hurt. 

Miu, who wasn’t good at video games, whispered back: “I don’t know. Want me to scout it out?” Kokichi only nodded to which she stopped playing immediately letting her character die and a whomp whomp sound came through. 

Kokichi started listening in on the conversation needing to know everything. He was jealous and eavesdropping but what else could you expect of him? He was a liar and a pest and a rat and a gremlin and a weasel and an evil supreme leader after all.  _ Twink. _ FUCK YOU THOUGHTS! After a few minutes of listening to the two make awkward small talk Kokichi moved to the next machine, his teeth grinding never ceasing. After another minute Miu was back and stood at the machine he had just abandoned. “What took you so long?” 

Miu scowled and flicked long blonde hair over her shoulder before adjusting the goggles on top of her head. “Shut up, I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and I had to gather intel.” She leaned in with the machine side to side like she was actually into it but spoke in hushed tones. “So, apparently Rantaro asked her for a break.” 

Kokichi stopped playing to jerk his head up at her. “What?” 

“Yeah…” Miu frowned at him. Oh, God. Not the pity look from fucking  _ Miu. _ “Apparently he doesn’t think she feels the same.”

“Huh. Well. Isn’t that something.” Kokichi’s voice was laced with more pain than anger. His face fell and he felt himself wanting to crumble in on himself. No, not here. “I… I need to be alone. I’ll catch up with you later, Miu.” He couldn’t bother giving her a petty nickname at the moment. He gave everyone at the pool table and foosball table a fake grin and wave as he walked out of the common room and into the safety of his own bedroom. 

After a few minutes into the movie that happened to be a romantic comedy, personally Shuichi’s least favorite type of movie, Kaede nudged his arm with a sweet smile on her face. “Hey. I know you said you didn’t want to be a part of the cooking buuut I couldn’t stop myself from making you some, so here!” Kaede pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies and offered them to Shuichi. “I figured we could munch on them while we watched the movie.” She shrugged animatedly before pulling a cookie out to start chewing on. 

Shuichi took a cookie out and bit into it. It was good no doubt but it had a little too much sugar in it. It was a little too sweet. “Mmh. Good!” He gave her a thumbs up and swallowed down his food refocusing on the movie reminding himself that this was not a date and he had no reason to feel guilty. From the corner of his eye, he saw a bright smile on Kokichi’s face as he left the common room. It seemed kind of too bright. Shuichi didn’t feel like it was real. He wanted to go over and check on him and went to stand when Kaede spoke.

“I gotta be honest with you, Shuichi.” Kaede was fiddling with the hem of her skirt and not looking directly at him. “I lied to you when I said Rantaro was fine with me just spending time with you alone.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and settled back onto the couch and waited for her to continue. It took her a few seconds before she sighed and said, “I asked him if that was okay and he… he said he thought it would be weird. I didn’t understand how and he said that I act differently around you.” Oh god. Oh no. Abort, Shuichi. Abort. Abort. Abort. Abor- “He thinks I still have feelings for you.”

“Oh.” It was all he could say. Uncomfortable and awkward and bad are the feelings he was experiencing. He should have gone to check up on Kokichi. Hell. It would have just delayed the apparently inevitable. 

It took about ten seconds before Kaede looked up at him with a sad smile on her face as she searched his eyes. “I don’t know if he’s wrong is the thing.” Fuck. 

How could he tell her without hurting her and making her hate him and-- she grabbed his hand and Shuichi couldn’t do it. “I like someone else.” Kaede’s face fell and she removed her hand from his to fold within the other in her lap. “I’m sorry. I-I did like you, Kaede. But…” Shuichi closed his eyes before finishing, “I think the reason I clung to that crush for so long without realizing I’d fallen for someone else is because it just crushed me when you died.” He opened his eyes to see Kaede. She really was beautiful. And kind. And caring. Although he felt a nice warmth with her he felt electricity and fire and just  _ more _ with Kokichi. It was something entirely different. “I think I fell for them in the game but got scared of what I was feeling so I distanced myself from it. I said awful things to them and dismissed them and… I think I was so terrified of feeling that again that I did exactly what Makoto said earlier-- froze. There were moments and thoughts that would run through my head that I just outright ignored and I think it was because I was in a killing game. Who’s to say I wouldn’t wake up the next morning and they’re the next one dead? But now that I’m allowed to feel things I just--”

“And now you're feeling what you should have been allowed to feel in the game,” Kaede finished for him, a sweet smile tugging up her lips. “I understand, Shuichi. It sounds like this person is very special and I’m glad you have that. I’m honestly not even sad about it. I'm just happy for you. Which is weird, right?” Kaede chuckled and it didn’t sound forced. She sighed contentedly. “I think I was just confused. I think I was thinking of what might have been if I’d been there to watch you grow. I am glad you got rid of that silly hat, by the way.” She tossed his hair around with her hand which got a groan out of him and a giggle out of her. “I think I just missed your friendship most of all. Were you avoiding me? Come on be honest.” 

Shuichi grimaced at that before biting one side of his lip. “Maybe a little.”

“I knew it!” Kaede whacked him on his arm before huffing dramatically. “I understand though. If you felt like you’d be a two-timer since you’re in love with someone else and we had crushes on each other in the past it makes sense.”

Shuichi smiled at her then all his anxieties about this friend day completely gone now. “We would have been good together, Kaede. But we don’t deserve just good. Not after all the hell we went through in that game. Not after what you were put through. We deserve  _ great. _ ” 

“Yeah. We damn sure do.” Kaede grinned at him relaxing into the couch. “So, can we stop being awkward around each from now on? Put all that behind us and actually be friends again?” Shuichi nodded to which she hugged him and he accepted. She pulled back from the hug and readjusted herself in her seat. “Awesome! Well, we’ve missed like ten minutes of this movie so I’m going to rewind it, and let’s finish up a perfect friend day!”

Shuichi chuckled and turned his attention back to the tv. “Sounds great.” 

Little did either of them know, a certain foul-mouthed blonde hadn’t left the arcade machines. Oh no. She’d stayed to scout out any information she could gather from this, what actually turned out to just be, friend date. With a shit-eating grin on her face, she set off to find the little shit that she’d get to eventually admit to being her friend.

Kokichi hadn’t cried. No, he just got under the covers of his bed and stared off into space not feeling much like a nap. Not feeling much like anything. He tossed and turned and felt uncomfortable with his straight-jacket suit still on but he didn’t honestly care enough to change out of it. The next thirty minutes were spent staring straight up at the ceiling counting the specs in the tiles to try and fail miserably at distracting his mind from the fact that the guy he loved was on a date with a pretty single girl who so obviously liked him. 

A knock came at the door and Kokichi didn’t move an inch. A few seconds later more aggressive knocking came at the door. He ignored that too. Then an aggravated Miu could be heard from behind it. “Open the fucking door, limp-dick! I need to tell you something!”

“Go awaaay, bitch! I don’t wanna heaaar it!” Kokichi’s voice came out almost sing-songy as he tossed his eyes and rolled over in his bed yet again, pulling his covers up and over his head to hide away from the world because he really was alone in it.

“Yeah, the fuck you doooo!” Miu’s reply came out sing-songy too, mocking him. “If you don’t open this door I’m just going to yell it and everyone and their fuckin' mommas will know!” Kokichi growled out a groan before lacklusterly moving to the damned door. Opening it up to her with a snarl in his expression he waited. “So Kaede told Shuichi she liked him and--” The door was slammed in her face making her scoff and hit the door with her fist a few times. “Would you let me fuckin’ finish? God damn it, Kokichi, this is good news!”

Kokichi jerked open the door and pulled her in before slamming it again. “Let me guess he said,  _ ‘Oh I like you too, Kaede. I didn’t know until today those feelings were real and now let's go ride off into the dumbass sunset together like a bunch of idiots.’ _ ” The worst accent in the history of mankind came out of Kokichi’s mouth as he imitated Shuichi. What the hell kind of accent was that? It almost sounded like a hillbilly which didn’t sound at all like the detective who was soft-spoken despite having a deeper voice. Whatever. Kokichi was off his game and couldn't care less.

Miu raised an eyebrow before placing her hands at her hips. “Ya done?” Kokichi rolled his eyes and nodded. He just didn’t have it in him to be mean or funny. He just wanted her to rip off the bandaid so he could go back to sulking. “Pooichi turned the bitch down.” 

Kokichi’s arms that were crossed in front of his chest instinctively fell to his sides. “What?” 

“Yup. Says he likes someone else. That he liked them in the game but didn’t allow himself to like them because he didn’t want to get hurt again.” Miu flipped her hair over her shoulder then started inspecting her nails, liking the new paint job that was on them before turning smiling eyes at her friend. “Wonder who that could be.”

Kokichi felt all sorts of different emotions. It was like he'd been slammed against a wall and kissed and the rush was amazing. His heart was skipping a beat every few seconds thinking about Shuichi turning Kaede down and possibly  _ for him. _ If it wasn’t him and he got his hopes up for nothing he would punch Miu so hard in her tits, yes both of them, for giving him false hope. “I swear on every god in this life and the next if you’re lying to me or trying to fuck with me I will kill you, Miu.” 

The foul-mouthed blonde cackled for a few seconds before patting him on the shoulder. “Even I’m not good enough to come up with that spiel. You ever hear me saying some gay shit like that? Nah. That’s all your boy toy right there.” She bit her lip. “So you gonna fuck him tonight or what?” 

“Pervert.” Kokichi chuckled before he half-smiled, his facial features softening realizing she’d staked out their evening even without him there. He sighed heavily. Yup. He was becoming a fucking sap. “Thank you for doing that. You’re not the worst slut-whore there ever was.” He inspected his own nails, a wonderful navy-blue. “But you are definitely the first slut-whore I’ve ever considered a friend.” Kokichi was slow to look up to her reaction. 

Miu jumped on him, landing them both on the floor. Straddling him and holding down his wrists, she grinned wickedly down at him. “Ya damn right I am!” 

“OFF!” He barked the order like she was a dog to which she growled back at him getting too close to his face. “Lord I’m ready for Kiibo to get here so you can get some of this aggression out. I’m literally the worst guy for you to do this sultry shit with, you gross bitch.” 

The inventor laughed before licking the side of his face and standing up. “You know, I don’t actually wanna fuck ya it’s just fun to mess with you.” She put her hand out for him to take to help him up. Wiping his face off of spit he stared at it for a second. Usually, he’d scoff at the gesture and get up on his own but this time he took her hand and let her help him up. 

“Yeah. Well, I don’t want to fuck you too.” Kokichi snickered, shaking his head at his friend.

“Oh yeah, definitely not. Save that for the virgin.” Miu moved to leave the room but stopped short at the door and turned back to fiddle with her forefingers in a shy motion. “Maybeeee don’t save it for too long though…” She turned her blue eyes up to his biting her lip all the while. “I won’t lick your face again as long we get to have another sleepover so you can tell me all the juicy details. Deal?” 

Kokichi just rolled his eyes but the smile on his face grew larger. “Deal.” 

Shuichi actually had fun with Kaede. Instead of taking the movie seriously, they started making fun of it together and chomping down on chocolate chip cookies, even if Shuichi had quite a few less than her due to them being too sweet. After they got up and dusted crumbs off themselves Kaede held the bag out to him. “Here. Thank you for today. I needed it.” 

Shuichi looked at the cookies and took them. “Thanks, Kaede.” Then a thought occurred to him. “What does Rantaro think of your cookies?” She bit her lip with a grimace. Shuichi raised a questioning eyebrow before smirking as he put a playful lilt to his tone, teasing her. “He hasn’t tried them yet, has he?” 

Shaking her head, Kaede answered, “No. I kind of forgot?” Another wince. “I was a terrible girlfriend.” She visibly shrunk as she stared down at the floor. After a moment she glanced back up at the bag and to Shuichi. “Actually, he really loves sweets so…”

Shuichi was quick to hand the bag back to her, placing it in her hand with both of his. “I like sweets but I prefer sour personally. Why don’t you give these to him?” He asked so she didn’t have to feel uncomfortable getting the sweets she so clearly wanted back.

Breathing out in relief Kaede happily grabbed the bag. “Thanks, Shuichi. And sours are pretty good but it’s not my favorite. See you later, maybe catch up for lunch?” Shuichi smiled back at her nodding. “And I’ll save two spots for you and the gremlin.” She winked at him before leaving the room. Shuichi's smile fell so his mouth could open in surprise. Well shit. Guess he wasn’t as inconspicuous as he thought he'd been. Despite himself, he laughed. 

After Shuichi turned off the television he went back to his room. Opening the door he saw Kokichi laying on the bed playing with-- What the heck!? Where did he get a knife!? “Uh, hey, Kokichi… what ya doing there?” 

Kokichi tilted his head at the detective, a smirk playing on his lips. “I was thinking actually.”

“Never good,” Shuichi teased but his nerves came through in his voice.

This only made Kokichi’s smile widen as he flipped the knife over, having its handle land on his finger as he balanced the metal. “Remember when we played the knife game?” 

Shuichi’s nervous smile fell and his eyes widened. “Please don’t say you’re going to do that again.” Kokichi’s smile somehow stretched further. “Y-You got hurt last time!”

“Yes I did and so you won.” Catching the knife he turned it to Shuichi which made the navy-haired boy back up a step. “But this time I think I’ll win. If  _ by chance _ you do win again I think there should be some sort of prize for winning two times in a row.” Sitting up in his bed Kokichi stared down the other boy, sizing him up. Not like Shuichi was an enemy or a predator to watch out for. Actually, it was the opposite, more like he was a piece of meat and Kokichi was preparing to pounce on his prey. “Wanna see if you can put your money where your mouth is, Mister Detective?” 

“Wh-What do y-you mean?” God, Kokichi was just blatantly checking him out and Shuichi felt very exposed and vulnerable even despite the fact that he was fully clothed and standing. Why… Why did he like it? He wanted Kokichi to keep him looking at him like that but these things don’t last for long, unfortunately.

Leaping up and off the bed Kokichi strutted over to where Shuichi stood. Getting closer Shuichi then realized he’d backed him into the door. He couldn’t pay any attention to that as he was too busy looking into slitted lavender eyes. God, he loved the look in his eyes. The supreme leader took the dull part of the knife and trailed it down the detective’s chest stopping at the waistline of his pants to pull it back to place in front of his lips like he tended to do with his finger. “You get to pick the prize.” 

A sound between a sigh and a squeak left Shuichi’s lips when the knife reached his waistline before it was jerked away making his face redden quickly. “Wh-What?” 

Kokichi sighed dramatically as he pocketed the knife. “And here I thought you were jealous of Miu... was that just you patronizing me after all?” The purple-haired boy looked up at him from under long lashes, a pout on his pretty pink lips that Shuichi couldn’t stop staring at. Electricity. This was the sour he wanted. 

Shuichi gulped before shaking his head slowly. His words came out in a whisper. “No, I wasn’t.” 

Kokichi’s fake pout was gone in an instant. “Then what prize do you want, my beloved detective? One of us has to win something otherwise it's no fun.” The knife was out fast then but still closed so the blade wasn’t out this time thankfully.

“We don’t need that.” Shuichi gathered his resolve with one fist at his side taking steadying breaths as he used the other hand to take the knife out of Kokichi’s hands slowly, making the shorter boy’s eyebrow raise up at him before Shuichi tossed the knife across the room. Kokichi went to look at where it’d been tossed but Shuichi startled him by putting his finger under his chin to turn his attention back to the taller boy. “I know what I want.”

“Oh?” Kokichi asked, his stomach a flurry of butterflies and excitement. “What’s that?”

Shuichi smirked down at the boy. The damned beautiful boy. Who had been driving him crazy in some shape or form since the day he'd met him. Remembering Kaito’s words he decided to face these feelings and the desire to pursue them head-on. “A date with you, Kichi.” 

  
  



	5. Picking Apart Messages and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds out a little bit about his past self but it leads to more questions than answers, Kokichi accepts a challenge from his beloved detective, Christmas movies are cheesy and lame unless you're watching them with the right person. Unofficial dates are had and tales of a meteor shower coming soon has classmates excited for the one day they get to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I actually like romantic comedies but I also really like picking them apart and not taking them too seriously. If you haven't watched 'Christmas Mail' I recommend it because it is so bad it's great. Drew Gooden is one of my favorite YouTubers and has a video making fun of it I highly recommend watching that if you don't want to watch the actual movie but would like to see some of the scenes that Kokichi and Shuichi make fun of and laugh like crazy cause Drew is hilarious. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/bibPGJBDILQ

Kokichi’s eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips and he was glad the knife had been tossed aside otherwise he would have dropped it. He was teasing Shuichi expecting some silly prize like… well honestly Kokichi hadn’t got that far ahead yet. He however was not at all expecting Shuichi to actually ask him out. His mask cracked before shattering completely as large lavender eyes searched golden ones trying to find a lie, malice, mockery, anything that would explain away  _ why _ Shuichi would be asking him out on a date. Sure Miu said he liked someone but Kokichi didn’t  _ actually _ believe it could be him! Not for real. He had hopes for it but they were minuscule. And what if Miu had heard wrong? What if this is a joke? 

To have such a cocky attitude Kokichi had never been asked out on a date before (not for real anyway) or at least not with these memories. He’d asked guys out, sure, and had even been led to believe they liked him only to have ended up being some joke in one way or the other. He’d stopped trying. Then Kokichi met this emo boy Saihara Shuichi and damned this edgy and ridiculously cute boy for making him feel things he should never have to feel but didn’t really want to live without either. God, he was an oxymoron personified, wasn’t he? Emphasis on the moron. Kokichi didn’t know what to do with this. He wanted it to be real. He wanted so desperately for it to be real. 

Kokichi slit his eyes up at the detective and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why?” 

Shuichi blinked at his reply and was taken aback by it. It took Kokichi a few seconds to say anything so he assumed he was about to get shot down and have his heart shattered but Kokichi just stared deeply into his eyes with the softest expression on his face, a truly beautiful face when it wasn’t hidden by a facade before lavender eyes narrowed on him, accusatory. Of course, Shuichi thought Kokichi was beautiful even with his mask on, and even when he got that scary smile on his face however intimidating it was. His heart stopped looking down at the boy who so clearly didn’t believe him. “Um, y-you want t-to know why I want to take you on a date?” Shuichi’s voice came out a bit shaky but he quickly gained control of his tone by the end of the question trying to sound humored instead of nervous.

“Yes.” Kokichi took a step back, tilting his head and staring at the detective like he was some new discovery on the nightly news or a new species to add to some science exhibit. Something to speculate from a distance. “I do.” 

Shuichi couldn’t look him in the eye, heat rising fast to his face as he rubbed his neck and glanced downwards towards his feet which were shifting around fidgeting. “I…” Shuichi cut himself off to chuckle awkwardly, feeling Kokichi’s eyes still dissecting him making him feel small, this time not at all like before when the purple-haired boy had sized him up like he was something to devour, now Kokichi just seemed confused and honestly kind of scared of him. “W-Well because I l-like you.”

Kokichi stepped backward one more step, arms still crossed. “But I don’t understand  _ why. _ I know what I allow you to see. I know what the game has made me. You haven’t even seen the full extent of what I went through in Danganronpa. You don’t know the real me no one truly does not even myself. The me I do know would terrify you, Mister Detective.” Kokichi then took a step forward letting his arms fall so he could poke the navy-haired boy touching his chest before lifting the finger to point it at Shuichi's face, a dark smile on his own. Had Shuichi been stepping towards him? He hadn’t even realized he’d taken a step forward every time Kokichi had stepped back making them right at each other now. “I could break you. Destroy you. Confuse you. Use you. How do you know this isn’t all some silly game I’m playing and you’re a pawn in it? How do I know I’m not a pawn in your game, Detective Saihara?” His nerves subsiding as a familiar face got pulled out of his pocket, Kokichi grinned wickedly at him. “I don’t think you could handle it, my little lost puppy.” Shuichi was starting to realize this was becoming yet another one of his regular nicknames but he didn’t  _ entirely _ hate it since he’d said the reason his pregame self took Shuichi in was because he was like a little lost puppy. Maybe he’d do it again.

Shuichi frowned a bit before seeing the hint of mischievousness in the other’s expression. It was intimidating but at least it was familiar-- something to work with. Might as well go all in since he’d already placed a big bet by asking Kokichi on a date. “I-Is…” Shuichi closed his eyes, his face reddening, already ashamed of himself but forced himself to ask: “Is that a challenge?” Peeking out through one eye to see the other’s reaction he was pleasantly surprised to see the other’s dark grin move way to a cheeky one as Kokichi walked with his hand on Shuichi’s chest pushing the navy-haired boy forward until Shuichi had his back against the door again. Shuichi wondered if he could feel his heart pounding under his fingertips.

“Oooh, now I  _ like _ that. Nishishi.” Kokichi flickered his lavender eyes up and away taking his hand off of Shuichi’s chest to tap a finger against his chin before deciding. “Nee-heehee. Soooo a challenge, huuuh?” Kokichi then bit his lip glancing downwards, wringing his hands for a second before placing them at his hips and looked up from under long lashes to stare openly into beautiful golden eyes, his smirk back on his face. “I accept this challenge, my beloved detective.” 

Shuichi blinked before his eyes darted across every nice feature on Kokichi’s face hoping to read his mind. Then Shuichi scrunched up his eyebrows, his heartbeat finally slowing down but still prepared to fall to the bottom of his stomach if he was wrong. “Wait... so is that a yes to the date?” Shuichi could hear hesitation and hope in his own voice mixed together evenly. 

Kokichi caught it too. It made him feel good that he’d caught a tinge of excitement in the navy-haired boy’s tone. He snorted before tapping a finger on his own nose and using his other hand to point one at the cute detective. “Ding ding ding, weeee have a winner, folks!” 

Shuichi made a face before making a goofy smile and laughing, whether out of relief or joy or a combination of both Shuichi wasn’t entirely sure. His shoulders relaxed having been tense for the entire thing. “You never do things normally, do you?” His goofy smile failed him as it became a genuine one that touched his eyes looking down at the cute supreme leader who had to at least  _ kind of _ like him back. Otherwise, the challenge would have been boring to him, right? God, Shuichi hoped so anyway. “I’m glad you don’t.” 

“Oooh, such a flirt today, aren’t we? Nishishi.” Kokichi waggled his eyebrows, tilting his head a devilish smirk overtaking his face as his hands came together in a triangular motion in front of his chin making his fingertips touch, it was the gesture he’d typically use when plotting a dastardly plan. “And whyyy is it that you’re glad that I don’t do things normally? Hmm? Nee-heehee. Is it perhaps because I’m  _ intriguing? _ ” He taunted him, reminding Shuichi that he’d called him that. Sure Kokichi had said it back but he’d claimed that was a lie and he was glad he had because this made it waaaay more fun.

“Yeah.” Shuichi nodded trying to really affirm it in the purple-haired boy’s mind, not even allowing himself to be embarrassed about it. It was the truth. “Among other things.” Shuichi winked at him trying to be coy and playful enough to match Kokichi’s speed. It was a rush and it felt natural, the back and forth. It was fun. 

The wink caught Kokichi off guard for a second making his brows raise and his heart skip a beat seeing Shuichi do it. Oh, he could get used to this. But he hoped he never did. He hoped it kept jump-starting the pleasant shivers it sent throughout his entire body and he never became numb to it. “Pfft. Again with using my lines.” Kokichi pulled out his hand to inspect his navy-blue nails, a small smirk playing on his lips looking at the delectable color. “You know, Mister Detective, it’s a wonder you weren’t a plagiarist before the games. You tend to like stealing other people’s words. I wonder who is the true thief here: you or me?” He stuck out his tongue and pulled down one eyelid taunting him and Shuichi thought it was adorable mind you but his words reminded him of something he’d completely missed out on in his first group therapy.

“Makoto never told me what I was before,” Shuichi said in a breath suddenly recalling how early the group therapy had ended because of his outburst. Remembering everyone staring at him made a hint of a blush come over his face. But he didn’t regret it at all because it had led to a clue on what Makoto really was doing about Danganronpa behind the scenes. The first clue anyway. The way Makoto had worded things it almost sounded like he wanted to recruit Shuichi in on getting the show canceled. That sent a thrill through Shuichi’s veins just thinking of it. Shuichi really hoped that was what he was getting roped into anyway. “I think it might be because I got him flustered and he forgot.” Shuichi pursed his lips, thinking over it. Makoto seemed smart and not like the type to allow something as repetitive as giving out papers during orientation to slip his mind. Shuichi had a hunch that something was off about it. And his hunches were rarely wrong… was it just an accident? 

“Nee-heehee. Come on then! Just  _ what _ are we still doing here?” Kokichi made to leave out the door stopping once he didn’t see Shuichi at his back tailing him. He beckoned a finger at him once again. “Come along, my little lost puppy. Nishishi. We won’t find out anything just standing here flirting with each other.” Kokichi winked at him before grinning and turning on his heel. Shuichi’s ability to not get flustered was at its limits and his face turned a bright red as he followed the purple-haired boy out, pulling his shirt collar up to conceal some of his blush.

The two boys walked down two sets of hallways passing a few classmates here and there but not stopping to make small talk. The hallway that had the therapy room that he’d only been in once also had the AV room close by. Shuichi had made a mental note of it once he’d left the therapy session and had his odd encounter with Makoto. It also housed a few other rooms Shuichi hadn’t gotten to explore yet, some not listed on the map. He knew one room was a crafts area for the Ultimates. It had tools for all sorts of skills and trades so people could come together to create, or at least that's what he had heard Angie telling Himiko in the background while he was watching the Danganronpa finale on his first day awake.

Knocking at the door, Kokichi didn’t wait for a reply as he poked his head through the crack. “Hellooooo,” he said in a sing-songy way and smirked at the Danganronpa henchman sitting at his desk whose eyes had widened and eyebrows scrunched up just by seeing the purple imp. The only person Kokichi liked teasing almost as much as Shuichi, besides Miu, Gonta, and Kaito of course, was Makoto because he had the potential to be good and used it to help Danganronpa instead so Kokichi made it his personal goal to get the man frustrated or flustered at least once a day as punishment.

“Hello, Kokichi,” Makoto said his name in a sigh. The gremlin took that as an invitation as he swung the door open and in came Kokichi with Shuichi not long behind him. The brunette blinked seeing the detective before he scratched at his temple. “Uh, how can I help you, boys?” 

Shuichi wrung his hands suddenly nervous about having to interact with both of them at the same time. Kokichi didn’t know that Makoto might actually be on the right side of things and probably assumed there’d still be some tension and barred teeth between them after Shuichi’s outburst during group therapy earlier. Shuichi tried to sound as polite as possible to set the tone. “I-I think you might have forgotten to give me the little bit of information about myself I’m supposed to get after the first session.” 

Makoto’s attention fell to his desk and his mouth twitched to the side for a second in either a frown or smile Shuichi wasn’t sure. Makoto’s hazel eyes softened when he looked back up and he wore a small smile pulling at one side of his lips. It seemed forced. He simply nodded glancing back down at his papers. “I did. I realized after everyone left and thought it would be better just to give the three of you your papers when you came in the next morning. I have it here if you’d like it now.” Makoto dug around through some files before settling on one and pulling out a single piece of paper holding it out in his hand. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Shuichi as he cleared his throat before speaking. “You were... different.” 

The way Makoto had said that made a chill run down Shuichi’s spine. He was timid about taking the paper, worried about what might be on there. Pulling it to his face he inhaled sharply preparing for the worst. Kokichi was on his tiptoes trying to read over his shoulder which made Shuichi chuckle at how cute and nosy he was so he lowered the paper for the both of them to investigate. It was surprising seeing his own handwriting written out on the page.

Name:  _ Saihara Shuichi _

Age:  _ 20 _

Occupation:  _ Depends who you ask. _

Favorite Thing:  _ Kichi-- to play with of course. _

Least Favorite Thing:  _ Repetition. _

Biggest Dream:  _ Hope disguised as despair! Despair disguised as hope! It’s a toss-up really. _

Shuichi squished up his face at some of the answers, having a bad feeling in his gut telling him there was something dark written within them. Kokichi pointed at his nickname. “I was your favorite thing? ” He tilted his head seeing that and scrunched up his nose. “Wonder why you listed it like that. I put down close-up magic. Even so, what do you think ‘to play with of course’ means?” Kokichi slowly smirked and put his hands on his hips watching the detective, the shit-eating grin on his face making Shuichi feel like he’d been caught in the act of something. He turned a bright red and ignored that question, not sure if he wanted to know. Kokichi kept scanning through the paper before pointing out the last line. “What the fuck does that even mean? That sounds like Monokuma’s biggest dream. Or Junko’s but not yours.” 

Makoto had moved to stand beside them. “That’s because Shuichi quoted her. You both were fans of Junko but Shuichi especially was before the game. It’s one of her most famous lines she uses while touring.” Makoto thinned his lips after that, looking like he wanted to say more but was holding his tongue. 

“Ewww. Shuichi, you were weird! Nishishi.” Kokichi giggled before poking him in the ribs. “Don’t worry I’ll still keep you around since you’d be at a loss without me. Seeing as I am your favorite thing to play with. ” He bit his thumb holding back his laughter but once Shuichi looked up from the paper to deadpan him he lost it cackling unapologetically at his… well not boyfriend but more-than-friend. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He wiped away a tear this one being real for once before staring at Shuichi’s expression then immediately glanced back at the paper where he’d been brought up and he lost it again. “Actually, I’m not sorry this is fucking fantastic!” Shuichi wanted to be irritated but it was nice seeing him laugh. In his gut, he felt a weird twinge of guilt. What had his past self meant by that? Had it been sexual like Kokichi was heavily implying or was it something more? His answers didn’t make him feel like he knew himself any better at all. In fact, all it did was give him tons of more questions.

Shuichi groaned his face reddening even further when he thought of himself writing out a dirty joke about his used-to-be-boyfriend and started leading the purple-haired boy out of the room by the arm. Glancing back while heading for the exit, Shuchi called back: “Thanks, Makoto! We’re going to get going before I either die of embarrassment or he dies of laughter.” 

“See you guys!” Makoto smiled at the two boys waving them off as they left. Once the door closed his smile immediately fell and his face puckered up into one of concern. He wanted nothing more than to be able to answer their questions but the AV room’s cameras were still in working order as of the moment and it would seem suspicious to pull them into a bathroom. Makoto hoped Chihiro would be able to hack into the system again since they’d installed a better firewall against her but that would take at least 24 hours. Surely Shuichi could wait one day before trying to snoop around and figure it out for himself. They needed at least one more on the inside and since Chihiro, Chiaki, and Hajime had all been compromised it would have to be someone else, someone new who had the same fire within them that Makoto held within himself. He knew the moment that Shuichi gave his speech that he would be just the person to recruit. Makoto already had suspicions watching him on the show but that really solidified it.

One thing was for sure: there was no way Makoto could tell him everything he wanted to know about how troubling Shuichi’s answers had actually been. He could find out something was off if he watched his audition tapes. Makoto made a mental note to use his burner phone the next time he went to the bathroom to send out a message to his colleagues. He’d have to make sure Kyoko and Byakuya knew to make up some excuse as to why they’d have to push that back a little longer if asked, he didn’t want Shuichi backing out if he found out the frightening news. It was selfish Makoto knew that but felt necessary. The brunette male frowned at the other papers in front of him, all relatively normal people who’d signed up for a virtual reality killing game television show and then stopped to grimace when he saw the thoroughly detailed report on who the detective was before the game. Saihara Shuichi might have been the only person in this class that Danganronpa had genuinely helped. And the only one he saw enough potential within to help them finally get it canceled after years of trying both from the outside and on the inside. Makoto took a heavy breath before hiding the files away, locking them in a drawer then pocketed the key. 

Shuichi had led him to the end of the hallway, Kokichi’s giggling finally simmered down as they came to a crossroads of sorts. One door led to the hallway connected to the common room and the other led to the shortcut to the dorm rooms. Stopping between them and releasing his loose grip on Kokichi’s arm Shuichi felt a little nervous shifting around on his feet and was not able to make eye contact with the purple-haired boy. “Um… d-do you want to maybe try that d-date now or wait until tonight?” 

Kokichi's laughter had died completely now but he kept his mask up even though the question took him off guard. He knew that Shuichi had been serious but it still scared him. Kokichi pulled out his cocky bravado smirking at the detective. “Eager aren’t we?” He waggled his eyebrows before chuckling at the navy-haired boy’s quickly reddening face. “Nishishi. Tonight would be better. I made plans to help the bitchlet before lunch on that project we’ve been working on,” Kokichi lied. “Maybe after lunch?” He asked as he placed hands behind his head and smiled cheekily with his eyes closed. 

Shuichi visibly relaxed and grinned. “Okay! I’ll probably catch up with Kaito and Maki and watch the next episode of Danganronpa. I hate it but…” Letting out a sigh and glancing at the floor, Shuichi admitted, “I feel like it’s helping me to move past everything. And get to know everyone seeing into their lives.” 

Kokichi didn’t like that. Nope. Not at all. But he couldn’t very well tell Shuichi so. He didn't like the idea of the detective seeing how he was behind the scenes but he’d be a hypocrite on top of everything else if he asked him not to since he’d watched all of Shuichi’s scenes religiously. Keeping his smile up Kokichi taunted, “Nee-heehee. Just don’t watch my scenes otherwise you’ll learn too much and I’ll have to kill you.” Placing a finger in front of his lips he smiled darkly at the other making him shift around on his feet again at the intensity in his eyes. “Nishishi. I’m lying! I have nothing to hide. See you later, my beloved detective.” With that Kokichi spun on his heels and went towards the dorm rooms to find his foul-mouthed friend. 

Shuichi watched as Kokichi left and smiled to himself thinking about tonight. God, he was excited. After taking a second to grin at the door like an idiot Shuichi took the other door to the hallway that led to the common room guessing he’d find his best friend there. And just as expected the boy with spiked up purple hair and tanned skin was there playing pool. “Hey, Kaito!” Shuichi couldn’t mask the happiness from his voice. He was positively giddy.

Kaito shot the cue-ball which hit two striped balls, sending them into the same side pocket before whooping and standing straight then tossed the pole over to Ryoma. “Hey, side-kick! What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you would watch the next couple of episodes of Danganronpa with me?” Glancing at the gloomy short man and the smiling giant Gonta who was readying himself for his turn Shuichi turned his attention back to his goateed friend and touched his neck as he smiled sheepishly, not intending to be rude or disrupt his game. “I-I know you’re playing pool but maybe after you're done?”

“Sure!” Kaito grinned brightly at him before pumping his fists against each other. “Just give me a few minutes we’ve got a bet on this one.” Shuichi blinked and raised his eyebrows wondering what in the world they could possibly be wagering on here. “I can see that I confused you, it’s not money or anything like that. Just little things like television times or each other's lunches if there’s anything good but right now it’s a bigger deal. We’re deciding who gets the best seat for the meteor shower tomorrow. So of course I’m on my A-game!”

“There's a meteor shower tomorrow?” Shuichi took a second to soak in all of his friend’s words thinking them over before asking, “Wait, I thought we weren’t allowed to leave the building anyway? How are we going to see it?” He glanced at the television assuming there must be an upcoming broadcast for it. 

Kaito’s eyes bugged out and he threw his arms up. “Oh my God! I haven't told you? They told everyone last week and I’ve done nothing but talk about it since I found out and I’ve had a few people jump down my throat about talking about it too much so I tried to cool it…” He moved a hand to cup his neck a small blush on his cheeks probably recalling someone getting onto him. That didn’t last long as his usual wildly large grin took over his face again. “But yes! It’s going to be amazing they’re letting us out for a few hours to see it. We still can’t leave the building but we’re getting rooftop access for one night. Apparently there’ll be guards up there to make sure none of us make a run for it.” Kaito rolled his eyes at the thought. “Guys like Korekiyo totally would then we’d be stuck here even longer until they found him. I swear he’ll be the reason we’re stuck here anyway since he won’t do any of the exercises or try to talk about anything. He’s just as obsessed with his fake sister as he was in the game.” Kokichi popped into Shuichi's mind hearing that, worried about the fact that he also wouldn't do any of the exercises.

Shuichi committed the information to memory taking note of Korekiyo wondering if it was safe to keep a guy like him so close to the others seeing as he was basically a serial killer after all and still somehow believed his sister was real. It sent shivers down Shuichi’s spine just thinking about it. “Well, that sounds like fun! I’ll let you guys finish up. I'm going to go take the television while it’s unoccupied so we don’t lose it. See you in a minute!” Shuichi waved at his friend before going and sitting down on one of the couches opting out of sitting on the nearest couch like the last time so he didn’t have to see every single detail of the deaths. He still wasn’t completely over the nightmares caused by the last time he’d watched Danganronpa. 

About fifteen minutes later Kaito was in the seat beside him, Maki close behind him. “Sorry it took so long. I had to go find Maki-roll after I won the game. Her and Kaede have started hanging out!” He sounded very proud which made Maki divert her eyes as a tiny bit of red brushed her cheeks. Shuichi smiled hearing that, glad for both of them to have found another girl to spend time with. “Alright let’s get episode four on! You saw the trial during episode three so we should be able to see four and five today then we can head to lunch and save the rest for another day. Sound good, you two?” 

Shuichi nodded and Maki fiddled with her dark hair which made Shuichi wonder if she was nervous about watching it. He wondered if she’d had similar nightmares to him, possibly even worse since she was an assassin and had better know-how when it came to murder. Maki offered, “Fine with me.” 

Kaito scrolled through the DVR and turned on episode four. It opened up with Kokichi telling everyone that Maki wasn’t actually the Ultimate Childgiver after all. It then dawned on Shuichi why Maki was probably nervous about watching it seeing as she’d threatened Kokichi in front of everyone lifting him up by his neck. Shuichi grimaced seeing that. At the time he hadn’t really been in support of either of them not really trusting anyone just yet, Kaito only partly at the time. It was weird watching the scene play out. Shuichi had almost forgotten about that. Kaito and Kokichi were friends now and Shuichi and he were… well they were definitely at least friends. Shuichi wondered if that made Maki uncomfortable knowing that her best friend and her boyfriend were close to someone who had outed her as the Ultimate Assassin by lying and testing out how she’d react. It really had been a good manipulation tactic.

Shuichi listened as people talked here and there in the episode mentioning Kirumi’s execution. The only one who really struck a chord with Shuichi was listening to Korekiyo. He’d said:  _ ‘Every part of every human being-- even their ugly side-- is beautiful. There is no limit to beauty. Kirumi… she, too, had her own exceptional beauty. A crime that was bold, yet calculated… A battle against the truth… Brutally killing others for her beliefs. Unfeelingly sacrificing the few for the many… And her attachment to life and determination to live! Her attempt to escape was so very ugly! It was pathetic! Pitiful! Wretched! But it was beautiful! I had never before seen such beauty in a human being before! Kehe… Kehehehe...’ _ Back then Shuichi had no idea what the hell the guy was even going on about. Knowing what he knew now Shuichi figured he’d probably thought Kirumi would be a good friend in the afterlife for his sister who also happened to be his lover. Shuichi’s skin crawled listening to it. He really wished he had paid more attention to that guy, kept an eye on him. 

Shuichi watched as they explored the next floor and opened up Korekiyo’s lab alongside Angie’s by using the objects Monokuma had given them. Kaito visibly shivered in his seat next to him and Shuichi wondered if he was still terrified of ghosts just seeing the episode. It really was a creepy layout so Shuichi didn’t hold it over him at all. When free time came, Shuichi first tried talking to Maki but she wouldn’t have anything to do with him, still upset over Kokichi telling everyone her secret. He then went to find Kokichi. It wasn’t the first time they’d spent free time together and Kokichi started the conversation by asking him,  _ ‘What are you here for today? Did you come to beg for your life?’ _ Seeing the two of them interact Shuichi had to roll his eyes and smile fondly. At the time he’d actually been kind of scared but more so intrigued and wanted to find out where it would lead: would the Ultimate Supreme Leader actually kill him? Or was it just another one of his lies? And if it was a lie then why? Shuichi watched as his in-game self was told a little about Kokichi’s ultimate talent, and how knowing about his organization would lead to Shuichi having to be killed. 

Maki scoffed and shook her head. “You two are ridiculous. Why did you go back to see him if he was threatening you like that?” She turned her red eyes to Shuichi, a small smirk on her lips and a thin eyebrow raised.

Shuichi grimaced. “I was... curious?” 

Kaito laughed at both his best friend and his girlfriend. “Maki-roll, you threaten me on a daily basis. You literally say: ‘Do you want to die?’ more times in a day than I tell people that I’m Momota Kaito, Luminary of the stars!" He beamed at her poking her in the arm. "And I know I say it religiously.” 

Maki’s face hardened hearing that turning a glare on her boyfriend. “Do you want to--” She stopped herself blinking at what had been her almost immediate reply. His grin widened and she grumbled puffing out her cheeks. “Shut up.” 

Turning their attention back to the television Kokichi asked Shuichi to beg like a dog for his life which made Shuichi deadpan the screen. What the hell was his deal with comparing him to a dog!? He then asked him to play russian roulette but with a bullet in every chamber. Shuichi huffed watching their free time play out simultaneously wondering why the hell he’d kept coming back but at the same time knowing very damn good and well why. Kokichi had asked Shuichi to keep things interesting for him but in all honesty, it was Kokichi who had been interesting to him. Watching the screen he noticed Kokichi pulling out some cards for them to play the Shadow Game. The way the camera was angled he could see from Kokichi’s point of view and he saw him shuffle the cards before pulling out a seven. Once it was Shuichi’s turn Kokichi purposely pushed out a certain card for Shuichi to grab. The detective’s mouth fell open as he realized what had happened. Kokichi had… he’d fixed the damn game. He wanted it to be a tie so that Shuichi would have to keep coming back in suspense of if or when Kokichi would take his life and to ask him more questions. Shuichi had to bite the inside of his cheek to hide his smile as the episode continued. 

“Why didn’t they show everyone's free time?” asked Maki in a slightly bitter tone. She had a small frown on her face and Shuichi would bet she wanted to see when her and Kaito started spending time together in the beginning. 

“Ah, they have it. It’ll just be in specials! Like apparently this weekend they’ll be releasing episodes on each character, whole episodes based around them and what they did in the game when there wasn’t anything going on. Shuichi is the main character so they followed him with the main show,” answered Kaito wrapping his arm around the grumpy assassin a little tighter. “I’m excited to see ours!” Shuichi felt a blush rise to his face hearing that. Shuichi knew he was the protagonist but it still felt strange and embarrassing, to say the least. 

Watching the rest of the episode he still felt sickened seeing Angie’s body after she’d been killed but it was a little easier than the first two murders. Something he’d completely forgotten about was Kokichi’s ‘prank’ he’d pulled on him pretending to be dead with blood saturating his forehead as he laid face-down on the floor. Tensions were high at the moment so Shuichi hadn’t even cared that he was hurt, he was more worried about the murders happening and solving them. Guilt started coming down hard on Shuichi at that, knowing that Kokichi had fallen and probably just wanted to play it off as a joke. He should have cared more. Shuichi frowned and just knew that Makoto had hit the nail on the head when he’d said he’d froze when it came to Kokichi. Sighing he shifted in his seat a little bit readying himself to watch the next murder and trial. 

Kokichi left the hallway enjoying the fact that Shuichi was openly watching him walk away. He’d laughed his ass off when reading that he wanted to ‘play with him’ but something felt weirdly familiar reading his personalized note from his pregame self. If Kokichi didn’t know any better he’d have said that he was the one who wrote the note not Shuichi but it was undeniably the detective’s handwriting. Kokichi didn’t have anything to work on with Miu but he was nervous about his first date and needed to clear his head, prepare for whatever could happen that might be thrown at him. If anyone else heard the way his mind worked they’d probably think he was preparing to go off to damn war instead of having a nice night with his crush. 

Beating on Miu’s door, Kokichi called out: “Heeeey, you filthy cum-dumpster! Let me in already!” 

It took a few seconds before the foul-mouthed blonde had the door open and a wicked grin spread across her face. “You fucked him, didn’t you?” 

“Nope!” Rolling his eyes he pushed past her and flopped down on the spare bed before he started inspecting his nails. “Buuuut he might have asked me on a date.”

It took all of one second for Miu to squeal and jump on the bed to lay down beside him pressing her breasts against his arm purposefully. “Told you, you weasel! I knew that son of a bitch liked you back. Well, what the fuck are you doing here talking to me about it instead of off sucking his dick?”

Kokichi shifted away from the close contact dramatically gagging before smiling darkly and lifting a finger to his lips. “Nee-heehee. I just want to keep him waiting! This game is no fun if I show him all my cards at once. Nishishi. He was an eager beaver about it.” That made him smile remembering how excited Shuichi seemed about the date but then his facial features slowly fell. “Hey slut-bag, if I tell you something will you swear not to tell anyone?” His stomach turned while asking the question. Kokichi didn’t want anyone to know but he was nervous. He’d never been on a date and didn’t know what to expect. He knew some things of course because he’s not an idiot but he’s never experienced it firsthand and he’s an adult which was just humiliating.

Miu raised an eyebrow before sitting up in the bed and nodding. “I won’t tell anyone... unless it gets me laid in which case you’re on your own, limp dick!” She cackled at her joke before noticing him deadpanning her. “Fine, fine! I’m just fuckin’ with ya. Tell me all your dirty secrets I won’t tell.” 

Kokichi started to speak but his words fell short in a sigh. “No. I can’t. You’ll never let me fucking live it down.” Maybe Miu was the worst person to tell this to for real. He couldn’t talk to Kaito about it either since he was partial to Shuichi and Kokichi assumed they were probably hanging out right now anyway. 

Miu’s smile fell quickly as she furrowed blonde eyebrows. “Kokichi, I’m just playing around. Seriously, you can tell me.” She leaned forward inspecting his face trying to figure out what the hell was going on in his pea-brain. This was Kokichi seeming bashful. It was definitely a cause for concern.

A huge grin broke across the purple-haired boy’s face, his mask going back on. “Nee-heehee. I got you! I was lying! I just wanted to see how you would react if I said I had a biiiig juicy secret! So Kiibo is out tomorrow right?” Kokichi tapped his chin pretending to be in thought, speaking fast. “Since they’re making him entirely from scratch he won’t be human at all. Pfft. Now I can really give him hell if he starts talking shit. I can’t wait for him to call me robophobic. I've missed it and his tears! Can robots even cry? Or was that all oil leakage? Nishishi.” Kokichi started laughing before placing both hands behind his head. “Oh. I sort of forgot to mention this. Shuichi thinks I’ve been working on some sort of invention over here because I don’t like telling people I’m friends with anyone let anyone a dirty slut like you.” He threw a wink her way before asking, “So what ya working on?” 

Miu frowned watching him go through all the motions. She knew he’d had something he wanted to say but she didn’t want to push him if it was actually serious. So instead she went to her notebooks pulling out a few different blueprints and offered them to him. “I’ve been dabbling with another electro-bomb type deal. If these bitches wanna keep me in here for like a year or some shit that ain't fuckin’ happening. I’ll break the fuck out of here before we even get close to that.” 

Kokichi started sifting through all the different inventions she’d started committing them to memory before he offered, “Ya know we could actually start working on inventions together like we did in the game. I’m not the best artist but I am a damn good supreme leader with amazing ideas and think I could help you tweak these-- like this one here for example if you overlayed a secondary spring right above the cylinder there, kind of intertwined with the other one, it would have a fuck ton more buoyancy than just using the one and it wouldn’t break nearly as fast.”

Miu blinked at the design taking it into consideration before nodding. “Huh. That’s actually helpful. Here, look through these too.” She ran to get a second and third notebook and the two started talking back and forth going over ideas, creating new ones, and arguing over better options before settling on compromises. Kokichi didn’t know when they’d ended up on the floor and started drawing out new or altered inventions but ten minutes quickly turned into three hours. Miu’s stomach started gurgling. “I’m fuckin’ starving! Let’s go grab some food and you probably wanna get ready for your date.” She waggled her eyebrows with a smirk pulling up her lips.

“I’m not going to primp like some pussy cat, bitchlet.” Kokichi tossed his eyes at the idea of dressing up for Shuichi. Should… Should he dress up for him? He wouldn’t really know. Ughhh, this was annoying. Ignoring those thoughts Kokichi said, “Buuuut I am hungry so let’s get the hell out of here. Do you wanna do this again tomorrow?” He gestured to the scattered mess of papers on her floor. It was the first time he’d gotten to work on anything even remotely similar to his ultimate talent and it felt good to get back in the headspace of a supreme leader even if he didn’t have a crew like DICE to back him up. At least he had Miu now. Perhaps he’d start a new DICE group. That thought made Kokichi both incredibly sad and happy.

Miu popped her lips and blinked like she was surprised he wanted to go over her inventions again before she grinned maniacally. “Fuck yeah! We’ll make a habit of it. Just come a knocking…” She flicked her eyes to sides and smiled, remembering Kiibo. “Unless there's a tie on the door then kindly fuck off.” Miu giggled before grabbing Kokichi and intertwining her arm with his as the two friends headed toward the cafeteria together. 

Once there he noticed Shuichi sitting with Kaito, Maki, Kaede, and Rantaro. Kokichi wondered if the handsome Rantaro and illustrious Kay-ay-day had made up since they were sitting next to one another and were talking animatedly with each other. He personally wouldn’t date her again if she was that flakey. Sometimes relationships shouldn’t be forced. Ha. Like Kokichi had any foot to stand on when it came to relationship advice. His heart did a flip seeing Shuichi laughing at something Kaito had said and he noticed the detective had an open spot next to him. Had he saved it for Kokichi? The purple-haired boy was kind of dazed getting his food and walked slowly over to the table wondering which seat he should take: the usual one by Gonta and Miu or the one by Shuichi? 

Kokichi’s decision was made for him when Shuichi stood up at the sight of him and waved him over with a huge smile motioning to the open spot. “Kokichi! Come sit here, I saved you a seat!” Kokichi was a little surprised to see him not getting flustered over it more so he just seemed excited to see him. It felt a little weird to have him treat him like that but he didn’t  _ entirely _ hate it. 

Kokichi shrugged impassively before sitting down in the seat next to Shuichi. He smiled lopsidedly at the cute detective after a few seconds, his mask back up and running. “Missss me?” He batted his eyelashes at him before popping a grape in his mouth and crunching down on it and watched Shuichi’s eyes light up at the action. “Pfft. Like I have to ask. Nee-heehee. You’re basically wagging your tail right now, my little lost puppy dog.” Shuichi’s smile fell fast as his eyes narrowed on him. Kokichi raised a brow and bit his lip at this development, his intrigue bubbling over into giddiness. Ooooh, this looked like it was going to be fun. What now could possibly be on his beloved detective’s mind? 

“What is your deal with calling me a dog, Kichi?” Kokichi thinned his lips to keep from grinning at the nickname and Shuichi's irritated yet playful tone. “Do you remember our free time when we played the Shadow Game? At the start of us hanging out, you said you were going to kill me and I should beg for my life like a dog. If I can recall, your exact words were--” Shuichi stopped to clear his throat and sat a little straighter preparing for the monologue. Kokichi’s eyes lavender brightened as he bit his thumb in anticipation waiting for his words to come out of Shuichi’s lips. “‘Get on the ground and beg like a dog!’ Then you said something along the lines of, ‘Ooooh, I wanna see you slit your stomach too! C’mon! Do it, pwetty pweeeeeeease!?’” Shuichi acted out the scene offering the same mannerisms in which the Ultimate Supreme Leader had used before he looked over at the purple-haired boy whose face was lit up like a Christmas tree with absolute delight at Shuichi’s impression of him. “You scared me how excited you were about it like what the heck, Kokichi?” 

Kokichi lost it then cackling at the detective’s expression only stopping to wipe his very real tears away. “I forgot all about that! Nee-heehee. I have been comparing you to a dog for a while haven’t I?” He leaned closer grinning all the while. “You’re welcome for letting you live by the way.” Kokichi checked his nails then, his smile falling into a smug smirk. “A thank you would be acceptable.” 

Shuichi rolled his golden eyes and scoffed. “You’re crazy you know that?” 

Kokichi popped a few more grapes in his mouth. “I am an evil supreme leader after all. What else did you expect from me, my beloved detective? Huh? Huuuuh? Did you expect some pushover?” He tilted his head after saying that, his smile turning darker, his hand pulling up to wag a finger in Shuichi’s face. “Because that isn’t me, sweetheart!” 

Shuichi raised his eyebrows before he got a glint in his eye. “You’re no pushover, I know that. But you also never planned on killing me,” Shuichi said matter-of-fact like which made Kokichi squint at him. “I saw you push the card on me. You wanted me to pull a seven so we’d tie.” 

Kokichi guffawed. “Nonsense! You simply got lucky and got to live another day. Who’s to say I won’t still kill you even now?” He lifted a finger to his lips. “Nishishi. You have too much faith in my patience, Shuichi. I humored you when you found me but I did no such thing as  _ push cards _ on you,” Kokichi lied. “You say it as if I was looking forward to when you’d come to find me." The supreme leader dramatically rolled his eyes and waved off the accusation with a hand. "Pfft. I can think of a million people I would rather play games with.” 

Shuichi was smiling the whole time until the last bit. Had he seen it wrong? No. He knew he was right. Kokichi was definitely lying. The detective threw a grape in Kokichi’s face, taunting him right back. “I call  _ your _ bluff, good sir. You did look forward to seeing me and you  _ did _ push that card on me.” 

Kokichi pursed his lips. He both loved and hated that Shuichi had suddenly gotten comfortable enough to push back. He decided he loved it more than hated it as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips drawing the navy-haired boy’s attention to them again. “I think you have that backward, Detective Saihara.  _ I _ wasn’t the one searching you out after all. But just like my pregame self, I couldn’t very well turn away my little lost puppy dog.” Kokichi winked at him before turning back to his tray of food with a real smile on his face not noticing the other blush. Yeah. This was fun. He could definitely get used to it. 

“I can’t deny it.” Shuichi chuckled and shook his head at himself. “I didn’t really understand why in the hell I kept going back... but now I do.” Shuichi slowly looked over to see Kokichi who’d raised his eyebrows, his smirk growing smugger then Shuichi's attention fell to the food he was eating once he remembered another part of the episode and he frowned. “There is something else I wanted to say about that episode. When you fell and pranked me making me think you were dead I didn’t even think to check on you even though you had your head cut wide open. It looked like a bad fall too. I was so tense because of all the murders happening but even still, you got hurt and I just got frustrated with you.” Shuichi scratched his arm with a pout wearing down his face, both ashamed of and mad at his in-game self. “I’m really sorry about that. It was kind of a dick move.” He turned his attention from the table to focus on Kokichi's reaction.

Kokichi gazed into his beautiful golden eyes appreciating them for a moment before going in for the kill. “Awwwe, look at you apologizing for something as ridiculous as that! Nishishi.” Kokichi poked Shuichi on the nose giggling before becoming somber, a fake pout to match the other's on his lips and rounded eyes batting his eyelashes before looking down at his tray and, with the saddest voice he could fabricate, he said, “You know I still think about how much you must have hated me in order to not care that I’d hit my head. I could have been dead and you…" Kokichi sighed dramatically as a fake tear ran down his cheek. "You just didn’t care.” He slowly turned his attention to the cute detective who looked absolutely gobsmacked before Kokichi grinned wildly and cackled. “Nee-heehe. I’m lying! I haven’t thought about that since it happened. But thank you for your apologies, Mister Detective. It  _ truly _ means the world to me.” He placed a hand on his heart and smiled sweetly at him. It kind of did mean a lot that Shuichi felt the need to apologize. Heh. He was a sweet dumb detective. The memory of their upcoming date brought Kokichi back down to earth and suddenly he was nervous again. “Soooo, what are you wanting to do tonight?” 

Shuichi had gone through about ten different facial expressions listening to Kokichi trying to find the lies in all of his statements. He’d been so overdramatic about the apology that Shuichi thought that it actually did mean something to him. Ouma Kokichi was like a case in the ways that he had to soak up every word he said so he could analyze and dissect them. But then he was the exact opposite of a case in the way that he was exciting and unpredictable and just adorable in everything he did even when he was scaring the absolute shit out of him. Shuichi fiddled with his thumbs and with a shaky voice said, “W-Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie? B-But I wanted to ask you something…” Kokichi raised an eyebrow before gesturing a hand out for the navy-haired boy to continue. “C-Can we have the official date tomorrow night? With the meteor shower? And just hang out tonight?” 

Kokichi blinked at him, scrunching up his face. “Aren’t dates just hanging out anyway? Why do you want to save the ‘official’ date for tomorrow?” He then slowly smirked at the flustered boy. “You’re trying to weasel two out of me for the price of one! Nee-heehee. Very smooth, my beloved detective. Verrrry smooth.” He gave him the OK hand gesture with one eye closed and pursed lips. 

Shuichi felt heat move from his cheeks to the rest of his face. It did kind of sound like that was exactly what he was doing. He closed his eyes before admitting, “I-I just wanted our first date to be special…” Opening his eyes he stared down at his plate, pushing some food around on it. “I-I just didn’t th-think watching a movie with people around would be a great first date.” His voice lowered to where only Kokichi could hear him and he sounded ashamed.

Kokichi felt a nice warmth spread throughout his chest. Shuichi wanted it to be  _ special! _ And he said ‘our first date’ in a way that told Kokichi that he’d probably want more. Kokichi took a moment before smiling genuinely at him and nudging his elbow against his. “I didn’t say no, goofball. No need to get all flustered and gloomy. Nishishi. Let’s save the ‘official’ date for tomorrow then.” He stood up grabbing his tray. “Let’s go hang out and watch a movie or whatever.” 

Starting towards the exit Shuichi was quick behind him both of them wearing stupid grins very excited to  _ hang out _ with each other. Stepping into the common room together they ended up sitting on the loveseat in front of the television. “If you don’t want to watch a movie we could play arcade games or anything...” Shuichi kept his tone light and had a half-smile on his face not really wanting to play arcade games but wanting Kokichi to have fun. He personally just wanted to sit close to the smaller boy on the couch. 

Kokichi was nervous and had to stop himself from biting his thumb. Shuichi liked him and all he’d done was tease him relentlessly about it. Knowing the detective he was probably just as nervous if not more so with his shy personality.  _ This isn’t a date that's tomorrow! Just chill the hell out! _ His mind reminded him, making him loosen his tense shoulders a bit before he smiled at Shuichi then he gestured towards the television. “Let’s do something different than before sooooo a movie! Something interesting!” Usually, he’d make a better quip or joke but his heart had picked up in its speed. He’d never done this before. It might not be their actual first date but it kind of felt like an unofficial first date and Kokichi didn’t really know how to act. 

Shuichi didn’t have a ton of experience in dating himself but he knew a little bit, having dated a girl in high school. Well, in his fake memories anyway. He knew he liked guys too but he’d never pursued a guy not having one he’d liked enough to. “Anything, in particular, you want to watch? Like, what’s your favorite kind of movie?” 

Kokichi fiddled with the leather upholstery on the couch for a second before placing his hands behind his head not wanting to seem like he was anxious. “Anything but rom-com. Nee-heehee. I hate that shit.” He really did. He didn’t like the way they portrayed love it seemed so fake and unlike anything he’d seen in real life but in fleeting glances. His parents certainly hadn’t acted that way before they died. Even if those memories were fake they felt real to Kokichi. “I like thrillers and comedies to answer your question.” He side-glanced the detective, noticing that he was stroking his thumb against the remote’s buttons idly, not pressing down on any and was staring straight ahead. A devilish part of Kokichi hoped Shuichi was nervous too. “What about you?” 

Shuichi smiled hearing his answers, liking those too. “My favorites are mysteries--”

“But of course,” Kokichi interrupted with a wink and a snicker. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes, still wearing the smile as he continued, “And scary movies. Suspense is good too. I’ve enjoyed a few comedies but I haven’t found any that I fell in love with.” His thumb stopped stroking the buttons for a second and he cleared his throat softly. “I hate rom-coms too. Unless I’m picking them apart then it’s kind of fun. S-So, uh, what are you feeling?” 

Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips. “How are you picking apart these rom-coms?” Kokichi was genuinely curious. He always just turned them when they came on not giving any a chance. “That sounds  _ intriguing, _ ” he teased, his jokes not coming as easily to him as he looked at the cute detective sitting beside him. Then Shuichi chuckled and Kokichi felt really light like air and could swear he could float away listening to it.

“It’s stupid really but kinda funny.” Biting his lip Shuichi searched through the DVR finding a random romantic Christmas movie. He guessed it must be close to December or January. Danganronpa wouldn't tell any of them hardly anything when it came to what was happening outside of these walls. Which set off a ton of red flags in Shuichi's mind. Going back to paying attention to the television, Shuichi explained, “These are the absolute best to pick apart. They’re so cheesy it’s ridiculous. I like to point out things they do that make no sense or are just way too exaggerated.” The movie was titled ‘Christmas Mail.’ It didn’t take long for Shuichi to pause the movie, they hadn’t even got past the opening credits yet, to point out all the while laughing at the letter the main little girl was writing. “Look at the kid before her--'' Shuichi stopped explaining to start cackling and Kokichi giggled along despite not knowing what the hell was going on in his beloved detective’s head. “Just look shes clearly the same age as the main girl if not older and has ‘Timmy House’ on her letter to Santa while the other has her whole fucking address. Like why?” Shuichi doubled over on the couch and Kokichi grinned from ear to ear, never having seen him like this, enjoying Shuichi far more than what was on screen. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m good now.” He wiped away a tear before sitting back up. “These just kill me. Okay, you try and spot something ridiculous.” Shuichi handed him the remote and scooted over a little closer to the smaller boy, feeling a little more comfortable now that he’d already laughed like an idiot in front of him. 

“Nee-heehee. You really are so weird but I  _ love _ it.” Kokichi nuzzled into the couch and was really happy that Shuichi was having fun with him. He took control of the remote and pressed play. It took Kokichi a little longer to find something than it did Shuichi but once he did he understood why he loved doing this so much. “This bitch just literally walked to her ‘house’ and didn’t have the key because she’s just an extra so what does she do? This.” He rewound it and replayed it and they both started laughing. “She literally just walks to the house, stops, turns around and stares at the damn camera like 'What do I do now, boss?' Pffft.” Kokichi liked this. He liked this a lot. “I never thought I would ever enjoy watching a rom-com.” Kokichi sighed contentedly before handing the remote back to the navy-haired boy. 

Shuichi took it with one hand before slowly, testing the waters, went to touch Kokichi’s hand with his barely grazing his fingers against the others. He couldn’t look at him though as he did it, cheeks reddening, thinning his lips facing forward and pressing play on the remote to distract himself with. Kokichi stared down at their hands for a few seconds, Shuichi’s resting just atop his, and at first he didn’t know what to think. But it felt nice and this felt nice and this was fun. He accepted the hand in his, moving it to where they had their fingers intertwined together. From the side, Kokichi noticed Shuichi’s smile break through his tight-lipped one. The cute detective had his eyes on the screen but was far more focused on the hand in his rather than the ridiculous movie they were watching. He started rubbing soft gentle circles into the skin his thumb could find hoping that was okay. Kokichi squeezed his hand before becoming a bit braver and moving into the couch to nuzzle against Shuichi. The smaller boy didn’t think about it otherwise his mind would have stopped him, telling him it was a trap, not to get sucked in, but for once he was able to just ignore those voices and just listen to the sound of Shuichi’s breathing that happened to become a bit heavier before the navy-haired boy was brave enough to rest his cheek on the top of Kokichi’s head which was nestled against his shoulder. 

“I like you a lot,” Shuichi whispered in a breath just having to say it to the other. Not because he was asked or pressured to explain anything. Just because. Kokichi sighed happily hearing that, still not ready to say it out loud back yet but he wanted Shuichi to know it wasn’t one-sided so he leaned back looked up at him, and kissed his cheek smiling lopsidedly before settling back into being nestled against his shoulder. Shuichi understood. For some reason saying how he felt in genuine moments seemed to be hard for Kokichi. He wouldn’t pry even if it did worry him. Shuichi would let the supreme leader open up to him whenever he was ready and just hoped that one day he would be ready. They stayed quiet for a while before a scene too ridiculous for anyone to ignore despite how much they were enjoying the moment came on.

“Who the hell is Heather?” Kokichi asked in between giggles. “Why and how did they make a song in a fucking day? Also who the hell edited the audio on this, oh my God.” They both laughed at the ridiculous song of which you could only hear muffled singing and ridiculously loud guitar riffs. Kokichi shook his head all the while still chuckling. "Seriously. was he fucking deaf?"

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s arm in a fit of laughter once he noticed something that set him off again. “He’s-- He’s not even touching any cords on the guitar!” Shuichi cried out to which Kokichi started cackling even harder than before. 

“I can’t. I can’t with this. This is the stupidest thing I have ever seen.” Kokichi didn’t move to stop it, only wiping away the tears on his cheeks, his head dizzy with euphoria from the absolutely ridiculous movie and the handsome boy he was watching it with. “This has got to be the best thing I have ever seen.”

“Agreed!” Shuichi said as he settled back down on the couch not even able to be embarrassed about grabbing Kokichi in a fit of laughter. The scene was just too ridiculous because it was meant to be serious and even romantic in parts. It was anything but that. “Hey, are you getting hungry?” Kokichi shrugged lazily. He was but he didn’t want to leave the couch and end up losing the television to someone else. Shuichi stood at that seeming to be reading his mind. “Be right back.” Shuichi pushed the double doors open with a stupidly big smile on his face, not even noticing the three people who’d been hiding behind it with wide eyes like they’d been caught. The detective was too busy in his head thinking about Kokichi to notice any of them as he headed towards the cafeteria to get some food for his unofficial date.

Kokichi bit his lip to keep from grinning at nothing like a dumbass. Shuichi and he had barely touched save for the sort of cuddling for about twenty minutes and even without that this had been one of Kokichi’s favorite nights of all time. Watching a fucking romantic comedy-- a Christmas one at that. Was he losing his ever-loving mind? He sighed dreamily, sinking into the couch wishing the room was darker and they could have more privacy than this even if it wasn’t their official first date it felt like this was what a date should feel like. He’d noticed a few people flitting through the room and heard talking every now and then but all of it had become like white noise to Kokichi as he was too preoccupied with the cute detective that liked him. 

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. _

Kokichi jerked up at the thought. No. Not those words a-fucking-gain. He didn’t want to put his masks back on tonight. Not around Shuichi at least. He liked feeling free. It was terrifying and exhilarating and Kokichi had never felt lighter than air before him. The closest thing he’d ever felt to how Shuichi made him feel was when he was doing a heist when the thrill of the chase was in his veins as he ran across rooftops with a prized possession in his hand. Or what the supreme leader considered prized possessions anyways since he’d never stolen anything of much value. 

Reigning in his negative thoughts Kokichi could feel someone staring at him. Glancing up at where he’d sensed it from he saw the foul-mouthed blonde hiding behind the pool table, her pink outfit giving her away. “Get the fuck over here, you dirty slut.” She stayed perfectly still like if he didn’t say anything else he’d forget she was there. Kokichi growled out, “Now!” Miu stood up slowly giving him an embarrassed smile. Well, less like she was embarrassed and more like she was guilty since the pervert had been caught. She huffed before slowly walking over to him with her head a little lower. “Why are you spying on us?” 

Miu touched her forefingers together and bit the side of her lip. “For intel.” 

Kokichi tilted his head at her gawking at her like she was insane. “For whom?” 

Miu winced, still biting her lip. “Myself.” She sighed loudly and flopped down on the couch next to her friend. “Kiibo is going to be here tomorrow and I kinda want to, I don’t know, make him like me?” Kokichi guffawed hearing that and she quickly continued, “I know you got that damn detective around your finger in a hurry I just didn’t understand how!” Frankly neither did Kokichi. 

“Uh, I’m not the person to ask, you crazy slut.” Kokichi scrunched up his face trying to think of an answer for her offering, “Just try to uh... well fuck if I know!” He shrugged scoffing dramatically. He really had no idea. 

“Just be yourself,” came a small voice from the hallway. 

Kokichi jumped up fast. Running over to where the sound had come from he found not only Kaito and Kaede but also surprisingly Maki hiding behind the double doors that had a window in it that gave easy access for spying. After collecting the data in front of him he realized Kaede had been the one to say something apparently unable to contain herself. Kokichi crossed his arms before turning back to Miu, an accusatory glint in his eye. “For yourself, huh?” 

Miu cackled and shook her head. “I’m sorry I tried to do it with a straight face!” Kokichi squinted at her. He didn’t think what she’d said earlier was actually a lie at all and she was just embarrassed having not been the only one spying. 

“We’re all just curious is all…” Kaito added with a sheepish smile on his face as he touched his short goatee. “I heard my side-kick laughing like crazy and had to know what you two were up to.” 

Miu suddenly cocky in her stance put her hands on her hips. “Yeah! We could hear you two cackling from all the way down the hall! We wanted to see what the hell was going on in here. What in the absolute fuck are you watching?”

“Um, ‘Christmas Mail,’” said Shuichi in a low voice with widened eyes seeing the four intruders, confusion evident in his expression. “I-It’s actually really funny but it’s n-not supposed to be.” Shuichi had come back with a tray of pizza and was surveying the faces looking at him like they’d seen a ghost. “Wh-What’s going on?” 

Kokichi, not wanting his unofficial date to feel humiliated and end up clamming up for the remainder of their evening, grabbed Shuichi’s hands to help with the tray of food. “They want to watch it with us, Mister Detective. They are jealous of all the fun we’re having.” Kokichi glared at them especially at Miu before pulling the detective back to their loveseat and plopping down beside him propping the food on the coffee table in front of them. “Care to start it over?” 

Shuichi blinked at the weird turn of events but took it in strides. “Uh, sure!” A devilish grin crossed the detective’s features as he leaned closer to Kokichi and with a hand covering his lips from prying eyes he whispered, “I bet it’s even funnier if we don’t explain how we pick it apart. We can just laugh and they’ll think we’re crazy. It’ll be great.” 

Kokichi smiled wickedly back at him, lapping up the expression on Shuichi’s face with his eyes, having never seen the navy-haired boy so mischievous. It sent shivers of excitement through the supreme leader’s body just getting a taste of playfulness from the other. He wanted Shuichi to make that face more. “Nee-heehee. Sounds perfect.” 

And so Kaito, Maki, Kaede and Miu joined the unofficial date but they sat on their own couches letting Kokichi and Shuichi still have their space. It was delightful to Shuichi chuckling at the random parts of the movie only to have everyone, except Kokichi who was laughing along, look at them so confused and honestly a tiny bit concerned. Kaede had seen him pick apart a romantic comedy before but without context, she was left lost to the humor in it as well. Shuichi liked that Kokichi was quick on his feet and able to play the game with him. It made him so unbelievably happy to have someone around who didn’t want to take the cheesy movie seriously. 

After the night dwindled down and they’d finished watching the movie (nearly twice now) Shuichi just wanted to relax in the comfort of their own room. Since they were roommates he didn’t know how to ask if Kokichi wanted to just hang out by themselves without it sounding promiscuous in some way. Especially after that note from his pregame self that said ‘to play with of course’ that made Shuichi want to go even slower as to not seem like a pervert. He liked Kokichi a lot and did not want to rush into anything for fear of him running away. Instead, Shuichi yawned a bit leaning his head against Kokichi’s shoulder, just enjoying the moment with him no matter where they were. 

Kokichi’s heart pounded as he asked in a whisper, “You want to go rest? Maybe just chill the two of us?” He swallowed as he waved a thumb at the other participants of the room. “Get away from all the stragglers?” Their friends had elected to start a new movie after ‘Christmas Mail’ ended that neither Shuichi nor Kokichi had paid the least amount of attention to instead focusing on cuddling and thinking about each other as butterflies filled their stomachs. 

“S-Sure.” Shuichi grabbed the tray with what was left of the pizza he’d gotten from the lunch area not really hungry but by no means wanting to go to the dining hall to drop off the tray only wanting to follow the purple-haired boy as they found themselves in the privacy of their own dorm room. Kokichi flopped down on his bed rolling out on it before placing his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other. Shuichi followed suit laying down on his bed and smiled up at the ceiling. “That was fun.” 

“Yeah.” Kokichi rolled over on his side, electing to look at the cute detective. “It was.” 

Shuichi mirrored his action and faced him. He’d propped up his head underneath his hand elbow on the bed. “Thank you for hanging out with me. I honestly had one of the best nights of my life.” The navy-haired boy sighed happily before glancing down at his pillow heat rising to his cheeks as he whispered, “I-I hope you d-don’t feel weird around me now…” His voice got even lower. “Now that you know I l-like you.”

Kokichi had gone quiet for a few seconds focusing on his sheets as he stroked them with his hand just to distract himself. He didn’t look up from it as he spoke. “Tonight was my first ever date. Official or unofficial either way.” 

“What?” Shuichi turned his attention to his roommate and blinked at him, a weird expression pulling at his features. “Well, now I’m really glad we’re waiting for the official date until tomorrow night. That would have been a terrible first date to go on.”

“And whyyyy do you say that? Nishishi.” Kokichi tried to laugh it off with a fake smirk but couldn’t keep the bitter tone completely out of his voice as he scrunched up his eyebrows and stopped himself from pursing his lips. Kokichi had a nice time at least. Perhaps Shuichi hadn’t. 

“Your first-ever date would have been watching a romantic comedy with your roommate because of what was essentially a dare and then you could never have that moment back.” Shuichi shook his head in disbelief, he’d just almost let that actually be their official first date. “You deserve better than  _ that! _ ” 

Kokichi chuckled for real this time, a genuine smile on his face before he got up and sauntered over to Shuichi’s bed, sat down on the edge, pushed the detective onto his back then leaned over him and got close enough to see his bewildered expression by the sudden turn of events, his handsome face lighting up in a blush. “You don’t seriously think I only went because of the challenge, do you? Nee-heehee.” Kokichi slowly put a hand up to cup his cheek. Before the voices in his head could stop him he gave Shuichi a gentle kiss on the opposite cheek before placing his forehead against the others. “My stupid beautiful beloved detective.” Shuichi stared up at him searching large lavender eyes feeling so many emotions bursting out of him most of which was love. Just pure love for the beautiful boy looking down at him. The detective wasn’t sure when exactly it happened but he knew what he was feeling and he wasn’t the only one experiencing these wonderful emotions. He couldn’t stop staring at Kokichi soaking in every feature on his porcelain white face. “I think I’d like tonight to be our first date and tomorrow to be our second.” 

Shuichi finally broke out of his stupor. “What? Why?” His eyes widened before he quickly added, “I mean I’m happy either way! But why do you want that to be our first date? Don’t you want it to be more... special? I mean our friends literally barged in at the end.” Shuichi chuckled softly, shaking his head at the memory. “So why?” 

Kokichi offered him a lopsided smirk with a one-shouldered shrug. “I don’t know, I just do.” He gave the detective one more kiss this time on his forehead before heading into the bathroom to change for the night. Once in his pajamas, of course, the crop topped ones, he winked at Shuichi before crawling into his own bed and turning off the light on his nightstand. He rolled over to where he could see the navy-haired boy. He had a strong desire to just up and crawl into Shuichi’s bed with him but didn’t want to go too fast and freak out the easily flustered boy. That could come another night. “I’m excited about the next challenge. Nee-hee hee. Goodniiiight, Mister Detective.” 

Shuichi grinned at the ceiling, sighing out happily. “Goodnight, Kichi.” Shuichi then changed into his own pajamas before crawling underneath the covers on his bed. Rolling onto his side Shuichi openly stared at the shadows dancing across his roommates face from the safety of the darkened room. Shuichi couldn’t see very well but for a moment he thought he could see lavender eyes doing the same. Neither of the two boys slept very well that night as they were both too busy reliving every moment of their official first date.

  
  



	6. Letters to Danganronpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks that feel a little heated.  
> Group Therapy with Kyoko is different.  
> Another clue.  
> Miu's invents things and pisses people off.  
> An interesting turn of events on Danganronpa.

Kokichi woke with a start breathing heavily recalling the nightmare. This one was similar to the others but it had one big difference: instead of the bullies he’d dealt with at the orphanage pushing him into the closet, it was a certain navy-haired detective doing their dirty work. Worse than trying and failing to fight against the man he loved was the last thing Shuichi said to him before the door and the world was closed off to him.

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. _

Kokichi shivered remembering the iciness in his usually warm golden eyes. His expression hadn’t been far off from how it’d been in the game as it rang both familiar and heartbreaking. Seeing that look Kokichi stopped fighting back and allowed himself to be pushed in before being inevitably crushed by the hydraulic press. It was the worst version of that dream he’d ever had and he hoped it wouldn’t become regular. Kokichi was so thankful to see light leaking in through the window. He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep if it was still nighttime. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. 

Kokichi ran his fingers through his chin-length dark purple hair, his breathing ragged and sharp, hurting his lungs. He was glad that Shuichi was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of his roommate's panic attack. Kokichi’s panic attacks weren’t dramatic like the rest of his personality was. They were quiet as his body seemed to go out of itself and his limbs felt robotic as the overwhelming fear of dying made him freeze in place as tears ran down his face while he stared off into the abyss not seeing much of anything in front of him. Shuichi had seen it once and Kokichi hoped he never had to again. After taking long steadying breaths Kokichi moved out of his bed much slower than he typically did and grabbed some clothes to change into for the day before he shut the bathroom door and took a shower. After he was dressed and had his hair dried he tiptoed into the silent room, staying quiet so as to not wake Shuichi.

Kokichi was up at least an hour earlier than usual and bored with himself playing with his knife to distract his mind. Pursing his lips he glanced over at the other occupant of the room. Shuichi looked so peaceful and cute in his sleep and Kokichi could see he had a tiny hint of a smile on his face. Must be having some sort of pleasant dream. Kokichi narrowed his eyes at the detective feeling a twinge of jealousy that he was living it up in dreamland while in Kokichi’s nightmare he’d been tormenting him. Now Kokichi knew it was ridiculous to get mad at a person over a dream because obviously that person could not have any control over what the other person’s mind caused them to see in their sleep. No. He wouldn’t be  _ mad  _ at Shuichi over that per se. Buuuut he would  _ absolutely  _ disrupt his sleep to mess with him. Besiiiides he genuinely wanted his company a little longer than other people would get to have him. Kaito would be by to grab them for breakfast then there’d be group therapy and damn it Kokichi wanted Shuichi all to himself for a little longer. Selfish? Absolutely. Did Kokichi care? Nope!

A slow maniacal grin overtook Kokichi’s face as he remembered an idea for a prank he could pull on the none-the-wiser detective. Stowing the knife away in his pocket he swallowed back nerves as he slowly sauntered over to the boy hoping not to wake him up until just the right moment. Kokichi moved the sheets off of Shuichi watching him stir just a bit at the sudden lack of warmth. Kokichi timidly crawled onto the bed, feeling his heart trying to beat out of his chest as he took methodically slow movements and moved on top of Shuichi straddling him. He was so glad Shuichi was asleep because his face was heating up at the compromising position. Kokichi took his time placing his hands around Shuichi’s wrists moving them to either side of his head. Taking one more second to get his blush under control and reign in his dirty thoughts Kokichi put on a mask as he whispered into Shuichi’s ear: “Wake up, my beloved detective.” 

Shuichi heard something but was still out of it and he went to stretch his arms out when he felt his wrists not budging with the yawn. Slowly opening weary eyes, he blinked the sleep out of them until a crazy large smile was the first thing he saw. Then his golden eyes shifted up to see lavender ones set on him, a mischievous glint in them. “Wha?” He shifted a bit and felt the weight sitting atop his lap and realized the position they were in. His eyes widened as a blush spread across his cheeks fast.

“Good morning, my beloved detective,” Kokichi said in a sultry voice. Shuichi felt his heart stop before leaping into strides. “I  _ loved  _ spending the night with you. Nee-heehee. Who knew someone as shy as you would be so kinky? A big-city detective cornering a phantom thief and tyin’ and roughin’ him up for answers, how exciting!” Kokichi bit his lip at the side staring down at the boy looking him up and down appreciating all the expressions that crossed Shuichi’s face-- confusion, embarrassment, excitement, and lastly settling on shame. Kokichi couldn’t contain the laughter he’d been biting down as he let Shuichi’s wrists go so he could flop over to the side cackling. “You should’ve seen your face! Nishishi. I got you so good!” He giggled as he laid out on the side of the bed and sighed happily, very content with the results of the prank.

Shuichi laid perfectly still, his face a beet red as he stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to lash out at Kokichi and be mad about the prank but his heart hadn’t stopped beating a million miles a minute. If  _ that  _ was a prank in Kokichi’s mind Shuichi wanted him to do more pranks as humiliating as that was. His breathing finally slowed down and he glanced over to see Kokichi who was smiling up at nothing. “Wh-Why?” Shuichi asked in a groan. “You’re so mean.” He covered his reddened face with the crook of his elbow, not able to understand what the hell just happened and more importantly why he wanted it to happen again.

“Awwwe you wound me, Shuichi!” Kokichi sat up fast putting a hand to his heart a fake pout on his lips, the pretty pink lips that the detective couldn’t stop staring at as Kokichi grinned, moving his hand to place a finger in front of them. “I’m lying! Nee-heehee. I will probably prank you every day in some form of the other. Since your pregame self said I was your ‘favorite thing to play with’ I thought I’d play with you! Nishishi. Or at least made you _think_ I did!” Kokichi let out another giggle before plopping back on his back with his hands behind his head. “Soooo, which was better? The ink-face prank or the wake-up call?” Kokichi then positioned himself to where he was laying on his stomach kicking his legs up behind him as he started inspecting his nails. “Personally I think both were equally fantastic so I truly can’t decide.”

“I don’t know, Kichi.” Shuichi rubbed at his face trying to get the exciting yet intruding thoughts about Kokichi on his lap out of his head so he wouldn’t blush again. “They were both irritating in a way and made me embarrassed so you got good end results either way.” Shuichi sighed before he shook his head with a laugh under his breath. Kokichi hadn’t been joking when he'd said he didn’t know if Shuichi could handle him. Maybe he couldn’t but he’d damn well try. Checking the time on the clock Shuichi furrowed his brows before looking back at the purple gremlin. “Why are you up so early anyway?” 

Kokichi winced for a fraction of a second recalling the nightmare before he schooled his facial features and smiled largely-- a little too large in Shuichi’s opinion. “I was too excited for the meteor shower to sleep! Nee-heehee. Should we make a break for it? I’m pretty good at leaping across rooftops myself.” Mischievousness in his expression Kokichi sized up Shuichi again, not shying away from blatantly checking him out which sent thrills through the detective being looked at like that by him. “Do you think you could keep up with me, Mister Detective?”

Shuichi could tell Kokichi was lying immediately but he didn’t want to pry too much. He frowned at the thought that the supreme leader didn’t trust him and didn’t know if he ever would. Shuichi chose his words as carefully as possible. “I would definitely try to keep up at least although I don’t think we should run away just yet. I still have a lot of questions that I need to be answered… speaking of which if there was anything else that might have made you get up early besides the meteor shower I would hope you would let me lend an ear to you.” Shuichi offered him a soft smile letting it touch his eyes. He didn’t want to call Kokichi a liar even though the boy relished it. He’d made it like a badge of sorts, something to be proud of. Most of all Shuichi just wanted Kokichi to feel comfortable so if that meant wearing a mask then he wouldn’t pressure him into changing. He liked him no matter what face he wore that day. 

Kokichi slit his eyes at Shuichi before grinning, his mask in working order this morning. “Nope! Nothing else! Nee-heehee. Just the meteor shower and of our course our date.” Kokichi winked at Shuichi, getting a blush out of him. He hoped getting him flustered would keep him from asking any other questions. But just for good measure, Kokichi added, “So you think you could keep up with me, huuuh? Nishishi. Maybe we make it a game of sorts one day when we get out of here. I think that would be exciting and fun!”

Shuichi blinked and tilted his head. What was his deal with being chased? Shuichi wasn’t sure what was going on in the purple-haired boy’s head and how he’d veered off-topic of what Shuichi thought to be something important but he’d play along. “That does sound exciting, Kichi. When we leave this rehabilitation center we can play tag,” he said with a toss of his eyes and a snicker. “Anyways, I’m going to grab a shower seeing as I’m  _ awake  _ now,” Shuichi said with playful irritation, narrowing his eyes at him just to make sure he knew he was annoyed by that fact but wasn’t really upset either before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Kokichi leaned back in the bed not denying himself of any intruding thoughts about the handsome detective and their earlier position. He’d liked it a little too much and hoped Shuichi hadn’t seen through his facade. Yeah. No. Not doing that prank again. Not if Shuichi looked at him like  _ that  _ again. It was fleeting but he’d caught him making an expression that told Kokichi he hadn’t hated the development at all. If he did it again there's no telling where it would lead... well there was and Kokichi didn’t know if he could stop himself from attacking the poor boy if he made that face again. Just the memory of it made his whole body tingle and butterflies flutter in his stomach. Kokichi grabbed a pillow to bite down into to keep himself from screaming from excitement and joy as he flailed around the bed like an idiot. 

It took about thirty minutes for Shuichi to finally be ready and the two sat down on the bed neither really knowing what to do with their extra time. Shuichi touched his neck as he offered, “You wanna go play some arcade games since we still have a little time before Kaito comes? We can leave him a note letting him know where to find us.” 

Kokichi jumped off the bed scurrying to grab the notepad and jotted it down, stealing the pen so he could use it with Miu later since she hogged hers. “Let’s go already!” His enthusiasm got a chuckle out of the other boy before he was up and they set off to the common room. “Soooo, I might disappear for a bit again today. The slut-bag and I actually got a lot of things drawn up and I want to keep working on them with her. We might make it a regular thing y’know.” 

Shuichi smiled and let out a breath of relief hearing that they really were working on inventions and his earlier guess that Kokichi had been avoiding him had been wrong. “That sounds fun! I’m probably going to be gone most of the day when Kyoko is here anyway since I’m interning under her. Speaking of which I wonder when I should ask her about that…” Shuichi went into his head wondering where it’d be safest. Should he just do it out and in the open? Would she be able to even tell him anything anyway? What if he gave something away he wasn’t supposed to? 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at him before stopping off at the arcade machines. Starting up a game he teased, “You say that you’re interning under her and haven’t even asked her yet? Nishishi. A bit presumptuous aren’t ya?” Kokichi giggled for a second before thinking about it more and frowning. “Why would you  _ want  _ to intern under her anyway? She’s a Danganronpa henchman. They’re all scum, especially Makoto since he’s the leader of their dumb trio and all.” 

Shuichi grimaced. Shit. How would he explain this to Kokichi without risking anyone hearing? He pursed his lips to the side, not wanting to lie to Kokichi at all. “Hey... I think I left something in the bathroom that belongs to you. Can you help me find it?” 

Kokichi didn’t turn his head from the machine as he guffawed. “The hell are you talking about? Pfft. No. I doubt you have anything in there I need that badly. Nee-heehee. You’re so weird but I still love you I guess.” Kokichi’s hand froze on the controller, his facial features dropping. Shit. He’d just confessed without even thinking about it. He jerked his head up to see Shuichi’s reaction and was pleasantly surprised and so unbelievably relieved to see Shuichi hadn’t picked up on it as he was too busy glancing over his shoulder like he didn’t want anyone to hear their conversation. 

Shuichi hadn’t listened to what Kokichi was saying too much in his head about telling him this. He eventually turned back to sigh heavily. “Can we talk later? After we’re both done with therapy?” The look in his eyes made Kokichi nervous. Like it was serious. Immediately he thought this would be it. Shuichi was already dumping him before he’d even gotten a second date. Or a kiss. Or got to tell him how he felt and have him hear it. Damn it Kokichi knew not to get sucked in and now he was going to be heartbroken even more than he would’ve been had he not-- “Hey,” Shuichi whispered, taking Kokichi’s hand in his own and smiling sweetly down at him. “It’s nothing bad, okay? It’s just something I feel like you should know. I don’t want to lie to you but I can’t talk about it here.” Shuichi then cupped his cheek startling the smaller boy. “I like you a lot and this has nothing to do with us.” His beautiful eyes golden like the sun softened as he added, “Just so you know.” 

Kokichi felt warmth spread throughout his chest before he felt cold fear. Had he been  _ that  _ obvious about what he was thinking?  _ How  _ was Shuichi able to just read his mind like that?  _ Probably because he’s a damn detective you idiot.  _ Ah right. That made sense. “You say that like you thought I was nervous or something. Pffft.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and waved it off. “I knew there was no way it was about us. Nee-heehee. You’d be absolutely lost without me, y'know? A truly lost little puppy dog.” Kokichi poked Shuichi’s nose then turned back to the arcade machine relaxing his shoulders with a smile. “Anywaaay, sure I’ll talk to you after group therapy.” 

“Awesome,” Shuichi said in a breath. He sounded so relieved that it set off alarm bells in Kokichi’s mind. What was it that Shuichi had to talk to him about? Was it about his internship? Ah. Thinking too much into it was pointless anyway, Kokichi thought, seeing as he would be telling him in a couple of hours anyway. 

Shuichi grabbed the machine next to Kokichi and they played for a good fifteen minutes before a familiar goateed face was at the door calling to them. “Found you guys! Let’s go get breakfast already, I'm extra hungry now that I had to hunt the two of you down.” Someone stuck their head through from underneath Kaito’s arm looking at the boys playing on the arcade machines.

Shuichi ended his game to wave at his friends. “Sure! And it’s good to see you with us this early, Maki! Kinda brings back old memories.” It really did. Sure they usually met up in the evenings for their workout sessions in the game but this still felt familiar. 

Maki nodded before standing straight after inspecting the scene underneath her boyfriend's arm. “It’s hard to sleep with  _ him _ fumbling around the room getting ready so I thought it’d just be better to start getting up early too.” The dirty look she gave Kaito told Shuichi that she hadn’t had much of a choice. 

Shuichi glanced at Kokichi, a small playful glare on his own face. “Trust me, I know the feeling.” That got a cheeky smile out of the purple-haired boy who stuck his tongue out as he pulled down his eyelid. Shuichi couldn’t keep the serious expression on for long as it broke through to a grin he tried and failed to hide. 

The four of them then took off to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Kokichi and Kaito were at each other’s throats but it was all in good fun while Maki and Shuichi just enjoyed the show, the detective laughing periodically while the assassin mostly just shook her head and scoffed at some of the comments. All the while she did keep a sliver of a smile on her lips. Shuichi hoped she was beginning to see why they liked Kokichi. Sure he was a little shit. No doubt. But he was also funny and good at getting reactions that in the game might be considered annoying and deterrent from what was important but in the outside world, it was kind of charming. And cute in Shuichi’s personal opinion. Kaito must agree to some extent otherwise he wouldn’t keep coming back to be pestered by the supreme leader. 

Getting up with his tray in hand, Kokichi groaned out as he remembered something. “Kyoko is here today. We’re going to have to write those damned letters again. By far the absolute fucking worst of the exercises in my opinion.” 

Kaito stood up then arguing, “I like the letters! It’s not like we  _ have  _ to read them anyway. It feels good to write down what you’re feeling, weasel!” Kaito had a grin on his face and flicked his eyes to the side like he was already thinking out what to write. 

Maki and Shuichi both scrunched up their faces. Shuichi guessed she’d assumed the same thing he had and was expecting to have to pass the stick around again. Maybe that was just the exercise Makoto preferred. The four walked down the hallways that led to the group therapy room and took the seats that they had the day before. At the desk sat the lavender-haired Ultimate Detective scanning over some papers not regarding anyone as they came in. Much different approach than Makoto, Shuichi thought. 

Once everyone was in their seats Kyoko passed out papers, pencils, and lap-desks for each person. “We’ll be doing the writing exercise again today. If you’re new basically you write a letter to a specific person in the class. It can be a nice letter. It can be a not-so-nice letter. You have the option to read it aloud once everyone is finished, which personally I recommend doing, or you can rip it up in the waste can. I’ll be at my desk if you have any questions.” With a stoic expression and bored lilac eyes, she left the center of the room and turned on a radio that sounded off with relaxing music before sitting back down at her desk to start working on something Shuichi couldn’t see.

Shuichi stared at his paper for a few seconds then looked up to see other people doing the same. It definitely felt more like a class setting now with the way Kyoko was handling it making the navy-haired boy think back to when he was in high school and had exams. Or that’s how it was in his false memories. Surely things weren’t that different in his real school life. With a sigh, Shuichi turned his attention back down to the paper. Who the hell should he write a letter to? He glanced at Kaito, then Maki, Kaede, and lastly Kokichi who was doing anything but writing a letter. He could see the cute boy with his tongue stuck out in focus, doodling out a drawing of what looked like an invention and it made Shuichi raise his eyebrows. Was that something he and Miu had talked about during their meetings? Kokichi felt him staring and side-glanced him from the side, a smirk tugging up one side of his lips as he winked at Shuichi making the detective blush and duck his head focusing on his own paper again. He didn’t have to read it aloud, right? So he could write whatever and it’d be fine. Shuichi cleared his throat softly and put the pencil to his paper but stopped short when a thought popped into his head and he blurted out: “Does it have to be a classmate?” 

Kyoko glanced up from a case document to scrunch up her nose. “Who else do you want to write a letter to?” There was humor in her tone but Shuichi could tell she was genuinely curious.

“Um, I-I was thinking I could write a letter to the creator of Danganronpa… whoever that might be. I’m assuming th-there’s cameras in here so maybe they’ll be able to receive the message.” Shuichi took a deep breath after getting his thoughts out there, hating that everyone was staring at him now.

Kyoko thinned her lips and flicked her eyes up and away, considering if this was a good option or not. After a few seconds, she said, “If you allow me to read over it first.” Shuichi couldn’t help the frown that pulled down his face disappointment radiating throughout his body. He only nodded at her and started writing but didn’t go unaware of his classmates' reactions, most of all Kokichi who seemed to be entertaining the idea himself. 

Kokichi slapped his lap-desk, directing everyone’s attention to him before pointing at Shuichi. “Yeah. That. What Mister Detective said. I wanna do that!”

That seemed to start off a domino effect, soon Himiko jumped out of her seat with her stuff in hand and hat bobbing forward with the action. “Nyeh, me too!

One by one nearly everyone, save for Korekiyo and Tenko, agreed to the idea, making Kyoko’s eyes widen, noticing the effect Shuichi had on everyone. “Uh… I guess you can all write to them. I’ll just have to read over them and give you approval to read them out loud first.” She looked at Shuichi and he expected her to be frustrated with him but instead she had that same small weird smile on her face that she’d given him the first day they’d met, almost like she was having to fight to keep from showing through to her real emotions. Whether that was because of the cameras or just Kyoko preferring not to allow everyone to see through to how she truly felt, Shuichi wasn’t sure. It was fleeting as her face soon became stoic again. 

Tenko, who hadn’t agreed just yet, frowned at her papers before glancing at the lavender haired girl in the corner of the room. “Can I write two letters? I really want to write Himiko a letter but I don’t want to be left out of telling Danganronpa what I think about the degenerate males who created this show.” 

Kyoko guffawed, shaking her head in disbelief but there was humor in her tone as she said, “Since the exercise has changed so much in the span of five minutes I don’t see why not. That goes for everyone. If you have multiple people you’d like to say something to then by all means write to your heart’s content.” 

Shuichi popped his knuckles and took another deep breath before he did just what Kyoko asked them to-- wrote to his heart’s content. He wrote everything he thought about the show pushing pencil down hard against the paper as he poured his entire soul out into the letter. Glancing to his side he saw Kokichi put away his drawing to start writing too and he smiled at the fact that he was actually participating in the activity for once. It made Shuichi feel a weird sense of pride that he’d had an effect on the cute supreme leader. Shuichi stopped staring so he could go back to venting and the one-paged letter soon turned into three. His hand started to cramp up by the end of it and he had to stretch it out wincing all the while and noticed lead stains ran down the side of his hand. Once he was done with that he put his pencil down and surveyed the room, noticing some of his classmates were still working on their one-paged letters while others were talking quietly amongst themselves. 

After everyone had their pencils down Kyoko stood up from her desk to gather all the papers and looked at Shuichi a few seconds longer than she did everyone else, it was a calculating look like she was trying to see into his brain. Shuichi knew that look very well since it was one he wore himself near constantly. “Okay everyone, I only took your letters for Danganronpa. Anyone who wrote letters to someone in the class that would like to speak I give you free rein.”

There was silence since no one wanted to go first. After a few painfully quiet seconds, Kaito stood up and took the attention of the class. “My letter is addressed to both my wonderful girlfriend, Maki-Roll! And to my best friend in the world, Shuichi! It might take me a sec to get through ‘cause I had to rewrite a few things and there might be a lot erased that I can still see...” Kaito’s words trailed off as he squinted at the paper before he laughed at his messy handwriting shaking his head at himself before clearing his throat and speaking. “Maki-Roll, in the beginning, I went to you because I felt bad about the weasel giving away your secret and wanted to check up on you.” His eyes flitted to Kokichi, a playful smirk on the Ultimate Astronaut’s lips before returning his attention to the page. “That soon turned into an amazing friendship. I don’t know when exactly I fell for you, probably around the tenth time you threatened me.” He winked at her and Maki tossed her red eyes before she smiled. “And then we became a trio. I miss our afternoon workout sessions. Speaking of which now that you two are here we need to get Danganronpa to open a gym or somethin’ so we can get back to that and stop screwing around!” Kaito chuckled as did Shuichi. He then faced his best friend. “Shuichi! You were the first person I really considered a friend in the game. I could tell you were skittish but I’m glad you finally came around. There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you, side-kick!” Kaito took his seat before reaching over and taking Maki’s hand in his own signifying he was done.

“Okay!” Tenko was quick to jump up seeming inspired. “I have a letter I’d like to read outloud to Himiko. Himiko, your magic, much like your spirit, is something you can guarantee I will never doubt! If not then my name isn’t Chabashira Tenko and I won’t become the greatest Aikido master of all time!” She smiled at the redhead who giggled at her antics. “And…” Tenko’s voice trailed off and Shuichi could see her crinkling the edges of the paper. Tenko closed her eyes taking a deep breath gathering her resolve before she exclaimed, “And I really like you, Himiko! Not just as a friend, I like you more than you like magic and I’m so glad we’re roommates because that means we’re the most compatible and I guess I’m just trying to say, in front of everyone, that… that… that I would like to take you on a date!” Her words came out so fast Shuichi blinked and leaned forward just trying to keep up. Each classmate’s eyes slowly turned to Himiko whose face was suddenly as bright as her red hair.

Himiko hid her face beneath her witchy hat, fidgeting with the front with her forefinger and thumb. Her voice came out very quietly as she said, “Nyeh… I suppose.” Then the smallest of smiles broke across her face and Tenko rejoiced and ran over to give her a hug. The tiny magician patted her shoulder, still a beet red. “No need to be so excited, silly.” Himiko giggled and Tenko went back to her own seat grinning so much Shuichi thought it might hurt. “Okay. I wrote a letter to Tenko. Nyeh, I’m not great with words but here we go. Tenko, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you in the killing game and I waved you off when you tried to warn me about people’s intentions because I am a little too trusting. You’re my best friend and I am so glad that my magic worked and you're alive. Thank you for always supporting me. Okay. That’s all.” Himiko then folded up her letter, still not able to look anyone in the eye after she was embarrassed publicly but to herself, she was glad Tenko had asked.

A few more people spoke, Rantaro and Kaede being the next two both saying how much they appreciated each other while Kaede also said she was glad to have her new friend Maki and have her old friend Shuichi back. Then Angie got up to thank everyone in one way or another, her speech being the most overzealous mentioning Atua in any way she could. She teased Korekiyo about killing her again which made the man shift in his seat uncomfortably. Shuichi wondered if that was something she did every group therapy session, perhaps she was still angry with him and that was her way of getting out her frustrations. 

Kyoko stood up and came to the center of the room. “Anyone else care to go? Maki? Shuichi?” She turned her attention to the dark-haired assassin who shook her head before focusing on the other detective in the room.

Shuichi looked over at Kaito then at Kaede who had both spoken highly of him and guilt came down on him hard. He grimaced and rubbed at his neck as he explained, “I-I only wrote a letter for Danganronpa. It took all three papers to do it.” Shuichi noticed movement and glanced over to the purple-haired boy sitting beside him who was folding up a piece of paper and stashing it in his shirt pocket. Had… Had he written a letter for him? Damn it. He should have written a letter for Kokichi at the very least just in case.

Kyoko widened her eyes and parted her lips before slowly smiling. “I assumed you were writing multiple letters. I haven’t got a chance to look at them yet. That is… quite a letter. I’m assuming front page and back?” His sheepish smile answered her. She laughed and crossed her arms in front of herself. “Well, I look forward to reading it.” Kyoko then took to the center of the room. “Since nearly everyone wrote a letter to them I’m not going to have time to read them right away for you to read them aloud. So how's this: I’ll send them to the creator of Danganronpa myself so they can read them without you having to essentially badmouth Danganronpa in front of everyone and one of their producers, being myself, sound good?” That got whispers and nods of approval. Shuichi couldn’t keep the grin off his face. That was much better. Now he  _ knew  _ that the creator would get to hear  _ exactly _ how he felt. Everyone of his classmates already knew. “Great session, everyone! Go get breakfast. Shuichi, stay behind please.” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at the last bit before he taunted, “Ooooh someones in  _ troooubleee.”  _ The purple imp threw a wink Shuichi’s way before standing and whispering in his ear, “Meet me at the room after this. I wanna hear alllll your dirty secrets, Mister Detective.” He let a hand fall on Shuichi’s shoulder giving it a small squeeze before sauntering off with the others.

Shuichi’s face reddened as the memory of Kokichi atop his lap this morning popped into his head giving him butterflies, for some reason that image wouldn’t leave him alone before he turned his attention to the lavender haired girl sitting on the top of her desk with her arms crossed. He asked hesitantly, “Is… Is this about the internship?”

Kyoko moved her long lavender hair over her shoulder and nodded. “I’ve decided to take you under my wing. Now I have to flit through the building during the day today and have arrangements that procure my time as of the moment but Byakuya has the weekend shift. I was thinking perhaps I could come in while he does the day to day stuff and we could start looking through resources and going over cases then. Does that sound okay to you?” She still had her stoic expression on, Shuichi realized she kind of reminded him of Maki with the way she carried herself and how her voice didn’t change much in its monotonous tone. 

Shuichi bobbed his head in affirmation. “That sounds good.” He wanted to ask more questions but didn’t know when the right time would be. Shuichi had to rely on them giving him lead ways. He knew there were cameras everywhere listening to them. He had to keep up the act. “I look forward to learning from you and becoming a real detective.” 

Kyoko moved towards him with a small smile on her face as she put out her gloved hand to shake his. “I look forward to it as well, Detective Saihara. I think we can work well together. Truly get things done.” Shuichi reached out and took it in his before immediately schooling his expression when he felt the piece of paper being transferred from her hand to his. A clue! Yes! Kyoko added, “I would  _ stay out later  _ tonight with the meteor shower, Detective Saihara. The last ones of the night will be the brightest so it’s truly something to  _ stay out of your room  _ for. Tomorrow is Saturday so Byakuya will be leading the group therapy and they'll be playing the specials of everyone's free time throughout the day. If you decide not to watch all of them I’ll be in the AV room bright and early. Meet me there whenever you’d like to start your internship.”

Shuichi crumpled the note in the crook of his thumb before stepping back from her and bowing. “Thank you.” He had a playful pull on his lips forming a smirk as he stood straight. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Detective Kirigiri.” He caught how happy he’d made the lilac-eyed girl whose ivory-toned face lit up seemingly pleased to be referred to as that before he left. 

Walking back into his dorm room he noticed Kokichi on his bed and he was toying with that damned knife again closing and pocketing it the second he saw his beloved detective. “Heeeeey, you!” He tilted his head at him with a finger in front of his grin. “Nee-heehee. What is it that you wanted to talk to little ole’ me about?” Shuichi didn’t reply instead, he moved to gently grab Kokichi’s wrist, making the purple-haired boy gawk at the action as Shuichi led him into the bathroom then shut and locked the door behind them. Kokichi pursed his lips staring at the lock before slowly turning his large lavender eyes to the handsome detective. “I  _ think  _ I like where this is going but I gotta ask--  _ why  _ are we in the bathroom?” 

Shuichi rolled his eyes at Kokichi and with a lowered voice said, “You can’t tell anyone else about this. It’s sort of personal.” Kokichi squished up his nose and eyebrows hearing that. Okay. So he definitely wasn’t breaking up with him… Maybe it was going in the opposite direction and Shuichi had gotten  _ too  _ comfortable with him. 

Kokichi was a bit nervous and to break the tension he tried to tease him by saying: “Uhh, Shuichi, I’m not sure if this is your attempt at being assertive and seducing--” 

Shuichi deadpanned him before scoffing. “Oh my God, Kokichi. I’m not some freak.” Kokichi noticed how his voice had lowered down to even quieter despite him getting onto him. 

“Why are we whispering, Mister Detective?” Kokichi matched his pitch, still keeping his playful tone about him as he inspected his nails. Shuichi opened the note he’d been hiding under his thumb, the smaller boy noticing it immediately and looked over his shoulder to read it. “What ya got there?” 

_ Do you know how the Greeks took down Troy? They hid in plain sight. They pretended to offer a gift in the form of a Trojan Horse and when Troy least expected it they were able to attack from the inside and bring it down. We are a three-legged Trojan Horse. With your skillset and incredible mind, we think you’d make a great fourth leg. Once you join us there is no going back. You will look like a traitor to everyone except the few who know the truth. If we get caught, all of your earnings and fame will be ripped away-- are you prepared to lose everything to change the world? If so, take your superior’s advice and enjoy the show tonight. If you decline then just be in bed at a reasonable hour. Do not speak of this to anyone otherwise they risk losing everything as well. Rip this up and flush it just as before. _

Fuck. He’d already included Kokichi. Speaking of Kokichi he’d stolen the note out of the detective’s hands and was reading it with the weirdest expression on his face before looking up to Shuichi and waving the paper around. “What is this?” Kokichi thankfully whispered the question.

Shuichi bit his lip. “Are you sure you want to know? Given the things you could lose?” 

Kokichi glanced at the letter again before nodding rather quickly. “Uh, no doooy. I’m an evil supreme leader.” He was still able to keep his mischievous tone even in his lowered voice as he flicked his hair to the side in a flair wishing he had his old cape on to do it with instead. “I want anonymity not fame and I can steal if I want something bad enough. Tell me what’s going, Shuichi.” He’d used his real name which took him aback but shaking it off he brought him up to speed. Kokichi gawked at him after he’d explained that Makoto might not actually be on Danganronpa’s side after all then his lavender eyes went to the wall recalling when he’d first met him. “I fucking  _ knew  _ that son of a bitch was lying to me about something. I could tell by the way he smiled. I told him, I said I know you’re playing me but I’ll play along because it beats just sitting here. I just didn’t realize he was doing the same damn thing and playing along… that is if he’s to be trusted.” Kokichi moved his attention back to Shuichi, handing the note he’d stolen back to him. “You need to be careful. You don’t know what these people’s true intentions are.” Shuichi blinked hearing that. He’d never heard anything remotely like concern coming from Kokichi. It made him feel a nice warmth in his chest that he was worried about him.

“I will be, I promise.” Shuichi’s face hardened into one of determination. “I’m going to cancel this show if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll get justice for everything they did to us. For what they did to you.” Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand in his, using his other hand to raise the note back up to his eye line and study it.

“Oooh your detective’s face is on.” Kokichi balled up his fist in front of himself, still holding onto Shuichi his large lavender eyes sparkling with excitement. “Tell me what you got!”

Shuichi smiled sheepishly, chuckling at his enthusiasm finding the mannerism cute. “Nothing yet. I usually have to take in all the words and reread it a few times to commit it to memory then I start puzzling things together…” He sighed. “I am weird aren’t I?” Kokichi didn’t deny it, only smirked at him, rather enjoying that his hand was being held by his beloved detective. 

Shuichi studied the message and immediately gathered that his superior had to obviously be Kyoko since she was a more experienced detective and he was interning under her now. The Trojan Horse sounded like a metaphor for the three of them trying to overthrow Danganronpa from the inside; it didn’t take him long to gather that intel at all. Perhaps it's what they referred to themselves as in private? The last bit about how to accept the invitation took him a few seconds longer than the rest of the clue did. He ran over his memories of the notes from both Makoto and Kyoko and the conversations he’d had with both of them a few times slowing down each sentence and how and when they’d exaggerated any part. Package under the pillow. Enjoy the show. Stay out of your room. Meteor shower being the show. Shuichi put the pieces together finishing the puzzle. They’re going to put the package under his pillow if he stayed out tonight and he'd be recruited! 

“Got it.” Before saying any more Shuichi turned to the toilet ripping the paper to shreds over it and flushing it twice. “Kokichi, we need to not be back here until after the end of the meteor shower tonight. We need to be the last people to leave. Is that okay with you?” 

Kokichi made a face watching him tear up the note then wondered how the hell he came to that conclusion but deciding not to worry about it he shrugged. “Sure! I need to go check on Miu and work on some things but my night is wiiiide open. Kiibo is coming in tonight and I know she’d never say it outright but she is nervous as hell about it. I know that dumb slut better than she does herself. I’ve turned into some gross sap or something I guess. How humiliating. Ughhh.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and groaned before looking up at Shuichi who had a smirk of his own on his lips. “Don’t you even start!”

“Okay, okay. I won’t say a word.” Shuichi made the zipping gesture over his lips using sound effects and all which Kokichi enjoyed hearing him do. “I guess we can get out of the bathroom now.” Shuichi chuckled awkwardly and Kokichi started to leave the room when he stopped him, having to say, “Thank you, Kichi. For listening. I was really nervous about being the only person in our class to know that there is hope when it comes to ending Danganronpa. I just wish there was a way you could help out too.” Shuichi widened his eyes and waved his hands in front of himself. “No, wait, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s too dangerous! I just meant like they’ll be using me for something and it’d be cool if you could help out too and, I-I don’t know... I guess I like the idea of taking it down together.” He puckered his lips to the side. That was selfish thinking. 

Kokichi’s eyes lit ablaze with something as he tapped his fingertips together forming the triangular motion while a dark grin overtook his face. “Hmm… that does get one thinking. Nee-heehee. An evil supreme leader to perhaps have his minion create things to help start riots and cause disarray to distract the masses while his beloved detective cuts the beasts head off from the inside. Perhaps that is something that can be arranged.” Kokichi tapped on Shuichi’s nose teasingly before he stepped out of the bathroom with a pep in his step and Shuichi could almost see the ghost of a black cape trailing behind him before the door shut, cutting off his view of him. Shuichi wondered if he’d accidentally just created a monster wrought with a need for both chaos and justice. An unlikely couple: the detective and the thief fighting a common enemy hand in hand. It sent pleasant shivers down his spine just imagining it. 

Shuichi decided to leave the bathroom after collecting his bearings and, since Kokichi had already left to go see Miu, went to find Kaito and Maki to start the next episode of Danganronpa. Kaito surprisingly wasn’t in the common room this time so he had to double back and go knock on his door. It took a few seconds for Kaito to open the door a crack as he asked, “What’s up?” Shuichi could see that Kaito was purposefully not showing his body, only part of his face. 

“Uh, I was going to see if you wanted to see Danganronpa again?” Shuichi tried to look anywhere but at Kaito assuming he’d just walked in on something he shouldn’t have.

Kaito bit his lip and averted his eyes. “Can we watch it in like an hour? I’m a little busy here, side-kick. I’ll definitely catch up with you before the meteor shower though!” Kaito didn’t give Shuichi the option to change his mind as the door was already closed in his face before he could open his mouth to speak again. Yup. Getting the hell out of here. 

Shuichi wasn’t sure what to do with himself now. Would it be rude to intrude on Miu and Kokichi? The Ultimate Inventor was Kokichi’s friend and he liked Kokichi so he kind of did want to get to know her a little bit. Shuichi pondered it for a minute thinking of all the pros and cons of knocking on the foul-mouthed blonde's door before deciding to just bite the bullet and try it out. He took all his resolve and went down a few doors to hers. It only took a few seconds for Kokichi to answer the door for her. He blinked seeing the detective before a slow smirk spread across his face. “Couldn’t stay away from me could ya?” 

Shuichi tried very hard not to blush from the question because he was right. He offered a sheepish smile. “Kaito is a little… um…  _ preoccupied. _ ” Shuichi winced at the word making Kokichi’s brows raise before he started laughing at the way Shuichi had told him. “Sorry, I was wondering if maybe I could hang out with you guys? Maybe I could help with inventions? I’ve never tried it before but it does kind of sound fun. I wanted to watch the next episode of Danganronpa but I’ve been told not to do that by myself.” 

Miu came to stand by Kokichi, then seeing the detective she pointed at him with her tongue stuck out while cackling. “You’re obsessed! HA! Good job, weasel, you got one that ain't going fuckin’ anywhere.” She nudged the purple-haired boy with her elbow before placing her hands on her hips and staring at Shuichi exasperatedly. “Well stop just standing there, virgin, get the hell in here and help us out already!” Miu grabbed Shuichi by his forearm and jerked him into the bedroom shutting the door behind him with her foot. Shuichi already had regrets about coming here. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened, noticing the scattered mess of papers all over the floor and the tools, metal pieces, and screws strewn about haphazardly. Now he had no doubts that Kokichi hadn’t been avoiding him that second day, well it was either that or he just decided to follow through with what had started out as a lie. “Wow. What are all these?” He moved down to his knees to start sifting through some of the blueprints and stopped on one. It reminded him alot of the electro-hammers she’d created in the game but there were definitely some alterations to it. “What is this one for?” 

“What, like you don’t remember? That’s an electro-hammer, dumbass.” Miu snickered at him before sitting down criss-cross style, her skirt not leaving much to the imagination, Kokichi not far behind her sitting on the other side of Shuichi scooching in a little closer to him. “Except this one doesn’t just fuck up electronics in a small room. Once I’m done with it it’ll spread to the whole fucking tri-state area! It’s a backup plan if they decide to try to keep me here longer than I wanna stay. I'll just mosey my ass right out the front door!”

Shuichi ignored her nasty comments and focused on the invention. If they got one of these then perhaps they could mess with the computer that kept the show up-and-running. “How long could you keep the power off for?” asked Shuichi with his detective face on.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Kokichi. Seemingly on the same mind track he added, “What if instead of just messing up the frequencies for a short period of time we made something that could sort of hack it permanently. Like, make a computer unable to be fixed or turn back on.” 

Miu raised an eyebrow at Kokichi. “The fuck you talking about, gremlin? I’m not a computer hacker. That’s not exactly my expertise. Sure, I can dabble with it if it’s already done like the virtual world but I don’t know anything about making viruses. Now what you said before, virgin, I can work with that. I can screw with the power for a good two hours as of right now. What’re you wanting to turn the power off for though? Something perverted?” The foul-mouthed blonde bit her lip a little bit of drool dripping down her chin making Shuichi grimace. 

“Ah. No. I was just curious. I mostly just came to listen to you two go over ideas. I find it interesting,” Shuichi said as he sifted through a few different blueprints. He also wanted to keep an eye out for anything that could be useful to the Trojan Horses. If they really were ending the show it wouldn’t hurt to have Miu’s inventions under their belt. He wondered if they had a computer hacker on the outside. That would be helpful. 

“Don’t you mean  _ intriguing? _ ” Kokichi taunted him, knocking his shoulder against Shuichi's while wearing a grin. Shuichi blushed and averted his eyes, not feeling as comfortable about teasing him back with Miu around. “Nee-heehee. You’re so easy to mess with! Here are some of the cooler inventions we came up with together.” Kokichi pulled out a few different blueprints and Shuichi could immediately tell which ones were drawn up by Kokichi with how much more disorganized and chaotic they were. The supreme leader explained all the mechanics and what they were used for giggling at the sillier ones they’d concocted together like the flask tie that would be useful to the alcoholic businessman. Shuichi could tell some of these were clearly just made for fun which made him smile watching Kokichi gush over all the different designs. 

Miu, clearly feeling left out, started pointing out her favorite inventions especially from the silly pile. After about an hour of looking through all of them and laughing, Miu just had to ask: “So, you and the imp boyfriends yet or what?” She asked it so bluntly and out of nowhere that Shuichi leaned back at the question. He hadn’t got the opportunity to have that conversation with Kokichi yet. He hoped it would lead to that but he didn’t want to assume anything just yet. 

Kokichi answered for him: “Don’t be nosy, you gross bitch. Shuichi and I are  _ just friends  _ having fun, that’s all.” He glared at her before grinning and placing his hands behind his head. “Nothing more!” The way he’d automatically denied it kind of bothered the detective. Is that really how he felt about him? That they were ‘just friends having fun?’ Shuichi didn’t move to deny or confirm it, instead opting to stare at the designs in front of him hoping they could just get off this topic.

“Booooring. So, virgin, is Cockichi your first dude? Like, have you fucked any other guys before him?” Miu didn’t want to get off the topic at all. She wanted to know all the juicy details that her friend had been leaving her high and dry on. Might as well get it from the horse's mouth since they’re dating now.

“Shut the fuck up, you disgusting filthy cum-dumpster.” Kokichi scoffed at her question, actually getting frustrated now not even able to hide behind a mask. “I have told you to mind your business! Shuichi and I aren’t dating, we just went on one  _ sort of  _ date. Just because you’re nervous about Kiibo coming back doesn’t mean you get to meddle in my life! Shuichi and I are JUST FRIENDS! We are  _ not  _ together. Got it?” He had stood up dropping the designs which fell haphazardly to the floor and he had his arms flailed out in aggravation. Shuichi had never seen him so flustered and frustrated before. Not even in the game. It stunned him but more than that his feelings were really hurt by how he’d outright denied them of being anything at all.

Miu visibly shrunk and frowned, ducking her head. “I-I’m sorry, Kokichi. I was just trying to get to know the virgin and you know I don’t know how to act the way the fuckin’ normies do.” She crossed her arms and huffed. “I thought maybe he wanted to get to know me seeing as you're friends with me.” 

Kokichi started to argue with her but Shuichi spoke up. “M-Miu’s not wrong. Th-The biggest reason I came here wasn’t to scout out your inventions…” Shuichi fiddled with the skin on his thumb not looking at either of the two very chaotic people staring at him. “I-I wanted to get to know her since she's your friend and all and I-I don’t know.” Shuichi’s words trailed off not knowing where to go with that sentence. He kind of felt stupid now. Kokichi adamantly said they weren’t dating and kind of sounded offended by the very idea of it. Maybe he really was just messing with him. “I think Kaito is probably ready to watch our show now. I’ll see you guys around.” Shuichi didn’t listen as Kokichi called after him too much in his head as he went to the door and left the room without another word. 

  
  


Kokichi watched Shuichi stand and went to stop him. “Wait, Shuichi. Wait!” The cute detective didn’t listen; he bypassed them and shut the door behind himself without a glance back. Kokichi then felt fire crawl through his veins as he turned a glare on his supposed friend barely containing the desire to slap the hell out of her. He wagged a finger in her face before poking her hard in the forehead. “Youuuu have really pissed me off this time, Miu.” She widened her eyes at that and jumped up to move back a step. “Now my beloved detective is alllllll upset and you know I can’t exactly comfort him like a normal goddamn person.”

Miu raised her hands up as if to defend the verbal and possibly physical attack. “I-I’m sorry, I-I really didn’t think anything would happen. I was just teasing him that's how I--” 

“I don’t fucking care,” Kokichi interrupted. He got in her face, fury in his narrowed eyes. “Fix it.”

“Wh-What?” Miu asked with a bewildered expression. 

“FIX IT! Right fucking now!” Kokichi pointed at the door, not even caring that he was essentially kicking her out of her own dorm room. “You fix it, Miu, or we are not friends anymore.” He meant it. He meant it with every fiber of his entire being. 

Miu gasped hearing that and her stomach fell. No. No, no, no. Kokichi was the first person she'd ever had as a friend. Her personality had always warded off people, scaring them, annoying them, frustrating them. He was the closest person she had ever found to be a kindred spirit to her, they were both lone wolves that had found kinship together. No way she was losing that. “Okay.” With determination in her eyes, she nodded at the purple-haired boy and set off to find the damned virgin detective to -- ughhh-- apologize to. 

  
  


Shuichi didn’t go to find Kaito. He didn’t really want to watch Danganronpa anymore. Instead, he went to his dorm room and slammed the door before immediately feeling guilty and embarrassed about slamming the door. He hoped no one heard his little outburst. Flopping down on the bed he covered his face with the crook of his elbow and groaned. Was Kokichi lying before or was that really how he felt? Was Shuichi just that stupid? Maybe Kokichi would always be the same. Maybe this was all some stupid game to him. Shuichi wanted to throw something or punch something but mostly he felt disappointment and emptiness. Here he was telling Kokichi that he liked him and Kokichi hadn’t bothered to say it back once. At first, he’d thought it was because it was hard for him to express his feelings but now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe he should stop ‘having fun’ with him. He didn’t want to be used. Not for real. Not by someone he was pretty sure he was in love with. Not when he didn’t see him like that. 

A knock came at the door and Shuichi got up slowly not really wanting to answer it but his innate desire to be polite had him opening it. The foul-mouthed blonde on the other side had a weird smile on her face and was fiddling with her forefingers in a shy manner. “Hi. I was wondering if we could talk?” Shuichi wanted to scoff and tell her no. That he didn’t feel like talking. Especially not to her or Kokichi. Maybe slam the door in her face. His inability to tell people off for personal reasons stopped him and he thinned his lips before opening the door wider so she could come inside. Miu stepped in and surveyed the room. “They put better wallpaper in here. Mines a boring red.” Small talk. Really? Miu shook her head and sighed. “Look I shouldn’t have said those things. It's none of my business what you two are to each other or what you’ve done. I just… I know how long he’s liked you and I’m curious and--”

“Did you just say Kokichi liked me?” Hope started to bubble back up in his chest and he couldn’t hide the excitement in his tone. Maybe his first guess really was right.

Miu winced like she’d just given away a secret. “Well, he won’t outright say it but it’s pretty damn obvious. I mean he talks about you all the time it's kind of disgusting really but I love gossip especially if its about something that could lead to sex. He says he doesn’t like you but you’d have to be a fuckin’ idiot to believe that.” 

Shuichi’s face fell stoic. “So he hasn’t told you he liked me. You’re just speculating.” 

Miu scoffed and waved a hand in front of her face. “Call it what you will but that little shit likes you. Honestly, I think he  _ more than  _ likes you with how he lights the fuck up around you. He and I… We are a different breed. We don’t just  _ say _ what we feel. That’s why we make good friends, we understand each other where other people don’t. I mean for fucks sake I’m here because I don’t want to lose him as a friend otherwise I wouldn’t be apologizing to you in a million years.” 

Shuichi scrunched up his eyebrows. “What are you saying? Kokichi sent you?” He blinked as he realized what she meant. Kokichi had threatened to stop being her friend unless she came here and apologized to him... and that means Kokichi cares. There was still hope. Shuichi’s face broke into a huge smile as he turned his eyes back to her. “I forgive you, Miu. Thank you.” 

Miu raised her eyebrows and popped her lips like she was surprised it was that easy. “Cool. Anyways don’t tell the gremlin anything I told you or he’ll cut my hair in my sleep. ‘Kay see ya, fucking virgin!” She spun on her heels, relief evident on her face before she stopped short at the door. With her back turned she said, “If you ever wanna hang out and get to know each other for Kokichi’s sake I won’t turn you away.” Without glancing back to see Shuichi’s stunned expression she left the room. 

Shuichi grinned as relief and joy intertwined in his chest equally. Now that he didn’t feel empty and disappointed he felt confident enough to go seek out his best friend and watch Danganronpa with him. Knocking on his door he kept his eyes upturned in case he was indecent or anything. After a few seconds of not getting a response, Shuichi tried again. Giving up on that Shuichi went to the common room and found him talking with Maki on the couch. “Hey,” Shuichi said as he waved a little awkwardly at his friends. 

“Hey, side-kick! I went looking for you but couldn’t find you anywhere. I saved our spot just in case you came out to watch the show. Where have you been?” Kaito asked over his shoulder, stroking his goatee while he spoke. 

Shuichi made himself comfortable sitting next to him. “I was hanging out with Miu and Kokichi.” 

That made Maki guffaw and she stared at him like he’d lost his mind. “What? One psycho wasn’t enough?” She asked with a disapproving shake of her head. 

Shuichi shrugged and teased, “Guess not.” He chuckled before turning his attention to the television. “So we’re on episode six now right? That’s gonna be a doozy of an episode.” Shuichi fidgeted with his thumbs. This was going to be weird watching Kokichi plot out Miu’s murder. She had been planning to kill him first so it kinda made sense that he’d pull an Uno reverse card on her. 

Kaito grimaced. “Yeah. It’s definitely one of the darkest episodes. This is where Kokichi and I stopped watching since you three came in. After these episodes, we need to include him again. I’m actually starting to miss bingeing them with the little weasel.” Kaito rolled his eyes at himself as he smiled. “Alright, no more screwing around! Let’s watch this damn thing!” With that Kaito pressed play and started the episode. 

Something that hadn’t been known to Shuichi in the game was how freaked out Kokichi had been when he found out that Miu was planning on killing him. He’d plotted out a multitude of different ways to handle the situation muttering to himself all the while that he couldn’t kill anyone but didn’t want to die. It was repetitive. Can’t kill. Don’t wanna die. Can’t Kill. Don't wanna fuckin’ die! Shuichi frowned seeing the boy he’d fallen for twice freak out. Kokichi then moved to inspect all the pictures of his classmates he’d somehow acquired before stopping on a certain navy-haired detective’s portrait. Shuichi leaned forward to try and get a better look at the scene playing out. Kokichi held the picture tightly within his hands stroking it and-- Shuichi gaped at the screen, shock written all over his face watching as Kokichi kissed the portrait with tears in his eyes. Quickly wiping away his tears Kokichi placed the picture on the right side of the blackboard and shakily wrote down in chalk:  _ Trustworthy?  _ He smiled at the picture before scoffing and shaking his head. Fingers pulled at purple hair as he paced the room and started muttering again about not wanting to kill but not wanting to die. Kokichi took the statue of Rantaro and moved it out of his way, placing it in the corner of the room, so he could continue pacing the floor. He stopped abruptly and pointed a finger up like he’d gotten an idea. He ran to the blackboard again and poked Shuichi’s face.  _ ‘Youuuuu. You beautifully intelligent creature. You will help me figure this out. We will win this game, my beloved detective, and we will win it by not playing. I don’t know how but I promise you this: I will do everything in my power to get you out of here alive.’  _ He stroked the portrait leaning his head against the blackboard, a pathetic laugh leaving his lips as his voice fell to a whisper. " _ I will get you out of here, Shuichi... even if I have to die to get it done.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you've read this far <3 I cannot believe the amount of kudos and hits I've gotten y'all are amazing!


	7. The Truth is in The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masks crumble and it's both wonderful and terrifying.  
> The mastermind is revealed and sets off a mass panic debate.  
> Letters written with lies shedding the truth on a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a YouTube channel where I make out of context and unnecessarily censored videos (I'm weird and have a crazy sense of humor lol) anyways my videos are actually kind of blowing up on there which is shocking the hell out of me O.O I've been thinking about doing some out of context videos for Danganronpa because I love it too and probably some other animes (I like the games more but also love watching the show) and I've decided to give it some more love based on the response. What I'm saying is I love this story and will not abandon it (Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. ;) ) BUT I'm going to divide up my time a little more so instead of posting like every day it might be every other day. I've already started on the next chapter and have ideas mapped out so don't worry about me being a flaky fiona or anything like that. If you'd like to see my YouTube channel its https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIiG0mPInD3lQ2zdzvy8jUQ I have only done Avatar the Last Airbender videos but I'm definitely going to branch out seeing as my videos are getting like 100,000 views (one has 229k which is just *sputters profusely*)
> 
> If you've read this far I literally love you thank you so much :D <3

Kaito and Maki both slowly turned their heads to see Shuichi’s reaction, the assassin’s expression matching his gobsmacked one. And that really was something coming from her. That episode is what led to both Kaito and Miu questioning Kokichi’s feelings for Shuichi; most people, except Gonta, assumed that was the case but Kaito and Miu were the only ones to care enough to befriend the gremlin. Kaede figured it too but she really didn’t see the detective falling for him otherwise she would have pursued a friendship with him as well. 

Shuichi just stared at the screen not really seeing what was happening on the television, it had already cut to Miu finishing up her touches on getting the virtual reality world set up for the perfect murder. Shuichi couldn’t tell you that as everything froze in time around him. It was like he wasn’t in his body anymore, he was floating outside of it and no longer had control. Shuichi slowly stood up from the couch and moved to leave the common room. His ears picked up on the sound of Kaito calling after him but he didn’t hear what he was saying. He set off towards the dorm rooms and found himself knocking dazedly on the foul-mouthed blonde’s door. 

Miu opened it and made an expression like she’d smelled something bad before she asked, “What’s up, crotch-rot?” 

Shuichi ignored the nickname and her obnoxious schtick. “Where is Kokichi?”

Miu’s eyebrows rose and she pursed her lips. “Well we went to find you after I told him I apologized to you and when he saw the episode you guys were watching he flaked out on me wanting to be alone. I think he’s in his room. I wouldn’t go in there if I were--” He ignored the rest as he walked away from the conversation without so much as a wave goodbye. 

Opening his dorm room Shuichi found the purple-haired boy laying on his bed playing with a knife before he dropped it over to the side once he saw the unreadable expression on the detective’s face. Kokichi sat up quickly putting his hands up. “Look about what you saw in the episode. I was in a state of panic. It didn’t mean anything at all.” Kokichi used his hands waving them as he spoke. “I promise it didn’t mean anything,” Kokichi lied. Shuichi could feel himself breathing heavily as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed beside the smaller boy watching him as he went through the motions, listening as he spoke but not really hearing him, only able to focus on the prettiest of lavender eyes. “I promise, Shuichi. Ah fuck. You’re going to be all weird around me now because of a stupid panic attack and--” Shuichi didn’t let him finish he couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance between them. “Mmph!” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened by the sudden kiss and held his arms out to the side not sure what to do about it. Fight against him? Kiss him back? Fight against him!? Kiss him back!? His body instinctively answered for him as his eyes slowly fluttered shut and explosions of joy radiated throughout his chest spreading all the way down to his fingers and toes as he fell into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Shuichi’s lips against his own. Shuichi’s hand cupped the back of his head, the other laid flat out on the bed next to him. Kokichi’s hands although jittery slowly moved to hold onto Shuichi grabbing at the sides of his shirt to stabilize himself before wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. It started off a little messy with Shuichi doing all the work but once Kokichi accepted and returned the kiss he could feel the detective smile against his lips making butterflies fly around in both of their stomachs. 

It wasn’t necessarily a terribly short kiss but it didn’t last as long as either wanted it to as Shuichi broke away with droopy eyelids and a touch of red on his face. “I’m sorry. I just had to. I saw that scene and I just…” Shuichi trailed off in a heavy sigh before turning his golden eyes down to meet lavender ones which were widened and a light blush dusted Kokichi’s cheeks. It was a look Shuichi had never seen on the other boy before. It was genuine. It was beautiful. Shuichi felt like his heart was going to burst any second. A little embarrassed about what he’d done Shuichi asked, “W-Was that okay?” 

Kokichi blinked at him, swallowed, and after a few seconds to recompose himself he pulled a smirk out of his pocket. “Nishishi. Not bad, Mister Detective! Not the best but you’ll get there,” Kokichi lied as he playfully flicked Shuichi's nose making him scrunch up his face like it usually did. “You startled me which is a feat in itself. Nee-heehee. Since it was so unexpected that makes it fun!” He could only keep the mask up for a short period of time with all his emotions bubbling over so he elected to not look directly at the handsome detective. If he did his real thoughts would leak through and although he wanted nothing more than to just curl up into Shuichi’s lap and kiss him until he forgot how to breathe he couldn’t allow himself to. Not yet at least. Kokichi jumped up and headed to the door. “Wanna go grab lunch, my beloved detective?” He chirped with his back turned to Shuichi, pulling up his scarf to hide the remnants of his blush as much as possible. 

Shuichi was touching his lips, reliving every moment of the kiss. “Huh?” He asked stupidly before shaking his head, his face not cooling down anytime soon. “Sorry. I was just thinking.” Shuichi chuckled and touched his neck, feeling a lot shyer now. It was like Shuichi wasn’t himself for a few minutes, his mind was gone and all his nerves went along with it. His heart had taken the wheel on his body but now his brain was slowly catching up to speed. He half expected Kokichi to tease him about his dumb retort but the purple-haired boy hadn’t said a word. Did… Did Kokichi really not like the kiss? He’d seemed to enjoy it a lot in the moment. No. He was definitely lying. Shuichi smiled at the memory of Kokichi’s blushing face and the butterflies that fluttered around his stomach still causing mayhem inside of him making him feel light like air and dizzy with joy. The two set off for lunch neither able to really look the other in the eye. 

Kokichi was having much of the same thoughts and emotions however the voices that had been silent during the moment of passion were back. They were in his ear whispering about how it was a mistake and that he’d regret it. He’d be even more hurt than he would’ve been. That it’d be sooo much harder once Shuichi inevitably left because now he'd had a taste of true happiness. They always leave. Everyone leaves. Everyone except DICE and they left too because they never existed. Kokichi was meant to stay a lone wolf. Not become domesticated and swoon like some dumbass schoolgirl. But maybe Shuichi was different. Maybe this would be different. 

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. _

Kokichi sighed, hanging his head a little lower at the lunch table, his fake smile faltering with the action. The two boys had sat down together and were a couple of the only people there save for Korekiyo and Ryoma who were off to themselves. Kokichi usually wouldn’t come in until about thirty minutes later in the afternoon and he regretted asking to go to lunch now instead of just going to the common room where there'd be plenty of distractions from the voices in his head. The supreme leader picked at his food not having the emotional capacity to keep his mask on while he ate. He should be happy. He was happy. Happy, happy, happy. Alone. He was alone. Alone in this world. Always will be. Damn those voices in his head that liked to rub salt in old wounds.

Shuichi frowned seeing the usually lively boy so forlorn. He should have asked to kiss him instead of just doing it. No matter what he was feeling, consent always came first. Shuichi could just kick himself. “I-I’m sorry, Kokichi. If you’re upset about… what I did.” Shuichi sighed and picked at the food on his own plate mirroring the boy he liked. “I-I shouldn’t have kissed you.” His voice lowered and was thick with shame and guilt. “I-If it made you uncomfortable then I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” 

“Always apologizing, Mister Detective.” Kokichi laughed but it came out short and choppy and thick with disbelief and a little bitterness. “I loved the kiss, stupid.” It didn’t sound like that was the truth with the dejected tone he was using. Kokichi took a few bites of his food and glanced up and away like he was debating something before he scoffed and shook his head at himself. “I’m not exactly normal, y’know?” 

Shuichi furrowed his brows before a soft amused smile slowly lifted the corners of his lips. “I know that, Kichi.” He nudged his elbow against the others hoping to get his attention on him instead of whatever was clearly bothering him. “That’s why I like you. Because you’re not normal. You’re  _ intriguing. _ ” The detective knew this would lead to teasing later whenever Kokichi finally got out of his funk but he was desperate and would take any humiliation he got if it got the other to smile again. Anything but this. It hurt his heart and he felt sort of helpless not knowing what was going on in his mind.

Kokichi finally moved his attention from his plate, turning lavender eyes up to meet golden eyes. Shuichi could see an intermix of pain and affection behind them. His mask seemed to be completely gone for the moment. Kokichi offered him a sad smile before looking back to his plate and asking, “Why did you kiss me anyway?” His smile fell quickly. “ Is it ‘cause you felt bad about rejecting me in the game or what? I don’t need anyone's pity, Shuichi.” His voice started off sounding confused and hurt and moved to sort of angry and accusatory. 

Shuichi blinked and leaned away a bit frightened by the sudden shift in his energy. It took Shuichi aback seeing how quickly his entire demeanor could change. Like a toss of a coin. Maybe a defense mechanism? He cleared his throat and scratched his forehead thinking of the best way to word this. “I-It definitely wasn’t because of pity. I d-don’t kiss people I pity, Kokichi. I saw you in pain and…” Shuichi’s stuttering slowed as he became more confident in his response and he tried to sound determined because he was. Determined. To fix this and to convince Kokichi. “And I am angry with myself that I didn’t listen. To you. To my feelings and thoughts when they came about you. I just want you to know that I’m here now. Whether you just see this as a game or you have feelings for me too either way. No matter what face you wear that day, what lie you tell, even if I am concerned about why you feel the need to lie all the time, none of that matters. I just want to support you now that I understand what it is I feel for you. I smothered these thoughts in the game but I can’t and don’t want to do that anymore.” 

Kokichi didn’t reply, instead opting to fork his lasagna, kind of aggressively in Shuichi’s opinion, then he wagged the forked food in Shuichi’s face with a snarl on his own. “Youuuu confuse me, Saihara Shuichi. It takes the truth to fool a liar and I am not a fool.” The navy-haired boy scrunched up his face at that. Was that his way of telling Shuichi he thought he was lying to him? Or at the very least that he didn’t believe him? Or just didn't understand him? Shuichi's brain started to hurt trying to figure it out. Kokichi’s glare changed quickly into a dark grin as he moved his other hand to place a finger in front of his lips. “Nee-heehee. I’m lying! I was never upset at all! I just wanted to watch you squirm.” His grin made way to a cheeky smirk. “So lighten up already, idiot. Nishishi. No need to apologize over a bad kiss that didn’t mean anything anyway!” He nudged his elbow back against Shuichi’s arm harder than Shuichi had then winked at him. Pushing people away. Insulting them. Lie if it got uncomfortable or too close to home. This was what Kokichi knew. This was what was comfortable. This was safe.

Shuichi frowned before his expression hardened and he leaned in close to the smaller boy’s face. “Your lies don’t work on me, Kokichi. You can’t make me angry enough to leave if that's what you’re trying to do. It’s not going to happen. So unless you outright tell me that you don’t have feelings for me or that you don’t want to be with me then I’m not backing down.” Determination in his eyes Shuichi stared into beautifully large lavender ones waiting for some genuine emotion to breakthrough. What had happened to Kokichi that made him so unable to just say how he felt? Why did he push people away? Shuichi’s expression changed as his thinking cap was put on watching the boy he loved closely to try to understand him. 

Kokichi scoffed, turning his head from the other. He was so unbelievably happy, relieved, frustrated, and angry to hear that Shuichi wasn’t going anywhere. “Don’t psychoanalyze me with your dumb detective face.” Kokichi stopped the genuine smile that tried to pull up his lips before he turned his attention back to Shuichi with a fake grin and his hands placed behind his head. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you, my beloved detective! Nee-heehee. I’m like a loose cannon and there’s bound to be some casualties whenever I inevitably explode.” He stuck out his tongue and pulled down an eyelid taunting Shuichi before his expression became impassive. “Those who are closest to me will without a doubt get hurt when that happens.” He finished his last bite of food and stood then side-glanced Shuichi before rolling his eyes. “I don’t hate you like I do the others. That’s all I’ll say.” Kokichi moved to leave the room not looking back but was relieved to hear Shuichi’s footsteps trailing behind following him. He allowed himself to smile for real since the cute, dumb, stubborn, perfect detective couldn’t see his face right now anyway. 

Coming back into the common room Shuichi’s goateed friend was at his side immediately. “Side-kick! I got so worried about you. You didn’t look like you were all there in your head.” Kaito knocked his own head to illustrate. “You good, man?” 

Kokichi was at the arcade machines in seconds not glancing back but keeping an ear turned to listen as Shuichi said: “I’m great. I just needed to go do something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.” Shuichi moved his eyes towards Kokichi before returning his attention back to his best friend. “But I’m good now, thank you.” Shuichi then grimaced as he recalled that he’d asked them to watch a show just to end up bailing on them halfway through. “Sorry about skipping out on Danganronpa, Kaito. It was important. Can we watch the rest of it another day? I… I don’t want to watch anymore right now.” More like he didn’t want Kokichi freaking out anymore today about anything else that could have been caught on camera. “Maybe we can watch a movie though? Maybe something funny?” 

Kaito pumped his fists together and grinned. “Absolutely! I’ll get something awesome on!” Kaito sat beside Maki and started searching for a good comedy.

Shuichi slowly sauntered towards the arcade machines poking his head in from the side and placed a hand on his neck a timid smile on his face. “Hey, Kichi. Would you like to watch a movie with Kaito, Maki, and me?” He thinned his lips looking down. He just knew he’d be rejected. Kokichi shrugged impassively and set off towards the television and chose the same loveseat he and Shuichi had sat in last time for privacy. The navy-haired boy grinned and made his way over to the couch and sat beside him. It took about thirty minutes of laughter coming from his friends and himself at the silly movie before he could see the supreme leader visibly relax and let loose his shoulders. Kokichi hesitantly and painfully slowly laid his head on the taller boy’s shoulder before sighing and taking his beloved detective's hand in his. Shuichi smiled down at him and kissed his cheek before relaxing into the touch and laying his own cheek atop his head. He whispered, “Thank you.” Kokichi didn’t reply instead, he just enjoyed the warmth of Shuichi’s hand in his and listened to his breathing rather liking the fact that he smelled like vanilla. Kokichi could stress about getting too close to him later he supposed. 

After a few hours and moving from one movie to the next the four friends, accompanied soon by the handsome Rantaro and sweet Kaede joining, set off to have dinner. Kokichi picked on Kaito as he sat beside Shuichi again making Shuichi feel relieved seeing that he was back to his regular antics. An intercom sounding over the building took everyone’s attention as it said: “The meteor shower will be starting soon! We have a little surprise for everyone. Wait at the door of the upper level of the building. You do not have to stay for the full show but attendance is mandatory for the first hour. Oh! And don’t forget to bring a jacket. Thank you!” The voice sounded sort of familiar, a voice changer overlaid it; Shuichi could tell but knew it wasn’t something easily picked up on over the intercom. He couldn’t tell if it was a guy impersonating a girl or a girl impersonating a guy: it sounded somewhere in between. Something didn’t feel right about it, the tone bothered him getting under his skin. Shuichi however seemed to be the only one whose hair had raised on end by the announcement as most of his classmates in the cafeteria were talking animatedly, voices rising louder so each person could be heard over the other. Kokichi had scrunched up his brows for a second before going back to picking on Kaito. The detective automatically knew what the ‘surprise’ would be: a certain automaton named Kiibo. That wasn’t much of a surprise seeing as they’d literally announced it just days prior. 

Shuichi dropped off his lunch tray and ran to his room to grab a jacket and quickly primped a bit seeing as this was still his and Kokichi’s second official date. That made him grin wildly at his reflection before he brushed his hair and teeth again just for good measure. Taking a deep breath Shuichi left the dorm room and half-walked half-ran to the second level of the building. This was the first time his key card would work on this door seeing as it usually was only permissible to Danganronpa workers. Walking up the second set of steps he stopped behind the crowd that had gathered waiting for further instruction. Shuichi snaked his way past people, apologizing all the while until he was standing with Kokichi and Miu. Kaito, with Maki right behind him, was well ahead of them being the first person in line. Shuichi looked at his date and asked, “Do you think the surprise is Kiibo?” 

Kokichi shook his head immediately. Both relief and concern swarmed over Shuichi knowing that it wasn’t all in his head. “My instincts are pretty good, Mister Detective. The way they said it sent off alarm bells in my head. Might not be a good surprise.” He didn’t bother to fake laugh and tease Miu that Kiibo wouldn’t be a good surprise anyway which would lead to her taunting him back and although that would usually entice him, right now Kokichi was emotionally exhausted and quite a bit on edge for multiple reasons, most of which was that he was about to be on a date with a cute detective he’d both kissed and insulted earlier. He winced at the thought for a fraction of a second before fixing his expression and adding: “Also, why did they use a voice changer?” 

Shuichi gawked at him and sputtered. “I’m so glad you caught that too! I was wondering the same thing. I didn’t know if it was in my head or not.” He flicked his eyes up and away, rubbing his chin while considering why they would feel the need to do that then he realized. “Wait. How did you pick up on the voice changer?” Shuichi asked, genuinely curious. He knew he was weird for noticing it since it barely had much difference in the audio when used over an intercom.

Kokichi’s face broke wide to a huge grin. “I’m an evil supreme leader, my beloved detective. Nee-heehee. You don’t  _ seriously _ think I haven’t dabbled with voice changers myself, hmm? Nishishi. Silly puppy.” He tsked before patting Shuichi on the head like a dog then tilted his own head as he placed his hands behind it. “I do wonder how  _ you _ picked up on it. You got some more dirty secrets in your closet for me, Mister Detective?” 

Shuichi grimaced, touching his neck and glancing away. “I-I like vigilante movies. Well, my uncle did and I ended up watching them with him. H-He got really into ‘V for Vendetta’ and bought a voice changer to go along with his mask so he could sound like the actor.” Shuichi laughed and shook his head at the memory. “Hard to forget something like that.” 

“HA!” Grinning Kokichi pointed at Shuichi letting out a short choppy laugh. “DORK!” 

Before Shuichi could argue that it wasn’t  _ his _ memorabilia the doors were opening ahead of them and people were filing forward in a not-so-straight line. Shuichi noticed Tenko shove Korekiyo away from Himiko, apparently having gotten too close to her date. Shuichi blinked at the exchange and noticed Korekiyo scoff and glare at the two girls. Chills ran down Shuichi’s spine seeing the look he gave them. Who was rooming with that guy anyway? How the hell had he been considered compatible with anyone while Ryoma hadn’t got one? Was it truly about compatibility or was this Danganronpa’s way of telling Ryoma he was always meant to be alone? And if so… Why? Not letting those thoughts send him down a rabbit hole of curiosities, Shuichi stepped through the doors and surveyed the area. The first thing he noticed was an arrangement of chairs with blankets sat atop them. They were spaced out pretty well so it looked like there could be at least  _ some _ privacy. Feeling the cold nipping at his nose and making him shiver, goosebumps rising on his arms and legs Shuichi had no doubts that it had to be around the end of December or at least early January. He saw a few guards hanging around every corner of the rooftop and could see they were carrying tasers and were relatively large except one guard who was surprisingly small but had a smile and a crazy look in his eye like he was hoping for someone to try something. Yup. No way he was 'making a break for it' as Kokichi had teased. Even if he got past the guards he’d end freezing to death on the run not knowing where the hell to go. There were cameras set up around the perimeter of the area all pointed towards the chairs but none of them turned on it didn't seem. Kaito got the best seat for the show, or what he said would be the best seat, while Kokichi and Shuichi found a couple of chairs in the back as far away from their classmates as possible.

Standing with a long black overcoat at the corner of the rooftop was Kyoko with her arms crossed and gloved fingers tapping fast against the black leather of her jacket, her antsy stance showing through to the fact that she wanted to just get this over with. Once everyone took their seats the lavender-haired girl moved to the front. “Thank you, everyone. I know it’s a bit chilly tonight and if you need any extra blankets don’t be too shy to ask. Now I’d like to present our surprise of the night.” Lights flashed on the ground signaling their way to a familiar face. 

Kiibo, who remarkably looked exactly like he had in the game with a metallic black and silver body, spiky white hair, and a mostly flesh seeming face, smiled politely at everyone as he waved, still stiffened movements as expected. He had the same ahoge he did in the game or what Shuichi knew better to be the sensor Danganronpa used to control him. “Hello, everyone! I’m glad to see you all again.” A few people cheered seeing him but not Miu. Nope. She ran over and leaped like a spider-monkey on top of the robot sending both of them toppling over. His eyes widened as he flailed about for a moment before smiling at her with puckered brows. “Hello again, Miu.” 

“Hey, Kiibs.” Miu kissed his cheek before she moved so they could stand up.

Before more people could attack him a boom that sounded much like an airplane going overhead directed everyone’s attention upwards earning oohs and ahhs from the crowd as a string of meteors shot through the dark blue sky, most of the lights in the city shut off so they could enjoy the show. It really was a beautiful sight. It looked like falling stars flying in and out of sight every few seconds. The only person who said a word was Kaito who’d jumped out of his seat to whoop at the sky cheering it on gaining a stern glare and shake of the head from Maki evidently embarrassing her before he sheepishly smiled and sat back down in his seat rubbing his neck thought his eyes only went to her for a moment before widening as he tried to see each and every meteor fly over. 

Shuichi's eyes were glued on the meteor shower as he whispered to Kokichi after a few seconds: “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He’d never seen anything like it before. Sure Shuichi had seen fireworks and even a shooting star once or twice but he’d never quite seen anything like  _ this. _

Kokichi’s eyes weren’t glued to the sky. No. They were locked on a certain handsome detective whose expression was lit up. It made Kokichi’s heart swell as a soft smile lifted his features watching Shuichi enjoy the show. “Yeah. It is.” He moved into the blanket before thinking and arranging things to where he and Shuichi were sharing both of their blankets, one overlapping the other. Shuichi’s eyes widened at the gesture before he warmly smiled at him and scooted their chairs closer together to better share their blankets. Kokichi leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly enjoying the person he was with far more than the pretty night sky. Thoughts started swirling in Kokichi’s mind, not all bad but curiosity made him ask in a whisper: “Shuichi, what if I never tell you how I feel? What then? Will you still stay?” 

Shuichi turned his attention downwards to focus on the smaller boy. It didn’t take the detective long to come up with an answer but he was still very nervous about saying it. That and the cold still touching his nose and ears had him stuttering. “I-It’s okay if you don’t. You don’t have to tell me. I’m a detective, Kichi. I-I can deduce it on my own so you don’t h-have to if you’re not comfortable doing so. I don’t know wh-why you can’t say it but I trust you have your reasons. And I trust you. As for your last question…” Shuichi took a long deep breath. “Yes, I will stay until you tell me you don’t want to be with me. B-Because…” Shuichi gazed into Kokichi’s lavender eyes, appreciating them as well as all the other beautiful features on his porcelain white face, like his cute button nose. Slowly, Shuichi moved his hand up to cup the purple-haired boy’s cheek with a hand and rubbed gentle circles into the skin. “Because I'm in love with you.” 

Another sound of shoots went off in the sky gaining everyone's attention except for the two boys at the back who couldn’t stop staring at each other. Kokichi felt like everything else disappeared hearing those words come out of Shuichi’s lips. His heart leaped in strides and all the voices in his head were stunned into silence. Kokichi moved his hands to hold the back of Shuichi’s neck and tenderly pulled him down pressing lips against lips while fireworks went off in his chest and meteors shot through the sky, the sound of the booms seeming to be in rhythm with his heartbeat and setting more butterflies aflutter in both of their stomachs. Kokichi could tell he’d startled the poor cute detective but it didn’t take him long to catch up and move into the kiss grabbing a gentle hold of Kokichi’s shoulders to stabilize himself and deepen the kiss. Kokichi suddenly aware that people could look back at any second opened his eyes and slowly parted from the navy-haired boy. Shuichi seemed a little dazed after the fact which made Kokichi feel a weird sense of pride then slowly a grin stretched out across Shuichi’s face. Kokichi rolled his eyes and swatted at his arm. “Don’t get any funny ideas about me liking you or anything. I just threw you a bone, that’s all.” Shuichi sighed happily, not even upset about yet another dog joke by Kokichi. The two took their time getting back in their earlier position and cuddled up together while watching the sky light up above them. 

The hour was up quickly and Kyoko moved in front of everyone again directing their attention to her. Kaito couldn’t give it to her though as his eyes were bright and transfixed on the night sky. Shuichi noticed a particular expression on the lavender-haired girl’s face, it was much like the fake smile he’d seen Makoto wear often while flitting through the hallways but hers was interlaced with guilt or shame. The first ever Ultimate Detective looked to the other detective in the room and Shuichi knew without a doubt that something was wrong and he felt cold dread wash over him. Kyoko sighed before she said, “And now for the  _ real _ surprise I’d like to introduce you all, in person, to the creator of Danganronpa!” The lights did the same thing they had earlier trailing and signaling down the rooftop and stopping on an unlikely yet very familiar and terrifying face. 

Black and white split down the middle, a conniving grin spread on half of his face and his eyes, one red and jagged and one black, seemed to travel across the group. Every one of the classmates' hearts stopped and gasps could be heard from all around. Shuichi knew it couldn’t be real. No way it was real. There had to be some-- “Upupupupu… did my students miss me?” Shuichi’s jaw and his stomach dropped as that was undeniably Monokuma’s voice. Before he could dissect the situation any further the bear was lifted up and tucked under an arm. Not just any arm. An arm that connected to a twin-tailed blonde psychopath. “Hahahaha! GOT YOU, SUCKAS!” She wagged the voice changer up with the hand that wasn’t holding the bear. “You didn’t think this son of a bitch was real, did you? Pffft. You should’ve seen your faces! It truly was the face of despair. The fear…” The psychopath pushed the glasses she’d brought out of nowhere to place atop her face to the bridge of her nose. “It truly makes one feel alive doesn’t it?” Her voice had changed into a more monotonous tone then the glasses were gone in a second and she stuck out her tongue posing in a way Shuichi guessed she probably did while touring. “That’s right! It’s none other than ENOSHIMA freaking JUNKO!” Her voice went back to her usual obnoxious tone. “You guys didn’t SERIOUSLY believe I was just some actor, did you!? Pshh ya right. This show would be nothing without me. All I want is despair and there's no reason for it. My dreams are to be the epitome of both! Or at least the illusion of it.” Junko winked at the classmates before finishing, “For I am hope disguised as despair! Despair disguised as hope!” The twin-tailed blonde took out a coin that Shuichi couldn’t see very well but could tell one side was black and the other white and flipped it up in the air as she spoke. “It’s a toss-up really.” Another exaggerated pose. Then another. Shuichi noticed the red lights on the cameras were all now on, one aimed at her and the rest on the classmates. This was it. This was what they were set up to record. To get their reactions. Not for Kiibo or for security measures but for Junko.

There was a long silence that spread out over the rooftop. No one wanted to be the first to speak. "Kehe...kehehehe..." A slow chilling laugh then Korekiyo was out of his seat and grinning at her beneath his mask that he still wore red lipstick underneath. “I knew it never ended. I knew that would be  _ far _ too easy. No, no, no.” The scary long raven-haired male pulled a pair of scissors out of his jacket and lunged at Junko as he yelled out: “I will give my sister a friend and end this killing game forever all in one day!” 

Junko just rolled her eyes at him, a rather bored expression on her face as she didn’t budge where she stood, actually she went to breathe on and dust her nails on her shirt as the scene played out. Right before Korekiyo could land his murderous attack one of the many guards had him lifted up and restrained making the metal of the scissors clang against the rooftop. Shuichi could hear the guttural complaints of Korekiyo as he was taken away, the crazy looking guard smiling as he punched him when the Ultimate Anthropologist tried to fight back, knocking him out. 

Junko yawned dramatically fanning a hand in front of her mouth. “How pathetic. Forgetting that weirdo, I came up here to see you guys because I’ve missed you all soooo much! We were having a nice time and then the crazy one just has to attack and make it about him. Shocker!” Junko snorted, rolling her blue eyes and crossed her arms in front of herself in a power pose. “I also came to give you guys another announcement! Okay, here goes…” Her glasses got pulled out of her pocket and put on her face as she started reading through note cards with her more serious voice impression. “Everyone will be getting released on Monday. We will have group and one-on-one interviews with all of you after you meet your families.” She stopped to lick her thumb and flip a notecard over to the next before ditching the glasses. “Oh well everyone besides Korekiyo because he was planning on murdering Angie and my guess is the grave robbing son of a bitch will probably freak out and try to attack me first hmmm... Probably while I’m making this announcement!” She waved the card around to show everyone that she’d actually had that written down before cackling with her tongue stuck out as she clutched her stomach. Everyone’s attention moved to the bubbly nearly white-haired blonde painter who had apparently been in danger. Guess Korekiyo didn’t like her ‘jokes’ all that much. Angie’s jaw dropped and eyes widened moving a hand to cover her gasp. Junko inspected her Monokuma doll petting and tossing around the fur on it as she spoke. “The idiot really thought we weren’t keeping tabs on everyone.” She tossed her eyes again for a second before jumping up and holding Monokuma up by one of his arms. “Oh! Last thing. I got your letters and let me tell you I cried reading them…” She pouted with her lip stuck out before grinning wildly. “WITH JOY! The despair in them was delicious to read. Especially yours,  _ Saihara Shuichi _ . The agony in your words was just… perfect. ” Junko looked him in the eyes and smiled like she knew a secret making chills run through the detective’s body before she offered a chef’s kiss gesture and a cheeky wink that reminded him a lot of how Kokichi had done it. Glancing at the purple-haired boy Shuichi saw his face pale with the same realization. “Anyways enjoy your lame-ass shooting stars show or whatever. I'll be seeing you all very soon. Byeeeee!” With that Junko waved them off as most of the camera's red lights turned black and three guards trailed her as she left the rooftop. 

Silence fell over the class again, this one more chilling than the first. 

After a few painfully quiet seconds Kyoko stood in front of everyone again, her head ducked a little lower. “Thank you all for your attendance. I apologize to anyone I lied to and told that Junko was just an actor. She asked Makoto, Byakuya, and myself to keep that on the down-low. Junko thought it would be interesting to broadcast your reaction to her not only being the mastermind of the virtual killing game but also the mastermind behind the creation of the television show Danganronpa itself. Anyone that doesn’t want to stay until the end of the meteor shower can leave at their discretion.” The lavender-haired girl turned her attention up from the ground towards the crowd and couldn’t hide the shame on her face. Her eyes flitted across the rooftop before settling on Shuichi and staying there a few moments. It was a warning. She was saying  _ this. _ This is what he would be getting himself into if he accepted the invitation. Looking like a traitor and having to bite his tongue. Kyoko’s face became stoic again before she left the rooftop, and soon it was only the classmates and the guards set to keep an eye on them left behind. 

No one was paying attention to the meteor shower happening above them anymore, not even Kaito. Everyone started freaking out arguing amongst themselves about what this meant and some doubting the game was even over after that broadcast. It was like a mass panic debate all over again. Shuichi stood fast not wanting things to get out of control. “Everyone! We’re not in the virtual world anymore. The killing game is over. We are about to be released and we’ll be free once we leave on Monday. There’s no need to--”

“But Gonta afraid this is just another trick by Junko," Gonta interrupted, not even worried about coming off as a gentleman in his state of panic grabbing and pulling at shoulder length brown hair with a strained face, tears streaming down his tanned cheeks. "How can Gonta know that we not in the virtual world right now?” His words came out broken and heavy as the giant wiped away tears.

Himiko shook her head, red hair and her hat moving with the motion. “Nyeh, Shuichi is right! We’re going to leave soon and meet our families. My magic is what brought us all together. We can’t let Junko break the spell!” She pursed her lips and scrunched her brows lifting her hat above her as she spoke. 

Ryoma pulled down the bunny ears on his black beanie and added in a deep apathetic voice: “You know, I’m not one to argue or agree with either way but Gonta has a point. They had cameras set up for our reaction. A few are still on. That could be indicative that the show is not actually over.” 

Miu cackled tongue stuck out while holding her sides. “No fuckin' way are we still in the virtual world! I might not have picked up on it the first time but I can tell you this is real life. For fucks sake if it wasn’t real then why would Junko need all those guards around to protect her? Dumbass! At least  _ try _ with your bullshit arguments, short shit!” 

Kokichi scrunched his face up and said, “Nahh. I don’t know that this isn’t the virtual world and just a different version of it, you dirty slut. I mean  _ a lot _ has changed in a short amount of time. A suspicious amount of a lot.” He lifted a finger to tap his chin before adding, “They could have emotional filters on us this time and everything we’re doing like group therapy is actually just a spin-off version of the show. I don’t trust it.” Kokichi shrugged with one shoulder, making Shuichi frown. The detective had hoped he’d be on his side of the argument and it hurt his heart to see him doubting everything, especially his feelings for him.

Kaede balled up her fists in front of her face determination in her eyes. “No! I know my feelings are real. They are too complicated for a computer to simulate. Even Kiibo isn’t equipped to have all the emotions of a real human and they spent a long time on him-- no offense Kiibo you are a good person even if you are a robot.” Kiibo frowned and lifted a finger to argue when she finished her statement and he closed his mouth and smiled and nodded instead. 

Rantaro stared at Kaede a half-smile on his face. “Kaede, I love you and I do think we are real but I kind of agree with Kokichi. I don’t think that is a virtual world or anything but I do wonder if they’re tampering with emotions possibly adding something into our food to change them or at the very least they're recording all of us here for some new version of the show-- like he said maybe a spin-off.” 

Kaito put his foot on his chair and pumped his fists as he called out: “Hey! Listen to me and stop screwing around!” All heads turned to the Ultimate Astronaut giving him their attention. “I gotta agree with my boy Shuichi on this. If this was a television show spin-off why would they be releasing us on Monday? The last three finalists have only been here a few days and not to mention Kiibo JUST got here tonight! What kind of a spin-off is that? A lame one! I’m telling you there’s a silver lining in this trust me!” 

Shuichi cleared his throat softly and spoke again with set brows and determination in his eyes. “I know we’re all afraid because Junko is… well scary but if we all stick together we can get through this! We’ll do their silly little interviews. We’ll go to the last few group therapy sessions. We’ll do whatever we have to do to survive this just like we did in the game and maybe with our testimonials to the public we can end this show for good! I don’t know who any of you were before Danganronpa, hell I don’t even know who I was, but I know who you are now and I know that squabbling amongst ourselves isn’t the way to fix this. We have to come together now more than ever.” Everyone stopped arguing, seeming to be taking everyone’s thoughts and opinions into consideration. Shuichi was relieved that his more positive side of the mass panic debate had won out. “Now we’re about to be leaving in a few days and this meteor shower won’t be back for another year so I’m going to enjoy the moment while it’s still here.” Shuichi smiled at them before heading back to his seat. It still surprised him every time how when he went into detective mode he wouldn’t get flustered at all, not even after the fact. He actually felt really proud of himself holding his head a little higher. 

Kaede smiled back at him before nodding. “I’m with Shuichi. Come on Rantaro let’s enjoy the show!” She took his hand in hers and they took the seats they’d had before the mass panic debate broke out.

Kaito pumped his fists together and grinned. “Yeah! Come on, Maki-roll.” He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder which got her fighting back against him as he carried her all the while being lightly punched in the back and sat her down in her seat. Shuichi could hear her threatening him before Kaito kissed her, shutting her up and the two got comfortable again.

Tenko and Himiko weren’t far behind walking hand in hand to their seats and much like Shuichi and Kokichi had been, they were sharing their blankets as they sat down and stared up at the sky, the magician’s head resting on the Aikido master’s shoulder.

Shuichi watched as a few other people took their respective seats while quite a few people bored of the meteor shower left the rooftop to go downstairs. He glanced up to see Kokichi pursing his lips and pushing his foot on the ground looking like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. “Kichi, will you please come sit by me and enjoy the rest of our date?” 

The argument and Junko had really set off alarm bells in Kokichi’s mind. He wanted to go to his dorm room in all honesty because he was getting tired but Shuichi needed them both to be out of there so he just dramatically sighed and sat down next to his beloved detective. “Only ‘cause you begged! Nishishi.” Kokichi’s smile was quick to come back on his face as he flicked the navy-haired boy’s nose. “Don’t hog the covers this time.” He scooted over close to him and enjoyed the warmth that soon came with their close proximity and the two blankets wrapped around them. Shuichi took the hand that held Kokichi’s out from underneath the blanket and pulled it up to kiss the top of the smaller boy’s hand, getting a groan out of Kokichi and a witty remark about needing to keep his tongue to himself which made Shuichi chuckle despite the fact that it was yet another dog joke. 

Noticing how much darker it was and how far away they were from the others Shuichi got a little braver and moved his arm over Kokichi’s head wrapping around his shoulders pulling him into his chest while still holding his hand. Kokichi stiffened at the sudden embrace but soon relaxed into it. “I love you, Kichi.” Shuichi just had to say it again. The fact that he hadn’t been outright rejected by him made his stomach a flurry of butterflies and made him feel dizzy with joy. In fact when he’d told him Kokichi had kissed him! That made Shuichi so unbelievably happy he really thought his heart would explode any second. 

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. _

The memory of those words and the dream he’d had made Kokichi shiver in his seat and it wasn’t because of the cold. He stared off to the side before he released his hand from Shuichi’s hold to fold both of his own in his lap underneath the blanket. The show might not be over. Shuichi's feelings might not be real. Kokichi might be made into a joke again. This was stupid. He was stupid. He was going to end up telling Shuichi he loved him and then he’d get his heart ripped out. What to do. What to do. WHAT TO DO! Kokichi stood abruptly knocking the blankets off of them not sure why he was standing. He bit his lip and couldn’t look at the startled detective, his stomach dropping as he said, “I… I don’t want to do this.”  _ I can’t do this. _

Shuichi’s heart shattered when Kokichi’s lavender eyes moved to his and he searched them for a cause or reason, his brain coming up short. The detective couldn’t detect a lie in Kokichi’s statement which made him feel small and empty. “Wh-What are you saying?” Shuichi asked even though he didn’t want to hear it if it was what he thought Kokichi was going to say. 

“I-I don’t want to be your boyfriend or anything like that. It w-was all a game. I ca--  _ don’t _ want to keep this up. I’m sorry.” Kokichi gave his all in this lie and there was a sliver of honesty to it so it made it believable. The best lies always had some truth to them. He wanted to be with Shuichi but he didn’t want the inevitable end result of it which would be his heart being crushed. And much like when a heist got too risky he wanted to run. It had started as a game even if it wasn’t entirely one now, actually, it wasn’t one at all anymore unless you counted the pranks. And Kokichi really was sorry. Without another word, the supreme leader left the rooftop sprinting downstairs. 

Shuichi watched him leave and was stuck frozen in place. He wanted to run after him but couldn’t move. He couldn’t leave otherwise Kyoko would think he declined the invitation. And that was something that had to be done-- he had to get Danganronpa canceled. For everyone. For himself. For Kokichi. And it didn’t seem like Kokichi wanted to talk to him right now. He felt like he was going to be sick as he tried to piece it all together. Why would he say it like that? There had to be some lies in his statement but the truth in them is what kept Shuichi glued to his seat. He wasn’t going anywhere per se. If and when Kokichi decided that he loved him back Shuichi would lend him an ear; he’d listen. But for now, all the detective could do for both their sakes was just back off. Shuichi picked the blankets off the ground and hated that they were cold to the touch now from being on the wet rooftop and he pulled them over himself not really wanting to talk to Kaede or Kaito about this. Instead, Shuichi just stared at the meteors still shooting across the sky and held back the strong desire to cry.

Kokichi couldn’t go to his room but he couldn’t stay there. Not with Shuichi telling him he loved him. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose. It was wonderful and terrifying and they’d kissed. Twice now! It was perfect, too perfect. Suspiciously perfect. A frown tugged down his face knowing that he’d probably hurt his beloved detective but he just couldn’t do it. It was too much too fast. He didn’t trust it. He hadn’t been just speculating earlier. That this has to be some sort of spin-off show and they’d altered Shuichi’s emotions because why else would Saihara Shuichi be in love with him? Kokichi stopped short when a thought occurred to him. The audition tapes. Kokichi needed to see those damned audition tapes. If Shuichi truly loves him he needed to know  _ why _ and maybe there’d be an answer in those videos. Tomorrow. They’d watch them tomorrow. Something to explain it away. An excuse to file these feelings away. God, he didn’t want to file these feelings away. Kokichi’s heart was pulled in a million different directions, voices in his head screaming at him-- some telling him to go back upstairs others yelling that he needed to stop while he was ahead and keep running away. 

Kokichi sprinted to Miu’s door banging on it hard with a balled-up fist, sooo glad she’d got bored of the meteor shower. A few seconds later the foul-mouthed blonde had the door open and popped her lips with that stupid surprised face she made before a wicked grin came on. But the wicked grin never came as she inspected her friend’s state instead, shockingly, concern covered her expression. “The fuck is going on, limp-dick? Why’re you so shaky?” 

Kokichi didn’t answer her, pushing her lightly out of the way as he stepped into the room and seeing the robot investigating the room he pointed at him and spat, “Get rid of the hardware. I need to talk to you.” 

Kiibo scoffed and turned to frown at Kokichi. “You haven’t said hello to me yet and already you’re being robo-phobic! Why are you so mean to me, Kokichi?” 

Kokichi couldn’t even appreciate the name. He didn’t know why he loved pestering Kiibo so much but right now he needed to talk to Miu. He ignored Kiibo to focus on her. “Slut-whore, this is important.” 

Miu pursed her lips looking between Kiibo, who she so obviously wanted to be around, and then back to her friend before huffing and flailing out arms dramatically. “Fine, fine! Kiibo, give us a few minutes.” Kiibo, not having seen the two interact as friends, looked both confused, a flicker shifting his expressions, suspicious, another flicker, then concerned as he waited for her to affirm it a second time. She rolled her blue eyes.  _ “Now, _ Kiibo. Go see some people in the common room,” she said in a tone as if she was speaking to a child, which Kiibo was a robot so it wasn’t far off in Kokichi’s opinion. 

Kokichi did need to thank Kiibo eventually for being the only fucking person to actually believe the last words he’d said before being killed in the game. Plus he was with Miu now so he’d have to get along with him at least  _ somewhat. _ Once the metal-freak was finally gone Kokichi ran his fingers through his purple hair flopping on the bed on his back then moved his hands down to harshly rub at his face. “Shuichi told me he loved me.” 

Miu sat on the bed next to him and started playing with his hair. It was actually kind of comforting. “And you don’t know what to do about it, being the fucking virgin you are.” It was weird hearing her use a semi-relaxing tone but at the same time insulting him. Is this how he sounded comforting people? Wait. When the fuck does he  _ ever _ comfort people? Shuichi. Kinda. 

“I screwed up, Miu. I told him ‘I don’t want to do this’ and bailed. Technically I didn’t freak out the first time he said it. I was too happy that I actually kissed him but the second time it kind of registered and I don’t fucking know. What is wrong with me?” Kokichi couldn’t keep his mask up at all. It was completely out of commission and he was relying on Miu-- fucking MIU -- to bring him back down to earth and out of the abyss of uncertainties and fears. 

“I don’t have any advice for ya.” Miu laughed but it wasn’t her usual maniacal laugh. It sounded self-deprecating and bitter. “Kiibo doesn’t have any interest in having sex so I’m kinda just as lost as you are right now.” She sounded so down. Maybe she’d needed this talk just as much as he did.

Kokichi scoffed and sat up to gawk at her. “You already tried to fuck him.” It wasn’t a question. She bit her lip with a guilty smile making him toss his eyes. “You really are the biggest whore. Nishishi. Well what did he do?” He tilted his head, his smirk coming back more easily since it was real. 

Miu groaned and flopped down on the bed beside him. “He wants to  _ hold hands. _ Do you know how much I was looking forward to going at it tonight?” She huffed propping herself up by her elbows. “If you weren’t gay I’d just get with you.” The way she said it told Kokichi that she wouldn’t actually do that. She just valued his friendship. So he decided to play along.

“Same, bitch. If there was anything about all this--” Kokichi stopped to motion around her skirt and chest areas before finishing, “that appealed to me I’d totalllllly be all up on that. Probably catch something though.” He cackled loudly and unapologetically. 

Miu punched him in the arm getting an ‘ow, slut!’ out of him before she sat up completely. “Shut up, gremlin. Just because I’m not getting any tonight doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. Go talk to the virgin detective and tell him that was a lie because we both damn well know it was. Go on, get the fuck outta here.” She moved to pull him off the bed and though he fought back she was surprisingly strong as she pushed him out the door and shut it in his face. Tough love. 

Kokichi took steadying breaths and slowly went back up to the rooftop. Shuichi hadn’t moved much save for the blankets being hugged around him more tightly. He glanced Kokichi’s way before immediately looking back at the sky. In only the fraction of a second he’d looked at him Kokichi could see the immeasurable pain in his beloved detective’s beautifully golden eyes. Kokichi knew that pain. He’d done what he’d tried to do and pushed him away. It might be hopeless now. Kokichi sighed heavily as he sat in the seat next to him and didn’t ask to share the blanket. Instead he dug out a note he’d written in group therapy and held it up in front of Shuichi, unable to look at him as his hands shook passing it over. Shuichi thinned his lips staring at the letter before he hesitantly took it and unfolded it to read the words Kokichi couldn’t just say to him for some reason. He had to squint with how dark it was but thankfully there was a light hanging off the door near their chairs that made it a little easier.

_ You will never see this, Mister Detective. I will not read it aloud to the class let alone have YOU read it. Do you remember when I cut my hand during the knife game and you fussed over my wound? How sweet you were to me? Like I was some dainty flower! HA! But it was nice. And it felt nice. Nicer than it should have. I told you I didn’t need to steal your life because I’d already stolen your heart because I made you think about me all the time. Ahhh, Detective Saihara, I was merely speaking of myself through you! It was you who was the true thief that day. You are far and above intriguing to me. You see through my lies and I both love and hate it. I’ve decided I love it more! I was an honest child if you’d believe it. But honesty got people I loved killed. And it got those I liked hurt. Lies are easier. Safer. Comforting. And sometimes beautiful! Not to mention muuuuch more interesting. I won’t stop telling them for anyone! Not for myself. Not even for the thief of my heart, my beloved detective. No one. How you felt under your emo hat is how my lies are for me except they’re not something I can just take off. It’s glued to me, a stain on my skin forever. Since I cannot seem to say this like a ‘normal’ person I’ll tell you in the best way I know how to: with lies. I didn’t like you in the game. I don’t think about you all the time. I don’t love you. And I don’t want to be yours. Did you get any of that? They were all lies. Y’know, since I’m a liar. Sometimes I feel like maybe I was born into this world just to meet you… and that's the truth.  _

Shuichi read then reread the letter. Then he read it again soaking in every word, not to dissect it, no, but because the words jumping off the page made all his anxieties and fears disappear as joy and relief and love replaced them all. Moving his attention back to Kokichi he could see the purple-haired boy biting his thumb and looking away from him. Shuichi smiled softly and reached a hand out for him to take, not wanting to pressure him into anything, just giving him the option. Kokichi timidly took the hand that was offered to him and Shuichi felt his heart grow an extra size larger. Shuichi thought to himself: He can lie about a lot of things but he can't hide the warmth of his hand.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say this the first time: I totally spaced and was between writing a firework show (since it's around january) and went with a meteor shower. Just pretend that meteor showers make booming sounds XD I'M DUMB OKAY!? 
> 
> I mean they do make sounds sometimes but it's not usually too loud, like an airplane going over a few seconds later and IDK I'm not the Ultimate Astronaut lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!


	8. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great for the most part until Shuichi starts his internship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I tend to do is avoid setting descriptions. I've always kind of hated reading them and especially writing them. I prefer to focus on characters mannerism if that makes sense? Anyway I want honest opinions! Do y'all think I should incorporate more setting descriptions in my writing? Also it might take me like two days to post updates instead of every day because my YouTube channel is kind of blowing up a little bit o.o so I'm going to try to split up my time more evenly with it. I make out of context and unnecessarily censored and just chaotic videos. I've only done Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra but I downloaded Danganronpa the Animation and have decided to start making out of context videos for it too! Anyways if you'd like to check out my channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIiG0mPInD3lQ2zdzvy8jUQ

The hours dwindled down a lot easier with Kokichi sitting beside him in their chairs atop the rooftop. The cold that had clung to their blankets earlier had completely melted away due to their shared body heat, and the nipping at his nose by freezing gusts of wind didn’t bother Shuichi, not when he had the cute boy nuzzled up against him for warmth. Neither of them had spoken much throughout the night except to point out the stars and meteors above them. Shuichi didn’t want to mention any parts of the letter anytime soon in fear of accidentally pushing Kokichi away. Sure he was dying to know what he meant when he said that honesty had gotten those he loved killed but he cared more about Kokichi’s state of mind than his own curiosity. And today had already been emotionally staggering enough as it was. 

Close to the end of the meteor shower, the lights above the door behind the two boys flickered before cutting out completely. Shuichi could hear fumbling and cursing as the guards pulled out their flashlights and aimed them accusingly at the three boys that had remained for the show: Kaito, Shuichi, and Kokichi. Maki had gotten cold and bored as did the other classmates. Two of the guards ran downstairs rather quickly to inspect why the power had shut out and more importantly why the backup generator hadn’t turned on. After about ten minutes of total darkness apart from the flashlights still being aimed in their faces making Shuichi and Kokichi have to look away and blink back against the brightness, the light on the door flickered again before coming back on. The two guards that’d left came back upstairs and shrugged their shoulders as they let everyone know it had to just be a weird circuit issue. 

Shuichi knew better, however. He hid a small smile beneath his blanket and kept his head down knowing full well that Kyoko had probably used that time to break into his dorm room and was hopeful that the package had probably been dropped off. Just for good measure they stayed a little longer waiting for the guards to announce that that was the last of the meteors of the night. They were quick to stand and leave the rooftop and Kaito placed his hands on both Shuichi’s and Kokichi’s shoulders as they hopped down the stairs and he gushed over the different constellations he’d spotted in the night sky as well as how much he'd loved the meteor shower and how he wished they’d let them come up here more often even if there wasn’t a show. It was kind of difficult to break away from him since he didn’t want to quit talking despite Kokichi’s bored expression and Shuichi’s exhausted and antsy one. 

In the safety of their room, Shuichi flicked his eyes towards Kokichi wondering how he could get the package with cameras around. He decided to just wait until the lights were off and they could go to the bathroom. Shuichi went to his dresser and grabbed his clothes for the night, Kokichi watching him with curious eyes did the same. “Why don’t you change first, Kokichi, and then we can turn off the lights.” The tone he’d said it in wasn’t lost on Kokichi. 

Once the purple-haired boy was in the bathroom Shuichi laid on his bed on his stomach, careful to block out any movements from the camera's views as he slid his hand under his pillow. He couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face as his fingers touched what felt like paper and something hard that had ridges on the side of it. It was small whatever it was. He balled up a fist around the items and pulled his hands back to hold onto his pajamas to potentially hide it even further. After Kokichi was dressed, wearing a different pair of pajamas that weren't much better seeing as they were a matched lacey black set and those shorts were  _ short, _ making Shuichi avert his eyes as a blush threatened to come on his face, Shuichi was up and rushing to the bathroom. 

Before he could get inside Kokichi put a hand on his arm and made a face that told him he wanted to know what was going on. Maybe it was just quick thinking. Maybe it was the revealing pajamas. Maybe it was the excitement of getting a clue. No matter the reason for it an idea came to Shuichi that could excuse the real reason for their little meeting even if it was humiliating. Shuichi dropped the clothes over to the side haphazardly and placed an arm around Kokichi's waist pulling him in close as a smirk played on his lips. Kokichi's eyes widened and for a fraction of a second red touched the tips of his porcelain white ears and his cheeks. Rather have the cameras thinking they were going into the bathroom to make out than be suspicious. 

Shutting the door behind them with his foot Shuichi immediately let the arm holding Kokichi against his chest fall to his side and apologized in a whisper, "Sorry. I just didn't want them to question us going into the bathroom together so much." Shuichi diverted his eyes trying to reign in his embarrassment and immediately his expression changed as his detective hat was put on as he started inspecting the items he'd been given.

Kokichi huffed and whispered, “Tease.” If Shuichi didn't know any better he'd say there was actually a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

Shuichi glanced up from what was in his hand to see Kokichi sticking out his tongue at him and a blush quickly took over Shuichi’s face. He shifted around on feet still not able to make eye contact. “Better for the cameras to think I was whisking you away to…” He stopped short, unable to finish the sentence. The navy-haired boy’s attention went back down to the note and the flash drive in his grasp. Clearing his throat softly, Shuichi said, “I think they left this during the blackout. They told me they’d leave a package under my pillow if I stayed out of my room. It was also my way of accepting the invitation.” 

Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips curious about it so he lifted himself up on his tiptoes to see what Shuichi was holding a little better. “So,  _ that’s _ why we needed to stay out so late. You never told me by the way.” His voice remained low but the detective caught a hint of annoyance in his tone as he flicked his lavender eyes up to golden ones.

Shuichi smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck with his free hand. “S-Sorry, I kind of get in my head when I'm investigating and don’t really think about including other people in on what’s going on up here.” He tapped his temple to illustrate before carefully unfolding the note. 

_ I’m glad to see you have accepted our invitation!  _

_ I apologize for lying to you about the mastermind behind the show.  _ _ Our hands were truly tied.  _ _ That blackout wasn’t just to drop off your package.  _ _ Your room's and the AV room’s cameras will be down for the next 48 hours.  _ _ We'll be altering the feed but you'll still need a schedule so we can keep it up.  _ _ Can't have you in the common room on one camera and in your room on another.  _ _ I’m guessing you were smart enough to be careful about finding and opening the package but just for security measures we went ahead and set up false footage for the eyes and ears in there too.  _ _ Just leave the room at the time you usually do with your star-crazed friend.  _ _ Don’t go back until 8 pm unless given permission by your superior.  _ _ It would set off red flags and could get us all caught.  _ _ That goes for both you and your roommate.  _ _ Start your internship whenever you’re ready and you can get the rest of this message.  _ _ Tell the gremlin not to speak a word of this, not even to his one foul-mouthed henchman.  _ _ At least not until you leave on Monday and are in the safety of your own house.  _ _ They legally cannot set up cameras inside your private homes even if they follow you outside of them.  _ _ Rip this note up and flush it just like before.  _

_ Oh, and welcome to the Trojan Horses, Detective.  _

Shuichi blinked and gawked at the note before slowly he started laughing and shook his head in disbelief. “Guess they figured out I told you. Wonder what gave it away.” The detective scrunched up his brows then, really debating on if he’d let something slip. He knew Kokichi hadn’t said anything because the message literally warned him not to mention it to Miu and who else would he have told it to? It was a little concerning even if it was funny. 

Kokichi shrugged and smirked, not really caring how they found out. If anything he was glad of it. “Probably our conversation with the bitchlet when you popped in asking questions. Nishishi. Why would I care about sabotaging a supercomputer if I didn’t know what got you in on that thought process? Miu didn’t know and was reasonably confused while I just jumped right in on the idea of fucking shit up! Nee-heehee. This is exciting! Maybe I’ll get a message one day too.” Kokichi winked at him and hadn’t kept his voice down since the cameras couldn’t see or hear them anyway.

Shuichi nodded as he opened the door to grab the clothes he’d thrown on the ground a little embarrassed that he’d put on the theatrics when no one except Kokichi had seen them anyway. “S-Sorry about, uh, before. I-I was trying to, uh, I don’t know. I guess throw them off the scent?” The taller boy’s blush was back and in full force as he cringed at himself. 

Kokichi giggled before flopping on his bed. “Nee-heehee. I love how you get all confident and suave and then turn into a bumbling mess within seconds. You really are fun, my beloved detective.” He pulled out a sucker from his drawer before popping it into his mouth, another he’d stolen but this time he’d got it straight off the desk from the group therapy so he wasn’t sure if it was Makoto’s or not. Probably. He hoped so anyway. Remembering Makoto, Kokichi waited until Shuichi was dressed in his plain grey pajamas and stepping out of the bathroom to say, “Hey, I wanna watch our audition tapes tomorrow.”

Shuichi was glad for, but confused by, the sudden change in subjects. He sat down on the edge of Kokichi’s bed right by his feet and noticed his toenails were painted a pretty navy-blue. The color kind of reminded Shuichi of his hair except shinier. It looked nice on him and made Shuichi smile a bit. “Uh, sure! Y-You’re not nervous about the questions anymore? I-I hope they don’t bring up anything personal.” He really hoped they didn’t ask about Kokichi’s nightmares or panic attacks on the show or, well, basically anything that would make him act anything like he had this morning. He hated seeing Kokichi so down. 

“Personal?” Kokichi raised a dark purple eyebrow before sucking a little harder on his candy and moved forward positioning his legs to where he was on his knees as he leaned in close to Shuichi’s quickly reddening face, one of his hands on the stick of his sucker and the other on the bed beside him propping himself up and saw the other gulp once he lulled, “I hope they tell us a lot of personal things, my beloved detective. I wanna hear alllll of our dirty little secrets.” 

Shuichi noticed the tone change and immediately thought back to when he’d woken up and had Kokichi straddling him whispering in a sensual voice how’d he’d ‘ _ loved _ spending the night together.’ His eyes widened and he tried to look anywhere but at Kokichi’s lips that had parted to lick his sucker. Why did he have to lick it like that!? “Y-You do?” Shuichi’s voice squeaked and he wanted to curl up and hide his beet-red face in shame. Where was his damned hat when he needed it!?

“Oh yeah, I do.” Kokichi crunched down hard on the candy before setting the stick aside and focusing his slitted lavender eyes on Shuichi. They moved down the length of his body before settling on his golden eyes and Shuichi's heart started beating frantically as electricity touched his skin. Kokichi crawled over and got into Shuichi’s lap, his knees propped up on either side of the blushing detective as whispered in his ear, “Don’t you, Detective Saihara?” An embarrassing sound left Shuichi’s lips making Kokichi smirk as he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and pulled himself forward like he was going to kiss him but stopped short, their lips just a hairbreadth away from touching, their noses pressed against one another's. “Perhaps we’ll find out on our own?” Shuichi stared into his lavender eyes and instinctively yet slowly let his hands travel up to Kokichi’s waist to go along with whatever was happening, not wanting it to stop that was for sure. The purple-haired boy trembled for a moment before his smirk widened at the touch and he kept his lips right where they were for a few seconds hearing the other start to breath harder and tasting peppermint, the detective waiting for him to close the distance otherwise he was going to do it himself. Once Shuichi started leaning in since he couldn’t stand it anymore, Kokichi immediately pulled back and tapped him on the nose like he was getting onto him. “Nee-heehee. But not tonight, Mister Detective!” He jumped off of his lap and scurried to get under his covers all the while snickering at Shuichi who was frozen in place and looked positively dumbstruck and offended. “That was for teasing me and pulling me into the bathroom like some casanova earlier!” 

Shuichi hid his face with his palms and could feel the heat rising off it. After a minute of listening to Kokichi laugh at him, he groaned and removed his hands in order to glare at him. “You really are so mean.” He didn’t sound mad, however, just a tinge annoyed. Which he was.

Kokichi grinned and placed his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. I am an evil supreme leader after all! And soon I’ll have 10000 members for the new DICE I start.” Placing a finger at his lips he teased, “Maybe I’ll let you join if you continue to impress me, my beloved detective.” Shuichi rolled his eyes and stood to go back to his bed, done with the purple-haired boy's antics for the night when Kokichi leaned forward fast and grabbed his wrist, his smile falling at the sides for a second before returning. “Buuut you can cuddle with me. I’ll allow it just this once but don’t think I’m some softie otherwise I will have you killed.” He wagged a finger at Shuichi to make sure he knew he meant business. 

Shuichi smiled shyly at him before flicking off both table lamps and slowly curled up into the bed with Kokichi laying in front of him. He timidly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and slowly pulled him in enjoying the warmth and closeness. It felt right. It felt like home. Shuichi's feet were usually cold so it was nice to feel Kokichi's toes wiggling against the tops of them even if it did tickle a little making him smile against the hair brushing against his face. It smelled sort of like peppermint mixed with grapes. A memory of cotton candy on Kaede popped into his head as he compared the scents even though it made Shuichi feel guilty doing so. Both were pleasant but cotton candy really was a little too sweet in his opinion. He didn't care for eating grapes but had always appreciated the scent and loved peppermint. Shuichi breathed in deeply and hoped it wasn't weird that he was smelling his hair. Kokichi placed his palms on the hands laying on his chest holding him in place and appreciated how long Shuichi’s fingers were even if they were a bit cold to the touch. He hadn't felt this safe since before the game when he'd been sleeping in a pile with all his DICE members, arms and legs slung randomly over one another. But this was different. That had been his brothers and sisters, not by blood but by circumstance. This made Kokichi get butterflies in his stomach and his usually black heart, or that's what he'd tell you anyway, swelled up in his chest. It took Kokichi a little longer to fall asleep as he was too busy listening to the sound of Shuichi's breathing, grinning in the darkness at nothing like an idiot. 

Kokichi's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips. Another nightmare, this one being like the one he’d had the night before except before Shuichi could tell him those damning words he’d kissed him passionately, throwing him off, then told Kokichi that he was alone and would always be alone and shoved him into the closet that inevitably shifted into the inescapable hydraulic press. Someone would think it would be worse but the kiss had been so nice even in his dream that it had actually cushioned the blow a little but it still hurt hearing those words. Kokichi went to sit up when he felt Shuichi's arms still wrapped around him and the nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

Wonderful chills ran down the length of his body staying in his toes realizing that Shuichi had cuddled him throughout the entire night neither of them moving so as to not stir the other. Kokichi had started to feel himself go into a panic attack but those long fingers underneath his own seemed to ground him and bring him back down to earth. He carefully rolled over to where he was still in Shuichi’s arms but could look at the navy-haired boy who was sleeping with that same small smile on his lips. Thoughts of pranking him in some form or way popped into his head but seeing him so peaceful and happy stopped Kokichi. Instead, Kokichi kissed his cheek ever so softly and wrapped his arms around the cute detective before going back to sleep. 

Shuichi blinked, waking up and shifted a bit when he felt small hands snaked around him holding onto him tightly. Looking down at the purple-haired boy that he was in love with his heart picked up in speed and flipped inside his chest. He was so beautiful that it made Shuichi’s stomach set aflutter with butterflies. When had he rolled over to hold onto him? Had he had another nightmare? Or did it just happen in his sleep? Shuichi wanted nothing more than to stay exactly like they were but the clock showed they’d actually slept in. It was weird waking up and not being pranked by the little shit. A weird twinge of disappointment radiated through him but he liked waking up to cuddling him instead Shuichi decided he was happy either way. At least now he didn’t have to wash his hands of ink or get humiliated in a way that he kind of loved. Neither of the two boys would have time to take showers now so Shuichi whispered, “Kokichi, we better get up. We overslept and we have to leave by 7.” 

Kokichi puffed out his cheeks in annoyance with his eyes still closed before he slowly opened them and grinned devilishly. “Hey, handsome.” He brought Shuichi’s lips down to his and kissed him making Shuichi’s eyes widen at the sudden intimacy and just before he could return the gesture Kokichi pulled back and wiped off his mouth on the back of his wrist while snickering. “Nishishi. Yeah. We’ll definitely have to work on that.” He winked at him before unraveling his other limbs from around the taller boy and leaped off the bed to rush off to the bathroom to get ready in a rush. 

Shuichi turned a bright red as he gawked at the closed door and huffed. “You know if you keep saying things like that I’m going to start thinking you don’t like kissing me!” He could hear giggling through the door which made him both roll his eyes and smile fondly. Once Kokichi was done fixing his hair and had his teeth brushed and white straight-jack attire on, Shuichi grabbed another pair of his plain black suits and rushed in to get ready himself. He was still brushing his teeth when the knock came at the door.

Kokichi opened it up for Kaito to poke his head through. “Where's my side-kick?” Kokichi thumbed towards the bathroom with an impassive expression. “Cool. Well, tell him to quit screwing around! We're starving out here!” Kokichi could hear a scoff from behind him and looking around Kaito he spotted the assassin with her arms crossed glaring at her boyfriend with bags under her red eyes. Not a morning person, Kokichi noted. That or she didn't like Kaito's use of the word ‘starving’ just as much as Kokichi didn't. Possibly both.

Once Shuichi was ready the four took off towards the cafeteria and had their normal breakfast banter. Kaito was hard to taunt today bringing up the meteor shower so much that even Kokichi ran out of jabs to throw at the star-crazed bastard being so happy about how beautiful it had turned out. That and Kaito didn’t even throw anything back at Kokichi which just bored the purple gremlin. Shuichi yawned halfway through listening to his friend and schooled his face fast not trying to seem like he didn’t like the topic but it had taken up the majority of their breakfast conversation. Shuichi could only imagine how much he’d talked Maki’s ear off both last night and this morning, given that her red eyes were even redder today he guessed she hadn’t gotten much sleep. 

Arriving in the group therapy room together Shuichi noticed that Byakuya was nowhere to be seen, making him scrunch his eyebrows as he took his normal seat by Kokichi. Kokichi hadn’t seemed bothered by it all choosing to pull up one foot in his chair as he started inspecting his fingernails. “Where is Byakuya?” 

Kokichi turned his eyes to the navy-haired boy. “Don’t know. He’s always a few minutes late. For a stickler like him, it's weird but it’s been like this every time.” He shrugged his shoulders not really caring before going back to looking at his nails. They’d definitely need to be painted again soon, Kokichi thought. 

After a few minutes, Byakuya graced everyone with his presence and took to sitting at his desk not looking at anyone as he spoke. “Same exercise as always, pupils. If you’re new, have your neighbor explain it.” He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and started reading a book. Shuichi knew Byakuya was against Danganronpa since he was part of the Trojan Horses and guessed he didn’t feel putting in the effort where he didn’t feel like it deserved it. 

Kokichi loudly scooted his chair closer to Shuichi, obnoxiously scraping the legs against the floor, and placed his elbows on his knees resting his chin on his hands. “Don't ya wanna know what we usually do?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and nodded. Kokichi giggled before placing a finger over his lips. “Beg for it.” 

Shuichi deadpanned him. “No.” 

Kokichi pouted, pulling out the crocodile tears as he dramatized being upset doing the cry-baby gesture to exaggerate it. “Wahhhhhhh, you're so meeeaaaan to me, Shumai!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous, Kichi. I’m not begging but will you tell me?” 

Kokichi's tears stopped immediately and he pursed his lips as he started glancing around the room like he was searching for something. “Hmm... I don’t think Ryoma has a partner. Maybe I’ll go do the exercise with him since my  _ peasant _ of a boyfriend won’t indulge me.” Kokichi eyed the detective from the side gauging his reaction. It was a test. If Shuichi so much as  _ started _ to refute the title Kokichi would just say it was a lie. If he took any longer than a few seconds to respond he would still say it was a lie. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened at the word ‘boyfriend’ before a wide smile broke out across his face as both joy and relief washed over him making him feel a hundred pounds lighter. He quickly schooled his expression not wanting to give away just how excited that had made him hearing it. He decided to play along with Kokichi’s silly game. “Please, Kichi?”

A wicked grin lifted Kokichi’s features and he was back to facing Shuichi instead of side-glancing him. “Nee-heehee. Only ‘cause you begged! Basically we find a partner to talk about our stupid feelings. I’d say it’s worse than the letters but it’s not as boring as sitting here all quietly and shit. Well, my beloved detective, tell me allll about your feelings. I'm your therapist for  _ this morning only! _ Limited time offer!” Kokichi snorted remembering how into it Kaede had been when he’d gotten partnered with her one day. They’re supposed to alternate every time it happens and she’d been so adamant about Kokichi opening up: he had not. “Don’t worry. Byakuya never listens to us, we don’t actually have to do it.”

Shuichi let out a breath he'd been holding. He didn’t know what to say that Kokichi hadn’t already known. Well, he knew a lot but not everything actually. An idea popped into Shuichi’s head as he timidly offered, “I… I could tell you what I wrote in the letter to Danganronpa?” 

“Sure?” Kokichi’s tone matched Shuichi's mockingly but he was genuinely curious and surprised that Shuichi actually wanted to do the exercise. Kokichi certainly didn’t. 

With permission, Shuichi started telling him everything he wrote out, essentially line for line with his incredible ability to memorize both conversations and written words. He really was a perfect detective. His face lit up as he spoke and Kokichi couldn’t help but get distracted from what he was saying and started paying attention to his mannerisms instead. How he lifted his neck, his attractively long neck, and how he used his hands a lot when speaking but he seemed aware of it because every few seconds they would be placed on his lap. Then Kokichi caught his fingers twitching like they were writing the words he was saying down. It made Kokichi tilt his head and part his lips watching him, saving all of Shuichi’s mannerisms in his mind. Shuichi was skinny but Kokichi knew there were muscles under those clothes. He’d caught a glimpse of it when he’d walked in on him changing his shirt. God, that was a good memory to hold onto. 

Then Shuichi stopped talking and his long fingers curled up into fists and looking up from them Kokichi saw an accusatory glint in his eye. Kokichi asked, “What? Why are you looking at me like I kicked your puppy?” 

Shuichi scoffed. “I asked if you were even listening to me.” Another toss of his golden eyes before he half-smiled at Kokichi a hint of sadness in it. “But I guess I got my answer. Was it really that boring?” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself. “No! It wasn’t boring. You’re just more interesting is all.” He shrugged like that should be obvious. “Did y'know that when you’re recalling things you wrote down your fingers start twitching like you're writing them down again?” Kokichi’s lips pulled up into a smirk. “It’s cute.” 

Shuichi’s balled his hands up even more suddenly insecure about them and sputtered. “I… I do not!” Does... does he? He’d never noticed it before. Shuichi knew he talked with his hands a lot when he got really into a story. His brows scrunched up as he tried to remember doing that but before he could recall it he was getting flicked on the nose making him pucker up his face and return his full attention to the purple-haired boy. "What is with you and flicking!" 

“You’re in detective mode because I told you your fingers twitched while you talk. Nee-heehee. You know, Mister Detective, sometimes reading you is like reading an open book.” Kokichi tilted his head again as a more serious expression took over his features. “Other times you’re confusing-- unpredictable. Like when you lie, rather convincingly might I add.” The grin came back as he placed his hands behind his head. “Like when you told everyone I was in the salon when we both know that was a lie! Nishishi. I wonder what else you’ve lied about.” His eyes settled on the navy-haired boy, dissecting him and getting the result he wanted as Shuichi squirmed in his chair making the purple gremlin laugh. “Ahhh, no need to tell me, silly, I know when you’ve lied. I never called you out on them, well mostly didn’t anyway, because I find it interesting when someone as goody-two-shoes as Saihara Shuichi does it. And it's hot but that is beside the point.” Kokichi waved a hand out dismissing it. “These lies you tell usually have a ‘noble’ cause so that makes them  _ seem _ like less of a lie... but they’re not. They’re allll still lies. In a way, you’re just like me!” His smile shifted into a darker one and he lifted a finger to his lips. “A liar.” 

Shuichi watched as Kokichi went through the motions and took in all his words only momentarily getting flustered by the compliment before he was back to considering everything else he'd said. Kokichi was… right. They had all been lies. No matter the reason behind them. Shuichi frowned and balled up his hands gathering his resolve and thoughts. “I have lied that's true but if it was something important like getting to the real killer then I don’t think it’s too bad.” His eyes widened when he remembered who he was talking to and he quickly added, “Not saying that  _ you’re _ bad for telling them! I just-- I…” Shuichi didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Shuichi took a couple of seconds to think of an appropriate response before he said, “It’s like you said. There is only one truth but endless possibilities for lies. And some of them are only white lies or lies to be kind to people. If we ignore--”

“Deny,” Kokichi interrupted with a genuine smile tugging up the corners of his lips. He could get used to Shuichi quoting him. 

“Right." Shuichi nodded mostly to himself. "If we deny all of that then that just means we’re bad at being lied to.” Shuichi let out a heavy sigh searching the other’s beautiful lavender eyes trying to see through to what was going on in that crazy brain of his. 

Kokichi leaned forward getting in Shuichi’s personal space as he lulled, “Y’know, Detective Saihara, if you keep quoting me I’m going to have to start doing the same for you.” His eyes started off shiny and energetic but then shifted into something dark, almost a snarl taking over his features as he pulled back and laughed curtly. “Nee-heehee. Perhaps we shouldn’t go down that rabbit hole today. No telling what words I’ve banked inside my head that came outta yours. Might not be so good.” He winked at Shuichi before he started fiddling with the sleeves of his white straight jacket picking off some of the fuzz stuck to it. 

Shuichi felt like he got whiplash from the conversation. Might not be so good? Was it something he said in the game? Shuichi had apologized for telling him he’d always be alone. Was he still upset about that? Was he ever upset about that? Or was it something else? Shuichi’s brain started to hurt again and he was getting exhausted. “I-I think I’d like to go down that rabbit hole, Kichi.” 

Kokichi tsked wagging a finger as he shook his head. “Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. It’ll inflate your ego and how are you going to go around solving cases if you’re falling over with a big head, huh?” Kokichi beamed but it didn’t touch his eyes. “Be a good little puppy dog and drop it.” His smile fell entirely then and there was almost a warning in his eyes that told Shuichi not to push it. 

Shuichi nodded looking down at his lap for a moment to avoid the intense stare-down. “O-Okay then. Well, I told you about some of my feelings about Danganronpa. Wh-What did you put in your letter?” Shuichi wanted to get back to the former conversation even if it did seem like it was a touchy subject. He had to know what it was that was bothering the supreme leader but it could come later once he’d had time to cool down. 

Kokichi inspected his nails and hummed, seeming bored with the topic. “Oh y’know. Mostly what I’d like to do to them. Have DICE attack them in their sleep and slit their stomachs wide open so their innards could spill out alllll over the floor and we could have a human sacrificial ritual. The usual.” He shrugged impassively, waiting a few seconds before slowly glancing up from his nails to see Shuichi’s frightened reaction which got a chuckle out of the smaller boy. “Nishishi. That’s what I told you too! Isn’t it? Except I asked you to do it to yourself. Consent is important in a relationship, y’know?” 

“You scare me,” Shuichi let out in a breath before slowly he started laughing. Maybe to break the tension. Maybe because Kokichi was still charming even when he was terrifying as hell. Maybe because he was in love and an idiot. He sighed, shaking his head at himself. “But I wouldn’t change you for anything.”

Kokichi gagged dramatically pointing his finger at his mouth before waving the other hand out as if to fend himself from the atrocity that was Shuichi's comment. “Fucking sap.” He smiled even though he tried to hide it by biting his lip. Then with the sassiest tone, he said, “Y’know, Shuichi, a lot of people really are afraid of me! Perhaps you really should be scared. I am your roommate after all so I could just stab you in your sleep! Right in your pretty little neck. Wouldn’t that be interesting? Danganronpa V4: Attack of the Weasel.” He used his hands to illustrate that the title would be in shining lights above a theater. “Nee-heehee. Who wouldn’t wanna see that? 

Shuichi scrunched up his nose at the possible threat, his laughter failing him for a moment before his eyebrows rose only taking one part of the monologue seriously. “Y-You think my neck is pretty?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and wagged a finger at Shuichi.  _ “You _ would pick up on that little comment being a dumb detective and all. No. I don’t think your throat is pretty. Or your stupidly large hands! Bleh." He shivered in his seat to really sell the lie. 

Shuichi subconsciously touched his neck then stared at his hands before he jerked his head up. “You said ‘neck’ not ‘throat’ so I think that was a lie. And my hands aren’t even big what in the world are you talking about, Kichi?” He tried to sound stern but the humor was thick within his words. 

“Ughhh. You’ve caught me, Mister Detective.” Kokichi sighed before raising his wrists as if he'd been handcuffed. “Well, what are you going to do with me now, my beloved detective? Huh, huh? Huuuh?” He leaned in close again before moving a hand down to cup his lips shielding his words from others as he whispered in Shuichi's ear: “I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me, y'know.” He winked at him as he pulled back and appreciated how fast Shuichi’s face lit ablaze with a brilliant red. The same face that was soon covered by his palms to hide his shame. Kokichi loved that he’d still got Shuichi in a blundering mess this morning and hadn’t even needed to prank him to get the same end results. 

“You two gonna screw around and stay in therapy all day or what?” Kaito sounded amused looking between Kokichi who had a Cheshire cat grin spread out wide across his face and his side-kick who was as red as Maki’s outfit. He had to laugh at the two before he said, “If ya didn’t hear Byakuya the therapy is over. He ended it early like he usually does. Should be an easy weekend!”

Shuichi’s face still flushed, became unhidden as he moved his hands away to see his goateed friend. “Y-Yeah… Wait. No." He huffed annoyed with his inability to speak normally at the moment. "I-I mean let’s just go.” Shuichi couldn’t think straight, standing up as he tried to get those words out of his head:  _ I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me y'know. _ Shaking his head he and the other two boys left the room, Kokichi throwing a quip to Byakuya before they left which only got a one-fingered wave from the blonde boy still sitting at his desk reading his book, stopping the curt wave to lick his forefinger so he could flick to the next page. Shuichi remembered the message from the Trojan Horses and said, “I’m starting my internship today.” He said it mostly to himself. 

Kaito raised a purple eyebrow as he asked, “Internship?” 

Oh yeah. He hadn’t told anyone besides Kokichi yet. That made Shuichi feel a little guilty. Rubbing his neck he admitted, “Uh, Kyoko is letting me be an intern under her. I-I’m going to pursue being a detective.” His words trailed off like he was embarrassed by that fact. That lie. But Kaito didn’t know that.

Kaito whistled out a breath. “Well if you’re cool with interning under someone that works for Danganronpa more power to ya. I know how much you hate them but if it helps you get to become a for-real detective which you're hella good at then you have my full support, side-kick!” He gave him a thumbs-up and a stupidly big smile before pulling him into a side hug making Shuichi stumble a bit. He’d never get used to that. 

“Th-Thanks, Kaito.” Shuichi kept his head down. He hated lying.

Kokichi smirked watching the exchange. He used to be jealous of Kaito, and insanely jealous of Kaede, but seeing the two friends interact up close and personal made those feelings seem silly. They were more like brothers, it kind of reminded Kokichi of his relationship with DICE when they’d all gather around in group hugs hyping themselves up for the next heist. His smile twitched for a fraction of a second remembering them. No reason to cry over spilled milk that never existed in the first place he guessed. “I got a blonde bimbo to make doomsday devices with. See you, losers!” Without further explanation, despite Kaito’s concerned expression and Shuichi’s small smile, Kokichi left for his daily meet up with Miu.

Shuichi eventually weaseled out of Kaito’s side-hug, not roughly of course so not to be rude to his best friend, he waved at him. “W-Well, I guess I’ll go see her. See you, Kaito!” Shuichi stepped out of the common room his friend had basically dragged him to while they were talking before going back down the same hallways he'd just left and in front of where the map said the AV room was. He had stashed the flash drive in his pocket when he was getting dressed this morning and it felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. Taking a deep breath Shuichi knocked on the door. 

Once it was opened distractedly by Kyoko she pulled him in by his forearm not really looking at him as she did so and closed the door behind him. Shuichi could see a black earpiece in her ear as she spoke. “Okay. He’s in, Chihiro. If you can tamper the footage to make it look like we’re working on cases now that’d be great… Mhm… Perfect… We’ll talk to you again soon.” She pressed the earpiece with her black-gloved finger before turning to Shuichi. “Sorry about that, our computer programmer is a bit shy and speaks slowly so I have to be patient with him.” Kyoko smiled apologetically and it was the most real smile he’d ever seen on her that it took him aback a bit before he quickly returned the gesture. “Don’t worry about them hearing us." Kyoko waved a thumb around to indicate where cameras might be hidden. "We’re safe for the time being. And I must tell you, Detective Saihara, because this has been bothering me, I am not a fan of yours.” Shuichi’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He didn’t know if his feelings should be hurt or not. It’s not like he wanted fans but still... Kyoko chuckled seeing his expression before she could stop it although it was low and somehow still a bit monotonous but it didn't hold any malice to it so Shuichi relaxed his shoulders. “I don’t mean to insult you. I’m just not a fan of anyone, that’s all. If you knew me better you’d understand. I take everything very seriously but the day I met you I could automatically see your drive and the potential my fiance sees in you. Makoto has talked of nothing but you since the show started. And of course, I had to provide some reason for my reaction because everyone knows I don’t get impressed easily. It was the best thing I could think of at the moment to explain it away. So, shall we get started?” 

Shuichi then took notice of his surroundings. It was a compact room despite it being kind of large as it was stock full of books, files, a few computers on some desks near the corners of the room, and an open area that had a few cameras set up to focus on two chairs. Probably for interviews. It was dark compared to the rest of the facility, deep burgundy wallpaper hugging the walls and black curtains hanging up on the two windows and there was a dark grey wood on the floors. There were studio lights nearby where the large cameras were but neither were turned on. It had an eerie feeling to it, the quiet in the room was a bit overwhelming as the sound of every step of their feet or movement of their clothes as they shifted positions seemed to echo off the walls and back at them. He wondered if it was soundproof. Probably. Looking around Shuichi noticed some dust in places where no other room he’d been in yet had. Maybe this room was unoccupied typically and that was why she’d decided to have their meeting there. That and the case files that she'd stockpiled. Shuichi wondered if they were always there for her to work on or if she'd purposefully moved them here so they could be there without raising suspicion.

“Uh, sure.” Shuichi pulled out the flash drive and awkwardly handed it to her, not really sure where to go from here. 

Kyoko took it with that same small smile on her face. She definitely reminded him of Maki the more he was around her. Kyoko led him to one of the desks, pulling one of the other desks chairs towards hers before they both sat down in front of the same computer. She plugged in the flash drive before hitting enter and suddenly all sorts of black pop-ups took over the computer screen overlaying the background as the random combination of white blue and green letters and numbers overtook what had been a mundane wallpaper before. Soon it flashed a bright white and a pretty face was looking back at them. She was cute and had short, fluffy light brown hair that curled up at the sides and had a shy smile on her face. She waved timidly at the two looking back at her and Shuichi realized this was live streaming. The girl spoke softly and slowly, stammering much like Shuichi tended to do. “Hi, Kyoko. A-And it’s nice to meet you, Shuichi. M-My name is Fujisaki Chihiro. I-I’m the computer programmer in our gr-group.” Shuichi recalled the name and profession but something confused him as Kyoko had explicitly said  _ he _ when describing their computer programmer. Or had he heard her wrong? His facial expressions must have given his thoughts away because soon Chihiro specified, “Y-Yes, I’m that Chihiro. I-I’m a boy.” The way her-- ahh his-- words trailed off and the blush that overtook his cheeks told Shuichi that he’d embarrassed him. 

Shuichi quickly waved his hands around and shook his head fervently. “N-No! I-It’s not that! I-I just couldn’t remember where I’d heard the name,” he lied before clearing his throat and speaking more confidently. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Chihiro. It’s rather impressive what you’ve been able to do.” He signaled the computer and where he guessed the cameras might be set up. This only made Chihiro blush more but a small smile tugged at his lips. 

“Th-Thanks.” Chihiro took a breath before explaining, “Th-There are a few of us on the outside h-helping to get this show canceled. Th-They’re going to be watching all of you for a while. Th-They can’t go into your houses but anything you do outside of it is fr-free game to them.” Chihiro frowned as his eyes fell. “Forgetting that fact is what got Hajime, Chiaki, and myself blacklisted by Danganronpa. It's hard t-to get a job and all of our funds went back to Danganronpa. Th-They can make things very difficult for anyone from the show trying to fight back against it." Chihiro's eyes turned back up as determination took over his features, and what Shuichi guessed was closest to his angry expression. He couldn't imagine the boy ever actually getting angry. Upset absolutely but not angry. "Right now your classmate Korekiyo is in a mental hospital. He… he was a normal person before the killing game. A contractor I believe. They mess up people’s lives. Well, they mostly do anyway.” Chihiro couldn’t look Shuichi in the eye as he said the last sentence sending red flags off in Shuichi's mind as to what he meant by that. “A-Anyways, we need to be able to communicate with you but we c-can’t have you meet us at our usual place seeing as cameras will be following you. Wh-What you can do however is keep interning under Kyoko. After Monday you can meet with her at hers and M-Makoto’s house and we’ll continue our group chats via the virus you can have installed on any computer. Ju-Just make sure to safely eject it after pressing shift M+7 and there won’t be any remnants on your computer of the conversation we had. St-Stay away from windows because even though they can’t come in your house, shots from outside on the inside are still legal. It’s already been three minutes so I’ll need to get off here otherwise their firewall will spot me again.” Chihiro sighed heavily before putting a strand of hair behind his ear and smiling softly at them. “Until n-next time.” Chihiro’s face disappeared once Kyoko tapped in the sequence on the computer and safely ejected the flash drive. She handed it to Shuichi for him to keep and it suddenly felt like it was something very precious, like he was holding an entire being in his hands although that would just be ridiculous. 

Kyoko then pulled up an incognito web browser on the computer and after Shuichi had pocketed the flash drive he turned his attention to what was on the screen. “This is what they’re not telling you.” On the screen was footage of riots with people holding up signs like ‘End it Now!’ and ‘Trauma Isn’t Entertainment!” as they walked in mostly peaceful marches. Smoke grenades being thrown out at the people making them gag and run. Not smoke grenades. Harsh tear gas. Gunshots going off and people falling over. Screams off camera. Shuichi gasped watching as people, children even, were assaulted by police officers. Kyoko gulped as she clicked onto the next video and whispered, “Junko isn’t just the creator of this show. She’s the prime minister’s daughter.” Shuichi’s eyes widened at that as another sharp gasp left his lips. Suddenly how they’d gotten all this money in order to run this very expensive show made sense to him. “She… There’s something wrong with her. I think she is honestly a psychopath. But people are divided when it comes to the prime minister. His followers worship him and in turn, they worship her and everything she does. Even with something as grotesque as Danganronpa.” Kyoko looked like she was going to be sick just talking about it. “The show is over, Shuichi, but it’s not really. I heard the people on the rooftop arguing from surveillance and you’re all right and you’re all wrong. Danganronpa was hoping you and Kokichi would get back together so that when you watch your audition tapes…” Kyoko’s words trailed off and Shuichi shifted attention from the videos to focus on her fast. 

Since Kyoko didn’t say anything for quite a few painfully long seconds Shuichi asked, “What's on our audition tapes, Kyoko?  _ Do _ they have an emotional filter on us?” His heart would break if she said yes. He’d give up on everything because what would even be the point anymore. 

Kyoko quickly shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. “No! Nothing like that. Everything you’re feeling is real. I know I shouldn’t know that you two are seeing each other but it’s part of my job to watch the security footage, gather intel about the group. I’m going to tell you this but you can’t act like you already know when you watch the footage. You have to seem distraught and full of despair. ” Kyoko visibly shuttered and all Shuichi could do was nod robotically, not surprised with how stiff he suddenly was. “You were the only person in this class that Danganronpa actually helped. You had dissociative identity disorder. You had three alters. One was shy and had a love for mysteries, much like you do now. One was childish and mischievous much like Kokichi is. You bonded over pulling pranks together. And the last one was the ‘persecutor’ of the group-- he held on to your worst memories. It was that alter who…” Shuichi just stared at her, hating her a little for continuously trailing off. “He was self-destructive. All of them loved Kokichi there was no doubt but when that alter came out you were mean to people, even people you loved. You never touched Kokichi. I promise you weren’t abusive. Not physically abusive anyway.” 

That didn’t settle Shuichi's stomach as much as it should have. “A-And verbally?”

Kyoko thinned her lips. “You mostly manipulated him and said unnecessarily mean comments from what I saw. You bragged to us that you had convinced him that he’d convinced you to go on the show. That alter had a way of sort of coaxing the other two to go along with whatever he wanted. It was a defense mechanism. You hurt yourself and tried to sabotage things in your life, even your relationship, before anyone else could. That alter was a huge fan of Junko. He aspired to be just like her and claimed to be numb to everything. Kokichi was a character himself being a close-up magician, he was entertaining that's for sure. You were practically raised by his parents and you grew up together and Kokichi didn’t know the difference between how a normal relationship should work and-- Shu-Shuichi! Are you okay?” 

No. No, he was not. Shuichi was having a heart attack, he just knew it. He wasn’t but it sure felt like he was with how hard it had become to breathe as he lowered himself out of his chair and to the floor wrapping all those thoughts through his head. He was verbally abusive. He was manipulative. He was evil. And he’d convinced Kokichi that he wasn’t. Not even because of his mental disorder, but because of his obsession with an evil woman, the daughter of the fucking prime minister at that. What if he was still self-destructive? What if he hurt Kokichi again? What if. What if. What if. Shuichi could feel the stress vomit coming on and as if she knew this might happen Kyoko was patting his back and handing him a small waste can. And so he puked profusely shaking violently as all those thoughts slowly dwindled down to a point where all they did was leave an empty feeling in his stomach, going numb to everything for a few seconds. 

Kyoko frowned, almost regretting telling him but was also so glad that she’d been the one to break it to him and let him have a moment to be human without all the damned cameras. “We’re going to end this meeting for now, okay? I think you’ve learned enough today.” Shuichi could only nod as she tapped her earpiece again. “Hey, I broke some of the news… Yeah… Okay, thank you… Just stop the recording in about five minutes. Thank you, Chihiro.” With another press of her black-gloved finger, the call ended and she knelt down beside the very pale, very distraught Shuichi whose eyes remained on the floor. “Hey, everything is going to be okay. You came on the show for help with your disorder since it became dangerous for you and the supercomputer helped. It worked. It’s not all bad news. Okay?” Kyoko patted his shoulder before adding, “I didn’t just turn off the cameras in your room so you could get the package, Shuichi. That's why it'll be out for 48 hours so you'll have the full weekend to explain everything to Kokichi. I figured we’d have at least some of this conversation today. You can tell him and you can be human without an audience. They’re going to force you to do the interview if you want to leave so if you can just be the best actor you can be then.” 

Knowing their time was almost up Shuichi nodded stiffly and dusted himself off a little embarrassed by what he’d done now. Both pregame and now having vomited in front of her. “Th-Thanks, Detective Kirigiri,” he said with an awkward shaky smile. It was his way of letting her know how much he respected and appreciated her especially now after she’d calmed down his freakout. 

Kyoko got the message giving him a big-for-her smile and, with her hand on the door handle, she said, “Let me know when you want to go back to your room. You don't have to wait until 8 if you give me a heads up. Just go relax in the common room for now, okay?” Shuichi nodded again, not able to reply much with all this weight on his shoulders. “Don’t worry about them hearing or seeing you. I’ll just have to edit it a bit more so you’ll still have until the day after tomorrow in the early hours to talk about anything you need to with Kokichi.” Kyoko opened the door for him and with a louder voice stated, “Thanks for helping me with that cold case, Detective Saihara. I’m definitely going to call the grandfather and see if he can recall where the sister was seen last. I don’t know how they didn’t interrogate him before either.” 

Shuichi waved at her with a sad look on his face that he tried to hide as he walked down the hallway and out of sight from her. Kyoko felt her small fake smile falter and try to break watching him leave but alas she couldn’t do that. So the fake smile remained until she was back in the safety of the AV room where she could just be human again. Kyoko sighed and frowned before she placed her face in her gloved hands just hoping to God that she hadn’t just scared off their newest recruit. Appearances, appearances: they sure are a damning thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert on dissociative identity disorder. I mean no offense or mean to write this disorder as a 'bad' one. Shuichi had a self-destructive alter which happens in real life. I've edited this to try to keep it from becoming offensive to anyone suffering from DID. Don't forget this is Danganronpa universe. Toko is not a bad person even if one of her alters is bad-- serial killers aren't inherently good and that's just a fact. I hope no one sees me as an 'ableist' with this story. Will put this under every chapter that brings up the disorder because I offended one person with the way I portrayed it. I hope this updated version of the story is less offensive and everyone enjoys the story.


	9. Airing Out Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty laundry gets aired out by both Shuichi and unexpectantly by Kokichi.  
> Danganronpa special episodes are aired and set off a chain of events that could lead to people from season one and two coming into play... after all who else would be better to join the new-and-improved DICE than people who've experienced what their supreme leader has?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dumb and forgot that Japan has a prime minister instead of a president so I'm updating that now. If you've already read it as 'president' just pretend you didn't lol
> 
> Thank you for reading this far <3 you're amazing!!
> 
> Fun fact: this story was a project for me to try and write a short story. It started off with only people from V3 and it was going to be a 15k word one-shot. Something about me: I get convoluted plotlines in my head and diverge a lot (creating multiple subplots yada yada) and I don't know how to stop until it's a full-on novel. I wrote the short story and hated it because it just felt so forced if that makes sense? Anyways I hope you're enjoying my not-so-short story!! :)

Shuichi felt like a zombie as he headed towards the common room hanging his head low, not watching anything except his feet as he walked. He didn’t know how he’d act normally around anyone anymore. Especially not around Kokichi. Not with the weight of this knowledge dragging him down. Danganronpa would be following him, everyone, after this. Like paparazzi but with far worse intentions. Trying to catch anything that could cause despair. Milk them like the cash cows they all were. People were dying in an attempt to stop it. The prime minister might as well be a dictator from what he’d heard and seen from Kyoko. 

Shuichi saw Kaito playing pool and for once Shuichi didn’t ask him to watch Danganronpa. Instead, he sat down on the couch alongside a few of his other classmates not listening to any of their conversations as he watched whatever they had on television and sighed once he realized what was on. The Danganronpa specials. Of course. Angie was excited seeing as her episode was on now. Shuichi knew she’d spent a lot of time with Himiko at some point but didn’t realize how much time she’d spent with nearly half the class. 

Shuichi watched as the nearly white-haired blonde seduced people with her words into believing her religion and Shuichi had to stop himself from laughing at the idea. What writer created 'Atua?' Was he even based on a real god? A wicked desire bubbled within him to mock her character but he wouldn’t do that. It wasn’t Angie’s fault they did this to her. It wasn’t anyone’s fault here except the creator of the show: Enoshima Junko. The evilest of all devils that walked this earth. Shuichi hated her. He hated her so much. And yet she’d helped him. It was almost ironic, in a bitter-sweet kind of way. 

“You okay, Shu?” Shuichi hadn’t even noticed Kaito sit down beside him. He had a slightly concerned expression on his face. Had Shuichi been that obvious with his self-loathing? 

“Yes, Kaito.” Shuichi forced a small fake smile on his face and nodded stiffly. He wondered if this was the same smile he saw Makoto wear when flitting through the hallways. “I’m just a little overwhelmed by looking over cases. It’s been a while since I got in the headspace of a detective. That’s all,” Shuichi lied so smoothly and without pause that it almost startled himself. But at this point, he didn’t understand how it would. He’d evidently been an awful person before the game. He’s probably told millions of lies. And verbally abused and manipulated the love of his life. Looked like Kokichi was right. Shuichi was a liar just like him. Only he was far worse than him because he pretended to be good. 

Kaito squinted at him. “But you are always in that headspace...” His words trailed off in a way that told Shuichi he wasn’t sure he believed him. He shouldn’t. Kaito then quit his accusatory glare to laugh and toss his head back before placing his arm around Shuichi’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, side-kick! You’ll get back in the knack of things in a hurry. So, you excited to see Kokichi’s Special?” 

Shuichi’s lips twitched at the side making his fake smile falter. He  _ had _ been excited. But now Shuichi wasn’t sure. Did he even deserve to see Kokichi's free time? Especially his most vulnerable moments? When the whole reason he was there was because of Shuichi? “I… I need to ask him first.” Yeah. He’d get his permission before invading his personal space like that. It was the least he could do, his curiosity be damned. 

“But literally everyone can watch it.” Kaito made a face and snickered before he said, “You’re acting like it's his private diary, Shu.” Kaito then shrugged not really caring either way. “I’ll probably watch it! I’m watching just about everyone's though. Except for the boring ones.” He side-glanced Angie for a fraction of a second apparently just as exhausted by the idea of Atua as Shuichi was. It was kind of fun watching snippets of her painting and sculpting but other than that Atua was the base of her existence on this show it seemed.

Shuichi laughed despite how down he was. Kaito had a way of doing that to him. “I’ll definitely watch a few of them. I want to see you and Maki interacting before we became a trio. I bet she threatened you about a million times.” Shuichi shook his head but was smiling a little more easily now. If he’d gone to his dorm room he’d probably be an absolute mess just constantly thinking over everything by himself. And there was no way he could see let alone talk to Kokichi right now. So instead Shuichi idly watched the specials grateful for his best friend’s distraction from his mind and for the fact that Kokichi’s episode wouldn’t come on until after lunch when he could get permission. 

Kokichi was happy. He was worried it would all come crashing down on him, sure, but he was happy. His grin didn’t want to leave his face and he wasn’t about to hide it. Hell, Kokichi fake smiled all the time. It was kind of a nice change of pace to not have to force it. He’d never thought he’d actually get to feel like this and have someone reciprocate his feelings-- let alone  _ Shuichi! _ Kokichi hoped his ‘internship’ was going well so far but more importantly he hoped Shuichi couldn’t get him off his mind just as much as he couldn’t get Shuichi off of his own. Not that he was complaining about it or anything. Kokichi was reliving the kisses they’d shared touching his lips with his fingers absentmindedly as he walked towards Miu’s room. 

Knocking on the door he didn’t wait for her to say hello or anything instead ducking under her arm and flopping on the what-used-to-be spare bed. That’s when his eyes fell on the other occupant laying on the same bed and groaned dramatically at the sight. All metal and fake flesh. Bleh. Kokichi stuck out his tongue at him. “Nee-heehee. Miu likes me more than youuuuu!” Kokichi taunted hoping that might bother the robot but he only blinked at him before frowning.

“I do not see it as a competition. Why can’t we both be friends with Miu?” Kiibo tilted his head as his facial expressions shifted into one of confusion. “When did you and Miu become friends? I only recall you both trying to kill each other in the game.” There wasn’t a hint of malice or back-handedness to his tone even though the purple-haired boy wanted there to be. Ughhh Kokichi wished he’d get smart with him at least fucking  _ once. _

Kokichi tossed his lavender eyes but before he could throw out an insult Miu flopped down backward on her back between the both of them arms flailed out wide across both boy's chests startling Kiibo but Kokichi was beyond used to her antics. “Boooys, no need to fight over me! Let’s just have a three-way!” She grinned wildly and Kokichi just knew the pervert was imagining it.

“I’m pretty sure robots don’t have dicks and his breath smells like gasoline so I’ll pass.”

“That’s robophobic! And it’s not your concern as to what my functions include,” Kiibo argued with a hint of frustration in his face although fleeting as it was. 

Kokichi inspected his nails not responding to the robot as he said, “Besiiides I couldn’t do that anyway even if I wanted to, slut-bag.” Kokichi was excited to tell her and knew she’d flip once he said it. Miu lifted herself up fast and stared at Kokichi with expectant blue eyes as Kokichi smirked and finished with a flair tossing his dark purple hair over his shoulder. “Because I have a boyyyyfrieeend!” He said it in a sing-songy way, the news eliciting a squeal from the foul-mouthed blonde as she jumped then got on top of him. 

With Miu straddling Kokichi, Kiibo just widened his eyes at the exchange as Miu basically shouted in his ear: “A fuckin’ four-way then!” She laid down near their feet with her tongue stuck out cackling all the while. Then just as quickly Miu leaned back up with drool dripping down her chin as she bit her lip. “Tell me you two went at it last night. If you keep anything like that from me I will sleep with Shuichi myself just to spite you.” 

Kiibo’s face shifted with a flicker into fear. Whether that was for himself, Kokichi, or Shuichi, Kokichi wasn’t sure. “You two are very strange. It is interesting to see how much you’ve bonded since the game. What caused the shift in your relationship?” He looked between the two chaotic people who just had bored expressions on their faces as if that should be obvious.

Miu grinned as she hopped onto Kiibo’s lap in a way that would usually elicit a grunt from whoever she attacked but Kiibo just shifted a bit not feeling pain like humans did. She took his face, which she thought was a very pretty face, into her hands as she cooed, “Baby Kiibs, we both tried to kill each other. He’s a little rat and got lucky and got me first. That’s impressive as fuck! It’s something ya bond over!” That only made the robot’s eyes widen further.

Kokichi huffed out impatiently. “You’re so  _ boring, _ Kiibot. Your woman just manhandled me and you’re concerned about our ‘friendship’!” He tossed his eyes, crossing his arms in front of himself. And then a thought popped into his head and a large Cheshire cat smile overtook his face as he placed a finger in front of his lips. “Speaking of our friendship, bitchlet, I’ve decided to grant you an invitation into my new evil organization. The very first recruitment! I will have 10000 members by the end of it just you wait. And that’s not a lie. So would you like to be a part of the new and improved DICE? Except I don’t know if I’d like to keep the name as DICE...” Kokichi inspected his nails for a few seconds before side-glancing her. “Perhaps my first ever henchman can assist me in naming it, hmm?” He waggled his eyebrows as he placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs at the ankles in a way that seemed confident as if he knew she wouldn’t decline his offer.

Miu popped her lips and blinked. She knew how much DICE had meant to Kokichi. For him to invite her into it for real meant that he really did trust her. They really were friends. Something she couldn’t deny she loved having. A wicked smile crossed Miu’s features as she put a hand out for him to shake which he cockily did, his smirk growing wider. “Damn straight I’ll join it, you little shit.”

Kokichi tsked as he wagged a finger and a dark grin overtook his face. “That’s Supreme Leader to you now, my favorite whore of a henchman.” For some reason that nickname made her smile grow larger. “Now shall we start planning for our very first heist?” Kokichi winked at her with a playful glint in his eyes and she laughed maniacally and nearly fell running over to grab a few notebooks for them to start plotting. The two started jotting down ideas and talking animatedly with each other then Kokichi’s eyes flitted up to the robot and as he tossed his eyes he pointed at him. “Impress me and you might get an invitation. I don’t think you’d be worth a shit but you’re important to this bimbo so I’ll consider it.”

Kiibo only grew more concerned about their safety as the two spoke, especially since both the cameras in the room and the ones in his eyes were sending all this information to headquarters. Not that Kiibo could say or do anything to stop it. He still had that weird twinge of humanity inside of him wanting to help his friends and begging to be free. Alas, he couldn’t be with the sensor atop his head. Kiibo wanted Miu to know he felt the same; that he’d thought she was a little brash in her approach but he found her mind fascinating and her to be incredibly intelligent and the only person he’d seen some semblance of his own kind of thought process in especially when she was deep into inventing. Kiibo wanted to yell at Kokichi and not have to use the same rhetoric that he was ‘robophobic’. He wanted to slap him more often than he was proud of admitting. Above all Kiibo wanted to end Danganronpa. He wanted to fight against the very people who’d created him perhaps a little well. Kiibo wanted to just be human.

Kiibo’s expression flickered as a timid smile overtook his features in response to both his thoughts and Kokichi’s comment that he wanted so badly to warn against as his program forced him to say: “That would be nice. Thank you, Kokichi.” 

Shuichi was fidgety, picking at his thumbs as he headed for the cafeteria. Even with Kaito’s help and watching the specials, that didn’t hold the same punch as the regular episodes since there were no murders in them, which was a breath of fresh air to the navy-haired boy, Shuichi was still very wary of seeing Kokichi. Would he hate him after this? He kind of hated himself. Maybe Kokichi would understand seeing as he himself had a troubled past. Shuichi froze once he saw the cute purple-haired boy sitting at the same spot he had yesterday, waiting for him. Kokichi hadn’t moved to sit beside Miu and Gonta despite the fact that Shuichi was late to lunch, perhaps a bit on purpose. It made Shuichi feel nice and warm while also filling him with a huge sense of dread. 

Shuichi forced a smile on his face as he took his seat. “Hey, everyone.” Shuichi tried to sound cheerful, he really did, as he awkwardly waved to his friends before focusing on his tray of food.

“Side-kick! I was just telling everyone about the specials we were watching. Maki-roll would never admit it but she’s really excited to see ours.” Kaito smiled at his girlfriend, earning a glare and a threat from the dark-haired assassin before he kissed her, making her turn away to hide her reddening face. Apparently kisses worked well as a way to get out of being killed. Well for Kaito anyway. Perhaps it would work for Shuichi too with how Kokichi wasn't exactly shy to threaten him at times. The thought made the detective blush.

Kaede chirped, “Hey, Shuichi! I haven’t got to talk to you since the meteor shower. Kaito told us you’re doing an internship. That’s amazing!” Her face brightened but Shuichi’s didn’t. It had darkened and he quickly hid a wince that wasn’t lost on his new-found boyfriend at all.

Shuichi smiled, that same small fake smile Makoto wore often as he nodded in response. “Y-Yeah. It’s a little overwhelming looking through all these old cases. Some things should probably just stay in the past.” He pushed around the mashed potatoes on his plate but kept the facade up. “I-I think I’ll get used to it eventually.” Shuichi sighed under his breath and brushed blue hair out of his eyes.

Kokichi squinted at Shuichi, seeing right through all the lies he was telling, even in his mannerisms. Something wasn’t right. Kokichi could sense the other’s anxiety and he knew damn good and well they hadn’t looked into any cold cases today. It set off a ton of red flags in his mind. But he’d question him when it was safe. Right now he had a fussy detective on his hands and wanted the boy to smile for real instead of whatever the hell he was doing with his face. 

Kokichi nudged his elbow against Shuichi’s arm demanding his attention. “Heyyy, handsome. A long face doesn’t suit you at all! Nee-heehee. Why don’t you forget about those stupid cases and help me pick on Gonta?” He grinned letting it touch his eyes and he expected Shuichi to smile back as usual or at least roll his eyes at the idea but when golden eyes met lavender ones Kokichi’s smile quickly fell. Oh yeah. Definitely something wrong. What in the world had Kyoko told him?

Shuichi quickly schooled his facial features and he nudged the other back but it was with lackluster. “You leave poor Gonta alone.” And as if it triggered something in his mind, that being that he’d verbally abused and manipulated Kokichi, he winced before shaking his head forcing the intruding thoughts out of his head. Instead, Shuichi offered him a shy smile, rubbing his neck as he said, “So they’ve got the special episodes on today. Do you want to maybe watch yours together? I-I didn’t want to without your permission.” 

Kokichi blinked hearing that. If it was Kokichi he wouldn’t have thought to ask first, he would have just watched it, basically exactly what he did. But that was before they were dating and the main show so it was different. Kokichi pursed his lips. He could say no. He really didn’t want anyone seeing his free time but he knew he was powerless to stop it as it would be broadcast all over the country anyways so he shrugged. “Perhaps. I’ll keep you in suspense until I decide! Nishishi. Look at you asking permission, just like a good little puppy dog. Sit, Ubu, sit!” He barked out the order and for the first time since he’d come in Shuichi’s lips pulled up into a real smile as he tossed his eyes at the other. Kokichi pinched his cheeks loving how cute he was even when squished. “Much better! I’m the only one who looks good crying. Nee-heehee. I like your emo edgy vibe, Mister Detective, don’t get me wrong, but you have got to liven up!” He took one of his apple slices and held it over his mouth and turned it over as he said, “Turn that frown... Upside down!”

Shuichi chuckled then, knowing full well that Kokichi was pulling all the stops to try to make him happy. It touched his heart and the tension seemed to break almost instantly. He really was charming. “Thanks, Kichi. I didn’t realize how much I needed your antics until now. I hope I never have to go without them.” The corners of his lips turned down at the sides for a fraction of a second as he stared into large lavender eyes that could detest him in a matter of minutes. 

Kokichi’s own smile faltered at the words he said and the way he said it. “Shuichi, why don’t we finish lunch in our room? I want you all to myself!” It wasn’t a request. He pulled Shuichi up by the hand before grabbing both of their trays offering a nod to the classmates staring at them. “See you guys, Shuichi and I are going to go make loud passionate love while feeding each other apple slices! Toodles!” That got a few looks and made Kaito choke on his food while Shuichi flushed a bright red and he tried to quickly deny it as he was dragged away from the table. Kokichi stopped just outside the hallway remembering that they weren’t supposed to be back at their room until 8. Shit! He turned to Shuichi looking for guidance. 

Shuichi knew this would be inevitable. He already had a lie at the ready for the cameras but didn’t like having to. The detective ducked his head a little bit as he said, “Let’s run by the AV room. I forgot my notebook there.” Kokichi nodded, still holding their plates making Shuichi stop. “It’ll only take me a second to run in and grab it. If you want to go wait in the common room and finish eating I’ll go meet you there… how long do you want to eat our lunch in our room?” It was a weird question but he hoped Kokichi got the message.

Kokichi shrugged. “An hour sounds good to me.” 

“Okay. Be right back.” Shuichi went down the hallways that led to the AV room. Once Kyoko had the door open Shuichi sheepishly smiled at her offering a small wave. “Hey, I think I left something in here.” Kyoko only stepped aside for him to enter and closed the door behind him before Shuichi let out a shaky breath he’d been holding. “Kokichi wants to be in our room for about an hour to talk. We'll be 'eating lunch' there or that's what he told people, I hope that's not difficult to add in with the footage. He’s in the common room right now. Is there anything else I need to know, Kyoko? Anything about us? Before we have this conversation?” 

Kyoko tapped her chin as she thought about it. “Not that I was made aware of, no. You did have a one-on-one interview with Junko asking you questions and they won’t even let us see the tape so I don’t know what’s on that one. It could be something about your relationship but it could also be about your alters. I wish I had more information to give you about your pregame relationship. If I can think of anything else I’ll come find you and tell you that I need your assistance again.” She offered a small smile. “Good luck, Detective Saihara.” 

Shuichi moved to the door before he stopped at the handle and turned back to her feeling a bit embarrassed about having to ask: “Actually can I borrow one of your notebooks? Th-That’s the excuse I used for coming back.” Kyoko moved to her desk and flitted through its drawers searching for the barest one and gave it to the navy-haired boy. “Thanks, Detective Kirigiri.” With that said, he left openly holding the notebook just in case the men watching the live footage were paying any attention to him. 

Finding Kokichi in the common room Shuichi grabbed the lunch tray that belonged to him sitting on the coffee table before the two went back to their room together. Shuichi stared at the ground the second the door was closed behind him and started pinching the bridge of his nose unsure how to even start this conversation. God, he was dreading this so much. Kokichi took Shuichi’s tray out of his hand and put it on the nightstand before forcing the boy to look at him by gently placing his fingers underneath Shuichi’s chin to get the other’s attention on him instead of the floor. “Shuichi, what’s going on?” 

Shuichi thinned his lips and could feel tears trying to come on. “You’re going to hate me.”

Kokichi had to ignore the initial instinct to step back and away from his boyfriend. He kept himself right where he was and stared at the handsome detective like he was crazy for even considering it. Which he kind of was. “Impossible. Tell me what Kyoko told you.” He moved his hands down to hold onto Shuichi’s and felt the boy hold on a little tighter than he normally would as he led him to the edge of his bed. “It can’t be that bad. Unless you killed my family or something like that I could never hate you.” Kokichi laughed a little bitterly. “Ah. But that couldn’t be you. You're not some druggy looking for revenge. Not that my parents were ever real anyway. So, stop stressing. Whatever it is we’ll get through it, okay my beloved detective?” Kokichi felt vulnerable and perhaps he’d already said too much but he wanted Shuichi to open up and if it took doing it himself he could ignore the voices in his head warning him not to for a little while. 

Shuichi pushed his blue hair back, palming his forehead as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees propping him up. He made a mental note of what Kokichi told him and tried to keep the surprise off his face. They'd come back to that conversation later. He didn't want Kokichi to open up to someone that was a bad person. Which was what Shuichi felt like he was right now. “I… I am the reason we’re on the show.” Kokichi’s eyebrows rose. It was a little shocking but it didn’t change anything for him. The smaller boy just squeezed the hand in his, hoping Shuichi knew that it was okay to continue. “I... I had dissociative identity disorder...” His words trailed off and there was shame laced heavily within them.

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from blurting out: “What? Like you had different people living in your head?” Kokichi squished up his face. A little odd for sure but nothing that would make him hate or not want to be with him. “Well, don’t keep me waiting in suspense here, Mister Detective! No way I would hate you for having a disorder and wanting to come on a virtual killing game show that has millions of fans. I’m not exactly easily persuaded so I doubt you’re the only one that wanted to come here.” 

Shuichi swallowed and scratched at his cheek. “I-I manipulated you into thinking that you convinced me into coming on the show when it was actually my idea. I…” He cleared his throat softly before continuing, “One of my alters wasn’t exactly good, Kokichi. He was obsessed with Junko and…” Shuichi took a shaky breath before looking anywhere but at Kokichi. “I was verbally abusive. I self-sabotaged a lot and pushed you away on purpose. Kyoko said you wanted to come on to try to get rid of my memories since I was a danger to myself but I feel like there’s more that they’re not telling me either because they can’t tell me or they don’t know. I-I’m just so sorry.” After having it off his chest Shuichi started crying, unable to stop himself even though it embarrassed him doing it in front of Kokichi. He was filled with so much hatred for himself and dread for what Kokichi would do with this information. Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to even mention the atrocities happening outside of these walls with Junko and the riots. 

“What about your other alters?” Kokichi asked gently, not sounding upset at all. He just sounded curious which made Shuichi jerk his head up to see the other tilting his, no anger behind those beautiful lavender eyes.

“U-Um… One was a prankster like you are. Apparently, that’s something we bonded over.” Shuichi felt himself smile despite the terrible situation and watched as Kokichi’s face brightened. Somehow his eyes got even prettier as they lit up. It was like the color had shifted into a more vibrant one.

Kokichi jumped up sputtering excitedly.  _ “My _ Shumai!? A prankster!? Nee-heehee. Pigs have flown today!” He flailed around his arms dramatically emphasizing that this was the biggest surprise of all the things Shuichi had told him and the way he was acting made Shuichi chuckle through the tears. Then Kokichi poked a finger up like he’d gotten an idea before pointing it at his boyfriend. “So  _ that’s _ what you meant by that weird message! ‘To play with of course.’ You just liked playing pranks with me. Looks like you weren’t a pervert after all.” Kokichi’s attention fell to the floor as he kicked his foot around pouting, his bottom lip sticking out a bit and he sighed heavily. 

Shuichi guffawed and shook his head in disbelief. “Why do you sound so disappointed?” Kokichi moved his eyes up slowly to grin like a Cheshire cat making Shuichi blush but he quickly recovered, tossing his eyes. “Oh my god, you’re ridiculous, Kichi. How are you not mad at me right now?” It was half a joke and half a very serious question.

Kokichi shrugged one shoulder as he started inspecting his nails. “Doesn’t change anything for me. Besides, it sounds like I came on the show to help you so I must have really loved you.” Kokichi sat beside Shuichi on the edge of the bed intertwining beautifully long fingers with his own skinny ones. He liked how they contrasted one another and how warm Shuichi’s hand in his made him feel even if they were cold to the touch. “And what about your other alters? How many were there?” 

Shuichi stared at their hands appreciating how small and pretty Kokichi’s hand was as he said, “Just three. The last one was shy and liked mysteries. That’s the one we saw on the audition tape in the finale. Sp-Speaking of which, Kokichi, can we wait for those tapes until we’re about to leave? I… I’m scared to see it... To see myself.” 

Kokichi frowned but tried to keep it off his face. He really wanted to see them in the hopes it would erase any negative suspicions of what it was he was to Shuichi. Which didn’t even make sense to himself since he was a different person now. Reluctantly Kokichi nodded and knocked shoulders with the navy-haired boy. “I guess we can wait. Well, was there anything else she told you about?” Shuichi told Kokichi everything. About meeting Chihiro. About what Danganronpa did to those who defied them. About Junko being the prime minister's daughter. And lastly about the riots and how taking them down would be a lot harder than either of them expected. Kokichi whistled out a breath. “Fuck.” It was all he could say. For someone who constantly had a quip or a joke, he was dumbstruck with this information. This feeling reminded Kokichi of when he’d used the key card in the game and found out the world had ended. Or that’s what Danganronpa had led him to believe anyway. 

Shuichi sighed heavily. “Yeah. Fuck.” He didn’t know what else to say. After a few seconds, he asked, “Maybe we can figure something out together? I-If you still want to take it down with me?” It was a question with weight to it. He was trying to cryptically ask Kokichi if he’d still stay by his side even with all this new information about his pregame self. 

Kokichi looked up from underneath long lashes at Shuichi and stared at his face red and puffy from crying and the white of his eyes bloodshot. How was he still beautiful to him? Even knowing a version of Shuichi hadn’t been so nice to Kokichi it still didn’t change anything. After all, Kokichi manipulated people on a daily basis. And he’d insulted Shuichi just the day before. The supreme leader crawled over and sat down in the detective’s lap facing him making the other’s eyes widen as a blush touched his tear-stained cheeks. Placing his arms around the back of his neck Kokichi pulled himself forward pressing foreheads with the other boy as he gazed into his wonderfully golden eyes. “If you’re trying to ask me if I’m going to make a run for it because the old you had a crazy side then you must not know me well enough. Besiiides...” Getting closer he brushed his lips against the others, butterflies filling both of their chests at the light touch. Not quite a kiss but enough to taste the peppermint on his breath as Kokichi lulled in a sensual voice, “I like a little crazy.” 

Shuichi felt heat move down from his face to other parts of his body hearing that. It wasn’t so much embarrassment as something else. Something he’d felt when he’d woken up to the purple-haired boy straddling him but that time he’d quickly dismissed the thought. Shuichi didn’t want to dismiss the thought anymore. A craving pooled in both boy’s stomachs causing electricity to shoot straight through them as breathing became a little heavier. Placing his hands on the other’s small waist with less timidity than he usually would, Shuichi grinned against the tease of Kokichi’s lips, and in the same tone he admitted, “So do I.” 

And with that said Kokichi kissed him and the two soon fell over onto the bed touching each other through their clothes, hands roaming everywhere they could find, fingers brushing through purple and blue hair, nibbles on lips causing giggles to come through only breaking away from the kiss long enough to catch their breath before going back in and it was very hard to know where to stop. The memory of the words ‘I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me y’know’ kept whispering in the detective’s ear pushing him to want more, so much more. The inkling to start taking off clothes crossed his mind but Shuichi wanted their first time together to be more special and in a moment that wouldn’t be tainted by him crying at the start of it. So instead the two boys just made out and laughed and appreciated each other’s company for the remainder of the hour they had in their dorm room. 

Shuichi ate his (now cold) food from lunch having completely forgotten about it when the cute boy started giving him so much attention then they found themselves in the common room and just in time too because Kokichi’s special episode was about to come on. The air was different between them now after exploring their feelings a bit without diving into them completely just yet. Like they’d just put a toe in the pool and we’re excited for the moment they eventually jumped in. It felt like they’d had some unspoken conversation that erased any doubts about their feelings for one another. 

Sitting down in the loveseat that had kind of become their spot, Shuichi was quick to take Kokichi’s hand in his making him smirk and nestle a little closer so their arms were pressed against each other’s. Kokichi didn’t want to cuddle with all the other people in the room. Speaking of all the people it seemed like the entire class was looking forward to seeing his free time spent in the game and it made Kokichi unbelievably nervous. He knew Kirumi said he was her favorite to watch but what was everyone else's reason? Just to figure out why he lied so often? Or because he was a clown to entertain them? Or to try and dig into his tragic past? Kokichi held onto Shuichi’s hand tightly and thinned his lips as he stared straight through the screen as the episode came on. 

_ ‘Ouma Kokichi. A lover of Panta. Hates pigs feet almost as most as he does enclosed spaces. Misunderstood and hated even by the one he loves. A tragic story of the mischievous boy people all over the world have fallen in love with. Before the games Ouma Kokichi was still quite a character: he was a close-up magician! And he wasn’t shy to mischief since he has some experience with vandalism or ‘art’ as he called it.’ _ The scene cut to shots of Kokichi with his tongue stuck out taunting the camera pulling his eyelid down with one hand and spray painting a building with purple paint with the other. Shuichi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the scene. He noticed Kokichi sitting up straighter, seemingly proud that even before the games he was still a little shit. 

_ ‘Now Kokichi didn’t have a troubled childhood in real life like he did in the show. Just bad influences and a desire to keep things playful. Unlike his in-game self, Kokichi wasn’t a liar so much as just your typical prankster. There was no DICE gang. No tragic backstory. And he was living with his boyfriend of three years in a nice neighborhood. But we’re not here today to talk about Kokichi’s pregame self. No, we're here to talk about the evil supreme leader that tormented his classmates and caused chaos in the virtual world of the hit Danganronpa V3!’ _ Kokichi grimaced already hating this. Shuichi’s thumb started running soft circles on his hand making him relax a little bit.  _ ‘So without further ado here is Danganronpa Free Time Special: Ouma Kokichi!’ _ The screen shifted from the pictures of Kokichi pregame, which in Shuichi’s opinion were actually pretty cute seeing all the vibrant colors he wore like pinks and bright yellows, into a picture of him wearing his dark grin, a finger placed in front of his lips before fading into black as the episode started. 

Shuichi leaned over and whispered, “If you ever want to stop watching just tell me and we’ll leave.” Kokichi glanced over at him and half-smiled. He really was a sweet dumb detective. Kokichi nodded and got a little closer to his boyfriend. 

Most of Kokichi’s free time had been spent with Gonta, the latter sort of tailing after the other while Kokichi plotted out different things. He’d never completely let Gonta in on his planning but would allow him to bounce ideas off him and the giant would listen even if he didn’t understand completely. Lavender eyes flitted over to where Gonta was watching with a smile on his face. Hmm. Maybe he’d also be a good henchman, Kokichi thought. Yeah. He’d be good muscle and it wouldn’t be hard to convince him to join his new DICE. Kokichi grinned thinking about it. Two. Just need eight more and he’ll be back where he started and then he can grow it to a size befitting the lies he’d always told. 

Then came the scenes with him and Shuichi. Kokichi couldn’t stop the laugh that left his lips watching them have a tea party together just the two of them. Who does that? God, watching them now it was obvious there was something happening between them. Kokichi noticed how timid the navy-haired boy was in everything they did together and how much he questioned him. Hell, not much had changed on that end Shuichi would still always question everything. Freezing did seem like what he’d done in the game. Like he couldn’t admit to himself he liked the boy he went and had a damn tea party with. 

Kokichi’s heart skipped a beat watching the handsome detective wrap his hand after they’d played the knife game. Off to the side, he heard Kaede coo over how sweet it was when Kokichi said he’d stolen Shuichi’s heart. He expected it to come off bitterly since she’d been rejected but she sounded so genuine in her response to it that it made Kokichi smile. Maybe Kaede wasn’t completely awful. She had always seemed too sweet to Kokichi, almost fake in a way but having seen her experiences in the game he didn’t think so anymore. Maybe she too would make a good DICE member. Someone to cook for everyone and keep spirits up. Probably be shit at heists though. That thought made him bite the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling. 

Kaito was watching the scenes with a huge smile on his face but when it came to sweet moments between his best friend and his (sort of) friend he’d divert his eyes like he was invading their privacy. He kind of was but so was most of the country and apparently, going off the narration at the start of the episode, the world. Speaking of Kaito the scenes had shifted from their regular almost fluffy scenes into when he and the gremlin were in the hanger together. More specifically in the bathroom, as Kokichi sent him out of it to do something. 

Seeing that made Kokichi scrunch up his brows and tilt his head as he watched the two interact. He… He had used an electro hammer. Why were the cameras still up and running? Kokichi’s heart started picking up in speed and his eyes widened. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Did they get the recording he made before he died? Surely not right. Please say they didn’t. Taking off his shirt to flush it down the toilet, in-game Kokichi told Kaito he needed a moment. Kokichi had gotten two tapes. One for his murder. And one for a personal message. The second one being the one that should have died with him.

“Turn it off,” Kokichi said with grinding teeth. Everyone looked at him confused. Angie fumbled with the remote with a question in her eyes. He turned his snarl on the off-white haired blonde as he barked, “Angie, I said TURN IT OFF!” 

And so Angie started pressing down the buttons to obey before she started sputtering, freaking out by the intensity in Kokichi’s eyes. “Its… It’s not working!”

Byakuya came forward assessing the situation. “They have these broadcasting all over the country. They won’t allow us to turn it off, not for any of the specials.” 

Kokichi growled, turning back to Shuichi. “I want to leave.” Shuichi was transfixed watching the television already halfway through listening to the message to himself. “Now, Shuichi!” Kokichi grabbed on his arm trying to get his attention when he heard the words of his past self and in a fit of furry Kokichi reached into his pocket and grabbed his favorite toy and tossed it at the screen making it crack and blink causing gasps to sound around the room. But it was too late. Everyone had heard. Shuichi had heard. Every single classmate turned to stare at the two boys, focusing on the one who’d just chucked a knife at the shared television.

_ ‘Ah, fuck this hurts. Okay, Saihara Shuichi, if you’re seeing this I’m already dead. Helloooo from the grave! Nishishi.’ _ In-game Kokichi stopped chuckling to grip his side where he’d been shot with an arrow pink blood pooling down and since his shirt was deep inside the toilet there was no hiding how hurt he really was. He winced before continuing,  _ ‘Gotta make this quick. You told me: ‘You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’ Well, guess what. So the fuck are you!’ _ He grinned wickedly but the strain to keep it up was evident. Kokichi’s face turned dark as he continued,  _ ‘Kaede is dead. Your precious little Kaede... and I am glad she is. And guess what! Now I am too! Y’know what’s funny?’ _ Kokichi laughed but it came out choppy and bitter and pathetic.  _ ‘I actually fell in love with you. How with that stupid hat you used to wear I don’t know but here we are. Nee-heehe-- ah fuck it hurts to laugh.’ _ He stopped talking to take a few steadying breaths.  _ ‘I-I hope y-you feel awful every time you think of me. I-I hope you remember that I actually tried to save your and everyone else's fucking life and y-you… you just spat on me. I want to hate you but for some reason, I just can’t!’ _ He sounded frustrated and in disbelief of it himself.  _ ‘So instead I’ll leave you with this message. Fuck you, Saihara Shuichi.’ _ In-game Kokichi’s eyes glinted over with so much anger and pain as he took the tape out and stared down at it a few seconds before sighing and pocketing it.  _ ‘No. You don’t deserve an explanation from me. And I can’t say that to you even if you did break my heart. Looks like my last words to you will be crushed alongside the rest of my body. Heh. Kind of poetic isn’t it? God, I’m just talking to myself now. Kaito! Let’s get this shit over with.’ _ Kaito started coming back into the bathroom then the screen cut to black due to the dagger sticking through it.

Kokichi jumped off the couch and stared down Byakuya. “Fuck you. Fuck all of you.” He turned his attention on the rest of his classmates, all except Shuichi who couldn’t look away from the broken television with a terrified and devastated expression on his face. Kokichi heard Byakuya mention that it would come out of his payments to fix the television as he headed for the door which warranted Kokichi giving the blonde boy the finger. He stopped short and shouted, “MIU!” The startled inventor left the couch she had been sitting on and followed after her friend as Kokichi stormed out. Kokichi decided Miu’s place was probably the best place to lay low for now. His face was impassive but he had to try really hard to keep down the tears begging to pool out of his eyes.

Shuichi was frozen in place again. Much like when he’d watched Kokichi’s freak out he was in an almost trance-like state but this time was much different in the ways that his stomach had dropped instead of filling up with hope and he wasn’t standing up to find the purple-haired boy to kiss him. Kaito and Kaede sat beside Shuichi on either side of him a bit squished on the small loveseat. Maki was standing just in front of them with a stone-like face. Like she was on guard in case someone tried to bother the detective during his moment of panic. Shuichi could hear them consoling him but didn’t catch any of the words. He needed a minute and couldn’t go back to his room. He couldn’t follow Kokichi either. This… This wouldn’t be something to approach Kokichi directly about. It had upset him enough to break a television in front of everyone. He’d asked Shuichi to leave and he hadn’t. That was obviously just him venting in his moments before death but it still hurt. 

“K-Kaito?” Shuichi turned to his friend. “Can I stay in your room tonight?” 

Kaito half-smiled at him before he glanced at Maki who nodded curtly. “Of course, Shu. You know you always got a place to stay with me, side-kick. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t think Kokichi meant anything he said,” added Kaede in a small sympathetic voice. Shuichi almost guffawed listening to her defend him. She really was too kind for this world. He loved Kokichi but he’d literally said he was glad Kaede was dead. And for no other reason than it meant that Shuichi would be alone too. Then a memory of them talking during group therapy came to mind and Shuichi knew without a doubt the words that Kokichi had been talking about that hurt him were those words: ‘You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’

“Y-Yeah. I don’t think so either.” Shuichi frowned, puckering his brows together. It’s not like he had any right to be upset over something Kokichi had said in his dying moments in a killing game when he himself had been the very reason for him being there, to begin with. Not to mention he’d spoken to him so cruelly when Kokichi was trying to save his life and get him out of the killing game. God, his brain hurt. Shuichi needed to make this right. Or at least clear the air a bit. He knew Kokichi wouldn’t speak to him right now so he’d go with a mediator. Miu. So Shuichi stood and said, “I’ll be right back.” 

Shuichi went down to the dorm rooms and knocked on Miu’s door. Immediately she opened it and blocked off his ability to see on the inside. “He doesn’t want to talk right now.” There was no smile on her face, no hint of humor in her tone. It was like a protective aura was wrapped around her and he’d never seen that type of demeanor on the foul-mouthed blonde before so it took him aback. 

Shuichi ducked his head a little lower after the surprise wore off and said, “I didn’t figure he would. Just tell him it’s okay. It shocked me a little hearing it. But...” Shuichi sighed and touched his neck. “Just tell him I still want to work together on everything and I still love him. And that I’m sorry I hurt him so much in the game. I shouldn’t have said what I said and I wish I could take it back. Also, I’m going to stay at Kaito’s tonight so he doesn’t have to worry about talking to me until he’s ready.” 

Miu glanced over her shoulder apparently seeing Kokichi’s reaction to the words before she turned back. “Okay. See ya, virgin.” Then she closed the door in his face.

Shuichi let out a heavy breath before he started walking down the hallway again when he spotted Kiibo standing at the end of it seeming to be deep in thought. “Hey, Kiibo. I haven’t got to talk to you yet. How are you?” Shuichi put on his best smile. He was really upset at the moment but Kiibo deserved a little recognition. The guy had saved his life in the game after all. 

Kiibo’s features shifted with a flicker and a bright smile overtook his face. “Hello, Shuichi! I’ve been doing great. I might have been kicked out of my room for the night though.” The automaton scrunched up his eyebrows and Shuichi had to bite down a laugh at that. He could just imagine Kokichi storming into a dorm room and kicking out its actual occupants.

“Kokichi?” The robot simply nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that, Kiibo. Do you…” Shuichi stopped realizing how rude that question might actually be to ask.

Kiibo tilted his head. “Do I what?” 

Shuichi thinned his lips puckering up his face a little. “I-I’m so sorry if this is rude. But… do you have to sleep, Kiibo? Or  _ can _ you, I mean?” It was a genuine question. He knew Kiibo had a bed in the game but had no clue if he needed it now being fully robotic in real life.

Kiibo closed his eyes for a second shaking his head. “Nope! I do need to recharge but I can do that anywhere there is an outlet.” Kiibo shrugged happily. “I do dream though when plugged in.” Shuichi noticed that he sounded weirdly proud of that fact and it made him smile. 

“Well, that’s really cool, Kiibo. I promised Kaito I’d catch up with them so I’ll be seeing you!” Shuichi waved at the robot and started down the hall again when Kiibo’s hand grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t…” Kiibo’s features flickered in and out as a few different expressions crossed his face, the longest one lasting being a look of concern before his small smile was back on. “Forget to have a good day!” 

Something about the interaction didn’t feel natural in Shuichi’s opinion. His eyes flitted up to the sensor on top of Kiibo’s head and noticed Kiibo watching him doing it. “Hey, do you still have free will, Kiibo? Like you did when you didn’t have that sensor on your head?” 

Kiibo’s smile twitched as he nodded and it seemed stiffer than it usually was. “Yes. I’m fully equipped to make my own decisions even if I was created by Danganronpa. That’s how I’ll be able to have interviews and perform to the best of my ability.” 

Shuichi shrugged, figuring he was probably just being paranoid. Smiling at the white-haired automaton he said, “Well, I’m happy for you, Kiibo. See you around!” Shuichi left the hallway and with his back turned he didn’t see the robot in question’s eye twitch for a few seconds before it was glossed over into his impassive expression as he went back to seeming deep in thought.

Kokichi was an absolute mess. He cried. Full-on bawled and on Miu’s shoulder no less. When the handsome detective dropped by, his heart stopped and listening to him only made him feel more guilty. Of course, Shuichi would hear that spiel Kokichi had made when he was dying and distressed and still somehow find a way to apologize. Shuichi was just too perfect and it made him feel so bad. Why did he have to be so freaking perfect? Kokichi didn’t think anyone would ever hear those words. He sputtered, “I just don’t understand how they got that footage when the electro bomb should’ve stopped it!” 

Miu petted his hair and frowned. “Maybe because it was a virtual world? I know my invention was solid-proof in its abilities so it must be some other shit.” She shrugged not really sure how they’d kept those cameras up and running but not the ones in the game itself. Maybe it was the supercomputer recording everything. 

Kokichi scoffed and leaned up fast, no longer upset with himself choosing to just be infuriated with Danganronpa instead. “I fucking hate them. Miu, we need more recruits for DICE. I was thinking Gonta and had even considered Kaede but I bet she hates me now for real. Who can you think of?” 

Miu blinked at the change in topic but was quick on her feet. “No one hotter than me.” She grinned at him hoping to lighten the mood.

Kokichi deadpanned her before a mischievous glint came back to his puffy eyes. “So basically we’re excluding the entire human population?” Miu slapped the back of his head making him cackle which in turn made her flip him off with both hands. 

Miu stood to grab their notebooks they’d already started planning heists with. They didn’t have any destinations in mind yet more so they worked on different inventions for different types of scenarios. Like if they got caught up stealing a piece of art and needed to hide in a hurry she suggested making something that would camouflage them with the art and the wall itself so the guards would pass them up and they could run away. Miu doubted they’d ever actually go steal high-quality pieces of art but it was fun planning to anyway. Perhaps the camo-outfits could be used as a bulletproof vest in case things went south.

“I think Gonta is a good choice. He’s dumb as shit but the man is built like a tree. I wonder how much he’s packing.” Miu bit her lip and waggled her eyebrows making Kokichi gag. He didn’t like thinking about Gonta like that  _ at all. _ He was far too innocent for these lewd fantasies of Miu’s. “Maybe Rantaro.” 

Kokichi’s brow rose. “The stoner guy that hopped on Kaede’s dick after she killed him?” 

“I don’t know. He seems like he’s got a good head. Probably two of them.” Miu slurped and made obscene hand gestures before laughing at her own joke and explaining, “Plus he literally said he just wants to find something he enjoys since he has like zero memories. Maybe DICE would be that something.” 

Kokichi pursed his lips. “Hmm… you do have a good point. And there’s the fact that he didn’t live long enough in the killing game to resent me. Nishishi. If anything he probably likes me because he got to keep Kaede because I stole her emo boy toy from her!” Kokichi giggled for a few seconds before frowning and his eyes cast down. Maybe he should go see Shuichi. Sighing, Kokichi continued, “So Gonta and Rantaro. What about Ryoma?” 

Miu scoffed. “No fuckin’ way! He’s boring as shit. Why’d you think of him?” 

Kokichi placed his hands behind his head. “Because he’s desperate to have a bond with someone. The short shit wants to act all apathetic but I see straight through those lies.” He also loved the idea of someone being shorter than him in his group for once but he couldn’t tell Miu that without her getting new material to taunt him with. “Nee-heehee. Ryoma wants someone, anyone, to be close to!” Grinning darkly he placed a finger in front of his lips. “We can take advantage of that.”

Miu curled up her nose. “Look I love having a ton of dicks in my face but we gotta have at least one other girl. I don’t think Kaede is a good option for a henchman. She’s too sweet. She’d freak out and cry when we got a bruised knee and just... no. If anyone would be cutthroat enough to join the new DICE it would be Maki since she’s a fuckin’ assassin.” 

Kokichi immediately shook his head. “Maki’s got the right spirit but she’s cookie-cutter in her own way. She would never join a group, she’s one for staying in the shadows. We need a girl who has fire in her and--” Immediately a huge smile broke out across his face and he pointed a finger at Miu to really push the idea. “Tenko.” 

Miu waggled her head around as if the thought was just ridiculous. “You think Maki has a problem joining a group setting but  _ Tenko _ won’t have a problem having a man for a leader?” She scoffed and tossed her eyes. “No way would Tenko ever join us.” 

“The only thing Tenko hates more than degenerate males is Danganronpa.” Miu raised an eyebrow at that, not sure where he was going with this. Then Kokichi realized she wasn’t in on what this group really was for. Not yet anyway. “Nee-heehee. So if she knows the leader also hates Danganronpa then we’d have something in common of course! We can just put a pin in her name for now. Who else you got?” 

Miu shrugged lazily. “Maybe someone outside of our class?” She pondered it for a minute. “We can meet up with people from the first two seasons and scout them out.” 

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled and all the remnants of his tears were gone as a need for chaos and justice combined replaced them. “Oooh, now I  _ like _ that idea.” He tapped his fingertips together in a triangular motion, plotting. “Yes let’s get some dirt on these classmates from season one and two of Danganronpa and perhaps some of them will impress me.” The two chaotic people shared wicked grins. Yes. This would work out just wonderfully. And he could see Shuichi later. Right now Kokichi was busy. He had dastardly plans to concoct so he could join his beloved detective in his quest to save the world from the monster that was Enoshima Junko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert on dissociative identity disorder. I mean no offense or mean to write this disorder as a 'bad' one. Shuichi had a self-destructive alter which happens in real life. I've edited this to try to keep it from becoming offensive to anyone suffering from DID. Don't forget this is Danganronpa universe. Toko is not a bad person even if one of her alters is bad-- serial killers aren't inherently good and that's just a fact. I hope no one sees me as an 'ableist' with this story. Will put this under every chapter that brings up the disorder because I offended one person with the way I portrayed it. I hope this updated version of the story is less offensive and everyone enjoys the story.


	10. The Audition Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans, friends, and out.  
> The audition tapes are upon us.  
> Revelations of all kinds are made.  
> Junko knows how to elicit despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you this episode ends on a kind of dark cliff hanger. I don't want anyone to read it and get angry that I haven't posted the next chapter yet lol I promise this story has a happy ending! Sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better. You've been forewarned!! ;P 
> 
> Also, I changed 'president' to 'prime minister' because I was dumb and forgot that Japan had a prime minister so just pretend you read it as prime minister the first time LOL Thank y'all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's pretty angsty!! And I hope you love the fluffy bits and pieces thrown throughout it too <3

Kokichi chose not to think about the special episode and especially didn’t think of how Shuichi's face had looked absolutely heartbroken after seeing it. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. If he avoided those thoughts he didn’t have to cry or feel guilty or apologize. Nope! None of it! Instead, Kokichi sent his first and only henchman to gather intel: pictures and descriptions of every person from season one and two of Danganronpa. Miu had informed him that Byakuya printed out the information that was made available to the public. Just like a dang stickler not to give them the real dirt: like their addresses or numbers. But Kokichi was an evil supreme leader and he could and would get that information later. 

Miu held up a picture of a girl with dark spiraled twin-tails and Kokichi could see the words ‘Ultimate Gambler’ just underneath it. Her eyes were a deep red and her facial features were hardened not giving away any of her thoughts or feelings, a true poker face, she kind of reminded him of Kirumi with the black dress she wore and her stoic expression. She was very pretty, her pale white skin contrasting her raven black hair nicely. “What about Celestia?” 

“Maybe…” Kokichi curled up his lip reading her description. “It would be fun to have another member who's good at cards. She could bring in income for us by hustling and we could use that money to fund our heists.” Celestia was also a very good manipulator and a wonderful liar, just like Kokichi was, which impressed him. The only thing Kokichi didn’t like was that she’d killed someone after convincing that person to kill someone else. Kokichi wouldn’t admit it but he hated murder and anyone capable of it. Who's to say that they wouldn’t get caught in the thick of one of their ‘heists’ and that person snaps and ends up hurting an innocent person trying to flee the scene? Yeah. Not happening. Couldn’t seem weak to his henchman though so Kokichi put her in the 'maybe' pile. “Show me the next one!” He waved a hand with the order before leaning back and propping them both behind his head and crossing his legs. 

Miu sifted through them laughing at the fanfiction writer saying ‘hard pass’ before stopping on a man with vibrant pink hair and sharp teeth grinning wildly at the camera. He wore a bright yellow-green jumpsuit and it said he was the 'Ultimate Mechanic.' “What about this guy? He could be helpful with my inventions. Not that they’ll break easily but could be a good thing to have someone around who’s good with their hands.” Miu waggled both her eyebrows making grabby motions before giving Kokichi the man in question’s information.

Kokichi raised both eyebrows before smiling instantly knowing this one had potential. He poked the face in the photo a few times as he said, “I got a good feeling about this guy.” Kokichi squinted to see his name. “Souda Kazuichi. You just might impress me yet! Nee-heehee. Going in the good pile!” He took the two sheets of paper describing the pink-haired boy and placed them on top of the notebook that they’d written a few heist ideas in. “On with the next one, my favorite little whore of a henchman!” 

Miu obeyed, flitting through them and stopped short on one that had ‘in a psychiatric ward’ written within the more detailed file. She had dark purple hair hanging down in braids on either side of her head hanging down to her hips. Her name was Fukawa Toko and they had her photo split down the middle into two pictures, one side looking rather timid and afraid and the other with her absurdly long tongue stuck out a wild grin on her face and a scary look in her gray eyes. “This bitch looks insane enough to join us but it says she’s locked up. Apparently, Danganronpa gave her some sort of psycho split personality.” She handed the papers over to Kokichi to inspect and didn’t catch the twinge of curiosity in his expression. 

Kokichi immediately thought of his beloved detective and who he was before the game. Even if Danganronpa had helped him they’d ruined more lives than they'd helped and they deserved to pay for it. “This show really likes fucking up lives don’t they?” He hummed reading through the file and frowned at what it said used to be her occupation. “She was a teacher before and was one of the survivors on the show. Heh. Kinda ironic isn't it? Survive a killing game only to come out and end up trapped in some other form of hell.” The supreme leader sat the papers down in the rejected pile and forced his smile on his face despite how bad he felt for the girl. “Another!” 

Miu already had one picked out handing the two forms to him. “This bitch is just as tiny as you are. Probably be good at getting into small spaces and shit. Plus according to this, she’s got a mouth on her so it’d probably be hard to scare her away from anything thrown at her. Could also impersonate you if we’re wearing masks and if we get that voice changer bullshit you talked about earlier.” 

Kokichi had to hide how impressed he was by Miu’s reasoning. Inspecting the photo he saw a twin-tailed blonde who looked like she definitely had a bite to her just going off the smirk she had plastered on her face. An orange kimono hugged her small frame and he could just imagine her being fun to argue with, someone to give him lip back just like Miu did. “Hmm… Saionji Hiyoko. I have a feeling I’m going to both love and hate you. Good pile!” Kokichi put it alongside a few others, one including an eccentric dark-haired (aside from her colorful bangs) musician that Kokichi could immediately tell was a trouble-maker named Momoda Ibuki, before looking through the papers himself and narrowing his eyes on a picture of a boy with wild off-white hair. Something about the look in his green eyes made Kokichi unsure how to feel about him. He checked out what his talent was and raised an eyebrow reading it. “Ultimate Luck?” 

Miu grabbed the picture and made a stink face. “Sounds fake as fuck.”

Kokichi jerked the paper back from her, narrowing his eyes before grinning sarcastically. “Sounds interesting.” He stared at the picture trying to understand what was going on in this ‘Komaeda Nagito’s’ brain when he took it. “I like interesting things.” 

Miu was reading the other paper containing all his information and made an expression that showed both disgust and shock. “Uh, boss, you might want to look at this.” 

Kokichi skimmed through it and his eyes lit up as his intrigue was piqued. “Oh yeah. This one is going in the good pile for sure.” He put both papers on the notebook then rested his hands behind his head leaning back on the bed a smirk tugging on his lips.

"What!" Miu’s mouth parted as she gawked at Kokichi like he’d lost his ever-loving mind. “Did you not read the same shit I just did? He killed himself. And in such a twisted way!” She visibly shivered, not liking the idea of having that guy around at all. Especially not in life or death situations. 

Kokichi pointed a finger at her. “I killed myself in a very twisted way too.”

Miu mirrored him pointing right back. “Ya. But you did it to end the game!”

Kokichi grinned as he opened his arms out wide to demonstrate that he had won this argument. “And Nagito did it to find the traitor.” He booped Miu on the nose then finishing, “Don’t question your supreme leader, bitchlet. I know potential when I see it.” Leaning back again he sighed with a half-smile. “And trust me when I say this, slut-bag, for the kinds of heists we’ll be pulling we’ll need all the luck we can get. Fake or not.” 

Miu shrugged, rolling her eyes before jumping up knocking half of the papers off the bed. “I’m fuckin’ starving! Let’s take a break.” She turned to leave the room but noticed Kokichi wasn’t moving to follow her. Scrunching up her brows she asked, “Well, limp-dick, are you coming or what?” 

Kokichi shook his head immediately, focusing his eyes on the other files in front of him. “Nah. Got evil supreme leader duties to tend to. Be a good little henchman and get me some dinner too, would ya?” He glanced up at her and just hoped she’d get the message. He didn’t want to run into Shuichi yet. Or at all. Kokichi didn’t know when he would but it was definitely not tonight. 

Miu scowled at him for a second before realization hit her and she gave a small smile before tossing her eyes. “Whatever. This better not become a usual thing once we get out of here and have our super-secret evil meetings!” She wagged her finger at him like she was scolding a child before she scuttered off to go get the two of them some dinner.

Kokichi sighed and frowned once she left dreading the inevitable nightmares that would come once he went to sleep. After they ate dinner and went over their plans a little more Miu eventually conked out. He stayed up well after Miu had gone to bed, staring at the ceiling wishing he could just go back to plotting out dastardly plans. Kokichi almost shut himself off in the bathroom just so he’d have light to look over files but that wasn’t comfortable so he went back to the bed to stare at the ceiling again as his mind bombarded him with bad memories. He just wanted something to keep his mind distracted from the image of Shuichi’s horrified and hurt expression when he’d heard that message that should have died with Kokichi, the overwhelming thoughts making his heart constrict and tears quietly stream down his face. It took until the sun was coming up for his body to give out and he fell asleep. 

Shuichi had dropped by the AV room to let Kyoko know the change in development. She automatically guessed the reason for Kokichi staying the night at Miu’s was because of the information on Shuichi’s pregame self and was surprised to hear it was because of the special episode. Then she immediately felt guilty for not having given him a heads up. Kyoko knew that Danganronpa had gotten that footage of Kokichi throwing the knife at the television and they’d definitely air it on 'Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up with The Class.' 

Shuichi’s evening was pretty boring without Kokichi. He’d tried his hand at playing pool with Kaito and messed with the arcade machines trying to get better at video gaming in the hopes that it’d impress Kokichi and maybe liven his spirits whenever he eventually decided to talk to him. Shuichi saw Miu run through the cafeteria once it got later in the afternoon, grabbing two trays of food and glancing his way for a second before she rushed back to her dorm room. Shuichi had sighed seeing her feeling immense disappointment that Kokichi hadn’t come out of Miu's room the whole afternoon, not even for dinner. 

The rest of Shuichi’s night was spent on the spare bed in Kaito’s room listening to his best friend snore loudly and he could hear Maki rolling around huffing as she took two pillows to cover her ears from the incessant sound. Once Shuichi eventually fell asleep he was met with constant nightmares. Kokichi telling him those words he’d said in the special episode and telling him that their relationship had always just been a game. That he was lying when he said he’d forgiven him. 

Shuichi tossed and turned and had to wipe away tears whenever he woke up in darkness, his mind forcing him to relive every moment of the awful dreams and reminding him of the memory of Kokichi’s pained eyes piercing straight through him in that tape. Kokichi had said he couldn’t hate him but the look in his eyes told a different story. The last dream of the night before he was startled awake by the sound of Kaito fumbling around the room was of Shuichi telling Kokichi those damning words before he was cut out of Kokichi's life forever.

_ You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. _

Shuichi showered in Kaito’s bathroom not wanting to set off alarms by going to his own room without letting Kyoko know first. She might not even be here yet so he went with the safest course of action. It was a very quick shower seeing as both Maki and Kaito also had to get ready and he had to wear the same suit he had on yesterday which he didn’t like doing but at least it wasn’t too many days in a row, just today and yesterday. He was so glad that Kaito had gotten him a spare toothbrush so he didn’t have to have bad breath when he eventually got to see Kokichi again. Would they get to talk during group therapy? Would he be willing to talk to him then? Would he choose someone else for the exercise? The last option was probably the closest to the truth. 

And Shuichi was right, it was the closest to the truth. But instead of choosing someone else to sit with, Kokichi just chose not to come in at all. It made Shuichi frown seeing the empty seat next to him and his chest caved in a bit at the sight. He heard Miu telling Byakuya that Kokichi was sick and stayed in bed this morning. Shuichi knew the group therapies were typically mandatory but Byakuya understood and said it was fine since this was the last one anyway. The guy still had a heart even if he had a very harsh way of showing it sometimes. 

Shuichi glanced around the room not sure who to group up with seeing Kaito was with Maki and Kaede was with Rantaro and since his own boyfriend was out of commission this morning he wasn’t sure who to talk to. He noticed the foul-mouthed blonde sitting alone too so he decided to go to her. “H-Hey, Miu… care to do the exercise together?”

Miu moved her blue eyes from the file she was hacking away her nails with to glare at Shuichi. “I fuckin' guess.” She pointed the file at him almost threateningly. “But try and squeeze me for any info on the gremlin or our organization and I’ll hack you up, ya fuckin virgin!” 

Shuichi blinked stepping back a step as he raised his hands in front of himself defensively. “W-Woah! I-I won’t. I’d honestly prefer to have that conversation with him myself anyway.” He took the seat next to her very slowly before grimacing at himself. “Y-You don’t have to tell me but… is he okay?” 

Miu rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. A few seconds later she said, “Yeah. He’s okay. Just needs space is all.” Shuichi nodded then not sure where to go with the conversation before she huffed and turned to face him. “So you’re really not going to ask about our evil secret organization? This is  _ your _ boyfriend’s thing ya know! Aren’t you fuckin’ dying to hear about it? I would be!” 

Shuichi moved away just an inch further in his seat from the crazy blonde before he scratched his forehead very confused by the chaotic person. “U-Um, I thought you said not to ask…” Miu squinted at him and he sighed heavily, exhausted by this interaction already. “What can you tell me about your evil secret organization, Miu?”

Miu put the nail file away and grinned, leaning forward in her chair seemingly excited to tell the story. “Thought you’d never ask! But I can’t give away  _ too _ much information because then you’ll be able to nark on us and you totally would since your a fucking virgin detective and all.” 

Shuichi promised not to tell anyone and she started going into some of the plans they’d started, inventions they’d made for different heists, but purposefully left out any information on the fact that they were scouting for new recruits. Kokichi was the supreme leader after all so she didn’t want to give away, not even to his boyfriend, all their secrets. Shuichi noticed how much she lit up as she spoke of their plans and it made him smile listening to some of what had been taking up Kokichi’s mornings. It was a little silly and sometimes concerning hearing about how they planned to steal Van Gogh’s prestigious paintings but it helped ease some of Shuichi’s anxiety. If Miu made Kokichi happy then Shuichi would definitely make an effort to be her friend too. 

“So, ya wanna talk about your feelings or whatever gay shit you people do?” By ‘you people’ Miu meant ‘normies’ which she knew Kokichi would have immediately understood. Miu didn't care to specify her phrases to anyone at all so she just waited for the other's response with her hands on her hips, growing bored and impatient with how long it was taking him to answer. 

Shuichi made a face, unsure if that statement was homophobic or not. “U-Uh… I guess?” Touching his neck he sighed again before admitting, “I had a lot of nightmares last night. I know Kokichi didn’t mean anything he said in the game and I don’t resent him for it. I was in the common room for most of last night and heard people talking about the episode and no one hates him. A few are a little more afraid of him because, well, he threw a knife at the television but no one hates him. Kaede feels really bad for him. I think almost everyone feels bad for him.” Shuichi glanced down at his lap wishing he could fix all of this for Kokichi. He knew the purple-haired boy hated pity and wouldn’t like seeming weak to people, especially not to Shuichi right now. “And we have to watch those videos either today or tomorrow. Tomorrow would probably be best so he can just have the day today to not have to worry about anything. If he needs anything will you tell him I’ll be stuck with Kaito this afternoon, probably in the common room? If I’m not there then I’m in the AV room with Kyoko doing the internship. Just tell him to knock on the door five times so we know it's him.” He hoped that didn’t sound weird but he needed a way to be able to warn Chihiro to edit the footage if need be. And if Kokichi dropped by he’d definitely stop his internship for the day to speak to him. “Please?” 

“Please. HA! Look at you fuckin’ begging! You really are obsessed with the gremlin, aren’t ya?” Miu cackled with her tongue hanging out for a few seconds before glancing over and seeing Shuichi’s forlorn expression and rolled her eyes before punching his arm. “Look I’m not about to tell you everything but the little shit still likes you, alright? Just chill the hell out and wait for him to come to you.” Her voice had become a twinge gentler but Shuichi could tell that she was still keeping up her cocky bravado. Miu and Kokichi were more alike than he’d realized. Hiding behind masks in front of those they didn’t trust.

Shuichi smiled softly at her. “Th-Thanks, Miu. I really appreciate it.” Byakuya gave the announcement that therapy was ending early again so Shuichi followed his friends after offering Miu a small awkward wave, to which she offered a mocking one back making him roll his eyes, as he left and headed down the hallways towards the AV room. After yesterday he wasn’t at all excited about his internship, he was just downright dreading whatever shoe would drop next. 

Knocking on the door Kyoko took a few seconds to answer it. “Hello, Detective Saihara. Come on in. I’ve got a new case I really need help with. I just know I’m skipping over something important.” Her voice came out so sincere that if Shuichi didn’t know she was lying he’d have argued there was no way it wasn’t the truth. He followed her inside and once the door was closed she pulled the spare chair over to the computer again and gestured for him to sit down. “Today I thought we could go over some ideas for how you would infiltrate the Prime Minister’s Official Residence. We've all been through about a million different scenarios and can't crack it. I believe the prime minister has some information on file in the database there that could be damning evidence for the court to get him taken out of the office and hopefully get the show canceled. Or at the very least it could be used as blackmail to end it.” 

Shuichi blinked before he widened his eyes and scratched his cheek with his forefinger. “U-Um, you’re asking how I would break into the prime minister’s home? I-I’m not sure.” He scrunched up his face taking in her words before his detective hat was put on and he was instantly curious about one part of her statement. “What kind of damning evidence?” 

Kyoko pulled up information on everyone from the previous seasons of the game still using an incognito browser and stopped scrolling to click on a picture of a beautiful girl with long dark blue hair. “This is Maizono Sayaka. The first-ever to die on the show.” Shuichi puckered his eyebrows up, not sure where she could possibly be going with this. Shuichi noticed that the website had a ton of hits on it. “She was actually what she came on the show as before the game. A singer loved by millions. They had orchestrated for her to die first. Or hoped for it anyway by purposefully leaving out the information that everyone else would die if she became the blackened after they gave her a motive video threatening those she loved. She was a good person and famous before she auditioned.” Shuichi did not understand at all why they were on the topic of the Ultimate Pop Sensation. “There are theories about her death.” 

Shuichi tilted his head. “You mean her in-game death?” 

Kyoko slowly shook her head, not looking away from the computer. “Her actual death.” Shuichi parted his lips before focusing on the screen. “People say she was paid off for her silence by the prime minister after he…” Kyoko cleared her throat not wanting to finish that statement. Shuichi felt his stomach drop knowing exactly what she meant without her having to say it. “Obviously she’s very beautiful. Even Makoto had a crush on her before we got together. People believe she tried to go after the prime minister after he did that. Knowing how popular she was both before the show and especially after it scared him and she ended up dead. A private jet ‘just so happened’ to go down with her on it. I know it’s just speculation but that's something that would be hidden well, hidden right in the beast's stomach. And we need all the dirt we can get. I hope it’s not true but we should try and find out if for nothing else than to get justice for Sayaka.”

Shuichi nodded agreeing with her thought process before he frowned at the picture of the girl. Sayaka had so much more life to live and if this prime minister’s infatuation with her had come from watching her on the show then it suffices to say that Danganronpa had partly killed her. Even if they themselves weren’t explicitly responsible it was enough blackmail to get the show off the air since Junko was his daughter. “You know this show could actually do some good. Or rather not so much the show itself but the supercomputer. If you were able to help me with my disorder imagine how many other people you could help.” 

“I agree. That’s part of the reason I don’t want to just outright destroy it. Trust me I’ve thought about it. But the technology to construct it costs millions and could actually be a wonderful advancement in medicine so I've curbed my desire.” Kyoko sighed, clicking the mouse a few times before bringing up a map of the layout of the prime minister’s home/workplace. “I wish we had someone who could block out the power there. They have multiple backup generators in case we orchestrated a blackout and even if we did get in like we did the other day we've only learned how to turn it off for ten minutes. We wouldn’t have enough time to find and extract the files. Chihiro believes they’d be saved in the database on their computers but if you think the firewall is a tough cookie to crack here it’s nothing compared to how well protected they are over there.”

Shuichi tapped his chin for a few seconds before he got an idea concerning a certain foul-mouthed blonde. “What if you had a way to cut out the power for the whole tri-state area so it’s less suspicious and instead of a few minutes it was for two hours? Could someone, like Chihiro, hack into their database then? Would that be enough time to find and get the information you’d need to blackmail Danganronpa?” 

Kyoko’s eyes lit up as she quickly turned her attention to the other detective in the room. “That… That just might work. Where and how would we get this type of technology?” 

Shuichi grinned, feeling a sense of pride bubble in his chest as he said, “My boyfriend’s henchman.” 

Kokichi slept through breakfast and group therapy and all the way through to lunch. Opening weary tear-crusted eyes he groaned once he saw Kiibo sitting on the opposite bed. “Great. A fucking freak show is what I get to wake up to.” Kokichi rolled over huffing but hearing Kiibo scoff at his taunt made him smile. Stretching he sat up and glanced at the clock and his eyebrows rose. “Why didn’t the cum-dumpster wake me up?” 

Kiibo didn’t like the nickname Kokichi used for Miu at all, finding it very distasteful, and for other reasons he didn’t quite understand himself. “Miu thought it would be most appropriate to let you sleep in. She told me she tried speaking with you but you wouldn’t respond normally. You screamed quietly in your sleep when she tried and you leaned up crying before you immediately went back to sleep. Would you like to talk about your nightmare?” 

Kokichi squinted at him hating Miu a little bit for telling him he’d had a panic attack in his sleep having forgotten all about it. Slowly he grinned at the robot and placed a finger in front of his lips appearing especially crazy with his bed head. “Nee-heehee. I don’t have nightmares. I was dreaming about hacking you up and screaming out of joy! It was so much fun I laughed myself into tears!” 

Kiibo’s face flickered from concern into fear as his eyes widened and he scooted back further on his bed. “Okay. I do not think I would like to hear about your dreams. I am glad you’re feeling better today.” Kiibo offered a timid smile making Kokichi roll his eyes.

“ _ I am glad you’re feeling better today, _ ” Kokichi retorted in a mocking tone as he started inspecting his nails. “I’m an evil supreme leader, Kiibot. I’m never not feeling wonderful. How could I plot out my evil plans if I was some edgy emo boy? Nishishi.” He smirked, glancing away remembering Shuichi before his smile twitched then fell. “I better get going. I’ve got someone I need to talk to. I’m using your shower. Not like you need it anyway! You’d probably short-circuit and become even more insufferable!"

“Why must you be so robophobic, Kokichi?” Kiibo’s features flickered moving from frustrated to sad. “All I did was try to cheer you up.” 

“Blah, blah, robophobic, blah, blah. Soooo fucking  _ booooring!” _ Kokichi jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom not noticing the other occupant of the room’s eye twitching as he stared after him. Oof. Kokichi was glad he’d stayed here with the way his hair was now. He didn’t want Shuichi seeing him looking this rough with puffy cheeks from crying and his purple locks in such disarray. It kind of reminded him of that Nagito guy's hair. He couldn’t wait to go get recruits tomorrow once he was free to explore on his own. After his shower was finished and he’d stolen what would have been Kiibo’s toothbrush (that he didn’t need anyway) and brushed his teeth Kokichi came out of the bathroom and stopped short expecting Miu to be back by now. “Where is the bitchlet anyway?” 

Kiibo swiped at his shoulder having spotted a few dust particles landing there with his very pristine eyesight. “She is at lunch right now. Do you need to speak with her?” 

Kokichi shrugged lazily. “Not really. See ya, freak-show.” He left the room and tried to ignore his pounding heart as he headed towards the cafeteria. It seemed like most of his classmates had already gotten their food and left thankfully. But not quite everyone had left. Shuichi was at the table but not in his usual spot. No. He was sitting beside Miu talking rather animatedly with her. Weird. Kokichi scrunched up his face watching them as he absentmindedly grabbed food for his plate. He almost had the desire to take his tray and head for the common room but he really didn’t want to see the rest of his class either so with bated breath he slowly sat down in front of them staring at his food instead of them as he said, “Before either of you say a word I don’t want to talk about it.” Forcing a cheeky smile at them with closed eyes he then turned his attention to eating. “So what’s got you two so chummy this morning?” 

Shuichi’s eyes lit up and his heart skipped a beat seeing the purple-haired boy and he tried to hide his smile as he looked down at his own food. “W-We were talking about her inventions. I-I think it’s cool you’ve started a new DICE.” Miu slapped the back of Shuchi’s head, making him wince before he asked, “What?”

Kokichi squinted at her, a look of disapproval very evident in his features and Miu huffed dramatically flailing her arms about. “I didn’t tell him about all of our evil plans! Okay? We talked a  _ smidge _ about DICE in group therapy. After his internship bullshit ended he found me and asked me to lunch so we could talk about my inventions. He’s obsessed with me! I don’t know what to tell ya, you little shit. I didn’t betray you, oh wise and all-powerful leader.” She bowed down mockingly, snorting at the nickname. 

Kokichi wagged his finger at her scolding her. “Even Shumai doesn’t get a pass. Have you never heard of anonymity, you dumb whore?” Shuichi turned his head between both chaotic people not understanding their dynamic very well but it was entertaining, to say the least. And a tad scary. “Now I need you to be a good little henchman and act like the slut you are and get on all fours and beg for forgiveness! Nee-heehee. That is if you want to  _ stay _ my favorite slut-whore of a henchman?” Miu scoffed moving to argue when he tilted his head at her, a dare to defy him in his glare. She sighed, ducking her head before she slowly moved out of her seat to get on the ground, making Kokichi cackle and slap the table in a fit of laughter. “You’re actually doing it!? Get up, you dumbass! Nishishi. I was lying! Of course, Mister Detective gets to be included in our diabolical plans. Nee-heehee. He has to help us complete them after all!” Kokichi turned playful eyes on beautifully golden ones and his smile twitched for a fraction of a second remembering why he’d been avoiding him. Clearing his throat softly he placed his hands behind his head and smirked keeping up the mask. “He’s our bait after all.” 

Shuichi sputtered and put his hands out in a defensive gesture. “Wh-What? Th-The bait?” He sounded more afraid than curious which wasn’t wrong at all seeing the intimidating look in the mischievous boy’s eyes.

“Yessss.” Kokichi pointed his fork at his beloved detective. “You shall be a distraction while we make away with our prized possessions. You’ll be there for ‘a case’ or whatever jargon you law enforcers use and we’ll just…” He used his hand to illustrate. “Slide right between their fingers. Nee-heehee. It’ll be great!” He slapped the table again this time with both hands before leaning back with his arms crossed and gave Shuichi a calculating look, squinting eyes and an eyebrow raised. “That is unless you’re scared?” 

Shuichi didn’t know or understand the mood Kokichi was in but he was glad he was speaking to him so he decided to play along and sighed heavily before he said, “I’m not scared, Kichi.” He offered him a timid smile hoping he got that there was more weight to that statement than just playful banter. He wasn’t scared. Not of Kokichi. Not of where they stood. As long as Kokichi was good with him he was fine with everything going back to normal.

Kokichi took in the other’s expression and how he'd said those words and before he could stop it a soft smile came on his own face. A warm feeling swelled up in his chest and he had to scold himself internally for letting his henchman see him all mushy for a few seconds. He booped Shuichi on the nose and said, “Good.” 

Miu had dusted herself off after having crawled on the floor and flopped back down in her seat. “So, what? Is the virgin in our gang now?” She looked between the two boys before settling narrowed eyes on the supreme leader and crossing her arms with a huff. “I get seniority because I was fuckin’ here first.”

Kokichi didn’t move his eyes from Shuichi's as the damning soft smile didn’t want to leave his face. “You’ll do as you’re told, henchman.” Shuichi kept his attention on him too and returned the gesture. It took them both a few seconds longer than it would a normal person to break eye contact and return to eating their lunch, stealing glances and sneaking smiles at each other all the while. Yeah. Everything would be okay. 

After they were done with lunch and had dropped off their trays Shuichi and Kokichi stopped short in the hallway while Miu went back to her room. Glancing down at the smaller boy Shuichi felt a little nervous, touching his neck as he shifted around on his feet. “S-So, uh, do you want to hang out with me? I-I understand if you don’t.”

Kokichi didn’t really want to talk just yet but he definitely missed Shuichi and his nightmares had left him feeling a little drained and he didn’t want to go to the common room and see everyone either so he bluntly said, “We can go make out in our room for a while.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened and his face lit up into a rosy color but instead of sputtering he just slowly laughed. Probably code for talking about what happened the night before. “Okay. Let me go tell Kyoko we’re hanging out for an hour.” And that he did. He sprinted to the AV room to let her know to adjust the footage before he came back to their dorm room. Stepping through the door Kokichi all but attacked him jumping into his arms and hooking his legs around his hips pressing his mouth against his and Shuichi staggered back a step hitting his feet against the door before the other pulled his face away just a smidge noses still touching. “Y-You weren’t kidding?” 

Kokichi gazed into his wonderfully golden eyes before his attention went back to his beloved detective’s lips and shifted himself up a bit using his arms snaked around the back of Shuichi’s neck. He grinned at his boyfriend and said, “Nope.” 

Kissing him again got Shuichi to shut up and he stood there against the door a few seconds holding him up by his lower back before getting more into it and they steadily moved their way to the bed. Kokichi broke away to push himself further up to where the pillows were and appreciated how droopy Shuichi’s eyes were and the blush on his cheeks for a few precious moments before he grabbed onto his shirt collar and jerked him down to continue what they were doing. 

Shuichi absolutely loved this development and the feelings bubbling over in his stomach but he was a little concerned about the reason for it. It was suspiciously sudden. Was Kokichi just trying to avoid talking? Or was he just really wanting to make out? Getting distracted wasn’t a good idea as Kokichi sensed it and nibbled on his bottom lip harder than he had the day before making Shuichi jerk back to touch where he’d been bitten. “H-Hey that hurt!”

Kokichi smirked as he trailed his fingers down Shuichi's sides stopping at the belt loops in his pants and tugged him down to press against his hips, making Shuichi’s eyes widen and heat move down from his face to other regions again. “Don’t you dare go into detective mode while we’re sucking faces, my beloved detective.” He had that sensual tone again but there was something else there, almost a warning.

“S-Sorry?” Shuichi didn’t sound sure of his answer himself which was right. He was very confused, loving every second of what was happening for sure, but confused as to why this had come on out of the blue when Kokichi had been avoiding him the day before. Almost like Kokichi could see the gears start to turn in Shuichi’s head he moved his hands up and down Shuichi’s chest scratching it gently with his nails before he started unbuttoning it and kissing him again. “Ko-Kokichi!”

Kokichi ignored that and kept going, moving from focusing on his lips to start kissing and suckling on his neck giving small nibbles here and there eliciting exciting sounds from Shuichi all the while trying to remove the navy-haired boy’s clothes fast wishing he'd hurry up and start returning the favor. Quickly his hands traveled down to the boy’s belt buckle and he started tugging at it when Shuichi jerked back. With his shirt half off he gave the other a stern look. 

“What?” Kokichi asked, breathless. “Why are you looking at me like I kicked your puppy instead of kissing me?” He tried to sound confident with a smirk on his face but he was nervous. And a little embarrassed that he'd been stopped. He didn’t know what he was doing, just that it was getting his mind off things. And he’d seen movies and this felt like it was going in the right direction.

“I… I don’t want our first time to be because you’re upset.” Shuichi stared down at his lap not liking having to outright say it, red dusting his cheeks and shame heavy in his voice.

Kokichi scoffed, placing his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. “I’m not upset. In fact, up until five seconds ago, I was feeling rather good.” He threw a wink his way and swallowed back all the anxiety he was feeling. Why did Shuichi have to be so damn smart?

Shuichi sighed as he started fastening the buttons on his shirt and fixing his belt before he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and gazed into Kokichi’s eyes trying to see through them and into his mind. “I can tell you’re upset, Kichi. We need to talk about last night. About the special episode and just... everything.” 

“Why?” Kokichi tilted his head feigning curiosity. 

Shuichi knew this would be difficult. “I just feel like we need to clear the air between us.” 

Kokichi tilted his head to the other side. “Are you upset?” 

Shuichi blinked and shook his head waving his hands in front of himself to illustrate. “No. I’m not but--”

“I’m not upset.” Kokichi fanned out his arms. “Looks like we got the air cleared! Nee-heehee. What else could we  _ possibly _ have to say about it?” 

Shuichi scratched his cheek and grimaced. “Well, I haven’t got to apologize to you about what I said in the game. I mean, I did when I first got here but I had no idea that it had hurt you that much and--”

“It didn’t. I was lying.” Kokichi placed a finger over his lips, his dark smile taking over. “Nee-heehee. Alllll of that on the videotape was just an elaborate lie! Nishishi. I was delirious because of the poison. That’s all.” Kokichi started inspecting his nails. “Soooo, how's your internship going?” 

Shuichi knew he was lying. And it wasn't during the tape. Usually Shuichi would back off but this was important so he hardened his face into one of determination. “It went better today but I want to get back to the earlier conversation. I remember you saying in group therapy that you might have banked some words in your head that came out of mine and they might not be so good. I’m positive that those words were what I said to you in the game. I was upset at the time because of Kaito and didn’t know you were trying to save all of us. Trying to save me. If I knew the truth then I would never have said anything like that to you. I didn’t understand you then and--”

“And what?” Kokichi’s grin fell as a stoic expression took over. “You think you do now? Is that it?” He laughed but it was short and choppy and bitter. “Yeah right. No one does.” 

Shuichi frowned and went to hold Kokichi’s hand, surprised that he didn’t pull it away and only jumped a little before giving in to the touch. “I-I want to.” 

Kokichi took his time moving his eyes up from their hands to stare into golden ones and admitted in a breath, “I don’t know how to let you.” It was the truth. He didn’t know himself let alone understand himself. So how could he allow someone else to?

Shuichi saw the vulnerability immediately and knew Kokichi wasn’t lying this time. He didn’t know where to go from here knowing a little bit of how Kokichi's mind process worked. An idea came to Shuichi and a pit in his stomach dropped knowing he was going to hate this but if it got Kokichi to understand that both of them had made mistakes then he was okay with being upset with himself. With a heavy sigh, he said, “Maybe we can both understand each other better if we know what our past is. Do you want to watch our audition tapes?” 

Kokichi just gawked at him. Here Shuichi was. Apologizing to him. About what he'd said in a killing game. When everyone was scared they'd die at any moment. And he'd done it three times now. Once when he woke up, another time when he'd come to Miu's door, and now after Kokichi had basically tried to force himself on him. Two times being after they’d both watched Kokichi badmouth Shuichi and say he was glad his friend (and used to be crush) was dead on film. How in the absolute hell was he so perfect? He was too perfect. It felt unfair. 

Feeling himself swaying a little with anxiety and joy Kokichi said in a small voice: “Okay.” 

Shuichi was now trembling as well, dreading what they were going to see. “Just…” Shuichi thinned his lips for a second closing his eyes as if to prepare himself for the blow that might come before opening them to stare at the floor instead of the love of his life. “Just remember what you said to me yesterday. No matter what’s in those audition tapes we can get through it. We’re not who we used to be. Call it instincts or just a hunch but I don’t think we’re going to like what we see.” Grimacing, he held onto Kokichi’s hand a little tighter. 

Kokichi could feel Shuichi's hand shaking in his and picked up on the fear in the other's eyes. Half-smiling Kokichi moved his other hand to cup Shuichi’s cheek to both comfort him and to get his attention back to himself. “Everything is going to be fine, my beloved detective. Remember what else I said yesterday: you have got to liven up a little. The emo edgy vibe can get to be too much, y’know.” He winked at him, his smirk coming more easily and his words seemed to calm the other down a bit as he noticed Shuichi’s shoulders relax and he smiled back at him. 

“Alright. We spent a while uh...” Shuichi trailed off unable to finish the statement.

“Making out?” Kokichi offered, an eyebrow raised as the smirk on his face grew larger.

Shuichi cleared his throat and touched his neck, his face heating up at the memory as he gave him a shy smile. “Y-Yeah. So we should be fine to leave now if you’re ready.” 

Kokichi hopped up and ran to check his hair in the mirror. “Yup!” He leaped towards the door and glanced back at his beloved detective. “Just  _ what _ are we still doing here? Let's go already!” Shuichi had to chuckle at his enthusiasm, the scene giving him a sense of deja vu. 

The two boys set down the multiple hallways until they both stood in front of the AV room. Knocking on the door Kyoko was quick to answer it. Shuichi gave an awkward wave ( _ seriously why do you wave so much? _ ) before grimacing at his own thoughts and putting his hand down to address the lavender-haired girl. “Kokichi and I are ready to watch our audition tapes. I-If you have them.” 

Kyoko gave a curt nod. “Just give me five minutes to set up everything. Gotta get things back into commission.” She gave him a look that tried to convey the message. She needed to make sure all the cameras in the room for security would be up and running again for the AV room. No way she could conduct an interview while the footage showed something different. Shuichi guessed she’d probably have to turn them back on in his room as well since they wouldn’t have a place to have secret meetings here anymore. He’d have to wait for her to let him know and just assume that was the case. 

Shuichi, understanding the hints, said, “Take your time. We’ll be right out here.”

Kokichi rolled his head and extended out his arms before yawning. “Miu’s bed sucks.” He hated silence. Even five minutes of it. It wasn’t as bad with Shuichi however. 

Shuichi watched him stretch, noticing the lower part of his petite stomach when his shirt lifted up for a second before diverting his eyes and swallowing. “Yeah. I mean, oh yeah?”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “Yup. She must have broken the bitch in with Makoto. Nee-heehee. He told me she tried to fuck him when she first got here. I asked her and it’s been confirmed! Although she didn’t do it in her room, she attacked him in the Ultimate Lab they have just down the hall here for the nerds when they were alone. Nishishi. She is such a whore I swear.”

Shuichi had to hide both his concern for Makoto and his amusement from the other choosing to thin his lips and shake his head in disapproval with his arms crossed. “Better not tell Kyoko. She’d probably kill her.” Shuichi chuckled at the thought. Kyoko had reminded him a lot of Maki (and sometimes Kaede) so if she was anything at all like her in spirit she really would kill her.

“Why would she care?” Kokichi tilted his head, purple locks swaying as he did. Shuichi smiled gazing down at him, enjoying the little mannerisms in which he carried himself. The way his lips parted just a tiny bit when he was curious and how his beautifully large lavender eyes would brighten with playfulness. He really was adorable.

Forcing himself to stop staring, Shuichi said, “She and Makoto are engaged.” 

“What!” Kokichi sputtered, overdramatizing his reaction. “And I  _ wasn’t _ invited to the wedding? After all the things I’ve done for that goofy bastard this is how he repays me? Pshshsh. The nerve of some people I swear!” He groaned as he rolled his eyes before inspecting his nails, trying not to smile and break his upset facade.

Shuichi laughed and opened his mouth to respond when Kyoko had the door open again. “We’re ready for you two now. I just had to call the creator. It was a request she’d made for us to contact her whenever you two decided to watch your audition tapes. The last tape was hidden in here somewhere none of us knew. Junko asked us to show it to you whenever we got this interview. Come on in.” The dread in her voice wasn't lost on Shuichi. It was almost like she was warning him to prepare for the worst when it came to the hidden tape she’d dug out. The two boys sat down in their respective chairs in front of the cameras as Kyoko turned on a few lights and pulled out a whiteboard. She started the overhead above their heads and a few flickering lights touched the white before the first interview came on. 

Pregame Kokichi, wearing a bright yellow sweater and white leggings, grinned at pregame Shuichi, who had a black long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans on, and he returned the favor smiling right back at him. They really looked like they were infatuated with each other and watching it Shuichi guessed this was the alter most like himself at play because he seemed timid about the camera being set on them, fidgeting with his hands and not looking directly at the lens if he didn't have to instead choosing to focus on Kokichi. They could hear a person they’d never met before speaking off-screen.  _ ‘This will be more an interview for yourselves! Ask any questions you’d like and wait about ten seconds so your future selves have time to answer them. Kokichi, you can go first.’ _

Pregame Kokichi smirked at the camera and taunted it by pulling down an eyelid before sitting up fast and energetically pointing at the camera.  _ ‘Future Kokichi! Do you still love my precious Shu-Shu? If you don’t then how dare you!’ _ Pregame Kokichi stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. That got a chuckle out of both pregame and real-time Shuichi.  _ ‘Just look at this face, he's absolutely adorable what is wrong with you!’ _ Pregame Kokichi squished up pregame Shuichi's cheeks making the latter roll his eyes and pull his pinchers away to hold in his hands instead. The two on-screen then looked to the camera waiting for real-time Kokichi to answer the question.

Watching the scene play out Kokichi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a love-sick idiot. He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Shuichi making him thin his lips to keep from laughing at the purple-haired boy. Kokichi quickly schooled his features making his face seem like he was positively bored by the question as he inspected his nails and with a sigh said, “I guess you can say something like that. I’ll just say I don’t hate him that’s for sure. But I will agree with myself that his face is adorable.” He winked at his boyfriend, gaining a huge smile from the other.

Pregame Shuichi stammered,  _ ‘Fu-Future Shuichi, same question.’ _

Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and answered with confidence while appreciating all the features on Kokichi's beautiful face before settling his focus on his bright lavender eyes. “I do.” Staring at each other the two almost forgot they were on camera for a few seconds before Shuichi turned back to address the question. “It took me a little longer to figure out what it was I was feeling but I know now. And I know without a shadow of a doubt that I love Kokichi.” He heard Kokichi whisper ‘fucking sap’ under his breath, making Shuichi roll his eyes with a fond smile and squeeze his hand a little tighter. 

Pregame Kokichi rolled his neck and stretched much like his real-time self had done in the hallway just earlier.  _ ‘How did you two fall in looooove? Because I know you did unless we’re idiots now.’ _ Pregame Kokichi snorted and waved off the idea with a hand as if that could never happen. 

Shuichi raised his eyebrows as he turned to Kokichi a question in his eyes because he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer this or not since it had come from Kokichi’s pregame self. Kokichi smirked at the camera and raised his hand with his pinky sticking up to demonstrate. “We had tea parties. Nishishi." Placing his hands behind his head he added, "And he bandaged my finger after I sliced it open with a knife playing a game with him. I also threatened his life a few times. Y’know, the usual ways of falling for people.” Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from snorting, covering his mouth fast as red covered his cheeks, embarrassed about whoever watched this in the future seeing it.

Pregame Shuichi scratched his cheek and timidly asked,  _ ‘A-Are you better now, Shuichi? I-I mean am I a better version of myself? And... are we nice to Kichi?’ _ There was pain laced within his words and in his expression as he puckered his face up. He looked about ready to cry. It was like he knew he needed help but couldn’t outright admit it. Not even to himself. Shuichi frowned seeing himself so forlorn feeling bad about whatever trauma he'd experienced that he no longer had to deal with without those memories. He noticed pregame Kokichi moving in closer to him with worried eyebrows and a sad smile on his lips.

“I am. And I try to be as nice to Kokichi as I can be but…” Shuichi sighed, shaking his head at himself remembering those damning words: You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be. “But I’ve made mistakes as this version of myself too and I will keep trying to make up for them for the rest of my life.” Kokichi’s hand squeezed his more tightly and Shuichi noticed him duck his head and pull up his scarf a bit as a tint of pink touched the tips of his porcelain white ears and cheeks. He had liked Shuichi’s response a lot. It embarrassed him with how determined Shuichi had sounded in his answer but in the best way possible. Kokichi quickly schooled his features knocking shoulders with the boy but Shuichi could see the tenderness in his eyes had stayed.

Pregame Kokichi put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he spoke.  _ ‘Do you still prank each other? Hehehe. One time Shu-Shu got me by putting sand in all my shoes! It was awful because I was in a rush to get to work and felt it between my toes allll day. Pffft. I loved it!’ _ Pregame Shuichi guffawed and shook his head at himself like he was surprised that his more miscievious alter had done such a thing earning a sly grin from his boyfriend. 

Kokichi chortled, nudging Shuichi with an elbow. “That’s actually pretty good! Rookie material but still funny. Nee-heehee. Who knew you had it in you,  _ Shu-Shu.” _ Kokichi grinned wildly at Shuichi, making the navy-haired boy groan and hide his face behind his palms. Looks like Kokichi had found yet another nickname for him. “But to answer your question, my lesser self, I’m the one who pranks this one here. Nishishi. Not the other way around!” 

Pregame Shuichi bit his lip before he asked,  _ ‘Wh-What do you think about the fact that you were dating before this? Was it hard to come to terms with? I-I know personally I’d be surprised to hear about any relationship. B-But Kichi is a wonderful surprise to wake up to.’ _ Pregame Shuichi cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling at him for a few seconds before the corners of his lips fell and he turned forward again.  _ ‘I’m guessing you feel the same way I do? And if you don’t then I implore you to reconsider.’ _ It was evident he was worried about them coming out of the game and not ending up together because their memories were wiped. 

Shuichi rubbed his chin taking a moment to think of a reply before admitting, “I-It was definitely surprising but at the same time it made sense. When Kokichi told me we had dated before the game he was comforting me during a panic attack and I looked at him and just kind of knew that it made sense. S-So yes and no. And I agree that Kichi is a great surprise to wake up to in this new world.” He glanced over at the purple-haired boy who shared a soft smile with him all the while kicking his feet underneath his chair with both nerves and joy. Both of the two boys thought at the same time that this wasn’t so bad after all. 

_ ‘Okay, thank you two! That was perfect.’ _ The woman offscreen could be heard.  _ ‘We’re going to end it here and I wish you both the best of luck with the killing game!’  _ Their pregame versions of themselves shared excited smiles before thanking her and the screen cut out to show the whiteboard again. 

Kyoko pulled out the tape and said, “Okay, now for your personal auditions. Shuichi, you’ve already seen yours. The rest of it was just you saying how much you wanted to be on Danganronpa and your age which you got during orientation. Junko told me she’d prefer not to record your reaction to that one again. I’m going to play Kokichi’s audition and then we can watch whatever's on this last tape. I believe it’ll be showcasing your other alters.” Her voice trailed off as she set up Kokichi’s audition tape for them to watch on the overhead. 

Pregame Kokichi was right at the camera, one of his large lavender eyes being the only thing you could see before he tapped the lens with a finger and in a sing-songy way he said,  _ ‘Hellooooo? This thing oooon?’ _ Stepping back he laughed and pointed at it like he’d fooled the camera itself.  _ ‘Hehehe. Just kidding! I just wanted to give you guys a fun first impression! Hi, my name is Ouma Kokichi. I’m 19 years old and I really like Danganronpa! My boyfriend Shuichi, who is the absolute love of my life now and forever, adores this show so if he goes on I can’t imagine not going with him. I think it could be really helpful for him and interesting if we went on together! Perhaps we’ll end up killing each other?’ _ His smile was very much real and there was no darkness or malice behind it, only playfulness. And then his smile fell a bit as he stared into the camera lens.  _ ‘I know that you can give people mental disorders like you did with Toko so I was hoping maybe you could make my boyfriend’s disorders more manageable? And maybe make his dream come true and make him happy and make him a detective?’ _ He grinned wildly, placing his hands atop his hips.  _ ‘Hehehe. And make me something cool too! I like the idea of being an antagonist so we can have a fun dynamic. Buuuuut I don’t wanna be too bad. I don’t want to be a murderer. Bleh. Just misunderstood but in a good and interesting way if that makes sense? I like the idea of us contrasting each other but I also want us to be able to still bounce off each other kinda like we do now! Anyways, thanks for letting me audition!’ _ He stuck his tongue out while also waving at the camera before the screen cut off to the whiteboard again.

“I wanted to be an antagonist?” Kokichi was still smiling but Shuichi could see it was forced. “Huh. Well. Isn’t that interesting.” He quickly smirked at the camera and placed his hands behind his head as he said, “Nee-heehee. Guess some things never change!”

Kyoko put on the last of the three videotapes. “This is your interview with Junko, Shuichi.” She gulped quietly before stepping back and heading to the corner of the room just hoping and praying this wouldn’t be as bad as she feared it would be. It was far worse. 

Junko didn’t hide off-screen, no she sat in the opposite chair of pregame Shuichi with notecards in her hand grinning wickedly at him, watching him as if he was some pet of hers she’d grown fond of. And the scary thing was that he was giving her the same smile back.  _ ‘So, I know you’re obsessed with me and why wouldn’t you be?’ _ Junko posed as she cackled before immediately putting on her glasses and feigning being serious. Flipping through the notecards and using her fake profound voice she said,  _ ‘Now, Mr. Saihara, you’ve been accepted onto the show and have been chosen as the protagonist. How does that make you feel?’ _ She tilted her head, falsifying curiosity in her mannerisms.

Pregame Shuichi glanced up and away as a smirk grew wide on his face and he leaned back in his chair crossing one leg over his knee, grabbing one foot with his hand while placing his chin in the other. He almost looked cocky if it wasn’t for the coldness in his eyes.  _ ‘I don’t really  _ feel _ anything, Junko, you should know that by now. I crave to. Perhaps one day I’ll get to feel what we both desire.’ _ Pregame Shuichi turned to the camera, the iciness still in his gaze making real-time Shuichi shiver seeing it.  _ ‘Despair.’ _

Junko clapped happily ditching the glasses on her face.  _ ‘I just loooove you. This is why you’re going to be our protagonist for season 3! You’re just so miserable and it’s fantastic. I could just eat up everything about this alter’s personality. I’m going to miss this person so much. Ughhhh. Are you sure you want to be a dumb detective?’ _ The psychotic blonde pouted poking her bottom lip out to really sell the idea that she was disappointed. 

Pregame Shuichi tossed his eyes.  _ ‘Not really. I don’t really care one way or the other but the guy I tolerate thinks it would be best for me so whatever.’ _ He shrugged before another smile that didn’t reach his eyes crossed his features.  _ ‘I just think the idea of forgetting everyone I supposedly ‘loved’ and everything I knew would fill me with such despair and so much pain. And that’s interesting. I hate things staying the same.’ _

Junko smirked at him for a second before she said,  _ ‘Yes. Repetition is truly boring. You’ve actually inspired me to spice things up myself. I’m going to take on the role of the mastermind this season as per usual BUT instead of hiding behind the scenes I’m going to be one of your classmates and stay hidden until the very last moment then I will reveal myself as the mastermind and you will all be full of despair!’ _ She giggled, clearly excited about her idea.  _ ‘I’m going to dress up as a whole different person too so it’ll be a real shock!’ _

Pregame Shuichi raised an eyebrow before touching his fingertips together in a triangular motion.  _ ‘Are we here to interview you? Or me?’ _ He sounded bored with the premise of her pitch like he’d seen it somewhere before and wanted something new. Something different. 

Junko huffed before smiling and slapping his arm.  _ ‘THIS is why I like you! You’re so saucy while at the same time you’re just so empty and miserable and ughhh it’s all just wonderfully terrible. Why don’t we get rid of the other two alters and just keep this one?’ _ She leaned forward putting her elbows on the arm of her chair and her face resting on top of her hands. It was pretty obvious she found pregame Shuichi interesting and real-time Shuichi felt uncomfortable watching the two interact, it made him feel violated in a way.

Pregame Shuichi grimaced for a second before his face became stoic again.  _ ‘No. I don’t care about anything.’ _ He gestured to his body as if it was something he could take off like clothes.  _ ‘I’m bored and want something different for us. Even if that ‘something different’ is pain it’s better than this husk of existence.’ _

Junko sighed, lowering her head in defeat for a few seconds before she sat back in her seat getting more comfortable having given up on pushing him to stay like this.  _ ‘Whatever. Welllll I have been thinking about it and I might have another idea on how to get you that ‘something different’ you crave so badly.’ _ Pregame Shuichi’s eyebrow rose, his interest clearly peaked. Grinning devilishly, something wicked touching her blue eyes Junko offered,  _ ‘How about I let you create your boyfriend’s backstory?’  _

Kokichi and Shuichi stopped staring at the screen to gape at each other with shock evident on both of their faces. If Shuichi went through with this it would mean Shuichi was the reason for all of the pain Kokichi had ever experienced before the game. For his need to tell lies. For his tragic past and the nightmares stemmed from it. For his family’s death. For his bullying. For everything bad Kokichi knew, having these memories he’d been given. The two boys slowly turned back to watch the interview all the while both of them thinking: No. No, no, no. 

Pregame Shuichi scrunched up his eyebrows rubbing his chin for a few seconds, the smirk returning to his face as he wagged a finger at her.  _ ‘Now I  _ like _ that idea, Junko. I like that idea a lot. Okay... I know one you could use.’ _ He sat up a little straighter, seemingly proud of what he’d thought of. Junko perked up an eyebrow, her smile growing larger just knowing this would be good.  _ ‘My family was killed when I was a kid. Maybe his could be too?’ _

Both boys gasped and like fire crawling through his veins, Kokichi felt his blood start to boil. The purple-haired boy’s chest became heavy as he tried to keep an impassive expression staring straight through the face of the man he loved as the scene played out, his hands trembling at his sides. Not because he was upset. Oh no. He was fucking furious. Shuichi felt his stomach drop and had to lean forward to catch his breath trying not to show the cameras how terrified he was of what he was watching. The air around them became tense enough to cut with a knife and he noticed Kokichi’s hands, which were now put in his lap folded within each other, shaking and it looked like he was holding them in place as best he could.

Junko tapped her lips in thought.  _ ‘Hmm. That’s pretty good. But not NEARLY enough! Give us alllll the gory details. What else happened to you in your terrible life?’ _

Pregame Shuichi shrugged with one shoulder, not seeming bothered by her request at all.  _ ‘Spent some time in different foster homes. That’s how I met the pushover. His parents ended up adopting me which is whatever. Got bullied a lot because I was bisexual before I got adopted. Shoved into a closet and the parents usually just wanted a check so they didn’t care, y’know that sort of thing.’ _ He sounded so impassive about it like it was normal for that kind of thing to happen to a child. 

_ ‘Write that down!’ _ Junko ordered someone offset before asking,  _ ‘Any good names these bullies call you? I need all the material I can get so I can construct your favorite toy’s life and make him interesting to you!’ _ Junko’s dark grin grew larger as she added,  _ ‘I know how you love to play with him.’ _

_ ‘Oh, you know. Faggot, freak, homo, all the usual boring stuff. One kid, the largest of them all, he heard his dad call me a twink once and started calling me that a lot. It definitely was the most interesting of all the names I got. My other alters don’t remember everything like I do.’ _ Pregame Shuichi chuckled like it was a good joke.  _ ‘Yeah. Add twink to his dictionary of words that bother him.’ _

Kokichi’s eye started twitching and he could barely contain the desire to rip the overhead off the ceiling and chunk it through the whiteboard. His hands weren’t shaking anymore. They were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. Shuichi watched himself in horror wanting to end it but his words were lost on him. They never had to act like they didn’t know anything about what happened because they really hadn’t known. Not even Kyoko had known how dark this relationship had been at its core. This was it. This was giving into despair. 

Shuichi hated this. He hated himself. They never should have come here to do this interview. This had been a mistake. It had always been a mistake. He should have kept his mental disorders to himself and left Kokichi out of them. He shouldn’t have been in Kokichi’s life to begin with. Kokichi was better off without him. Shuichi had to bite down the desire to scream and cry all at once and tried not to give Danganronpa the reaction they wanted just to spite them.

Junko licked her lips and smiled.  _ ‘Noted. Anything else you want to add?’ _

Pregame Shuichi looked up and away pondering for a moment before sighing like he was disappointed he couldn’t think of any other ways to torment who was supposed to be the love of his life.  _ ‘Not that I can think of. Something you better not take away is his personality. He intrigues me. He’s interesting. Not that I actually like him or anything, I don’t like anyone, but like you said he’s fun to play with. And very easy to manipulate. Don’t change that.’ _ His eyes turned dark glinting over with an even colder intensity like it was a threat. 

Smirking at him like she’d caught him in a trap Junko quickly nodded.  _ ‘Got it. We got a lot of material here. We’re going to come up with something to match your new personality, sort of a yin and yang thing.’ _ The blonde chaotic woman started imitating Kokichi's famous mannerism, placing a finger in front of her lips before jumping to stand in an almost supervillain pose, pretending there was a cape trailing behind her before she spun to Shuichi.  _ ‘We’re considering making him an evil supreme leader!’ _

Pregame Shuichi scoffed as he tossed his empty eyes.  _ ‘Like he could be a leader in any version of himself.’ _ He deadpanned her as if the very idea was insulting.  _ ‘The guy is a pushover. You think he likes vandalizing? Perhaps he does now but when we were younger I had to be the one to push him into it. He’d be nothing without me.’ _

Junko grinned and pointed at Shuichi like she’d had just the same thought.  _ ‘I agree. So after the two of you are out of the killing game and you have your booooring personality we’re going to try and get you two back together. Put ya in the same room. Your other alters wanted to stick with him anyway. I was thinking after the fact that I could show the two of you this and record your reactions to it. Is there anything you want to say to your future self?’ _ Junko side-glanced the camera, waving towards it, the smile on her face showing just how excited she was for what would come out of the boy’s mouth. 

Pregame Shuichi slowly looked at the camera and smiled darkly, a short laugh under his breath as he asked,  _ ‘Did we get to keep our favorite toy around even after orchestrating his entire life? Or did we finally push him away and achieve our ultimate dream? Are you hope disguised as despair? Or are you what I hope you’ll be and despair disguised as hope?’ _ He shrugged lifting his arms up as he said,  _ ‘After all--’ _

_ ‘After all they're two sides of the same coin,’ _ Junko interrupted as she brought out a large coin to flip in the air, the face of a solid black Monokuma on one side and a white version of him on the other, the same designs on her hair clips.  _ ‘Sooo…’ _ Turning her attention to him she raised an eyebrow, hinting that he should say the rest.

Pregame Shuichi grinned at her before he peered through the camera staring into the eyes of the boys' watching him as he finished the quote.  _ ‘So it’s a toss-up really.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Also, I hope the audition tapes didn't disappoint anyone. I know I've been hyping them up from the beginning and hope I came through. I've been both very excited and nervous about writing those scenes. Thank y'all again!!
> 
> Updated note: I am not an expert on dissociative identity disorder. I mean no offense or mean to write this disorder as a 'bad' one. Shuichi had a self-destructive alter which happens in real life. I've edited this to try to keep it from becoming offensive to anyone suffering from DID. Don't forget this is Danganronpa universe. Toko is not a bad person even if one of her alters is bad-- serial killers aren't inherently good and that's just a fact. I hope no one sees me as an 'ableist' with this story. Will put this under every chapter that brings up the disorder because I offended one person with the way I portrayed it. I hope this updated version of the story is less offensive and everyone enjoys the story.


	11. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of those awful audition tapes.  
> The release day for the classmates.  
> Families are met!  
> Plotting out taking down Danganronpa with some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe the response the last chapter got omg y'all are amazing <3 I've seriously reread the comments a thousand times while writing this. It was a bit of an emotionally draining chapter to write so those were the absolute best pick me ups. I'm going to go back and reply to all of you I just want to really think over my replies and thought I'd go ahead and work on this chapter so you're not stuck with that dreadful cliffhanger longer than need be! lol Thank you again for all the love :D

The lights from the overhead flickered for a few seconds after the interview ended and they were left with a whiteboard staring back at them. The only things that could be heard were Kyoko taking the tape out before moving back to the corner of the room and the sound of breathing. The heavy breathing performed by the navy-haired detective who was leaned forward with his forehead in his hands and he had to try very hard not to fall out of his chair. And the bated breathing done by the supreme leader whose eye was still twitching and his balled-up fists hadn’t moved from his lap. Kokichi couldn’t hide the fact that he was grinding his teeth in a snarl. The air was so tense it was like a fog had filled the room and the oxygen had left it. 

Painfully long seconds of silence passed before slowly, starting from a low one leading up to a loud and maniacal one, there was laughter. Shuichi moved his attention from his feet to stare at the culprit of this and he saw his boyfriend holding his side with his curled up hand leaning back to cackle. Shuichi swallowed, suddenly very nervous about what was going on in Kokichi’s mind. The purple-haired boy started clapping as if it was a good show and wiped away a tear that Shuichi wasn’t sure was fake or not but the crazy smile on his face definitely wasn’t. Shuichi felt himself start to tremble and croaked out, “Ko-Kokichi?” 

As if hearing Shuichi’s voice struck a chord in the other's brain, Kokichi jerked his head the side fast to see him and his smile only grew. “Ooooh, look at that. The creator speaks! Nee-heehee.” He lifted a finger to his lips before scoffing and pulling his hand down remembering Junko mocking him. He instead placed his hands on his hips. “Was _that_ reaction the kind you hoped for? Huh? Huh, HUUUUUH? Or did you not get to orchestrate that part? Hmm…” He tapped his chin for a few seconds as he said, “I do wonder.” The look in his large lavender eyes held so much malice and hatred that Shuichi flinched back at the sight. “You were right about one thing though. Nishishi. I feel like I understand us both _a loooooot_ better now.”

Shuichi unable to keep the intense eye contact scratched his forehead aggressively just wishing his brain could come up with something, anything, to say. “I… I’m so sorry, Kichi, I-” A hand reached out in front of Shuichi’s face just stopping short of face-planting him making Shuichi’s eyes widen and glance back to the other.

“No,” Kokichi said, sounding more like a threat than a request. His hand moved back to point at the other. “ _You_ don’t get to call me that anymore. It’s a tainted nickname and I’ll have no part in it.” He made an x gesture crossing his arms before quickly moving them away from each other. “Speaking of nicknames, _Saihara,_ I think there are a few others we should cross off the list too.” Kokichi crossed his arms in front of himself turning his chair to face Shuichi head-on who had grimaced then his eyebrows puckered up and a frown pulled the rest of his face down. “You’re not a _real_ detective and _definitely_ not someone I love so ‘my beloved detective?’” He swiped the air with a hand all the while smiling wildly. “Gone! Nee-heehee. And anything else I’ve called you even remotely similar to it! Instead of ‘Mister Detective’ I think I’ve got a better one for _you.”_ Kokichi stretched out his hands popping his knuckles before he widened his arms as if he was presenting something. “Mister God. Since, y’know, you like playing one.” Kokichi’s eye twitched remembering how foul the ‘to play with of course’ message had really been before he schooled his expression pulling out his famous smirk as he turned to face Kyoko who had ducked in the corner and placed his hands behind his head. “So, Kyo, we done here? I’ve got evil plans to orchestrate.” Then like he realized something he chuckled darkly. “Buuuuut I’m not sure if I should take all the credit for all of them. Perhaps I should give credit to this one here.” He thumbed towards Shuichi, not bothering to look at him. Kyoko nodded with puckered eyebrows and a small frown on her face. “Great!” Kokichi jumped up, knocking the chair back and to the floor as he did it then skipped towards the door half-expecting Shuichi to stop him and was frustrated with himself for wishing that he would. 

Once the door was closed his mask fell for a few seconds and a deep desire to crumble in on himself and cry right then and there hit him before he inhaled sharply and made an impassive expression. No. Just gotta ignore these feelings. He had to force his legs to keep moving. A distraction. He needed a distraction. Kokichi kept his mask on as he moved down the hall stopping in front of the Ultimate Lab. He’d never stepped in there before but knew there was definitely something he could do in it, or rather to it. Opening the door he saw Ryoma, who was playing tennis, Kirumi, who was cleaning, Gonta, who was reading some encyclopedia about bugs, and Angie, who was painting. Kokichi waved with a cheeky grin on his face, eyes closed as he said in a sing-songy way, “Hellooooo, fellow monsters of Danganronpa!” The concerned faces of everyone watching him weren’t lost on Kokichi. All it did was push his drive to do exactly what he’d come here for. And what he had apparently been good at both in this life and the last: vandalize.

Kokichi jerked the bucket of paint away from Angie’s station ignoring her protests to give it back and flung the green on the walls in a messy manner getting paint on himself and a couple of the others. Angie tried taking it from him screaming that he needed to stop. He didn’t release the handle to her until it was empty offering a playful smile that made her scowl. He heard Kirumi yell for Gonta to get help so Kokichi decided he needed to be faster. He ran to where Miu’s tools were and picked up a rather large hammer smiling at it like a mad person before he smashed into everything his hits could land. A desk, some old statue he guessed was for Korekiyo, Ryoma’s tennis machine that shot out balls, a piano, and the shelves that contained things other ultimates before them had made. His foot almost slipped on the paint that had pooled in the floor and he laughed at his almost slip up half wishing he would have fallen and knocked himself out before he went right back to swinging the hammer at everything his eyes could find. 

Byakuya grabbed his wrist stopping Kokichi mid-swing causing him jerk his head to the side to glare at the blonde who had just ruined his fun. He warned, “Kokichi, break one more thing and you’ll be put in solitude.” 

Kokichi tilted his head and blinked his eyes feigning curiosity. “For how long?” 

Byakuya sighed, using his free hand to push the glasses back up to settle on the bridge of his nose. “Until everyone gets released tomorrow.”

Kokichi’s grin returned as he hissed, “Perfect!” And with that said he jerked his wrist out of Byakuya’s hold and smashed the last thing that had been in his line of sight: a sculpture of the yin and yang symbol.

  
  


Shuichi’s stomach had dropped when Kokichi outright said he didn’t love him and all he could do was gawk at him, his mouth hung open ugly as Kokichi tore straight through his soul. He deserved it. He deserved all of it. When Kokichi went to leave his chest caved in and a selfish part of him wanted to go after him and apologize and beg for forgiveness but he didn’t deserve forgiveness. Not for the sins he’d committed. So he let him leave and stared after him with a pained expression on his face. Heartbroken didn’t even begin to explain the feeling he was experiencing. Guilt and disgust laced with hatred intermixed within him and he couldn’t stop himself from crying and didn’t realize until Kyoko was in front of him turning the cameras off that everything that had just happened had been recorded. 

“You okay?” Kyoko asked as she knelt in front of him as he bawled his eyes out, his face shielded underneath palms elbows propped on his knees for support. Kyoko placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “You weren’t yourself, Shuichi. That’s not who you are. You were sick and Junko took advantage of that.” 

Shuichi shook his head and through his tears whispered, “It doesn’t matter. Kokichi hates me now and I deserve it.” He uncovered his eyes to look at her and see the pitying frown on her face, brows scrunched up with concern. Shuichi wiped his tears off on his sleeve. “We won’t get past this, Kyoko. He ignored me for an entire day because I saw his message on the special episode. This…” His vision started clouding over again. “This is unforgivable.” 

Kyoko sighed and stood offering him a hand to get out of the chair. “I know you’ll find a way to get back to each other. You survived losing your memories of each other and being made to be enemies in a killing game. You’ll get past this too and prove anyone who says differently wrong.”

Shuichi swallowed, staring at her hand for a few seconds before accepting the help up. Shuichi pushed his blue hair away from his wet forehead, the tears had gone everywhere making his bangs stick to it like glue. “I doubt it, Kyoko, but thank you.” He gave her his best attempt at a smile before moving to the door and stopped to look back at her, his hand on the handle. “I still want to do the internship,” he said with determination. He wanted to end this show even more now. He had to do it for Kokichi. To amend for all his sins. 

Kyoko closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief like she’d been scared he’d back out after learning this. Opening her eyes she smiled at him. “Tomorrow after you do the interviews I’ll give you a ride to my house so we can continue working together. I’ll take you home afterward.” 

Shuichi nodded offering a half-hearted wave as he left the AV room. He went towards his own room when he was almost knocked over by Gonta running fast with Byakuya’s wrist in his hand, a look of fear on his face saying they needed to hurry. The scene made Shuichi scrunch up his brows but he shook it off and started heading for his room in the hopes that Kokichi would be there. Seeing an empty room he sighed heavily before going to the bathroom and washing off his face. The memory of his and Junko’s back and forth kept popping into his head every time he closed his eyes. And when it wasn’t that memory it was the one of Kokichi laughing maniacally telling him he didn’t love him. Drying off his face with a towel he left the bathroom and saw he was still alone. Kokichi had to be at Miu’s. No way he’d be in the common room.

Leaving the dorm room he took the few steps it took to get to the foul-mouthed blondes door and she was quick to answer it her face turning into a glare as she snarled at him. “What did you do to him?” Ah. So he was here.

Shuichi ducked his head lower. “We watched our audition tapes and I was… my pregame self was not a good person and I-- can I please just talk to him?” Shuichi turned his eyes to her, a plea in his expression and sadness lacing his words. 

Miu squinted her eyes at him. “No, you can’t. He’s--”

“Miu, please!” Shuichi got a lot louder then immediately felt bad as heat rose to his cheeks and he quickly said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I just… this is important and I need to see him.”

Miu huffed and opened the door wide and waved around to emphasize that only Kiibo was in the room with her. She then rolled her eyes. “They put him in solitude, dumbass. That’s what I would have said if you’d have let me fuckin’ finish. He flipped the hell out and destroyed half the stuff in the Ultimate Lab. The little shit even damaged my good hammer!” Miu huffed before refocusing on Shuichi a threat in her eyes. “So I’ll ask you again: What did you do to him?” 

Shuichi’s stomach dropped further. He had upset Kokichi enough to the point where he was going to be locked up. “I-I did an interview with Ju-Junko and m-my pregame self, he…” Shuichi found it hard to breathe again. It took Miu aggressively patting his back to find his words. The tears pooled in his eyes again as he moved them up to see the foul-mouthed blonde. “I-I constructed his backstory, Miu. I-I’m the reason for everything bad that’s ever happened to him in these memories. I-It’s all my fault.” Shuichi noticed the look of utter shock and disgust on the blonde's face before he fell to his knees and went back to balling. 

“Get up,” Shuichi didn’t hear her bark the first time. “I said GET UP!” She grabbed his forearm and pulled him up before jerking him into the dorm room and forcing him to sit on the bed.

“What is wrong, Shuichi?” Kiibo tilted his head, his face flickering from one of curiosity into one of concern. “Why are you crying?”

Miu sat beside Shuichi and surprisingly instead of hitting him again she patted his shoulder a little awkwardly. “I’m not about to cheer ya up but Kokichi will be fine. He’ll be released tomorrow with the rest of us. Have your gay talk with him then.” Miu swallowed, feeling uncomfortable with the situation she’d found herself in. If there was any chance their relationship survived she knew Kokichi would want her to calm down his frantic boyfriend. Even if she didn’t like Shuichi half as much now with this knowledge. She couldn’t make eye contact with him as she offered, “It’s not like we’re who we used to be anyway. I don’t give a shit about fashion design so even if you weren’t great in the past it doesn’t change much about the now. If you really give a shit about the gremlin I’d bite down my pride and do whatever I could to make it up to him as this version.” She cringed at herself sounding so sappy. Ew. Shaking her head she turned to face the other.

Shuichi nodded slowly as his tears slowly dissipated. He guessed he’d probably be doing this a lot. “Th-Thanks, Miu.” He brushed his bangs aside and turned his attention to offer her a sad smile. “You’re a good friend for him, you know. I’m really glad he has you.” It was the truth. Miu scared the absolute living shit out of him but he was so grateful that Kokichi had her. 

“I know that.” Miu stuck out her tongue at him before saying, “You gonna stay in my room all day crying or what?” Miu put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. “Because that’s not gonna help any fuckin’ body. Go away and figure out ways to make it up to the pest!” With that said, she jerked him by his arm again this time pushing him out the door before she slammed it behind him. 

Shuichi sighed and wiped away a few more tears before he tried to think of something, anything, he could do. An idea came to him after a few seconds. Gathering his resolve and taking a deep breath he ran back to the AV room and knocked on the door. Kyoko opened it and her eyes widened a bit like she was scared he’d end up saying something that could get them both caught. He surprised her by saying, “Do you have a pen?” She raised an eyebrow at that before going to fetch him one. “Thanks. I got some things I need to write down in that notebook you gave me. I-I hope you don’t mind if I keep it?” 

Kyoko blinked having completely forgotten he’d borrowed one before she chuckled. “Sure. Keep the pen too but rest assured that they will both be coming out of your payments,” she teased a small smile tugging at her lips and a playful glint to her eye.

Shuichi returned the gesture and laughed despite how awful he felt. “Of course.” With the pen in hand, he returned to his room. Opening the pages of his notebook he sighed stretching his neck to both sides and popping his knuckles before he put the pen to paper and wrote down everything he could think of to say and more to the love of his life. 

  
  


_Kokichi, I am so so so sorry for the atrocities I did before the game. I don’t care if I was sick and it wasn’t ‘really’ me or which alter it was: it was still vile. If I could go back in time I never would have talked to you. Not because I don’t love your company and love you, but because then you wouldn’t be trapped inside this cage of these memories I forced upon you. I love you so much it hurts and I hate who I was and who I am now for ever being capable of something so evil. I’m glad that those memories that hurt you actually belong to me. I’m glad that when we leave here you’ll have a family to meet while I won’t. If I could I would take away every bad memory of yours and implant them into my own. I don’t know or understand why you were with me before and I especially wouldn’t understand why you’d be with me now. I understand if you never speak to me again, but I promise you this, Kokichi, I will make amendments. I will get this show canceled. I will get the prime minister out of office and tarnish the name that is Enoshima. And I will find a way to get that supercomputer out of the clutches of Danganronpa and into the hands of mental institutions so they can help people like they helped me. It’s like you said, we will win this game and we will win it by not playing. I will avenge you and everyone else who has been hurt by this awful company if it's the last thing I do. Even if I have to die to do it I will make this up to you, Kokichi._

  
  
  
  


Being in solitude fucking sucked. At least they brought him new clothes that didn’t have paint on them to change into and he had a bathroom to shower in. And he was glad they didn’t do some bullshit like put him in a real straight jacket instead of his fake one like they did in the mental institution he was in for a little while as a kid. Kokichi wondered if maybe they’d looked into Shuichi’s medical past and if that's where they got the idea to implant that awful memory from. The room itself actually wasn’t bad. He had board games and a bed and a window (that wouldn’t open) that gave plenty of light and a small television that hung on the wall. It reminded him a lot of a small hotel room. Being by himself Kokichi had plenty of time to think over all the events that had led him here and thinking SUCKED. 

Kokichi huffed as he placed down the last card to finish his game of Solitaire. Card games weren’t nearly as fun by yourself. He frowned at the joker card and thought back to what pregame Shuichi had said. He’d insisted that Kokichi was nothing but a _toy_ to him. And a pushover. And that he’d never be a good leader in any version of himself. Maybe pregame Shuichi was right. Maybe he didn’t have what it took to start a real DICE and get this show canceled. Then other memories popped into his head which made his betraying face want to smile. The thought of Shuichi pranking him by putting sand in his shoes. The way his pregame self looked into his eyes with such adoration and pure love. The fact that real-time Shuichi had given him that same look of adoration and love just twenty minutes before they’d watched those damning interviews. Kissing him until he was breathless. God, it felt so good to kiss him. 

_Add twink to his dictionary of words that bother him._

Kokichi’s eye twitched and his smile fell immediately and he had to stand up from the corner table to pace the room to get out some of this energy. Then he stopped as a realization hit him. In real life Shuichi had actually been the one to lose his family when he was young. He was the one who had been shoved into a closet and called that awful word. He was the one beat up constantly by bullies. The one who had actually had a tragic past. Kokichi would leave this rehabilitation center and have a family out there waiting for him: Shuichi would not. Conflicting emotions started welling up in his chest making him overwhelmed and having to sit on the edge of his bed to scrunch his brows with his arms wrapped around him as he stared at the floor, his mind started asking a ton of questions about why he was here to begin with. Shuichi could have come on alone. He didn’t need him here too. Right? 

Maybe pregame Kokichi had known something like this might happen, given the fact that Junko was the creator and loved despair. He'd probably known that there was a chance she would take advantage of Shuichi's disorder and twist it into something dark. But he loved Shuichi enough to chance it if it meant not being away from him. Did he still love Shuichi? Kokichi bit his thumb and only knew that he wasn't sure. Could he blame this Shuichi for what that one did? What if he was being manipulated again? What if he was still toying with him? Kokichi wanted to hate Shuichi, but still, somehow, he couldn’t. Not fully. Why! He should loathe him. He should want to scratch his pretty little face off and tell him those damning words he’d told him. It’d feel good to look him in the eye and say, ‘You’re alone, Shuichi. And you always will be.’ Kokichi decided that he both loved and hated Shuichi. The real question that he really needed to ponder over was which one he felt more. Wanting to get away from these thoughts Kokichi turned on the television. He rolled his eyes once he saw they were playing Danganronpa V3 on repeat so he turned it off and shuffled the cards on the corner desk so he could distract his mind with yet another tedious game of Solitaire. 

  
  


Shuichi had spent the rest of his afternoon writing, erasing, rewriting different things he wanted to say to Kokichi, tossing rejected ones as crumbled balls in the waste can although a lot of them ended up on the floor around him. He wrote down everything he loved about him too, even the embarrassing things that he couldn't admit like how he loved how his mouth parted and his head tilted when he was curious and how nice his hair smelled: like peppermint and grapes. He kind of really liked writing even if what he was writing at the moment hurt him deeply it also kind of felt liberating. It felt almost natural to him getting all his thoughts and feelings onto a page and the memory of writing a three-page (front and back) letter to Danganronpa came to mind. It seemed to have impressed Kyoko and she had had that same small weird smile on her face that she had had before when Shuichi had first met her. It was almost like she knew more than she was letting on about the action. Shuichi shrugged off the thought and returned to writing, stopping only to stretch out his hands and move around the room so his legs wouldn’t cramp up from laying in bed all afternoon. He turned away Kaito when he came to check on him since they didn’t hang out like usual and told him he just didn’t feel company. He skipped dinner not feeling hungry anyway and ignored the gurgling in his stomach that told otherwise. He wrote until darkness had long since come in from the window and eventually his body gave out as he went to sleep wearing his normal clothes, the notebook on his chest, and the pen still clutched in his hand. 

The next morning Shuichi got a much-needed shower and was up and ready to get the door once the knock came. His eyes opened a little wider when he saw Byakuya instead of Kaito. Shuichi scrunched up his eyebrows a question on his lips when Byakuya said, “You’re about to be released. We’re taking all of you to the refectory so you can meet your families. You can have breakfast there. We’ll have cameras flitting through the room getting everyone’s reactions and such. It’s the third room on the left past where we have group therapy. Wait at the door and I’ll let you in.” With a bored expression he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and didn’t wait for Shuichi to reply or ask any questions immediately going to the next room over to tell Ryoma the same.

Shuichi made sure to grab the flash drive needed to contact Chihiro, his notebook, and his rather long letter to Kokichi before he left his dorm room. He gave it one last glance as a sad smile touched his features remembering every wonderful moment he’d had in here because of Kokichi and sighed wishing he could go back to how it was before. His heart was pounding thinking of how in the world he would approach him now. Should he just hand him the letter? Give him space? Get on the floor and grovel at his feet? He’d do it. Oh he’d so do it. Shuichi wasn’t above begging, he’d gotten on the floor with Kaede in the game to beg Miu to make those cameras to catch the mastermind so you’d be damn wrong if you didn’t think Shuichi would do it to fix what had happened between him and Kokichi.

Waiting in front of the door he stood beside Kaito and Maki, Kaito immediately knew something was up with his best friend. “Side-kick! Why the long face?” He put an arm around his shoulder pulling Shuichi into a side hug. “Don’t tell me you’re sad about leaving this place.”

Looking over at Maki, Shuichi noticed her hands were trembling at her sides and she was biting the side of her lip, eyes darting around the frame of the door. She didn’t seem to be paying any attention to their conversation. Shuichi guessed she was nervous about meeting her family. He frowned remembering he didn’t have one before he said, “Just a sort of fight with Kokichi. It’s… complicated. I messed up things bad, Kaito. I don’t know if we can come back from it honestly.” He sighed glancing around the hallway for the purple-haired boy and was disappointed once he couldn't spot him amongst the other classmates. Maybe since he was in solitude it would take him a little longer to get here. 

Kaito tightened his grip around his friend as a large stupid smile overtook his face, like if he did it it would rub off on his friend. “Hey! Don’t say that, Shu. I don’t know what you could have possibly said but just make sure he knows how you feel. What did you say anyway?” Kaito tilted his head puffing his cheek out a bit curious as to what could possibly make Kokichi mad enough to not want to be with Shuichi. He’d be crazy (even for Kokichi) to break up with him over one stupid fight, Kaito thought.

Shuichi closed his eyes for a second remembering the awful fact that he’d orchestrated his entire backstory and shook his head. “It’s not so much what I said as much as what I did. It’s something awful I did as my pregame self.” He sighed again trying to reign in the desire to outright cry again when he recalled Kokichi saying he didn’t love him. “Once we’re out of here I’ll come to your place, Kaito, and tell you all about it. Okay?” Shuichi offered him a small smile with puckered eyebrows hoping he’d get the message that he didn’t want to talk about it right now. Not here. 

Kaito nodded as his features turned into a look of concern. “Sure, side-kick. That sounds good.” His smile didn’t fail him for long as he removed his arm from being wrapped around Shuichi’s shoulders to pump his fists. “I’m excited to meet my family! This is gonna be the best!" He offered his signature pose pointing upwards. "They’re going to fall in love with the new Momota Kaito, Luminary of the stars!” 

Shuichi chuckled a bit before his attention moved from his silly goateed friend to Byakuya who had Kokichi trailing behind him with an impassive expression seemingly bored with it all. Shuichi’s face fell but his eyes lit up and his heart stopped before it jump-started into ramming hard in his chest. Kokichi felt his eyes on him but didn’t glance his way, instead choosing to keep his arms crossed and his focus on the back of Byakuya’s stupid blonde head. Byakuya let them know to sit in the chairs where they could find their place cards which put a sense of hope in Shuichi and a sense of dread in Kokichi knowing they’d probably be sat beside each other. 

Byakuya opened the door to a large room that appeared to be sort of a banquet hall, with lights stringing the ceiling and pink flowers in vases sat in the center of all the rounded tables that had champagne tablecloths lining them. The paint hugging the walls was a pastel yellow and the floors were a hazel hardwood. The room although very pretty wasn’t what caught everyone's attention, no it was all the people who stood waiting inside of it, smiles on the strangers' faces and tears in some of their eyes. All the classmates froze right at the entrance not really sure what to do. The people waiting answered for them. 

Kaede was one of the first to be pulled to the side engulfed in a hug by what Shuichi assumed was her parents who looked a lot like her with blonde hair and large smiles and what he thought was her brother, a man with dark hair and a smile that touched his piercing green eyes. Apparently, Kaede had a fiance on the outside waiting for her. Shuichi grimaced watching the scene play out as Rantaro was introduced to both her parents and her pregame fiance with her hand in Rantaro’s. Shuichi had to hold back a breath of relief that he hadn’t gotten romantic with her, it was a selfish thought but he really didn’t want to bite that kind of bullet and felt sorry for Rantaro for having to. He also felt really sorry for the fiance who appeared all but crushed once he saw that she had come out of the game to find a new relationship. He didn’t stay long.

Angie was met with two dads, both very well dressed and showering her in kisses and hugs. She was quick to return them and seemed positively happy to find out she had well off parents that loved her so. Gonta surprisingly didn’t meet his parents, instead, he was met by his beautiful wife and their one-year-old daughter. Shuichi could hear him cooing over how precious she was and that he solemnly swore to be the utmost gentlemen to both of them. The scene made Shuichi’s lips pull up a little at the sides. Maki as it turned out wasn’t the one with the stupidly big family-- that was Ryoma. Ten people of all different shapes and sizes swarmed him in a huge group hug passing him around to get all the affection they could out of him. Ryoma was in a blushing fit and was stunned into silence but Shuichi could see a small smile on his face as he kept his black bunny-eared beanie from falling off his head while he met his parents and all his brothers and sisters.

Rantaro had stuck to Kaede and Shuichi wondered if he didn’t have any family either, it made Shuichi feel very bad for both of them. At least Shuichi had some false memories to fall back on. Kaito had three older brothers there to meet him and for once he wasn’t the most ‘bro’ type of guy to be in the room. His brothers gave each other and him noogies and passed Shuichi’s goateed friend around all the while asking if he was still a pro at football or if he was going to stick to star-gazing. Kaito seemed happy during the scene despite the fact that his hair was mussed up now. Maki timidly met her parents and her very affectionate sister. The parents tried to give her space but Shuichi could tell they had to try very hard to. Her sister, who looked like a miniature version of Maki, didn’t care about her parents warning leaping into Maki’s arms and asking if they’d get to give each other makeovers like they used to amongst a myriad of other requests and questions all the while Maki stammering and blushing. 

Himiko and Tenko met with their families as well hand-in-hand and Tenko’s parents didn’t stay once they found out she was ‘back at that again’ which shocked both girls into silence. Shuichi’s mouth fell open seeing the blatant homophobia and he felt awful for them. Himiko’s family made up for it a little bit by approving of their relationship giving them both hugs and gushing over how much they loved watching their interactions on the show. They swapped place cards so Tenko could sit with Himiko’s family instead. Miu had a brother who was shy and quiet so Miu had to be even more obnoxious to keep it from becoming awkward between the two. Or what she thought would make it less awkward anyway. Some of her jokes, although disgusting, did get the other chuckling. Shuichi knew that laugh and automatically caught that he was just trying to keep the interaction from becoming anymore uncomfortable. 

Kirumi had two sisters and a father and the sassy way her family carried themselves was startling to see compared to Kirumi. One of her sisters gushed over her dress and was telling her that she’d been dying for one of her famous haircuts to which Kirumi sighed before agreeing that she could try to give her one if it’d make the other happy. Her sisters shared a look that said they were looking forward to Kirumi’s desire to make others happy and Shuichi cringed knowing that Kirumi probably would have used to tell them something along the lines of ‘do it yourself’ or that’s what he guessed anyway with how her family was reacting. 

It wasn’t until a woman who looked remarkably like Kokichi apart from her black hair was standing in front of him smiling shyly that Shuichi realized he’d been standing at the entrance the entire time. “Hi, Shu-Shu. I know you don’t remember me, my name is Kaiha. I’m Kichi’s mom. And this is my husband, Fumihiro. It’s nice to meet you again.” She timidly put her hand out for him to shake and realizing this was Kokichi’s mom Shuichi suddenly felt nervous.

Shuichi offered his best smile and took her hand in his. “It’s nice to meet you too.” He glanced over to see Kokichi’s dad whose black hair had grayed out with a strained smile on his face as well. Shuichi went to shake his hand as well. “And you as well, Mr. Ouma.” 

Almost like he couldn’t stand it anymore Fumihiro had Shuichi in his grasp hugging him fiercely tears streaming down his face. “I’m so glad they were able to help you, son.” 

Shuichi gasped and he swallowed before he croaked out, “Th-Thank you.” He tried not to tremble as he returned the hug. The word ‘son’ hadn’t been lost on him either. 

Kaiha, not wanting to feel left out, joined the hug before pulling back to wipe away a few tears of her own and laughing at herself for getting so emotional. She shook her hands as if to shake off all the overwhelming feelings. “Now that that’s out of the way, where is our precious Kichi?” She bobbed her head around as she glanced around the room trying to spot her son. 

Shuichi realized he was the only person that he hadn’t seen interacting with his family. “U-Um, I’m not sure.” He started inspecting the room trying to find a spot of purple but came up short. “I’ll ask Byakuya.” Shuichi moved to speak to him when the door behind them opened again, two guards holding onto the arms of a grumbling Kokichi setting him back in the room before closing the door. Shuichi blinked realizing Kokichi had slipped off when everyone had come in. His heart started pounding once he saw the purple-haired boy and his heart stopped once Kokichi stopped glaring at the guards to turn the glare on him, iciness in his eyes. 

Kokichi dusted himself off after having been manhandled and turned his attention from both his mortal enemy and the love of his life to the two people staring at him with wide smiles. The woman made him blink and his mouth fell open a bit. It was weird seeing someone who looked so remarkably like himself. Kaiha squealed and hugged him so tightly Kokichi didn’t know what to do. Normally he’d push the stranger attacking him off but something felt warm and natural in the hug so he accepted it and slowly wrapped his arms around her too even if his breathing became a little heavier with anxiety for reciprocating it.

Kaiha pulled back to hold his hands in hers. “Hey, baby. I know you don’t remember us so you have no idea how much we love you but let me tell you we do. We love you so so so much.” She sighed happily, not letting his hands go for a second. “My name is Kaiha but you can just call me Mom.” She moved her eyes from Kokichi to Shuichi, her warm smile not failing her. “And you can too, Shu-Shu.” 

Shuichi scratched his cheek with his forefinger not knowing what to say. He smiled awkwardly and offered a small, “Okay. Th-Thanks.” He wasn’t sure if Kokichi would be okay with that but he didn’t want to be rude to the woman that had apparently raised him either. 

Fumihiro came up to Kokichi with thin lips and a snarl in his expression as he said in a stern voice, “Son.” It was the complete opposite of how he’d treated Shuichi that it made his eyes widen. Then Fumihiro’s expression fell to a wide grin and he started laughing. “I’m just playing with you! I’m not some stick in the mud. Heh, I got you though, didn’t I? My name is Fumihiro but I’d like both of you to call me Dad if you're okay with that. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed your pranks, Kichi. Christmas just wasn’t the same without you this year.” He sighed before opening his arms up. “Can your pops get a hug?” 

Kokichi stared at the man feeling a familiar sense of dread and fear when he had acted so cold but then the large man shocked him by being playful. Kokichi shrugged and scratched at his head. This was weird. But weirdly nice? He didn’t understand it all. “I-I guess?” Kokichi didn’t sound sure of it but any lead way was enough for Fumihiro as he lifted Kokichi off the floor in a bear hug. Kokichi squirmed a little being held like this before he was put back down. Kokichi offered, “U-Uh. I guess we should eat?” He was uncomfortable... but also kind of happy? Ughhh. Feelings were stupid.

Shuichi enjoyed watching Kokichi interact with his parents, he couldn’t help the soft smile that curled up on his lips watching him be lifted into the air by his kind of huge dad. It was obvious that he got his petite size from his mother comparing the two. He tried to make eye contact with Kokichi but the purple-haired boy was looking anywhere but at him which made Shuichi’s chest cave in a little more. He shouldn’t have expected things to be the same. Not even in a moment. Shuichi thought back to the day before when they had snuck eye contact and smiles over lunch with Miu and his stomach flipped with both butterflies recalling those moments and a deep sadness knowing that moments like that were probably long gone for him. 

The four of them sat down at the small rounded table they had been assigned and were given an option of either omelets or waffles and an arrangement of fruits and orange juice in clear glasses. It was definitely the nicest meal they had been served here and Shuichi wondered if Danganronpa was trying to come off like they took better care of the classmates to the families. Junko would hold out on the fancier things opting to offer them just for show instead of actually just offering them. 

Kaiha was biting into a slice of her waffle when she asked, “Sooo, are you two still together?” Hope was evident in her voice as she lifted her brows, a sly smile pulling up her lips. 

"Uh..." Shuichi looked to Kokichi unsure how to answer that question. He wanted to say yes and tell them how they’d got back together and gush over their son and--

“Nope.” Kokichi didn’t glance Shuichi’s way as he said it choosing to cut into his omelet instead.

“But why?” Fumihiro asked, disappointment evident on him and pulling down his facial features. 

Kokichi laughed but it was short and bitter. “Ask Mister God here.” 

Shuichi felt his heart break a little more hearing the new and awful nickname. “I-I made a huge mistake. I… m-my pregame self he constructed Kokichi’s backstory and I-I hate myself for having done something so awful. I-It was the bad alter.” Shuichi’s words trailed off, his voice getting lower as he spoke, shame and self-loathing thick in his tone. 

Kaiha scrunched up her eyebrows. “You helped create his backstory?” She sounded genuinely curious. “Why would that be something that could keep you two apart? Before the game you were inseparable. Here just look at these pictures.” Kaiha took out her phone and started showing everyone at the table her favorite photos she’d saved of the two boys cooing over them while telling stories of all their vacations and her husband jumped in every now and then to add to the conversation. Shuichi offered small chuckles and replies, Kokichi stayed silent. One of the pictures was at a ski resort, Shuichi’s chin atop Kokichi’s head arms wrapped around him, both boys wearing thick coats and snow falling in the background. Seeing the picture made Shuichi smile but it hurt. It hurt knowing he could never have that memory back again. Maybe if he did it would cushion the blow of Kokichi not loving him anymore. 

Kokichi wanted to slap the phone away and tell her he didn’t care but his curiosity got the better of him and he looked at all the photos she offered his breathing becoming a little heavier and stomach curling up with longing. A longing to just forget about all of this and go back to how they were before they’d seen their interviews. A longing to gush over how cute they were before and how happy they seemed. A longing to tease Shuichi about how he really did have him wrapped around his finger before the game. He wanted so badly to reach over and hold onto Shuichi’s hand and tell him how grateful he was that he had him nearby when he met his parents for the first time. Instead of doing or saying anything he simply nodded at the photos with an impassive expression on his face. No way he could be some pushover. No way he could just forgive and forget. No way he could prove pregame Shuichi right and stick around no matter how much the stupid part of him wanted to. 

“Well let us give you boys a ride home,” Fumihiro said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Shuichi grimaced. He wanted to do that but he’d already promised Kyoko he’d start their internship today. He sighed. “I would love that Mr. Ouma--” The older male squinted at him as if he disapproved of the use of his name. Shuichi rubbed his neck and his eyes moved anywhere but at Fumihiro. “Uh, Dad.” Shuichi’s voice got low and he cleared his throat before turning his attention back to him. “I promised Detective Kirigiri I would meet up with her directly after the interviews to go over some cases. She’s letting me intern underneath her so I can become a real detective. She should be taking me home.” Shuichi offered a small smile, his brows pulling together because he felt bad for having to reject the very nice man’s offer.

Kaiha blinked. “So you’re still going to be a detective? So are you done with writing now?” She frowned a little before she waved her hands in front of herself and quickly said, “Not that you can’t do both! I just love your stories, I have always been your number one fan.” She winked and smiled brightly like that was some inside joke between them but Shuichi didn’t understand it at all.

Both Kokichi and Shuichi scrunched up their faces. Shuichi asked, “My stories?” 

Fumihiro nodded. “Yeah. You were a novelist before the game. Did they not tell you that?” He sounded confused and a little concerned. Shuichi slowly shook his head. It made sense for Danganronpa to only give him an ambiguous message. Of course, they’d keep anything positive about himself away from him. “A pretty damn good one if I say so myself. I’m not much for reading but you had a few best-sellers. One of them you promoted Kichi’s close-up magic and his YouTube channel blew up because of it.” Fumihiro turned smiling eyes to the purple-haired boy. “I hope they at least told you your career, son?” 

Kokichi wrapped his head around the idea of Shuichi being a writer. It made sense with his infatuation with words and his ability to hold onto, compartmentalize, and dissect them so well. And he did like mysteries even before the game, perhaps he wrote them as well. Kokichi only nodded curtly. “Yeah. They told me.” Kokichi knew he was being especially quiet for himself but his emotions had run rampant and he already had to keep a mask on and stay focused so at to not let Shuichi know how he really felt. He just didn’t have it in him to put on the theatrics for these new people. Or, well, his parents. _Parents_. Weird. That’d take time getting used to. 

“Speaking of writing…” Shuichi bit his lip and shakily dug through his pockets pulling out the ten pages he’d written out for Kokichi and looked to the other who stopped forking at his food to gawk at it. “I-I wrote this last night. It’s everything I couldn’t say at that moment and more. I-I hope you’ll read it.” Shuichi tried to not tremble as he held out the pages. 

Kokichi stared at them swallowing once he saw how much there was. Looking up from it and into golden eyes he could see the pain behind them and had to move his attention back down to the letter to keep his own pain from showing through to the navy-haired boy. He jerked the pages out of his hand and had a strong inkling to just up and rip them right here and now tossing the remnants of it on top of Shuichi’s head. The moment he looked at Shuichi again he stopped himself from going through with that devilish desire. It was like Shuichi knew it was a possibility and was bracing for it, his face puckered up and eyes closed. It was the same look Kokichi had when his abusive 'father' was in a fit of rage, just awaiting the terrible thing to happen. Kokichi groaned at himself, tossing his eyes as he forced the pages into his pocket. “Probably won’t read it,” he lied before facing forward again. 

Shuichi sighed as his shoulders relaxed a bit just glad that he’d been able to give it to him. “Th-Thank you.” Kokichi just waved it off, still eating his food but his thoughts were on what all Shuchi could have possibly said in this very long letter. He was a little excited to read through it. And angry with himself for being excited.

Byakuya came through letting everyone know they had to do one-on-one interviews and then a group one. The one-on-one interviews went surprisingly quickly and weren’t bad at all. They had mostly asked questions like if they were going to pursue the ultimate talents they had now or go back to what they had been before. What they liked during their time at Danganronpa. What they hated. It was very similar to Makoto’s exercise. Shuichi guessed he was just trying to prepare them for these interviews so they wouldn’t have to be overwhelmed when it came time to do it. 

Once it was time for the group interview they were brought outside and led to a stage that had apparently been right behind Danganronpa headquarters or what they had thought was just a rehabilitation center for the headquarters. None of them had realized it was the company itself but looking at the large building now it made sense. They had just kept them on the one of the lower floors of it but it appeared to be a few stories high. The sky was bright and not having stood underneath it in such a long time the classmates all gushed about finally being out of that stuffy place. It was still cold despite the sun’s rays shining down on everyone and Shuichi had to pull up his collar a little more wishing he had a jacket on. 

Junko was waiting for everyone with a smirk on her face as she waved at each classmate as they came up the steps and onto the stage and everyone sat in their respective chairs, Junko's grin turning sly and mischievous once she caught Shuichi in her eyesight. Shuichi shivered at the look she’d given him, he didn’t care what pregame Shuichi was like; this one would never return that smile. Junko stood up from the stool she’d been sitting on to address the crowd and the classmates. “Thank you all for coming today! It’s a sad day for me because my students are graduating! Upupupu...” She fake cried, dramatizing the act before she posed and added, “So we’re doing what every graduating class does and giving out diplomas!” Her eyes moved from the crowd to Shuichi, her smile growing wicked. “And of course our valedictorian, or protagonist, in this case, will be making a speech!” Shuichi noticed Byakuya blink at that, apparently not having known she’d adlib this. He moved his eyes towards Shuichi giving him a look that said not to give away anything. “Alright, first up is our first kill of the season, Amami Rantaro!” Rantaro glanced around like he wasn’t sure he heard her right before he slowly stood up from his seat and moved to take the weird diploma from her. Under his accomplishments, it had ‘first kill’ with a Monokuma faced seal of approval. This continued for each classmate, Kokichi getting one that said ‘antagonist’ making his eye twitch a bit. At the end of it, Junko turned her attention to Shuichi again. “And now for our valedictorian, Saihara Shuichi!” The crowd went wild at his name surprising him by their response, everyone had gotten claps, Kokichi being just behind him in popularity. Shuichi swallowed and forced his feet to move towards Junko and accept the diploma. Opening it up he saw his name and the title ‘protagonist’ but just below that was ‘despair disguised as hope’ making him sick to his stomach. Junko whispered in his ear, “Alright my little despair-bear get up there and give the people what they want.” She slapped his back pushing him forward to the microphone.

Shuichi had no idea what the hell to say. After a few painfully long seconds where he could hear random babies crying and coughs sounding through the audience, he took a breath and started, “I-I am grateful that I got to meet my friends and th-the person I’m in love with.” Shuichi glanced over at Kokichi who was watching him and there was something in his eyes but Shuichi couldn’t tell what it was he was feeling. Turning his attention back to the crowd he said, “But other than that I did not enjoy myself here. I personally don’t recommend it.” Laughs sounded at that surprising him, not realizing it sounded like a joke. He scratched his temple with the hand holding the diploma. “Uh, it was a miserable experience and I am glad it is over so that I can get my life to some semblance of normalcy. Thank you.” Shuichi took a step back and noticed the crowd whispering a bit like they were confused before a less enthused clap sounded around the greenery. Shuichi awkwardly moved back to his seat.

Junko groaned, rolling her eyes before she got the mic back. “Sorry about his lackluster response everybody. I know, I know, his old personality really was better.” She shook her head like she was disappointed. “Anywaaaays, thank you for buying tickets and for coming to the Danganronpa V3: Graduation! Have a wonderful or a terrible rest of your day! What? It’s no difference to me.” She posed with her tongue stuck out and people laughed before applauding her. As people started filing out from the audience Junko turned off the microphone then turned to the classmates, glaring at Shuichi. “Could you _be_ any more of a downer? At least be an exciting downer, geez.” She inspected her nails before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Byakuya get these losers their addresses, keys, and phones out of their lockers and get them _out of here!”_ She laughed like it was a joke. “I got season 4 to plan so tick-tock.” She tapped her wrist like it had a wristwatch on it before leaping down the steps to leave the area, five guards at her sides as she left. 

Byakuya led everyone back inside so they could each get their information, Shuichi noticed Kokichi avoiding him and leaving with his parents the second he got his things. His parents offered Shuichi a quick hug letting him know they would see him again soon. Shuichi really didn’t like the idea of not being around Kokichi all the time at all and hoped whenever he got his phone charged that he would have his number saved on it. Finding Kyoko outside the building waiting for him, Shuichi offered her a small smile and wave. “Hey, Detective Kirigiri. I-Im ready whenever you are.” 

Kyoko smiled back at him and led him to her car, a sleek black one. It was actually very nice and it surprised Shuichi making him stop to appreciate it for a second. Kyoko just hummed, “That’s one good thing about working for Danganronpa. They pay well.” She said it in a way that almost seemed ashamed. Like she didn’t like the fact that she had forked the money for such a nice car when it had come from such awful people. Shuichi didn’t judge her. She drove them to her house, a nice two-story abode with a porch swing out front. Red brick covering the walls and a dark roof atop it. Stepping inside Kyoko visibly relaxed almost like she’d been ‘on’ all day and could finally breathe. “I’m so glad they can’t come into our homes. Makoto, we’re here!” 

Makoto came out of the open kitchen to smile warmly at Shuichi. It was the most real smile he’d seen on him yet making Shuichi mouth fall open for a moment before returning the favor. “Glad to have you here, Shuichi! Also, I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you’re going to continue helping us even after finding out all that awful information.” He rubbed his neck as a small blush touched his cheeks. “I almost didn’t let them show you your interview. I told them not to let you until we had a chance to warn you in some way. I’m sorry about the Junko one. I know that’s got to be really hard to deal with.” 

Shuichi frowned, remembering the things he’d said before his features hardened into one of determination. “If anything, seeing that made me want to get the show canceled more. Keep the supercomputer and get rid of the rest.” Shuichi looked down feeling his chest cave in remembering how awful he’d been to Kokichi and how he’d orchestrated his backstory. “And I need to make amends.” He turned his eyes back up to Makoto’s and offered a small smile. “S-So I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry.” 

“Good,” Makoto said and let out a sigh. “Alright, Kyo, let’s get Hajime, Chiaki, and Chihiro on a four-way call.” Kyoko nodded, moving to set up her computer and a camera before connecting both to her television and soon Chihiro was smiling at them timidy waving to which the three in the room returned the favor. “Hey, Chihiro. We got Shuichi with us today!” Makoto gestured towards the navy-haired boy before returning to face him. “Kyoko told me last night about an idea of his. I thought he’d be the best one to illustrate since he’s the one getting the technology to do it. Shuichi?” 

Before Shuichi could answer, another face showed up on the television making Chihiro’s picture a little smaller. Then nearly at the same time, yet another face showed up this one at the top making a pyramid. The one on the bottom left was a male with short dark hair and a rather plain face to match his white polo shirt. Shuichi guessed this was the Hajme that Makoto had mentioned. Hajime offered a small wave and smile. “Hey, sorry Chiaka and I took a little longer. We babysat for her sister today and her toddler hid my burner phone at some point so when my alert went off we almost didn’t hear it.” The girl on the top of the pyramid giggled and Shuichi guessed she was Chiaki. She had medium length, pale mauve hair that curled outwards with short bangs and had a spaceship clip pulling back some of it. “We miss anything?” 

“Sh-Shuichi has a plan we should hear,” Chihiro offered quietly. 

“Hey, hey, you do?” Chiaki tilted her head, her lips parting like she was curious. It reminded Shuichi of Kokichi and made him a little sad remembering his mannerisms. 

Shuichi nodded and offered a small smile before his face went more serious, going into detective mode. “Y-Yes. So I know we’re looking into blackmailing the prime minister. I also know that security is tight there and they have multiple backup generators. In order to have meetings with Kyoko, she and Chihiro set up a blackout that overrode the generators at the Danganronpa headquarters. Apparently, the reason behind said blackout, that being Chihiro overriding the system, was untraceable because I overheard the guards saying it must have been a circuit issue. They didn’t see any foul play at all. Now if the prime minister really does have any kind of dirt hidden in his database I think it’ll be a little harder to fool them with a simple blackout to their system. They probably have ways of catching even the smallest wiff of tampering and it could come back on us. I also know that ten minutes is not nearly enough time to find all the information we’d need let alone extract it. I have a friend who is an inventor and I’m sure you’ve all watched V3?” Shuichi stopped to ask, gaining nods from all three. “Okay, well as you know Miu created an invention that doesn’t just block out power it completely disrupts its ability to function. Anything that the prime minister has like a firewall could have its shields knocked down. Now in the game, Miu had only figured out a way to disrupt the area for a little while but she’s been working on a prototype that could disrupt technology for two hours.” Shuichi noticed Hajime and Chiaki’s eyebrows rise, clearly impressed. With his hand cupping his chin Shuichi added, “Not only that but she is figuring out a way to do it to the whole tri-state area, not just an enclosed space. They wouldn’t think it was a personal attack so that would sway suspicion.” 

“Hey, hey.” Chiaki asked, “Wouldn’t that disrupt Chihiro’s computers too?” 

Chihiro wrung his hands as he lowered his head before shaking it. “N-Not if I’m not in the tri-state area. I-I can be anywhere to do it.” 

Hajime laughed as if he’d just opened a Christmas present and couldn't believe his eyes. “I understand now, Makoto.” 

Makoto grinned back at him. “Told you.” 

Shuichi scrunched up his face looking between the two. “What is it?” 

Hajime shook his head in happy disbelief. “Makoto insisted you’d come in and fix everything on your first day here. I didn’t think you’d join us let alone figure something out this quickly. Looks like I owe you and Kyoko that steak dinner after all.” His eyes were twinkling and he didn’t sound upset about it at all. 

Makoto placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “I think this one deserves one too!” 

Hajime rolled his eyes, his smile not leaving his face. “Not all of us have Danganronpa money, _Makoto_.” He chuckled waving his hand to illustrate he was kidding. “But yeah. The kid definitely deserves a meal too.” Hajime leaned back in his chair and stretched out his hands popping his knuckles. “So we got a plan. Now let's into the semantics of the when and where.” 

The six people talked over different ideas and Shuichi reminded them that Miu being integral to this plan would have to be let known _some_ things keeping the fact that Makoto and Kyoko were included in it out. Kyoko offered to drive Shuichi home and he agreed, a little sad about the idea of being alone tonight with everything that had happened between him and Kokichi. Plotting out taking down Danganronpa had definitely helped the sting of it a little bit but he knew the moment he was in his own home all those thoughts and feelings would come crashing down on him again. 

Kyoko pulled up to what Shuichi guessed was his house based on the address he’d been given matching it. His eyes widened a little seeing how nice it was. Shuichi waved her off as he got out of the car and started the trek to his home. It was a pretty one-story abode sitting in the suburbs and there was a beautiful flower garden in the yard with a curved stone walkway leading up to a mahogany door. Cute knick-knacks were lined out on the front porch, wind chimes ringing in his ears as he stepped up and took out the key Byakuya had given him to unlock it when he realized it wasn’t locked. Huh. Kind of stupid to keep it unlocked while in a killing game but maybe the place hadn’t been ransacked. 

Opening the door his eyes settled on what was sitting on the couch, or rather _who_ was sitting on the couch. Tear-filled lavender eyes moved up from the letter they’d be reading and into golden eyes. Shuichi felt his heart leap seeing him there and couldn’t stop himself from asking just to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things, “Kokichi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I stayed true to Kokichi's character! I know that he was less jokey in some parts but I feel like sometimes even he is stunned into silence, like after having met his non-abusive family and being sat by the guy he both loves and hates? Idk I hope I didn't disappoint! :)
> 
> Also I know sometimes I put their names like 'kaito momota' and other times like 'momota kaito' when describing things they said in the game. I couldn't decide which way I wanted it lol I've decided to go with last name first name and will go back eventually to fix all the times I put first name last name. I'm weird okay!? XD


	12. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooots of jealousy, some drinking, and DICE searches for recruits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is mentions of drinking in the chapters :P just a warning!
> 
> This video is one that inspired me with this story and it's a good song to listen to during oumasai moments in this chapter <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zN1bCU9zRU

On the ride home from therapy, Kokichi was glad there wasn’t an awkward silence. His mother told him stories of when he was little and how she’d gotten him his first deck of cards so he could do sleight of hand tricks. His father popped in every now and then to add that even when he was little he was always pulling pranks, listing off a few of his personal favorites with pride. Kokichi found himself smiling listening to the two of them. And it wasn’t forced like he thought it would have to be. The way his parents bounced off and looked at each other reminded him of those stupid rom-coms he hated so much. Perhaps they held a kernel more truth to them than he'd realized? Deciding to let Kokichi get settled in before they ‘forced their company’ on him, as they said, Kokichi unlocked the mahogany door and stepped into the house. Looking around he felt a weird sense of deja vu. The open floor plan showed into the kitchen, the barstools for the island in the kitchen just behind the cute blue couch that had pink and white throw pillows atop it. The walls were an off-white color with pale pink and yellow spirals almost hiding within the paint. The floor was light too, the open area a pretty beige hardwood. There was a large television hugging the wall just beside the front door and a gray fireplace close to what turned out to be the bedroom's door, facing the living room offering a place for warmth to watch movies by. 

Kokichi moved towards the fireplace, the photo frames atop the mantel catching his eye. He grabbed one and inspected the picture of him and Shuichi, Shuichi kissing him on what looked like a roller coaster about to take off. Kokichi swallowed back his feelings wanting to stay impassive but… no one was around. No cameras. Nada. So he held the frame a little tighter and grinned at it like an idiot. Setting it down he moved on to the next photo, this one being younger versions of the two of them and his parents each of them taking a bite out of a ridiculously long sub sandwich at the same time all holding it up together for support. Kokichi snorted seeing it as his smile grew larger. The next one had them graduating together both with goofy beams on their faces, it was a smile he’d only seen once on Shuichi when he’d insisted they’d not let their friends in on the joke when they picked apart that dumb Christmas movie. A selfish part of Kokichi wanted to take the photo out of the frame and keep it just for himself. Then he thought that that was stupid because Shuichi had betrayed him. God. Why did this have to be so hard? 

Placing the last photo frame down he went and moved around checking the layout of the house. One bath and one bedroom. An office with a computer and cameras set up around the desk. Probably for his YouTube channel. Checking out his closet he saw lots of vibrant outfits alongside dark ones that he knew wouldn’t fit him as the legs of the pants were far too long. Then seeing the same black long-sleeved t-shirt that he’d seen in the interview Kokichi groaned remembering that god awful special episode. Fuck. Shuichi lived here too. Apart of him wanted to tuck tail and run. But where the hell would he go? To Miu's? So she could never let him live it down that he's the reason she 'can't get laid'? Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. To his parents? Yuck. They were  _ nice _ and all but he didn’t know them well enough yet. They weren’t _quite_ trustworthy yet. The word stirred something within Kokichi making him sit on the couch as he had already finished checking everything out. Like it was burning a hole in his pocket Kokichi took out the letter that Shuichi had given him and shakily opened it to start reading. He had to pause multiple times to make sure he’d read each sentence right. It was beautiful, almost like a poem in the way he weaved his words and they struck true to his heart. 

_ Shuichi could be manipulating you with his wicked way with words. _

Right. Thanks, internal thoughts! Almost forgot that Shuichi is absolutely  _ not  _ trustworthy. But still, Kokichi found himself reading the words taking them in and gasping at certain parts before a bright blush took over his entire face. When had he smelled his hair? Why was he smiling about the fact that Shuichi had smelled his hair!? Ughhh. Conflicting emotions thou art a heartless bitch. Peppermint and grapes, huh? Kokichi side-glanced a lock of his purple hair and he sniffed it to investigate these claims. Hm. Kinda. Reading more he scrunched up his brows, tilting his head as he parted his lips. He thought: 'I do NOT part my lips when I’m curious! That’s just dumb.' He didn’t. Right? Then he realized Shuichi was right since his lips were parted now. Soon enough he was chuckling but that laughter soon died down into crying which started clouding his vision making reading the pages that much harder on top of his fingers crinkling the pages needing to hold onto it a little tighter for some reason unbeknownst to him. Why did Shuichi have to say these things? Was he trying to torment him and make this harder than it had to be? Why was Shuichi both so vile and so perfect at the same time? He’d got to the back of the last page when the mahogany door opened up to show the person in question. 

Shuichi’s mouth dropped and his eyes lit up. “Kokichi?” He sounded so hopeful it hurt Kokichi to his core.

Kokichi opened his arms as if to present himself papers still in clutch, tears streaming down his face. “The one and only!”

Shuichi stared at him for a second before recalling Kokichi's special episode and the narration:  _ ‘And he was living with his boyfriend of three years in a nice neighborhood.'  _ “We live together,” Shuichi said in a breath both so excited about it and unbelievably nervous for Kokichi’s reaction.

Kokichi rolled his eyes letting his hands flop down to slap the papers in his lap. “Ya. No doy.” He lifted up the pages flapping them around. “Why the hell did you write me this? Are you  _ trying _ to torment me, Saihara?” He didn’t bother masking the pain in his voice. He was fed up with all these feelings and pretending that he wasn’t hurting. Fuck Shuichi if he judged him or thought him weak.

Seeing Kokichi like this made Shuichi's stomach fall down to the lowest part they'd found yet. He'd made him cry with his letter. He'd hurt him. Shuichi puckered up his face, a frown pulling down his lips as he shook his head before moving to the couch to sit beside him making Kokichi flinch a bit at the proximity scooting over a bit further from him. “N-No,” Shuichi said in a sigh. “I-I wrote it because those are my feelings and I love you and I-I’m so sorry, Kokichi.” He ducked his head lower and just wanted to reach out and hold Kokichi’s hand. But that was selfish. He didn't deserve to.

Kokichi scoffed. “Yeah right. You and I never would have worked, Shuichi.” He turned his tear-streaked face from the other as he said, “We were destined to fall apart in some way or another.” 

Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore, choosing to be selfish despite how guilty it made him feel, and moved his fingers underneath the other’s chin to have him face him. The other didn’t jerk away but the pout of his lips pulled further down. “Says who?” 

Kokichi stared into his wonderfully golden eyes and he admitted, “The world. Danganronpa. Us. You’re the protagonist to my antagonist. Before the games, I think I was more like the protagonist to your antagonist. You told me, ‘You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’ And you were right.” He turned his attention downward, not able to keep eye contact with the boy lest his heart break seeing his reaction. “You constructed my entire life, Shuichi. How can I just forgive that and not be seen as a pushover? It’s impossible. This? Us? We just don’t work.” 

Shuichi let his hand fall from Kokichi’s chin to fold into his lap. “I think you’re wrong.” 

Kokichi suddenly having an attitude rolled his eyes and huffed, throwing out his arms. “Yeah? Well, I think I’m right!” 

Shuichi couldn’t stop the small smile from seeing the smaller boy get annoyed since it was so rare. Even if Kokichi hated him he was still so cute. He teased, “Wrong.” 

Kokichi turned squinting eyes at him before lightly pushing him with another huff. “Right!” 

Shuichi got a little closer, testing the waters and the other’s eyes widened and Shuichi was right at his face as he whispered, “Wrong.” 

Kokichi felt his heart start beating fast in his chest and had to swallow back anxiety and joy from the intensity in Shuichi's eyes. He should push him away. He should slap him for teasing him. He should yell at him and tell him to get on the floor and grovel like the dog he is. He should do anything except for what he did. Leaning in at the same time the two boys' lips met and Kokichi ignored how his wet and sticky face was touching Shuichi’s cheeks as they kissed. He held him tightly arms wrapped around his neck getting lost in the moment having missed these feelings so much. Having been in solitude he’d imagined kissing him over and over, that on top of the horrible things Shuichi had done to him before the game. The voices in his head started telling him to run away but Kokichi told them all to just shut the fuck up for a little while. Kokichi embarrassed himself moaning as the kiss grew deeper. It wasn’t even that he was feeling like doing anything more than what they were doing, he’d just missed this so much. He’d missed Shuichi. They kissed for a couple of minutes before the voices in Kokichi’s head slowly got louder until they were screaming at him to stop making Kokichi snap back to reality as he jerked back ashamed he’d allowed himself to do that. 

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked while watching his (possible?) boyfriend grabbing at his purple hair in frustration. 

Kokichi shook his head, hands falling to the side. “See. This is why we can’t be together. I keep thinking ‘what if he’s manipulating me?’ And those damn words you said to me in the game, Shuichi. They broke my fucking heart. I have nightmares about them. I hear them all the time.” He started crying again unable to stop it. “You wanted to understand me, well I don’t understand myself.” He wiped away some tears sniffling. “I love you and I hate you and I don’t know which one I feel more. I feel like loving you is a losing game. Both before Danganronpa and now. I just feel so stuck.” Kokichi swallowed as he wrapped his arms around himself, hating that he'd admitted so much.

Shuichi’s eyes widened at the last bit, never having heard Kokichi actually outright say he loved him. His breathing and heart rate quickened but he tried not to dwell on it. He admitted in a breath, “I don’t understand myself either.” 

Kokichi jerked his head to the other searching his eyes for mockery only to come up with an expression of shame and disgust he was very familiar with, having worn it too many times himself. He’d expected a lot of replies from Shuichi. He’d expected him to say how ‘sorry’ he was. To claim that he’s ‘not’ manipulating him. To tell him how much he loved him. That it wasn’t a game that would be lost with them, yada, yada, yada. He definitely hadn’t expected him to admit to feeling the same thing. “What?”

Shuichi stared down at his hands like they were some inanimate object instead of a part of his body. “I-I don’t understand myself either. I-I know I was sick before but I’m so terrified I’ll become sick again. I’m so scared I’ll hurt someone I love. Th-That I'll hurt you. I’m… I’m just so scared. I-I remember you saying you were a loose cannon bound to go off hurting those you loved and I didn’t understand it at the time but I th-think I do now.” His hands started shaking, feeling dread for what Kokichi would say. He knew Kokichi didn’t like being seen as ‘understood’ in the slightest.

Kokichi identified with everything Shuichi said and having that in common weirdly made him feel closer to him. “I have a memory of being in a mental hospital. I think it’s your memory, my belov--” he stopped himself, not quite there yet. He didn’t know if he ever would be. “Shuichi. We could look into your past on our own terms and maybe both of us can get, uh, closure, or whatever?” He didn’t really know what he was saying. He just wanted Shuichi to stop gaping at his hands the way he himself often did. It hurt more seeing him like that than anything else did because he _knew_ that kind of emotional pain. He didn’t want Shuichi feeling that way, even if he was mad at him. 

Shuichi put his trembling hands down slowly. “O-Okay.” 

Kokichi puffed one cheek out and sighed not really knowing if he should be comforting him or not but he couldn't deny the stupid part of himself as he said, “Come on. I saw a laptop and my close-up magic setup in the office.” He offered the navy-haired boy his hand, not feeling as bad about touching him now that he’d sucked faces with him for a couple of minutes just seconds ago. Shuichi was quick to take it smiling at the other getting a toss of the eyes from the purple-haired boy. He kept his hand in his and he led him to the office but dropped it once they were at their destination even if he didn’t really want to. “Right here!” He presented the laptop like they typically did on shows like Deal or No Deal making Shuichi chuckle lightly before opening up the laptop. 

Shuichi was glad they’d left a password hint for themselves even if it was ridiculous:  _ ‘your ship name you dumb sluts.’ _ Classy. They tried a variety of different ones before finding that ‘oumasai’ was the answer. Both of them giggled once they saw the background picture showing the two of them making stupid faces with their mouths stretched wide with their fingers and tongues stuck out. “We were…” 

“Annoying?” Kokichi offered, a small smirk on his face. 

“I was going to say goofy but sure.” Shuichi chuckled as he shook his head with a fond smile on his face, Kokichi grabbed a spare chair to pull it up beside his not-boyfriend so he could creep on whatever findings he’d uncover. Shuichi googled himself and was surprised at how many hits he had. He scrunched up his brows looking through some of the websites. “We have animations of us.” He rubbed his chin in thought while clicking through more. “And apparently fanfiction.” 

“What kinda fanfiction?” Kokichi asked before stealing the laptop and sifting through some of it and he offered a short happy laugh. “HA! They’ve got fucking porn!” Kokichi’s eyes set afire with mischievousness as he inspected the screen. “I’m reading it.” 

Shuichi’s cheeks lit up into a bright red. “Ko-Kokichi! I-I don’t want to read porn!” His voice got lower as he argued, not liking the idea of that at all. It embarrassed him to no end. 

“Check out this line,  _ ‘Kokichi pushed Shuichi against a wall pulling down his pants with a quick tug opening his mouth ready to inhale his huge--’ _ ” Shuichi jerked the laptop back giving the other a light stern look. “Hey! I was reading that!” Shuichi deadpanned him so Kokichi stuck out his tongue at him blowing a raspberry then said as he started inspecting his nails, "I’ll just look it up later y’know." 

Shuichi sighed but smiled just glad to have Kokichi acting somewhat normally again. “I don’t doubt you will, silly.” He didn’t feel right about calling him Kichi anymore. Until he gave him the green light he wouldn’t say it again. He added in the search bar ‘medical history’ to try and filter out all the crazier bits that came with searching his name. Reading the information available to the public he said, “My parents died in a car crash.” His in-game parents hadn’t died, they’d just chosen their work over him and traveled the world while he stayed with his uncle to follow in his footsteps as a detective. He was honestly surprised that his real-life parents hadn’t died in a more tragic way having known some of Kokichi’s backstory. 

Kokichi sat down beside him with all the playfulness gone from his face. “Really?” He didn’t know what else to say. “Why did they give me a memory of me seeing some stranger break into our home and kill my parents? Danganronpa also made it seem like it was my fault. Because I was supposed to hide what my dad stole from the guy and when he asked me I told him it was in my backpack. I knew lying was wrong and was so confused. I was just a little kid, y'know?” Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from telling Shuichi the full story. He wished he didn’t but hearing that Shuichi’s parents were actually dead made him want to tell him. He didn’t understand these feelings. Shuichi frowned hearing the story and timidly went to hold Kokichi’s hand bracing for when he’d rip it away. He didn’t but he did point a finger at him with the other hand. “This is just me being friendly with you. We’re not boyfriends anymore. It’ll take a hell of a lot for me to see you as trustworthy again, got it?” 

Shuichi was deeply disappointed and hurt by that fact but he understood. Nodding with a sad smile he said, “Got it.” Turning his attention back to the screen he scrolled through and read more. “It was a bad accident. I was awake during the whole thing. They had to have closed caskets. It was right after that I started having episodes...” Shuichi’s words trailed off and his stomach twisted and he had to divert his eyes from the pictures in front of him just so grateful they hadn’t got any of the gore in them, only the damage of the car. The backside of the car where he guessed he was hadn’t been crushed whereas the front had. Shuichi took a deep breath, clicked out of that, and searched up his parents' names. “They looked nice enough,” he said looking at their photos with a twinge of longing. He’d expected them to be awful people. Somehow he'd thought that would have cushioned the blow of not ever knowing them. 

Kokichi noticed his forlorn expression and squeezed his hand a little tighter,  _ not _ because he loved him and he was comforting his boyfriend or anything like that, of course not. No, it was just friends comforting each other. He'd absolutely do the same for Miu... yeah, definitely. “Why don’t we look up something else?” 

Shuichi pursed his lips as he clicked off that. “Can… can we watch your close-up magic videos?” He asked with bated breath just knowing that Kokichi would turn him down. 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and offered a short laugh but it didn’t have any malice or bitterness to it this time which made Shuichi relax his shoulders. “If we can read one of your books, Mister Novelist.” He nudged him with his elbow and Shuichi let out a huge sigh of relief hearing the word ‘novelist’ instead of ‘god’ at the end of that nickname. He’d take it.

Shuichi offered a large smile at that. “Deal.” 

So they took a break from the heavier stuff to look through all the videos Kokichi had uploaded, noticing Shuichi as an assistant in a few of them making them both chuckle at how they interacted with each other. Kokichi wanted to nestle in closer to Shuichi as they got more into the videos, wanted to rest his head on his shoulder, but he didn’t, instead, he settled for just holding his hand. Friends did this right? He couldn’t be hurt again if they were just friends. Yeah. Friends. The word made something in his chest sting and a few pieces of his heart break a little more. Better to break a little than to crumble completely and cave in until the point it was beyond repair. He never wanted to feel the kind of despair he felt watching those audition tapes. Never again. 

Kokichi yawned realizing they’d been watching either videos of his close-up magic or just videos they had saved on their computer of themselves for a few hours now. Then Kokichi remembered something he’d promised his friend during their latest sleepover. “Fuck!” He jumped up dropping Shuichi's hand and ran to where he’d been charging his phone in his room having completely forgotten to call her back not bothering to tell Shuichi his revelation. 

Shuichi was quick to follow him, leaning against the doorframe watching him with furrowed brows. “What’s going on?”

Kokichi scratched his forehead as he turned on the phone. “I was supposed to call Miu whenever I got settled in. We’re going to meet up with some potential members for the new DICE. There’s this one guy, kinda cute actually, named Komaede Nagito I want to see if we can get on the team.” He side-glanced Shuichi hoping to get a reaction. He had honestly thought the guy was kinda cute even if his hair was just as wild as his eyes. He seemed interesting. And a little crazy. And the idea of him making Shuichi jealous enticed Kokichi more than anything. 

Shuichi searched his expression and saw playfulness there but couldn’t detect a lie. He crossed his arms in front of himself. “Oh?” Kokichi only nodded with a smirk on his face scrolling through the phone all the while and Shuichi had to hold back an agitated groan from escaping his lips. “Well, I’m glad you’re getting more members for DICE. 'Kinda cute' or otherwise.” 

Kokichi squinted at him, narrowing lavender eyes on golden ones. “So you don’t care that I’m attracted to him? You don't care about the two of us spending  _ hours _ together coming up with elaborate plans that could be life or death? Could get heated, y'know.” He tilted his head now really wanting to know Shuichi’s thoughts and feelings. It bothered him that he wasn't reacting more.

Shuichi frowned and his stomach dropped, now positive that this was how Kokichi really felt. He imagined Kokichi fleeing the scene after finishing a heist and making out with this stupid guy in an alleyway both in fits of joy for having made away with the stolen possession. Shuichi's face hardened a little. “I mean you know how I feel about you. I can’t force you to be with me or tell you who you're allowed to spend time with but if you’re asking me if the idea of you going off with another guy you find attractive bothers me then of course it does. But I’m not in control of your life, Kokichi.” He winced instantly wishing he’d worded things better at the end there. 

“Not anymore anyway you’re not,” Kokichi said with a hint of malice. He’d heard Byakuya say that everyone from this class’s phone numbers was put in their phones just before they went in their lockers. Dialing up Miu he said, “Hey, you dirty whore... Sorry, it took me so long had some stuff come up... Well fucking come get me now, stupid... Oh yeah for sure... Hey, we need to go find that dreamboat that killed himself in a twisted way like I did... Oh my god, he doesn’t seem that bad _shut up_... Uh-huh... Okay, my address is…” Kokichi went on telling her where to go and argued about which turns to avoid and where to park.

Watching him light up talking to Miu about this other guy made Shuichi’s heart cave in even further but that feeling was soon replaced with fire crawling through his veins. Instead of standing there seething with jealousy he left the room to head back to their shared office and started flitting through the bookshelf he’d seen in there trying to find anything with his name on it. He’d surprisingly found a lot and wasn’t at all surprised to see that the majority of them were in fact mystery novels, some romance, and thrillers thrown in as well. He grabbed a few of his own books curious about what he’d written and went to sit on the couch to read through them still feeling his hands and arms trembling with the idea of this  _ Nagito _ . Who the hell was this guy? He was definitely looking him up once Kokichi left. He sighed out heavily frustrated with his mind trying to force himself to get into the books instead of worrying. 

Kokichi was the one leaning against the door frame this time, watching Shuichi surround himself with his own literature. “Still a narcissist or just a heavy reader?” He teased seeing the other turn a bright red at the accusation. He knew he’d bothered Shuichi by insinuating he liked Nagito and was glad for it. He’d been bothered by Kaito and Kaede. It felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine. It was also punishment for what he’d done to him in the past as pregame Shuichi as well. 

Shuichi sat his book facedown hiding his name. “I… I just want to know how my mind worked.” He seemed embarrassed and ashamed by that fact ducking his head a little lower. 

“Why’re you being so shy about it? Nishishi. We  _ just _ watched a ton of videos of me doing sleight of hand card tricks. Nee-hee hee. Lighten up, Mister Novelist!” He taunted him pulling his eyelid down. “Seriously, read your dumb novels and enjoy yourself. I know I’m going to be enjoying myself soon.” He waggled his eyebrows at the other, a smirk playing on his lips. Was he laying it on a little thick? Absolutely. Did he care? Nope! 

Shuichi went from embarrassed to frustrated. “Whatever.” He took one of his books and rushed off to the office slamming the door behind him not feeling bad about doing it this time since this was apparently his own home. 

Kokichi blinked and his mouth fell open. He’d never seen Shuichi get mad over something so minuscule before. He almost felt bad about it but then remembered all the reasons he was torturing him and chose to force a small smile on his face instead as he moved to the couch to start checking out the books Shuichi had left behind. Reading into them he wasn’t surprised to see how well written they were. Kokichi wasn’t much for reading books but he’d definitely read these since they were written by his beloved detective. Just because he wouldn’t call him that  _ out loud _ anymore didn’t mean he couldn’t say it in his head. Old habits die hard, okay? 

It took about twenty minutes for Miu to show up at his door. He was quick to throw the book aside like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be and ran to answer it. “Slut!” He said as a way of greeting throwing his arms out in excitement eyes closed and a cheeky smile on his face. 

“Garbage!” Miu mocked him offering the same mannerism in which he did it with a huge smile on her face. “Well I got the intel you wanted on that weirdo--”

“Studmuffin,” Kokichi interrupted, correcting her and speaking louder than he normally would hoping Shuichi would hear.

Miu raised an eyebrow curling up her lip. “Uh, whatever you wanna call that fuckin' freak. I don’t see why you want to go after him first instead of someone we already know. It doesn’t make any sense.” She scrunched up her face before slowly like perverted little gears started turning in her head, she grinned wickedly. “Unless you’re trying to dip your little limp dick into the pool that is his ass! HA!” She cackled at thought knowing that it would elicit a scoff or a toss of the eyes from her best friend that had a virgin detective boyfriend.

Kokichi shrugged impassively with a small smile. “Maybe I am.” Before she could ask questions he grabbed her wrist and the two of them left the house, neither of them knowing that Shuichi had been listening in on their conversation from the safety his and Kokichi's shared office. 

Once they got in Miu’s car she turned the key and looked at Kokichi to ask a question but before she could say anything Kokichi bluntly said, “The new DICE isn’t for heists, bitchlet. Not for real. Before we can host these interviews I need you to know the truth. I’m planning on getting Danganronpa canceled. Are you still with me or not?” He wanted to cut to the chase, rip off the bandaid.

Miu blinked, popping her lips in that dumb surprised face she used. “But if we get caught then--”

“Then we get caught and lose the money we earned from the show. I know you said you wanted to 'live luxuriously' after this and travel the world or whatever bullshit but I need to know now. This is your last chance to back out and your first chance to get into the real DICE. What do you say, my favorite whore of a henchman?”

Miu gripped onto the steering wheel eyes darting around the dashboard. She had a choice to make. A big one. Life of luxury traveling with Kiibo? Or Kokichi’s henchman and best friend? She could have both if they’re careful but the pros by and far outweigh the cons in her mind for her decision. Miu turned to smirk at her friend. “I figured as fuckin’ much with what you said about Tenko. I ain't goin’ anywhere, shrimp-dick. You’re stuck with me!” She cackled before putting the car in reverse to back out of the spot before immediately going forward. 

“That's a good little bitchlet,” Kokichi cooed, grinning wildly himself.

“So back to what I was  _ going _ to say, what's going on with you and the virgin? Seriously you were acting weird back there even for fuckin' YOU,” she said side-glancing him as she drove.

Kokichi shook his head remembering everything pregame Shuichi had done to him. “Nee-heehee. IIIIIIt’s PUNISHMENT time!" Kokichi offered her his darkest smile a finger just atop his lips before his face went impassive as he started inspecting his nails. "And since Monokuma isn’t here to hand out executions I’ll just have to be the antagonist I was created to be by my beloved detective and dish it out myself! Nishishi.” Miu just made a stink face at that, making Kokichi groan in annoyance that she hadn’t got it right away. “I’m trying to make Shuichi jealous, okaaaay?”

Miu nodded, making a weird expression. “He’s a pussy that gets his lil feewings hurt easily.” She made a cry baby gesture with one hand before laughing but it didn't last as long as usual dying off rather quickly. “Ya really think he’ll stick around with you doing all that? Not that I’m not alllll for it for what he did to you. I just wanna make sure you know what you’re getting into.” She loved the idea of Kokichi making Shuichi all pitiful with dumb jealousy. And loved the idea of them  _ finally _ having sex, makeup sex is even better, so she could get all the nasty details. 

Kokichi placed his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. If not then he wasn’t worth it to begin with,” he lied secretly now a little worried about pushing him away completely. Ignoring those thoughts he added, “Besiiiides I think it’ll be fun to  _ toy _ with him for a change!” 

Miu shook her head side to side almost disapprovingly but didn’t voice her thoughts. “Whatever. Let’s put on some tunes!” She turned on the radio and the two listened to different songs arguing over the best station before settling on rock.

Once they got to Nagito’s house Kokichi grabbed his phone ready to ‘pocket-dial’ Shuichi if he got a vibe Nagito would be easy to manipulate into flirting with him. He almost didn’t even care if he joined the group, mostly caring about using him to infuriate and drive Shuichi crazy. The white-haired male with piercing green eyes answered the door looking at the two of them, Kokichi a beat longer to take in his mischievous smile, before returning the gesture. “Oh, and what could I, the human garbage that I am, do for the likes of you beautiful people?” Kokichi’s eyes brightened, his intrigue bubbling over. Oh yeah. This guy would be a piece of cake to manipulate. 

Kokichi pressed the call button, setting the phone back into his pocket and waiting a second before placing a finger to his lips and grinning darkly. “Actually, Mister Luck, it’s what  _ we _ can do for you. Nee-heehee. And you’re not so bad looking yourself, handsome.” Kokichi offered a wink as he placed his hands behind his head a cheeky smile taking over his features. 

Nagito's eyes widened and mouth fell open for a fraction of a second before his smile returned brightening.  “Of course. How utterly stupid of me! Please come on in,  _ Ouma Kokichi _ .” He said it with a voice emphasizing his name like he wanted him to know he was indeed a fan. “And of course you as well, Miu.” The two boys shared eye contact as Kokichi and Miu stepped through the door, Miu scowling at the exchange between them getting the willies from watching two different styles of crazy interact. Not like she had a foot to stand on but still! Nagito led them into his living room settling in a recliner offering his hand out to gesture to the loveseat nearby. “So, Kokichi, what have you come to discuss with little old worthless me? I can tell by the look in your eye you have a strong sense of hope within you." He pointed at him as he said, "I like that.” 

Kokichi tilted his head as his smile grew. “And you interest me." He mirrored him pointing right back. "I like that.” Settling back in his chair he touched his fingertips together in a triangular motion. “Sooo,  _ Nagito _ , how do you feel about Danganronpa?” 

Nagito ducked his head something dulling his eyes for a second before he smiled a little too large for it to be real. “I don’t think I should get opinions on such important things. I only want to strive for helping others find ultimate hope and if someone needs to use me to get that hope I am happy to offer myself in any way I can. Whether that's with my mind or my body.” He tapped his temple before spreading his arms as if to present the rest of him, his smile turning into a smirk making Kokichi raise an eyebrow. He couldn’t tell if this was just how this guy spoke or if he was actually flirting with him. 

Kokichi turned the call off in his pocket wanting to leave Shuichi wanting to and needing to know where it escalated from there. He turned his attention back to the white-haired guy, his mischievous glint falling a bit since Shuichi wouldn’t be hearing their interaction anymore. “Well, _say_ I started a new evil organization that just so happened to strive for ‘ _ hope’ _ and Danganronpa was in its line of sight as a target to attain such ‘ _ hope _ .’ How would you respond to that?” Kokichi asked, returning the smirk.

Nagito’s eyes lit up and his features turned darker as he pushed his wild hair behind his ear, something about his smile seeming eerily familiar to Kokichi but he didn’t  _ entirely  _ hate it. Actually, he kind of liked it. It was almost like looking at a white-haired, green-eyed mirrored version of himself. “I would say, just where does trash like myself sign up to help you achieve that hope?” 

  
  


Shuichi had searched up Nagito’s information and was glaring at his pictures as he scrolled through reading about the guy and flinched seeing his in-game death being so twisted making shivers run down the navy-haired boy's spine. Kokichi thought  _ this guy  _ was cute!? Not that he wasn’t  _ somewhat _ good-looking but come on! He killed himself! In such a grotesque way too! Shuichi winced remembering Kokichi had also killed himself in a terrible way and he groaned angrily jealous they had that in common which was just  _ stupid _ . He started flitting through more pictures of the dumb boy and found himself wiping away at his face aggressively every time he found a nice photo of him accentuating his green eyes against his pale-white hair, Shuichi’s eyebrows staying forced down as his eyes narrowed on the guy’s stupid face. “You’re not that cute.” 

Shuichi’s phone started ringing and was glad it had been charged fully now looking at the name a huge smile broke out across his face. “H-Hello?” He bit his lip wondering what Kokichi would be calling him about. Maybe he missed him. Maybe he wanted to get back together. Maybe he just wanted to talk or tease him. Anything would be amazing.

Kokichi’s voice sounded a little further away as Shuichi heard him say, “Actually, Mister Luck, it’s what we can do for you. Nee-heehee. And you’re not so bad looking yourself, handsome.” Shuichi jerked the phone away to scowl at it. What the fuck.  _ Mister Luck?  _ Sounded AWFULLY close to Mister Detective. Huh. Maybe Kokichi passed those kinds of nicknames around like candy. 

Putting it back to his ear he had to strain to hear a voice he’d never heard before, a rather attractive one to his displeasure, saying, “Of course. How utterly stupid of me! Please come on in,  _ Ouma Kokichi. _ ” Shuichi’s lip curled up. Why did he say his name like that? A second later he said, “And of course you as well, Miu.” Shuichi realized then this had to be that damned Nagito guy. Swallowing and feeling dread filling up his stomach he listened as Nagito said, “So, Kokichi, what have you come to discuss with little old worthless me? I can tell by the look in your eye you have a strong sense of hope within you. I like that.” Shuichi widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Nagito had sounded self-deprecating and confident all at once. Weird. 

“And you interest me," Kokichi said and Shuichi could tell there was a kernel of truth to his words that bothered him. "I like that.” Shuichi’s angry face fell as a frown took over it instead and his stomach fell yet again. Kokichi used to say that to him. He should probably just hang up. Then Kokichi asked, “Sooo, Nagito, how do you feel about Danganronpa?” Relief swarmed Shuichi hearing the conversation actually get back on topic. 

Nagito replied sounding a little down before moving into confident and possibly flirty if Shuichi could guess going off what he said. “I don’t think I should get opinions on such important things. I only want to strive for helping others find ultimate hope and if someone needs to use me to get that hope I am happy to offer myself in any way I can. Whether that's with my mind or my body.” Shuichi gasped hearing him bluntly say that nearly dropping the phone but it wouldn’t have mattered if he did because Kokichi then hung up. 

Shuichi had thrown his phone at his bed and groaned loudly, throwing his arms out before they fell to his sides and he started pacing the room in a fit of fury. He knew he didn’t have any right to tell Kokichi what to do but damn this still HURT. They literally  _ just _ broke up and Shuichi didn’t even want to break up! If Kokichi’s feelings swayed that easily, maybe he had never actually been in love with him. Oooor... maybe he was trying to make him jealous? It would make sense with the suspiciously perfectly timed pocket dial. Also the need to waggle his eyebrows when talking about how ‘attractive’ Nagito was knowing that it would hurt Shuichi. He couldn’t stay in this house right now. Not with all these wonderful pictures of the two of them kissing and hugging and goofing off together. Not trapped inside his terrible imagination wondering just what Kokichi would be ‘using’ Nagito’s  _ mind  _ and  _ body _ for. 

Shuichi grabbed his phone off the pillow it had landed on and moved his finger down his list of contacts down to his best friend's name so glad that all his classmates' numbers were in his phone. Kaito had the phone answered in a matter of seconds. Before he could ask what was up Shuichi blurted out, “I need a distraction, Kaito. A real distraction from all my thoughts. I don't want to talk about them at all just get away from it all. Can you help me out?” 

Kaito’s voice could be heard over the speaker: “Sure! I’m hanging out with my brothers right now. They’re wanting to take me to a bar to play pool and shoot darts. We’re all drinking a bit, you up for it, side-kick?” He sounded hopeful and kind of nervous like he was dreading being the odd one out there. 

Shuichi grimaced, never having drunk alcohol before and being underage. Actually no. He wasn’t. He was 20 in real life and not in high school. The legal drinking age where they were. Glancing over at the fireplace mantel seeing himself kissing Kokichi Shuichi’s facial features hardened. “I’m up for it.” 

  
  


Kokichi liked Nagito, sure, but he became exhausting to be around very quickly and Kokichi realized the guy probably wasn’t actually flirting with him seeing as he bragged about how he ‘used his body’ in his season of Danganronpa to find the traitor and gushed over anyways he could be useful, most of them seeming more masochistic as he went on and on. It kind of weirded Kokichi out a bit. Kokichi moved past being polite and into rolling his eyes at Nagito’s incessant need to make self-deprecation jokes.  _ God _ . Those would get old if he stayed here any longer. He’d already been here for a couple of hours and was getting hungry and guessed Shuichi probably would be too. He moved his eyes to the white-haired boy and smirked. “Well, we’re glad to have you as a member of the new and improved DICE, Nagito.” Kokichi didn’t place his hand out instead he chose to look down at the other still in his chair, his hands on his hips and his smirk moving into a wicked grin. 

Nagito’s eyes glinted over and he grinned right back. “Looking forward to seeing  _ you _ again, Ouma Kokichi. You do have a sense of overwhelming hope although there is some despair in there too.” Nagito sighed heavily his features not falling for a second. “It’s truly a breath of fresh air meeting someone like me, apart from not being total garbage as myself.” 

Kokichi’s face dropped into a stoic expression as he pointed at Nagito getting dangerously close to his nose with his finger. “No more of that. I am now your supreme leader and I hate pity-parties. The only person who gets to call you the human garbage that you insist you are is now me.” Kokichi tilted his head, a dare to defy him in his expression. “Got it?” 

Nagito’s eyes moved from his finger up into intimidating lavender eyes and Nagito felt something stir in his chest he hadn’t felt since Hajime had all but outright rejected him. He said in a breath, “Anything for you, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at the intensity in Nagito’s green eyes, suddenly feeling very guilty about flirting with him. Not just for Nagito’s sake. No. But for Shuichi’s as well. Kokichi offered a half-smile before turning his attention to Miu. “Cunt! Onwards!” He pointed at the exit and Miu just rolled her eyes offering him a mocking two-fingered salute before they set out the door. 

Nagito watched the two leave, especially focusing on the purple-haired boy who’d jump-started his black dead heart and he whispered to himself as the closed door behind them, “I feel a very strong sense of hope within myself around you,  _ Ouma Kokichi. _ ”

“Where to next?” asked Miu as she opened the car door. “I got everyone’s addresses.” 

Kokichi tapped his chin pondering whether he should let Shuichi suffer a little longer or if he should bring him some food.  _ My family was killed when I was young. Maybe his could be too?  _ Yup. Suffer longer. Kokichi jumped into the car and placed his hands behind his head as he grinned. “First food then let’s get Rantaro! Nee-heehee. I noticed he didn’t have anyone there except for Kaede and I heard people say she’d had a fiance before the game. Big OOF! Nishishi. I’m sure he’s more lost than  _ ever _ and in need of a family. Not just any family. Oh no. A family like DICE formed by harsh circumstances and a desire to cause chaos because of it!”

“So you and the virgin really aren't together anymore, huh,” Miu said as she faced forward driving them through a fast food restaurant ordering for them both as she spoke. “I say that because you got _awfully_ chummy with that creep back there.” Miu raised an eyebrow an accusal in her expression.

“What if I want to watch Shuichi squirm? Huh, huh? Huuuuh?” Kokichi started inspecting nails, sounding bored as he asked, “Don’t I _ deserve _ to make him feel like a toy in this life since he made one out of me in the last? Nee-heehee. Isn’t it like karmic justice or whatever?” Kokichi laughed as he jerked the bag of the food she’d just bought him making her flinch and making him immediately feel bad for taking out his aggression on her. He sighed and quietly thanked her before he started eating the fries as he waited for her response.

Miu frowned her eyes darting down for a second before refocusing on the road eating with one hand as she drove. “Just be careful, gremlin. Fuckin’ around like that could for real end things. Like I said earlier he’s a pussy. But a different kind of pussy. He won’t just stick around to keep getting stepped on even if he’s obsessed with you. He’ll probably bolt.” Miu was worried about her friend and couldn’t keep her cocky mask on. She didn’t want him to experience what she had gone through. She’d scared off enough guys playing this game and has been heartbroken because of her own dumb choices. “That freak likes you by the way.” 

Kokichi snorted. “Uh, yeah, Miu, no doy. We were dating. God, you really are dumb,” Kokichi said in between taking bites of his sandwich.

“I meant Nagito, dumbass,” Miu said with a toss of her eyes. “I can sense these things ya know? He definitely wants to fuck ya. Or be fucked by ya I'm not sure who'd be the pitcher there.” She shivered just picturing Nagito in that kind of setting. Even MIU couldn’t imagine getting it on with him. Something there was so vile in him that it turned her off. Which really was something since she’d sleep with just about anybody. 

Kokichi sputtered, waving his hand around as if that thought was just ridiculous. “He’s weird as shit. I’m  _ not _ into Nagito. And I’m definitely not going to start fucking around with my subordinates. Ew. Gross.” He thought Nagito was cute but he didn’t hold a candle to his beloved detective. Even if he was infuriated with and sick to his stomach thinking of Shuichi he still loved him. That wasn’t something that would just go away and just imagining himself with Nagito sent a cold sense of dread through Kokichi. He really didn’t want to scare Shuichi off if Miu was right. He sighed before turning the radio back on and blaring it so he didn’t have to think. 

Getting to where Rantaro was staying Miu harshly knocked and he was slow to answer it, Kokichi got the scent of skunk as soon as the door opened. But Kokichi knew that smell wasn’t a skunk at all, making Kokichi smirk at the pothead. “Hey, Ran-Ran. Got a sec to have a chat?” 

Rantaro blinked slowly looking between both Miu and Kokichi, confusion evident on his face and in his reddened eyes. “Uh, sure?” He stepped back offering to let them through. “What’s up?” He asked with a hand touching the back of his head, green hair swaying in his eyes as he did so making him have to push it out of the way to see them.

“Kaede here?” Kokichi asked, bobbing forward to glance around the room not spotting anyone else.

“No, she’s with her parents. Uh, make yourselves at home. I'll get you guys something to drink.” Rantaro moved to get the two cups of tea, being careful not to get the ‘good kind’ before he came back with the cups in hand to offer them and sat on the couch opposite them. 

Kokichi took the tea and drank a sip loudly before he shook his head disappointingly as he pulled it down from his lips. “Rantaro, Rantaro, Rantaro… Oh our precious Rantaro without any of his memories to fall back on and his precious beautiful Kaede who could be swept away by that devilishly handsome fiance of hers. Tsk tsk.” He pouted, forcing his bottom lip out as he sat the cup down. “How are you, Ran-Ran?” 

Rantaro scowled for a second rubbing his sweaty hands off on his pants before his face became cool as a cucumber again. “I’m fine? Seriously, why are you guys here?” He sounded a twinge nervous, or as nervous as Rantaro could get anyway.

Miu went to speak but Kokichi stopped her raising a hand to signify she stayed silent. “We’re here to offer you something, Rantaro. Something I know you and I both want.” Rantaro raised an eyebrow crossing his arms and shifting into the couch a little more unsure where the hell this was going. Kokichi’s eyes darkened as his face fell into a serious expression. He tilted his head staring through the green-haired boy causing him to shift a bit more under the intense eye contact making Kokichi's smile grow back. “Vengeance.” 

Rantaro relaxed his stance and laughed lightly seeming to think it was a joke. “You sound like a supervillain. Don’t get me wrong I love the schtick, Kokichi, but I don't know what in the world you could be talking about. I don’t need to get vengeance against anybody. If you’re suggesting I attack Kaede’s fiance then you’re even crazier than--”

“Danganronpa,” Kokichi interrupted, getting the other to quiet down and pucker his brows, a look of desire although fleeting as it was crossing his eyes. Oh no. It wasn’t lost on Kokichi. Kokichi’s smile returned to his face as he tapped his fingertips together in a triangular motion. “Nee-heehee. You must reaaaalllly resent them for not only taking your memories but for outright refusing to give you your real name. Isn’t that riiiight?” 

Rantaro’s face lit up as he leaned forward almost a plea in his gesture his hands folding in themselves pressing outwards against his knees. “D-Do you know my real name, Kokichi?”

Kokichi shook his head with a forced frown and an overdramatized sigh. “Sorry, Ran-Ran. Alas, I don’t. I was just able to get that tidbit from my whore of a henchman sitting right over here. Buuuuut…” Kokichi leaned forward as well mirroring him. “I have sources on the inside too, can’t say the who or how, that could possibly get you that information.” Kokichi then leaned back, crossed one leg over the other his wicked grin falling into a smirk knowing he'd gotten him hook, line, and sinker.

Rantaro swallowed his eyes darting around the room thinking it over. “What if we get caught?” He sounded timid and unsure so Kokichi made to move over to where Rantaro was sitting, choosing to stand behind him massaging his shoulders and was glad that Rantaro allowed him to seemingly too bewitched with the idea of taking down Danganronpa to notice or care. Good.

“What if we don’t?" Kokichi cooed as his hands made to relax the green-haired boy. "Now now, my precious innocent Rantaro, you’ve got to look at the bigger picture here. Nee-heehee. _You_ could have a  _ family _ . And a big one! I have  _ many _ people in my pocket ready to live and die for DICE. Don’t you want to belong? To find something you enjoy? Wouldn't ending Danganronpa be something you'd _enjoy?"_ ” He stopped massaging Rantaro's shoulders to stand in front of him, looking down at him taking in his all-but-sold expression before offering a hand for the other to shake. “What say you? Will you join my secret evil organization and get revenge on those that hurt you? Those that hurt your sweet Kaede?” 

Rantaro let out a heavy sigh hearing Kaede’s name. He might not show it as well as other guys but it had broken his heart that she couldn’t see a piano let alone play one anymore because of what  _ they _ did to her. Rantaro groaned like he both couldn't believe and hated himself for doing it before slowly putting his hand into Kokichi’s. “I’m in.” 

They stayed for a couple of hours telling Rantaro the premise of their group and some of their plans they made sure he knew not to say a word to anyone, not even to Kaede, before they left and was surprised to see it was already dark out. These orientations did take some time after all. Had to get his henchmen in the right headspace and tell them all the gory details of purchasing a burner phone to keep in contact. Kokichi would buy them himself and hand them out once he had the full crew assembled. “Slut-bag, I think I’ve let my beloved detective suffer long enough. Take me home.” Kokichi wound his arm in hers, actually being the one to initiate it this time making her gawk at him for a second before a wild grin overtook her face and she hugged the arm tighter in hers.

“You got it, boss.” For the first time, Miu didn’t say the nickname in a mocking way instead her voice was filled with respect. Both of them felt a strong twinge of pride filling up their stomachs, a silent agreement between them that they would get things done together as well as they both appreciated each other's friendship. Family. A family born not of blood but constructed from bad circumstances. And Danganronpa certainly counted as a bad circumstance. Kokichi didn’t have to fake his grin as Miu took him home. 

Kokichi noticed a large red pickup truck right in front of their house making him stop short to glare at it for a few seconds. Assuming some asshole just chose a terrible spot to park Kokichi marched up the stone walkway and opened the red door to a sight he couldn’t help but gawk at his mouth falling open and eyes widening. He didn’t even notice the three other strangers in the room, his attention immediately falling on Shuichi and Kaito who had their foreheads pressed against one another's and hands placed flat on each other's shoulders looking uncomfortably deeply into one another's eyes swaying back and forth in sync with each other.

“I lovem you so much, Kaito, you’re so hm beautiful and my best friend,” Shuichi slurred his words a stupid grin on his face and tear-streaked cheeks. 

Kaito shook his head but kept his forehead against Shuichi’s. “NO!” He pointed at him with an angry face before smiling again. “I lovem you! You’re pwetty, Shu.” He stroked Shuichi’s hair for a second before both started cackling leaning back on the couch on opposite sides before quickly finding each other again forearms clutching each other.

“Kiss already!” One of the males Kokichi didn’t know hooted.

“But no homo!” Another choked out in a fit of laughter.

“Y’all are fucking killing me, God, I’m never being a designated driver again.” The last said as he facepalmed leaning against the kitchen counter before his eyes moved up to see Kokichi. “Thank GOD you’re here. Come on, Kaito, let's go home!” 

“No!” Kaito barked his stupidly big grin failing for a second before he fell back on the couch, Shuichi laughing at the scene before he fell completely off of it and into the floor then both boys stared at each for a beat before they started cackling at each other, pointing fingers like they’d both been caught in the act of something.

“Uh, what’s going on here?” Kokichi tried to sound stern and serious but this was fucking amazing. He wished he had a camera recording this whole thing. At first, he’d been jealous and confused and hurt but then he quickly gathered these boys were not in their right minds at all and he had to thin his lips to keep from laughing and losing his serious facade. 

Shuichi, hearing Kokichi’s voice, jerked his head to the side, his eyes widening as they lit up. “Kichi!” His big smile quickly fell into a pout his pretty bottom lip poking out and brows puckering up. “Yoou don’t likem that nickname, I’m sorry.” He frowned and it looked like he was going to cry when Kaito moved to the floor to sit with him.

“S’okay, side-kick. I got you.” He pulled him into a hug that turned into him head-locking Shuichi. “I got you, mah lil buddy. Hey! This ism my best friend in the world you guys. He's best detective out there, bet on me! HIM! We can’t leavem here him. Okay?” Kaito’s eyes moved from Shuichi to Kokichi. His smile falling and an accusal in Kaito's glare. “Yooou! You broke my side-kicks heart!” The sober brother quickly ran and grabbed Kaito lifting him up telling him to hush or he’d regret it. “I thought we were friendes, gremlin, why you,” he stopped to hiccup, “do that?” He pouted looking at Kokichi before his smile quickly returned and he let out a loud sigh. “Awwwe, I canstay mad at you. We brothers too now ain’t we?” 

The sober brother groaned, lifting him up again as Kaito had already fallen back on the floor. “Nice to meet you, Kokichi. We’re Kaito’s brothers. If you're wondering we took these two to the bar to play some pool. Shuichi has been a hoot but a bit of a handful sooo good luck with that. Anyways we gotta get going because  _ SOME  _ of us have jobs, y’know!” He directed the latter part of his reply to the brothers giggling in the kitchen. “Come on!” They slowly followed their brothers out the door leaving the room that had just been very boisterous and loud to silence. 

Shuichi chose to stare at his feet instead of the love of his love, a weird expression on his face as he tried to move back to the couch rather clumsily before he finally got up and rolled over on it back turned to Kokichi and still wearing his normal clothes. “G’night.” 

Kokichi could tell he was upset and didn’t really feel like he deserved cheering up but at the same time he couldn’t just  _ not _ do something. He hated these conflicting thoughts. Groaning at himself he moved to sit at Shuichi’s feet poking him in the ribs. “Heeeey, delirious. Ya alright?”

“No'm,” Shuichi slurred out huffing before he rolled onto his back to face Kokichi. “You love him now don’t you?” Kokichi was surprised by how well his sentence came out.

“Love who? What could you possibly be talking about?” Kokichi asked but he knew. And Shuichi knew he knew. He just couldn’t deny the wicked part of him that wanted to punish Shuichi for what he did as his pregame self and make him outright say it.

Shuichi squinted at him accusingly. “I’m mnot stupid, Kokichi, jus' drunk.”

“You look and sound pretty stupid right now,” Kokichi teased hoping it would lighten the mood. It did not. Shuichi’s eyes started clouding up with tears again and he rolled back away from the purple-haired boy. “Stop, Shuichi, please stop crying oh my god,” he asked gently with a plea in his voice. He couldn’t stand seeing him cry. 

“Why shouldn’t I, Kich-- sorry, Kokichi? You don’t lovem me anymore and now this  _ Nagito _ is sweeping, I mean, gonna to sweep you off your feet!” Shuichi said Nagito’s name with so much disgust and hatred that Kokichi couldn’t stop the smile that spread wide across his face getting the message despite how terribly Shuichi's words were slurred again.

“Who said I don’t love you anymore?” Kokichi asked tilting his head a playful glint to his eye, butterflies, and excitement, and dread all welling up in his stomach.

Shuichi guffawed dramatically, flailing his arms out to illustrate. “YOU did!”

“So?” Kokichi asked tilting his head to the other side, his smile turning soft as he gazed down at his terribly drunk beloved detective. “I’m a liar, y’know.” 

Shuichi stared at him with brightened eyes, feeling hope bubbling in his chest and despite how spinny the room was, he could see Kokichi so clearly. “You’re beautiful, Kokichi.” He sat up a bit. “When Kaede she asked me or told that shem liked me I told her,” Shuichi got into character acting out the scene with a flair, “Kaede! Stop!” He held out his hand with a stern face making Kokichi chuckle. He should get him drunk more often, he thought. “I likem someone else! We would be good together but after the this killing game we don’t deserve just  _ good _ .” He spoke the word with his lip curled up like it stunk before taking Kokichi’s hands in his making the other blink at the action. “We deserve GREAT!” He let go of Kokichi to throw his arms out to illustrate how big it was that he was saying. “You’re the great, Kichi,” Shuichi whispered a sad smile pulling his facial features in opposite directions.

Kokichi’s mouth fell open and his heart skipped a beat. “You said that?” Shuichi nodded with an expression that said ‘no doy’ making Kokichi’s lips turn up at the sides. “You really are a sap, y’know that?” Shuichi shrugged as if it just couldn’t be helped his tight-lipped grin not failing him looking at the purple-haired boy. Kokichi’s soft smile fell a bit. “I still love you, my beloved detective. I just can’t prove your pregame self right and be with you after all of that. Do you understand me?”

Shuichi scrunched up his face before huffing and waving it off. “FUCK that guy! He was an idiot!” Shuichi grabbed Kokichi jerking him into a sudden hug startling Kokichi but yet again he didn’t pull away from him. “I’m an idiot, Kichi. I’m so sorry. I’m so so so sorry.” Tears clouded his vision before they started falling down his cheeks and onto the shoulder of the purple-haired boy. 

And he wasn’t the only one crying, Kokichi soon felt himself start as well and wrapped his arms around the other holding onto him just as tightly. “I’m sorry about the special episode message. I didn't mean it.” Kokichi balled on Shuichi’s chest. “I don’t like Nagito, you idiot, I wanted to hurt you and make you jealous.” He pounded Shuichi's chest lightly with a half-hearted fist. “You absolute idiot. I love you so much and I don’t know how to stop.” 

Shuichi moved back, staring at him, seeing the look of vulnerability in the other. Wide lavender eyes looking back into his always searching for answers, much like Shuichi’s did as well. Cupping his hands against Kokichi's cheeks, Shuichi gently stroked his thumbs against his porcelain white skin to catch any falling tears. “So don’t stop,” he begged in a whisper. 

Kokichi started breathing heavier, staring into puffy yet beautiful golden eyes. Why couldn’t he run from this heist? Why did he have to keep getting sucked in more? When would the next shoe drop? Kokichi wiped at his nose on his sleeve to clear the wetness before focusing on Shuichi with a serious expression. “So help me God, Shuichi, if you ever hurt me in this life we’re really done. Just once and it’s over forever.” Kokichi almost wanted to take the words back and tell him they were already done forever to prove a point to pregame Shuichi who didn’t even exist anymore but he loved this Shuichi and he wanted his boyfriend back so badly. 

Shuichi quickly nodded leaning his forehead against the others. “I promise never to hurt you, Kichi. I lovem you too much.” He moved his hand from Kokichi’s cheek for a moment to stroke his purple hair appreciating the soft texture between his fingers before he went back to cupping Kokichi’s face and smiled softly at him. “I promise.” 

Kokichi sighed out a huge breath of relief keeping his eyes on the other as he whispered, “I love you too, my stupid drunk beloved detective.” He moved his hands to cup Shuichi’s cheeks just as he was doing to him, appreciating how beautiful he was even when wasted and a blundering mess before he pulled Shuichi down to kiss him so he could feel alive and happy and fulfilled again. Shuichi tasted like cheap wine and the kiss was a little sloppy and desperate like they’d poured all their emotions into it and the wet of their faces from the tears made it feel sort of sticky but it was still, somehow, so undeniably wonderful. Both of them thinking: God, it really does feel so good to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this story! :,) The love I've gotten warms my heart. I hope their makeup was up to expectations!  
> I'm going to go through all the comments I havent replied to now so don't think I'm ignoring you (I promise I'm not!!) I just wanted to get this chapter out so you wouldn't be stuck in the angst filled train because this is a fluff AND angst story so I wanted you guys to get some seratonin from this story when the last few chapters have been *yeesh* but also necessary! We still have a little while to go before it's over I hope you stick around for the ride <3
> 
> Also my favorite scene (besides the very ending obviously) was Kaito and Shuichi's 'moment' I was in my kitchen earlier today and randomly got that image in my head and I already knew I wanted drunk Shuichi in this story and when I imagined that I literally started cackling in the kitchen and my fiance got concerned lmao


	13. Phantom Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticated boys  
> More DICE recruits!  
> A date-turned-heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter I've done so far. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Shuichi woke up immediately wincing from the pain racking around in his head. He whispered out a quiet ‘ow’ as he slowly leaned up and saw that he was no longer on the couch cuddled up with Kokichi. The purple-haired boy in question was wrapped up in most of the covers, mouth hung open facing away from Shuichi. He was still cute even with a little drool dripping down his chin. Shuichi smiled before he regretted it as the pang in his brain reminded him that he had a terrible headache. Memories of the day before made Shuichi want to hide under the covers in shame. He’d made an idiot of himself at the bar, both he and Kaito doing god awful karaoke and at one point he remembered them going to see his brother’s new boat he wouldn't stop bragging about even though they didn’t go for a ride on it. Probably wouldn’t have been a good idea. Then he blinked, remembering Kokichi dragging him into the bedroom and forcing him into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. That had been a feat for sure and he could just kick himself for getting that drunk and making a fool of himself in front of Kokichi. He didn’t regret it though. Not at all. Because it resulted in Kokichi taking him back. Relief rushed through him remembering their conversation and their sloppy kiss. They’d held onto each other for so long neither really saying a word opting just to keep hugging each other instead. 

Shuichi would love to just curl up in bed and hold onto the love of his life and go back to sleep but there was no way his headache would allow that. Standing and moving painfully slowly he went to the kitchen and started sifting through cabinets searching for medicine to get rid of it. Finding some he downed two cups of water to wash it down and his stomach gurgled in response. He hadn’t eaten since he was at the bar and couldn’t remember Kokichi eating last night either. Shuichi checked their fridge and frowned at the empty shelves staring back at him. They’d have to go grocery shopping soon. Shuichi sighed closing it and tiptoed into the bedroom to forage the closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt and a black jacket since he’d be outside. After taking a shower he got dressed in his clothes and stared at himself for a minute in the mirror. It was weird having so many outfits to choose from; his pregame self hadn’t brought much to Danganronpa headquarters and he honestly preferred the repetition of wearing similar clothes every day. Remembering his pregame self saying he ‘hated repetition’ Shuichi had no doubt he was nothing like the person he was before. Or at least nothing like that version of his personality. He left the house hoping Kokichi got plenty of rest while he took care of getting what they needed.

  
  


Kokichi woke up with puffy cheeks and angry eyebrows hearing his beloved detective fumbling around in the other room instead of being cuddled up to him for warmth. He sat up and removed the bundle of white covers wrapped around him to hop up and stretched with a loud yawn. Tiptoeing out, he opened the bedroom door and saw Shuichi cooking something on the stove flipping whatever was on the pan before he flattened it with a spatula. Shuichi was in a different outfit than usual, causing Kokichi to do a double-take and appreciate the jeans for a few beats longer before a wicked grin crossed Kokichi’s face. Staying silent, quiet as a mouse, he glided across the floor on his socks until he was right behind the navy-haired boy jumping on him like a spider monkey wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders from behind and his knees locking on the other boy’s hips making him stumble forward a bit having startled the poor unsuspecting boy. Kokichi whispered in his ear, “You’re loud, my beloved detective.” 

Shuichi had thrown his spatula, leaning on the safer parts of the stove for support before he slowly turned his head around to see mischievous lavender eyes and a shit-eating grin on his boyfriend making Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. “You scared the hell out of me, Kokichi.” He shook his head disapprovingly as he chuckled. “I’ve been making omelets. I know you chose it over waffles yesterday so I thought I’d make us some. I hope that’s okay?” Shuichi turned his attention from the stove to look at Kokichi who had let go of him to step to the side leaning on the counter with one elbow propping him up and was staring at said omelets. Watching him now Shuichi noticed his bed hair and that he was wearing purple pajama pants with a loose white crop top showing off just a hint of his belly making Shuichi divert his eyes from that so as to not stare and seem like a creep.

“Always the perceptive one, aren’t you, Mister Detective?” Kokichi asked with an eyebrow arched and a smirk pulling at his pretty lips. “First smelling my hair now spying on what I eat?” Kokichi inspected his nails as he said cooly, “Tsk tsk. I’m going to start thinking you’re obsessed with me, y’know.” Shuichi’s face turned a bright red and he started sputtering, moving to defend himself but Kokichi paid that no mind instead he picked up the spatula off the floor and threw it in the sink before snaking his arms around Shuichi pulling him in close, resting his hands on his lower back. “Nee-heehee. It’s not a bad thing, y’know. I like having your eyes on me, my beloved detective. And I like omelets.” Kokichi gave him a quick peck on the lips before grinning at the flustered detective. “However I don’t know how much I’ll like these omelets because it looks like they might be burning under those perceptive eyes of yours.” He winked at him as he let him go. 

Shuichi took a fraction of a second before cursing, realizing he’d gotten so distracted and rotating to throw the second omelet on the plate. He then started laughing at himself as he said, “I’ll eat that one.” He offered the purple-haired boy his plate and touched his neck a little embarrassed now. “I also made some toast if you want some.” 

Kokichi snatched the toast up, plopping two pieces on his plate before saying, “When did you get all this food anyway? We were bone dry last night.” He sat down on one of the stools to start eating his omelet impressed with how good it turned out. He didn’t take Shuichi to be a good cook. Kokichi sure wasn’t. 

Shuichi sat beside him on the other stool blushing a little as he forked at his omelet. “I saw we were out and since we got the Danganronpa money now I thought I’d get us some groceries. I didn’t figure you’d like grocery shopping. I got you some grape panta and some sweets.” Shuichi smiled shyly at him between bites of food, still nervous around him with all the emotionally jarring things that had happened since they’d started seeing each other. 

Kokichi’s eyebrows rose and he felt a blush come on himself imagining Shuichi going out of his way to make him happy before he schooled his face into a smirk and nudged the other with his elbow. “You really are obsessed, huh? Nee-hee hee. You were right! I loooooathe grocery shopping. It’s no fun! Unless I’m stealing something then it’s tons of fun. Nishishi.” His eyes started sparkling as an idea came to him making him jerk his head to see the other boy. “You and I need to go steal something together.” 

Shuichi guffawed taking in the other’s expression. “Y-You can’t be serious. I-I can’t steal something, Kokichi.” He shook his head and the purple-haired boy started pouting, pulling out the crocodile tears. 

“You’re so meeeean, Shuichi. I thought you loved me!” Kokichi put on the full theatrics before his features fell stoic for a second then immediately a Cheshire cat grin slowly spread itself wide across his face. “Fine if  _ you _ don’t want to make me happy by stealing something then I want you to be the perfect detective that you are and catch me when  _ I _ steal.”

Shuichi blinked, dropping his fork on his plate. “You want me to turn you in to the police? Why in the world would I ever do that?” He shook his head again and tried to look stern. “No.”

Kokichi rolled his large lavender eyes before patting Shuichi on his shoulder. “ _ No _ silly, I just want  _ you _ to catch me. Then we can bring whatever we got back! Nee-heehee. It’s the perfect crime!” He placed his hands up in a pleading gesture really wanting to do that. “Pweety pweaaase?” Kokichi batted his eyelashes at the other hoping it would work in his favor.

Shuichi tried to stop it but he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face and the laugh that left his lips. “That is just crazy.” Kokichi ducked his head with a pout pulling down his features making Shuichi sigh and turn back to his food. “Fine, Kokichi. If that will make you happy then we can  _ borrow _ something when we go out.” Shuichi pursed his lips, his stomach a flurry of butterflies and nerves as he swallowed and asked in a smaller voice, “S-Speaking of which… I-I was wondering if tonight after we both get done with what we have to do, like me doing the internship and you with DICE, I’m assuming you’re going out again today right?” Kokichi nodded before tilting his head wondering what Shuichi was suddenly so nervous about. “U-Uh, I was wondering if maybe tonight we could go on a date.” He ducked his head and he added, “L-Like a real date.” He took another bite of his food hoping to settle his anxiety

Kokichi furrowed his brows and parted his lips. “Why do you say ‘real’ date? Were the others not real?” He was less hurt by that idea and more just genuinely confused. 

Shuichi quickly shook his head, waving his hands out in front of him. “Of course they were! I-I just…” He sighed, scratching at his shoulder feeling awkward about the whole thing. “I just want to take you out somewhere. We were kind of stuck in Danganronpa headquarters without many places to  _ go _ and I’d like us to have fun somewhere in town.” He rubbed his neck as he asked, “D-Do you want to go with me?” Shuichi knew they were together again but he couldn’t help himself from bracing for Kokichi to reject him. He didn’t want to rush him into things when they were still healing but a nice night out could help that healing process.

Kokichi blinked and pursed his lips. A devilish part of him wanted to laugh at Shuichi and tell him he’d have to do a hell of a lot more before they’d ever go on another date. That he wasn’t that easy to convince and pretend everything was normal. Gaging Shuichi’s timid way of asking and the fact that he seemed even more nervous than usual Kokichi guessed he was preparing himself for that very same thing. Kokichi didn’t like being predictable so he smirked at him, his eyes slitting like he knew more than Shuichi was letting on. “Wow, third date and trying to have your wicked way with me, aren’t you being a bit presumptuous, my beloved detective?” 

Shuichi’s eyes shot wide open and he dropped his fork again to wave his hands in front of himself a little too defensively. “W-Wait, n-no th-that’s not what--” Shuichi was interrupted with a kiss that he didn’t have any time to return as Kokichi pulled back and giggled at his flustered face. “S-So, is that a yes to the date?” Shuichi asked with hope bubbling within his chest.

Kokichi rolled his eyes and wished Shuichi had his hat on so he could tip it forwards on his face to tease him. Instead, he settled for mussing up his navy-blue hair. “Yes, stupid. Buuuut I get to pick the place we’re having the heist. Can’t let you do  _ everything _ after all.” He stood up grabbing both of their plates and skipped to the trashcan to get rid of their crumbs before moving to the sink to clean them. He didn’t look over his shoulder as he said, “Thanks for going to get groceries and for making breakfast. I  _ loathe _ washing dishes but I  _ guess _ I can since you’ve already been disgustingly domesticated this morning. Nee-heehee. Can’t have you morphing into an all-out housewife now can I?” Kokichi giggled at the thought, picturing Shuichi in a dress with an apron. “Maybe I can! Nishishi. That’s actually quite the image.” 

Shuichi smiled fondly at Kokichi watching him clean the dishes and laugh. He felt a weird sense of deja vu even though he knew he’d never seen him do that. Perhaps the pregame version of himself did. Standing up Shuichi slowly went up behind him, feeling a strong desire within himself to place his hands on Kokichi’s hips and pepper him with kisses starting with his neck. Swallowing and containing himself Shuichi leaned against the counter tilting his head appreciating how adorable Kokichi was before sighing happily. Then he remembered their conversation and said, “Hey, speaking of DICE. The Trojan Horses might have a plan on getting the show canceled, or at least a plan on getting blackmail out of the Prime Minister’s Official Residence. Blackmail that could tarnish the name Enoshima. In order to complete this plan we’ll need Miu’s electro-hammers. Not just any electro-hammers or electro-bombs but the prototypes she drew up that we both saw when I came by her room-- the ones that can disrupt the whole tri-state area for two hours. How… How long do you think it’d take her to make that?” 

Kokichi dried off his hands on a hanging towel and shrugged. “No idea. We were looking at adding the Ultimate Mechanic from season 2 to the crew. Maybe if he’s there we can get it up and running faster. Tell me allll about this blackmail. Nishishi. I like the sound of this.” Kokichi waggled his eyebrows. Shuichi then told him about their speculations and Kokichi’s wicked smile fell into a stoic expression. “So Junko is a sociopath and he’s a pig.” Kokichi scoffed, getting frustrated with the fact that someone like that could have the power he has then an idea came to him making him point at Shuichi. “You said there were riots happening, riiiight?” Shuichi’s eyes widened at the intensity in Kokichi’s eyes as the purple-haired boy pulled out his plotting hand gesture, fingertips tapping against one another. “Nee-heehee.  _ Speaking _ of inventions I bet those people getting attacked by those officers could use some new toys to defend themselves from those terribly misguided cops. Yes. I will find Kazuichi and between him, Miu, and myself we can craft something PERFECT!” He lifted himself up on his tiptoes and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. “Thanks for the idea, Mister Novelist. I’ve gotta get ready because these evil plans won’t just orchestrate themselves.” Kokichi winced thinking of the word ‘orchestrate’ remembering pregame Shuichi's interview but he schooled his facial features before pulling back completely from him and making an impassive expression for a second before his cheeky smile was back on. “Toodles!” He ran to the bathroom to get a shower and to get away from Shuichi for a moment not wanting him to see that he was now a little upset again. Kokichi wished he could use that supercomputer and forget about that stupid interview so he could just be completely happy. Ughhh. Fuck Danganronpa. 

Shuichi sighed with a frown pulling down his face. It was fleeting but he saw the sad dejected look on Kokichi before he’d bolted and locked himself in their bedroom. Shuichi decided he’d make it up to him. Whether it took a thousand dates or ‘heists’ as Kokichi seemed to want to refer to this one as. Whether it took cooking breakfast every morning and getting the groceries every time they ran out making sure to grab grape panta. Whether it took usurping prime ministers and tarnishing family names in order to end killing game shows. He would make it up to Kokichi, and he would do it with his actions and not just with his words. Shuichi left a note on the door for Kokichi to see before he left to grab the cab he’d called to take him to Makoto’s place. It was a note with words Shuichi planned to write out or tell Kokichi every day that he allowed him to stay in his life. 

  
  


Kokichi was dressed and ready to go, having already called Miu. He kind of liked the vibrant outfits but they just didn’t feel ‘supreme leader’ enough so he decided to save them for when he was just going out for fun. He had chosen a white outfit, taking his checkered scarf from yesterday and wrapping it around his neck. Once the knock came, Kokichi moved to answer it when he stopped short at touching the handle to grab what was on the door instead. On a yellow sticky note written in his beloved detective’s handwriting were the words: ‘You have my heart, Kokichi. And you always will.’ Kokichi ignored Miu’s annoyed grumbles for taking so long to answer as he was too busy staring at the words. A part of him wanted to crumble the note up and scream because it struck a chord so deeply in his heart and he didn’t understand it. The other part of him wanted to fall out and cry out of sheer joy feeling complete just by those two sentences. He held it close to his chest smiling and letting out a deep happy sigh before he placed the note in his wallet right behind his driver’s license for safekeeping. 

Opening the door he saw Miu glaring at him. “What took ya so fuckin’ long, limp-dick?” 

“Took a little longer to get out of the bathroom, I could hardly go with my limp-dick." Kokichi hung his head a little lower. "You shoulda been here to help me hold it up, Miu.” Kokichi pouted, forcing his bottom lip out before they both started laughing. “You ate yet, slut?” She nodded. “Well either way get the fuck in here, I gotta run some things by you before we go looking for our next recruit.” 

“But my cars runnnning,” Miu whined, ready for them to hurry up and leave to meet the Ultimate Mechanic. She was excited to get someone who could help her get her inventions done faster and possibly help her create entirely new ones.

Kokichi tilted his head, staring through her. “Are you defying me, henchman?” She rolled her eyes before huffing and running to turn off her car. Kokichi grinned cockily after her with his arms crossed like he’d done something. Once she came back to the door he cooed, “That’s a good little whore. Now come take a seat so I can tell you the news.” The two sat down and he caught her up to speed, leaving out names of who had the technology to find and extract the information as well as the existence of the Trojan Horses. He trusted Miu but Kokichi wanted to be careful not to spill too much information, not even to her. “So what ya thinking? How long do you think it’ll take you to make that?”

Miu puffed out her cheek in thought, blowing out a puff of air adjusting her goggles as she said, “Without my lab, it’ll take a while longer. I gotta get all the equipment too. They left me fuckin’ high and dry but at least we got paid. By myself with everything? It’ll take about two weeks. With someone? Probably a week.” She shrugged before a shit-eating grin crossed her face. “The virgin detective is the one on the inside isn’t he?” She laughed slapping Kokichi’s shoulder. “You can’t keep a secret for shit from me and I know how much he hates this bullshit. He’s faking wanting to be an intern, just there to snoop around under that Danganronpa bitch’s nose.”   


Kokichi raised his eyebrows before smiling and booping her nose. “Can’t give you alllll my secrets, cunt. Nee-heehee. Now let’s go! Our itinerary for today is to get two more recruits, your equipment, annnnnd…” He jumped up placing his fists on his hips like he was the tallest man on earth. “An evil secret lair!” Miu blinked seeing the expression and his pose before she started cackling and making fun of him. 

The two left and went to multiple places getting all the tools she could possibly need, Kokichi forking out half of the money for it since she is  _ his _ henchman after all. He took care of his crew. After they were done with that they drove about an hour away to find this Soda Kazuichi’s home. It was a little rustic and there was a shop about the same size as his house out to the side of it. The pink-haired man was leaned over an old mustang’s engine but he wasn’t wearing his yellow-green jumpsuit; instead, it was a black one to match the black beanie on his head. He stopped working on the vehicle when he heard tires hitting the gravel on the dirt road that led up to him, not having any meetings scheduled for commissions for his work today making him give the car a stink face out of confusion sharp teeth showing. 

“Helllloooo, Soda Kazuichi!” Kokichi said with a wide grin on his face as he jumped out of the car. He sauntered up to him bobbing side to side taking in his frame making the other back up a step. “Nishishi. Did I scare ya? Are ya easily scared, Kazuichi?” 

Kazuichi’s face broke wide open as he laughed at the weird experience. “Not really! Why the hell are you here, Kokichi?” He asked as he wiped his stained hands off on a dirty towel.

“Good!” Kokichi said to his first statement before placing his hands on his hips. “Ahhh so you do know me. Nee-heehee. I hoped you would have seen  _ my  _ season.” He inspected his nails as he said, “Technically it’s my beloved detective boyfriend’s season buuuut all that aside I have a question for you.” He moved his eyes up to the man placing his hands behind his head with a cheeky smirk. “That being how do  _ you  _ personally feel about Danganronpa? Ya a fan?” 

Kazuichi scowled barring sharp teeth. “Absolutely fucking not. Why the hell would I be a fan of them? I’m glad to be away from all of that. Not interested in anything to do with them.” He rolled his eyes before furrowing his brows. “I wouldn’t think you’d be a fan.” It sounded almost like an accusal. 

Kokichi’s face perked up, his smile widening once he heard his response. “I’m not!” He hummed skipping around the area taking in the shabby looking place fingering some of the dust and inspecting it as he said, “I take it their blood money isn’t something you care about either, huuuuh?”

Kazuichi huffed like he was insulted before a proud look took over his features and he crossed his arms in front of him and grinned leaning against the car he’d been working on. “Nope! I’d rather earn my own way using my skills. Anyways, it was great to meet you two buuut I’ve got commissions to work on so thanks for stopping by.” He turned to move when Kokichi jumped in front of him. 

Kokichi’s smile falling just a bit he said, “I don’t think you’re understanding why we’re here at all, silly. Nee-heehee. I’m not here to gush over Danganronpa.” Kokichi’s smile turned dark as he placed a finger in front of his lips. “I’m here to make you an offer you can’t refuse.”

“I don’t think you’re understanding me, little guy.” He shook his head side-stepping Kokichi to get back to the car he was working on. “I don’t care about anything you could possibly offer me. The only thing I liked about being on that game was meeting Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi sighed heavily. “Wish she’d stuck around but she’s off traveling the world.” His voice got lower as he spoke. “She doesn’t want anything to do with me either. Anyone from the show actually. It messed her up pretty bad.” He shook his head again. “So thanks for stopping by.” 

Kokichi hummed. “Sounds like Miss Sonia was something special and they really hurt her.” Kokichi checked his nails, sighing. “Too bad they traumatized her so. Y’know what would be amazing? If there was a secret organization working to get the show canceled.” He moved his eyes from his nails to see Kazuichi’s reaction. “What's your opinion on that?” 

Kazuichi shrugged with one shoulder. “There are groups out there. Protestors and such but people get hurt trying to end it. My cousin was one that got hit and...” His facial features hardened before he turned to stare down Kokichi and Miu. “Did you two just come here to stir up my bad memories? If not then I’ll go ahead and tell you you’re doing a damn good job of it.” 

Miu jumped in, pressing her breasts out as she spoke, to her pleasure making Kazuichi’s eyes turn down to stare at them with his mouth agape. “I see you’re really fuckin’ good with your hands there, Kazuichi. I’m not so bad myself.” She winked at him, cackling at her joke before putting an elbow on Kokichi’s shoulder leaning on him. “Imagine if your cousin had something that could have automatically blocked any attack coming at him. Kinda like a bulletproof vest that popped out instantly and covered every part of ‘im.”

Kokichi grinned at his henchman reminding himself to tell her how good she was at this before turning his attention back to the pink-haired man. “And  _ imagine _ if we had, say, an ‘ultimate mechanic’ working alongside an ‘ultimate inventor’ working together in this organization trying to get Danganronpa canceled. Just  _ imagine _ how many people they could save both from trauma like Miss Sonia has  _ and _ actually protect innocent protesters from bullets.” Kokichi outspread his arms as if to present himself. “And just  _ imagine _ the Ultimate Supreme Leader of said organization was standing in front of you extending an invitation to you right now!” 

Kazuichi moved his eyes from Miu’s breasts slowly to narrow them at Kokichi before looking at Miu again. “You really got something like that? That could be an all-over bulletproof vest popping out instantly?” He tried not to sound too interested not trusting either of these people but his curiosity got the better of him. And he liked looking at boobs.

Miu grinned wickedly. “It can camouflage you too. I got the blueprints with me in the car. Wanna take a hack at it?” Kazuichi blinked for a second before a similar grin took over his face and he nodded, tossing his tools aside ready to follow the attractive lady. “Just say that you’re in with me and the gremlin and you an I can start making that and a fuck ton of even better stuff with our combined heads.” She bit her lip as she said it knowing exactly what she was doing. 

Kazuichi darted his eyes around his fists resting on his hips with pursed lips for a second before he shrugged and smiled. “The fuck have I got to lose?” He cackled with his tongue stuck out just like Miu’s was before the two ran off to her car to grab the notebooks to start pouring over the inventions together. Kokichi watched the two with a genuine smile pulling up his features, loving that DICE was already halfway to where it’d been at before the game. 

And that brought them up to five. 

After bringing Kazuichi up to speed and handling the normal orientation process he informed him not to tell anyone about it and got his phone number just like he had done for Nagito since he didn’t already have it on his phone. Not like he’d call either of them until they had their burner phones anyway but it was still good to have it, Kokichi thought. Once all that was done Kokichi had to pry Miu away from the tools as she and Kazuichi were already starting to create things and as happy as it made Kokichi seeing his newfound family getting along swimmingly, seeing as they both seemed to be perverts with a love for mechanics, Kokichi needed to get their next recruit: Tenko. 

Once in the car, Miu said, “I  _ like _ him. You were right about him having potential. Apart from his shark teeth, he’s not bad looking either. If I didn’t have Kiibo under my belt I’d fuck the absolute shit out of him!” She cackled like it was a joke but to herself, she was thinking she really would and imagined herself sandwiched between him and Kiibo and started drooling. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes knowing what she was doing. “Can you not masturbate for a second and drive us to Tenko’s place? I was thinking Ryoma would be next but I think he’s out.” Kokichi sighed both happy for him that he had such a huge family to shower him with love and sad that he probably wouldn’t join them now. “But Tenko’s family sucks unlike his and she  _ hates _ Danganronpa. Could be the muscle we need since Gonta is out too.” That made him frown. He didn’t want to risk Gonta losing anything with a baby on the line. He would still get up with him for sure but he wasn’t about to put any child in a circumstance of losing their father. 

Miu nodded. “I still want Gonta but I get it. Let’s stop by and get some grub I’m fuckin’ starvin' after convincing that guy. Almost felt like  _ I _ was the leader back there this time.” She smirked at him as she drove side-glancing the rode to keep them on it. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and inspected his nails as he said in a bored tone, “You were a good henchman that’s all. Perverts stick together like glue  _ that's  _ why he responded to you and not me. Don’t go getting a big head on me now.” Kokichi couldn’t stop the smile crossing his face. He was pretty proud of her for roping him in. “You learned those manipulation tactics from  _ me _ just so you know,” he said wagging a finger at her. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, gremlin.” She offered a smart alec nod with her lips pursed before laughing. “I get why you like it. It’s fun as fuck. I’m excited to keep getting more people for DICE. Are we only gonna focus on getting Danganronpa canceled or are we gonna do real heists too? Just for fun?” Miu couldn’t help but sound hopeful. She’d loved drafting up all those ideas with Kokichi. Especially the silly ones.

Kokichi smirked at her placing his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. Welllll all work and no play makes DICE a dull boy!” He giggled positively giddy thinking of his date tonight and just what he’d steal. God, he was so excited to be chased by and cornered by Shuichi. Images of them in a hotel room popped into his head making him scrunch up his brows. He didn’t understand why but that thought brought a sense of deja vu to him. Shaking it off he added, “Buuuut yes! We’ll definitely do some real heists after this just for fun. Nishishi. Gotta keep my subordinates happy after all!”

“Tenko knows we’re comin’ by the way. I told her I wanted to meet up with her. Himiko will be there BUT I think you should consider adding her in as well,” Miu added in the latter part in a rush knowing Kokichi would probably say no.

“No.” Kokichi laughed, shaking his head at the idea. “Not because I don’t like Himiko or anything like that, it’s just I don't see her risking tarnishing her name that she’ll need to do those magic shows all over the world.” And he really didn’t know what kind of skillset she’d bring to the table either.

Miu groaned and argued, “Well there’s probably no way to get Tenko without fuckin’ Himiko. You convince Himiko to join then Tenko is automatically in.” 

Kokichi leaned his head back realizing how right she was before he pointed a finger at her. “You just might have a point there. Huh.” He smiled at her feeling a weird sense of pride. “The student really is becoming the teacher isn’t she?” Miu grinned back at him and he pursed his lips before nodding. “Yes. Himiko can join. Let’s target her instead of Tenko and let the  _ cards _ fall where they may!” He waggled his eyebrows at her, an idea already in his head.

After getting and eating fast food they drove the rest of the way to Tenko’s place. It looked rather plain and boring, gray brick and black roofing. It definitely didn’t have the Tenko vibe to it. Kokichi decided he probably wouldn’t have liked pregame Tenko and she probably wouldn’t have either, seeing as her parents were forcing her to stay in the closet. Knocking on the door, Tenko opened it to smile at Miu before glaring at Kokichi and returning her attention to Miu. “Come on in, Miu! And you too I guess,  _ Degenerate Male _ .”

“Ahh, I love it when you talk dirty to me, Tenko.” Kokichi winked at her, making her lip curl up with disgust. Stepping inside he saw the layout was pretty boring as well, reminding him almost of what he’d imagine an old secretary's house would look like. She was a lawyer pregame so everything looked expensive but it was the most  _ boring _ type of expensive. “Niiice house,” Kokichi lied. 

Tenko rolled her eyes, scoffing not agreeing with that statement at all. Everything would get redone and her ‘parents’ could kick rocks. She didn’t care about their trust fund or her not being in the will anymore, she had Danganronpa money and besides that, she planned to travel with Himiko training to become a master Aikido fighter. Leading them into the living room she sat down beside Himiko who was snoozing on the couch sitting up with her hat covering her face. “Himiko, we’ve got guests,” Tenko whispered gently with a soft smile on her face and adoration in her eyes.

“Nyeh?” Himiko blinked weary eyes pulling up her hat to show a small snot bubble on her nose and drool dripping down her chin. Tenko’s expression didn’t change as she giggled at the other seemingly finding it cute. Kokichi did not, having to school his face from showing disgust. Himiko wiped off her face. “Sorry, I was jus’ taking a nap,” she said between a yawn. “Nyeh, Tenko told me you guys were coming. What’s up?” 

Kokichi smiled placing a finger in front of his lips as he asked, “Himiko, do you have a deck of cards?” Both Tenko and Himiko raised an eyebrow glancing at each other. Miu grinned at the gremlin already knowing where this was going even if he hadn’t told her. “Nee-heehee. I ask because before I was in the game I was a  _ mage _ myself. A ‘close-up magician’ to be specific!  _ Personally, _ I prefer the term ‘mage’ but what can you do when that’s what others call you?” He sighed before he placed his hands behind his head, a cheeky smile pulling up his features. 

Himiko’s eyes lit up as her mouth fell open. “Really!?” Kokichi nodded his smile growing deeper. “I-I do!” She jumped up seemingly fully energized now making Tenko blink after her. She ran into another room searching her purse before coming back and handing it to Kokichi. “I am better at bigger tricks. Nyeh, can you show me yours?” 

Kokichi had watched hours of himself do these tricks and already had a few up his sleeve as it was, remembering pushing a card on Shuichi during the Shadow Game making him smile. “Gotta build up my mana, just a sec.” He popped his knuckles and stretched his neck side to side sighing. “Better.” He then shuffled the cards with flair and gave her a tiny show pushing a card on her to choose from and asking ‘is this is your card?’ before making them seem to have disappeared making the girl giggle and clap seemingly all up for the magic show. Tenko glared at them with her arms crossed not trusting Kokichi or his intentions at all. After having performed for a bit, Kokichi asked, “Hey, Himiko, I gotta question to ask you.” 

Himiko blinked at the cards seemingly disappointed that he wasn’t doing any more tricks. “Nyeh? What kind of question?” She tilted her head, her witchy hat bobbing with the motion.

“What do you think about the show Danganronpa? Do you wish it was canceled?” Kokichi mirrored her tilting his head as well feigning the same curiosity she had. 

Tenko scoffed. “Of course she does. We both do. You really are a degenerate male coming in here asking  _ those _ sorts of questions.” She rolled her eyes at him, her lip curling up again and keeping her stiff stance. 

Kokichi pointed at her. “Hey, Ten-Ten, you know you and I are more alike than you’d probably like to admit.” He outstretched his arms settling in the chair he was sitting in before his expression fell serious. “We both hate Danganronpa.”

Tenko scrunched up her eyebrows at that and started to say something when Himiko said with balled up fists, “I would do anything to get it canceled. I’d use all my magic up just to end it forever. Nyeh. No one should have to experience what we did. You guys all died, but Shuichi, Maki, and I... “ Himiko sighed a big pout on her lips. “We had to watch it all happen. In a way, it was even harder for us.” Her eyes started clouding up and she had to wipe away at them on her sleeve, Tenko quickly to her side to coddle her. 

Kokichi half smiled at her patting her shoulder getting a dirty look from Tenko at the action before pulling up his hands to place in front of himself in a defensive stance. “I’m just going to cut to the chase for you two lovely ladies, alriiiiight?” He relaxed and sat straighter. “Y’know my secret evil organization?” 

Tenko rolled her eyes again. “The one you lied about? Yeah.” 

Kokichi deadpanned her pointing a finger. “I lied about its number, not its existence.” He placed his hands behind his head smiling cheekily at them. “Anywaaaays, I’ve started a new one and we’re getting the best of the best of the ultimates. Miu here is my numero uno henchman. Our true goal isn’t to cause mayhem, although fun as that may be, it is to get Danganronpa canceled.” He leaned forward placing his hands in a pleading gesture. “Himiko, I know how powerful your magic is. You far surpass me in the gifts of the mage but if you joined us we could pull our magic together and end this show for real. What say you?” 

Tenko jumped up not hearing any more of this. “No! You’re not a  _ real _ mage, Kokichi, and Himiko is not some lap dog for you to bark orders at! Himiko, you can tell him no it’s okay you don’t have to listen to this. In fact I think you guys should leave--”

“Nyeh, Tenko, I wanna join.” Himiko bobbed her head glancing at the other making the dark-haired girl drop her attacking stance. “Did you not watch his magic show? Nyeh, he’s clearly a real mage and I haven’t met another one in real life. Ending Danganronpa would be the best thing for now and then we can travel the world. Okay?”

Tenko frowned and her brows scrunched up in concern. “B-But are you sure?” Himiko nodded a soft smile on her lips. Tenko sighed then stared through Kokichi. “I’m joining too,” she said pointing a finger at the purple-haired boy, a threat to defy her in her eyes. 

Miu and Kokichi shared a look, a small smile on both of their faces before Kokichi sighed as if this was some unexpected development he’d have to think over and wasn’t their plan from the very beginning. With a sigh, a small nod of his head, and shrugging shoulders Kokichi said, “If you insist.” 

And that made seven.

They gave the two the rundown and explained the risks, both of them had expected as much. The rest of the orientation was given half by him and half by Miu impressing Kokichi. She really was becoming quite the henchman. His number one. They were there a few hours and Kokichi felt a little tired from manipulating people all day and was ready to relax and have fun with his beloved detective. He had Miu take them to a local coffee shop so they could go over listings in the paper for any spaces available to rent. Over a frappe and a cappuccino between the two and bickering back and forth they decided on a place that seemed large enough to hold group meetings and any tools they needed, plus it was only a half-hour out of the city so it wasn’t somewhere lots of cameras should follow them and there was a parking garage not far away so all their cars wouldn’t have to be a dead giveaway of conspirators. Kokichi forked out the money for both their coffees and for what would become their secret lair, giving the latter part of the cash to Miu to go and meet with the guy holding up it for rent the following day. 

Dropping Kokichi back at his house Kokichi stayed in the car a beat longer groaning at himself before admitting, “Miu, you were a little badass henchman today. You really impressed me and that’s a feat not many can say they have done.” He smirked at her knowing this would go straight to her head. 

Miu nudged him with an elbow. “You weren’t so bad yourself, short shit. Pulling cards out of your ass!” She cackled for a few seconds before smiling at him. “Now get out of my car and go suck off the virgin detective on your  _ daaaate _ .” She wiggled her eyebrows before she added, “And you better tell me if you do.”

“Yeah, yeah, gory details  _ I know _ .” Kokichi rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “See ya, bitchlet.” He waved her off and hopped up the steps and opened the door to find Shuichi laying on the couch reading one of his books his knees propped up showing the curve of his butt, Kokichi staring for a moment appreciating how snug his pants were around it. “Heeeey, handsome,” Kokichi said with a lilt in his voice. He really did look good in those jeans, Kokichi thought.

Shuichi immediately moved his attention from the book closing it before jumping up with a huge smile on his face making Kokichi’s heart skip a beat. “Hey!” He ran over to him pulling Kokichi into a hug lifting him off the floor making Kokichi blink at the reaction and blush. He pulled up his scarf a bit trying to hide it. Shuichi then backed off a bit, seeing the other’s widened eyes and reddened face. “U-Uh, sorry, I hope that was okay?” He scratched at his neck not really knowing how okay with physical contact Kokichi was with him yet after everything. 

Kokichi schooled his features pulling a smirk out of his pocket. “And you said Nagito was going to sweep me off my feet.” Shuichi turned a fierce red, having completely forgotten saying that in his drunken stupor making him cringe at the memory. “Nee-heehee. Looks like you beat him to it!” Kokichi winked at him bypassing him to get a cup of that grape panta Shuichi had mentioned earlier. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry for anything dumb I might have said last night. I meant everything I said about us but I was acting like an idiot before that,” Shuichi apologized, getting the latter sentence out fast just so Kokichi wouldn’t have any doubts about their conversation.

Kokichi snorted before taking a swig of panta. “You’re funny drunk. You should do it more.” Kokichi waggled his eyebrows at the other. “You get very…” Kokichi tapped his chin for a second thinking it over before he grinned. “Theatrical.”

Shuichi winced remembering telling him about his conversation with Kaede in such a ridiculous way then he started laughing. “Kaito is even better I promise. You should have seen him during karaoke.” He shook his head at the memory smiling. 

Kokichi pulled his drink from his lips. “You did karaoke?” His eyebrows rose a smile pulling on his face before he sat down his cup and huffed putting his hands on his hips, feigning annoyance. “And I MISSED it!?” He marched up to Shuichi pointing in his face, making the other blink and widen his eyes. “I want to hear you sing. Do it. DO IT NOW!” 

Shuichi stared at the finger before looking down at the other’s face and he deadpanned him. “Unless you get that much wine in me I’m not singing, Kokichi. Trust me it wasn’t pretty.” 

Kokichi guffawed. “I think  _ I’ll _ be the judge of that, Mister Novelist!” He stomped his foot before glancing at the book Shuichi was reading and sauntering over to check it out. “Hmm… any good?” He asked with the book in his hand waving it around a smirk on his lips.

Shuichi made a face. “I…” He didn’t know how to answer without sounding narcissistic. “It’s okay.” He’d actually really enjoyed it so far, thinking he’d got the answer of who the killer was but was hopeful his pregame self would come through and surprise him.

“Well, I know the author and he’s a pretty good detective so I’m going to say it’s better than just  _ okay _ .” Kokichi giggled before placing the book down and moving to Shuichi staring up at him from under long lashes. “So where are you taking me tonight?” 

Shuichi blinked and his mouth fell agape. “I thought you wanted to pick the place?”

“You… you don’t even have a place picked out?” Kokichi feigned being upset, tears pooling in his eyes. “You’re so meeeaaan, Shuichi!” He cried crocodile tears making the cry baby motions before he started laughing wiping them away and appreciating Shuichi’s gobsmacked face. It didn’t work every time but when it did his expression was always worth it. “I’m lying! Nee-hee hee. I was thinking we could go to the skating rink?” 

Shuichi’s face fell and dread came down on him hard. He was not a good skater. At all. But if that’s what Kokichi wanted there was no way he was saying no. He smiled softly at him. “Sounds perfect.” He remembered something. “How are you going to steal something at the skating rink?” He quickly added, “Not that I’m  _ encouraging _ your thievery, I’m just curious.” He rubbed his chin imagining him taking someone's pair of shoes or food from behind the counter.

Kokichi smirked. “I’ll figure something out.” 

Shuichi shrugged. “I’m sure you will, Kichi.” Then he frowned a bit and timidly asked, “I just want to make sure, is it okay that I call you Kichi? Or would you prefer Kokichi?” He felt awkward asking but had never gotten an official green light from the other.

The question made Kokichi a little uncomfortable because he both loved and hated the nickname now. He pursed his lips. “It’s okay sometimes.” He kept his face impassive. “Maybe something different than what pregame Shuichi called me would be better.” Shuichi nodded thinking over different nicknames he could call him but came up short. He’d definitely find a good one. Kokichi laughed, patting his shoulder. “That’s not a case you have to crack right now, my beloved detective. I gotta change then I’ll be ready.”

Shuichi nodded. “Here, I’ll call us a cab.” He called the number he found online and after Kokichi changed into a yellow sweater with white leggings, much like he’d worn in the fluffier interview, they watched tv together until they heard honking outside to signify the cab driver was there. Shuichi stood and put a hand out for Kokichi to grab a shy smile on his face. Kokichi looked at it for a second before slowly taking it and letting Shuichi lead him out, enjoying having his hand held by him even if Shuichi’s fingers were cold to the touch. He was starting to love that fact not understanding why but was also a little concerned about why the hell they were always cold. Did the boy have poor circulation or something? Kokichi rolled his eyes at his thoughts nestling closer to Shuichi in the backseat of the cab. “I-If you want to we can get a bite before or after too. There are a few good restaurants I looked up,” he whispered to the purple-haired boy not really wanting the cab driver to hear the conversation. 

Kokichi stared into golden eyes appreciating the color, feeling his heart skip a beat thinking about how they were going on a ‘real’ date. “We could order some pizza after.” Shuichi nodded smiling at the other squeezing his hand a little tighter. 

Once in the skating rink, Shuichi paid for the two of them and they put on their skates sitting on a bench just outside of it and glancing at all the people that would inevitably see him fall Shuichi felt a sense of dread. “Uh, Kokichi, I should probably warn you… I’m not a good skater.” He cringed at his admission turning his attention to the purple-haired boy.

Kokichi’s face turned lopsided into a smirk. “I figured. That’s why I picked here.” 

“Wh-What?” Shuichi sputtered, waving his hands around. “Why!?”

“Because it’ll be funny.” Kokichi knocked shoulders with him, his grin widening. “Nee-heehee.  _ And _ I’ll have to catch you!” He winked at him before hopping up on his skates not swaying in the slightest. “I’m very good.” Kokichi offered the navy-haired boy a hand and Shuichi timidly took it a little worried now that Kokichi might purposefully let him fall just to laugh. Kokichi picked up on the timidity and rolled his eyes. “I said to  _ catch you _ not  _ to let you fall _ , goofball. Come on.” 

Kokichi painfully slowly led the other out on the rink Shuichi fumbling a bit with his feet quickly moving his other hand to hold onto Kokichi for support. “S-Sorry.” Shuichi cringed at himself feeling a wild blush growing on his face before he laughed. “At least I warned you.” 

Kokichi’s smile turned soft looking at the other as butterflies filled up his stomach. “You did.” Kokichi chose to skate backward for a minute holding onto Shuichi’s hands with both of his glancing back every few seconds to make sure they were going the right way before focusing on the other again. “Nee-heehee. You’re cute, Mister Detective. Y’know if you stare at your feet the whole time you’re more likely to fall, riiiight?”

Shuichi moved his attention up to see smiling lavender eyes. “I’m not cute, I'm clumsy.” 

Kokichi pulled away one of his hands to wag a finger at him, making Shuichi’s eyes widen and his body lean forward a bit. “Correction, you’re cute  _ and  _ clumsy. Nishishi. I bet if I let go you’d just fall flat on your butt right now.” Kokichi got a mischievous glint in his eye. “Ah-ah-ah.” He pretended like he was going to let go, making Shuichi’s eyes widen and heart stop then start then stop again.

“Ko-Kokichi! Stop!” Shuichi begged, holding on for dear life. 

Giggling Kokichi said, “Fiiiine. I won’t let go. But I wanna skate forward. Ya gonna be good holding onto just one of my hands?” He asked with a tilt of his head and a smile. Shuichi nodded, ducking his head a bit embarrassed that he’s  _ having _ to hold his hand instead of just doing it to be close to him. Kokichi moved to his side and held one hand while Shuichi stayed closer to the wall in case he needed to grab the side rail for support all the while Kokichi chuckling at him. “Nee-heehee. You’re so fun! It’s so easy to mess with you.” 

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Lap it up.” He tried to seem stern but he couldn’t stop the small smile pulling up his lips. “I’m glad you’re having fun, Kokichi.” 

“I’m going to have a lot more fun soon! Nee-heehee. Once you’re chasing me trying to confiscate the prized possession I’ve stolen. That’ll be lots of fun!” Kokichi’s eyes sparkled, having looked forward to it all day. He already had a plan but he didn’t want Shuichi in on it until juuuust the right moment. 

“You’re going to steal some poor saps shoes aren’t you?” Shuichi asked before he deadpanned him. “That poor sap is me isn’t it?”

Kokichi lifted his brows and pushed out his lips impressed with the idea even if that wasn’t it at all. “No, but that's a good one!” Kokichi tsked, shaking his head. “But don’t try and guess what it’ll be that’ll take all the fun out of it!”

Shuichi sighed, holding onto Kokichi’s hand a little tighter and less for support and more so just for having missed being able to make physical contact with him. “Alright. I’ll stop trying to figure it out as long as you really return the item.” He glanced over at Kokichi but that wasn’t a good idea making his feet get tangled and himself fall forward, dragging Kokichi with him making them both wince once they hit the floor. “Ow.” 

Kokichi rubbed at his elbow before he checked out Shuichi and his expression and he started cackling. “That was amazing!” Then he frowned. “But I was supposed to catch you! Ughhh why do you have to be a giant, Shuichi?” He asked with an accusatory glint in his narrowed eyes.

Shuichi sputtered, dusting himself off. “A giant!? I’m not much bigger than you!” They shared faux dirty looks neither backing down until both started laughing and went back to skating, this time with Shuichi being even more cautious about where he put his feet.

After a while of skating and talking and joking with each other, they moved back to the bench to start removing their skates to get their shoes back on. “That was actually pretty fun. I haven't skated since I was a little kid.” Shuichi smiled at nothing in particular, tying the laces on his shoes. He noticed Kokichi hunkered over with his skates fiddling with the laces on them seeming like he was having trouble with them. “Do you need some help, Kokichi?” 

Kokichi side-glanced him a tiny smirk on his lips. “Nope.” 

Shuichi scrunched up his brows and scratched his cheek. “Then what are you doing?” 

“Figuring something out,” Kokichi said before hopping on his skates again and bolting.

Shuichi shook his head thoroughly confused, watching Kokichi move through the rink, bypass a few people that scolded him, then out the front door. Oh. OH! Shuichi took off running after him, forgetting to give his own skates back or let the guy at the cashier desk know anything. It was a big rink so maybe they wouldn’t notice anyway. He found him on the boardwalk skating backward with a cocky grin on his face offering Shuichi a wave, waggling one finger at a time, and a wink, then he turned forward and skated a lot faster away. “Kokichi!” Shuichi yelled after him running all the while, apologizing to people he passed by and laughing feeling adrenaline coursing through him. Nearly three blocks they made it until Kokichi was backed into a corner in an alleyway. Shuichi was exhausted while Kokichi was grinning his lavender eyes lit ablaze with delight. “I…I caught you,” Shuichi said in between breaths, shaky from all the running. 

“Aw man.” Kokichi pouted, kicking out one of his skates. “It’s been awhile since I landed into trouble like this.”

“Trouble?” Shuichi asked, blinking and tilting his head. 

“Trapping me in a place like this…” Kokichi glanced around the alleyway and sighed before looking up at him from underneath long lashes. “That’s very like you, Mister Detective. But I won’t tell you where I hid the stolen gem!” He placed his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face. “Torture won’t work either, y’know!” 

Shuichi sputtered, shaking his head and placing his hands out. “I-I’m not going to torture you!” Then he realized that Kokichi was playing a game. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot. “What exactly do you think a detective  _ does _ ?”

Kokichi skated up to stand directly in front of Shuichi with an accusatory glint in his eye. “You’re planning on tyin’ and roughin’ up my body, aren’t you?”

Shuichi waved his hands out blushing fiercely. “What! N-No, you got it all wrong!”

“Eh?” Kokichi tilted his head feigning being confused. “But isn’t that what happens to a phantom thief when they’re caught?” He had to try very hard to keep from laughing and grinning at the other boy. Heh. He was so cute when he was flustered.

Shuichi’s facial features lifted into one of amusement. “A phantom thief?” 

Kokichi traced his fingers along the outskirts of Shuichi’s arms making pleasant shivers run through his body under the touch. “But y’know… if you’re into some craaazy kinks, even I won’t be able to keep up.” Kokichi moved his eyes from Shuichi’s sleeves into his golden eyes hoping he'd play along. 

Shuichi swallowed a little nervous now, not sure what to say or do so he tried the detective approach. He winced one of his eyes closing a bit before he offered, “I-I’m not gonna do anything to ya. From here out, you’re the cops’ problem. If you’re tryin’ to rile me up to give yourself a chance to escape… No dice, Kokichi.”

“Oh, figured it out already?” Kokichi asked a smirk playing on his lips before he faked a groan in annoyance. “Geeez, I was willing to let you do whatever you want to me… since I love you, Shuichi. But wow, you even researched my name!” Kokichi outstretched his arms, acting flabbergasted. “My identity is bare and naked, for your eyes only!” Shuichi was stunned into silence, his face a bright red as he stared down into beautiful lavender eyes not really knowing how to play the game or what to say. Kokichi leaned in close waiting a few seconds for the other to move the game along before deciding, “If you’re not gonna do anything, then maybe I will!” 

Using the breaks on his skates to stay in place Kokichi closed the distance between them pulling Shuichi down to kiss him and liked that the skates gave him a little more height to get into it. After a few seconds, he decided he wanted more so he shoved Shuichi against the wall startling the navy-haired boy but he liked it so he kept kissing him. Hands roamed over each other as they both got lost in the moment butterflies and excitement and joy and adrenaline filling both of their stomachs as their hearts pounded in unison. Shuichi completely forgot that they’d bolted out of a skating rink and that they were making out in a dirty alleyway only focusing on the feeling of Kokichi’s lips and his roaming fingers. 

Breaking away Kokichi grinned at him, appreciating Shuichi’s droopy eyes and reddened face for a moment before saying, “Nee-heehee. That was pretty fun. See ya, Shuichi. I’ll think of a more exciting game for next time we meet. So make sure you excite me too.” Kokichi booped Shuichi on the nose before he bypassed him, leaving him in the alleyway to go return the stolen possession. 

Shuichi stared after him, eyes darting around the area before his brain caught up a few seconds later, after Kokichi was already long gone, Shuichi called out with an exasperated, “We live together!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad and I got in a big fight tonight about gay rights and neither he nor my mom knew I was bisexual (my fiance does and is wonderful) and in a fit of rage I came out to them just a few hours ago. My mom was nothing but supportive, a bit confused since my fiance is male and not really understanding bisexuality meaning I like both but absolutely supportive and sweet, but my dad was... definitely ignorant about it to put it nicely. Anyways I'm really upset so I might not post for a day or two because I just don't feel like writing. Comments would be cool just to get my mind off things. Thanks for understanding!! <3


	14. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi take the next step.  
> Danganronpa: Keeping Up With the Class  
> An unlikely (and possibly untrustworthy?) new DICE recruit.  
> Misunderstandings that aren't actually misunderstood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story has been toeing the line in between Teen and Mature (you can thank Miu's filthy mouth for that)  
> So I decided to just up it to Mature and include dirtier scenes. This is my first time ever writing anything like that so I'm sorry if it's not good lol heres your warning! If you want to skip that just look for the first time skip (double space section) and you won't have to read it. 
> 
> Sorry it's been a few days since I posted I've been helping my grandmother out whose house was broken into and then two days ago my dad and I started drinking (never a good idea) and somehow got on the topic of gay rights and my dad becomes homophobic when he's drunk and I'm bisexual and neither he nor my mom knew that (my fiance does and is amazing) and in a fit of absolute fury I came out to them both basically saying 'you're so dumb! you wanna know why it fucking bothers me so much? It's because I'm bi! I'm BISEXUAL OKAY!?' directly after he said some horrendous shit. My mom shocked me by being overwhelmingly supportive saying she just wanted me to always be myself-- not just part of myself so that was awesome. She even made a joke about how she'd been worried about little boys coming into the house when she should have been worried about some of the little girls lmao whereas my dad kind of brushed over it and made comments like 'now I'll never not be able to picture that' he was drunk but he hasn't apologized yet so yeah there's some family drama for the day! :D It took 26 years but here we are! I also chipped my tooth not two hours after I got home that night so writing has been difficult to get motivated for. Thank you for reading this story and if you read this note I love you <3

By the time Shuichi got back to the skating rink, Kokichi was already long gone making Shuichi roll his eyes and scoff. Kokichi truly wasn’t normal. And Shuichi loved it. He found the skates he’d abandoned apologizing to the cashier who hadn’t even noticed him not returning them, ducking his head as he admitted it. However, the man _had_ noticed a crazy purple-haired boy bolting out of the rink after nearly pushing down other customers and Shuichi wasn’t surprised that that would be what took his attention. Once Shuichi was alone on the boardwalk after calling Kokichi and getting no answer he was bombarded by ‘fans’ of his wanting pictures apparently finding it easier approaching him when he was by himself. He’d been asked a couple of times for his autograph when he’d gone to get groceries which made Shuichi uncomfortable to no end but it was even worse in the thick of the city. He called a cab ready to take him home hoping Kokichi was there. 

Stepping through the mahogany door he saw the mischievous boy in question already in his pajamas, of course the revealing black lace ones where his shorts were just almost too short, eating a slice of pizza. Kokichi grinned wickedly at him appreciating Shuichi’s annoyed expression. He’d hoped he’d search for him once he left. “The phantom thief dropped by. Told me he ran into you tonight,” Kokichi said as if he wasn’t this ‘phantom thief.’ 

Shuichi’s deadpan broke as he smiled, not able to hide his amusement from the other before he dropped down sitting next to him on the couch grabbing a slice of pizza, and decided to play along. “Yeah. He did. He’s crazy.” Shuichi winked at the other trying to match his energy and speed. 

Kokichi’s heart skipped a beat and his facade broke for a fraction of a second. He didn’t understand it but anytime Shuichi got even the slightest amount of brave and playful or flirty his heart just flipped the fuck out. Ooooh and if he lied. God, it was so hot when he lied. Just not to him. He hated liars. Smirking at him for a moment Kokichi then pretended to be curious. “Oh? He’s craaazy, huuuh?” 

Something in his tone and expression was hilarious to Shuichi. He snorted, embarrassing himself, making him hide his mouth behind his hand after doing so before shaking his head at the other, his smile not failing him for a second as he took another bite of pizza. “Yes. An absolute lunatic.” Shuichi’s eyes glinted over with mischievousness side-glancing the other keeping the same tone Kokichi did. “Kinda cute though.” He used Kokichi’s words against him hoping he’d either annoy or entice him. He did both.

Kokichi’s heart skipped again, noticing the playfulness in his boyfriend. He no longer wanted Shuichi to get that mischievous glint in his eye; he NEEDED him to. Kokichi’s heart settling down he guffawed, placing his hand on his chest to feign offense. “ _Again_ with the plagiarism, Mister Detective!” Kokichi shook his head, tsking with a wagging finger before a lopsided smirk pulled up his features. “Sooo only _kinda_ cute, huuuuh? Nee-heehee. I’d say he’s devilishly handsome myself!” He knocked shoulders with the other his smile growing deeper.

Shuichi nodded instantly agreeing, “You’re right. He is.” He grabbed another slice before asking, “Did you have fun tonight?” He was genuinely curious. Kokichi had ran away during their date and although that was probably normal for Kokichi it still wasn’t something Shuichi was entirely used to. Usually people only skipped out when they’d had a bad time. But Kokichi wasn’t normal either. He was like a reversed version of the word itself, always enticing and a mystery. Always intriguing.

Kokichi tapped his lip in thought before impassively shrugging. “Ah, it was okay. My date bailed on me to chase after some crazy thief!” He scoffed rolling his eyes in faux annoyance. “Nee-heehee. But I suppose that comes with the territory of dating a detective, doesn’t it? Nishishi.” He winked his way before his eyes traveled down and saw the black skinny jeans on Shuichi again. A thrilling thought crossed his mind making him anxious but also excited about what he had planned. Swallowing his nerves he said, “Shumai, you’re allll sweaty from running after that phantom thief! Bleh. Go get a shower already.” His heart was pounding and he tried to sound like he was just taunting him. He’d worn these pajamas for a reason. 

Shuichi scowled scoffing at the other. “Rude.” He tossed his eyes before smiling fondly. “But you’re right. The _‘phantom thief’_ made me run all over town. I’ll be right back.” He went and grabbed a pair of striped dark blue pajama sets before taking a quick shower hoping Kokichi would still be awake by the time he was out. Not seeing him in the bed he stepped through the door and into the living room. Their usually opened curtains had been drawn closed and the lights had been dimmed and the television wasn’t on anymore. He scrunched up his face checking out the scenery before his eyes fell on the purple-haired boy who was lounging lazily on the couch, his hands behind his head, one leg crossed over the other at his ankles, a smart ass smile forever on his face. He looked like he was up to no good. “U-Uh, Kokichi, what ya doing?” 

Kokichi’s smirk widened. “Thinking.” 

Shuichi blinked remembering this same conversation from when he’d asked Kokichi out for the first time. With a small smile pulling up his lips he teased, “Never good.” 

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled and he sat up on the couch patting the cushion ushering Shuichi to sit down. Shuichi obeyed feeling nervous, excited, and confused as he slowly sat down on the spot he'd been called to. Kokichi took no time to crawl over to straddle Shuichi’s lap and got close to his face, noses nearly touching making Shuichi inhale sharply. “You wanna know the truth, Shuichi?”

Shuichi gulped, his adam’s apple traveling the length of his throat, his heart picked up in speed as he cautiously moved his hands down to Kokichi’s hips. “Y-Yes,” he whispered, not really sure where this was going but something in Kokichi’s lidded eyes told him it wasn’t anywhere bad. At all. He had hopes that it’d go where his mind had gone when he woke up with Kokichi straddling him in their dorm room during his ‘prank.’

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’d let you do whatever you wanted to me… since I love you, Shuichi.” Kokichi moved his fingers down to caress Shuichi’s arms making the other shiver under the touch. Brushing his lips against Shuichi’s he whispered, “Ya wanna know what pregame Shuichi and I have in common?” 

Shuichi's heart stopped, and he instantly pulled back a bit to stare into beautiful lavender eyes as cold dread swarmed his entire body, suddenly not excited about this at all. Instead he was very afraid of what was in Kokichi’s head. “Y-Yes?” He didn’t sound confident in his answer. He just knew Kokichi would rip his heart out. He would tell him he was toying with him. To punish him.

Kokichi picked up on the timidity making him smile softly at the other cupping his cheek to try and bring him back to the moment. “We don’t like repetition. And we don’t like being predictable soooo... I wanna know if you expected this when you came out of the shower.” Kokichi then started kissing Shuichi’s neck and nibbling at his earlobe shifting a bit in his lap and between his suckling he whispered in his ear, “I had fun being chased by you.” He moved his lips up to Shuichi’s stopping just before pressing his lips down. “The stealing part doesn’t excite me as much as being pursued by you, y’know? Don’t you feel the same, Shuichi? You weren’t bored playing with me tonight, were you?”

“Ah, well, I…” Shuichi swallowed staring into lidded lavender eyes. “I-I feel the same.”

“I wanted you to catch me,” Kokichi whispered with a smirk still shifting himself on Shuichi’s lap, making both boy’s breathing heavier. “There’s a transmitter on my body, so my friends probably have this place surrounded already. Nee-heehee…” Shuichi blinked realizing that Kokichi was playing the game again, his fingers pressed into Kokichi’s hips a little tighter in suspense and excitement. Kokichi had pleasant shivers run through him. In a sultry voice, Kokichi said, “Looks like you’ll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, my beloved detective.” 

Closing the distance Kokichi kissed him and as the kiss deepened he moved his hands up to Shuichi’s hair tugging on it making the other make a sound that Kokichi liked. Both boy’s blushes left their faces as heat traveled down to other regions. Shuichi got lost in the moment and found himself nibbling on Kokichi’s lip making the other tremble before they were back at it tongues dancing and hearts beating faster. Before he realized what was happening he felt Kokichi’s shifting increase turning into grinding and Shuichi started to hate the many layers of clothing between them. Far too many layers. He felt Kokichi’s hands leave his hair and move to start pulling up Shuichi’s shirt and his breath hitched. 

Shuichi pulled away just a bit to ask, “A-Are you doing this because you’re upset about the interview, Kokichi?” He didn’t mean to sound so hopeful for the other to say no but he couldn’t keep it out of his voice. And he wanted to make sure this wasn’t Kokichi just trying to force those emotions down again.

Kokichi’s chest caved in when Shuichi stopped him but hearing his tone made his heart restart and leap in strides. “Y’know, Shuichi, something I really like about you is that my lies don’t seem to work on you,” he said just as breathless as the other did. “So let’s play a game, okay?” Shuichi swallowed as he nodded. “I’m going to tell you two truths and one lie. You pick out the lie and you get a prize.” He bit his lip a little nervous about what he had planned. 

“O-Okay,” Shuichi whispered, his heart pounding. 

“I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader.” Kokichi brushed his lips against the other tasting peppermint on him. “I still need time to fully trust you again,” he admitted in the same tone. Taking a second he tried not to sound scared as he said, “And I _don’t_ want to push our physical relationship into the next level... like by going down on each other right now.” Kokichi watched as Shuichi’s eyes widened and a fierce blush took over the entirety of his face. Kokichi tried to ignore all the nerves making his body tremble and the voices in his head telling him he’d be rejected. After a few painfully long seconds Kokichi felt stupid so he jumped up and said, “I’m lying!” He started to run away when Shuichi grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

“Wait!” Shuichi had been stunned silent so it had taken him a few seconds to take in the weight of what Kokichi had just told him. Far too embarrassed to say the full sentence out loud Shuichi just squeaked out in a low voice, “Th-The last one?” He’d die if he was wrong. Just straight-up die right here on this couch. A body discovery announcement would sound and Kokichi would be the culprit.

Kokichi’s reddened face subdued back into it's normal milky white and he smirked trying to seem confident as he touched his nose with one hand and pointed at Shuichi with the other. In a much shakier voice than he’d said it the last time, he said, “Ding, ding ding. We have a winner.” 

Kokichi then sat back down on Shuichi’s lap and started kissing him again to keep from blushing like crazy and prayed that Shuichi wouldn’t push him away and was pleased when Shuichi let him pull up and remove his pajama shirt appreciating how lovely his bare chest was and felt a little self-conscious when he felt Shuichi doing the same to him stopping the kissing to allow him to pull it off before he threw the lacey pajama shirt he’d been wearing in the corner alongside Shuichi’s top. Shuichi ran his fingers up and down the sides of Kokichi’s petite frame thinking how beautiful he was and the way he was making him feel. A bit more confident now Kokichi pushed Shuichi down to lay flat on the couch they’d been grinding against one another in and bit his lip as he got to his knees, his body trembling as he moved his hands to the waistline of Shuichi's pants. 

“I-I’ve never been with a guy before,” Shuichi admitted with his face partially hidden by his hand. “L-Like I knew I was bisexual but never met a guy I liked enough to…” He cleared his throat, not able to finish the sentence.

Kokichi saw what appeared to be shame on the other when in Kokichi’s heart he was so relieved to hear Danganronpa hadn’t implanted false memories of him with other guys. They totally would do that. Knowing that Shuichi hadn’t done anything either made it easier for him to say, “I haven’t either.” They both shared shy smiles and Shuichi didn’t fight him as he tugged on his pants to reveal his boxers. Inhaling sharply Kokichi slowly pulled them down as well Shuichi looking anywhere but at Kokichi as he did so. Kokichi’s eyes widened once he saw him fully exposed. “Wow. So the fanfictions got it right,” he said, only partly teasing the other. 

Shuichi groaned, hiding his reddened face with both hands now. “Sh-Shut up.” 

“Nishishi. Okay!” Kokichi smirked at the other even if he wasn’t looking at him. 

Timidly, experimentally Kokichi took him in his hands making his boyfriend’s body twitch as it had startled him. Kokichi started working on him with his hands enjoying how Shuichi was reacting to it even if the navy-haired boy seemed ashamed of every reaction he offered him hiding his face behind the crook of his elbow and biting his lip to stay silent. Then Kokichi put his head between his legs and took him in his mouth, all the while Kokichi just hoped he wasn’t terrible at this. They stayed like that until Shuichi wasn’t able to conceal his moans anymore and grabbed both the cushion on the couch and the back of Kokichi’s head taking handfuls of his purple hair in between his fingers and Kokichi felt excitement and joy course through him knowing he was doing a good job. It made both of them unbelievably happy knowing that they were actually doing this. If you'd told either of them they'd end up doing anything like this while they were in the game both would have called you a liar. He didn't pull away until the other boy finished and relaxed underneath him. 

Kokichi wiped off his mouth on the back of his wrist before looking up to see Shuichi’s expression and loved the look on his face. God, he’d pay to have a picture of him making that face. It was fleeting as Shuichi soon turned red and subconsciously hid hisself underneath his hands making Kokichi snort at him. “Nee-heehee. What? You shy now?” He moved to stand and was a little shaky as he got to his feet so he moved back to sit on the couch. 

Shuichi swallowed his nerves pulling up his boxers and pants before moving over to Kokichi fast making lavender eyes widen. “No, I’m not.” He then started kissing the purple-haired boy pushing him to lay down as well Kokichi’s face heating up at the sudden fire in the other. His heart started pounding feeling anxious about it but those nerves shifted into desire as Shuichi started kissing his jawline moving down to his neck suckling and nibbling at it causing Kokichi to gasp and whine. Shuichi let one hand play in Kokichi’s hair tugging at it to give him better access for kissing his neck and let the other move down to his shorts. Kokichi’s breath hitched once Shuichi’s cold hand found its way inside them. They shared eye contact for a moment and something about the look in his eyes made Shuichi brave enough to admit, “You drive me fucking crazy in these pajamas, you know that?” Kokichi’s heart felt like it was going to explode and he couldn’t get out a moan because Shuichi was kissing him, stealing it. 

“F-Fuck, wh-who are you?” Kokichi asked in between pleasant sounds.

Shuichi didn’t answer as he was too busy placing kisses from Kokichi’s lips moving down his chest and stomach and stopping at his waistline. Pulling the shorts down he looked up to Kokichi really wanting affirmation before he continued. Kokichi nodded watching him all the while. Shuichi took a deep breath before putting his head between the other's legs and Kokichi, unlike Shuichi, didn’t hide his feelings and God if they weren’t the best sounds Shuichi had ever heard. Like music to his ears pushing him to do better and grip onto Kokichi’s thighs a little tighter. It took him a little longer but once he was finished and Kokichi leaned back sighing Shuichi pulled back and wiped off his mouth appreciating the look on the other taking a mental picture so he never forgot it. With his eyes closed, Kokichi pulled up his shorts before curling a finger ushering Shuichi to come further up so Shuichi obeyed. 

“Was that okay?” Shuichi asked breathlessly as he laid basically on top of Kokichi absentmindedly playing with his purple hair. 

“Fuck yeah it was,” Kokichi said just as breathless letting his fingers dance against the bare skin of his beloved detective’s back. “And that’s not a lie.” He started giggling. Shuichi couldn’t help but giggle along, not even allowing himself to be embarrassed about what they’d just done. It had felt right. And so so good. 

After a few seconds, Shuichi sighed happily. “I love you.” He wrapped his arms around Kokichi and held onto him a little tighter, feeling closer to him now. “I really love you, Kokichi.”

Kokichi smiled feeling the same way, pecking him on the lips, cupping his face and he stared into beautifully golden eyes as he said, “I love you too, Shuichi.”

  
  


The next morning Kokichi woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting in from the other room making him grin, not frustrated this time that his boyfriend wasn’t cuddling with him. Not after last night. God, being chased and cornered by Shuichi and then… Kokichi could just squeal. So he did. He flailed around the bed like an idiot before composing himself and hopping up and running into the kitchen immediately wrapping Shuichi in a hug from behind. “Good mooorning, sexy pants.” He meant it too. Shuichi had on another pair of skinny jeans, these a dark blue nearly matching his hair. And he had a long-sleeved gray t-shirt on today and Kokichi wished it hugged his skin like his pants did.

Shuichi blushed hearing the nickname before he turned around still within Kokichi’s grasp. “Good morning, you.” He smiled softly gazing down at the other, bed hair and wild lavender eyes. He hoped he was greeted like this every morning. “Sleep well?” 

Kokichi blinked realizing he hadn’t had a nightmare since they’d left Danganronpa headquarters. Since he’d been with Shuichi in this house. It reminded him of when he was younger with DICE. When he was with them he didn’t have bad dreams near as often either. He squeezed his boyfriend a little tighter. “I slept wonderfully. Nee-heehee. My boyfriend might have helped by wearing me out.” He winked at him hoping to get a fierce blush from the other. He did. 

Shuichi, suddenly having a hard time keeping eye contact, cleared his throat. “W-Well I made some breakfast.” He winced because _duh_ he was hunkered over a stove. Kokichi raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk pulling up his lips. Being around him made Shuichi’s brain just not want to work right. Not that he was complaining but still. He turned back careful not to let their food burn this time. Once they sat down with their plates at the island Shuichi thought over their night together before he remembered the people on the boardwalk when he was in search of his boyfriend. “Hey, have you been asked for your autograph yet?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Miu and I got some coffee to discuss where our evil secret lair should be and some old woman and her daughter asked us for that and pictures. After I indulged them with a few, since I’m such a nice guy y’know, they took that to mean that it was fine to keep getting more and I was busy so I hissed at them. Nee-heehee. The little girl got so scared! HA! It was great.” Kokichi glanced over to see Shuichi’s bewildered expression making him laugh nearly choking on his eggs. “What? What would you have me do?” 

“Not terrify children?” Shuichi offered before a small smile crossed his face. Then a real concern crossed his mind pulling his brows down. “Kyoko said Danganronpa would follow us on the outside too. I wonder what all they’ve got.” Shuichi rubbed his chin with one hand forking at his food with the other. “I haven’t seen any cameras except from just normal people. But they could have them set up hidden like they did in the game and at Danganronpa headquarters. You don’t... you don't think they’ve gotten you talking to your new DICE members do you?” That made both boys very nervous and Shuichi moved to stand. “I’m grabbing the laptop, be right back.” Going into the office he unplugged it before going back to the kitchen to set it up on the island between the both of them to view as they ate. 

After a few searches for ‘Ouma Kokichi after killing game’ they found the Danganronpa official website and saw a tab titled ‘Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up with The Class’ and Shuichi clicked on it seeing different videos for everyone. The first one available had Kaede with the dark-haired boy Shuichi had seen in the refectory there to meet her. Selecting ‘play’ he heard a woman saying, ‘ _Kaede is getting awfully chummy with her live-in fiance and co-owner of their bakery ‘Sunrise Pies.’’_ Footage of the handsome man and Kaede laughing was shown, one shot being of him putting some icing on her nose making her giggle. 

_‘We already know how flaky she was about her relationship with the mysterious Rantaro when our favorite detective, Saihara Shuichi, woke up. It took all of two days before she confessed that she wasn’t sure if Rantaro’s suspicions of the two were wrong.’_ Both Shuichi and Kokichi’s eyes widened as it played out the conversation Shuichi and Kaede had in the common room when he had rejected her, Kokichi blushed actually seeing and hearing Shuichi say he liked someone else making him hide his face underneath his folded hands his elbows propped up on the counter. 

_‘Of course our favorite detective is in love with his pregame boyfriend, a certain evil supreme leader, so that didn’t go as planned for her. Do you remember when Shuichi admitted it the first time to his bestie in-game and now in real life?’_ Footage showed Shuichi in Kaito’s dorm room looking especially nervous as he said, _‘I think I like someone.’_ The woman's narrating said, ‘ _I know we were all excited to hear this! I just KNEW he was about to say our favorite pianist but he shocked us by telling Kaito…’_ Past Shuichi wiped off his sweaty palms on his pants as he admitted, ‘ _I-It’s… It’s n-not any of the girls.’_

The woman said, ‘ _BIG OUCH for our ladies in the class! I know we were all hoping for a reunion between the two but we can’t help but feel a soft spot for our sweet Kaede. Did you see how heartbroken she was? She was clearly holding back tears! Now back to our favorite pianist. She has been known to sway opinions VERY fast and we all worry that poor Rantaro might not get to keep her for very long. And we can’t blame Kaede AT ALL, I mean just LOOK at her fiance! He is also established to be very kind and--’_

Shuichi clicked out of the video in a huff. “That was supposed to be between just me and Kaito. And me and Kaede.” He was beyond frustrated that his private conversations had been broadcasted to the world. “When I talked to Kaito I didn’t know they had cameras in there at the time let alone that they were fucking recording us.” Shuichi’s stomach felt like it was filled up with vile and he soon forgot his breakfast in front of him not having the appetite he'd had and started rubbing at his face aggressively. “There's no telling what else they posted.” He almost didn’t want to keep looking. 

Kokichi did. He wanted to know what all they had got. He pulled the laptop closer to them so he could get a better view. “This one is about me.” He clicked on it and it said: _‘The long-awaited interview of pregame Shuichi asking his future self if he’d get to keep his ‘toy’ around was recorded! We’ll be posting the full reaction tonight! Just letting you know: Kokichi reacted to the interview about how you’d expect our favorite Ultimate Supreme Leader to react!’_ Both boys watched in silent horror as Kokichi tore into Shuichi telling him he didn’t love him and calling him ‘Mister God’ and that made Shuichi grimace and chest cave in hearing it again. Kokichi didn’t notice as his eyes were glued to the screen as the cameras followed him out of the AV room and into the Ultimate Lab where he destroyed everything he could set his eyes on making Shuichi’s jaw drop never having seen what had actually transpired. 

Shuichi went to turn it off not feeling well about seeing it and Kokichi slapped his hand away, making the navy-haired boy flinch and jerk back with widened eyes. Kokichi then felt a little guilty about hitting him even if it wasn't hard but he couldn’t trust his words right now so he just shook his head with a look that said not to do that. _‘That was painful for everyone! And the two seemed to be completely done after that destroying our favorite detective.’_ Footage showed Shuichi crying in front of Kyoko before he immediately broke down again falling to his knees in front of Miu. Kokichi frowned watching the scenes. Kokichi hated seeing him cry even if he felt like he deserved to cry. A wicked part of him was glad he’d broken down. It was confusing. He loved Shuichi but he had hurt him and Kokichi didn’t really understand the complexities of his emotions. Shuichi felt humiliated knowing everyone could see that. That Kokichi had now seen it. 

It showed a timelapse of Shuichi in his dorm room pouring over the letter he’d written to Kokichi falling asleep with the notebook on his chest. _‘We don’t know what all Shuichi said in his VERY long letter to our favorite evil supreme leader but whatever it was it seemed to have worked!’_ Footage of the two boys making out in an alleyway made both boys gasp. _‘But who is to say that they will last? These two seem to be about as hot and cold as Kaede is with Rantaro! Now speaking of being all over the place Kokichi seems to be carrying through with his plan to start a new DICE as he’s been to quite a few of both this season and last season’s ultimate’s houses.’_ Pictures of Kokichi knocking on doors showed. The only one that wasn’t was Kazuichi and Kokichi guessed that was because he was so far away from the city. Kokichi felt immense dread come down on him. Not only did Danganronpa know he had started DICE but apparently so did the world. _‘We just have to hope they don’t make away with the prestige paintings of Van Gogh like he and our favorite inventor planned!’_ Footage of he and Miu pouring over ideas together showed and Kokichi had to breathe a sigh of relief. They knew they were starting a new DICE but it didn’t seem like they knew the reason behind it. Not the real reason. 

_‘And some of these new members seem to be received REALLY well. I don’t know about you folks but I saw INSTANT chemistry between the Ultimate Supreme Leader and last season's Ultimate Luck. Hmm… could there be a scandal here?’_ Footage showed Kokichi at the door of Nagito’s house sizing him up with his eyes. Kokichi knew it was to gauge how easy he would be to manipulate into flirting with him. To Shuichi it just looked like his boyfriend checking out an attractive guy, making him frown and sit back a little further down in the bar stool. It played the scene of Kokichi not only calling him ‘Mister Luck’ but also calling him handsome with a wink to boot. _‘Did you see how Nagito’s eyes lit up? His eyes NEVER light up. I’m calling it! Kaede will end up leaving Rantaro for her new or rather old fiance and Kokichi will end up leaving Shuichi for this ‘something different’ as pregame Shuichi would say. We will update with any more news we get! Thanks for tuning in for this episode of Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up with The Class!’_ The screen turned dim offering them the option to replay or go to the next or previous episode. 

Shuichi said in a small voice, “When Makoto said they have eyes and ears everywhere he meant--”

“Everywhere,” Kokichi finished for him curtly. Seeing those snippets of his and Shuichi’s interview left him feeling angry and upset all over again. He loved Shuichi but it was still so fresh and raw and the fact that they’d gotten so much on film made him feel gross about the two of them right now. He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m going to fucking kill them all.” 

Shuichi would normally warn against something so extreme but he was just as sad and angry and disgusted. “I want to too.” He closed the laptop not really having anything else to say right now. Not knowing if Kokichi would want him to talk to him right now. He brought it into the office and sat it down before taking a seat in the office chair himself and laying his head on the desk just to give himself a minute to take it all in. He didn’t want to compartmentalize those conversations and moments but his brain wouldn’t allow him to do anything but that. 

Kokichi massaged his forehead and leaned forward propping himself up on the counter. So they knew about DICE. They knew about a lot of-- if not all-- their inventions. Would it be possible to use any of those inventions now? Or would it be a dead giveaway that they were behind any attack on the prime minister? Could they give them to the general public to help protect protestors? If they used them to help Shuichi break into the Prime Minister’s Official Residence and they were able to link the blackout to Miu, Kokichi wouldn’t just be looking at losing his Danganronpa money. No. He and every one of his DICE members would be looking at jail time. Possibly life.

“Fuck!” Kokichi jumped up and started pacing the room not knowing what to do. He needed to talk to Miu. He needed to talk to her now. He ran to the office and opened the door to see Shuichi staring at the floor with his eyes open forehead against the edge of the desk making Kokichi stop short. He was angry but he still loved Shuichi so he asked, “You okay?” 

“No,” Shuichi said in a breath. “They’ll know if we attack them with--”

“Any of the inventions Miu and I drew up, I know, I was just thinking the same thing.” Kokichi half smiled at him silently appreciating how on the same page the two of them seemed to always be. He pulled Shuichi’s head away from the desk to make him look at him. “Shuichi, everything is going to be okay. Okay? Miu and I are smart. You are smart. We can figure something else out. If we can’t then we can maybe alter the inventions themselves.” Kokichi shook his head with a sigh. “It’ll probably be longer than a week now.” 

Shuichi guffawed before placing his hands on the ones holding his face up. “I figured as much. I’ll get with the others too and see if theres any other plans we can try and come up with as backup. I kind of wish that we could just destroy Danganronpa headquarters but that supercomputer is worth restraining ourselves. If we got it out we could help a ton of people.” He kissed Kokichi’s wrist. “I’m sorry, Kokichi. For all of this.” 

Kokichi sighed before pulling Shuichi into a hug. “Me too, my beloved detective. Me too.” Feeling Shuichi’s arms wrap around him, Kokichi felt all his anxieties and fears leave his body as something else replaced them. Love. Memories of the footage of Shuichi rejecting Kaede for him. The footage of Shuichi writing that letter and falling asleep with the notebook still on his chest. Of kissing Shuichi in a dirty alleyway. They’d be okay. “I’m sorry too,” he repeated in a breath.

  
  


Shuichi dreaded breaking the news to Makoto. While Kokichi was in the shower he left another note on the door for him saying: ‘You have my heart, Kokichi. And you always will.’ Paying the cab driver he was driven to Makoto’s house. Shuichi knocked on the door and waited a minute until the lavender haired girl answered it. “H-Hey, Detective Kirigiri. Good morning.”

Kyoko offered him a small smile. “Good morning, Detective Saihara. Come on in.” She stepped aside so he could enter the house he was starting to become familiar with.

Makoto hearing his voice immediately ran into the living room to greet him with a huge smile. “Shuichi! Glad to see you here again. Kyoko said you were coming but I can’t help but get worried you’ll be a runner and skip out on us one of these days.” He chuckled but it really was a fear of his. And it showed to Shuichi. Makoto couldn’t lose someone so valuable to the team. 

Shuichi offered a shy laugh shaking his head. “I-I’m harder to get rid of than that.” His facial features dropped a little remembering the videos. “I-I do have some bad news, however. Pr-Probably something the whole team will want to be in on.” Touching his neck he felt a little nervous about having to lead the group call.

Kyoko noticed his dread and nodded, moving fast to get the equipment they’d need for the four-way call. She, like Shuichi, was very good at picking up on others' body language and what those tells meant. A twitch of the eyebrow when hearing something they’d already known about but was trying to conceal it, a person glancing up and to the side specifying a lie as they spoke, knees spread open when they felt comfortable around or attracted to the person sitting across from them. You know. The ‘normal’ body language cues you pick up on. Or normal to her and Shuichi’s eyes that were always dissecting the situation they found themselves in. 

Once three faces were looking back at them Hajime was the first to speak: “Good morning, Makoto, Kyoko, Shuichi!” Hajime had a big smile on his face until he noticed the scrunched eyebrows on Shuichi making his smile falter. “What’s going on?” 

Shuichi sighed leaning forward on the couch beside Makoto to give the camera settled on him a better view as he said, “So for our plan to work we need Miu’s inventions; the electro-bombs or the electro-hammers. I’m sure the electro-bombs would be the easier of the two options. Either way, Danganronpa has released footage of Kokichi and Miu crafting plans to start his new organization: the reinvented DICE. They have shots of the two of them going to different ultimate’s houses and know they’re looking to recruit people.” 

“Hey, hey.” Chiaki tilted her head. “Do they know what it’s for?”

Makoto shook his head, already knowing that wasn't it. “No, they don’t. I would have been alerted and their payments would have been frozen.” He turned his attention to Shuichi. “Unless they’ve told you something they haven’t told us?”

Shuichi sighed. “No. They’re still safe for now. But I’m worried about what could happen if we use her invention. I know Chihiro is able to get in undetected but I’m worried they’ll find the remnants of the bombs and automatically know the attack was linked to Miu. And--”

“A-And Miu could be blamed for it all,” Chihiro interrupted in a small sad voice. 

Shuichi’s head ducked lower. “And anyone that helped her. Kokichi and all the new DICE members. They wouldn’t just get their money taken away at that point… they’d be arrested.” Shuichi’s facial features hardened with determination as he turned his eyes back to the three. “And I can’t let that happen. Is there anything we can do to make her inventions undetectable? Anything you can do, Chihiro?” 

Chihiro’s eyebrows rose before puckering in thought. “M-Maybe we can have her come in and I-I could alter them… instead of just an EMP bomb I could fix them up with a virus that makes them self-destruct after a period of time?” He sounded unsure.

“Hey, hey. I think that’s a good idea.” Chiaki nodded smiling softly. “We should add her in so we can go over these plans with her and understand the mechanics. It’ll be easier that way.”

Makoto winced before he stood and started pacing the floor biting his lip and touching his shoulder all the while. “We already have so many of us. And Shuichi is a great add on to the team but Miu is…” 

“Miu is difficult,” Shuichi offered amusement in his tone before he added, “Trust me I had my doubts about her but she’s actually been really good with Kokichi. And she’s got a terrible mouth on her but she’s incredibly smart. Kokichi told me everything happening with their group and she wanted to tell me everything and held back all the important information. But if you guys don’t think she’s fully trust-worthy then I’d go for her leader: my boyfriend, Kokichi.” Shuichi turned back to focus on the television. “Kokichi would make a great member for Trojan Horses and if anyone can keep a secret it’s him.” He smiled fondly. “Because if he ever accidentally let something slip he could say it’s a lie.” His grin grew wider. “And they’d believe him.” 

  
  


Kokichi didn’t say anything to Miu when he opened the door instead jerking her into the house and locking it behind her. “What the fuck, Kokichi! Watch the merchandise,” Miu groaned as she dusted off her breasts as if he’d gotten even remotely near them. 

Rolling his eyes he said, “Cunt-bag, we got a problem. Sorry I didn’t call you back yesterday. I got a little…” He grinned wickedly looking off to the side remembering the events of the night before. “ _Preoccupied_ as Shuichi would say.” He winked at her and her face fell into one of shock before it slowly morphed and she was smiling like a maniac.

“YOU FUCKED HIM!” Miu squealed, jumping on Kokichi landing them on the floor making him grunt at the action. She quickly moved to straddle and restrain him.

“You said you’d quit doing that,” Kokichi groaned while she kept his wrists down.

“No,” she cooed. “I said I’d quit licking you. And I did… for now.” Miu started giggling before her face fell serious. “If you fucked him and you skimp out on any details I will start licking you again, Kokichi, I swear to god.” 

“OFF!” Kokichi barked at her and after a few seconds of her staying right where she was, he sighed, defeated. He knew she wouldn’t let him up until he admitted something. “ _Fine_ I’ll tell you. We didn’t fuck but I did suck his dick.” He smirked feeling a sense of pride knowing that he’d done something like that with Shuichi. Miu screamed. Right in his ear. Jerking his head back he fought back against her. He knew his ear wouldn’t stop ringing today after this. “Fucking shit, Miu! I’m going to go deaf hanging out with you.”

Miu let his wrists go before she hopped up then offered him her hand. “Is he big?” She started drooling with glazed over eyes only halfway paying attention to helping him up off the floor more so just imagining the scene. “Tell me _everything_.”

Kokichi inspected his nails waving off the question with the other hand. “He’s with _me_ , whore. You don’t need to know his fuckin’ size and shit.” He rolled his eyes before a smile he couldn’t bite down pulled up his features. “He’s _not_ small, okaaay?” Miu bit her lip so hard Kokichi was sure it’d come off. “Good god, you’re ridiculous. Now I didn’t bring you in here to talk about my boyfriend’s dick. I brought you in to see this.” He sat down on the couch and ushered her to do the same. Clicking play on the laptop set up on the coffee table the two of them watched the same thing he and Shuichi had earlier. “Danganronpa knows, Miu. They don’t know what we're really doing with DICE but this is bad. If they find out your inventions are the ones that are used to break into the prime minister’s house then not only will you get pegged, we all will. Or at the very least we’ll be suspects and you’ll be in jail.” 

Miu let out a long annoyed grunt. “What the fuck! They got us in the coffee shop too. Look!” She clicked on the video focusing on her showing the two of them flitting around town talking and laughing, drinking frappes and cappuchinos discussing rentals. “We can’t use that building now because they got us talking about it. Where are we supposed to meet up now?” She was trying to come off angry but she was upset. She almost wanted to cry. If this ruined her ability to keep hanging out with Kokichi and starting DICE she’d end up doing something crazy. Like blowing up Danganronpa headquarters. 

Kokichi sighed and rubbed at his forehead trying to think. “I don’t know. I wish one of us had a big enough house to do all this shit in. I mean who has a house that fucking huge? That we know? That doesn’t live in the city so cameras wouldn’t see?” Kokichi asked these questions with his eyes rolling, not really thinking about it then his face fell impassive with realization and the two chaotic people turned to look at each other, and at the same time they said: “Angie.” 

Closing the laptop and with their next recruit in mind, Miu called Angie asking if she was available and thankfully she was. After a half hour's drive, they pulled up to a long driveway that led to a gate where guards made them prove their identity before they were let in, making Miu cuss them out. Once they were past the now flustered guards Miu side-glanced Kokichi and said, “Fuckin’ prudes here.” 

“At least her dads are gay,” Kokichi offered in a bored tone as he inspected his nails. 

Miu rolled her eyes. “So we got some gay prudes.”

Kokichi yawned already exhausted with the idea of dealing with Angie. “You be a good little bitchlet in there today. I’ve already gotta do damage control.” He chuckled remembering stealing Angie’s paint can before he flung the paint around the room. Then he frowned recalling why he’d done it. Shifting in his seat he glanced out the window and said, “I’m sure Angie is obsessed with them now. I heard she has already converted them into her fake religion. Nishishi. Had them convinced by the end of breakfast!” Kokichi snorted before he puckered his brows. “She’s gonna be a tougher cookie to crack. She has everything she wants right here and Danganronpa is going to help her create an album.” 

Miu pursed her lips before shaking her head at her thoughts after coming up with no good manipulation tactics for the bubbly painter. “You’re right, short shit. She’s gonna be a hell of a lot tougher to crack.” 

Once inside Angie was quick to squeal seeing them jumping up and grabbing them both in huge hugs, neither of them really comfortable with the affection but accepting it. “Come in! Come in! Atua told me you two were coming and that you had important business with me. Gustav, bring my friends here some tea please?” The platinum-white blonde ordered. She was dressed differently now wearing a long flowy white dress with her hair up although one of the sticks holding up her hair was a paintbrush. She turned to Kokichi with a sad smile and asked in a soft voice, “Are you doing better now, Kokichi? Oh, Atua told me you were hurting terribly the day before our graduation.”

Kokichi winced seeing the pity in her eyes. He forced a grin. “Nee-heehee. Never been better!” Sitting down on one of the suede chairs in the fancy room she'd led them to Kokichi guessed was used for serving tea he whistled. “You got nice digs here, Angie. What do your dads do?” He asked not really caring but wanting to get her in a state of joy so he could eventually coax what he wanted out of her. Also wanting off the previous topic completely.

“Oh, they are simply wonderful!” Angie chirped, “They are environmentalists and travel the world!” Kokichi raised an eyebrow not understanding how in the hell they got this kind of money from that.

“But how the fuck are they so rich?” Miu blurted out, making Kokichi give her a disapproving look.

Angie chuckled, covering her mouth with her cup. “Oh! I see your confusion, hehe. It’s old money; my great-great grandfather built one of the first railroads here and invested in quite a few companies that took off! Atua has always watched over and provided for us.” After taking a sip of tea she asked, “So I know what Atua has told me but I do wonder why you two have come. I know it’s very important!” She smiled largely like she was proud to be included in whatever it was. 

Kokichi pulled out his best cheeky smile trying to match her demeanor and tone. It was hard to do without sounding like he was mocking her. “Oh, Angie, Atua was absolutely right!” He then leaned forward setting his cup down and offered a praying hand gesture. “Nee-heehee. You really are an angel, Angie, and I believe Atua whispered in my ear to speak to you today. I know that you’re planning on traveling, singing Atua’s praises, riiiight?” 

Angie nodded, smiling all the while. “Of course! Danganronpa will be sponsoring me so I feel quite blessed.” She then tilted her head a question in her ocean blue eyes. “Atua didn’t mention he spoke to you.” She sounded so genuinely confused that it took Kokichi aback and he wondered if the guy was real for a second.

Kokichi bristled under his breath, placing his hands behind his head as he forced a smile. “Perhaps just wishful thinking?” Angie giggled at that and Kokichi figured might as well rip the bandaid off. “So, Angie, say there was an organization that didn’t like Danganronpa. And they were planning on getting it canceled because of all the trauuuuma and the irrepuable damaaaage it causes. Like all the deaths of protestors and so on and so forth. How would you-- I’m sorry.” He gestured out with a hand as he finished, “How would _Atua_ feel about that type of organization?” Kokichi placed a finger in front of his lips and tilted his head watching her closely for any tells of her genuine reaction.

Angie tapped her chin humming as she thought. “Atua says…” She glanced around the room like she was searching for someone before throwing her arms up. “Atua says that the organization has good intentions! Praise be to them. Why do you ask, Kokichi?” 

Miu and Kokichi shared a look wondering if this was a good idea or not. Angie was so fickle and flaky and wishy-washy. They really couldn’t risk getting caught because ‘Atua’ said it was the right choice at the time. “Is that something Atua would approve you being apart of?”

Angie blinked humming and tapping her chin again. With less enthusiasm, she said, “Atua says perhaps… what are the risks if I did join this organization?” 

“You could lose the money from Danganronpa and sponsorships from them. I know you’re clearly already well off.” Kokichi then smirked. “Nee-heehee. Buuuut just think if instead of just singing for Danganronpa you were singing Atua’s praises before every meeting this organization held and possibly converting the members itself. All the while you’d be saving lives and ending an evil virtual killing game show.” Kokichi held his breath, not sure of this at all. Angie was kind of unpredictable, sweet and bubbly to the point it sickened Kokichi but still unpredictable. 

Angie nodded slowly pursing her lips. “I think… I think Atua would want me to join.” She didn’t sound sure which made both Kokichi and Miu nervous. 

Miu said, “This organization _is_ a secret. Would Atua allow you to keep it like that?” 

“If I didn’t keep this secret, I couldn’t keep my sponsorship, correct?” Angie smiled with her eyes. “You know, Miu, Atua has told me many secrets that I’ve kept.” She then turned her attention to Kokichi. “I would like to join your secret organization, Kokichi. And if I have any resources you may need I would be happy to provide them.”

Kokichi blinked his smirk failing him for a second before he said with a wagging finger, “Now I never told you that it was _my_ secret organization.” His tone let her know he was teasing.

“Ah, no you didn’t. That was Atua.” She grinned at him before offering her hand to shake his. For a moment Kokichi forgot who was leading this meeting as he timidly took her hand in his to shake on the agreement. 

“Welcome to DICE, Angie,” Kokichi said in a breath.

And that made eight. 

“Just let me know when we start having sermons!” Angie said after Kokichi had finished the normal orientation process. Or sort of normal orientation since Angie kept bringing up Atua and Kokichi had periodically reminded her not to say a word to anyone, nearly pleading with her by the end of it. He didn't trust anyone but he really didn’t trust religious people. Or not _crazy_ religious people anyway. 

“Sermons?” Miu asked with a pinched face. 

“She means meetings, bitchlet,” Kokichi interpreted.

Once he and Miu left the house Miu visibly shivered, rubbing her arms like she was cold. “God, I hate when she gets all preachy on us. Gives me the fuckin' creeps.” 

“Nishishi. You’re telling me,” Kokichi said as they hopped in the car. “Alright, cunt, we got a place at least temporarily. Next on the list for us to scout out is that tiny bitch with the smartass smirk.” Kokichi held up the picture of the twin-tailed blonde wearing an orange kimono. “Did you set up an appointment with her like I asked?” 

“You think I’m a fuckin’ hack? Course I did. She’s booked up until tonight.” Miu rolled her eyes. “We can try that Ibuki bitch first. She’s almost always at her studio.” Miu groaned. “Danganronpa sponsors her too and should be going on tour soon. Look, Cockichi, I know I said I wanted at least one other girl but maybe we could get another dude if either of these two cunts doesn’t work out.” 

Kokichi nodded not even realizing until then that DICE had acquired more girls than guys so far. “Agreed. We should look more into season one ultimates. We don’t have any of ‘em.” He pulled out all the other papers with everyone's information on it. Flitting through the papers he noticed one guy with spiky dark hair and angry eyebrows. “Ultimate Moral Compass?” Kokichi guffawed, shaking his head. “Doesn’t work with _our_ moral compass.” Passing it he saw a man with a brown afro wrapped in curls sticking straight up on his head, a crystal ball in his hands. “Here’s one from the ‘Maybe’ pile named Hagakure Yasuhiro. Hmm… Ultimate Clairvoyant?” With a smirk, he showed Miu the picture of the darker-skinned man who was glancing up and away deep in thought in the photo almost like he was seeing into the future. 

“What? ‘Ultimate Luck’ not fuckin’ dumb enough?” Miu cackled, only halfway paying attention to the picture, focusing mostly on the road. 

“We have a magician and a preacher in the crew, Miu, I’m not above adding in the ‘supernatural’ people.” Kokichi grinned at the picture, deciding they’d go see him. Flitting through more of the files he stopped to gawk at the very large woman that he’d assumed was a man at first. “Uh, I know you said we need more dicks but check out this bitch. She's like a female Gonta.” 

Miu snatched the photo and her eyes widened. “Fuck what I said. Let’s get her.” 

They shared devilish smiles before stopping by and getting something to eat then heading the rest of the way to Ibuki’s studio. It was in the city so they’d have to find a way to pull her aside. Stepping inside Kokichi saw the woman in question, dark hair hanging down to her hips and multi-colored bangs on her forehead and she had her tongue stuck out as she stroked the guitar and sang in a painfully loud metal voice. Kokichi had expected her to be punk but holy fucking shit she was a screamer. His ears started to hurt and he kept one eye partly closed waiting for the racket to stop. 

After ten terribly long minutes he walked up to her and offered her a cocky smile with a wave. “Helloooo, Mioda Ibuki! Niiice vocals. Nee-heehee. You got a sec to chat?” His eyes flitted to the rest of her band crew all staring at him, some with jaws dropped and starry eyes evidently fans of him. And why wouldn’t they be?

Ibuki unwrapped herself from the strap and put her guitar down. She grinned posing with two peace signs in front of her as she said, “Sure! What’s up?” 

Kokichi side-glanced the other band members before placing his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. Your posse seems cooool but I was hoping to speak with you alone?” 

Ibuki raised an eyebrow glancing between Kokichi and Miu. “You’re not wanting an autograph?” Kokichi and Miu both shook their heads. Shrugging and with a little less enthusiasm Ibuki said, “Sure thing. I’ll take you to my office!” Even if she had a little less spunk she still talked overwhelmingly loud, like her ears were constantly ringing from the music and she wanted to hear herself speak. 

Following her into her office Kokichi glanced at the albums hanging up on her walls whistling under his breath at the platinum ones. “So Danganronpa sponsors you riiiight?” 

Ibuki’s smile grew. “Yup! They really set us up. I didn’t have my original band when I woke up so I started a new one! THEY’RE AMAZING! But I’m sure you realized that already getting the free show you guys walked in on!” She started cackling for a few seconds before she titled her head alonside her entire upper body and asked, “So how can I help you guys?” She smirked and leaned her head back a little, ego-inflating. “You wantin’ tickets? I’m always happy to hook up fellow Danganronpa peeps!”

Miu made a stink face. “Not into screaming bullshit.” 

Kokichi groaned under his breath at his henchman before smiling at the other girl as he touched one of the frames on the wall. “Nee-heehee. _Speaking_ of Danganronpa, what do you think about ‘em? I know a lot of people from the show hate it. How do _you_ feel, Ibuki? Nishishi. Just between us of course.” He side-glanced her, gaging her reaction.

Ibuki scrunched up her nose for a beat before shrugging with an impassive face. “I don’t agree with everything they do BUT--” She spun around making her plaid skirt flare out with the movement, her black leggings hiding anything indecent, as she threw her banded arms out. “LOOK at what I’ve accomplished through them!” She stopped to wink at them before adding, “My singing did most of the work but still!” She grinned and Kokichi forced one on to return.

Kokichi nodded a second later. “Ah, well I’m glad to hear it. I heard you were about to go on tour too real soon. Will that be close oooor...?” Kokichi was trying to veer onto another topic having given up on her as a new recruit. She had spunk for sure but Danganronpa already had their dirty claws deep into her. She was too far gone. 

“I’ll be doing a show here first! Then we’ll be going ALL OVER THE WORLD! YA!” She struck a guitar pose tongue out as she pretended to strum it. Then looking at them she got a shit-eating grin on her face. “You guys totally DID come here for tickets!” She laughed like it was a good joke before spinning in her spot and grabbing something out of her desk. Handing them both two each she winked as she said, “Both of you bring a friend! It’s two Saturdays from now at 8!”

Kokichi smirked placing his hands behind his head. “You _totallllly_ caught us. Nee-heehee. Thanks, Ibuki!” He waved at her before grabbing Miu who looked downright confused and pulling her out of the room behind him.

Miu whispered, “What? Aren’t you going to--”

“Shut up, whore,” he hissed under his breath. “Not until we’re in the car, okaaay?”

Nodding Miu didn’t say another word until they were in the safety of her vehicle. “What the fuck was that? You didn’t do ANY of the normal stuff.” She crossed her arms in a huff. “If you wanted _me_ to take a crack at her I think I totally could have got her on board.” Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder she quickly adjusted her goggles. “Why the hell did you tuck tail and run, gremlin?”

“First of all,” he started giving her a dirty look, “ _You_ don’t question me, bitchlet. _I_ am the supreme leader here.” He flicked her on the forehead making her scowl and rub the attacked area. “Second of all, she’s got the spirit of a DICE member but she’s knee-deep up Danganronpa’s ass.” Shaking his head he finished, “Third of all, I fucking HATED her singing. No way I wanna hear that during every meeting.” 

Miu’s eyes widened, not having thought about that before she quickly nodded agreeing. “You’re right. I’d end up killing her. Alright, you wanna try that Hyoko bitch? Her publicist scheduled a meeting with her in about three hours. We can waste time somewhere else until then? Do something fun?” She kind of wanted to just hang out with her friend like the ‘normies’ did. Almost like a real friend's day. 

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at her taunting, “Are you asking me on a date, Miu? Nishishi. You sly slut.” Miu scrunched up her nose before growling teasingly at him, making him roll his eyes with a smile on his face before he made a serious expression and pointed at the windshield, directing her attention to the street. “My hair is in need of a dye job! This is an emergency. I need my henchman STAT.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, getting an instant grin out of her. “To the store then my house! Nee-heehee. You’re fixing my roots and THAT'S AN ORDER!” Miu didn’t need to be told twice putting the car in drive as she chuckled, loving this idea already.

  
  


Shuichi got home and his shoulders shrunk seeing Kokichi wasn’t there again. He tended to stay out far longer with DICE than Shuichi did with the Trojan Horses. Shuichi almost wanted to ask to join one of their recruitment days, it kind of sounded fun. But if Kokichi did get caught badmouthing Danganronpa and Shuichi was there then not just one of them would lose their money-- both would and Shuichi's internship could be questioned leading to Kyoko herself being questioned. And Shuichi wanted to know there was some way for them to have a backup plan. Thumbing through his phone he looked at all his classmates' numbers and considered calling Kaito again. He really didn’t want to become a clingy best friend though. He stopped on Kaede’s phone number realizing they hadn’t hung out since their friend day. That made him frown and feel incredibly guilty. She was still his best friend and with everything Danganronpa was saying about her online she might be feeling down and need a friend to lean on. 

Dialing her up Shuichi was surprised when picked up quickly. “Hello? Shuichi?”

“H-Hi, Kaede. Haven’t seen you in a while and I just wanted to check-in. Y-You doing okay?” Shuichi grimaced hoping she couldn’t hear the pity he had in his voice. 

Kaede perked up, chirping, “Oh! You’re so sweet, Shuichi! I’m doing okay. Just a little stressed out with all the rumors going around. I’m guessing you saw what they put online?” 

Shuichi admitted in a sigh, “Yeah. You see what they said about me and Kokichi?”

Kaede also sighed. “Yeah. You wanna hang out and vent?” 

Shuichi chuckled. “Absolutely. You can come over if you’d like.” 

“Sounds great! We’re closing up the bakery in about ten minutes then I’ll head there!” 

“See you then.” Shuichi hung up and smiled, glad to know Kaede was sticking to her word and trying out the bakery. He hoped she enjoyed it and was able to do it without feeling guilty. Those dumb rumors were stupid and absolute bullocks. He knew Kaede better than that. 

After a bit, Kaede was knocking on his door. Opening it up he saw that she was in a different outfit than usual. She still wore a pink shirt but it was long-sleeved with white and purple flowers sewn into it and her skirt was replaced with white pants and she had pretty pink wedges on her feet. She looked cute, Shuichi thought. “Hey, Shuichi!” She wrapped him in a big hug which he reciprocated. 

“Come on in! I’ll give you the grand tour.” Shuichi led her around the house showing off their office with Kokichi's YouTube set up, Shuichi's novels on display, then brought her to the bedroom, kitchen, then lastly the living room where she spotted the photo frames on the mantel. She made an expression looking through them that Shuichi couldn’t dissect. 

“Wow, you two look like you were really in love...” Kaede’s words trailed off at the end.

Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding her tone. “Y-Yeah.” He chose to smile as he started inspecting the photos again for probably the hundredth time. “This one is my favorite.” He offered it to her showing the one of the two of them with Kokichi's parents eating a ridiculously long sub sandwich. Kaede half-smiled at it before sighing, setting it down and Shuichi noticed her eyes were a little glossy. “Kaede, what's wrong?”

Kaede wiped at her tears chuckling at herself shaking her head. “I just…” She sighed again. “I feel like an awful person, Shuichi.” Ducking her head she moved to the couch. Shuichi, a little wary of where this conversation was going, sat down beside her keeping a little distance between them. She noticed his timidity and laughed again waving it off. “It’s not like that, Shuichi. It’s just seeing you two makes me think of myself.” She inhaled sharply before turning her attention down to her hands folded in her lap. “Rantaro is such a wonderful guy. He’s sweet and I know he loves me in his own way but… but we’ve never looked at each other like you and Kokichi do.” She glanced back at the photos again searching them for an answer before closing her eyes. “You know the rumors, Shuichi? The ones calling me ‘flaky’ and saying I bounce from one guy to the next?”

Shuichi frowned and with puckered brows he nodded. “Y-Yeah. They also said Kokichi was probably leaving me for Nagito so I wouldn’t listen to them, Kaede. It’s okay if you’re having doubts with Rantaro. I-I don’t know your relationship but don’t feel like you’re flaky for trying to understand what you feel for each other.” Shuichi hated Danganronpa even more now for filling Kaede with doubts and self-hatred. His features hardened. “Fuck what they said.” 

Kaede scrunched up her face before she hid it behind her hands leaning forward propping her elbows on her knees for support and started crying. Awkwardly, Shuichi rubbed her back trying to comfort her but not being very good at it. She chuckled again in between her tears. “I am everything they said, Shuichi. I think I might be falling for my ex-fiance. I almost don’t want to go back to the bakery but I love it and…” She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at Shuichi a sad smile on her face. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I thought I was in love with you but that was just me missing our friendship and being confused because of what I felt for Rantaro. With Henri…” She shook her head with a scoff. At herself. At her predicament. At Danganronpa. Shuichi wasn’t entirely sure if it wasn’t all three. “It’s like electricity. It’s... it's hard to explain.” She pouted, staring at her feet ashamed of herself and her feelings.

Shuichi patted her shoulder hoping to pull her attention to him. “I understand, Kaede. That’s exactly how I feel about Kokichi. Maybe you should tell Rantaro how you’re feeling?” Honesty was almost always the best option. Kokichi was right that Shuichi was a liar as well but sometimes the hard truth was better to uncover than to just outright ignore or deny it. And he didn’t want his friend to be in so much pain. “Just be honest with him, Kaede. He wouldn’t want you to stay with him just because you feel _obligated_ to do so. Maybe Henri is what’s right for _you_.” He squeezed her shoulder hoping that would really push the message into her mind. 

Kaede smiled then nodded before taking both of Shuichi’s hands in hers. “Thank you, Shuichi. You really are my best friend and I’m so glad to have you back in my life.” 

The door opening with both Kokichi and Miu chuckling made the people on the couch turn their attention to the two new occupants of the room. Kokichi’s laughter died in his throat as his face fell serious and he glared at the hands holding onto his boyfriends. He pursed his lips narrowing his eyes at the scene and Kaede widened hers at the intensity in his, jerking her hands away from Shuichi, making Shuichi blink looking between them wondering why the hell the air was so tense all of a sudden. 

Before Kokichi could say a word Miu was over at the couch yanking Kaede up by the front of her shirt and with a snarl growled out, “The fuck are you doing here manhandling Kokichi’s boyfriend? Huh? _Slut_.” 

Kaede let out a squeak unable to say anything except, “N-no, it’s, n-no, n-not…” 

Shuichi jumped up then fists balling at his sides. “Let her go, Miu! NOW!” 

Kokichi sauntered across the room, arms crossed over his chest glancing between Kaede and Shuichi before setting his eyes on Shuichi’s and the angry face Shuichi had turned into one of confusion looking into intimidating lavender eyes. Kokichi smiled darkly placing a finger in front of his lips. “Nee-heehee. Did we scare ya?” He snapped his fingers and Miu dropped Kaede making the girl flop back on the couch. “We just forgot something. Continue your evening, _please_ don’t let US impose! Nishishi.” Kokichi stepped into the office to pretend to grab something before moving through the living room shooting a cold look at Shuichi. 

Shuichi found his voice. “Why did you do that, Miu? Kaede is my friend and needed advice. And Kokichi…” He turned his attention to him finding the mask in full working order on him now. “I don’t know what you think was happening here but I can assure you I wasn’t cheating on you. If that’s what you’re trying to insinuate then you don’t know me very well.” His face fell into a frown, his stomach dropping. “I would never do anything to hurt you like that.” 

Kaede piped in, “Y-Yeah. He was giving me advice about my relationship with Rantaro. I even said that you two are the perfect couple and can tell just by looking at your pictures.” She pointed repeatedly at the fireplace mantel. “H-He said his favorite is of you eating the sub sandwich.” Her words were coming out fast like if she didn’t say them now this would escalate into territory she didn’t want to be anywhere near. 

Kokichi shrugged. “I don’t care. Nee-heehee. And I never said it was a date or anything like that, _Shuichi_ .” He pointed at the navy-haired boy like he’d caught him in a lie. “You concocted that idea alllll on your own. Nishishi. Perhaps a guilty conscience, hmmmmm?” Kokichi didn't know why he was pushing this. He could tell Shuichi wasn't lying. Maybe he was more upset about the interviews and the videos than he'd known and although the flame in him had died down a bit, seeing Shuichi and Kaede being so _friendly_ with each other was like throwing gasoline on the fire reinvigerating it. He wasn't thinking straight.

Kaede frowned, feeling very unwelcome and uncomfortable now. “I should go.” She went to stand but Kokichi stood in front of her to stop her.

“Ah, ah, ah. The four of us are still talking, Kay-ay-day. Don't be cold to me.” Kokichi tilted his head staring through her. The rational part of him knew this was innocent and he was being crazy but he was still mad at Shuichi and still tense from watching those videos this morning. And as unreasonable as it was he still felt fire crawl through his veins anytime he saw Shuichi making ANY physical contact with Kaede. He wanted her to know it was unacceptable. Even if it shouldn't be.

Speaking of fire crawling through veins, Shuichi was starting to feel it himself watching his boyfriend and his henchman manhandle and bully one of his closest friends. “Kokichi, stop.” He didn’t hold back the bite in his tone. This was different than him just being mad at him. Kaede was innocent. “I invited Kaede here to catch up and because she too has been talked horribly about online. We’re just friends and you’re acting crazy.”

Miu and Kokichi shared a look, a tiny smile on both their faces, before they both started cackling, scaring both Shuichi and Kaede. Kokichi wiped away a tear Shuichi didn’t think was fake, keeping the grin on his face before placing his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. Just who do you think I am, Shuichi? I’m an _evil supreme leader!_ Nishishi. OF COURSE I’M CRAZY!” He laughed again, this time Shuichi catching what seemed like pain in it. Kokichi's face turned impassive as he inspected his nails. “Ah, but I’ve had my fun. This is boring now. Whore-bag, lets go.” He turned to leave when Shuichi grabbed his wrist. Kokichi glared at the hand on him before turning his eyes on Shuichi, the look in them making him drop it. Giving a cheeky smile Kokichi said, “Toodles!” He offered a wave wagging one finger at a time before he and Miu left the house leaving Shuichi and Kaede alone as they both stared at the door for a few seconds.

“What just happened?” Kaede asked, her eyes huge, heart hammering in her chest.

“I-I think we just had a fight?” Shuichi offered not really sure himself. “Kaede?”

“Yeah?”

“You should probably go,” he let out in a breath. 

“Yeah.” And with that Kaede quickly grabbed her things and moved to the door but she stopped short of stepping outside. Turning back she said, “Shuichi?”

“Uh-huh?” Shuichi asked blinking at her still lost to what had just transpired. 

Kaede's expression one of concern, a sad smile pulled her face in opposite directions. “I know you two have been having trouble because of what pregame Shuichi did. I just…” She shook her head with a heavy sigh. “You gave me advice so I thought I’d give you some too.” Her face set serious. “Don’t let yourself be continuously punished for something this version of you doesn’t even remember. It’s not fair. I know you love him but there comes a point, you know?” She half-smiled before offering him a small wave. “Bye, Shuichi.” With that said she left.

Shuichi laid down on the couch before aggressively wiping at his face. “Seriously, what the fuck just happened!?” He asked himself and was answered with silence. Why did Kokichi have to walk in at the most inopportune time? Kokichi was smart, Shuichi knew this. He had to know Shuichi wouldn’t cheat on him. This couldn’t actually be just about Kaede. This had to be about those damned cameras or the interview. Kaede’s advice started weighing down on him heavy, making him feel sick to his stomach with worry. He was just emotionally exhausted. They really couldn’t keep doing this. It wasn’t healthy. They needed to talk. Dialing Kokichi he was sent to voicemail ten times making him groan and want to throw his phone against a wall. Calling up a cab he hopped in ready to search for his boyfriend just hoping their next destination was Miu’s house. 


	15. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tinier foul-mouthed blonde.  
> The talk.  
> Parents being parents.  
> A reading of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF this chapter just *yeesh* it hurt me to write it in some parts. This is the first chapter that I legitimately had to set my laptop down and walk away from it for a good twenty minutes before I could continue it. I'll repeat the words said later on in this chapter: Sometimes things need to be broken down before they can be built back up again.

Kokichi kept his fake smile up until he was in the car then his mask immediately crumbled and his brows pulled down. He felt so unbelievably guilty. He knew everything he’d just done was way out of line and he was already regretting it. “Kaede was crying before we got there,” he said in a low voice.

Miu puckered her face up putting the car in drive. “Yeah. And holding Shuichi’s hands.” 

Kokichi groaned remembering that. “She is really ‘ _affectionate_ ’ isn’t she?” He tossed his eyes then thought back to the bite in Shuichi’s tone and the obvious fury in his expression watching Miu jerk Kaede up by her blouse. It was rare Kokichi saw him actually angry. Frustrated? Absolutely. Annoyed? Always. Angry? He sighed thinking it over. That was one emotion Kokichi didn’t like seeing on Shuichi. It brought him back to being young and seeing that on someone else he loved: his 'dad.' This was why he pushed people away. Why he never got too close. Because if he didn’t care then their anger would be nothing but humorous to him. “He’s going to try and find me to _talk_ or whatever, Miu. We gotta go somewhere he won’t look for us at. We don’t meet that Hiyoko bitch for…” He stopped to check the time on his phone and bristled under his breath. “Another two hours and twenty minutes. Ya got any ideas?”

Miu pursed her lips thinking on it before offering, “Why not Kazuichi’s place? He’s out of the city so there won’t be any cameras.” She bit her lip really wanting to go work on more inventions with the pink-haired male. Kokichi saw right through it.

“That’s two hours getting there and back alone, Miu.” He rolled his eyes knowing what she was doing. “You’ll get to hop on each other’s screwdriver dicks another day, whore. Take me…” His eyes lit up with an idea. “Nishishi. Take me to the museum!” They could ‘scout out’ potential art for them to steal and also there was no way in hell Shuichi would think to find him there. Not even Shuichi was that good.

Miu scrunched up her nose and scoffed. “That’s fuckin’ boring.” Then her eyes glinted over with the same mischievousness her leader had and she grinned. “Unless it’s for intel, gremlin, then I’m in, bitch!” She didn’t have to be told any more, heading towards the museum for them to search art pieces as well as for Kokichi to distract his mind from what he’d just done knowing full well he might have just pushed away the love of his life for real this time. Frowning Kokichi ignored the tenth call coming in from said boy before turning his phone off entirely. 

  
  


Getting to Miu’s house Shuichi was greeted by Kiibo. “Hello, Shuichi! If you’ve come to see Miu she isn’t here right now. She is with Kokichi.” His eye twitched just a tiny bit saying the purple-haired boy's name and Shuichi blinked and he wondered if he’d just imagined seeing it. 

Shuichi let out a puff of air sending his bangs flying upwards before falling back in place. “Figures. Can I come in and wait for them?” He didn’t know if doing that was intruding on Miu’s privacy seeing as Kiibo wasn’t human. Was he allowed to invite others in? Did he truly have free will? Ignoring his moral compass Shuichi decided he would take any bone that could be thrown his way. Be it by human or robot. 

Kiibo smiled with his eyes closed, a shutter in between his expressions. “Sure, Shuichi!” He opened the door wider and if Shuichi didn’t know any better he seemed… excited to entertain the company. It made Shuichi return the smile in a genuine fashion. 

“Thanks, Kiibo. I appreciate it. I have a feeling Kokichi won’t be coming home tonight. Or at least he’ll wait until he thinks I’m asleep.” Shuichi rolled his eyes and sighed. Kokichi wasn’t normal but Shuichi was starting to pick up on his habits. When things got tough he’d take off. When his emotions started to become too much he’d lie or… do something drastic. Like makeout in their dorm room after he’d ignored Shuichi for a whole day. Or destroy everything in the Ultimate Lab when he clearly wanted to cry. That’s not to say his tendencies were ALL bad. Some were overwhelmingly amazing. Like kissing him in a dirty alleyway after sprinting out of a skating rink. Playing silly games that were always interesting and fun. And sometimes dangerous, Shuichi thought remembering the knife game. Ouma Kokichi really was a mystery and damn it if Shuichi wouldn’t solve it. Or die trying. 

Kiibo showed him around Miu’s house and there were lots of pinks, baby-blues, and whites. It didn’t really feel like Miu’s aesthetic despite the pink. It looked more like something Elle Woods from Legally Blonde would decorate with. Shuichi embarrassed himself knowing that fact. Everyone had guilty pleasure movies and he liked mysteries and comedies and that was a ridiculous mashup of the two and he was thirteen once too, okay? There was a white faux fur throw over the back of the beige couch Kiibo had led him to after giving him the grand tour. 

“And this is the living area! Would you like something to drink, Shuichi? I know it is customary to offer.” Kiibo asked with a tilted head, his expression shifting into one of a polite smile. 

“Uh, sure. Some coffee would be nice. I take it black. I feel like I’m going to have a long night,” Shuichi explained mostly just talking to keep his thoughts from going out of whack again. Shuichi half expected Kiibo to ask why Kokichi wouldn’t be coming back home or why Shuichi would be having a long night. His features twitched as if he thought of it but Kiibo simply nodded and moved to leave the room. Shuichi furrowed his brows and squinted. Kiibo was definitely acting weird. Weirder than normal anyway. Shuichi thought back to seeing him in the hallway at the Danganronpa headquarters and Shuichi’s curiosity of the robot got the better of him. He followed Kiibo into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame as he started, “Kiibo, I know you said you have free will but can I ask you a question?” 

Kiibos hand froze on the coffee machine for a fraction of a second before he was back up and running placing a cup underneath it and pressing the button. “Sure, Shuichi!” He didn’t turn back to face him as he worked, making it hard for Shuichi to gauge his reaction. 

“Why do you still have the sensor?” Shuichi asked bluntly. 

The bag Kiibo was putting back in the cabinet slipped out of his hand, sending coffee grounds going everywhere on the counter beneath it. Kiibo blinked a few times before chuckling. “Would you look at the mess I just made? It must be time to get my wrists oiled again!” He then got a rag and started cleaning up the spill, not really looking at Shuichi.

Shuichi pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the animaton. “Can you lie, Kiibo?” 

Kiibo said, “I am built to live as humans do so I can perform well in interviews.” 

Shuichi waited a few seconds before crossing his arms and saying, “But humans lie.”

“Mmhm, that is correct, Shuichi!” Kiibo said with a bright smile on his face. It looked like his most genuine smile yet and it made Shuichi’s eyes flit back up to the sensor. “But it is immoral to lie as you know.”

“Kiibo, since you’re free now why don’t you get rid of the sensor? It's useless now, correct?” Shuichi didn’t know if he was being rude or not. He had a hunch something here was amiss. And his hunches were rarely wrong. 

Kiibo’s eyebrows rose and his expression shifted into one of shock. “I-I-I-” Kiibo’s eye started twitching and his face scrunched up on one side. It reminded Shuichi a lot of what happens during a tic attack. And just as quickly as it came on it was gone making Kiibo stand a little straighter and smile a little too brightly. “I just like it! It fits with the aesthetic of how I looked in the game. It’s merely for decoration, Shuichi. I like to pretend it’s just a simple ahoge like you have.” Kiibo giggled as he flicked the hair that never wanted to come down on Shuichi’s head. Shuichi had tried forever to get that dumb thing to slick down but it was always to no avail. That stray hair was part of the reason he used to wear a hat. “Don’t worry, Shuichi. I’m living very happily and have no concern for my appearance changing. Here is your coffee.” He grabbed the cup handing it to the detective. 

Shuichi blushed after having his hair flicked as he subconsciously tried to lay it down with his hand. He felt a little bad now about basically interrogating Kiibo when he was entertaining him. Turning off his detective mode he smiled shyly and accepted the cup of coffee. “Th-Thanks, Kiibo. I’m sorry if that was rude. W-Want to watch a movie?” 

Kiibo smiled and Shuichi thought he heard a small sigh leave his lips. “Sure, Shuichi!”

And the two went back to the living room and Kiibo allowed Shuichi to pick something out for the two of them to watch, not having much of an opinion on the matter. Internally Kiibo was screaming. He had come so close. So so close. He decided he needed to have Shuichi come over more. Maybe then Shuichi could help him. Kiibo couldn’t outright ask for it or admit to it but perhaps with a little digging Shuichi would figure it out and free him. 

Halfway through the movie, Kiibo said, “If you ever need a place to distract yourself while Kokichi and Miu are out searching for DICE members, you can come here, Shuichi.” 

Shuichi asked, “You know about DICE?”

Kiibo blinked and hoped this wouldn’t lead to anything. His system forced him to smile brightly and say, “I do!” 

Shuichi hummed, not really trusting the other before he nodded. He’d ask Kokichi later just how much the robot really knew. He knew that Kokichi didn’t exactly _like_ Kiibo and that was putting it nicely. “That’s cool. This is a good movie,” Shuichi said, dropping the subject and turning back to face the screen drinking his coffee to seem busy.

Kiibo, silently grateful, smiled before turning and doing the same. “It appears so.” 

  
  


Kokichi and Miu’s time at the museum was actually fun. They didn’t appreciate the paintings or statues like the other participants around them did. Instead, they spent their time gushing over different ways they could steal the variant artworks making security guards pay more attention to them as they whispered over the prices they would go for on the black market in a way that wasn’t exactly sneaky. Kokichi wasn’t stupid. They’d never hit this place in all actuality. He wanted the guards to hear him, and more importantly, he wanted the cameras to hear him. He wanted Danganronpa thinking they were only plotting something ridiculous like this instead of attempting to get the show canceled. 

Kokichi wasn’t exactly an optimist; in fact most times he saw the negative aspects of a situation first and foremost. Not that he let anyone around him know that-- that’s what his multitude of masks was for. No. He wasn’t an optimist. But he absolutely was an opportunist. Taking anything thrown at him and turning it around on the other, using his misfortunes to his advantage by either manipulating the situation itself or the person he was playing this little chess game with. Danganronpa thought they had him backed in a corner but all they’d done was give him a chance to skip over two of their pieces to land a checkmate. Oh, and he’d win this game. Or die trying.

After their spare time was up he and Miu set out to her car laughing all the while. They took the drive to the multi-studio, glad that it was just barely outside of the city so there shouldn’t be any cameras. Stepping up and inside the building, a rather large man was waiting at the front desk. He had black hair slicked back, a black leather jacket, and a large metal chain he wore as a necklace in front of him. Kokichi remembered seeing his picture during their research but the man confirmed who he was by saying, “Welcome! You guys here to join the Nidai gym? If not GET PUMPED UP and DO IT ANYWAY!” The large man yelled before laughing boisterously knocking his head back in the action, making the two staring at him raise their eyebrows. He stopped realizing they weren’t reacting. He scrunched up his face. “What? You hear to join Hiyoko’s dumb dance crew instead?” 

“Don’t call my dance crew stupid, you ugly excuse for a tree.” The twin-tailed blonde in question narrowed her eyes at him, her nose curling up. She turned to the other two, noticing Kokichi’s shit-eating grin. “The fuck are you so smiley about? I don’t care if you’re auditioning, I'm not pretending to be some hoity-toity cupcake bitch!” Hiyoko smiled devilishly. “Besides I like scaring off people without any potential. If you get past him without running off then _maybe_ you can handle me.” She inspected her nails with an impassive expression. “That’s a _fat_ maybe.” She glanced up from her hand before really looking at the two and hopped out her feet a foot apart and wagged a finger. “Just wait a hot fuckin’ second. I know you! You, you’re that dumb slut that sticks inventions up her ass, and you--” Her grin grew wider. “You’re the chode that got--” She slapped her hands to illustrate. “Flattened like a fucking pancake!” Hiyoko cackled pointing at him all the while.

Kokichi had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. “Nee-heehee. And _you’re_ that bitch that got tied to a pole after that scaredy-cat nurse _finally_ killed you. Nishishi. I’m sure you know alllllll about poles, being a dancer and all. Isn’t that riiiight?” Kokichi hoped she could take it like she dished it out. 

Hiyoko narrowed her eyes at him, sizing him up. “You’re just as fuckin’ tiny as me.” Smirking all the while she cracked her knuckles as she took a step forward. “And I’m a biter so I doubt you want to tussle, short shit.” Without looking over at Nekomaru she placed out her hand. “Keys, Neko, I’ve got a meeting in the office to tend to.” Nekomaru ducked his head lower evidently saddened they weren’t joining his gym. She snatched the keys out of his outstretched hand before skipping off to the door and glancing back. “Well hurry the fuck up I don’t have all day!”

Kokichi and Miu followed her and Miu grumbled under her breath, “She’s annoying.”

Kokichi pointed at her. “So are you, bitchlet. I want her.” He didn’t give her a chance to protest, basically skipping into the office just like Hyoko had, now very excited about the prospect of her being a part of DICE.

Hiyoko closed the curtains before flopping down in her chair and putting her feet up on the desk, shoes getting dirt on the top of it and flinging some towards Miu making the foul-mouthed blonde scowl and the tiny one grin. “So I know you two cunts aren’t here because you wanna dance. So let’s not waste each other's time okay?” She placed her hands in a triangular motion fingertips tapping. “Why the fuck did you schedule a meeting with me?” 

Kokichi offered her a cheeky smile leaning back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. Cut right to the chase, huuuh?” Her now impassive face told him that he probably should just get right down to it. He didn’t want her to get bored. Placing a finger in front of his lips and tilting his head he asked, “What do you think of Danganronpa, Hiyoko? I can tell you have a looot of opinions. Nishishi. So how do you feel about the virtual killing game show?”

Hiyoko guffawed and rolled her eyes before a smart ass smile crossed her face and she mocked, “ _What do you think of Danganronpa, Hiyoko?_ ” Tossing her head back she laughed, pointing at Kokichi as she said, “THAT is how fucking stupid you sound! Um, I don’t know, genius, what do you think?” Leaning forward she used her fingers to list as she said, “Let’s go down alllll the avenues of everything that shit company did to me, okay? One: They locked me inside virtual reality _inside_ virtual reality and told us to kill each other in this dumbass maze they had us in. Not to mention how stupid as shit THAT plotline was.” Tossing her eyes again she continued, “Two: Speaking of plot lines, they constructed one in which that cunt Mikan, literally the human definition of a pussy, kills ME! WHAT!?” She somehow got louder near the end and huffed crossing her arms in front of herself, her brows pulled down in an angry fashion. Kokichi put that in his mental notes about her: Doesn’t like that Mikan killed her at all. “That wouldn’t happen in any reality-- not even virtual!” She groaned for a few seconds before throwing her hands flat out on the table, making Miu’s eyes widen and Kokichi’s eyes light up. Oh yeah. They needed her. “Fucking three: The sons of bitches froze MY payments and REFUSED to sponsor me as a dancer! Sure, take that loud-mouth Ibuki but no no no, not actually talented Hiyoko. Dumbasses the whole lot of ‘em. Apparently, they don’t like it when classmates call them out on their bullshit on live national television.” Chuckling her face brightened as she glanced off to the side remembering everything she’d got out of her mouth before they'd cut the cameras. She’d ended up rousing protestors and it was all just so _wonderful_ . “Not that I regret a single second of it. Without the money I fucking earned, I had to figure something else out. That’s what led me to partner up with the meathead and share this space instead of outright buying one by myself.” She thumbed the door signifying Nekomaru before she narrowed her eyes on Kokichi, sizing him up again and trying to figure out what was in his head. He was smiling so clearly he didn’t _oppose_ any of her opinions. “You hate them too. Only reason I see you scheduling a meeting with me.” She leaned backward crossing her arms in front of herself. “So spit it out already, short shit. I don’t have all day.” Kokichi adored her. Forget Nagito being a mirrored version of himself; this bitch was a much better representation. Small, intelligent, and with a mouth good for pissing others off and for saying what everyone is thinking but too scared to admit. 

Placing his hands behind his head he crossed his legs at the ankles, a shit-eating grin on his face because he knew he already had this one in the bag. “Nee-heehee. You’re right! Danganronpa is ridiculous for that storyline with Mikan killing _you_ of all people,” Kokichi cooed as if he’d watched it. He didn’t take the time to do all that but he had studied every character and their summaries. He feigned appall, a hand on his chest as he said, “And they froze your payments? UGH! Of course they did!” He shook his head in faux annoyance before a dark smile took over his features and he placed a finger in front of his lips like he had a secret. “Nishishi. That’s why I’ve decided that the whole lot of ‘em need to be punished. I’ve decided to start a new secret organization and murder the show itself. They deserve to be the victim and I have no qualms in being the culprit. So, Hiyoko, would you do me the great honor of joining DICE? You will be our ninth recruit.”

“Mikan isn’t in your little group is she?” Hiyoko asked with squinted, accusing eyes.

Kokichi shook his head, chuckling. “Of course not. We need brave people, not cowards!” To be honest, Kokichi had added Mikan to the ‘Maybe’ list. It could be useful to have a nurse on hand if anything went south. But he wanted Hiyoko more and Mikan did seem too shy for this kind of lifestyle anyway. He’d trade the loss for the gain. 

Hiyoko pursed her lips, tapping them with a finger as she thought it over. “Hmm… it would feel really good to be the culprit for once.” She glanced at the door before pointing at it. “Make it the tenth recruit and I’ll join. The meathead and I are a package deal, can’t get one without the other. I’d say add in our girlfriends too, but his girlfriend is a dumbass that never stops eating and mine will be too busy taking pictures of us to do anything. And those pictures could be traced and I don’t feel like getting caught or worrying her.” Putting out her hand she asked, “So what’re you thinking, short shit? We got a deal or what?” 

Kokichi schooled his face trying not to grin like a maniac. He’d already had Nekomaru in the ‘Maybe’ pile so this worked out in his favor. Putting his hand in hers he said, “Get him in here and I’ll give you two the rundown on how I run things.” 

After Nekomaru was briefed on what it was they were discussing he was quick to agree once he knew Hiyoko was doing it. They had a strange friendship, Kokichi noticed. They spent the majority of the orientation bickering, Hiyoko insulting him. It reminded Kokichi of himself with Kaito, he’d have to get up with him again one day. 

And that made ten. 

He’d done it. 

Kokichi had gotten DICE to where it was before. 

Now just to get two more like he’d wanted in his initial secret organization and the name ‘DICE’ would make sense. There’d be twelve of ‘em and they’d be unstoppable. 

Once Kokichi and Miu were back in the car Miu curled up her nose. “She’s a bitch.” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Are you jeeeealous, slut-bag?” She huffed looking out the window instead of at him. “Awwwee.” He patted her head grinning from ear to ear. “Nee-heehee. You know you’ll always be my favorite little foul-mouth. I’m not cheating on our friendship, Miu.” He giggled before realizing how dark it was now and was suddenly nervous again about going home. “Miu, can I stay at your place tonight? I really don’t want to see Shuichi yet. I don’t even know what I’m going to tell him.” 

Miu scrunched up eyebrows and scoffed. “Just tell him not to fuckin’ hold hands with his ex! Once I saw that and then saw your reaction to it I knew I had to do _something_. No one hurts you except fucking me!” She punched his shoulder making him wince and curse at her. “Seriously though. Don’t stress it. Just tell him how you feel or whatever garbage you want to.” 

Kokichi rubbed at his arm scowling before his eyes drifted down. “He wasn’t cheating, Miu. I know Shuichi and I know it was innocent. It wasn’t even about that. I feel like I’ve been bottling up all my anger and that kind of just...” He made a sound effect to illustrate, puffing out his cheeks and using his hands. “Made it all blow up. But I can’t just fuckin’ _tell_ him that! And if you ever tell anyone I’ll cut--”

“Cut up my hair in my sleep, _I know_.” Miu chuckled, waving him off. “Don’t stress about it tonight. You can crash at my place for as long as you need to, gremlin.” 

Kokichi smiled softly at her. “That’s a good little henchman. We still have the dye in the backseat soooo…” He pointed at the windshield again. “To YOUR house to handle my root emergency! STEP ON IT!” Both of them giggling, they left the dance studio parking lot. As they drove the rest of the way to her place, the two of them laughed and joked about their new recruits, Kokichi pushing down and bottling up his bad feelings all the while ignoring all the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. Better not to think about it, right? 

Stepping into the house their eyes settled on the navy-haired boy who had passed out on her couch. Miu leaned her head back a huff leaving her lips. “Kiibo, what in the fuck is the virgin detective doing here?”

Kiibo blinked, moving his head to see the foul-mouthed blonde. Smiling he waved at her happily. “Hello, Miu! Kokichi!” He motioned his hands to signify Shuichi. “Shuichi wanted to wait for you. He fell asleep about thirty minutes ago. We watched two and a half movies together. It was fun having company!” Closing his eyes he grinned at her, very proud of having a friend day. 

Kokichi moved into the room tilting his head at his boyfriend’s sleeping body. “He’s been here the whole time… just watching movies with _you_?” Kiibo nodded, his smile faltering a bit at the way Kokichi said ‘you’. Kokichi offered a short disbelieving laugh. “The shit-head knew I wouldn’t come home.” Dreading this and sighing he sat down on the edge of the couch next to Shuichi and poked his rib cage with a shaky finger. “Heeey, weirdo. You fell asleep hanging out with a robot. Nobody blames you because Kiibo is boring as fuuuck. Anyways, get up.” His heart was pounding and it was hard to keep the nerves out of his voice. Shuichi would want to talk. Kokichi really didn’t want to. Maybe he should have just left him asleep. 

Shuichi blinked and slowly moved to sit up. “Kokichi.” He scratched at his head, waking up then fixed his hair as best he could in a span of two seconds. Seeing him now Shuichi groaned. “Why did you do that, Kokichi?” 

Kiibo stood up. “Miu, we should give them some space to communicate.” 

Miu scoffed at Kiibo. “It’s my house. I wanna see it.” Kokichi turned his eyes on the blonde, a threat in them. “Al-fucking-right! DAMN!” She tossed around her hands in defeat and groaned as she left the room with Kiibo, mumbling about the purple gremlin always kicking people out of _their_ property.

Kokichi was slow to turn his head back to Shuichi not wanting to see the look in the other’s eyes. “Sooo, how was movie night with Kiibo?” He asked, a fake smile on his face.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi said simply. 

Kokichi jumped and went on the attack. “Well, _Shuichi_ , why were you two holding hands, huh? Huh, huuuh?” He threw out his arms dramatically. “Why _wouldn’t_ I flip out!?”

Shuichi rubbed at his forehead his brain already hurting from this conversation. “I can tell her to stop being so overly affectionate, Kokichi. I never liked it anyway. Kaito does it enough for both of them.” He rolled his eyes at the memory of him head-locking him in their drunken stupor before focusing on the purple-haired boy again. “You don’t think I’m cheating on you. You’re smart, Kokichi, and I’m not stupid. So tell me the real reason you two manhandled Kaede and you accused me of something like that.” 

Kokichi crossed his arms in front of himself. “Maybe I don’t like you hanging out with her at all. Maybe the very sight of her makes me want to throw up. Maybe I meant what I said when I said I was glad she was dead. Maybe you shouldn’t be friends with her anymore!” _Maybe I'm terrified you'll realize she's the better option for you one day and break my_ _heart_ , Kokichi thought. His voice rose with every sentence and there was clearly pain in his expression which shocked Shuichi.

“Are you… you can’t be asking me to stop being friends with Kaede, are you?” Shuichi couldn’t keep the disbelief and betrayal out of his voice. That wasn’t something he could do.

Kokichi noticed this could be a good way to divert the real conversation and took it. “And if I was asking you to do that what would you say? Do you love me enough to drop Kaede?” He swallowed already knowing the answer. But this was what he did. He pushed people away. He runs. He lies. He manipulates. And above all, right now, he’s scared. 

Shuichi frowned, shaking his head as he said, “I love you, Kokichi, but I can’t do that. It’s an awful thing to ask of me.” 

“Well it’s an awful thing to orchestrate my entire fucking life, Shuichi, but here we are.” Kokichi wanted to take the words laced with venom back. But it was too late. 

After the initial shock and sting of what Kokichi had said Shuichi’s eyes fell to his lap with realization and his heart sank. “So that's it. You weren’t really upset about Kaede, not really, you’re upset about the interview and those videos. I knew it. I wish you would have just told me that instead of hurting Kaede.” 

Kokichi’s eyes narrowed on him. “Huh.” He tilted his head, jealousy and anger fueling him now. Crossing his arms he said, “You’re reallllly upset about Kay-ay-day, Shuichi. Almost like you still have feelings for her or something.” Divert. Divert. DIVERT!

“You know I don’t, Kokichi. I rejected her for you. I love you. And…” Shuichi set his jawline remembering Kaede’s advice. “And it’s not fair for you to punish me or any of my friends for something this version of me doesn’t even remember. Not to mention the version that did that awful thing was a sick version of me that was taken advantage of by Junko, not even the real me. I didn’t ask them to make you an antagonist, Ko--” He stopped talking seeing the fire ignite in the other’s eyes. He’d hit a nerve. 

Kokichi moved in close fast laying his hand out flat behind him on the couch making Shuichi move back with huge eyes. “I asked to be an antagonist I didn’t ask for my parents to be murdered right in fucking front of me. That was you. I didn’t ask to be bullied in the orphanage. That was you. And I didn’t ask to be manipulated by someone who was supposed to love me. Again, that was YOU!” His voice slowly rose until he was basically screaming in Shuichi’s face making the other wince and pull back.

Shuichi quickly recovered, now beyond frustrated with where this conversation had gone. He moved forward as he said, “A sick version of me did all that. That wasn’t me. The real me actually watched my parents die, be crushed right in front of me, while in _real life_ you still have the sweetest parents alive. The real me was bullied in foster care and I’m sure was thrown around all sorts of different homes by people just wanting a paycheck. No telling what all happened there. And the real me fell in love with you. Just like this one did.” Tears were streaming down both of their faces by the end of Shuichi’s statement, each sentence more broken up by sobs than the last. He shook his head. “I can’t keep doing this, Kokichi. I’m in love with you but I just can’t…” 

Kokichi wiped his own tears away and he turned away from Shuichi feeling grief and guilt course through his entire body. “What are you saying?” 

“I-I’m saying, I’m saying…” Shuichi ducked his head, his stomach dropping, and was terrified of what the other would say after this. “I’m saying we either have to start communicating for real or we can’t be together. It’s not healthy for either of us. My heart can’t take it.”

Kokichi had to sit down on the floor hearing that. He didn’t know how to do that let alone promise it. “I…” He didn’t want to lose Shuichi but he had no idea how to just let all his guards down. He could lie and say ‘sure thing’ but then he’d really lose Shuichi when he was right back to running away from conversations. “I need time,” Kokichi admitted. He’d known it from the start. He was trying to rush the healing process so he could kiss and be around Shuichi and feel good again. He liked how he made him feel and didn't want to be without it.

Shuichi nodded, his head still low. “I figured. I-I can find somewhere else to stay until you decide what you want to do.” He started to move and jet for the door when Kokichi stopped him. 

“Wait! No. You stay at the house. I can just stay here.” Kokichi moved his hand down from Shuichi’s wrist to his hand intertwining them together and when Shuichi looked at him with tear-filled eyes Kokichi’s heart broke. He didn’t want to be the reason he was sad. “I’m sorry I asked you to stop being friends with Kaede, Shuichi. You were right, it wasn’t about that at all. Before… before you go... can… can I kiss you?” Kokichi didn’t feel like he deserved to. Not after hearing everything weighing heavy on Shuichi’s heart. But he was selfish and hoped he’d indulge him with this simple pleasure.

Shuichi chuckled but it sounded defeated, tightening his grip on Kokichi’s hand before he nodded, wiping away his tears as best he could. “S-Sure.” Closing the distance between them the two both felt their hearts crumble inside their chests as tears mingled together. They both stopped periodically to let out soft sobs and by the end of it, they were no longer kissing just hugging onto each as they cried. They stayed like that for a good few minutes until Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore. “I-I love you, Kokichi.” He broke away and left, not seeing Kokichi crumble to the floor in a heap wishing he was brave and strong enough to stop him. 

Neither boy got much sleep that night, both crying and tossing and turning, heavy hearts and chests caved in. They weren’t broken up but it sure felt like they were. Because both boys knew what Shuichi was asking of Kokichi could be something he could never offer the other. The sleep they did get was littered with nightmares and if it wasn’t nightmares it was just bizarre and outlandish dreams, frightening in its own way leaving them confused and forever asking where they were and why this was happening. 

Shuichi woke up in his bed alone touching the side of the bed where Kokichi usually laid and he frowned feeling the emptiness. Pulling up the covers around him tighter he groaned. He just didn’t feel like meeting up with the Trojan Horses today. He just wanted to lay around and pout and cry. So he decided he would. His fingers danced around the nightstand as he wasn’t really looking at anything except the empty spot next to him and eventually his hand found the phone and he pulled it to his face with lackluster. Not feeling like talking he sent Kyoko a text telling her he was sick and tried to go back to sleep. 

After three hours of trying and failing to get back to sleep, the universe decided he needed to get the hell up since there was a knock at the door. Moving slowly and with a bit of frustration he answered it and his angry expression shifted into one of surprise. “Kokichi?” 

Kokichi offered him a thin-lipped smile and Shuichi noticed he was wearing yesterday's clothes and Miu was still in her car watching the two from a distance. “I just need to grab some of my stuff. I figured you wouldn’t be here. I knocked just in case.” 

Shuichi’s cheeks turned red and he quickly turned away from his boyfriend(?) and moved into the living room. “Y-Yeah. We’ve got most of our plans set up already s-so I decided to get some sleep. I-I’ll just give you some space. There’s something I wanted to look up on the laptop anyway,” Shuichi lied before basically running to the office. 

“Can I borrow one of your books?” Kokichi asked just as Shuichi got to the door. 

Shuichi spun around and blinked his eyebrows puckering up. “M-My books?” 

Kokichi laughed under his breath and kicked at the floor. “Yeah. Your books.” He half-smiled at the other. “I’d like to read them. Get to know pregame Shuichi a little better. I don’t think he was all that bad.” Instead of looking at Shuichi when he said the last part he turned his eyes to the photographs on the fireplace mantel and held back a sigh. They really looked happy together. 

“S-Sure,” Shuichi said, a little dumbfounded, his blush not leaving his face. He hated that Kokichi caught him in his pajamas with his hair in disarray and with an ugly look on his face to boot. “I-I’ll give you the one I’ve been reading. It’s been sort of good so far.” 

Kokichi smirked. “Sort of good, huh? Nishishi. I bet it’s great.” Both of their hearts constricted at the same time. The word being heavier than any other he could have said. Shuichi smiled nodding, not trusting his words before he went into the office and grabbed the book in question. Both boys sighed when they weren’t in earshot of each other. Once Shuichi was back with the book in hand he handed it to Kokichi and the moment their fingers made contact there was electricity forcing them to make eye contact for a beat before looking down. The ghost of the touch stayed on both of their hands and then they felt it. Longing. They’d both experienced it a ton of times before they’d officially got together and were allowed to just touch the other. This longing however was different. It came with a deep pain like no other. Kokichi forced his smile to stay on his face as he said, “Thanks, Mister Detective. I’ll go grab my stuff.” 

Shuichi nodded, still wringing his hands wishing the phantom touch would leave him alone. He really didn’t want to cry in front of Kokichi again. Sitting on the couch he pretended Kokichi wasn’t in the other room packing up his bags, getting ready to leave again for god knows how long. Shuichi hated this. He hated every part of it and wished they could just go back to yesterday morning joking around and flirting over breakfast. Speaking of breakfast Shuichi hadn't ate all day. He knew he was hungry by the gurgles his stomach kept producing but he just didn’t feel like eating right now. Maybe later. Maybe tomorrow. Who knows.

Kokichi was quick in packing his bags, mostly grabbing clothes he’d be comfortable using in front of his DICE members and only taking a few outfits he’d wear out on the town. Maybe he’d do what Shuichi did and have a night out with a friend. Maybe he’d get drunk too. Underage be damned he’d survived a killing game and was sort of broken up with his boyfriend. A break? Maybe that's what they were right now. Getting frustrated with his thoughts he packed a little more aggressively glancing back at the room only once before stepping out of it. Seeing Shuichi and realizing he was leaving Kokichi felt awkward. That couch was where two nights ago they’d.... NOPE! He shook his head at the thought before smiling at Shuichi. “Thanks, Mister Detective. I’ll see you around!” Without looking back he jetted out the front door and barely made it to the car before the tears he’d been holding back all morning started pouring down.

“See you around,” Shuichi said in a small voice after the door was already closed. 

Turning on the television Shuichi half-watched the show and half thought about every moment he’d shared with Kokichi: both good and bad ones. After three episodes of whatever the hell was on tv, he hadn’t paid any attention to the title, he turned it off. Maybe reading would be better. It took more of his focus anyway. So he tried that. And reread sentences ten times frustrating himself making him throw the book. A shower would clear his head. The shower did anything but that. Shuichi found himself crying under the showerhead, tears mingling in with the water making his eyes redden and his face salty. 

Once he was dressed for his day of doing absolutely freaking nothing he was grateful for the knock that came at the door. He didn’t care who it was. Opening it up his eyebrows rose and he didn’t get a word out before Fumihiro was saying, “I know you boys needed to get settled in but we simply can’t take it anymore!” He wrapped Shuichi up in a hug, Kaiha joining with one arm since her other hand held a pan of lasagna. Pulling back he said, “I’m sorry, son, we just never went more than two days without seeing you boys and I’m going stir crazy at the house without both of your shenanigans. I hope it’s okay we came over?”

Kaiha lifted the pan and smiled. “We brought one of your favorites.” 

Shuichi swallowed feeling a bit overwhelmed and oddly warm by all the attention. “Uh, sure, but I should tell you Kokichi isn’t here. He’s spending a few days with his friend.” He didn’t want to worry them by going into details. Would it be just a few days? He doubted it. He forced himself to keep a polite smile in front of Kokichi’s parents as he said it. 

“Oh.” Kaiha’s face pulled down in a frown but it was quickly replaced with a huge smile. “Well, I hope he has fun! You know, Shu-Shu, you’re our son too. Can we have lunch with you?”

“That's right!” Fumihiro nodded vigorously agreeing with his wife before he placed his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “So eat with us old people. Pweaaase?” It was bizarre seeing the large man with a pout on, forcing out his bottom lip, his dark eyes sparkling as he asked.

Shuichi chuckled and felt a real smile come on. “S-Sure. Come on in.” 

The three sat down in front of the television, surprising Shuichi that they chose there instead of at the island in the kitchen. Perhaps routine from before the game? Fumihiro didn’t ask for permission as he turned on the television and took bites of his lasagna. “How have you been doing, Shu? I noticed you two seemed a little…” He shook his hand to illustrate. “Shaky that day. You two make up yet?” 

Kaiha chuckled, waving it off. “Of course they did, Hiro! It’s Kichi and Shu-Shu. They never _don’t_ make up. I doubt some silly virtual reality killing game can stop that.” She winked at Shuichi, making him blush and divert his eyes back down to his food. 

Fumihiro knocked shoulders with Shuichi grinning. “Are we right or are we right?” 

Shuichi didn’t expect the contact and fumbled with his plate moving sideways before he laughed. At himself. At the bizarre situation he’d found himself in. At Kaiha and Fumihiro being so goofy. He wasn’t sure. “W-We’ve sort of made up. It’s still a little shaky. W-We’re not broken up but he needs space.” 

Kaiha frowned and Shuichi inhaled sharply. She looked so much like Kokichi that it took him aback randomly whenever she made any expression reminding him of his. “That makes me sad. Can I… can I ask you to explain the situation to me? I know you said it was because you helped orchestrate his backstory but I don’t understand how that is a bad thing.” 

Shuichi sighed before he told them everything he could without impeaching Kokichi's trust. He didn’t want them to have all the gory details and freak out, over comforting him the next time they saw him. Kokichi might be their son but he hated pity. And Shuichi knew that. “S-So, yeah. Th-That’s why it’s been kind of like walking on eggshells between us.”

“Why not just get rid of these bad fake memories and replace them with his good ones? Like the real ones?” Fumihiro asked, his eyes partly on the television. “If they got the technology for these ‘flashback lights’ I don’t see why they couldn’t do that.” He shrugged and took another bite of lasagna.

Shuichi opened his mouth to argue when his words died on his tongue and he blinked, his lips still parted as his eyebrows pulled down. Fumihiro had a point. A damn good one. His eyes started darting around as he thought this through. Could they do that? Could it be that simple? “Th-That’s a good idea. Do you… do you guys mind if I take a phone call real quick?” Both Kaiha and Fumihiro agreed, telling him to go take care of anything he needed to. 

Shuichi went to his bedroom and found the flash drive he’d kept hidden away in his sock drawer before pretending to be on the phone stepping through the living area and into his office. Locking the door behind him, he drew the curtains closed and plugged the flash drive into his laptop. It took all of twenty seconds for Chihiro’s face to show up on the screen, looking bewildered to have been called. “Sh-Shuichi? I saw you on the other line. I-Is everything okay?” 

Shuichi nodded quickly and decided to get straight to the point. “Chihiro, Kokichi’s parents are here so I can’t stay on for long. I have a question about the supercomputer and figured you’d be the best person to ask. I know they were able to alter our memories at will, changing them randomly throughout the game. Can they give us our real memories back?” He didn’t mean to sound so hopeful. It just seemed like the best way to give Kokichi a happy life without him having to feel so broken and maybe this could be the extra mile he’d go to make amends for what sick pregame Shuichi did.

“N-No, I-I’m sorry.” Chihiro ducked his head a little lower before it jerked back up and he stared at the screen not like he was looking at it but as if he was seeing straight through it. An idea had come to him. “W-Wait. W-We couldn’t give you your real memories but if you have footage of anything you’d like to implant w-we could create a near-perfect fabrication of it. I-It would have to be after we take down Danganronpa and have the supercomputer.” 

Shuichi couldn’t stop the grin that overtook his face and the soft laugh that left his lips. “Yes!” He said it louder than he meant to, making himself blush and Chihiro giggle. “S-Sorry. Thank you, Chihiro. Thank you, thank you, thank you. If I started working on finding footage could I go ahead and give it to you? Would you be willing to start working on that for when we get this show canceled?” It was probably asking a lot, he knew that. But if it helped Kokichi he was willing to make himself look greedy or rude.

Chihiro smiled softly. “S-Sure. I-If you help us finally get this show canceled I’d be m-more than happy to have those memories ready to be transplanted. W-Was there anything else, Shuichi?” He asked with a tilted head. 

Shuichi had a huge smile on his face and what felt like a weight lifted from his shoulders. “No, Chihiro. You just threw me a lifeline after I’ve been stuck at sea.” Shuichi let out a heavy breath before waving goodbye to him, he pressed the sequence M+7 then safely ejected the flash drive before hugging it tightly to his chest and kissing it. 

Going back to the living area Kokichi’s parents smiled widely at him. “Come on, son! You’re missing our show!” Shuichi’s eyebrows rose and Kaiha slapped Fumihiro on the shoulder making the other duck his head a little lower. “Oh right, you don’t remember.” 

Shuichi half smiled at him. “M-Maybe it can be our show again? I-I don’t remember any of it so if you don’t care to start it from the first season?” Would that be asking too much? Did he even want to watch this show? If Kokichi broke up with him then he might not be comfortable with him 'having shows’ with his parents. 

Kaiha noticed his timidity so she jumped up and rushed over to Shuichi, lacing her arm around his hugging it tightly. “We’d love to start it over with you, Shu-Shu. Anything for one of our babies.” She winked at him again before dragging him to the couch to sit next to them again.

Shuichi felt a little flustered continuously being called their son. It made him ask, “H-How long have I been your, uh, ‘son?' Like, how old was I when you adopted me?” 

Kaiha smiled at him, a light hum leaving her lips. “You had just turned thirteen. We weren’t rich or anything but I was also adopted so I wanted to be a foster mom and be a better version of the multiple ones I’d met before finding my parents. We couldn’t have any more children after Kokichi anyway so we took in a few different children and I’d have adopted them all if we could have afforded it. And Kokichi just…” Her smile brightened. “Well, you two just clicked. Like two peas in a pod.” 

“And we knew you were meant to be ours!” Fumihiro added, knocking shoulders with Shuichi again before his face fell serious. “And memories or no memories we love you like you’re our own. Don’t you ever forget it, big-time detective.” He winked at him grinning again. 

Shuichi swallowed and grinned and it wasn’t out of politeness. These people radiated a certain warmth about them making it easier to just exist. Even if he didn’t know them it felt almost like he did. Like a phantom hug was wrapped around him anytime they were near. “Th-Thanks.” He almost wanted to laugh at himself as he added, “Dad.” He winked right back at the other hoping that was okay.

Fumihiro jumped up whooping. “Yes! My boy is acting like my boy again! Praise be to all the gods!” Kaiha and Shuichi both chuckled at that before Fumihiro sat back down. 

Shuichi remembered what he was initially going to bring up, making him a little nervous. Rubbing his neck he asked, “S-Speaking of when we were younger, I was wondering if you two had any footage of us when we were kids? Or just any footage of Kokichi, in general, would be amazing.” 

Kaiha clapped excitedly, loving the idea of bringing them out. “Of course! We’ll come back over tomorrow with a whole box to look through if… if you’d like to watch it with us. And I don’t know if Kichi will still be busy with his friend but I’ll call him up and see if he’d like to watch them too.” Her timid way of saying it let Shuichi know she was especially nervous about reconnecting with Kokichi. He guessed they were really close. 

Shuichi nodded, a small smile on his face to match hers. “I-I’m sure he’d love to.” 

  
  


Kokichi woke up in the middle of the night and instead of moping about and crying like his body wanted him to, he distracted his mind by plotting. Creating new inventions. Making crazy heist plans. And lastly, and what he spent most of his time on, he came up with ideas of how to torture and kill Enoshima Junko. Miu found him in the living room at 4 am drawing out a machine that could scalp her and boil her at the same time before it slowly killed her making even Miu sick to her stomach making her snatch the papers away from Kokichi and ordering him to go to bed like she was the supreme leader or something. He had grumbled before going back to sleep obeying her.

Once they dropped by his house hours later he felt a cold dread course through him just before stepping inside. Shuichi was cute, opening the door with a snarl on his face and wild hair sticking every which way. Kokichi wanted to tease him, flirt with him. But he didn’t. After he was in the car all the tears he’d been holding back started coming on and he couldn’t even be embarrassed as Miu pulled him into a long hug, sighing all the while wishing she was good at comforting people with her words but alas she wasn’t so they just stayed like that for a few minutes, her shirt getting soaked with his tears and she didn’t mind it at all. 

Shaking off the overwhelming emotions Kokichi moved back to wipe at his face with his sleeves before pointing at her and threatening, “Tell anyone about this, bitchlet, and I’ll seriously cut up your hair or use one of my new torture devices on you.” 

Miu half smiled at him, pity bringing down her eyebrows. “You got it, boss.” She drove them to a gas station so he could change into one of the outfits he’d just packed not wanting to drive all the way back to her house since he had it with them and he had already grabbed a shower so it was pointless. 

Kokichi walked out of the store wearing a black outfit with his checkered scarf on. It wasn’t like his normal get up at all and Miu went to say something when he put a finger out to stop her. “I’m in mourning of my seemingly cursed relationship, Miu. And I look good in black. Nishishi.” He winked at her, making both of them smile. “Alright! Let’s go see that Ultimate Clairvoyant guy. You get his address?”

Miu scrunched up half of her face. “Uh, he’s a drifter so there's not really a specific address to go to.” Kokichi deadpanned her and she quickly added, “BUT he stays in the city, he lives in a fucking caravan and chooses different spots every day to set up. We just gotta keep an eye out for a purple caravan with a hand sign on the top of it. So keep your peepers on the sides of the road, gremlin!”

It took them nearly an hour driving down every avenue slowing any time they spotted purple before groaning and rolling their eyes when it was just another car. Once they _finally_ found his caravan they pulled over to park and sauntered up to it. There was a door closed but just before it was a bunch of golden beads hanging down, Kokichi guessed he’d leave the main door open in warmer weather, making Kokichi and Miu raise an eyebrow at each other. Maybe this guy wouldn’t be DICE material. Maybe he was too supernatural after all. 

Knocking on the door, Kokichi waited for Hagakure to answer it but when it swung open there wasn’t anyone standing there. Blinking at the scene, Kokichi asked, “Hellloooo? Anybody hoooome?” His tone was almost mocking, sounding like they did it in the movies when walking into a ghost house. 

“Come on in, Ouma Kokichi. I’ve been expecting you.” Kokichi heard a voice say. Immediately Kokichi’s first thought was: bullocks. He’d just seen him through a window or something. Stepping around the corner he saw the man with his back turned to them, a brown haramaki hugging his skin, a black jacket hanging off his shoulders. Kokichi glanced around the scene realizing there weren't any windows. “Come and sit, just here. Miu, I can read yours directly after.” 

“Read my what? My fuckin’ panties?” Miu asked before cackling with her tongue stuck out. Her joke wasn’t any good and she knew that but this guy’s whole vibe was giving her the creeps and she tried to be funny when she was uncomfortable. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of himself. “I’m not here for a reading. I’m here to--”

“Ask me if I like Danganronpa and lead into if I’d like to join your secret organization?” Hagakure turned his head focusing on the other, a smile pulling up his features. The dark skin combined with his black jacket made his eyes sparkle or perhaps it was just a trick of the light. “I know why you’ve come, Kokichi. But I think you’ll want to hear your reading.” 

Kokichi scoffed, deciding this guy was too weird for DICE. Even if DICE thrived with weird participants this guy took the fucking cake. He couldn’t detect a lie but that was probably because he himself believed the spiel he was spitting. Clearly, he’d done his research and noticed Kokichi asking past ultimates to join his group. It was a little weird that he’d brought up Danganronpa but that could be just a conversation starter between players of the game. Not letting the other see his feelings he grinned placing his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. Soooo they really made you believe you’re a psychic or whatever, huh? Nishishi. Woooow. That's fun!” He placed his hands in balls in front of his chest faking being awed. 

Hagakure chuckled before returning his focus to the crystal ball in front of him. “I was a clairvoyant before the virtual killing game too. They didn’t change my talent just like they didn’t for poor Sayaka.” His words trailed off at the end and he shook his head with a disapproving sound. “He did it by the way. What you suspect of the prime minister. And it’s all there to uncover.” 

Kokichi wanted to roll his eyes until he heard the last bit, making him jerk his head to focus on Hagakure fast. “What did you just say?”

Miu looked between them lost on the exchange. “What?” 

Kokichi moved to sit down at the spot in front of the mysterious man. “Okay, Mister All-Knowing-And-Powerful-Psychic. You’ve intrigued me. Nee-heehee. So you know why I’m here. I want to know your answer. What do you think about DICE?” Kokichi asked tilting his head a finger in front of his lips, hoping he’d catch the other in a lie. 

“I think the _real_ reason behind it is honorable.” Hagakure smiled before it fell a bit. “And I’d love to join but according to this…” He stroked the ball, sighing as he did so. “Things don’t go quite as well for me. You see, I’m meant to find my soulmate in a year's time and if I go down this avenue I won’t be there the day I’m supposed to be.” He shook his head frowning. “So I have to decline the offer, unfortunately.” He stopped stroking the ball to look up at Kokichi. “That’s the thing about the future. We usually have multiple avenues we can go down and it’s almost ever-changing. For you, Kokichi? I see two different avenues concerning your soulmate.” 

Kokichi swallowed and blinked. He knew this was stupid. There was no way. Not for real. “Okay? And what are these supposed avenues concerning whoever that is?” He rolled his eyes not caring about coming off polite anymore since the dude had already rejected him.

Hagakure took in a deep breath before closing his eyes and holding onto the ball tightly. “I see… your soulmate giving you a gift. A gift he spends hours tirelessly working on. But it is no ordinary gift. It is a gift for your soul and your mind.” Kokichi’s heart rate picked up and he swallowed again, trying to remind himself not to put much thought into this. It’s just for fun. Just for fun. The man’s eyebrows pulled together. “How you receive the gift is what can change everything. In one future I see you rejecting the gift spitting on the very idea of it finding offense to have it even suggested to you. You’ll claim it is him trying to change you, to force you into a skin that isn’t yours.” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened and his stomach dropped. “Well, that doesn’t sound like a good gift at all if it makes me feel like _that_.” He ignored the stupid face Miu made at him clearly wondering why the hell they were still here. He didn’t care. He was very interested in this reading now.

Hagakure nodded not replying to his qualms. “The other avenue is you understanding the thought that is put into the gift and considering it, understanding that it is not meant to change you but offer you an escape from the pain inside you. It is something you can work on together, not something you are forced into.” He opened his eyes looking into Kokichi’s eyes, a sad smile on his face. “In the first one, you inevitably split apart from each other forever wishing you were together before forcing yourselves into relationships you’ll find yourself happy in but never feeling that same electricity you feel together.” He took Kokichi’s hand in his startling Kokichi but he didn’t pull away. “And in the second avenue, you live wonderful lives and never grow tired of each other as each day is a new adventure. And each morning he will tell you those words reminding you of his love for you.”

“Wh-What’s the gift?” Kokichi asked, a little breathless his heart pounding in his chest.

Hagakure shook his head a disapproving sound leaving his lips. “I can’t tell you because it isn’t time yet. These things are touchy and you can get a peek into the future to gain perception and guidance just as I’ve done for you today but if I outright tell you now it could open up three other avenues for you to go down and possibly make you lose the other two entirely.” He then looked to Miu. “Would you like your future read as well, Miu?” 

Miu glanced down to see Kokichi’s bewildered expression and furrowed her eyebrows for a second before shrugging. “Why the fuck not?” She sat down in the spot Kokichi was slow to move away from. “Do I get even bigger tits?” She cackled at her joke tossing her head back.

“No, they’ll stay the same,” Hagakure teased.

“Oooh, I like this guy!” Miu thumbed towards him looking at Kokichi who wasn’t paying them any attention. She giggled turning back to face the clairvoyant. “I think you broke my boss.”

Hagakure chuckled, shaking his head before his face set serious and he stared into her eyes. “Sometimes things need to be broken down before they can be built back up again, Miu.” The way he said it made her a little nervous like there was some cryptic message he was sending her but the meaning was completely lost on her. He touched the ball and hummed for a moment before he said, “I see passion but it’s hidden. There’s a blockage there keeping you away from your soulmate. A barrier.” He frowned before puckering up his face. “A great deal of pain your soulmate is dealing with. I see heartbreak before finding happiness.” He opened his eyes and released the ball to smile at her. “It’ll all work out the way it’s supposed to, don’t worry.” 

Miu blinked before scrunching up her nose. “Soulmates aren’t fuckin’ real.”

Hagakure just sighed having expected that reaction. “Just keep your mind sharp and be ready to jump in if things go south. Your friends will be there to help you, Miu, both your friends at DICE and friends you’ve yet to meet.” He placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it. “Just like a phoenix rising from the ashes.” 

Miu waited a few seconds for him to say more and when he didn’t she scoffed and stood. “Okay, Guru-Bullshit, thanks for the chat but we got real recruits to meet up with. Kokichi?” 

Kokichi blinked not having realized he’d been staring at the floor for the last five minutes before he nodded and the two left together, neither of them hearing the strange man take a deep breath before saying, “Just like a phoenix he will rise.” 

  
  



	16. Honesty, Friends, and Late-Night Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting yourself in the other's shoes sometimes helps.  
> One more recruit gained using different tactics.  
> Dealing with being on a break with friends and late-night phone calls.  
> Is he just being paranoid? Or is he right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a lot of people feeling really bad for Rantaro. Don't worry, I have big plans for him I promise! Kaede and he just weren't meant to be, that's part of the reason they broke up the first time with her being confused. Rantaro broke up with her the first time not feeling like there were mutual feelings and she did it the second time because she realized he was right. They were kind of like puppy love trying to force something more to be there, there wasn't electricity between them but don't worry about our fav avocado!! <3

Miu visibly shivered running her hands up and down her arms as they left the caravan and it wasn’t from the cold wind brushing up against her. That ‘clairvoyant’ had given her the absolute willies and even though she hadn’t admitted it he’d freaked the hell out of her. Who was her supposed soulmate? Had he been talking about Kiibo? Could robots even be soulmates? Shaking it off she glanced at Kokichi who was still staring off into the distance barely paying attention as he got in the passenger seat. “Hey, fuck-wad, you good?” 

Kokichi blinked as if he was waking up from being in a trance. “Huh? O-Oh, yeah.” Miu squinted at him before she punched him in the shoulder making him scowl and slap her back. “What the fuck was that for, bitch!?”

“For making me see that fucking creep. He got all in my head and shit. And obviously, he did yours too.” Miu gave him a dirty look before grinning wildly expecting him to return the gesture and frowned when he didn’t. “You don’t believe any of that bullshit he said, do you? What kind of fuckin’ ‘gift’ could Shuichi give you that could... what did Hagakure say again?” She asked remembering perfectly well but testing Kokichi to see how much he’d taken his reading to heart. 

“A gift for my soul and mind,” Kokichi said in a breath, his eyes darting around the dashboard thinking of all the possibilities for that. Would it be therapy or some shit? Did Kokichi need therapy? Probably. His shoulder was punched again in the same spot this time actually hurting and making him hiss at the foul-mouthed blonde. “Do it one more goddamn time, cunt, and I’m kicking you out of your own house.” Miu stuck her tongue out at him flipping him off causing him to flip her off with both hands and blow a raspberry at her, clearly one-upping her in maturity. 

Chuckling, Miu said, “Let’s just not worry about that freak. Who ya want to go see next?”

Kokichi shifted in his seat not really able to completely get it off his mind. Pursing his lips he pulled out their files again and sifted through them. “We only have two spots left so we gotta make them count. I don’t know about the last one yet but I got an idea for our next.” 

“Why only two more?” Miu asked with a pinched face. Oh right. He’d never told Miu the capacity of members he wanted.

“Because our group is called ‘DICE’ and when throwing dice the highest possibility in a roll is twelve. I wanted twelve, well honestly I wanted fuckin’ 10000 because that is awesome, but I got ten and now I want to achieve that initial goal.” Kokichi moved his eyes up from the papers to see Miu once she hadn’t said anything for a few seconds. She was thinning her lips hiding what he guessed was a laugh. Kokichi deadpanned her. “What?” 

Miu burst out cackling leaning her head forward, slapping her hand on the steering wheel. “Oh, nothing. Just that you’re a FUCKING NERD!” She leaned her head back now making Kokichi nervous for her staying on the road, she swerved for a second before quickly composing herself and getting back on the road but the laughs hadn’t died out completely. “I-I thought it’d be cooler than that!”

Kokichi growled from his throat and crossed his arms in front of himself. “Shut up, bitchlet. I was thirteen when I started it and on the run from the orphanage.” He tilted his head glaring at her. “Soooo unless you really want to go in that torture device I drew up I’d shut the fuck up. Nishishi.” He forced a fake dark smile on his face, hoping to intimidate her. 

Miu rolled her eyes, waving it off. “Quit with the evil mastermind schtick, Cockichi. I know you’re full of shit and a _huge_ nerd apparently but I still like you so whatever.” Hearing her words made Kokichi blink remembering accidentally confessing to Shuichi at the arcade machines when he hadn’t been listening and suddenly Kokichi was very sad all over again. Miu side-glanced him noticing the change in demeanor. “H-Hey, I was just kidding. You’re still scary, limp-dick. Don’t get all pouty on me and shit.” She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the idea of having to comfort him twice in the same morning. They both had their limits. 

Kokichi laughed under his breath, closing his eyes for a second before he shook his head and sighed. “Wasn’t what you said, slut-bag. It just reminded me of Shuichi for a second. I don’t know what I’m going to do about him.” 

Miu raised an eyebrow and thinned her lips, sensing Kokichi wanting some form of advice. Pursing her lips she clicked her tongue before focusing her eyes back on the road instead of him. “What happened between you two anyway?” 

“I told him to stop being friends with Kaede because I didn’t want to talk about my feelings since it’s really fucking hard to just do that when I don’t care if he’s friends with her or not,” Kokichi admitted glancing out the window as they passed the many stores and civilians without a destination in mind yet since he hadn’t told her he wanted to see Sakura next. “Shuichi told me I can either start talking about my feelings for real or we can’t be together. But it’s literally im-fucking-possible to just _do_ that!” Kokichi groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Miu popped her lips and hummed for a second with a small smile pulling up her features before she decided to say, “Well you just fucking did it.” 

“What?” Kokichi curled up his lips gawking at her. “Did what, dumbass?”

Miu tossed her eyes, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “Talked about your feelings, _dumbass_. Just do what you just did with me except do it with the virgin detective.” Miu shrugged with one shoulder hoping that would suffice for words of wisdom. 

Kokichi's mouth fell open, realizing that she was right. He had just talked about his feelings. And without even thinking about it. Maybe… maybe there was hope. “Okay, whore.” He nodded thinking it over. “Do you swear your allegiance to me until your dying breath?” He tilted his head watching her reaction with an impassive expression on his face.

“Pfft.” Miu chortlled thinking it was a joke before glancing over at him and doing a double-take at his expression. “Wait. You’re actually fucking serious.” He bobbed his head in affirmation. “Uh... s-sure?” Her eyebrows pulled in opposite directions not sure if she was signing her soul over to the devil or not. Ah. At least he was a fun devil so whatever, Miu thought.

“Then _you_ shall be my guinea pig.” Kokichi pointed at her with a dark smile on his face. “Nee-heehee. I’ll practice ‘talking about my feelings’ with you. You did it every day during Makoto’s dumb exercise anyway so you gotta meet me halfway. Deal?” Kokichi gave her the puppy dog eyes, really wanting her to agree to do it too. He couldn't just do it by himself. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. 

“Don’t make that ugly face.” He batted his eyelashes at her, his bottom lip poking out even further. A twinge of sympathy made her have to look away. Miu groaned already hating this. “ _Fiiine._ Whatever. It’s only ‘cause it’s funny when you beg. _Talk_ or whatever. But do it on the way to wherever we got to go.” Miu felt icky about agreeing not much one for talking about her own feelings in a genuine way. Maybe this would be good for him. Maybe it’d be good for her.

Kokichi’s faux pout dissipated in a fraction of a second as a wicked grin overtook his features. “Sakura is next!” Then he said, “Okay, let's start with little things and warm up okaaay?” Miu only nodded just as nervous by this idea as he was. “Nee-heehee. I once swapped the salt out for the sugar when I was living at the orphanage! The headmaster gave me ten licks but I don’t regret it at all!”

Miu cackled, tossing her head back again. “That’s more like a secret than talking about your feelings but that’s funny so whatever! Alright…” She adjusted her goggles with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel, a habit she had acquired when thinking. Her words were slow to come out. “Hmm… I lied when I said I didn’t like Kiibo.” 

Kokichi deadpanned her. “No shit, sherlock. And I lied when I said I didn’t like Shuichi.” They both glared at each other, dirty looks on the both of them before similar smiles took over their faces. Facing forward again he admitted, “I’m kinda scared of feeling like this. I never thought I would fall for someone. Let alone have them feel the same way. I used to think of Shuichi sort of like a toy to mess with… ironic isn’t it?” His stomach dropped with a weird twinge of guilt. Miu didn’t reply, waiting for him to finish. “I feel like a hypocrite and don’t know how to deal with it so I lash out and try and make _him_ feel like the bad guy when I know I am. I am the antagonist after all.” His voice lowered by the end of it, his face pulling down with shame. 

Miu surprised him by placing her hand in his and squeezing it, not looking at him as she also admitted, “I feel like everyone just sees me as a whore. I don’t want to be seen like that even if I am one. Believe or not I don’t actually want to fuck everyone... but I’ve been this version of myself for so long I don’t know how to be anything else.” She shrugged her lips pushing to the side of her face. “In a way, I feel like just as much of an antagonist as you are. Or that's how everybody makes me feel at least.” She sighed before keeping her face impassive, not wanting to give away _too_ much. She had her own mask to keep up. “I think that’s why we’re kindred spirits, limp-dick. We really are just a couple of fucked up people trying to figure out the rest of the world--” She stopped to chuckle bitterly. “While they're doing the exact same thing to us. That is if they bother to fuckin’ try.” 

Kokichi swallowed and squeezed her hand, not pulling back from the touch. He’d never seen Miu so vulnerable before and it made him feel closer to her. “We really are just a couple of lone wolves aren’t we?” A small laugh left both of their lips and Kokichi glanced down at their fingers holding onto each other, nail polish cracked on the both of them, damaged and broken. Just like them. “I told you before who needs anyone when you got yourself... but I lied. I don’t like being alone, Miu. I don’t like being alone at all.” Kokichi looked away and felt his hands trying to shake. He’d never admitted that to anyone outside of DICE. He wondered if they were going too far in this little exercise. 

“I don’t like being alone either,” Miu said in a breath gripping onto his trembling hand a little tighter. “I fuckin’ hate it. You and Kiibo seem to be the only people who can handle being around me for more than five minutes and one of you is just a goddamn robot.” She shook her head and bit her lip to hold back tears. “Am I a dumbass for falling for Kiibo? I mean he’s just a machine, right? I might as well have fallen for a fucking dildo or some shit.” They shared looks and both snorted at either other's misfortunes not knowing what else to do in this situation. 

Kokichi smirked at her. “Kiibo _is_ a dildo but he’s not _completely_ terrible. Nishishi. I don’t think you’re ridiculous for liking a robot even if it is _him_. Actually, the robot part isn’t bad at all, it’s his dullllll personality!” He said with a grin hoping to either annoy or rile her up. Or at least lift the spirits in the car. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Miu said but it didn’t hold any bite to it. “Like your _‘soulmate’_ is any fuckin’ better. He’s basically got a monocle up his ass and he’s only twenty.” She giggled and Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. She was right. Shuichi was wonderful but he was a stickler when it came to figuring things out. Almost like an old detective in one of those mystery films he loved so much. Miu elbowed Kokichi, bringing his attention back to her. “Hey, fuck-face, I hate talking about this kinda shit but since we’re already knee-deep in gay territory I might as well tell you that I love you.” 

Kokichi raised his eyebrows and couldn’t stop himself from cooing, “Ooooh, coming onto me now are ya, bitchlet? Nee-heehee. Who could blame you!” He used his free hand to place on his chest and closed his eyes beginning, “I am pretty amazing after all and--”

“You know what I meant, shit for brains.” Miu rolled her eyes watching the road.

Kokichi noticed the slight tinge of red on her cheeks and the hurt in her voice. Heh. She was just as obsessed with him as that cute dumb detective was. Just in a different way. And he felt the same way about both of them. He elbowed her back making her side-glance him. “I love you too, my favorite whore of a henchman.” Miu grinned so largely Kokichi thought it’d leap off her face and become its own entity. Maybe she’d never heard that from someone who wasn’t family. Maybe she’d never heard it all. Kokichi guffawed, waving it off with his free hand. “Now don’t go getting a big head on me now. ANYONE ever hears about this and I WILL boil and scalp you, forget cutting your hair.” He wagged a finger at her to make sure she knew he absolutely meant business. He had an infamous reputation to uphold after all.

Miu, to his surprise, made the mouth zipping gesture. “My lips are sealed, boss.” 

Kokichi blinked before he teased, “Wow. Didn’t know it did that.” She broke away from holding his hand to punch him again making him punch her back and the two got in a near fistfight before nearly veering off the road yet again and after having a near heart attack Miu started paying attention to driving again. “No more tussling till we’re stopped,” Kokichi said with widened eyes and hammering in his chest. 

“Agreed,” Miu said in a squeaky voice, expression matching her supreme leader. 

Once they got to the martial arts studio, the two jumped out of Miu’s car and moved up the steps and inside the building. Unlike Hiyoko and Nekomaru’s studio that had been empty save for four of them, probably due to the late time their meeting was scheduled, this room was anything but empty. Leading the group in practice, movements as swift as the wind and chanting with every kick and punch in their formations, was the silver-haired woman in question. 

Kokichi and Miu stayed standing in the corner silently watching for a few minutes hoping the practice would end soon and they’d get to speak to her privately. “Why are we here when they’re training, slut-bag?” Kokichi asked in a whispered huff, annoyed they were just stuck there waiting. If she was busy they could have gone somewhere else first. 

“They’re usually done by now. They must have run over on time, I don’t fuckin’ know, limp-dick,” Miu answered in the same frustrated tone and in the same hushed volume. 

Moving together Kokichi and Miu took a seat on the bench closest to the back of the area. After a few minutes, Kokichi and the very large, very intimidating woman made eye contact, hers squinting, an accusal evident in her expression. Inhaling sharply and trying to keep his face from showing any sign of fear Kokichi realized he’d been wrong. Scratch what he’d said about her being a female Gonta. With just one look Kokichi knew she was far more intelligent than Gonta was. Which, sure, wasn’t saying _a lot_ but there was more in her eyes than mere skepticism. There was wisdom. And, if Kokichi had gauged her correctly, a great deal of pain.

Once people flitted out of the room, some giving side-glances to the two chaotic people sitting on the bench, a few even pointing them out as though they were fans, the room slowly quieted down, and then it was just the three of them. Sakura, wearing a traditional white karategi, stepped towards them with her fists on her hips and Kokichi could have sworn the ground shook beneath them as she got closer. “Why are you two here?” Kokichi and Miu both widened their eyes, half expecting a man’s voice to leave her lips and not at all expecting her to speak softly. Not with that aggressive stance. 

Neither said a word and Miu elbowed Kokichi, getting him out of his stupor. “I-I, uh, sorry.” He placed his hands out in a way that told Sakura he was gathering his thoughts mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to get intimidated by her. He could handle Gonta like the back of his hand and she should be no different. _Yeah, but Gonta is stupid,_ his thoughts argued on his behalf. Placing his hands behind his head he grinned with his eyes closed. “Nee-heehee. You’re just a tad scary there! I totalllly forgot why I’d come here for a second!” His eyes shot open with awe as he placed balled up hands in front of himself faking, but not really faking, awe of her. “Woooow. You’re really impressive, Sakura!” Placing a finger in front of his lips he tilted his head up at the very tall woman. “I wanted to meet you in real life and talk with you! Nishishi. Can we have a chat?” 

Sakura scrunched up her brows, sizing him up with her eyes. “What is it?” 

Miu cleared her throat as she scratched at her shoulder. “Do you have a private space to speak in?” It was the most polite Kokichi had ever heard the foul-mouthed blonde speak. He’d so tease her about that later. 

Sakura crossed her arms in front of herself and nodded. “Follow me.” She led the two who felt like they had to basically run just to keep up with her steps into her office. Sakura closed the door behind them gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk for them to sit down before taking her own. “There. We are in private. What is it that you two have come to see me about?” 

Kokichi noticed something. She wasn’t referring to them by name, only ‘you two’ and she’d change her tone just a smidge when saying it. “Ogami Sakura, do you by chance know who we are?” He asked, softly pinching his chin in thought as he tilted his head. It was rare someone didn't know about him. Refreshing in a way.

Sakura glanced down fiddling with the papers on her desk. “I know of you but I do not watch the show. It brings me grief remembering what they forced me to believe about myself.” She shook her head. “I do not wish to speak about it. How can I help you two?” Her tone became bitter at the end, it wasn’t so much angry as defeated and Kokichi remembered her file and understood why she’d be feeling like that.

“I’m here because I hate Danganronpa and want it canceled,” Kokichi said, getting straight to the point. He didn’t see Sakura being the type to like playing the chess game he usually laid out during every meeting. Kokichi didn’t feel like he had to put on a show for her to agree to join them. 

Sakura stared at him before laughing curtly. “Welcome to our world.” 

“‘Our world?’” Miu asked, sharing a look with Kokichi. 

Sakura’s small smile fell and she crossed her arms in front of herself again. “I’ve already said I don’t want to speak about it. They have eyes and ears nearly everywhere and I won’t risk my friend’s money like I’ve lost mine already. If there is no other reason for you two being here then I ask you to please see yourselves out.” She sniffed wiping at her nose before she started busying herself by pretending to study the papers in front of her.

Kokichi’s intrigue peaked. He leaned forward offering a soft smile letting it touch his eyes. Tenderness was the way to go with this girl. For as big as she was Kokichi could tell being harsh or funny or rude with her wouldn’t get him the results he wanted. “Y’know, Sakura, you and I are not so different.” She raised an eyebrow at that glancing between herself and him clearly opposites in appearance. Kokichi chuckled, waving it off. “I mean our experiences. We both killed ourselves trying to end the game. You were forced to be a mole pretending to be like everyone else. I was forced to be like everyone else pretending to be the mastermind. We both had good intentions, even if our methods weren’t exactly savory.” His gaze fell for a moment a real frown pulling down his features before he shook it off and made eye contact with her again. “The reason I came here to see you, Sakura, was to invite you into my secret organization DICE. The entire purpose of DICE is to get Danganronpa canceled.” He leaned back sighing, Miu gawking at him like he’d lost his damn mind for just laying out all his cards on the table. She’d never seen this manipulation tactic before. It seemed risky in her mind. The funny thing about it: it wasn’t one. 

Sakura blinked, her face shifting into one of surprise and she stared down the other trying to find a lie or mockery in his tone. She knew him to be a pathological liar of sorts and even if she didn’t watch the show she’d seen snippets of his antics flitting around online. This boy didn’t seem anything like the one she’d seen making her wary of him but also curious. “Why do you want me to join this group of yours?” 

Miu cackled quickly covering her mouth seeing the other’s eyes set on her before apologizing, “S-Sorry, it’s just…” She glanced between the silver-haired woman and the purple-haired boy before huffing and throwing out her arms in exasperation. “I mean come fuckin’ on! It’s pretty damn obvious! You’re built like a damn tree!” Her fear had subsided a bit seeing how well Kokichi was being received by her. 

Sakura squinted her eyes at Miu but Kokichi quickly put a hand in front of Miu's chest silencing her and broke in saying, “Because I know you’re not afraid to get things done, Ogami. Things that most people are too afraid to do. You and I are both brave in a different kind of way.” He surprised himself by sort of believing the lie. But that’s what made lies believable right? Almost seeing the truth to them. It was true that Sakura was brave but he wasn’t. Not like that. Or was he? He told people he was constantly. God, his conflicting emotions were getting on his fucking nerves lately. And Shuichi and his damned moral compass had got in his head, he just knew it.

Sakura nodded, taking a deep breath and thinking it over for a good minute. “If I do join this organization my closest and most dear friend must be excluded from participating.” Kokichi blinked already knowing who that would be. Aoi. Then he noticed something.

“Wait. Did you say included or excluded?” Kokichi wasn’t sure if he’d heard her right.

“Excluded,” Sakura repeated, setting her jaw. “She’s already been through enough trauma because of that damn show and I don’t want her getting mixed up in something like this. I don’t want anything dragging out all those nasty memories for her when she’s already made such great progress moving on. And she still has her payments coming in unlike myself. I do not wish to explain the whys or hows I lost it. It is not a pleasant memory for me. And it is just as you said: I am brave. Aoi is also brave... just in different ways.” 

“I understand.” Kokichi smiled realizing she was trying to protect her friend. He didn’t understand it at all but for some reason, he felt a soft spot in his heart for this huge, ugly woman. Or she was ugly on the outside at least. Putting out his hand, and in a gentler tone than he’d ever used for any other recruit since the killing game, he said, “Welcome to DICE, Sakura.”

Sakura’s hand swallowed his own, making his eyes widen and palms sweaty. “Thank you for the opportunity…” She tilted her head wincing, not quite recalling his name only his face.

“Ouma Kokichi,” he answered with a laugh under his breath finding it bizarre at this point to introduce himself. He weirdly kind of liked it. “I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

And that made eleven. 

  
  


Shuichi’s lunch with Kokichi’s parents turned into a near marathon of watching ‘their show’ seeing half the season in one sitting, Fumihiro and Kaiha laughing and enjoying his reactions to the scenes gushing over how pregame Shuichi had reacted nearly the exact same way. He found himself wishing Kokichi was there to watch it with them and if he’d known it would turn into watching six episodes with them he would have invited him… as friends of course. Even if they were on a break he didn't want to just cut Kokichi out of his life while he waited for an answer from him. They'd always be friends. Shuichi couldn’t do any more than that because he didn’t want to have his heart smashed in again. Nope. Shuichi would rather not rock the boat right now and instead of chasing after Kokichi, he decided he would allow the purple-haired boy to come after him for once. Halfway through hanging out with Fumihiro and Kaiha Shuichi found it easier to not feel guilty about spending time with them. They were technically his parents too since they’d adopted him, right? He’d worry about it later, he decided. That’s what Kokichi always did. Maybe there was a rhyme or reason to his ways of dealing with things. Maybe his way really was best.

After they left Shuichi called up Kaito not wanting to be alone with his thoughts longer than a few minutes. “Hey, Kaito!” 

Kaito took a second hearing his best friend's tone realizing it wasn’t his normal shy demeanor at all. “Hey, side-kick! You sound like you’re doing well!” Kaito sounded so proud of that fact as if he’d been the one to put the smile on Shuichi’s face. No. That’d been Chihiro, Fumihiro, and Kaiha. But he wouldn't tell Kaito differently. 

“I-I’m doing okay. Just figuring things out,” Shuichi said, glancing at the pictures the smile on his face failing him a bit. Worrying about it wouldn’t do anything. If he and Kokichi were meant to be they would get back together. He was tired of crying. Even if his stomach still dropped and chest caved in he just shook off those thought and and pushed his feelings down deeper ignoring them. Like Kokichi, he didn’t want to think about it. “Anyway! Kaito, I miss you and Maki and want to hang out with you two. Like old times. Would you two like to go to the bar again? I know Maki didn’t go last time but I think it’d be fun. What has she been up to these days anyway?” His words came out faster near the end feeling that weight of being alone trying to swarm over him again. 

Shuichi ignored the pictures judgmentally staring at him from the fireplace mantel, Shuichi mentally telling them all to just shut up and let him deal with this his own way. Tomorrow he’d start working on the footage and working on a plan to fix the past. A plan that over the last few hours had seemed more futile as the seconds ticked by. No way Kokichi would ever accept anything like that. Anything he’d try would probably be pointless. Tonight he wanted not to think about the fact that the love of his life might have dumped him without outright saying it. Nope! Not thinking about it. Distractions were good. Maybe Kokichi had the right idea all along. 

“Maki has been working at the local orphanage! She wanted to give back even if she wasn't technically an orphan. The kids _adore_ her and she comes home with drawings from them all the time and pretends she doesn't love it even though-- ow!" Kaito stopped and Shuichi guessed Maki had hit him for saying too much. "A-Anyways, that sounds fun, Shuichi! Want us to pick you up?” Kaito asked but Shuichi could hear the timidity in his voice. Was Shuichi acting that weird? He didn’t think so. 

Shuichi smiled brightly, relief making him let out the breath he’d been holding. “Sounds _great_. I’ll see you then!” He hung up the phone not giving Kaito a chance to back out of the plan.

Shuichi rushed to his closet. He hated how many of the vibrant clothes were gone now making him frown and want to crumble in on himself again. NO! He shook his head and looked for his snazziest outfit, a black button-up and skinny jeans with chains on the side of the belt loops and a pair of black shoes that seemed nicer than the others. He didn’t know or understand why he was dressing up. He just didn’t feel like looking like crap. What if he somehow ran into Kokichi? He just wanted to feel good and he knew people did this to feel better. Checking himself out in the mirror he scrunched up his nose at his reflection. Why did this make people better? Washing off the tears that had escaped without his knowledge he dried off his face with a towel before he stared at the reflection in the mirror again for a few seconds, this time his expression impassive. Something in his eyes looked familiar but so far away. Blinking and it was gone. Weird. 

It took all of forty-five painfully long minutes for Kaito to arrive and Shuichi was the first to initiate contact, hugging the other almost like his life depended on it making his goateed friend blink and stumble before he hugged the other just as tightly. Pulling back and holding onto the navy-haired boy’s shoulders Kaito asked, “What’s going on, Shu? You sounded kind of frantic on the phone and now _you’re_ the one hugging _me_? You hate physical contact!” His purple eyebrow scrunched up as a face of concern touched the rest of his features. “Something happened with the weasel, didn’t it?” 

“We’re on a break or something, I’m not sure. Hey, Maki!” Shuichi went to hug her but she stopped him placing a finger on his forehead pushing him back squinting at him knowing he was trying to divert the conversation away from what mattered. 

“Tell us what happened, Shuichi. Do I need to kill him?” Maki asked, cracking her knuckles seemingly ready to kill his (sort of) boyfriend.

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he placed his hands in front of himself defensively. “Wh-What? No! I just don’t want to talk about him--” He shook his head. “I mean our situation right now. I just want to have a good night with my friends. Can we please just have fun?” Shuichi pouted looking between both of them with puppy dog eyes. 

Kaito’s eyes widened. Oh god. He was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. He started to agree and put an arm around Shuichi when Maki stopped him pushing him away from the navy-haired boy and touched Shuichi’s forehead with the back of her hand. “Hmm… you don’t seem to have a fever. Either way, Shuichi, you’re not acting like yourself at all. Have you already started drinking tonight?” Maki asked with an accusal in her narrowed red eyes. 

Shuichi’s head ducked low. “No. I just wanted to try doing things his way for once,” he admitted, tears threatening to pool out of his eyes again making him quick to wipe them away. “I know I’m being weird, okay? Can we just ignore it and have fun?” He could hear the defeated tone in his own voice. He’d hoped they wouldn’t pry.

Kaito and Maki shared a look between them for a few seconds both frowning and Kaito’s eyebrows puckering up. Maki didn’t stop him as he wrapped an arm around Shuichi pulling him into one of his famous side-hugs. “Of course, side-kick. Of course you’d be off if you just broke up. Let’s go play some darts and just chill out tonight, hmm? We won’t bring up the gremlin again tonight.” Shuichi only nodded, keeping his face down to hide his tears. He just wanted to be the one running away for once. The one distracting his mind. Was that so wrong? “Come on, Shu.” Kaito led him to the backseat of his truck and Shuichi didn’t fight him as he basically pushed him inside the vehicle and shut the door behind him. “Let’s go get a couple of drinks in you!” 

  
  


Miu and Kokichi left the martial arts studio with bright smiles on their faces. They had gotten fucking Sakura. SAKURA! Getting in the driver seat Miu was quick to squeal before turning to the other. “Okay. I fuckin’ thought you went crazy soft in there or somethin’ for a minute but you _did it._ I have to tell you that was literally the BEST manipulation tactic I’ve seen you use yet. It was so…” Miu shook her head in disbelief. “Personal? I-I don’t know. It really didn’t seem like you were lying at all and I’ve gotten pretty good at picking up on your bullshit. Give me a high fucking five you totally schmoozed that bitch!” Placing up her hand to get one she waited on Kokichi to return it.

Kokichi grimaced not knowing if he should admit that it really hadn’t been a lie. Except for the part where he’d called himself brave. Kokichi considered telling her the truth since they were trying to talk about their feelings and all that stupid shit now. Nah. Baby steps. He slapped the hand before laughing alongside her feeling a weird sense of guilt for the lie. His laughter slowing in his throat he blinked and scrunched up his eyebrows. Okay. That was new. Shaking it off he decided he would have to really think over their last recruit so he said, “Miu, let’s go look over those files at your place and you can dye my hair and…” He bit his lip hoping she’d agree to his plan. “I want to get drunk tonight. Can you buy us something to drink pretty pweeeease?” Kokichi gave her the puppy dog eyes puffing out his bottom lip his hands folded in a pleading gesture. 

“Pfft. Why are you begging?” Miu cackled with her tongue stuck out. “‘Course I’ll buy us some alcohol! I don’t give a fuck and that sounds like fun!” Putting the car into drive she dropped by the liquor store, Kokichi ducking in his seat a bit which was just ridiculous since he was only a year too young to buy it and could say he ‘just so happened’ to be with her when she went in to buy it anyway. Coming out of the store she openly shook the two bottles in her hand, one of vodka and another of orange juice, not hiding her shit-eating grin as she hopped in the car and threw both in a bag in the backseat. “Let’s go get wrecked, limp-dick!”

Kaito nor Maki had to ask Shuichi what had happened between him and Kokichi again because after five beers Shuichi was telling them the whole story: in _excruciating_ detail making Kaito blush and his eyes widen while Maki, who was sober, facepalmed when it became too much detail. She tried to take Shuichi’s sixth beer from him and he glared at her. “Do _you_ wana die, Maki-Roll?” Shuichi asked her with a slur to his words. Before she could respond he and Kaito started laughing and leaned on one another for support, arms strung across each other and the sides of their heads touching. 

Maki’s mouth fell open and her face lit up in a bright red for a few seconds then she narrowed her eyes on both boys expecting them to fold immediately but alas they were both already too drunk and immune to her intimidations tonight. Puffing out one cheek, she crossed her arms in front of herself and said, “I’m never being your designated driver again. For either of you!” 

Kaito pointed at her chuckling with a huge grin on his face. “H-He h-he called you MAKI-ROLL!” Both boys doubled over in laughter knocking over a tray of peanuts on the table gaining them a warning from the bartender to cool it and for some reason that sobered them up when Maki, the assassin, hadn’t. “Okay, okay, we gotta be coooool, side-kick.” 

Shuichi nodded sloppily with furrowed eyebrows forgetting about the bartender’s existence after only a few seconds. “I’ma call him.” He started to pull out his phone when Maki snatched it up and put it in her pocket. “H-Hey! Why you,” he stopped to hiccup, “do that, Maki-Roll?”

Maki groaned and pointed at him a stern expression on her face. “Don’t call me that Shuichi, otherwise I’m going to start calling you Shumai!” To anyone else, it could almost sound like flirting. But anyone who heard her tone and saw the deathly stare in her eyes would know it was anything but that. Shuichi and Kaito both blinked, staring at her before turning their attention to each other and laughing at nothing in particular, the navy-haired boy ending up on the floor. Maki stood up. “Alright. I’ve had enough. I’m getting you both home.” They both started to complain and whine but she wasn’t hearing any of it grabbing them both by their ears and dragging them outside the bar and into the truck, both drunks astounded by how strong she was. And once the numbness eventually left their bodies they’d bet money their ears would be sore. Dropping Shuichi off at his house she tossed him his phone and sighed with her hands on her hips and shook her head disapprovingly. “I wouldn’t call him, Shuichi. I’m not mad about tonight. I know you’re hurting. Just please go get some sleep, okay?” 

“Okay,” Shuichi whispered out his head hung low, not really embarrassed but sad again thinking about Kokichi. “Thanks, Maki. Thanks, Kaito. I love you guys!” He said waving them off.

Kaito stuck his head out of the window of the passenger seat. “I love you forever, side-kick!”

“Forever!” They blew each other kisses making Maki roll her eyes but Shuichi caught the slightest smile pulling up on her lips before the truck was around the corner and gone. Stepping into his house he put his wallet on the coffee table flung off his shoes then flopped down on his couch and stared at his phone. 

Call Kokichi? 

Don’t call Kokichi. 

Call him? 

Don’t call him. 

Kokichi call you? 

Wait.

What?

Shuichi gawked at the name showing up on his screen and was slow to answer it, not really believing he was calling him. It had sobered him up enough to not slur out: “Ko-Kokichi?” 

“Heeey, sexy pants.” Either Shuichi was too far gone after all those beers or Kokichi sounded drunk himself. “What’re you wearing?” 

Shuichi jerked the phone back, rereading the name before pulling it back to his ear. “A black shirt and skinny jeans,” Shuichi slurred. “Are you drunk too, Kichi?” He forgot that Kokichi didn’t like that nickname, it came off his tongue naturally.

“Yup!” Kokichi giggled before saying, “Hold up, hol up, hold. Are _you_ drunk?” 

“Yup,” Shuichi said laughing before the other joined in and they sat there just chuckling at their situation before Shuichi thought about it. “Wait a sec. You’re nineteen!” 

“Nee-heehee. Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not.” Kokichi shrugged even though he knew Shuichi wouldn’t be able to see it through the phone and he groaned. “Facetime me.” Kokichi hung up not giving the other an option to say yes or no. 

Shuichi blinked at the phone feeling his face heat up and his heart started pounding. What did this mean? Did it mean anything? Not thinking about it he Facetimed Kokichi seeing that he was on Miu's bathroom floor, his more vibrant purple hair laid out on the tiles beneath his head. “You’re on the floor,” Shuichi slurred smiling all the while.

“And you’re hot,” Kokichi said, biting the side of his lip. 

Shuichi gawked at the phone like he was offended before he snorted not hiding it like he usually would. “Shut up, you’re hot.” 

Kokichi grinned before he sighed heavily. “I miss you.” Shuichi could hear the pain in the other’s voice despite how slurred his words were. 

“I miss you,” Shuichi admitted frowning. “Why did you have to be so beautiful?” 

Kokichi scrunched up his brows his eyes darting around the screen soaking in Shuichi's features. “What?” 

“You’re jus' goin’ to tear my heart out. So why did you have to be so beautiful? Is not fair. Guess what I did today, Kokichi.” Kokichi’s chest caved in hearing that but he held his tongue not arguing back against it. Shuichi moved up further on the couch feeling braver. “I decided to think about things like you do today. So after I spent my whoooole morning crying I shut down my feelings." Shuichi spoke with his hand, flailing it out while the other held the phone up. "I distracted myself and did anything except think about us. I tried reading and watching television but it’s people…” Shuichi said, wagging a finger at the phone squinting his eyes at the other. “It’s people that really get you distracted from your pain. Your parents dropped by and I watched tv with them then I hung out with Kaito and Maki and Maki was noooot happy about my ‘behavior.’” Shuichi started chuckling remembering how angry she got. 

Kokichi listened and held on to every word Shuichi said before he watched him start laughing and he had to giggle along it being contagious. “How many times did Maki-Roll threaten you tonight?” 

“Hey, I called her that! She did NOT like it." Shuichi snorted again. "And I think about fifty,” Shuichi exaggerated with lazy shoulders shrugging then he leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. “So how was your day?” He asked, slurring every word worse than the last. 

Kokichi glanced down. “It's funny ‘cause I tried to think like you do today,” he whispered. “I talked about some of my feelings with Miu seeing if it was possible for someone like me to do that.” His voice somehow got lower. “I told the newest recruit the truth without manipulating her. And it worked.” Kokichi was silent for a few seconds before looking up to the phone to see Shuichi’s reaction. “And you shouldn’t think like me, Shuichi. You’ll end up miserable.” 

“I’m already miserable,” Shuichi admitted with a shaky smile. Shuichi felt like a train had hit him. Kokichi had tried to think like him? Did that mean he was going to try to communicate with him? Or was this all a game? What did that mean? “Are you toying with me, Kichi? Because I love you and if you’re toying with me I’m never speaking to you again.” Shuichi’s eyes glossed over with something dark. Kokichi had only seen that once on him in footage making Kokichi gasp and drop the phone on his chest.

“Wh-Why did you make that face, Shuichi?” Kokichi asked in haste, pulling his phone back up with trembling fingers to where he could see the other. His heart was hammering in his chest and cold dread swarmed over him. Hopefully, it was just a trick of the light. Hopefully, it was him imagining things since he was drunk off vodka and orange juice.

Shuichi blinked and scrunched up his eyebrows. “I’m drunk.” 

Kokichi let out a heavy breath. “Don’t make that face ever again.” 

Shuichi curled up his nose before smiling and making fishy lips. “This one?” 

Kokichi started chuckling and nodded. “Of course that one. It makes you ugly.” 

“I’m not ugly,” Shuichi said with a raised eyebrow before a huge grin took over his face. “I’m just okay!” He said it as if he was proud of that fact making Kokichi’s laughter turn into cackling. Shuichi stared at the phone. Kokichi looked so cute laughing and it made him both so happy and so unbelievably sad at the same time. “Kokichi, why did you call me tonight?” 

Composing himself rather quickly Kokichi teased, “Maybe for phone sex.” He glanced away as he said, “Maybe because I might love you.” 

“Might?” Shuichi asked, his face pulled down in a frown not taking the first bit seriously. 

Kokichi closed his eyes and held onto the phone a little tighter. “I’m scared, Shuichi. I’m scared of how much I love you and what if you end up going back to being sick again and hurt me? But at the same time, I wanna ignore all of that and just sit on your face.” Shuichi widened his eyes and suddenly took the first bit seriously.

“I’d let you,” Shuichi slurred, grinning at him with his heart picking up in speed. Kokichi turned a bright red, not expecting him to say anything remotely close to that. He’d expected to make Shuichi blush _not_ the other way around. “If you were here I’d let you sit on my face and if you let me we’d do waaaay more than we did the other night.” Shuichi sighed happily imagining it. On the bed. In the shower. Against the wall. Kokichi’s eyes widened and his body went into a tizzy. If Shuichi kept saying things like that he knew he was going to have a full-on heart attack and he was too drunk to hide it. “For real, Kichi, you have no idea how much I like those little pajamas of yours. I wanna rip ‘em off with my teeth.” Shuichi growled teasingly just like Kokichi did to him at times and he noticed the other’s embarrased face shift into one of enticement. “And you _knew_ I would like them.” Shuichi glanced at the ceiling, picturing being with Kokichi again before he gave his attention back to the actual person. Smirking at him he asked, “Didn’t you?”

Kokichi forgot how to speak for a few seconds. Recomposing himself he sat up on the bathroom floor leaning against the wall now his breathing a little heavier and felt a different type of longing in his chest. The same types of images in Shuichi's head now in his. Smirking right back he said, “I hoped they would.”

“Tease,” Shuichi said in the same way Kokichi had at Danganronpa headquarters.

“I could get a cab and come over there right now,” Kokichi said in a sensual voice. 

Shuichi wanted to say yes and have a night of passion with him when he was brought back down to earth remembering why the hell they were on a Facetime call instead of just around each other. Groaning Shuichi placed the phone down flat on his chest hiding his expression because on the one hand that would feel amazing and on the other he’d be even more fucked (pun not intended) than if he’d just let his heart get broken the easier way. He heard ‘Shuichi? Shuichi? Earrrrrth to Mister Detective!’ from the speaker before pulling the phone back up. “I had to think about it.”

“And?” Kokichi asked, his alcohol buzz dying down but his Shuichi buzz growing.

Shuichi shook his head, a bitter laugh under his breath, a sad smile on his face as he said, “Guess you were right, Kokichi. I’m all bark. No bite.” Without explaining any further he clicked end on the call and ignored the next few calls coming in from Kokichi before he turned his phone off completely and rolled over on the couch going to sleep there thinking maybe it’d be easier to not have to wake up to an empty side of the bed this time. 

Kokichi threw his phone against the bathroom door yelling out obscenities once Shuichi not only didn’t pick up but fucking turned his phone off. Running his fingers through his hair rather aggressively he stopped himself short of pulling any out, instead dropping his hands to his sides with realization. This was what he’d been doing to Shuichi. Kokichi shimmied down to the floor again and frowned at the ceiling, tears welling up and spilling out of his eyes, his chest caving in and guilt coming down on him hard making him sick to his stomach. If this was what Shuichi felt like when he’d done this to him Kokichi decided he’d never ignore his calls ever again. Maybe this was the universe giving him a taste of his own medicine. He sighed as he moved to grab his phone and put the battery pack in and the back on it since both had flown off. Turning it on the background showed a picture of him and Shuichi staring back at Kokichi making his frown deepen, the newly cracked screen splitting the two right down the middle. Standing up shakily Kokichi decided he didn’t like drinking and stumbled to the spinny guest room and laid down with his feet hanging off the side of the bed, soft sobs leaving his lips and tears streaming down his cheeks until he eventually passed out. 

  
  


Shuichi woke up shivering on the couch, not having gotten a blanket for himself in his drunken state. Atleast he'd drank plenty of water during the night so he didn't have quite the same awful headache as last time. Memories of his night made Shuichi groan and lay his head back. God, he’d yet again made an idiot of himself at the bar. Not only that but he’d made an idiot of himself in front of Kokichi again. At least Kokichi was drunk too. Memories of the flirting over facetime and the offer that could have lead to them having sex if Shuichi had agreed to him coming over made him blush fiercely. Oh, God. He’d said he’d rip his clothes off with his teeth. Shuichi buried his face into the side of the couch and screamed, hating drunk Shuichi. _Thank God_ Shuichi had said no to the offer. That was not how he wanted to lose his virginity. And he didn’t want Kokichi losing it like that either. Especially if they were on a fucking break or whatever they wanted to call themselves. Even before the alcohol, Shuichi had acted like an ass. He’d tried to think like Kokichi and just not feel anything and all it had done was left him feeling numb and bitter. He would rather feel pain than nothing at all. 

Getting ready for the day he went off to Kyoko’s and the six of them discussed different plans and Shuichi agreed that he’d find a way to connect Chihiro and Miu without leaking any vital information. And he’d agreed to bring the footage whenever Kokichi’s parents provided them. Speaking of his parents, Shuichi kind of wanted to ask Kokichi himself about joining their lunch. Maybe Kaiha would appreciate it knowing Kokichi might decline if she asked him. After the Trojan Horses meeting was over Shuichi stepped into the cab heading back home and called him just hoping Kokichi wouldn’t be upset with Shuichi for hanging up on him last night. 

“Mister Detective,” Kokichi said as a way of greeting, sounding cheeky. 

Shuichi was glad he wasn’t angry, smiling as he said, “Mister Supreme Leader.” Was that too much? Was that weird? He wanted to match his playfulness and speed even if they weren’t exactly dating, Kokichi was still his friend and he couldn’t call him Kichi anymore. Shuichi grimaced realizing it was probably stupid. 

“My, my, have you found a new nickname for me already?” Kokichi asked but there was something else there in his tone, something Shuichi couldn’t detect over the phone. 

“I-If that’s okay?” Shuichi winced, already regretting it. “You hate it.” 

“Nee-heehee. Noooo. No, no.” Kokichi giggled adding, “I wouldn’t say that, silly. Nishishi. Just surprised you’re trying to crack the case of finding me a _new_ nickname!” 

Shuichi frowned hearing that, choosing not to respond to it. “I called because your parents are coming over again for lunch, we’re going through old videos. I thought it’d help me better understand myself and maybe it could help you too,” Shuichi said, telling part of the truth. “If you’d like to join us they should be at the house in about an hour and a half.” He didn’t mean to sound so formal but he really didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to talk to Kokichi anymore. Last night they were flirting and almost had drunk sex and five seconds ago Kokichi had basically told him they weren’t friends, or not good enough friends for Shuichi to come up with a nickname for him. And now Shuichi just wanted off the phone.

It took a few seconds for Kokichi to respond, “I think you misunderstood me, Shuichi. Nishishi. I’m just saaaaying don’t give up on ‘Kichi’ just yet.” The latter part of his sentence came out in a lower voice and hearing that made Shuichi’s heart constrict with hope. But the hope was more guarded now. He was tired of allowing it to bubble over and ending up hurting him. “And I have some arrangements I’m tending to you right now but…” Kokichi sighed. “How could I refuse my beloved detective’s invitation? I’ll be there.” With that said Kokichi hung up. 

Shuichi stared at the screen for a few seconds bristling under his breath and shaking his head. “You’ll be the death of me, Ouma Kokichi.” Stepping out of the cab he walked towards his house anxious about having lunch with Kokichi’s parents and now Kokichi. It was just between friends anyway. Or between two people on a break. Whatever! No need to be nervous. Shuichi sighed as he stepped into the kitchen and started preparing the food for later. 

  
  


Kokichi had slept in as did Miu. They didn’t even have the last DICE member chosen yet Kokichi stalling on pulling the trigger on a solid choice, Miu saying that they could keep scouting for more and Kokichi being against it even though he didn’t have much argument save for his silly childish dream. The dream his falsified thirteen-year-old self had come up with. They’d agreed the last one would be from season one. If Kokichi could just add in Shuichi for real he absolutely would but there were complications and even more risks with doing that. Plus he wanted him safe from heists in case Kokichi decided that they’d do more than the one integral to his plan. The one heist that fell in line with his little chess game with Danganronpa. The one he’d use to skip over two of their pieces aaaaand: checkmate. 

Kokichi decided not to worry about the final crew member today. They’d get them tomorrow once Kokichi had enough time to obsess over the best option. Instead, today was a day for getting over their nasty hangovers and eating greasy takeout and watching dumb movies. Kokichi was feeling especially empty after his drunken conversation with Shuichi. He both hated and loved that Shuichi backed out of his offer. Kokichi didn’t want their first time together to be something Shuichi would regret. If it was up to Kokichi he’d go sit on Shuichi’s face right now but he knew Shuichi liked to be romanced and he was happy to give him that… well in a _way._ Was it romantic to be cornered into a dirty alleyway and make out? Kokichi thought so. And it’d have to be whenever Kokichi figured out how to communicate with him. When Kokichi figured out how to do it period. Kokichi decided he _would_ figure it out. Shuichi was worth pushing himself into uncomfortable territory for. He just wanted to make sure he could keep the promise before he made it. 

During the middle of their second movie, Kokichi’s phone started ringing and seeing Shuichi’s name his eyes lit up and he didn’t hide his smile from Miu as he answered, “Mister Detective.” Could Shuichi tell he was grinning over the phone? That he was genuinely happy to hear from him? 

After a couple of seconds, Kokichi heard: “Mister Supreme Leader.” And his heart stopped. It wasn’t a bad nickname. Not at all. But if Shuichi was coming up with new nicknames maybe it was because he’d given up on the nickname ‘Kichi.’ Maybe he was giving up on Kokichi entirely.

Moving fast to the guest bedroom for privacy Kokichi said, “My, my, have you found a new nickname for me already?” He held his breath waiting for the other to respond. He should be grateful Shuichi is calling him any sort of pet name but for some reason, this one rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was because it was the antagonist title he’d been given. Maybe it was because it kind of felt like something he’d come up with. Not Shuichi. Now if he said ‘my beloved supreme leader’ _that_ wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I-If that's okay?” A few seconds later: “You hate it,” Shuichi said, making Kokichi frown. Well shit. Now he was probably going to avoid nicknames altogether.

“Nee-heehee. Noooo. No, no.” Kokichi grimaced at himself since no one could see him anyway. Instead of letting it get awkward he forced a giggle and added, “I wouldn’t say that, silly. Nishishi. Just surprised you’re trying to crack the case of finding me a _new_ nickname!” Kokichi hoped that was cryptic enough to get that message through that he didn’t want a _new_ nickname. He didn’t want him to stop calling him Kichi which is why he hadn’t reacted negatively when Shuichi had let it slip. He was just uncomfortable when asked about it on the spot. 

“I called because your parents are coming over again for lunch, we’re going through old videos. I thought it’d help me better understand myself and maybe it could help you too,” Shuichi said, sounding cold and distant. Like he was rushing off the phone. “If you’d like to join us they should be there in about an hour and a half.” By the end of it, Kokichi knew without a shadow of a doubt Shuichi didn’t care whether he said yes or no, that he was probably just inviting him because it was his parents. He sounded so off.

After his chest caved in hearing his sort-of boyfriend be so short with him he took a second before saying, “I think you misunderstood me, Shuichi. Nishishi. I’m just saaaaying don’t give up on ‘Kichi’ just yet.” Taking a deep breath he added, “And I have some arrangements I’m tending to right now but…” He let it out in a sigh. “How could I refuse my beloved detective's invitation? I’ll be there.” His heart thumped hard in his chest and he quickly hit end call before sitting down and frowning at the floor. Maybe it was a mistake to send so many mixed signals Shuichi’s way but Kokichi was still figuring it out himself. 

_You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be._

“GOD DAMN YOU, THOUGHTS!” Kokichi screamed out at himself and flung the nearest thing which happened to be his phone again at the wall, this time it luckily didn't fall apart. Feeling eyes on him Kokichi turned his attention to the now opened door, Kiibo staring at him blinking, his face flickering into a bewildered expression. 

“You appear to be having a psychotic break, Kokichi. Can I assist you?” Kiibo’s eyebrows pulled up, a pout on his fake lips. Kokichi hated how real they looked.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at him before a wicked grin crossed his features then he feigned awe with balled-up fists in front of himself. “Woooow, Kiibo! You’re right! You’re soooo smart. I _am_ in need of assistance. Can you help me?” Kiibo’s features brightened a smile taking over his face. “Would you like to know what to do?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head. 

Kiibo nodded. “Absolutely, Kokichi! Anything to help.” 

Kokichi moved and said, “Hmm… stand right here please. Ah, just a half an inch forward-- perfect.” Kokichi offered him a cheeky smile with eyes closed before his expression turned angry and he slammed the door right in Kiibo’s face making the robot make a yelping noise having it got scary close to it hitting him. “YOU ARE A PSYCHOTIC BREAK, KIIBO!” Kokichi yelled through the door, slapping it a few times before huffing and moving to the guest bathroom. 

“You do not need to be so unnecessarily rude, Kokichi!” Kiibo replied after a beat.

Kokichi didn’t respond, instead moving to the bathroom and good God he was a sore sight. Hair in disarray and everywhere looking awful even despite the reinvigorated color in it since Miu had dyed it just before they started drinking the night before. Or they had started drinking while it was put in his hair anyway. He dusted himself off of the pizza crumbs he’d just pigged out on with Miu before hopping in the shower, being careful not to get the newly dyed purple all over her white tub. With a dark towel wrapped around his head and another around his hips, he started flitting through his clothes wondering what he should wear. Pursing his lips he decided on a simple red button-up that hugged his skin and a pair of white leggings. Then immediately changed his mind, getting frustrated with everything he had with him quickly. Soon everything was tried on and discarded making him groan loudly and want to put his head through a wall.

“Kiibo said you slammed a door in his face and nearly nicked him. The fuck you doing in here, gremlin?” Miu gestured to his pile of discard clothes on the bed and at him half-naked not wearing a shirt glaring at her. “You need something to wear?” The foul-mouthed blonde asked with a smirk pulling up her lips. Kokichi bristled under his breath not wanting to admit it. She rolled her eyes. “For fucks sake. I’ll get you something before you have a conniption fit. Sit.” Growling at her he slowly obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed where she’d gestured for him to move to. Not because she ordered it, but because he was desperate for clothing that didn’t piss him off. After another minute she was back with a deep navy-blue long-sleeved shirt that pulled up at the bottom just a bit. She handed it to him before grabbing the pair of black pants he’d thrown about and put that in his hands as well before saying, “I also got a pair of boots that might fit you that’ll look good with this. There are metal chains in the laces so it goes with the whole vibe of this.” Miu fiddled with the tiny black bow on the top of the navy-blue shirt before turning her attention to Kokichi. 

Kokichi gawked at the shirt. It was perfect, a nearly exact match to Shuichi’s hair color and with black to accentuate it which really was one of Kokichi’s colors. “Thanks, bitchlet. I don’t know why I was freaking out anyway, my parents will be there so it’s not like it’s a date or anything.” He rolled his eyes at his thoughts and at the fact that he was just being openly honest with Miu. 

“Well I guess being around parents you don’t know would be hard too.” Miu shrugged but her tone wasn’t lost on Kokichi. He picked up on the timid and quick way she’d said it.

Kokichi’s eyebrows pulled down when it hit him. He glanced down kind of embarrassed to ask, “What’s up with _your_ parents, Miu?” 

Miu sat down on the edge of the bed beside him not looking at him as she said, “I don’t know. They’re alive but never came to see me. My brother did and that was weird as shit.” She chuckled remembering how flustered he got at the breakfast between classmates and family. “He said they travel a lot. Comes with the territory of all this bullshit I guess.” She signified the shirt on his lap, evidently having designed it. “It’s whatever. I don’t care.” 

Kokichi knew damn good and well it wasn’t whatever. And that she did care. Annoyed with himself he offered her his hand and she stared at it for a few seconds before accepting the gesture and holding it. “You know, bitchlet, above everything else DICE is meant to be a family. That makes you my sister. So don’t worry about those cunts that carried you in their sperm sacks or whatever.” He knocked shoulders with her a half-smile on his face. “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, y’know.” It had been a long time since he’d said that to anyone. The last time was when he was fifteen and they’d found their tenth member. He knew she probably wouldn’t understand the weight in it. Setting his facials features to be impassive he squeezed her hand a little tighter. “When I say that, slut-bag, I mean it.” 

Miu patted his hand in hers. “Thanks, gremlin. I guess you’re not the worst rat to call a brother.” They shared smiles before breaking their hands away and directing the conversation to anything else besides how mushy they’d just been. Internally Miu was squealing, loving that Kokichi didn’t just consider her a close friend; no he considered her family. “So! Are you going to try and get back with the virgin detective or what?” Miu asked while mindlessly picking through the pile of clothes he’d discarded. 

“Not yet,” Kokichi said with a sigh. “It’s too soon.” Putting on the clothes he blinked as his eyebrows rose impressed. “Holy fucking shit, I look hot.” He gave a turn in the mirror checking himself out before turning to Miu and pointing at her. “You were a fashion designer before riiight?” 

Miu scoffed and crossed her arms. “Ya. So? I’m not that stuck up bitch anymore. She can go suck a bag of dicks.” Her face broke open to a wicked smile clearly imagining a bag of dicks if Kokichi could guess.

Kokichi rolled his eyes and adjusted his hair in the mirror in the bedroom as he said, “No, bitchlet, I’m saying if you still have the skill then you can design our costumes.” He side-glanced her. “As in, for DICE? We can’t just walk around in our regular clothes, y’know.” 

Miu scrunched up her brows and thinned her lips. “I don’t know if I can still do it.” 

Kokichi flopped down beside her on the bed leaning back on his elbows. “You can draw up inventions surely to god you can draw two outfits and one mask.” Kokichi placed his hands behind his head and smirked. “Unless you’re a hack?” 

Miu dropped her arms to point at his face. “I’m NO fucking hack! I can do it.” 

“Good.” Kokichi’s smile deepened. “I’ll give you a list of everything I want on the two different ones. We’ll need six of each for my plan to work. We'll get everyones measurements and shit when we have our first meeting. Don’t worry about the second mask I got a certain one in mind for that.” His eyes sparkled remembering a conversation he'd had with Shuichi just before the rooftop date. He really was forever inspiring him. Then his eyes darted around the room already picturing DICE going through with his plan. Then he thought of something. “Y’know, it seems like everyone's past talents kind of stuck with them didn’t it?” Kokichi sat up on the bed using his fingers to list. “Kaede still likes baking, Shuichi is good at writing, I’m able to ‘pull cards out of my ass’ as you’d say,” he stopped to throw a wink her way before continuing, “and Tenko can argue pretty damn well if she doesn’t let her temper get in the way, Angie can still sing, and going off the fact that you were able to pick me out such a banging outfit in less than sixty seconds I’d say you still have those fashion designer skills.” 

Miu lifted her brows. “Huh. I guess you’re right. Maybe it’s like muscle memory or something?” She shrugged not really thinking about it. 

Kokichi was doing the exact opposite thinking about it a bit too much. “Hey, Miu, you don’t think anything else could stick around after we get our memories wiped, do you? Like mental illnesses?” The memory of Shuichi’s eyes glazing over the night before sent chills down his spine.

“It’s possible. Who fuckin’ knows with Danganronpa, right?” Miu stood up and started to leave the room when she saw Kokichi’s expression and went to ask him what was up when his phone's alarm started going off by the door, where he'd thrown it. “Looks like it’s time for your ' _not'_ date, Cockichi. I’ll grab those boots!” 

Kokichi was slow to turn off the alarm. “Y-Yeah. Sounds good, Miu.” 

With his borrowed clothes on and hands running through his hair fixing it, heightened anxieties of fears he’d already had pounding hard on his body, Kokichi walked out to meet the cab set to pick him up and take him home. He and Shuichi would definitely have a talk today. But it wouldn’t be Kokichi making a promise to talk about his feelings. No. It’d be Kokichi telling him to call up the Trojan Horses and ask them the same thing he’d just asked Miu. Because if there was any possibility in hell his Shuichi could end up like pregame Shuichi there wouldn’t be a relationship to have a ‘break’ from anymore. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.


	17. A Curse and A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Oumas.  
> Doctor's Visits.  
> The truth of Shuichi's disorder and a gift is offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (forget to add the title because of sleep deprivation lmao fixed that!)
> 
> Hey if you've commented I love you <3 And I promise I've read every one (some like a tooon of times lol) and I plan to go back and leave thoroughly detailed replys!! I don't want to leave half-ass responses and I figured you might want a chapter instead of that so I worked on this in my free time instead! I PROMISE to go back and reply ily!! One commenter said to post fewer words in my chapter but this story would end up being like 100 chapters and I'm not about all that work sorry lol hope you like the 8k to 10k worded chapters and if not *shrugs* this is just easier for me personally and keeps me motivated to keep writing sooooo yeah lol  
> The reason I haven't replied yet: I've been dealing with a bunch of real life stuff. To summarize my grandmother has thieves (drug head nasty people) going by her house and stealing shit while we've been taking care of her (she has seizures) and I've been helping to try to get her moved away from there we just moved her camper yesterday and it's just yeah. Also, my cousin who is forever getting into trouble overdosed the other day and just pulled through thank god.  
> In summary FUCK COPS and FUCK 2020 *flips both off with both fingers and blows raspberry since I'm just as mature as Kokichi*  
> (funny tidbit-- I left a note for the thieves on the shop door since they broke into it AGAIN yesterday and the police are USELESS. I left a note trying to freak them out that said "A Blood Curse on the Family of Thieves" I honestly hope it scares the shit of them)

Shuichi had put on a deep purple long-sleeved t-shirt and black skinny jeans, having a ton of the same pair in his closet, his black jacket hung up on the coat hanger. He knew this lunch wasn’t a date but he couldn’t stop himself from fussing over his hair frowning at the beginning of dark roots coming in. He’d have to go to a hairdresser soon. And his nails, the black nail polish was completely gone from them now. When Shuichi had woken up at Danganronpa headquarters he’d still had some remnants of it left but he’d scratched the remaining paint off not wanting only part of it on there. He’d have to get some more nail polish too he decided. Maybe he'd try purple next time. Why was he so worried about his appearance anyway? This, again, wasn’t a date. Shuichi brushed his teeth a second time before stepping out of the bathroom and side-glancing the food he’d prepared for everyone: rice, tofu, udon noodles, and miso soup. He hoped that would be okay. He wasn’t the best cook in the world but his uncle (or his fake uncle) had taught him some things. 

When the knock came at the door Shuichi inhaled sharply wondering if it was Kokichi and wiped his sweaty palms against his pants a couple of times before opening it. Booming smiles from both Fumihiro and Kaiha showed through and Shuichi’s eyes went down to the tray of daifuku in her hand. Feeling a little more comfortable around them now Shuichi crossed his arms with an eyebrow quirked as he teased, “I thought I was the one making the food?” He tried to keep his tone light and playful.

Kaiha guffawed, waving it off with a hand and he couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face. “I know you insisted on cooking but I can’t just not bring dessert! You’ll learn it’s just not possible, Shu-Shu!” She giggled before giving him a hug and he accepted it easily. 

Fumihiro grinned, slapping his large stomach a few times. “I say you both keep making all the food! Kichi and I will eat it, I promise!” He laughed boisterously before peeking his head through the door making Shuichi step back. “Where is my boy anyway?” 

Kokichi had arrived on the scene but had stayed back at the cab watching the scene play out with a tilted head and a soft smile pulling up his face. It was weird and wonderful seeing Shuichi interact with his parents who were basically still strangers to him. He didn’t understand why it put such a warm feeling throughout him. Taking a deep breath he shook off his nerves before stepping out of the car and forward. “Nee-heehee. You looking for meeee?” 

Shuichi’s eyes lit up and his heart skipped a few beats seeing Kokichi, not having seen him in person since he’d packed all his bags. He looked so handsome and so unbelievably beautiful at the same time. His hair was more vibrant than ever, the navy-blue shirt accentuating his lavender eyes, and the black making his porcelain white skin seem to shimmer under the sunlight. Shuichi forgot how to breathe and just stared at him gobsmacked. Drunk Shuichi had definitely had a point. Seriously, why did Kokichi have to be so beautiful? It made everything so much worse yet so much better at the same time. His mind sent conflicting emotions throughout his entire body making him freeze up for a second.

Shuichi’s eyes weren’t the only ones lighting up. Fumihiro was beside himself greeting Kokichi and pulling him in another one of his bear hugs and to his delight, Kokichi didn’t fight against him this time just chuckling at him and patting his back. Kaiha's face brightened seeing him but she was timider about her approach, offering her arms out so the purple-haired boy could choose whether or not to hug her. Kokichi’s eyes flitted to Shuichi for a moment unsure about the contact with her, electricity stirring between them in the air, before he smiled and looked down for a fraction of a second then accepted Kaiha’s hug. Why… why did it feel so warm? It felt like one of his original DICE group hugs. Like home. Being in her arms made Kokichi almost want to cry, his strange feelings overwhelming him. After the hug, he swallowed and just nodded along to what they were saying to him and touched his arm a little awkwardly at all the attention. But he didn't entirely hate it.

Shuichi, realizing he’d just been staring at Kokichi, cleared his throat and ushered in the house with a hand. “U-Uh, I’ve got the food set out on the coffee table and plates ready.” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. “Not on the island?” 

Fumihiro chuckled, shaking his head before he placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder making the other stumble a bit but he was on guard around strangers so it didn’t startle him. “No need to be formal around us, Kichi! Let’s eat while we watch those videos!” 

“I’ll go grab them!” Kaiha had handed Fumihiro her tray before she’d hugged Kokichi and she basically bounced when the videos were brought up, positively giddy that they were all together again before sprinting to the car to fetch the big box of VCR tapes and CDs and pictures. She was just as tiny as Kokichi so Shuichi found himself automatically running over to take the large box off her hands to carry them for her and Kaiha laughed before she smiled fondly at him. “You always have been a big help, Shu-Shu.” 

“Th-Thanks,” Shuichi said in a breath before he smiled shyly back at her. 

Kokichi took a second before he stepped in the house, his eyes flitting to the fireplace mantel to see their pictures again. He both loved and hated seeing them. He decided he loved it more in the moment and took a second to check out the one of them kissing on the roller coaster from where he’d been standing so it wasn’t obvious what he was doing. Then he moved out of the way so Shuichi could drop off the box and as Shuichi leaned up they made eye contact again. Electricity made Kokichi’s heart thump a little faster. “Heeey, Mister Detective.” Could Shuichi tell he was nervous?

“Hey,” Shuichi said with a small smile pulling up his lips. Glancing down at Kokichi’s get-up again he cleared his throat before rubbing at his neck. “Y-You look good. I-I mean, the outfit really suits you.” He turned red thinking back to their phone call and hoped to god Kokichi didn’t remember everything he’d said. At least not those parts.

Noticing Shuichi’s blush, Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from smirking and teasing, “Nee-heehee. Any better than the pajamas?” He winked and bit his lip hoping he’d get him sputtering. He did.

“I-I’m sorry about all of that.” Shuichi’s expression shifted between embarrassment and frustration. He shook his head before stepping to the side not feeling like flirting with Kokichi. It just didn’t have the same pleasure to it anymore. “Well, I’ll go set up the tv.” He moved to start fixing up the DVD player and was grateful they’d brought a VCR player for the older tapes of Kokichi. 

“Okay.” Kokichi’s voice was low as his face fell into a frown. He usually loved getting Shuichi in a blushing fit but this time had been different. The red had left Shuichi’s face as fast as it had come on and the way he looked down told Kokichi it wasn’t because of anything he’d said. Kokichi hadn’t embarrassed him that bad. No. Shuichi just didn’t seem up for playing any of his games and that made Kokichi feel both empty and so unbelievably sad. Moving to the couch Kokichi ended up sitting next to Kaiha with Fumihiro sitting just to her left. 

Shuichi put in the first VCR tape with shaky fingers before moving to the couch and stopping short for a moment realizing he was going to have to sit next to Kokichi. Kokichi noticed his hesitation and his heart dropped and his frown deepened, not liking it at all but Shuichi just pushed forward and sat next to him before grabbing a plate and filling it up with food, setting off a chain reaction for the other three to do the same. Everyone started gushing over his cooking and he exchanged quiet thanks yous. He couldn't look at Kokichi as he ate even though he felt the purple-haired boy’s eyes on him. God, why did Kokichi have to make this so much harder? Shuichi hated this. Kokichi hated this. They hated the distance between them even though they were sitting right next to each other. And Kokichi knew for a fact Shuichi was avoiding him. 

Fumihiro side-glanced them both and with a forkful of food nearing his lips, he said, “You boys okay? We’re not making you antsy are we?” He took a bite before smiling at them hoping that they weren’t. He hadn’t gotten to spend much time with either, especially not with Kokichi and Fumihiro was nervous. And Fumihiro never got nervous. 

Kaiha jumped in saying, “If you’d rather we can watch a television show first? Then we can move on to the tapes?” She could see that Shuichi was uncomfortable and Kokichi seemed only focused on him. She knew the two like the back of her hand, memories or no memories, she could sense there was something wrong. 

Shuichi grabbed the lifeline thanking every god for creating Kaiha. “Th-That sounds good, thank you.” He put down his plate before fumbling with the remote changing it over to the other source getting them back on regular television. He let out a breath of relief seeing something funny instead of watching the videos. 

“So, Kichi, how ya been, son?” Fumihiro asked, hoping to connect with him. 

Kokichi stopped staring at Shuichi to turn his attention to his father. These people were trustworthy, right? They were his parents after all. And not abusive ones. Not that he knew of anyway. Kokichi loved Shuichi and wanted him to know he was trying to be more honest about his feelings. Choosing to tell the truth even though it made him incredibly nervous he said, “I’ve been okay for the most part but it’s been really hard. I’ve been spending a lot of time with my best friend Miu. She’s crazy but hella smart and a trip to be around.” Shuichi blinked and dropped his fork on his plate hearing that. He couldn’t stop himself from gawking at the purple-haired boy and he saw it. The vulnerability on his face. Just openly. Around people who were basically strangers to him. Kokichi bit his lip and turned his attention back to Shuichi with a half-smile on his face. “But I think I’m figuring things out around her.” Kokichi just hoped Shuichi would get the message he was trying to send. Shuichi did. And he returned the smile feeling a few of his anxieties leaving his body loosening up the tension in his shoulders.

“The potty mouth?” The way Kaiha asked it made both boys chuckle. “Oh, Kichi, don’t tell me you’re running off tagging stores with this woman.” She tried her best to sound stern but she couldn’t help but laugh along with them, mostly teasing Kokichi. 

“No, but I might now that you’ve said that!” Kokichi giggled. “Nishishi. That’s a fun idea!” 

“Ooooh, Kaiha, you’ve created a monster!” Fumihiro laughed, patting Kokichi’s shoulder from around Kaiha, making the black-haired woman lean forward evidently used to that. Kokichi winced and jerked at the touch not having expected it this time and Fumihiro retched his hand back fast like he’d been burned. “I-I didn’t mean to scare you, son.” He frowned and it pulled down every feature on his face and the scene broke Shuichi’s heart for two reasons. One: the large man was never not smiling and it just looked wrong for him to look sad. And two: Shuichi knew the reason Kokichi had freaked out by the touch, Kokichi hadn’t told him all the gory details of his falsified memories but Shuichi had deduced that he’d probably been abused by at least one of his parents. Seeing his reaction to his father’s touch only confirmed that hunch. 

Looking at the purple-haired boy Shuichi saw him biting his thumb, his head hung a little lower and he could see he was ashamed so Shuichi tried to divert their attention to himself speaking louder and more confident. “He’s just jumpy because I scare him a lot as a prank. I did it alllll the time in our dorm room to try and keep up with his playful side. He’s used to being the one scaring people so he’s still a little thrown off by it.” Shuichi smiled brightly hoping that his lie had been convincing. To Fumihiro it was. To Kaiha she knew better but she offered a small smile anyway. To Kokichi? His head had jerked up, eyes widened in awe of Shuichi as his heart thumped hard in his chest. Shuichi had just… blatantly lied to his parents. To keep him from getting uncomfortable. Kokichi didn’t know he could fall in love even more than he already was but here Shuichi was breaking through that barrier and pushing it even further. 

Kaiha, not wanting Kokichi to be upset, said, “Well, Shu-Shu, that is very like you! I hope you boys don’t keep each other up and stir up trouble like you used to.” She chuckled before her eyes widened realizing they might take her seriously considering they had used to vandalize and do some petty crime so she quickly added, “Not like you ever really caused trouble! I just meant when you were younger you’d stay up all night talking and be late for school.”

Kokichi grinned and placed a finger in front of his lips. “Nee-heehee. I liiive for trouble! Nishishi. It’s basically my middle name!” That got a laugh out of the three other participants. Once Kaiha and Fumihiro’s eyes weren’t on them anymore instead on their food and the television, Kokichi lightly elbowed Shuichi, gaining his attention and mouthed: ‘Thank you.’ 

Shuichi’s eyes softened and he smiled before whispering, “Always.”

After everyone finished eating Shuichi inhaled sharply before turning the source on the television back over to where they could watch the VCR tapes. This one had Kokichi’s fourth birthday and Shuichi couldn’t help but grin seeing him steal cake right off the pan taking it in handfuls and slathering it all over his face and clothes, some going in his mouth. Even with black hair instead of his signature purple he’d been adorable. The room giggled as Kaiha cooed over how cute he was. Shuichi wanted to agree but he kept his tongue and just smiled like a maniac instead, not able to contain it. Kokichi found it kind of weird seeing it but the video was less enticing than Shuichi’s reaction to it. He found himself only partly watching his younger self more so focused on the cute detective sitting beside him. Kokichi felt his smile falter wondering if there was any possibility of him getting sick again. 

The next video was put in and this one was of both of them on Kokichi’s thirteenth birthday. The energy of this one was far more chaotic, Shuichi and Kokichi running around throwing water balloons at each other tossing out quips and insults, Fumihiro egging them on before jumping in to join in on the fun throwing a few balloons himself before the boys decided to tag team him giggling all the while. Shuichi and Kokichi burst out laughing watching themselves finding it just so bizarre that any of it had actually happened. Sure they knew but seeing it was a whole other ball game. Kokichi found himself wanting to rest his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, put his hand in his, and just hold onto him while watching the reruns of the memories they’d lost after having been in the game. But he held back those desires. Kokichi kind of wished he still had those memories with Shuichi but seeing the videos was better than not having anything at all.

A few more tapes were put in, some of them before Shuichi had been adopted alongside a few other kids the Ouma’s were fostering, a lot of Kokichi when he was little to Shuichi’s delight, and a few of the four of them as the boys got a little older going on vacations or just goofing off with the family camera-- most of those being Kokichi’s magic show with his ‘incredible assistant’ Shuichi at his beck and call. Shuichi and Kokichi shared shy smiles flitting their eyes between the screen and each other. And it was the little things that brought them back to paying attention to each other. Their legs brushing up against one another sending a thrill through their bodies. Shifting in their seats and the proximity making it hard not to smell peppermints and grapes. Hands accidentally touching before slowly being pulled apart. The longing made them both sigh under their breaths in near-perfect sync.

Shuichi saw the exact moment when Kokichi relaxed, his shoulders no longer being tense, as he started joking around more easily with his parents. It made Shuichi really happy that they were connecting more and based on the huge smile on Kaiha’s face he’d guess she was unbelievably excited about it. Going off the videos Shuichi realized his earlier hunch had been right and she and Kokichi had been very close. There were some videos of just the two of them singing terribly together and another where Fumihiro found them in the bathroom, Kaiha dying Kokichi’s hair purple where Kokichi kicked him out joking that Fumihiro wasn't one of the girls like he and Shuichi was. It made Kokichi want that closeness back, made him push himself to openly speak to her and not just wait for her to start the conversation and Shuichi guessed she was relieved by it being the timid person she seemed to be. This had been a good idea. Lunch with the Ouma’s was an absolute success.

Kaiha sifted through the box searching for another good one before her hand stopped and she bit the side of her lip before slowly taking the stack of CDs out and handing them to Shuichi. “I want you to have these. This isn’t really one of our videos but I thought I’d bring it for you to see. Its visits to the doctor we still have explaining some of the things that happened with your dissociative identity disorder. I wish we had more of them but I can give you the number to his clinic if you want to talk to him in person.” Her hand started trembling and Shuichi could see her not able to keep eye contact. It must be a touchy subject for her. 

Shuichi cautiously took the CDs before quietly saying, “Th-Thanks.” He looked down at the stack like it was a bomb about to go off in his hands. He sighed heavily, setting them down on the coffee table. Kokichi stared daggers at them wanting to watch it right that second. 

Kaiha picked up on the energy and decided to give them some space. “We’ll just leave all of these with you and you can give them back whenever you’ve gone through them all. I had fun, boys! Thank you again for inviting us.” She hugged Shuichi before her eyes set on Kokichi and she bit her thumb much like Kokichi did when nervous before putting her arms out to give him the option again. Kokichi blinked, not expecting two in one day. A little more quickly than last time but still slowly he accepted it and allowed her to kiss the side of his head. It was nice. And it felt nice. Nicer than it should have. He hugged her a little tighter not understanding why himself. Hearing her sniffling he backed out a bit to see that she’d started crying. She quickly wiped at her tears with both hands. “S-Sorry, I said I wasn’t going to do this. I know you hate that now.” Her voice was broken and she rolled her eyes and scoffed frustrated with her mind. “I mean you always did but it’s for different reasons now. Ugh. I’m sorry, Kichi.” Kokichi frowned as his brows pulled down. She was right. He didn’t like seeing her cry at all. It put a nasty feeling in his stomach and made his heart constrict. Not even thinking about it he cupped her cheeks so his thumbs could catch her tears and heard her gasp her lavender eyes widening before she touched the hands on her face. “Kichi?” Her voice came out desperate, almost pleading for it to be real. It was almost like she saw through him and into the past, evidently, Kokichi had done this whenever she was upset. 

Kokichi scrunched up his face and thinned his lips, not trusting his words at all, overwhelming emotions taking over him again. And Shuichi saw it. He placed a hand on Kokichi’s back trying to let him know that it was okay. Feeling Shuichi comforting him set him off, Kokichi unable to stop the soft sobs from escaping his lips as he started crying. “I-I’m sorry I’m not him.” He shook his head in disbelief of himself and tried to hide his expression from them wishing he could keep his mask on around these people.

Fumihiro, slower than before, wrapped both Kaiha and Kokichi in a warm hug. “You’re perfect, Kichi, just the way you are. We will always love you, never forget that.” He kissed the tops of both Kaiha and Kokichi’s heads before his eyes moved to the navy-haired boy in the corner watching the scene play out. His soft smile growing, Fumihiro gestured out with a hand. “Well, Shu-Shu, are you going to keep standing there making us wait or are you going to join our group hug?” 

Shuichi’s heart swelled seeing the three of them. Hearing Fumihiro words it leaped and a weird sense of deja vu made him shake his head at his thoughts as he chuckled before moving over and wrapping his arms around the back of Kokichi and Fumihiro. The four of them stayed like that for a few minutes as both Fumihiro and Kaiha repeated affirmations of love and affection for both the purple-haired boy and the navy-haired one. And neither of them had felt this kind of warmth in their lifetime. Shuichi wasn’t sure when it happened but his hand fell from Kokichi’s back and into his hand. Kokichi squeezed it tightly, having wanted to do that all afternoon. 

Once Fumihiro and Kaiha left, Kokichi stayed behind surprising Shuichi. Shuichi bit his lip and wrung his hands glancing between Kokichi and the door almost like he was waiting for the other to jump up and bolt out of it any second. Timidly taking the seat on the couch next to Kokichi he gestured to the box of tapes. “W-We can watch more if you want to?” 

Kokichi smiled, a light laugh leaving his lips. “Ahh, my beloved detective, I can only handle so many videos of my pregame self.” He shook his head, sighing then his eyes turned to the CDs on the coffee table that Kaiha had left behind before his attention went back to Shuichi. “I do however want to watch those videos.” He pointed to them really wanting, no, needing to hear everything the doctor said before starting the real conversation he’d stayed behind for. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. He’d hoped to watch those videos alone. Not able to say no to the cute boy sitting on his couch who he was sort of dating, Shuichi cleared his throat before saying in a small voice, “O-Okay.” Grabbing the first tape he put the CD in and inhaled sharply dreading what all would be said about him, knowing it would inevitably make Kokichi run away from him out of fear. And maybe he’d be right to. Maybe he'd deserve it if it's anything like the audition tapes.

Pressing play the film opened up to what looked like older footage of a dark-haired man, some white showing through in his roots, sitting across from what looked like a thirteen-year-old, black-haired Shuichi who was glancing around the room not really settling his eyes on the doctor as he kicked his feet under the table he was sat upon. 

_ ‘Shuichi, do you want to tell me why you hurt yourself?’ _ The doctor asked. Younger Shuichi just shrugged animatedly like he didn’t have a clue. 

Thirteen-year-old Shuichi groaned and rolled his eyes before wagging a finger and squinting at the other.  _ ‘You know you’re reallllly boring, Doc. And I don’t remember!’ _

The man sighed writing things down.  _ ‘Your mother is really worried about you.’ _

_ ‘But…’ _ Shuichi frowned tears falling down his face as he started sputtering. The doctor just watched without reacting.  _ ‘But my mother is dead!’ _ Younger Shuichi's crocodile tears left as quickly as they'd come on and he tilted his head, a wild grin taking over his face, not so much malice in his eyes as mischievousness like he was trying to get a rise out of the other.  _ ‘You’re sooo mean for bringing her up!’ _

_ ‘Do you remember what brought on you cutting yourself? Was it one of the other alters? Or was it another ‘game’ of yours?’ _ Real-time Shuichi and Kokichi stopped watching the television to gawk at each other remembering the knife game and feeling similar sensations of deja vu before refocusing on the screen again.

_ ‘Ughhhh. FINE! It wasn’t me, OKAY? It was  _ him _! The bad memories made  _ him _ upset so he decided to grab the knife and CHOP CHOP CHOP!’ _ Younger Shuichi started cackling pointing at the other with his bandaged hand like the doctor had said something dumb and he’d called him out on it.

_ ‘Okay, thank you. We might need to up your medication. You know, Shuichi, if you or any of the other alters get scared again you can always tell your mo-- I mean Kaiha about it. She wants to help you. Every one of us does.’ _ The man’s features pulled down into one of concern.  _ ‘And I’m proud of you for telling me.’ _

Younger Shuichi rolled his eyes.  _ ‘Whatever. We done for today, Doc?’ _

The doctor sighed heavily before nodding.  _ ‘Yes. Please take care of your hand, okay?’ _

The film shut off shortly after his younger self left the room and Shuichi guessed they had to record him for safety reasons whether that was for him or the doctor or both Shuichi wasn’t sure. Or possibly for Kaiha and Fumihiro. “Well, that was weird,” Shuichi said with widened eyes, feeling like he’d just watched an alternate universe’s version of himself. He’d never get used to it he bet.

“You kind of reminded me of… me?” Kokichi admitted with a weird expression on his face. Not asking permission Kokichi grabbed the next tape before popping it in and pressing play on the remote not noticing Shuichi’s pained expression since his eyes were glued on the television. 

This one seemed a few years older, Shuichi with navy-blue hair, and looking at himself he guessed he was around sixteen at the time. ‘I-I don’t think I should up my dosages, Dr. Moda. Th-The nightmares haven’t been bothering me since I switched medication and therapy has helped a lot. S-So I think I’m fine.’ Sixteen-year-old Shuichi smiled softly at the other with a hand cupping his neck seeming uncomfortable by the other’s referral.

The doctor who’d aged some, white spreading further in his hair and in his newly grown beard, smiled before placing a hand on Shuichi’s free one.  _ ‘I know and I’m so proud of you, Shuichi. You’ve been doing really well. It’s not your nightmares I’m worried about so much as the other alters. Kaiha told me you were arrested alongside your boyfriend last week. Why did you feel the need to start spray painting buildings?’ _ He kept his pen pressed to the paper in his lap ready to write down whatever Shuichi had to say back to his question. 

Sixteen-year-old Shuichi grimaced.  _ ‘ _ He _ convinced my sillier alter to do it.’ _

Doctor Moda half smiled and didn’t seem surprised to hear it.  _ ‘You know if any of you need an outlet, Shuichi, I have a ton of ideas for you to try. Painting canvases instead of boutiques for one.’ _ The doctor winked at him, making teenage Shuichi chuckle.  _ ‘Or you could try something that’s a little less messy. How about it? Are you still using your journals?’ _ The navy-haired boy nodded and thinned his lips.  _ ‘Well keep at it. Maybe try branching out with it. See what all you can put on the page, okay?’ _ His brows pulled together, affection in his eyes.

_ ‘Okay, Dr. Moda. Th-Thank you.’ _ Younger Shuichi smiled and patted the hand on his.

_ ‘Thank you, Shuichi. Again I’m very proud of you and I promise we’ll get this figured out.’ _

The film ended not long after that conversation and Shuichi felt a weird sense of deja vu watching it. And he weirdly sort of missed the guy he’d seen. Which didn’t make sense since he couldn’t remember him at all. “I know this is crazy but I feel like I can almost remember him. Obviously, that’s impossible but…” Shuichi shook his head and groaned annoyed with his mind. “It’s just weird.” Kokichi nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what Shuichi was saying so much as what the last film probably would show. Placing it inside the DVD player he pressed play on the third and final cd they’d received from Kaiha.

_ ‘Shuichi, do you remember why you ran away from home this time? From your boyfriend?’ _ Doctor Moda, whose hair and beard was solid white at this point, asked pregame Shuichi who looked to be close to the same age as the one watching the video now. 

The look in his eyes told both Shuichi and Kokichi which person this was.  _ ‘Yes.’ _

_ ‘Do you care to tell me?’ _ The doctor asked, sitting further back than usual.

Pregame Shuichi laughed but it sounded off, dark.  _ ‘I don’t care about anything, Mr. Moda.’ _

The doctor sighed writing it down.  _ ‘How long have you had control now? I know this alter comes with high stress. Did you have a fight with Kokichi? Or did your shy alter have another nightmare?’ _ He asked with a frown. 

_ ‘Two days,’ _ Pregame Shuichi said, only answering the first question.

The elderly man pursed his lips.  _ ‘We can’t up any doses on your current medication without it becoming dangerous so I think we should start looking into other options. How has therapy been for you? Has she been able to help you at all recently?’ _ The way he asked it told Shuichi he knew the answer already.

_ ‘Nothing helps because I don’t have a problem,’ _ Pregame Shuichi said in a bored tone.

The doctor nodded before he sighed, shaking his head.  _ ‘I wouldn’t run away again, it’s not healthy and you remember what happened the last time don’t you?’ _ His brows were puckered.

Pregame Shuichi rolled his eyes.  _ ‘I remember everything.’ _ His facial features hardened.  _ ‘And I’ll do as I please, Mr. Moda. If I want him to have to search for me then that’s what I’ll do.’ _

The elderly man wrote that down before tapping the end of his pen on the paper and scratched his head with the other hand.  _ ‘Thank you again for coming in today, Shuichi. I know you didn’t want to but just like always I’m proud of you. And I promise we won't stop until we figure out a way to help you out with your episodes.'' _

_ ‘Okay,’ _ Pregame Shuichi said with a deadpan expression.  _ ‘Can I leave now?’  _ The doctor agreed and soon the tape went off leaving both boys watching it making weird expressions. 

“ _ You _ made  _ me _ chase after  _ you _ ?” If Shuichi didn’t know any better he’d say Kokichi almost sounded impressed but there was clear disgust in his voice. Kokichi didn’t like the idea of chasing after anyone. Not for real. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.

“I-I guess?” Shuichi said unsure before taking the CD out and putting it back in the stack.

“Shuichi, I want to talk with you.” Kokichi felt even more sure of his reason for coming here now. Shuichi couldn’t keep the gobsmacked expression off his face, making Kokichi snort and wave it off with a hand. “Nishishi. Close your mouth, goofball, it’s not that surprising.”

“It kind of is,” Shuichi said in a breath. Then all the hope bubbling up in his stomach boiled up into something gross and he scooted back just a bit further away from him on the couch closing his eyes and scrunching up his face in realization. “It’s that talk, isn’t it? The ‘we need to talk’ talk.” Shuichi thinned his lips and crossed his arms in front of himself, guarding his heart against the plummet it was inevitably about to take. He knew this was coming. He just didn’t expect it so soon.

Kokichi frowned seeing the other get a defensive stance. Sure it kind of made sense with Kokichi wanting to talk directly after watching the video but seeing Shuichi so guarded and staying away reminded him of himself, jumping straight to the negative outcome of a situation and preparing for the worst. He didn’t like that look on Shuichi at all. “It’s not the ‘we need to talk’ talk, my beloved detective. It’s the ‘I think we might need to call dumb old Makoto’ talk.” 

“What?” Shuichi’s arms dropped and he curled up his nose. “Why?” 

Kokichi leaned forward letting out a heavy breath. He pushed his mouth to the side debating how to go about this conversation. Might as well just rip off the damned bandaid. “I think you might still have remnants of your dissociative identity disorder.” Shuichi’s eyes widened hearing that and he felt his stomach drop. 

“What?” Shuichi felt himself start to become guarded again. 

“Miu and I realized last night that for the most part, all the classmates kept the talents they had before their memories were wiped. I can still do card tricks, Angie can still sing, Kaede can bake, you can write…” He shook his head and sighed. “If all that can stick with us then the possibility of you getting sick again is probably pretty high.” He bit his thumb and took a few painfully long seconds before he admitted, “And I can’t be with you if there’s any way you could end up doing anything like you did before. If there is any way you can get sick again. It’s not a risk I can take, my beloved detective. Too risky of a heist so to say.” He probably should have stopped talking after the first bit but the truth came out like word vomit. 

Shuichi’s heart crumbled in his chest and he was sure he would actually vomit at any second. “N-No. I-I’m not going to get sick again, Kokichi.” His eyes searched the room darting around frantically and he leaned forward bracing his hands on his knees. Pounding in his chest and his own anxieties of it made him near breathless. “Wh-Why do you think I’m going to get sick again?” His tone came out thick with betrayal and almost like an accusal. If Kokichi was just using this as an excuse to break up with him then he should just be direct with him. Not lie. Shuichi didn’t detect one but he couldn’t trust him. Not fully. Not about something as devastating as this. Shuichi’s facial features hardened. “If you don’t want to be with me, Kokichi, then you should just tell me if that’s it. I’d much rather you tell me the truth .”

Kokichi blinked as shock took over his face. Jerking his head to see the other he saw an even more guarded Shuichi, arms crossed in front of himself again and angry eyebrows pulling down his face. Shuichi hadn’t accused him of lying in a serious situation since they were in the game and it threw Kokichi off making him feel nauseous. But who could blame Shuichi? He lied to everyone constantly. “No, Shuichi, no that’s not it at all. I’m not lying this time. I promise. You know how much I love you. I just…” Kokichi groaned, not able to think of what the hell to say. How to explain this without hurting his beloved detective. For all of Kokichi’s manipulation tactics he used on people, they all failed him when it came to the boy he was in love with. “Just… just please call Makoto so we can cross that out as a possibility. I need to know, Shuichi.” Kokichi kept eye contact and his face impassive trying to show Shuichi that he wasn't being dishonest with him.

Shuichi’s stance relaxed a little, hearing the other say he was telling the truth. That or Kokichi had just gotten even better at lying lately and Shuichi just couldn’t deduce it. Or he was taking advantage of his emotions since he knew Shuichi was head over heels for him. Shuichi only nodded not saying anything before he went and grabbed the burner phone Makoto had given him and sat back down on the couch with Kokichi. “O-Okay, I’m going to call him now.” 

After five rings Makoto answered in a hushed tone: “I’m at work, can’t talk.” 

Once the phone call ended Shuichi realized the time. He’d forgotten that they still went into Danganronpa headquarters, just on different time schedules not having the classmates there anymore to supervise. Junko had already started planning season four of Danganronpa and it made Shuichi sick to his stomach. The Trojan Horses rarely had to go in the mornings so they still got to have their early meetings, Byakuya not being there for any of them with Shuichi yet. Makoto said he took the morning shifts at Danganronpa because he preferred to get the information outside of having to socialize with every one of them and passed off ideas between just himself, Makoto, and Kyoko not interacting much with the other three unless absolutely necessary. 

“I forgot they usually go in after lunchtime.” Shuichi pursed his lips, not knowing what to do before he got an idea. “Wait, I know someone else we can ask. He is really smart and knows how to handle the supercomputer but he doesn’t work at Danganronpa. Not anymore anyway.” Shuichi didn’t let Kokichi ask any questions, running back to his bedroom to get the flash drive. Kokichi followed him watching as Shuichi led him into the bedroom and searched through the sock drawer before going into the office where he drew the curtains closed and opened up the laptop. “Don’t say anything about him looking like a girl. It embarrasses him.” 

Kokichi scrunched up his face. “What?”

“Yeah, also if you want to you can join the Trojan Horses. We discussed it at one of our meetings and I got the okay to include you. We thought about adding Miu but it’s too risky to give her their names. We’ll have to figure out another way for her to communicate with the group.” Shuichi plugged in the flash drive and before Kokichi could accept or decline his invitation lavender eyes found themselves glued to the computer as black pop-ups took over the screen, numbers and letters flashing in a multitude of colors, then suddenly a very feminine face showed through, their background picture of the two of them goofing off no longer available for them to see. Feeling more comfortable around the boy after speaking to him over four-way calls every morning Shuichi waved with a smile on his face. “Hey, Chihiro!” 

Chihiro’s eyes widened for a moment seeing the purple-haired boy sitting next to Shuichi before a light blush took over his cheeks. Placing a strand of hair behind his ear he smiled shyly back at Shuichi. “H-Hi, Shuichi. G-Glad to see you again. A-And it’s nice to meet you, Ko-Kokichi.” He spoke even softer than usual and couldn’t keep eye contact with the lavender eyed boy, not having expected to meet him yet and definitely not without the rest of the crew as a filter. Meeting new people had always scared Chihiro. 

Kokichi tilted his head scrunching up his face before it broke away to a grin and he snapped his fingers recalling why the boy looked so damn familiar. “Hey! You’re that guy that everyone thought was a girl until you died, riiight?” Chihiro’s face turned a bright red and he scooted further down into his seat looking away from them. Shuichi facepalmed and shook his head disapprovingly then Kokichi understood why he’d warned him and he grimaced with a half-smile. “Oops. Sorry! Nishishi. It’s nice to meet ya, Chihiro!”

Chihiro took a few painfully long seconds to recompose himself as the red slowly dissipated from his face leaving a pretty milky white behind still a dusting of pink forever on his cheeks. “Y-Yes. Th-That was me.” He frowned for a moment before turning his attention back to Shuichi. “H-How can I help you, Shuichi?” 

“I’m really sorry about that, Chihiro.” Shuichi side-glanced Kokichi with a deadpan before he offered Chihiro a sympathetic smile, his face pulling in different directions before he turned serious. “I don’t know if you’ll know this but I remember you saying that when you still worked for Danganronpa, before you were compromised, that they let you fix the supercomputer when it got a glitch in it during season two. So I thought maybe you’d know…” Shuichi could feel himself trembling knowing that whatever answer Chihiro gave him could change the outcome of his relationship with the love of his life. Bracing himself and gathering his resolve he balled up fists in his lap before finishing, stuttering out of fear instead of shyness, “I-Is there any way I could get sick again after having my memories wiped? L-Like could there be complications with the supercomputer making it where there could still be remnants of it?” His heart was hammering in his chest by the end of the question. And he wasn’t the only one. Kokichi's hands were shaking as he wiped sweaty palms off on his pants, not looking over at the navy-haired boy instead solely focused on the feminine boy with the answer to all his fears. He hoped to god he’d say no. 

Chihiro’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and his eyebrow twitched upwards before his expression quickly turned impassive. “Wh-Why do you ask, Shuichi?” 

Shuichi closed his eyes. He wasn’t a mind reader but he knew body language like the back of his hand, having studied it to become a detective and knew the answer to his question before Chihiro even had to say it. In interrogations, it came in handy when trying to figure out who was lying and what they were lying about. He could always tell if someone was hiding something. Or almost always. Ouma Kokichi was the first case he’d pursued he'd yet to crack. Even if it hurt him inside and it felt wrong to do it, if it could be used to solve the mystery, Shuichi would use it against a person. And he wasn’t the only one who'd studied body language. Kokichi learned it to know which people were trustworthy and which were not. Who was worth his time, who wasn’t. Who would inevitably hurt him. And the very few who wouldn’t. He used it to his advantage when playing metaphorical chess games with people because everything was a game right? He would flip it on the other person, skipping two pieces ahead. Always ahead. And if it helped him win the game Kokichi would absolutely use it against a person. Both boys knew instantly that Chihiro knew far more than he was letting on.

“Because I have to know,” Kokichi answered bluntly, not caring if it sounded selfish.

Chihiro sighed heavily ducking his head a bit. “I-I don’t think you ever stopped having dissociative identity disorder, Shuichi. N-Not fully.” He offered him a pitying smile, eyebrows pulling together. Both boy’s jaws dropped and eyes widened as their hearts stopped, dread weighing down their skin making them feel sticky with it. Chihiro seeing their reaction continued, “O-Or that’s what w-we think anyway. I-It’s the little things we picked up on when watching the show.” 

“Are you saying I was sick in the game?” Shuichi asked, his mouth still open.

Kokichi shook his head and his hands fervently. “No. No, no. No. Shuichi wasn’t sick in the game. I think I would have noticed that.” He didn’t know if he was trying to convince the others or himself. There was no way. Shuichi had just now started showing signs of it that made him suspicious of the possibility. He didn’t even think Shuichi was sick right now. Just that he could eventually become sick. It just didn’t make any sense.

“Th-The thing with dissociative identity disorder i-is it’s not something you can t-take medicine or do anything t-to completely get rid of it… So they had to rewire y-you in another way and I believe they chose to combine all three alters but took away the bad memories with the memory wipe. Th-The game was sort of like integration therapy for you.” Chihiro tapped his temple considering a good metaphor for him before saying, “Th-Think of it like your brain is a computer and one-third of your files had a very bad virus on it: the traumatizing memories. The g-game was like a system restore on your mind b-but all three files are all still there, they’re just cleared of the virus so the computer runs much smoother now. I-Its like they’ve been put in a zip folder so everythings together and easier to get to for the integrated you.” Chihiro hoped they’d understand thinking over different examples to give them before deciding to loop in the detective. “Ju-Just think, Shuichi. Y-You had three alters, right? One that was sort of childish and enjoyed playing games. One th-that was smart and shy. And one that was self-destructive and b-became numb to their surroundings especially when g-getting very troubling news. C-Can you think of anytime in the game where y-you shifted into those personalities?” 

Shuichi’s stomach had fallen into a deep pit further than it had ever dropped before knowing that Kokichi was leaving him now. That was an inevitable truth that Shuichi couldn't hide away from even if he wanted to. But Chihiro’s questions brought out the detective side in him, making his face turn serious. Swallowing the bad feelings in his throat he started going down all the memories he had in the game rubbing his chin as he thought it over. “I-I guess the ‘smart’ alter would be anytime I was investigating or just my main personality?” His eyes darted around the screen but he wasn’t seeing anything in the there and now, only seeing into the past, his words coming out smoother as he became more sure in his answers. “The ‘playful’ alter had to be whenever I went to see Kokichi and when we’d play games during our free time. That’s probably a big reason I kept coming back. Among a few other obvious reasons.” He wanted to smile picturing Kokichi and him playing the Shadow Game but he couldn’t, not with the weight of all of this. Thinking over the last personality his mouth fell open when it hit him. Like a ton of bricks to the face. “And the last one…” He was breathless and Kokichi jerked his head to see him hearing the tone he’d used, it scaring him. “The self-destructive alter. The ‘numb’ one who said he didn’t feel anything... It came when I learned about the ‘truth’ during the finale. And one other time.” Shuichi’s attention turned to see Kokichi who was watching him with worried eyes. “When I learned that Kokichi was the one who’d died in the hydraulic press. His was the only death I didn’t react to. I didn’t feel anything. Just like then.” It sounded so harsh but it was troubling acknowledging it and understanding why he’d reacted that way. Shuichi had thought it was just freezing up as Makoto had suggested in the group therapy. He’d never expected this.

“Oh.” Kokichi’s voice was low and he could feel himself shaking all over, the walls of the office felt like they had come crashing down on him. He didn’t understand what it was he was feeling. Too many emotions wrapped into one. Relief that Shuichi’s reaction to his death wasn’t his true reaction. And a terrifying fear for what that truly meant. Kokichi stood up and moved to leave the room when his hand stalled on the doorknob. Kokichi kept it there for probably thirty seconds before he slowly slunk down to the floor in front of it. He should go. This should be over. Why wasn’t he moving? He needed to run. No coming back from this. Right?

Chihiro noticed the tense atmosphere so he said, “H-He didn’t react, Kokichi, because your in-game death hurt him the most.” Kokichi’s head jerked to the side staring at the computer screen, his body still trembling as he sat on the floor and somehow held back overwhelmed tears from leaving his eyes. “Th-That alter was triggered by stress and trauma, being the one to handle all of those traumatizing memories for Shuichi. H-He reacted the same way when his parents died in real life. A-And you both died by--” Chihiro stopped talking, not wanting to hurt either of them by outright saying it. 

“Being crushed,” Shuichi finished for him in a breath as his heart crumbled and he felt completely broken inside. Not so much numb as defeated. “Thanks, Chihiro. I got to get off here.” Not even hearing anything else he said Shuichi pressed the sequence and safely ejected the flash drive before moving to the floor himself laying down to stare at the ceiling. “You’re going to run away again, aren’t you?” Shuichi asked in an impassive tone. He knew the moment that Chihiro said that he had always been sick that his relationship with Kokichi was over. 

Kokichi didn’t say anything for a few minutes, electing to stare at the door wondering why the hell he hadn’t bolted out of it yet. He tried to force his feet to move but they just wouldn’t! “I-I don’t know.” And that was the truth. 

“I understand if you want to break up with me. I wouldn’t want to be with someone like me either.” Shuichi's voice was laced with shame but his body was worn out from all the emotionally jarring things that had happened to him since he’d woken up inside of a locker in a virtual killing game. It almost felt like the game had never ended. Perhaps Junko had hoped it would be like that for him. For all of them. Then he laughed bitterly remembering his huge gesture he was going to offer Kokichi at the end of the yellow brick road. "I might as well tell you now since I know you won't like it anyway. I was preparing something to give you. Something I hoped would be big enough for you to get past all the awful things I did in the past. But now I know that's impossible." 

Kokichi turned his eyes from the door to see the other boy and expected to see him crying or angry or shocked but Shuichi wasn’t any of it. He just looked absolutely defeated. Was Shuichi any different now? If Chihiro was right then Kokichi had fallen in love with him despite any mental illness he had. Would it be right to leave Shuichi now with that weight on his shoulders? It certainly didn’t feel right. The idea of it left a nastier taste in Kokichi's mouth than he’d ever experienced. Why wasn’t he thinking of himself? He should be. It was a smarter decision. To run away from it all. To break up and cut his losses. Then it hit him what Shuichi had just said. "Wait. What was that?"

"Yeah. I was going to work with Chihiro to make fabricated memories of our real-life ones so you could have them instead of your bad ones. It's stupid." Shuichi's face didn't change, his eyes remaining on the ceiling afraid to look at what he knew would be Kokichi's frustrated or angry expression. 

And he was right. Kokichi couldn't believe his ears and was seething. Shuichi was going to try and implant fake memories of his real memories and basically rewrite his entire fucking life? Again!? Just because he'd constructed his entire backstory didn't mean he could fucking rewrite the whole goddamn thing! Kokichi opened his mouth to spit vile out and tell Shuichi how right he was and how stupid the very idea was when his words died on his tongue and his eyes widened as his heart stopped with realization. "Sh-Shuichi... would you have considered that as a gift to give me?" No way. No fucking way. It was just a coinicidence that's all. 

"Yeah," Shuichi said in a sigh, still bracing himself for the lashing he'd get for even thinking about it. "I did. Aren’t you going to run away now?" It sounded like he was begging for it to happen just to get it over with and that made Kokichi's heart break a little more. Had Kokichi really been that fickle with him? He could see in his mannerisms how much Shuichi had stopped trusting him. Kokichi didn't like not having his trust even if he knew he didn't deserve to have it in the first place.

"I... I'll think about the gift." Shuichi's jaw dropped but his attention stayed on the ceiling, still not trusting himself to look at the other without crying. Kokichi didn’t understand why he couldn't just step out the door and leave this uncomfortable situation behind. It would be easier. He found himself crawling over to lay down on the floor beside Shuichi and he let his hand fall to find Shuichi’s and intertwined their fingers together. Golden eyes finally left the ceiling as Shuichi leaned his head up to see Kokichi holding his hand and staring up at the ceiling when lavender eyes turned to his and they both felt it. Electricity. Just as strong as ever. “I can’t run away, Shuichi. I don’t know why. I don’t understand it but I can’t run away.” 

Shuichi felt his empty and dead heart slowly start beating again hearing those words from him and knowing Kokichi was being honest with him. Talking about his feelings with him without hesitation. Having felt crushed by the weight of his mental illness and knowing that he’d lost the love of his life for the last ten minutes he flopped his head back down and took a deep heavy inhale before letting it out in the biggest exhale. His face scrunched up as tears started falling down his cheeks and sobs escaped his lips. “I’m so sorry, Kokichi. I don't want to be like this.” 

Kokichi sat up fast before making Shuichi do the same and pulled him into a tight hug letting him cry on his shoulder. Holding him close, all the voices in Kokichi’s head stopped speaking entirely, not from shock but because Kokichi demanded that they stay silent. He didn’t have time for them. Much like his parents had done for them earlier Kokichi decided to give Shuichi words of affirmation as he stroked navy-blue hair and whispered in his ear, “It’s okay, my beloved detective. You're perfect. I still love you. I’m not going anywhere. I'm right here. Come back to me. I love you just the way you are. It’s okay I promise.” And they hugged each other clinging onto one another as if their life depended on it. “I’m not running away anymore.” He pulled back before putting his fingers under Shuichi’s chin to make him look at him so he knew he was serious. “Not from you.” Trying to make him feel better Kokichi smirked and cupped his cheek as he teased, “ Unless it’s on one of our dates in which case I’m definitely running so you’ll have to chase me and get the next possession I plan to steal.”

Shuichi chuckled for a moment through the tears before really searching lavender eyes seeing into his soul. The tenderness and affection in Kokichi’s eyes made Shuichi cry harder and his fingers tightened their grip on his back, not wanting him to slip away. “I love you so much. Please don’t hurt me again, Kokichi. Promise me you won’t do it ever again. I can’t handle it. I promise I won’t hurt you either.” His voice was almost desperate. He didn’t know if Kokichi was lying to him or not. Or if he’d change his mind tomorrow. Shuichi didn’t understand himself, let alone Kokichi. Not completely. He didn't know if he ever would. If he was ever meant to.

Kokichi took a deep breath before placing his forehead against Shuichi’s and stared into beautifully golden eyes. “I promise, my beloved detective. Nothing and no one, not even myself, is going to keep me away from you ever again.” That was all Shuichi needed to hear to believe him wholeheartedly. Still on the floor but not caring about it Shuichi pulled the smaller boy into his lap and started kissing him, both boys feeling sparks as their lips touched for the first time in what felt like forever to them but more than that they felt a sense of wholeness, all the cards laid out on the table for them to see: no more tricks and mind games, no more mysteries to be solved. Just honesty and love. Kokichi realized that his beloved detective wasn't an opponent to stay two chess pieces ahead of. And Shuichi realized that Ouma Kokichi wasn't a case to try and crack. They were both just people with their own sets of baggage and pain and insecurities and they were both very much madly in love with the other. Something else Kokichi realized was that Shuichi had been right from the very start. The hard truth really was much easier to deal with when they had someone to help them get through it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise you with Kokichi's reaction??? It only took 180k words but he's finally doing it, people!!  
> (Michael Scott) "It's happening people! Oh my GOD. STAY CALM!"  
> (Dwight Schrute) "What's the procedure?"  
> (Michael Scott) "STAY FUCKING CALM!!!"
> 
> Updated note: I am not an expert on dissociative identity disorder. I mean no offense or mean to write this disorder as a 'bad' one. Shuichi had a self-destructive alter which happens in real life. I've edited this to try to keep it from becoming offensive to anyone suffering from DID. Don't forget this is Danganronpa universe. Toko is not a bad person even if one of her alters is bad-- serial killers aren't inherently good and that's just a fact. I hope no one sees me as an 'ableist' with this story. Will put this under every chapter that brings up the disorder because I offended one person with the way I portrayed it. I hope this updated version of the story is less offensive and everyone enjoys the story.


	18. A Day of Firsts and Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide they need a damn vacation and want to blow both some of their Danganronpa money and off some steam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobia; sexual themes  
> Will put stars above any sex scene
> 
> Y'ALL BLEW ME AWAY WITH YALLS COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER OMGGGG  
> I've read them all and still have a few to go back and comment on. I loved every comment but I'm doing a shout-out to WhippedCoffeeFoam because you are amazing and made me tear up reading your comment <3 I'm going to go back and respond at length I've just been a little busy (finally went to the dentist today yaaay) and wanted to get this chapter out for everyone!! THANK YOU to all who are still reading this and if you leave comments you made my heart swell like seriously y'all are inflating my ego I'm going to start falling over with such a huge head ILY !!!!!!

After Shuichi’s breakdown, the two boys elected to munch on leftovers from lunch and pick apart movies to liven their spirits. The rest of the evening they were basically glued to one another only breaking apart when absolutely necessary. Not having Danganronpa there recording them or anyone else to distract them from each other and after having longed for the small touches it was difficult to keep their hands to themselves, roaming fingers finding themselves in the back pockets of Shuichi’s skinny jeans pressing him against kitchen counters and bedroom walls during some of the many many make-out sessions, the navy-haired boys finding themselves grazing up and down Kokichi’s petite frame and fiddling with his purple hair. Halfway through the afternoon, Shuichi decided they needed a damn vacation and to go blow both some of their Danganronpa money and off some steam. Shuichi also really wanted to go outside of the city where they’d be safe from Danganronpa’s prying eyes so he could just spend quality time with his boyfriend. He searched for fun things for them to do and found a place online that was near three hot spots he thought Kokichi might like and booked the hotel the moment he got permission from the purple-haired boy, keeping their itinerary a secret from him so it’d be a surprise. 

The next morning Shuichi, dressed in a nice gray button-up and blue skinny jeans, and Kokichi, his attire as bright as his lavender eyes wearing a pale pink sweater and dark purple leggings, stopped by Miu’s house to grab the rest of Kokichi’s belongings from her house as well as the vehicle they’d be borrowing. Miu, being the elite fashion designer that she was pregame and having a spare to offer, agreed to lend them one of her cars so they didn’t have to rent one. Not five seconds after stepping through the door Miu kidnapped Kokichi, dragging him into her bedroom to speak with him privately leaving Shuichi in the living room to make small talk with Kiibo. Miu shut the door and squealed, basically hopping on each foot in place. 

Kokichi scrunched up his nose and stared at her like she’d lost her damn mind. “Why are we in here, whore-bag?” He was ready to get on the road and start his first-ever trip with Shuichi. “I’ve got places to be, y’know!” He finished with flair, his hands on his hips, actually kind of annoyed with her for taking him away from his beloved detective.

Miu made an expression like he was an idiot to have to even ask. “Uh, Cochichi, why the fuck do you  _ think _ I pulled you in here?” She rolled her eyes dramatically before squealing again this time jumping up and down and grabbing his hands hoping he’d do the same. He did not. “It’s because I’m excited as fuck, dumbass! And we need to freak out together!” 

“You know you’re not going with us, riiight?” Kokichi asked, snorting with a quirked brow. 

Miu waved him off with a scoff before she sprinted into her closet and started digging through some boxes in the corner, Kokichi bobbing his head through the frame of the door to see what she was up to. “Okay, I  _ know _ I saw a fuckin’ bottle in here when I first explored the house... just wait a sec, gremlin.” Kokichi pinched up his face, not knowing what in the world she could possibly be talking about. “Ah! Here it is! It’s not been opened yet so I don’t have to hear ya fuckin’ whine and bitch about it being ‘unsanitary’ or some shit.” Grinning like a maniac, she plopped it and something a metallic color in Kokichi’s hands and demanded, “You better tell me every damn detail. I’ve been waiting for you two to fuck since I saw Gonta’s episode when you told his picture you’d save his ass or life or whatever.” Miu set her face to stern, her hands on her hips now. “Seriously, I don't give a damn what time it is, you better call me and tell me EVERYTHING!”

Kokichi blinked seeing the condoms before he turned the bottle over reading what was on the label and almost dropped it as his eyes widened then he schooled his expression to seem unimpressed. “Lube? Seriously, bitchlet? Why are you giving this to me?” He knew exactly why she was doing it. The same thoughts had crossed his mind the moment Shuichi asked him to go on a mini-vacation outside of the city with him but Kokichi didn’t want to assume anything. This was  _ Shuichi _ they were talking about after all. Adorable but frustratingly shy Shuichi. He’d probably keel over if they did anything more than what they’d already done. Kokichi was surprised Shuichi had done that without having a heart attack. 

Miu was now the one looking unimpressed. “I don’t know, Sherlock Homo-olmes. An overnight trip right after you two get back together? A gay get-away just the two of you?” A smirk pulled up her features and she laughed for a few seconds before loudly blurting out, “Even the fuckin’ virgin detective thinks with his dick sometimes!” 

Kokichi's heart stopped for a second and he quickly covered her mouth and gave her a threatening look. “Shut the fuck up, cunt, he’ll hear you!” Kokichi whisper-yelled before grabbing the bag he’d left there and stuffed both the condoms and the lube into the side compartment, zipping it up most of the way and hoped taking them would keep her quiet. “Y’know it’s probably not going to happen, slut. He’s a shy baby. Nishishi. Sooo don’t get your hopes up, okaaay?” Kokichi wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. Then he realized something making him snap his attention back to her, accusation in his voice. “Wait. Why did you just  _ assume _ I wouldn’t already have this shit?” 

Miu raised a brow before crossing her arms in front of herself, the smile growing larger on her smartass face making Kokichi want to slap it off. “Because you’re  _ also _ a fuckin’ virgin.” 

“And just whyyyy do you  _ assume _ that? Nishishi.” Kokichi narrowed his eyes on her feeling ashamed that she’d said that as a fact instead of just as an insult but he kept his features under control to keep from showing his embarrassment. The tone she'd used told him she knew. 

“Because you live together and you haven’t fucked him yet,” Miu said inspecting her nails. “If it was me we’d be going at it like rabbits!” She cackled with her tongue stuck out for a few seconds before side-glancing him and winked. “You’re also a shy baby, fuck-face. You two are taking your sweeet precious time and only fuckin’ virgins do that shit.”

Kokichi placed his hands behind his head, his own smirk pulling up his features now. “Uh-huh. And how are things going with the talking dildo? Nishishi. You two ‘going at it like rabbits?’” He winked back at her before taunting, “Oooor did ya stop at the hand holding?” Miu growled from her throat and slit her blue eyes at him and he knew he was right. She didn’t show it but it kind of hit a nerve. Miu wanted to do way more with Kiibo but didn’t want to upset him again and make him not want to stay with her anymore. She couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed to stay here in the first place. Placing a finger in front of his lips, Kokichi grinned darkly, not picking up on her true emotions through her mask. “Nee-heehee. That’s what I thought, bitchlet.” He turned his back from her preparing to leave the room when Miu stopped him leaping on him sending them both to the floor, her quickly straddling him with his bag slung to the side and his wrists restrained. Groaning and hating how strong she was, Kokichi spat, “Cunt, I don’t have time for this bullshit today seriously let me up.” 

“If you don’t call me once it’s over  _ I’m _ going to cut up  _ your _ hair, gremlin. I swear on everything. And I will lick you every single time I see you just to piss you off!” Miu slurped the side of his face, partly for unknowingly hurting her feelings but mostly to irritate him, moving from his jawline to his eye making him gag, curse, and jerk his head trying to get away from her as she grinned maniacally giggling all the while neither of them noticing that the door had opened, the navy-haired boy’s voice getting both of their attention off of each other and on him. 

Shuichi gawked at the scene, his focus settling on them for a few seconds before flitting to the bottle of lube that had slipped out of Kokichi’s bag in the fall making Shuichi’s eyes widen two sizes and his face turn beet-red. He diverted his attention back to his boyfriend who was fighting against the foul-mouthed blonde’s tongue. “U-Uh, I was just checking on you, Kokichi. I-I thought I heard someone fall.” Shuichi scratched at his arm and blinked at them once they stopped. Shuichi noticed neither of the chaotic people seemed too bothered by the compromising position they were in. He guessed it was normal for them. Touching his neck he asked, “E-Everything okay?” 

Miu and Kokichi both started cackling seeing Shuichi’s befuddled expression. Miu noticed the lube and she smiled devilishly pushing it back into the bag before the weasel could notice the slip-up. She jumped off of him and helped Kokichi up by lending him her hand like usual. Walking through the doorway and past Shuichi Miu stopped short to put a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Just breaking him in for you, Pooichi. He likes it rough so don’t hold back when you fuck him tonight.” Miu forced out an obscene moan only Shuichi could hear and without permission she slapped him on his ass making him yelp and stand pin straight. The gremlin would thank her later, she decided. She grinned wildly as she stepped the rest of the way through the door and into the living room and her smile grew as she sat down next to the adorable Kiibo on the couch offering him her hand to take since he did in fact like hand-holding. She’d take what she could get. 

Kokichi watched Miu whisper in Shuichi’s ear before manhandling him and noticed Shuichi’s face had turned an even brighter red, touching the tips of his ears and his neck, and Kokichi knew that kind of blush. He’d seen it on him only once. That wasn’t just because Miu had slapped his ass. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. Kokichi squinted his eyes at Miu as she left before pointing a finger at Shuichi and demanded, “What did the slut-whore just say to you?”

Shuichi’s eyes grew even larger, the size of saucers now, as his face heated up to a boiling point. “N-Nothing! Let’s go!” He squeaked it out and grabbed Kokichi’s hand to lead him out hoping he’d drop it before spinning on his heels and offering both Miu and Kiibo a wave with his free hand not able to look at either of them, Miu cackling loudly seeing how flustered she’d made him. “Th-Thanks for lending us the car, Miu. S-See you guys!” 

“Just don’t go crazy and damage the rear end! Either of ‘em, Pooichi!” Miu taunted, her smile spreading into Cheshire cat territory.

“What do you mean, Miu?” Kiibo looked between them wondering what she was talking about. “Are they borrowing both vehicles?” Kiibo asked, enjoying having his hand held by the pretty blonde. Kiibo didn’t understand why but it made him feel like he was short-circuiting but in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. It made him feel more human than any of his other functions did even his dream sequences that weren’t filtered like everything else was. It was confusing to him. Kiibo wished he could say all of this to her but his system never found the right words to explain it. It couldn’t be nerves since he didn’t have any... correct? 

“Pooichi knows what I’m talking about, don’t cha?” Shuichi closed his eyes for a beat knowing exactly what she meant before stepping even faster out the door and to the car. Kokichi not far behind him glared at Miu wanting to get information out of her but wanting to keep up with his beloved detective more so he just gave her the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture as they left. Miu winked at him and yelled out to Kokichi in particular: “You’re welcome, virgin!” 

The two-hour drive was tons of fun for both boys. Snacking on chips and sweets, they took turns playing ‘I spy’ to which Shuichi was scary good at while Kokichi liked coming up with harder ones for him to spot. Then they moved onto ‘20 questions’ Kokichi giggling every time Shuichi went into detective mode for a silly car game and he usually got the answer by the tenth question. Cards were pulled out of pocket for traffic light stops and Kokichi put on magic shows for his beloved detective even though Shuichi wasn’t able to give him his full undivided attention since he was the one driving. There truly was never a dull moment.

They dropped their stuff at the hotel checking out the nice room with a jacuzzi which startled Kokichi that Shuichi had opted to get a room with one in it. He had told him to bring swim trunks but Kokichi had assumed it was for the indoor pool-- not for a private jacuzzi. Kokichi found himself a little nervous checking out the interior as intruding thoughts of the two of them tangled up together bombarded him and he could swear the items in his bag that Miu had given him were screaming that they’d be discovered by his boyfriend so Kokichi was quick to grab Shuichi’s hand and lead him out of the hotel so they could go start their mini-vacation. 

The first activity on their adventure for the day was: The Panta Museum. 

Pulling up into the parking lot of the large building with the sign showing where they were Kokichi’s lavender eyes widened to a point Shuichi hadn’t seen them yet, at least not with brightness still in them, and his mouth fell open. Kokichi repeatedly slapped Shuichi’s shoulder in disbelief making the other say ‘ow’ in between snickers. “Wooooow!” Balling up his fists in front of him much like he did when pretending to be in awe Kokichi gawked at the museum actually feeling amazed for once. “You fucking didn’t! You beautiful son of a bitch!” 

A grin on his face and light laughs leaving his lips, Shuichi asked, “Do you approve?” 

“Uh... no. It’s awful. Why in the world would I ever want to go to a museum?” Kokichi gave him a dirty look with his nose curled up before breaking immediately, his finger placed in front of his very real smile. Kokichi was a liar but Shuichi was one of the most honest people he’d ever met, always searching for the truth even if it hurt, so Kokichi decided to try to be more honest. For him. “I’m lying! Nishishi. No doy, I approve, silly!” Looking up from underneath long lashes, his smile turned soft seeing sweet golden eyes. Kokichi knew automatically that Shuichi had planned this part of their vacation just for him. Shuichi didn’t care for panta like he did. Or at all. “I love you, my beloved detective. Nee-heehee. This is amazing!” 

Shuichi’s face lit up seeing his reaction and the vulnerability Kokichi was being so open about with him. It sent his heart off into a flipping fit and his stomach fluttered with butterflies. “I love you too, Kokichi.” Shuichi let out a happy sigh moving in close to kiss him which Kokichi was quick to lean into and accept and sparks set off sending thrills throughout both of their chests.  _ God, I love kissing him _ , they both thought. They were slow to break apart. “You ready to make ourselves sick trying all the different flavors?” Shuichi asked with a smile as he gazed into the most beautiful lavender eyes, appreciating them for a few precious moments and taking a mental picture. He’d probably let Kokichi take most of his samples since Kokichi had a much sweeter tooth than he did. 

“Fuck yeah I am! LET’S GO ALREADY!” Kokichi hopped out of the car, not waiting for Shuichi as he bolted for the door only glancing back once to check if Shuichi was chasing after him like he wanted him to. His grin grew deeper when he saw that he was.

After learning the history of panta by a tour guide, Shuichi and Kokichi tried all the different kinds, some making them gag and laugh at each other’s reactions and facial expressions. Saying ‘cheers’ and tapping paper cups in goofy toasts before crossing their arms around each other's and downing each drink in a ridiculous fashion. They spent a few hours there before, like Shuichi guessed would happen, they started to feel sticky and gross with sweetness and decided to stop by a pizzeria to get some lunch to settle their stomachs. 

The second activity on their adventure for the day was: The Arcade.

Kokichi was bouncing in his seat the second he saw where they were and had the car door open before they were fully stopped. Sprinting across the parking lot, leaving Shuichi chuckling and shaking his head at the boy, Kokichi ran inside checking everything out and his eyes lit up seeing all the machines and the VR ride. It took him a second to realize this was yet again another activity planned for him. Shuichi hadn’t played a video game before Kokichi had taught him how to. He almost wanted to tell Shuichi that the next place should be for him but damn it if Kokichi wasn’t curious what all was on that secret itinerary of his. Were they all for Kokichi? What for? God, he was excited. Shuichi had come inside and watched Kokichi with a smile on his face. Like a kid waking up on Christmas morning his porcelain white face had brightened with a grin as he took it all in. Shuichi glanced around the area for a few seconds but was far more focused on the love of his life’s reaction, taking more mental pictures of him to bank inside his head never wanting to forget this moment. 

“Come on!” Kokichi grabbed his wrist and led him to the ticket table so they could get coins, Kokichi buying their way in this time slapping Shuichi’s hand away when he kept insisting on paying, Kokichi threatening to bite it making the navy-haired boy guffaw and think he was ridiculous. But he loved it. “Nee-heehee. Follow me, my lost little puppy dog, we’re going on the VR ride!” And just like before Kokichi grabbed onto Shuichi, this time holding his hand intertwining their fingers, as they went and set up the ride for zombies to pop out at them and stood in line for a few minutes waiting for the other people to get off of it, Kokichi wishing they would hurry the hell up and leave so he and Shuichi could get on.

“Are you having fun?” asked Shuichi with a tiny smirk on his face. 

Kokichi stopped bobbing in place in impatience to look up at his boyfriend seeing the cocky air about him. His first thought was to tell him no and tease him relentlessly about him trying to have his way with him but he stopped himself out of fear of that actually being true and accidentally making Shuichi back down. It was starting to seem like Miu might not have been wrong. Why else was Shuichi setting up all these activities  _ just _ for him? It was working if it was for that. Oooh, it was working. Kokichi narrowed his eyes up at him for a few seconds considering what to say making the other’s smug demeanor falter under intimidating eyes before Kokichi grinned cheekily and stood up on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Yes, my beloved detective. Nishishi. You’re so easy to mess with! Just gotta give ya a look and you turn into a puddle! Nee-heehee. It’s cute!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes at that, not able to argue against it since he did kind of turn to goo around Kokichi. Smiling warmly down at him Shuichi felt his heart leap in strides. Kokichi really was so cute when he was impatient, Shuichi thought, swaying like a little purple-haired bobble-head in his spot. “Good. I’m really glad that you are, Kokichi. I am too.” 

Finally, the other people left and they got on the VR ride holding onto both the bar in front of them and each other laughing at each other’s reactions, Kokichi teasing Shuichi when he felt him jump in the seat next to him. Both were saddened that it didn’t last longer than it did when the ride inevitably ended but that disappointment didn’t last long because they were already almost at the other side of the arcade within seconds, Shuichi half-running to keep up with Kokichi chuckling at his tenacity. Kokichi helped Shuichi learn the ropes of most of the arcade machines they played, poking fun at him and destroying him at all the games except surprisingly one: the first-person shooter game. Shuichi had kicked his ass at that one.

“How are you so good at this?” Kokichi asked with a tilted head and parted lips. 

Shuichi winced and rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand, putting the plastic gun back in its canister with the other. “M-My uncle taught me all about guns, you have to know how to wield one if you’re a detective. N-Not like I’d ever  _ actually _ shoot someone but I did some target practice and was an okay shot.” Shuichi underplayed his skill and shrugged hoping they’d get on another topic.

“What if someone was threatening me with a gun?” Kokichi tilted his head to the other side and placed a finger in front of his lips as a smirk formed on them. “The love of your life? Huuuuh? Could ya do it then, Mister Detective?” Kokichi’s eyes brightened, energetic with all the fun he’d been having with his boyfriend.

Shuichi’s brows puckered up picturing it as a tiny frown pulled down his face before his attention left the arcade game’s screen and turned to Kokichi. Kokichi’s mischievous smile dropped immediately seeing him. “W-Well, yeah, if someone was threatening you I would stop them.” Shuichi wiped sweaty palms off on his pants feeling antsy about this topic. “I-I wouldn’t want to kill them but I’d definitely get the gun away at the very least.” The idea of having to do that sent shivers down Shuichi’s spine. The image of a man’s hate-filled gaze during an ‘unsolvable’ case he’d cracked made Shuichi unable to keep eye contact with Kokichi and he could feel the ghost of his hat sitting atop his head, his hand instinctively moving to pull it down to hide his emotions when there wasn’t one there so he fixed his hair to play it off. That man too had used a gun to protect someone he loved. And for rightful vengeance. Shuichi had ruined his life after he unveiled a truth that should have stayed hidden. His photographic memory of him being pulled away by civil servants made Shuichi grimace.  _ It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.  _ Swallowing he said, “L-Let’s talk about something else.” 

Kokichi’s expression turned into one of concern watching Shuichi wondering just what was in his head and he noticed the other’s movement knowing that was something he did when he was avoiding his feelings. “Are you okay, my beloved detective? I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Kokichi pouted, his bottom lip sticking out just a tiny bit, and for once it was real. Kokichi didn’t like seeing Shuichi sad or uncomfortable at all. He hoped he hadn’t been the reason behind it.

Shuichi glanced his way and seeing his pout made him smile softly, forgetting all about the painful memory. Not asking for permission Shuichi leaned down and kissed his pouty lips surprising Kokichi but he didn’t fight against it in the slightest, they were partly hidden in the arcade machine by the walls around the first-person shooter game and he liked the way it made him feel. “I’m doing amazing, Kichi.” Then Shuichi jerked back completely, wincing again. “I’m so sorry, Kokichi, I shouldn’t have said that it just slipped out. I know you don’t like it and--”

“Stop saying sorry, Mister Detective,” Kokichi interrupted, shaking his head disapprovingly and tsked. Nudging his elbow against his, Kokichi winked at him. “Do you apologize just for existing?” His hands on his hips, Kokichi quirked an eyebrow with a smug smile forever pulling up his lips before he leaned forward fast so they were back at each other’s faces, noses pressed, his eyes soaking in all of his beloved detective’s beautiful features. Shuichi’s eyes widened at the sudden proximity. Kokichi cupped his cheek letting his thumb stroke it and smiled sweetly before he demanded, “Say my nickname again.”

Shuichi blinked, taking in the other’s expression and tone. “U-Uh… K-Kichi?” 

“One more time,” Kokichi lulled, brushing his lips against the others. “Like you mean it.”

Gulping but with more confidence this time, Shuichi said, “Kichi.” 

“Nee-heehee. Much better.” Kokichi closed the distance between them again and the kiss quickly deepened, Kokichi hands raising to hold onto the back of Shuichi’s neck forcing him to stay close to him, his tongue dancing against his and they both forgot where they were.

“M-Mommy!” Breaking apart the two boy’s attention shot to where they’d heard the voice and saw a little girl standing right by the machine gawking at them and she looked terrified of what she’d just walked up on evidently wanting to play the game. She turned pale when they made eye contact with her and, without saying another word, she took off running.

Kokichi started cackling slapping his leg finding it hilarious while Shuichi turned a bright red, covering his face with both hands his ears ringing with loud laughter coming from beside him, and before he knew what was happening it was leaving his lips as well and he joined in on the howling, his palms now clutching his sides. “You-You’ve scared two little girls one week!”

“Pffft. Try three!” Kokichi grinned wildly, nudging him with his elbow again before he pointed across the way. “Nishishi. Her sister is staring at us, look!” Kokichi then took Shuichi’s head in his hands and directed him to see where the little girl was pointing right back at them with what they guessed were her sister whose eyes were just as large as hers. Kokichi waggled his fingers one at a time in a sarcastic wave with a dark grin on his face, his other hand bringing a finger in front of his lips looking like an evil mastermind.

Shuichi slapped Kokichi’s arm this time making the purple-haired boy gawk at him like he’d lost his mind and Shuichi wagged a finger at him trying to seem stern. “No more terrifying children, Kichi.” His heart thumped harder in his chest as the nickname rolled off his tongue. It felt natural and right. He’d missed it dearly. And him. Kokichi blew a raspberry at Shuichi with a thumbs down gesture and the navy-haired boy’s serious expression broke way into a thin-lipped smile trying to contain it before he rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ve got one more place for us to check out. I’m dreading it but I think you’ll enjoy it.” That piqued Kokichi’s interest. 

Kokichi was quick to jump out of his seat and rush to Shuichi’s side, interlocking his arm with his as they walked out of the arcade together. “Nee-heehee. What is it? Huuuh? We skating again? Nishishi.” Kokichi leaned on him with every step not paying any mind to anyone else they passed by, the world disappearing from him, the cute detective being the only other person to exist in his eyes at the moment.

Shuichi chuckled self-deprecatingly and shook his head. “No. But I’ll be just as bad at it.”

Hopping in the car Kokichi leaned his elbows on the armrest, his chin atop his folded hands. “Well, Mister Detective, are you gonna keep me in suspense of this mystery or tell me where you’re taking me?” Kokichi batted his eyelashes up at him hoping he’d crack.

And Shuichi almost did, seeing how cute he was before he contained the desire, wanting to keep it a surprise until juuust the right moment. “I can’t tell you, Kichi. You can try to guess but I doubt you’ll get it. And it’s like you said, that’ll take all the fun out of it!” Shuichi winked at him, making a tiny dusting of pink touch Kokichi’s cheeks before a lopsided grin took over the purple-haired boy’s face, loving that Shuichi was back to being playful and flirty with him. God, he’d missed it. 

Arriving at the last spot of their evening Kokichi could hear music blaring and could see the night sky above them, the strobing lights, blues and greens, directed them to the entrance of the two-story building. Kokichi wrinkled his nose and scrunched up his face. “Where the hell are we?” He raised an eyebrow turning his attention back to Shuichi. “A club, my beloved detective? ARE you my beloved detective?” An accusation in his voice, Kokichi narrowed his eyes up at his boyfriend before they widened and he leaned back in faux shock. “Oh, god. You’ve been body-snatched haven’t you?”

Shuichi would have laughed but he was incredibly nervous so bit his lip and let out a heavy sigh not wanting to outright say it. “You asked me to do this so I thought I would. Just trust me, Kichi.” Kokichi pursed his lips not knowing what the hell he could be talking about. Shuichi was a coward about a lot of things including hard truths but Kokichi was one of the bravest people he’d ever met, always going for what he wanted even if he hid his true feelings for why, so Shuichi decided he’d try to be braver. For him. Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand in his, leading him in instead of the other way around this time. 

The third and final activity on their adventure for the day was: The Karaoke Bar.

The room was darkened, a layer of fog on the floor visible by the strobing lights hanging from the ceiling swaying back and forth, neon colors moving over the crowd as they jumped and danced to the music. There were two main areas: a club like Kokichi thought he was taking him with a bar to order drinks from and a smaller area where people could take their drinks and upstairs where people could relax and sing god awful karaoke. Where Shuichi planned to sing god awful karaoke just for Kokichi. Shuichi wanted to be brave but he was so unbelievably nervous. Would it be wrong to get a little liquid courage? He was of age and it’s not like he wanted to get drunk. 

Stepping through the club and bypassing people Shuichi glanced over at the purple-haired boy before asking loudly, “Do you care if I get a drink first?” He was hoping it would take the edge off when he inevitably made a fool out of himself. He didn’t want to have beer-breath around Kokichi so he figured wine would be better. But more than easing his own anxieties he wanted Kokichi to have a good time.

Kokichi pulled Shuichi close inspecting his face like there was ink written all over it. “Seriously, blink twice if you’re in there, Shuichi. I’ll save you from the aliens living inside your brain. My poor, poor beloved detective.” He stroked his cheek with a fake look of concern pulling down his brows to really sell it before cackling and letting him go and pushing him forward. “Go on, goofball!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “Just go upstairs and I’ll meet you there!” Shuichi broke away from him in the crowd and moved fast to the bar to grab a drink, kind of wishing he could get one for Kokichi but he wasn’t about to get them kicked out for underage drinking. Or go to jail. Shuichi had to wait behind a few other people making him the impatient one this time ready to get back to his boyfriend. Ordering it and drinking some fast he went to the upper floor to find Kokichi had already made a friend it seemed and he was-- “Kokichi!”

Kokichi jerked his head to the side but didn’t miss any jabs of his knife as he played the game with the older man he didn’t know. The knife slipping in between his fingers just barely missing cutting him. “Heeeey, my beloved detective! We got a bet on which of us is faster!” 

Shuichi groaned and sat beside him with his drink. “You’re going to hurt yourself.” His facial features fell with actual concern watching the motions wanting to retch it away from him.

Kokichi noticed his expression and his jabbing slowed to a stop. “Shuichi, we were just playing. He’s a fan of mine.” He thumbed towards the middle-aged man who was now frowning since Kokichi had stopped playing before he turned his eyes up to smile at Shuichi and offer a small wave. “Do you… do you really not want me to play?” Kokichi tilted his head a little confused why Shuichi would be that upset then it hit him and he grinned. “Y’know I threw the game at Danganronpa to see your reaction, riiiight?” Shuichi’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He had not known that. Kokichi smirked, booping Shuichi on the nose before saying, “I’ve never lost a game, Mister Detective. Not for real. And I’ve got fifty bucks on this one soooo...” He winked his way before going back to the jabbing and this time he went even faster until he stopped, showing off both the knife and his unscathed hand in a flair. “Alright, old-timer, you’re up!” Kokichi tossed the guy his knife and he fiddled with it for a moment before trying to do the same thing Kokichi had done and nicked his finger after about thirty seconds. 

“Owe!” The stranger sucked on his finger before shrugging with a chuckle. “Awe man, well, bets a bet! Thanks, Kokichi, for the autograph and for humoring me. Can I get a picture?” Kokichi leaned in with both a maniacal grin on his face and the knife showing both it and the guys cut finger off for proof. “Man! This is perfect! Thank you again. I’ll get better so next time I see you I’ll be the first to really beat ya!” He chuckled his smile growing larger, staring at his phone before handing Kokichi the cash then stepped away to let Kokichi get back to his date.

Kokichi started sorting the money with a thumb organizing it before he side-glanced Shuichi to see him deadpanning him. “What?” Shuichi just shook his head with a frustrated scoff and drank his wine deciding not to rock the boat right now but they’d definitely have a talk about that game. It was far too dangerous. “Awwwweee, Shu-Shu, were you nervous about little ‘ole me? Nishishi.” Or they’d have the conversation right now he supposed. 

“Well, yeah. I don’t want you getting hurt, Kichi,” Shuichi admitted with a deep frown.

Kokichi blinked and scratched at his head knowing that it probably wasn’t something Shuichi would  _ like _ but he didn’t expect his tone to be so serious. “I’m sorry, my beloved detective. I-If you don’t want me to play the knife game I don’t have to?” It sounded more like a question than a promise. In his original DICE it was something they bonded over. He figured Shuichi didn’t like it just because blood scared him but this time seemed different. Kokichi shook off those thoughts as his eyes flitted down to the money again and he wagged it around, his smirk coming back on. “But ya gotta admit it pays off!”

Shuichi laughed despite himself, shaking his head disapprovingly again before he finished off his wine and stood up. “Alright.” He bit his lip and wrung his hands glancing around the room seeing all the people, already humiliated with himself. Focusing on Kokichi, he asked, “Any requests?” 

Kokichi’s eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped. “No fucking way.” 

Shuichi winced and shrugged, holding his arms up awkwardly. “Surprise?” 

Kokichi made a few different expressions and sputtered before he started laughing and pounded a fist on the table gaining a few looks from other people around them. “Oh my GOD! YES! Pleeeease do something ridiculous. Something I can record and keep forever.” Kokichi folded his fingers within each other in a pleading gesture, his grin so large it started to hurt.

Shuichi leaned his head back closing his eyes for a beat already regretting this. “No recording it, Kichi. Unless you can  _ swear _ to me that no one else will  _ ever _ see it?” His expression was stern and his arms crossed. He was sure Danganronpa had already gotten footage of him online at the local bar singing with Kaito; he didn’t want them to get it from two hours over too. 

“Yeah, yeah, all that.” Kokichi waved it off too amped up to repeat it all back to him. “I love you. NOW GO!” Kokichi pushed Shuichi towards the stage before sprinting back and taking his seat, his phone already out ready to record what he knew would be one of the best moments of his life. 

Kokichi’s heart started hammering hard in his chest. Shuichi was doing karaoke. FOR HIM! He could just squeal so he decided to, not even caring if anyone saw him. Although Kokichi was beyond excited about it he was more so touched. Shuichi had taken him seriously about wanting to hear him sing. Until the offer was made Kokichi didn’t realize how  _ badly _ he really did want that. His maniacal grin slowly softened into a sweet smile and it touched his eyes watching Shuichi up on stage and giggled at the song choice before he burst out laughing at Shuichi making the other chuckle along since his attention was solely on Kokichi instead of all the people in the room. Shuichi’s face had a dusting of pink but he was smiling anyway and was so glad he’d picked a goofier song so no one would take him seriously and he could just enjoy himself and the reaction he got out of his boyfriend. Kokichi was sure the recording wouldn’t be any count simply because he’d cackled right by the mic the whole time. They both took mental pictures of the other so they never forgot this moment. 

Once Shuichi finished singing he placed the microphone back on the stand and ducked his head, quickly stepping back to his seat still chuckling under his breath. “W-Was that any count?” Shuichi knew he wasn’t the best singer and wasn’t really asking if he was skilled. He just wanted to know if Kokichi had liked the gesture.

Kokichi leaned on him resting his head on his shoulder and sighed kind of tired after all the giggling. “It was  _ great _ , my beloved detective.” Shuichi grinned and nestled closer to him and the next person that came out to sing had them both covering their ears. “Oh god, no. This is the opposite of great. Nishishi.” They started snickering at her both wincing at what was basically a rendition of a yelping dog after being kicked.

Shuichi kind of wanted to go back to the hotel but it was still  _ kind of _ early so they ordered some food and as they ate he asked, “You want to go to the other side after this?” 

“Do  _ you _ ?” Kokichi couldn’t keep the teasing or disbelief intermixed evenly out of his voice. He was all up for dancing but he didn’t figure Shuichi would be. He was starting to actually become a teensy bit concerned for body-snatchers. 

“I-I mean if you want to?” Shuichi touched his neck glancing down feeling embarrassed now. He wasn’t much of a dancer but the idea of holding Kokichi close sounded nice. And he guessed Kokichi would like it. His insecurities riding down on him he said, “We don’t have to. It’s stupid.” 

Kokichi noticed his demeanor change and didn’t like it one bit. “Let’s go already! Just WHAT are doing still sitting here!?” Kokichi jumped up and grabbed Shuichi’s hand, not giving him any other option now, and led him back to the lower level of the club and found a place closer to the back where people weren’t pressed against one another too tightly. The music was still loud and they could smell alcohol and people brushed up against their backs every so often but that all became background noise to the two boys as Shuichi slowly pulled Kokichi in, his fingers pressed against Kokichi's waist, Kokichi’s hands holding onto the lower of his back, their foreheads nearly touching. His heart picked up in speed staring into beautifully golden eyes and he admitted, “I’ve had a lot of fun today, my beloved detective! It was one of the best days of my life!” Kokichi spoke close to Shuichi’s ear over the music, his breath tickling his neck, the alcohol and the smell of peppermints and grapes making Shuichi dizzy with joy.

“I’m glad! It was one of mine too!” Shuichi said just as loudly, hoping Kokichi could hear him despite all the distractions. His hand moved upwards to cup the backside of Kokichi’s neck playing with his hair with his fingers. “You’re so beautiful!” The music had changed and a few people glanced their way hearing him making Shuichi blush and thin his lips and Kokichi giggle. Shuichi paid more attention to the laughter from the cute boy than any of the looks he had gotten and chose to smile instead of being embarrassed. It would be hard to stay any kind of negative emotion as long as he had Kokichi beside him. “I love you,” he said in his ear, holding him a little closer, never wanting to let him go. Never again.

“I love you too, Shuichi,” Kokichi whispered right back before taking Shuichi’s face in his hands and guiding him down to kiss him and it was fireworks, electricity stirring between them in the air making it harder to breathe in such a wonderful way as sparks lit fire to their skin making every sensation so much more intense. Kokichi didn’t mind the taste of wine on Shuichi’s lips one bit. Other people were making out in the crowd too so neither of them thought it would be a big deal. They didn’t care that they were in public or that people might take pictures because of who they were. Their attention wasn’t on any of that. Only on each other and the feeling of each other’s lips and gently roaming hands. When they broke apart it wasn’t because they wanted to. 

“Faggots,” someone said purposefully knocking into Shuichi. 

Shuichi was stunned silent, his eyes wide and a pit dropping in his stomach. 

Kokichi was not, a different type of fire crawling through his veins. 

“The fuck did you just say to us?” Kokichi asked with fury in his eyes.

The drunken man stopped stumbling away to turn back on his heels a snarl on his face, something vile in his lidded eyes. “I called you  _ faggots _ .” He made a stink face shivering like he was disgusted before spitting at the floor of the two boy’s feet getting some on Shuichi's shoes. “Keep that shit at home. No one wants to see it and this is a good club.” He gestured out with a beer bottle as if to present the building before he puffed out his chest trying to look intimidating and Shuichi could smell the scent of booze and cigarettes on him. “Don’t want  _ you people _ coming in here and fuckin’ ruining it.” Then he looked at Shuichi and squinted for a few seconds like he was trying to see a picture but it was blurry. If he recognized him he didn’t comment on it.

“Oh reaaaalllly?” Kokichi’s voice rose an octave higher, anger and embarrassment fueling him now. He started laughing maniacally before he stopped suddenly and pulled out his knife fast and balanced it on his finger twirling it across his knuckles and treating it like a baton, honestly just showing off all the tricks he could do before he pointed it at the man threateningly. “Nee-heehee. Wanna say that again, dumbass? Huh? Huh, huuuuuh?” Kokichi was shaking but it wasn’t because of nerves. He was absolutely furious. The stranger could have called him that and it would’ve been fine but he knocked into his beloved detective and spat right by his foot. That was unacceptable. The man just stared at Kokichi like he was disgusting, not taking any threat from him seriously despite how good with a dagger he was. “ _ Try me,  _ bitch.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he found himself quickly stepping in front of Kokichi not wanting Kokichi to end up killing this guy or vice versa, especially not vice versa, or one of them going to jail. “You’re the only one here who is repulsive. Just leave us alone.”

“No, no. I wanna hear what your purple friend has to say.” The man slurred out setting his beer down and tried to get past him to grab Kokichi but Shuichi moved with the step, his facial features hardening now with annoyance by the detective so he yelled out, “You want to go you little shit? Come out of hiding and we can fucking fight!” 

Shuichi put his hand out to stop the stranger again but Kokichi ducked under his arm and swung around the guy tapping on his shoulder. “Hey.” The drunk man swung his fists around ready to hit him. “Over here.” Kokichi tapped on his side this time making the guy growl out and turn faster. “Oops, ya gotta be quicker than that!” Kokichi was like, well, a weasel ducking in and out and Shuichi just watched in stunned silence as the guy started getting worn out breathing heavy just from the few drunken punches he’d thrown that hadn’t landed. Then one did. It knocked Kokichi down and suddenly Shuichi wasn’t stunned silent anymore, a growl moving from his chest up and out his lips. 

Before he could even think about it Shuichi threw his own fist and knocked the guy back with more force than he’d ever used on anyone, inebriated or not, the drunk’s head hitting a pole behind him making him stumble before falling down himself. Standing over him Shuichi spat near his face and felt a cold type of anger take over him instead of the regular hot fire. Like the flames were blue and he’d never felt warmth before in his life. Shuichi knelt down grabbing the delirious guy’s shirt collar making him look into his icy eyes. “Don’t ever fucking touch one of us again. I’ll know and I’ll be the one to kill you. I noticed you staring at me for a few seconds after you knocked into us. I know you were wondering where you knew me from. I was on the killing game show Danganronpa. Do you know what that means?” Shuichi asked, tightening his clench around his collar nearly choking the guy. “It means I’m no stranger to death. I was turned into the Ultimate Detective so if anyone knows how to get away with murder it’s me. I’ve already locked up and destroyed one man’s life. I’m not afraid to do it to a fucking homophobe.” Shuichi let him go, dropping him hard on his head, making the guy wince and slur out a curse. Running over to Kokichi who was holding the side of his head Shuichi’s hard expression softened immediately and he ignored all the onlookers who’d watched and were talking about the fight and only focused on his boyfriend. Both the music and the people became static noise to Shuichi as he inspected his head. “Are you okay?” Kokichi only nodded, keeping his eyes down and Shuichi frowned hating that he’d been hit. He should have stepped in sooner. “Let’s get out of here.” As they left the building together and got into the car, Shuichi was soon sputtering feeling awful as he said, “I’m so sorry, Kokichi. I didn’t know that guy would hit you and I should have stepped in way earlier and--” 

“I meant to get hit dummy,” Kokichi lied. Shuichi jerked his head to the side to see the purple-haired boy grinning and waving around a wallet. “Nee-heehee. He’s paying for our hotel room! Just had to go down so he wouldn’t see me slip my hand into his pocket.” Kokichi used his hand to illustrate his grin growing deeper. 

Something in his smile didn’t feel natural to Shuichi like that was only part of the truth. Shuichi couldn’t tell if he was lying so he just asked, “Why would you do that, Kokichi?” 

Kokichi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Because he was a piece of shit. You though…” He turned his eyes to the other concern touching his features. “Look, Shuichi, I really appreciate you sticking up for me but I can carry my own, y’know? If that guy had a knife or something he could have really hurt you and I know how to turn one on someone. You don't. I also don’t want you getting all upset and accidentally… y’know.” He tilted his head hoping Shuichi would understand. They hadn’t talked much about his dissociative identity disorder. It was still a little awkward. 

“W-Well… if my memory serves me right  _ that _ one shouldn’t come out unless I’m traumatized or highly stressed. And seeing you get hurt badly would make me highly stressed, Kichi, so I want you to take care of yourself for both our sakes…” Shuichi felt humiliated with himself talking about his disorder. It was still so foreign and new. “And I couldn’t  _ not _ do something, Kokichi, he hit you!” Shuichi shook his head and sighed heavily. “And next time you shouldn’t even engage in the fight. Just ignore people like him. It’s like you said he could have had a gun or something and I don’t want  _ you _ getting hurt either. Especially not over pride.” Shuichi frowned side-glancing him as he drove hoping his head was okay. “Did he leave a mark on you?” 

“Ahh, just a little bump! But like I said I  _ meant _ for that to happen. Nishishi.” Kokichi kept his fake grin on and placed a finger in front of his lips like he had a secret. He didn’t want to admit that he’d been just a fraction of a second too slow. It was too humiliating. The same strange guilt he’d felt before when lying to Miu about manipulating Sakura was back and with a vengeance, like a starving beast within him had begun growling begging to be let out lest it tears him apart from the inside. He was supposed to be being honest with Shuichi. Ughhh. But this was sort of a white lie right? Right? Sooo it didn’t count! Yes it did. Damn it! Kokichi groaned angry with his mind and slapped the dashboard startling Shuichi. “You and your damned moral compass messing with  _ my _ moral compass, Shuichi, I swear to god!” 

Shuichi blinked, his mouth agape. “My  _ what _ ? What are you talking about!?” 

“You are such a goody-two-shoes and I love it and you’re adorable but you're rubbing off on me or some shit and I feel guilty and I don’t like it at all!” Kokichi groaned again, in disbelief of it himself and still not admitting to his lie but feeling a little better after admitting that Shuichi had gotten in his head.

“Why do you feel guilty, Kichi?” Shuichi asked, a frown pulling down all of his beautiful features. And seeing that was the kicker for Kokichi.

“Fiiine. I’ll tell you.” Sighing, defeated, Kokichi bit his thumb and said, “I lied to you when I said I meant for the guy to hit me. Guess I’m not as fast as I was in my false memories. Whatever.” He looked down with shame clearly written on his face before he shrugged and glanced out the window. “I already had his wallet by that point and was just toying with him.” 

Shuichi didn’t like seeing Kokichi upset and he wanted him to know he was proud of him without outright saying it and pushing him away since Kokichi probably wouldn’t like that so Shuichi decided to try and comfort him in a way he knew Kokichi would be more likely to receive well. “Thanks for telling me, Kichi. It means a lot to me. And let’s just forget about that dumbass. For once I don’t care if you return the stolen possession.” He was slow to turn his eyes back to the purple-haired boy and his gobsmacked expression made Shuichi snort and he didn’t hide it. Shuichi offered mostly just as a joke, “If you do return it I’d do it in a fun way. Maybe send him on a scavenger hunt for all his shit? Like his driver's license in a fountain and his social security card in a bird's nest across town?” The more he thought about it the more Shuichi actually wanted to do that. The guy totally deserved it and it would be funny.

“YES!” Kokichi caught the mischievous glint in Shuichi’s eye and his heart thumped fast wishing he got that way more often. Kokichi balled his fists up in front of himself in awe of his boyfriend, his eyes wide and Shuichi decided it was one of his favorite mannerisms on him making him smile. “THAT! Let’s do  _ that! _ ”

“We can do it tomorrow if you want,” Shuichi said, snickering at him. He was so cute. 

The conversation died down as they drove back to the hotel room, Shuichi thinking it was because Kokichi was still upset about being hit or ashamed of his emotions making him sad but he didn’t want to push him into talking about it more than he already had. Kokichi wasn’t thinking about either. He hadn’t been hit that hard, he’d had waaaay worse punches thrown at him. The guy had barely nicked the side of his head. And Shuichi's suggestion of a scavenger hunt had taken the sting out of his shame. No. Kokichi was thinking about what this day had meant when it was all tailored to things he’d like. He wanted to taunt Shuichi and say:  _ ‘Are you trying to have your wicked way with me tonight, my beloved detective? Because I’d let you’ _ but Kokichi was far too antsy to flirt with him knowing that it could actually be a possibility. No telling how nervous Shuichi would be if called out on it. He didn’t seem nervous at all, however. It was probably just Kokichi thinking about them having sex. Shuichi had thought about it himself in fleeting moments but he’d just got back with Kokichi and didn’t want to pressure him into anything: today had been about reconnecting with him and trying to spoil Kokichi to show him how much he loved him and how glad he was to keep him in his life. Seeing the lube this morning had definitely thrown him off but he figured that was just Miu being, well, Miu and taking advantage of the fact that she had a bottle nearby. For the wildly intelligent detective that he was, situations like these were completely lost on Saihara Shuichi. 

Stepping into the hotel room Shuichi dropped off his wallet and the keys on the table the television was sat upon and glanced over at Kokichi who he caught biting his thumb before the purple-haired boy quickly pulled it away and put his hands behind his head and smiled cheekily at him making Shuichi frown again knowing it was fake. “Okay, you’ve been quiet for like fifteen minutes and I can tell when something is up. What’s wrong?” Shuichi moved over to him and inspected where he’d been hit again, gently massaging the lump that’d come up and Kokichi’s heart started pounding even harder as he watched him do it. “If he hurt you badly, Kichi, I want to know so we can go get you checked out.” 

“Maybe I only want  _ you _ checking me out,” Kokichi teased with waggling eyebrows letting his hands fall to Shuichi’s and squeezed them. “I’m not hurt, my beloved detective.” 

Shuichi took in his expression and all his mannerisms making sure he wasn’t just saying that to make him feel better before he let out a breath of relief content with it being a fact before his words registered in his mind making Shuichi blush and look down as a small smile touched his lips. “W-Well, I’m glad you’re okay, Kichi.” He cleared his throat and broke away from holding hands to start searching through his bag. “Y-You wanna get in the jacuzzi?” He’d been looking forward to it all day, excited to just chill after a full day of exploring. The museum and being around a lot of people all day had taken more out of him than anything else. He was an introvert through and through.

Kokichi smirked like he knew a secret before getting his own bag to grab his trunks. “Sure!”

Shuichi went ahead and turned on the water before going into the bathroom to change into his black swim trunks while Kokichi got ready in the main room. Stepping out Shuichi stopped short when he saw the other in a pair of white ones and Shuichi took a second to admire how beautiful he was before diverting his eyes. Kokichi took the same moment to appreciate how attractive Shuichi’s chest was as a thrill went through him making his heart skip a beat and unlike Shuichi he kept his eyes directly on him wanting him to know that he was checking him out. Shuichi turned off the running water before stepping inside it and sighing, glad to be able to relax. Kokichi not long behind him took the opposite side of the jacuzzi and stared at Shuichi watching as his head lulled back and he closed his eyes, the thought of falling asleep crossing the detective’s mind. They stayed silent for ten minutes, Shuichi with eyes closed enjoying the jets while Kokichi stared at him waiting for him to make some sort of move. 

A sweat bead rolled from Shuichi’s forehead past his temple and down the curve of his cheekbone before dripping into the water below them. His damp navy-blue hair clinging to the base of his neck sticking to it like glue. A small smile on his pretty lips as his chest rose and fell with slow deep breaths. Kokichi wanted to trace his fingers down it and scratch him claiming him as his own and bite him somewhere. He didn’t know why but he wanted to leave a mark on Shuichi’s body but he didn’t want to hurt him just give him a little taste of pain. Would Shuichi like that? Would he really use his teeth to remove his clothes like he said? Or was that just a drunken spiel? He wanted Shuichi’s pretty lips to place kisses all over his body again. He wanted him not to hide his feelings this time. Kokichi knew it was ridiculous to think Saihara Shuichi would be doing all of this to lead up to something more. It was probably just a romantic gesture or genuinely just a vacation. Oooor maybe Shuichi was just too shy to initiate it? Maybe he’d assumed Kokichi wouldn’t be into the idea since they had  _ just _ got back together. Kokichi definitely wanted to. And seeing Shuichi half naked only made that longing grow stronger. Well… if Shuichi wouldn’t initiate anything then maybe he would! 

Keeping up his cocky bravado Kokichi moved across the way making Shuichi’s golden eyes open, finally paying attention to him again. Wrapping his arms around the back of his neck Kokichi crawled on his lap, the water swaying around them, Shuichi’s eyes widening a bit before his hands moved down to Kokichi’s sides holding onto him. “Y’know, Mister Detective, I’m starting to wonder what this little vacation of ours was allll about. Did you bring me just to drink panta and get in bar fights? Nishishi.” Bringing his face close to his Kokichi brushed his lips against the others and looked up from under long lashes as he waited for an answer. 

“I…” Shuichi swallowed, not sure what to say for a few seconds. “I-I wanted to show you how much I love you with my actions instead of just my words. I-If that makes sense.” Shuichi hoped it didn’t sound stupid or cheesy. He was trying to be romantic in a ‘Kokichi’ kind of way, tailor the entire trip around things he’d enjoy. Or what Shuichi thought he’d enjoy anyway.

*****

Kokichi noticed his beautiful features fall into a small frown and realized he’d hurt his feelings. “Shuichi, I loved today and have had an amazing time with you. Look at me.” Shuichi obeyed his heart picking up speed seeing the intensity in his lavender eyes. In a sensual voice, Kokichi said, “I want to show you how much I love you with my actions too, y’know.” Letting one of his arms unwrap from around him he moved that hand down Shuichi’s chest, stomach, then down to his leg where he stopped just where his swim trunks ended before he smirked at him. “I know my sweet beloved detective is shy… Nee-heehee. Soooo just say yes or no, hmmm?” His hand went inside of his trunks and trailed up his thigh making Shuichi inhale sharply both of their hearts pounding before Kokichi stopped short of touching him and waited for permission to go any further.

“Y-Yes,” Shuichi whispered a few seconds later after calming the hell down.

Kokichi closed the distance between them kissing him and let his hand go all the way up his shorts making Shuichi let out a sound he enjoyed and they both felt heartbeats in two places, Shuichi a little timider about it but the adrenaline driving him as he did something similar to Kokichi, coming in from the top of his waistline, making him gasp against his lips before they continued. After a few minutes, it started to feel too good and Kokichi didn’t want them to end it there so he pulled his hand back causing Shuichi to make a frustrated whine, not understanding why he’d stopped and Kokichi giggled, liking that it annoyed him before looking him in his eyes. 

“Mister Detective, I’m starting to feel like you only want to play with me when I ask.” Thumping in his chest and anxieties weighing down on him again Kokichi prayed to every god that he wouldn’t be rejected. Was this too fast? They’d been through so much and he was sure they’d both fell for each other in the game even if they didn’t realize or admit to it at the time. And it’s not like they haven’t done it all before anyway since they were dating pregame for three years and living together. He doubted either of them were actually virgins. That or they were the strongest people alive. “Nishishi. Soooo I would like to offer you the proposal to play the same game we did last time! Only this time  _ you’ll _ be the one telling the two truths and one lie.” He bit his lip before explaining, “I’d like one of them to be on how you would feel about having sex with me tonight.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened and his face heated up in a blush but the feelings still radiating throughout his skin and being a little buzzed from his glass of wine made him quicker in his response than he’d usually be. “I-I am the Ultimate Detective.” He took a deep breath, recalling all of Kokichi’s answers from last time and trying to play off that. “I-I trust you with my whole heart.” Staring into beautiful lavender eyes Shuichi noticed them soften after he’d said that. He knew it wasn’t something Kokichi heard often. If ever. Thinking over the last answer, the lie, he started trembling a little as the same images flooded through his mind that had bombarded him the other night when they’d Facetimed. ‘In a jacuzzi’ hadn’t been on the list of places he'd imagined but suddenly now it was the main one consuming his mind. Swallowing his nerves, and taking a deep breath to steady his mind, his voice lowered like it was a secret as he said, “A-And I  _ don’t  _ want to, uh, do that with you tonight... if you want to I mean.” 

“Nee-heehee. The last one was a liiie,” Kokichi cooed with a huge smile and slitted eyes to which Shuichi gave a small nod ducking his head a little, the red still dusting his cheeks. With a smirk pulling up his features, Kokichi stood up and stepped out of the jacuzzi offering Shuichi a hand to help him out of it, his breathing harder but keeping his confident mask on not allowing his hands to shake even though they wanted to. One of the two boys had to be the one pushing things. And Kokichi knew Shuichi had a fire within him; he just needed a little nudge in the right direction to get it started. Kokichi didn’t want to be like Miu stuck with mostly just hand-holding. He wanted passion and to share his first time with Shuichi. For Shuichi to experience it with him. To have that moment together forever. 

Shuichi was quick to take his hand and was led to the bed neither caring that they were leaving trails of water all over the floor. Kokichi sharply inhaled but he tried to hide it before grabbing the items Miu had given him out of his bag and Shuichi’s eyes widened seeing the bottle again and the light blush soon took over the entirety of his face touching his ears now bringing him back to what Miu had said. Kokichi saw him getting shy again and wanted him to stay in the moment so he threw the items on the bed before kissing Shuichi and bringing him down onto it and on top of him and once they were grinding against one another Shuichi forgot all about why the hell he was ever embarrassed to begin with. He didn’t care if Miu knew. He didn’t care that they were getting the comforter wet, they could call room service and get a new one. He didn’t care about anything else besides Kokichi and the way he was making him feel. Soon enough the damp trunks became annoying so they discarded them and kicked the comforter off the bed without paying that much mind focused only each others roaming fingers, kissing swollen lips that turned into suckling on necks and Kokichi ran nails down his back making Shuichi’s whole body tremble as he decided he liked it before they experimentally and cautiously used the two items necessary, both awkward but excited by it, Shuichi stopping just after he’d got Kokichi prepared. 

“A-Are you sure?” Shuichi asked, still placing kisses on his collarbone and neck before he turned his attention to see the other’s reaction. Kokichi quickly nodded biting his lip not trusting his words at all, their hearts beating fast in unison, both of them drunk off of each other’s touches, their breaths intermingling, the taste of peppermint and wine on their tongues.

Both of them took deep breaths and started off going slowly until they fell into a rhythm but Kokichi wasn’t satisfied with Shuichi’s timidity, so much like he did with his belt loops he grabbed his ass and jerked Shuichi down fast making the other gasp before he continued. “I’m not some dainty flower, my beloved detective.” He let out a mewl before demanding, “Fuck me like you’ve been chasing after me for months and you’re--” Kokichi stopped to grunt before breathlessly saying, “L-Like I’m the phantom thief and you’ve finally cornered me and you’re teaching me a lesson.” 

“O-Okay.” Shuichi gulped, both nervous and excited by the request and he realized that it had definitely been a kink thing all along, which he’d kind of suspected, and that fact would have made him blush if there was any blood available to reach his face. 

Instead of saying anything else and humiliating himself Shuichi picked up speed and his fingers tightened their grip on the purple-haired boy and he guessed he’d done something right because then Kokichi somehow got louder. Kokichi didn’t hide his moaning and mewling in Shuichi’s ear, not shy about instructing him on what felt best, and when he screamed his name Shuichi could swear he’d actually died in the killing game and had gone to heaven and it made him brave enough to stop biting his lip and hiding his own feelings to Kokichi’s delight. Forget feeling light like air, Kokichi thought, there was no air, there was no gravity, he was over the moon and never wanted to come back down to earth. Kokichi grabbed handfuls of navy hair, Shuichi’s fingers tightening their grip even harder, his nails digging in, sending jolts of pleasure through the two boys. Both of them stealing the sounds that left each other’s lips as they kissed. Kokichi moved his mouth to bite Shuichi’s shoulder which Shuichi decided he loved before leaving hickeys at the nape of Kokichi’s neck. And they took many mental pictures throughout the entire experience _really_ not wanting to forget this moment. With one hand on the headboard and the other laid out flat next to Kokichi’s face, Shuichi rested his forehead against the others in absolute euphoria as they both finished at nearly the same time, both of their bodies shaking and slow to relax.

Rolling onto his back Shuichi stared at the ceiling the flush that he’d been able to ignore the whole time now in full force. It wasn’t out of embarrassment so much as shock. He didn’t hide his body or feel insecure; he just couldn’t believe they’d actually had done that. That Kokichi allowed that to happen. Turning his eyes to the other he breathlessly asked, “W-Was that okay?” 

Kokichi’s own face had lit up in a blush, a light dusting of red that he’d usually hide behind a mask or his scarf but he just let it be this time. He blinked at Shuichi when asked the question, swallowed, then after a few seconds to recompose himself he pulled a smirk out of his pocket, a genuine expression feeling pretty cocky after what they’d just done. “Nishishi. Not bad, Mister Detective!” He playfully slapped Shuichi’s shoulder admiring the bite mark before saying, “Not the best but you’ll get there.” Kokichi winked, remembering saying that to him after their first kiss. Shuichi deadpanned him, not believing him in the slightest and feeling a sense of deja vu. Sighing happily Kokichi’s smile softened and he sat up to flick Shuichi’s nose before giving him a sweet kiss. “Nee-heehee. I’m lying! It was amazing, my beloved detective.” Hopping off the bed slower than he usually would, Kokichi went to clean himself in the bathroom knowing damn good and well that Shuichi was staring at him as he walked away. “If ya want to we can order some takeout?” Kokichi glanced back, catching Shuichi in the act of checking him out which made the navy-haired boy divert his eyes before clearing his throat and quickly agreeing. Kokichi grinned  _ loving _ the attention he was getting from the cute detective. Oh, he could get used to this. But he hoped he never did. He hoped it kept jump-starting the pleasant shivers it sent throughout his entire body and he never became numb to it. With his beloved detective, he doubted he ever would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I embarrassed myself writing this o.o I'm sorry if the sex scene is not the best-- besides the oral sex scene in an earlier chapter this was the first time I've ever written like a full-on sex scene so yeah... I'm awkward lol I hope you enjoyed the fluff and their day of fun!!! :D


	19. Prying Eyes and Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air.  
> Shuichi doesn't evoke hope.  
> Robots and Flash Drives.  
> A new mystery for the detective to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to see if I could beat the Nanowrimo challenge this month (I know its in November but whatever I wanted to write this story NOW lol) and then after a week, I hit 50k then 100k then 150k, and now this marks over 200k!! I'm a few hours late to post it but I had this chapter written within the thirty-day period so I'm claiming it!! AHHH I BEAT NANOWRIMO FOUR TIMES IN ONE MONTH!!!! 
> 
> A silly challenge for myself, perhaps, but I'm excited anyway! :D

Sex was kind of like a potato chip, Shuichi thought since they didn’t want to stop at just one. After eating takeout they had pillow talk giggling over things on television and telling each other repeatedly how in love with the other they were. Words of affirmation and love were spoken over and over again. And as fingers danced on the bare skin of their backs, they appreciated every feature of each other’s faces and bodies, sending sparks flying, making them both dizzy with joy. It was like a drug and they were high on life. Both admitted that they never wanted their mini-vacation to end. Maybe after they got this show canceled they could travel the world together, Shuichi putting up his detective hat for good, not like he wanted to wear it anyway, and writing books, Kokichi pulling cards out of his pockets to put on magic shows for his YouTube channel recording them at any hotel they stayed at. They could have an adventure every day and never stay in one place for too long, it would never become mundane. It would always be exciting and new and wonderful and not because of where they were, but because of who they were with. Kokichi’s heart fluttered hearing his beloved detective’s idea and wanted that so badly. After the proposal of them traveling together was made Shuichi noticed Kokichi staring at his lips, electricity stirring between them in the air making the room feel hotter as it became harder to breathe neither minding it one bit. Gazing into beautifully golden eyes led to Kokichi crawling over on top of Shuichi and kissing him desperately, never getting enough and unable to stop himself. That quickly led to round two of their newfound experience. 

The next morning they got a later start than they usually would, the two boys sleeping in cuddling one another whispering more words of love for each other, the both of them feeling a sense of wholeness that they’d never experienced before. It felt like they were finally home when they'd been wondering forever lost but it was even better than that. Like they’d been putting together a large complex puzzle and  _ finally _ found the last piece to finish it, the picture staring back at them now beautifully complicated and full of life and love. Shuichi and Kokichi both knew they had their own issues that they would have to work through to keep the relationship healthy and each other happy and both figured it’d probably take their entire lifetimes to do it but for the first time that thought didn’t terrify either of them, not even the purple-haired boy, they were both looking forward to it. Grabbing some breakfast downstairs Shuichi brought two plates up so they could eat it in bed while watching television and talking privately. While Shuichi was in the shower Kokichi sauntered into the bathroom with a cocky grin overtaking his face feeling rather confident about himself after last night and openly stripped down out of his clothes before he hopped into the shower alongside the startled, flustered, yet unbelievably excited detective. And that led to round three. 

Once they packed their bags they took the two-hour drive back to their city. Miu had told them to just keep the car until she met up with Kokichi again so they went home without any stops except for gas. Hopping up the steps Kokichi stopped short and blinked once he saw the envelope addressed to him taped to the mahogany door. He and Shuichi shared a strange look before Kokichi plucked it off and unlocked the door and stepped inside. Tossing his bags to the side, the purple-haired boy plopped down on the couch and opened the mysterious letter. After reading it over Kokichi started cackling and slapped his leg. 

Shuichi felt nosy so he sat down beside him and put his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder to get a peek at what he had been sent that made him laugh. “What is it, Kichi?”

“This son of a bitch is trying to charge me for a fucking psychic reading I didn’t even ask for,” Kokichi said snorting and shaking his head. “You know who Hagakure is?” Shuichi scrunched up his brows, not having dug up a ton of information on past season classmates like Kokichi had. Shuichi knew the name and due to his photographic memory he could remember seeing his face online so he just offered a ‘so so’ gesture and hoped Kokichi would elaborate. “Well, I thought about recruiting him for DICE so we stopped by his caravan, he’s the ‘Ultimate Clairvoyant’ by the way, and  _ he _ offered me a reading,  _ I _ did not ask for one.” Kokichi rolled his eyes finding the guy even more ridiculous now but he didn’t elaborate on what the supposed psychic had told him because it kind of freaked him out how close to their situation he’d gotten. “Now,  _ days _ later, he sends me a damn bill requesting a thousand bucks which isn’t happening. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.”

Inspecting the letter Shuichi pointed out the smaller print at the bottom. “It says he’s not liable for any fortunes not coming true since ‘your destiny can change at any moment.’” Shuichi raised an eyebrow before he chuckled himself. “So what did he tell you?” 

Kokichi bit the side of his lip, not sure about telling Shuichi. What if that changed things? What in the world was he thinking! It wasn’t real anyway...right? After a few seconds to deliberate it Kokichi admitted, “He said my soulmate would offer me a gift and my reaction to it would ultimately change everything. If I rejected the gift then we would break up and if I didn’t reject it we would ride off into the dumbass sunset together, to paraphrase.” Kokichi winked at him with a smirk pulling up his features.

Shuichi's humored smile fell as he thought it over and felt a shiver run through his body. “Well, that’s actually kind of freaky.” Inspecting the letter instead of looking at the other to settle his anxieties about the question he asked, “Did… did you think about rejecting the gift I planned for you?” His eyes upturned to Kokichi wondering if he didn’t actually want the present. He didn’t want him to feel forced into anything.

Kokichi waved it off with a hand not keeping eye contact. “Not like his reading was real anyway, my beloved detective. I looked him up and his success rate was freaky low in the game so I wouldn’t pay any mind to it. And about the gift…” Kokichi winced before he bit his thumb. “I still haven’t decided, Mister Detective. I’d like to watch the videos you’re looking through for sure but I don’t know about just, y’know, erasing any of my past.” He tilted his head watching the other’s expression for any tells on how he’d react to that. “Even if it’s not real it’s still my past, y’know?” Kokichi hoped Shuichi would understand. He wouldn’t outright reject the gift, just in case that dumbass really was a fortune teller and Shuichi really was his soulmate. 

Shuichi nodded immediately understanding completely. “Th-That makes sense… I-I hope you don’t think I’m trying to change you, Kichi. I just…” Shuichi sighed heavily, shame touching his features as he ducked his head. “I just want to fix what I did.”

“Well, we don’t have to make a decision anytime soon, riiight? If we beat Danganronpa then the supercomputer will be at our disposal whenever the fuck we want!” Kokichi shrugged animatedly grinning at him trying to ease the tension in the room, kind of uncomfortable on this topic. “Speaking of DICE though, I have one more recruit to add today so I gotta go see Miu soon. We haven’t figured out who to add yet so we’ll probably be arguing over who to pick all day.” He rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face before he asked, “You going to meet up with the Trojan Horses?” It was mid-afternoon and he knew that Makoto had probably gone to work by now. Kokichi just wanted to know what Shuichi would do with his day. 

Shuichi shook his head. “No. We’ll meet up again tomorrow.” His eyebrows scrunched up debating the best use of his time when his eyes widened with an idea and he jerked his head to the side to see Kokichi. “Can I go with you to Miu’s house? You’re just going to be looking over things today, right? So cameras won’t know I’m helping DICE if I go with you, they’ll just think we’re hanging out with our friend. And I need to talk to Miu anyway.” 

Kokichi kept his features impassive as he thought over the fact that he also needed to talk to her just on a far different topic. There was no way he could tell her ‘everything’ as she referred to it with Shuichi there, not unless he dragged her off this time. “Sure, my beloved detective! Nee-heehee. Can’t get enough of me can ya?” He winked at him again this time making Shuichi blush because it did kind of seem like that. Honestly it was exactly like that. “Nishishi. No need to get so flustered, Mister Detective.  _ You _ will be our recruit for the day until we make a decision!”

Shuichi’s reddened face went back to it’s normal pale white as his thoughts made him go into detective mode, his forefinger and thumb instinctively going up to rub his chin. “I know that we can’t tell her about Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko but maybe she can know about Chihiro? Since he is already compromised?” Wringing his hands for a few seconds, Shuichi jumped up. “I’ll ask Chihiro first, be right back!” Heading to his bedroom he grabbed the flash drive out of the sock drawer then sprinted to the office, Kokichi not far behind him. Plugging it into the computer it took a little longer than usual for him to answer, two minutes later he could see the shy boy's face pop up. “H-Hey, Chihiro, sorry if I disturbed you at all.” Shuichi offered him a small wave.

Chihiro thinned his lips before a small smile showed through, the dusting of pink on his cheeks growing a tad darker. “Y-You’re fine. I-I was just eating.” Sometimes Shuichi forgot that Chihiro was an actual person, the idea of him existing only within the walls of the computer crossed Shuichi’s mind from time to time but that was just because of the ridiculous plotline that Danganronpa had used. Chihiro purposefully avoided eye contact with Kokichi, still intimidated by him and upset from the last time. “H-How can I help you, Shuichi?” 

“Well, I was thinking about it and I know we can’t rope in Miu on everything but since you’re already compromised I thought maybe you two could speak directly to each other? I-Is that something you’d be comfortable doing?” Shuichi hoped he would. It could make things go so much faster and they could possibly end the show without anyone getting into trouble. He  _ really _ didn’t want to risk Kokichi getting caught. Shuichi would rather keep the show running than allow the love of his life to get hurt. And Shuichi hated the show with every fiber of his being. But he loved Kokichi more.

“I… I don’t know.” Chihiro chewed on one of his nails his eyes darting as he thought it over. “I-It’s not just myself Miu should talk to. Chiaki is very good with technology too and the three of us c-could come up with something together.” Chihiro sighed not really knowing what to do. He could alter the flash drive so the virus used to communicate would hide both his and Chiaki’s voice and appearance but that’d take days to set up and Shuichi either sending it in the mail which was risky or bringing it in in person then there’d be the complication of Shuichi, the intern of one of Danganronpa’s producers, seemingly conspiring with the ‘traitors’ as Danganronpa had called them. The safest option being making a new flash drive just for her.

“What do ya need, like a voice changer or somethin?” Kokichi asked, thinking the same thing just opposing it, not seeing what the big deal was at all if she just met them. His face turned impassive and he felt a little annoyed by the timidity of both Chihiro and Shuichi. “Y’know, Miu might be a loudmouth slut but if I tell her to keep her trap shut she will.” He didn’t mean to have a bite to his tone, but for some reason, it bothered him that they had that little trust in his whore of a henchman. His closest friend. Kokichi crossed his arms in front of himself squinting at Chihiro. “She’s already risking her Danganronpa money y’know by joining DICE whose whole purpose is to end the show. If you’re worried she’ll blab to keep her cut or to get a lighter sentence then you don’t know her very well. She’s trustworthy.” Once the word was out of Kokichi’s mouth he shocked himself having said that, since his whole existence had been based around not trusting others. It surprised the navy-haired boy sitting beside him as well. Kokichi didn’t throw that word around very often. And Shuichi knew that. Kokichi tilted his head, a smartass smile pulling up his features: a mask to hide his embarrassment for being so honest. “What do ya have to lose? Nishishi.  _ Your _ pay? I think that ship has sailed there, Hiro!” He winked at him, making the shy, effeminate male duck his head as the blush soon covered his entire face.

Clenching a fist at his side, and gathering his resolve, Shuichi decided to take Kokichi’s side wholeheartedly instead of just riding the fence. Facing Chihiro, his expression turned serious. “I know that I said I had my doubts about her too but if Kokichi says she’s trustworthy then she is. We should just not mention the people still working for Danganronpa.” Shuichi nodded at the thought, knowing that it was the right decision. Kokichi’s heart jump-started sending pleasant shivers throughout his body hearing that and he couldn’t stop the soft smile that took over his features, reaching his eyes. Shuichi pleaded, “Trust me, Chihiro.” 

Chihiro took a few steadying breaths, his face still reddened by the other’s taunts and nervous by the idea of someone like  _ Miu _ knowing that he was a part of this before he slowly smiled at his friend, timid but he knew Shuichi was smart and wouldn’t lie about something this important just to impress his boyfriend. “I-I do trust you, Shuichi. I-I’ll call Chiaki and see how she feels. I-I’ll text you on the burner phone with our final decision in a little while, okay?” 

“Okay!” Grinning like an idiot Shuichi threw up his fists in front of himself in a fit of joy making both Chihiro and Kokichi giggle. “Thank you, Chihiro! We’re about to head over there soon. Talk to you then!” He offered him a wave larger than the last one before pressing the sequence and safely ejecting the flash drive then he turned to Kokichi with a beam. “Well, that went well wouldn’t you say?” 

Kokichi smirked, placing a finger in front of his lips. “Nee-heehee. Your friend is very easy to manipulate, perhaps she--” He stopped and shook his head before speaking with his hands. “Sorry,  _ he _ , I’ll never get used to that, should be the next recruit for DICE!” He tapped his fingertips together in a triangular motion, his plotting gesture as his smile became maniacal. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes and snickered as he said, “Yeah, on paper Chihiro would be great. But like you’ve seen he gets really nervous around people.” Kokichi was still high on the fact that his boyfriend had wholeheartedly taken his side, even though he knew Shuichi didn’t trust Miu. Not completely. Kokichi felt himself getting the glazed over look on his face again listening to the other talk. “And I sincerely doubt he would run across rooftops or down dirty alleyways during any of the heists I  _ know _ you’ll do.” Shuichi snorted imagining it, not hiding it behind his hand. He knew Kokichi’s group would absolutely end up getting into more trouble than just ending the show. It concerned him and he hoped it would be little things like he’d done with his original DICE. Shuichi then noticed Kokichi staring at his lips as he spoke, lavender eyes slow to flit up to golden ones and both Kokichi and Shuichi felt it: electricity stirring between them in the air wonderfully suffocating making it harder to breathe both of their minds going to the same place as their eyes became misty and Kokichi grinned as he bit his lip holding up a naughty smile, knowing exactly what he was doing. And it drove Shuichi crazy in the best possible way. Shuichi leaned in and closed the distance between them, not able to or wanting to stop himself. 

Kokichi accepted, their lips pressed against each others’ and he could feel sparks lighting off in his chest making his skin tingle where Shuichi touched him. The kiss soon deepened, causing them to let the office chairs fall behind them as they stood and they decided they could wait a little longer to go to Miu’s house as their hands roamed over one another bodies, far less timid about grabbing areas they used to shy away from. Shuichi ended up pressed up against the wall again like he usually was during their makeout sessions, the only difference between those sessions and this one was how this time it escalated into Shuichi lifting Kokichi up by his hips, making the purple-haired boy gasp, never getting used to Shuichi being bold and loving that fact, before they continued, Kokichi quickly wrapping his legs around his beloved detective as he was pressed against the wall instead. Neither of the two boys had to ask what the other wanted as Shuichi soon carried him through the house while they kissed kneeling at one point to get what they needed, Kokichi’s eyes closed in bliss as his hand snatched up the bag with the items Miu had given him in it before Shuichi stepped into the bedroom with the smaller boy still in his arms, shutting the door behind them with his foot making Kokichi giggle against his lips. Soon their clothes ended up in a heap on the floor as they found themselves intertwined yet again for round four, neither feeling shame or hiding their feelings from the other. Miu had absolutely been right, Kokichi really would have to thank her. 

  
  


_ ‘It looks like our favorite protagonist, the Ultimate Detective Saihara Shuichi, might be becoming a bit of a hell-raiser himself! We have footage coming in from one of his fans that shows him on an apparent get-away outside of the city with our favorite antagonist the Ultimate Supreme Leader Ouma Kokichi! They caught Shuichi getting drunk, openly making out with his boyfriend, and starting a bar fight where he threatened some poor unsuspecting guy!’  _ Komaeda Nagito curled up his nose watching the video on his tablet, the clips stirring disgusting emotions within him that he didn’t understand. He hadn’t felt anything like this since Chiaki and Hajime started their budding relationship. He still didn’t like her.  _ Nanami Chiaki _ was a traitor and she certaintly didn’t evoke hope. Even if that was just the memories Danganronpa had implanted in her, Nagito found himself still repulsed by the girl. Why was he even watching Shuichi’s most recent episode of ‘Danganronpa V3: Keeping up with the Class?’ Why had he watched  _ all _ of them? It didn’t evoke hope in him. Nagito’s dead heart that had just recently been restarted fell to the pit of his stomach seeing the scene of Shuichi kissing Kokichi in what looked like a nightclub. No. It certainly didn’t evoke hope in him at all.  _ Saihara Shuichi _ didn’t evoke hope. How could he when he’d given up on hope in the finale of his season? Shuichi was too timid and a quitter. Not to mention, Shuichi wasn’t even  _ that _ attractive. Not like Nagito was either. He should be punished for having these thoughts. He didn’t deserve to have such strong opinions of anyone. He really was human garbage, wasn’t he? 

Nagito pressed the button on the side of his tablet, cutting both the screen and the narrator's voice off as she continued gushing about  _ Saihara Shuichi _ before he tossed it to the opposite couch with a huff. Folding his hands in front of himself, his elbows propped up on his knees, Nagito thinned his lips thinking about Kokichi’s relationship with the dumb ' _ detective _ .' Shuichi wasn’t even that good of one and didn’t even  _ want _ to be one! That’s boring! Why hadn't Kokichi given him a burner phone yet? Why hadn't he called? Was he still recruiting new members for DICE? Or had Kokichi realized how worthless he really was and decided not to keep him in the secret organization? Nagito wished he would have got his number as well but he didn't offer it when taking his information. Not like he deserved to get the cute boy's phone number to begin with. Did Shuichi deserve to have it? To have him? The wild white-haired boy knew that Shuichi was an abusive person to Kokichi pregame, or that’s how it seemed from what he’d seen like the audition tapes Danganronpa had posted, and having mental illnesses himself he knew that the company couldn’t just erase them. Give them to people? Absolutely. But they couldn’t take them away. Not completely. Not unless they’d put them there to start with. Unlike Shuichi, Danganronpa had exacerbated Nagito’s mental illness using his desperate need for money to keep him from asking too many questions. The funny thing was his mother had ended up dying from the blood cancer while he was in the simulation, not even getting to take advantage of what he’d given up for her. Danganronpa had made him believe that he had the disease his mother was dying from in the game. It was, by and large, the main reason he’d committed suicide in the game, figuring he was dying anyway and perhaps doing that could save the others, allowing them to potentially reach ultimate hope for his sacrifice. For Hajime to reach ultimate hope. 

Did Danganronpa see that as part of the game? Isolating Nagito both on the inside as well as the outside? Did they give him that memory of having a blood disease just to hurt him even more once he got out and found that he was completely and utterly alone since his one family member he’d had left had died from that very same disease? The real question was: Did Kokichi know that his  _ boyfriend _ was still sick? Nagito knew that he was sick too and he liked feeling pain, it made him feel better about all the mistakes he’d inevitably make and _allllll_ of his shortcomings, but he didn’t like making others feel pain. At least not people with the potential for achieving ultimate hope like Hinata Hajime and Ouma Kokichi. Nagito  _ really _ didn’t want Kokichi to feel pain. Would Shuichi hurt him? He’d better not. His black, cold, dead heart started pounding in his chest as he imagined himself in place of Shuichi with the smaller boy pressed against one another in a nightclub, lips capturing lips making him dizzy with something resembling joy. Then he retched back from the thought. No. He was far too repulsive for that to ever happen. He didn't deserve to experience anything remotely similar to that. He wasn't sure he could feel anything like that even if he was somehow given permission to. Even still... A wicked smile slowly crept its way on Nagito’s face as his hands unfolded themselves within one another so he could tap his fingertips together in a triangular motion as he decided that he’d assist the cute supreme leader in other ways outside of just DICE. Yes. Kokichi could find hope in a different way that wasn’t with _Saihara_.  Perhaps a new avenue could be opened up to him? One leading him into an even better hope-filled future? Ahhh, because everything is ever-changing and Nagito, like Kokichi,  _ really _ enjoyed not being predictable.

  
  


An hour later Shuichi and Kokichi found themselves pulling up into Miu’s driveway and, not wanting to be humiliated, Kokichi turned to his boyfriend and before either of them could get out of the vehicle he said, “I’ve got to talk to Miu about somethin’ personal so you should chill with Kiibo until we come to get you, okaaay?” Kokichi tilted his head, his finger placed in front of his lips with a smirk pulling up his features, hoping he wouldn’t be questioned. Kokichi teased Shuichi constantly but  _ actually _ admitting to gushing over him to his best friend was kind of embarrassing. 

Shuichi scrunched up his brows and was curious but didn’t want to pry so he agreed, “O-Okay.” 

Once they hopped out of the car Shuichi moved up to the steps to knock on the door but before he could Kokichi just slung it open and ran inside to see the foul-mouthed blonde standing near the kitchen in the hallway. “Slut!” Kokichi said as a way of greeting throwing his arms out in excitement, eyes closed and a cheeky smile on his face. He’d  _ kind of _ missed her. Not that Kokichi would ever tell her that. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.

“Garbage!” Miu mocked him offering the same mannerism in which he did it with a huge smile on her face before her eyes flitted over to Shuichi. Kokichi had his scarf on as per usual while Shuichi had no such covering, a reddish bruise just barely covered by his shirt collar but Miu’s perverted yet perceptive eyes picked up on it immediately. Her grin fell seeing the glow about the two of them and what she knew to be a hickey on Shuichi's neck. She pointed at him accusing, “YOU TOTALLY FUCKED THE GREMLIN, DIDN’T YOU!?” She scoffed, turning to Kokichi with her finger now on him, Kokichi glaring right back at her. “You son of a bitch, I told you--” 

Kokichi slapped a hand over her mouth. “I’ll kill you right here, bitchlet, shut the fuck up,” he said in an almost sing-songy way keeping his voice low. He narrowed his eyes on her before turning his head to grin at Shuichi. “Nee-heehee. She’s just sexually frustrated since this hunk of metal can’t get his dick up!” Kokichi thumbed towards the robot sitting on the couch with his free hand, his fake smile growing larger to keep up the facade. “Probably because he doesn’t have one! Nishishi.” Shuichi blushed at Miu’s comment before he glanced at Kiibo, kind of curious if he  _ was _ built with one. Not that Shuichi would ever ask. 

Kiibo’s facial features flickered as his expression shifted into one of frustration. “Why must you always be so robo-phobic, Kokichi!? As I have told you it is not your concern what my functions include!” Kokichi’s eyebrows rose, he’d heard Kiibo say a variant of that a ton of times before but his tone had a tiny bit more bite to it this time, surprising him. Kiibo almost sounded mad. Pfft, like robots could  _ actually _ get mad, Kokichi thought.

“Woooow, Kiibo! Look at you actually acting somewhat human!” Kokichi turned to him as he balled up his fists in front of himself, faking awe of him. “Nee-heehee. It’s a miracle! Pinocchio is a real boy!” Kokichi immediately dropped the act and started snickering. “Are you upset I insulted your whore-bag of a girlfriend, Kiibs? Huh? Huh, huuuuh?” 

Kiibo glanced down taking a second before his facial features shifted into one of sadness making Shuichi frown. Turning his attention to the purple-haired boy, Shuichi said, “Kokichi, you should lay off of him. Kiibo can’t help how he reacts to things.” Shuichi didn’t understand why Kokichi didn’t like Kiibo, it kind of bothered him a little bit. The guy had saved his life after all-- simulation or not it was still a wonderful and selfless gesture. Kiibo was glitchy sometimes and made him wary of him, sure, but he still didn’t like the idea of Kokichi just blatantly bullying him. Kokichi only rolled his eyes, waving it off with a hand before he and Miu took off towards her bedroom together. Shuichi slowly sat down beside the automaton and touched his neck feeling a little awkward about it but wanted to comfort him. “Y-You know, Kiibo, you’ve always seemed very human to me. I-I’m sorry that Kokichi can be a little…” Shuichi thought about the best word to use describing his boyfriend’s antics when it came to Kiibo.

“Mean?” Kiibo offered surprisingly quick.

Shuichi sighed and offered him a pitying smile. “Yeah. He really is a good person deep down. You should know, seeing as how close he is with Miu and you think Miu is a good person right?” Shuichi asked while rubbing his chin, genuinely curious to know how Kiibo felt about the chaotic person he voluntarily chose to live with. He was surprised the robot hadn’t elected to find his own place or just stay at Danganronpa headquarters since he wasn’t human anyway. 

Kiibo’s facial features shifted from sad into one Shuichi hadn’t seen before, a soft smile making his fake lips twitch at the sides for a moment before his eyes closed and he beamed, his smile taking on it’s usual forced brightness, the expression he used when talking about anyone or anything pleasant. “Miu is a good person! She is a bit brash and I don’t approve of her foul language but she is my closest friend.” Kiibo’s eye twitched for a fraction of a split second saying the last bit before his face turned into one of concern and he ducked his head a little. “I know that Kokichi is a good person because he is very close to her and he tried to sacrifice himself for his friends even though none of us knew he was doing it. I knew his last words were the truth before anyone else did.” 

Shuichi frowned himself then, regretting doubting Kokichi in the game. If he could go back in time and slap himself he would. He really should have listened to Kiibo. “You’re right. Just… just give him some more time. I-I do have another question about her.” Shuichi bit his lip and fiddled with his thumbs thinking of the best way to ask this because he was dying to know. “D-Do you consider Miu  _ just _ a really good friend? O-Or do you, um,  _ like _ her?” 

Kiibo blinked and his features shifted through a few different expressions before his bright smile was back on making Shuichi squint at him, suspecting something was up with the twitchy automaton. “Of course I like her! She is my closest friend, Shuichi. Why do you ask?” Kiibo tilted his head as a look of curiosity took over his face. “Do you like Miu?”

Widening his eyes Shuichi guffawed, shaking his head and waving his hands out defensively in front of himself before he stopped as a small smile touched his face and a chuckle left his lips realizing what Kiibo had meant. “Ooh. You mean as a friend. Yes, I like Miu  _ as a friend _ . But… but I was wondering how, um,  _ you _ feel about her as in, uh, romantically? Can you--” Shuichi’s voice lowered in some parts of his question before he closed his eyes and peeked through one just hoping it wasn’t rude to ask, “ _ Can _ you like someone romantically, Kiibo? I-Is it included in your programming I mean? I’m sorry if this is personal you can just tell me and I won’t ask again.”

Kiibo glanced away so his short-circuiting wouldn’t be obvious to the detective’s perceptive eyes before he looked back at him. “I might be built to be like humans, Shuichi, but there are some things I am not sure I can experience. Why do you ask?” He tilted his head again, this time really wanting to know. Kiibo believed he liked Miu but his programming would override anything that could result in him choosing something or someone over Danganronpa if a sticky situation ever arose. An emotional mind sweep would occur anytime he started getting close to telling her how he felt. Danganronpa might not be able to alter human emotions but they could Kiibo’s and they did. He would wake up the next morning and find her to be just a good friend he enjoyed holding hands with. Even though Kiibo knew it was happening in his dream sequences he was powerless to stop it. Deep down inside, beneath all of the programming, Kiibo was screaming. And Danganronpa knew it. Having him as a last line of defense made them start tweaking him remotely from the headquarters. 

“W-Well, uh, because…” Shuichi stopped himself short. Miu had told Kiibo she liked him right? “Well, because I think you two would be good together.” Shuichi offered Kiibo a half-smile before he shook his head realizing this was stupid and he sighed. “Just forget I said anything about it, Kiibo,” Shuichi said, feeling a little awkward now.

“Okay!” Kiibo smiled brightly and as requested deleted the conversation from his mind although the recording was sent to the company he was created, the screaming deep within him growing louder making his eye twitch again before he faced the television with an impassive expression on his face leaving the two to sit there in silence.

  
  


Miu locked the door before turning to Kokichi and crossing her arms. “Well?” She asked with raised brows, accusation in both her eyes and her voice. Kokichi slowly grinned and seeing it made her whack his arm repeatedly as she spoke and he ducked away giggling all the while. “I. TOLD. YOU. TO. CALL. ME. YOU. LITTLE. SHIT!”

Kokichi grabbed her wrist to stop the final attack before he pointed at her with the other hand. “Enough, Cunt. I would have called you buuuut I found myself ' _ preoccupied' _ again.” He winked at her, his cocky smile growing larger.

“TWICE?” Miu asked as she gawked at him. Kokichi inspected his nails with one hand and held up four fingers with the other. “Bull fucking shit,” she said as a perverted smile took over her face and she started drooling imagining the two boys going at it. “Tell me everything,” she lulled with glazed over eyes not looking at who she was talking to, up and away picturing all sorts of different positions they probably found themselves in, making Kokichi groan and slap her arm this time. Snapping back to reality she gawked at him and rubbed where she'd been hit. “Hey!”

“Hay is for horses not dumb sluts! Nishishi. Quit your masterbating and sit the hell down. I'll tell you _some_ of what happened, bitchlet.” Kokichi shook his head at her antics before he sighed happily. He took a seat on the edge of her bed, her close behind him flopping down on her stomach propping her chin up with her palms, elbows on the bed, excited to hear the story. “Our mini-vacation turned out to be his ‘way of showing me how much he loved me with his actions.’ He wasn’t going to make a move like I guessed.” He rolled his eyes before he smirked, remembering the conversation. Leaning back on his elbows and glancing around the pink room but not really seeing it, only seeing back to the night before, he said, “Soooo I did! We were in the jacuzzi and I told him ‘I want to show you how much I love you with  _ my  _ actions.’” Miu waggled her eyebrows making both of them giggle. “Nee-heehee. And it escalated from there into pound town!” Kokichi threw out a fist to elaborate and he would usually contain his squeals around people but Miu was doing it so he figured what the hell and joined her.

“So jacuzzi sex for poppin’ your cherry?” Miu snorted after their shared freak out was over and she’d finally stopped drooling. “Weasel, I didn’t think you had it in you!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “We didn’t do it in the jacuzzi, whore-bag. That’s just where it started. Nishishi.” Holding a hand to his heart to feign offense he added, “We do have class, unlike  _ some _ people.” He side-glanced her, his grin returning to his face in full force.

“Shut the fuck up, limp-dick, if it wasn’t for me you’d still be a virgin and you know it!”

Kokichi pinched up half of his face knowing that she was right. Groaning at his mind he turned to face her with an impassive expression. “You were right--” Kokichi stopped to gag dramatically making her slap his arm yet again before he chuckled and finished, “About me not having anything like the condoms or the lube on hand. Sooo, thank you or whatever.” He waved it off and quickly looked away from her not wanting to see the smug smile on her dumb face.

“Fuckin' called it! I said ‘that little shit is going to thank me later.’ Speaking of the fuckin’ virgin--” Miu stopped speaking then she frowned deeply and slapped the bed in pretend frustration. “Damn it, I can’t call him that now!” That made Kokichi cackle and she joined in soon after, her tongue stuck out as she rolled on the bed. Collecting themselves she asked, “What’s he doing here anyway? I know he’s obsessed with you but sometimes your dick needs to be dry so you can appreciate getting it wet, ya know?” 

Kokichi curled up his nose at her disgusting metaphor before he shook it off and said, “Uh, I need to ask him before I can tell you anything.” Kokichi stood and moved to leave when Miu stopped him grabbing his wrist.

“He’s totally wanting a three-way now isn’t he? Bisexuals are greedy as fuck!” Miu teased, grinning wildly hoping to get Kokichi annoyed with her. She did.

“Aren’t you pansexual, Miu?” Kokichi asked with a deadpan expression. She shrugged not giving a shit about labels. Rolling his eyes he said, “No. Especially not with _ you _ , you naaaasssty!” He wagged his finger, pulling his other hand away from her to place on his hip, putting all his flair in one motion. “Soooo yeah. No. Nuh-uh. No way, Jose.” She growled at him and he knew she was about to pounce and lick him if he didn’t move fast enough so he was quick getting to and out the door giggling as he left the room and over his shoulder, he said, “Stay here, cunt, and busy yourself for a sec! I’ll be right back!” Walking to the living room he saw Shuichi watching the television show, his elbow propped up on the armrest as his head rested on his palm. He looked so handsome and it made Kokichi’s heart flip out again thinking of how they were together. They’d  _ been _ together. They were in love. God, he still didn’t believe it. Tapping on Shuichi’s shoulder and stealing his attention away from the show Kokichi saw the other’s eyes light up which again made butterflies flitter through the purple-haired boy’s stomach. He kept his expression impassive to keep from showing just how obsessed  _ he _ was with Shuichi as he asked, “What’s the 411 on the she-face, my beloved detective?” He side-glanced Kiibo not wanting the robot to know anything about it.

Shuichi pulled out his burner phone and noticed Kiibo look at it, making Shuichi turn away so he could inspect the text messages more privately and his face brightened seeing what Chihiro had sent him. “Yes! He said yes!” 

Kokichi smiled seeing Shuichi get so excited about it. “That’s awesome, Mister Detective.” Kokichi’s soft expression disappeared once he turned his attention on the other occupant of the room. “Kiibo, you stay the fuck in here, okaaay?” Kokichi’s sweet smile had morphed into a glare, a threat to defy him in his tone. He’d told Kiibo he  _ might _ trust him if he impressed him but most of their interactions had Kiibo glitching out and it put a nasty feeling in Kokichi’s stomach like the robot was a ticking time bomb. There was  _ no way _ he’d ever let him in DICE. Let alone tell him any huge secret like this. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose-- to the MAX!

Kiibo frowned, his eyes downcast. “Okay.” 

Shuichi’s features fell as well. “Kokichi, you don’t have to be so mean about it.” 

That made Kokichi blink seeing how concerned Shuichi was for Kiibo’s feelings. “You can’t be serious.” Shuichi thinned his lips a small shrug to his shoulders. “But… but he’s not even real!” He gestured out with his arms trying to elaborate just how ridiculous that request was. Shuichi deadpanned him disapprovingly, making Kokichi roll his eyes and groan loudly. “ _ Fiiine.  _ Kiibo, will you  _ please _ stay the fuck in here?” Kokichi asked with a forced smile on his face and faux sweetness, not hiding how fake it was.

Kiibo puckered up his brows before his features flickered into impassive. “Sure, Kokichi.” 

“Thaaaaanks!” Without another thought on the automaton, Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand and led him to the bedroom, locking it behind them. He spun on Miu who was filing her nails and sitting cross-legged on the bed, obeying him as he’d expected. “Miu, you’re about to be brought into a small loop of people. Nee-heehee. Those EMP bombs you got for our plan? Welllll, this guy might have a solution for our little problem.” He stepped to the side showcasing his boyfriend like he was some prize on a game show making Shuichi side-glance him with a small humored smile pulling up his lips. 

Stepping forward Shuichi explained to Miu what had been discussed, leaving out the main three who was still undercover within Danganronpa and how his internship was used as cover, and said, “W-We have the flash drive with us now. I-If you have a computer?” 

Miu guffawed and adjusted her goggles on her for a second before saying, “I was a fashion designer before the killing game, Pooichi. Of course I have a fuckin’ computer, shit-for-brains!” She hopped off the bed and left the room for a minute before coming back with one in hand offering it to the navy-haired boy. 

“Th-Thanks, Miu.” Shuichi cleared his throat just hoping that this was the best option. There had been a reason he’d been so iffy when it came to Miu being included but glancing over at Kokichi and seeing his cute happy face made all those negative thoughts disappear. If Kokichi trusted her then so did he. No questions asked. And Shuichi surprised himself thinking that, since his whole existence had been based around asking questions. Maybe after all of this he really could hang up the detective hat and go back to writing books. Maybe Kokichi could start up his YouTube channel again and Shuichi could help him with that. Maybe their pillow talk proposal didn’t have to just be pillow talk. Maybe they really could live happily ever after. Plugging the flash drive into the computer, it took a few seconds until Chihiro’s face was on the screen. “H-Hey, Chihiro.” He offered him a small smile, nervous around Miu, and especially nervous about the shy boy’s experience with her. Chihiro was already timid of  _ normal _ people. No telling how this would go.

“So you’re the fuckin’ virgin whose good with computers? You’re awfully pretty for that, ya know?” Miu grinned before explaining, “I’m just saying it’s not often I meet other attractive _girls_ who aren’t dumbasses!” She started cackling and didn’t see Chihiro move further down in his seat than Shuichi had seen him do yet, his face beet-red. 

Shuichi facepalmed aggressively, the sound of the slap hitting his skin making Kokichi side-glance him before Shuichi groaned feeling far less patient with Miu than he had been with Kokichi. For obvious reasons. “I am so sorry, Chihiro.” He turned to the foul-mouthed blonde with a hardened expression. “ _ He _ is going to be who keeps  _ you _ out of jail, Miu.” Shuichi didn’t hold back the bite in his tone, he wanted her to take this seriously. He also felt terribly for Chihiro whose face had yet to turn back into its normal milky white. “So I wouldn’t give  _ him _ a hard time unless you want Danganronpa to be able to track you?” 

The word carried through the house with the robot’s impeccable hearing and he tuned in.

“Ugh,  _ fine,  _ I was just teasing him. I know it’s a guy!” Miu said, rolling her eyes and flailing out her arms dramatically before she turned back to focus on her victim, making Chihiro shift in his seat as she grinned wildly at the screen and winked at him. “Hey, handsome. Ya know I go either way so I don’t care what you’re wearing. It’s what's underneath the clothes that count.” She bit her lip so hard Shuichi thought it might come off and barred her teeth before she growled teasingly at the shy boy, hoping to get him into an even bigger blushing fit. She did. And got him hyperventilating, his eyes so large they just might pop out of his head.

Shuichi tilted the computer to where it was mostly facing him. “ _ Again. _ I am  _ so _ sorry.” He sighed heavily wondering how the hell they could keep up communication like this. She’d really upset the poor boy who Shuichi now considered a friend. Shuichi’s face fell in a frown and he shook his head. “Maybe this was a mistake. I’m sorry, Chihiro. We can figure out something el--”

“Wait!” Miu pleaded with her own eyes widening now as she grabbed Shuichi’s arm in haste. “I-I was just kidding! I-I really don’t want to get caught. Please, Shuichi, I-I’ll stop, I promise.” Shuichi pursed his lips and took in her demeanor, not picking up on a lie and noticed her panicked stuttering so he painfully slowly offered the computer back to her, making her let out a huge breath of relief. “Thank you,” she said in a sigh before her face turned serious. “Okay, so you’re going to help me make these untraceable, Chihiro. Let’s get to talking!”

Chihiro’s face didn’t turn back into its regular milky white with a dusting of pink, it instead kept the red hue but he, sputtering even worse than usual, explained some of the mechanics of his idea and Miu bounced other options off of him for a few minutes before Chihiro glanced away seeing his burner phone go off then he read the text he’d received. “O-Okay, Chiaki is ready to hop on with us now.” Her introduction to Miu went a lot more smoothly and Kokichi and Shuichi found themselves a little bored listening to them talk, going over small details of the alterations making Kokichi yawn and lean back on the bed, his hands placed behind his head and eyes closed. 

Gazing at the cute boy who looked like he was about ready to fall asleep, Shuichi felt his soft smile morph into a grin as he got a mischievous glint in his eye. He cupped his hand so no one could read his lips as he whispered in Kokichi’s ear, “Want to go make out in the bathroom and see how long it takes them to notice we’re gone?” 

Kokichi, now suddenly very awake, turned to see the sly look on the other, his eyes lapping up the expression on his face, before Kokichi grinned right back at him. “Nee-heehee. Yes! That. Let’s do  _ that _ ,” he said with his voice lowered. Kokichi hopped up slowly and the two tip-toed away hand-in-hand sneaking off into the bathroom to suck faces for ten minutes not caring if it was weird to do that. 

“The fuck are y’all doing in there? Taking a shit together or what?” Miu asked while banging on the door, making both Shuichi and Kokichi break away to start cackling Kokichi slapping his leg and Shuichi cupping his sides. “Fuckin’ weirdos.” They heard her grumble about the gremlin always overstepping boundaries in people’s properties as she went back to sit by the laptop so she could continue talking with Chihiro and Chiaki who had asked where Shuichi went.

Before they stepped out of the bathroom Shuichi raised a hand for a high five hoping Kokichi would approve when an even better idea came to mind and he schooled his expression to keep from giving it away. Kokichi’s eyes again lapped up the playful expression on his boyfriend and he was quick to try to slap hands with the navy-haired boy when Shuichi pulled his hand back and brushed it through his hair, a cocky smile now unable to be contained on his face. Kokichi gawked at him like he’d been kicked before he immediately slapped Shuichi’s shoulder a few times getting soft ‘ows’ out of the other amidst his chuckling. “You fucking shit head! See if I give you a high five ever again!” 

Shuichi giggled before placing one more kiss on Kokichi’s lips without asking permission from the other who narrowed his eyes on him as he did it but didn’t fight back against it either. “I had to do it, Kichi. You’re too cute when you’re annoyed and it’s so rare that you get annoyed,” Shuichi admitted as he fiddled with a strand of purple-hair, soft like silk. 

The purple-haired boy’s brow rose and a lopsided smirk took over his face. “Pfft. Such a fucking sap, Saihara, I swear.” Kokichi led the way back out of the bathroom and they sat down beside Miu who seemed to finally be finishing discussing things with Chihiro and Chiaki. 

“Okay, so can I keep the flash drive?” Miu asked them. 

“Hey, hey, we’ll get you another one,” Chiaki answered, shaking her head before she tilted it. “We have to be able to get in contact with Shuichi outside of just our burner phones. They can still be tracked by satellite even if they don’t have GPS signals on them. First generation phones have a weak link even if they’re a better alternative. It’s just safest we get you both one.”

“Th-They can’t listen in when the virus I have installed on these flash drives is on your computer. So our conversations c-can’t be recorded or tracked like phone calls can be,” Chihiro elaborated, seemingly more relaxed since Chiaki was there and they were wrapping up the call. “M-Make sure to press the sequence M-7 and choose to safely eject it when you’re ready t-to end the call.”

“Okay then,” Miu said, shrugging and pressing the sequence without saying another word to either person and ejected the flash drive before she tossed it to the navy-haired boy who just barely caught it then he puckered up his eyebrows actually wanting to say goodbye to his friends. “Thanks, Pooichi, for all of this.” Miu couldn’t look at him as she said it, she knew he’d put his neck on the line so she would be less likely to be caught. Not that she was under the impression that it was all for her, she knew he’d done it mostly for Kokichi, but it still felt good knowing they’d insisted she was trustworthy. Miu was slow to turn to see his reaction.

Shuichi smiled softly at her seeing the vulnerability in her eyes, her own mask down for the time being. She was, like Kiibo said, brash and foul-mouthed but, despite all that, underneath all the obnoxious behaviors, a good person. Much like Kokichi. And Shuichi was glad she was friends with him. “You’re welcome, Miu.” 

Kokichi glanced between them with a similar smile crossing his features watching the interaction. He’d liked the idea of being friends with Kaito so he and Shuichi would share a friend. Looks like they ended up sharing two. After the mushy moment was over Kokichi clapped, gaining their attention. “Nee-heehee. Alright, maggots, let’s look through potential DICE recruits!” He snapped his fingers and Miu was quick to hop off the bed and run to get the folder making Shuichi blink in surprise at how in sync the two seemed to be. Kokichi noticed the look on Shuichi’s face and whispered, “I’ve got her trained well just like I do you, my little lost puppy dog. Nishishi.” 

Shuichi deadpanned him before another idea popped into his head and his lips pulled up at the side. “Always saying dog jokes, my beloved boyfriend.” He shook his head tsking and Kokichi had a thrill run throughout his entire body hearing that.  _ My beloved boyfriend. _ Now THAT was a nickname he could get behind. He fell even deeper in love again not knowing that that had been possible.

Grinning like an idiot, Kokichi forgot what they were doing and didn’t know what was put in his hands until Miu said, “Earrrrth to Cockichi! My god, you broke him, fuck-face.” She turned to glare at Shuichi and placed her hands on her hips. “How are we supposed to get any work done with you sitting here distracting him all day?” Shuichi blushed, his mischevious glint gone wondering if maybe he really was being a bother.

Kokichi broke out of his stupor to roll his eyes at her before they fell back on Shuichi and he smiled at him again unable to stop it. He really did have it bad. “He’s fine right where he is, bitchlet. Let’s  _ all _ look over the files. Maybe Mister Detective will pick up something we missed the first time!” He poured out the files from season one, leaving out Sakura, since they already had her, and Byakuya, Makoto, and Kyoko since they worked for the show DICE’s whole purpose was to cancel. Kokichi groaned after sifting through them one more time. “None of these people stick out to me. We might have to get one more from season two or three.” Kokichi pushed the files away and started looking through the second season's descriptions.

Shuichi had been reading the multiple descriptions of the people before he stopped on a girl with eyes even redder than Maki’s, her hair in spiraled pigtails that hung nearly to her hips, her long dress as dark as her hair. “What about this girl?” 

Miu snorted and adjusted her goggles. Shuichi wondered why she wore them all the time, even though they were just in her home. He wondered if it was kind of like his hat, something to hide beneath. “Yeah, you’re barking up the wrong tree, dick-wad.” She turned her attention on Kokichi, her eyes narrowing on him. “I’ve been saying the same fuckin’ thing. He won’t pull the trigger on her. Won’t tell me WHY!” Miu got louder near the end, a growl in her tone, evidently having argued on Celestia’s behalf during one of their earlier conversations.

“Celestia only cares about money, cunt, that’s why,” Kokichi said, telling part of the truth, not looking up from the papers in front of him but Shuichi caught it. The hint of a lie in his voice. Kokichi pulled out a picture of a man with dark hair, white stripes through his bangs and hamsters on his shoulders, a long black jacket hanging off them. “This guy might be DICE material! Listen, his quote is ‘In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget it as long as you live! You may call me… Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!'” Kokichi chuckled as he showed Shuichi his picture. “He sounds ridiculous buuuut I like ridiculous! Nishishi.” Kokichi placed a finger in front of his lips and smiled devilishly. “Nee-heehee. Wonder if those hamsters could come in handy.” 

“Wonder if they even exist,” Miu said with a lilt in her voice, batting her eyelashes sarcastically at Kokichi frustrated with him that he wouldn’t take the Ultimate Gambler into consideration and was pissing around with all these other people. Miu had a really good feeling about Celestia. Kokichi did not.

Groaning Kokichi said, “You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you, slut?” 

“Say what?” Shuichi asked, still studying her file. One of her quotes sticking out to him the most: ‘No matter who the enemy may be, those who can’t adapt will be the first to die.’ His first thought was she might not be interested in joining DICE to begin with. Perhaps she’d already ‘adapted’ and wouldn’t want to rock the boat in real life. “Kokichi might have a point. According to this she was fine, well not  _ fine _ but she didn’t exactly fight back against Danganronpa. She was content with staying there until there was a motive that could have made her a millionaire. But I want to know what it is that you were going to say, Kichi.” Shuichi placed his fingers on top of his boyfriend's hand and massaged his knuckles with his thumb, hoping that would ease Kokichi into telling him. Shuichi still felt a little awkward around Miu but was able to focus more so on the cute boy beside him at the moment so he didn’t stutter. 

“She killed not one but two people for money, one by manipulating the other using both her own and Chihiro’s wellbeing against him. I don’t want someone who is capable of that in DICE.” Kokichi didn’t look up as he said it but squeezed Shuichi’s hand appreciating the gesture, his other hand still holding up Gundham’s information. He was too embarrassed to see their expressions. 

Miu snatched the paper he was inspecting and skimmed through it again just to make sure she was remembering correctly. “The fuck are you talking about, gremlin? This guy killed Nekomaru! How is that any different!?” Miu asked with her voice an octave higher, waving around the page frantically as she spoke, something sounding almost defensive in the tone she'd used that made both Kokichi and Shuichi blink at her.

Squinting at her with his nose curled up, Kokichi yanked the paper right back. “ _ No _ . He killed the robotic version of him. Robots aren’t real people so it doesn’t count.” Miu’s snarl fell as a small frown took over her face thinking about Kiibo. The robot in the living room hearing their conversation had a similar expression as both of their hearts, one human one not, sank to the pits of their stomachs. “I’m just saying, bitchlet. And this guy was trying to keep everyone from fucking starving-- have you ever felt starvation before? Have you  _ ever  _ felt that kind of pain?” Kokichi’s own voice had risen up another octave, making Miu widen her eyes. He sat up straighter annoyed that he’s having to defend his statements when  _ he _ was the supreme leader here. “Because I have, Miu. I’ve gone days, one time weeks, without  _ any _ food. It’s not a good fucking feeling I’ll tell you that. That bitch--” He pointed at Celestia’s picture ignoring Shuichi’s heartbroken expression hearing that. Shuichi decided he’d always make something nice for Kokichi to eat both in the mornings and at night. Maybe pack him lunch too. Yeah. He’d pack him lunch every day from now on too. If not he’d always make sure they ordered something at the very least. Shuichi hated Danganronpa even more now for making him experience that. “She killed because, like Shuichi said, she wanted some damn money in her pocket. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, cunt, but everyone in our group was either killed or killed themselves. I don’t want anyone capable of murder on the team.”

Miu’s frown turned deeper and her head fell forward, her eyes turning misty as she swallowed. “There is one person capable of murder on the team.” Shuichi immediately knew who she meant and watched his boyfriend for his reaction.

Kokichi scrunched up his face thinking through them and coming up short. “Who?” 

“Me,” Miu said in a breath. “I tried to kill you, Kokichi. Not because of a motive, but because I wanted out of there. And…” Shame was clearly written all over her, her head hanging even lower and her arms wrapped around herself. Shuichi noticed a small tear escape her eye before she quickly wiped it away and turned from them. “And if it wasn’t for the in-game VR glitch that made Gonta help you get me first I would have killed you while you were paralyzed and I doubt even this one would’ve figured it out.” She thumbed towards Shuichi, her eyes downcast. “Then everyone including you two and Kiibo would have died and everyone would have hated me. Even if it wasn't real.” Pursing her lips to the side she said, “It was just for self-preservation, at least Celestia had more to come out of it with than I did.”

Kokichi didn’t know what to say because she was right. He hadn’t even thought about it but Miu was absolutely capable of murder. And that didn’t change anything for him. Kokichi guessed in any situation if someone became desperate enough they could do it. Hell, he'd asked Shuichi if he'd shoot someone to protect him so he'd a hypocrite to not consider Celestia. Humming for a few seconds Kokichi said, “Why don’t we put a pin in both of them. They’ll be our main two to choose from, okay?” He didn’t like Miu being so forlorn at all. Scrunching up his brows he frowned, seeing her like this putting a nasty feeling in his stomach. If she wasn’t strong enough to hold back her tears he’d probably cup her face like he’d done for Kaiha to catch them. And as far as Celestia goes she’d made a damn good point. Celestia’s motive hadn’t been the only thing swaying him from choosing the Ultimate Gambler. He knew that she was a very good manipulator and usually that’d entice him but he didn’t want some newb coming in and trying to control his subordinates. Not even in subtle ways. “Let’s go see Gundham first and get a feel for him.”

Shuichi took that as his cue to leave. “Th-Thanks for letting me sit with you guys.” He offered both of them a smile, his eyes staying on lavender ones for a few beats longer seeing how concerned he was for Miu. He figured they might need a minute to speak alone.

“Anytime, Mister Detective.” Kokichi half-smiled before he winked at him making Shuichi’s eyes light up, for once he didn’t blush instead he just enjoyed the attention from his boyfriend. Shuichi grinned at him before placing a kiss on his lips in front of Miu not caring about the public display of affection. Kokichi blinked as a light blush took over his cheeks and he pulled up his scarf a little further up as he watched his boyfriend leave the room. 

Shuichi moved into the living room and immediately picked up on Kiibo’s expression in his peripheral; impassive as he stared off into space. He’d only seen him doing that at Danganronpa headquarters, just what was he thinking so hard about? “You okay, Kiibo?” 

Kiibo’s facial features flickered and he turned his attention towards Shuichi, his hand dropping from his chin to wave at the navy-haired boy as he smiled brightly with his eyes closed in a cheeky manner. “I’m great, Shuichi! Thank you.” His head tilted and his eyes opened to show concern. “Are you okay, Shuichi?” 

“Y-Yeah. Thanks. See you, Kiibo.” Clearing his throat Shuichi nodded and forced a small smile. Shuichi went to open the door when his hand stalled on the knob as his brows scrunched up. He just couldn’t shake the negative feeling telling him that there was something wrong about Kiibo. Perhaps he’d come over one day to investigate more and offer him a ‘friend day.’ Kiibo had said he was welcome to stay while Miu and Kokichi were gone right? Maybe today could be that friend day. “Hey, Kiibo.” The detective spun on his heel to face the other again. “Do you want to hang out again like we did the other day? Maybe watch a few more movies?” 

The robot’s eye twitched for a moment and Shuichi thought he heard him let out a sigh. Whether that was out of relief or frustration, Shuichi wasn’t sure. His beam didn’t fail him for long as Kiibo said, “Sure, Shuichi! I would enjoy spending the day with you very much.”

That was all the affirmation Shuichi needed to sit down on the couch next to the automaton. “Th-Thanks, Kiibo.” Only partly keeping an eye on the television Shuichi’s detective mode turned on and he started gathering intel on the robot's mannerisms. They waved off Miu and Kokichi after they spent about fifteen minutes talking privately in her bedroom. Ouma Kokichi was a case Shuichi had wanted to crack before he realized that he wasn't really and Shuichi was just trying to get to know the person he’d fallen in love with. But Kiibo? Oh, now that was a true mystery that Shuichi was determined to get to the bottom of. Narrowing his eyes on him from the side, Shuichi started taking mental pictures and logging key words Kiibo dropped that triggered his twitching as the robot spoke back and forth with him. Shuichi would figure him out and find out what was really going on in the robot's head. And Kiibo prayed that he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far!! It still has quite a few chapters left but we're getting (a little) closer to the end! :) 
> 
> I've kind of flaked out on my YouTube channel to write in my free time so I'm going to take a small break, shouldn't be more than like three days tops lol I just want to get some videos made so I can post them then I'll be back to posting regularly!! I'm going to be making a Danganronpa out of context video tomorrow, I have been making Avatar the Last Airbender videos which surprisingly have done pretty damn well lol anyways if you wanna support me on there my channel name is @tiffanderic :D
> 
> Thank you so much if you've read this far ILY <3 <3 <3


	20. Robots and Rebuttal Showdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Dark Lord' is a potential new DICE recruit  
> Kiibo is interrogated causing a reaction Shuichi hadn't expected at all  
> Rebuttal Showdown with An Unexpected Person  
> Friendships All-Around  
> And Destiny Finds Herself in the Arms of Two Boys in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd take a few days off buuuut I got inspired so here it is a little earlier than even I thought I'd write it out! I hope you enjoy it! :D Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/leaving comments. I'm leaving a shout-out for someone at the end because they totally called something that happens in this chapter ;P
> 
> I also went ahead and wrote the epilogue last night and made myself tear up like some idiot lmao

Once Shuichi left the bedroom, Kokichi’s light blush slowly left his cheeks as he turned to face the foul-mouthed blonde whose head was still ducked lower, her arms still wrapped around herself. “Bitchlet, what’s going on?” He tilted his head, his brows puckering. “You can’t really be that upset about me not considering Celestia because you both plotted murder. Riiight?” He tried to keep his tone light but there was concern laced within his words. 

“No.” Miu shook her head before wiping away a few run-away tears and scoffing at herself and her mind. Her mask didn’t want to stay up at all. “I just feel bad that’s all.” 

“Why?” Kokichi asked while blinking, confusion now evident in his voice.

“B-Because you’re my best friend and…” Biting her lip she couldn’t look at the purple-haired boy as she admitted, “A-Aren’t you curious why I chose to kill you instead of anyone else?” Her tear-ridden blue eyes turned up to see his lavender ones. Guilt. Guilt of many shades showed in her expression and mannerisms and he could tell it rode down hard on her. 

Kokichi’s eyebrows raised and he shrugged impassively. “‘Cause I’m a fuckin’ asshole?” 

Miu’s sad face broke through into a smile as she chuckled and quickly nodded making him smirk. “Basically yeah. Or that’s what I thought anyway. That’s what we all thought.” Kokichi’s smile fell as he gave her a look that told her to shut up already. She cleared her throat before fiddling with her skirt, preferring her normal pink get up to any other she had in her closet, and buying more just like it to be comfortable. She didn’t want to look like a fashion designer at all. “E-Either way, I am so sorry I tried to kill you, Kokichi.” She took a deep breath feeling icky about herself for two reasons: one for being so honest and not wearing her mask and two and more importantly for what she did to who she now considered her closest friend and family. 

Kokichi’s expression shifted with a lopsided grin. “Yeah, well, I’m sorry I _did_ kill you. Even if I kept my hands clean I plotted it.” 

Wiping her tears away she chuckled and put her hand out for him to take. “I love you, limp-dick. But if you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you for real this time.” Her face turned serious. She wanted to admit it to him but she didn’t want  _ everyone _ knowing she was somewhat of a softie deep down. She had somewhat of a reputation to uphold.

“I love you too, slut.” Kokichi was quick to place his hand in hers and squeezed it. “And you don’t have to worry about that. Nishishi. I’d kill myself first-- probably in some disgustingly dramatic way!” He winked at her joking about his trauma and making her snicker before he joined in. If he couldn’t laugh at his own pain then how could he ever heal from it? Plus it was a perfect moment for that joke! Pulling his hand back to clap both of them gaining her attention he said, “Alright! Enough of this sappy shit. Let’s go see that ridiculous ‘dark-lord’ guy!”

They waved at Shuichi and Kiibo as they left, Kokichi giving the navy-haired boy a wink and a smile and noticed that he didn’t blush, in fact, if Kokichi didn’t know any better he’d say his beloved detective seemed to be in detective mode which made the purple-haired boy curious. Kokichi could just ask him about it later, surely it wasn’t the movie since they were watching a comedy. Brushing off those thoughts, he walked out the door and hopped in the car. Miu drove them out of the city to the farm that Gundam owned, isolated from most people nearly as far away as Kazuichi was and not too far away from his house actually. They should carpool for meetings, Kokichi thought. 

Pulling down the very long dirt road to the two-story red-brick house, Kokichi noticed horses, cattle, and surprisingly llamas in the same fence, the horses running about one kicking and tossing his head seemingly in a playful mood. The smell wasn’t Kokichi or Miu’s favorite thing and as they stepped up to knock on the door a small black and white kitten with bright golden eyes thought the best way to greet them was by rubbing against and interweaving between the purple-haired boy’s legs. Kokichi thinned his lips to contain his smile. He  _ loved _ cats. From a distance of course. He also loved dogs but after DICE’s shared pet Spot, the stray white dog with a black spot on his eye they named him after, was killed by the police he’d found it hard to get attached to another. It almost felt like he’d be betraying his old buddy if he ‘replaced’ him with another dog. Cats would be no different, he decided. For once, Kokichi was glad his memories of DICE were false. Not that Kokichi would ever tell anyone any of this. 

The pale almost grey-skin toned man that answered the door looked a little different than he did in his pictures, his hair shaggier although he kept the white stripes in his bangs and still wore dark colors, mostly brown now, and he still had his purple scarf although his long black jacket was gone. “What is the basis the likes of you two pitiful humans conjured for this most of unexpected visits?” Gundam glanced between them, his grey eyes were skeptical, his tone almost whimsical in a mysterious way. Like he was trying to act out as a villain in a play but he just hadn’t quite got the character down pat quite yet. 

Kokichi couldn’t stop the laugh from leaving his lips. The other’s skeptical eyes became accusing as Kokichi quickly waved his hands in front of himself defensively. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Nee-heehee. I just didn’t expect you to speak like  _ that _ in real life that’s all! Nishishi. Do you care to have a chat, Gundam?” Kokichi grinned cheekily at him with his hands behind his head, hoping that he hadn’t just insulted him and scared him away. 

“Are you here to procure one of my fine specimens?” Gundam asked with his arms crossed in front of himself and upturned his chin, his stance becoming much like his pictures. 

Miu and Kokichi glanced between each other, the foul-mouthed blonde asked, “What the fuck are you talking about? We don’t need a damn horse or a fuckin’ llama.” 

Gundam squinted at her. “Then I see no need for us to convene this most useless and unusual conversation.” He started to shut the door in their faces but the purple-haired boy was quicker, putting his foot and hand out to stop him.

“Wait! What all are ya selling?” Kokichi asked, figuring he could find whatever creature he took a new home after this. He certainly didn’t need one. Especially not a damn llama.

“That is if you are  _ worthy _ of taking one to your dwelling, I have a multitude of species. Come inside my dark abode.” Gundam opened the door wide for them, sighing under his breath as if they were a bother and not potential customers. He didn’t have time for nonsensical ‘chats.’ Immediately sounds from the back came through, squawking from birds and a few ferrets ran through the house, one holding a sock in its mouth before it ducked under the couch. “Gilbert! Bring that back at once!” The ferret did no such thing making him groan and pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head. “Ferrets are the most grueling to prime in the dark ways but once you have them in the proper mold they are even handier as evil minions than my hamsters.” 

Kokichi’s eyes brightened and his fists balled up in front of him excited to see them. “So you  _ do _ have the hamsters!” He side-glanced Miu with a smartass smile that said ‘I told you so, bitchlet!’ before he turned to see the pale, almost gray skin-toned man’s head duck a bit as a small frown took over his face. 

“Not my four dark devas of destruction, I do not. There is no such thing as San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z, or Cham-P...” Gundam sighed heavily and shook his head, his black hair falling from behind his ear so he tucked it back in place. “They, unfortunately, do not exist outside of the astral plane that is that ludicrous television program.” He spat at the floor making Kokichi and Miu’s eyes shoot down to the spit before taking a step back. Sure, he had animals everywhere but come on  _ some _ hygiene would be cool! Gundam curled up his nose as he said, “The creators of  _ Danganronpa _ deserve ultimate fire brought down upon them, sending them into the pits of hell would be far too kind.” When saying the show’s name his voice darkened to a point that Kokichi could actually take his whole dark vibe seriously, loathe ringing with every syllable and sticking to the air. 

“Y’know, I hate the show too,” Kokichi lulled. “Perrrrhaps we could cancel it?”

Gundam rolled his eyes as he tended to the animals making sure they all had food and water as he showcased all the creatures he had not really paying any mind to Kokichi’s spiel or manipulation tactics. He knew Ouma Kokichi to be a pathological liar and didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust anyone. The closest human to him was his friend Sonia, she was the only exception and the only one he found empathetic enough to bother communicating with. She'd left to pursue modeling after getting a restraining order on that obsessive pink-haired man and that frustrated Gundam to no end. Kazuichi was definitely one of the more repulsive of humans. No means no and begging her for a date constantly was disgustingly pathetic. Animals really were far better for company than humans... save for Sonia. Sonia stirred emotions in Gundam he didn't understand or want to understand. It had taken him a long time to admit that she was a friend in his eyes. “And this is Patty, she is a biter and a wonderful judge of character so unless you wish to have an arm as poisoned as my in-game one I suggest not wasting  _ her _ time,” he said as he stroked the top of the boa’s head, squinting his eyes at the purple-haired boy. Gundam hoped that he got the message that Kokichi should not waste  _ his _ time. 

“Ahh, yes she looks, uh, friendly for the most part,” Kokichi said in a smaller voice after gulping. Eek, he hated snakes. He turned his widened eyes from Patty’s intimidating yellow ones to focus on Gundam’s grey skeptical ones. “Soooo as I was saying, I’ve started a new secret organization whose whole purpose is to end the show! Nee-heehee. And I think  _ you _ would make a great recruit! And any of your newfound evil minions are welcome to join us as well!” 

“Pfft.” Gundam scoffed, closing the animal's cage to cross his arms in front of himself, his chin pulling up as he towered over Kokichi trying to be intimidating. “And just what gave you the impression that I would ever do something as dense as fall under your foolish heel? Hmm?”

“Because you hate the fucking show just as much as we do, dumbass,” Miu said with a bite to her tone. She didn’t want this guy anyway. Kokichi glared at her disapprovingly. 

Gundam’s brows rose, his lips pursing for a beat impressed by her approach. He liked people with a bite to them. “I see you have fallen under his twisted spell of lies and deceit.” Tilting his head at her the black hair fell out of place again making him tuck it back behind his ear. “Why? Perhaps you’re just as naive as he is?” Gundam dropped his arms to step past them, purposefully knocking into both of them testing to see how much backbone they truly had. In all honesty, the idea of joining the gremlin’s group intrigued him. Gundam had wanted to end the show but the very idea seemed laughably implausible. An impossible feat even for an angel and a devil such as himself. It still did seem that way for the most part. Gundam wouldn’t fall under command for just anyone. 

“Awwwe, so you’re scared, huuuh? Nishishi.” Kokichi asked with a wicked grin pulling up his features and a finger in front of his lips, the other stopped short of stepping into the other room hearing that and his eye twitched. Gundam was  _ no _ coward. He spun on his heel to glare at the purple-haired boy who’d called him such a thing. “Nee-heehee. Hit the nail on the head!” Kokichi's grin turned dark as he looked straight through Gundam, now being the one trying to be intimidating. Kokichi had a sense the ‘dark lord’ would respond better to this than anything else. “Didn’t I? For the epitome of ‘darkness and destruction,’ you sure tuck tail rather easily.” 

Gundam growled from his throat. “I am gifted with evil powers from the underworld, pathetic human, I do not experience  _ fear, _ ” he lied as his chin upturned but a small smile twitched at the side of his lips. Perhaps this human wasn’t entirely spineless. “I think its fruition will be baren but I will consider joining this organization.” He lifted a finger. “Under one condition.” 

Kokichi smirked, placing his hands on his hips ignoring the scowl Miu made, evidently not happy about this guy joining at all. “And just what is that, oh dark lord? Nishishi.”

“For you to take Destiny under your wing,” Gundam said, making Kokichi raise an eyebrow. What the hell was up with Danganronpa's older generations and ‘destiny?’ The strange man chuckled ominously seeing the others' expressions. “Destiny is the kitten that made salutations with you before I received the opportunity, she has been trailing after you during our entire convene. The person who was supposed to take her flaked on her just as pathetic humans such as them do. Adopt her and we have a deal.” Gundam’s pale face darkened into threatening territory as he narrowed grey eyes at Kokichi. “And as both an angel and a devil I will know if you ever abandon her then  _ you _ will be the one having hellfire rain down upon you.” 

Kokichi gawked at him like he’d lost his ever-loving mind for a few seconds before glancing down and noticing the black and white kitten yet again brushing up against his leg as if she understood their conversation. Kokichi groaned under his breath not wanting a pet at all. It had hurt him enough when the police killed Spot trying to aim for one of his DICE members, not to mention the pain he’d felt having to leave his body behind for two hours since they were on the run. Finding his lifeless body the stolen possession felt tainted to him, he couldn’t look at it ever again. The scene was enough to put Kokichi off pets forever. Remembering that he hated Danganronpa even more. How dare they give him such a terrible memory! They needed to cancel the show. And they needed numbers to do that... Maybe Shuichi would like the cat. Does Shuichi like cats? Here’s hoping he does! Taking a deep breath and hoping to every god that this wasn’t the wrong decision, Kokichi put his hand out to shake the devil's hand. “You got a deal, oh dark lord.”

Gundam took his hand in his, a smug smile taking over his face as if Gundam was the one who owned the secret organization and he had just recruited the other. “I look forward to much more productive convenings for the next we speak, Ouma Kokichi.” 

And that made 12. 

The final piece in the puzzle that was DICE. 

Or what Kokichi thought at the time was the final piece.

  
  


Shuichi banked a lot of information about Kiibo in his head, not finding anything conclusive just yet. He’d noticed some keywords that bothered the robot as he forced conversation during the movies. Danganronpa. Miu. Especially when talking about a relationship with her. Kokichi. Especially when talking about anything hateful he’d said. And lastly, the sensor: or the ‘ahoge’ as Kiibo referred to it as. That one seemed to bother him the most. After a few minutes of silence letting Kiibo catch a breath, Shuichi flitted his eyes up to his sensor yet again as he asked, “What would happen if you lost your sensor, Kiibo? If I knocked it off your head right now? Would you be fine without it?” 

Kiibo’s eye twitched for a few seconds longer than usual and he started sputtering, his facial expression shifting between everyone he’d seen on the automaton. “I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-” This time lasting longer than any of the others, Shuichi was sure he was short-circuiting so he sat up fast on the couch moving to help the other when Kiibo grabbed his wrist aggressively and it kind of hurt scaring Shuichi making his golden eyes widen while the white of Kiibo’s eyes turned a bright effervescent blue and his face turned threatening which looked familiar sending chills down the detective’s spine. “Resetting the hard drive to the default,” Kiibo said monotonously and Shuichi didn’t know who he was talking to. Just as quickly as he’d grabbed him Kiibo let him go. “Battery low.” His eyes flickered shut and his head bobbed forward going into sleep mode. 

“K-Kiibo?” Shuichi asked with his heart racing about ready to pound through his chest. Being handled so frantically by the automaton had scared the absolute shit out of him. Shuichi took a few steadying breaths before he slowly asked again, “K-Kiibo? A-Are you okay?” He touched his face, poking his cheek to see if he’d get a reaction. The robot didn’t so much as budge. Shuichi had never seen him go into ‘sleep mode’ before. Maybe this was normal? Puckering his brows, a frown on his face and with sweaty palms, Shuichi quickly took out his cell phone to call Kokichi when said boy stepped into the house, Miu just behind him, and someone new he hadn’t met yet in the purple-haired boy’s hands making Shuichi blink at the scene.

Holding Destiny up at a distance Kokichi forced a grin as he said, “Surpriiiiise, my beloved detective! I got you a cat!” Shuichi could see the strain in his eyes and smile. The adorable kitten tilted his head back to stare at Kokichi not liking being held like a football very much but not fighting against it either, her arms just flopping out in submission. 

“What?” Shuichi asked with a dumbfounded expression as he scratched at his head. This was weird even for Kokichi. Should he be happy? Was this like their first pet together? Kokichi didn't look happy. Not sure how to feel about it he just asked, “You got me a cat?” 

Kokichi’s grin fell just a tiny bit as he sighed under his breath. “Yup!” He ran over and plopped the kitten into Shuichi’s lap glad not to hold it anymore. Damn the thing for actually being cute and for licking his thumb. He did not want to get attached to it at all.

“What’s going on with Kiibo?” Miu asked with a concerned tone as she sat down in between Shuichi and the robot, worry written all over her face, puckered brows and a frown tugging at her lips as she brushed back some of his silvery-white hair aside from his forehead. Her expression shifted as she turned to glare at Shuichi. “The fuck did you do to him?” 

Shuichi scooted further back on the couch as he placed his hands up defensively. “I-I didn’t! H-He said ‘resetting the hard drive to the default’ and, uh, ‘battery low’ then he just passed out! I swear!” His eyes had widened before they started darting around.  _ Had _ this been his fault? Was it the questions he'd asked him? If so… why? “Wait a second. So this  _ isn’t _ normal for him?” Shuichi asked with his forefinger and thumb instinctively moving up to pinch his chin, banking this as more evidence to the mystery that was Kiibo. “Hmm…” 

“Hmm your fucking self and help me get him to that wall,” Miu demanded trying to lift Kiibo and finding him to be unbelievably heavy. Kokichi and Shuichi were quick to lend a hand, Kokichi grumbling about his ‘fat ass’ as they led him to the nearest outlet. Why was he so heavy? Did he have the same weaponry he did in the game? More evidence banked inside Shuichi’s head. “This has never happened before. He usually plugs himself in anytime he gets close to dying and he was charged last night so I don’t understand. He told me he can last up to 72 hours.” Shuichi yet again banked that information as more evidence taking a mental picture of the outlet as he did it. Miu pulled out the adapter from Kiibo’s side and plugged it into the wall and the two boys watched as the robot’s body started radiating a bright red, evidently his battery completely drained. “He glows blue when he’s fully juiced. What the hell happened that made him use so much energy?” The foul-mouthed blonde asked mostly to herself. 

“I asked him a lot of questions that seemed to make him short-circuit. The last one that was the kicker was if he’d be okay without his sensor,” Shuichi answered unsure if that was it at all. Maybe their friend day had taken more out of Kiibo than he’d realized. Maybe all his questions did. But why? Why would social interaction be so taxing for a robot built to do interviews? Unless… “Miu, when have you noticed Kiibo start twitching the most?” 

“When I flirt with him he gets a little twitchy. Or if Kokichi is mean to him. That’s the main times I’ve noticed,” Miu answered with a shrug not paying much mind to the question more so focused on the man, or robot, she was in love with hoping he was okay. So it wasn’t just Shuichi he did that for. Hmm... “So you asked about his sensor and he just died?” She moved her hand to touch the ahoge when blue eyes shot open and Kiibo grabbed her wrist making her heart stop as she squealed. 

“Do not alter my appearance while I rest,” Kiibo said with glowing threatening eyes. 

Shuichi grabbed both Miu and Kokichi and pulled them back making the robot loosen his grip on the terrified girl. “H-He grabbed me earlier too. L-Let’s just leave him alone and let him charge.” The robot seemed to relax hearing that, his eyes flickering shut going back into sleep mode, the red of his body radiating again. “L-Let’s go to my house and hang out.” The two didn’t argue against Shuichi’s statement, both silently nodding and quickly grabbing their stuff, Shuichi picking up his new kitten and rushing for the door. 

Once in the car, Kokichi blurted out, “What the absolute fuck was that, bitchlet!?” 

“I-I don’t know what’s going on with him. H-He’s never acted like this before.” Miu slapped the steering wheel in aggravation as she backed up, glaring at Shuichi in the rearview mirror. “What the fuck did you do to him, Shuichi!? Did you try and fuck with his programming or something!?” She moved from concerned to infuriated.

“N-No! I just asked him some questions, that’s all! I never touched him!” 

“Then why is he so fucking drained!? You know what! I don’t fucking believe you!” Miu yelled out and put her foot on the gas pedal rushing to their house, her anger fueling her already terrible driving making both boy's eyes widen. 

Kokichi gripped the door as did Shuichi. “Cunt, slow the hell down, NOW!” 

“NO! YOUR boyfriend broke MY fucking boyfriend!” Miu screamed before she started crying and her foot released the pedal as she slowed to a stop pulling over. Everyone's hearts pounding, the two boys were quick to look over at the erratic woman. “I-I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do. I-I just don’t want Kiibo to ever look at me like that again.” She shivered in her seat remembering the hatred in his eyes, cold and calculating a threat to defy him in them. Like he could snap her neck and not blink twice. Another chill ran down her spine and she cried harder. 

Shuichi took a few seconds to calm the pounding in his chest and his breathing before he said, “M-Miu, it’s okay… w-we understand. And the question to ask isn’t if my questions did it, th-there’s pretty conclusive evidence that’s what caused his malfunction. Th-The question is--” 

“Why they did,” Kokichi said on the same mind track. 

“Exactly,” Shuichi said in a breath so glad that Kokichi was smart and could keep up. 

“We’ve got to take him back to Danganronpa,” Miu said, her eyes darting around. She hated the company but she loved Kiibo more. He needed to see their technicians.

“NO!” The two up front turned their attention on Shuichi, confusion and surprise in blue and lavender eyes. Shuichi blushed after his outburst and he swallowed before explaining, “S-Sorry. I-I’m not sure but I have a feeling Danganronpa might be the cause of his glitches. Call it a hunch but I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Miu.” 

“But he won’t let me touch him,” Miu said with her eyebrows puckered, not even noticing the perverted way that sounded in her distress. “He says I can’t do alterations on him at all. It was part of the agreement we made when he said he’d move in with me.” 

Shuichi banked that information in his head, more evidence to his investigation. “And he let you alter him in the game right?” Miu nodded. “See, doesn’t that strike you as strange? Almost like he’s hiding something...” Kokichi and Miu shared a look before glancing back at the detective. Shuichi rubbed his chin as he admitted, “I have a feeling that’s no mere coincidence. I think that Danganronpa might have some sort of fail-safe programming in him. They put it in the game so why not in real life? Especially since the creator of the show is the most powerful man in the country's daughter. And we all just found out Kiibo is very heavy too which is also suspicious. Maybe Kiibo was worried you’d find his weaponry and it’d be a dead giveaway that he’s a weapon first and foremost.” After his spiel, Shuichi cleared his throat and shrugged with one shoulder. “O-Or that’s what I think anyway.” 

Miu frowned deeply. “You think they have him on standby? Like… for war?” 

Shuichi nodded with a sigh, his own brows pinching together wishing he was wrong. “I do. And I think my questions triggered something in his programming. I don’t understand why it did but I have a feeling that the sensor on his head affects his ability to answer those questions or it might be linked to his weaponry in some way. Maybe a signal for them to send orders? I’m not sure. This is just what I’ve gathered so far.” The kitten jumped out of Shuichi’s lap to leap across the car and find its way into Kokichi’s lap and was quick to rub up against the purple-haired boy’s face, making him grimace. Shuichi couldn’t stop his smile seeing it and he asked in a humored voice, “Why did you get us a cat, Kichi?” He teased, “And tell me  _ the truth _ , Kichi, because I know you didn’t just buy him spontaneously because he’s adorable.”

“I got  _ you _ a cat,” Kokichi corrected with a finger pointing at him before turning it to Miu. “Bitchlet, it’s not safe at your place. You’re staying the night with us whether you like it or not.” The foul-mouthed blonde only nodded before getting back on the road and driving towards their house. “And I got it because it was the only way to get the ‘dark lord’ to join our ranks.” Kokichi snickered before he shrugged a second later, plucking the kitten from his lap and handing it back to the navy-haired boy, not wanting to give her the pets she was desperately asking for even if a part of him wanted to. “Its name is Destiny or whatever.” 

Shuichi inspected the kitten and corrected his earlier statements as he said, “So  _ her _ name is Destiny. I thought it was a boy.”

“Whatever it is you can call it whatever you want since it’s  _ your  _ cat,” Kokichi said tossing his eyes and with a wave of his hand, making Shuichi’s smile grow larger, enjoying how weird Kokichi was being about the kitten that seemed to love him. Kokichi caught the look on the other and with squinting lavender eyes he asked, “What?” 

“Nothing, I just think she likes you more,” Shuichi said, and almost like she understood the conversation Destiny once again leaped across the car to land in the purple-haired boy’s lap making him groan dramatically. “Heh. Looks like  _ you’ve _ got a cat too, Kichi.” Shuichi started snickering and it turned into cackling once he caught the dirty look from his boyfriend. He couldn’t even be embarrassed about his boisterous laughing in front of Miu because Kokichi was too cute and funny. 

“Whatever.” Kokichi dropped the kitten back in his boyfriend’s lap before turning back to face the front and Shuichi couldn’t see his smile from the backseat. Kokichi liked being the favorite and chastised himself for enjoying it. He quickly schooled his facial features choosing to seem impassive as he glanced out the window instead. 

A buzzing in Shuichi’s pocket took his attention away from teasing the smaller boy. Taking out his burner phone he saw a text from Byakuya which startled him making him blink at the screen. It was the first time he’d ever received one from him before. He honestly forgot that Byakuya was a part of the team most of the time since he was never there for meetings. Shuichi didn’t really know much about him either, he’d seemed kind of shy and stand-offish never really saying much and half-assing group therapy. As a fellow introvert, Shuichi figured that he would get along with the blonde boy if they spent some time together. His text didn’t seem shy or stand-offish, however.

  
  


**Trojan Horse Number 3**

**Call on flash drive NOW!!!!!**

  
  


“Huh,” Shuichi said under his breath scrunching up his face. Shuichi considered calling him on the burner phone since it seemed urgent but wasn’t sure if he should do that around Miu since it was Byakuya texting him and she didn’t know about his involvement. He texted him back that he was heading home and would call on the flash drive soon. Stepping inside he glanced at the others before putting their new kitten down. He was glad Gundam or ‘the dark lord’ as Kokichi had called him had given them some food and a bowl to last until tomorrow. He filled it up with water and food before he said, “I have to call Chihiro. I don’t know if it’s something everyone should hear so I’ll be in the office for a few minutes.” He gave Kokichi a look that said it could be really important causing the other to nod and pull Miu to the couch to console her and distract her from her thoughts about Kiibo with the television. Since Shuichi already had the flash drive in his pocket he stepped into the office and locked the door behind him before turning on the laptop and plugging it in. 

The blackened pop-ups didn’t last long as Chihiro had been waiting on him to call.  “P-Patching y-you th-through now,” Chihiro said, stuttering worse than usual, not looking at Shuichi. His shy friend’s face disappeared from the screen a fraction of a second later. 

In its place was a very angry looking one, brows pulled down and a snarl thinning his lips. A look Shuichi had not expected to see on him at all. He was suddenly very nervous about this call. “You impetulant imbecile,” Byakuya said as a way of greeting his glasses glinting in the light, fury in his eyes. It startled Shuichi, never having heard him speak much and especially not with so much venom. He’d kept mostly to himself at Danganronpa headquarters and Shuichi had assumed he was just introverted and possibly even shy. He did  _ not _ get that vibe looking at the blonde man now. “You’ve potentially compromised everyone with your foolishness! What in the world could you have possibly been thinking we could  _ gain _ by briefing that insolent inventor of Chihiro and Chiaki’s involvement in this?” Shaking his head his nose curled up with disgust seeing the detective’s eyes widen and Shuichi started sputtering completely lost on why he was so angry at him. Byakuya's arms crossed in front of himself and he finished with, “I knew  _ I _ was right about you.” 

“Wh-What happened?” Shuichi asked to which Byakuya narrowed his eyes on him, an accusation in them. “I-I’m sorry. I-I don’t understand. I-I spoke to Chihiro and we thought it’d be best to have them communicate so we could get it done faster. I-If you’re worried about Miu telling anyone then I’ll put my neck out there and say she won’t!”

Byakuya offered a short choppy laugh but there was no humor to it. “Such naivety. Just as naive as Makoto used to be.” Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose his small sarcastic smile fell into a much more serious expression. “Your neck would have cut lines on them if I took your offer, Saihara.” 

“What?” Shuichi asked, fearing he knew exactly what Byakuya meant.

“I am saying I believe that disgusting whore has already told someone, you cut-rate detective,” the blonde spat massaging his forehead with impatience and rolling his eyes. Shuichi’s heart fell to the bottom of his stomach and he cupped his mouth in shock. If Shuichi accused Miu without proof then Kokichi would never forgive him. It couldn’t be right. Or... had he been wrong about trusting her? Was he really just being naive? “I was alerted this afternoon that you should be considered as suspicious and that you could possibly be conspiring with people who want the show canceled-- as in Chihiro and Chiaki. Who else could it possibly be besides Miu?” Byakuya spoke slowly near the end as if he were speaking to either a child or an idiot and it helped Shuichi focus on his words and find a counter.

“No!” Shuichi balled up his fists at his side, gathering his resolve and his own facial features hardening. If Kokichi said Miu was trustworthy then she was. Even  _ when _ asking questions. Actually, he’d prove it BY asking questions! Kokichi’s trust was hard-earned and he’d fight for it and prove that his hunch was right. For both of them! “That’s wrong!” Byakuya’s expression shifted into less hostility and more into curious territory wanting to know what the detective had to say. “There is no way it was Miu that informed Danganronpa of anything. She was with me and Kokichi when she was told about Chihiro and besides the ten minutes that we broke away, she has been by Kokichi’s side all day. During that short time, she was speaking to both Chihiro and Chiaki so there’s no way she told Danganronpa during that break." Rubbing his chin Shuichi's eyes darted around the screen as he said, "Unless…” 

“Unless she has a different way of communicating with them?” Byakuya offered.

“Just let me think,” Shuichi demanded closing his eyes and going down multiple avenues in his mind. A cell phone to speak directly with Danganronpa? To text them in private? No. That wasn’t possible. There wasn’t a cell line to text the company directly so she’d  _ have _ to call and the only people working there she had contact with was the three Trojan Horses. Cutting off that thought process he went down another avenue. Trying to keep herself out of jail by being an informant? Then why would she work so hard to get DICE up and running instead of just turning Kokichi in now? Why insist on helping him so much? Plus her body language proved that she hadn’t been lying during her freak out when she thought Chihiro wouldn’t help her. No. Shuichi veered out of that train of thought and went down the final lane his mind could conjure as he considered what Byakuya said and every piece of evidence he’d gathered when it came to Miu and her house. Another way of telling Danganronpa… another way… He considered what every other occupant of the house was doing during their conversation when the robot’s expression popped into Shuichi’s head. And that had been directly after they spoke to Chihiro and Chiaki. Why had Kiibo been in such deep thought? What could he have possibly been thinking about that hard? Was he even thinking? Or was it actually something else? It hit Shuichi like glass shattering as everything fell into place. Shuichi’s eyes shot open with realization. He had it! “Byakuya, do you know how Kiibo was built? Was he possibly built with weaponry and a recording function like he was in the game?” 

“It’s possible.” Byakuya adjusted his glasses and hummed considering it. “Only the robotic technicians, engineers, and the creator of the show would know that for sure… why do you ask?” 

“Because I think Kiibo is the mole for Danganronpa,” Shuichi said matter-of-factly. “And I have evidence that supports that claim if you’ll stop insulting me and listen to what I have to say.” Shuichi’s features remained hardened, not backing down to this guy again. Byakuya's eyebrow rose and a small smile pulled up at his lips. Maybe Makoto wasn’t entirely naive when it came to Saihara after all, Byakuya thought for a fleeting moment before gesturing out a hand for the other to continue. Shuichi explained all his findings and the bizarre experience both he and Miu had with the robot. “So that’s everything that I’ve deduced so far. Miu is here now in the other room. We asked her to stay the night since he’s potentially dangerous.”

“No,” Byakuya said, making Shuichi study his body language for any tells wondering why he’d oppose it. “She needs to go home. Miu staying overnight will raise suspicion that you know Danganronpa might have their claws in him. She and Kokichi should scout out for DICE members or hold a meeting-- Danganronpa will assume they’re in the clear since the two are still playing around with that silly notion.” He pushed up the glasses on his nose, the light glinting off of them again but this time he had something else in his eyes. Hope. “It’s also a potential legal case against them since they’re not supposed to record inside people’s homes. Especially without their knowledge or consent. Miu  _ must _ act just as she normally would. I’ll work on figuring out how true these claims are. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage.” 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Shuichi nodded softly exhausted by this conversation. “Thank you, Togami.” 

Shuichi went to end the sequence when Byakuya said, “You don’t seem to be a  _ complete _ impetulant imbecile. I haven’t got to tell you yet so... welcome to the team, Saihara.” Just the tiniest sliver of a smile was on the blonde's face but before Shuichi could respond the other disappeared from the screen.

In its place, Chihiro popped back up and he was sipping on a juice box and his eyes widened once he saw Shuichi, quickly setting his drink down to the side, the pink dusting on his cheeks turning darker. “O-Oh, hey Shuichi. I-I thought you two would be talking a little longer.” He smiled shyly and wrung his hands. “I-I’m glad you two got it figured out. W-We’ll work on getting the information to prove that you’re right. I knew you would be... just make sure Miu stays safe.” 

“Will do, Chihiro!” Shuichi grinned, glad to know that Chihiro would always have his back. “See you later!” Pressing the sequence, Shuichi safely ejected the flash drive and closed the laptop with a long sigh. “I’m glad he works the morning shift,” Shuichi said under his breath to himself with a self-deprecating chuckle and a shake of his head. Walking back into the living room Shuichi saw the two sitting on the couch painting each other’s toenails and it made him both happy and a little sad. He had no idea how to break the news to her. She’d about ran them off the road just because Kiibo had run out of juice early. Clearing his throat they glanced at Shuichi and saw his thin-lipped expression. Not able to lie to them and wanting to rip the bandaid off, Shuichi said, “I think Kiibo might be more than just potential weaponry for the prime minister and Danganronpa. I think he might be a mole for them.” 

“What!” Miu said jumping up, making the nail polish spillover, Kokichi quickly grabbing it to keep it from staining the blue couch or the pink and white throw pillows. She crossed her arms glaring at the detective and there was vile in her tone. “Why the fuck do you think that, fuck-face?”

“It’s either that or _you_ told someone about Chihiro and Chiaki. I defended you saying that was impossible,” Shuichi said with his hands outstretched in an awkward shrug. Both chaotic people gawked at him, especially Miu. She couldn’t believe her ears. 

“What are you saying?” Miu asked, genuinely curious as her arms dropped.

“I’m saying that Danganronpa knows that I’m possibly suspicious for conspiring with the two of them-- known traitors of the show. They just alerted the people on the inside helping me which is suspicious timing, to say the least. The person helping me just jumped down my throat for telling you and said that I was a fool to trust you. An 'impetulant imbecile' and a 'cut-rate detective' to be specific. When I provided all the evidence on your behalf he backed down and is going to do some digging himself to see if I’m right.” 

“Why?” Kokichi asked with his head tilting and his lips parted, just as curious as his best friend. He wouldn’t have blamed Shuichi for jumping to the worst conclusion that Miu had been the culprit. Even he would have questioned her integrity hearing that and he considered her family. But here Shuichi was doing the exact opposite. Trying to find hope in the situation and stick up for his friend. It couldn’t possibly be just for Kokichi although that thought did send pleasant shivers throughout his body. No matter the reason the fact that Shuichi had taken up for Miu like that made him yet again push through that barrier as Kokichi fell even more in love with him. 

“Why what?” Shuichi asked, blinking, and not understanding the mood in the room at all. It made him nervous. 

“Why did you do that for me?” Miu asked knowing what Kokichi meant. Taking a seat on the couch to catch her breath she stared at the navy-haired boy hoping to see through to his intentions. She watched him like he was some new discovery on the nightly news or a new species to add to some science exhibit. Something to speculate from a distance. Kokichi knew that look. He'd worn the same expression when Shuichi had asked him out for the first time. Shuichi's admission of his trust for her threw her off. From anyone else's perspective, both of the two chaotic people knew that Miu would be a prime suspect. _Should_ be a prime suspect. It was too uncanny. Even Miu herself wondered if she’d accidentally let something slip even though she knew she didn't.

Shuichi touched his arm feeling a little awkward by the question. “W-Well, Kokichi said you were trustworthy and I trust him with my whole heart… w-was that trust put in the right place or did you tell someone?” Shuichi asked with a small smile mostly teasing her because he felt uncomfortable. 

Miu snorted, shaking her head still in disbelief of him. “No, dip-shit. I didn’t tell anyone.” Adjusting the goggles on her head because it settled her nerves she asked, “What’s the evidence on Kiibo?” Shuichi sat down on the couch beside Kokichi and her and told them everything he’d gathered so far. “So you think they’ve been recording everything through him? Anything I’ve ever said to Kiibo has just been fucking sent to Danganronpa? What are we going to do about the EMP bombs now!? They’ll know how we plan to use them  _ and _ alter them so they can’t tell! NOW THEY CAN TELL!” Miu scoffed and threw her face into her palms and groaned, frustrated to the point she wanted to cry. “Every fucking time I think we’re one step ahead they’ve figured us out.” 

Shuichi pursed his lips considering how to liven their spirits. “Byakuya mentioned that we might be able to use this to our advantage since it's illegal to record inside the classmates' homes. It might not be the worst thing after all.” Both Miu and Kokichi turned their heads to see Shuichi, both of their eyes wide, making Shuichi scoot further back at the intensity in them. Then it hit him what he’d just said in front of the foul-mouthed blonde and his heart stopped and his mouth fell open. Before he jumped up and started pacing he shouted, “Fuck!” 

Miu left the couch as well to start following after Shuichi, pointing at him. “Y-You said Byakuya.  _ BYAKUYA! He’s _ the one on the inside!? That fucking virgin!?” She turned her finger on her best friend to see him wincing. “YOU KNEW! And--” She turned back to Shuichi before her head pulled back a bit, completely understanding now. “Your internship really was never an internship was it, fuck-face? All of you are in on this shit, aren’t you? The other detective bitch and Makoto too.” She glanced up and away and grinned remembering manhandling the brunette in the Ultimate Lab before Kiibo was created. Heh. That'd been a fun day and his reaction was hilarious.

Shuichi grimaced, closing his eyes for a beat and sighed. He didn’t want to lie and he’d let Byakuya’s name slip. He’d already stuck his neck out and trusted her enough to tell her everything else so he might as well just put his wrists through the guillotine as well. He was fucked either way if he was wrong. “No, it wasn’t. You seriously can’t tell anyone you know, Miu. Please don’t make me regret trusting you.” He folded his hands in a pleading gesture about ready to grovel at Miu’s feet again as he had in the game, desperate for her to not say anything. 

Kokichi saw the distress in his boyfriend’s expression so he moved to put his hand on Miu’s shoulder, making her turn her attention from Shuichi to focus on her best friend. “Seriously, bitchlet. Shuichi really did ya a favor. You have to pretend to not know anything. Even around Chihiro and Chiaki. Makoto and his two dumb followers are the only people who are still on the inside. Chihiro and Chiaki have both been found out like Shuichi might be soon. And you can’t tell Kiibo  _ anything. _ Just in case our suspicions of him are right on the money.” He squeezed her shoulder hoping that sold how dire it was. “I’m really sorry, Miu. I hate that they did this to him.” For once Kokichi actually kind of felt bad for the robot. First for everything right? 

“Okay, I won’t say anything, gremlin.” Miu turned her blue eyes from lavender ones to focus on golden ones yet again. She offered him a genuine smile and let her mask fall completely in front of both of them for the moment, showing more vulnerability than she ever had in front of Shuichi. He was trustworthy too, right? “Thank you, Shuichi. For sticking up for me.” 

Shuichi and Kokichi shared a look both with soft smiles on their faces before the navy-haired boy focused on the foul-mouthed blonde again. “Anytime, Miu.” Swallowing Shuichi rubbed at his neck as he said, “B-But I do have a favor I need to ask of you.” 

“What is it?” Miu asked with a tilted head adjusting her goggles again. All the mushy feelings making her feel icky about herself but also very warm on the inside. Pooichi wasn't the _worst_ person to have as a friend she decided.

“You can’t stay here tonight,” Shuichi said, catching surprise in her expression and a glare from Kokichi, his soft smile falling and Shuichi was quick to defend himself by saying, “No! It’s not like that I promise! W-We just need them to think we’re not suspicious of Kiibo. They might delete evidence or take evasive action. We really don't want them to take evasive action, Miu. It's just you never stay here and they just put out the alert this afternoon to keep an eye on me. I would just avoid talking about Danganronpa or DICE or anything at home and just act as normal as you possibly can around Kiibo. I don’t think he’ll hurt you without a cause or reason… whatever you do,  _ don't _ mess with his sensor or talk about it.” The memory of his glowing blue eyes focused on him sent shivers down Shuichi's spine again. Whatever they did to Kiibo, Danganronpa would pay for it Shuichi decided.

Kokichi let out an annoyed sound curling up his lip. “I don’t like that idea at all... but I get it.” 

Miu said in a breath, “Yeah. I do too.” 

“Maybe do something for DICE? Have you got all your members now?” Shuichi asked scratching his head.

“Yeah,” Miu scowled at the floor. Damn it she wanted Celestia.

“W-Well, go do whatever your next plan is for them. Set up an outing or heist or whatever you have planned?” Shuichi offered with a grimace and his hands outstretched in another weird shrug. He really had no idea how Kokichi would run things for his secret ‘evil’ organization or even how they started that up. He decided to ask him more later when Miu wasn't there.

Kokichi snorted seeing how awkward his boyfriend had gotten before he placed a kiss on Shuichi’s cheek. “You’re adorable, my beloved detective. But you’re right. Come on, slut, it’s time to go deliver some packages!” Miu gave Kokichi a less than enthusiastic two-fingered salute before following behind him to grab the box of burner phones out of the closet she'd ordered for the organization. 

Shuichi blinked seeing them. “You just had a dozen phones in our closet this whole time?” 

“Not the whole time! Nishishi. They just delivered them yesterday. We went ahead and gave the dark lord his but we still have the rest to give these too.” Kokichi giggled before side-stepping the kitten who was trying to play with his shoestring. “Nee-heehee. Don’t wait up we’ve got nine houses to hit! Love you!” Kokichi stopped short at the door realizing he’d said that to him in front of Miu. A light blush touched his cheeks making him pull his scarf up a little further. 

Shuichi realized it too and it made him light up as butterflies set a flutter in his stomach. “I love you too!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kokichi said under his breath before he cleared his throat and pulled his scarf up even further and hurried outside.

Grinning like an idiot Shuichi waved them off before sitting down on the couch and sighing happily, all his stress and fears seeming much smaller after having heard those words from Kokichi. He made everything better. Turning on the television his attention was quickly brought down to the adorable kitten who’d crawled into his lap and curled up to fall asleep there. His smile turned soft seeing her and he started brushing the black and white fur with his fingers. She was a sweet baby. “Everything is going to be okay, Destiny.” He sighed, his smile twitching for a second thinking about Kiibo and how much he'd gotten on his recording function. “We’ll get this figured out, I promise.”

  
  


In the car Kokichi expected Miu to taunt and tease him about his admission of love for Shuichi. When she didn’t say anything and just started driving he was surprised. And a little worried. She just seemed forlorn as she drove them to Nagito's house. Kokichi asked, “Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” Miu lied, biting her lip, not looking at him keeping her eyes on the road and squeezing the steering wheel a little tighter.

“Tell me what’s up,” Kokichi demanded with furrowed brows and a frown. “That’s an order, cunt.”

Sighing heavily she adjusted her goggles with one hand. “I just wish we had that.”

“Had what?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head and parting his lips.

“Love,” Miu admitted before sighing again. “Instead I fell in love with a fuckin’ recorder for the show we're trying to cancel.” 

Kokichi had expected a lot of reactions to them openly saying ‘I love you’ but he certainly had not expected that. “What?” Kokichi asked before thinking it over and setting his face to serious. “Who says he doesn’t love you even if he is a fuckin’ recorder?” Kokichi didn’t know if or honestly think that robots were capable of emotions but he’d humor the idea for his best friend. He hoped they did for her sake.

“Ha,” Miu said with a not so humored tone. "You don’t even think he’s real."

“What even is real?” Kokichi asked, trying to placate her. He hated seeing her sad for real. He used to be terrible at comforting people but he'd picked up a few tricks from his beloved detective that weren't _all_ bad like the guilt. “My memories aren’t real but here I am. Your memories aren’t real but here you are. Who the fuck gets to decide what’s real, Miu? Danganronpa? I think not.” By the end of it, Kokichi was starting to question whether or not Kiibo was actually real or not. He frowned, thinking about how he’d treated him all this time. It was supposed to just be a joke and the man seemed like the personification of a lie pretending to be human when he wasn't. And Kokichi hated liars. “I’m sorry I’ve been so mean to Kiibo even though I know how much you like him.” 

“It’s okay. It’s funny sometimes,” Miu admitted feeling a little guilty as she chuckled feeling a little better by Kokichi's words. She knew he was trying to comfort her and that meant the world to her. Wiping away the tears that had escaped she said, “You’ve got a good one, gremlin. The dick-wad is obsessed with you.” She glanced her best friend's way for a beat smiling. “And you’re just as obsessed so it's okay.”

“Nee-heehee. Me? Obsessed? Pfft." Kokichi waved it off rolling his eyes. "Pleeeeease. I just keep him around because he’s interesting and fun to toy with, that’s all!” Kokichi lied biting down his smile knowing full well she’d know it was a lie. It had become more of an inside joke between them at this point.

“Yeah, yeah. Suuurrre.” Miu grinned before taunting, “ _ Loooove you, Pooichi. Ooooh, I love you toooo, Cockichi. Fuck me harder, Daddy! Ung! Just like that! _ ” She obscenely moaned before she started cackling with her tongue stuck out and he giggled along just happy to see her spirits had livened up a little. Her laughter died down as they pulled into Nagito’s driveway. She shivered and it wasn’t because of the cold weather. “God, I hate this guy. That’s two creeps I don’t want anything to fuckin’ deal within the group. Ones an animal fucker and this one is--” 

“He’s harmless, slut-bag,” Kokichi interrupted as he got out of the car. “Weird as fuck? Absolutely! But still harmless.” He hopped up the steps and knocked on the door, not noticing the white-haired boy watching him from the window as Kokichi tapped his foot impatiently crossing his arms in front of himself. Once the door opened Kokichi offered a cheeky grin with his eyes closed and hands behind his head not noticing the other’s green eyes lighting up at the sight of him. “Helloooo, Komaede Nagito! Care to have a chat with your supreme leader?”

“Hello,  _ Ouma Kokichi. _ ” The way he said it made Kokichi’s cheeky demeanor falter for a fraction of a second taking in his bright expression. Then Kokichi remembered blatantly flirting with him and it made him wince and feel a little guilty but he schooled his expression fast. Nagito stepped back and waved out an arm. “Come on in.” Miu and Kokichi shared a look before stepping inside and making themselves comfortable on the same couch they’d sat on the last time opposite the wild white-haired boy. “To what do I owe this visit? I assumed you realized how worthless I really am and decided to keep me out of your secret organization.” 

Kokichi groaned and rolled his eyes having forgotten all about Nagito and his self-deprecating ‘jokes’ if that’s what he wanted to call them. They were jokes right? Placing a finger in front of his lips, he didn’t hold the bite back in his tone really not having the patience for this. “To what did I say about your nonsensical self-loathing?” Kokichi tilted his head, his grin turning dark. “If you keep saying it I’ll start to believe you,  _ Komaede Nagito _ .” His tone was mocking the white-haired boy teasing him for how he consistently said his name. He squinted at him trying to intimidate him into cutting it out. “Don’t want that now do we?” 

Nagito’s bright smile fell for a half-second, conflicting emotions and thoughts stirring within his mind and body. He liked the idea that someone like _Kokichi_ cared enough about him to tell him to stop the self-deprecating comments but at the same time he really enjoyed making said comments since it was a coping mechanism for him. “No we don’t,” Nagito said simply not trusting his words, his palms a little sweatier seeing the intensity in stunning lavender eyes. He really was beautiful. Especially when his grin turned darker. How was that possible?

“You are really fuckin’ weird even if you’re not worthless,” Miu said with her nose curled.

Kokichi punched her in the tit making her hiss at him. “Down, dog.” He turned his attention back to Nagito who looked mildly impressed, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his lips. “Nee-heehee. She’s got a mouth on her but pay no mind to it! We’re not here for long, just dropping off your burner phone!” Kokichi pulled it out and registered the number in his and Miu’s phones before handing it to Nagito. With his finger in front of his lips, Kokichi said, “Our first meeting will be tomorrow around three. I’ll text you the address, okaaay?” 

Nagito stared at the phone for a few seconds like it was the most precious thing in the world his eyes widening as his heart started beating a little faster. There it was. Kokichi’s number. Or at least his burner number. Nagito grinned maniacally at it before turning his attention to the purple-haired boy, forgetting about Miu’s existence feeling like they were the only two people in the room. In the world. He'd get onto himself later for having such selfish thoughts. He didn't deserve to have them. “Sounds like we’ll finally be on our way to a hope-filled future!” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Nishishi. Byyyeee!” Kokichi said hopping off the couch, Miu not far behind him as they set out the door to head towards their next point of interest.

Nagito watched them leave his hand pulling the curtain back to get a clear view of Kokichi as his heart thumped a little harder. Even though he knew he’d probably forget with his terrible memory, he took mental pictures of the cute boy who’d just given him his phone number. His grip tightened around the phone as he said, “Maybe  _ our _ hope-filled future,  _ Ouma Kokichi. _ ” 

It took the two chaotic people about four and a half hours to hand out each phone and the information to every DICE member, Kokichi having the hardest time pulling Miu away from Kazuichi before they finally returned back to his house. “I’m exhausted. Make sure to text me every few hours if you can okay?” Kokichi asked before he got out of the car. She nodded thinning her lips a little nervous about going home. “Thanks for helping with DICE today, Miu!” He said a little louder than usual, knowing that cameras were watching and listening. 

“You’re fuckin’ welcome, rat! I got a robot to go home and fuck!” Miu said cackling with her tongue stuck out, a show she was putting on for the cameras. Kokichi had to school his expression from appearing concerned. He’d definitely text her and keep updates on her wellbeing whether she did or not. He'd call if he had to. Hell, he'd get a damn cab and go over there if she didn't answer.

“Bye, slut!” Kokichi kept his fake grin on as he waved her off and moved down the curved stone walkway, the dinging of windchimes in his ear as stepped inside the house, dropping the mask immediately. “God, I hope she’ll be okay.” Turning his eyes to the side he saw his beloved detective had fallen asleep on the couch, the kitten curled up on his chest. The scene melted his heart and made Kokichi smile before he could stop himself. Destiny heard him take off his shoes and woke up to turn her head and in joy, she jumped off Shuichi and ran towards the purple-haired boy rubbing against his leg and purring. Kokichi grimaced. “No, cat,” Kokichi whispered as he pushed her away from him a little, not too hard to hurt her but enough to try and persuade her to stop. She did not. “Ugh you won’t leave me alone will you?” He asked keeping his voice low not to wake Shuichi. Destiny meowed at him and he looked to the corner of the room where her food bowl had been put out. “Are you hungry, is that it?” Another meow to which he rolled his eyes for talking to himself. Grabbing the food he filled it and the water bowl up since she was running low and she started chomping down and glanced his way as she did so almost like she was wanting approval for the action. He bit his smile down as he wagged a finger at her showing her he meant business. “Don’t go getting any ideas, cat. This doesn’t mean I’m your owner or anything. I don’t do pets, sorry!” He threw his hands out dramatically as if she could understand. Destiny stopped eating to brush her head against the hand that had just pointed at her and he groaned at how cute she was. Rolling his eyes again he was slow to pet her. “Again. Don’t get any funny ideas about this.” 

Shuichi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. He’d heard most of the conversation between his boyfriend and their newfound pet. “She likes when you scratch behind her ear.” Kokichi squealed and leaped back two feet, confusing and startling the poor kitten who jumped by his sudden movement making Shuichi lose it, cackling at his reaction. 

After calming his pounding heart down, Kokichi glared at his boyfriend and crossed his arms in front of himself. “Don’t even start with me, Saihara!” That made Shuichi laugh even harder knowing he was being so formal because he was annoyed. Kokichi got a mischievous glint in his eye and hopped down on top of Shuichi on the couch making the other’s laughter quickly die in his throat and his eyes became droopy hoping this was going where he thought it would go. Placing his hands on Kokichi's hips the smaller boy felt pleasant shivers run throughout his body and his mind went to the same place his boyfriend's had. But Shuichi needed to be punished not rewarded. Kokichi trailed his hand down Shuichi’s chest down to his lower region and slipped his hand in his pants and could see the approval in his boyfriend's face so he started working on him and kissed him. Shuichi was suspicious of the sudden fire in the other but more than going into detective mode he wanted to ignore his rational side and just enjoy the moment so he allowed it to happen without any complaints. After about two minutes Kokichi grinned against his lips and pulled his hand back and jumped off the couch to place his hands on his hips. The navy-haired boy whined and slapped at the couch and his befuddled and frustrated expression was perfect in Kokichi's eyes. Forget all the other pranks this one was definitely top tier. “Nishishi. That’s what you get for being a stupid-head and scaring me!” 

Shuichi gawked at him in disbelief for a few seconds before his own mischievous glint touched his eyes and he stalked towards Kokichi making the purple-haired boy’s eyes widen as he took a few steps back until he was at the wall. Shuichi gazed into stunning lavender eyes and tilted his chin up for him to look at him. In a sensual voice, Shuichi said, “And here I was wanting to take your clothes off with my teeth.” Kokichi’s face quickly turned red touching his ears hearing Shuichi talk like that and he gulped, not able to keep up any kind of cocky mask since his heart was going a million miles a minute. Shuichi smiled and moved his lips down to start kissing his neck making the other's eyes close. He whispered at the crook of his jawline, “I wanted to show you that maybe I’m not all bark after all.” Shuichi growled teasingly in his ear making Kokichi’s whole body tremble and sent jolts of electricity through him hearing him say it like that. Kokichi forgot all about the top tier prank or why he'd done it. Pulling back Shuichi sighed with downcast eyes and a fake pout. “Oh well.” 

Shuichi started to walk away when Kokichi tackled him, landing them on the couch again making both of them giggle. Kokichi straddling him, he restrained his wrists with a wicked smile on his face as he said in his own sensual voice, “Then show me you can put your money where your mouth is, my beloved detective because I don’t believe you.” 

Shuichi grinned right back at him. “Go put on the little black ones and I will.” Kokichi didn’t have to be told twice leaping off his boyfriend before he sprinted into the bedroom, Shuichi not far behind him, the door closing behind them shutting them off from the world and all the stress they'd felt today. They forgot all about their fears for what Danganronpa knowing about Shuichi conspiring with Chihiro and Chiaki meant. Their fears for what Kiibo possibly being a weapon meant. Those problems were left in the living room and now was only for themselves. Once the lacey black pajamas were put on Shuichi was quick to take them off, putting his money where his mouth was as he removed them with his teeth to Kokichi’s delight. Neither hid their feelings with every touch, kiss, and thrust as they found themselves interwoven yet again for round five.

  
  


The next morning Shuichi had breakfast ready for them and had packed a lunch for Kokichi to the purple-haired boy’s surprise and delight. Kissing him goodbye, Kokichi was sad when his boyfriend left for his meeting with the Trojan Horses. He washed the dishes because again he didn't want Shuichi to turn into a housewife. Yeah. That was the reason. Without having to get a new recruit today and not having a meeting with DICE until the afternoon Kokichi decided to sleep in a little more with a full belly and a smile on his face. Despite everything happening with Danganronpa, Kokichi was happy. He was unbelievably happy. All the voices in his voice had quieted down to a point he could ignore them and he hadn’t had a nightmare since he and Shuichi had made up. 

Kokichi was woken up a second time this time by Destiny pouncing on his face making him groan and glare into golden eyes. “The fuck do you want?” The kitten stretched out on his chest flexing out adorable little toe beans. “I don’t care how cute you are, cat. You won’t make me fall in love with you. You don’t want me to, trust me. Pets I fall in love with end up dead.” Destiny didn’t listen to any of that instead she nuzzled her nose against his cheek and his heart constricted as a warm feeling spread throughout his entire body. Damn it. Groaning as he did it he started petting her and let her love on him for a few minutes and allowed himself to enjoy the attention from her. “Whatever. It doesn’t mean anything,” he whispered to himself as he pulled the kitten in to cuddle, falling asleep with Destiny right next to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HarunP you totally called it when it came to Gundam's farm and his friendship with Sonia!! o.o Thanks for always commenting <3


	21. DICE and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting for DICE  
> Shuichi learns more about his disorders  
> Tensions all around the room: one downstairs at Angie's mansion and another across town in a doctors office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of attempted suicide (brief)
> 
> Yeeaaah so this chapter had a lot happen for it to be just the two events o.o  
> The DICE meeting runs pretty long, I've been hyping it up and hope I don't disappoint! <3  
> It ended up almost as long as the very first chapter right under 14k words sooo yeah my break didn't last long at all LMFAO

When Kokichi’s eyes opened the next time he groaned frustrated that he hadn’t been woken up by his beloved detective kissing him. Instead, it was caused by one of his phones ringing although the ringtone wasn’t one he’d heard in use before. Answering it with a groggy voice and a yawn leaving his lips he said, “Ya?”

“Hello,  _ Ouma Kokichi. _ ” The tone that was used sent shivers down his spine.

Suddenly very awake Kokichi sat up fast before he glared at the screen to see that it was in fact Komaeda Nagito’s name on the caller ID. “Do you know the purpose of a burner phone?” Kokichi asked with a bite to his tone. No response for a few seconds made Kokichi roll his eyes and flop his head back down on the pillow as he explained, “It’s to keep up anonymity. I doubt anyone is listening to us by satellite right now since we’ve yet to cause chaos but don’t drop my name again over this line. What do you want?” Kokichi fiddled with the black lace on his top as he asked the question, thinking back to the night before which made him smile. He didn’t mean to sound short with the boy but Kokichi was rather enjoying his dreams for once. They too had been about his time spent with his beloved detective reliving the moments Shuichi removed his pajamas with his teeth. Out of the five times that they’d had sex Kokichi decided that one was definitely his second favorite. Nothing would beat the first time even if it was a little awkward. He hoped Shuichi proved him wrong.

“I never received the address for the meeting,” Nagito said a few seconds later and if Kokichi didn’t know any better he’d say the white-haired boy almost sounded disappointed like he’d expected the call to go differently. Then it hit Kokichi what he said.

Kokichi checked the time and seeing it was twelve he realized he only had three hours to gather the equipment, get ready, and drive to Angie’s house which was thirty minutes out by itself. He quickly hopped out of bed. “Fuck!” Kokichi paid no mind to the voice in his ear chuckling although it wasn’t the most unpleasant of sounds as he quickly ran to the closet and grabbed both his checkered scarf and his white straight-jacket outfit that had straps and laces down the sides of his pants. It screamed ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader’ and this was DICE’s first-ever official meeting which he was both nervous and excited about. “I’ll text it to you now I might have overslept.” 

“Might have?” Nagito teased with a smile tugging on his lips, testing the waters. 

Kokichi glanced at the other room not hearing Shuichi walking about which was weird for the time and he furrowed his brows. And what about Miu? She should have called if nothing else. “God damn it, the bitchlet was supposed to call me,” he said, not registering Nagito’s flirting at all. Then his eyes widened as his heart fell to the pit of his stomach remembering the events of yesterday and Kiibo’s potentially dangerous behaviors. “I gotta go.” He hung up the burner phone before Nagito could get another word in. From across town, Nagito sighed and frowned as he held the burner phone a little tighter upset about the direction that conversation had gone, not feeling a sense of hope from it at all. Kokichi grabbed his main cell and called up Miu. It rang and rang. And rang. And continued ringing. “Fuck fuck fuck. No. Please be okay.” It had been since the night before that he’d heard anything from her. She’d said everything was fine. What if something happened? Biting his thumb Kokichi took a long deep breath hoping that she'd just stepped away from her phone. She finally called him back and he let out a huge sigh of relief. “Miu, you slut! You took forever to answer!”

“Hey, limp-dick. You good?” Miu asked casually as she munched down on her food, slurping on noodles in his ear having left her phone in her bedroom by accident.

“Yeah, I’m good. Are you good?” Kokichi asked, his heart still hammering.

“Pfft. Of course, I am. I just decided to sleep in today. Kiibs and I are watching a movie. He’s feeling a lot better now,” Miu said side-glancing the robot. She hadn’t wanted to leave his side since he was back to acting normally. She also wanted to run her own investigation when it came to him potentially being dangerous. “Wait, did you just wake up?” 

“Yeah,” Kokichi garbled while brushing his teeth. “Text everyone the address I got to get ready. Come on over whenever.” He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

“Alright, see ya soon, fuck-face!” Miu hung up and turned her focus back on Kiibo, the robot she was very much in love with, and offered her hand and was relieved when he was quick to take it, a sad smile on her face and a bright one on his. She wished she could just ask him what was going on inside his head. What kind of torture having that kind of secret in his head was? Did he truly experience emotions? Could he feel love for her like she felt for him? But more than sating her curiosities, Miu wanted to honor her best friend and her new friend’s trust in her. So she just bit down her tongue, keeping her trap shut, and squeezed the other's surprisingly soft hand a little tighter hoping they could get this figured out. 

Sighing Kokichi checked the time again. Where the hell was his beloved detective at? Had their Trojan Horse meeting run over that late? If so… why? Had they figured out what was going on with Kiibo? Shuichi was usually here by eleven at the latest he’d told him. Pouting he set the phone aside and decided not to drive himself crazy with worry. He’d call him when he had more time. Kokichi started undressing so he could take a quick shower and get ready for their first-ever DICE meeting with who he thought at the time was the full crew in place. 

The reason Shuichi hadn’t been there to wake up his boyfriend was because he was across town in a waiting room. His meeting with Trojan Horses hadn't run over at all. Shuichi had left just a few minutes earlier than usual so that he could make the doctor’s appointment he’d set up a few days prior, taking Kaiha’s offer to get the number to Doctor Moda. Fiddling with his thumbs and glancing at a few other people also waiting to see him, Shuichi took a few steadying breaths dreading this but he figured this was the best option. Better to acknowledge and learn about his disorders than to just outright ignore them. He mostly wanted to know that Kokichi would be safe being in a relationship with him. Even if it broke his heart and crushed him Shuichi would never do anything that could be potentially dangerous for the love of his life.

“S-Saihara Sh-Shuichi?” The familiar-looking nurse called for the name at the door, her hands trembling with the clipboard in it. Long straight dark hair hung to her hips, her bangs choppy and a little all over the place and he could see the timid smile on her face. Guessing by the way she was avoiding eye contact with him he guessed that she recognized him as well. 

“Y-Yeah, th-that’s me,” Shuichi said, stuttering just as badly as she had been.

“J-Just f-follow m-me.” The nurse offered him her best smile and he could see it was strained and her brows were puckered with worry. Shuichi had thought Chihiro was the most nervous person he’d ever met but now he was wondering if this girl truly deserved that title.

“O-Okay,” Shuichi said before standing and moving to do as she asked. The nurse took all of his medical history, of which he didn't know much embarrassing them both, his blood pressure, and his information and offered him her name after the fact, scolding herself out loud for forgetting to do that earlier and it solidified who he’d suspected she was. Forcing himself not to be nervous he beamed at her. “I thought you looked familiar. It’s nice to meet you, Tsumiki Mikan.”

Mikan stood a little straighter with widened eyes and her timid smile fell into a flat line. “O-Oh. S-So you d-do know m-me.” She frowned not liking being recognized at all especially not because of that show. “I-I’m not like I-I was on th-the show at all I promise. W-Well I am b-but not, I mean, I’m n-not capable of hurting anyone in r-real life. Th-They gave me a d-disease th-that messed with my mind. I-I would NEVER kill someone in real life! Th-That’s not who I am at all I-I swear, Shuichi!” If Shuichi didn’t know any better he’d say she was about to cry defending herself when he’d never accused her of anything, to begin with which startled him.

Gawking at the scene Shuichi quickly waved his hands out in front of himself before stepping off the scale she had just weighed him on and Mikan looked anywhere but at Shuichi as he said, “N-No! I didn’t figure you were! My boyfriend was the antagonist on the show while I was the protagonist. We were supposed to hate each other but here we are in a relationship now. P-People don’t know the real you until they look past what Danganronpa made you out to be. I promise I don’t judge you for anything you did on the show!” He offered her his biggest smile trying to make her calm down. In all honesty, Shuichi hadn’t even known that Mikan had killed someone. Unlike Kokichi, Shuichi hadn’t done a ton of research on the other seasons’ classmates even if he had flitted through some of the files Kokichi had spread out at Miu’s house but those had mostly been for season one. He’d also seen some stuff online during Trojan Meetings and in his spare time just out of curiosity. He never would have guessed that Mikan would be capable of murdering someone. If she had been on his season he probably would have defended her saying it was impossible just based on how much of a scaredy-cat she seemed to be. Yet again though, Shuichi didn’t know enough about the situation to make that statement in all surety. 

Mikan bit her lip and pinched the hem of her skirt with a shy smile. “Y-Yeah. Y-You’re right…” Her smile fell entirely a fraction of a second later and she pouted and put her hands up with watery eyes. “I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to make you feel l-like I thought your boyfriend was b-bad or anything!” Squealing, she ducked her head like he was about to hit her or something and actual tears fell down her cheeks, making Shuichi guffaw and throw out his hands now in utter exasperation and confusion. “I-I’m so so so sorry, Saihara. P-Please forgive me!” 

“U-Uh,” Shuichi stuttered, “S-Sure thing! I-I didn’t think you were, um, doing that anyway.” He glanced down the hallway bobbing forward ready to end this conversation. 

Like Mikan could sense how uncomfortable Shuichi was she pulled her head back up and wiped away her tears shakily before apologizing again, “S-Sorry, I just get overly emotional when I meet other people from Danganronpa. I-I’ll show you to your room now.” Shuichi only offered a thin-lipped smile not saying anything else out of fear of somehow hurting the very skittish girl’s feelings again. Stopping by the room Mikan opened the door for him to enter it. “J-Just take a seat on the table and h-he’ll be with you shortly.” Like the doorknob was on fire she closed it behind him fast and scattered off and she was so glad that Shuichi was the last patient she had to retrieve for the day.

Shuichi let out a huge breath of relief once she was gone. Mikan seemed nice enough but all that apologizing and the sudden crying and mood swings exhausted him. Had she been that shy and emotional before the game? If they confiscated the supercomputer and she wanted help with the anxiety disorder she clearly had that Danganronpa might have caused then maybe it could help her too. Being left alone in the very white room for ten minutes Shuichi’s mind started to wonder as he glanced around the area noticing the pictures put up and he felt a weird sense of deja vu being in there. Shuichi’s feet instinctively started kicking beneath him and he glanced down at them before making them stop abruptly, the action making him think back to the videos Kaiha had brought for him to see and he didn’t like it at all. It made him feel icky about himself.

Opening the door a familiar-looking white-haired man stepped into the room. He was shorter in person than he seemed in the videos although he had always been sitting down in the footage. Doctor Moda smiled at Shuichi and it wasn’t a forced polite one that he offered to every patient. He was beyond excited to see him and the affection in his dark eyes wasn’t something someone could fabricate. He let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head in disbelief. “When they told me that Saihara Shuichi was here to see me, I almost laughed in my nurse's face. Better not to do that with Miss Tsumiki of course.” Doctor Moda giggled offering the other a wink which made Shuichi return the smile before the doctor took the seat across from him. “So Mikan was right, huh? That Danganronpa's supercomputer could help you with your disorders?” 

Shuichi blinked and his smile fell as his brows pulled down. “Wait. Mikan suggested it?” He glanced back at the door wondering if he’d actually known her better than he realized. Maybe that was why she'd been so weird around him. Maybe she was upset he didn't remember her. “W-Were we friends or something? Didn’t they give her an anxiety disorder?”

“Oh no.” Doctor Moda shook out a hand rather quickly shutting down that thought. “Mikan has always been like that. She used to be a lot worse before the show, she had an intense case of agoraphobia, that’s how we met actually, and with her newfound skillset I took her on to work for me. She just suggested the supercomputer to me as a possible alternative for you. As far as friendships go you can see that Miss Tsumiki is quite shy. I don’t think she has many friends outside of the other nurses here-- or wants to have any friends anyway.” He chuckled for a few seconds before a look of concern touched his features. “ _ Are _ you better, Shuichi?” The fact that he was here made Doctor Moda very nervous. Even if he loved seeing him again he hoped it wasn’t under bad circumstances. Danganronpa had been their last-ditch effort after Shuichi had nearly gone over the edge.

“I think?” Shuichi winced pinching up half of his face before he sighed. “I just saw some old videos where I came to see you and thought I’d go straight to the source and find out more about my disorders. Danganronpa can dilute them and rewire my brain but they can’t get rid of them completely.” Biting his lip he said, “I need to know if it’s safe for Kokichi to be with me.” 

Doctor Moda’s frown left his face as a soft smile took over it instead. “So you two are back together?” Shuichi nodded and offered a shy one in return. “That’s fantastic! I watched your season, not because I’m a fan of the show because I know how terrible they’ve been about some things but, because I wanted to keep an eye on you. I just wish we had the same technology they did to offer you here.” The doctor was quick to defend his reasoning, knowing how much trauma it had caused Mikan and others like her. “You were very impressive, Shuichi! I almost forgot that I’ve known you for half of your life watching you do those investigations. It made me happy knowing that your dream of becoming a detective came true.” 

Shuichi chuckled self-deprecatingly. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, I promise.” He shrugged with one shoulder feeling uncomfortable about the topic. “I-I’ve been thinking about going back to writing. I’ve read a few of my books now and think that doing that would be far more fulfilling than finding hard truths and potentially ruining more lives-- real lives-- like I did in my false memories.” Shuichi blinked and his mouth fell open stunned with himself for being so open and honest about those memories with this man who was essentially a stranger to him. He couldn’t explain it but he felt almost the same type of warmth around Doctor Moda that he did with Kaiha and Fumihiro. A warmth he’d never experienced before leaving the killing game. Clearing his throat he asked, “A-Anyway, what can you tell me about dissociative identity disorder? Am, uh, am I possibly a threat to be around having this disorder?” His brows puckered up hoping to every god including Atua that this man had all the answers. 

Doctor Moda shook his head. “I don’t think you are, Shuichi. No more than anyone else is. Even with your illness at full capacity you never hurt anyone else. Well, no one except yourself.” He frowned before digging through older papers on his clipboard to provide references. “You had an issue with running away a lot as you got older. One of the times that you ran away, not long before you went on the show actually, you… you tried to commit suicide.” His eyes filled with worry remembering it while Shuichi’s eyes widened and his heart stopped.  _ What? _ “When you were around thirteen you cut your hand up pretty bad which was a defense mechanism. One of your alters, he preferred hurting himself so no one else could beat him to it. He said it also helped him feel things. He was very self-destructive...” Humming sadly he flipped through more pages. “Medication helped a lot with the depression that came along with it and your manic episodes but medication is iffy. You’ll take one for one disorder and it’ll help that one while exacerbating another problem. Almost like a see-saw back and forth between the two. Y-You’re not having any more episodes like that again, are you? You haven’t thought about running away or hurting yourself, correct?” The older man asked in a slower tone, watching Shuichi to gauge a reaction. He didn’t want to upset him, seeing him as an integrated person still felt like uncharted territory. Doctor Moda was used to having to react in different ways depending on who Shuichi came in as that day.

Shuichi picked up on the body language and shook his head with a timid smile. “N-No. I’ve never hurt myself like that with these memories nor do I plan to.” His eyes darted around the room again, feeling uncomfortable about the whole conversation.

Doctor Moda’s expression brightened to a point Shuichi hadn’t seen on him yet. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Shuichi.” His eyes watered a little making him wipe them away with a tissue and that confused Shuichi. Had they been that close? “Sorry, I just, it’s just that every time you came in here I made a promise to you that we would figure this out and it’s such a relief to see you able to finally have closure on your past and be confident in yourself and  _ I’m just so proud of you, Shuichi. _ ”

Hearing those words made Shuichi's eyes widen and his heart constrict. It brought with it a strong sense of nostalgia and deja vu, stirring something deep within Shuichi that he didn’t understand at all and his emotions soon became so overwhelming that suddenly Doctor Moda wasn’t the only one with watery eyes. Shuichi’s whole body shook and his head bobbed forward as the tears started coming. Unable to stop it he stared at his trembling hands wondering why the hell this was happening. “I-I’m so sorry, I-I don’t understand why I-I’m crying at all!” 

Doctor Moda didn’t ask permission as he left his chair to wrap Shuichi in his arms, holding the navy-haired boy tightly. “It’s okay, Shuichi, you’re safe. You’re in a safe space, you always have been around me. We’ve done it. We got it figured out.” Shuichi was slow to hug him back and he felt it again, the nice warmth radiating throughout his skin and soul. Like home. “And if you ever get to a point where you need help again, I will always be here to help you, I promise.” Doctor Moda let out a heavy sigh. “Memories or no memories you will always be my favorite patient.” Shuichi guffawed as he tightened his grip on the other and the tears kept coming. And despite never having met the man, Shuichi trusted him with his whole heart. 

It took all of one minute for chaos to ensue once Angie brought all twelve members of DICE down to the large room downstairs. Angie flitted around the area offering tea cakes and drinks as she spoke of and sang out Atua’s praises, Himiko not far behind her as her sweet tooth led her along like a hand waving the scent at her, ushering her to follow the bubbly painter snatching more cookies off the pan anytime Angie turned her head. Tenko, for once, was not at her girlfriend’s heel, no, she was gushing over Sakura’s muscles, very impressed by and obsessed with the woman’s strength. Sakura looked a little embarrassed but Kokichi noticed the small smile tugging on her lips by all the attention and soon enough they were showing each other fighting techniques they’d been taught, Sakura having a true knowledge base since she was a martial artist before the game. Rantaro stayed in the corner with his arms crossed just surveying the scenes unfolding around him, picking up on people’s energies and body language and kept to himself not really sure where he belonged in the group-- what he brought to the table. Rantaro didn’t understand why Kokichi wanted him here amongst all these actually talented people. He’d known Kokichi was manipulating him but he allowed it to happen because his desire of finding out his true name and ending the show was much stronger than the temptation to shut down the other’s tactics. The only thing Rantaro had found himself good at was watching others and picking up on their true intentions, his mind telling him what he’d do to take control of the group. That train of thought came to him at times but instead of following the track, Rantaro grabbed one of the special brownies he’d brought for himself out of his pocket and chomped down on it to distract his ever consistently running mind. Miu stayed at Kokichi’s side waiting for him to get this thing started and although she wanted to explore and talk to everyone, especially the Ultimate Mechanic, she stayed with her supreme leader waiting for an order. 

It wasn’t all positive chaos, however, in two corners of the room was bickering. In the first a tiny girl, her much larger henchman, and a hope-filled boy.

Kokichi’s attention was brought to the nearest people arguing, Hiyoko taunting Nekomaru but that appeared to be all in good fun. It was when her sights turned on a green-eyed, white-haired male that there was genuine venom to her tone. “WHAT! Komaeda!?  _ You _ were asked to join this group too!?” Hiyoko scoffed, turning up her nose at the sight of him before moving her eyes to gawk at the purple-haired boy. “What the hell, short shit? I thought you had  _ some _ taste! What the fuck is he going to help us out with?” Her nasty expression shifted into a wicked grin as she looked at Nagito again. She knew he’d been the least favorite of classmates when watching the episode where he’d killed himself. The disgusting way he did it repulsed everyone and he'd done it to find the traitor? When it didn’t even do any fucking good! “Unless you’re going to use that supposed ‘luck’ of yours and kill yourself to end the show like you did to ‘find the traitor’ then I don’t see why you’d even be here!” She pointed at Nagito and started cackling at him deciding he’d be her new victim since Mikan wasn’t there to torment-- not like she wanted that dumb bitch around. 

Nagito held up his arms in an act of submission and smiled brightly at her, but Kokichi knew it was fake. “If that is what is necessary then I will use my body for anything this group needs from me. Even if it calls for my death!” He laughed maniacally for a few seconds before he said, “If it helps DICE achieve ultimate hope then I’m happy to--”

“THAT'S MESSED UP, MAN!” Nekomaru jumped in shaking his large head disapprovingly with a pout on his lips as he pounded his chest to illustrate how big of a deal he found this to be. “Why would you even joke about that? That’s not something to kid around about!” 

“Yeah! You’re too worthless to pull something like that off, Nag-ew-toe. Even Neko thinks so!” Hiyoko snickered with her head tossed back thinking her nickname for the freakazoid was top notch while Nekomaru widened his eyes and waved his hands out defensively, he hadn’t meant it like that at all. He just didn’t like people joking about killing themselves. It was a joke right? 

“Perhaps you are right, Hiyoko.” Nagito sighed heavily but his smile remained, actually it grew as he rather enjoyed the fotter she’d provided him to continue his self-hatred. “I am pretty worthless but until Kokichi tells me to leave I plan to stay here just as you do so DICE can achieve its goal of ultimate hope and end the show Danganronpa!” 

“You’re not actually lucky in real life!” Hiyoko grinned devilishly at him and taunted, “You got ‘lucky’ playing Russian Roulette with five bullets in the virtual world but I’d bet you money that you couldn’t do it with six bullets in real life!” She didn’t actually want him to do that. She just liked stirring up emotions in others. Hiyoko knew she was a bully. When people actually gave it back to her or at least gave her funny reactions like Nekomaru did, it made it all worth it.

Kokichi pursed his lips and his eyebrows rose after hearing that, kind of impressed that Nagito had done something like that in his season. He hadn’t known that about him. It brought Kokichi back to teasing Shuichi about doing the same thing during their free time and it made him smile fondly remembering it. Coming back to the here and now Kokichi snapped his fingers at them getting their attention making Nekomaru jerk his head to the side and offer a huge smile, Hiyoko roll her eyes at him with her nose curled up not liking being snapped at in the slightest, and Nagito’s green eyes brightened seeing him. 

“Nee-heehee. Sounds like he’s already proven he’s lucky, mini-bitchlet! And we need luck on our side if we wanna get this show canceled, riiight?” Placing his hands behind his head he smiled cheekily at them. “Sooo, let’s not act all high and mighty because we need numbers, okaaay?” He side-glanced Nagito and noticed his shoulders relax. Nagito had kept a smile on his face but Kokichi knew body language like the back of his hand and could tell they were bothering him. Or at least Hiyoko had been. “Nagito, go stand by Rantaro.” It wasn’t a request. When Nagito blinked at him confused by the order Kokichi tilted his head and placed a finger in front of his lips, his smile turning dark to show that he was serious. “Unless you really want to play Russian Roulette with six bullets that is?” Kokichi offered him a real smile hoping that he’d understand that he was just trying to help the guy out. Nagito was quick to return it before he walked over towards the green-haired boy that he hadn’t met yet standing in the corner by himself and made small talk with him.

In the other corner of the room were two boys bickering: one in neon, one in black. 

“I see that this organization’s ruler has no qualms when it comes to permitting disgustingly pathetic humans to join his ranks. Did Kokichi find you in a gutter or just on your backside outside of another maiden’s abode?” With his arms crossed in front of himself, Gundam upturned his chin and narrowed his grey eyes on the pink-haired man not holding back the genuine darkness in his tone. He loathed Kazuichi.

“A maiden's abode ? The fuck are you talking about, Gundam?” Kazuichi guffawed with his mouth hung open, not hiding his sharpened teeth from the other. “Seriously what the hell is your problem with me, man? First you try to steal Miss Sonia--” Kazuichi stopped short once he heard the other scoff and noticed him pull his purple scarf up a little more to hide his blush making the pink-haired man squint at him accusingly. Barring down on his teeth he continued, “Then you want to act like you’re soooo much fucking better than me and for what! What did I ever do to you!?” Kazuichi threw out his arms in exasperation, truly not understanding why the so called angel/devil was being so hateful towards him. If anything Kazuichi was the one who disliked Gundam in the game-- when the hell had the roles swapped!? He hadn't even seen the guy in a year!

“You wish to know why I find you repugnant?” Gundam asked with an eyebrow raised and a sarcastic smile tugging at one side of his lips. He threw his gloved hands up and chuckled darkly. “Fine! Let us go down every avenue of your repulsive life that tells me you are a vile waste of space and undeserving of hellfire itself.” Speaking with hands in a dramatic fashion and ignoring the other’s frustrated sputtering Gundam continued, “First and foremost, your attire! It is so bright it is nearly blinding . Are you aware that some of my evil minions are cockatoos? Once they are ready for courtship they flair out their multi-colored feathers in the carnal desire it will impress another.” Rubbing his chin he asked, “Is that what you are attempting to do with your pink hair? Attract a mate?” Gundam snickered, shaking his head before his smile fell entirely and he glared at Kazuichi, both boys crossing their arms in front of their chests, guarding themselves. “ One could only assume you are with your perverted behavioral patterns. At least my cockatoos know respect ,” he spat out the last word, wanting Kazuichi to know that was the main reason he didn’t like him.

“Respect, huh?” Kazuichi asked, pulling his beanie down feeling a little insecure about his hair now. He also wished he’d worn the black outfit to match his hat instead of the neon yellow jumpsuit to the meeting. He sucked on his teeth and sniffed wiping at his nose before he placed his hands on his hips getting in the dark lord's face. “The fuck are you trying to get at, hamster-boy? Because I have NEVER touched a woman without her consent!” 

Gundam rolled his eyes at the proximity not feeling threatened by him at all. “No. You certainly haven’t. Forthrightly, I would presume you have not touched one at all, with consent or otherwise.” The devil grinned wickedly seeing the other turn red as his jaw dropped. Gundam’s smile fell once he thought of Sonia. “No. You just climb up the lining of their abode and cling to their window watching like a predator, waiting for them to become undressed until your slimy fingers slip and suddenly you’re the one on your back and the fair maiden has to call you an ambulance. Pfft. And you wonder why I think you are repulsion personified.” Kazuichi’s eyes widened and he cupped his mouth in shock hearing that knowing full well what Gundam had meant earlier now. “And even still after the fair maiden draws papers to keep you away you find yourself stalking her like an animal, although an animal is far too kind to describe you since animals are capable of intelligence. And being the insect that you are you pestered her to the point that she runs away and pursues a career she hadn’t intended to.” His dark tone dissipated, turning serious as Gundam said, “You are lucky she enjoys it, Souda. You should have just left her alone.” 

“W-Wait!” Kazuichi shook his head and flailed out his arms defensively. “H-How do you know about that? M-Miss Sonia told you?” Gundam’s slowly returning smirk told him that she did and Kazuichi squeaked with a pinched face. “No! Th-That was just a joke!” His eyes darting around his heart stopped. “OH MY GOD, it was her way of joking right!?” He pulled on some of his pink hair gawking at the dark lord as a pit fell to the bottom of his stomach. “The restraining order isn’t real, right? I-I just thought Miss Sonia, not understanding our customs and all, that it was--” Then he realized something. “Wait! So Miss Sonia still talks to you!? She told me that she cut everyone from Danganronpa out of her life!” 

“She still talks to meeee,” Hiyoko taunted from where she was sitting next to Nekomaru with a shit-eating grin on her face. Without Nagito to pick on, who she’d claimed as her newest victim, she clung to whatever drama she could pick up on in the group. Hiyoko loved stirring the pot and adored drama. It was fun! And absolutely hilarious.

Gundam’s grin only deepened hearing that. “I can assure you that our budding kinship has only grown with each and every passing day that she’s parted from me. Apologies for your shattered heart, pathetic human.” He didn’t sound sorry as he said it and Kazuichi was speechless hanging his head with a disgusting feeling bubbling up in his chest. Kazuichi had no idea that he’d actually upset Miss Sonia, she had been too kind to tell him to just cut it out and let him believe she had left just to travel and pursue modeling, even gave him a spiel that she was 'traumatized.' Now he wished she would have just told him the truth straight-up so he still had her friendship at the very least. 

Kokichi picked up on the pink-haired boy’s resolve crumbling and he groaned and rolled his eyes at the scene. Like a bunch of goddamn children. They truly didn’t have time for all this bullshit! DICE was supposed to be a family! And it would be by the time he was done with it, Kokichi decided. Would he have to break up fights every fucking meeting? Instead of consoling Kazuichi like he sort of did for Nagito, Kokichi chose to jump on top of a table set up in the center of the room not giving a shit about getting dirt on the fancy tablecloth although Angie let out an ‘eek’ once she saw him do it and she warned against it but he pretended he didn’t hear her complaints. Kokichi did a four-fingered whistle, loud and annoying and bouncing off every corner of the room making all eyes turn to him: Miu standing just by where he’d been, Tenko in a headlock by Sakura seemingly delighted to be there, Nagito and Rantaro ending their small talk, Gundam and Kazuichi stepping back from each other, Himiko still eating the cookies but side glancing him now, Angie’s complaining about where he stood simmering down, and Hyoko and Nekomaru turned their heads to see him-- one looking up and the other looking down. 

“Listen here, maggots! We’re doing the orientation then we’ll get into the real fucking shit!” Kokichi yelled out with his hands on his hips as he beamed at the crowd, loving the high he got from having everyone's attention on him. He’d missed this part of DICE meetings. “Nee-heehee. Just putting it out there so there's noooo confusion!” Placing a finger in front of his lips, he said, “I don’t give a flying fuck about any of your dumb drama. Leave that shit at the door!” He pointed at the door before slowly turning it on the white-haired boy deciding to start with him. “I don’t care how you feel about Nagito’s ultimate talent-- if there's any chance in hell that he’s lucky in real life then DICE will fucking take it!” Nagito’s green eyes brightened as every feature of his face lifted into a huge smile. 

Kokichi turned his attention on the girl stealing cookies and with a smirk he said, “I don’t care how you feel about Himiko’s magic--” Tenko glared at him threatening him with her eyes and Himiko frowned, her bottom lip sticking out. He’d hoped he’d get that reaction. Put them down to bring them back up so they’d appreciate the high. “Because I know it’s real! Nishishi. And ANYONE who says it’s not can go kick rocks!” He kicked at the table to illustrate gaining another 'eek' from Angie. Tenko seemed confused by his intentions but seeing the ecstatic expression on Himiko’s face she found herself timidly smiling too although her brows were puckered and her arms were crossed in front of her, her stance remaining defensive. 

Then Kokichi looked at the girl who’d been both complaining about his dirty shoes and had been offering said cookies for Himiko to steal, not sure what to say about her. It took him a few seconds to decide and he added, “I don’t care if you don’t believe in Atua-- you will always play nice with our bubbly painter otherwise you’ll end up with YOUR lock broken in! Nee-heehee. And I'm the best at picking locks!” He threw a wink Angies way who giggled in response. 

“Rantaro!” Kokichi pointed at the green-haired boy in the corner whose eyes had widened and he jumped a bit, not having expected the call-out at all or knowing what Kokichi could possibly say about him. “Nishishi. I noticed your whole stand-offish vibe, Ran-Ran, and I know you’re wondering where you fit in in our mismatched family.” Kokichi placed his hands behind his head with a smirk still playing on his lips. “That’s the biggest mystery of DICE! We will find you a place, Ran-Ran, and we will find out your true name if you help us!” Kokichi placed a hand on his heart, the other offering the hand gesture as he swore, “Nee-heehee. Scouts honor!” The green-haired boy glanced around and chortled under his breath as he shook his head, smiling feeling a little more at ease in the group setting now having heard that. It was honestly just nice to get out of the house and get away from his lonesome thoughts.

“Nekomaru, Tenko, and Sakura-- Neko is our ‘tree’ that will keep us our grounded and pumped up annnnd we can’t forget about our beauuuutiful ladies whose strength knows no bounds!” Kokichi flexed his arm with a widened smile loving every moment of this. It felt right. It felt like running across rooftops. It felt like home. “Nee-heehee. These three shall be the muscle of the group! No one, not even Monokuma himself, stands a chance against any of you!” He had already conjured up an idea on how to get at least Sakura and Tenko to actually enjoy being here and under his command. “Anyone that has a problem with girls being the majority of our bodybuilders in this organization is a degenerate male as Ten-Ten would say and should leave!” He threw a thumb up towards the door for dramatic effect and this time when he glanced at Tenko he saw a genuine smile take over her face, to herself she thought that maybe Kokichi wasn’t the worst when it came to men and she relaxed her defensive stance a teensy bit more. 

“Nee-heehee. Kazuichi! Our Ultimate Mechanic. Who I’m sure will be some sort of comic relief for our group-- although I’m sure that’ll be mostly dirty jokes.” Kazuichi gave him a disgusted look playfully before cackling because Kokichi wasn’t wrong. “Ahh, we’ll take it! Nishishi. And Gundam. Our dark lord-- the devil himself! He shall bring his evil minions in to help with any cause we see fit!” Like his creatures could understand what Kokichi said, both a ferret and a hamster popped out of his black coat pockets and climbed up the length of his arm to sit atop his shoulders, Gundam keeping his chin upturned and trying not to smile. He'd brought out his old coat for this convene. “Now, boys, I have two things to say to both of you. One: you both have true potential and interesting talents that I see coming in handy in DICE! Nee-heehee. Now as for the second thing?” Kokichi tilted his head and he let his grin turn dark as he said, “I don’t give a rat’s ass how Miss Nevermind feels about either of you!” Kokichi’s smile turned cheeky as he placed his hands behind his head, making both boys gawk at him with blushes touching their cheeks neither having expected that at all. “When you’re in here you leave that shit out there!” He bobbed his head towards the window insinuating outside. “Nishishi. No pussy is good enough to thwart with my evil organization! Tis impossible!” 

“Says the gay virgin!” Hiyoko yelled out with her hands cupping her mouth so her voice rang out above the crowd. A few people chuckled but Miu and Kazuichi found it hilarious and soon enough all three very chaotic people were cackling at Hiyoko’s dumb joke, herself included. 

“Not a virgin, mini-bitchlet,” Kokichi corrected her with a wink and a smug smile tugging up his lips, feeling immense pride at that fact. He didn’t notice the white-haired boy’s face fall into a frown. Nagito hadn’t realized that he and Shuichi had gotten that serious. Or perhaps it was before the game he was referring to? For the first time since Kokichi started his speech, Nagito found it hard to look at the cute boy on the tabletop. Kokichi had stayed focused on the small blonde. “Nee-heehee. But you’re half right, tiny-cunt! I am absolutely gay!” He placed his hands on his hips not ashamed of showing off his flair at all now whereas when he was younger he would have stayed hidden. “And you probably picked up on that since you’re a carpet muncher yourself!” He beamed at the small blonde hoping to get a reaction out of her. 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “I bet I’ve had more dick than you’ve ever dreamed of!”

“Slut,” Miu coughed into her hand, not keeping her voice low at all hoping that Hiyoko heard her, still feeling a weird twinge of jealousy when it came to Kokichi and Hiyoko’s seemingly budding friendship. Even if Hiyoko was a little funny Miu couldn’t stop herself from disliking her a little bit. Hiyoko and Kokichi’s dynamic was far too close to their own, Miu thought.

“You’re one to fucking talk!” Hiyoko hollered, grinning at Miu, enjoying the arguing.

Kokichi saw this as a great segway into the next two people. “Hiyoko, little-cunt, mini-bitchlet, ahhh the names I shall find for you! Nee-heehee. You’re tiny and can get in small spaces just like me and just like me you’ve got a mouth on you and I like that.” He wagged a finger at her squinting at her and she returned the gesture in a smartass way. “I don’t care if you get your feelings hurt easily, just don’t talk to her if you do because DICE needs spunk like her!” 

Kokichi snickered at the scoff Miu let out from beside the table. For some reason his teasing the smaller blonde seemed to bother her. He turned to Miu with a soft smile on his lips. “Full-sized bitchlet.” She rolled her eyes, not liking him using any variant of those nicknames on Hiyoko at all. Kokichi figured it would bother her. He’d done it just to mess with her. “You are my right-hand man-- right-hand woman?-- Nishishi. Ahh either way, if anyone has questions or needs to speak to me and I’m unavailable you can go to Miu!” He showcased her like she was a prize on a game show making her raise her brows at the dramatic gesture. “There is no one in this room that I trust more with my life than this bitch right here. And she tried to kill me in the game sooo isn’t that ironic!” That got a few laughs across the group and Miu suddenly felt very nervous having everyone staring at her and adjusted the goggles on her head before crossing her arms, if it’d been an insult it’d be different but she couldn’t stop the genuine smile taking over her face putting a crack in her mask due to all the mushy feelings he’d just handed her on a silver platter.

Kokichi noticed that she felt a little uncomfortable so he turned back to the crowd and stomped one foot on the table to Angie’s distress and to get everyones' attention on him again. “Alright! Nishishi. Soooo what I’m saying is when we’re gathered this is a fucking family! Nee-heehee. I don’t want to hear any more fuckin’ squabbling amongst yourselves, it wastes time and it bores me to tears!” He yawned to add effect to what he was saying. “I don’t care what you guys don’t have in common-- I care what you do . Can anyone tell me what every single person in here has in common? Something we allllll want?” His eyes flitted across the room at each DICE member.

“Vengeance,” Nagito said with a devilish grin loving Kokichi’s whole vibe and having gotten over the weird emotions that had bombarded him for a couple of minutes on the fact that Kokichi wasn’t a virgin. Why should that matter anyway? Right? He didn’t deserve an opinion on that. For many reasons. Mainly that he was too worthless to ever take something like that from him.

Kokichi’s smile turned dark matching the other’s energy before he touched his nose with one finger and pointed at the wild white-haired boy’s face with the other. “Ding ding ding, weeeee have a winnnner folks!” He said boisterously as they did at the fair. Everyone glanced around at each other, realizing that Kokichi was right and they all did want that. Some of them had forgotten why they’d come during all the fun and chaos. “Nee-heehee. Looks like our Ultimate Luck lives up to his name, mini-bitchlet!” Hiyoko rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry his way, making Kokichi’s smile widen. Nagito seemed to enjoy the call out just as much, his grin and green eyes softening as his heart skipped another beat hearing Kokichi defend him. 

Kokichi turned his attention away from the two of them to focus on the crowd as an entirety. “ Vengeance is absolutely correct! We’ve all experienced pain and trauma caused by that god-forsaken show and we alllll want it canceled.” Kokichi walked down the lining of the table ignoring Angie’s sputtering about being careful on it and how much it cost as he said, “Now my original DICE was also created for vengeance.” He stopped short on the table and hopped off it making Angie sigh out a huge breath of relief. 

Kokichi stepped past the members explaining just as loudly, “I was in an orphanage after my parents were murdered right in front of me because Danganronpa implanted that memory. I was mistreated , bullied , assaulted , and starved alongside every other member of my original DICE because Danganronpa told me I was.” Kokichi ignored the gasps that came from a few people and the thumping in his chest that told him to stop being so honest about his past-- real or not. He didn’t like it but he wanted some semblance of a family in this DICE too even if it came at the cost of him telling the truth. 

“Even if the memories aren’t real alllll the trauma and pain I experienced felt real to me! And I’m sure it does for all of you as well!” He heard a few murmurs of agreement and noticed Sakura ducking her head with a frown pulling down her features. Kokichi found himself back at the table sitting atop it this time after having looked into every pair of eyes in the crowd noticing shock in most of them and some softening in compassion, green eyes staying on him as he had stepped through. “Do y’know what the original DICE did? We caused chaos! Nishishi. We saw it as us ‘attacking the system’ that created us since we were monsters! Little did lil ole me know that the real system to attack had me in a simulation! You must be thinking-- ‘wooooow Kokichi is so strong and amazing!’” Kokichi offered the gesture where he balled up his fists in front of himself, false awe in his eyes before he snickered. 

“Which is correct! But I bet you’re also wondering why I told you all of this. The reason?” Kokichi smirked at them keeping his mask up even though his intentions and speech was very honest. “Because I am your Ultimate Supreme Leader! And DICE is very important to me. If you’re going to be under my wing I want you to know who I really am.” His expression shifted into impassive, his anxiety riding down on him hard but he forced himself to actually be strong. For himself. For Shuichi. For DICE. “I have these god awful memories because of Danganronpa . I don’t trust anyone easily because of Danganronpa . Get with my right hand man Miu to know what you’re supposed to be doing! If she doesn’t tell you, wait for me to come by and speak with you! This concludes the orientation for the reinvented DICE! OUR evil secret organization!” He outstretched his arms as if to present himself as he kicked under the table with both joy and nerves. “And we’re attacking the right fucking system this time! AM I RIGHT?” He cupped his mouth and yelled out the last part a bit louder letting them know it was okay to chime in now. 

“Hell yeah! LET’S BRING DOWN THE SYSTEM!” Nekomaru pumped his fists together much like Kaito did at times with a huge grin on his face. “Danganronpa stands NO chance!”

“Calm the hell down, Neko, you’re going to burst a blood vessel,” Hiyoko teased with a smirk on her face too.

“Speaking of bursting I’m about to go fucking crazy over here, Miu! Are we going to make those chamo-vests today or what?” Kazuichi asked not caring about the crowd, only focused on the pretty blonde that didn’t hate him. Miu smiled devilishly at him and moved to stand beside him, liking that they’d formed a friendship born of perversion and making inventions-- her two favorite things in the world.

Gundam curled up his nose seeing that Kokichi’s 'right-hand man' had taken a liking to the pink-haired pervert. Did she know he was repulsive? And stalked women like prey? Should he… Should he warn her? No. She'd called him an asshole for his timidity so she must be a pathetic human as well. “Do as you please, I shall convene with my evil minions.” 

“No one cares!” Miu spat his way before heading off to help Kazuichi. She knew she probably shouldn’t be so curt with Gundam but she wanted Celestia not a robo-killer. 

“To a hope-filled future!” Nagito cheered out, keeping his eyes on the supreme leader.

“I don’t know about a hope-filled one but I certainly look forward to one without Danganronpa in it,” Sakura added with a very small smile tugging at her lips.

Tenko balled up her hands in front of her in joy, barely able to contain herself from jumping in the air and pumping out a fist like they did in Breakfast Club, for once looking forward to being a part of this group. “Those degenerate males won’t know what hit ‘em! With Himiko’s magic and our muscles they really don’t stand a chance just like Neko said!” Tenko beamed and Kokichi realized that she was sold on DICE. All it took was a little TLC thrown Himiko’s way and Sakura as a teammate and she was kaput. Kokichi had hoped as much would happen.

“Nyeh, with Kokichi’s magic and mine we’ll kick their tails!” Himiko hopped up in excitement with her hat bobbing forward and Tenko’s smile softened seeing how thrilled she was about not being the only mage in the group. Maybe he really was a mage, Tenko thought if Himiko believed it and he’d pulled all this off. Kokichi would allow them to keep believing that. 

Rantaro just smiled and kept his arms crossed in front of himself. Kokichi eyed him, noting that the green-haired boy would probably need a little TLC thrown his way as well. Kokichi knew he didn’t know where he fits in just yet but Kokichi had a feeling he belonged here. He had always seen Rantaro as someone with potential even in the game-- mysterious and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t terrible on the eyes either. It had bummed Kokichi out a little that he’d been the first to get murdered in the killing game. The only thing that would have bummed him out more would be Shuichi kicking the bucket in the game. That thought sent shivers down his spine.

Kokichi expected a lot of reactions to his speech from Angie: dramatic tears, applause, disgusting pity, undying love for Atua, etc. He, however, did not expect for the almost white-haired blonde to throw her hand up and bob both her head and her upper body to the side as she asked, “Should I leave now? Is the true meeting beginning?” 

Kokichi scrunched up his face at her before moving from the table again to step towards her. “What? What the hell are you talking about, Angie?” He guffawed, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips. “Why would you leave if the meeting is starting? That would warrant you staying in order to hear it, y’know. Nishishi.”

Angie stood straight and pursed her lips. “But I’m your investor, not a real member.” 

“What?” Kokichi asked exasperatedly. After the dramatic speech he'd just given that entailed him being more honest than he’d ever been with basically strangers he was a little exhausted and didn’t have the patience for the bubbly painter’s nonsense. “I recruited you to be a member, Angie…” His eyes went up and away thinking it over. “Didn’t I?” The confident way she’d said it made Kokichi go back to their earlier conversation and wonder if she was right. 

“Oh!” Angie giggled, placing a hand in front of her lips. “That’s right! I didn’t specify did I? Atua told me I should join but as your investor!” She smiled cheekily at him as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. “I forget that not everyone can hear Atua. Hehe. Sorry about that!” She closed eyes and threw her arms up with the ends of her hair still in hand.

“What are you saying, Angie? That you just want to give us money?” Kokichi couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice and he puckered up his brows. In his mind, he kind of liked that idea more because he hadn’t seen Angie bringing much to the table except her money and a place for meetings but if this was true then they only actually had eleven real members and he was short one again. “Why don’t you want to be a ‘real’ member instead of just an investor?” Kokichi asked, genuinely curious as he studied her body language for any tells. He wouldn’t want to fork out cash for a group if he didn’t know what the hell they were doing with it. Even if he was stinking rich like she was. It was suspicious to say the least. 

“Welllll…” Angie smiled sheepishly and bit her lip. “I am the only heir to the Yonaga family name and have to continue on our legacy. Atua told me to do it soooo I searched up some things you did with your original DICE, what is available to the public anyway, I of course had no idea you were abused so terribly beforehand...” She offered a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder and Kokichi hated that he couldn’t jerk his shoulder away in order to keep from offending her. Not the look of pity. Ughhh. He forced a fake smile on his face and her real one didn’t falter her for long. “Anyways! Atua told me that it is unwise to put my body at risk like that. I am simply too important! Hehe. But I do want to cancel the show so please allow me to help in other ways like with funding, snacks, and Atua’s good word!” So that was why she’d been walking around like a damn caterer.

“And you’re okay doing that without listening in on meetings?”

“I’d actually prefer it,” Angie answered honestly. “The less I know the better.” 

Ah. So that was it. She was scared. Not of losing her money but by being a loose end in case things went south. Kokichi nodded understanding and placed out his hand for her to shake which she took immediately with a huge smile on her face. “Welllll, DICE appreciates your contribution to the cause, Miss Yonaga .” He winked at her, gaining another giggle from the other, and as soon as she was out the door he sighed and shook his head massaging his temples. Kokichi was glad to not have someone as wishy-washy as the bubbly painter knowing their plans but at the same time he liked knowing that DICE was complete and not missing a piece in its puzzle. 

Miu had been eavesdropping the entire time. “Sooo…” She grinned placing an elbow on his shoulder leaning on him with a smug smile on her face that he wanted to smack off. “Looks like we got some cash and we’re out one member.” Looking up and away she taunted, “Wonder who likes money that could possibly fill in our twelfth spot, gremlin?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “You gonna start being nicer to the dark lord once we get her?” 

“Yup!” Miu said, her smile growing larger. “I never actually hated the guy even if he is weird and needs to lay the fuck off Kazuichi. I just hated that you got to pick the lost slot, shit-head!” She elbowed his side and mocked him by saying, “You said I was your ‘right-hand man.’ But you didn’t let me pull the trigger on any fucking body! You always got the final say!” The tone she used showed through to how bothered she’d actually been by it and it made him grin liking getting her in a hissy fit. It was funny.

Flicking her on the nose and getting a groan out of his best friend Kokichi said, “Nishishi. That’s because I’m the supreme leader, bitchlet. Never forget that!” He turned to face her and placed a finger in front of his lips. “Nee-heehee. We’ll worry about placing our bets on the Ultimate Gambler tomorrow. Today we need to brief everyone that's here on my plan and start getting measurements. Did you bring all the tools you need to start building the electro-hammers, electro-bombs, and the chamo-vests?” Miu nodded her own smile touching her lips because they were doing it-- they were actually doing it! Kokichi rubbed his hands together before he cracked his knuckles. “Alright. Then let’s get to fucking work, cunt!” 

After they cried and embraced, Shuichi felt a little awkward in his own skin despite having enjoyed the hug from who he could feel deep down wasn't a stranger. He chose to laugh at himself to keep it from getting uncomfortable between them. “W-Well, I honestly don’t know much about the disorder. I-I’ve done some research but could you tell me more about it?” 

Doctor Moda sniffled, still a little emotional before he sat back down and decided to try and keep up some sort of professionalism around the other. The doctor offered him a small smile and said, “Okay, so I’ll try to explain the dissociative identity disorder and how it affected you personally.” Shuichi nodded and fiddled with his thumbs feeling anxiety on the topic but needing to know all the gory details. “I believe your environment as a child played a large role in it because you didn’t start having episodes until after your traumatic event. You… You do know what happened, correct?” 

Shuichi thinned his lips and scratched at his arm. “Y-Yeah. I know what happened.” 

The doctor offered a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry about your loss, Shuichi.” Shuichi only nodded again, not sure what to say. “It developed as a coping mechanism. You had lapses in memory with two alters except for your persecutor alter-- that one never forgot anything and he sort of burdened the weight of your most traumatizing memories.” He frowned, recalling pregame Shuichi’s breakdowns. “It drained you and one thing that seemed to help settle your mind was journaling. You told me that when you were writing you could ignore all the bad thoughts in your head for a little while and you didn’t feel as exhausted as you usually did.” 

“I do kind of get absorbed when I write,” Shuichi admitted, rubbing his chin thinking over it.

Doctor Moda grinned and it touched his dark eyes. “Well, I would pursue it anytime you get overwhelmed, Shuichi. Even if you’re integrated now I wouldn’t just abandon the journaling, it did help you a lot before.” He took a breath before flipping over his page to get into the other disorder Shuichi had. “You began with only two alters: the shy timid one and the numb one. At the beginning you stayed mostly numb and I blame the foster care system for that.” He shook his head and groaned under his breath frustrated with the fact that it hadn’t got much better with time. “There isn’t a lot of help with kids with mental illnesses in the system and lumping them in with a bunch of troubled kids can lead to more trauma for that one. It wasn’t until you got a few years older that the third alter showed up, who had a more childish and mischievous personality. I think he was your way of rebelling. He was…” Doctor Moda chuckled and Shuichi couldn’t help but smile seeing his reaction. “Definitely the most entertaining to see when you came in. Now there are two different types of dissociative identity disorder. Overt and covert. You had covert dissociative identity disorder which basically means unless someone spoke to you they couldn’t tell the dramatic shifts in your personality. You didn’t change your clothes or say you had a different name or age like people with overt dissociative identity disorder typically tend to do. But all of this is on a spectrum, no case is ever identical just as no person is identical-- not even identical twins are the same straight down to the center. Do you have any questions, Shuichi?” 

Shuichi banked all that information in his head almost like he was investigating himself and he was trying to solve the mystery that was his brain. He doubted this case would be that easy to crack. “Just two. So Danganronpa isn't able to completely get rid of disorders. They rewired my brain, kind of like integration therapy and... I still have moments where I randomly get, uh, ‘mischievous’ I guess and I have had two moments where I felt completely numb. My first question is: Do you, as a professional, think it’s possible that I don’t have the illness anymore?” Shuichi was hoping this would leadway into his actual question that he was still too nervous to outright ask right away. 

The doctor closed his eyes for a beat and sighed having noticed it when watching the show but hoping he was wrong. “When Kokichi died and the finale, correct?” Shuichi nodded and blushed, kind of embarrassed that he’d picked up on it. If anyone would notice Shuichi shifting personalities it made sense that it would be the doctor who’d known him half his life. “I suspected as much but I knew you two weren’t exactly close in the game near the end so I chalked it up to you just not caring at first. It was very bizarre watching the two of you at each other’s throats outside of your numb personality. As far as your first question goes: It is a mental illness that stems heavily from your traumatic memories you received as a child so when Danganronpa memory wiped you it’s possible that the illness would be gone as well but… I don’t believe so. It’s typically a lifelong disorder but it doesn’t have to be a bad thing if you know how to manage it. Anyway, what was your other question, Shuichi?” 

Balling up his fist at his side gathering his resolve, Shuichi took a steadying breath and asked, “Is it… Is it possible for my self-destructive alter to come back out? Is it possible that my disorder could become bad again?” 

"This is honestly uncharted territory." The doctor sighed and offered him a sad smile. “I wish I could but... I can’t say it’s impossible, Shuichi.” 

An hour had gone by and mostly everyone was busy. Tenko, Nekomaru, and Sakura were working out pushing each other to get in ‘ultimate shape.’ Himiko flitted around ‘casting spells’ of protection and a multitude of other spells so everyone stayed motivated, taking the rest of the cookie tray along with her as she made her way through the crowd. Kazuichi and Miu were hard at work building enough chamo-vests for all of the DICE members as well as some body-altering attire: boots that made you seem taller, chest plates that made it look like you had breasts, and just to appease their perverted styles they even made some that made it look like you had a dick and your caboose look ‘nice and juicy’ to which Kokichi rolled his eyes. Miu said she would start drawing up the designs for the costumes that night since she had everyone's measurements now except Celestia and that was if she even joined them. Hiyoko went around pestering the shit out of everyone, ‘keeping spirits up’ as she referred to it as, gaining angry glares from most of the members and laughs from a few of the others including Kokichi who loved when she found him to tease him. Gundam stayed mostly to himself training the hamsters he’d brought with him as well as two ferrets. Kokichi realized the dark lord wasn’t much for social interaction it seemed. Speaking of staying to themselves, Nagito stayed in a corner by himself as did Rantaro in an opposite corner neither knowing what they should do. Kokichi had been walking around making sure everyone stayed on command, offering words of encouragement and advice and he frowned seeing the two boys. He knew Rantaro was heartbroken because of Kay-ay-day and Nagito, well, Nagito was always talking shit about himself to himself and probably didn’t feel ‘worthy’ enough to offer anything to the group. 

Not wanting anyone forlorn in DICE, Kokichi stalked up to the green-haired boy first. “What? Nishishi. You just gonna stand here, eat weed brownies, and sulk all day, Ran-Ran?” Kokichi placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head as he smirked hoping to get a reaction out of the cool-as-a-cucumber stoner. 

Rantaro chuckled, not getting offended easily. “Suppose so. What do you want me to do, Oh Wise and All-Knowing Supreme Leader?” He mocked teasingly as he pushed shaggy green hair out of his eyes and offered a humored smile, leaning against the wall with one foot on the wall and the other propping him up, his arms crossed in front of him.

“Follow me!” Kokichi ordered and was glad Rantaro actually obeyed him, although he was like a sloth removing himself from the wall and the smell of marijuana clinging to him told Kokichi exactly why he was so slow about his movements. Heading towards the white-haired boy he noticed Nagito’s eyes widening seeing them coming towards him. Nagito had wanted to talk to Kokichi alone but the cute boy had been staying busy speaking to everyone and he didn’t know when the best time would be for that. “Mister Luck, you’re also with me! Nee-heehee. Come along, my little lost subordinates, I’m going to teach you both the ways of leadership. I don’t like seeing negative nancies crying in corners one bit!” Nagito was far quicker to jump up and follow Kokichi. Kokichi spoke with his hands as he said, “Nishishi. Before we get into the nitty-gritty ever-so taxing responsibilities of being an evil supreme leader I want you both to tell me something about yourselves. Entertain me, peasants!” He demanded before plopping down on the same table Angie had scolded him for walking on earlier and kicked his feet underneath it. 

Rantaro and Nagito shared a look neither really knowing what to say before Rantaro offered, “Uhh, I don’t really know much about myself yet.” He scratched his eyebrow before moving his hand down to fiddle with one of the many piercings in his ear and shrugged with one shoulder. “I’m basically a blank slate, I guess.” 

Nagito’s eyes went to the green-haired boy as he tilted his head with a kind of scary smile on his face. “A blank slate could be a wonderful thing! You could aspire to become a hope-filled slate!” The white-haired man glanced up and away imagining it and sighed happily. “I wish I was a blank slate, then I could possibly be useful for once.” Nagito’s smile only grew once he talked badly about himself.

Kokichi snapped his fingers, gaining the white-haired boy’s attention before wagging one of them at him tsking. “ _ Enough _ of that shit,  _ Komaede Nagito _ ,” he said in the same manner the other spoke his name often. “You’re DICE now and I’ve never had a useless DICE member before and I don’t want one now. I don’t recruit ‘useless’ people.” He narrowed stunning lavender eyes on him and placed a finger in front of his lips. “Oooor are you questioning my leadership?” 

“Of course not,  _ Ouma Kokichi _ . Never!” Nagito said with an even brighter smile, kind of liking that Kokichi was calling him out on the way he said his name. It sent a thrill through his entire body that he didn’t quite understand. He probably didn’t deserve to feel like that.

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t talk so badly about yourself, man,” the green-haired boy said with puckered brows and a small frown. “I might not know much about you and I’ll be honest you’re kind of intimidating as fuck but talking shit about yourself is never good.” Rantaro shook his head with a half-smile on his face feeling bad for the other boy. He didn’t understand the demons Nagito was facing but he could tell it was an uphill battle. “And that’s coming from someone who knows literally nothing about himself.” 

“Nishishi. You know you like pot,” Kokichi teased, offering him a wink as he pointed the finger he’d just had at his lips at the green-haired boy.

Rantaro burst out laughing and pushed his green hair aside again. “Yeah. I guess I know that.” He scrunched up his brows like he was considering something before he said, “There is one other thing I’ve picked up on. I don’t know if it’s a ‘survivor perk’ thing but I’m really good at picking up on people’s intentions and how I would run things in a group setting. Like settle things if that makes sense?” He shrugged one shoulder again, not sure about his own thoughts and feelings. “Could be something to work with?” 

Kokichi was impressed by that, his expression showing through to his thoughts on the matter. Now that was something useful. Especially if fights continued to break out during meetings. It was rare he found others adept at reading people’s tells. “Sooo, like a mediator?" Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips. "You can pick up on body language and play off of it?” 

Rantaro nodded slowly glancing to the side as he considered how to explain it. “I-I think so? Like that’s why I broke up with Kaede the first time…” He sighed before continuing, “I could tell she had a crush on Shuichi before even she knew it. I knew Shuichi didn’t feel the same once she started thinking about it. At least he didn’t feel the same at that point. I think he liked her the first day he woke up though. Could be wrong. Just seemed like it to me by his body language.” Kokichi frowned hearing that. Had Shuichi still liked Kaede right out of the simulation? Shuichi had worded things like he’d gotten over her long before that at some point in the game. Rantaro rubbed his arm noticing Kokichi not liking that tidbit at all and he bit his lip at the side before he finished, “I knew Kaede was falling in love with her fiance before she did too. I was about to break up with her again when she beat me to it the second time.” He chuckled bitterly under his breath and shook his head remembering her. He guessed it just wasn’t meant to be.

“Hmm… interesting,” Kokichi said with his finger tapping his chin having nasty emotions stirring within him but wanting to ignore that he pointed at Nagito. “Okay! Nee-heehee. It’s your turn to entertain me,  _ Komaede Nagito _ ,” he teased, mocking his tone again this time with a little giggle to his voice assuming Nagito was just a little odd kind of like Gundham was. Maybe it was a character he put on? A 'hope-filled' one perhaps? Weird as fuck for sure. But Kokichi liked weird. Most of the time.

The same thrill went through Nagito’s body again hearing him mock him and his heart skipped a beat when the smaller boy laughed under his breath. Nagito glanced up and away, considering ways to plant seeds of doubt in Kokichi’s mind about his boyfriend Saihara. He had a bad feeling that Shuichi would end up hurting him and Nagito did not want that. Yeah. That was the reason. Nagito didn’t figure he’d get any private time with the cute boy so he’d do it as subtly as possible and around Rantaro. “Danganronpa gave me two diseases.” He smiled wickedly. “One real that was intensified and one not real at all! I suppose I should be happy that one was a lie, huh?” Kokichi’s playful expression fell upon hearing that, not sure what the hell to say back to it. Why did Nagito look proud of that fact? It bothered him making Kokichi curl up his nose. “Did you know that Danganronpa can give you mental disorders but they can’t take them away? Not completely? And if they do take them away they can always come back just as strong as before?” Nagito tilted his head with a smirk on his face. “Ooor that’s how it’s been for me anyway.” 

Kokichi blinked and thinned his lips, a disgusting feeling bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Could Shuichi actually become badly sick again? No. No way. Kokichi prayed to every god there was including Atua that that wasn't true. But Kokichi was a liar. And he didn't detect one in the other's voice at all. Rantaro made a face not knowing what to say either and was getting mixed signals from the white-haired boy’s body language like he was at war within himself. After a few seconds, Kokichi cleared his throat and forced a fake grin. “Nee-heehee. I did know that!” Nagito’s smile fell a little bit, not having expected that reaction at all. “My boyfriend has a disorder himself but they mostly fixed the worst parts of it!" His smile brightened and he pushed the negative thoughts out of his head for the time being as he said, "Well, Mister Luck, are you going to keep Ran-Ran and I in suspense all day, or are ya gonna tell us what the hell is wrong with your noggin?” He knocked on his own head to illustrate, hoping to keep this topic light and away from his reinvigorated fears about Shuichi. 

Nagito fiddled with his thumbs, not actually wanting to tell them at length about his frontotemporal dementia. He outstretched his arms and grinned maniacally. “But isn’t the suspense what gives things their flavor? Heh. In a way the fact that you're curious makes me feel so full of hope that you’ll figure it out on your own! The thought is so exciting that I could just about throw up in the suspense of your suspense!” Chuckling darkly Nagito tried to seem just a pinch crazier than usual in the hopes that they would back down.

Kokichi squinted at him, seeing right through the act. He basically invented diversion tactics. Rantaro’s ability to pick up on body language also saw right through it and was quicker to say something than the purple-haired boy was. “Why would you bring it up if you’re not going to tell us what you have?” Rantaro asked, placing his hands on his hips with his brows scrunching together. “We won’t tell anyone if you’re worried about that, Komaeda. Or at least I won’t.” He side-glanced Kokichi seeing his reaction.

Kokichi offered the motion like he was zipping his lips. “Won’t say a peep!” He tilted his head, puckering his facial features. He kind of felt bad for the guy if what he said was true. He was one of his DICE members now and Kokichi didn’t like the idea of him keeping something that big a secret. He also had the fear that there was more to his personality than just acting out a character like Gundam seemed to be doing. What if it made him dangerous? He kept his expression impassive to show honesty as he said, “I promise, Nagito, I won't say anything. Will you please tell me?” 

Nagito suddenly regretted trying to plant subtle seeds of doubt in Kokichi’s mind. He needed to get out of this conversation. Fast. Beaming at the purple-haired boy, Nagito laughed under his breath before he said, “Perhaps I will tell you one day. My illness isn’t something that causes others pain, just myself. Can you say the same about your boyfriend, Kokichi?” 

Kokichi’s concern left his body immediately after hearing him talk about Shuichi in a negative light. That wouldn’t fly at all. Kokichi didn't hold back the bite to his tone as he said, “My boyfriend’s disorders don’t concern you, Komaeda. I have a strange feeling that you’re trying to divert this conversation. Could be because I’m a fucking expert at diversion tactics. Could be my luck.” He squinted at him now unsure if he was DICE material after all. Maybe he needed the boot. “Why is that?” 

Rantaro immediately saw the defeated aura around the white-haired man and felt bad for him. Kokichi didn’t pick up on it since he was angry but Rantaro could sense the white-haired boy had some sort of feelings for the supreme leader. Being the empathetic guy he was, Rantaro said, “I’m sure Nagito just worries about your well-being, Kokichi, since he’s one of your members now.” He offered the purple-haired boy a soft smile and another unsure shrug. “I don’t think he’s trying to divert the conversation,” Rantaro lied. “It’s probably just because he has a disorder himself, that we shouldn’t pry into if he doesn’t want to talk about it, and he understands how Danganronpa’s supercomputer works and you’re our leader. Neither of us wants you getting hurt that’s all.” 

Nagito turned his head to look at Rantaro and blinked at him, finding himself both stunned and curious about the green-haired boy that had seemed to be a hopeless stoner at first sight. Perhaps his Ultimate Luck wasn’t so fabricated after all. Interesting. “Yeah,” Nagito lied, “Exactly what Amami said!” He offered a bright smile relieved to have passed that conversation. “Amami, I think your slate just might be hope-filled yet!” 

Rantaro snorted and smiled as he brushed his green hair aside again. "Just call me Rantaro. The last names not real anyway." 

Kokichi rolled his eyes at the two of them the fire crawling through his veins cooling down rather quickly. “Nee-heehee. Whatever you boys say. Besiiiides the mental illness, Nagito, what else can you do? I heard you played Russian Roulette with five bullets.” His grin grew mischievous as he asked, “How good are you with a knife?” 

“Depends on what my goal with it is,” Nagito admitted with the same glint in his eye. 

“Well, how would you like to play a game with me?” Kokichi asked, pulling his knife out of his pocket and balancing the handle on his finger before he spun it around showing off then turned it on Nagito. This was how his original DICE members bonded. Perhaps it would still work for his new crew. 

Rantaro’s eyebrows rose. “You’re still doing that shit, Kokichi?” The disbelief in his tone only made the smaller boy's smile grow out further stretching across both sides of his face. 

Nagito’s grin matched the supreme leaders as he stepped forward towards the table getting closer to the cute boy and could smell peppermints and grapes around him cloaking the air. Nagito kept his attention on stunning lavender eyes as he rolled up his sleeves to show him that he wouldn't back down to whatever request he was given. Not from Ouma Kokichi. “I  _ love _ a challenge.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST IS BACK BABY. Oooor is it? WHO'S TO SAY!!!  
> I'm sorry o.o 
> 
> Updated note: I am not an expert on dissociative identity disorder. I mean no offense or mean to write this disorder as a 'bad' one. Shuichi had a self-destructive alter which happens in real life. I've edited this to try to keep it from becoming offensive to anyone suffering from DID. Don't forget this is Danganronpa universe. Toko is not a bad person even if one of her alters is bad-- serial killers aren't inherently good and that's just a fact. I hope no one sees me as an 'ableist' with this story. Will put this under every chapter that brings up the disorder because I offended one person with the way I portrayed it. I hope this updated version of the story is less offensive and everyone enjoys the story.


	22. A Game of Skill Versus Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Kokichi play the knife game  
> Shuichi and Kokichi trade secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on posting this last night but my computer crashed when I'd gotten half of it edited (like 5k word) and I got really frustrated so I decided to wait until today to try to edit it again and post it-- I've read all the comments on the last chapter and will go back to comment <3 I love y'all and thank you again for reading!

Nagito had stepped just in front of him, too close in the smaller boy's opinion and Kokichi didn't like the tone the white-haired boy had used to accept the challenge. Kokichi blinked at the sudden proximity and leaned back a bit instinctively. The intensity in his piercing green eyes made Kokichi uncomfortable so he diverted his attention to the boy with piercings and saw that his eyes were also green except a much warmer shade. The contrast between them although very similar colors was like night and day since one was sharp like the knife he was holding while Rantaro’s was soft like a nice fuzzy blanket, something to have wrapped around you on cold, frightening nights. Anyone could get lost in them-- not just a romantic partner-- because Rantaro just had a comforting air about him, someone you could trust. If you trusted people.

Kokichi wasn’t sure about playing such a dangerous game with Nagito anymore. Maybe because it felt too intimate with just the three of them. “Good!” Kokichi said a few seconds later to Nagito’s: _I love a challenge_. Kokichi’s mischievous smile didn’t falter for long as an idea came to him. Kokichi moved to stand on top of the table he’d just been sitting on and ignored the strange look Nagito gave him, confusion evident in his expression. “My lovely subordinates!” Kokichi hollered, “Look here, look here!” 

Himiko glanced away from the cards she’d brought with her to try to become better at to impress Kokichi, Miu stopped hammering away at one of the breastplates while Kazuichi stopped staring at her actual breasts as she worked although he was slow to turn his attention from them to Miu’s perverted and egotistical delight, Nekomaru stopped cheering on Tenko and Sakura, Hiyoko jumping off Nekomaru’s back that she’d hopped on to try and disrupt his ‘team management’ of the two girls, Gundam finished giving his evil minions, adorable ferrets and hamsters, the treats he’d prepared for doing the job he’d asked of them, and the two boys who were already by the table followed suit with everyone else and stared at Kokichi. 

“Alllll work and no play makes DICE a dull boy! Nishishi.” Kokichi grinned at the crowd as he waved around the pocketknife causing eyebrows to raise and confused expressions to spread across the room. “Nee-heehee. Soooo gather round, gather round and enjoooooy the show! A test of skill versus luck! Who will win? The Ultimate Luck? Ooooor your esteemed man in command, the devilishly handsome: the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” Was he going overboard on the flair? Absolutely. Did he care? Nope! He'd missed putting on theatrics for DICE so these newbies could just get used to it! 

“Devilishly ugly you mean!” Hiyoko called out before she pointed and cackled at him.

“Nyeh. What are you doing?” Himiko asked, putting her cards in her pocket and moving to stand in front of him. Tilting her head to the side her hat bobbed with the motion and she cupped her lips, evidently having a secret to share with him. She kept her voice low once she was at the table. “Isn’t it like cheating for us, Kokichi? You know since...” She made a face and waggled her fingers trying to hint at the fact that they were both mages. She didn't know if Kokichi had come out of the witchy closet yet and didn't want to 'out' him in front of everyone.

Kokichi thinned his lips to keep from laughing in Himiko's face. It was kind of adorable how much she believed that they were actually mages. Like it was their own little secret club within the organization. Kokichi decided at that moment that he would _never_ take that away from her: DICE or no DICE. Kneeling down and whispering in her ear, Kokichi said, “Don’t worry, Himiko, I solemnly swear on my honor as a mage that I _won’t_ use any of my magic so it stays fair.” He threw a wink her way making her giggle and nod approvingly, her fingers quick to grab the edges of her hat to keep it in place. 

Tenko grimaced not liking this game and she could feel herself getting lightheaded just at the idea of something sharp. “That’s gross, Kokichi. What if you cut off your thumb or something?” She made a stink face evidently not approving at all. He didn't pick up on the anxious energy she was putting out since she still had a somewhat guarded stance and forced herself not to stutter. Kokichi was just glad she hadn’t called him a degenerate male for once.

Kokichi smirked and pointed a finger at her before placing it in front of his lips. “Nee-heehee. Worry not about my appendages, Ten-Ten! I have yet to lose a game!” 

“What about with Saihara?” Nagito asked, unable to stop himself, his curiosity driving him having seen their free time events a time or two. At least two anyway. Okay, it was three times.

Kokichi forgot for a moment that everyone had probably seen his and Shuichi's free time together. Everyone that had watched their season anyway so basically everyone except Sakura. Well since everyone knew they were dating and living together and this was his DICE crew Kokichi decided to just be honest. “Nishishi. Threw the game in the name of love!” Kokichi answered with theatrics to somewhat hide his shame of the truth since it proved he was somewhat of a softie, one hand on his heart and the other across his forehead like he was swooning to be dramatic. 

“Awwwe, that’s so _romantic_ , Kokichi!” Himiko cooed with a happy sigh and a tilted head smiling dreamily. She was a sucker for romance. And magic. Throw the two together and _she_ was swooning.

“GAAAAAY!” Hiyoko yelled from the other side with a growing grin. 

Miu placed her hands on her hips as she spat, “Shut the fuck up, Hiyoko, you _wish_ you could land someone like Pooichi!”

“Nah, not into emo edgy boys at _all_.” Hiyoko cackled as she pointed at Kokichi mocking him for being into it.

“Just chicks with _boring_ personalities,” Miu quipped, making Hiyoko squint at her before beaming. Hiyoko liked Miu's smart mouth and decided to taunt her every day. Miu did not like Hiyoko's.

“Shuichi _TOTALLY_ is an emo edgy boy, mini-cunt! Nishishi.” Kokichi agreed with a fond smile, liking that fact about his boyfriend. Then he thought back to when Shuichi had first ditched his emo hat and _why_ he had ditched his hat. For Kaede. His smile faltered a little bit. Had Rantaro been right? Did Shuichi still like Kaede right out of the game? If Ran-Ran had been out of the picture would Shuichi be leaving nice notes on Kaede’s door every morning as he had been for Kokichi? _You have my heart, Kaede. And you always will._ Ew. Didn’t have the same ring to it AT ALL! Pushing those feelings down further and bottling them up, Kokichi bit his lip to sell it as he admitted, “Nee-heehee. I LOVE it. I could stand here and gush over my sexy motorcycle boyfriend alllll day but that’s not what I called you over here for! If you’re wary of blood I suggest peeling your eyes open wider and stepping up niiiice and close because ya gotta get over that shit to be in DICE!” A few people chuckled but Tenko’s white skin turned even paler and this time Kokichi noticed her nervous vibe. He thought back to group therapy and what she’d said her trauma was: unable to sleep without a light on lest she feels like she's choking on her own blood. Kokichi cleared his throat and added, “Of course I _know_ our muscle of the group have seen it enough to not be afraid soooo any of you three are welcome to skip out on it!” He made eye contact with Tenko hoping she’d understand that he didn’t actually want to pressure her into watching. 

Himiko put her hand in Tenko’s. “Nyeh. Why don’t you help me with my close-up magic? I need an assistant!” She smiled knowing exactly what Kokichi was doing and was grateful for it. She'd stayed up many a night with Tenko because of her nightmares.

Tenko nodded stiffly and slowly turned to walk away but she glanced back and mouthed: _Thank you._

Kokichi offered her a genuine smile back and mouthed: _Always._ Yeah. Not all of the tricks he’d picked up from his beautiful, shy, emo, edgy, spontaneously sexy, wildly intelligent, perfect detective boyfriend were _all_ bad like guilt. He’d learned a _little_ something about comforting people. Who in the hell would have thunk it? “Hm.” Kokichi shook his head at his mind before he jumped off the table to stand next to Nagito. “You know how the game works?” 

“I've seen it,” Nagito said with a smaller voice and thinned lips. He wished he wouldn’t have asked about the knife game with Shuichi. He should have known it’d been something like that. He knew that they were dating but he did _not_ know that Kokichi had thrown the game for him. That didn't evoke hope in him. Had Kokichi been ‘in love’ with Shuichi throughout the whole game? Was Kokichi in love with him now? He thought they just liked each other. Should Nagito throw the game too? Wait. What was he even thinking! Nagito wasn’t _in love_ with anyone. And that kind of emotion _certainly_ wouldn't evoke hope in him... or would it? Sure, Kokichi was attractive enough or whatever but Nagito didn’t experience things like love. He’d never felt electricity stirring in the air between him and another person. And Nagito was trash so he didn’t deserve anyone, let alone someone attractive and hope-inspiring like Ouma Kokichi, to refer to him as a ‘sexy motorcycle’-- whatever the hell that meant. Nagito forced a smile on his face as he moved his eyes down to watch Kokichi. 

“We’ll start out at thirty seconds. Most people don’t get past that. Nishishi." Kokichi placed his phone down and set a timer on it. "Gather round, children!” Most of the group got in a little closer, Hiyoko pushing her way past people that complained to get to the very front. “Nee-heehee. Annnd... Here. We. Goooo!” Kokichi waved at the crew before placing his hand flat out on the table already picturing Angie passing out once she saw it next and spread his fingers out. Starting out slow mostly for show Kokichi hit the dagger in between each finger, glancing up at the people to add suspense, then a few seconds later he was going faster. And faster and faster and faster. By the end of the thirty seconds, most people’s eyes were widened and a few seemed nervous chewing on their nails or closing their eyes behind their palms, a couple looking like they were about to be sick just by how close he’d gotten a few times-- he’d meant to do that. It added to the fun! Kokichi noticed Kazuichi gulp right before he pulled the knife up to show off both it and his unscathed hand. “Nishishi. Alright, Mister Luck, beat that!” He threw Nagito the knife and barely noticed how brightened his face had become instead appreciating all the other gobsmacked expressions he'd gotten out of almost every person standing there. It was like a high that he didn't want to come down from any time soon feeling just _almost_ light like air and a little dizzy-- it was sort of similar to how Shuichi made him feel but there was _nothing_ that truly compared to what his beloved detective did to him. Not real drugs. Not running across rooftops or playing knife games. _Nothing_ came close.

“That was amazing!” Nagito was impressed, to say the least. There was pounding in his chest but he didn’t feel anxiety watching Kokichi almost maim himself; he felt a strong sense of hope bubbling within his stomach at the idea that he’d found someone crazy enough to do something like this with him. That thought made his heart start thumping even harder in his chest with both excitement and joy and intrigue. _Alright, Lady Luck, I want this game to last as long as it can because_ **_this_ ** _is the rush I need._ “I know I’m just human garbage but perhaps my ultimate talent will come in handy and I can keep up with you.” He side-glanced the purple-haired boy for a reaction. 

Kokichi blinked hearing that. It made him think back to asking Shuichi if they ran away from Danganronpa headquarters if Shuichi could keep up with him. Shuichi said he’d try. “Heh. You can try!” Kokichi teased a few seconds later after recomposing himself from his onslaught of thoughts only for new ones to come down on him. At the club the other night Shuichi had disapproved of him playing the knife game with his fan. Why hadn’t Shuichi liked it? It was just a game. And he doubted this Nagito would be any different from any of his original DICE crew members who'd practiced for months trying to beat him or anyone that he’d ever played against including fans. No one ever _actually_ kept up with Kokichi. His jaw fell slack once he realized that he was dead wrong about Nagito being like them. “Wh-What?” Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from gawking at the milky white hand hitting the knife between his fingers going erratically fast, dangerously fast. Stupidly fast. Faster than Kokichi had gone. Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips. “Have you played this before?” 

“Nope!” Nagito grinned, not breaking a sweat, not caring if he hit his finger. His round lasted well past thirty seconds getting up to one minute now. “Just seen people do it. It’s a fun game!” 

“STOP! You’re going to actually cut yourself, Komaeda!” Nekomaru called out with his fists pulling at his black hair and his voice booming across the room.

“Seriously! If you’ve never played you should stop while you’re ahead, man!” Kazuichi had turned even paler his hot pink eyes like saucers about ready to pop out of his head. 

“Y-Yeah, I-I don’t want to see a thumb go flying off like Tenko said,” Miu admitted adjusting her goggles a third time and swallowing her nerves.

Nagito didn’t listen to any of them and kept going, picking up speed, making Kokichi squint at him, not believing that he’d never done this before at all. “Alright. That’s enough. You hit one minute.” Kokichi put his hand out for the knife and this time Nagito slowed his attack until it came to a full stop and he offered the dagger back to its owner enjoying the brief moment small fingers brushed against his not understanding why he did. Nagito expected Kokichi to be impressed like he'd been but he didn’t seem to be. He seemed almost mad. Sucking on his teeth Kokichi then cleared his throat, nasty jealousy in his stomach that he kept _mostly_ out of his tone. “Sooo Mister Luck seems to hold up to his name. Heh. Isn't that interesting?" He tilted his head to the other side his smile growing maniacal as he exclaimed with outthrown arms, "But I’m not quitting either!” Kokichi was a little embarrassed, having some new guy come in and show him up on his first-ever 'real' DICE meeting. Kokichi was the leader after all. Well, if that guy did one minute then he’d do fucking two! Straining a smile at the crowd Kokichi then turned his face down with a serious expression and got to work. Forty-five seconds in he felt his palms get a little clammier more nervous about slipping up than he'd ever been before and could hear people whispering, Miu begging him to stop which he snapped back with: "Shut the fuck up, bitchlet, I'm bussssy!" Hearing them was all fuel to his fire, making him go faster to prove a damn point. Just under two minutes he sighed under his breath and went a little slower before kicking it into high gear and going even faster, dangerously fast. Stupidly fast. Faster than he'd ever gone before.

Nagito said, “I look forward to playing _many_ more games with you, _Ouma Kokichi._ ” 

“What?” The tone he’d said it in made Kokichi squish up his face and side-glance him for a fraction of a second but that wasn’t a good idea and his hand was stabbed in the center making him wince and hiss as he jerked the knife away right at the two-minute mark on the timer, red trickling down and wrapping around his wrist like a wet bracelet. “Ah-- Fuck!” 

“Are you okay?” Rantaro moved quicker than usual to inspect the wound, hovering over him like a mother hen as his pale green eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Ran-Ran,” Kokcihi said through gritting teeth wishing he had his mask on when he got hit. He hated looking weak. Kokichi was okay for the most part physically, apart from the searing pain in his hand obviously... but emotionally? He was fucking humiliated. He forced a fake grin at the crowd. “Nee-heehee. Looks like you gotta beat two minutes without a slice, Mister Luck!” He threw the knife his way barely bothering to make sure Nagito caught it as he kept his tear ducts in control and was beyond grateful for Rantaro who had run to grab a washcloth from the bathroom to hold against the blood until they could step away to wrap it up properly. It wasn’t terribly deep but it still hurt like a motherfucker. Shuichi would be so disappointed in him he just knew it. Kokichi realized then without a shadow of a doubt that he and Nagito would have been absolutely _terrible_ together. Like two flames fanning one another until they were either consumed entirely or burnt out in a fickle. Kokichi loved that Shuichi kept him grounded and didn’t act like fuel to his daring ways, always bringing him back down to earth when he reached just a little too high. Sure it confused him but Kokichi was starting to understand _why_ Shuichi felt that way-- Kokichi wouldn’t like it at all if Shuichi hurt himself trying to prove how much of a badass he was to a group of people that had already agreed to follow him. It was stupid. He had hoped this game would bring everyone closer. Maybe that only worked in his false memories. Maybe Danganronpa wanted him to think like that. Wanted him to become either consumed by the chase or burn out on life entirely. 

Nagito frowned for a few seconds, not liking how forlorn Kokichi seemed to be. Should he throw the game? He wanted to show that his ultimate talent was real, or at least he hoped it was anyway never having tested it out _too_ much. He’d gone to a few illegal casinos and played some games and had won every time but that led to him getting banned and even beaten up at one point. His luck was weird, showing up in backhanded ways. He couldn’t forfeit because then Kokichi would think he was a hopeless softie and Nagito wanted him to have hope in him, to see him as _more_ than the utter trash that he knew he was. Grinning like a maniac to hide his true feelings he started the game and went about the speed that Kokichi had and side-glanced him a few times seeing that his stunning lavender eyes were on his hands, watching every one of his movements. It sent a thrill throughout his entire body being noticed by him. Why did it do that? Right at the two minute mark Nagito threw the game and sliced his hand just where he’d seen Kokichi do it but unlike Kokichi he didn’t wince. He knew it was coming. “Heh. Looks like we’re going to match, Kokichi!” He threw up his bloodied hand to showcase the wound with his smile softening a teensy bit with true emotions seeping through seeing the other relax almost instantly.

Kokichi blinked and checked the timer and let out a breath of relief as selfish as he knew that was. Even the Ultimate Luck couldn’t beat his record! Then he realized that his opponent hadn’t cringed or anything and he was a little suspicious of the fact that Nagito had hit the dead-center of his hand just like Kokichi had but he kept his skepticism hidden rather preferring the other possibility. His smile came far more easily to him as Kokichi announced, “Welp! That’s how the cookie crumbles sometimes! Nishishi.” In an almost sing-songy voice, he said, “Loooooks like we got a tie ‘tween Mister Luck and I!”

“You are both fucking insane,” Miu spat with a hard frown and her arms crossed in front of herself. She hadn’t liked the game at all. She could automatically tell how bothered Kokichi had actually gotten and she turned her eyes on the white-haired boy to glare at him his mouth thinning as she looked through him. “ _Especially_ you, how the fuck are you smiling right now?” 

“I thought it was awesome! You should do that EVERY MEETING!” Hiyoko said, clapping her hands, loving that the Ultimate Luck had fucked up. “And it proves Nagito’s gay ass talent isn’t real since he didn't actually win! HA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!” Cackling the small blonde pointed at the white-haired boy but this time Nagito wasn't paying any attention to her, his focus elsewhere.

“Y-Yeah, t-totally awesome,” Kazuichi lied with vomit at the back of his throat seeing the blood. 

“A waste of time and resources in my opinion,” Sakura said with disappointment in her tone, shaking her head before she and Nekomaru went off to find Tenko. Kokichi frowned a tiny bit hearing her say that still feeling a weird soft spot in his heart for her. Kokichi didn't want her to look at him like that again even if he didn't understand why himself. Possibly because he saw himself in her. The oger to his gremlin, opposites in everything except the fact that they both had killed themselves to protect others. And they both had trauma. Sakura hadn't told him what but he knew Danganronpa had implanted some awful memory in her mind; she was slick but his eyes were very perceptive and she'd let a tell show through during his speech and now he knew.

“Abundantly disgusting.” Gundam rolled his eyes as he sauntered away though he also had a nasty feeling about the event. “Pathetic human ‘games.’” 

Kokichi chuckled trying to keep things light for the people who’d stayed at the table. “It’s all just a game, slut-bag! And _no one_ has ever tied with me before, mini-slut-bag, sooooo-- drum roll please!” Kokichi used his good hand to tap his fingers against the table obnoxiously. “Soooo it looks like the Ultimate Luck really _does_ live up to his name! Nishishi.” He felt a disgusting lump in his throat and stomach. He both liked the fact that Nagito’s luck seemed to actually be somewhat of a real thing, if he hadn’t been lying which he didn’t seem to be, but Kokichi also hated that he’d just almost lost the game in front of everyone. To someone fucking lucky. No one had ever gotten that close to beating him before. And Kokichi didn’t like it one bit. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose. “Nee-heehee. We’re going to work for about thirty more minutes then we’re calling it a day! We'll reconvene the day after tomorrow, same time! Go on back to your stations, maggots!” A few people whispered about the insane game, Hiyoko seemed to be the only one who hadn’t been bothered by it one bit in fact she’d seemed just as enamored with the knife game as both Kokichi and Nagito had been. But she enjoyed it for a very different reason: to gather an arsenal to bully them with later. 

“Come on, both of you. Follow me,” Rantaro said to both boys with a hardened expression and the two chaotic people with bloodied hands obeyed, Kokichi not minding being ordered around by Rantaro at all. It made him raise an eyebrow and smirk hearing him get all _bossy._ If Kokichi was honest he liked seeing him wear an emotion that wasn’t cool as a cucumber. It was fascinating. And a little sexy. Not that he would ever _actually_ do anything with Rantaro but anyone that said he wasn’t nice to look at was a bold-faced liar. Kaede was insane in Kokichi’s personal opinion. Of course, even Rantaro didn’t hold a candle to his beloved detective. “Sit down here, I’ll go grab the first-aid kit out of my car.” Rantaro pursed his lips to the side before shaking his head and heading out the door and going upstairs towards the parking garage.

Nagito scooted his chair a little closer to Kokichi making the other scrunch up his face at the action. The green-eyed boy tilted his head towards him and Kokichi realized he smelled kind of like cinnamon, and though the scent wasn’t unpleasant it was still too close for comfort making Kokichi lean back. “That was the most fun game I’ve played in a long time. The five-bullet Russian Roulette was a little boring but _that_ kept me on the edge of my seat and filled me up with so much hope!” He beamed at him positively giddy.

Kokichi swallowed a little nervous about the way he said it. “You had more fun stabbing your hand than you did playing Russian Roulette?” The purple-haired boy tilted his head and parted his lips before slowly he started snickering, not taking Nagito seriously. “Nishishi. How in the world could you have possibly enjoyed a game you didn’t win more than one you did?”

“I guess it’s because I wasn’t playing it alone... You make playing games a lot more fun,” Nagito admitted, his voice a little lower as he looked down under long lashes and searched stunning lavender eyes. _What?_ Kokichi blanched, not sure how the hell to respond to that. Was… Was Nagito blatantly flirting with him right now? Ew. No. Nagito wasn’t _unattractive_ by any means, in fact he had a good looking face, body, and nice voice, but all of that was besides the point-- Kokichi did NOT want to encourage anything like flirting from him. Kokichi narrowed his eyes on him and started to say something to shut it down right then and there but Rantaro was back before he got to get a word in edgewise. 

“Sorry it took me so long, my trunks a bit of a mess,” Rantaro said with a soft chuckle as he brushed his green hair aside with one hand and knelt in front of the boys with the first-aid kit in hand. “Most of my bags are still in the back of my car. I’m kind of in-between places right now. That was Kaede’s apartment you came to by the way if Miu didn’t tell you. Her fiance was staying at their bakery at the time so you guys can catch me at the hotel.” Rantaro didn’t know why he was telling either of them so much. Instead of saying any more, Rantaro took to Kokichi’s hand first, Nagito using one of the other washcloths to hold onto his own cut while he watched Rantaro work on a small hand with navy-blue nail polish on them. Nagito thought green or white would suit him better. 

“Sorry about what happened with Kay-ay-day, Ran-Ran,” Kokichi said with a pout poking out his bottom lip. He really did feel bad for the guy. But it was mostly theatrics. Even still he couldn’t imagine falling for someone, especially not Shuichi, then coming out and finding out they were engaged to someone else and then them _actually_ getting back with said fiance. “You two seemed really good togeth-- ow!” He winced once the disinfectant was sprayed into his wound and poked out his bottom lip even further pouting for real this time. “Yeesh, warn a guy, Amami!”

Rantaro bit down his cheek with a snicker. “Sorry.” Feeling a teensy mischievous himself he wagged a finger disapprovingly at the purple-haired boy, much like an older brother or a father would do. “That’s what happens when you play with knives, goofball.” Kokichi blew out a raspberry making the green-haired boy curl up his nose before he tossed his eyes with a smile. “Anyways, thanks for saying that. I feel like we were more so together because it was convenient, since we were both the first two out, and Kaede is very beautiful I can’t deny it.” He shrugged with one shoulder trying not to frown. “It kind of felt more like friends with benefits than anything else if that makes sense. Or I feel like that’s what it was like for her? I don’t know. It was confusing-- _nice_ but confusing.”

“Friends with benefits?” Kokichi asked with a smirk pulling up every one of his features as he teased, “Ran-Ran, you _dog!_ ” He playfully pushed the other giggling, making Rantaro roll his warm green eyes again and Nagito just watched the two interact, not sure where he should come in at, if he should at all. “Nee-heehee. Just cause I don’t mess with subordinates don’t mean you guys can’t screw around! Nishishi. Maybe you can find one of those ‘friends with benefits’ here too!” Nagito didn’t understand it but suddenly he didn’t want to be a DICE member anymore. Kokichi doesn't mess with subordinates? What did that mean? Why did he care? Kokichi surveyed the room seeing if someone there fit Rantaro’s edgy style not seeing anyone that popped out to him. Humming he offered, “Maybe Angie? She’s bubbly and sweet like Kaede.” 

Rantaro pinched up half of his face, wrapping the bandage around Kokichi’s cleaned hand slowly and meticulously. “Yeah, she’s cute for sure but I don’t see us working out either.” He shook his head just imagining it and laughed a little louder. “Yeah no. _Atua_ isn’t my thing. I'd lose my mind.” 

“ _You_ lose your mind?" Kokichi guffawed. "Pfft. I'd pay to see that!" Giggling he went back to the task at hand even if Rantaro didn't seem all that interested. "Hmm... “ Kokichi glanced around again, still not seeing anyone that could match Rantaro’s vibe. Himiko would have been his next guess. He noticed the white-haired boy staring at him and it confused Kokichi why he was watching him so intensely. Then he realized how similar Rantaro and Nagito were apart from their personalities and hair colors, their mannerisms reminded him of the other in the way they spoke with their hands and tilted their chins up when in thought even if Rantaro's movements were far slower. When it hit Kokichi he grinned like a Cheshire cat as he asked, “Hey, Ran-Ran, are you straight?” 

Rantaro raised an eyebrow before narrowing warm green eyes on Kokichi suddenly suspicious of his intentions. “I’m pan. Why?” 

Kokichi didn't answer his question instead he gave his attention back to Nagito. “What about you, Mister Luck? You straight?” 

Nagito blinked, not expecting to be a part of their conversation and was a little nervous by the question. He hadn’t given it a ton of thought but he’d never thought women were that attractive personally. He didn’t deserve to have _those_ kinds of thoughts or opinions anyway. He was also weirdly excited that he could confirm it in the smaller boy’s mind. “No, I’m not.”

Rantaro picked up on what Kokichi was doing immediately and grabbed at his finger making Kokichi gasp as he turned glaring eyes back to him shooting him a dirty look for pinching him. Rantaro squinted for a beat before he spoke a little louder than before. “All done! Nagito, do you want me to wrap up your hand too?” Kokichi’s smirk only grew wider as he waggled his eyebrows at the green-haired boy, making Rantaro deadpan him and groan under his breath not liking what he was doing at all. For some reason, it bothered Rantaro which was a rarity for him surprising himself.

Nagito didn’t understand the exchange at all so he just shrugged. “You can! I just hope I get a scar so I can remember this day forever. A truly hope-filled day for the first-ever DICE meeting!” The other two boys shared a look, Kokichi’s expression clearly creeped out while Rantaro’s face stayed mostly impassive since the green-haired boy wasn’t the type of guy to get his emotions mussed up easily. He knew it had bothered Kaede that his reaction to her virtual reality execution wasn’t dramatic like Shuichi’s had been but that just wasn't who he was and Rantaro didn’t know how to change that about himself. It took _a lot_ for Rantaro to freak out. 

Kokichi stood up fast inhaling sharply as he said, “Oookay. I’m going to go check up on my other subordinates.” He thumbed towards the other occupants of the room feeling a little awkward now walking backward as he spoke. “Can’t go showing favorites, now can I? Nishishi. Byeeee.” He waved at Rantaro and Nagito before spinning on his heel and grimacing the second they couldn’t see his face, shivers running down his spine as he stepped back towards Miu and Kazuichi to pester them about not being fast enough when he knew they were. He mostly just wanted to annoy Miu.

  
  


Rantaro thinned his lips and took a deep breath before grabbing some more gauze and bandages out of the first-aid kit to prepare for wrapping the white-haired boy's hand. His curiosity had been eating at him all afternoon and with his innate desire to help out others, Rantaro just had to ask, “How long have you liked the gremlin?” 

“The gremlin?” Nagito asked with a tilted eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Rantaro grinned knowingly and chuckled. “Our supreme leader. A lot of people call him that since he’s tiny and mischievous as shit. I can tell you have a crush on him.” He moved to take Nagito’s hand to inspect it but the other boy jerked it back with a scowl on his face making Rantaro raise his own eyebrow curious as to why he'd done that.

“I do not have a _‘crush’_ on anyone,” Nagito defended in a slighter lower voice but it didn’t sound offended. He almost sounded confused and scared to have it questioned. Going off his body language Rantaro could tell Nagito hadn’t realized it himself. “Why do you think that, Amami?” Did… did he have a crush on Kokichi? Is that what these feelings were? Is that what his feelings for Hajime had been? Nagito didn’t think he was capable.

Rantaro’s smile turned soft seeing his reaction. He offered his hand to help clean up his wound, Nagito was slow to place his hand in his and Rantaro blinked once they made contact staring down at their hands for a second. It threw him off how soft his skin was, even softer than Kaede’s had been. Clearing his throat Rantaro didn’t make eye contact as he cleaned around and dabbed carefully at the wound. “I just pick up on these things. You don’t _have_ to tell me if you don’t want to obviously but… I feel like I should warn you so you don’t get your heart broken unnecessarily.” Rantaro’s own heart had been broken recently even when he knew it was coming and being the empathetic guy that he was, Rantaro didn’t want someone going in blind to a slaughterhouse if they didn’t have to. “Kokichi has had a thing for Shuichi since day one in the killing game. The way they look at each isn’t something you can fake, trust me _I know."_ He laughed under his breath self-deprecatingly. "They were dating before Danganronpa and have been through a lot of heavy shit. Shuichi is a really good guy and they make each other better people. Illness or no illness they are really in love.” 

Nagito rolled his piercing green eyes, his stomach dropping listening to Rantaro’s speech about how _close_ the two boys apparently were and Nagito was not enjoying the topic at all, not understanding why they were even having this conversation. “I don’t ' _like'_ Kokichi. I don’t _‘like’_ anyone like other people do. It seems like a hopeless venture in my opinion for someone like me. Though I’m unworthy to have such strong opinions so I will just say that it doesn’t interest me.” It _doesn’t_ interest him… right? He glanced off to the side to see the cute boy with his hands on his hips yelling at Miu as she mirrored him both with huge grins on their faces. Nagito’s heart skipped a beat and he found himself subconsciously squeezing the hand holding his own for a fraction of a second before moving his attention away to see Rantaro watching him instead of inspecting his wounded hand. Nagito repeated, “It’s a hopeless venture.”

“Why do you do that?” Rantaro asked tilting his head, curious about it feeling his own heart skip a beat. 

“Do what?” Nagito tilted his head mirroring him as his brows pulled down. 

“Focus so much on ‘hope.’ Why don’t you just live in the here and now?” Rantaro held his breath for a moment and tried to ignore the flurry of butterflies that had found their way into his stomach looking into surprisingly pretty green eyes. Had they always been that shade? When they weren’t clouded behind a mask much like both Kokichi and Miu wore they were something to gaze into, Rantaro realized. Kokichi, that damned mischievous little shit, had gotten into his freaking head! He just knew it. Rantaro turned his warm green eyes away from stunning ones to focus on spraying the disinfectant and was surprised when the other barely reacted to the alcohol so he gently dabbed at the wound one more time and started bandaging it even slower than he’d done for Kokichi not really ready to be done tending to it yet even if it was well past time.

Nagito scrunched up his face. “If I did that then nothing in my life would have meaning. What's my purpose if not to seek some sort of hope for others?” He asked dramatically using his free hand as he spoke pointing his finger up to emphasize his points. “Obviously trash like me is undeserving of said hope but if I can use myself in some way for others then that’s what I want to do! Why do you ask, Amami?” It was a genuine question. Nagito had been asked a million times by people why he spoke the way he did but Rantaro seemed to be the first who actually wanted to know the cause behind it instead of just asking out of pure annoyance or frustration. It threw Nagito off, making him feel both curious and a little skeptical of the other's intentions.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to know.” Rantaro shrugged with one shoulder as he finished the bandages and was slow to remove his hand after the fact. It was just because he was high. That was it. He sat on the chair next to Nagito not minding the proximity like Kokichi had as he pushed his green hair out of his eyes and fiddled with his piercings for a moment before he grinned getting an idea. “I bet I have something that could help you stop thinking about ‘finding hope’ all the damn time.” Rantaro snickered as he pulled his bag of goodies out of his pocket, his face shifting with a lopsided smirk. “Might help with whatever disease you have too. I’m assuming it's one of the mind?” Rantaro searched the other's attractive facial features to see if he could spot a tell from his body language and got an answer without Nagito having to outright say it. His smile softened already having figured that. “Wanna weed brownie?” 

“Wh-What?” Nagito guffawed then it quickly turned into cackling for a good minute, him palming his side with his good hand not having expected _that_ at all. “Oh, that was hilarious! You’re a funny one, Amami! I haven't laughed that hard in such a long time!” Rantaro just raised an eyebrow, his expression brightening seeing his reaction. Nagito glanced back towards where Kokichi stood his laughter dying in his throat, this time the cute boy standing by Sakura and Tenko cheering them on alongside Nekomaru clapping near their faces making both girls roll their eyes at both his and Nekomaru's 'team management' tactics, the scene stirring something within Nagito he didn’t quite understand. Nagito sighed heavily and shook his head suspecting that Rantaro might actually be onto something. He might have a ‘crush’ on Kokichi after all. He’d referred to Hajime not wanting to use him to achieve ultimate hope as ‘rejection’ but he didn’t want to experience _actual_ rejection. But... at the same time, he had high hopes for Ouma Kokichi. He was far different than Hajime. Even if a crush was truly what he was feeling he wouldn't be like Shuichi. Nagito wouldn't turn his back on hope or despair. He'd take whichever he was supposed to get-- here's to hoping it's a hope-filled venture! “Ah, I best not do that today." Without thinking about it much he added, "Maybe…" Nagito glanced between both Kokichi and Rantaro not sure why himself. What if it did help? "Maybe I will take up your offer for one of those brownies one day though, Amami.”

Rantaro’s green eyes softened watching him knowing some of what was running through his seemingly haunted mind and the boy with piercings had to school his expression to keep from frowning feeling immense worry for both Nagito and Kokichi. And oddly enough himself. Offering him his best smile, Rantaro just hoped he came off as someone trustworthy to the other boy. “Just call me Rantaro,” he repeated, suddenly really not wanting Nagito to be so formal around him. His smile fell a teensy bit as he also repeated in a sigh: “The last names not real anyway.”

  
  


Shuichi was home hours before Kokichi was and was positively bored. He fed and played with Destiny then cleaned up the house hoping that would make his boyfriend happy, smiling once he saw that the dishes had yet again been taken care of by Kokichi even though he _loathed_ washing them. Next time he saw him working away at the sink Shuichi was definitely grabbing his waist and peppering him with kisses starting with his neck like he’d wanted to the first time but restrained himself. Shuichi really didn't want to restrain himself anymore. It was near impossible to keep Kokichi off his mind if he was honest, their moments of passion seeping into his brain during the Trojan Horse meeting today had been embarrassing when he had to ask Hajime to repeat what he said and turned so red he knew they suspected something. Shuichi didn't get distracted easily. Ah, but it was sooo worth it. One thing he was glad of that Kokichi wasn’t here for yet was so that he could read his own novels without feeling like some cocky bastard-- not that Kokichi ever _said_ anything about it. Doing it just embarrassed Shuichi for some reason feeling almost like he was being vain. And he was dreading telling Kokichi about his doctor’s visit. God, he really wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. Kokichi said he’d never run away again. Would this change things for him? Kokichi's reaction to things was almost always like a coin toss-up, Shuichi thought.

Shuichi went to the mailbox after it ran and saw two letters from Danganronpa, one addressed to him and another to Kokichi. Seeing it his heart stopped before falling down to the pit of his stomach and he kind of wanted to throw up. Did they know what they were up to? Is that what this was about? Had Kiibo recorded more evidence against them than either of them had realized? Running into the house with the letters in tow he closed and locked the door before he sat down on the couch. With a heavy breath, he set down Kokichi’s letter on the coffee table before slowly opening up his own. Reading it he groaned and threw his head back letting the paper slap his leg with his hand. Another fucking interview. For two weeks after graduation. It was either do it or have their funds frozen. God, having his funds frozen was starting to sound better and better every freaking day that passed. And Shuichi was pretty sure that Danganronpa was probably going to do it soon anyway since he was labeled ‘suspicious.’ Would it be better to just say ‘fuck it’ and tell them to cut off the payments and ask them to just leave them the hell alone? Would that raise suspicion of any illegal things they did? Would Kokichi even want to do that or would he want to milk Danganronpa for everything they’d done to them and suck out the money they had technically earned? 

Shuichi wouldn't have to wait to ask any questions because Kokichi was unlocking the door and stepping inside making the navy-haired boy's heart lift back up as his stomach was set aflutter with butterflies replacing all the negative feelings he'd just had stirring within him. Every time. Every single time he saw Kokichi after they'd been apart it was like he was falling in love all over again. The world disappeared as did all their problems and insecurities-- it was only them. Shuichi grinned like an idiot and hopped off the couch folding the letter up to place in his pocket deciding to worry about Danganronpa later. “Hey, Kichi!” He moved to wrap him in a big hug when he stopped short noticing the other's wrapped up appendage. “Woah. What happened?” Shuichi immediately took his hand and started inspecting the bandages as if he could see the wound through them, a frown pulling down his features wondering how bad he’d actually hurt himself imagining the worst. 

Kokichi bit the side of his lip, having his own conversations that he’d been dreading having with his boyfriend: primarily this one. “I _might_ have played the knife game today?” Kokichi offered with a forced smile on his face, guilt riding down on him hard, the beast within him snarling and leaping at his ribcage, the sound of clanging up from the bottom of his chest trailing all the way up into his ears as the monster begged to be released lest it rips him apart.

“ _Might_ have?” Shuichi asked, narrowing his eyes on his boyfriend.

Groaning Kokichi pushed past him to run and grab a glass of grape panta. Something to wet his suddenly dry mouth. “Okay! _Yeesh._ It was a group bonding thing, we used to do it back in my OG DICE so I figured we’d try it with this one-- didn’t go as well. I played the knife game with another member and the guy was actually pretty damn good at it. It’s the first time I’ve ever _almost_ lost. We ended up tying and I was humiliated.” Shuichi raised a finger to speak when Kokichi cut in. “Yours didn’t count, my beloved detective, I threw that game in the name of love, don't y'know? Nishishi.”

Shuichi pushed his mouth to the side, not sure how to feel. He liked that Kokichi had done that in the game because he liked him but Shuichi didn’t like the fact that he’d gotten hurt either time and especially not in real life with some random DICE member. How many games had they played that Kokichi ‘threw in the name of love?’ Then something dawned on him. “The rock, paper, scissors...” Shuichi shook his head with a chuckle and a smile on his face recalling it perfectly. “I should have known something was up then. How many times did we get the same thing in a row?” 

“A hundred rounds,” Kokichi lulled, wearing a smirk bringing the glass to his lips.

Shuichi’s heart flipped sideways as he asked, “Did you know then? That you liked me?” 

“No,” Kokichi teased with a deadpan expression, “I play an hour's worth of rock, paper, scissors with every emo detective I meet.” He giggled before moving over to stand in front of Shuichi pulling him in to embrace him, his hands on his lower back careful with the bandaged one. “Nee-heehee. For sure thought you were cute getting all frustrated during it!" Kokichi stood on his tiptoes to rub noses with the other before saying, "Honestly?" Shuichi nodded slowly, the word almost sounded like a curse word coming out of Kokichi's lips. A curse that Shuichi loved to hear. "I couldn’t admit it to myself at the time since we could die literally any second but I knew I felt _something_ for you that I didn’t feel for anyone else. You're the only one whose opinion of me I actually cared about. It's part of the reason I was mean to Kaito later on. To cut ties with you so when I y'know...” He searched beautifully golden eyes and felt his palms get sweatier unable to finish the sentence. “Did you?” 

Shuichi blinked surprised to hear that was the reason Kokichi had acted that way in the game towards his best friend. It made sense in hindsight. Shuichi hummed, not sure how to word it. He’d been confused but there was something there from the very beginning he believed. “I definitely felt something too but I ignored those thoughts and feelings. I had myself convinced that I just wanted to try and figure you out.” Feeling embarrassed about it he took a few seconds before he admitted, “Y-You know when I first came out of the locker I was so shy around everyone, even Kaede, but once you stopped insulting Kiibo and started talking about your ultimate talent…” Shuichi shook his head with another light laugh placing his hands on Kokichi’s waist and squeezing it for a beat recalling them being in a classroom. “You’re the only person I kept asking questions about your ultimate talent while Kaede was temporarily the protagonist.” Kokichi’s stomach filled with butterflies and he smiled, closing his eyes for a moment letting out a happy sigh as Shuichi placed his forehead against his before he opened them again to gaze into golden eyes. “You kept going on and on about your evil secret organization and it _intrigued_ me as you say so I kept asking questions about you being the Ultimate Supreme Leader until Kaede interrupted and cut off the conversation by talking to Kiibo about how they wouldn’t take you seriously.” Shuichi shrugged and glanced away. “I wanted to keep asking questions myself.” 

“Nee-heehee. You did ask me more questions about it than Kay-ay-day did!” Kokichi admitted, “I figured you were just asking since you’re the Ultimate Detective! Buuut it's cause I'm cute, isn't it?” Wagging his eyebrows at him Kokichi's smirk turned soft as his heart swelled inside him. “So you felt something for me waaay back then, huuuh? Nishishi.” 

“Yup.” Kokichi’s smile grew into a grin at the way Shuichi said it; no uncertainty. “She handled the majority of the talking in the beginning but I absolutely asked you more questions about your ultimate talent than she did. Than I did any other person we met. Well, actual questions anyway instead of just ‘are you lying’ and similar roundabout questions like Kaede asked you.” Shuichi moved one hand from his waist to caress a porcelain white cheek and fiddled with a strand of silky purple hair between his fingers appreciating how handsome Kokichi really was for a few seconds. “It was more so attraction at that point but... I felt something. Waaay back then.” Shuichi offered him a dopey grin teasing him a little. 

“I felt it too,” Kokichi said in a breath not having realized it until now how true it was.

All of Shuichi’s beautiful features brightened. “I love you so much.” 

Kokichi pecked him on the lips. “I love you too, Shuichi.”

“I missed you today,” Shuichi admitted in a sigh holding onto him a little tighter leaning down a few inches to wrap his arms around him, pressing chest to chest. “It felt like you were gone forever.” Destiny saw this as her cue to rub up against both boys' legs making them snigger as their hearts swelled. She was too cute. “I think _our_ kitten missed you too.” 

“ _Your_ kitten,” Kokichi corrected but it was half-assed. He could feel himself warming up to the adorable creature, not able to stop the nice feeling in his stomach and chest that came with knowing that he and Shuichi shared a pet. Maybe Spot wouldn’t mind if he got another pet. Not like Spot was ever real anyway. That made him feel both relieved and so unbelievably sad at the same time. “But you can call it ours if it makes you happy.”

“It does.” Shuichi was slow to pull back and noticed Kokichi’s bandaged hand again which made him frown. “Who was it that tied with you anyway?”

Kokichi’s smile faltered, feeling a different kind of guilt now remembering Nagito's possible flirting. That wouldn't be allowed. “The Ultimate Luck.”

“The Ultimate Luck?” Shuichi furrowed his brows thinking over the files when his face fell impassive with realization and he instinctively took a step back as his chest filled up with a gross feeling, a much nastier one than what Kokichi had just felt. “That Komaeda guy?” 

Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips kind of confused why knowing that part made Shuichi move back from him when knowing he’d played the game hadn’t. “Yeah. Most people disapproved and Ran-Ran bandaged us up but almost everyone watched us play, it’s not like it was _just_ us hanging out if you're thinking that.” Kokichi scrunched up his eyes and thinned his lips. “Are you jealous, my beloved detective?” He tried not to sound humored, he really did, but the thought enthralled him and sent pleasant shivers throughout his body making him bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a moron. He made _Shuichi_ jealous! Why did Kokichi like it so much? How was Shuichi so cute? It shouldn’t be possible for Shuichi to become _even more_ attractive when irritated but here he was proving Kokichi wrong yet again. “Nishishi. You totally are!”

“No,” Shuichi lied after scoffing at the idea and rolling his golden eyes, making Kokichi’s eyebrows raise and smile break through, not seeing him do that very often for real. Honestly, Shuichi was kind of frustrated. Here he was across town making sure he was safe for Kokichi to be around while said person was playing dangerous games with good-looking guys in order to ‘bond’ with him. “Not at all.” 

“Nee-heehee. You’re jeaaaalous,” Kokichi sang, taking a step forward to counter Shuichi. 

Shuichi huffed and crossed his arms in front of himself. “I am not jealous, Kokichi. I just think it’s funny that--” Shuichi stopped himself short, not wanting to get into an argument at all.

“What’s funny?” Kokichi stopped himself short of wrapping Shuichi in another hug.

“Nothing.” Shuichi went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, his own mouth dry now.

“Shuichi, tell me what you were going to say.” Kokichi followed him, not backing down.

Groaning Shuichi said, “Fine. I just think it’s funny that while I’m at the doctor asking questions on whether or not I can possibly hurt you with my disorder you’re off hurting yourself with a ‘kinda cute’ guy. Happy?” Shuichi chugged the water, just knowing this would lead to Kokichi yelling at him before running away.

Kokichi’s face fell into a hard frown as his eyes darted around. Damn. That did look really bad, didn’t it? Wincing he said, “Look, Shuichi, I swear I don’t have ANY feelings for Nagito like that AT ALL!” He threw out his arms defensively and kept eye contact hoping he’d believe him, Shuichi pursing his lips at the name not liking the idea of them spending extended time together. “I actually tried to get Rantaro to look his way and hinted that they should shack up soooo if I’m trying to seduce Komaeda I’m doing a shite job of it!” Kokichi snickered, hoping that’d liven up the other’s spirits. Shuichi saw that he was telling the truth and relaxed his stance a little. “It genuinely was just me trying to bond with my DICE members-- ALL my DICE members, not just Komaeda. But tell me about the doctor’s visit. What did he say?” Kokichi moved around the island and sat down on the barstool keeping his eyes on Shuichi as he watched him get another glass of water. 

“U-Um, well, he was very nice.” Shuichi turned off the faucet, keeping his eyes on the sink so that Kokichi couldn’t see his face. “I think we were close before the game because I had a weird reaction around him. I, uh, started crying?” Shuichi said it more as a question to himself than an answer and shook his head at his mind. He spun around to see Kokichi with furrowed brows. “I don’t know. I think what he said triggered something deep down and I couldn’t stop it. I-It wasn't bad.” Moving around the island he sat next to Kokichi waiting for his reaction before he continued. 

“Something similar happened with me and my, uh, mom.” It still felt weird to refer to one in the present tense. Kokichi completely understood that overwhelming feeling. “I get it.” He sipped on his panta thinking back to what Nagito had said. _My illness isn’t something that causes others pain, just myself. Can you say the same about your boyfriend, Kokichi?_ Clearing his throat Kokichi asked, “And what about the other thing? The question you asked him?” 

“No, I shouldn’t hurt you.” Shuichi’s voice lowered like he was ashamed that should have ever been a question. It somehow quieted down even further as he said, “Just possibly myself.”

“What?” Kokichi asked with widened eyes jerking his head to the side. The tone Shuichi had used freaked him out sending cold dread to swarm over his entire body. 

“Y-Yeah, uh, apparently I had, um…” Shuichi wrung his hands, not really sure how to say it. Closing his eyes he let out a shaky breath before opening them and admitting, “You know how in the video it said ‘you remember the last time you ran away from home, what happened?’” Kokichi nodded, not liking the idea of Shuichi running away and _really_ not liking the idea of himself chasing after him like some damn puppet. “W-Well, uh, those were due to breakdowns and ‘the last time’ Doctor Moda was referring to was…” Shuichi glanced at the ceiling, unable to keep eye contact at all. “I-I tried to kill myself. You were trying to find me and got to me just in time after I’d downed a lot of pills that weren’t meant for me to take.” He thinned his lips feeling humiliated that a past version of himself had done that still unable to look at his boyfriend. 

“Are you serious?” Kokichi could hear the disbelief in his own voice. Shuichi only nodded his cheeks turning red fast. Kokichi gawked at him as his heart fell to the pit of his stomach imagining that, suddenly very grateful that they didn’t have any of their original memories. Grateful that they’d gone on the show so Shuichi could get help. So grateful that he’d taken most of his painful memories even if the reason he did wasn’t that great-- then again Junko had taken advantage of Shuichi and hearing this tidbit of information only solidified that in his mind. And above all else, Kokichi was beyond grateful that Shuichi was here with him in the here and now and alive. Kokichi didn’t care if his boyfriend had some damn stupid crush on Kaede when he woke up. He didn’t care about any of that stupid petty shit. Only about Shuichi. Unable to find any words Kokichi turned him in his chair making Shuichi blink as Kokichi crawled up to sit in his lap and held onto him. “I love you so much, Shuichi, I’m so sorry.”

“I-It’s okay. I-I love you too.” Shuichi inhaled sharply as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other and breathed in the nice scent of peppermints and grapes, the smell calming him down and having him in his arms felt more like home than anywhere else. “I-I’m sorry too.” 

Kokichi didn’t know when tears started falling out of his eyes, angry with himself for every time he ran away from his beloved detective instead of spending that time with him and helping him figure this thing out. “You have nothing to say sorry for, Mister Detective. I’m sorry I played the knife game like an idiot today and I’m sorry I’ve bolted every time we’ve had a problem. No wonder you didn’t want to tell me you were upset. I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me at all anymore.” Whatever temporary walls Kokichi had up around Shuichi had come crashing down and unlike before he had no plans on rebuilding any of them back up. “You’re better now and I can’t blame you for what Junko coaxed you into doing. She took advantage of you and I want you to know that I forgive you, my beloved detective. I forgive you completely.” 

Shuichi pulled back watching the other’s very small mask disappear until it was only Kokichi, a look of vulnerability and guilt on his face taking Shuichi aback. “O-Of course, I’ll always want to talk to you, Kichi.” The navy-haired boy cupped his face, catching the other’s tears with his thumbs, kissing away a few runaways making Kokichi giggle even if they were broken up a little. “ _Always._ ” Shuichi half-smiled at him for a beat before sighing. “I-I also asked Doctor Moda if it was possible for me to get that bad again.” 

Kokichi’s heart started thumping hard in his chest and he held his breath recalling what Nagito had told him. “And?” 

Offering a one-shouldered shrug Shuichi frowned. “I-It’s uncharted territory… s-so it’s not impossible so it might never happen but it still could.” The thought of comparing it to a toss up of a coin was the first thing that crossed Shuichi’s mind but the memory of his Junko interview made him hold his tongue on that metaphor not liking it at all. “I-I just want you to know that it’s a possibility in case you do want to run. F-For real this time. A-And I’ll understand completely even if it does break my heart... _you_ matter more to me than my feelings.” Shuichi was giving Kokichi a life-line: a way out no questions asked. He didn’t want Kokichi staying without knowing the risks.

“It worries me that's for sure,” Kokichi admitted with an impassive expression not showing through to how much that freaked him out. But the idea of leaving Shuichi who’d already been through so much _just_ because Kokichi was scared of what _might_ happen was selfish even for Kokichi. Plus, what if he hadn’t been there to find Shuichi in the past? What if Kokichi needed to be there in the future? Not that Kokichi would ever dream of being Shuichi’s therapist or anything like that but he was his partner and wouldn’t tuck tail and run because of his fear. Never again. If he could handle not backing out of a hydraulic press then he could handle this, Kokichi decided. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, my beloved detective. Nishishi.” Nuzzling his nose against Shuichi’s again he gazed into his eyes and whispered, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, Kichi.” Shuichi grinned as both relief and butterflies filled up his entire body. He could almost cry since it felt like the biggest weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Shuichi lifted Kokichi up as he stood, making the smaller boy’s eyes widen for a moment but he didn’t fight against it at all, instead clinging onto Shuichi as he led them to the couch to cuddle with Kokichi, Destiny not far behind jumping up to land in their laps. Petting Destiny with one hand and holding onto Kokichi with the other Shuichi decided to admit, “You know I never told you this in the game but… you always were a big help in trials.”

Kokichi scrunched up his brows and guffawed, knowing this himself of course but not thinking Shuichi had ever realized it. “ _What?_ ” 

“Yeah. I mean you did it in frustrating ways don’t get me wrong--” That got Kokichi cackling rather enjoying how much he’d led Shuichi in circles and interweaving the truth between his lies hoping he’d spot them. Kokichi knew everyone else wasn't smart enough to. “But at one point I remember catching myself thinking ‘maybe I should thank him later’ but I kind of backtracked and didn't so… I wanted to tell you that.” Shuichi offered him a half-smile and it touched his eyes. 

Kokichi felt a nice warmth spread throughout him as his laughter subsided, loving that the thought had crossed Shuichi’s mind. He kind of wished Shuichi would have told him in the game but he understood why he wouldn’t. Kokichi was a liar and had been an asshole in the killing game. Pfft, like he still wasn’t both. “Thank you, my beloved detective.” Kokichi placed the back of his hand on his own forehead and leaned back dramatically swearing, “You’re making me swoooon, Mister Detective! Nishishi.” Placing a finger in front of his lips he leaned forward getting back in his boyfriend’s face. “Tell me more things.” 

“More?” Kokichi nodded, smirking and he was cute so Shuichi decided to indulge him. Thinking it over Shuichi’s face turned red and he spoke a little quieter as he said, “I-I really liked waking up with you by my side when you had Gonta kidnap all of us.” That made Kokichi’s jaw drop almost not believing him. Actually not believing him for a few seconds.“I didn’t allow myself to think about it but it felt nice for your face to be the first thing I saw when I woke up before I quickly realized where the hell I was then I got mad. All of those bugs coming at us was terrifying as hell!” Shuichi sounded almost angry for a few seconds making Kokichi cackle again and it wasn’t long before the navy-haired boy started snickering along, both finding it kind of hilarious now. 

“Y’know, since we’re telling each other things, I was _kind of_ worried when Gonta brought you in and you were passed out,” Kokichi said after his giggling had died down. Shuichi could tell he hadn’t only been ‘kind of’ worried about him by the tone in his voice. “I stayed by your side until you came to. You were out for about thirty minutes. Nee-heehee. It was hard not to mess with ya!” Shuichi smiled hearing that knowing which parts of it were genuine and soon enough Kokichi returned the favor, his smirk turning softer as he gazed into the prettiest of golden eyes. Something in them made Kokichi brave enough to admit, “I lied to you when you spoke to me on your first day awake at Danganronpa headquarters and in the letter that I wrote to you in group therapy.” 

Shuichi rubbed his chin unsure about what lie he could be possibly talking about on his first day awake but remembering the contents of the letter with his photographic memory. “I know the ones in the letter I believe. You said ‘I didn’t like you in the game. I don’t think about you all the time. I don’t love you. And I don’t want to be yours. Did you get any of that? They were all lies.’” Kokichi blinked kind of impressed with the fact that Shuichi had remembered it word for word. Shuichi then blushed, feeling kind of embarrassed about taking mental pictures of it now. “I-Is that it?” 

Kokichi kissed his cheek before grinning. “They were lies too but that’s not the big lie!” 

Shuichi scrunched up his brows, feeling very confused now kind of sad that something in the nice letter wasn't true. “Which part was ‘the big lie’ then?” 

“The part where I said I wouldn’t stop telling lies for anyone, not even my beloved detective.” Shuichi’s eyes widened as he stared at the other waiting for him to explain. Kokichi thinned his lips, unsure about telling him now. Why… Why not? Kokichi loved Shuichi and if he trusted anyone in this world for real it was him. And he wanted to be closer to Shuichi even more now than back then so he admitted, “I thought about telling you the truth while we were still in the game because I wanted to get closer to you. I considered quitting lying for you but only for you and no one else soooo that part of my letter was a lie. Yeah. And the question you asked me when you first woke up… anyways _that’s_ why you saw that word on my blackboard.” 

“Do you mean when you put ‘trustworthy?’” Shuichi asked, making the other nod. “So it wasn’t just about ending the game then and having an accomplice?” Kokichi shook his head and sighed, also feeling a weight off his shoulders now. He hadn’t got that far ahead in his plans at that point. He was also terrified of Miu killing him making him want Shuichi there to talk to for real. Shuichi recalled when Kokichi approached him in Miu’s virtual world and really regretted not taking him seriously. Thinking out loud Shuichi said, “I wonder what would be different if I would have gone out on a limb to trust you and stopped smothering my thoughts. If we both would have just told each other the truth, me admitting my feelings to myself included.”

“Possibly a lot.” Kokichi wiggled around on Shuichi's lap causing Destiny to hop down as he curled his arms behind his boyfriend's neck instead of his back so he could pull his face closer to him. Kokichi smirked as he brushed his lips against the others and looked up from under long lashes. “However, I’m not unhappy about where we ended up, my beloved detective. Nishishi.” 

“I’m not either.” Shuichi appreciated his features for another moment before he closed the distance between them and kissed Kokichi, both of them feeling electricity stirring between them as it deepened. He broke away to admit, “I mean I do wish we could have been doing this a lot sooner but-- Mmph!” Shuichi was interrupted by Kokichi’s lips pressed against his own again and they soon both forgot about all their troubles as all of it melted away with each passing second they spent together. Both Rantaro’s and Nagito’s words although still in the back of Kokichi’s mind were quieted down much like the other voices in his head. Shuichi’s doctor’s diagnosis and the stress for their upcoming interview he still needed to tell Kokichi about were both packed away in bags to the side for the time being. However the two boys didn’t make their way to the bedroom for another night of passion, instead, they just stayed on the couch picking apart cheesy movies as they held onto one another whispering more secrets into each other’s ear and stealing more kisses just enjoying each other’s company, only breaking away to grab the pizza Shuichi had ordered or when absolutely necessary. A simple night for most people Shuichi assumed but there was never a dull moment with Kokichi by his side. It wasn’t until they were crawling into the covers of bed that Shuichi finally found the courage to ask Kokichi, “C-Can you not play the knife game again, Kichi?” 

Much faster than the last time and this time without uncertainty Kokichi said, “Nee-heehee. I don’t have to play it if you don’t want me to, my beloved detective. It's not that much fun when it's not with you anyway!” He winked his way before shimmying in the bed until he had his head on Shuichi's chest listening to the rise and fall of his breathing. “‘Sides, it’s time to hang up the knife anyway. Nishishi. I’m getting slow.” Kokichi tried not to sound sad about that fact but he’d now been hit by a drunk in a bar _and_ had lost a game he’d been practicing at his whole life to someone just based on their 'luck.'

“You’re not slow, Kichi. You're perfect,” Shuichi whispered, kissing his forehead. Ten minutes later Shuichi thought of some more words of affirmation for Kokichi so before Shuichi fell asleep, he made sure to whisper close to his ear, “You’re perfect, Kokichi. Just the way you are. You have my heart, Kokichi. And you always will. I love you, Kokichi. And I always will.” He kissed his forehead again before laying his head down on his pillow assuming the smaller boy had fallen asleep not noticing the other peek a lavender eye open up at him as a huge smile crossed over his features and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms not really caring about what anyone else said about their relationship or them. They knew each other. And that’s all that mattered. 

And although it was a perfect night, the seeds of doubt had been implanted in Kokichi's mind causing a very familiar scene as his dream version of his beloved detective told him the opposite. 

_You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be._

After the love of his life pushed him into a closet it shifted into the hydraulic press Kokichi couldn't back out of again. Right before it came down hard on him to crush his body the lavender-eyed boy saw piercing green eyes staring back at him from above right before his own real ones shot wide open and he gasped sitting up fast, the panic attack causing him to remain frozen as tears started trickling down his cheeks. For the first time since they'd been living in this house together, Kokichi was awake before Shuichi.


	23. A Rat in the Kitchen, A Snake in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Possible PTSD/ Panic Attack
> 
> Shuichi plants a seed in Kokichi's mind far different than the one Nagito did.  
> Cooking shenanigans and movie references.  
> The King of Liars seeks out The Queen of Liars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so much later than usual but honestly, I needed to catch up on sleep XD who knew writing 250k words in 5 weeks would drain a person o.o I'm writing more tonight and shouldn't take so long this time! I also hadn't posted on YouTube in weeks and not really on TikTok so I made a video (this one is Danganronpa Out of Context if you want to watch it I'll post the link!) and those take a ton of hours to make so my time was kind of divided between both that project and this one and real life. Another reason it's taken me a little longer is that we're getting closer to the end of this story and that makes me SO sad and I want to make sure I don't accidentally miss any plot points so I'm not rushing to pump out the chapters like I was before. I try to edit them twice after writing them since I don't have a beta and I try to make each chapter as clean as possible and avoid as many grammatical errors as I can but y'know I'm human Nishishi. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I'll reply to your comments tonight!! :D  
> (I've read and love them I just want to give detailed replies and not half-ass them lol)
> 
> PLEASE KEEP COMMENTING THEY GIVE ME LIFE AND INSPIRE ME WHEN I'M IN A FUNK <3
> 
> This is the Danganronpa Out of Context video I made on YouTube-- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSvU2x-NjJg&t=20s

Kokichi stared at the wall but didn’t really see it or anything else around him, his breathing becoming sharp and heavy weighing down his lungs as his mind went to the past. Reliving every painful memory he’d experienced in his false memories: his father hitting him, the fear instilled in Kokichi while hiding in the kitchen cabinets to get away when he heard him yell, his mother too strung out on drugs to notice or care even though she was so kind to him when sober which by the end had become a rarity, the bullies repeatedly kicking him in the stomach and face when they were on the playground at the orphanage all while calling him a variety of names but  _ especially _ twink since their leader approved, his beloved detective, the love of his life, telling him that he’d always be alone with hatred in his golden eyes, and lastly, Kokichi relived being in the hydraulic press watching frozen as the metal started coming down on him. It had been so cold before immediately there was pressure. Pressure laced with agonizing pain shooting through every nerve ending in Kokichi’s body especially in his skull before everything went black. This time his vision didn’t go black, it only restarted the memory of the press so he had to relive it over and over. 

Kokichi’s eyes dilated as his chest caved in and it was like he couldn’t breathe at all instead of it just being hard to. He leaned forward and outspread his hands to make sure nothing, no metal, was touching him in real life, feeling the blankets brush his fingers and laid atop his legs making Kokichi jerk it away from his limbs but he still wasn’t in the present, not fully and his movements were robotically slow. Kokichi hadn’t realized he was gasping for air like a dying fish did for water and didn’t see Shuichi sit up fast, didn’t sense him place a hand on his back, didn’t hear him say: “Ko-Kokichi! Are you okay!?” Shuichi moved in front of his boyfriend seeing the tears pooling out of his lavender eyes and could see complete and utter fear in them. A fear Shuichi never wanted to see on the other. He spoke softly to him trying to calm him down but the words didn’t seem to be getting through to Kokichi, he didn’t blink or move his attention from the wall and Shuichi didn’t think he was aware of the whimpering he was doing. Hearing it sent cold dread, guilt, anger, and hopelessness through Shuichi wishing he could help, wishing he could make the panic attack go away. Not knowing what to do, Shuichi tried to comfort him by wrapping Kokichi in a gentle hug, he knew that when he was personally upset that the feeling of Kokichi’s arms around him and the scent of peppermints and grapes made all of his problems disappear. He hoped he could offer Kokichi the same.

“NO!” Kokichi’s eyes widened and he gasped feeling the pressure of metal touching his chest in real life even if deep down he knew it was only Shuichi. Instead of embracing Shuichi back he pushed him away hard and skittered backward on the bed fast wrapping his arms around himself as his body shook. “D-Don’t!” Kokichi’s voice was broken and high pitched, pleading in his tone. Through blurry images still flashing behind his eyes, Kokichi could see the hurt in Shuichi’s expression amongst them. Swallowing and after a few painfully long seconds the rational part of Kokichi’s brain made him defend, “N-Not y-you. T-Too close. F-Felt l-like  _ that _ .” He moved his hands together in a flattening motion and just hoped Shuichi understood. His claustrophobia wasn’t something he’d talked about at length with anyone, not even with Shuichi, not feeling like it was relevant. Kokichi didn’t have it in him to speak about it even if it was relevant. Especially not right now. He was still catching his breath and trying to slow his erratic heart. As the horrible panic attack slowly subsided and his vision stopped being spotty shifting between metal and Shuichi Kokichi sighed out a breath of relief so thankful it was finally over. That had to be the worst one he’d ever experienced, the flashbacks coming along with it while awake was definitely new and terrifying. 

Shuichi frowned as his heart sank, watching Kokichi and not being able to do anything about it, he completely understood why Kokichi had pushed him away and hated that he hadn’t thought of that sooner. He could just kick himself in the face for not considering Kokichi’s claustrophobia, it slipped Shuichi's mind most days but he couldn’t allow himself to do that anymore. Never again. He’d study up on it more and try to be the most supportive partner he could be. Had Kokichi been dealing with these intense panic attacks this whole time alone? Had Kokichi woken up in this bed right next to Shuichi in such a fit and just stayed silent instead of waking him up to help? Shuichi waited ten seconds after he saw the other’s shoulders relax before he spoke. “Are you okay, Kokichi?” 

“Yeah,” Kokichi said in a smaller voice, his cheeks having a hint of pink on them mortified with himself for doing that in front of Shuichi. He couldn’t make eye contact with the navy-haired boy feeling more vulnerable than he’d ever been and absolutely humiliated. Bending his legs to his chest he hid his mouth behind his knees as he whispered, “Another nightmare. Just haven’t had one in a while s’all. Threw me off.”  _ Had _ it just been a panic attack? It all felt so real to Kokichi like he was back in time experiencing everything all over again. 

Shuichi was beginning to wonder the same thing. He’d had panic attacks himself but he’d never had one that looked anything like that. Shuichi's voice stayed soft, trying to comfort Kokichi more than get answers. “I'm really sorry about your nightmare, Kokichi. It scared me because the last time you stayed silent and frozen... This time you were shaking like a tree and screamed.” Shuichi’s brows pulled together, his heart breaking remembering both moments precisely. The last time his hand on Kokichi’s back had helped calm him down. This time it hadn’t done a thing, if not possibly made it worse. Kokichi blanched not even realizing that he’d screamed, the pink on his cheeks darkening into red as his lavender eyes downcast to the bed once again instead of looking at his beloved detective. “W-Was it because of my diagnosis? D-Did it freak you out?” Shuichi couldn’t help but blame himself automatically. It hadn’t happened in a while according to Kokichi so what had changed overnight? Shuichi wished he knew so he could try to help Kokichi to the best of his ability. He knew Kokichi. And he knew that he didn’t like being interrogated for answers on touchy subjects. And he didn’t like being seen as weak. “You know you can always talk to me, Kichi… I-If you want to?” With a half-smile, Shuichi added, “I like to think I’m a pretty good listener.” 

“I don’t know what caused it,” Kokichi answered Shuichi’s first question, honestly not knowing if it was Shuichi’s diagnosis that made his brain go crazy. As to his second question, Kokichi noticed the fleeting look of pity on Shuichi's face as he asked it and Kokichi didn’t like it one bit. Shuichi had been quick to school his expression but Kokichi had already caught it in his golden eyes for a few seconds. Kokichi thought about scoffing and lying his way out of this conversation. Backtracking and telling Shuichi it was just another prank-- a twisted joke that if Shuichi believed him would make him think far less of him. The inclination to bolt out the door crossed Kokichi’s mind as well, he could say he had an early meeting with DICE. As if Shuichi wouldn’t see through all of his bullshit. Shuichi knew him better than anyone. And Kokichi had promised not to run anymore. Kokichi sighed and shrugged half-heartedly feeling uncomfortable about it, still being new and foreign territory to him. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” And that was the truth. It wasn’t that Kokichi didn’t trust Shuichi, he did with his whole heart, he’d just been shouldering all this pain by himself for so long that he didn’t know how to let anyone, not even Shuichi, in on all of it. Silence had always been safer. Kokichi wanted to tell Shuichi everything that had been weighing on him but the words just wouldn’t assemble themselves in his mind. He drew a blank.

“I understand.” Shuichi could tell it wasn’t something Kokichi could just open up about. At least not at the moment. Shuichi didn’t want to force Kokichi into telling him about the nightmare and accidentally trigger another panic attack with his questions. It wasn’t like Shuichi was a therapist anyway, he just wanted to offer him a shoulder to cry on if Kokichi needed it. Thinking of that, Shuichi realized something that he’d forgotten to tell Kokichi the day before. Something that Kokichi might feel brave enough to do if he knew Shuichi was doing it. “W-Well, I’m always here if you have anything you want to say. Always. A-And…” Kokichi’s eyes turned upward noticing the crack in Shuichi’s voice and the sudden tone change. “I-I forgot to tell you but yesterday wasn’t just me asking about my diagnosis with Doctor Mondo.” Looking away himself, Shuichi rubbed his neck as he admitted, “I-I also asked about preemptive tactics for keeping my disorders under control. M-Maybe stop it before it can get worse.” 

Kokichi furrowed his brows. “What, like medication?” 

“N-No…” Shuichi pursed his lips and shook his head before ducking his head a little bit his own cheeks turning pink. “Uh, l-like therapy.” Shuichi didn’t understand why that fact embarrassed the hell out of him. With everything Danganronpa had done to them he didn’t doubt every single classmate needed it. Scratching his cheek with his forefinger Shuichi offered him a small smile feeling awkward. “I-I got a referral to the therapist I was seeing before the game since, you know, she technically knows me.”

Kokichi made a few expressions shifting from shock to concern to confusion as he wondered how Shuichi’s thought process had worked in reminding him to bring up that tidbit of information. Did Shuichi bring it up because he thought Kokichi needed therapy? Did… Did he need therapy? Probably. Schooling his facial features to stay impassive, Kokichi asked, “Really?” Shuichi nodded as he fiddled with his thumbs and tried to keep eye contact with Kokichi not allowing himself to look away like he wanted to for fear of Kokichi assuming it should be something to be embarrassed about. Shuichi just had to deny his initial shy instincts. For Kokichi. The purple-haired boy tilted his head, parting his lips. “And you think that’ll help with stopping the disorders in their track?”  _ Would it help with his own panic attacks? _

Shuichi offered a slighter larger smile and shrug. “Can’t hurt to try it, right?” 

“I guess not,” Kokichi said, his voice a little lower as his eyes darted around.

Shuichi could tell he’d implanted a seed in the other's mind; one of healing. Shuichi’s heart swelled up in his chest with hope. Hope that he had helped Kokichi feel more comfortable about acknowledging his own feelings, however painful they might be. Hope that one day Kokichi's panic attacks and the fear of his own disorders would be a thing of the past. And hope that Kokichi would follow in Shuichi’s footsteps and decide to try therapy out too. Shuichi wouldn’t dare pressure him into it, not wanting Kokichi to feel smothered or controlled by him knowing that was definitely  _ not _ the approach to go about with his boyfriend. A lot of trial and error had taught Shuichi that. Golden eyes turning soft, Shuichi asked, “Want to help me make breakfast?” 

Kokichi chuckled under his breath, turning his attention back to Shuichi, grateful that the detective wasn’t trying to figure out the mystery that was his brain. It made Kokichi feel understood in a way that didn’t frighten him at all. In fact, it made him happy. With a smile tugging up his lips, Kokichi said, “Sure, my beloved detective. I’d love to.” He wagged a finger, his playfulness coming back to him as a smirk took over his features. “Gotta warn ya though, I’m a  _ terrible _ cook! Nishishi.” He jumped off the bed and waited until Shuichi stood and had his back turned before he hopped on it getting a grunt out of his boyfriend making Kokichi giggle. Before Shuichi could say anything Kokichi pointed at the door and ordered, “Onward, my peasant of a boyfriend!” 

“ _ Peasant? _ ” Shuichi raised a brow watching as his boyfriend’s eyes sparkled energetically as he nodded in response. Shaking his head and not having it within himself to argue Shuichi decided to play along. “Of course, forgive me for questioning it,  my liege. ”

“ _My liege?_ ” Kokicohi asked with a huge grin, placing his chin on Shuichi’s shoulder close to his beloved detective’s face, his arms and legs wrapped around him as he rode piggyback into the next room. “Heh. I like it.” 

“I like you,” Shuichi said, stopping to look back at him with brightened features. 

The phrase brought Kokichi back to the moment they’d shared when Shuichi first started calling him Kichi, making his heart skip a beat. “I like you too, my beloved detective.” Shuichi’s softened expression didn’t last long as Kokichi readjusted himself aggressively on his back and pointed again. “Buuut you’re too slow! Nishishi. I SAID ONWARDS, MY LOVE!”

After offering a soft ‘ow’ Shuichi chuckled and happily obeyed his boyfriend walking again until they were at the kitchen and he stopped, waiting for Kokichi to hop down from his back so they could start cooking. When Kokichi didn't move, Shuichi turned his head sideways with confusion evident in his facial features. “What are you doing, Kichi?” 

“Helping my peasant of a boyfriend cook, of course! Nishishi.” Kokichi placed a finger to his lips, still holding onto him with the other hand. “Nee-heehee. We’re ratatouille-ing this bitch!” 

Shuichi gawked at him, his mouth falling open. “ _ What? _ ”

Kokichi enjoyed his expression but paid his question no mind glancing up and away, pretending to think it over tapping on his chin to add to the effect. “Soooo we have to make something fancy, my beloved detective! To keep it authentic, y’know. Nee-heehee. Can’t be eating what common folk do!” 

Shuichi deadpanned him for a few seconds before he started cackling, leaning on the counter for support. In between his laughs, Shuichi shook his head and teased, “You’re such a nuisance I swear, Kichi.” Not allowing the other to get offended or pull out the crocodile tears since he knew it was coming, Shuichi moved his head and a hand to take Kokichi's face in and kissed him and was glad when he quickly reciprocated, butterflies filling both of their stomachs.

Once Shuichi pulled away Kokichi blinked droopy eyelids slowly remembering the other’s comment before he scoffed annoyed that Shuichi's diversion tactic had worked. “How dare you, Mister Detective! I am NOT a nuisance! Wahhh, you’re so mean to me, Shuichi!” He couldn’t offer the cry baby gesture with both hands like he wanted since one of his arms was still holding onto Shuichi but he pouted poking out his bottom lip and let a few large fake tears roll down his cheeks. Snorting once he saw Shuichi deadpan him again, he started to release his grip assuming he was probably getting heavy on his back when the navy-haired boy stopped him grabbing his hand so he didn’t let go, making Kokichi raise an eyebrow.

“I didn’t say no, goofball.” That made Kokichi grin like a Cheshire cat, his gorgeous lavender eyes more energetic than ever not expecting his beloved detective to ever say yes. Shuichi loved that look in his eyes, the excitement in them. It reminded Shuichi of their mini-vacation and how Kokichi had brightened seeing both the museum and the arcade. Shuichi wanted Kokichi to make that face more, to make him that happy every day. Playing it off, the taller boy wearing the other like a backpack just rolled his eyes with a small smile breaking through on his face, unable to stop it. “We don’t have anything ‘fancy,’ but how about some omelets? It’s been a few days since we’ve had any and I know you like them.” 

“Truly a peasant's meal.” Kokichi sighed heavily, shaking his head like he was disappointed. He kissed Shuichi’s cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder again. “Nee-heehee. Buuuut I suppose it’ll have to do! Onwards to the fridge!” He pointed him towards it before doing much of the same with all the other ingredients telling Shuichi the  _ proper  _ way to cook giving him gentle bops on the head, gently pulling his hair teasingly like the rat did as if he were controlling him, as well as giving him sloppy kisses on his cheek making Shuichi whine, toss his eyes, and chuckle as he obeyed every single command given by his adorably annoying supreme leader boyfriend that clung to him like a koala.

Once Shuichi’s legs felt the weight and he was sure his back would go out any minute and they had the food ‘finished’ according to the smaller boy’s opinion, Kokichi leaped off him and grabbed a plate before skipping off to plop down on the barstool that had become his choice of seat, Shuichi not long behind him preferring the other. After he noticed Kokichi take a bite and grimace at the runny egg, Shuichi couldn’t hold in the laughter he’d been biting down knowing it wouldn’t be all the way cooked. “What? The ‘ _ proper’ _ way not to your liking, Kichi?” 

Kokichi glared at him and took another bite bigger than the last forcing himself to swallow it with a straight face. “It’s  _ perfect, _ ” Kokichi lied with squinting eyes. “Whatever could you possibly mean, Shuichi?” Taking another bite he involuntarily gagged and shoved the plate forward, the fork clinking against it. “Ughhh. Fine, you were right. Let’s get these puppies back on there.” 

Shuichi snickered and grabbed both plates, not having eaten any yet expecting as much to happen. “Just stay there I’ll get them done, give me a few minutes.” Turning the stove back on and cooking their food more thoroughly, Shuichi thought back to the day before and decided now would probably be the best time to tell Kokichi. “Danganronpa sent us a letter each. They want us to do another group interview since it’s almost been a couple of weeks out in the real world.” Flipping the omelets over he turned his eyes to Kokichi who made an expression like something smelled bad and knew it wasn't his cooking. Shuichi elaborated, “We either do it or they freeze the payments. A-Are you cool with doing the interview? Or would you rather just let them?” 

“Let them?” Kokichi asked with raised eyebrows. “You mean stop paying us?”

“Yeah,” Shuichi said as he added a few spices to their undercooked eggs. 

Kokichi considered it for a moment. “Nee-heehee. It would feel really good to just tell Danganronpa to shove their damn interviews and their money up their butts! Buuuut I also really like not having a job or _having_ to do real heists.” He chuckled and shrugged at the thought before his expression turned more serious. “Would they keep following us? Even if we stopped getting paid?” 

“I figure they will.” Shuichi sighed having gone down the same thought process himself the day before. “I’m sure we signed something that told Danganronpa that they could still take our pictures in case we did something like quit the show altogether. It’s probably a way to weasel more interviews out of us, the idea of keeping our money. That’s my thoughts anyway.”

“Kazuichi, Sakura, and Hiyoko don’t get their payments anymore but there are videos of them on Danganronpa’s website doing day-to-day shit,” Kokichi said a few seconds later after having searched online to check to confirm their theory. “Yeah. They’re not leaving us alone no matter what we do. Might as well get fucking paid for it.” Setting the phone down he groaned. 

Shuichi frowned before he thought of something else. “Also might sway suspicion of our intentions if we play nice at interviews.” Shuichi added a second later, “Can’t play  _ too _ nice though. Don’t want to seem out of character for ourselves. They know I hate Danganronpa just as much as you do. It’s going to be like a hay-wire act.” Shuichi plopped the omelets back on their respective plates before sitting beside his boyfriend again offering him his food and smiling seeing him take a bite before quickly going in for another. “Thanks for helping me cook, Kichi.” 

Kokichi guffawed, shaking his head. “You really are whipped, aren’t ya, my beloved detective?” He winked at him, making Shuichi’s cheeks turn red as his mouth fell open, embarrassment and offense evenly mixed, pulling down all his beautiful features. Kokichi grinned realizing that Shuichi probably thought he really was whipped-- like Kokichi wouldn’t love it if he was. Kokichi adored taunting Shuichi and getting him all flustered. It was cute. But he didn't want to actually hurt his feelings so he elaborated, “Nee-heehee. I’m only  _ teasing _ you, my beloved detective. Pick your jaw up off the floor and eat  _ our _ omelets, silly. Thank you for letting me be a rat in a fun way! Everyone calls me that and now I agree with them! Nishishi. I just wish I had a picture of it.”

Shuichi’s blush dissipated and he smiled at the last bit before facing his plate to start digging in. Thinking about it Shuichi offered, “Then why don’t we do it then?” 

“Do what?” Kokichi asked, confused by what he meant.

“A picture,” Shuichi said in between bites before he nodded agreeing with his thought. “Yeah. We can do it again tomorrow and take a picture of us cooking like that. Add it to the fireplace mantel along with the pictures we got at the Panta Museum and the karaoke bar. I'll get those printed soon and get us some new frames.” Shuichi side-glanced Kokichi seeing that now  _ he _ had his jaw dropped making Shuichi chuckle. He knew that Kokichi would be game for it but he had tease, “Unless you don’t want to ‘ratatouille cook’ again?” 

“I’d do it every day for the rest of my life,” Kokichi said in a breath before his lips pulled up at the sides of their own accord, his eyes shiny with delight. “Nee-heehee. Don’t you put wild fantasies in my head, Shuichi! Otherwise, I’ll get my hopes up.” Kokichi smirked, feeling cocky as he pushed his dish to the side so he could place an elbow on the table his palm propping up his cheek and waggled his eyebrows as his other hand was placed on top of Shuichi's. “I’d do  _ a lot _ of stuff with you for the rest of my life, my beloved detective.  _ Anything _ … as long as it was with you.” Kokichi’s smug smile fell a little bit realizing what he’d just confessed. It was supposed to sound flirtatious but it came out far too honest in his tone at the end. He felt like he’d basically said he didn’t mind the idea of being with Shuichi every day forever. Sure they said things like ‘always’ but didn’t every couple? Did… did every couple? Kokichi wouldn’t know. It almost sounded like admission to wanting to  _ marry _ Shuichi one day or something. Oh god, he totally would marry Shuichi. But… but that’s just ridiculous to think about right now! How far down this rabbit hole of obsession had Kokichi gone down? He just hoped it didn’t freak the other out. He hoped Shuichi didn’t even notice it.

Shuichi picked up on it immediately. He’d heard Kokichi say things like ‘never again’ when it came to running away from their problems in their relationship but Shuichi was the one who said things like ‘always’ about their future together. Kokichi hadn’t said anything like that yet. It stunned Shuichi in the best way possible hearing a variant of it from Kokichi. His heart swelled up to the point he knew it would burst as he admitted, “I feel the same way, Kokichi.” Usually, Shuichi would try to be more eloquent with his words but he was far too busy gazing into the prettiest of lavender eyes seeing the utmost vulnerability in them. Kokichi shouldn’t be real, Shuichi thought. No one should exist to be so perfect. It was unfair to any other person who dared to try to compare themselves to him. Once Shuichi’s eyes were opened to how beautiful Kokichi really was, everyone else took two steps down in his opinion. Kaede never stood a chance. Appreciating every feature on the other’s porcelain white face, like his cute button nose and the way his dark purple hair contrasted his flawless skin, Shuichi sighed still in disbelief that he hadn’t allowed himself to see him sooner. “When I say I think you’re perfect, Kokichi, I mean it.”

It took Kokichi aback hearing that as pleasant shivers ran down the entirety of his body. Kokichi wasn’t insecure about himself but getting such large compliments from someone as wonderful as Shuichi made him feel light like air, and, much like he guessed Shuichi had done pregame, like ‘the prettiest girl at the ball.’ Grinning at both his thoughts and his beloved detective, Kokichi said, “Nee-heehee. No ones perfect, my beloved detective.” His heart skipped a beat seeing the brightness in Shuichi’s expression, so grateful that what he’d said hadn’t freaked him out. “Buuut... you do make me question that, Shuichi.” Kokichi bit his lip as he decided to share one more secret with him. “I nearly called you that at Danganronpa headquarters on your second day out of the simulation. Right after I put ink on your fingers and face. I almost said ‘perfect prank for a perfect detective.’” 

“I knew it!” Shuichi’s face lit up even further as he beamed before he quickly backtracked, seeing the other squint lavender eyes at him, Kokichi's mouth opening with what Shuichi knew to be a rebuttal. “No, no. Kokichi, I mean I  _ hoped _ that’s what you were going to say.” Deciding to tell his own secret Shuichi rubbed his neck and felt his cheeks heat up as he admitted, “A-After you left I kind of fell down in front of the sink and relived the whole thing for ten minutes. Th-That’s when I started questioning my feelings for you.” 

“That’s when I confirmed them to myself.” Kokichi chuckled softly grinning at the image in his head of Shuichi crumbling in on himself thinking about  _ him _ . Butterflies were sure to start flying out of his mouth at some point they were going so crazy in his stomach. “I was outside the door for ten minutes doing the exact same thing. Nishishi. We’re both stupid!” They started laughing at the idea of each other pining after the other just steps away, recalling the moment and loving that they’d shared it without even realizing it. “Then Kaito caught me on the floor of the hallway and I told him to keep his trap shut so you wouldn’t hear me.” 

“So  _ that’s _ why Kaito didn’t come to get me like he said he would,” Shuichi said, shaking his head with a smile. Then he thought more about that day and how it hadn’t been long before Kokichi told him that they’d been dating pregame-- right after Shuichi’s freak out seeing Kaede’s execution again. “Hey, this was probably just Kaito being, well, Kaito and I know it’s weird I remember this but… was there a reason Kaito came by after my panic attack? Was he just checking on me? O-Or more specifically do you know why he said ‘can’t say I didn’t try’ when we told him to leave us alone?” Shuichi had wondered about it at the time but he was far more focused on the cute boy in his arms than sating his curiosity. 

Kokichi slapped the countertop a few times and started cackling leaning forward on it for support as he doubled over, making Shuichi’s eyes widen not expecting that reaction at all. “I-I completely forgot about that! OH MY GOD!” It was contagious because soon Shuichi was giggling along even if he was completely lost to whatever the hell was going on in the little shit’s head. Turning to Shuichi Kokichi wiped away a few tears before saying, “I-I asked him to cockblock me basically.” 

Shuichi’s laughter stopped abruptly as he blanched. “ _ What? _ ”

“Nee-heehee. I wouldn’t tell the star-crazed bastard that I liked you but we both knew I did after watching the episodes together. I told him that I’d almost called you perfect and that I didn’t want to end up saying something weird around you.” Kokichi shrugged like that was just to be expected. “Kaito was supposed to be our ‘mediator.’ Nishishi.”

“Oh my god.” Shuichi closed his eyes for a beat as a blush touched his cheeks imagining Kaito coming in just for that. Then he realized something. “You didn’t really spend the night at Miu’s dorm that day because you were inventing things. You were avoiding me, weren’t you?” 

Kokichi closed one eye wincing, biting his lip at the side. “Maybe a little.” 

“You little shit!” Shuichi playfully pushed Kokichi making the other giggle before Shuichi shook his head disapprovingly and snorted, not hiding it behind his hand as he used to around Kokichi. “We really are stupid.” Shuichi then thought of one more secret of his own for his boyfriend. “When we stopped ‘hugging’ and you left the room is when I knew without a doubt that I liked you. It shocked me but it really didn’t? That’s definitely the moment I stopped lying to myself about it.”

“Welllll then I’m really glad I told Kaito to get lost!” Kokichi then got out of his seat to hop up on Shuichi’s lap and placed his arms around the back of his neck before his smile fell a little recalling the last time he’d seen his goateed friend. It had been while he and Shuichi were broken up and Kaito had started to yell at Kokichi before drunkenly saying that he couldn’t stay mad at him. “I actually kind of miss that oaf. Next time you hang out with Kaito I’m third-wheeling!” 

“Sounds perfect, Kichi.” Shuichi smiled imagining it before focusing on the cute boy and placing his hands on his waist loving how tiny he was. Kokichi then started peppering Shuichi’s cheeks, chin, nose, and forehead with kisses unable to and absolutely not wanting to stop himself. Shuichi enjoyed the affection that Kokichi was giving out so freely causing Shuichi to hold onto him just a little tighter, butterflies swarming both of their stomachs as Shuichi giggled at how adamant Kokichi was about making sure to get every spot of his face except his lips teasing him like he was going in for it before moving onto a different spot. Not restraining himself Shuichi decided to steal that one from Kokichi, pressing his lips against his, breaking away a minute later with a similar expression to the purple-haired boy, both wearing droopy eyelids and a huge smile on their faces. Shuichi sighed dreamily, lost in the moment, caressing Kokichi’s cheek with his thumb as he gazed into the prettiest of lavender eyes.  _ Simply perfect. _

  
  


“You’re perfect, Kokichi. Just the way you are. You have my heart, Kokichi. And you always will. I love you, Kokichi. And I always will.” Shuichi kissed Kokichi five times before he started to leave the house just after telling him his affirmations for the day, this time in person rather than just in writing. Slow to pull away from their embrace, Shuichi kind of wished he was a member of DICE instead of working as an intern under Kyoko-- under Danganronpa. He really didn’t want to leave Kokichi at all knowing that he’d had such a terrible panic attack but Kokichi had insisted that he’d be out of the house searching for a new recruit anyway and assured him that he’d have Miu by his side and wouldn’t be alone. 

“Nee-heehee. I love you too, my beloved detective, now go! Your ride is going to leave your slow ass! Nishishi.” Kokichi jerked Shuichi down by his collar to plant one last kiss on his lips gaining a light moan from him before Kokichi pushed him away and out the door they'd been stalling at. Kokcihi could see the hesitance in his expression making Kokichi smirk, liking that the other didn’t want to leave him. It tempted Kokichi to tell Shuichi just to stay and they could spend the day together again but DICE was meeting up again the next day and he wanted a full crew. Shuichi nodded before groaning under his breath annoyed that he was leaving and knowing his boyfriend was right and he was taking too long. Kokichi sighed with his head leaned against the frame of the door watching Shuichi sprint towards the car and hop in, not stepping back inside the house until the cab was well around the corner and gone. If anyone was whipped, Kokichi knew it was himself. He had it bad. And it kept getting worse. It made him sick with himself at how much more of a sap he was becoming every day that he spent with the cute detective. Kokichi both loved and hated it. He decided he loved it more! 

Grinning at nothing Kokichi closed the door behind him and grabbed his burner phone to text Miu that he was up early and grabbing a shower so she could head over whenever she was ready. They had one last member to recruit for his organization. A member that Kokichi was personally not looking forward to adding. 'The Queen of Liars.' Kokichi  _ hated _ liars. Especially intelligent manipulative ones, Kokichi knew what he was and didn’t want someone that similar to himself in the group. If she was the queen then he was the king. And despite all the people he’d compared himself to: Nagito, Hiyoko, Sakura-- none of them  _ truly _ reflected Kokichi for what he was deep down inside, the monster that Danganronpa had created him to be, better than her. Celestia would be like a mirror to those flaws. 

“Hurry the hell up, limp-dick! I’m freezing my tits off out here!” Miu had called from her car feeling excited and impatient to get on the road.

Kokichi rolled his eyes as he finished putting on a different white outfit and his usual checkered scarf, his phone on speaker to hear her. “Your car has a heater shut the hell up, bitchlet, and tell your titties to chill the hell out. Nishishi. I’m coming.” Hanging up the phone Kokichi groaned as he checked his appearance one more time in the mirror wishing his usual outfit was washed and that the white long-sleeved t-shirt looked as bitching as his straight jacket attire did. He decided he’d do like Miu and order a lot of the same outfit for his DICE meetings. Oooh and a black cape and hat! That would look very ‘supreme leader,’ Kokichi thought. Yeah. He was ordering that tonight for sure. Dreading this meeting Kokichi grabbed his wallet and keys before locking the door and hopping in her car. “Where the hell is this bitch at anyway?” Inspecting his nails and deciding they’d need another paint job soon, Kokichi didn’t hide the boredom in his tone. “I didn’t figure she’d stick around. I know I wouldn’t if I were her since gambling is mostly illegal here.”

Miu put it in drive and started down the road. “She travels a lot according to the websites but with everyone knowing her face and her ultimate talent casinos  _ hate _ her. I don’t know about the illegal ones here but I read that she got kicked out of a fuck ton of American ones for ‘cheating’ since she is the Ultimate Gambler. I couldn’t pinpoint an address for her anywhere except from before she went into the game with her pregame husband. They’re divorced now soooo that was a dead end. She was most recently spotted going to that fanfiction chodes coffee shop so we could try there?” 

Kokichi’s eyebrows rose for a beat, impressed that Miu had figured all that out. He didn’t really want Celestia as a member so he hadn’t done a ton of research on her himself. Kokichi smirked and offered her a slow clap, only partly being a smartass. “You’re becoming very sluethy, my favorite whore of a henchman! Nishishi.” Pulling down one eyelid and sticking out his tongue to taunt her he added, “Nee-heehee. Shuichi might need to keep an eye out otherwise you’ll take his title as the Ultimate Detective!” That got a huge grin out of Miu, one so large Kokichi thought it might hurt. Instead of waving it off and telling her not to get a big head Kokichi just chuckled under his breath and decided to let her have it. She had gotten very good at gathering intel for him. Then he realized something. “Wait, did you say the fanfiction chode? As in the same chode Celestia offed?” 

Miu nodded, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove. “Yeah, it’s the same fatass.”

“There’s like five coffee shops in this city.  _ Why _ would she go to Yamada’s shop of all places?” Kokichi asked with furrowed brows. Celestia had betrayed, used, bullied, and murdered the poor bastard. It made no sense. “ _ Why _ would he  _ allow _ her to be around him? I’d tell the girl to go kick rocks!”

“I  _ think _ they’re  _ friends _ ,” Miu said, mocking his emphasis on his words, causing Kokichi to make a stink face that made her cackle with her tongue out for a few seconds. “He’s the only one she's been spotted with from their season recently.” Miu hummed for a moment before adding,“She’s been really good about not letting people take a lot of pictures of her because there wasn’t a shit ton online like there is with everyone else including us but over the last few days she’s just been openly going out without wearing a disguise. They got photos of her going to Yamada’s coffee shop dressed sorta like she was in the game. If Danganronpa didn’t have cameras fucking everywhere I wouldn’t know where the hell she might be. She’s like a fucking ghost online, no social media or anything!”

“Like a snake hidden in the grass,” Kokichi said under his breath, narrowing his eyes at the dashboard at the thought of Celestia sensing something amiss with that story. Deciding he’d figure it out later Kokichi placed his hands behind his head and his feet up on the dashboard and offered her a cheeky smile. “Nee-heehee. Let’s try Yamada’s coffee shop then! If she’s not there, don't get your panties in a bunch, we’ll just start looking  _ together _ for a different person to add to our evil secret organization.” He hoped that Celestia wouldn’t be there and stayed hidden, remaining a ghost. He thought of telling Miu that he’d changed his mind and wanted someone else but she’d gotten so excited about choosing someone and had made a lot of good points on her behalf. Celestia was smart and could potentially be useful so he decided to go out on a limb and try the bitch. After a fifteen minute drive Miu pulled over to park and the two best friends walked around the corner and up to the storefront. Kokichi raised an eyebrow at the sign. “The Geek’s Grind?” 

“The fuck did you expect, limp-dick? The guys a total weeb!” Miu snorted obnoxiously before jerking the door open and stepping inside just after Kokichi did. The room seemed almost more like an arcade than a coffee shop in Kokichi’s opinion, the lights dimmed and a few couches set around the television in the corner for people to play videogames on, arcade machines lining the wall and board games on every table. A skinny nerdy-looking barista that neither of them knew glanced their way after serving a woman her coffee. Seeing Miu and Kokichi his eyes widened behind his glasses to the point of saucers. That wasn’t unusual having fans everywhere, they usually acted similarly before asking for an autograph or a picture and gushing over how much they loved them. What was unusual however was the guy sputtering to himself and running away into the back room nearly tripping over his feet in the process. Miu curled up her nose and moved her attention to the purple imp. “The hell was that about, ya think?” 

“I was wondering the same thing,” Kokichi said, squinting at the door feeling even more uneasy about being here. Taking in his surroundings Kokichi saw that Celestia wasn’t one of the customers at the many tables much to his delight. “Maybe he’s just a mega-fan and freaked out?” Kokichi shook his head at his own thought, not agreeing with it. “Let’s go find out, bitchlet!”

The two stepped up to the desk ringing the bell and waited for the waiter to come back out. Thirty seconds later, a different man came from behind the door, a pug like scrunched up face and a slicked up straight ahoge atop his light brown hair. The writer who was three times Kokichi’s weight hobbled through the area with his nose lifted a strange smile on his lips curling up at the sides. “Ahh, Mr. Ouma, Ms. Iruma, tis a pleasure to finally make your acquaintances!” He spoke in a way that would almost sound proper on paper but in person, it was nasally and annoying grinding on Kokichi’s nerves immediately. “My name is Yamada Hifumi, but I presume you already knew that, yesss?” He chortled and it made Kokichi make a stink face hating his laugh even more than his voice which he didn't think was possible. 

“Nee-heehee. We do! We’ve done our homework there,  _ Mr. Yamada. _ ” Kokichi offered his name in a way that he  _ tried _ not to make sound too condescending with but the bait had been dropped and he couldn’t just  _ not _ take it. “Speaking of acquaintances, we know that a certain  _ Ms. Ludenberg _ , if she stills calls herself that Nishishi, has been stopping by, yesss?” Kokichi couldn’t deny himself of the slight mockery. The nerd made it too easy and he doubted that he’d even noticed it.

The Ultimate FanFic Creator’s eyes sparkled as he adjusted his glasses with a finger then leaned over the counter, his gut laid atop it and he glanced around a couple of times before lowering his voice to where only they could hear him, Kokichi and Miu moving forward, Kokichi hating how heavy Hifumi's breathing was, like the walk from the other room had worn him out. “Yamada invites you to join his party. Heheh. Tap twice on the counter if you wish to play a game with the fair maiden of which you seek. Perhaps to roll the  _ dice _ with? Hmmm?” He chortled again and instead of doing the gesture like a normal person would do to drop a hint, Yamada actually whispered, “ _ Wink wink. _ ” Kokichi’s interest was peaked, knowing immediately that this guy was sending him code words about Celestia and possibly DICE if that hadn’t just been a coin of phrase for the other. Possibly some DND campaign slogan? Kokichi wouldn't know but he was definitely curious now.

“What the fuck are you talking about, ya fatass virgin?” Miu blurted out, unable to stop herself. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes as he put a hand in front of Miu to stop her from continuing her onslaught of insults and focused on Hifumi. “Nee-heehee. I accept this invitation to join Yamada’s party and play the game! I  _ loooove _ games.” He knocked on the counter twice keeping eye contact with the overweight man, gaining a strange look from Miu that he ignored. She was getting more sleuthy for sure but some things still flew right over her blonde head. It reminded Kokichi of Shuichi a bit, both of the two most important people in his life were so intelligent in some moments while other times things completely missed them. Miu would be lost to subtle hints and clues especially if done by wordplay while Shuichi wouldn’t pick up on the subtle art of seduction unless it was outright said to him. They were like two sides of the same coin, both missing what the other noticed and exceedingly talented at the opposite. 

“Oh fantastic! Come have a spot of tea with she who you seek. Mr. Ouma, Ms. Iruma, just this way!” Yamada opened the divider so they could go behind the counter and follow him through the back door and into a space that looked even nerdier somehow. It was almost like he had two arcades in one shop: one for his customers and one for him and his employees. Kokichi half expected them to stop there to talk but Yamada led them to another room near the back: his office. “Can’t have any of my waiters overhearing our campaign now can I? Heheh.” 

“Can’t have that. Nishishi.” Kokichi offered a fake smile and laugh before he sighed under his breath, having to really contain himself from being mean to the guy so he could find out what the hell he was going on about. He loved video games too but this guy seemed to live, breathe, and eat them. Literally, eat them and everything else he could put his chubby paws on. Stepping into the much brighter room Hifumi’s huge body blocked his view of the desk until he side-stepped and Kokichi saw the ‘fair maiden’ Hifumi was referring to. Placing his hands behind his head Kokichi offered another faux grin this time really straining it. “Nee-heehee. If it isn’t the Ultimate Gambler herself! I’m guessing you suspected our little meeting, hmm?”

“Perhaps I did.” The girl offered a small smile lifting her tea to her lips, the sharp finger-length ring on her forefinger clinking against the cup. Celestia looked a little different from her pictures, somehow appearing even more poised, her hair not in pigtails and instead down her back a small silver clip holding up half of the tight curls. Her attire was still dark, black and white but the design of the dress was different, being mostly black with a white floral pattern threaded within the fabric of her skirt and the hem of her long sleeves. She wore black high heels tall enough to puncture straight through someone’s throat if she were to step on them. Setting the tea down she said, “Perhaps I also know that you couldn’t recruit Sakura without it being for good cause such as a planned attack on Danganronpa itself, hmm?” Tilting her head she placed her hands under her chin with her eyes closed and a brighter smile. “So don’t be shy and share it with me, dear.” 

Kokichi's eyebrows rose and he pursed his lips feeling both impressed by and even more cautious of the woman. Kokichi sat down in one of the chairs across from her, Miu following suit sitting just to his right. “Nee-heehee.  _ Perhaps _ you are correct,  _ Ms. Ludenberg, _ ” Kokichi said, mocking both Hifumi and Celestia side-glancing the fatter man before refocusing on the very refined woman who he knew wholes shtick was a lie. Why was she bothering with the fake accent anymore? Kokichi tilted his head with a genuinely wicked smile enjoying the taunting. “I’m sorry, are you still going by that name? Oooor should I call you... what was it? That psychic had the same name, riiight?” Kokichi glanced up and away pretending to think it over tapping a finger against his chin before he pointed up and said, “Ah! Yasuhiro! That's it isn't it? Nishishi. Which would you prefer?” Miu kicked him underneath the table making Kokichi move his hand down to pinch her arm getting a squeal out of her. He was still the supreme leader, after all, couldn’t have anyone, not even his right-hand man, questioning his tactics. Kokichi knew his own kind. He knew manipulation tactics wouldn’t work on the Queen of Liars. 

Celestia’s small smile only grew a bit at the question. "It is my given name, Yasuhiro is the false one." 

"Nee-heehee. If you say so!" Kokichi didn't know if she'd just been lying, not able to detect them on her like he could everyone else. Then he realized what she’d said before he'd gone into taunting mode. “Wait. What did you mean by ‘share it with you?’” 

Celestia hummed taking another sip of her tea gripping on the handle a little tighter now not liking her name being brought up but not allowing the imp to see how much it bothered her. “Why, your plan of course, dear. I don’t intend to join an organization without hearing what it’s leader thinks would be the best course of action.” Setting the cup down she folded her hands within each other and propped them under her chin again closing her eyes with a fake smile. “I know you have an arsenal at your disposal but I do not believe you realize that or plan to incorporate it in your attack against the headquarters. Although I loathe Danganronpa I am not putting money on a timorous horse.”

“What fucking arsenal?” Miu asked, confusion evident on her face. 

Celestia raised an eyebrow seeing the foul-mouthed blonde forgetting that she was even a part of their conversation for a moment. Chuckling softly with one hand in front of her lips, Celestia shook her head and wagged her ringed finger. “Oh. No. I’ll only share mine if you share yours, dearies!” She side-glanced Hifumi who was lurking in the corner and waved out a hand. “Tell your imbecile of a waiter that this milk tea was far too sweet and remind him that the milk is to be added  _ during _ the brewing process NOT after it. The dumbass must have put two lumps of sugar in when I  _ know _ I requested only one. Does he expect me to get a cavity and die of tooth-rot all in one morning?” Celestia set her red eyes on Hifumi, setting the cup down instead of smashing it on the ground like her initial instinct told her to in order to illustrate her displeasure. She didn’t want to do that to him anymore. Not in real life. His waiters however were an entirely different thing. “Also give us the room, please.”

“Of course, Ms. Ludenberg!” Hifumi grabbed up the cup with a huge grin on his face and bowed in front of her to the best of his ability without toppling over, causing both Miu and Kokichi to raise an eyebrow and gawk at him like he had two heads. “I’ll make sure he knows not to put so much sugar in it the next time right away!” Hifumi rushed out of the room letting out a breath of relief so grateful that Celestia hadn’t smashed the cup this time before he closed the door behind him so no one could hear their conversation.

Celestia’s piercing red eyes moved over to the blonde then narrowing on her, her small fake smile remaining. “I ushered my man away so how about you do the same, Ouma, hmm?” Her attention went from Miu’s startled and a little hurt expression to see his squinting one. 

“Nee-heehee. Wherever I go my bitchlet goes with me,” Kokichi spat not holding back the bite to his tone despite the smile he kept on his face. He hoped this pissed Miu off and they could just leave and find someone else. This girl seemed too smart for her own good. And  _ no one _ told Miu to skedaddle except him. 

Miu grumbled for a moment, not liking the idea of leaving but wanting Celestia so she let out a sigh before she turned to Kokichi. “Just fill me in later, boss.” She offered him a half-smile before she stood and started to move towards the door when Kokichi grabbed her wrist a plea in his eyes for a fraction of a second. “I want to fuck with the waiter anyway, limp-dick! See if I can really make him squirm .” Miu waggled her eyebrows before she cackled with tongue stuck out to really sell the lie that Kokichi saw through before she slowly removed herself from her best friend’s grip and stepped outside the room closing the door behind her, a frown pulling down her face once they couldn’t see her. Miu had hoped she'd be the one to convince Celestia to join DICE since she was who’d wanted her. It was a little embarrassing but if Miu was a fan of anyone from Danganronpa it was her. She moved to the main part of the cafe to order a drink and wait on her supreme leader.

The air in the room shifted and the tension became like a fog sticking to everything as Kokichi moved his lavender eyes from where Miu had been and on Celestia’s vibrantly red ones. Her fake smile had completely disappeared and she was staring right through him. Gulping Kokichi quickly shook it off before doing the same to her for a few seconds before he smirked and leaned back in his chair propping the front two legs of it up as he placed his hands behind his head the cocky smile quickly returning to his face. “Now what could you possibly have to say to me that you couldn’t say in front of my subordinate?” 

“I just prefer private meetings to remain private, Ouma.” Celestia’s fake accent had also disappeared making Kokichi snicker and her squint at him. Celestia tapped her sharp ring on the table and crossed her leg over the other beneath her skirt relaxing in her own way. Placing her other hand on her cheek she tilted her chin up as she said, “So tell me what your plan is so I know if I wish to join this organization.” 

“Nee-heehee. Don’t y’know already?” Kokichi shook his head tsking. “Can’t give ya alllll the juicy details unless you’re a part of the crew.” His chair hit the floor with a clack and he stared her down with a dark maniacal grin taking over his features as he placed a finger in front of his lips like he had a secret, this time actally having one. “You and I both know you aren’t exactly ‘trustworthy,’ Yasuhiro, Ludenberg, ‘Queen of Liars,’ whatever you prefer to be called.”

“Says the King.” Celestia cupped her lips and chuckled softly. “Then, pray tell, why you are here?” 

“I’m starting to question it myself,” Kokichi said, tilting his head watching her like a hawk for any tells from her body language but not picking up on any. 

Mirroring him Celestia moved her hand down and smirked. “Ah, it’s funny isn’t it?” Kokichi didn’t respond, waiting for her to elaborate. “Two people so full of fucking bullshit, neither willing to trust the other. It appears we’ve come to an impasse, Ouma Kokichi.” They stared each other down, neither breaking eye contact for ten seconds before Celestia rolled her large red eyes, cracking first more so out of boredom than intimidation. “I don’t have all day so I’ll just ask you one thing. Will you make use of your legion of fans in your attack?” 

Kokichi scrunched up his face. “How do you mean?” 

Celestia opened the laptop she’d been playing online poker on closing out that tab with a sigh before she searched for the group on social media from an incognito tab. Turning the screen for Kokichi to see Celestia explained, “You bragged so much on the show about having 10000 members in your evil secret organization that your fans took to it. They worship you. Hifumi's computer programming friend, our old classmate, ran background checks on the people to see if any Danganronpa employees were hidden within the group. Fujisaki only spotted ten implanted so they’re mostly legitimate. By your expression, I’m presuming you didn’t even know about this let alone planned to include it in your arsenal, hmm?” 

No. No, he did not. Kokichi had planned to have six of his DICE members at one spot doing a failed ‘heist’ wearing similar clothes to his original DICE while the other six dealt with the bigger part of their plan, dropping electro-bombs in a different costume. He would have gotten Hiyoko to pretend to be him in the museum since she was a similar size while he was across town doing the actual attack on Danganronpa. Kokichi pursed his lips for a beat scrolling through all the names of his followers and the posts of them wearing white with checkered scarves and familiar clown masks to what his original DICE crew wore. A weird sense of pride filled up his stomach seeing all the pictures knowing he’d actually gotten 10000 members without even realizing it. That’s where the group capped at. “It's a plan that had the half of us in different costumes at different parts of the city so Danganronpa wouldn’t know that it was DICE that attacked them. The people doing it would wear the V for Vendetta masks so it’d seem like that Anonymous group did it. I figured if anyone would take a political stand like this it would be them and the police couldn’t arrest anyone in DICE because of the anonymity of the other group.”

“Hmm. It's not a terrible plan," Celestia said but her tone told different to her true feelings. "There are risks that come along with having your fans at your disposal but I believe the payout would be better. You just flopped a straight with this online group. Surely you don’t plan to check just because your opponent  _ might _ have a flush. Are you really going to give them a free turn card, Ouma?” Kokichi moved his eyes from the computer screen to focus on her, raising an eyebrow. Having played a little poker himself he knew what she meant. Had his plan been playing it safe in a way that could actually make them lose? Were his fans really a 'straight?' Would it be worth it to place a bet on them? “If you’re successful then Danganronpa won’t have the power they do anymore and shouldn’t be able to harm you let alone arrest you. The creator will be dead, I presume?” 

Ah. Right. This was why he didn’t want Celestia. “No. Murder is prohibited in DICE.” 

“Oh?” Celestia asked with a smile on her face as she placed her hands on her lap, humor evident in her tone. “Then just how do you plan to stop Danganronpa? What kind of attack could possibly be large enough to end their reign  _ without _ killing Junko and bringing down their headquarters?” 

Kokichi placed a finger in front of his lips and smirked. “Nee-heehee. Join DICE and I’ll tell you.” 

Squinting at him Celestia waited a few seconds before sighing. “I suppose that’s why I came here after all.” Kokichi’s confused expression made her giggle with her hand in front of her mouth. “Until a few days ago I was in Morocco. Your adventures with DICE circulate all over the world, dear. Once I saw the pictures catching you drop off a package at Sakura’s dojo I knew it would be something to check into and not just you pulling silly heists. Why do you think I allowed my picture to be taken coming into this coffee shop?” She tilted her head smiling like it should have been obvious. Kokichi had half-expected as much but didn't realize she'd flown in from another country to do it. “That’s something you’ll need to work on by the way. Your face is everywhere.” 

Even more suspicious of the gothic refined woman, Kokichi asked, “Why do you want to join my organization anyway? I thought you only gave a shit about money?” 

“I do. And that’s precisely why I’m joining,” Celestia said bitterly, her smile completely gone as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. “Danganronpa gave me a desire that I cannot attain and a talent that I cannot use apart from online under an alias otherwise I’m kicked out of games if not worse. My memories of the yakuza are far different than the real thing.” Rolling her sleeve up she showed off her scars, the white skin of her arm even paler where the slices had been put on her, making Kokichi’s eyes widen and mouth fall open a bit. They looked like it'd came from multiple attackers. “The ones on my chest and stomach are much of the same. I was nearly killed because my face and name are at everyone’s fingertips. Not to mention Danganronpa offered me chump change to continue doing interviews which I did for a time before they froze _MY_ payments when a fan caught me leaving an illegal casino. Something about ‘liabilities’ for using my ultimate talent to do illegal activities.” She hit a fist against the desk hard unable to reign in her fury thinking about it. “It’s all bullshit. FUCKING BULLSHIT!” Her face turned dark and her red eyes somehow grew more vivid before she quickly recomposed herself and sat back down having jumped up in her anger. Dusting her dress off she cleared her throat softly as she unrolled her sleeve and smiled again placing her hand against her cheek. “So do you have my burner phone with you now or should I expect a package dropped off soon?” 

“Nee-heehee. Y’know you really are too smart for your own good,” Kokichi said with an accusing twinkle in his eyes before smirking, glad to hear that Celestia had found something else to care about other than just a paycheck. Even if it was something grueling like vengeance. It worked to his benefit and Kokichi wasn't one to turn his nose up to other's moral compasses apart from murderers. That reminded him. “Why is the fanfic writer hanging out with you and doing you favors? Didn’t you murder him in cold blood? Nishishi.” 

Celestia’s frowned for a fraction of second and she tilted her chin up before a small smile slowly returned to her face. “I did. And what about your henchman? Didn’t you murder her using toiletries? Am I remembering that correctly?” Her tone matched his light and teasing but both could see through their intents, knowing there was a slight accusation in both of their voices-- neither trusting the other too much. 

Kokichi pushed his mouth out to the side for a moment before deciding that Celestia had a point so he placed a finger in front of his lips and grinned like he was proud of what he’d done. “Nee-heehee. I did! Strangled her with toilet paper! Nishishi. Gotta kill if it’s kill or be killed, y’know. And as my personal inventor in the game, the dumb slut betrayed my trust when she started instigating a plot to off me. I don't like bloodying my hands but if it's necessary then I will. Although Miu and I have made amends I still don’t take kindly to people who double-cross me.” His grin became maniacal and scary, his eyes intense trying to be intimidating. Kokichi wanted Celestia to know that it was a threat if she did anything similar.

“Neither do I.” Celestia chuckled softly, not paying the look on his face any mind. “So, my burner phone, dear?” 

“Yeah, yeah. You called it.” Kokichi’s dark expression dissipated as he tossed his eyes and pulled the phone out of his pocket already having put his and Miu's number in it. Handing it to Celestia, the point of her sharp ring brushed against his fingers as they made the exchange. Once she pocketed it Kokichi placed his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal. “Nee-heehee. Welcome to DICE, Celestia. You are our twelfth and final member.” 

“I wondered why you hadn’t sought me out earlier, Kokichi. Hmm.” Celestia smirked, humming to herself as she took his hand in hers not shying away from pressing the tip of her ring ever so slightly into his skin. “Looks like I was right about you and you were just saving the best for last.” 

“Sure, whatever you say. Nishishi.” Kokichi didn’t shy away from tightening his grip on the handshake letting her know that he wasn’t one to be manipulated or intimidated. Not even by the Queen of Liars for he was the King and outranked her. “We have another meeting tomorrow at three in the afternoon. I’ll send you all the information. Make sure no one hears a word of anything I've told you.” 

“Why do you think I sent Yamada away?” Celestia asked with a small smile. “As I said, I prefer private matters to remain private.” 

And that made 12. 

The actual last piece for the puzzle that was DICE in place. 

A member added that Kokichi didn’t realize at the time was absolutely integral to the plan. 

Whose assistance would have him going all-in instead of playing it safe. 

Both liars placing huge bets and hoping to god that Danganronpa wouldn’t call their bluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about writing Celestia and tried really hard to get her characterization just right. I hope she came off believable to you guys! I know Hagakure didn't (there's a reason for that, but to keep spoilers out I'll just say he hasn't changed THAT much I meant for it to seem kind of unbelievable-- theres a reason I promise!!) Anyways I hope you enjoyed Celestia's recruitment! :D


	24. Rivals and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trojan Horse Meeting  
> DICE Meeting  
> Gay, Gay, Everywheres GAY

Arriving at Makoto’s house, Shuichi knocked on the door and offered Kyoko a bright smile once she had it open for him. “Good morning, Detective Kirigiri!” Unlike before Shuichi didn’t stutter or feel awkward, he’d started to see all of them as friends instead of just the people who were helping him end the show. 

Kyoko offered him a small smile in return which he kind of expected from her. He could tell showing a lot of emotion was hard for her for some reason. “Good morning, Detective Saihara. Come on in, I’ve got a new case for us to look over together.” Shuichi’s happy demeanor faltered hearing that knowing that it was code for new development in their plans. Stepping aside Kyoko ushered him into the house, closing the door behind them and locking it before she said, “Byakuya got some intel on Kiibo’s manufacturing.” 

Shuichi started to ask a question when Makoto ran over with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped Shuichi in a hug before pulling away feeling similarly to him, seeing the detective as a friend now. “Good morning, Shuichi! I’m glad to see you over here even earlier than usual.” Makoto was like a beacon of light in the room, everything gravitating towards him like he was the sun. Shuichi knew that he’d been the ‘Ultimate Hope’ of his own season and could completely understand that title. Although Makoto was short, just a few inches taller than Kokichi, he brought everyone’s attention to him without fail. 

“Good morning, Makoto,” Shuichi said with less gusto, curious about their findings making him teeter between polite mode and detective mode. “Kyoko told me that Byakuya let you guys know something about Kiibo?” 

Makoto’s smile fell into a thin line and he sighed. “It’s not conclusive. They’re not allowing the technicians or the engineers to speak at length about it not even with us. The fact that they’re staying so tight-lipped about it has us all convinced that you were right and he at least has a recording function. Byakuya said you lifted him and he was heavy right?” Shuichi nodded. “If it took all three of you to move him then I don’t doubt he has some form of arsenal within him. Now, something we were able to find out about is his sensor. He needs it to send signals back and forth between Danganronpa. The technicians said it was to keep an eye out if he needed repairs of any kind, that it’d send out an alert with his location.” 

Shuichi took the seat on the couch next to Makoto as he spoke catching something in his statement. “Then Kiibo lied to me. I asked him once if he needed the sensor and after he glitched out for a few seconds he said it was just for decoration, that he liked to pretend it was a simple ahoge. He also admitted that he was capable of lying, just in a roundabout way. Is there…” Shuichi felt silly for asking but the thought had crossed his mind a time or two. “Is there any way they’re also feeding him lines to say like they did in the game? Like they’re not allowing Kiibo to make all his decisions on his own or say his own thoughts and feelings?” 

“If they have the signal there for radioing alerts of his health status and have so many secrets to hide I wouldn’t doubt that they’re also altering his ability for free thought,” Kyoko answered with her gloved hand rubbing her chin. “Could also explain part of the glitches. He might be having conflicting opinions at battle within his system. I don’t know about his ‘feelings’ or if he is actually capable of them being an AI but if he’s anything like his simulation then it's probable.” 

“So Kiibo really did fight back against Danganronpa in the game? That wasn’t just a plot point?” Makoto and Kyoko both shook their head at the second question and Shuichi’s eyebrows lifted assuming that had just been a lie Danganronpa had Byakuya feed everyone before he got there. “Huh. And Kiibo remembers everything that happened in the game, right?” 

“He does,” Kyoko answered. “Everything that he experienced in the simulation was uploaded into his hard drive but I don’t doubt the robotic technicians put some sort of filter on those memories, for safety reasons at the very least. Can’t have him killing off Junko in a bout of ‘rage.’” 

Shuichi rubbed his chin humming. “How do we use this to our advantage?” 

Makoto was the one to set up the camera and computer for the three-way call this time, Hajime, Chihiro, and Chiaki soon looking back at them from the television screen. “Hey guys, just briefing you. We believe Shuichi’s hunch is correct and that Kiibo at the very least has a recording function and probably also has weaponry built within him. We’re brainstorming for a way to use any of that to our advantage. Any ideas?” 

“Hey, hey.” Chiaki tilted her head, her mauve hair brushing her shoulder as she did so, her lips parted in thought. “Won’t it be dangerous for Miu to continue living with him if he does have an arsenal? What if he overhears her talking and threatens her?” 

Shuichi frowned, not liking the idea of it at all. “She needs something to protect herself from a distance if that ever happens. I’ll suggest creating a gun of sorts that can temporarily knock him out like the electro-hammer would. Maybe a taser-bomb? She’s the inventor so I’ll leave it up to her but I will definitely pass it along.” 

Hajime flicked green eyes up and away touching his lips in thought. “Maybe Kokichi including Kiibo in DICE would be a good option to throw them off.” Everyone gawked at him like he’d lost his ever-loving mind. Hajime closed his eyes and waved his hands in front of himself defensively chuckling awkwardly at the attention. “No, no. You misunderstand me. Make Kiibo  _ think _ he’s in DICE. Have fake meetings with everyone just for him at a location they don’t usually do it at. Only including the people that Danganronpa  _ knows _ is actually a part of DICE. Makoto can you find out what all they know about the organization?”

Makoto nodded as a grin lifted his features brightening them. “I think that’s a great idea, Hajime! I’ll look into who all was spotted getting those packages Kokichi dropped off and Shuichi can pass it along to Kokichi.” 

Shuichi’s smile was a little strained. He didn’t like the idea of Miu being around Kiibo let alone Kokichi. Especially not for extended lengths of time. If Kiibo was going to be there then Shuichi wanted to as well. “I’ll make Danganronpa think I’m a part of DICE too then. If they’re including Miu’s partner then it suffices to say that the group's supreme leader’s boyfriend would be allowed in too. I’ll just not be able to have as many Trojan Horse meetings since I’ll be there part of the time.”

Kyoko sighed a little disappointed but completely understood. She’d do the same thing if it was Makoto. “Don’t worry we’ll still keep you in the loop if anything changes. Send you alerts on your burner phone. Now we need to find a way to explain away your meeting with Chihiro and Chiaki. Maybe they were being scouted as recruits for DICE and that’s why you had the three-way call?” 

“Thanks,” Shuichi said to the first part before he sighed, his brain hurting trying to come up with a plan. “Yeah. That’s a good idea but I don’t know how we’ll explain it when neither of them is actually at the meetings we have with Kiibo... And what about the electro-bombs? How is DICE going to use them now since Danganronpa knows they’re making them and plan to make them untraceable? They’ll know how to track them back to Miu because they’ll be looking out for it.” 

Chihiro raised his hand like he was in class and spoke softly. “M-Maybe DICE needed the EMP bombs for one of their heists?” Everyone paid attention to the small brunette male making his already pink cheeks darken. Ducking his head he said, “A-And instead of scouting us they hired Chiaki and I to offer guidance to since neither of us have an easy time getting a job it m-makes sense we'd take the pay. Th-That’d explain why we’re not at the actual meetings because we’d essentially be contractors. M-Maybe Kokichi and Miu heard about Celestia’s payments being frozen because of illegal activities and were scared the same thing would happen to them since the heists would technically be using both of their ultimate talents in illegal ways-- Miu’s invention and Kokichi’s ability to lead.” He offered a small smile feeling a little more confident in his answer seeing Shuichi’s eyes light up. “Make Danganronpa think that they’re just scared of losing their paychecks and not planning an actual attack.” 

Shuichi gawked at Chihiro before his face brightened. He hadn’t known that using their talents for illegal activities could make Danganronpa freeze their payments but knowing that now he realized it really did give DICE an out. There was only one problem. “But won’t they know it’s a farce when the only thing DICE uses the electro-bombs for is to extract the information out of the Prime Minister’s Official Residence?” 

“L-Let’s hope I’m good enough at hacking into the mainframe that it'll slip past their radar. I-I think I can do it without them even noticing.” Chihiro’s entire face had reddened and Shuichi could immediately see the shame on him knowing that he thought Shuichi was doubting his ability.

“If anyone can do it, Chihiro, I know it’d be you.” Shuichi smiled hoping to calm his shy friend down. But Shuichi still wanted a different explanation in case foul-play did get spotted in the system. A way to make it seem like it was all just a coincidence. “Maybe DICE should use the electro-bombs for a real heist.” 

Makoto chuckled with his hand covering his mouth hearing that coming from the relatively mild-mannered detective. “So you  _ actually _ want Kokichi to go out and steal something?”

Shuichi shrugged with a smile on his face ignoring his moral compass. He’d steal a Van Gogh painting himself if it meant keeping Kokichi safe. “If it throws Danganronpa off the scent then yeah absolutely. Maybe a few heists actually so by the third attack Danganronpa will just assume they’re just back to no good and will think someone else hacked into their mainframe taking advantage of the blackout. It’s silly but could save all of them from bigger trouble later.”

“You realize that in order for what you’re saying to work both you and Kokichi would have to lose your payments, correct?” Kyoko asked with a raised brow. “Because it would be using your talents for illegal activity and his evil secret organization would be purposefully letting themselves known to the public so Danganronpa would know it was them.” 

Shuichi shook his head and lifted a finger to make his point. “Not necessarily. We’ll keep anonymity from all other cameras  _ except _ Kiibo but that will be on purpose. Danganronpa will know what we’re doing but won’t be able to do anything about it because the way they got that information is also illegal-- the recording function on Kiibo. Like Byakuya said Danganronpa is not supposed to record within our houses let alone do it without our knowledge or consent. Any footage they used proving we’re a part of the group causing mayhem would have to come from inside and it would screw them over even more than us. Danganronpa won’t risk it, they would definitely just keep paying us instead of rock the boat and dealing with a huge legal case.”

Makoto grinned and snorted. “You clever shit!” 

Shuichi blushed and blinked, his eyes widening for a beat not hearing the shorter happy-go-lucky boy cuss very often, making Shuichi stare at him in disbelief before he started chuckling, the others quickly all joining in except for Kyoko although she did have a big-for-her smile on her face. After a few seconds of laughter, Shuichi sighed. “Let’s just hope it works.”

  
  


Shuichi was pleasantly surprised to see that Kokichi had beat him home for once, lounging on the couch eating potato chips. His lavender eyes flitted from the screen to Shuichi and his face lifted into a huge grin. Shuichi returned the gesture dropping off his stuff on the table the tv was on as they met halfway and kissed each other, both quick to embrace the other. After a few wonderful seconds, Shuichi said, “I have some news from my meeting.” 

Kokichi whined when it didn’t last long so he decided to make it. “Kiss now, talk later.” He pressed his lips against his again and Shuichi enjoyed it so he quickly agreed, lifting Kokichi up by his hips as Kokichi wrapped his legs around him. Shuichi started carrying him into the bedroom without looking where he was going but stopped abruptly after having stepped on something small getting a tiny yelp out of the creature that had been rubbing up against his legs without him realizing it. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he pulled his face back from the others fast and watched as their kitten ran into the corner of the room hunkering down scared. Shuichi frowned deeply quickly putting Kokichi down to sprint over to pick her up and pet her giving her kisses as he soothed, “Destiny, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to get your tail, you poor thing. We got caught in a moment, sweetie. Kichi’s sorry too.” Shuichi’s attention partly moved to Kokichi wanting him to apologize to her too.

Kokichi pouted and despite not wanting to get too attached to the kitten he felt awful so he followed suit and started petting her and giving her kisses as well. “I’m sorry, cat. It’s okay. You’re fine. We’ll keep a better eye out from now on.” Both of them knew they’d barely hurt her and she was purring with her golden eyes closed eating up all the attention from both of her owners but the mood had definitely been killed. As he stroked a fluffy black and white head Kokichi asked, “So what news did you get at your meeting, my beloved detective?”

Keeping Destiny in his arms, Shuichi answered, “So we’re almost positive that my hunch about Kiibo is right. Danganronpa is staying super tight-lipped about it which makes us think that at the very least he has a recording function on him. His sensor is like a beacon telling them his location and sending them alerts for if he 'malfunctions.' As far as the weaponry, it would make sense since he was so heavy. They wouldn’t confirm it to Byakuya which is a huge red flag.”

“Figured as much with that company.” Kokichi sighed continuing to pet the kitten. 

“A-And we came up with a plan that would keep Danganronpa from getting suspicious... but I don’t know if you’re going to like it. I know you’ll at least like one part.” Shuichi bit his lip and noticed Kokichi’s eyebrow perk up at the tone in his voice. “We’ll have to break the law and steal just to get caught by Kiibo on purpose.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Kokichi asked with a smile that quickly shifted into a grin. 

“Yeah. We’re going to say we hired Chiaki and Chihiro to help us make those electro-bombs so no one would know it’s us pulling heists… but Kiibo will so so will Danganronpa.” Shuichi set the kitten down before asking, “Are you okay with letting me and Kiibo join DICE as a cover?” 

Kokichi made a bunch of different expressions lastly settling on humored confusion. “How would that even work? If Kiibo is in the group then he would know we’re attacking Danganronpa. I love you, my beloved detective, but your plan doesn’t make any sense. Nishishi.” 

Shuichi shook his head blushing, frustrated with himself for forgetting the most important part of his plan. “No, no. He won’t be there for the _actual_ DICE meetings that matter. We’ll stage fake meetings, meetings to plan the heists we’ll do in order to sway suspicion. Chihiro told me that Ludenberg lost her money because she used her talent for illegal activities. We can tell Kiibo that we hired Chihiro and Chiaki to help us make Miu’s invention untraceable so we can keep getting paid. It gives us the perfect out. On the third heist, Chihiro will break into the mainframe and steal the incriminating evidence against the prime minister and Danganronpa won’t be able to prove that it was us if they're able to spot any foul-play.” 

“Won’t they stop paying us anyway, though? Since everyone will know it's us?” 

“No. Because they’ll only have proof that we’re the ones behind the masks via footage from Kiibo. If they damn us they’re damning themselves. It makes Danganronpa think that we’re actually just doing silly heists with the organization and it’ll keep everyone in both my group and yours safe for after the actual attack on them.” 

“So alllll of that is just to cover our tracks?” Shuichi nodded smiling and Kokichi smirked liking how proud he seemed to be of that fact. It was cute. He was cute. “Nee-heehee.  _ You _ would figure out a way to do the perfect crime, Mister Detective!” Kokichi put his hand out to shake since Shuichi was now  _ sort of _ in the crew. “Saihara Shuichi, I’d love to formally welcome you to DICE. You are our lucky thirteenth unofficial member!” 

Shuichi snickered and got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he took Kokichi’s hand in his own quick to step forward and press noses to him a smirk of his own on his face, the sudden proximity making Kokichi gasp as his eyes widened. He really would never get used to that. And he loved it. Shuichi kept one hand in his and used the other to wrap around Kokichi’s tiny waist pressing him against himself. “I look forward to working under you,  _ Ouma Kokichi _ .” The way he said it made Kokichi’s whole body tingle. Now  _ that _ was the way to say his name. 

“As for your first order, my beloved subordinate, I would like to finish what we started earlier,” Kokichi lulled in a sensual voice brushing his lips against the others nibbling on Shuichi’s bottom lip without actually kissing him knowing that the teasing drove Shuichi crazy. The navy-haired boy didn’t need to be told twice. Lifting Kokichi up the smaller boy wrapped his legs around him again as Shuichi kissed him this time keeping one eye open to make sure he didn’t step on Destiny as he carried him into the bedroom. Closing the door behind them with a foot Shuichi was soon commanded by his supreme leader in other ways, each one more pleasurable than the last. The rest of their evening was spent watching movies and Kokichi briefing Shuichi on everything he could possibly need to know about DICE gushing over every detail making Shuichi smile seeing how much the other lit up as he talked about his secret organization, Shuichi breaking away to cook them dinner, Kokichi quick to complain as he did the dishes without being asked to. That night was filled with only pleasant dreams for both of them, Shuichi holding onto Kokichi just a little tighter in his sleep hoping that would keep the nightmares at bay for the love of his life.

  
  


The next morning Kokichi and Shuichi made breakfast the ‘ratatouille’ way and this time they got pictures, most of which had Kokichi pulling his hair like he was controlling him with Shuichi lifting the pan: pancakes as the choice of meal despite it also being a ‘truly peasant meal’ according to the smaller boy. The biggest difference in their daily routine was that Shuichi was getting ready alongside Kokichi for his DICE meeting instead of preparing to leave him for a Trojan Horse one. Since they had hours to spare the two boys went through the box of tapes of them when they were younger, giggling and gushing over them now since they were allowed to say everything they were thinking and feeling unlike the last time. Kokichi still hadn’t decided whether or not he’d implant his real memories with the supercomputer but he enjoyed watching the videos with Shuichi all the same and told him which ones he would like to have  _ if _ he decided to get them in the end. Regardless if he decided to actually do it Kokichi had a blast watching them with his boyfriend and seeing his reactions: even better than before since the navy-haired boy was no longer restraining himself. If Kokichi thought his grin was as large as it could get back then when they watched them with his parents then he was sorely mistaken. 

Once Miu showed up at their house she was surprised to see the navy-haired boy just behind her supreme leader at the door. “So we’re including the fucking vir-- Pooichi?” Miu asked after Kokichi brought her up to speed on parts of their plan. 

“DICE still  _ technically  _ has only twelve members, think of Shuichi as our personal…” Kokichi thought it over tapping his lips. Grinning like a maniac he snapped his fingers. “Ah! Our double agent!” 

“But I’m not working for Danganronpa, Kokichi. Just under Kyoko.” Shuichi chuckled softly not minding the title at all but feeling the need to correct him since it didn’t quite work. “Wouldn’t informant be a better title?” 

Kokichi waved it off before placing both hands behind his head and offering a cheeky smile. “Nee-heehee. Wellll Kyoko works for Danganronpa and is basically a spy and you work under her soooo I decide that it fits! Yeah you’ll be our ‘informant’ in all actuality BUT double agent sounds waaay more fun so we’re going with that instead! I’ll explain everything when we have everyone, bitchlet. Then we’ll ask Kiibo to join after everyone knows the deal.” 

“Whatever.” Miu rolled her eyes and thumbed towards the door having stepped inside to talk. She mocked Kokichi’s way of lengthening words saying, “ _ Wellllll _ my cars running so let’s fucking go already! Kokichi’s upfront, Pooichi, sucks to suck but that’s the deal.” 

“Wouldn’t imagine it any other way,” Shuichi said holding his boyfriend’s hand until they were inside the vehicle. 

“Being a supreme leader has its perks, doncha know! Nishishi.” Kokichi winked at Shuichi from the front seat. 

“I can tell, Kichi.” Shuichi smiled as he sighed under his breath expecting Miu and Kokichi’s teasing to probably become even worse since he was joining their organization. The ride to Angie’s was loud in Shuichi’s opinion but Kokichi and Miu didn’t notice as they yabbered back and forth fighting over the radio station and cackling at their own jokes. Shuichi remained mostly quiet except when he was brought into the conversation, choosing to just watch them smiling at how Kokichi reacted to his best friend’s antics. For once Shuichi preferred it over quiet, liking how much his boyfriend’s face lit up as he taunted the foul-mouthed blonde.

People’s reaction to the navy-haired boy being a part of the organization were far different than their reaction to the raven-haired gamblers which was for the most part far quieter. Angie, Himiko, and Tenko were all quick to give him a group hug all three gushing over how long it’d been since they’d seen him. Tenko decided that out of all the degenerate males in their class Shuichi was the best of their breed. He’d helped Himiko end the killing game and Himiko considered him a friend so Tenko decided that she would too-- to an extent, of course. Hiyoko was quick to introduce herself and mock Shuichi for being  _ obsessed _ with Kokichi-- following the imp around like an ‘idiot fag,’ Kokichi quick to insult her right back about her being a ‘carpet muncher’ herself both chaotic people grinning wildly while Shuichi just blushed and sputtered not knowing how to react to the bullying by the complete stranger. Nekomaru and Sakura were both polite although Nekomaru was far louder in his introductions making Shuichi’s ears hurt since he was right beside him, the larger woman made Shuichi’s eyes widen realizing she was a girl before he quickly schooled his features. His first thought was of Gonta but after listening to her speak he realized they were far different and she seemed intelligent and he found it easy to make conversation with her feeling more at ease with the giant than he did the tiny blonde. Rantaro offered Shuichi a light hug with a pat on the back saying it was good to see him again. Shuichi had to keep his expression from showing through to pity, he’d basically pushed Kaede into following her heart and knew that they’d broken up again but didn’t bring it up instead he just exchanged pleasantries with the green-haired boy. Meeting the ‘dark lord’ was awkward since neither really wanted to speak too much, both out of nervousness but Gundham hid that fact better than Shuichi did so it remained brief and to the point albeit a little weird by the way the gray-eyed man spoke. Kazuichi had seen their season and loved Shuichi’s character arc so he decided that they were friends before the navy-haired boy had a choice in the matter, placing an arm around his shoulder in a side-hug much like Kaito did at times and said they should get along swimmingly, Kokichi demanding to know why the pink-haired boy hadn’t reacted that way when he met his supreme leader to which Kazuichi said ‘because you were a little shit and he’s a detective!’ 

  
  


Celestia had come in after Shuichi had met nearly everyone and Kazuichi completely forgot about his newfound friend once his eyes set on her. His mouth fell open showing off his sharpened teeth. Sure, he’d seen pictures of Celestia online but seeing her in person he realized how absolutely gorgeous she really was. She was regal, stunning, beautiful and she held her chin up because she  _ knew _ it. She was poised just like a princess. And Kazuichi wasn’t the only one to notice her. Gundham’s eyes widened his own jaw dropping. She was like her nickname called her: a queen. But she was a queen cloaked in darkness. Her red eyes both heavenly and sinful. Her raven hair in tight spirals framing her porcelain white face, like a perfectly sculpted gothic doll. Gundham didn’t realize it until that moment but if he were to date anyone he would want them to be someone who teetered in between angelic and devilish. With a little good and bad in them. Someone like Celestia. Both boys thought it’d look nice to have someone like her on their arms. 

Almost like they could sense the other’s intent Gundham and Kazuichi made eye contact for a few seconds both squinting at the other, accusation in their glares. Oh no. Kazuichi was  _ not _ letting the monster steal this princess too! The pink-haired man stepped fast to the beautiful woman who’d made herself comfortable sitting on one of the couches near the back not caring for going out of her way to make introductions, one leg propped up over the other under her ankle-length black skirt. Kazuichi leaned on the wall nearest her and tried to sound cool as he spoke. “Ultimate Gambler, right? Heh.  _ Nice.  _ I’ve played some roulette myself, pretty damn good at it if I do say so myself. I’m the Ultimate Mechanic. Names Souda Kazuichi!” His smile shifted into a grin as he unashamedly looked her up and down checking her out. “You know, you were my favorite on your season.” 

“Oh really?” Celestia asked in a bored tone as she inspected her nails and her sharp ring not really caring for his answer or his praise just ready for Kokichi to hurry the hell up and get to the actual part of the meeting. He’d yet to tell her his plan. She’d also paid little mind to Kazuichi's bragging about being ‘good at’ a game a chance, barely bothering to toss her eyes at the idea of it.

“For sure! You really have a way with words, you know? Not to mention you’re drop-dead  _ gorgeous _ . I think you and I should hang out sometime maybe grab a-- ahh!” Kazuichi was pushed aside by the dark lord making the pink-haired boy scowl at him. “Hey!”

“Do not pay the cockatoo any mind, Miss Ludenberg. His perversive behavior should just be ignored lest his ego  _ somehow _ grows more abundant.” Gundham offered the largest smile he could muster for her and noticed she’d perked up an eyebrow watching the two of them, a humored smile touching her lips suddenly interested in the conversation but not for the reason they thought. “I would be delighted to oblige you with any queries you might have about our evil secret organization albeit I doubt that you’ll need much assistance seeing how out of all the humans here you  _ far _ surpass them in intelligence. Perhaps I could introduce you to my evil minions?” He brought out one of his cute hamsters from his pocket, this one wearing a black cape, to display him for her. 

Kazuichi’s jaw and stomach both dropped as he balled up his fists at his sides. Okay, there was  _ no way _ Gundham wasn’t flirting with Celestia! He thought that he was flirting with Sonia in the game but he’d never seen him react with so much tenacity like he was with the dark-haired princess. It bothered Kazuichi to no end making him bite down a whine. “Why don’t you lay off, cretin, she was talking to  _ me _ first,” the shorter boy said with his sharp teeth barred getting up close and personal with the dark lord, his nose just inches from the others hoping to intimidate the devil into backing down and going the hell away. 

Gundham’s smile shifted into a smirk as he tossed his gray eyes not paying any mind to the proximity knowing exactly what Kazuichi was doing, not moving a centimeter from where he stood. “Perchance we should permit the Queen of Liars to choose who she’d prefer to become more acquainted with, hmm? Remember what I said about  _ respect, _ cockatoo.” Tsking at him Gundham shook his head and a gloved finger disapprovingly, keeping gray eyes narrowed on hot pink ones showing that he wasn’t afraid of him. In an almost villain like cartoonish voice, the taller boy towering over the one dressed in a black jumpsuit instead of neon this time asked, “So which will it be?  _ Repulsion _ personified chomping at the bits like an animal in heat or a deity with devastating powers who is capable of keeping up in the ways of darkness and deceit?” Kazuichi groaned rolling his eyes before he stepped back from Gundham both of them turning their attention from each other towards the girl they’d been arguing over who they couldn’t tell was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at them.

“If either of you is trying to court me I’ll have you know that I’m not interested. I’m afraid I prefer the idea of having a mansion filled with beautiful men tending to my wishes, not one to hold me down hence why I divorced my pregame husband despite how kind and handsome he was. Even if I  _ was _ interested in dating I wouldn’t see either of you, not because there is anything wrong with you, of course.” Celestia leaned back placing an elbow on the arm of the couch resting her chin in her palm, a knowing smile pulling up her lips. “But because I would always worry about being left for whoever I declined.” Both boys scrunched up their faces not understanding what she was getting at although they knew it was a rejection. Mirroring each other they crossed their arms in front of their chests and waited for her to elaborate. Chuckling softly, Celestia placed a hand in front of her lips. “Oh, dear. Neither of you realizes it. That’s adorable. I am saying that there is far too much sexual tension between the two of you for me to get anywhere near it. You can cut it with a knife.” Celestia could still see some confusion in their expressions despite a little pink touching their cheeks so she folded her hands within each other and placed them under her chin with her eyes closed to seem cheeky, a brighter smile on her face. “I’m saying we would inevitably break up because the two of you would get together instead, silly boys.” 

Kazuichi’s eyes widened to the point of saucers and his stomach flipped, his palms sweaty as he waved his hands in front of himself frantically, his entire face now a beet-red. “N-No! Y-You got it ALL wrong! I-I’m NOT into hamster-boy! N-NO WAY!” Kazuichi couldn’t look at the dark lord as he said it keeping eye contact with the girl hoping, praying, needing her to believe him. Please let both of them believe him. Kazuichi  _ wasn’t _ into Gundham. No way. No way. No way. No way. Glancing the dark lord’s way he saw the other’s purple scarf was covering most of his face, his head ducked although red was touching his ears and forehead giving him away just like his own had causing Kazuichi’s heart to skip a beat seeing the usually nearly gray-skinned boy blushing so profusely over the idea of them together. It hit the pink-haired boy like a brick to the face making his eyes widen even further with realization. Oh. God. Oh. “No,” Kazuichi said one last time his voice low and in disbelief.

“I’ve no interest in pathetic humans of any kind in  _ that _ sort of matter,” Gundham said after clearing his throat, his scarf still covering his lips and nose. “I did not intend to seem as though I was seeking courtship with you, Ludenberg, apologies for misleading the conversation. It was.. interesting to make your acquaintance.” Gundham quickly took to the other side of the room letting his hamsters and ferrets out of his pockets to comfort him more so than train them as he tried his damndest to focus only on his creatures instead of the humiliating embarrassment and confusing disappointment coursing throughout his entire body thinking over the weird experience. He hadn’t even cared that Celestia had said no. It was what came after that hurt.  _ This _ was why he stayed in the shadows. Animals really were safer for companionship.

Kazuichi stared after Gundham his face paling seeing him leave so abruptly and almost wanting to stop him. Which was crazy! NO! It was like Kazuichi’s body had a mind of its own as he took the open seat on the couch next to Celestia leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. Celestia cooed, “Awe, I’m sorry, dear.” She moved over to pat his shoulder. He’d worn the black jumpsuit this time hoping it’d lead to less teasing by the cretin. And for  _ no  _ other reason! Yeah. Definitely no other reason. “They don’t call me the Queen of Liars for nothing. I can spot them a mile away, even if others don’t realize they’re telling them.” 

Kazuichi scoffed keeping his attention downward. “I’m just embarrassed you’d think that.” 

“If it was truly my opinion that embarrassed you then you wouldn’t be sitting beside me right now, the person who’d shamed you.” Celestia smiled, a light sigh leaving her lips. “No. You’re sitting beside me because I made you realize you have feelings for what I’m presuming has been your nemesis in some way or another for a long time and you’re seeking guidance. Again, I can spot a lie a mile away so don’t even bother with pitiful ones like that one.” 

Kazuichi shook his head and stood up fast not wanting ‘guidance’ from her or anyone. Not about THIS! Celestia was  _ nothing _ like a princess, Kazuichi decided. She was like her nickname said: the Queen of Liars. And she was lying about this! “You’re wrong.” Kazuichi couldn’t keep eye contact with her and left to find Miu. Being around the foul-mouthed pretty blonde always made him feel better and he preferred looking at her breasts rather than thinking about ‘liking’ his rival. Which he didn’t. He totally didn’t.

  
  


Shuichi dropped by Celestia’s spot to say a quick hello and offer his name then noticed that everyone else had introduced themselves to him except Nagito. The white-haired boy seemed to be actively avoiding him flitting around the room fast and Shuichi overheard him speaking of ‘hope’ in erratic ways. Shuichi realized that he probably had nothing to worry about with Kokichi and the 'kinda cute' guy. He honestly seemed like he had a few screws loose. “Is… Is he always like that?” 

“No.” Kokichi had picked up on the weird behavior too, Nagito was talking more than usual going on long tangents with people who clearly couldn’t care less, the only person to humor him longer than a few seconds being Rantaro. “I mean yeah he is kind of but he’s being extra ‘hopeful’ today. Nagito told us that he has an illness of some kind but won’t tell us what it is,” Kokichi admitted making Shuichi furrow his brows with worry. 

“I-I guess I’ll just go introduce myself then. Since he’s one of your DICE members I’ll be nice,” Shuichi teased with a small smirk. He would have been nice either way but Shuichi knew that he’d gotten stupidly jealous of the boy just a couple of days ago. That now felt silly seeing his... ways. “ _ Just _ for you, Kichi.”

“Nee-heehee. You better be!” Kokichi kissed Shuichi’s cheek, neither noticing the white-haired boy watching them for a fleeting moment before he frowned and looked away. “After you meet Nagito I’ll send Angie out of the room so we can start the real meeting. Don’t cater to his self-deprecating comments. I’m trying to break that shit, it’s annoying.” 

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “Self-deprecating?” Kokichi nodded knowing he wouldn’t have to explain it once they met. “O-Okay…” Shuichi squeezed Kokichi’s hands before breaking away and moving over to the boy whose hair seemed even wilder in person, noticing his piercing green eyes widen for a fraction of a second seeing Shuichi come up before Nagito schooled his expression into a fake smile. Shuichi offered an awkward wave.  _ Seriously, Shuichi, must you wave at every person you see when you’re uncomfortable!?  _ Wincing at his internal thoughts Shuichi was quick to fix his face into a polite smile as he put his hand out for the other to shake. “H-Hi, I’m Saihara Shuichi. I-I’ve heard a lot of good things about you, Komaeda. I-It’s nice to meet you.” 

Nagito wanted to gag. Why did the boy stutter so much? It was nauseating. Shuichi should be confident in himself, he was dating Kokichi and had been the protagonist of his season. As if Nagito could ever compare to that. It was a true shame too that he couldn't like him as a person. Shuichi had shown great potential throughout the majority of his season. He had shown hope in every episode impressing Nagito until the finale, then he royally screwed it all up by not choosing hope. Hope was  _ always _ the option no matter the circumstance! What was Nagito even thinking? He was complete and utter trash and was undeserving of such strong opinions. Keeping a faux grin on his face Nagito took the hand extended out to him with both of his and shook it, his palms a little clammier than usual. “Ah, and I’ve heard  _ many _ things about you, Saihara!” That got an odd expression out of Shuichi, confusion evident on his face by Nagito’s tone when he said the word ‘many.’ Nagito wouldn’t give him the pleasure of knowing they were good things. “I feel myself bubbling over with hope now that you are apart of our organization! But I have to ask  _ why _ are you joining DICE? So late in the recruitment process too? I thought Kokichi ‘didn’t mess with subordinates?’ Or are you just a special exception?” The handshake continued through each question, Nagito’s smile growing wider and more maniacal with every sentence.

Shuichi’s eyes widened and turned down to their hands stopping it abruptly by pulling his hand back feeling him tighten his grip near the end. Shuichi cleared his throat and scratched at his cheek with his forefinger. “U-Uh, Kokichi will explain that. I-I’m more of an informant for you guys. I-It’s complicated.” Then his eyes narrowed on the white-haired boy. “Wait. Did you just say that Kokichi said he ‘didn’t mess with subordinates?’ As in he won’t date them? How did _that_ get brought up in conversation?” Shuichi’s eyes flitted downward as they darted around, his hand covering his mouth in thought for a moment. Why would Kokichi ever say that? Why would Kokichi ever  _ have  _ to say that? Had this guy hit on Kokichi and he just didn’t tell him? 

Nagito’s smile became real watching Shuichi start to doubt their supreme leader, knowing that he’d planted a seed in his mind as well. “Ah, well I am just a garbage human and will inevitably butcher the  _ long _ story of how Kokichi told me so I’ll let him explain that as well. Heh. Anyway, I feel  _ very _ hope-filled after having met you, Saihara. And trust me, when I say that I mean it.” Nagito chuckled under his breath content with what he’d been able to do in the span of a minute. Perhaps having Saihara around wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Shuichi frowned not feeling happy about their conversation at all. He didn’t know about hope but he certainly felt something, a nasty feeling in his stomach trying to bubble over into jealousy and anger. Shaking his head Shuichi realized he should take whatever that weird guy said with a grain of salt. Who knew what parts of it were true if any. He trusted Kokichi and would get the  _ truth _ from him. Shuichi took a few seconds to reign in his negative thoughts before he stepped towards Kokichi, the small smile on his face less bright than before but choosing to ignore and bottle those feelings up for right now. 

Seeing him Kokichi sent Angie away with a wave before he started the meeting. She'd freaked out over the table claiming to have actually fainted when she came down to clean up the cookies and he promised her no more knife games. “You’ve all met my boyfriend and DICE’s new double agent, Shuichi!” The title warranted some strange expressions across the crowd, which granted seemed about right to the detective since it really didn’t make a whole lot of sense but he’d let Kokichi call him whatever he liked. “He is not  _ actually _ a new DICE member, but we’re going to make Danganronpa think that!” A few questions and answers later, Kokichi had everyone brought up to speed. “I don’t know who Danganronpa knows is a part of DICE but those people will have to be a part of the fake meetings and a part of the heists we’ll do to throw off the scent for our real attack. Capiche?” 

Celestia moved forward to the table that Kokichi had yet again hopped on top of. He'd promised no knives, he still wanted height on everyone. “And just what, pray tell, does the ‘real attack’ consist of?” Kokichi snapped his fingers having forgotten to tell her that, insisting it was too dangerous at Hifumi’s coffee shop. After it was explained Celestia deadpanned him. “So we’re relying on faith that the prime minister won’t just snub the evidence as unfactual? That even if he does get scared that he’ll be able to convince Junko to cancel the show to keep  _ him _ out of jail and save  _ his _ reputation? He’s always pacified her even at the extent of his own children. She was ruthless when it came to her sibling, why wouldn’t she do the same for her father?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Those are just rumors, Celestia. No one knows if it’s true.”

“I know some of it is,” Celestia said making a few eyes widen across the room. Everyone from the third season was completely lost in the conversation. 

Kokichi sat crisscrossed on the table and asked, “What the hell are you going on about? You mean Mukuro? That was all in virtual reality, riiight?” 

Celestia sighed and shook her head keeping her hands folded within each other and in front of her stomach. “Mukuro wasn’t her actual sibling, just an actor added in. I’m talking about her real-life fraternal twin that she wrote that storyline for. It was Junko’s repulsive way of confirming a variant of the rumor without anyone having proof of it. She basically taunted the whole of the country with that plot point. The rumor is that she was incredibly jealous of her twin, Enoshima Ryuko.” She turned her eyes to Sakura knowing that the girl didn’t like her as much now having seen what she was capable of. “That's her sister's name. I'm almost positive it was a girl. I went digging years ago after they froze my payments but all I could find was the name and their age which matched Junko's.” Turning back to Kokichi she said, “They say Junko killed her as a child. Others say they still keep her locked up in the basement of the Prime Minister’s Official Residence. Another is that Junko drove Ryuko mad and she ended up becoming a liability for his election so the prime minister tried to get rid of her by putting her up for adoption in another country but he was threatened by his wife for even asking. Hence why she had to go too.” Celestia lifted her ring and offered a throat-cutting gesture. “It’s very easy to fake cardiac arrest if you have the right drugs on hand. If you’re powerful enough to acquire them.” 

Kokichi and Shuichi both swallowed feeling even more afraid of both the prime minister and Junko now. If any of that was true then the Enoshimas were probably capable of doing everything they did on the show in reality without batting an eye. All it did was put the drive in Kokichi to pursue Shuichi's plan. “Well, what would you have me do? Risk everyone's lives by actually attacking the headquarters and killing the woman?” 

Celestia shrugged and smiled. “You have the arsenal at your disposal. I do not see why you wouldn’t use it.” 

“Because we could get arrested for life, duhhhh.” Kokichi rolled his lavender eyes. “Look, I’ll keep your bloodthirsty plan on the backburner in case things go south, okaaay?” He stood up on the table again fast. “Nee-heehee. Enough bullshit ghost stories! Let’s get to work making those bombs and come up with a plan for our first heist!” After everyone tossed ideas back and forth and they dispersed to go into their own little cliques, Kokichi decided to stop flitting around checking on everyone for a minute to focus on his boyfriend loving having him there. “Hey, sexy pants.” He wrapped the other in a hug from behind and noticed Shuichi didn’t put his hands on top of his like he usually would making Kokichi rotate to the front of the navy-haired boy not removing his arms from around him as he did it. Seeing Shuichi's forlorn expression, Kokichi asked, “Why the long face, Mister Detective?” 

Shuichi sighed, his worries eating away at him. “Did you tell Nagito that you ‘don’t mess with subordinates?’”

Kokichi scrunched up his nose. “What? Why?” 

Shuichi frowned noticing that Kokichi didn’t immediately deny it which meant it had to be somewhat true. “He asked me if I was the exception to that rule. I-I just wanted to know if you told him that.” Shuichi couldn’t make eye contact as he ducked his head embarrassed about his jealousy. “A-And... why you did.”

“I wasn’t even talking to him.” Shuichi’s eyebrows rose and golden eyes upturned to lavender once again. “I was talking to Rantaro about Kay-ay-day. He said they were basically ‘friends with benefits’ because he didn’t feel like she liked him all that much and I basically said ‘just because I don’t mess with subordinates doesn’t mean you guys can’t screw around!’ Then I suggested a few people for Rantaro to try it out with before lastly hinting at Nagito without outright saying it. I asked Rantaro if he was straight, he’s not, by the way, he’s pan, and then Nagito and he said no he wasn’t either. Rantaro definitely knew what I was doing because he pinched me.” Kokichi snickered remembering it before he immediately pouted a bad feeling settling in his chest seeing how relieved Shuichi seemed to be by that information. “You do trust me riiight, Shuichi?” 

“Yes, Kichi, yes. Of course, I do.” Shuichi’s reply was fast and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kokichi as well. Feeling guilty for not immediately knowing it was probably something like that, Shuichi offered him a half-smile. “He just got in my head, that’s all. I’m really sorry for even questioning it.” 

“Always apologizing, Mister Detective.” Kokichi kissed his cheek once more before smirking. “Want to help me order people around?” 

Shuichi chuckled softly and nodded. “That sounds like fun, Kichi.” He was quick to take the small hand extended out to him and followed the supreme leader around the room mostly watching as the smaller boy pestered the shit out of just about everyone.

  
  


Nagito stared them down not even able to shield his annoyance behind a fake smile around Rantaro who he’d chosen to sit beside instead of by himself again. Better to have someone there to distract his mind than drive himself crazy thinking about  _ Shuichi _ . “They sure are very adamant about public display of affection,” he said in a frustrated tone unable to contain his thoughts. 

Rantaro nibbled on his brownie a little sad that he was getting low on them. He sniggered under his breath at the other’s comment getting a side-glance from Nagito which made the green-haired boy wave his hand out defensively. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just… you wear a mask constantly and it’s interesting seeing you being yourself. Plus jealousy is always funny to see on people. Different people have different reactions and I like picking up on it.” 

Nagito scoffed and crossed his arms in front of himself. “I am _not_ jealous, Amam-- sorry, Rantaro, I just think it’s a waste of time. We have much bigger hope-filled plans to focus on rather than doing all that nonsensical physical contact. I doubt it's worth the time and effort.” The white-haired boy kept his attention on Kokichi finding it hard to pull his eyes away even if seeing him with Shuichi made him feel gross. 

Rantaro perked up an eyebrow putting his brownie back in his bag. Curious to how he’d react the green-haired boy scooted closer to him. “You say that as if you’re inexperienced.” 

Nagito side-glanced him not understanding what kind of tone Rantaro was using.“I’m just not interested in it. I’m complete and utter garbage so of course, I’m inexperienced. I’m like that in most things, Rantaro, and that’s because someone like me isn’t supposed to do anything remotely similar to it.” He spoke with his hands pointing upwards to illustrate his points and tilting his chin with a smile like he was proud of what he'd told him.

“They’re just holding hands.” Rantaro smiled looking up and away as he thought of something. Feeling sure of himself the taller boy moved his own hand down to where it brushed against Nagito’s fingers and watched as he jerked his hand back with widened eyes. Chuckling softly, Rantaro asked, “What? Why so finicky? I was just going to show you what it’s like. That’s all.” 

“I suppose trash like me should feel honored,” Nagito said in a lower voice that still somehow sounded confident as he ducked his head and offered his hand not knowing what to do in this situation.

Rantaro frowned and it pulled down all of his features which was a rarity for him. “You’re not trash, Nagito. You’re not garbage or any of that shit. I don’t know what you’re dealing with but if you need anyone to talk about it with I like to think I’m a pretty good listener.” He pushed his green hair out of eyes and moved that hand down to fiddle with his many piercings, a habit he did when he was nervous. “And you don’t have to hold my hand just because I offered it. You get to choose whose hand you want to hold. I just thought I’d show you that it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” That and Rantaro kind of just wanted to do it, not really understanding it but finding Nagito attractive. His personality although weird as hell had certainly intrigued him.

Nagito scrunched up his face like he was at war within himself hearing Rantaro’s speech. He didn’t know how to feel about the boy arguing against his self-deprecation. He’d heard him say he shouldn’t talk bad about himself but this was a little different outright denying it. Nagito could pretend it was Kokichi’s hand. See what it felt like. Shrugging not really caring one way or the other, Nagito decided to ignore the first part of his speech and held out his hand. “Sure! See what all the hubbub is about.” 

Rantaro’s heart skipped a beat not actually expecting Nagito to agree. Rather than say anything that could scare off the white-haired boy, Rantaro just slid in his hand in his appreciating how soft his skin was against his own not shying away from rubbing a circle with his thumb. After a few seconds, Rantaro said, “You know  _ this _ is how friends do it. But  _ this? _ ” He intertwined their fingers together holding on just a pinch tighter as butterflies filled his stomach. “This is how lovers usually do it.” 

Nagito nodded staring at their hands not able to come up with any words for a reply, feeling kind of light like air. It reminded him of what he felt when he sensed hope in another person but that wasn't quite it, it was different than what he was used to, never having experienced it before. He wondered what it would have been like to do this with Hajime. If Chiaki hadn’t been an actual person. If he hadn’t been the reason for her execution in the game. Would Hajime have ever actually looked his way? Nagito had decided not to find hope in him after he found out that Hajime was just a reserve course student but couldn’t bring himself to stop experiencing the same emotions around him. He’d bullied Hajime to try to get away from it, not understanding it. If it wasn’t for hope then what the hell was it for? When they woke up out of the simulation Hajime was disgusted by him for what he did to himself not wanting anything to do with him outside of the game. That made Nagito a little sad and wish he could be like Rantaro. No memories or backstory to fall back on. His real one certainly hadn't been great. It’d probably be easier. And what about Kokichi? Rantaro’s hand felt nice in his but they weren’t far off in size from his own, perhaps a tad larger but that made sense since he was a little taller than him. Did Nagito like larger hands? Hajime’s had been bigger than his he’d noticed. Or would he prefer smaller ones like Kokichi’s? Nagito really wouldn’t know. How long were they supposed to do this? It wasn’t bad. It confused the white-haired boy that he actually enjoyed it. Then he retched back from the thought in his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. He didn’t deserve to. 

“You know, you’re allowed to just live in the moment, Nagito,” Rantaro said catching the body language tell. While Nagito had been staring at their hands he’d been doing the same to the others face trying to get a read on his true reaction and feelings. “You don’t have to think about it or wonder if it ‘evokes hope’ in someone else. Does it evoke hope in _you_ is the question to ask yourself.”

Nagito sighed and released his grip on Rantaro’s hand before he pointed a finger upwards to illustrate his point. “Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, Amami!” He caught the look of disappointment on the other’s expression using his last name again but Nagito decided he’d just use it the next time instead of correcting himself. “As I told you my entire existence is based around helping others find ultimate hope. If I just go around doing what have you like eating pot brownies then I’ll never get to use what little potential I have and evoke that hope for others. It's a pointless venture for myself.” He tilted his head his smile fake as he cackled. “Don’t you get it? That’s just what I’m built for!” 

Not getting his feelings hurt easily Rantaro just snorted and rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. I probably deserved that. Speaking of brownies, do you want one? I’m getting low on them so I’d grab it while the gettings good.” He pulled the baggy out again and waved it around the mixed scent of marijuana and chocolate wafting between them.

Nagito snorted and started to decline when he noticed Shuichi and Kokichi kissing in the corner of his eye not as hidden as they thought they were behind the pillar. Not from where Nagito was sitting. Pursing his lips he shrugged and slowly said, “Sure. I guess it’s just a day for firsts.” He noticed Rantaro’s eyebrows raise his smirk growing into a grin. 

Taking the brownie out Nagito started to take a bite when Rantaro said, “Wait! We should do cheers. Since it's your first time.” The white-haired boy made a stink expression finding the request weird and outlandish. But interesting. Rantaro paid his expression no attention as he clinked his own brownie against Nagito’s. “To living in the here and now!”

“To ridiculous toasts and marijuana!” Nagito added with a laugh and a real smile before they both started digging in.

  
  


“You totally botched that fucking chest plate, Cockazuichi.” Miu tossed her blue eyes and took the hammer out of the pink-haired boy’s hand. “I know you like looking at my titties but you gotta pay  _ some _ attention to this chest and not just mine!” Miu cackled with her tongue stuck out not really minding that he was staring at her mostly teasing him.

The thing was that Kazuichi hadn’t even been looking at her breasts that time. He’d been staring off into space, even though his eyes happened to be on her boobs he hadn’t even realized it or paid them any mind, forgetting entirely where he was for a moment thinking over what all Celestia had said. “Huh? O-Oh yeah, sorry.” He offered her his best grin and scratched at his cheek with his eyes closed, one hand behind his neck feeling embarrassed. 

Miu moved her eyes from him to the person in the corner of the room who was watching them and squinted accusingly at the dark lord before asking, “Did you and that weirdo get in another fight or something? Just so you know I’m not afraid to hit someone if you need me to.” Miu had said it only partly as a joke, knowing that Kazuichi could probably handle his own but the nearly gray-skinned guy was kind of scary and might use ‘dark’ tactics to win. “He keeps looking over here at us and it’s freaking me out. I’m about to go say something.” 

Kazuichi’s heart betrayed him by skipping a beat again as his eyes widened and face paled, quickly waving his hands out in front of him a little too defensively. “N-No!” Miu scrunched up her nose hearing his tone and seeing the demeanor he did it in not understanding it at all. “J-Just leave him alone. L-Let’s get back to work, okay?” He offered her another closed-eyed smile this time really straining it as sweat gathered at his forehead. 

“Whatever. Damn it I was hoping to fight someone,” Miu said sighing and getting back to hammering the chest plates. 

“Heh. I figured you probably were but the gremlin already jumped down my throat once, I don’t wanna hear it again.” Kazuichi waited until Miu’s attention wasn’t on him anymore to glance over at Gundham and for a few seconds, they made eye contact neither glaring menacingly at the other for once. He thought he saw a twinkle in those usually cold gray eyes. Were they ever actually that cold? No… if he thought about it every time he’d gotten up close to him Gundham usually smirked like he was having… what? Fun? Pleasant shivers ran down the centers of their bodies as they stared at each other from across the room before at the same time they looked away. Kazuichi grabbed a different hammer but only partly gave his attention to the chest plate on the table he started whacking away at and hated himself for smiling like an idiot. 

  
  


Although Kokichi loved having his boyfriend at his hip he also wanted to show  _ some _ professionalism in front of his DICE members so he parted from Shuichi with a groan before he started taunting Miu and Kazuichi about their handiwork, the pink-haired boy being surprisingly slow about insulting him back seeming distracted. Shuichi had started to play cards with Himiko and was her assistant for the day while Tenko worked out with Nekomaru and Sakura and  _ sort of _ Hiyoko who stayed mostly to pester the shit out of Nekomaru. Halfway through the meeting Kokichi made his rounds again to check up on everyone and found Rantaro and Nagito laughing hysterically in the corner making him curious. He’d never seen Rantaro acting like that. If he would have thought about it he would have gotten a picture. Skipping up to them, Kokichi tilted his head with a smirk. “Nee-heehee. What you two doing over here? You sound like dying hyenas. Nishishi. Let me in on the fun!” 

Rantaro shook his head and said in between giggles, “C-Cant explain it. Y-You just had to be here.”

Nagito’s laughter died a little in his throat seeing the cute boy and he quickly sat up straighter, Rantaro noticing it. “We looked up jokes about ourselves!” 

Kokichi guffawed. “ _ What? _ ”

“Yeah!” Nagito scooted over on the bench so Kokichi could sit down between him and Rantaro, not noticing the green-haired boy’s frown as he said, “Fans from all over the world have come up with all sorts of jokes about us. For our character arcs on the show.” 

Kokichi flopped down between them and Rantaro held up his phone so they could see the one they’d read right before the actual one that he and Nagito had cackled over not figuring he’d want that one shown to the supreme leader. This one had a picture of Nagito saying ‘It appears I’ve ran into a mild inconvenience. I should do something simple and logical about it… I should kill myself.’ Kokichi started chuckling liking the joke and nodded. “It’s good, don’t get me wrong, I love a good dark joke but is that really what made you guys laugh that hard?” 

Nagito swallowed not wanting to admit that they’d looked up one making fun of Kokichi, Rantaro doing it in the hopes it lifted his spirits. So Rantaro hopped in. “I have a really weird sense of humor. It takes a lot to make me laugh, I honestly think Nagito was laughing along to humor me.” He smiled and knew it would come off convincingly. Rantaro didn’t like lying but if it was to help a friend he didn’t mind doing it, Nagito side-glancing him again, now having heard two lies on his behalf from the green-haired boy that he’d presumed at first to be a hopeless stoner. He was starting to realize how wrong he’d been about him. “Oh, also we’re both really high.” 

“Oh!” Kokichi started cackling himself hearing it. “Now  _ that _ makes sense! Nishishi. Carry on, carry on!” He hopped up and left the bench not giving them a second look back to Nagito’s displeasure. And Nagito wasn’t the only one watching the purple-haired boy. Shuichi had seen the entire exchange from the table he sat at with Himiko. Squinting at the white-haired boy Shuichi decided that he’d ask Kokichi a few more questions because Shuichi  _ knew _ body language and he knew without a doubt now that Komaeda Nagito had a thing for his boyfriend. And he knew that Kokichi was also adept at picking up on body language tells. So why hadn’t he told Shuichi about it? Was Shuichi just being paranoid? Or was his hunch right and there another mystery to solve? That case being: Komaeda Nagito. And just what the hell his intentions were with Kokichi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this one out sooner than the last one and hope you enjoy it! It was a little harder to write in some parts but the GAY OMG that was so much fun to write, coming from everywhere you look XD Tell me what you thought of the Celestia / Kazuichi / Gundham scene that one was my absolute favorite in the whole chapter. Thank you again for reading!! <3


	25. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DICE is a family of misfits and everyone has an opinion-- the most biased one being a Saihara Shuichi.  
> Shuichi investigates and learns more about both Nagito and what it is like being the Ultimate Supreme Leader.  
> Rantaro knows what he's feeling but he is met with multiple hurdles-- one being in the form of a beautiful woman.  
> Nagito tried pot brownies in the last chapter and is now dealing with the highs and lows that come along with it.  
> Kazuichi and Gundham are also dealing with the aftermath caused by a beautiful woman turning their world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the last chapter I got another comment about how my chapters are too long and was asked to trim it. I'm just putting this out there so there will be no more confusion for anyone: I am not changing my writing style. For anyone. It's not happening. I feel comfortable doing things like this soooo that's what I'm going to do. If I wrote 2k chapters instead of approximately 11k like these are then we'd already be at like 140ish chapters. FUCK THAT NOISE. That's WAY too much work. I'd end up quitting writing this tbh lol. PLUS this story is literally just for fun and I don't care to have one chapter scenes where it just shows one thing. That's booooring as shit IMO. I don't like purple prose and I don't like waiting so I don't want to make others wait either. That's why I've almost written 300k words in less than two months -- I'm not about to wait on it and post one 2k word chapter a day. As Kokichi would say-- Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose. 
> 
> If that bothers you then here's your warning: chapters will stay long AF. In fact, this one is over 14k words and I LOVE IT :) 
> 
> Also I wanted to do some shout outs to my four all-time favorite commenters, you guys give me life. 
> 
> HarunP: Dude you've been here since I first posted chapter one before I had any idea where I was going with this story and you've been so supportive like thank you! Your comments have gotten me out of a ton of writing funks with this story. :) I'm sorry I'm slow about replies but just know I automatically read your comments when you drop them and ADORE them <3 tysm
> 
> WhippedCoffeeFoam: I miss you and hope all is well! Weird since we're still internet strangers but whatever I feel like we'd make good friends! :) Yours is the only comment that has ever made me tear up, whether that was on YouTube, TikTok, or on here what have you-- your long beautifully details comments make me so unbelievably happy I've squealed a few times. You give me a huge freaking head and I still go back and reread the one you posted on chapter 17! That's the one that got me right in my stupidly sensitive feelings :,) tysm for all the love and I hope to see you on here again soon and that you're doing well in school! <3 
> 
> SadCaterpie: Ahhh I love your comments and you're so good at calling things-- you called Kazuichi and Souda's tension and you say your comments are not as good but I disagree strongly! I adore your comments. :D The last time you commented was a little while ago and it seemed like something was going on in your real life so just know I hope everything is going well with you <3 
> 
> Princess_Crystal: You came in a litte later than the rest of the crew but I still really enjoy all of your comments!! :O AND YOU'RE SO FAST OMG. You and HarunP both are always on the ball and it makes me so excited every time I see your names! Actually, that goes for all of you I love seeing y'alls names in my inbox seriously THANK YALL 
> 
> Also (sort of) surprise! This story is going to last a little longer than I expected because I got another new convuluted plot point in my head that ties in really well so screw it I hope you guys are in it for the long haul and stick with my pantsing ass that gets too many damn ideas to keep up with lmao I plan to try and wrap it up in the nicest bow I possibly can! It'll probably be around ten more chapters instead of just like five like I initially thought. Lol anyways thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos :D

Shuichi immediately went into detective mode after deducing Nagito’s possible crush on his boyfriend and decided to find out nearly everyone's opinion on the white-haired boy-- ‘to gather evidence’ and infer just what his intentions in this group really were. Shuichi needed proof of his sour suspicions just like he would get for any other case. The navy-haired boy flitted around the room and spoke with almost every person in DICE as he asked them questions on their talents before moving on to the topic of their opinions on the other people in the room, throwing Nagito into the conversation as casually as he could muster since he was the one he actually wanted information on. Shuichi also tried to slip in comments on the strange ‘hope’ episode the white-haired boy had had when Shuichi first came in. Kokichi had said that even he found it bizarre. So what had brought it on? Was it Shuichi’s being there? Did it thwart his evil plans of seducing his boyfriend!? The stupid jealousy drove the detective to keep asking biased questions. The reason Shuichi didn’t ask Kokichi anything was that he didn’t want his smart boyfriend catching on to what he was really doing as guilty as that made him feel. Shuichi wasn’t questioning Kokichi’s decision to include Nagito in DICE, really, he wasn’t. No. Definitely not. He trusted Kokichi with his whole heart and with his life. Shuichi however did  _ not _ trust Nagito. He trusted him about as far as he could throw him and Shuichi wasn’t the Ultimate Baseball Star like the musician Leon was so that wouldn’t be very far. Plus what if Nagito had  _ somehow _ manipulated Kokichi into recruiting him? It wouldn’t be Kichi’s fault then! He would have been bamboozled! Yeah. No. Better to just keep asking questions and bring it to his boyfriend’s attention  _ after _ Shuichi had all the incriminating evidence at his disposal.

Shuichi also didn’t ask Rantaro his opinions on the ‘hope-filled’ boy. That was because, well, if Shuichi’s eyes weren’t going bad on him, it seemed like the green-haired boy might actually be into the guy going off his body language tells, leaning in, pointing his feet towards Nagito as he talked, and the fact that Rantaro who usually had a small smile on his face if not an impassive expression seemed to be grinning from ear to ear anytime Shuichi side-glanced them from his peripheral. It didn’t make any sense to the detective. Nagito wasn’t ugly by any means, in fact, Shuichi  _ supposed  _ from an outside unbiased third-party perspective Komaeda Nagito MIGHT actually be  _ sort of _ attractive but Amami Rantaro was an undeniable knockout. Everyone and their momma knew that. Anyone who said that either Rantaro or Celestia wasn’t good looking would be a bold-faced liar. Hell, even Shuichi had the tiniest sliver of a crush on him in the game. Not that Shuichi would ever  _ do _ anything about it and he’d liked Kaede way more because of her personality. Rantaro, like the Ultimate Gambler, was just nice to look at. The weirdest part to Shuichi was in the fact that it seemed like the hot mysterious boy was  _ chasing _ after the self-deprecating possibly insane one. It confused Shuichi to no end. The heart wants what the heart wants he supposed. And Shuichi knew that from personal experience having had people question his desire to chase after the ‘gremlin’ so he wouldn’t judge. However, he decided to avoid asking the boy any questions about Nagito, preferring to get his answers from other people wanting to confirm his paranoia rather than dissuade it.

“Nyeh. I don’t know Komaeda very well but…” Himiko adjusted her hat and pursed her lips pushing her mouth from one side to the other before deciding. “But when we talked he told me that he didn’t see where my talent came in when it came to ‘hope’ in our plan.” She ducked her head as she set aside the cards she’d just been doing a show for Shuichi with. “He basically said he didn’t see magic coming in handy when it came to our heists but he doesn’t know anything!” Himiko huffed poutingly, sticking out her bottom lip before she turned grayish-red eyes up to Shuichi with a curious expression pulling up half of her face. “D-Did Kokichi tell you about his…?” She wiggled her fingers hoping to illustrate for Shuichi the word ‘magic’ without outright saying it. When his eyebrows scrunched up and he asked her what she meant she shook her head and sighed. Himiko had hoped her fellow mage would have  _ at least _ told his boyfriend! “Nyeh. Nothing. Kokichi will tell you about it when he’s ready I suppose. I don’t really like Komaeda myself. Nyeh… I don’t know if I could help him even with my powerful magic.”

“He’s a fucking looooser!” Hiyoko shouted with her hands on her hips after having already talked shit about three other people in the group including Shuichi to his face getting him in a blushing fit and frowning which he soon realized only fueled her desire to pick on him so he chose to deadpan her instead and came to know that was probably the best reaction to get her to stop. “He is right about one thing though: he's useless garbage,” Hiyoko had informed Shuichi with a tilted head and a wicked smile like she was proud of everything she said, her pigtails bobbing with the motion. “No way is his ‘luck’ real. If it was then his family would still be alive. Unless they beat him or some shit which I can totally see with how ugly he is! HA!” After her dark joke, she started cackling and pointed at Shuichi like he was the subject of her wisecrack. Deep down inside Hiyoko hoped to god that's all it was: a joke. She actually did kind of feel bad for the freakazoid waking up to no one and would never wish actual harm on him but no way in hell would she EVER admit to any of that. She’d rather drop dead!

“From what I’ve seen he seems to have something wrong with him mentally. He masks his true feelings constantly, lying with almost every word he speaks and each movement that he makes.” Celestia glanced over towards the white-haired boy and noticed he was smiling genuinely as he talked with the attractive green-haired boy. Now had  _ that _ boy asked her for a date she would have actually considered it. Rantaro really was a looker. Celestia wouldn’t mind having a one night stand with him. Maybe a few actually. Perhaps when Rantaro inevitably gave up on the other boy she would see if he’d be interested in doing just that. Maybe she’d try it sooner rather than later. Not like she would ever pursue a relationship, of course, he couldn’t afford her. Angie, however, could just by going off the looks of this mansion. Celestia had tried flirting with the girl to get a read on her and found that she was too obsessed with 'Atua' to notice her subtle advances. Not that Celestia had a gay bone in her body anyway. Still, an easy target was an easy target. So for now she’d stay focused on a possible, highly probable knowing her own success rate, romp in the sack with Rantaro who she thought would look wonderful in an all-black tuxedo with a red bow tie serving her drinks before serving her, in her opinion, in just as equally pleasurable ways in the bedroom. Bringing her attention back to the person asking her questions, Celestia said, “Or at least  _ most _ of the time Komaeda masks his feelings.” Catching Shuichi’s intent she offered a small humored smile. “Oh, dear. You shouldn’t fret over trivial matters like Kokichi’s feelings for him. I can assure you he has none.” Shuichi sputtered and shook his hands out in front of himself defensively and started to argue when she rolled her large red eyes, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch with her cheek in her palm listening as he pitifully tried to lie to her. After he finished butchering his rebuttal she snickered and covered her mouth with a hand. She folded her fingers within each other and placed them under her chin, offering him a cheeky smile with closed eyes. “You finished, dear?” The raven-haired woman didn’t wait for a response. “Don’t worry about me telling the gremlin of your little investigation. My lips are sealed. I’m not one for drama myself, not typically anyway. I find it tasteless and boring. Just stay on my good side and you have nothing to worry about, Saihara.” She winked before she pointed at him with her ringed finger aiming the sharp point his way to teasingly threaten him making Shuichi turn red before the color drained completely from his face hearing the threat and he quickly took a step back deciding for his own safety to never upset the scary beautiful lady.

“Nagito is CRAZY, man!” Nekomaru shook his head and pushed black hair back like it was in his way despite how short he wore it now. “I was in the game with him and he freaked everyone out.” Pumping his fists together he spoke a pinch quicker in his defense. “I’m not one to talk shit about anyone but he even scared me at times and I NEVER get scared!” Laughing boisterously he exclaimed, “I’m so glad Gundham offed me when he did so I got to wake up and didn’t have to be there when Nagito killed himself! I would NOT have wanted to investigate THAT murder! YUCK!” Nekomaru spoke louder than Shuichi enjoyed having him do, not wanting his boyfriend to become any the wiser to his personal investigation of the DICE member. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have much information on Komaeda. I didn’t watch any season past my own and that’s because we were forced to watch our episodes. We didn’t get a choice like I know you do now,” Sakura told Shuichi in a curt tone with a small frown, and her arms crossed in front of her. She didn’t mean to sound short it was just a touchy subject for her. “Sorry.” 

“Komaeda is almost as creepy as Korekiyo! The  _ degenerate male  _ keeps talking but he doesn’t say SQUAT! The only males in here I see  _ some  _ potential for good are you, Neko, and Kokichi. Souda is a pervert that likes to stare too much-- seriously if he ever looks at Himiko the way he does Miu I’m using my Aikido on him and he won’t have any peepers to do it with anymore! As far as Rantaro goes he’s nice or whatever but I’ve heard rumors that he’s a playboy  _ and _ he’s friends with Komaeda, just look at them chatting it up over there. Ugh. Degenerate males and their dumb guy talk. Tanaka is too standoffish and acts like he’s an evil mastermind in some movie or something which is really weird BUT his hamsters are super cute so he does get SOME points for being an animal lover. And I don’t care how ‘lucky’ he is, Komaeda puts them all to shame when it comes down to creepster vibes! I don’t know what he even brings to DICE honestly. Of course,  _ he’d _ play the knife game with Kokichi when no one else wanted to. Only a degenerate male masochist would WANT to play that game!” Then Tenko’s eyes widened realizing what she’d let slip and she quickly held up her hands in a ‘stop’ motion. “Except Kokichi! He’s not a degenerate male masochist!” Blushing the twin-tailed dark-haired Aikido master touched her forefingers together in a shy manner and spoke quieter as she looked downward. “Don't… Don’t tell Kokichi I said any of that. I really like being in DICE and don’t want him to get mad at me. Sakura and I have decided to be friends and she’s introducing me to her bestie Asahina soon and I like seeing Angie too. Also, Himiko LOVES it here since she's not the only mage anymore!” Shuichi made a confused expression hearing that but Tenko ignored it choosing to show off her fighting stance as she set a glare on him so he took her threat seriously. “If you tell on me I’ll use my Aikido on you, Shuichi!” And so Shuichi decided not to say anything for two reasons instead of just the one and promised he wouldn’t tell anyone about what she’d admitted to even though he was curious as to who this other ‘mage’ was in the group. He guessed it was probably Gundham. The Ultimate Breeder seemed like the type of person to believe he had actual magic like the witchy redhead did, seeing as he was a self-proclaimed combination of both an angel and a devil. 

“Nagito is a wretched pathetic human. Just like the rest of you pitiful beings! As I’ve forthtold in prior convenes, I am gifted with evil powers from the underworld and so consequently I hold no qualms over crushing each and every one of you for wasting my time on such piddling topics!” Gundham pushed aside his black and white hair that fell in his face with a flair as he kept his cartoonish villain-like voice for the monologue laughing darkly after it was finished and noticed that Shuichi hadn’t been scared off by it, a curious look on his face instead of annoyance or fear having already figured out Gundham’s defense mechanism. If Gundham was honest he liked Shuichi’s character arc, his personality. Shuichi was smart and didn’t just assume anything: he always looked deeper into the meaning and always sought out the truth no matter how much it hurts or how hard it was. Gundham wished he was actually brave like he portrayed himself to be and faced hard truths. He hadn’t realized what it was he felt for Kazuichi. He thought it bothered him that Kazuichi flirted so unabashedly with women because it was perverse and primitive. And it was. But there was something else there too. A fit of nasty jealousy that up until now he was able to keep cloaked in darkness, even to himself. “I… I do worry about his state of mind,” the dark lord admitted after a few seconds of waiting for Shuichi to leave. He quickly added, “My angelic senses tell me there is more to uncover about the Ultimate Luck. Things are not always what they appear to be as I’m sure you as the Ultimate Detective realize. Now I’ve no more time for pointless queries, I must have my evil minions in pristine form for our thievery!” If he had a cape on he would have swung it out to illustrate his point. Since he didn’t have one the dark lord just turned his back to him without giving the other a second look instead he chose to side-glance the pink-haired boy’s way one more time wishing he’d stop doing that. The moment they’d shared eye contact was wonderfully terrible and he hated how much he enjoyed it, wanted to recreate it. It was humiliating and pitiful and Gundham was  _ not _ a pathetic human like the rest of them least of all like Kazuichi! He should be above it. Okay, just one more look, and then  _ that _ would be the last time. For sure.

“Nagito is really weird, dude.” Kazuichi rubbed his neck sighing thinking about how in the hell to even BEGIN describing him. “He’s always going on and on and  _ on _ about ‘hope’ and ‘evoking hope’ and ‘using his mind and body’ to do it. Look I’m ALL up for using my body but that’s too far even for me!” Kazuichi made a stink face at the start, his sharp teeth showing off his distaste for the Ultimate Luck before he laughed at his own joke, appreciating it enough for the two of them since the navy-haired boy didn’t laugh. He’d break him in, Kazuichi decided. There was a pervert underneath that detective persona, he just knew it, and he wanted a guy friend to joke around with even though he loved having Miu. The idea of Gundham as his friend popped into his head making him clear his throat and force the image out of his head. No way would he be his friend let alone his…  _ lover _ like Celestia had insinuated they’d ‘inevitably’ become. Yeah right! His mind betrayed him again by putting out yet another picture this time illustrating the idea of what the two of them being lovers would be like. He saw Gundham pushing him up against the wall and kissing him in the heat of the moment while they’d just been toe to toe in another fight choosing to make out when they’d come to an impasse. The daydream sent jolts of electricity throughout Kazuichi’s entire body just imagining it and he both loved and hated the sensation. Loving it  _ only _ because Kazuichi was a thrill chaser, he loved feeling  _ alive. _ And that was the only reason! For sure. Gundham... He did kind of make Kazuichi feel alive when they were at each other’s throats. Kazuichi was much like Miu, not giving a shit about sexuality labels-- he’d fuck whoever he wanted to regardless of gender identity or anyone else's opinion of it. Women were definitely his preference but some men were acceptable. If Kazuichi knew without a shadow of a doubt that the dark lord didn’t really think he was ‘repulsion personified’ then  _ maybe _ he’d give the cretin a chance. Ignoring that train of thought he said, “And if Nagito isn’t doing any of that then he’s calling himself trash which isn’t far off with how he treats most people but COME ON! Who is really  _ that _ insecure? Like WHO talks about themself  _ that _ badly unless they’re fishing for compliments? I’m not going to give them to him that’s for sure and you shouldn’t either, friend!” 

“I  _ begged _ Kokichi to leave that freak out of the group,” Miu admitted to Shuichi with a toss of her blue eyes and a huff. He had been unsure of whether he should ask her the same line of questioning since she was Kokichi’s best friend and might tell on him, but his curiosity got the better of him. “I literally got chills when we looked over his information together.” Miu visibly shivered just remembering it. “Seriously, who kills themself like that? Like, yeah, I know Kokichi got in the hydraulic press but it just feels… different somehow, ya know? I don’t know. Maybe Kokichi sees himself  _ in him? _ ” Miu waggled her eyebrows at Shuichi at the last bit which got a scoff from the other, making her laugh as she clutched her sides enjoying how offended he’d gotten. “I’m just fucking with ya! I think Kokichi just wants to have Nagito around because his talent is so weird. And you know the gremlin, Pooichi, he likes weird. I mean just look at who he’s dating!” Miu cackled with her tongue stuck out for a few seconds before she patted Shuichi’s shoulder in mock comfort cooing over him like he was a baby, having gotten a frown from the navy-haired boy this time. “Come on, you should know by now I’m teasing you! You two are great together." She smiled before thinking about Nagito and it fell from her lips. "I have a feeling he has a crush on him though.” 

And suddenly Shuichi was glad he’d decided to question Miu. “Wait. Who?” 

“I think Komaeda has a thing for Cockichi.” Miu shrugged inspecting her nails deciding to paint them again soon, not really caring about what she was saying. “I got those vibes on the first day we met him. I wouldn’t worry about it though, Pooichi,” Miu added the latter sentence a little slower with lowered eyebrows noticing in a side-glance that the detective’s expression hadn’t seemed too shocked by the news. In fact, Shuichi looked relieved by it which made no sense to the foul-mouthed blonde unless… Miu squinted at the navy-haired boy facing forward to offer her full undivided attention to the conversation now.

“So you think he likes Kokichi too?” He looked over towards the boy in question who was still sitting on the bench next to Rantaro talking animatedly with him, the green-haired boy’s face brightened watching Nagito speak with his hands, lifting a finger to illustrate his many points. Neither Miu nor Shuichi knew he wasn’t talking about ‘hope’ for once, high as a kite choosing to discuss their favorite television shows instead. “I didn’t know if I was being paranoid…” 

“Well, yeah, I think he does but seriously I wouldn’t worry about it. Limp-dick loves you. He’s not going to cheat on you, especially not with fucking Komaeda! Ya know, I’m starting to think you really  _ are _ worried.” Miu noticed Shuichi wince for a fraction of a second: she’d caught him. She hummed with her lips thinned and her brows lowered even further, no longer curious but pretty damn positive that she knew what this whole conversation had actually been about. Miu set her hammer down on the table so she could cross her arms in front of herself, going into defensive best friend mode, her tone matching her intent. “Are you asking me about Komaeda because you think Kokichi is cheating on you with him, Shuichi?” 

And suddenly Shuichi wished he wouldn’t have asked Miu anything. “N-No! O-Of course not!” He really didn’t think that. He just didn’t trust Nagito. And something felt off about him. Much like Kiibo had seemed wrong to Shuichi he got that same vibe from Nagito. He just didn’t know what. There was no way it was just his jealousy, he could sense there was more to the Ultimate Luck's story and possibly something dark in his intentions. Shuichi couldn’t just outright ignore this hunch. His brain wouldn’t allow him to do that! He didn’t know how! “I-I’m just trying to learn about everyone.”

“Don’t even try to fucking lie to me, you’re not convincing at all when it’s got to do with Kokichi.” Miu had had her own heart broken too many times both in her false memories and apparently according to her brother in her real ones too. Maybe she just had one of those faces that made it easy to want to lie or hurt her. Regardless she wouldn’t be quick to trust someone, not even Shuichi who’d given her all of his trust-- or so he said. Miu unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips moving to get in his face, an accusation in her blue eyes while his golden ones widened. “You know, I’ve dealt with cheaters. They’re always looking for dirt on the other person to use so when they get caught, because they always get caught, they can throw that in the other person’s face and make it seem less bad.” She cracked her knuckles touching noses with Shuichi, although very close in proximity there was not a flirtatious bone in the pervert’s body at the moment. “They’re also  _ very _ suspicious that the other person will cheat. You got a guilty conscience there, crotch-rot? Were you  _ really _ just ‘hanging out’ with Kaede that day? Are you the real reason she and Rantaro broke up? Was I right to grab her up by the fuckin’ shirt?”

“What the heck is going on over here?” Kokichi asked with humor in his tone, his hands also on his hips but in a much more playful manner. His voice made the other two break apart, Miu stepping back but Shuichi was frozen in place, the accusal stunning him. Kokichi’s attention moved between the two most important people in his life and he could hardly breathe with all the tension fogging up the air, the tiny smile on his face disappearing noticing this seemed serious. “Why am I having to break up a fight between my boyfriend and my best friend? Neither of you getting enough attention, that it? Nishishi.” He snickered but it didn’t last long seeing how angry Miu was as she stared down Shuichi and how absolutely guilty the love of his life appeared under her glare. There was no denying what emotion Shuichi was experiencing, not being as good at masking his feelings as Kokichi was. After a few annoyingly long seconds of silence, Kokichi started to get irritated himself so he clapped his hands in between their faces. “Talk! Right the fuck now!” 

“Tell him, fuck-face. Tell him what you did, you son of a bitch!” Miu pushed the navy-haired boy's chest back making him gasp nearly tripping over his own two feet, breaking out of his trance. Shuichi quickly realized that he probably looked guilty for the wrong reasons. 

Kokichi’s eyes widened seeing his beloved almost fall and he stepped in between them catching Shuichi by his shirt before he turned a snarl on the blonde and pointed in her face before pressing that finger to her forehead hard. “I don’t care what he did! Don't you EVER fucking touch Shuichi like that again, Miu! I’m so serious.” Kokichi’s spoke through barred teeth, the humor in his tone had completely left the room, the continent. Kokichi loved her but that was unacceptable. He pulled his hand back to cross his arms in front of himself, still standing in front of his boyfriend to protect him. “Never again. You so much as touch a hair on his head with ill intent and you’re out of DICE and my life for good. Do you understand me?” 

Miu pouted and felt tears prickling in the corners of her widened eyes, cold dread shooting through her at Kokichi’s threat. She hated seeing the coldness in her best friend’s eyes, hearing the amount of fury in his voice knowing that it was aimed at her. She knew she should have restrained herself for multiple reasons and had regretted it the second it was too late. Shuichi had never betrayed her like all the others did, she knew she shouldn’t just _assume_ the worst as she had done. “I-I understand, Kokichi. I-I’m sorry. A-And I’m sorry for pushing you, Shuichi.” She ducked her head and sighed heavily before remembering how guilty Shuichi had seemed and lifting her head back up quickly. Miu pointed at the navy-haired boy from a few feet away. “Tell him what you did because there’s no fucking denying you weren’t up to  _ something _ I’m not an idiot!” 

Kokichi turned in his spot to face his boyfriend. “Shuichi?” 

Shuichi felt eyes on him that weren’t Miu’s or Kokichi’s and soon realized that everyone had noticed their fight. His neck, face, and ears all turned crimson and he pleaded in a whisper, “It’s nothing bad I promise. Can we talk outside? Everyone is looking at us.” He gestured with his head towards the door and Kokichi agreed and they started to head out together.

“Fuck no! You’re not going out there to lie to him without me there to catch you.” Kokichi started to decline her but Miu was set on it. “No! I’m not staying here.  _ I’m  _ serious, Kokichi.” She offered him a similar look trying to get her point across without outright saying anything. 

Kokichi furrowed his brows suddenly feeling very nauseous about whatever made Miu so angry at Shuichi. “Okay, bitchlet. You can come too I guess. Let’s just go to the parking garage.” And so the three walked out together, ignoring the immediate whispering that happened once their backs were turned and they were out the door. 

  
  


“What do you think all that was about?” Rantaro asked, tilting his head watching as they left. “Is the meeting over ooor...?” He shrugged not really caring, bringing his attention back to who he actually wanted to focus on. When Nagito’s personality wasn’t clouded behind a need for ‘evoking hope’ he was captivating, had a sense of humor, and was even more fun to be around. The green-haired boy couldn’t deny it to himself, he could pick up on his own feelings just as well as he could for anyone else and wasn’t one to deny himself of his emotions. He had a crush. On fucking Nagito. And Rantaro wasn’t even mad that the purple imp had put the shit in his head because it had led to this conversation, to hearing Nagito laugh unapologetically and seeing his smile, although usually filled with false bravado, that was so genuine that it was heart-stopping. Rantaro could just kick himself for already catching feelings for someone since he’d  _ just _ had his heart broken by Kaede but he didn’t know how to or really want to stop it.

“Maybe. Let’s just wait and find out.” Nagito’s eyes had stayed glued to the purple-haired boy and he saw it on the smaller boy’s expression: fear. Whatever Shuichi did, it looked really bad. Was… Was it bad enough that the two would break up? Did Nagito still have a chance? God, he hoped this was the first and only meeting he brought Shuichi to and they broke up. Then Nagito could swoop in and sweep Kokichi off his feet. Literally. He’d love to pick him up and carry him off into the sunset and maybe find a hope-filled future together. It would be nice having someone who could kind of understand him like Kokichi could-- seeing straight through Nagito’s lies since he himself was a liar. Nagito wasn’t really thinking much about hope right now though, not really caring about it at the moment which would usually scare him but now he just felt light like air being around the stoner. His mind felt clearer than ever. God, he liked marijuana. It gave such pleasant feelings and made his heart skip a beat ever so often. He could just kiss Rantaro for giving him the brownie. That image made his heart skip another beat while also sending pleasant shivers throughout his body then he furrowed his brows, the two in one reaction to the idea startling and confusing him a bit. Must just be another wave from the high. 

“You still doing okay?” Rantaro asked, noticing the other’s expression changes but not knowing what was running through his head. He looked happy and Rantaro hoped he’d caused it in some way or another. He also just wanted to check up on him since it was his first time.

“I am doing amazing, Rantaro!” Nagito turned his slightly reddened droopy yet still so stunningly pretty green eyes towards the others comforting ones and he smiled at him for no reason in particular. The white-haired boy giggled, in wonderful disbelief of how good he really felt. “I understand it now! Everything!” That got a huge laugh out of the green-haired boy and Nagito decided he really liked the sound of it not understanding why that thought crossed his mind. “You know I feel a strong kinship with you, Amami Rantaro! I feel like perhaps we were friends in a past life.”

Rantaro grinned and his heart leaped out of his chest hearing Nagito say that, his smile brightening every feature on what Nagito noticed was a nicely sculpted face touching his warm green eyes and setting them ablaze with a look Nagito had never seen on him before causing something similar to stir within the white-haired boy’s chest. “I can see that. You know, I feel the same way about you, Nagito. And as far as past lives go...” Scooting closer to him Rantaro pushed his green bangs out of his eyes and fiddled with his piercings finding it a little harder to keep eye contact with the shorter boy as he continued, “I think that maybe you and I--”

“Meetings over, maggots! We’ll reconvene tomorrow at the same time with the list of who will  _ have _ to be there for the heists we’ll do to throw off Danganronpa! Volunteers are obviously A-Okay!” Miu had hopped up on top of the damaged table Kokichi preferred using and was hollering out above the crowd from the center of the room gaining everyone's attention. “Season three has an interview the day after tomorrow so we won’t include Kiibo for at leaast a few more days-- we’ll send out texts on your burner phones so you won’t go in blind and head to the wrong location if we decide to change it for our meetings with him-- we probably will just for safety.” 

“Where is Kokichi?” Nagito asked, not hearing whatever Rantaro had said.

“Kokichi had some personal matters to tend to. Don’t  _ you  _ fuckin’ worry about it, Komaeda!” Miu answered with icy blue eyes and her lip curled up, the coldness in her demeanor causing the white-haired boy to duck his head. Hiyoko absolutely loved it and decided that she would make Miu her friend by the end of all of this, applauding her and pointing and cackling at Nagito adding in how worthless she thought he was. Miu rolled her eyes but felt a small smile trying to break out on her face having enjoyed the praise but not wanting to admit it. “Later, losers! See yourselves out!” And with that out of the way, Miu headed out the door and went upstairs since this was the basement. She made it to the parking garage before her eyes widened and she clutched her stomach regretting pigging out so much with Kiibo before the meeting, eating enough for both of them since he couldn't and liked having her explain the tastes and textures of the food. Miu quickly turned on her heel and ran back to the room while most people were still flitting out of it, no one noticing her slipping back in to use the closest bathroom to relieve herself. She just hoped that she could be fast enough since she didn’t want to miss out on _too_ much of Kokichi and Shuichi’s fight.

“Do you think they broke up?” Nagito asked the green-haired boy immediately while lighting up at the thought and it wasn’t missed by the other’s perceptive eyes making Rantaro frown knowing the reason behind it. Rantaro quickly schooled his facial features and only offered the cute boy who liked someone else a raised suspicious eyebrow, Nagito only seeing the put-on expression and assuming Rantaro had seen through to his real feelings about Kokichi making him defend, “I-I mean that would be _awfu_ l of course because I have no interest in anyone like  _ that _ and--”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Nagito. I know you like him,” Rantaro said in a slighter lower voice with a sad smile pulling his face in opposite directions and Nagito chalked it up to pity. Of course, he would pity him-- he was trash and chasing after someone that, like Hajime, would probably never look his way. Nagito hated that he could feel himself coming down from the high and was tempted to get another brownie from Rantaro before they left. Rantaro sighed and turned his eyes up from his lap to look at Nagito. “I’m just telling you this so you don’t get your hopes up for nothing, okay?” He cringed, hating having to hurt him but wanting him to know the deal. Rantaro could pick up on other people's emotions and knew that Kokichi wasn’t interested in Nagito. And he knew how obsessed with each other Kokichi and Shuichi were. “I can promise you that they didn’t break up. I don’t know what happened, Nagito, but that’s probably never going to happen. Even if they did break up it wouldn’t be for long... trust me. There’s nothing that can keep those two apart. If soulmates are real I think they’d be the definition of it.” 

Nagito set his jaw and lips into a thin line, not wanting a brownie from Amami at all anymore. A smirk soon tugged up the corner of his pretty pink lips that Rantaro found it hard not to stare at as the smile formed, the curiosity if Nagito tasted like cinnamon since that's what he smelled like crossing his mind. Not understanding why he did it Nagito leaned in close as butterflies filled both of their stomachs, Nagito chalking it up to the weed again. In a confident tone, Nagito lulled, “Well, Amami, they don’t call me the Ultimate Luck for nothing.” And just like that, Rantaro the unbreakable cool-as-a-cucumber man was blushing holding his breath hoping that Nagito would  _ please  _ close the distance between them and was so tempted to just do it himself. Neither moved a centimeter for a few wonderfully tense moments before Nagito pulled back and lifted a finger to illustrate his point. “ _ Say _ you’re right and I do ‘like’ the ‘gremlin’ as everyone calls him, I like to think that my chances are still pretty high if I look at this as a game! I don’t know if you know this, Amami, but I once played russian roulette with five bullets instead of one  _ just _ for kicks and because I knew I would win and if not? Oh well!” Nagito shrugged dramatically with a short laugh. Rantaro’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, less impressed by that and more so concerned, also not liking that Nagito was saying his last name again even though he _loved_ the way he said it. Nagito snickered seeing the crack in the green-haired boy’s small mask. Rantaro pretended like he was an open book for all to see but Nagito suspected that he had his own secrets he kept hidden. Outside of just his mysterious lack of a real name and backstory, of course. His face fell impassive as Nagito said, “Don’t count me out just yet.” Before the other could respond Nagito grabbed what he thought was all of his stuff in a rush to get out of there and headed for the parking garage to head out for the day, leaving the other blushing boy behind to sit on the bench and stare after him as all sorts of different feelings crashed down on him hard. 

“It’s a ‘hopeless’ cause chasing after that one, Amami,” a voice with an accent that he knew was fake that still sounded nice had said after a minute, bringing Rantaro’s eyes away from the door that the guy he liked had walked out of and to the beautiful Celestia watching him with a certain glint in her large red eyes. She offered him a sympathetic smile, a real one because she did feel bad for his situation knowing that Nagito wasn’t exactly normal. Not that she would sympathize with anyone else here and doubted she would with him for long. “You don’t have to lie and say you don’t have feelings for him, I can spot--”

“Nah, you’re right. I have a crush on him.” Rantaro didn’t care to lie if it wasn’t for someone else’s feelings, like Nagito’s. If the white-haired boy would have paid him _any_ attention instead of asking about Kokichi he would have found out a little bit of how Rantaro felt for himself. Rantaro was going to say: ‘I think that maybe you and I were more than friends in our past life. Maybe we were lovers.’ He wanted to gauge Nagito’s reaction to it, see if the strange, cute, interesting boy found the idea repulsive. Rantaro doubted he would, seeing how he’d just acted with him a few moments ago. He didn’t know if Nagito himself realized the tone he’d used or the way his eyes had flitted down to Rantaro’s lips for a few seconds but he was undoubtedly flirting with him. Rantaro knew at the very least that Nagito had to feel at least  _ some _ attraction towards him. Most people did. Not that Rantaro was insecure or egotistical either way, he just didn’t know if the actual thought of them as lovers in any life would be something that Nagito’s ‘hope’ radar would permit or if he'd even want to permit it. Probably not. He shrugged with a sigh. “I know it seems pointless too.”

Celestia blinked not having expected Rantaro to outright admit it to who was basically a stranger to him. She certainly wouldn’t have. Especially not if the object of her desire was Komaeda. Was Rantaro also seeking guidance from her? Celestia wanted to fuck him not push him into the other person’s arms by giving him good advice. Sitting on the bench she was glad that they appeared to be the last two people left. “Yes. Pointless. Onto  _ other _ matters I wanted to tell you something…” She scooted close her hip touching his, not shying away from keeping her slitted red eyes on his wonderfully green ones as her sympathetic smile shifted into a small cocky lop-sided one. “I was very sad to see Danganronpa kill you off on the show so fast. I personally felt it to be a waste.”

Rantaro, unlike Nagito, could pick up on that kind of tone and the intricacies of flirting. “Really?” He asked in a slightly humored voice, raising an eyebrow and smirking himself, not having expected the stunning woman to hit on him at all. Sure he’d been with Kaede and she was beautiful and sweet like cotton candy but she wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous like Celestia was. Not many were. Celestia reminded Rantaro of a vampire, red eyes that both scared and enticed you and porcelain white skin so beautiful it was painful to the eyes, and just hearing her voice was like a siren’s call lulling whoever she wanted to her and anyone could easily be cast under her spell, wrapped around her lithe fingers. Over the last two years, she’d really come into her body and confidence adding to her appeal. And her hair, god her hair out of those pigtails made her face seem even more perfectly sculpted. Little did Rantaro know that she kept the lights off in the bedroom to hide away all the nasty scars the yakuza had littered her chest, stomach, and arms with for having won one too big a pot playing poker.

“Oh, yes. You are…” Celestia moved a curl over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes up at him. “The most  _ appealing _ of all your classmates. Say, Amami, how old are you?” 

“Twenty-one. And you?” Rantaro asked just curious of how this conversation would go more so than actually taking her advances seriously. Sure, she was heart stoppingly gorgeous, and had it been a few days ago they’d already be in the back of his car ripping buttons off dresses and tearing shirts in the heat of the moment and he’d probably have a mouthful of her breasts, but unlike what most people said Rantaro wasn’t a ‘playboy.’ He didn’t think he was anyway. Sure, he’d had plenty of sex and wasn’t shy to advances but he wasn’t a _whore_. He didn’t know who all he’d been with in all actuality since his false memories that might _possibly_ be real all had blurry faces, the emotions that came along with them not really feeling like his own. He wouldn’t doubt Danganronpa gave him the half-assed memories to torture him with: give him a taste of what he used to have without offering the faces of whoever his lovers had been. Perhaps there were never any actual lovers and he was a virgin before all this and Kaede was his first. Who knew? Besides all of that Rantaro didn’t like the idea of sleeping with Celestia while he was still pursuing Nagito. Even if he didn’t know if Nagito would ever start to see him in a romantic sort of way Rantaro still had hopes for it. Heh. Ironic isn’t it? Rantaro laughed bitterly under his breath at the thought. 

“Twenty-three.” Celestia spun a strand of hair around her ring, a habit she’d picked up when she was nervous, noticing his curt laugh but deciding to pursue her carnal urges instead of asking what it was about. It had been a while for her. “Do you want to get out of here?” The way she asked it and the fact that she put her hand on his thigh told Rantaro everything he needed to know about her intention. Rantaro bit the inside of his lip because damn it she was so hot and that would probably feel amazing with her small body frame. At war within himself Rantaro weighed the two options in his mind and Celestia saw it. The hesitation. That was new. And exciting. She kind of hoped Rantaro said no just to hear it.

“Ah, listen, when I say I want to-- I mean it.  _ I want to. _ Like you are so beautiful it’s ridiculous.” Rantaro shook his head, a sound in between a groan, a sigh and a laugh leaving his lips frustrated with his feelings for Nagito more now than ever. Closing his eyes for a beat he turned his attention back to her and let out a breath of air sending his green bangs flying forward for a moment. “But it’s like you said I have feelings for Nagito. I kind of want to see where it goes before I just start jumping into bed with other DICE members.” He winced hating himself already for declining her. He had to be the most insane person on the face of the planet. 

“You’re rejecting me?” Celestia asked with awe in her eyes and her jaw dropped, using a tone that sounded like she was happy about it which confused the other. Rantaro grimaced and nodded with one eye partly closed. “Oh, dear. That’s never happened before.” That got a soft chuckle out of the handsome boy because he didn’t doubt the Queen of Liars for a second when it came to that. Suddenly seeing him as a project more than just a one night stand Celestia moved over to where she was sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling his face close to hers making him inhale sharply not knowing what she was doing. “Don’t worry, honey, I won’t do anything else. I just want to give you a taste until the next time we’re in this position. Because there will be a next time. After you give up on that mentally ill lunatic  _ you’ll _ be the one seeking  _ me _ out, I promise.” Without asking permission Celestia closed the distance between them and they both felt a thrill rush through the length of their body starting from the top of their heads heading all the way down to their feet and it felt like they were doing something bad, the green-haired boy unable to stop himself from softly moaning because it felt so wrong yet so so good and he closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss moving his arms around her tightening his fingers on her small waist. 

The white-haired boy stood at the door with his mouth agape and eyes widened, having forgotten his wallet on the bench with his extra fogged brain, high from both marijuana and the strange light like air feeling he experienced as he spent time with the stoner. Not to mention Nagito’s illness which already made things hard to remember. He stopped short from stepping inside all the way, his feet unable to move an inch as a different much nastier feeling washed over the entirety of his body, starting from the bottom and sending cold chills all the way up. He’d never felt anything like it before, almost like a betrayal. Why did it hurt so much seeing his friend kissing her? Wait… was Amami _really_ his friend? Did Nagito deserve friends? Probably not since he’s trash and unworthy of such a title. And just look at how utterly garbage and perverse he’s being right now watching Amami have an intimate moment with who Nagito had  _ thought _ to be a complete stranger to him. If that wasn’t a lie then what everyone else said was the truth and Amami really was a playboy. Perhaps he'd had taken up Kokichi’s advice and found that ‘friend with benefits’ as they called it in Celestia. 

The disappointment that hit Nagito with that realization was heavy like a weight had been placed on his chest and he couldn’t breathe. Nagito decided he didn’t like marijuana. It gave him too many weird feelings and took away the ones that truly mattered to him: like evoking hope in others. So instead of interrupting the make-out session he just backed up a step and quietly shut the door back. He didn’t notice or care about Kokichi and Shuichi’s argument as he walked to his car and drove out of the parking garage. He just hoped that Lady Luck would be on his side today so he didn’t get pulled over without his license. It wasn’t until he was halfway home that he felt the tears dripping down his cheeks that wound their way to his neckline, tasting salt as they touched his lips and he cackled maniacally at the sensation in between sobs. He was  _ crying! _ Actually CRYING! It was strangely liberating! Nagito couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried, actually, thinking it over, he couldn’t remember ever doing it at all. Not in this reality or any other. It truly was a day for firsts, wasn’t it? Marijuana was a weird drug that caused the most bizarre of reactions and feelings, Nagito thought as he decided not to do it ever again.

After a couple of minutes of bliss, Rantaro’s steamy brain cleared from both the marijuanna and the cherry taste on the beautiful woman’s lips. “Ah.” He offered her a small strained smile pulling back a bit. “You’re a wonderful kisser but if I don’t stop now then I probably won’t be able to.” He stood up and she followed suit dusting off her dress to remove wrinkles in the fabric. “I’m sorry.” 

Celestia grinned and it was the realest smile he’d seen on her yet as she giggled with hand covering her mouth. “Don’t be, dear. That was pleasant.” She caressed his cheek letting the sharp tip of her ring gently stroke from his temple down to underneath his chin lifting it to where she could both threaten and flirt with him. “Tell anyone about this and the next time we do this won’t be so pleasant, Amami.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Rantaro nodded as he clenched his fists at his sides and had to really try to not give in to her, swallowing back his lust despite thinking what she did was hot. 

Celestia started towards the exit before she stopped short of leaving to turn on her heels and give Rantaro one last smile, placing her finger on her kiss-swollen lips. “Just seek me out once you’ve given up on the lunatic. I think we could have a lot of fun.” And with that put out there, Celestia winked giggling then was out the door and gone leaving Rantaro to flop back down on the bench again. 

Rantaro placed his face in his hands and groaned both proud of and annoyed with himself. If Celestia was a vampire then he had to be some sort of god to turn _her_ down for a guy that liked someone else.  Of all the times to get a crush it had to be now. And of all the people for it to happen with it had to be him. Maybe Rantaro should have taken up her offer. Maybe he was supposed to chase after her. Maybe that was his destiny. That’s when in the corner of his eye Rantaro spotted a wallet that had been left behind. Picking it up he saw the crush in question’s drivers license and got Nagito’s address from it. Maybe Rantaro could drop it off for him since he’d accidentally left it behind. As a friend. It didn’t have to lead to anything more if Nagito didn’t want it to. Why was he nervous? Rantaro’s emotions were  _ never _ mussed up but for some reason, he couldn’t reign them in when it came to Nagito. Being around the beautiful and surprising funny white-haired boy brought out the strongest of feelings from deep within himself almost like deja vu that was screaming at him from the backside of his empty slate of a brain. Maybe he and Nagito really were friends in a past life. Maybe they were lovers. Rantaro could only dream.

  
  


Earlier while the meeting was still taking place, Kokichi, Shuichi, and Miu all made their way to the parking garage and Miu couldn’t stay silent anymore once they were all sat in the idle car. “I think Shuichi is cheating on you!” The reactions she got from the two boys were not at all what she was expecting. Kokichi deadpanned her his facial features showing both boredom and annoyance-- he knew his beloved detective would never do that so he thought she just sounded downright stupid. Shuichi who’d finally had time to calm down after being manhandled by her gave her an expression that was confusion and offense personified. Annnnd suddenly Miu wasn’t so sure about her deduction anymore. She grimaced half-closing one eye. “O-Or I thought he was?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Why in the hell would you think he’s cheating on me, dumbass?” 

“Because!” Miu pointed at Shuichi accusingly. “He’s all suspicious of your reason for adding Nagito to DICE and  I  find _that_ suspicious!” She glared at the navy-haired boy in question forgetting for the moment that they were friends now and he’d put his neck on the line for her. She'd remember that later, Miu decided. Kokichi was still numero uno in her heart and she would fight for him.

Shuichi threw out his arms in exasperation huffing. “I am NOT questioning Kokichi’s decision making!” He yelled loud enough for Kokichi to perk up an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious too. Shuichi didn’t usually get  _ that _ defensive unless there was a kernel of truth to whatever he was accused of. Shuichi quickly cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he said, “Fine. You want the truth? I’m positive that Nagito has a crush on you, Kokichi, and I wonder about his intentions for being here, not your intentions for inviting him into DICE. And… And Miu agrees with me!” He pointed accusingly at the foul-mouthed blonde giving it right back to her. “She said so herself!” 

“So what?” Kokichi asked with an impassive expression before Miu could defend herself and the question caught them off-guard making the foul-mouthed blonde close her mouth fast. Miu and Shuichi’s angry expressions both dissipated and they shared a look with one another neither understanding what Kokichi meant. “So what if he does like me, Shuichi?” Shuichi’s face paled because he didn’t have an answer. “Miu, leave us alone. Tell everyone they can go home for today. I need a minute to talk to my boyfriend. Alone.” Miu didn’t argue after hearing his tone and felt really bad for Pooichi knowing it probably wouldn’t be a good night for him if Kokichi’s tone was any indicator. Knowing the drill that he was going to use to wrap up the group meeting, Miu hopped out of the car and ran through the parking garage to get back inside the mansion. Kokichi aimed half his face at Shuichi from the front seat giving him a look that said ‘well?’ 

Shuichi blinked before he bit the side of his lip. “I-I just feel like he’s plotting something…” 

“Plotting something?” Kokichi rolled his eyes dramatically. “To  _ what? _ Get me in bed?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Shuichi admitted frowning and ducking his head. “I just wanted to get everyone else’s opinion on him and hear how every DICE member felt. I had a hunch that--”

“Are your hunches always this biased, Mister Detective?” Shuichi looked up with scrunched brows, confusion evident on his face. “Because you never asked me  _ my _ opinion on Nagito. And I know you didn’t ask Rantaro because they were glued at the hip all afternoon. You can thank me for that by the way. Since you’re sooo worried about him seducing me away from you. I pushed those two dummies into becoming friends.” Fire crawled through Kokichi's veins and he could almost scream or break something, nasty feelings resurfacing of their own accord and he felt like Shuichi had betrayed his promise not to hurt him since he reminded him of what he said. Kokichi was shaking he was so angry. But not for the reasons Shuichi thought. Oh, no. It ran far deeper than Shuichi’s silly jealousy of Komaeda of all people. But this still annoyed him and Kokichi wanted to make it known before he moved on to the more pressing matters. “You said you trusted me, Shuichi.” 

“I-I do! Of course, I do, Kichi.” Shuichi’s defense came out fast. “I really do, I promise.” 

“Then prove it. Don’t you question or fucking undermine my leadership skills EVER again or you’re out of DICE for good. Miu isn’t the only one I’m not afraid to kick out, my beloved detective. I love you and enjoy you being here but that shit won’t fly.” Kokichi pointed at him to really push the idea as his lavender eyes pierced through his boyfriend's heart and the tone he used sounded like a threat to his life more than just a promise to kick him out of his organization. Kokichi would never hurt him but pregame Shuichi would NOT be proven right either.

Shuichi’s mouth fell agape as his eyes widened in fear, cold dread in his stomach not expecting this reaction at all. “ _ Wh-What? _ ”

“I’m the supreme leader, Mister Detective. I can’t have  _ anyone _ going around questioning my decisions. And despite what pregame Shuichi said, I can be and am a damn good leader so _I_ call the shots around here. And that includes who gets recruited and who gets to stay.” Kokichi snarled hating the memory of the audition tapes when Shuichi said: ‘Like he could be a leader in any version of himself… he’d be nothing without me.’ “Shuichi, do you know what can be caused by stirring up old nasty feelings like I’m guessing you did today?” Kokichi moved towards the center of the car leaning over the armrest to stare Shuichi down who was in the backseat cowering. “Hiyoko bullied Nagito in the first meeting before I got to make it known to everyone that's a big reason she’s here: her smartass mouth. She can talk shit. YOU cannot, Shuichi. It comes out far different when they know she’s just a bully. Her mouth will thicken up everyone’s hides and make them stronger. Yours could lead to unnecessary trouble. Before I swooped in and set the tone for the group she basically told Nagito to kill himself. The guy has something  _ wrong _ with him in the head, Shuichi. You know that. I know that.  _ She. _ Doesn’t. Know. That.” Kokichi frowned with sad eyebrows and it made Shuichi mirror him. “What if he took her literally? I would always blame myself for not having handled it sooner. I don’t think you realize all that goes along with my ultimate talent, Mister Detective.” Getting frustrated with having to turn around to face him, Kokichi gracefully used the headrests to prop him up as he swung into the backseat to sit next to his boyfriend. “Looked like we just started coming up with plans for a heist today, right? Riiight? Wrong. Miu and I have had inventions and plans drawn up since before you and I went on our first gay date, Shuichi." Shuichi made an odd expression not in on Kokichi and Miu's inside joke. Not explaining it, Kokichi continued with the same hard tone. "I’m not as ill-prepared as you seem to think I am. That QNA that I did with the group earlier? It makes everyone feel heard and it’s a great way to brainstorm for anything I might have missed in my own blueprints but ultimately  _ I _ put the big red checkmark on the bill, y’know? If we go out on a heist and one of us gets hit, that’s on fucking me. You want to know something I  _ don’t  _ want, my beloved detective?” Kokichi fluttered his eyelashes at him and smiled sarcastically.

Shuichi gulped and scratched his forehead wishing he would have known more about Kokichi's talent now. “Wh-What?”

“My fucking subordinates not trusting each other. Because who is going to turn around to go back for the guy that  _ might _ throw them under a bus later anyway? Hmm? Now, Mister Detective, let’s think about it for a sec.  _ Who _ do YOU think of alllll the people in our organization is now seen as the most likely suspect to be considered the type of guy to throw someone under the bus? HMMM?” Kokichi got louder trying to illustrate his point. He didn’t want Nagito getting killed or hurt because Shuichi couldn’t pull his jealousy together or control his innate desire to investigate things. The detective hat would have to be left at the door when he was with DICE. Just like every other member he’d have to make sacrifices for the group’s wellbeing. Even Kokichi had to temporarily give up the comfort of lying so he could give his members an open and honest orientation. Not giving Shuichi enough time to answer the rhetorical question, Kokichi said, “Let me paint you a picture, okay?” He waved out a hand pretending to draw it out. “You are in an evil organization that's trying to get vengeance. There’s already tension from past drama nonsense the leader literally couldn’t give less of a shit about. Your rather handsome leader gets control and, ahh, there is peace for a bit. Hip hip hooray! Oh? What’s this?” Kokichi slapped the headrest of Miu’s seat with slit eyes and a growl in his throat. “His super sexy motorcycle boyfriend who doesn’t want to turn off his damn detective mode for a three hour meeting comes in and stiiiirs the pot basically interrogating everybody about the one guy everyone is  _ already _ not willing to trust. Sooo, they  _ must _ be onto something if even the leader’s fuck buddy is against him too! Riiight?” 

“Fuck buddy?” Shuichi's voice was broken like the word devastated him, an unnaturally large frown pulling down every feature on his pretty face not liking the title at all. 

Despite how frustrated and angry he was, Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from cackling at Shuichi’s expression, it was almost clown-like it was so over the top like an actual sad little lost puppy that had been kicked. “I-I’m mad at you and y-you’re cheating by making that face! Don’t look at me like that, my beloved detective,” Kokichi pleaded with a whiny tone in between giggles, trying so hard not to smile so he could keep up their little DICE meeting enjoying having Shuichi hang on his every word. “This is serious.” 

Shuichi nodded and sighed, schooling his facial features to not be ridiculous. “I’m sorry, Kichi.” 

“What for?” Kokichi asked with a lilt in his tone, smiling in a cocky way. He wanted to know that Shuichi had really learned something by this little meeting, albeit cheating himself using his supreme leader talent and manipulation tactics on his own boyfriend to wring out the best possible apology from him. The power went straight to his head and it was a bit of a turn-on for Kokichi.

“For investigating Nagito and causing drama I shouldn’t have." Shuichi sighed and fiddled with his thumbs taking a few anxiety-ridden seconds to come up with the right words for the more important part of the apology. "A-And for not trusting you and your ability when it comes to your ultimate talent… especially when it came to your choices for DICE members. I have to admit I think Nagito is a _strange_ choice... but it's yours so it's valid . I-I’m just really sorry about all of it.” Shuichi’s voice was low and his head ducked then he thought of something. “Kichi, did you know?” 

“Know what?” Kokichi asked feigning being dumb tilting his head and parting his lips.

“That Nagito liked you.” Shuichi could tell he did but wanted to hear it from him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because why does it matter?” Kokichi asked, shrugging before he placed a finger over his lips with a smirk. “I figured he might have a thing for me but I want him as a subordinate sooo I’m just ignoring it ‘cause I’m betting he’ll get over it soon. I don’t care if he gets his rocks off to me even if it is a little weird. Nishishi.” Kokichi giggled as he placed his hands behind his head and smiled cheekily at Shuichi with his eyes closed. “Nee-heehee. I’m sure you and I _both_ have pictures of ourselves under some fan’s pillow they jerk it to at night!” Shuichi’s eyes widened to the point of saucers and his jaw dropped, his stomach turning hearing the joke that he knew might not actually be a joke at all. Again Kokichi started cackling, slapping the headrest in front of him in a fit of laughter and this time he had to wipe away a tear having thoroughly enjoyed the spectrum that was Shuichi’s reactions. “Come on! My sweet innocent Shu-Shu, don't look so shocked and close your mouth otherwise you'll catch flies. Nishishi. You had to know that was happening. It just comes with it, y'know?” 

“I-I did not know th-that _at all!_ Wh-Why would that be happening!?” Shuichi’s voice had risen a couple of octaves and his face had turned beet-red. He was light-headed just imagining peeping Toms doing ungodly things to their photographs, especially not liking the idea of his own face being used. He could understand Kokichi’s picture being tempting at least. But his own? No way! 

“We’re famous, Shuichi, and you're a sexy motorcycle detective--" Shuichi scrunched up his face not knowing what _that_ meant but could tell it was a compliment... he thinks. "And we both know how devilishly I am," Kokichi teased smirking as he winked at Shuichi and held his head a little higher feeling more confident in himself for real, each day Shuichi's affirmations whispered in his ear had made Kokichi feel more and more 'like the prettiest girl at the ball.' He liked not faking it. And he loved Shuichi for making him feel like he didn't have to. "Of course, there’ll be some pervs. Hell, we got one in the building!” Kokichi chortled before it died in his throat abruptly and he pouted with angry eyebrows remembering how well Kazuichi had received Shuichi and not him. “Speaking of that pervert I’m still mad at him.” His eyes flitted up to see the pink-haired boy walking out of the mansion. “Speak of the devil. Oh and the actual ones not far behind him! Nishishi.” They couldn’t hear him so Kokichi rolled down the window and stuck his head out where they could see him and he waved as he yelled: “Hey, Cockazuichi! Voldemort! Both of you get the fuck over here!” 

Kazuichi scowled at the nickname before looking back to where a few people behind him stood Gundham. In fear of blushing again, Kazuichi quickly turned his attention back to Kokichi, his heart hammering in his chest. It took him a few seconds to repeat what he'd told Kokichi when he dropped by to harass him and Miu earlier. “I've done told you, imp, only Miu can call me that,” Kazuichi said it with far less gusto this time having his enemy who he’d been stealing glances with all evening just a couple of feet from him making him nervous which was weird. The dark lord stayed surprisingly quiet, even for himself, standing where he wasn’t too close but could still hear the conversation that he was called to. “Anyway, what’s up?” 

The Ultimate Mechanic who could be called the Ultimate Pervert, only one notch down from Teruteru, if Kokichi's research had been credible about the Ultimate Cook's horn-dog ways, was touching his neck and blushing and it threw Kokichi off a little bit wondering why _Kazuichi_ of all people was acting shy. Then he flitted his eyes over to the other boy and saw a deep rosy color was brushed against Gundham’s cheeks and noticed that the amethyst purple scarf he typically wore was pulled up to hide his lips. Now _that_ had actually surprised Kokichi making the supreme leader blink seeing color on the man that wasn’t gray, black, brown, or, with his scarf as the only exception, purple. Kokichi had done something similar at times to hide his shame behind a checkered print one so he knew exactly what the dark lord was doing. Kokichi just didn't know why. Oooh, but he'd find out. “You two get in a lovers quarrel or somethin’?” Kokichi teased with a snicker trying to get them annoyed with him. He didn’t want Shuichi stirring the pot but Kokichi knew the way to do it to where it wouldn’t actually be damaging and he was the supreme leader so he can piss off whoever he likes damn it! Gundham’s scarf moved up to cover his nose as well. All the dark lord could muster was rolling his eyes dramatically and crossing his arms in front of his chest to guard himself against the question. Kokichi noticed Kazuichi mirror him in near-perfect sync. He smirked knowing body language like the back of his hand. “Nee-heehee. Y’know, sometimes when Shuichi and I are in a baaad fight we just shut up and feed each other fruit while we make _loud_ passionate love until the wee hours of the morn'! It drives our neighbors INSANE but the method works I promise! Nishishi. Might help you two out too!” That got a yelp out of Shuichi who quickly stuck his head out the window beside his boyfriend’s face to hastily deny it because that really had never happened but neither boy outside of the vehicle seemed to care about his rebuttal. Kokichi placed a finger to his lips appreciating the sound of the love of his life’s sputtering but not commenting on it, choosing instead to watch the light and dark boys’ reaction to his suggestion. 

“J-Just what the hell do you want from us, Kokichi?” Kazuichi asked, not making eye contact with anyone, his cheeks just as pink as his eyes and shoulder-length hair. 

“Breathe, breathe. Both of you. Nishishi.” Kokichi giggled, enjoying seeing them in such a tizzy. He was SO finding out what happened there and when. But first: business. “Anyway, I had two things to bring up. One: You guys live about an hour and a half away from here and that’s a lot of mileage. However, you only live like fifteen minutes from each other... did y’know that?” The two boys glanced at one another with slightly larger eyes before quickly turning them away, focusing either on Kokichi or the ground or the roofing of the parking garage-- looking anywhere but where they wanted to. “Nee-heehee. That’s a noooo. I was going to suggest you carpool if you can do it without killing each other! Why do I feel that won't be a problem anymore for you lovebirds?" The dirty looks he got made him snigger and wave out a hand to dismiss it. "Sorry, sorry. Had to do it! Nee-heehee. I know that our insiders for Danganronpa shouldn’t have anything on either of you as far as DICE goes sooo that leads me to the second thing I needed to speak with you gentlemen about…” Kokichi offered both a big smile hoping they'd say yes as he asked, “You don’t  _ have _ to since you should both be in the clear as far as cameras go but would either of you  _ like _ to volunteer to spend more time here and work on the heists? I know you boys would come in handy and with your skillsets at my disposal, I could draw up even more elaborate and fun plans!” Kokichi moved his eyes from one to the other catching both of their true reactions to it: interest evident on their faces however horribly they tried to conceal it. “‘Siiides, if you do it you’ll get to spend more time with your newfound DICE  family ! Not to mention how  _ exciting _ it’ll be when we’re in the thick of a heist-- you’ve never felt a _rush_ quite like it! Things can get realllly _heated_ in the thick of it and it feels _amazing._ ” He pointed at them using both hands to do so knowing exactly what he was doing with his keywords and subtle suggestion tactics being able to read them like an open book when they were embarrassed. Kokichi smirked as he asked, "What say you!"

Neither wanted to answer first, Gundham especially didn’t. Groaning under his breath knowing the other would stay silent forever if he could, Kazuichi decided to be the one to break the silence. He shrugged half-heartedly and rolled his hot pink eyes. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to get more time on the chamo-vests and electro-bombs.” He looked up and away keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest and had his upper body turned toward Kokichi just like Gundham was, both facing the car, however their feet which gave them away to their true desires were pointed right at each other. And Kokichi noticed the tell making him chuckle under his breath seeing the dumb boys. How had he missed it before? They were so obvious!

The dark lord pulled his scarf up just a pinch higher before moving that same hand to tuck his loose black and white hair back behind his ear and cleared his throat as he refolded his arms in front of his chest, guarding himself from what might be thrown his way not wanting to be unprepared like he had been with Celestia ever again. “I presume my evil minions and I can assist a great deal in thievery. Better to help you now rather than to have to bail you or Kazuichi out of jail later.” Gundham's voice didn't hold the same magical faux villain tone to it as he accepted the invitation. He sounded uncomfortable. Like he wanted to leave and was saying the bare minimum. But at the same time, Gundham didn't want to leave at all; he wanted to take advantage of this time. He was at war within himself-- an angel and a devil arguing over which feelings were strongest and the most feasible.

Kazuichi noticed the other's lackluster reply and how he'd called him by his first name for once. He didn’t know how to feel about not being insulted or referred to as basically a stranger using his last name to taunt him with since they both knew Gundham knew him well enough to not call him freaking Souda. Did… Did this mean Gundham finally saw Kazuichi as a friend? Was Celestia right? Or was he just being polite to try and keep distance between them? Kazuichi didn’t like the last thought at all because it seemed the most likely. He should be happy, right? That would mean no more torment from the devil himself. Then why did it feel so wrong? Like Gundham was betraying him by stopping the teasing altogether? Remembering his daydream from earlier, Kazuichi went silent for a few seconds thinking it all over and considering his feelings for Gundham. Maybe… Maybe Kazuichi  _ wanted _ to fight with him. Maybe he’d start a fight right now! Without even thinking about it, Kazuichi squinted at the taller man who he thought looked good with a little pink on him. He put a fake bite to his tone, wanting to talk to Gundham but not knowing how the hell to do that anymore. “Hey, _cretin_ , me and you needa have a chat. Come here.” Gundham’s eyes widened into saucers and neither paid much mind to what Kokichi said as Kazuichi grabbed the sleeve of the dark lord’s jacket and led him to his car to start an argument, kind of winging the whole thing because it sent thrills throughout his entire body. And Kazuichi  _ loved _ thrills. 

“Use protection!” Kokichi hollered after them before sitting back in the car and cackling in the backseat. The two watched as most of the cars left, including Kazuichi’s mustang but Gundham’s truck remained there making Kokichi raise an eyebrow not realizing their ‘chat’ would last the ride home. They might have just gone to get something to eat for all he knew. They might actually be needing to use protection-- who knew! It wasn’t any of Kokichi’s business but he would  _ definitely  _ taunt them the next day regardless of how innocent it was. Besides Gundham’s truck and the one they were in Kokichi noticed three other cars still there, Nagito being the next person he saw leaving until ten minutes later Celestia left with the green-haired boy just a few setps behind her both dividing off and going towards their own vehicles. And now the only one left was his favorite whore of a henchman who happened to be their driver. “What the hell is she doing in there? Surely to God she can’t be taking a shit _this_ damn long! If she is she's going a doctor no 'ifs,' 'ands,' or 'buts.'" Kokichi scoffed actually kind of concerned about her and took out his phone to dial for 'bitchlet.' "I’m about to call her. This is getting ridiculous!” 

Miu came out within the next few seconds with a weird expression on her face as she hustled towards the car and buckled up in a haste not even caring that Kokichi was in the back seat as she shook her head snickering and she was basically hopping up and down in her front seat. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. GOD!” She repeated backing the car up and leaving the garage, her eyes wide and her smile so large it hurt. Miu let out a loud sharp short laugh ignoring as Kokichi asked her what the hell took her so long. "That was insane!" 

“What, what, what!” Kokichi leaned forward to where his face was right beside hers, matching her bouncy energy an almost whine in his voice wanting the deets. “What is it, slut-bag? Did Kiibo fall down the well again? Nishishi. Hey, hey. HEY!" He clapped making her jump. "Come on, girl, SPEAK! You’ve got me and my beloved detective in terrible suspense back here!”

Miu side-glanced him. “Why are you back there anyway? I’m not a damn chauffeur!”

Kokichi tsked and shook his finger before flicking the side of her head getting an 'ow, fuck-face!' from her. “No getting off-topic, cunt!” 

“Ah, right!” Miu started laughing, low and slow then loud and obnoxiously. “Rantaro really is a fuckboy! I caught him sucking faces with Celestia!” Kokichi and Shuichi shared a look before focusing on her again both with disbelieving expressions. “I used the bathroom after telling everyone to skedaddle and went to leave but since the bathroom is at the back of the room I saw it. She was on his lap, it was so fucking hot." Drool dripped down her chin recalling it glad to have that memory for her spank bank. " So I had to hide until they got done… yeah. I was _just_ hiding and I _totally_ didn't take a ton of pictures of it.” Miu grinned tossing her phone in the backseat for them to see. “Oopsie looks like my camera has a mind of its own!” She giggled like a school girl loving the drama and the photos she’d gotten. If it wasn’t for Kiibo and she knew they’d take her up on her offer Miu would absolutely have a three-way with both Celestia and Rantaro-- without a doubt. 

“ _ What? _ ” Kokichi asked with his jaw dropping seeing the proof, thinking maybe Miu deserved the title Ultimate Pervert over both Kazuichi and Teruteru. Looking at the pictures Kokichi realized they looked good together. Celestia was beautiful, Kokichi knew that. And Rantaro was a heartthrob. It… It kinda made sense. He had suggested Rantaro finding someone to let off his steam with and had ‘hopes’ that he and Nagito might do just that and eventually get together since they had undeniable chemistry. Kokichi had seen that today. Or maybe he’d just read their whole vibe wrong. “That’s insane! They  _ just _ met!” 

Miu poked out her bottom lip and cooed, “Awe. I forget how innocent our sweet wil  _ Kichi _ is sometimes. PFFFT.” The look he gave her was enough to make her cackle so hard that she started swirving getting choked on air and had to pull the car over to get her breathing under control, Kokichi patting her back aggressively while she wiped away her tears from her puffy cheeks, the bitch somehow still smiling despite the fact that she’d just sounded like she was dying. “Th-Thanks,  _ Kichi _ .” If he wasn’t imagining things it looked like she was holding back laughter to keep from doing it again.

“You’re welcome, you ugly slut. Now. I have two things to say to you. One: DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT AGAIN!” His voice yelled three octaves and he got in her reddened face, blue eyes still watery from coughing so hard although they widened and he could audibly hear her gulp. Miu knew he was serious about it by his tone and decided to obey nodding in reply. He smiled cheekily and made the peace sign gesture as he added, “Nee-heehee. And two: Just because I don’t fuck every person I meet like _some_ people doesn’t make me inexperienced. Shuichi and I have technically been dating since I was…” He thought it over for a half of a second and snapped his fingers. “I was seventeen and him eighteen soooo I’m sure I’ve had just as much sex if not _more_ than you, bitchlet!” 

Shuichi sputtered as his cheeks heated up and his mouth fell open. “Ko-Kokichi!” 

Miu angrily furrowed her brows. “Yeah, well yours doesn’t count you don’t remember it!”

“Yours isn’t even real!” Kokichi said exasperatedly, flailing out his arms. “You could actually be a virgin in real life, y’know!” 

Miu shook her head with a knowing smile before it fell a little at the sides. “As you would say, Cockichi,  _ Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose. _ ” She offered his quote and moved her head side to side wagging a finger to echo his usual flair and he made a face kind of impressed with the imitation. Her face set impassively as she admitted, “I was engaged for two years to my high school sweetheart and he left me at the altar for my used-to-be best friend and maid of honor. Apparently, they’d been cheating behind my back our whole relationship-- five years which is just crazy to me. He said seeing her standing there behind me made him change his mind about going through with the wedding. Piece of shit dumped me during our vows." Miu rolled blue eyes feeling a little sad about it and was glad she didn't have those memories. "I watched the videos and it's cringy as shit! That’s why I signed up for the show. Or that’s what my brother told me I said the real reason was since I told Danganronpa I was just a huge fan and wanted to be someone 'useful.'” All of Kokichi’s playfulness left his body and Shuichi stopped blushing hearing that. Miu glanced between them in the rearview mirror not liking how quiet the car had gotten, the silence making her uncomfortable. “What?” 

“I am so sorry, Miu. She sounds like a garbage bitch and he, oh my god, he deserves sand in all of his--” Kokichi had stopped midway through and his eyes had lit up. "HOLY SHIT!" He hopped up in his seat jumping to crouch-stand in his excitement and he nearly tripped over Shuichi in the process getting a soft ‘ow, hey!’ from his boyfriend. “That’s it! That’s how the new DICE will bond!” He grinned maniacally so beyond thrilled for this new idea. 

“What in the absolute hell are you talking about, cock-breath?” Miu asked with a humored smile getting back on the road after drinking a good bit of water to wet her dry throat having felt dehydrated after the laughing fit. Miu really could get carried away with her cackling, sometimes ending up hoarse because of it. She just had too much fun she supposed. Like she’d ever stop. 

“Yeah, Kichi, I think you left out some important information there.” Shuichi snickered at his boyfriend loving that look in his eye. The hint of mischievousness alongside unbridled joy. 

“It was right in fucking front of me the whole damn time.” Kokichi had balled his fists in front of him: the cutest mannerism he had in Shuichi’s personal opinion, that is when it was genuine. The purple imp offered a short laugh so full of happiness that Shuichi’s cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much. Kokichi plopped back down in the seat and sighed happily as he simply said, “Vengeance.” The two most important people in Kokichi’s life both looked at him, one from the front seat in the rearview mirror with a smart ass smirk on her face and a touch of sisterly love in her blue eyes, and the handsome boy beside him who looked humored by his antics, his chin pinched between his forefinger and thumb, not shy in his feelings as he showed off his pretty white teeth in a huge smile, unfiltered adoration in those beautifully golden eyes. Oh yeah. This was for DICE. But it was undeniably mostly for them: the two rocks in Kokichi’s life. He grinned and tapped his fingertips together in a triangular motion, his plotting gesture yet again out to play. “Nee-heehee. Oh yeah. DICE is getting revenge on a foul-mouthed blonde's ex-fiance and ex-bestie.” The smaller boy turned his full attention to his perfectly imperfect person, electricity stirring in the air between them making Kokichi’s heart pound a little harder with anticipation and excitement and love. So much love for Shuichi and Miu both so different and the same. “And we’ve yet to orchestrate that scavenger hunt for that homophobe that attacked us, my beloved detective. I love being a thief, don't get me wrong but...” Kokichi’s smile stretched into Cheshire cat territory as he lifted a finger to his lips. “But I love getting even more. Nishishi.” 

Everyone shared sly smiles liking the idea of getting revenge on people that deserved it. Nothing too bad of course. Nothing that could get them caught or anything like that. "Oh!" Miu exclaimed her train of thoughts reminding her of something important she'd forgotten. " Before I forget, Rantaro didn't fuck Celestia because he has a crush on Nagito. That bitch tried and said 'next time you'll be approaching me.' Sooo, yeah there's the motherfucking tea!" Turning into their driveway Miu turned the rearview mirror to see their reactions and watched both boys blink as their mouths fell open.  
  


In nearly perfect sync the supreme leader and his beloved detective yelled out: "What!?" 


	26. Outside of Comfort Zones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi and Gundham have that fight Kazuichi wings.  
> Rantaro visits Nagito to return his lost wallet.  
> Kokichi and Shuichi have a 'girls day' with unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just got a comment that made me aware that I've poorly represented Dissociative Identity Disorder and my storytelling came off as ableist. I swear to every god including Atua that was NOT my intention. I honestly feel like shit now. Don't think of the memory wipe from Danganronpa as 'getting rid' of DID for Shuichi but more as an integration process-- he still has all three alters and the disorder isn't bad itself. One of his alters just happened to be self-destructive and 'bad' kind of like Toko isn't bad but one of her alters is a serial killer, i.e. pregame Shuichi trying to sabotage his own relationship and hurting himself. 
> 
> Like the reason I tried writing about disorders is because I have some myself and my family does too. I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and it's NOT obsessive cleaning disorder. Like I get intrusive thoughts like if you don't touch your shoulder eight times on both sides your mom will get in a car accident and die and it'll be all your fault. I've had massive panic attacks where I had to pull over the car three separate times to check to make sure the pothole I hit wasn't a child or an animal. My fiance has sat in the floor with me while I freaked out many a time. My anxiety disorder got so bad at one point that I REFUSED to drive for over six months because I was so scared I'd kill myself or someone else on the road. My brother who is my best friend and the person that got me into Danganronpa has Autism. Seriously if it wasn't for Eric I wouldn't be writing this, wouldn't have played the games or watched any of the animes-- I owe all of it to him. He has episodes where he freaks out and pulls his hair and has sometimes vomited because of overstimulation in public and I've helped him calm down and stuck by his side. (Anyone who records their autistic family member having breakdowns for clout are pieces of shit I've seen it on TikTok and it makes me sick.) Eric and I bond over video games and television shows. My dad is a veteran and has PTSD from war and I've been there during his episodes, they're not pretty and we have to bring him back to the here and now and reassure him that his paranoia is just that-- paranoia, the CIA aren't watching him and idk what else we've had to tell him. We're still trying to figure that out TBH. My grandmother has dementia and has episodes so bad that she, a woman in a wheelchair, begged to be lifted out of her hospital bed we have at her house and taken outside because she swears the house is on fire (when its not) and I have to come up with stories on the spot until we can calm her down. That time I told her I had a flame-retardant suit on underneath my clothes so it was fine for me to go inside-- she needed juice because her sugar had bottomed out and triggered the episode. 
> 
> My point being: None of my family members nor I am any less of people for the disorders we have or the demons we all face. I wouldn't change any of them or myself even though we all do things and take medication (kind of like Shuichi did and went on the show for integration therapy) and none of us love each other ANY LESS. The point of this story isn't to demonize mental illnesses or disorders-- it's supposed to show that, no, life isn't all cupcakes and rainbows but these are things that don't hold a candle to love and you can move past anything that is damaging-- one of Shuichi's alters was self-destructive otherwise living with DID wouldn't have been something to need help with. His other two alters were fine and Kokichi fell in love with both of them. Kokichi loves Shuichi whether he has DID or which alter he is that day. Shuichi is still Shuichi with DID or without it just like I'm myself with OCD or not-- Brian, my fiance, still stays by my side even if I get annoying and pull the car over three times to inspect the pothole and cry as I do it. MENTAL DISORDERS AREN'T BAD BUT THE SYMPTOMS OF THEM CAN BE BAD. Like if a car happened to come by and hit me because I'm in the middle of a freak out that is dangerous-- Shuichi's destructive alter made it dangerous for his day to day life.
> 
> (continued at the bottom of the notes)

“I presume my evil minions and I can assist a great deal in thievery. Better to help you now rather than to have to bail you or Kazuichi out of jail later.” Gundham’s voice didn’t hold the same magical faux villain tone to it as he accepted Kokichi’s invitation to volunteer. He sounded uncomfortable. Like he wanted to leave and was saying the bare minimum. But on the inside, the mixture of an angel and a demon was at war within himself wanting to both get the hell out of there and stay at the same time not truly understanding what those emotions meant for him in this situation.

Kazuichi noticed the other’s lackluster reply and how he hadn’t insulted him and started obsessing over what Gundham’s reply had meant, asking himself tons of questions and ultimately decided to figure it all out as he went. Kazuichi went silent for a few seconds thinking it over and considered his feelings for Gundham. Maybe… Maybe Kazuichi _wanted_ to fight with him. Maybe he’d start a fight right now! Without even thinking about it, Kazuichi squinted at the taller man who he thought looked good with a little pink on him. He put a fake bite to his tone, wanting to talk to Gundham but not knowing how the hell to do that anymore. “Hey, _cretin_ , me and you needa have a chat. Come here.” Gundham’s eyes widened into saucers and Kazuichi grabbed the sleeve of the dark lord’s jacket to lead him to his mustang to start an argument, kind of winging the whole thing because it sent thrills through his entire body. And Kazuichi _loved_ thrills. He heard Kokichi's comment 'Use protection!' but elected to pretend like he didn't hear anything. Gundham was stunned into silence and didn’t fight the shorter boy, allowing himself to be pulled along like a dog. Once they made it to the corner of the parking garage and were out of earshot Kazuichi dropped his hold on him and bit his lip facing away from the other for a few seconds. Now what? 

Gundham crossed his arms in front of his chest, his palms sweaty, and what was usually his almost gray-skinned toned face coated in a rosy red. “What is the meeting of this convene, Kazuichi?” He hoped the other couldn’t hear the break in his voice, the undeniable nerves. 

Kazuichi broke out of his stupor and spun on his heels to face him. “Err--” Kazuichi rubbed his neck and grimaced showing off sharp teeth as he looked between them thinking of something-- ANYTHING-- to start an argument over. Glancing at the dark lord’s outfit he turned his attention down at himself when it hit him what they had in common today. An idea made him blurt out: “My clothes!” Gundham’s stoic expression broke way into a perplexed one, his nose and brows scrunching up. Kazuichi didn’t give him time to question it. “Yeah!” He stepped forward to stand right in front of the dark lord, noticing him stiffening at the proximity as Gundham’s eyebrows lifted back up fast and he gulped. The pink-haired boy poked him in the chest repeatedly, not too hard but just enough to somewhat seem serious, keeping eye contact with him the whole time as he said, “ _You_ and your _dumb_ mouth, you’re always going on and on about my ‘attire.’ Well today I dressed in all black and I haven’t heard a _peep_ from you!” Kazuichi outstretched his arms as if to present himself and laughed a little awkwardly, perplexed himself for why he wanted this so badly. “Well, let’s hear it, hamster-boy! Do your worst!”

Gundham’s mouth fell open, he couldn’t believe his ears. He blinked and guffawed before it quickly turned into actual full-blown laughter, not his usual fake ‘dark’ one he put on to intimidate or freak out people so they wouldn’t get too close. No. This one was very real and he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. Gundham loosened his shoulders a bit and placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head like he disapproved although he was far from it. “ _What?_ ” The other boy just squinted at him, fighting the grin from breaking through on his face after seeing the devil relax his stance and hearing his real unadulterated laugh. Kazuichi decided that he liked the sound of it. Gundham didn’t stop himself from smiling and allowed the disbelief to seep through his words as he asked, “You _want_ me to insult you?” 

Kazuichi had leaned against the wall in a lazy manner, crossing his arms half-heartedly in front of his chest and crossing one leg over the other at the ankles trying to come off cocky. Or at least confident. He tsked and shook both his head and his finger like he was the one disapproving now. “Of course, I don’t _want_ to hear you insult me. You think I’m some masochist or _like_ you picking on me or something?” Kazuichi tossed his hot pink eyes with a scoff but he knew it came off unbelievable. He kind of hoped it did. “ _No._ I just want to see you _try_.” He dusted off his knuckles on his top looking up at him from under his eyelashes. “I don’t think you can do it since I’m not in my usual colors. Or I’m not ‘flailing my tail-feathers’ like you put it." He snickered and taunted, "So, let’s hear it, hamster-boy.” 

Gundham found himself mirroring the shorter boy, crossing his arms as well but this time he was far less guarded and it was subconscious. Gundham’s heart started thumping harder in his chest. What did this mean? Did it mean anything? He’d never seen Kazuichi acting like this before. He’d never asked him to pick on him before. Should Gundham… should he just insult him like normal? Was Kazuichi just wanting him to pretend like Celestia didn’t say anything? Was he just uncomfortable and freaking out? Or... was it the opposite? Was this how people flirted? Gundham really wouldn't know. Kazuichi had flirted with Sonia in a far different manner if that was the case. Gundham didn’t know much about social etiquette in _normal_ circumstances, how the hell was he supposed to react in _this_ kind!? He personally liked Kazuichi’s usual neon attire better than the dark even if the black didn't look too bad on him either. Or at all. The brighter colors just suited Kazuichi's obnoxious yet interesting personality better and it seemed to be what made Kazuichi happier. And it made his eyes pop. Gundham wanted to tell him that in his own way. 

“Are you in mourning, cockatoo?” Gundham asked with a lop-sided smile after a few seconds to deliberate and calm his racing heart. Kazuichi’s face lit up and he grinned already loving where this was going. “Because you’re shrouded in more black than even _I_ am and I was born in the clutches of darkness. At least with your outlandishly bright attire, one’s eyes aren’t blindsided when they look into yours..." His voice trailed off for a moment both of them getting butterflies at the way he'd said it, Gundham not meaning to let that slip. He cleared his throat softly before he continued, "I would leave these colors out of your wardrobe, they suit devils like myself _far_ better than you. Your ridiculously upbeat personality suits happier colors like yellow and pink not dull colors like black. Those colors fare better on evil personalities, like me. If you must flail your tail feathers, cockatoo, at least have a decent presentation!” The man who claimed to be both an angel and a devil spoke with his hands exaggerating his movements and offered him an almost goofy villain-like voice, chuckling darkly at the end. The smile that came along with the act, however, was very much real. 

Kazuichi blinked. If he didn’t know any better he’d say that was _almost_ a compliment coming from the tall gray man. So, the dark lord liked the neon better, huh? Good. Because so did Kazuichi. This was his backup jumpsuit for when the others were dirty or when he knew he'd walk away with a ton of tar and grease on him. However, he'd worn it for different reasons today. Reasons he was still questioning himself. The pink-haired boy offered a slow sarcastic clap and sniggered causing the other to squint at him not sure what his game was. “A for effort!” Gundham huffed and scowled but that expression disappeared as fast as it came on as Kazuichi moved fast to get right in his face again, noses just inches apart, both boys enjoying the proximity more than they probably should. Kazuichi smirked once he saw another dusting of pink touch the black and white-haired boy cheeks. Both of their hearts skipped a beat really seeing each other's eyes since they weren't being rolled or narrowed on each other. Then Kazuichi saw it. The same twinkle he'd seen earlier in those surprisingly pretty gray eyes. Gundham's real emotions seeping through. He really did look good with a little pink in his life, Kazuichi thought. And despite Gundham's preference for the brighter colors on him, he still thought the obnoxious, interesting, perverse, and surprisingly cute boy looked good in black. Who would have thunk it? “I’m not rich and these trips are running a hole in my pocket. We gotta be back up here tomorrow so why don't you try coming up with a better insult on the ride home. Come on, I'll drop you off on the way and pick you up tomorrow. We can split the gas.” He didn’t give him an option to say no, stepping back to hop in his mustang and he noticed Gundham’s soft blush had moved past his cheeks and was now touching the entirety of his face, the taller boy quickly pulling up his scarf to conceal it making Kazuichi snicker before he stuck his head out the window. “Well? You coming or what, hamster-boy?” 

Gundham swallowed and wrung his hands for a moment deliberating again. Clearing his throat, he dramatically rolled his eyes and forced a scoff. “If it _must_ be done, I suppose my evil minions and I will join you this once.” He pulled down his scarf to speak and stepped around the length of the car, grinning during the moment he thought Kazuichi couldn’t see him at the back of his mustang.Kazuichi’s eyes were glued to the rearview mirror and he saw the fleeting smile before the dark lord schooled his facial features and tried to seem impassive as he got into the vehicle. Unlike him, Kazuichi didn't restrain his own grin rather liking how he had reacted to giving him a ride home.

As he started driving the devil himself home, Kazuichi chuckled under his breath. Laughing at Gundham. At himself. At this situation he’d found himself in. At the fact that he hoped to stay in this situation because it gave him butterflies and made him feel alive, sending thrills through him that he didn't deny himself of. The two insulted each other in playful ways on the drive and it was the most fun they'd ever had arguing, no real bite to it. The pink-haired boy snuck glances so he could watch the 'evil' man show affection to his creatures. It made Kazuichi smile seeing how gentle he was with his ferrets and hamsters. Also, he had to admit they were pretty damn cute. Kazuichi had been so jealous of them in the game, he thought Gundham was only using them to seduce Miss Sonia. Seeing him interacting with them now he could tell they really meant a lot to him. It made him wish he’d looked at the Ultimate Breeder as a person in the game rather than just see him as competition. The black and white-haired boy also snuck glances curious about why the sudden change in how he treated him. Either way, Gundham knew he wouldn't question it instead he'd just enjoy the companionship. Both of them thinking: Maybe Celestia wasn’t _entirely_ crazy after all. 

  
  


Nagito rewound the clip again to the third waypoint of the episode of 'Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up With The Class.' It was the reaction video to Shuichi’s interview by Junko. Replaying the part where Kokichi tore into Shuichi and told him he wasn’t allowed to call him ‘Kichi’ anymore. Where he called him ‘Mister God.’ When Kokichi said he wouldn’t call him ‘my beloved detective’ anymore because he didn’t love him and he wasn’t a _real_ detective. Then Shuichi started crying right after Kokichi left the room to go destroy the Ultimates Lab in a fit of rage. What in the hell could Shuichi have possibly said in his ridiculously long letter to coerce Kokichi into getting back together with him after all of _that?_ HOW could someone be _that_ good at manipulation? It had to be manipulation. It was the only feasible answer to Nagito. And if Shuichi’s past personality was any indicator he was evidently _very_ skilled at it. Why wasn’t watching it making Nagito feel better?

Another question Nagito needed to ask himself was why was he watching this episode right now? For once it wasn’t evoking hope in him. It usually made him feel a little less bad about himself as selfish and terrible as that was. Nagito was worthless trash. Right? What more could be expected of him? And if nothing else the clips usually got a laugh out of him seeing Shuichi’s flabbergasted expression when Kokichi outright said that he didn't love him. The real million-dollar question for Nagito to ask himself: why was he upset enough to try to make himself feel better by watching it? Rantaro’s warning of how Kokichi and Shuichi were ‘soulmates’ didn’t even hurt that bad. No. It annoyed him for sure but that wasn’t it at all. Nagito knew what caused his sour mood but he didn’t understand why in the hell it had. Celestia sitting in the stoner’s lap, her hands snaked behind his neck pulling his lips down to hers, his arms wrapped around her, Rantaro’s soft hands gripping tight against her small waist. They were probably having sex right now. Why in the hell was that image bombarding Nagito anyway? Was he just truly that perverse? Every few seconds and a damned picture of Celestia and Rantaro intertwined in some way or another was right back in his head, whether taken from his memory or constructed by his own far too vivid imagination. 

Nagito huffed and started to rewind the video yet again in the hopes that this sixth playthrough would be the one to magically start to lift his spirits when he stopped short, hearing the knock on the door. Nagito scrunched up his face. He never got visitors. The last one he’d gotten was Kokichi dropping off his burner phone. His heart thumped a little harder hoping this was something DICE related. That he’d get to see Kokichi. The purple-haired boy’s face only stayed in his thoughts for a second before the green-haired boy’s face showed up instead, the memory of him laughing at his antics made Nagito smile for a moment before he blinked at the fact that he’d just done that confusing him as to why he had. Nagito shook his head at all the images, deciding not to question any of it too much. It was just because he’d seen Rantaro at such an inopportune time while high. That was it. It had to be it. Nothing else made sense to him. 

“Rantaro?” Nagito asked with disbelief in his voice, his mouth falling open and eyes widening at the person who’d knocked on his door. Nagito quickly schooled his expression into seeming impassive though his palms had become a little sweatier. Why was he acting so weird around him now? Should Nagito admit that he was garbage and accidentally caught him in an act of intimacy with _Celestia_ ? The name put a bad taste in his mouth. Wait... Why did he suddenly have such a distaste for the woman? Ludenberg Celestia _should_ evoke hope in him. She was intelligent and talented and she loathed Danganronpa enough to be able to get things done when it came to ending the show. So why… Why didn’t Nagito like her anymore? Why did the thought of her put a gross feeling in his chest? _Pay attention to your guest, you worthless being._ "Oh, and what could I, the human garbage that I am, do for the likes of you, Amami Rantaro?" 

Rantaro grinned, his eyes lighting up hearing the other's silly way of greeting. "You're not garbage, Nagito." Pushing aside his green bangs he waved with one hand, the other moving down to rub his neck feeling shy for himself. “And I got a delivery for you.” He snickered and dug the wallet out of his pocket and wagged it around with a smirk. “I found it on the bench before I left.” 

Nagito stared at the wallet, remembering going back to find it himself and what he saw. He averted his eyes as he slowly took it from the green-haired boy. “Ah, thank you for bringing that to me, Amami. I didn’t even realize I left it.” He knew Rantaro didn’t like that name. Nagito was mad at him despite not knowing why the hell he was. Rantaro had never done anything to him, not that he could remember. Perhaps Amami just didn’t evoke hope like Nagito assumed he wouldn’t at the very start. Perhaps Nagito was right and Rantaro really was just a hopeless stoner playboy after all. Perhaps Rantaro’s involvement with _Celestia_ evoked strange emotions in him that Nagito didn’t like so he decided to blame Rantaro instead of questioning his own thoughts and feelings. 

Rantaro could tell immediately something was off about him, picking up on subtle body language tells that most people wouldn't notice. “Uh, you’re welcome…” The taller boy tried to make eye contact with the white-haired boy and sighed when he couldn’t. Better try something else. “Do you care if I come in? I left my bottle of water at Angie's place and I’m pretty thirsty,” Rantaro lied. 

Nagito took a few seconds before he nodded, still not able to really look at him, and kind of frustrated that he was entertaining him now after knowing where Rantaro had probably just come back from. _Celestia_ probably left claw marks on the skin of his back, marking Rantaro as hers. God, if these thoughts don't leave him alone he's going to go crazy. Or, crazier than he already was. “Of course! Anytime trash like me can be useful I try to be. If it can evoke hope in others then that is what I wish to do!” Nagito wanted to cringe hearing himself feeling another ‘hope' episode coming on. According to his doctors, it was a symptom of his frontotemporal dementia. That among a myriad of other things. Inappropriate social behavior like his obsession with hope and laughing at inappropriate times. Repetitive compulsive behavior, like the way he spoke with his hands _having_ to instead of just choosing to. Lack of empathy and insensitivity to others' feelings even if he didn't want to or oftentimes realize he was treating people unkindly. Not to mention Nagito's terrible memory and random muscle spasms. Nagito saw himself as a monster and he played the part well. Because he didn’t have any other choice in the matter. The hope episodes, unfortunately, came on when he was upset like a water hose had been clogged and it finally became unkinked and now everything gushed out of him. As he led Rantaro into the kitchen he grabbed him a water bottle then ushered him into the living room never stopping his word vomit the entire way they walked. “After all, if I can be used as a stepping stone for anyone in DICE I feel a huge sense of _hope_ . Such a strong sense of _hope_ that I’m basically vibrating with joy-- although someone as worthless as me shouldn’t feel that way ever. Oh, I shouldn't be allowed to even use the word joy. Ah, but it’s so hard not to describe it as anything else but that when it comes to hope! The best of all three Danganronpa's seasons Ultimates are working together in DICE to combat the despair that is their trauma and shall attack the conglomerate company that it has become. I've no doubt everyone can come together and bring despair to its knees! Ah, how wonderful, how beautiful it is!” After they sat down on the couch, Rantaro puckered up his brows opening his mouth to try to speak assuming he was done but Nagito tilted his head, an accusatory glint in his eye as he interrupted him. “You know, I don’t quite understand what your talent is, _Amami_. Can you elaborate that for me?” 

Rantaro rubbed his neck and laughed under his breath both uncomfortable and a little bitter thinking about how he wasn’t really one of ‘the bests’ like the others were. “The ‘Ultimate Survivor’ is what they gave me but I wasn’t actually on the season last year, your season, so I don’t really understand it myself.” He shrugged with one shoulder and sighed. “My only 'reward' on the show is a plaque that says 'first kill.' I think maybe my ability to pick up on others' body language tells and their true intentions somehow goes along with my talent or I had it before but I don’t know... Danganronpa wouldn’t tell me much at all which makes me suspicious there's something else there. Maybe I knew something before the game and they wanted to keep me quiet?" Rantaro sighed heavily shaking his head wishing he had more information to share with Nagito. He wished he had more information, period. "I don’t know, that’s just one of my theories… I don’t really think I have much of an actual talent, not like the others do.” He frowned, wishing he could have gotten further along in his investigation of himself. More importantly than that right now was Nagito and his very evident breakdown. Whether it was a real talent or not Rantaro knew something was going on in the other’s mind; more specifically something was bothering him. “Are you okay, Nagito?” 

Nagito’s eyebrows rose and he blinked, kind of impressed that Rantaro had picked up on it despite how well-kept Nagito knew his mask was right now. He snickered, a fake grin pulling up his lips. “I’m doing wonderful! I hate to do it, Amami, but... I have to wholeheartedly agree with you. What you have isn’t much of a talent at all. Since you couldn’t sense how well I’m doing it suffices to say that you were right about not being special like the others. Ah, you’re just like me!” Nagito physically couldn’t stop himself as he continued down his tangent despite seeing the fleeting expression of concern cross Rantaro’s face. “For a long time, humans have been taught that if you try hard enough, you can accomplish anything. Even if we weren’t told this directly, you’d know it just by looking at the world around us. The Internet, TV, and newspapers are overflowing with hopeful messages that say exactly that. But people who can’t win… people who don’t try to win… people who try their best and still can’t win… talentless people like you…They’re all worthless trash.” Nagito tilted his head and his smile grew larger seeing the other frown just knowing Rantaro would tell him to just shut up and he’d leave any second. Nagito knew that offense was a rare feeling in Rantaro’s case. He didn’t like seeing it on him but he didn’t know how to stop himself from continuing, “Awe. I’ve hurt your feelings. I mean no offense, Amami, that’s just the way of things!” He spoke with his hands, lifting a finger to emphasize his many points, gesturing to himself as he started, “I too am worthless trash. You see, there are two kinds of people in this world: those who are born with worth, and everybody else. No matter how hard a lowly human tries, they will never be the same as someone who was born worthy. They say that “effort breeds success”... But that’s a complete lie. The world is not that accommodating, _Amami_. No matter how hard a small dog tries, it will never become a large dog. No matter how much a penguin tries, there’s no way it will ever soar through the sky… Which means… unworthy humans will never become worthy, no matter what they do. People with talent don’t become talented. They’re just born with their abilities right from the start. Even if Danganronpa gave people new ones everyone was already talented in some way before being blessed with new ones. That’s right… just like all the other _actually_ useful DICE members. Just like _Kokichi._ ” 

Rantaro listened to every word getting offended for a few seconds before he saw it again. The white-haired boy’s body language tells that gave away to his true feelings. He seemed like he was lashing out, like a caged animal leaping at the cage growling. To most, it would seem terrifying but to a person actually paying attention they would see all the beast needed was someone to pull the splinter out of its paw. Someone to listen. Rantaro remembered when Nagito had caught sight of Shuichi at the meeting and did something similar to this then because he was undoubtedly upset. Rantaro took only one thing seriously from that whole spiel: Nagito was in a great deal of pain. “Okay, so you and I are both trash in your opinion... Well, I think my talent isn’t all bullshit and I think you’re not actually ‘doing wonderful.’ I think something is bothering you... And if you really think that you’re trash then why did you say ‘don’t count me out just yet’ when I told you that Shuichi and Kokichi wouldn’t break up... Why would you want to be with Kokichi if you really believe that you're unworthy of it?” Rantaro asked every question gently and with a soft smile, not trying to sound accusatory at all, trying to come off trustworthy and empathetic. He wanted Nagito to open up to him. 

Nagito set his jaw and thinned his lips. Damn it. Rantaro really was good. He hated how much he loved that Rantaro didn’t tell him to just shut up like literally every other person would have and has in the past including both Hajime and Kokichi. He hated how much he loved that Rantaro was questioning his reasoning instead of just taking his words at face value. He hated how much he loved Rantaro seeing the truth through all of his lies. Amami wasn’t worthless trash at all. He wasn’t hopeless. He was handsome and kind and funny and intelligent and so unbelievably confusing to Nagito. 

The white-haired boy giggled for a little longer than normal, uncomfortably long shifting into maniacal cackling. “Aha... ahahaha… Ahahahahaahahahaahahahahahhahhahahhahaahahhahahhaha!” Rantaro’s eyebrows rose watching the performance but he didn’t look scared or put off by it, he almost seemed humored going off the small smile he was trying to hide. The smile that Nagito noticed near the end of it. Again confusing the shit out of Nagito. Rantaro just wasn’t the type of person to get his emotions mussed up very easily. It would take a hell of a lot more than cartoonish esque ‘evil’ laughter to scare him off. Said laughter slowly died in Nagito’s throat seeing that. Damn it. Rantaro really was smart. Too damn smart for his own good. Perhaps he wouldn’t see through this lie. “Ah, I assumed you would understand why I found your statement so funny. I don’t _like_ Kokichi. Not in the way you seem to believe. I was simply humoring you earlier. The truth is that I respect Kokichi.” Nagito stood and started to pace around the room as he spoke with his hands, avoiding eye contact with the attractive guy he was purposefully pushing away. “Just so you know, what I feel is different from a crush. A crush is… wishing you could be intimate with the person of your admiration. But what I feel is not so self-serving. How should I put it?” He tapped his chin humming for a moment before snapping his fingers and pointing upwards to illustrate the importance of what he was saying yet again. “Ah, what I feel is more… pure, so to say. More like a selfless love that wants nothing in return. So… I want you and every other DICE member to believe me when I say... I don’t mind dying for the group as Hiyoko suggested.” He sat back down on the couch grinning like an insane person still not getting much of a reaction from Rantaro so he amped it up trying to seem even crazier than before. “If you kill me I just want you to let me help. Say if I must sacrifice myself so that everyone else can get away I’m _more_ than happy to be the one left behind. I just want to see with my own two eyes the absolute… _hope_ that lies ahead. Ah, I truly am the luckiest man alive! Someone as insignificant as me will be there when hope and despair finally collides and unleash their energy… So please… let me help you kill me if DICE needs it, Amami.” 

Rantaro sighed, massaging his forehead, taking in everything Nagito said and compartmentalizing it. Clearly whatever happened to him was a touchy subject. And delving into the conversation any further would just be enabling his behavior. Rantaro also had a weird hunch that Nagito was mad at him but didn’t understand why or what he could have possibly done in that short time frame. Was it when he’d told him that Kokichi and Shuichi were soulmates? If that was it then why did Nagito flirt with him _right_ after that? No. This seemed different. He could feel the other boy closing the door on their newfound friendship that Rantaro had hoped would lead to more and Rantaro didn’t know what to do about it to stop that from happening. Maybe he should just be honest. See how the other reacted. What does he have to lose? “You know, after you left today Celes came onto me.” Nagito blinked his crazy smile leaving his face, surprised that Rantaro was bringing it up at all but especially now after his speech. Neither said a word for a few seconds but Rantaro noticed that the news hadn’t seemed to shock Nagito all that much and it was concerning that Nagito didn’t ask him any questions about it, so Rantaro continued, “She wanted to sleep with me.” Rantaro rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle remembering how the Ultimate Gambler had reacted to being turned down, the complete disbelief and awe in her eyes. “I told her no.” 

“What?” Nagito asked under his breath with slight disbelief. He’d seen Rantaro and Celestia getting hot and heavy and wouldn’t doubt that leading to sex. Why was Rantaro lying to him? Ah, Nagito didn’t deserve to question things like that. It was none of his business what Rantaro said or did. Plus he could always call him out on it if it ever became relevant. 

“Yeah.” Rantaro bit his lip and pushed his green bangs out of his face again, moving that hand down to fiddle with his many black and silver earrings. “She said she’s never been rejected before. Ended up kissing me to try to change my mind about it... But she didn’t.” Rantaro side-glanced the cute wild-haired boy to catch his reaction and frowned when he didn’t see much of one. Not surprised. Not sad. Not happy. Nothing. Pursing his lips to the side, Rantaro asked, “What do you think about that, Nagito?” 

“You want _my_ opinion?” Nagito asked with puckered brows while scratching his head. What _did_ he think about it? It honestly made him relieved. But he didn’t understand why it did. The strange wave of emotions that washed over him threw Nagito for a loop making him dizzy. He’d never felt anything like this with anyone before. It was kind of nauseating. It was intense. Rantaro nodded watching him go through the motions. Nagito swallowed and touched his neck and with far less confidence this time said, “I-I don’t think my opinion is worthy of being shared.” 

Rantaro took a few seconds gathering up his courage before he slowly moved his hand down from his earrings to inch over to place it on top of Nagito’s hand and was so relieved when the white-haired boy didn’t jerk it away this time, he only blinked at the gesture as Rantaro took it in his before intertwining their fingers together… Like lovers do, Nagito remembered sending pleasant shivers down the length of his body. “Your opinion is the one I care the most about, Nagito,” Rantaro admitted in a gentle voice as he offered him a soft smile letting it touch his warm green eyes then he squeezed the hand in his just hoping Nagito would understand what he was trying to say without scaring him. 

“O-Okay.” Nagito’s heart started thumping hard in his chest as he stared at their hands and what Rantaro could have possibly meant. Nagito didn’t understand a lot but he had a feeling the other boy was interested in him. Romantically. Which didn’t make any sense. Why? Why was he interested in him? The feelings Nagito got at the realization reminded him almost of when he’d played russian roulette. Of when he’d haphazardly played the knife game. It was a rush. And it wasn’t. It was far different than anything he’d ever experienced but he knew one of the emotions that came along with it. Joy. He liked holding hands with the stoner. He liked being asked questions instead of being told to shut up. Nagito turned his eyes from their hands to focus on the boy whose hand he was holding and was so glad he did, truly seeing the other now. Rantaro was beautiful and Nagito loved that he wore his favorite colors: green, silver, and black. He pulled the color scheme off so well and he was so undeniably handsome. Especially when he had that look in his warm green eyes. What was that look? Rantaro didn’t show it to everyone, Nagito noticed. And Nagito kind of liked having it all to himself. “I-I think it was probably for the best that you rejected Celestia... She doesn’t evoke hope.” Nagito thought his heart had been restarted the day he met Kokichi but he was wrong. Kokichi had definitely reinvigorated the hope within him to stop Danganronpa but Nagito had never felt anything like this before. Not even with Hajime. This was new territory and it was so exciting and amazing that Nagito couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot at the other boy before slowly he remembered who he was, what he was and he wrenched back from all of the wonderful thoughts and emotions. No. He didn’t deserve to feel like this. He didn’t deserve to-- 

“Nagito, live in the here and now with me,” Rantaro pleaded as he placed his fingers under Nagito’s chin, bringing his attention back to him. “We can worry about evoking hope later, okay? You don’t have to give it up to be with me but don’t you dare tell yourself you can’t just exist for the moment.” He moved that hand up to cup his cheek and watched as the other’s normally milky-white masked face lit up in a soft blush. So he was right. Nagito did at least feel _some_ attraction to him. “Do you want to know what I was going to say earlier?” Nagito just stared at him, eyes darting across every feature on Rantaro’s face, fluttering long eyelashes over piercing green eyes as he gulped, forgetting how to speak watching the very handsome man look at him like that. “I was going to say maybe you and I were more than friends in a past life. Maybe... maybe we were lovers.” Rantaro moved his hand into Nagito’s wild hair brushing through and taming it with his fingers and felt the other shiver under his touch, both of their hearts pounding in their chests at the sensations they were experiencing with each other. “I know you haven’t done it before so I want to ask first… Can I kiss you?” 

“What?” Nagito asked with his eyes widening but he didn’t pull away from the proximity.

“It would be your first so I didn’t want to steal it.” Rantaro chuckled under his breath seeing the other’s face redden even further. “I just really want to and if for no other reason for you, I thought you might want to try it out. Let you see if it’s all it’s cracked up to be.” Rantaro smiled with a playful lilt to his tone enjoying how well Nagito was reacting to his advances. He might just be in shock and whatever demons he faced silenced. “And in case it wasn’t blatantly obvious I like you and I rejected Celestia because I want to pursue you, Nagito. I know you feel _something_ for Kokichi whether it’s just respect or admiration or a crush or hope but…” Rantaro sighed and offered him a sad smile. “A guys gotta shoot his shot, you know?” 

Nagito took a few seconds reigning in all his thoughts and nerves. He still liked Kokichi... right? That’s what he thought he felt for him. Nagito had just been talking out of his ass when he said it was just a selfless venture. Nagito was beyond confused now and had a bunch of emotions coming down on him hard. Emotions that both scared and enthralled him. The newer ones overpowered the usual ones making his mind a little clearer in what _he_ wanted instead of what would just evoke hope in someone else. No matter all those other questions Nagito knew one thing for sure. He very much wanted to kiss Rantaro. Nagito smirked and tried to sound confident like usual, forcing his voice not to crack. “Sure. See what all the hubbub is about.” 

Rantaro grinned and it brightened all of his facial features, not really expecting Nagito to accept the kiss at all. Rather than wait too long and risk him changing his mind, Rantaro moved his hand from Nagito’s face and placed it on the back of his neck, slowly pulling Nagito in closer, stunning green eyes gazing into one another's until the moment their lips met and everything stopped. The world froze in time around them, both of their hearts beating fast and in sync because it all just clicked into place. Rantaro didn’t understand how but it felt beyond right to be doing this, electricity stirring in the air around them, sparks clinging to the skin their fingers and lips touched. It was like they’d been separated through lifetimes and had finally reunited, memories or no memories Rantaro knew there was something special here. And he wasn’t the only one to experience this bizarre outlandishly wonderful feeling. Nagito’s arms moved of their own accord wrapping around the taller boy and holding him in a tight embrace not wanting to let Rantaro go anytime soon. He forgot all about Hajime. All about Kokichi. About hope. All there was in that moment was Amami Rantaro-- the green-haired stoner that Nagito had mistakenly thought at first to be hopeless. It truly had been a day for firsts but this first kiss between the two boys felt so natural to them that they could have sworn it was their hundredth. Nagito wondered if kissing was always like this and had no idea that no. It wasn’t. But Rantaro knew. He knew that this was something to fight for and had no regrets about rejecting Celestia now. 

Rantaro was slow to break away and lapped up the expression on Nagito’s face with his eyes, taking a mental picture of it. Droopy lids, a dusting of pink on his cheeks, and kiss-swollen lips. He had no doubts about his attraction to Nagito seeing him like this. Feeling confident in himself Rantaro took a strand of wild white hair and fiddled with it before he placed it behind the shorter boy’s ear as he asked in a flirtatious voice, “So, was it all it’s cracked up to be?”

Nagito took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, his brain mush and his icy heart completely melted. He forgot how to form sentences for a moment and shivered once he felt Rantaro tuck his hair behind his ear, which somehow felt even more intimate than what they’d just done. “I--” Nagito’s voice cracked and he hated it, suddenly feeling self-conscious around the other. All Rantaro did was smile hearing it before he took Nagito’s hand in his again, intertwining their fingers and Nagito allowed it to happen. “I… I understand the hubbub.” That got a huge laugh out of the green-haired boy and Nagito knew without a doubt that he liked the sound of it, not wrenching back or shying away from the thought this time. Nagito gazed into the warmest of green eyes as he admitted in a far different tone than the last time: “Amami, I think your slate just might be hope-filled yet.” 

Rantaro’s smile softened knowing what he meant. “Just call me Rantaro.” He squeezed the hand in his a little tighter so glad to have someone around for once. It got so lonely in that hotel room and he drove himself crazy trying to figure out the deal with his fake last name, always coming up with dead ends. He was starting to wonder if any part of his name was real. Maybe Nagito could help him figure out the mystery of his backstory. Maybe Rantaro’s slate really would eventually become hope-filled with Nagito by his side. Once Nagito decided what he felt for Kokichi versus what he felt for Rantaro. For a few different reasons, some wonderful and some he was dreading, Rantaro sighed as he finished, “The last names not real anyway.”

Kokichi and Shuichi had a mostly lazy night after Miu left, watching television and ordering in, cuddling with Destiny on the couch. Shuichi had called Chihiro on the flash drive later in the evening when he knew everyone was off work and was patched through to Makoto with Kyoko by his side, Hajime, and Chiaki as the six of them had a different type of Trojan Horse meeting, this time shorter and with Shuichi doing it remotely instead of at his friend's house. Kokichi walked into the office halfway through it being nosy so they just decided to let him in on it and the seven people finished the meeting as a group, Kokichi making it last longer than it was supposed to by pestering Makoto, saying 'old habits die hard.' Some information they gathered from them was which DICE members _had_ to be a part of the farce to trick Danganronpa since cameras had caught Kokichi dropping by their houses or places of work with ‘suspicious’ packages that Kokichi knew to be their burner phones. Those members being: Nagito, Tenko, and Sakura. Rantaro had been staying at Kaede’s house which was just barely outside of the city when they recruited him and dropped off his phone so Danganronpa didn’t know about his involvement. Much the same Hiyoko and Nekomaru’s studio/gym was also barely outside the city so they too had a choice on the matter. Himiko was at Tenko’s house so she didn’t _have_ to join in on the heists if she didn’t want to unlike Tenko would. And lastly both Kazuichi and Gundham didn’t _have_ to join either although Kokichi had already spoken with them and got their agreement to do the heists anyway. The rest he still needed to speak with.

The next morning Shuichi woke up before the purple-haired boy and smiled knowing that Kokichi hadn’t seemed to have any more nightmares. Shuichi kissed his cheek getting a soft sigh out of his slumbering boyfriend then he saw the smaller boy smile in his sleep. It made Shuichi have to contain himself from kissing his face a million times since Kokichi was just too cute. The navy-haired boy slowly crept out of bed and brushed his teeth before stepping into the living room to feed Destiny then he headed for the fridge to start preparing everything for breakfast. Before he could turn on the stove he heard knocking which made Shuichi scrunch up his brows. It was eight in the morning. Who in the world could possibly be here this early? 

Behind the door and beaming was Fumihiro. “Good morning, Shu-Shu!” He didn’t wait and ask for permission as he grabbed Shuichi and pulled him into another huge bear hug ignoring the look of confusion on his adopted son’s face.

Kaiha chuckled covering her lips as she did so. “Put him down, you silly oaf!” She swatted at her husband’s arm with her free hand, the other holding a bag of goodies. “Sorry if we woke you up, Shu-Shu. We just happened to be in the neighborhood and got you boys breakfast. I thought we’d bring you some in case you haven’t already made it...” She offered a small smile and Shuichi could tell by the way she trailed off that that had been a lie. Kaiha had actually taken Fumihiro to the doctor to check up on his heart again and being up this early and not having seen her boys in days she couldn’t deny herself from trying to surprise them with food. That was always the way to a guy’s heart after all. And she wanted to have the relationship she’d had before they’d gone on the show with both of them. Especially with Kokichi. “I-I hope that’s okay?” 

Shuichi fixed his bed-head with a hand after having been set back down by Fumihiro and smiled brightly at both of them accepting the hug Kaiha offered after he was back on his feet. “Of course! You just beat me to cooking. Come on in! I’ll go wake up Kichi.” Both Fumihiro and Kaiha smiled at each other hearing the nickname before they followed Shuichi inside and quickly made themselves comfortable on the couch. Shuichi liked seeing how at ease they seemed in their house, bringing an even stronger sense of home to it. He stepped into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to his person and lightly shook his arm as he spoke quietly. “Kichi, your parents are here. They brought us breakfast.” 

Kokichi scrunched up his nose and made angry eyebrows with his eyes still closed. “Wha?” He was slow to sit up and yawned stretching for a moment trying to wake up. Before the other boy had any choice in the matter Kokichi grabbed his face and kissed him to which Shuichi widened his eyes before he quickly reciprocated. Then Kokichi realized what the navy-haired boy said and pulled back from him. “Wait. Did you say my parents are here?” Shuichi nodded and snickered at Kokichi’s expression and his wild hair, also tousled in his sleep like Shuichi’s had been. Kokichi looked down at himself realizing he’d worn another skimpy pair of pajamas. “Just give me a few minutes to change. I like _you_ seeing my ass but I don’t want my _parents_ seeing it. Nishishi.” Kokichi giggled at Shuichi’s reddened face as he hopped up and ran to the bathroom to fix his hair, brush his teeth, and put on far less revealing clothes, a pair of sweatpants and one of Shuichi’s short-sleeved t-shirts, liking that it was a little baggy on him and smelled like his beloved detective.

Shuichi stepped back into the living room and sat on the couch beside Kaiha seeing Destiny in her lap, already having taken a liking to the woman. “This is Destiny. We just adopted her.” Shuichi said it with pride, loving the fact that they shared a pet now. Fumihiro and Kaiha shared another look, the smiles on their faces growing even larger hearing that, the last they'd seen them had still been tense between them. “Kichi will just be a minute. He needs to primp,” Shuichi teased his eyes flicking back and forth between the bedroom door and his adopted parents. 

“Some things never change,” Kaiha said with a fond smile as she stroked the kitten. She then looked over at Shuichi and noticed his black roots had come in a bit. “It’s getting time for us to have another girl's day, Shu-Shu.” Without even thinking about it Kaiha fiddled with a strand of his navy-blue hair before quickly jerking back her hand and widening her eyes seeing his expression at the intimate touch. “Ah-- I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking about it, Shuichi. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” Kaiha cleared her throat and blushed looking down at her hands that were now folded in her lap. “W-We used to make a day of dying yours and Kokichi’s hair every month. I-I just noticed your roots and... I’m so sorry if that was rude.” 

If Shuichi wasn’t imagining things it looked like she was about ready to cry from both shame and regret. And probably sadness that she couldn’t treat him the same as she used to. It had honestly made Shuichi a little uncomfortable but he, like Kokichi, also wanted that closeness back. With both Fumihiro and Kaiha. So despite feeling awkward, Shuichi smiled and decided to try to fix the situation. “You’re fine!” He brushed through his bangs with his fingers looking at them instead of at her as he said, “You’re right. A ‘girl’s day’ sounds like just what me and Kichi need.” Shuichi dropped his hand from his hair and bit his lip looking down at his own lap. “I-If you want to help me dye my hair again sometime I would love the help. I-I’ve been meaning to go to a hairdresser but haven’t found the time with--” He stopped having almost mentioned the Trojan Horses without even thinking about it. He went with: “With getting settled in.” 

Kaiha’s eyes lit up and the grin that overtook her face was so large for the timid woman that it took Shuichi aback, seeing her let loose her tense shoulders and let out a huge breath of relief. “That would be amazing, Shu-Shu! I can run and get the dye while you boys eat. I know which one you use. Be right back!” Kaiha didn’t listen to what Shuichi said after that, not wanting to be rejected because she too needed a girl's day, instead she chose to grab the car keys and her purse and rushed out the door.

“I didn’t mean right--” Shuichi stopped talking, watching the small woman basically run a marathon to gather everything and sprint out the door. After it shut behind her Shuichi let out in a lower voice: “Now.” Fumihiro heard it and started cackling, patting Shuichi on the shoulder, knowing Kaiha wouldn’t have changed her mind. Not about this. Shuichi just decided to laugh along not knowing what else to do. 

“Nee-heehee. What’s so funny?” Kokichi asked leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest like he’d caught them up to no good, smiling seeing his father (still so weird to think about in the present tense and in a positive manner for once) and the love of his life getting along swimmingly. He wanted in on the joke. “Also where’s Kaiha?” 

Fumihiro’s laughter died down a little bit hearing him call her that. “ _Mom_ went to go get some hair dye for Shu-Shu!” He grinned and he had to ignore his father's instincts, had to hold himself back from getting onto Kokichi for the use of Kaiha’s first name. Fumihiro knew that it’d probably take some time for Kokichi and Shuichi to be comfortable enough around them to start addressing them properly but it still stung. “You’re having a girls day and doing up Shu-Shu’s hair!” 

Kokichi’s eyebrows rose and he looked at his boyfriend for confirmation. Shuichi just shrugged like it couldn’t be helped and Kokichi snorted. “Nee-heehee. Sounds fun!” He plopped down in between the two men before pointing at the bag on the coffee table. “That ours?” 

“That’s right!” Fumihiro nodded and slapped his large stomach. “Dig in otherwise I’ll snatch it up!” He laughed boisterously and Shuichi and Kokichi both knew he was just teasing. Kokichi didn’t like jokes about starvation but he could absolutely get behind a joke about _not_ wasting food. That was different in his opinion. So the boys giggled before they obeyed, grabbing out the biscuits and knowing which ones were for who. It was still so crazy that someone out there, his _real_ parents, knew their tastes, their likes and dislikes, things that Danganronpa couldn’t change with the most powerful supercomputer in the world. 

Being so close to everything it only took Kaiha about fifteen minutes to grab the bleach and the navy-blue hair dye and was back just as the boys finished cleaning up their crumbs and throwing away the empty wrappings since they’d both devoured their food. “Got it!” Kaiha grinned from ear to ear and it took Kokichi aback seeing the usually timid woman so lively. He couldn’t stop himself from returning the gesture not understanding the wonderfully warm feeling enveloping his chest. He loved seeing her like that. Kaiha ran and grabbed Shuichi and Kokichi’s hands leading them both into their own bathroom. Once there she said, “Be right back, grabbing the chair!” She sounded so excited that Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. 

Once she was out of the room Shuichi took a moment to kiss Kokichi, a quick peck on the lips in case Kaiha was faster than either suspected. “We’re having a ‘girl’s day.’”

Kokichi snickered at the way Shuichi said it, the undoubtable disbelief in his voice, before he hopped up on the sink using it as a seat. “That we are, my beloved detective. That we are.” They shared fond smiles gazing into each other’s eyes and they both felt it. A strong sense of nostalgic-like deja vu. Like they’d done this before many times. And going off the videos they’d seen of them in the past singing silly songs as they’d dyed each other’s roots they knew it wasn’t just in their heads. Shuichi just happened to be the one doing the recording in that one of Kaiha and Kokichi.

Kaiha was back pretty quickly heaving the chair over her head despite being just as tiny as Kokichi, the adrenaline driving her to be stronger. Shuichi tried to help her but she was too quick for him having it set down in just the right spot in front of the mirror. She didn’t ask permission as she opened the bathroom closet and searched through to find the navy-blue towel she knew would be in there since they usually used it when doing Shuichi’s hair, a dark purple towel not far away from it. She glanced Kokichi’s way and could tell that he’d dyed his hair recently. Kaiha decided not to bring up the fact that she’d bought enough bleach and dye for the both of them, the purple hair dye just in case Kichi wanted his done too. It disappointed her a little that she wasn’t the one to get to help him do it but she wouldn’t say anything. 

“Sit, Shu-Shu, we’re going to make you pretty for Kichi,” Kaiha said smiling, liking that she got to see a new reaction out of the navy-haired boy. He’d heard her say that a thousand times and she enjoyed getting a blush out of him for once instead of him just teasing her back. She didn’t doubt it’d take too much longer for Shuichi to get back to that. And Kokichi had made himself comfortable on the sink as he usually did during Shuichi's turn. Kaiha laughed under her breath liking that her boys hadn’t changed _all_ that much. She took out her phone and searched for their playlist before she draped the towel over Shuichi and got to work bleaching his roots, making small talk and giggling like a schoolgirl when her boy’s cracked jokes going back and forth. Kaiha had to ask: “So... I’m taking it that you boys made up from your fight? Am I wrong in assuming you’re back together?” Her eyes flitted between golden ones in the mirror and lavender ones in front of her. She knew how hopeful she sounded and couldn’t keep it out of her voice. 

Kaiha had been hoping for a wedding going so far as to start planning it before they went on the killing game show. She’d hoped that Shuichi would be able to handle his more self-destructive alter once he came out and they could move on to the more exciting parts of life. Kaiha knew Kichi had planned on proposing and had even gotten a ring but everything else took a step back after Shuichi’s suicide attempt. That had nearly destroyed their family, putting Shuichi in a mental hospital for months and knowing there was nothing any of them could do when his other alters begged to be let out. It had been the hardest part of all of their lives, devastating Kokichi, and had given Fumihiro a heart attack putting him in a hospital for a couple of months as well, the stress too much on him. Things like weddings and vacations and normalcy hadn’t been an option for them back then. Their lives were put on pause and everything they did revolved around helping the boy they all loved so dearly, most of all Kokichi. Which was why when Shuichi decided to try out Danganronpa Kokichi begged all three of Shuichi's alters and Kaiha and Fumihiro to go with him. Kokichi was of age but he wanted their blessing knowing he’d have to give up his memories. Kokichi never wanted to leave Shuichi by himself in another scary situation like the mental hospital ever again. And that was the true reason Kokichi had gone on the show. Kaiha would tell them one day the full extent of all the highs and lows of their long-standing relationship… but today was not that day.

Kokichi grinned at the question looking down at his lap for a beat as his legs kicked underneath him, jittery from all the good feelings he’d gotten around both Kaiha and Shuichi. “Nee-heehee. Yeaaaah. I decided to keep my little lost puppy dog around afterall.” 

Shuichi rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed crossing his arms. “Hey, Kaiha, was Kichi _always_ teasing me about being like a dog as our pregame selves or is this a new trait?” He scrunched up his nose and squinted at his boyfriend making Kokichi stick his tongue out at him.

Kaiha’s hand froze for a second and she grimaced, not liking the use of her first name because it had taken years for him to call her 'Mom' the first time but more than that his question brought her back to nasty memories. Shuichi didn’t see her face pale for a moment but Kokichi caught it and furrowed his brows. “No, he didn’t,” Kaiha said and tried to sound impassive, focusing only on the black roots she was bleaching. Kokichi hadn’t said anything like that. Unfortunately, it had been the other way around. Only when Shuichi’s self-destructive alter was out and he was trying to sabotage his own relationship. Remembering Kokichi’s actual traits she giggled as she fiddled with Shuichi’s stray away hair sticking up on his head that she knew never wanted to stay down. “Something Kichi _did_ do however was teasing you _relentlessly_ about your ahoge. It drove you crazy.” 

Kokichi cackled, slapping his leg in a fit of laughter, deciding not to ask Kaiha about the other more concerning question that had crossed his mind when he saw her minor freak out. He could guess what it was and for once didn’t want to know. Kokichi just wanted to enjoy their time together, their ‘girl’s day.’ The past was in the past and he’d decided not to blame this Shuichi for what pregame Shuichi did. Not anymore. Kokichi surprised himself with his thought process. Maybe Kokichi was moving on from his own self-destructive tendencies. He grinned and put his toe on Shuichi’s knee as he teased, “Nee-heehee. Perhaps we can get back to that! What all did I say about his little ahoge? Call him Alfalfa?” 

Shuichi groaned, hiding his reddening face in his hands. “No, please don’t tell us.” 

Kaiha bit her lip and wasn’t sure what she should do. On the one hand, Kokichi would probably like her more if she said it. On the other hand, Shuichi might not like her as much if she did. Kaiha decided to ride the fence like she usually did when they got like this. “Oh, boys, I can’t remember all the things you said to each other!” She waved out a hand dismissing it with a shake of her head. Kaiha saw the disappointment on Kokichi’s face and she couldn’t stand it so she sighed and relented, “I do remember Alfalfa being one of the nicknames though.” 

Shuichi peeked through his fingers and saw Kokichi’s smile breakthrough into Cheshire cat territory. He deadpanned him and wagged a finger. “No, Kichi.” Kokichi’s grin somehow widened and Shuichi tossed his head back to glare at Kaiha but it was all in good fun. “You’ve done it now. He’s going to drive me crazy with this one.” Kaiha grimaced before offering him a sympathetic smile as she patted his shoulder in a comforting way.

“Nee-heehee. My beloved _Alfalfa_ , oh how you wound me!” Kokichi hopped off the sink to fiddle with the hair in question. “Perhaps we could dye it a different color? Hmm? So it really sticks out--” Kokichi gasped, stepping back and covering his mouth as if he’d just realized something. “Oh wait! It already does! Nishishi.” Kokichi winked at his mom feeling playful making her face brighten having missed that terribly. He hadn’t even thought about it, just happening naturally.

Shuichi sighed heavily, a little exaggerated in all honesty. “Yeah, yeah. Lap it up.” 

Kaiha and Kokichi both giggled before Kaiha finished the last of the bleaching and they moved to the living room to let it sit and watched television with Fumihiro while it processed, joking around with him about Shuichi’s newfound nickname: Fumihiro _loved_ it. Once the bleach had done its job and Shuichi had washed it out the three of them were back in the bathroom preparing the hair dye, Kokichi teasing Shuichi saying he should just keep the yellowish-orange roots getting another deadpan out of Shuichi. Kaiha turned the playlist back on and Kokichi was back on the sink watching his mother work on his boyfriend's hair. Without realizing he was doing it Kokichi started humming along to the song.

Kaiha had her tongue stuck out as she focused when she heard her son making her jerk her head up, something like shock mixed with hope in her eyes. “Y-You remember this song?” 

Kokichi blinked and stared at her, his feet that were kicking underneath him in rhythm with the beat stopped. “What?” He listened to the lyrics for a second before he shook his head. “No. Why?” 

Kaiha sighed and frowned deeply before trying to hide it, her disappointment given away by her brows pulled in a different direction than her sad smile. “I heard you humming and it…” She had to stop herself from biting her thumb much like Kokichi did when stressed out so she wouldn't get blue hair dye off her glove and on her lips and ducked her head trying to hide her shame as she continued the coloring of Shuichi’s roots. “I-It was one of our favorite songs. We used to sing it a lot when we were doing this.” Her voice got lower and both boys heard it. The longing.

Shuichi and Kokichi shared a look: pity. For themselves. For Kaiha. For their forever lost memories. Kokichi frowned and glanced at her phone wishing he could remember the song, that his brain would allow him to cheat for just a minute. “I don’t know the words but…” Kokichi swallowed, a little nervous about putting himself out there. Kaiha was trustworthy, right? Right? God, he hoped so. “I could try to sing it with you?” Both Shuichi and Kaiha’s heads jerked up to gawk at him with their jaws dropped and their eyes, one golden and one the same lavender her sons were, sparkling with awe. It made Kokichi nervous and he instantly regretted the offer. Going with what he knew, Kokichi rolled his eyes dramatically, kind of wishing he had his scarf on to hide the blush touching his cheeks. “Nee-heehee. I’m lying!” He placed a finger in front of his lips grinning wildly, not missing the scared expression crossing his mother’s features seeing her son like this in person instead of just on a television show she could pretend was all fake. “Please. Like I’d _actually_ sing! Do you guys not know ME? Nishishi. As if!” He saw the immediate disappointment in both of their faces, especially on Kaiha’s, eyes downcast for a few seconds and frowns pulling their lips down. The air in the bathroom became heavier like a fog had been let loose. A fog that Kokichi had let loose. He hated that look on Shuichi, and he knew that. Surprising himself though was how much he hated seeing that look on Kaiha. It made Kokichi feel sick to his stomach knowing he’d done something wrong. He didn’t want to disappoint his mother. Kokichi hadn’t lied about lying to get out of an uncomfortable situation like this in what felt like forever to him. It was like second nature to Kokichi. But… But maybe it didn’t _have_ to be second nature. Not anymore. Kokichi sighed and dropped his finger from his lips balling his hands in fists as his eyes went to his lap not able to see their reactions as he admitted, “I-I wasn’t lying... I’m just embarrassed.” 

Kaiha put the hair dying brush down in its bowl and moved over to her son. She took off her plastic gloves so she could place a comforting hand on Kokichi's shoulder making him look at her expecting to see pity in her eyes. But it wasn’t that at all. It was different. Similar to pity but it wasn't bad. Something he’d remembered seeing in passing moments in his fake mom’s expression before she was too far gone on drugs to care that deeply. Something he saw in Shuichi’s face at times. Concern. But underneath it was something strong, something that made it mean something. Love. Kaiha smiled softly and in a tone that let him know she meant it wholeheartedly she said, “Kichi, you never have to be embarrassed with me. With any of us. I’m your mom and there is literally _nothing_ you could ever do that would make me any less proud of you or love you any less. Do you hear me?” Kokichi took a few seconds before he nodded slowly, not allowing himself to turn his attention to see Shuichi’s reaction, too anxious to. If he would have he would have seen Shuichi smiling, that same concern underlaid with unadulterated love and adoration on his face as well. Kaiha squeezed his shoulder. “And I was just surprised that you’d want to try it because I want that so badly. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed singing with you, Kichi.” She glanced over her shoulder to offer a warm smile at her adopted son, who she hoped to become her son-in-law one day. “With both of you.” She grabbed her phone and pulled up the song with lyrics handing it to her son so he could see the words as he sang. Putting on her messy gloves and picking up the bowl of navy-blue dye Kaiha went back to tending to Shuichi’s roots, eyeing her son in between brush strokes and noticed him staring at the screen reading the lyrics trying to mentally prepare himself for the intimate karaoke moment they were about to share. “Whenever you’re ready, Kichi.” 

“Okay.” Kokichi took a deep breath and smiled at her, a real one that he couldn't fake even with the best mask in the world. “I’m ready, Mom.” 

The joy that overtook Kaiha hearing him call her that was nearly enough to make her hit the floor in a fit of joy, the temptation to squeal like a schoolgirl while also bawling her eyes out in pure relief. But she held all that in and just grinned at her son. Then Kokichi pressed play and for anyone else looking in, they’d swear he knew the song by heart and that they’d done this a million times since they were so in sync with each other’s terrible singing and silly dance moves. Shuichi took a hundred mental pictures of the both of them loving every second of their ‘girls day’ with Kaiha and they agreed that next they’d need a ‘boy’s day’ with Fumihiro. It was only fair, Kokichi said while giggling having so much fun with them, and his heart swelled up three times larger. Shuichi made the bonding so much easier, made Kokichi feel far less nervous about reconnecting with his parents since Shuichi was doing the exact same thing. Being in a healthy relationship with Shuichi and having all the cards laid out on the table for them both to see made everything easier. No more dumb hurdles thrown their way for once. All of it made Kokichi believe he could really move on. Hell, even if another hurdle did get thrown their way, Kokichi had no doubts that they’d bypass it like it was nothing. Nothing was impossible with his beloved detective by his side. Kokichi had thought he only had enough room in his heart for Miu and Shuichi to be the most important people in his life. But... after spending more time with his parents he wondered. Perhaps since his heart had just grown three sizes in the span of a few hours spent with his absolutely lovely and not strung out mother, he could find a spot for her. And maybe for his father too, since Fumihiro was just as lovely and had never abused Kokichi like his fake dad had. _Yeah… I’m ready._ For once, Kokichi loved the voices in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm frustrated because my writing came off as a 'caricature' for both DID and schizophrenia and that upsets me greatly because it was supposed to bring awareness to disorders being apart of life and I didn't mean to come off as an ableist. The thought of it makes me so sick to my stomach. Honestly, the thought of just outright deleting this entire story crossed my mind. And please don't misconstrue this I am NOT mad at the commenter for bringing it to my attention. They even complimented the other parts of my story and I appreciate it. No. I am mad at myself for having written the disorder so poorly without realizing it. :( Anyway, I'm not writing another word until I can go back through the nearly 300k worded story that was supposed to do good and be for fun and try to fix the poor representation for both DID and schizophrenia. IDK if I can do it any justice in all honesty but I'll give it my best shot. Hope you guys don't mind the wait but I'm too upset with myself to even try to get the next chapter out in my usual time frame. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story and still comments. 
> 
> Also thank you to the commenter for reading and making me aware of my disgusting fuck up. 
> 
> Also, I just hope to GOD that Nagito's frontotemporal dementia is written well. Let me know if that's terrible too! :(
> 
> See you guys in like a week or two. Idk. Love y'all.


	27. A Start to Something New and Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DICE meeting entails three things:  
> Kokichi finds out who wants in on the real heists they'll do to throw off Danganronpa  
> Shuichi leaving his detective hat at the door before he's asked to go and fetch it for a mystery  
> Nagito tries to figure out what the hell his emotions are and realizes some obsessions never went away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: changed the title because the chapter title 'Hope' works better somewhere else! :) Sorry if this confused anybody
> 
> Some important things! I've gone back through and touched up every scene that discusses Shuichi's disorders.  
> The schizophrenia is gone and the explanation for psyche taxi-- it's just a weird thing he does now that helps him think that I don't mention. I reworded 'personality' to alters and tried to make it seem as realistic as possible while also putting disclaimers at the bottom. REMEMBER this is Danganronpa universe and it's not entirely accurate. I never meant to vilify Shuichi or his disorder. He has three alters that have now been integrated due to Danganronpa's mind sweep (they're still there, they're just wrapped all into one so sometimes he'll have moments where he'll switch between the way those alters interacted i.e. get randomly mischievous and go numb like he did on the show.) One of those alters just so happened to used to be self-destructive (like trying to sabotage his own relationship with hateful comments/ actually physically hurting himself before anyone else can to regain a sense of control since that alter is the one who held all the painful and traumatizing memories while the other two didn't remember it.) I'm also going through touching up all the chapters (have gotten to chapter 7) basically just rewording things to where it flows better and adding in some internal thoughts to dialogue that I feel like would make the story a little better. Sooo if after you read this story (whenever it's finished) you ever want to go back and read it again there'll be some new things thrown in there! None of it changes the story though it's mostly just fluff in thoughts lol Thank you to everyone who comments and for all the nice things you said in the last chapter! I did consider quitting this story but I'm pretty sure I've fixed it so it shouldn't hurt anyone with actual DID again.

After Kaiha and Fumihiro left and their ‘girls day’ was over Shuichi and Kokichi got ready for the rest of their day having been in pajamas all morning. The detective’s navy hair rejuvenated he wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans to Kokichi’s delight and the supreme leader wore his white-jacket suit and checkered tie, having ordered more for his DICE meetings in the mail (and a black cape and hat to really sell the position of power and because he thought it looked dope) that he should be receiving soon. Once the foul-mouthed blonde picked them up the three of them took the thirty-minute drive much like the day before: Kokichi and Miu arguing while Shuichi just listened and watched them with an amused smile on his face. The supreme leader was a little nervous about the meeting this time since the group might be split in half depending on who volunteered and who decided to sit out on the heists. Kokichi assumed that the remaining people who wouldn’t have to be included would choose to just sit it out. Kokichi was wrong. 

“Okay, so the people who have to be there are Miu, Shuichi, Sakura, Nagito, Tenko, and _obviously_ myself.” Kokichi moved his eyes across the crowd noticing the giant silver-haired woman’s brows raised, not understanding why she would have to do anything like that, not being interested in it herself and he saw her displeasure so he decided to elaborate. “Danganronpa has footage of each of you interacting with me and receiving packages. As for the rest of you, you have the option of sitting it out. We won’t be able to discuss our main plan with Kiibo around but it is necessary to keep the snubs at Danganronpa off our tail and less likely to pin the blame on us for the actual attack. We’re stealing in the name of anonymity! Nishishi. Sooo Kazuichi and Gundham have already agreed to volunteer. Nee-heehee. You boys still up for it?” 

The Ultimate Mechanic who stood near the front of the crowd next to Miu nodded. “Hell yeah!”

“My evil minions and I shall join you in your mini-quest to disrupt the sniffing hounds at Danganronpa.” The devil who usually stayed near the back had moved  _ a little _ closer to the front this time for reasons he wouldn’t admit to himself or anyone else, side-glancing the pink-haired boy having enjoyed their ride in together and hour-long banter. 

Kokichi grinned and walked down the length of the table he’d claimed as a sort of podium for himself, Angie had given up on trying to keep him off of it and had already given out snacks and left so the meeting could begin. “Awesome! Do I have any other volunteers?”

“Nyeh, why am I not included, Kokichi?” Himiko asked with a small pout, her bottom lip sticking out and her hat tipped forward to hide most of her upper face. If Kokichi didn’t know any better he’d say she sounded disappointed about not being needed making him blink at the typically very lazy and oftentimes sleepy girl. “I was there when you brought our phones. Why wouldn’t I  _ have  _ to go on the heists too?” 

“That’s because it was Tenko’s house so Danganronpa doesn’t know for sure you’re included.” Kokichi squinted at her before he tilted his head and his brows puckered up as a humored smile tugged at his lips. “Himiko, do you  _ want  _ to be included in the heists?” He honestly hadn’t even considered the possibility that she would. Kokichi knew wherever Himiko went that Tenko would go but didn’t realize it went the other way around too. 

The Aikido master went over to her girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it tenderly. “Himiko, you don’t have to do it just because I have to… I’d prefer it if you stay safe. You can do spells before every heist so we get out safe. How does that sound?” 

“Nyeh…” The usually quiet magician pursed her lips at the side deliberating before her red brows pulled down and she balled up her hands, her reddish-gray eyes hardening with determination. “No! I want to do more than just sit out on the side-lines and cast spells!” Himiko noticed her girlfriend’s eyes widened before they sparkled and her face lit up in absolute awe of her girlfriend. She really was perfect in Tenko’s opinion. With her hat pushed back on her head so Kokichi could see her better and her chin upturned, Himiko looked her fellow mage, her supreme leader, in the eye. “Nyeh. I’ll do spells while we’re on the run!”

Kokichi let out a short disbelieving laugh, unable to stop it before he grinned maniacally and clapped. “Yessss.  _ That _ is the energy we need on a heist, Himiko! I’ll think you’ll do just fine out there!” Looking at her stance he realized maybe Himiko had just the right spunk for DICE after all. He was glad to have recruited her now seeing this side to her. “Anyone else?” 

“I’ll do it.” Rantaro raised a hand before pulling it back down to brush his pastel green shaggy bangs aside. Kokichi noticed he was still hanging by the white-haired boy but Nagito wasn’t looking at anyone, opting to keep his attention down at his feet with his arms crossed in front of him. “I think it could be fun,” Rantaro admitted, mostly wanting to spend more time with the Ultimate Luck even if he’d been acting weird since Shuichi and Kokichi had come in here. 

Kokichi raised a fist in the air. “Hell yes! We got Ran-Ran!” That got a snicker out of the boy in question and a bigger smile out of Kokichi. “Hiyoko? Nekomaru? What say you?” He turned his attention to the tiny blonde who had a shit-eating grin on her face and the black-haired muscled man who spoke entirely too loud for anyone’s tastes except someone as loud as Kokichi had read Neko’s girlfriend Akane the Ultimate Gymnast to be.

“What?" Hiyoko raised an eyebrow. "Like you guys get to have all the  _ actual _ fun?” She rolled her large blue eyes before laughing, a short and haughty one similar to Kokichi’s but hers was forced to mock him. “Yeah right! Fuck yeah, I’m in! You can’t get rid of me that easily, short shit.” Hiyoko glanced at Miu and placed her hands on her hips as she taunted, “Unless the  _ piglet _ has a fucking problem with it?” She tilted her head and grinned hoping to get her riled up. 

Miu scoffed and mirrored the smaller foul-mouthed blonde placing her hands on her own hips. “Fuck you, Oompa-Loompa. I’m not your keeper!” Her eyes widened and face became beet-red once she realized that Hiyoko had said ‘piglet’ instead of ‘bitchlet,’ making Miu scoff again this time with actual hurt in it. “Wait! I’m not a piglet!” 

Hiyoko cackled and pointed at her. “You dumbass! You just owned that shit!” 

Miu growled from her throat and started to argue with her when the Ultimate Team Manager spoke over her in a loud boisterous voice. “IF HIYO IS IN THEN I’M IN!” He pounded on his chest before pressing his fists together. “Can’t have my partner getting hurt on some heist! Plus, how is everyone going to get into shape without me there to cheer them on!” 

“You ugly excuse for a tree, we’re going to fuck up so much shit!” The insult got a dirty look out of Nekomaru but he couldn’t help but return the smile when Hiyoko grinned at him and punched his arm. “Can’t stay away from me can ya, big brother?” 

Nekomaru snickered and shook his head at himself tossing his arms up in a shrug. “Suppose I can’t!” 

Kokichi watched the exchange and laughed under his breath. It kind of reminded him of how he and Kaito reacted towards one another after the game and made Kokichi kind of wish he was in DICE too. No way Kaito could have kept quiet about it though. He hoped Nekomaru would. Either way, Kokichi and Shuichi were definitely getting up with the star-crazed bastard and Maki-Roll soon for a double date. “Nee-heehee. Awwwe, looks like family all around! I always used to say in my OG DICE that the blood of the covenant is stronger than the water of the womb!” 

“That’s a beautiful saying, Kokichi!” Nagito said with a huge smile earning a look from Rantaro he chose not to notice. Nagito loved beautiful sayings.

“It’s gay as fuck,” Hiyoko said curling up her nose before sticking her tongue out at Kokichi. 

“Annnd the moment is over! Nishishi. Can't take the credit for the quote though, a buddy told me it way back in the day.” Kokichi then turned to the final member of the organization who usually stayed quiet, calculating and surveying everyone in the background, preparing lies for any situation if need be. “Celes, you’re our last one out. What do you say?” 

Celestia held her hands in front of her skirt with her fingers folded within each other, turning her red eyes from the handsome Rantaro who she’d been staring at to focus on Kokichi. “What do these heists entail?” Perhaps with more time with the supreme leader she could convince him of pulling the trigger on the riskier and much more likely to succeed plan of taking down Danganronpa. Perhaps she could also find out more about the mysterious boy who’d rejected her making her feel more alive than any one night stand ever could have. It reminded her of a gambling high.

“Oh, y’know. Running around stealing shit, hopping across rooftops-- the usual heist type deals!” Kokichi tilted his head watching her. He’d expected Celestia to decline the invitation immediately, only being here for the takedown of Danganronpa. Then he caught her glancing at Rantaro and remembering the pictures Miu had shown him Kokichi realized exactly why she was interested. The purple-haired boy smirked knowingly and added, “I already have a ton of plans drawn up but perhaps you could be our heist specialist, hmm? I know you don’t plan on running around with us in those heels sooo you can help me figure out the nitty-gritty stuff. What do ya say?”

Celestia fiddled with a curl near her face, twisting it around her sharp ring as she said, “I suppose two brains are better than one.” 

Miu corrected: “Three brains! I help come up with them too!” 

The Queen of Liars glimpsed her way but for a second. “I know what I said.” 

"Oh..." Miu scoffed feeling offended before she frowned deeply. Why did the one person she’d decided to recruit not like her?

“Three brains, Queenie." Kokichi picked up on the energy and moved to stand in front of his best friend. “Miu is my right-hand man and that’s not going to change. Ever. Got it?” 

The beautiful raven-haired gambler set her jaw and groaned internally not liking the idea of working beside that perverse woman at all. Her jokes were disgusting and distasteful, she was lacking in proper etiquette in every faction of her personality. Celestia rolled her large red eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering with the movement. “Then I suppose it shall be three brains seeing to the schemes. If that isn’t indicative of my intentions: I’m saying ‘I’m in.’” 

“Perfect,” Kokichi lulled, moving his eyes over the crowd, over his DICE members. He looked over to his boyfriend and noticed Shuichi watching him seeing him in his element made the detective smile loving the energy radiating off of him. Kokichi was right, Shuichi realized, there did seem to be a lot more that went along with the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s talent than he realized. This time Shuichi left his detective hat at the door and decided to just follow along with whatever his boyfriend-- or rather his supreme leader for when they were with DICE-- said. Kokichi turned back to the crowd with a huge grin on his face feeling high on life and on his position of power. “Miu, go tell Angie we need a whiteboard.” He snapped his fingers before he tapped them against one another in a triangular motion, his plotting gesture. To no one in particular Kokichi said, “We got a lot of work to do.”

  
  


“Are you mad at me, Nagito?” Rantaro asked him after having watched the Ultimate Luck go around speaking to almost every person there except for him. The green-haired boy had left Nagito's house the night before feeling like they’d been on good terms. Hell, they’d even watched a few episodes of their shared favorite television shows they’d talked about together before Rantaro went back to the hotel not wanting to overstay his welcome. Ever since Kokichi and Shuichi had come into the room it’s like a light switch went off in the white-haired boy’s mind and Rantaro didn’t know if his sudden stand-offishness was about Kokichi, Shuichi, or himself. 

Nagito stopped in his tracks and winced facing away from the Ultimate Survivor. “Of course not!” He spun on his heels and offered him a fake smile. Nagito really wasn’t mad at him. He’d enjoyed spending time with Rantaro and their kiss and he couldn’t deny that Rantaro was beautiful and made him feel things he’d never experienced before which was exciting but that was probably just because he’d never  _ done _ those types of things before... Right? That was the only reason. That had to be it. What if Kokichi was the person he should be doing them with? Or… what if he was supposed to do them with someone else he pretended he didn't like anymore? The fact that Nagito had kissed Rantaro did take the sting out of seeing Shuichi there with Kokichi again, the former seeming to swoon over everything the latter did hanging off his every word like some dumb lovesick puppy. It was pathetic and Shuichi was hopeless. Positively hopeless. And such a disappointment. Kokichi, Shuichi, Miu, and Celestia had cornered themselves by the whiteboard and were working on the details of their upcoming heist, and Nagito kind of wished he could offer some insight too, join their conversation more than just giving Kokichi and Miu short spiels about hope. Not that any advice would be worth anything coming from him. “I just want to make sure everyone is feeling the most hope they possibly can for when we do our first heist!” 

“Okay…” Rantaro fiddled with his earrings as he asked, “Well, do you want to hang out for a sec?” 

Nagito side-glanced the four people at the whiteboard before focusing on the handsome and wonderful kisser Rantaro. “I would love to but I haven’t got to spread my message of hope to Himiko yet. I’d hate for our mage to be left out. She showed such promise during her speech today! I see what  _ Kokichi _ sees in her now.” Nagito lied, “It’s of utmost importance I do it now.”

Rantaro frowned seeing straight through to what he was doing. To his lies. He liked him a lot but he wasn’t going to beg Nagito to hang out. Rantaro would definitely chase after someone but he didn’t want to force someone into spending time with him that so clearly didn’t want to for whatever reason. Nagito must still be caught up on Kokichi. That had to be it. Maybe the kiss had meant more to him than it had to Nagito. He guessed he should have figured as much. Instead of voicing his thoughts this time Rantaro only said: “Okay then. Have fun.” 

“Okay then,” Nagito parroted in an impassive tone but inside he was a little worried about the way Rantaro had spoken, seeming dejected. Nagito didn’t deserve to have someone as beautiful as Rantaro wanting to spend time with him anyway. Since Nagito had come in he’d looked at the bench the two of them laughed and held hands on-- the same bench that Celestia and Rantaro had made out on-- and he decided not to allow Rantaro to ‘pursue’ him as the other had put it. The Ultimate Luck was confused and scared and the voices in his head that had been silent for a time but after Rantaro left his house the only sounds consuming his mind had been his self-deprecating thoughts. “See you around, Amami.”

“Mhm.” The name wasn’t lost on Rantaro and it made him offer a tight-lipped smile back to Nagito’s fake one. The green-haired boy sat on the bench again and started digging through his bookbag not bothering to look back up at the guy he liked as he did so waiting until he heard his resounding footsteps before he moved his eyes up to watch Nagito walk away. Rantaro noticed Nagito didn’t even bother to carry through with his lie making him purse his lips and squint at him seeing him stand near Tenko, Nekomaru, and Sakura: the area in the perfect eye line of Kokichi. Maybe Celestia was right. Maybe Nagito really was a hopeless venture. Rantaro frowned before focusing on getting the notes out of his bag again and tried to busy himself with solving his own mystery.

  
  


Shuichi was fascinated watching Kokichi delve into his plans and discuss the best routes of escape when the purple-haired boy stopped talking to nudge him with his elbow. “Go see what’s up with Ran-Ran, my beloved detective. I think he and Mister Luck got in a fight or somethin’.” Kokichi gestured towards the man across the room sitting on the bench alone with his head hung a little lower before the supreme leader sighed under his breath. “Ran-Ran mighta got shot down.” 

Shuichi guffawed. For two reasons. “You think  _ Nagito _ rejected  _ Rantaro? _ ” Then he narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend and pouted. “Also did you just call Nagito ‘Mister Luck?’” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and smirked, hearing Shuichi's tone and knowing exactly why he’d asked. “What?” 

“That’s a little close to ‘Mister Detective' don't you think?” Shuichi asked with crossed arms, his bottom lip sticking out just a bit.

Kokichi tried to contain it but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning and laughing at his obviously jealous boyfriend. “I called you Mister Detective when we broke up, rememberrrr?” Shuichi thought back to when Kokichi had come by to get a bag of his stuff and recalled that he did in fact only refer to him as that during that short time period. “Wanna know whyyyy?” 

“Yes,” Shuichi said in a smaller voice as he touched his neck and smiled sheepishly, kind of embarrassed by his behavior now.

“Because it’s not a romantic nickname, silly!” Kokichi booped his boyfriend’s nose and giggled at his quickly reddening face. “Nee-heehee. And neither is Mister Luck! Now if I called Nagito ‘my beloved luck’ that’d be a whole ‘nother story! Nishishi.” The smaller boy winked at Shuichi getting a scoff out of him before Kokichi unapologetically slapped the detective’s ass in front of anyone who happened to look their way making Shuichi’s eyes widen into saucers and he squealed shooting pin straight. “Now get on over to Ran-Ran, peasant! Your ruler has spoken!”

After a moment to recompose himself after the attack, Shuichi noticed Kokichi’s smile had widened into Cheshire cat territory. Glaring at the cute boy it took a few seconds for a thought to come through Shuichi’s mind and a mischievous glint touched his golden eyes. The detective pulled a hand up to cover his lips as he whispered in Kokichi’s ear: “Fine. I’m your peasant when we’re here but don’t go thinking you won’t be paying for that later tonight when we’re alone.” Hearing that from his beloved detective sent pleasant shivers through the smaller boy and if that hadn’t stunned him then Shuichi pulling back and winking at him definitely did. Snickering at Kokichi’s awed face that now had a dusting of pink touching his cheeks Shuichi gave him a quick peck on the lips before he stepped away to go do the task he’d been given. 

“You’ll be the one paying!” Kokichi yelled after him with his hands on his hips once he regained the ability to speak.

“I love you too!” Shuichi tossed a hand back waving to let him know he’d heard him and Kokichi knew he was grinning despite the detective having his back turned to him as he walked away. Stepping towards the green-haired boy, Shuichi cleared his throat softly hoping to alert him to his presence. He pointed at the open spot. “I-Is this seat taken?” 

Rantaro glanced at the bench and shrugged with one shoulder and half-smiled. “Nah, you’re good.” 

Shuichi returned the gesture before sitting down beside him. After a few seconds of quiet between them, Shuichi asked, “Are you okay?” 

Rantaro sniggered under his breath picking up on his body language knowing that Shuichi was nervous. “So, Kokichi sent you over here to check up on me, huh?” Shuichi raised his hands to defend himself and started sputtering a lame excuse when the green-haired boy tossed his eyes with a smile and moved one of his own hands up to stop him. “It’s fine. It’s kinda sweet actually. But to answer your question I’m fine. Well, as fine as I can be with everything going on.” 

Shuichi frowned and immediately thought of Kaede. “I-I’m really sorry to hear about you and Kaede breaking up if that’s it…” He couldn’t help but feel partly responsible since he’d given Kaede the advice she needed that pushed her into following her heart. Then Shuichi remembered the pictures of Rantaro and Celestia making out and the reason why Kokichi had sent him over here. “Or if it’s about someone else either way…” 

Rantaro scrunched up his brows studying the detective’s curious expression for a moment before his green eyes widened with sudden realization. Oh. My. God. How the hell hadn’t Rantaro thought of this before!? “No. It’s not about someone else-- well it is partly-- but mostly it’s about myself... Shuichi, can I ask you for a favor as a friend? I know you're a really good detective.” 

“Sure, what is it?” Shuichi asked, scratching at his cheek with his forefinger wondering what Rantaro could possibly be wanting.

“Danganronpa gave me a fake last name and backstory. There’s been no ‘Amami Rantaro’ working for any dentistry around here. Not in this city, not even within a 300-mile radius-- trust me I’ve called around. That’s what my occupation before the show apparently was but... I don’t buy it. In fact, there is no 'Amami Rantaro' listed _anywhere_ within a 300-mile radius." He pushed his hair back with a hand frustrated with his thoughts and feelings. "Look, call it a hunch but I feel like there’s something big they know that they're not telling me.” Rantaro took a deep breath and could hear the desperation in his voice as he asked, “Can you help me figure out my backstory, Shuichi?”

Shuichi’s eyebrows rose, not having any knowledge about any of this. “Yes, of course, Rantaro!” He grinned, having kind of missed being able to use his detective mode for good instead of just for survival and for questioning everything in a negative aspect and kind of excited about it. Maybe Shuichi could change a life for the better and in real life! Just this once. He still wanted to go back to being an author once they took Danganronpa down. “Tell me everything you’ve gathered so far, Rantaro, any leads you have and I’ll try to figure this out for you.” 

Rantaro visibly relaxed, his shoulders loosening and he grabbed Shuichi’s hand with both of his. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. Shuichi, you have no idea how much this means to me coming from you. I know Kokichi said he was going to help me out but I honestly didn’t think he could either but you…” The green-haired boy laughed, a short disbelieving one so filled with joy that Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle along. “You’re one of the best detectives there are out there! I know if  _ anyone _ can figure this out it’d be you. So, seriously, thank you, man.” 

"Absolutely." Shuichi’s smile softened and he patted the hands holding his own for a second. “I’d do anything to help out one of my friends. I look forward to figuring this out for you, Rantaro.” The navy-haired boy glanced down after a few quiet seconds and he blushed looking away from the other boy as he cleared his throat, raising his other hand to rub his neck as he smiled sheepishly. “U-Uh, you can stop holding my hand now.” 

“Oh right.” Rantaro snickered and shook his head as he released his hold, his huge grin not failing him for a moment. “Sorry, I’m just really high.” 

“Oh." Shuichi blinked and his mouth fell open as he realized. "Oooh.” He noticed the white of Rantaro’s green eyes were far redder than usual before slowly Shuichi started laughing and the other boy quickly joined along because Rantaro was in fact  _ very _ high, eating more brownies than he typically did in order to ease both his racing mind and his damaged heart. “I was wondering!” 

Rantaro rolled his eyes with a smirk. “I promise I’m not about to make any moves on you, Shuichi. You’re a good looking guy and all, don’t get me wrong, but we both liked the same girl so it’d be weird, you know?” He snorted before gesturing with a thumb towards Kokichi. “Besides, I don’t want the gremlin coming after me in the middle of the night.” 

“No, you don’t." Shuichi nodded agreeing automatically and he chuckled before he added, "He’s crazy.” Shuichi smiled fondly like he was proud of that fact. 

Rantaro glanced towards Nagito and his smile fell a little bit then, the side of his lip twitching. “Yeah. He is.” He sighed before he said, “Okay. So basically what I told you is all I’ve got so far… I don’t know if ‘Rantaro’ is even my real name anymore either. There are thousands of people with that name in Japan so I figured the first name must at least be real but I really don’t know.” He winced seeing Shuichi’s pained expression. “Kinda vague as hell, right? I know it’s not a lot to go on.” 

Shuichi offered him a pathetic smile, strained because it basically wasn’t anything to go on. “That’s okay, Rantaro! That’s what I’m here for.” The detective rubbed his chin and hummed for a moment before he asked, “Have you checked your DNA for any blood relatives?” 

“Yeah I did the test and put that I was willing to meet them... but I didn’t get any hits for any family members.” Rantaro put a hand out to emphasize as he added, “And I do mean  _ any _ family members. Not even dead ones so I don’t know about any of my ancestors. You’d think I just came out of nowhere.” He shrugged before he snickered. “I’m starting to think I’m an alien.” 

That tidbit of information actually caused alarm. “Wait. So, zero results?” The other nodded. “That’s strange for sure but I think the probability for you being an alien is pretty low, Rantaro.” 

Rantaro fake pouted and snapped his fingers. “Awe, man.” 

Shuichi chuckled before turning serious again going back into detective mode. “But I think the probability for your information being repressed is very high now. You know, Danganronpa gave you a strange talent too. The ‘Ultimate Survivor.’ But you weren’t on any of the other two seasons so you're not actually a survivor on the show. There could be a hint or a clue there if Danganronpa truly is responsible for hiding your information and if Junko wanted to tease at it. That's if I'm not just looking too far into it." Shuichi's eyes darted around thinking over possibilities not seeing much of anything in the there and now, only focused on the past remembering the clues they'd left for Rantaro in the game that Shuichi later used in the finale. What if they left clues in real life too? "Now I can think of two reasons they did this. One: They wanted to have you as sort of ‘proof’ for the other classmates that the show had longevity behind it so we would succumb to more despair for ratings. Or…” 

“Or?” Rantaro asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Or they wanted an excuse to kill you off earlier on. Since it was Tsumgi that gave the killing blow I feel like that's most likely.” Shuichi went down that line of thought for a moment then veered off into another lane. “Perhaps Danganronpa mainly wanted to get rid of your memories? But…” Shuichi frowned then coming to a dead end because it just didn’t make complete sense. None of it.

“But why would they even add me to the show if they just wanted to get rid of my memories, right? Why wouldn't they just do the mind sweep and let me go?” Rantaro asked with a half-smile and another long sigh. “Yeah. I thought about that too. Also thought about the fact that no one was there for me when we had the family meet and greet. Our faces are literally everywhere… If I did have any family that knew what I looked like they should have been there to meet me despite wherever I came from originally.”

“Could you have a restraining order on them? Or... could you be like me?” Shuichi offered him a sad smile not wanting to elaborate in fear he was right. 

“Like you?” Rantaro asked as he side-swept his pastel green bangs. 

“W-Well, my parents died when I was young… My adopted parents were there but if it wasn’t for them I would have probably stayed in the foster system and if I went on the show anyway--”

“Then you wouldn’t have had any family to meet you kind of like I didn’t,” Rantaro finished for him with a small frown. “Huh. I didn’t even think about that. It would make sense why my family wouldn’t be fighting to find me. Hell, it wouldn’t be that hard to find me with all the cameras set up all over the city and I’m staying at the hotel. Also, set up a social media account for myself just in case and all I've got is fans hitting on me." He snorted remembering some of the more lewd messages and pictures and shook his head with a humored smile that soon fell. "I didn’t have an apartment or anything to go back to so I’m basically starting from scratch. I guess I should call up all the orphanages and the foster care system next.” Rantaro groaned just imagining all those phone calls.

“I know a computer programmer that could make your life a lot easier,” Shuichi offered as he put a hand on the other's shoulder to comfort him. “You won’t drive yourself crazy that way.” 

“Seriously, Shuichi, you are officially one of my best friends now. I’m genuinely beyond grateful.” Rantaro patted the hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. “If you ever need anything I’ll be there to help you out, you hear me? You or Kokichi either one. Tell the little shit that when you get a chance.” 

Shuichi snorted and quickly covered his mouth before he nodded with his face heating up, not used to doing that around people except Kokichi who he’d just got comfortable enough around to. “I-I will. Fair warning there’s no telling what he’ll sign you up for.” 

Rantaro chuckled and glanced toward the purple-haired boy in question. “You guys help me figure out my name and backstory and I’ll do whatever crazy scheme you cook up.” His eyes moved over to find a set of piercing green ones watching him for a moment before he quickly looked away. But Nagito was too slow and Rantaro picked up on the Ultimate Luck’s body language and could guess his emotions from the brief moment. He snickered under his breath and couldn’t stop the grin that overtook his face. Maybe finding out his origin wasn’t a hopeless venture after all. And maybe Komaeda Nagito wasn’t either.

  
  


Nagito flitted around the room talking to almost each and every person except the magician he’d forgotten to speak with because of his terrible memory. Hiyoko mostly just bullied him, and people were distracting his mind pretty well. Of course, he’d kept an eye on the supreme leader's trio who would bring out the hope in everyone. And he understood that. What he didn’t understand was the strange part of him that wanted to look over at the green-haired stoner to see how Rantaro was doing during the whole thing but Nagito was able to ignore that bizarre part of himself for the most part of the afternoon. It wasn’t until he saw Kokichi slap the handsome yet frustratingly hopeless detective’s ass and send him over to Rantaro that Nagito couldn’t ignore that desire any longer. 

Side-glancing the detective as he made small talk with the stoner Nagito figured the conversation to probably be boring when  _ it _ happened and the white-haired boy’s jaw dropped. There they were. Just holding hands. Out in the open. And Kokichi didn’t even seem bothered by it! Oooh, but Nagito was. For a few reasons. He knew he had a distaste for who used to be a beautiful hope-filled detective but now Nagito decided he positively loathed him. The emotions within Nagito when he thought of Shuichi reminded him of what he felt when he found out that Hajime was just a reserve course student. Potential for hope lost. But seeing Shuichi so friendly with Rantaro was something else entirely. It was an intense feeling, mixed with jealousy, disappointment, frustration and above-all confusion. The confusing part was that it wasn’t even on behalf of Kokichi that Nagito was so frustrated. No. It was some garbage selfish part of himself that didn’t like seeing the handsome Rantaro being so friendly with someone as attractive as  _ Saihara Shuichi.  _

What the hell was this emotion even? Nagito had felt tastes of it before, sure, but after having kissed the stoner it was like the feeling had been intensified. Fire crawled through his veins and he could barely contain himself from outright gawking at the exchange. It was unbelievable! When the two good-looking boys _finally_ stopped holding hands Nagito noticed that Rantaro was smiling large for himself evidently very happy about whatever the hell they were talking about. Then a minute later Shuichi put his hand on the boy’s shoulder to which Rantaro touched it. Why were they being so touchy with one another? What were they talking about? Ah. It didn’t matter. And Nagito was human garbage that didn’t deserve to know such things… Damn it. He couldn’t stand it so he moved to where he was in earshot and eavesdropped, hearing Rantaro claim Shuichi as one of his best friends and agreeing to do anything either he or Kokichi ever asked of him. Why?

Then he made eye contact with Rantaro and Nagito’s eyes widened and cheeks reddened having been caught in the act of spying on them seething with jealousy. He quickly turned around to hide his face and just hoped to god that Rantaro hadn’t known exactly what he was doing. Walking away Nagito made himself busy by going up to Himiko to brag on her for how she reacted during the meeting, going through with the lie he’d concocted and forgotten about earlier. This time his side-glances were solely focused on the mysterious Rantaro and the hopeless  _ Shuichi  _ and Nagito forgot to check on what the cute supreme leader was up to finding himself caring more about the two annoyingly chummy boys as Rantaro talked animatedly with the detective that caught everyone’s eye and Nagito knew that from first-hand experience. Perhaps Shuichi would break up with Kokichi and he and Rantaro would get together. So then… Why didn’t that make Nagito feel better? In fact… Why did that idea make him feel worse?

  
  


Kokichi, Miu, and Celestia worked together on the plans Miu and Kokichi had already drawn up, the Ultimate Gambler giving her two cents in where she felt it necessary, not unaware of the fact that Nagito seemed to be stiffing her today. He’d gone up to nearly every person speaking of ‘hope’ like an insane person. Everyone except herself, Rantaro, and Shuichi. Never minding him Celestia did try to steal glances with the handsome green-haired boy and felt a weird sense of disappointment when she found that it was not reciprocated. Amami Rantaro truly was interesting.

Kazuichi and Miu worked on the chamo-vests and electro-bombs and made enough to where if they needed it for a crowd of people to use as Celestia had suggested they’d have them. Taking a break Kazuichi went up to tease the gray-skinned man and was glad when he taunted him back, grateful to have some semblance of normalcy between them. Even if there was a hint of something else there that neither of them would outright admit to, the tension that Celestia had made them aware of grew a bit stronger with each time they got in each other’s faces.

Nekomaru had Tenko and Sakura doing exercises with him while Hiyoko grew bored of heckling them and soon found herself peering over at Miu. The tiny blonde went by every now and then and coughed out ‘piglet’ and ‘slut’ which of course drove the perverse taller blonde insane and Hiyoko _loved_ it. Oh yeah. Hiyoko decided to make Miu her friend whether she liked it or not. The Ultimate Inventor had a bite to her and the Ultimate Traditional Dancer  _ loved _ people with a mouth on them. 

Himiko surprised everyone by not only demanding that she be part of the heists but by going over to her girlfriend halfway through their exercise and asking to join in. She was not very good but damn it if the little redheaded magician didn’t try her hardest. Shuichi stayed by Rantaro’s side after having grabbed a pen and some paper to write down specific clues as they discussed every possibility of Rantaro’s mysterious name and Nagito drove himself crazy watching them communicate so fluidly back and forth, smiling and laughing throughout the whole thing. They looked good together, Nagito realized. Shuichi was beautiful and smart and it was so annoying that he had to screw everything up by ignoring hope in his finale. Nagito didn’t miss out on the fact that  _ Celestia _ kept looking over there at the handsome boy that they’d both kissed. 

When  _ Shuichi _ finally left Rantaro’s side, Nagito went up to him immediately. “Ah, what’s that?” Nagito tilted his head and pointed at the notes in the detective’s hands, stepping in front of Shuichi in the middle of the room and before he could make it back to the corner and to Kokichi. 

Shuichi blinked at the sudden question and noticed the weirdly strained smile on the white-haired boy’s face. “Uh…” He folded the papers up and put them in his pocket and offered a tight-lipped smile in return. “Nothing to worry about. Just something I’m helping a friend out with. How can I help you, Komaeda?” The detective would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being a little short with the Ultimate Luck, feeling a dumb sense of jealousy around him. 

“Just making small talk. I’ve spoken with just about everyone,” Nagito lulled, telling part of the truth. 

“Oh okay…” Shuichi let there be silence for a few seconds and cleared his throat when it got uncomfortable being stared at by him. “Well, it was good talking to you, Komaeda. I got to get back over there to help out Kichi.” He awkwardly waved and started to walk away when the white-haired boy spoke, his words making Shuichi stop in his tracks fast.

“Why did you give up on hope, Shuichi?” Nagito asked in a lower tone once Shuichi’s back was turned to him.

“What?” Shuichi spun on his heels and gawked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“In your season’s finale.” Nagito looked him in the eye and set his jaw disappointment and sorrow evident in the way his brows pulled together and his lips turned down. “You were my favorite, you know. Then you just…" He shook his head and sighed. "You just gave up on hope. It was pathetic.” Nagito frowned and it brought down all of his features and Shuichi could hear genuine pain in his voice and was surprised to see an expression on him that wasn't impassive or a fake smile. “It broke my heart seeing it. I know I'm just trash but I'm sure you broke thousands of hearts that day.” 

“I-I…  _ What?” _ Shuichi was in absolute disbelief and sputtered. “Wh-Why do you think I gave up on hope?” 

Nagito crossed his arms in front of his chest and felt his heart thump faster as he gazed into Shuichi’s widened eyes. Golden eyes that Nagito used to admire. Eyes he used to find so beautiful and could see himself getting lost in. “You had a choice: hope or despair. The show would have continued no matter which choice you made but you just chose not to make one at all. It was pathetic. Y-You just…” He shook his head again with a scoff. At himself for even questioning the hopeless detective. And at the real reason he’d done it. “Why did you do that, Shuichi?” 

Shuichi blinked again once he heard the other’s voice break halfway through, the serious undertone in it confusing and scaring the hell out of him. It... broke his heart? What did that even mean! Deciding not to let himself be frightened too much Shuichi crossed his own arms in front of himself and spoke with a set jaw. “I never gave up on hope. Not completely.” 

“Yes, you did." Nagito rolled his eyes before he lifted a finger to emphasize his point. "There’s no need to lie to me. When you were given part of the truth you--”

“I have a disorder and the stress made me go numb to it. You say I didn’t make a choice but I did, Komaeda.” Shuichi took a step forward and got right in the other’s face. “I chose both despair and hope.” Nagito’s cheeks lit up in a bright red at the proximity and he went speechless watching him closely as Shuichi explained, “I chose despair when I found out the terrible news. And I chose hope when I decided not to allow Danganronpa to dictate what  _ kind _ of hope I get to live with. In my opinion, the hope my friends and I chose was better than the option the show gave me.” Nagito’s jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat with realization. He’d never thought of it that way before. It was like Shuichi had chosen the _ultimate_ hope over a smaller simplistic hope that was just handed to him to grab. “Now, I’ve got to get back to  _ my _ boyfriend and help him make plans. Good day, Komaeda.” Shuichi was positively seething as he went over to Kokichi and had to deny why he was upset, not wanting to explain it with Celestia and Miu nearby. He knew Kokichi didn't want drama with his members so he bit his tongue for the time being.

Nagito watched the handsome detective walk away and felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach. He hadn’t thought of it that way but Shuichi was absolutely right. He’d chosen both despair and hope. It was like both despair and hope lived within Shuichi at the same time forever colliding and it was… God, it was fucking beautiful. Rantaro had been right about a lot of things but there was one thing that none of them knew. The real reason Nagito found Kokichi so cute wasn’t because of anything Kokichi did. No. It was because the protagonist, the closest thing to the Ultimate Hope of their season, found Kokichi cute. And Nagito had become obsessed with Shuichi and everything he did including what and who he enjoyed. The man he now claimed to himself he despised was the one he’d first got a ‘crush’ on. The one whose pictures he'd gotten printed out and had in a drawer at his house, never having found it within himself to completely dispose of the detective's photos despite what had happened in the finale. The ‘crush’ Nagito was now questioning whether or not had truly ever gone away. It was like Hajime all over again. That 'crush' had resurfaced in Nagito when he saw that Hajime had never been a reserve course student in real life. And now there was no 'quitting hope in the finale' to stop this one on Shuichi from resurfacing. While at the same time the Ultimate Luck was starting to get true feelings, ones not wrapped up in obsessions of hope his mental illness forced upon him, whether or not Nagito understood that was what they were, for Amami Rantaro. That was the real reason he hated seeing Rantaro and Shuichi together. It was like a clash of all of his feelings: some obsessions and some genuine.

Shaking off the intoxicating experience Nagito sighed dreamily watching Shuichi walk away the blush on his cheeks slowly dying out after having banked every moment of their argument in his mind so he could relive it all later. After a few seconds to regain his composure, Nagito moved over to the green-haired stoner. “Care if trash like me joins you, Amami?” 

Rantaro’s eyes lit up and he smiled before he scooted over. “You’re not trash, but please do.” 

“Thanks.” Nagito sat down beside him and couldn’t contain his curiosities. “What was it that you and Shuichi were talking about? I noticed you two getting chummy over here. I assumed there would be bad blood since you both loved the same pianist girl.” Nagito had kept up with all the drama, knowing everything that had happened on camera while they were at Danganronpa headquarters.

Rantaro blanched before he started laughing and shook his head. “Nah. No bad blood on this end for sure.” Nagito made a weird expression that for once Rantaro couldn’t read making him purse his lips to the side. Not wanting to push Nagito or scare him off again Rantaro decided to answer his first question. “Shuichi is going to help me find out about my real name and backstory. That’s all.”

Nagito nodded and swallowed, still reliving the moment when he’d started respecting the Ultimate Detective again, halfway in the past and halfway in the present. “That’s good.” 

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. “Are you acting weird around me because of the kiss?” 

“What?” Nagito asked with widened eyes, turning his full attention to the stoner. “ _ No. _ ”

“Uh-huh.” The green-haired boy sighed and decided to tell Nagito what he’d been deliberating over the past two hours. “Well, I still like you but if you feel more comfortable just acting as friends then I’m okay with that too. I know you still have a thing for Kokichi.” Rantaro laughed under his breath a little bitterly and touched his neck as he admitted, “I noticed you kept looking over there at him earlier so I kind of figured as much.” 

“Right.” Nagito nodded furrowing his brows looking over at both the supreme leader and the detective knowing which one he’d actually been keeping tabs on. “Kokichi.” Then he realized what he said and  _ who _ he said it to so Nagito quickly shook his head and put his hands out defensively. “Wait, no! Not Kokichi! Not anyone over there!” The almost white-haired blonde boy winced and groaned frustrated with his thoughts and feelings. Obsessions were confusing and fleeting and overpowering and it was all because of his damned mental illness. “I… I just appreciate all beautiful people and beautiful things. That’s all.” 

“Beautiful things and beautiful people, huh? Well, what do you think about me?” Rantaro asked with a smirk pulling up his pretty pink lips that Nagito knew for a fact tasted like passionfruit. He brushed aside his pastel green bangs and fiddled with his earrings, the smile never failing him. “Do you consider me one of these ‘beautiful people?’”

Nagito raised his eyebrows before chuckling softly. “You’re not a shy one, are you, Amami?” 

“Not really,” Rantaro answered, his smile falling a bit. “Why do you keep calling me Amami?” 

“I don’t rightly know,” Nagito answered honestly and thought it over for a moment. It had always been easier to call people who he knew didn’t consider him a friend by their first name. Actually being liked by someone was weird. It threw the Ultimate Luck off, never having a ‘friend’ that referred to themselves as that. It had never been reciprocated.

“Well, whenever I find out my real last name I guess you can call me by that.” Rantaro could tell this ran deeper than just Nagito not wanting to address him as a friend. He guessed he’d figure it out one day. “So, what's your answer?” 

“My answer?” Nagito asked with faux confusion and watched as Rantaro’s lips pulled up into that smirk again. Both knew. For some reason, the question made Nagito nervous. Excited for sure. But nervous. And Nagito rarely got genuinely nervous. “Ah, you mean to ask if I think you are beautiful.” The green-haired boy nodded and kept his eyes locked on the shorter boy's face watching every move Nagito made to try and get a read on him. “I suppose you would fall into that category. Truly though I am but human trash so I don’t get to dictate what is beautiful and what's not.” 

“But you’re not trash, Nagito,” Rantaro argued immediately. “Do you ever say anything nice about yourself?” Nagito’s expression gave him his answer. Before the white-haired boy could go off on a tangent Rantaro put a finger to his lips making Nagito’s eyes widen as a light dusting of pink touched his cheeks never having been shushed quite like  _ that  _ before. “I want you to try it.” 

“What?” Nagito asked against the handsome boy’s finger, genuinely confused now.

“Say something nice about yourself.” Rantaro was slow to pull his hand away, his smile growing larger seeing the other completely befuddled. He snickered and said, “Here. I’ll give you some examples. Try something like: ‘I’m Komaeda Nagito and I have very pretty eyes.’” Nagito swallowed and diverted them for a moment as his blush grew a shade darker. Did Rantaro know he was shamelessly flirting with him? Absolutely. Did Rantaro care? Nope. Plus Nagito seemed to need the push. He needed to have way more self-confidence. “Or you could say: ‘I’m Komaeda Nagito and I have a good sense of humor.’ Okay, now it’s your turn.” 

Nagito blanched before he gawked at Rantaro. “I…” He bit his lip and furrowed his brows. The request made him a little uncomfortable… but it was also kind of nice? The fact that Rantaro wanted him to do it made Nagito feel light like air and get butterflies in his stomach. It was confusing. Rantaro was confusing. “You know, you really are a peculiar one, Rantaro. Why do you want me to do such a thing as lie about myself?” He tilted his head and stared at the other’s interesting and undeniably beautiful face. “You’re bizarre.”

Rantaro burst out laughing at the way he’d said it. He’d sounded so genuinely confused and the way he tilted his head and scrunched up his nose kind of reminded Rantaro of a kitten. He put his hands up to show that he didn’t mean offense when the white-haired boy’s brows flew down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just…” Rantaro took a moment thinking of the best way to put this. “It’s just  _ you  _ calling  _ me _ bizarre. Kind of the pot calling the kettle black, you know?” Rantaro snickered again before he realized something and exclaimed, “Wait! You finally called me Rantaro again!” 

“Hm.” Nagito blinked, pursing his lips surprised by it himself. “Suppose I did! Sorry about that, Amami.” He offered an apologetic smile with his eyes closed rubbing his neck and when he opened them to see Rantaro deadpanning him Nagito burst out laughing himself and noticed Rantaro's stoic expression breakthrough to a huge grin enjoying the sound of it knowing it was rarely real like that. After a few seconds of genuine giggling Nagito felt good so he decided to indulge the other boy in his request. “I’m Komaeda Nagito and my luck is the stuff of legends.”

“Okay. I guess that works. It was a little _bizarre_ ,” Rantaro teased before a soft smile reaching his eyes lifted his features. “But it’s a start.”

  
  


“Shuichi! Kokichi!” Nagito yelled after them. He saw Kokichi and Shuichi leaving hand in hand when the Ultimate Luck stopped them in the parking garage pretending that Miu wasn’t there as well curling her nose up at him. Nagito reached the two boys before they could get inside their car, the purple-haired boy’s eyebrows rising while the navy-haired boy’s flew down as Shuichi squinted at him, not even bothering to pretend to like Nagito making the white-haired boy feel a pang in his heart.  “I wanted to speak to you guys.” He grabbed both of their hands without asking, one in each of his. “Shuichi, I was wrong about you. You’re not hopeless at all! You never turned your back on it and of course, trash like me couldn’t see that before, and for that, I am unfathomably sorry. Kokichi, I knew you always had hope within you deep down and now I realize that Shuichi brought that out in you and it’s so beautiful on both of you!” Nagito squeezed their hands and watched a frightened expression cross the detective’s face unsure of what the hell Nagito was doing while Kokichi’s face broke into a humored disbelieving one, his smile almost mocking without having to say a word. “Just know anything either of you boys needs from me… I’m more than willing to help out. Whether it’s my mind or body just tell me and I’ll do it. For both of you and for DICE.” Nagito grinned like a maniac, moving his piercing green eyes from lavender ones to meet golden ones and keeping them there for a beat longer than necessary.  _ “ _ And I do mean  _ anything.” _

Kokichi was the first to pull his hand away but not before he patted the others and snorted. “Thanks, Nagito. If we’re ever looking for a human sacrifice or a three-way we’ll call you.”

"What!" That retort broke Shuichi out of his stupor causing him to jerk his hand away a bit more harshly than Kokichi had. “Uh... No. W-We won’t do either of those things. B-But thanks anyway, Nagito. For… the offer I guess? S-See you later...” Nagito smirked and kept his eyes on Shuichi as the detective shook his head of the gross intruding thoughts and got in the backseat of the foul-mouthed blonde’s car, Kokichi not far behind him hopping in the front seat beside Miu who had not stopped laughing since Kokichi put in his two cents to Nagito. Once they were out of the garage, Shuichi put his face in his palms and asked in a higher voice: “What the hell was  _ that!? _ ”

Miu snickered, her laughter starting to die down just a bit. “H-He totally just fucking hit on both of you!” That started her off again making her cackle harshly with her tongue stuck out until she yet again had to pull over due to choking on air and saliva and Kokichi had to pat her on the back. 

Shuichi felt cold shivers run over the length of his body. “Ew. Don’t say that ever again, Miu.” 

Kokichi turned in his seat to grin at the detective. “We’re a hot commodity, Mister Detective! Who knows, maybe both Rantaro and Nagito will come knocking on our door one of these days and offer their  _ bodies _ at the same time! Nishishi.” And his supreme leader boyfriend was not helping with his embarrassment, making Shuichi’s face turn even redder. 

“Just let me know when the orgy starts!” Miu exclaimed practically wiggling in her seat with a smile that grew as drool started dripping down her chin imagining it. 

“Both of you are disgusting,” Shuichi said with a small smile, no real bite to his tone.

Kokichi giggled and winked at his beloved detective. “And that's why you love us.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Shuichi rolled his eyes as he sighed. He couldn't argue against it because, well, Kokichi wasn't wrong.

  
  


Back at the parking garage, Nagito watched as the two boys, and the perverse girl he didn’t care all that much about, left letting out a dreamy sigh once they were gone. “I feel a very strong sense of hope within myself around both of you,  _ Saihara Shuichi  _ and  _ Ouma Kokichi _ .” But especially with who was basically the new Ultimate Hope-- the detective whose pictures Nagito was glad he kept now.

“Do you always talk to yourself or am I in the wake of history being made?” Rantaro asked in a humored tone from behind him, making the white-haired boy startle before spinning in his spot to see a bitten down smile on the other’s face. He started to argue against what he’d ‘thought’ he’d heard when Rantaro shook his head. “I’m just picking on you, Nagito, you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Rantaro fiddled with the strap of his green book bag he brought everywhere with him when he wanted to do research on his name and backstory. “I’m glad you’re still here though. I was going to ask if you wanted to ride together since we’re like thirty minutes out? I can get a ride to the interview I gotta go to tomorrow and I don’t mind leaving my car here. Or if you’d like to ride with me if you’re not busy tomorrow?” Rantaro honestly just wanted more time with Nagito, to study him, to get to know him, to try to get him to feel the same way he felt. Neither of them noticed the Ultimate Gambler watching from her car squinting at the white-haired boy and gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, feeling a weird sense of jealousy that she’d never been affected by before. It was intoxicating to her. All she needed was to wrack in the pot once, sleep with Rantaro once, and these feelings would go away. For sure.

Nagito scrunched up his brows. “But we're not having a DICE meeting tomorrow. Why do you want to do that?” 

“Because I like you and want to hang out with you more,” Rantaro said grinning and without missing a beat.

Nagito coughed softly, glancing away for a second not expecting _that_. “Not a shy one  at all. ” That only got a larger smile out of the taller handsome boy. “I suppose I don’t mind riding with you, Amami. It’s not like trash like me has plans tomorrow anyway.” The tone and way Nagito said it was all wrong in comparison to what he said. Nagito sounded proud of that fact, confident as can be. 

Rantaro led them to his car and as they hopped in he offered, “After my interview, we can hang out if you want to.” He noticed the other make a pained expression and he rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t have to be weird, Nagito. I solemnly swear not to kiss you…” Rantaro smirked and threw a wink his way. “Unless you ask me to make out with you then I make no such promises.” 

Nagito swallowed and looked out the window, his cheeks burning red unable to keep eye contact with the boy who made him feel things he’d never experienced before, butterflies filling up his stomach and fluttering around making him dizzy with something like joy. They weren’t bad feelings necessarily but they were definitely confusing. “O-Okay then.” 

“Okay then?” Rantaro asked side-glancing the off-white blonde as he drove him home. 

“Okay then,” Nagito repeated, nodding to affirm it in both of their heads. “Let’s hang out tomorrow.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Rantaro let out a breath of relief before he smiled. It wasn't a date like he'd like it to be but it was something. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this was a more 'Nagito/Rantaro' centric chapter but it ties in with the main story! The next chapter will be focusing on our two main boys again since they'll be doing the group Danganronpa interview and revelations will be made in it! Also, I 'hope' I made this clear in the way I wrote it but Nagito doesn't actually have crushes on either Shuichi or Kokichi and he didn't have one on Hajime-- those are all obsessions that he's now got in his head are 'crushes' because of what Rantaro said in an earlier chapter. Now, Rantaro on the other hand is different; that's why he's confusing to him. Nagito is a homosexual but before that, he's a hopesexual lmao. For real, though. So Nagito became obsessed with Shuichi watching him on the show (he likes them protagonists)-- that's why he had such a 'distaste' in him. Because he was beyond disappointed that he'd 'given up hope' and it bothered him because he was who had caught his attention when watching the show. He started to look at Kokichi because he knew Shuichi liked him. It's a weird dance in his head of switching between his obsession and his obsessions likes/dislikes. He never cared about Kokichi in the show, it wasn't until after Shuichi started liking him that Nagito started to care. Basically, Nagito is subconsciously trying to figure out what's just attraction/hope-filled obsessions and attraction/genuine chemistry/feelings since he hasn't realized the HUGE difference yet. I 'hope' that's not confusing XD 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I 'hope' you guys enjoyed this chapter! ;)


	28. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi experiment more with each other; Shuichi surprising him.  
> The classmates have a group interview where Junko offers them her own little surprise.  
> One interview changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna skip the smut ill put *** up!

Once Miu dropped them off at their house Shuichi fed their kitten and they sat down on the couch before he told Kokichi the reason why he’d been irritable near the end of the meeting and described his strange experience with the Ultimate Luck finishing with: “Nagito told me I used to be his favorite on the show until I ‘gave up on hope.’ It was really weird and made me mad. I think he’s trying to get under my skin because he likes you? B-But I don’t know for sure now, not after he told us all… _that_.” Shuichi shuddered just thinking about it.

Kokichi made a face. “You were his favorite?” 

“Apparently?” Shuichi scratched his cheek with his forefinger before stroking their kitten's black and white fur as Destiny ate up the attention from her owner. “A-And it broke his heart? I-I don’t know. It freaked me out though.” 

“You’d think _I_ was his favorite.” Kokichi pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he huffed.

“Well, don’t sound so disappointed about the ‘kinda cute’ guy, your words _not_ mine, not having you as his favorite, Kichi.” Shuichi narrowed his eyes on the supreme leader although his tone didn’t hold any actual bite to it. 

Kokichi returned the dirty look before immediately grinning remembering something Shuichi had said earlier. He plucked Destiny off Shuichi's lap and put her on the floor so he could move over to straddle his boyfriend on the couch. “You know what? I’m not disappointed. I get it. You were my favorite too after all.” Kokichi leaned forward appreciating Shuichi’s golden eyes as he brushed his lips against his and snaked his arms around the back of his neck hearing the detective intake a breath when Kokichi slowly started grinding against him making Shuichi’s hands quickly go to the smaller boy’s hips encouraging it. Just what he wanted. In a sensual voice, Kokichi said, “I seem to recall you saying I’d pay for slapping your ass when we got home. Was that all talk?”

Shuichi got a mischievous glint in his eyes and he smiled and moved his fingers down from Kokichi’s hips to his butt and unapologetically grabbed a handful of it, making Kokichi gasp and lean back from Shuichi’s face with widened eyes and blushing not expecting it. Shuichi put one hand up to the back of Kokichi’s head, keeping the other hand exactly where it was, and pulled his lips back down to him. “Nope.” 

*** 

Once Shuichi closed the distance Kokichi immediately melted into the kiss and proceeded what they were doing, electricity stirring in the air around them as pleasant shivers ran over the entirety of his body. “God, I’ll never fucking get tired of you surprising me.” 

“I hope not,” Shuichi whispered in between their heated kissing and grinding, that actually being an unsaid fear of his. He opened his eyes for a beat to appreciate his boyfriend’s beautiful face then side-glanced the black and white movement and noticed their kitten just staring at them making Shuichi wince. “Ah, wait.” Kokichi groaned and pulled his face back a bit before his eyes widened again as Shuichi lifted him up and off the couch making him quickly cling to the navy-haired boy like a koala with his legs and arms wrapped around him. “I don’t want Destiny seeing this.” The purple-haired boy giggled as his boyfriend carried him into the bedroom. After Shuichi had the door closed behind them so their kitten couldn’t follow, he threw Kokichi onto the bed before hovering over him, moving his kisses down from his lips to go for the spot on his neck Shuichi knew for a fact he liked. Hearing him mewl, Shuichi restrained his wrists and kissed his jawline and grinned against it as he said, “It’s punishment time.”

Kokichi tossed his head back and sighed completely content with where this seemed to be going. Shuichi shouldn’t be real, in Kokichi’s opinion. He was far too perfect. Unlike before, Kokichi was glad of that fact instead of scared by it. Kokichi gazed into beautifully golden eyes as he teased, “So, what, my beloved detective? You planning on roughin’ and tyin’ me up tonight?” Kokichi nibbled on Shuichi’s bottom lip used to being the one in control and taunting him but liking this development where it seemed to be the other way around.

Shuichi took a few seconds to gather his resolve before he said, “Yes.” 

“ _What?_ ” Kokichi’s mouth fell open as his eyes widened, both boys’ faces reddening and their hearts pounding fast in unison. “Are you serious?” 

“I-If you want me to?” Shuichi grimaced, having had an idea for this but regretting it now letting loose his grip on the other’s wrists and looking away. “It’s stupid.” 

“I think I died in that hydraulic press and went to heaven,” Kokichi said in a breath as his heart skipped a beat before he let out another dreamy sigh. He rolled his hips forward getting Shuichi’s attention back on him instead of his silly insecurities. “Nee-heehee. Mister Detective, it’s not stupid at all. Don’t look at the wall all pouty, I really want your eyes to be on me.” Kokichi moved his wrists up to where they were ready to be tied if Shuichi wanted to. “You already know that I’d let you do anything you wanted to me, Shuichi, since I love you.”

Gulping because he wasn’t sure what he’d just gotten himself into, Shuichi took his time unbuttoning the other’s straight jacket shirt and ran a hand down his bare chest before removing the shirt for him and blushed once he looked into stunning lavender eyes once again. Shuichi took a deep breath to get his erratic heart under control before slipping off his own long-sleeved t-shirt and rolling it up to where he could wrap the sleeves around Kokichi’s wrists above his head and to the headboard. “Th-That okay?” A naughty smile with pearly white teeth, sparkling lavender eyes, and a slow nod was his answer. Before he continued, the navy-haired boy said, “I love you, Kokichi.” 

“I love you too, Shuichi.” Kokichi kissed him tenderly before rolling his hips forward again making Shuichi close his eyes in bliss as electricity shot straight through him and stayed in lower regions. “Awe, man. It’s been a while since I landed into trouble like this.” He stared at his beautiful beloved detective just hoping his boyfriend would play along.

Shuichi’s ability to remember things precisely knew exactly what Kokichi was doing. Hearing those words brought the detective back to the heated moment they’d shared making out in a dirty alleyway after Kokichi had stolen the ‘prized possession’ which happened to be roller skates. “You’ve landed into trouble like this with other detectives, phantom thief?” Shuichi asked with a playful lilt to his tone, his small smile twitching at the side trying not to grin. 

“Oh never, after all my eyes have only ever been on you.” Kokichi glanced around the room as he said, “Trapping me in a place like this… That’s very like you, Mister Detective.” 

“Oh yeah?” Shuichi kissed and suckled on his neck as he listened to his boyfriend's bit. 

“Y-Yeah.” Kokichi’s breath hitched once he felt a cold hand slide down the length of his chest and stomach and into his pants. Moaning and moving himself into the touch he sounded a lot less sassy as he said, “But I’ll never tell you where the hidden gem is. Torture won’t work either, y’know.”

Shuichi tugged on the smaller boy’s belt with the other hand and kept eye contact with him as he said, “We’ll see about that.” Once his pants were off and Shuichi moved his head between his legs the navy-haired boy teased him going painfully slowly, never doing what he knew Kokichi really wanted, and after a few minutes, he heard Kokichi whine and toss his head back in frustration. 

“I’ll give you whatever you want, stupidhead, just stoooop,” Kokichi begged with his eyes closed and brows pinched in frustration.

Shuichi sniggered and moved his face back up to his boyfriend’s while keeping one hand where his mouth had just been barely grazing him. Shuichi grinned as he taunted, “I thought torture wouldn’t work?” 

Kokichi opened his eyes to focus on slitted golden ones then he smirked. “I lied.” 

“Guess I’ll put you out of your misery then,” Shuichi lulled.

Shuichi gave him one more tender kiss before doing everything Kokichi wanted and more just hoping that their neighbors couldn’t hear them while also not caring in the slightest if everyone in the tri-state area heard them. The ‘phantom thief’ thing, Shuichi realized without a doubt was _definitely_ a kink thing for the supreme leader. And the detective didn’t hate it at all. In fact, Shuichi was starting to think they might have the love of the kink in common. He decided in their moment of passion that he was going to study up more and find new ways to ‘surprise’ Kokichi. He already had an idea for the next time. And Kokichi realized halfway through that he was so undeniably wrong when he thought their first time would always be his favorite: this was on another level. Shuichi wasn’t holding back or staying silent or acting shy and not to mention he was tied up to the headboard the whole time which was enough to keep him in euphoria knowing that _Shuichi_ was the one who tied him up. Kokichi never wanted to come back down from this high despite how sore he knew he was going to be the next few days. The supreme leader liked being on top for DICE but at home he liked Shuichi being the one in control. 

Still clinging to him in an embrace afterward, both sweaty and breathing hard, Shuichi said, “We’re doing that again.”

Kokichi wiggled underneath him, placing his cheek on the other's head. “Hell yeah, we are.” 

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Shuichi stole another kiss. Then three more. He wanted to stay right where he was but the dumb rational part of his brain reminded him of his responsibilities and he groaned against his boyfriend’s lips before putting his chin on the other's chest looking up at him from under long lashes. “I have to call the Trojan Horses. It’s getting late.” 

“Tell them to suck a dick,” Kokichi said smirking at his boyfriend unabashedly looking his naked figure up and down. “Nee-heehee. That way I can do the same!” He spun his wrists and was freed from the t-shirt within a second making Shuichi’s mouth fall open.

“You could get out that whole time!” Shuichi scoffed before frowning deeply, his whole face turning down into almost comical territory. 

Kokichi thinned his lips to keep from bursting out laughing at him. He put a hand on the love of his life’s cheek and cooed, “Sweet Shu-Shu, just who do you think I am?” Kokichi did a maneuver so quickly that Shuichi’s eyes widened and he grunted before he was on his back with Kokichi straddling him. “Just call them in the morning. I’m not done with you just yet.” 

“Okay,” Shuichi said in a breath agreeing to anything the beautiful boy whose milky skin seemed to shimmer in the light wanted.

“That’s a good little puppy dog.” Kokichi brushed through blue hair with his fingers and smiled at him taking a mental picture of his beloved detective’s flushed face focusing on his golden eyes that seemed to sparkle as he said, “Let’s clean up ourselves and go for round two, hmm?”

“Okay,” Shuichi said even faster than the last time. And so they forgot about their responsibilities for the rest of the night choosing to focus only on each other, the detective sending out a text on his burner phone before getting drunk on his time with the intoxicatingly wonderful supreme leader. 

  
  


The next morning Shuichi called the Trojan Horses via the flash drive and Kokichi sat in with him since he was technically a part of the group now even if he didn’t act like it, teasing Makoto any chance he got. Shuichi deadpanned his boyfriend when it got to become ridiculous and put a hand on his mouth before he said, “Ignoring Kichi for a sec, I wanted to ask you guys a question that doesn’t have anything to do with taking down Danganronpa. I-If that's okay?” 

Kokichi licked the fingers on his lips and Shuichi made a face and pulled back his hand fast as Kokichi curled up his nose and grinned mockingly as he wagged a finger. “Never ignore me, Mister Detective.” Turning his attention back to the screen he said, “Buuut Shuichi is right. This is important.” 

Shuichi smiled at him after wiping his wet hand off on his pants, glad Kokichi was in on the loop with his desire to solve Rantaro’s mystery since he’d told him the day before. “So, Rantaro is wanting to figure out his backstory. Is there any reason that Danganronpa was so… elusive when it came to him asking questions? Do any of you know anything about it?”

Makoto and Kyoko side-glanced each other with knowing looks before returning their attention to the four-way phone call. “Actually, we don’t know much about him at all,” Makoto admitted. “We questioned it too. He’s the only one we don’t have audition tapes on for this season and we don’t know how he got in. We had a couple of people that didn’t do audition tapes last year too so I assumed maybe he knew someone on the inside just like Kazuichi did.” 

“Kazuichi knew someone on the inside?” Shuichi asked, rubbing his chin.

“Yeah, one of his cousins used to work as an engineer for Danganronpa but he got fired this year,” Kyoko said with a thin-lipped frown. “He ended up turning on the show once he found out how much it bothered Kazuichi and started going to protests and…” 

Kokichi's jaw dropped. “Is that the same cousin that got shot?” 

“What?” Shuichi jerked his head to the side. “Kazuichi’s cousin got shot?” 

“Hey hey. I remember that. That was when we all still worked for Danganronpa.” Chiaki tilted her head and raised a finger to her lips, tapping it in thought. “That was one of the biggest riots we’ve had in a while. Most of them just get broken up before they can really get started now. That’s why you haven’t seen many. People are scared to plan peaceful protests now because of hardcore fans disrupting it and the police see everyone on this side as ‘potentially dangerous’ and get trigger happy since they know the prime minister won’t punish them much.” 

“That’s awful." Shuichi frowned shaking head before he asked, "Who else didn’t have to do the audition tapes last year?” 

“Nagito didn’t do one either. I’m not sure who Nagito knew on the inside though,” Kyoko admitted. “Rantaro is the only one from this season who didn’t have to do auditions.”

“And what about his name?” Kokichi asked, getting kind of concerned now feeling like something was amiss.

“His name?” Makoto leaned forward to hear him better.

“We’re pretty sure Rantaro’s name is fake. At least his last name is,” Shuichi explained. “We can’t find anyone listed as ‘Amami Rantaro’ within a 300-mile radius.” 

“He might not be from within a 300-mile radius,” Hajime offered, pinching his brown brows together. “Do you think Danganronpa tampered with his information?” 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips. “This is Danganronpa we’re talking about. Ran-Ran might have known something he wasn’t supposed to.” 

“Th-Then why put him on the show?” Chihiro asked ducked in his chair to keep out of the supreme leader's eye line. Kokichi enjoyed teasing Makoto and Chihiro was just hoping he wouldn’t turn his sights on him. “W-Wouldn’t they just do a mind sweep and let him go?” 

“I feel like the name is a clue.” Everyone's eyes turned to Shuichi who’d spoken his thoughts out loud, making him blush because he knew it sounded a little far-fetched. He touched his neck and his voice lowered a bit. “I-It’s just because his character was basically just for that… clues. What if there's more to it? I-I don’t know…” He turned his eyes to the computer programmer of their group. “Can you check around for his name and pictures and see if anything pops up under facial recognition from before the show took place? I-I don’t know if that's asking too much…” 

Chihiro nodded. “I-I can’t promise anything but I’ll definitely look into it. A-And if you think there’s a clue from Danganronpa then I’d do some research on your end too.”

“Thank you, Chihiro.” Shuichi let out a breath of relief. “And I will. Who’s going to be there for the interviews today?” 

“That’ll be me,” Makoto said, raising a hand and smiling. “Actually I better get off here because I have to be somewhere beforehand, my little sister Komaru has a birthday party she needs a ride to. Are you guys okay with ending this a little early today?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you all again. I’ll see you tomorrow and see you later today, Makoto.” Shuichi waved at them before pressing the sequence and ending the call, pulling the flash drive out to sit beside the laptop instead of inside it. “Well, I was hoping for more information but it seems like he’s a mystery even to the employees.” The navy-haired boy sighed, wiping his forehead a little aggressively trying to think over different ways to figure this out.

Kokichi put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t stress too much over it, my beloved detective. You’ll get it figured out and I’ll help you.” He smirked as he said, “Nee-heehee. After all, this is for my subordinate so we can't let Ran-Ran down! Have you tried looking up his name yet?” 

“Yeah, but I've only got fan fiction and animations of him like I did for us,” Shuichi said rolling his eyes at the memory of the lewd fan art he preferred to not have seen. 

“Maybe I’ll look that up later too,” Kokichi said under his breath, glancing off to the side imagining raunchy stories of the handsome green-haired pothead. Looking back at Shuichi and seeing the disapproval in his deadpan Kokichi snorted and spoke with his hands exaggerating. “Oh come on! Can ya blame me?” Shuichi started to counter him when Kokichi kissed those pouty lips of his and said, “You know you’re the only one who I have my eyes on, my beloved detective. Buuut you’re so easy to rile up! It's funny. Nishishi. Now let’s look up his name in a different way.” 

“What do you mean?” Shuichi asked scrunching up his brows. 

“You said it was possibly a clue right? So start looking at it as a clue!” Kokichi opened up a browser and typed in ‘the meaning of Rantaro.’ He shrugged animatedly as he explained, “If it is fake maybe the meaning of his name will give us something to work with.” 

Shuichi gawked at him and blinked. “That’s actually a really good idea.” 

“Well, don’t sound so shocked, Mister Detective. Come on, let’s look into it.” Kokichi pulled the laptop closer and hummed. “It has a couple of different meanings. ‘Orchid’ in Italian. And ‘healthy son’ in Japanese. Looks like it’s given to the eldest son a lot. Maybe that’s something to work with? No idea about the orchid thing but maybe Rantaro is an older brother?” 

“Could be,” Shuichi said, adding that to his memory database. “Okay, let’s try looking for the meaning of Amami.” He typed it in and it was a little harder to get information on. After a few clicks and scrolling, he found something. “Says it means ‘love me’ in Italian. And broken up it means ‘heaven’ and ‘sea’ in Japanese.” Shuichi tried to think of anything that could be connected between those names and came up short. “If we take it literally it could be indicative of the actual sea? Maybe we could try the closest beach? Or if it's ‘heaven’ it could be about the best star-gazing areas…” Shuichi nodded at his own thought and added, “There was a meteor shower when Junko told us that we were being released so maybe she was dropping a hint then.” 

“Could be the planetarium since we’re in the city?” Kokichi sifted through all the hits for ‘Amami’ that were fan-based instead of anything that could actually help them since there wasn’t anything online. “We could try both and see if there's something there. If not then it’s just another mini-vacation!” Kokichi balled up his fists and offered his ‘in awe’ gesture. “That could be fun!” 

Shuichi chuckled softly before giving Kokichi a light peck on the lips because he found him adorable. “Exactly.” He brushed through purple strands of hair fiddling with it appreciating all the beautiful features on his boyfriend’s porcelain white face when he thought of something. “I feel like Rantaro should be there. Who knows, maybe he’ll see something and it’ll trigger a repressed memory.” 

“Then we should invite Nagito too,” Kokichi said slowly grinning.

“What? No!” Shuichi shuddered just imagining extended time with the Ultimate Luck. “H-He freaks me out.” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and flicked his boyfriend’s nose making Shuichi pucker his face into a sour one and blink. “I’m trying to be a matchmaker here, Mister Detective.” He cupped his cheek and half-smiled. “Ran-Ran doesn’t have anyone. Neither does Nagito. They’re DICE now so I want to help them out. It could be good for both of them.”

Shuichi winced not having thought about it that way and rubbed his neck before he groaned and placed his face in the other’s chest grumbling before he lamented, “ _Fine._ ” Kokichi wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head enjoying the fit Shuichi was throwing, finding it both hilarious and cute. After a few seconds, Shuichi wagged a finger. “But I’m not happy about it.” 

“You’ll warm up to him I think,” Kokichi said snickering to which Shuichi moved back to deadpan him getting an unapologetic cackle out of the smaller boy but he didn’t release his hold on his boyfriend. “What? You will! He’s weird as hell for sure but he’s got potential.” 

“‘Potential?’” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and squinted at him like he’d caught him in the act of something. “Or is that you think he’s ‘kinda cute’?”

“Jealousy, my beloved detective, is adorable on you, don’t get me wrong, but it’s getting silly at this point.” Kokichi kissed him before he grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye to show Shuichi that he was being honest when he said, “I promise there is not a single part of me that wants to be with Nagito.” Kokichi smiled wickedly as he added, “Nee-heehee. If anything _I_ should be the jealous one here!” Shuichi made a weird expression at that evidently confused so Kokichi elaborated, “Since you’re his _favorite_. Nishishi.” 

“Oh, god.” Shuichi made a disgusted face and shook his head fast. “Don’t even start.” 

_“Nagito and Shuichi sitting in a tree,_ ” Kokichi started singing, “ _K-I-S-S-I-_ ” 

“Kokichi, stop,” Shuichi begged with pinched brows covering Kokichi’s mouth again with his hand. So Kokichi yet again attacked his fingers with his tongue making the navy-haired boy pull it back fast and cringe as he hissed. “Ah! Will you stop licking me!?”

“What?" Kokichi waggled his eyebrows as he sang, " _You didn’t mind it last niiiight._ ” He batted his eyelashes and bit his lip in a huge smile, gaining a vibrant blush out of his boyfriend which made him giggle. “Nee-heehee. You’re so easy to mess with, Mister Detective! But come on we gotta go if we’re going to make the interview.” He closed the laptop and offered his hand which Shuichi took although he mumbled under his breath ‘always with the flicking and the licking’ as they left the office to go sit down on the couch and wake for the taxi to pick them up. 

After the cab ride to Danganronpa headquarters, Shuichi felt shivers run down his spine seeing the building again and it had nothing to do with the cold weather. So much trauma had stemmed from this place. So much pain and sorrow and traumatic memories of their friends wrapped up in gore. Even if the gore had all been fake it felt real to them. The memory of finding a flattened body in the hydraulic press made Shuichi squeeze Kokichi’s hand a little tighter so grateful that he was alive and well and with him. Remembering that made Shuichi feel even more right about taking this damn company down and the prime minister with it. 

Standing in line outside the door were their classmates and Shuichi walked up to his closest friends first, the other two to his trio. He waved at them as they stepped closer. “Hey, guys!”

“Side-kick!” Kaito released Maki’s hand to grab Shuichi in a huge hug lifting him up a bit and patted his back as he set him back down. “I’ve missed you, man! It’s so weird not being around all of you all the time.” The tall purple-haired boy rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. “Is it bad that I kinda miss it?” 

Maki offered a small smile. “Hey, Shuichi. It’s good to see you again. I’m glad you and Kokichi seem to have made up.”

Shuichi returned the gesture before he remembered something and turned red matching her outfit that was a little different than her in-game one. “Ah, yeah.” He looked over at his boyfriend and took his hand again. “W-We decided to move past all that.” He turned his eyes back to red ones, his voice lowering with shame. “I-I’m really sorry about anything dumb I said the last time I saw you, Maki. I-I shouldn’t have gotten that drunk.” 

Kaito guffawed before he pumped his fists together. “What are you saying? That night was a blast! We almost got kicked out of _another_ bar. That’s what happens when bros get together!” He turned his eyes to lavender ones and grinned. “Hey, gremlin.”

“How’s it hangin’, ya star-crazed bastard?” Kokichi put a hand out for him to shake then his eyes widened when Kaito ignored it to hug him too lifting him up even higher than he had been able to with Shuichi making the smaller boy blush and sputter at the sudden contact. “Wh-What are you doing!? Set me down, you oaf!”

“You’re my bro now too whether you like it or not!” Kaito exclaimed before obeying. “If you and Shuichi are _together_ together then you’re apart of our trio now. Quartet? Ah, either way. Maki feels the same!”

“I never said that,” Maki argued puffing out her cheek a bit, not wanting him to admit that to the little weasel. 

Shuichi smiled warmly at the exchange taking mental pictures of it before he said, “Oh. Since we’re catching up, where is Kaede?” He glanced around the area looking for a blonde in pink and when he saw her talking to Angie he almost didn’t recognize her. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing red and black instead of pink and purple, the grin on her face was so large even for her that it took Shuichi aback. Kaede was positively glowing, seeming happier than he’d ever seen her and it made the detective beam. “Kokichi, we should go say hi to her. We left things on an awkward note…” He didn’t want to push him but Kaede was still one of his best friends and he wanted Kokichi’s blessing.

Kokichi grimaced remembering his behavior when he'd seen her holding Shuichi's hands and he groaned closing his eyes for a beat. “Might as well rip off the damned bandaid.”

“I guess that’s the spirit?” Shuichi said snickering before leading his boyfriend by the hand up to the pianist. Once Kaede turned her plum-pink eyes to Shuichi they lit up before they quickly dulled and widened seeing the purple-haired boy standing beside him. If Kokichi hadn’t been there she would have grabbed Shuichi in a huge hug much like Kaito had but she didn’t know what would set off the supreme leader. And she did _not_ want to be bullied again. Or grabbed up by the shirt. “Hey, Kaede!”

“H-Hey, Shuichi.” Kaede’s eyes flitted between them before settling on golden ones that she was familiar with as she smiled. “It’s good to see you. I hope all is well?” 

Shuichi frowned knowing she was straining the conversation and didn’t feel comfortable going off her stiff body language. “Everything is going great, Kaede. Isn’t it, Kokichi?” His tone changed and he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend wanting him to apologize to her so badly he couldn’t stand it. And Kokichi knew it.

Kokichi thinned his lips for a moment before placing his hands behind his head and grinning. “We’re doing great! Now, Kay-ay-day, I wanted to tell you something.” He took a second to hold down his gag reflex as he said, “I’m really sorry for how I treated you the last time I saw you.” 

“Really?” Kaede asked, her eyes brightening again and her smile growing larger. 

Kokichi sighed under his breath knowing she was milking it. “Yes. Really. Sooo, we good?” He put a hand out for her to shake hoping they could get past it and off this uncomfortable topic.

Kaede looked down at the hand before grinning and taking it. “We’re good, Kokichi.” Her attention flitted from him to her best friend and she asked, “I-Is it okay if I hug Shuichi?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and waved out a hand as if it was ridiculous for her to ask permission though he couldn’t keep eye contact still not liking them making physical contact. But he trusted and loved Shuichi so he inspected his nails like he was positively bored with the interaction as he said, “I don’t care what you do.” 

Shuichi smiled softly at him and it reached his eyes, he could tell Kokichi was actively trying and was grateful for it. Shuichi opened his arms and got a hug from his best friend before he pulled back and said, “It’s good to see you, Kaede. I heard you took my advice.” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow hearing that and Kaede gushed, “Oh yeah, Henri is perfect for me we just click so well. I’m so glad I listened to you and followed my heart. Rantaro is wonderful and handsome but we just didn’t have... _it_ , you know?” She grabbed both Kokichi and Shuichi’s hand to emphasize. “Like what you two have. That’s what I feel when I’m with Henri.” She sighed contentedly looking off to the side before frowning noticing the green-haired boy not far behind them in line. “I should’ve known Rantaro and I weren’t meant to be earlier on but I’m a romantic and thought maybe we were and I was too scared to admit it to myself that we just didn’t click the same way. It’s kind of like you said. We were good together but we deserve _great_ not just good. Not after all the hell we’ve been put through. I was lonely and I think he was lonely and-- ah, I’m just going on and on.” Kaede shook her head and blushed, releasing her grip on their hands to place her own in front of her black skirt. “Enough about me! How are you guys?” 

“We’ve been doing wonderfully." Shuichi started to gush himself, "We started getting to know Kichi’s parents and--” 

“If everyone could follow me, we’re ready for you guys!” Makoto yelled out above the crowd stealing everyone’s attention. “We’ll do the individual interviews then do a group one just like we did the last time!” He ushered everyone inside smiling a little larger at the detective and the supreme leader, that seeming more real than his small forced smile for everyone else. 

The individual interviews were done by people they didn’t know well but could recognize from the last time, all employees of Danganronpa who worked on the campaigning for the show. Their questions were relatively easy to answer. ‘How has life been since you’ve been outside the headquarters?’ ‘Are you pursuing a career in your ultimate talent or moving on to other things/going back to what you did before?’ ‘Are you still in a relationship with who you used to date or are married to?’ Shuichi’s answers came fast and almost monotonous unless they brought up Kokichi or his adopted parents in which case he couldn’t help but smile. Kokichi was much the same when answering although acting much sassier with the interviewers. 

Once everyone was finished with the private interviews each person received a mic to be strapped to them so they could be heard for the group interview. Makoto led them back outside and around the back to the same stage they’d been at the last time and the devil herself was there waiting on them with a huge wicked smile on her face like she knew a secret, her eyes staying on the Ultimate Detective for a beat longer which made him stumble for a second walking up the steps not liking her staring at him like that at all. Once they were seated Junko took the microphone and addressed the audience that had paid tickets to see the interview live. “Welcome, welcome! We’ve got a special interview here today ladies and gents’ so make sure you grab your seats fast!” Turning her attention to the classmates the psychotic blonde’s eyes flitted across them focusing on everyone except the one person who she knew could possibly bring everything she built up down if he exposed the truth. The boy who might learn too much. Turning to the blonde in red instead of pink she said, “KaeDEAD!” She pointed at the Ultimate Pianist whose eyes widened. 

“M-Me?” Kaede stuttered, swallowing and pointing at herself with one hand while holding onto the hem of her black skirt a little tighter with the other. 

“That’s right! That’s what our fans referred to you as after your _musical_ execution. Hahah!” Junko posed before pulling out her glasses and speaking in a monotonous serious tone. “It’s been a couple of weeks so I gotta ask-- are you still unable to play the piano, Ms. Akamatsu? Or have you picked it up again since dumping the avocado?” Junko didn’t look Rantaro’s way as she said it, keeping her attention on the blonde. 

“N-No.” Kaede ducked her head a bit. “I can’t play it anymore…” She balled her hands into fists before lifting them in front of her face and looking the evil woman in the eye with determination in hers. “But I will! The trauma I got from this show won’t last forever, I just know it won’t! And when I get better it’ll be because _I_ chose to not for Danganronpa!” That got whoops across the crowd, clapping ensuing making the pianist stare out at them instead for a moment and smile.

Junko’s eyebrows rose and she ditched the glasses as she snickered and it turned into full-on cackling holding her sides as she did so with her tongue stuck out. “So little Miss Two-Timer is going to show us she’s boss is that it?” That got laughter out of the audience and clapping which disturbed all the classmates. They had just cheered Kaede on! Whose side we’re they even on!? What the hell kind of fans enjoyed their misery? It seemed all wrong. 

Kaede stood up fast and waved her hands out in front of herself defensively with frightened eyes and spoke in a higher pitch not wanting anyone to think that about her. “I-I never cheated on anyone!” She really hadn’t. Kaede had caught feelings for her current boyfriend while trying her hand at baking since she did technically co-own the bakery but she never did anything physical with him. Not while she was with Rantaro. She might have been confused but she would never do that to someone especially not a friend like Rantaro.

“Settle down, settle down. _God,_ you’re such a goody-two-shoes.” Junko rolled her eyes before turning her sights on the bubbly white-haired blonde Danganronpa was sponsoring for her singing. “What about you, Angie? Can you sculpt anymore?” She sounded far more polite with her that it confused Shuichi. Probably just because they were sponsoring her and wanted her to be seen in a higher manner than the other classmates so they could milk her talents for more money. 

“I…” Angie grimaced and played with the ends of her ponytail before she sighed. “Atua says it is just not in the cards for me.” Then she lifted her head and clasped her hands together at the side with a huge smile. “Perhaps like Kaede I will one day overcome such hardships!” 

Junko hummed half-heartedly before pointing at the giant man with long dark hair and a more appropriate sized suit on for once. “You enjoyin’ porking the old ball-n-chain, bug-boy?” 

Gonta scrunched up his brows and tilted his head. “'Porkin’ the ball-n-chain?' Gonta sorry, he--- I mean I-- don’t understand lady’s words.” He scratched his head then Rantaro leaned over and whispered in his ear and his eyes shot wide open and soon he was jumping up much like Kaede just had, his cheeks a burning red. “Gonta is gentlemen! Gonta not tell such things!” 

“HA! You totally did!” Gonta ducked his head and frowned deeply as he sat back down before he started sputtering that he was a gentleman and would never embarrass his wife making Junko groan once it became incessant. “Ughhh, you guys can be really boring, you know that? Can’t they?” The psychotic blonde spoke louder at the last bit and looked towards the crowd and got cheers back agreeing with her. “Ah, you just can’t stir people up unless they’re fearing for their lives!” Getting a few laughs from the audience she tilted her head and focused on her next target whose buttons she wanted to push never having liked the guy at all. “What about you, avocado? How’s your new life?”

“I’m guessing you’re referring to me?” Rantaro asked with thinned lips and a raised brow that was a few shades darker than his pastel green hair. The girl only nodded instead of saying anything more needing _something_ from him for the interview but not really caring if he went at length. “I’m trying to figure out what my old life was like first. Then I’ll try to figure this new one out.” Squinting at her the handsome boy said, “Something tells me I have _a lot_ more to learn about myself, Enoshima Junko.” 

Junko’s eye twitched and she stared through him, her grin turning dark for a moment. “Perhaps you’re right, Rantaro. Perhaps you'll uncover that you held a rich life before the game..." She sighed happily as she added, "And perhaps you’ll find dead-ends because your previous life was just as empty as this one seems to be.” Her smile came a little easier seeing him frown and it filled her up with joy seeing him in at least a little despair. Junko wished he'd frown more. That he wouldn't be so terribly boring. She asked a few more students how they were doing purposefully saving the best for last. Junko only had four more people to ask and started with the girl in red who wasn’t a pianist. “Maki-Roll, you are our most reserved student. Care to tell us how you’ve been using those assassin skills we gave you?” 

Maki scowled at her and kept red eyes locked on the twin-tailed blonde's face. “No, I do not.” 

Junko hopped off her seat to get closer to her. “I don’t think you understand me. You either tell us about your new life or you get out and we cut off your payments,” Junko threatened after turning off her mic for a moment, and returning the dirty look with her back turned to the crowd. 

The dark-haired Ultimate Assassin’s eyes glinted over with something dark and she stood but not to tell her anything about herself. No. Maki reached into her shirt and grabbed the mic lifting it up and out and spoke directly into it. “I don’t need blood money from anyone. Those days are past me. This company and everything it stands for can _suck my dick._ ” All the classmates' jaws dropped hearing Maki talk like that. She threw the microphone in Junko’s face before addressing the crowd. “ALL OF YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK! Fuck you for enjoying our torment!” She flipped off the people getting a few gasps and boos as she left the stage and the premises having hoped for a way to tell Danganronpa exactly how she felt and was glad Junko had given her the perfect opportunity. 

“Good riddance!” Junko tossed her blue eyes and teased, “Assassins, am I right?” The audience was too busy whispering to focus solely on her so she was quick to turn around and saw the Ultimate Astronaut moving off the stage too without a word to anyone hoping to sneak by. “Where are you going, space-boy?” 

Kaito stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath before he said, “If Maki is out then I’m out too!” Kaito’s facial features hardened with determination as he pumped his fists. He turned his lilac eyes to the Ultimate Detective and waved at him as he left the stage. “Good luck, side-kick!” 

“Well…” Junko took a few seconds, clearing her throat before she smiled although a bit more strained now. “Guess some people just like working for free!” The audience seemed to liven up a bit hearing that and relaxed in their chairs while chuckling. Turning back to the classmates, she asked, “Anyone else want to check out on us while we’re doing this?” Junko waved the microphone around as she spoke but no one said a word. The classmates glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing. Of course, they wanted to leave but it was like she said: they’d have basically gone through all that psychological torture for nothing. For Shuichi, Kokichi, Miu, Himiko, Tenko, and Rantaro they needed to seem like they were partly on Danganronpa’s side. Junko squinted at the detective. “What about you, my little despair-bear? I know how much you hate Danganronpa now. Why aren’t you tucking tail and bailing?” 

Being called out made Shuichi nervous, his palms getting clammy having the spotlight on him. He looked Kokichi’s way and squeezed his hand. Can’t seem to like them. Can’t seem to hate them too much. A hay-wire act. “I don’t like what this show did... but it’s like you said, I don’t want to work for free. With that money, Kichi and I can save up and travel the world.” 

“Uh-huh.” Junko tossed her eyes, not believing him in the slightest. “What about you, _Kichi?_ ” She sniggered at the nickname getting a glare out of him. “Evil supreme leaders don’t like obeying rules. Why are you staying instead of following after the other two losers?” 

Kokichi placed his hands behind his head and grinned cheekily at her with his eyes closed. “Nee-heehee. I’m a leader, not a follower! Duuuh.” The fans of Kokichi in the crowd giggled, some clapping and whooping hearing it.

Junko didn’t believe either of the two boys. She had suspicions that they were up to something with Chihiro and Chiaki. That DICE was up to something. “Well, I’ve got a surprise for both of you since you’ve decided to stay here with us!” Junko smiled wickedly at them and licked her lips. “You know Shuichi’s disorder that he came to us to get rid of, right?” 

Shuichi started sweating wondering just what she was going to say. “Y-Yeah?” 

“Well... It never went away!” Junko grinned at them with conniving eyes and she could hear gasps happening across the audience knowing this wasn’t something available to the public knowledge. She waited a few seconds and scoffed once neither Shuichi nor Kokichi started freaking out, especially disappointed with the supreme leader's response to it. She whined and sounded sassy as she asked, “Uh... Why aren’t you in total despair right now? This was one of my biggest surprises!” 

“Uh… we kinda figured that out already,” Shuichi answered scratching his cheek with his forefinger and ignoring all the people staring at him including his classmates. 

“Nee-heehee. Yeah! Nice try at pulling the rug out from underneath us though!” Kokichi made the ‘okay’ gesture and pursed his lips. “A for effort! Nishishi.” 

“And you’re still staying with him?” Junko tilted her head and guffawed rolling her eyes. “Even though that makes you a _total_ pushover and an idiot?” She raised an eyebrow and focused on the purple-haired boy, her smirk growing wider seeing his lavender eyes glint over with fury despite how well he tried to hide it. “So, Shuichi got to keep his favorite toy after all, huh?” 

Kokichi ground his teeth beneath his fake smile before letting out a slow shaky breath knowing getting angry was just what Junko wanted. Instead, he grinned and wagged a finger like he was getting onto the woman. “He’s a sexy motorcycle detective, Junko.” He showed off Shuichi like he was a prize on a gameshow gesturing towards him with both hands. “I’d have to be daft to break up with _him_ over some stupid thing he said as his pregame self!” Kokichi squished up his boyfriend’s cheeks and said, “Just look at the man! Am I riiight?” That got cheers and laughter out of the audience and a vibrant blush and grumbling ‘Ko-Kokichi!’ out of Shuichi. 

“Ridiculous.” Junko huffed irritated with how well he took it and she dramatically pouted before she immediately started laughing and grinning like a maniac holding herself in a hug moving from side to side. “Ah! Such despair! I’ve been looking forward to this for sooo long.” She wiped away a happy tear before sighing dreamily. “Thank you for pulling the rug out from underneath _me!_ That was delightful!” She giggled before plopping back down in her seat, having been standing and walking across the stage for the majority of the group interview. “Of course, the Ultimate Detective would figure that out. Buuut I bet I have a surprise none of you could have guessed.” 

“Nyeh... What kind of surprise?” Himiko adjusted her witchy hat to hide part of her face scared of what it might be.

Junko snapped her fingers towards her guards. "Bring him out!"

“Bring who out?” Makoto asked, making a weird expression with furrowed brows. 

“Why, my real little despair bear, of course,” Junko lulled grinning and her guard pressed a button on a remote and everyone’s eyes turned to the front of the stage as a trap door opened to lift up something black and white with a jagged red eye that seemed to travel across the area making some people tremble just seeing the doll. “Monokuma!” She exclaimed gesturing to him like the stuffed bear was a prize on a gameshow mocking the Ultimate Supreme Leader. There was quiet amongst the classmates and cheers from the audience excited to see the stuffed toy for some reason. 

“This is weird,” Rantaro whispered to Shuichi and Kokichi leaning forward from behind them.

“Ya wanna speak up, _Rantaro?_ ” Junko asked, squinting at him with her arms crossed. 

“Sure,” Rantaro said shrugging with one shoulder. “I don’t understand the surprise. We’ve seen the doll before during the meteor shower. Why are you showing him off like this?” 

“Upupupu. I’m not a damn doll so get your facts straight, kid!” What they had thought to be a stuffed bear turned his glowing red eye up to the crowd and hopped up on his feet.

Screams and gasps from the classmates went around as cold dread ran through each of them leaving most silent and some babbling to each other in fear.

“H-How is this possible?” Shuichi asked with widened eyes and his heart ramming in his chest. 

“What? Like it’s hard?” Junko snorted before picking Monokuma up to sit him in her lap. She moved his arms and spoke in a much higher voice like she was puppeteering him. “Upupupu. We built Kiibo after all! Why would a Monokuma automaton be any different?” 

“Why?” Kokichi asked, setting his jaw and staring straight through both her and Monokuma. 

“Because we have a feeling someone in this classroom is up to no good!” Monokuma exclaimed as he lifted up his paw to show off his claws as they unsheathed themselves and he giggled in a robotic voice. “Upupupu. And we want them to know we won’t go down without a fight!” 

“We’ve got about a hundred of these bad boys!” Junko bragged, petting his black and white fur. “He seems real as hell, right?” She turned to the audience and spoke into the microphone. “Riiight?” For once the crowd didn’t respond well to her, they all seemed nervous with pained expressions seeing the outspread claws on the robotic bear’s hand. “Don’t worry! He won’t attack civilians. He’s programmed to defend our prime minister and me. I just wanted to show off my new toy!” Junko turned her eyes back to Kokichi as she said, “Since Shuichi showed off his.” 

Kokichi felt fire crawl through his veins knowing Junko knew they were going after her. Nothing they could ever do would be enough to sway them away from suspecting them. They killed Sayaka and passed it off as a ‘coincidence.’ It didn’t matter how many heists they did. How many loose ends they tied up. How much proof they had in their favor. Junko was ruthless and bloodthirsty and waiting for-- _hoping_ for them to attack. Maybe Celestia had been onto something when she suggested a riskier plan. Maybe this should be seen as war. The mastermind of Danganronpa had an army... But so did the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Kokichi jumped up and spat, “You know what, I think I’ll take your earlier offer, Junko.” He ripped off the microphone from his chest and spoke directly into it. “Maki-Roll is right. Fuck all of you! This whole company can SUCK MY DICK!” He threw the microphone down before he stomped on it crushing it with his heel before he stormed off the stage not looking back.

Shuichi glanced away from his boyfriend who’d just abandoned the interview to see Makoto whose face had paled seeing the newest automaton clearly not having any idea about this development. Turning his attention back to Kokichi the Ultimate Detective knew he had to follow him. If he was going down then Shuichi would go down with him. Looked like he was going to be going remote for every Trojan Horse meeting from now on. Shuichi stood and glared at the psychotic blonde. “I’m done with Danganronpa too.” He started moving off stage when Junko spoke, making him stop in his tracks as his heart fell to the bottom of his stomach.

“Just remember the motive videos, my little despair bear.” Junko turned her conniving blue eyes to meet frightened golden ones and turned off her microphone for the last bit as she finished, “Kichi’s parents sure are delightful, aren’t they? Be a shame if anything happened to them.” Shuichi froze in place staring at her as cold dread swarmed his entire body. He gulped before he took a deep breath gathering his resolve and he stepped faster to find his boyfriend, not going unaware of the threat she’d just made on Kaiha and Fumihiro. And of the fact that this changed everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's getting real people! :O thank you for reading love y'all <3  
> I hope the beginning wasn't too cringe I said there was going to be some light smut and it felt appropriate with the title lol


	29. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi leave the interview just for chaos to ensue among the classmates.  
> Junko makes a promise just as Shuichi does the same later for his boyfriend.  
> Nagito and Rantaro hang out before opening the case that is Amami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos/comments!! It's over 11k hits now and I am BLOWN AWAY!! Thank you guys!! <3

Miu watched Junko tell Shuichi something she couldn’t hear before he left. Fire started crawling through her veins knowing the bitch had not only upset Kokichi but had scared Shuichi in some way. She cracked her knuckles turning a dirty look on the psychotic blonde, a growl threatening to leave her throat. No one hurt Shuichi except maybe her. And that was if he ever hurt Kokichi. “If they are out then I’m out too. You can keep your money ya fucking despair-induced whore.” The foul-mouthed blonde jumped up looking at Kiibo and the robot silently stood, something like joy and fear for what was happening filling his stomach, as she took his hand in hers and with the other hand, Miu flipped Junko and the audience off. “Peace, bitches!” 

“No one wants your nasty ass anyway!” Junko cackled, shaking off the experience fast, the crowd cheering her on and whooping at her come back. 

Tenko and Himiko shared knowing looks before setting their expressions into hardened ones as they stood hand in hand. “We’re out too! There are waaay too many degenerate males in this company for our liking! You can shove your paychecks where the sun doesn't shine, Enoshima.” Tenko turned her nose up wondering if her newfound bestie Sakura would be proud of her as she led the red-headed mage off the stage and to the bottom of the steps.

“Nyeh. Yeah! Good riddance!” Himiko used Junko’s own words against her and stuck her tongue out with her eyes closed before she followed after her girlfriend.

“Yeah!” Kaede stood up with her fists held in front of her and her dark blonde eyebrows pulled down with determination, her outburst making Junko jerk her head from Himiko and Tenko to see the Ultimate Pianist. “If my friends are done with Danganronpa then so am I!” 

“Wait, let’s not get--” Junko started before she was spoken over by the guy she despised. 

“No.  _ You _ wait,” Rantaro said standing with his hands on his hips. He chuckled mockingly, grinning as he said, “You cut off their payments then you’ll have to cut mine off too.” Rantaro shrugged raising his arms up with a curt laugh. “I’d rather  _ actually _ work at a dentist's office than keep dealing with you.” As he followed Kaede and the other two girls he stared down Junko and spat, “I don’t think I’ll find deadends with my origin, Enoshima. I know you’re keeping something important from me.” He got in her face, making her lean back, the bear in her arms turning up a jagged red eye glinting with a threat in it as Rantaro made his own threat. “And I  _ promise _ I’ll figure it out.” 

Junko scoffed but there was fear evident in her blue eyes that Rantaro noticed were contacts up close. “Ya right. You don’t know shit and you never will. You’re not good enough.”  _ And never have been _ , Junko thought to herself. Rantaro smiled at her knowing that she’d unknowingly given away something with her body language that she hadn’t meant to. Now Rantaro had no doubts she was afraid of him discovering whatever it was she hiding from him. By himself, maybe he wouldn’t figure it out. But with the Ultimate Detective on his side, he finally felt it to be possible. No. Probable.

“Gonta wants to be done too!” Gonta trailed after the green-haired boy with a huge smile on his face, his eyes half-shut with delight as he supported his friends.

“What the hell is going on!” Junko moved to stop the tall brunette when the look he gave her stopped her in her tracks, his smile falling fast as he stared straight through her. She’d never seen the gentle giant in-person look quite like that. Junko knew he had all of his memories from inside the game now, including the virtual world and knew that had changed him a bit. She had hoped it would add to the ratings, the despair he felt with the weight of what he’d done on him. Not wanting to end up like Miu had in the game, Junko stayed back. Monokuma stood at her side with his claws outstretched waiting for the man to so much as misstep ready to kill on sight. The classmates who’d said they were done waited on the steps of the stage looking back at the ones who’d yet to say anything, hoping they’d join them. “Well, leave already!” Junko exclaimed, crossing her arms huffing not even caring about the audience seeing her throwing a fit, not liking their silence. 

“Atua says not without me!” Angie said jumping up and raising the tips of her twin tails above her head. It took her a little longer to deliberate the pros and cons of giving up her sponsorship but if everyone was doing it then so would she! “Hehe. I see I’ve surprised you, Ms. Enoshima.” She had. Angie would have been paid millions by the time they were done helping her tour all over the world. It made no sense. Junko would have pushed her image so far. The bubbly white-haired blonde shrugged as she beamed. “Who needs new money when you got old money!” Angie giggled as she ran over to stand with her friends feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was the resistant’s investor after all so screw Danganronpa!

One by one each classmate said they were done, giving short speeches filled with hatred for the show and when it rounded down to two left who were clearly on the same mind-track Junko ordered her guards to get rid of the audience and make sure none of them ever said a word about this, cutting the cameras off and rushing off with Monokuma in her arms absolutely seething as her eye twitched so infuriated with Shuichi that she couldn’t stand it. He was like this damn seasons leader even outside the game! Sure he evoked hope but he had basically given up on both hope and despair in the season’s finale! Choose one would ya!? Everyone else seemed to eat it up but it  _ disgusted _ her. Junko missed how he was before the game. He’d been so entertaining. So much fun. Why would they want to follow someone like him now!? 

Junko locked herself in her office but not before she flipped over a chair and screamed, stomping her foot, Monokuma just steps away watching her go through the motions silently waiting for orders. Then just as quickly Junko clutched her stomach and started laughing maniacally, in absolute delight because this was it. This was what she craved. Despair. And Shuichi, her little despair bear, had given her such a wonderful treat without even realizing it. The psychopath pounded her fist on her desk as she said, “I’ll make you pay for this,  _ Saihara Shuichi. _ If it's the last thing I do, I’ll get you back for ruining my show! Then you can have what we both know you crave just as badly now as you did back then.” Her smile widened into an unnatural territory, far too large for anyone with a normal mind, as she finished, “Despair.” 

  
  


Nagito’s heart thumped hard in his chest and his jaw dropped watching the live of the interview. He knew Danganronpa would alter or not post the footage for their show and was glad a fan had snuck in a phone to record the whole thing. After Shuichi left it caused a domino effect. Miu wasn’t far behind him saying her peace the second he was around the corner. Tenko and Himiko shared a look before hopping up and telling Junko to shove her paychecks leaving Junko to scoff then Kaede stood and with her fists in front of her and eyebrows furrowed in determination she said she was out too. Then Rantaro got in Junko’s face swearing he'd uncover his mystery before he left with a mocking smile on his face, the confidence in his stance making Nagito’s stomach fill up with a weird sensation most would realize as butterflies. Then Gonta was soon behind them and even Angie had jumped in! Shuichi and his friends had so much influence that it left Junko sputtering, her blue eyes going huge as she tried and failed to stop it from getting out of hand. 

Alas, she was powerless as one by one every classmate got up and told her off in front of the audience not allowing their fear of the newest automaton to sway them before the audience was ushered out by her guards and he could hear them tell them not to speak a word of this to anyone, the last shot showing Junko storming off with Monokuma in her arms. It was too late. Everything was recorded live and seeing it Nagito lept from his couch to pace around the room squealing and cackling delightfully since everyone had been pulled into ultimate hope led by Kokichi and Shuichi. How had he ever questioned the detective? Of course, Shuichi had found a way in the game to turn the tables on Danganronpa and choose the best type of hope. He was like Hajime but better. Nagito held the phone to his chest and laughed maniacally, his smile never dying down. This was the best treat anyone could have given him today. Hope.

Nagito was blissed out of his mind screen recording the interview just in case they got it taken down and almost didn’t hear the knock on the door. Opening it his wild grin faltered for a second and his heart picked up in speed seeing the green-haired stoner. He’d completely forgotten they were supposed to hang out with each other. Nagito offered a small bow, placing his arm in front of his stomach to add flair to it. “Amami, what a pleasure it is to see you!” 

Rantaro chuckled softly and returned the gesture although silly as it seemed. “And to you as well, sir.” He smiled as he lifted back up, keeping his eyes locked on piercing green ones. “How are you?”

“I know I am but human trash but goodness I am over the moon!” Nagito ushered him in with a hand as he explained, “I saw the interview live and that was fantastic! It filled me up with so much hope it's basically bubbling over in me.” He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around himself moving from side to side with a huge smile on his face looking down at his feet.

“Not trash,” Rantaro argued, wagging a finger before he took the seat on the couch next to Nagito after he’d led him into the living room. “But I’m glad you’re happy. It got pretty crazy up there. I think we stunned Junko.” He snickered remembering it before he started fiddling with his piercings, a little nervous about hanging out with the guy he liked. “So, what do you want to do?” 

Nagito moved his attention from his mind, reliving the memories of the interview he’d seen, giving it to the handsome boy sitting beside him. He scratched his cheek with his forefinger as he admitted, “I don’t care what we do. You should decide.” Nagito also felt like he was unworthy of making large decisions even if this one should be seen as small. It didn’t really feel small to him. Not when it involved the green-haired stoner. 

Rantaro bit his lip thinking over ways to get closer to the white-haired boy without freaking him out. A date that wasn’t quite a date. He rubbed his neck as he asked, “Want to watch a movie together? I like picking them apart myself. My favorites to do it with are comedies because I can tell when an actor has had to redo a scene a few times since it got them laughing.” 

“Really?” Nagito's eyebrows rose kind of impressed by that. The offer reminded him of what he’d seen Kokichi and Shuichi do on Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up With The Class. Maybe… Maybe it would be fun to do it instead of just watching people he admired greatly doing it.

“Mhm.” Rantaro smirked knowing the idea had enticed the cute boy and picking up the remote, he wagged it around as he asked, “Care to pick the movie?” 

Nagito scratched his head, not used to someone continually asking for his opinion. “U-Uh, sure.” He pointed out one he enjoyed watching, something he did was rewatch movies like crazy because it gave him comfort. It was less anxiety-inducing and his poor memory wouldn’t get in the way as often since he’d seen it religiously. “That is a really good one.” 

“You’ve seen it already?” Rantaro asked and sensed what seemed like shame in the other’s expression for a fraction of a second, Nagito having watched it about two hundred times. The green-haired boy, not wanting him to become uncomfortable, grinned. “Awesome! You can help me pick it apart then. If you’ve seen it before then I’m sure you’ll be able to do it easily.” 

Nagito smiled and let out a breath of relief as he nodded. “Yeah.” 

So Rantaro started the movie and they watched it together, the taller boy pointing out the body language tells the other had never noticed before making Nagito see the movie he’d watched so many times in a new light which was refreshing. Comfortable. Yet still new. The white-haired boy remembered the episode of Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up With The Class when Shuichi had held Kokichi’s hand. Did it make movies more enjoyable doing it at the same time? The movie was halfway over and Rantaro hadn’t moved to take his hand like Shuichi had for Kokichi. Should… Should he hold his hand? Was that weird? Why did he want to? His fingers twitched and moved just a pinch closer to the other boy’s hand, not quite touching it. 

Rantaro noticed it, side-glancing the white-haired boy. “Can I hold your hand, Nagito?” 

“What?” Nagito widened his eyes as a light blush touched his cheeks. Had he been that obvious? Or was Amami just that good? He shrugged impassively. “Sure, I guess.” 

“Thanks,” Rantaro said, smiling at him as he took the soft hand in his and he couldn’t contain himself from rubbing gentle circles into his skin as they watched the movie together. 

Nagito felt light like air and had thoroughly enjoyed his day so far, the interview giving him such hope and the intriguing Amami making him open his eyes to the movie he’d seen so many times, so he decided to listen to the fuzzy selfish part of his brain that said it was okay to lean on the handsome mysterious boy’s shoulder. What he didn’t expect was Rantaro resting his cheek on the top of his head and scooting closer. Both of them felt a swarm of butterflies fill their stomachs and Nagito closed his eyes for a beat basking in the warm feelings he’d never experienced before, his black frozen heart chipping off another piece as it melted in the presence of Amami Rantaro. He decided to ignore the self-deprecating voices in his head for the time being and enjoyed the scent of Rantaro’s cologne filling his nostrils. 

Rantaro didn’t so much as flinch once his phone started vibrating and ringing in his pocket but the shorter boy did, moving back to look into stunning green eyes, a question in his own. “Aren’t you going to answer that?” 

Rantaro sighed, knowing their moment was probably over. He could kick whoever was calling him. Rantaro quickly changed his mind once he saw the detective's name and he answered fast. “Shuichi?” Nagito’s eyebrows perked up and he sat up straighter leaning in like he wanted to hear it, the other noticing it making his own brows scrunch up. He almost seemed excited to hear Kokichi's boyfriend's name. Shaking his head at the thought Rantaro asked, “What’s going on?” Looking at the white-haired boy he made a face. “Uh, I’m a little busy right now. I’m at Nagito’s place.” After a beat, he asked, “What? Why?” Rantaro shrugged one shoulder even though he knew Shuichi couldn’t see it. “I’ll ask him, just a sec.” Turning to Nagito, he placed his phone on his chest. “Is it cool if Shuichi and Kokichi come over here? They want to talk to both of us.” 

Nagito’s eyes lit up. God, this day couldn’t get any better. He couldn’t stop the huge smile from lifting his features as he quickly nodded almost bowing at the very idea of hosting them. “Yes! Yes. Tell them that both of them are  _ always _ welcome here with trash like me.” 

Rantaro didn’t like the way he said it but brushed it off, knowing it was probably because Kokichi was coming over. Great. Rantaro liked Kokichi, don’t get him wrong, but he was kind of cockblocking him. Hopefully, with Shuichi coming along too, this had to do with his name and that was worth not getting to finish their sort of date for. “He said that’s fine,” Rantaro said, purposefully leaving out the elaborate proposal not wanting to repeat that back to anyone. “See you guys in a few. Bye.” Hanging up the phone he pocketed it and offered the cute boy a half-smile. “Sorry, we got interrupted. Do you…” Rantaro saw the smile falter on Nagito’s face and knew he didn’t want to cuddle anymore, not with Kokichi coming over, so he sighed and finished instead with: “Care to rewind the movie a few minutes? I feel like I missed something.” 

Nagito let out a breath he’d been holding and nodded. “Sure!” 

“Thanks.” Rantaro changed his mind again. If this wasn’t some type of lead he really could kick the Ultimate Detective for ruining the moment. 

It didn’t take Kokichi or Shuichi long to show up, Rantaro just behind Nagito as he opened the door. Then he saw it. The way Nagito’s eyes moved from lavender ones to focus on golden ones for a second longer. The navy-haired boy looked away after Nagito smirked at him while Rantaro pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes on the boy he liked officially suspicious of his thoughts on the detective seeing the exchange. 

“Hello, hello! What a pleasure it is to hoast two people filled with hope.” Nagito bowed like he had earlier, this time going down even further and it made Rantaro frown hoping that had been something special between them. Lifting back up, Nagito said, “Come in, come in!”

“Nee-heehee. Thanks, Mister Luck!” Kokichi didn’t take a second to step inside.

“U-Uh, thanks,” Shuichi said in a smaller voice, already uncomfortable before he quickly followed after his boyfriend and the two other boys into the house, his eyes flitting over the area noticing that most rooms were darkened and wondered why every curtain was drawn. Did Nagito just not like bright lights? Without even thinking about it he took a mental picture of the dimmed lights and curtains banking that information for his personal investigation on the Ultimate Luck. He would keep it out of DICE but Shuichi still didn’t trust him. They sat down on the opposite couch of them and the detective decided to get right down to business. “So, something we’ve found in our research is that only three people have ever got on the show without needing to do audition tapes. Kazuichi, who had a cousin on the inside at the time, and you two.” 

Rantaro shared a look with Nagito before asking, “What does that mean?” 

“It’s weird. I know you don’t know anything about your past, Rantaro. But I have to ask you how did you get on the show, Nagito?” Shuichi glanced at his friend before focusing on the strange man in full detective mode now, not feeling the usual desire to teeter between it and polite mode. For Rantaro, sure. But not for him.

Nagito looked off to the side and hummed thinking about it. “I don’t rightly know.” Shuichi sighed heavily and Nagito didn’t want to disappoint him so he said, “I know  _ why _ I went on the show, however.” 

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense, Mister Luck,” Kokichi teased leaning on his boyfriend and Nagito wasn’t sure which one he felt more jealous of. Kokichi or Shuichi. "Tell us! Tell us!'

“My mother was dying of blood cancer and she needed the money. She ended up kicking the bucket while I was on the show,” Nagito said bluntly causing silence to echo across the room. He watched as Rantaro frowned, wishing he could place a hand on his to comfort him, Kokichi’s eyebrows rose and he blinked as his jaw fell open, not expecting  _ that _ , Shuichi’s hardened features immediately softened and now he didn’t feel as weird about teetering in between detective mode and polite mode for him. 

“I’m so sorry, Nagito,” Rantaro said with a sympathetic smile, his face pulling in opposite directions. 

“Yeah.” Kokichi cleared his throat sitting back in thought. “I’m sorry too.” 

“That must have been really hard for you,” Shuichi offered and the tone he used made Nagito jerk his head up to see warm golden eyes looking at him but he had an awkward smile on his face, feeling bad for the guy but still not really liking him either, unsure how to interact with him. 

“Oh, it’s a fitting backstory for trash like me!” Nagito waved it off chuckling, his fake smile growing wider once he started to feel uncomfortable with the positive attention from all three attractive boys. “I’ve never thought about the fact that I didn’t do an audition tape. Wow, that is very impressive detective work, Shuichi! You just might be onto something there. Of course, someone like  _ you _ would already have a lead. It fills me with hope just imagining you uncover this mystery of Amami.” The use of his last name and Shuichi’s first wasn’t lost on the green-haired boy making him frown again before moving away from Nagito a smidge. Did he seriously have two freaking guys to compete with? That would just be ridiculous.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow before squinting at the white-haired boy for a second noticing how  _ complimentative _ he was being with his boyfriend. Sure, Shuichi had said he  _ used _ to be his favorite but he didn’t like him being his favorite  _ now. _ Kokichi moved a little closer to him and took his hand in his without asking permission and grinned as he said, “Nee-heehee. That’s Shuichi for you! So,  _ my _ beloved detective, what are ya thinking?” He batted his eyelashes up at him stealing his attention and keeping it, golden eyes quick to lock on beautiful lavender ones. 

Shuichi noticed Kokichi acting odd but liked the hand-holding so he kept his eyes on his as he said, “Maybe we can look into who Nagito’s mother was? Maybe she knew someone on the show too and we just don’t know who it is yet?” Slow to turn his head, he nodded at his own thoughts. “It might just be a dead-end but it’s worth a shot. After we do that we should go to a few places I have suspicions might give us a clue. I really hope those don’t lead to dead-ends.” Then he cringed remembering the interview and ducked his head a little lower. He still hadn’t told Kokichi about Junko’s threat, deciding to do that when they were alone and at home, both needing a distraction right now. “But now Kokichi and I are off the show. I don’t know how well Danganronpa will respond to you going around investigating with me and--”

“I quit the show too, man,” Rantaro interrupted making both boys gawk at him. “I’m not worried about what they think about me. If it helps me figure out my name I’ll go anywhere you need me to.” 

“You quit?” Kokichi tilted his head and parted his lips, not having known about this. 

“Yeah.” Rantaro snickered and grinned. “Everyone did.” 

“What?” Shuichi asked, his jaw dropping and his heart flipping in his chest with joy. 

“Oh, it was so wonderful to see! I screen recorded the live interview from one of the audience members. It filled me up with so much hope. Here, watch this.” Nagito pulled out his phone and moved over to the other couch to be beside them, choosing to sit next to Shuichi since he couldn’t sit in between them like he wanted to because Kokichi was practically glued to him. “You boys started a domino effect!”

“Maki did,” Shuichi corrected, moving closer to Kokichi not liking Nagito in his personal space, not liking that he could smell cinnamon on him. “She’s the one who quit first.” 

Nagito hummed, not paying it any mind choosing his line of thinking over the truth. “Ah, I think she inspired you, Shuichi, but everyone knows you’re the one who really leads in that class.” Kokichi slit his eyes on him, not liking  that _at all_ since he was the Ultimate Supreme Leader. “I don’t have much on my mother but I have some pictures I can show you guys. Just a second.” Nagito moved over to the couch Rantaro was on and opened the coffee table drawer, his eyes widening once he saw the detective’s pictures instead, having forgotten he’d moved them back to the living room the night before, and he quickly shut that drawer. “Ah, I think I moved them to my bedroom.” Stepping away Nagito didn’t notice Rantaro’s eyes widen seeing the photographs, the white-haired boy not being as sluethy as he’d thought he’d been. After a minute of gathering all the photographs, he came back into the living room and outspread them on the coffee table. “My dead mother!” 

Shuichi cringed at the almost happy, confident way he’d said it and felt shivers run down his spine. He didn’t know what was wrong with Nagito but he had no doubts that there was definitely a screw loose up there. Shaking it off he moved to the floor sitting beside the coffee table as he sifted through the pictures scrunching up his brows once he came across one of Nagito as a child holding onto his mother’s hand. Tilting his head Shuichi squinted at the photograph. It was in focus. And by it, he meant every part of the picture. It looked too clear and going off the age Nagito should’ve been the camera quality shouldn’t have been that well back then. Without thinking about it, Shuichi said, “This is photoshopped.”

“What?” Nagito asked, kneeling beside him, his fake smile faltering for a second.

“Yeah. Look here.” Shuichi showed it to them and explained, “It’s far too clear especially for the date it was supposedly taken. Plus real photos never have everything in focus.” He pulled out his phone to show his background screen of him and Kokichi cooking breakfast ‘ratatouille style’ and pointed out the flaws in the picture, the blurry parts of it that happen with every camera. “Can you guys see what I mean?” 

“Yeah. That’s weird.” Rantaro was on the floor too, moving to the opposite side of the table not really wanting to sit next to Nagito right now even if he did still like him. “What does it mean though?” 

“It means it’s fishy,” Kokichi said on behalf of his beloved detective, in sync with him, also on the floor but his legs were crisscrossed. “You have any videos with your mom, Nagito?” 

Nagito blinked, not sure how he felt about this development or what that meant. No need in getting his hopes up. He didn’t want to feel that type of despair again anytime soon. He’d already mourned two mothers: one in his false memories and the one he’d never had the chance to get to know. No need in mourning a third that probably didn’t exist. “Uh, yeah I do. Be right back.” Nagito was a little slower in his search this time, thinking over different explanations for why the detective would see something like that. It had to be a coincidence…. But Shuichi was a damn good detective. The _Ultimate_ Detective. He would be the one to spot foul play. Bringing the tapes back Nagito popped them into the VCR and watched with the other boys as different footage of him showed with her, his dad never seeming to be in the picture. Snippets of birthday parties, baseball games, hospitals--

“Stop the tape,” Shuichi ordered and Nagito quickly obeyed. The detective looked at the other three not understanding how they hadn’t picked up on it yet. “Why would a teenage son be recording his mother slowly dying in a hospital? You don’t even say anything in that clip.” 

Rantaro offered, “Well if someone I loved was dying I would want to record every moment I had with them.” He shrugged. “Maybe that’s just me.” 

“As an adult, yeah, maybe, but he’s sixteen here, right?” Nagito looked at the date and nodded answering Shuichi’s question. “And teenagers would almost always talk in it... It's strange.” 

“Nagito is strange,” Kokichi added with a smirk hoping to lighten the dark mood. 

“Yes. And the human garbage that I am would definitely take videos of my dying mother being the twisted individual that I am,” Nagito lied, mostly wanting to make a self-deprecating comment getting a different reaction out of the green-haired boy than he was used to, Rantaro choosing to ignore him for the most part which confused and concerned Nagito. He noticed the handsome boy had opted to sit opposite him instead of beside him like he’d partly hoped for. 

Rantaro scoffed and shook his head, deciding not to delve down that road right now. He didn’t want to dissuade or cater to that behavior right now. “What are you thinking, Shuichi? About all of this?” Rantaro gestured towards the pictures and the VCR tapes. “Do you feel like it’s somehow connected to my name?” 

Shuichi, like Rantaro, ignored the Ultimate Luck’s comment finding it weird as hell. “I think it’s possible. What was your mother’s name, Nagito?” 

“Her name was Banira,” Nagito answered looking at another picture of him on top of her shoulders, tracing what looked like an old photo but for a moment before putting it back on the coffee table and keeping an impassive expression. “If you need any of these pictures, feel free to take them. After all, if I can be used as a stepping stone for you to reach ultimate hope--” 

“What is your mental illness?” Shuichi asked bluntly, not even thinking about how rude that was to question in front of everyone. To question at all since he didn't know him very well. His eyes widened realizing what he’d just said and he waved out a hand to dismiss it. “I-I’m sorry. That was so brash. I was thinking out loud and--” 

“I have frontotemporal dementia,” Nagito answered swiftly, ignoring the look he got from Rantaro not seeing his mouth open into an ‘o’ as he started to understand part of why Nagito was the way he was. He’d definitely look it up himself to learn more about him. “I don’t like talking about it but if it helps bring Danganronpa down and achieve ultimate hope then I’m pleased to use my mind or body in any way you see fit, as a stepping stone of sorts.” 

Kokichi and Shuichi shared a look before the smaller boy said, “Thanks, Nagito. For telling us.” He grabbed a handful of photos and stood. “Well, we’ve got to get going. I’ll let you boys know when the next DICE meeting is through your burner phone. We’re going to lay low for a few days. I have a lot of new plans I need working the kinks out of. See ya!”

“See you guys,” Shuichi said awkwardly waving at both Nagito and Rantaro before taking the small hand extended to him and walking out of the house with photos they’d have inspected by Chihiro. 

Rantaro stood up and moved to the couch needing a moment to process everything, the other watching him do it from the side, wondering what was going through his head, never having seen such conflicted expressions on the green-haired boy. After a few seconds, Rantaro asked, “Nagito, when did you start ‘admiring’ Shuichi?” 

Nagito’s eyes widened before he quickly schooled his facial features. “What are you talking about? I’ve always admired him. He’s like the Ultimate Hope of your season and an amazing detective. I questioned him for a bit, being the trash that I am I didn't see how amazing he is, but now I have no doubts that my first instinct that he is a worthy person was right.” He shrugged before taking the other couch, the one the supreme leader and detective had sat on for part of their time there, a mixture of the subtle scent of vanilla from Shuichi and grapes from Kokichi still remaining on it to Nagito’s delight. “Why do you ask?” 

Rantaro’s eyes flitted down to the coffee table, knowing those pictures of Shuichi were in one of its drawers. “So… Are you just like a fan of his?” He scratched his head not really understanding why he’d go after Kokichi if he liked Shuichi. “If you have a crush on Kokichi then--” He cut himself off not sure where his line of questioning would go. Sighing, Rantaro said, “I’m just confused I guess.” And concerned. Could it be possible for someone to like more than one person at a time? It had to be he was a fan of them. That was the only reasonable answer. That or he was into polyamory.

“I suppose you could say that,” Nagito answered narrowing his eyes on him. “What gave you the idea to ask, _Amami?_ ” 

Rantaro thinned his lips and considered telling the truth. Unlike Shuichi, Rantaro preferred little white lies over making people upset. No way he was bringing up the photographs. That would just be awkward. “You complimented him quite a lot.”

“Oh.” Nagito let out a breath of relief and nodded. “Ah, when someone worthless like me sees worth I must tell that person how wonderful they are. Would be a shame if they didn’t know it!”

“And what about me?” Rantaro frowned and it brought down all of his handsome features. “You keep calling me Amami and haven’t given me a compliment except when you said you’d ‘suppose’ I’d fit into the category of beautiful people. That and you think I ' _ might _ have a hope-filled slate yet.’ And don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you think that, it’s just…” His voice lowered as he said, “That means you don’t see me with as much worth as they have, right?” Was he an idiot for chasing after him? Rantaro was starting to feel like one. 

Nagito’s heart stopped for a second and his stomach dropped seeing the dejected look on the green-haired boy. “You’re--” Nagito stopped himself, almost having told him that he fills him with a new and strange hope he’d never experienced before him. “You have the potential to be worthy.” 

“I have ‘potential to be worthy'?” Rantaro asked, not quite liking that answer. “Is it because I don’t have a real ultimate talent like they do? Is that why you don’t like me?” Nagito’s expression shifted for a fraction of a second, giving away his true thoughts and feelings as he blushed and looked down at the question instead of grimacing like he’d expected him to. The taller boy felt a huge smile lift up his face as he let out a sigh. “You do like me.” 

Nagito shook his head. “I’ve already told you, Rantaro. I don’t  _ like _ anyone. The love I feel for worthy people like Kokichi and Shuichi is a self-less one. It’s--” 

Rantaro had walked over to sit on the same couch as him, loving the sound of his first name coming from Nagito appreciating it even more now since he didn’t say it often. Moving in close, Rantaro lifted his hands to cup the other’s cheeks making Nagito stop his sentence short. “My offer still stands, you know.”

“O-Offer?” Nagito asked, frozen in place, his eyes widened and heart picking up in speed when stunning green eyes moved down from his own unapologetically focusing on his lips. “What offer?” 

“If you want to make out with me,” Rantaro said without missing a beat before upturning his eyes to look into his wanting him to know he was being serious. “I know there's a reason you’re pushing me away and you seem to have a hard time saying what you’re feeling. You don’t have to say a word if you don’t want to, Nagito. Just nod your head if you want me to kiss you.”

“What?” Nagito asked but didn’t get a response, Rantaro choosing to instead gaze into his eyes seemingly staring straight into his soul. Nagito felt vulnerable and bare and so full of butterflies they could fly out of his mouth at any second. Gulping at the intensity in the other’s eyes, Nagito deliberated for a moment wondering what the hell he should do. He’d already kissed him so it wouldn’t be a big deal, right? Kokichi and Shuichi were probably at their house having sex now, his mind switching between what it’d be like to be Shuichi and what it’d be like to be the one with Shuichi in place of the supreme leader. Kokichi might wear a scarf but the detective’s neck had been bare for all to see and Nagito had noticed a few small hickeys on his neck when he’d been showing him the parts of the interview they missed. Nagito considered telling Rantaro he was on a hopeless venture pursuing him. That he was worthless and unlovable. That someone as undeniably beautiful as Amami Rantaro shouldn’t even entertain the idea of following after him. Nagito was the one who was supposed to chase people. _Not_ the other way around. He should push him away. That was what felt natural to him. God, Nagito didn’t want that to be natural to him. 

Without thinking anymore on it, not wanting to listen to the selfless part of himself at all, not when Rantaro was looking at him like  _ that _ , Nagito curty nodded and the moment their lips touched all of the self-deprecating voices in his head were yet again silenced. This was different than the last time, it was hungrier and started out fast-paced and thrilling. Nagito didn’t question it as Rantaro laid him on his back on the couch, getting on top of him as he kissed him until he was yet again blissed out of his mind, just in a far different way than he had been watching the interview. Rantaro peeked open an eye to see the other’s flushed one. He was beautiful, creamy skin against pale white-blonde hair, his lips pillowy and perfect for kissing. And Nagito was quick on his feet too, not shying away much when Rantaro teased his tongue with his own, pulling back for a fraction of a second before trying it himself making electricity shoot straight through both of them. Nagito embarrassed himself moaning into it as the kiss deepened but it didn’t seem to bother the other boy, in fact, it seemed to encourage him, Rantaro moving his roaming hands further down gripping onto his love handles tightly. The white-haired boy felt something he’d never experienced before, not thinking himself capable of it. Desire. 

Rantaro broke away from him to catch a breath, keeping his forehead pressed against the other’s, and when he opened his eyes to see droopy green ones he felt like his heart was going to explode. “God, I like you a lot,” Rantaro said in a rushed sensual manner, having to say it again. Nagito swallowed, breathing heavier than usual, but before he could even think of a response or push him away Rantaro was going back in for more and Nagito decided to let him, rolling over to where the other boy was on top and neither boy knew which way they preferred liking both ways a lot. 

Nagito was the next person to pull back for a breath after a few more wonderful minutes passed, his pants getting tighter by the second, and the strange yet overwhelmingly strong desire to take them off flitted through his mind. He didn’t want to stop kissing the handsome green-haired boy but he’d go crazy if he kept going. Or do something he’d regret. “Thank you.” 

Rantaro blinked registering his words in his foggy mind. “Thank you?” 

“You said you like me a lot,” Nagito said, his legs still intertwined with the others. “That’s a compliment.” 

Rantaro scrunched up his nose before he laughed, Nagito enjoying the sound of it more than he probably should, and he brushed through wild white hair with his fingers, having tugged on some it during their makeout session without even thinking about it. His face softened looking at him from below. “I guess you’re right.” 

“I guess I am,” Nagito repeated absentmindedly gazing right back into his eyes, enjoying the way it felt to have someone play with his hair, sending pleasant shivers through him. “You’re confusing to me,” he admitted, not sure why he was admitting anything but feeling a strong desire to explain part of what Rantaro made him feel. “But I don’t dislike it.” 

After he processed what he’d said, Rantaro shrugged, keeping himself right where he was under the other boy for a few more precious moments, knowing for sure now that Nagito was attracted to him based on what he felt on his thigh. Not that he could judge him, his own pants had started to become constricting. “I’ll take it.” 

“Okay,” Nagito said in a breath before he asked, “Would you care to finish the movie?” 

“That sounds great.” Rantaro smirked and stole one more gentle kiss, liking how the other’s flushed face turned even redder by the kinder kiss than it had by the hot and heavy one. He reluctantly removed himself from Nagito and adjusted his shirt and hair, side-glancing the shorter boy do the same before picking up the remote and pressing play, taking Nagito’s hand in his and was relieved and ecstatic that he allowed him to do so. Rantaro didn’t understand what it was Nagito felt for Shuichi or Kokichi but he had hopes that just maybe there was something in his heart for him too. 

  
  


Shuichi and Kokichi liked how easy it was to hail a cab from this part of the city, Kokichi four-finger whistling to get one's attention so it could drive them back home, Shuichi thinking maybe he’d get a car with what was left of their Danganronpa money. They had about three month’s worth of money including their savings combined to cover them for a little while but they knew now that their paychecks were getting cut off that they’d have to get actual jobs again, but that thought wasn’t entirely a bad one. Kokichi kind of wanted to try out his YouTube setup anyway. And Shuichi had an inkling he could pick up a pen and write out an even better mystery now that he’d lived through a few and was glad he was still getting royalties from his older books. 

Once they were home, Shuichi started cooking dinner for them and waited until they were sat down at the island before deciding to fill Kokichi in on the scarier parts of what leaving the show meant. He just had to rip off the bandaid as nervous as that made him. Forking at his food, Shuichi said, “Junko said something to me before I left. She said it only to me.” 

“Something stupid I imagine.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and snorted remembering the evil woman’s dumb clap backs. Seeing Shuichi’s pained expression, the purple-haired boy’s playful manner disappeared as he took another bite of pasta. “What did she say to you?” 

“She... “ Shuichi sighed heavily. “She threatened Kaiha and Fumihiro.” 

Kokichi’s fork dropped from his hand, clanking against the plate and his heart fell to his stomach, overwhelming fear pressing down his skin making it feel heavy. In a disbelieving and frightened voice, he asked, _“What?”_

“Sh-She said: ‘Remember the motive videos, my little despair bear. Kichi’s parents sure are delightful, aren’t they? Be a shame if anything happened to them’,” Shuichi quoted the show’s mastermind word for word noticing Kokichi’s eyes widen and mouth fall open, his hands starting to shake. Shuichi sat his fork down to place a hand on his trembling one. “Are you okay, Kokichi?” 

“No. I’m not.” Kokichi jumped up to grab at his hair and stuttered, “I-I didn’t think she’d ever bring family into this. Me? Sure. But my parents…” He paced the floor and started sputtering. “How the hell am I going to come after her? No matter what plan I cook up I feel like she’ll find a hole in it! I-I can’t do this, Shuichi. Maybe we should just forget about getting revenge. Maybe we should run away. Maybe we should--” 

Shuichi watched his boyfriend start to panic and moved quickly to grab him by the shoulders stopping from continuing his breakdown. “Kokichi! Kokichi, stop.” Large lavender eyes lifted from the floor to focus on determined golden ones. “I promise she won’t ever touch your parents or you. I’d die before I’d let that happen.” 

“Not helping,” Kokichi whined in a rushed manner, trembling remembering his in-game motive video and imagining that replaced with his sweet, sometimes energetic mom and his fun-loving father he was looking forward to getting to know. “I-I don't want any of you dead. That’s why none of you are in DICE. You are but you’re not really. I’d never put you on the front lines during heists. It’s hard enough imagining it happening with Miu but with you--” 

Shuichi wrapped him in a warm hug, silencing him as he whispered, “None of us are going to die, Kokichi. Besides…” The detective lifted a hand to cup his pale face gently as he said, “I have something she doesn’t know about. Something that would stop her in her tracks.” 

“What?” Kokichi asked, still shaking profusely. Shuichi smirked and pulled back to fiddle with his button popping it open making it reveal something small inside it and placed it in the smaller boy’s hand. He inspected the tiny metallic circle wondering who the hell would have a bottom out in a freaking button. Of course, his beloved detective would. “What is this?”

“A bug,” Shuichi answered, noticing Kokichi quickly careful his hold on it. “Kyoko has a few of them placed all over Danganronpa headquarters. She gave me some too.” He picked it up and moved to grab a container for it. “I don’t have the technology to transfer it into an audio file but Chihiro does. Since I’ve quit the show I don’t think it’ll be as big a deal for me to go to his house.” Shuichi noticed Kokichi slowly stop trembling as he took a seat on the couch listening to every word the detective had to say. “In other words, she touches them and everyone will know it was her that did it. We’d have proof. I’ll make sure she knows it’s out there before she can hurt anyone.” 

“Will she even care?” Kokichi asked, still unsure about continuing down this road now. 

“Well, she should. If Junko is in prison for killing your parents then she couldn’t torture new classmates in her show. She couldn’t torture anyone, period. I don’t see her risking losing her freedom just to spite us. Not even Junko is that crazy.” He took the seat next to his boyfriend and took his hand kissing it as he promised, “Everything is going to be okay, Kokichi. We can keep doing the original plan. The safer plan. And if that doesn’t work out…” 

“Then we attack her with everything we’ve got.” Kokichi’s face hardened, squeezing Shuichi’s hand as he said, “I’ve got ten thousand people who worship me and would probably kill her if I asked.” Shuichi’s humored and disbelieving look made the supreme leader huff. “No seriously! I do!” 

“Yes, Kokichi, I know. Your original DICE was actually made up of ten thousand members,” Shuichi lulled, going along with the lie just to humor his upset boyfriend, his smile and tone giving away his intentions. 

Kokichi blinked realizing he’d never told any other member of Celestia’s findings or her plan. “You don’t know what Celestia pitched to me, do you?” Shuichi’s confused expression answered him so he hopped up and tugged on his arm. “Come on! Follow me, Mister Spy!” 

“Mister Spy?” Shuichi asked obeying him as the smaller boy led him to the office. Kokichi flicked his still open fake button and the detective laughed. “Oh, okay I get it.” 

“Nee-heehee. Looks like ‘double agent’ did fit you better than ‘informant’ after all!” Sitting down in the office he pulled up his social media account seeing the outpour of messages and notifications but being too lazy to read through people gushing over him, even though he did enjoy new material for a gloating fest, he ignored it and searched up the group titled ‘DICE’ showing it off as he said, “See that? Says  _ ten thousand members. _ These people are legit obsessed with me!”

Shuichi’s eyes widened seeing it before he half-smiled. “Kokichi, they’re your fans, not cut-throat killers.” Pointing out a new photo he explained, “I mean some of them are children. What do you plan on using them for?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms in a fit. “Well, I didn’t expect to use  _ all _ of them obbbvioooously. Some aren’t even in this country.” His face turned dark as he lifted a finger to his lips that had pulled up into an entirely too large smile, something sinister in his words as he said, “But there are probably enough here to cause a ruckus.” 

“Wh-What kind of ruckus?” Shuichi asked frowning, his brows puckering not sure he liked the tone Kokichi used not sounding playful at all, sounding almost demonic. 

“The kind where hellfire rains down upon everything that is Danganronpa and the bitch who made it.” Kokichi started cackling, a little dramatically and evilly and the detective moved back a pinch, kind of scared of him when he got like this. Kokichi noticed the fear in his eyes so he dropped the act that wasn’t so much an act when he was thinking about Junko threatening his parents. He wasn’t one for murder but he’d slit her throat if he ever got the chance. Sighing, he placed a hand on his boyfriends. “But let’s try Plan A before we set the city on fire.”

“O-Okay,” Shuichi said, blinking and swallowing.  _ Never _ get on Kokichi’s bad list, he thought to himself. Noted. Clearing his throat softly he awkwardly pointed at the computer and the scanner wanting off that topic. “W-Want to help me send those pictures to Chihiro? A-And look up more information on Nagito’s mom?” 

“Sure, my beloved detective.” Kokichi leaned over and kissed him gently, not wanting him to ever be afraid of him. He hadn’t liked that look on him in the game and he especially didn’t like it now. “I’ll go grab the pictures.” Hopping up he ran and got them before handing them over to the navy-haired boy so he could start scanning them into the computer.

Shuichi plugged in the flash drive, temporarily installing a virus before he sent over the pictures so there wouldn’t be any trace of the interaction online and so he could explain the situation to the computer programmer while he did it. After that was finished, the detective pressed in the sequence and ejected the flash drive safely before opening up an incognito browser and searching up the woman’s name sifting through newspaper articles online and trying to find one that matched her. Humming until he finally found one he said, “They have her in the obituary. We could try going to the cemetery she was buried in and maybe ask questions at the hospital they showed her at in those clips.”

Kokichi made a pained face. “Shuichi, I love you, but I don’t really wanna go to either of those places. Why do you want to? What do you expect to find there?” He wasn’t trying to be rude but cemeteries freaked him out. That and hospitals both. Looking into finding out about this woman was like digging through his own skeletons in his closet. 

“I feel like she’s not real… Or she’s being used as a cover face. Maybe they got rid of his real mom? Maybe both his and Rantaro’s families were taken out by them? Or we’ll find a clue there?” Shuichi cringed and sighed ducking his head. “I know it sounds far-fetched.” 

“Very,” Kokichi said half-smiling, patting his shoulder. “I’ll go with you to the other places but I’m not stepping foot in a hospital if I don’t have to…” He didn’t know if it was selfish to ask that of him. Kokichi knew he’d never actually been in a mental hospital and he knew he’d never actually buried his parents, unlike Shuichi who in real life had probably done both, knowing for sure he'd buried his parents. Those memories were still real to the supreme leader even if he knew they weren’t. “If you’re okay with going alone?”

Shuichi nodded, not really minding going to either by himself. He personally didn’t like either all that much himself, figuring that was just a normal human reaction and not due to his wiped memories, and especially hated how  _ white _ hospitals were. In his fabricated memories, he hadn’t had to deal with either much and was grateful for that. “I don’t mind at all.” Shuichi kissed his boyfriend’s forehead knowing part of why it would bother the purple-haired boy and didn’t want to pressure him into anything. “Okay. I think that’s a good lead to end on.” 

“But you didn’t look up the meaning of her name,” Kokichi argued, reminding the detective of his good idea for Rantaro. “If you think she’s a clue I don’t see why not, y’know?” 

“You’re right,” Shuichi agreed automatically before searching up ‘the meaning of Banira’ and his jaw dropped once he read it. “You’re never going to believe this.” 

“What, what? Let me seeee.” Kokichi leaned forward fast, getting interested in the investigation again hearing the other’s tone. Then his own expression matched the navy-haired boy’s gobsmacked one. He rubbed his eyes mostly dramatizing his reaction but actually being surprised. “It literally means ‘mother becoming orchid’. Of all the words in the world for her to ‘become’ it’s orchid?” He shook his head, getting chills now goosebumps rising on his arms. “Okay. That’s weird.”

“So, you don’t think I’m crazy anymore?” Shuichi asked, side-glancing him and knowing he didn’t. He never truly did. “They’re real origin stories have to be connected somehow, Kokichi. Rantaro and Nagito, I mean. It’s either that or just the freakiest coincidence ever.”

“If those pictures really are photoshopped then I’d say you’re dead on the money, my beloved detective.” Kokichi took over the computer searching into the meaning of orchids. “It can symbolize luck and prosperity which kinda makes sense with Nagito’s ultimate talent.” The supreme leader frowned as he scrolled down for the detective to see as he pointed it out. “It could also mean the death of a loved one which is also weird with his possibly fabricated backstory.” 

“Let’s hope it’s the first one.” Shuichi rubbed his chin having a hunch telling him that the clue left for Nagito meant anything but luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hear conspiracy theories! Tell me what you think the origin story is for both boys/ any theories you have!! :D


	30. A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DICE gets two new members and goes on an outing.  
> Nagito experiences overwhelming feelings and doesn't know what to do about them.  
> Shuichi makes a revelation in his investigation thanks to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken me a little longer to post this chapter took me a hot minute to get written out unlike usual (and I might have procrastinated a little lol) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you to everyone who reads/comments/gives kudos! :D

The first person to speak to Shuichi between the three insiders of the Trojan Horses about his exit from the show was Byakuya who’d called to give him an earful about how irresponsible and utterly stupid both of their performances had been and how it compromised the group. The frustrating blonde had to be talked down yet again, Shuichi rolling his eyes not even caring about smarting back off at the man this time deciding he didn’t like him and the reciprocated attitude seemed to calm him down, Byakuya responding to and respecting someone smart with a spine. That and Shuichi had explained he’d had no other choice but to quit. Junko knew Shuichi. She knew he’d never let Kokichi quit on his own. The Trojan Horses would still have his intel and the detective was quick to get off the phone with him, exhausted by the end of it. The next call came in from both Makoto and Kyoko mostly calling to check on him and Kokichi. He explained what Junko had said to him and gave them updates on their own investigation on Rantaro’s real name. Once that was finished, Shuichi and Kokichi spent the remainder of their evening with their door locked while they watched movies. 

It wasn’t until a knock came at the door later in the evening that Shuichi got off his butt and away from cuddling a drained and sleepy Kokichi. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting but it definitely hadn’t been his best friends. “Kaito? Maki? What are you guys doing here?” 

Kaito looked at his girlfriend then back to his best friend before he rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. “We wanted to talk to you guys. We thought it’d be better to do it in person.” 

“What? Why?” Shuichi asked moving his eyes from lilac ones to focus on red ones. 

“It’s important,” Maki said, not going into any more detail outside the house. 

“U-Uh, okay. Sure! Come on in!” Shuichi opened the door wider and waited until they were inside before he locked it again and ushered them towards the couch, nudging Kokichi to get him up since he’d fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Blinking awake to see the star-crazed bastard and the assassin Kokichi uttered out a ‘wha?’ before he sat up completely and yawned. Shuichi asked, “What’s going on?” 

Kaito and Maki shared another look before Kaito said, “We heard you guys quit the show too.” 

Stretching his arms, making his crop top pajama shirt lift up, Kokichi was quick to put his hands back down, not wanting them to see his stomach. Then he remembered who the hell he was and crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head grinning cheekily at them not caring about how much skin he showed in his own home. “Nee-heehee. Sure did! Maki-Roll inspired us! Or that's what  _ I’d _ say anyway.” He tossed his lavender eyes remembering Nagito’s annoyingly complementative behavior towards Shuichi and reminding himself jealousy was stupid. 

Shuichi cringed recalling the same thing and shivered at the memory. “Y-Yeah, we quit.” Kaito and Maki visibly relaxed hearing that, Maki’s stoic expression breaking through into a small smile. He tilted his head and scrunched up his brows. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

Kaito started to speak but Maki put a hand on his and gave him a look that told him she wanted to be the one to do it. “Kaito and I have been talking.... And we’ve decided that we want to take Danganronpa down. I don’t know how we’ll do it but we want to get Junko and her show canceled.” She offered a big for her smile at Shuichi’s and Kokichi’s gobsmacked faces before her smile immediately fell once the purple gremlin started cackling leaning over the arm of the couch with his hand clutching his side dramatically slapping the baby blue upholstery in a fit of laughter. Maki held back a growl and set a glare on him. “What’s so funny, rat?” 

Shuichi broke out of his stupor and he blushed once he saw Kokichi’s reaction making him deadpan and elbow him in the ribs gently. “Kichi, stop,” he warned under his breath. Sighing at his boyfriend’s antics Shuichi started to speak to clear the air when Kokichi broke in. 

“We’re already doing that! That’s what's so funny!” Kokichi’s giggling slowly died down but the befuddled expression on Kaito’s face made him snicker again for a few more seconds before he calmed down completely and shook it off, his smirk almost mocking by itself. “We’ve  _ been  _ doing that.”

“We?” Kaito frowned as he turned his attention from the weasel to his best friend. “Side-kick?” 

Shuichi winced and looked down feeling ashamed they couldn’t know about this part of his life. “Y-Yeah. We’ve been working on something since we were at Danganronpa headquarters.” That got Kaito’s jaw to drop and Maki to scoff, shock and hurt in both of their faces. “N-No! It’s not like that! You don’t understand!” He sighed again and his voice lowered even further. “I-I was recruited by someone on the inside to help end it. That's what my internship was actually about the whole time and I’m so sorry I lied to you… I-It’s complicated.” 

“And you didn’t tell us, Shu?” Kaito asked, his frown pulling down further.

“Why tell us when he has the gremlin,” Maki said puffing out her cheek and crossing her arms. 

Kokichi snickered, raising a finger to his lips. “Nee-heehee. Sounds like you’re jeaaaloooous, Maki-Roll.”

Maki actually growled this time and leaned towards him fast. “Call me that one more time and I’ll finish what I started in the game, half-pint.” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened and he raised his hands to defend himself, squeaking for a moment not wanting to be strangled like that ever again. “Ah! Okay, okay! I take it back!” She slowly moved back in her seat and he let out a huge breath of relief. “Geeeez, you’re always ready to kill somebody, aren’t ya?” 

“Not somebody, just you,” Maki said, correcting and pointing at him. 

Shuichi put his hands up to stop both of them. “If my best friend and my boyfriend could not kill each other I’d really appreciate it.” They both made faces at each other, Kokichi sticking his tongue out childishly and Maki glaring at him with her nose curled up, before sitting back and relaxing their stance, Maki going back to crossing her arms since that was what was most comfortable to the Ultimate Assassin. Turning to Kaito since he was the sanest of the group, Shuichi said, “We didn’t tell you guys because it would’ve been dangerous for you. I didn’t want you getting mixed up in something that could get you hurt.” He half-smiled and his brows pulled together. “Plus, you could’ve lost your Danganronpa money if you got caught conspiring against the show. That’s what happened with Hajime, Chihiro, and Chiaki. They have a tough time getting and keeping jobs.” Shuichi blew out a puff of air, sending blue bangs flying as he rubbed his temples. “Which I’m sure is what everyone who quit today will also have to go through. Unless they do like Kokichi and I plan and become self-employed.” 

Kaito smiled once he realized the real reason they hadn’t been roped in. Putting an arm around Shuichi he pulled him in for his famous side hug. “Awe, side-kick! You were worried about little ole’ me?” Maki ‘ahmed’ and with a pained smile he added, “Ahh, I mean Maki and me.” Shuichi chuckled at his slip-up and quick correction then Kaito let his grip on him go to pound his fists. “Well, we quit the show so we’re not worried about the money! Let us in on your schemes!” 

Shuichi and Kokichi shared a look and the smaller boy said, “I don’t think you’ll like what it’ll take if you join us.” Kokichi gestured a thumb towards the assassin that preferred staying in the shadows than working with many people. “Especially not this one.” 

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.” Maki scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Tell us what it is.” 

Kokichi grinned, his smile shifting into Cheshire cat territory. “You’ll have to become my newest henchmen.” 

“Say what now?” Kaito asked with his mouth open and eyebrow raised.

“What do you mean by ‘henchmen.’ That makes you sound like an evil villain.” Maki tried to sound bored but a sliver of a smile pulled up the side of her lips. The little shit was annoying but he was entertaining, to say the least.

Kokichi’s eyes glinted over with delight as he tapped his fingertips in a triangular motion. “Precisely.”

“So it all started when I got this note…” Shuichi began and told them everything, including the information on the Trojan Horses. If he could trust Miu with that information then he’d absolutely tell his closest and dearest friends. “So when Kokichi says henchmen he means--”

“One of his little organization’s members got it.” Maki squished up her nose not liking that idea at all. “And  _ you’re _ going to be going on these ‘heists’ too?  _ You? _ Saihara Shuichi?” She couldn’t believe it. The quiet, soft-spoken, and often stuttery detective going out breaking the law? Intentionally?  _ Stealing _ things? It almost made her snort just imagining it. 

Shuichi shrugged with a smile. “Suppose I am.” 

Maki shook her head and sighed like she was disappointed. “You’ve spent too much time with these crazy people. They’re turning you into one of them.” She took pleasure in the dramatized dirty look she got from the purple gremlin. 

“Hey! I resent that!” Kokichi frowned before grinning immediately and leaning on his boyfriend, laying his head on his shoulder and taking one of his hands in his. “Nee-heehee. Buuuut you’re totally right! I’m helping our little bird Shuichi learn to flap his wings and fly!” He gestured out with the other hand to illustrate stealing a love-sick glance at his beloved detective. 

Shuichi guffawed. “Why do you guys always talk about me like I’m not here?” He rolled golden eyes before turning them to his best friends. “Well… what do you guys think?” 

“You know I gotta be there to help my side-kick! If you’re there then I’m there!” Kaito's answer was immediate and without pause.

Maki puckered her mouth like she ate something sour. She didn’t like the idea of being a ‘henchman’ at all. Of taking orders from someone else. The assassin had been there and done that for someone before and didn’t want to go back down that road. Who’s to say things won’t get intense and she has to kill again? In real life this time? Would she lose her job at the orphanage if they got caught? Would all the children she'd gotten close to start to see her as this monster Danganronpa made her out to be? “I-I don’t know…” 

Kokichi saw the look on her face, catching what seemed like pain in it. That and something Kokichi knew very well but kept just as under wraps as she usually did. Shame. “If you’re thinking about getting your hands all bloody like you did in your fake memories it’s prohibited.” Maki’s jaw fell and she gawked at the short boy surprised by the sincerity in his words. Sure, she’d seen he was capable of some human emotion from the show and she’d started to hate him a little less because of it. That and he made Shuichi happy. However, it still shocked her to hear him doing it in real-time. If she was to be DICE then Kokichi would offer her that much. Something genuine. “I don’t like murder. It’s my only rule.” Snickering he wagged a finger and said, “ _ That _ and you don’t backtalk your supreme leader!” His smile fell and his tone became serious again. “No seriously. Don’t undermine me. Ever. Especially not in front of the other members.” The grin returned as he finished, “Nee-heehee. Otherwise  _ I’ll _ have to kill  _ you! _ ”

Kaito’s eyes widened and he started sputtering and his eyebrows pulled down angrily because no one threatened his woman not even his friends but Maki knew it wasn’t sincere so she put a hand on her boyfriend’s stopping him from saying something he might regret. “We accept these terms.” 

Shuichi smiled and squeezed the small hand in his sharing another look with Kokichi. It shouldn’t and it was selfish but the idea of getting to see his best friends more often because they were joining their ‘evil’ secret organization made him so happy he couldn’t stand it. “This is amazing! With you guys on the team, I know we’ll get even more done.” He couldn’t contain himself from hugging both of them on the couch, Maki grumbling under her breath and blushing because of all the mushy feelings patting his back awkwardly, Kaito smiling like an idiot melting into the brotherly embrace. “Thank you. And I am so sorry I couldn’t tell you guys sooner.” Pulling back from the hug Shuichi grimaced and rubbed his neck. “I-I hope you’re not mad at me?” 

“Course not, side-kick!” Kaito grinned from ear to ear. He’d gotten over it within seconds. 

“We forgive you…” Maki hummed and pointed at him, a threat in her voice as she said, “Just don’t ever do it again you hear me?” Shuichi gulped seeing the scary look in her narrowed red eyes and he nodded quickly. “Good.” Her aggressive stance dropped and she fiddled with her hair looking at Kaito from under her lashes unsure about how to ask this. 

Kaito took her hand in his and asked for her: “Care if we hang out with you guys for a bit? It’s been a while and we haven't got to hang just the four of us.” 

Kokichi and Shuichi smiled at each other and both boys said: “Sounds  _ great.” _

After the movie was over, Kokichi thought of something. “Y’know, I’ve been looking for a way for my DICE members to get to know each other outside of just our meetings.” He glanced at Shuichi knowing he knew part of what he had planned. “We had this homophobe attack us in a karaoke bar a little while back--” 

“What!” Kaito let go of Maki’s hand to throw both of his above his head before he set a cold look on the floor. “The son of a bitch. I’ll make him pay for it, I promise, side-kick! Who is this chode?” 

“Woooah there, tough guy.” Kokichi snorted, touching his shoulder. “We’re just gonna prank him. Nee-heehee. Would you two care to partake in the group activity?”

Kaito looked at Maki with puppy dog eyes really wanting to do that. Maki scoffed rolling her eyes and shaking her head 'no' before sighing and giving in to it. She, like Kaito, was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. But only if it was her dumb sweet adorable boyfriend giving them to her. “What does this ‘prank’ entail exactly?" Maki asked with skepticism thick in her words.

“We have his wallet,” Shuichi said, running to grab it and show it off to them. “He’s probably got a new license but there is two hundred dollars in here I’m sure he misses.” He laughed and explained, “We’re going to put his stuff in random places all over the city and give him a scavenger hunt to find it all. Get everyone involved in helping us. Or everyone that wants to be involved.” 

“That sounds awesome!” Kaito pumped his fists with a grin. “We’re game!” 

Kokichi wagged a finger. “Now he’s not the only one we’re getting revenge on.” 

Maki perked up a thin eyebrow, another sliver of a smirk pulling up her lips enjoying her best friend's boyfriend's chaotic nonsense more than she would ever admit. “Of course. Who else?” 

Kokichi squinted just imagining the dumb guy who broke his best friend’s heart. Who’d left her at the altar. Who’d been the reason she’d gone on a virtual killing game show and changed her entire personality for because she was so devastated and wanted to ‘be something useful.’ The asshole had probably told her she wasn’t anything to stick around for going off context clues. Cracking his knuckles, Kokichi spat, “A two-timing jerk that fucked with the wrong inventor.” 

  
  


The next day, Kokichi held an unordinary DICE meeting. He texted everyone to meet him at Angie’s place if they wanted to participate in a fun event to get to know everyone and that it wasn’t mandatory. Most members went purely out of curiosity. Others like Gundham, Kazuichi, Nagito, Celestia, and Rantaro had ulterior motives: all wanting to get to know or be around specific people in the group. Rantaro gave Nagito a ride since he needed to get his car anyway. Himiko and Tenko thought it sounded fun and they wanted to hear what Kokichi thought of their also quitting the show so they were both quick to agree. Kazuichi and Gundham were fast in their responses that they’d be there, loving the idea of a day just for getting to know each other even if neither of them would admit it to anyone let alone each other, also riding in together. Angie was excited to hear about the impromptu meeting and got enough food for everyone to meet assuming this would be like a party of sorts. 

Kokichi, Miu, and Shuichi led Maki and Kaito to the lower floor where everyone was and most members were surprised and delighted to see the Ultimate Assassin and the Ultimate Astronaut behind the main three. Angie squealed running over to hug Maki before she was shut down although Angie pretended not to hear her and hugged her anyway, the dark-haired girl grumbling under her breath and patting her back awkwardly like she’d done for her best friend. Then Himiko and Tenko attacked as well and she was sandwiched in between them blowing out a puff of air sending her brown bangs flying. Kaito was far less reserved when it came to attention, getting hugs from Rantaro, Himiko, and Angie and finding himself liking Nekomaru’s positive attitude and Kazuichi’s bright yet sometimes brash personality. He got him laughing that was for sure.

While that was happening Miu nudged Kokichi in the ribs, smirking at him. Under her breath, she said, “Thought you just wanted 12 members for DICE?” 

Kokichi smiled watching his two newest recruits interact with everyone, meeting new people, Celestia taking a liking to Maki rather quickly surprisingly knowing it was probably because she was so smart. Also probably best to be on the assassin's good side. Seeing them interact Kokichi realized how right he’d been, both stoic expressions and getting straight to the point, light conversation passing between them. Birds of a feather he supposed. Kokichi nudged the foul-mouthed blonde right back and whispered, “Guess I lied.” 

Making his way to the center of the room, Miu and Shuichi were fast to follow Kokichi then everyone gathered around ready to hear his speech, most of them having been there for the interview some of them having seen it online live while others heard of it through the grapevine. Standing on the table Kokichi clapped so all the whispers would settle down. “I know all of you are probably nervous because of what happened yesterday. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little nervous myself.” Maki blinked hearing the liar say that, not knowing how to take it from him. “I see all of you have been acquainted with our newest recruits! Now since you two kiddos weren’t there for orientation I’m going to give you a rundown on everyone here and what they bring to the table.” So he did. Giving much of the same type of speech he had on his first day, pointing out everyone's strengths, adding in Shuichi's and Celestia's talents as well, bragging on his boyfriend a little longer than necessary, before he turned to Shuichi's best friends who he himself was starting to become attached to. “Nee-heehee. Maki! A cut-throat assassin, and with a mind as sharp as a tack. She will become one of our heist specialists just like Celes is. Unlike Celes, Maki doesn’t wear heels so she’ll be out there with us! If anyone has your back it’ll be her!” Kokichi grinned as he teased, “Whether she’s defending it or shooting an arrow in it depends on how you treat her boyfriend and my favorite star-crazed bastard, Momota Kaito!” Kaito loved the callout, a tiny hint of a blush touching his cheeks by the praise but he recovered quickly, grinning right back at the purple imp and pumping his fists to show that he was proud of who he was and what he brought to the table. Walking the length of the actual table, Kokichi said, “To become an astronaut, one goes through a ton of rigorous training, both inside the gym and in the class having to know the mechanics of a spaceship... Soooo he’s perfect when it comes to helping with inventions  _ and _ with our workout regimen!” 

“Our workout regimen?” Rantaro asked, raising an eyebrow. Sure he worked out by himself to keep in shape but that hadn’t been a topic for the secret organization yet.

Kokichi pointed at him with a smirk. “You didn’t think the muscle of our group were the only ones whose gotta get in shape, did ya?” He shook his head and his finger tsking all the while. “Can’t go running across rooftops without any stamina! Speaking of running around I have a proposition for the lot of you. Sort of a practice run to see how in sync we all are.” Sitting down he told everyone of their experience with the homophobe in the karaoke bar. Miu’s revenge would be one he decided to do personally instead of in the group. “I plan on splitting us up into three different teams like we will for our real heists, four in each one. So what say you! Do you guys want to take today to just have some fun and mess with the guy?” 

Kokichi knew everyone was scared about the automaton Monokuma even the ones that were proud of themselves for telling Danganronpa to shove their paychecks and quitting the show. He knew the others were probably questioning whether or not they should stay in DICE with this development. Hell, even Kokichi had considered disbanding it after Junko’s direct threat. Kokichi also knew all of them needed a break from all those negative thoughts and fears. From the more daunting parts of things. Being on top in a setting like this Kokichi saw himself as a two-in-one type leader, a parent of sorts. In frightening moments like these, it was like his DICE members were his children and they were lost at sea. Sometimes he had to be serious and row the boat and stay hyper-focused to keep them afloat. Sometimes he had to distract the kids with a nice song so they wouldn’t be afraid of where they were. This was one of the things Shuichi would come to learn about the Ultimate Supreme Leader talent. All work and no play really would make DICE a dull group. And right now they were lost at sea and needed a nice song in the form of petty pranks. Even if most of them were hiding their fear very well, including Shuichi and Kokichi, he knew the air had become a bit more tense, whispering of Monokuma flitting around the room in hushed voices. 

Himiko grimaced and fiddled with her hat. “Nyeh. I don’t like homophobes but… won’t Monokuma be out? Will he be out? Are we positive he's really only protecting Junko?” She pursed her lips and sighed, her head bobbing forward embarrassed of her fear. “I know we won’t be attacking Junko today but I don’t know if we should be out any more than we have to.” 

Tenko nodded. “I agree with Himiko! I loathe degenerate males ESPECIALLY homophobes. But… are you sure this is a good idea, Kokichi? Won’t we get caught?” 

Kokichi and Miu shared devilish grins before he snapped his fingers and she nodded knowing what he meant running to fetch the big bag she’d dropped off by the door. “That leads me into my next surprise! We got everyone’s measurements and now I’m ready to give you guys…” The foul-mouthed blonde plopped the bag on the table beside him and he unzipped it to show black, white, and the newly added red. “Our costumes!” 

That announcement eased everyone’s anxiety as they quickly ran up to get the ones assigned to them. It was stylish, elegant, almost mocking when it came to Danganronpa because the colors were akin to Monokuma. The masks were also similar to it, white and black, one eye cut out in a circle to show the color of the person wearing it's actual eye while the other side showed a jagged red one, a thin film to see out of it. The lips were similar but with a twist, more akin to his clown mask from before the game in his false memories, half of the mouth was pulled down in a frown while the other pulled up in a wicked grin, a voice changer built within the mask which was a step up from how he'd had to do things in his false memories. None of the members had capes because that was a privilege only the supreme leader would have but they would all get black fedoras that doubled as a helmet, the chamo-vest material built within them so they’d be mostly protected from any headshots. What better way to take down Danganronpa than in their own damn colors? It was genius in Kokichi’s mind and he was unbelievably proud of his henchman.

“You did an amazing job on these, whore-bag,” Kokichi told her at the side watching as everyone gushed over their new outfits, excitement bubbling over in their voices, some taking turns in the bathroom at the back to change into while others went upstairs to change, Angie ushering them into a multitude of bedrooms and bathrooms. “Seriously, top-tier.” 

“Really?” Miu pushed her foot around grinning at the floor dopily. She didn't receive many compliments that she wasn’t giving herself and designing was uncharted territory she didn’t expect to enjoy as much as she did. She giggled and blushed, seeming shyer for herself before quickly getting her confident mask out of pocket and cackling with her tongue stuck out and placed her hands on her hips. “Damn fucking right it is! You knew it would be top-tier coming from the gorgeous girl genius, Iruma Miu!” Kokichi rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face all the same deciding not to dissuade her cocky attitude for once. Miu cringed after a minute and said, “I-I didn’t know Maki and Kaito would join us so I don’t have theirs yet.” 

“Well, best go get their measurements!" Kokichi shrugged impassively inspecting his nails as he said, "They can just sit out this prank and help us with yours.” 

“Mine?” Miu asked, furrowing her brows. She’d forgotten all about his promise to get revenge on her pregame ex-fiance.

“The dumbass that left you at the altar. We’re getting him good, just you wait. Nishishi.” Kokichi winked at her and noticed her mouth fell open as her eyes widened making his brow lift up. “What? You didn’t think I was serious? No one does that to my whore of a henchman and gets away with it. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.” He shook his head and waved out a hand to fend off the very idea of it. 

Miu looked down, biting her lip and wringing her hands. “N-Not really… I-It’s just…” Her big blue eyes started watering and she had to focus on not getting choked up and balling in front of everyone. Unable to find any words for what she felt Miu dragged Kokichi into a corner of the room and behind a pillar getting grumbling and curses out of the smaller boy asking 'why are you so fucking strong!?' before she jerked him into her chest holding onto him and giving the hug everything she had, her face buried in his shoulder. “Thank you, Kokichi.” 

The sincerity in her voice struck Kokichi straight through the heart. Instead of pushing her off and telling her not to be stupid the purple-haired boy slowly lifted his arms up to wrap around her and held onto her just as tightly, moving a hand up to stroke her blonde hair. “You’re welcome, Miu. I love you, y'know. You’re my best friend.” 

Miu stepped back and took a deep shaky breath, tears streaming down her face and her bottom lip quivering unable to keep a mask up at all. She sniffled before she choked out a short disbelieving laugh and rubbed her wet eyes with the balm of her hand moving the other down to hold onto Kokichi’s. “I love you too, you purple imp bastard.” 

Kokichi half-smiled and his eyes softened, his brows puckering into a sympathetic expression as his heart constricted. Oh yeah. They really were going to get that guy good. No one hurt Miu. Except maybe him. And that’d just be in good fun. “I know you do, slut. I know you do.” Clearing his throat softly he checked their surroundings to make sure no one had seen them before he said, “Now go clean up your face. You look ridiculous. Bleh.” He made a stink expression getting a giggle out of her as he finished, “Nee-heehee. Only I look good crying after all!” He winked at her and squeezed her hand before letting go and going to the bag to grab his and Shuichi’s costumes running over to his boyfriend with both in hand. “My beloved subordinate, are you ready to ruin some dicks week? Cause, y'know, it'll take at least a week to find all this. Nishishi.” 

Shuichi chuckled and grinned as he took the outfit. “Absolutely, I am.” 

The teams were broken up into groups of four, Maki and Kaito going home after getting their measurements taken by Miu and getting to know the people there a little better. Group 1: Kokichi, Shuichi, Nagito, and Rantaro. Group 2: Miu, Himiko, Tenko, and Sakura. Group 3: Nekomaru, Hiyoko, Kazuichi, and Gundham. All three had a leader of sorts at the front, Miu being his right-hand man got the privilege of being Group 2s leader. Kokichi had drawn up a list for different spots for them to leave the things already having plans drawn up. The money and credit cards were split up among everyone to hide in certain places Kokichi had mapped out. The more specific tasks given to them consisted of Group 1 handling hiding the social security card; Group 2 taking care of the license; Group 3 were on getting the message out by drop off box-- sending an untraceable package with an empty wallet to the address with the scavenger hunt inside it, a note at the bottom of the page written in everyone’s shared handwriting, each member having taken turns so it couldn’t be directed back to any specific person, that said: ‘Don’t be a homophobe. We’re watching you. And we are inevitable.’ 

Shuichi, with his full get-up on, waded through the water fountain climbing up to the top and attached the last folded up $20 bill inside the mouth of the statue, chuckling at himself as Kokichi led the group in cackling at how ridiculous he looked atop a marble fish. A motorcycle cop tried to dissuade them from messing with it so Shuichi was quick to hop down and they ran fast down a few different avenues, laughing all the way while adrenaline pumped through their veins, the supreme leader and the detective hand in hand as they wrought the small amount of chaos. 

One woman called out: “Hey! Who are you guys? Like what’s your name?”

Kokichi stopped to turn a masked half-smirking face at the woman who had her camera out and awe-stricken eyes. Bowing to her with flair, the gremlin grinned underneath the mask wishing he could claim DICE but having discussed a pseudonym with his favorite whore of a henchman and organization decided to give her their fake title. “Call us the Chessmasters!” Kokichi threw a wink her way with the eye she could see and was glad his cape had come in so he could swoosh it out to dramatize the effect. “Hehehe. And expect for us to win many a game!” With that said he dropped a purple smoke bomb and they took off running again, not stopping until they were at a safe spot, an abandoned house that Miu had inspected for cameras using her newest invention: the cam-spotter. She'd said she didn’t have time to come up with fancy names for  _ all _ her inventions but he was glad she’d made it at all not caring what she called it. Once inside and away from the windows, Kokichi grabbed his reversible backpack from beneath his cape and threw the other three boys their usual outfits. “Get changed. Can’t have the cameras seeing us driving back to Angies since we just caused a ruckus.” Kokichi moved to the corner and started stripping down out in the open making the other three boys' eyes widen. 

“Ko-Kokichi!” Shuichi ran over to shield his boyfriend from prying eyes. “What are you doing!?” 

“Oh... Sorry.” Kokichi grimaced, pulling his shirt back down, not taking notice of Nagito’s blush. “Old habits die hard, I guess.” 

Shuichi sighed and tilted his head. “Your original DICE?” Kokichi nodded with a sheepish smile. It hadn’t meant anything to them to change in front of each other since most of them had seen their bodies earlier on from being from the same orphanage. Shuichi half-smiled, his eyes softening with realization. “I understand, Kichi. Come on, let’s find a better, more private spot to change.” He took his small hand in his and they went upstairs together to find a dusty bedroom to change in. 

Nagito’s jaw had yet to pop back up after falling. The only thing that would have been better to have caught would’ve been if Shuichi had done that. He’d seen Shuichi shirtless online when Kokichi had walked in on him changing and Kokichi shirtless when he’d taunted Shuichi telling him that it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, both of those moments being part of Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up with The Class. But in person it was different. He was smaller than Nagito decided he liked, even though he could still see it was nice. Nagito cleared his throat softly and started to move to a different room when he side-glanced the green-haired boy and saw that his mask was on the floor and his shirt was being lifted making the white-haired boy stop in his tracks for a second to blink. Holy shit. Rantaro was ripped. Nagito didn’t know what he was expecting or why he was expecting anything but he was undeniably beautiful. Tan skin against pastel green hair, defined abs lining his stomach, a cocky smirk tugging on his lips knowing he was being checked out as he tossed his shirt beside his mask. 

“I don’t mind you watching, Nagito, but I gotta tell you I go commando.” Rantaro went to unzip his pants as a warning, his stunning green eyes glinting over with playfulness and his smile grew wider watching Nagito’s pink face turn into a bright red.

“O-Oh! S-Sorry.” Nagito’s blush that had started to dissipate was back with a vengeance and he ran upstairs with his clothes in hand, his heart pounding as embarrassment and excitement shot through him his brain tingling with the memory of seeing Rantaro half-naked and it confused him how much he didn’t want to stop reliving it. Finding a random bathroom he changed and looked in the dirty mirror for a few seconds longer than he usually would. Did… Did he like Rantaro? Actually, _like_ him? The mysterious boy had sounded so confident on it the day before. He said ‘you do like me’ as if it was a fact and not speculation. That was impossible. At least with Shuichi and Kokichi, he could understand his supposed crush on them. But Amami… He wasn’t _really_ an ultimate. He shouldn’t evoke hope in Nagito as much as he did. Was it hope? Nagito wasn’t sure what the hell it was or why he enjoyed it so much. It was confusing. And wonderful.

The thought of a shirtless Rantaro pushing him against the wall in this abandoned building with their masks half-off and kissing him until he was blissed out of his mind flitted through the Ultimate Luck’s mind. Nagito had to sit down on the floor, breathless just imagining it, his heart thumping even faster. Tugging on his wild white hair he closed his eyes for a beat. “I can’t like you. It doesn’t evoke hope.”  _ And you’re worthless trash, don’t forget. He looks like a Greek God. You would never be worthy. _ “I would never be worthy.” Obsessions were safe, they were at a distance for the most part. They weren’t reciprocated. Why was it different imagining himself kissing either Kokichi or Shuichi? Why did that excite him in such a different way? It was more powerful and yet it wasn’t at all. With Rantaro it wasn’t a day-dream. It was something he deeply desired. And that scared Nagito. It wasn’t until he heard the laughter that he stopped being in his head and turned an ear to the door.

As Shuichi and Kokichi changed out of their costumes they giggled over the things they’d done together. The detective hated to admit it but he said, “Nagito wasn’t insufferable today.” 

Kokichi raised a dark purple eyebrow before he grinned. “Told you he wasn’t all bad!” His smile fell a little as he pulled up his pants and admitted, “Actually he was really quiet for himself. Apart from a few things he didn’t say a whole lot.” 

“Exactly.” Shuichi snickered, getting a deadpan from his boyfriend. “What? Oh, come on. You have to admit he’s really weird, Kichi. He... kind of creeps me out sometimes.” Shuichi grimaced not liking talking bad about someone but unable to help it in this case. "Like I feel like he's peeling apart my skin with his eyes." He shivered just thinking of that look from the white-haired boy. 

“Yeah, he is pretty weird.” Kokichi snorted and nodded agreeing to it. “But you’re kinda kindred spirits, y’know?.” 

_ “What?” _ Shuichi jerked his head to the side pulling his shirt down. “What are you talking about?” 

“Well, you both went into the game for noble reasons. You: to get help with your self-destructive alter that made you a danger to yourself which probably wasn’t easy on our family. And Nagito: to get help for his dying mom who needed the money.” Kokichi shrugged as if it should have been obvious, inspecting his nails since he was fully clothed now. “You’re both obsessed with me and have mental disorders. I don’t want you becoming  _ too _ close because I see the way he looks at you too buuuut I also don’t  _ not _ want you to become friends eventually.” 

“You don’t have to worry about us becoming close like that ever, Kichi.” Shuichi walked over and gave him a peck on the lips. “I love you, first of all. Second of all, he’s not my type.” 

“Oh?” Kokichi grinned as he snaked his arms behind Shuichi’s neck in a light embrace. “Nee-heehee. And what is your _type_ , my beloved detective?” 

“How did I put it…” Shuichi tapped his chin thinking back on when they were at Danganronpa headquarters and when Kokichi had asked him what he thought of him in the killing game before he placed his hands on the other’s hips pulling him in closer. “Oh yeah. Now I remember. I like boys that are annoying and interesting and a pest and funny and a liar and cute and scary and most of all… very intriguing.” He smirked and was very pleased with himself for doing the callback. Shuichi pressed his forehead against Kokichi’s. “Doesn’t hurt if they’re short and have purple hair.”

Kokichi’s smile stretched out even further, turning into Cheshire cat territory. “You sly shit.” He pulled Shuichi’s lips down to his and kissed him for a few wonderful seconds before he stopped to tease, “I think I have a buddy that fits all those criteria. I can see about setting up--” 

“Shut up,” Shuichi lulled and kissed him again, getting what he wanted. 

Nagito had conflicting emotions listening in on the exchange not meaning to eavesdrop on their private and what sounded like an intimate moment. With a heavier heart after having changed out of his costume, he went downstairs and found Rantaro looking out the dirty window peeling back the curtain a pinch to see the passing cars. He didn’t understand why he did it but Nagito went up to him and turned the taller boy in his place, getting him to focus on him instead of the street. With his brows pulling down seeing the intense look in the white-haired boy’s piercing green eyes, his heart doing a somersault as the shorter boy intertwined their fingers like lovers do, Rantaro asked, “Nagito?” 

Nagito didn’t respond instead, he stepped forward and lifted his hands up to cup Rantaro’s cheeks and pulled his lips down to his, closing the distance between them and the green-haired boy was quick to reciprocate as electricity stirred in the dusty air around them, Rantaro wrapping his arms around him and embracing him as the kiss deepened, having to contain himself from lifting the boy up in a fit of absolute joy. The self-deprecating voices in Nagito's head weren’t silenced like usual but it was still enjoyable so they stayed like that for a few precious moments until the Ultimate Luck’s ears picked up on the sound of Shuichi and Kokichi opening the door upstairs and he broke away fast and said, “I don’t want to talk about it so don’t ask.” Moving back a few steps Nagito took his phone out of his pocket to seem busy, not seeing Rantaro lift his fingers to touch his own lips in bewilderment, a blush lighting up the usually unbreakable man’s face. 

“Just got a call from the other groups! Everyone’s got their drop-offs done. Soooo... Congratulations, boys! Our first ever outing as DICE was a raging success!” Kokichi threw his arms up in delight, a pearly white grin on his face with his eyes closed. “Nee-heehee. Looks like we all make a great team after all!”

“You okay, Rantaro?” Shuichi puckered up his brows in concern seeing pink on his face and wondering if maybe he’d gotten more worn out by their adventure than he’d let on. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Huh?” Rantaro asked before shaking his head with a chuckle. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.” His stomach was filled with thousands of butterflies and his heart had yet to stop thumping hard in his chest. He was more than fine. Rantaro was over the moon. What _was_ that? Why did Nagito kiss him? Did this mean he was going to admit that he had feelings for him too? He wanted to question him but going off the white-haired boy’s guarded stance and his previous words he knew he didn’t want to be asked anytime soon. “I’m glad we got that done. So, what now? Are we just splitting up?” 

Kokichi grabbed their costumes to hide in his reversible backpack. “Everyone else is but we thought since you guys were with us we could start digging up information on your origins?" They'd yet to tell them they believed they were connected not wanting to give them any false hope. "Maybe check out the planetarium first? You boys game?” 

“YES,” Rantaro answered fast before he realized how loud he’d said that. Clearing his throat softly he rubbed his neck and smiled. “Sorry. I mean yes that sounds good to me.” 

Nagito grimaced unsure about more extended time with the green-haired boy he’d just kissed. This time was different because  _ he _ had initiated it. Nagito didn’t deserve to initiate anything like that. What the hell was he thinking? He’d been sad hearing that the object of his obsessions, _Saihara_ _ Shuichi,  _ found him ‘creepy’ and ‘not his type’ and thought he looked at him like he was 'peeling his skin with his eyes' but that hadn’t been the only reason Nagito had done it. That damn image of Rantaro shirtless had made his mind foggier than it already was and he was trying to silence the nasty voices in his head again hoping that’d do the trick. That and it was so much fun kissing him. Sighing in defeat Nagito said, “I suppose someone as worthless as me should be honored that you would go to such lengths to find out about my origin and my dead mother. I would be remiss to decline such an offer from either you or Shuichi, Kokichi.” He bowed his head forward, what sounded like both sadness and confidence in his voice. Like he was an unwilling slave to their will getting strange looks from both boys.

“Geeeez, don’t sound so excited about it.” Kokichi snorted rolling his eyes before he saw the wince on the white-haired boy’s face and figured this might be something out of his jurisdiction. “We can just wait until tomorrow. You guys cool with that?” Rantaro sighed but nodded thinking similar to the supreme leader. “Okay, cool. Be safe getting home!” Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand in his and as they left, over his shoulder he said, “Don’t forget to go out the back and climb over the fence! Miu’s invention caught cameras out front so be careful!” Then they were gone leaving only silence behind them.

Neither of the boys still standing in the abandoned house said a word for a few painfully long seconds, Rantaro mostly quiet for fear of pushing Nagito into a ‘hope’ episode since he could sense there was something wrong. When the green-haired boy didn’t say anything, Nagito started towards the back door. “See you, Amami.” That broke the stoner out of his stupor.

“Wait!” Rantaro ran up and grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go yet.” 

“Why?” Nagito asked, looking anywhere but at him, ashamed of himself for kissing him and of his feelings.

“Because I want to talk to you.” Rantaro loosened his grip on his wrist and let his hand fall to hold the others but Nagito jerked it away making him frown and his heart pang. “Why did you kiss me, Nagito?” He wanted to hear him admit it directly. He had no doubts that Nagito felt  _ something _ for him. Especially now that he’d sought him out and kissed him.

“I wanted to test a theory.” Nagito kept his cold gaze straight ahead. 

“A theory?” Rantaro’s eyebrows pinched together. “What theory?” 

“If I could  _ like _ someone like you believe I can.” Nagito lied, “Turns out I’m really not built that way.” 

“What?” Rantaro’s heart fell to the bottom of his stomach and he could tell Nagito was trying to close the door on him, not knowing how to keep it open. “What are you trying to say?” 

“I’m saying don’t pursue me anymore, Amami. I’m human garbage and already spend enough time clouded in random bouts of confusion. I don’t need someone as unworthy as  _ you _ coming in and mucking up my mind any more than it already is. You were wrong about Kokichi. You were wrong about Shuichi. And you were undoubtedly and especially wrong about yourself. Ah, but I should’ve expected as much since you’re a talentless worthless person.” Nagito didn’t look at him, he didn’t want to see the heartbroken expression on the boy he knew he liked. “Goodbye, Amami.” With that put out there, Nagito stepped through the back door and ran to jump over the fence, not stopping his sprint until he was in an alleyway and away from prying eyes. 

Rantaro was frozen in place watching him go without so much as lifting a finger to stop him knowing it was pointless right now. And he didn’t really want to hear Nagito say anything else like that. That was enough for one day. The green-haired boy punched a dirty wall and pinched up his face into one of frustration and pain. “FUCK!” Falling to his knees, tears started spilling out of his eyes as a soft sob left his lips and it overwhelmed him, not experiencing this emotion this strongly often. He didn’t cry when Kaede broke up with him. He didn’t cry when he saw all of his friend’s executions in the virtual world on television. He didn’t cry when he found out he didn’t have any family waiting for him like he’d hoped for. But this made him cry. And he wasn’t the only one. 

Nagito couldn’t stop the tears from falling, an intense wave of sadness and regret enveloping his chest and he leaned up against the wall and slunk to the dirty ground, hiding his face in his hands as he balled. It was a new sensation that didn’t want to leave him alone and crying was not nearly as enjoyable or liberating as the first time had been. And he cried for many reasons. For the way he was perceived by Shuichi. Which Nagito should’ve figured as much since he was complete and utter garbage. For the fact that his mother was probably dead in any version of his reality. And for the handsome and wonderful Rantaro… Rantaro was just too confusing. Too good. Too perfect. Too much. Someone as worthless as Nagito shouldn’t get to feel what Amami Rantaro made him feel. So he’d decided to not allow him to.

  
  


Shuichi decided to do some digging by himself, splitting up from Kokichi at the house after cooking him some dinner and kissing him goodbye. With bated breath, he took a cab to the hospital ‘Banira’ supposedly was treated at. Her story was one of the thousands. She’d had blood cancer, got better for a time, then it came back with a vengeance leading to the Komaeda’s need for money. Or that was what Nagito had briefed them on when Kokichi had texted him on his burner phone with the question. Walking inside the hospital the strong scent of alcohol and cleaning liquids bombarded his nostrils, making him scrunch up his nose. It sent shivers down his spine being in the building and he didn’t know if that was how everyone felt or if it was something he should dig up on for his past. The nurses couldn’t answer a bunch of personal questions so Shuichi lied and said Banira was his aunt and he was trying to find out more in case he had any chances of getting the disease himself. It was a shitty lie but he needed answers.

The nurse that heard his case half-smiled at him and started searching through her computer pursing her lips after a few seconds. “You said she was your aunt?” 

“Yeah,” Shuichi lied again with a sigh under his breath. 

“I can’t find anything under that name…” The nurse frowned. “And you said the last name was Komaeda, right?” 

“Uh-huh. Komaeda Banira.” Shuichi fiddled with his thumbs waiting for her to find something-- ANYTHING. 

“We don’t have a ‘Banira’ in the system… Banira… Banira… Why does that sound so familiar?” The nurse hummed looking away as she tapped her chin then her face lit up and she snapped. “Oh! We have a section in the hospital named that. I know that doesn’t help you though…” She gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’d try different hospitals, they might have given you the wrong name.” 

“And this section of the hospital is named after her-- er-- I mean named Banira… where is it?” Shuichi asked, rubbing his chin in thought hoping it wasn’t somewhere he wouldn’t have clearance to.

“It’s in the psychiatric ward. We can’t let you in there though…” The nurse scrunched up her brows not understanding why he would want to go to a hallway named Banira. It set off alarm bells in her mind. Tilting her head she watched him curiously and wondered why he looked so familiar, something in the way his eyes glossed over in thought reminding her of someone. Shaking it off she said, “Especially not in any of the rooms.”

“Oh, no. I don’t want to go into any rooms or anything, thank you.” Shuichi smiled at her and asked, “Is it cool if I walk around though? I actually have dissociative identity disorder and have been integrated but if I ever need help again I want to find out which hospital would be the best one to go to.” A weird lie to tell, he knew that, but he was desperate. 

“Uh, sure?” The nurse said it as more of a question than an answer. “Let me know if you need any help.” 

“Th-Thanks.” Shuichi waved awkwardly at her and started down the hallways, using the map on the wall as a reference to find the psychiatric ward. He pretended to be on the phone and waited until the doors were opened by a nurse to sneak in and heard the man yelling after him to get out of there but Shuichi didn’t listen because there it was. A flower on an end table at the very end of the hallway. Not just any flower. A white orchid. Shuichi sprinted and didn’t stop until he had the vase in hand and he smashed it on the ground, barely having time to grab the note out of the dirt before he was pulled away and out of the room by the disgruntled male nurse. 

“What the hell are you doing!” The man demanded with his hands gripping the detective’s shoulders. “You’re not supposed to be in here! The patients are very skittish and don’t need some teenager coming in disrupting their quiet time. Get out.” He led Shuichi back down the hallways not letting go of his arm until they were at the entrance, the nicer nurse blinking at the exchange.

“I’ll probably go to a different hospital, thanks anyway!” Shuichi called back over his shoulder, waving at the female nurse at the counter with a goofy grin on his face, not even upset about being manhandled because he had it in his grasp. A clue! 

“O-Okay. Bye!” The nice nurse said waving absentmindedly, then she realized why that boy looked so damn familiar and her eyes widened. “Wait!” But Saihara Shuichi was already long gone. She looked over to the other nurse and said, “You know who that was, right?” 

The other frustrated nurse shrugged. “A nuisance.”

“That was the Ultimate Detective from that show Danganronpa. I bet he’s on a case!” The girl grinned, realizing she’d inadvertently helped  _ Saihara Shuichi _ . She didn’t watch the show herself but meeting someone famous had her squealing. “I helped the Ultimate Detective!”

“Yeah? Well, I threw him out.” The male nurse snorted before going back to his duties. 

Shuichi was reeling and waited until he was in the backseat of a cab to unravel the note and his huge smile fell reading it. 

_ You’ve always been unworthy. You’ve never deserved the blessing you got. You deserve to be chewed up and spat out. Discarded like the utter trash you are. And that’s why  _ **your** _ mother had to take a fall. That’s why you’ll never know your real name. With this, you have a piece of the puzzle but you’ll never put it together. If you did you’d see why I started all of this. It was you. It was always you. Their blood is on your hands. Wanna keep digging? Hehehe. It’s your grave! _

Shuichi felt cold dread wash over him reading and rereading the note, not liking finding the clue near as much now. He barely heard the cab driver say it was his stop and in a daze gave him the money. Stepping inside, Kokichi was on the floor drawing out heist plans when he saw his boyfriend's pale face. “Shuichi? Are you okay?” He moved to stand but Shuichi sat down on the floor beside him so he didn’t have to, handing him the note without a word. Kokichi made a face inspecting it then his eyes widened realizing what it was. “Is this a clue?” Shuichi nodded and Kokichi reread the message. “What kind of clue even is this? It sounds more like a hate letter. How did you find it?” 

“I asked about Banira and there's a hallway there named that. There was an orchid on an end table at the end of the hall and it was in the vase.” Shuichi fiddled with his thumbs as he explained, “I-I  _ might _ have smashed it and got thrown out of the hospital.” 

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing imagining his beloved detective doing such a thing. “WHAT! Why in the world did you smash it!? Why not just dig through it when no one was looking? Nishishi. My silly beloved detective is becoming a real lawbreaker, huh!” 

“Because it was in the psychiatric ward… I wasn’t supposed to be in there.” Shuichi winced remembering the panic-stricken nurse grabbing him up. “I was in a hurry.” 

“The psych ward?” Kokichi asked, raising an eyebrow. “Weird. Could be a clue too.” 

“I wondered the same thing.” Shuichi looked at the note again focusing on every line. “Was this supposed to be a clue? I’m not really getting any information out of it.” He frowned, rereading the nasty letter one more time, slowing down the wording and focusing on any phrases that could stick out but came up short making him sigh heavily. “What do you think?”

Kokichi shrugged not having any idea taking the paper back from him. “I’m with you there. I figure it’s gotta be something. They even put that it's a puzzle piece so that leads me to believe it has to be an actual clue. Chewed up and spat out… no. Discarded like the utter trash… no, that doesn’t make sense either. Unless it's talking about Nagito's self-deprecating comments. Huh.” Kokichi pointed to the words ‘your mother.’ “Why is ‘your’ so much darker here? Maybe that means something.” His eyes widened and his stomach turned with a nasty thought. “Oh my god… what if…” 

“What? What if what?” Shuichi asked, looking at the words again trying to see it too. 

“What if Nagito and Rantaro are like…” Kokichi gagged and shook his head trying to be rid of the intrusive thought. “ _ Related _ .” 

Shuichi’s own eyes widened and he shivered. “No way. That’s gross and they don’t look alike.” 

“They kinda do?” Kokichi offered with a stink expression. “But you’re probably right. Ignoring that, let’s think about who left us this note. It’s gotta be Junko, right?” Shuichi nodded believing as much but not being positive. “Okay, just read it like you're Junko.” He handed the note to Shuichi with a cheesy big smile getting a deadpan out of the navy-haired boy. 

“Thanks, Kichi. That helps  _ a lot _ .” Shuichi rolled his eyes with a saucy attitude but being short on leads decided to try it, focusing on the words and trying to put himself in the headspace of a psychopath. A psychopath. The psych ward. “Oh my god!” Shuichi jumped up and gaped at the smaller boy so thankful that he'd helped him with a breakthrough. 

“What!?” Kokichi leaned back at the intense look in his boyfriend’s eyes and sudden movement before he grinned and pointed at him. “You got something!” 

“It was in the psych ward, Kichi. Junko is a psychopath. The mother was referred to as becoming orchid. The ‘your’ was in bold.” Kokichi blinked trying to keep up with Shuichi since the detective was going a mile a minute. “Don’t you get it, Kokichi? You had the right idea, just the wrong person.” He sat back down and explained, “I don’t know which one it is but I think Rantaro or Nagito is related to Junko. And I don’t think they’re just related...” Shuichi thought back to the ghost story he’d heard Celestia telling during his first-ever meeting in DICE, a story he hadn’t realized at the time he’d banked as a truth bullet in his mind. “I know Celestia said she believed it was a girl but what if… what if it wasn’t?” The purple-haired boy perked up an eyebrow not having any idea of what he was talking about but his eyes widened once Shuichi finished with: “I think one of them was screwed over by Junko in some twisted way... I think one of them is her long lost brother Ryuko.” 


	31. False Prophets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um. I'm not even gonna do a normal summary. Shit gets more intense. It's getting closer to the end. Uh... hope you enjoy? :D 
> 
> I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could since the last one took me forever to write lol I wrote this last night <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Rantaro are not related btw. Their stories are purposefully muddled to keep it confusing. Don't worry there is no incest. Just throwing that out there lol

While Shuichi was being manhandled by a nurse, Enoshima Junko was across town in her favorite room of her building. The surveillance room. Surrounding her were hundreds of screens, the cameras set up all over the city prepared to catch any moment a past classmate showed up, using facial recognition technology to spot and record them. That’s when an alert went off and she rushed over to one of the specific screens she’d been waiting for someone to trip off and her eyes widened seeing the Ultimate Detective being thrown out of the hospital. No way he’d already figured out the correlation. It terrified her. What if they found out the truth? What if everything really ended? What if the house of cards came crashing down on her in the final hour? Junko’s face broke wide into a wicked grin as she wrapped her arms around herself and swayed side to side. “Aha...Ahahahah...Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!” Starting from a low giggle her laughter quickly escalated into high-pitched and maniacal and she was practically vibrating just imagining it. Oh god. That would be so completely and utterly despair-inducing! Junko hoped and prayed her little despair bear Shuichi used that brilliant mind of his that she’d gifted him and uncovered the truth of her biggest mystery yet. Then and only then would she exact revenge on all of them. Tapping the screen with a long red fingernail she lulled in a sing-songy voice, “Oooh. You’ll get close, my pets. But you’ll neeeevvveerrrr get it. Hehehe. Not without my help you won’t anyway!” 

  
  


The next day Shuichi was up before Kokichi, kissing his cheek letting the purple-haired boy rest since he knew he needed it, then he tiptoed into the kitchen to cook. They’d both slept in longer than they usually did and today they had two things planned: Digging up information on both Rantaro and Nagito; And recruiting Kiibo for the fake version of DICE still going through with their original plan first although Kokichi had doubts it would work so he’d prepared a tape to be sent out to all of his supporters if he ever needed them, a backup plan that would result in chaos and possible deaths. Probable deaths. He’d just hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

Shuichi went to wake him up to eat but Kokichi was drooling and snoring and looked outright exhausted and adorable, one leg slung over Shuichi’s side of the bed while the other hung off his foot nearly touching the floor so he decided to let him sleep in just a little more, lifting his leg to where it was on the bed and he would be more comfortable. Bored with himself and wanting to be somewhat productive Shuichi grabbed the flash drive to have his Trojan Horse meeting now instead of in the evening. It didn’t take long for Chihiro to answer and patch him through to everyone. Waving at the group and smiling, Shuichi said, “Good morning, guys!”

“Good morning, Shuichi!” Makoto beamed and waved right back then he realized Shuichi’s ahoge had a few friends today, blue pointing every which way atop his head. Makoto chuckled under his breath and scratched at the back of his head, his smile not failing him as he teased, “I, uh, see you just woke up?” 

Shuichi blanched and glanced up to see his bangs wavier than usual realizing he hadn’t even brushed his hair yet, smoothing it down with a hand fast and he winced. “S-Sorry, I saw the time and didn’t figure I’d have enough time to get ready first. We had a sort of outing with DICE yesterday and we’re both really sore and exhausted.” 

“Oh yeah, we just saw you guys,” Kyoko said with a tiny smirk. “You’re on the news.” 

“What?” Shuichi’s jaw fell. “Already?” He lifted the laptop and brought it with him into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table as he turned on the television. “What channel?” They told him and he turned it on, chuckling watching Kokichi in his full get-up put a credit card in a bird’s nest atop a tree. “Hope nobody else goes looking for that stuff.” Then he realized something and his eyes widened. “Wait. What gave it away that it was us? W-We didn’t get caught on camera, did we?” His heart started pounding before immediately calming down seeing the other five people shake their heads. “Okay, good. Then how did you know it was us?”

Chihiro giggled, hiding his mouth under his hand. “The colors are a little familiar.” 

“An outfit split down the middle? One side white and the other black? Not to mention the mask with the jagged red eye-- nice touch by the way.  We know you’re starting DICE. Unless someone else obsessed with Danganronpa just started an organization in uncanny timing we figured the chances it was you guys were pretty high.” Hajime snickered, glancing up and away then out of curiosity he had to ask: “Who all is in DICE, anyway? I saw a ton of variety of shapes and sizes.” Shuichi told him all the members names and noticed his smile fell into a straight line and his face paled hearing a certain name. “ _ What? _ Kokichi recruited Komaeda?” 

Makoto glanced at Kyoko, not having told Hajime or Chiaki the inconsequential details of DICE, Chihiro hearing it directly from Shuichi, those three being the only ones of the Trojan Horses to know of his investigation on Rantaro as well. “Why are you making that face, Hajime?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow then he noticed Chiaki staring down at her lap, ducking her head with a small frown pulling down her lips. “I know you two don’t like him but--” 

“Don’t like him?” Hajime laughed but it was a short and bitter one that Shuichi had never heard from the typically easy-going guy as his eyes glinted over with a scary look, his green eyes seeming to shift into a vibrant red color for a split second but the detective guessed that was just a trick of the light. “No. It’s not that I ‘don’t like him.’ I  _ hate _ him.” He stared at Shuichi and with a serious expression warned, “Kokichi needs to get rid of him. If it helps achieve ‘ultimate hope’ Komaeda will run down anyone in his path to get it, and that includes hurting his ‘friends.’ Trust me, Shuichi. You don’t want someone like  _ him _ in the organization.” 

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he quickly asked, “Why? What happened?” 

Hajime made a disgusted face, his eyebrows pulling down angrily. “It all started in the killing game…” Then he told him about what Nagito had done to Chiaki, whether it was inadvertent or not it had devastated Hajime on both ends. Not even just because he had had feelings for Chiaki but also because he’d thought Nagito was his friend, having spent a little time with him outside of just trials. Not that Hajime had ever admitted to that since the white-haired boy had switched up his attitude towards him in the blink of an eye right after he found out he was ‘just a reserve course student’ and outside of the game he’d tried to be friends with Hajime again but that ship had long since sailed. “He says he loves ‘hope’ but I don’t think that’s it at all. He seems infatuated with the idea of hope versus despair, of them colliding-- his words not mine. It’s like all Komaeda really wants is both sides to fight. In other words, he just wants drama.” 

“But... didn’t Nagito do that to find the traitor?” Shuichi asked, scratching his cheek with his forefinger, a little uncomfortable with how intense this conversation had become. 

Hajime rolled his eyes and started to argue when Chiaki piped up. “He… I talked to Nagito after the show and he said it wasn’t  _ just _ about finding the traitor.” Fiddling with her spaceship hairclips she glanced to the side and sighed. “He told me he wanted us to choose hope over despair. And he said even if we all died it would’ve been amazing because we would’ve fought for hope to the very end and despair just so happened to win out.” She shivered as she recalled the last time she’d spoken to the white-haired boy. “Nagito is not trustworthy, Shuichi.” 

“Okay…” Shuichi had already been suspicious of him and knew about why he’d killed himself in the game and sort of understood it even if the twisted way he'd done it still creeped him out. Then he thought of something. “Wait. When Nagito told you guys that it didn’t matter if you died was he also going on and on about hope the majority of the time?” Hajime nodded curtly, his lip curled up just thinking about the Ultimate Luck. “And what was happening in his surroundings during that conversation?”

“Hey, hey.” Chiaki tilted her head, confusion evident in her eyes. “Why does that matter?” 

“Well, with normal people it wouldn’t.” Shuichi asked, “Was anything happening that could’ve upset him?” 

“Komaeda Nagito doesn’t get upset.” Hajime scoffed at the very idea of it, unable to come off polite when it came to him. “It was when the survivors of my season woke up. Chiaki woke up at the same time as the rest of our little group did since they kept her around to seem like just a part of the simulation kind of like they did Chihiro for Makoto's season. We went into the common room and everyone greeted us but when I saw him I couldn’t forgive him. No way in a million years.” He shook his head and frowned. “Anyway, I told him to leave both me and Chiaki alone.” 

Shuichi hummed, rubbing his chin. “And you were friends before, right?”

“I guess.” Hajime was ashamed to admit that to anyone, barely able to admit it to himself in-game with how Nagito treated everyone. 

“I know this isn’t my place to tell but Nagito has a disease that makes him a little unempathetic and can cause obsessions and a bunch of other symptoms I won’t even pretend to know everything about. It’s called frontotemporal dementia. I did some research on it and I think that’s why he is the way that he is. I might be wrong and this is just speculation but I believe that when he gets upset or stressed it seems to trigger his ‘hope’ episodes. I believe that's what his main obsession is: hope.” Shuichi shrugged not knowing why he was bothering to defend the guy, Kokichi must’ve got in his head when he’d said they were ‘kindred spirits’ both having disorders of the mind. “In other words, I don’t think Nagito means any harm. If anything... I’m starting to wonder if he wasn’t one of the worst harmed by Junko.” 

Hajime blew out a puff of air through his nose crossing his arms, not knowing the specifics of his investigation but not wanting to feel empathetic towards the Ultimate Luck at all. Nagito brought out an ugly side to him Hajime wasn’t proud of and he knew it bothered his girlfriend when he got like this so he wanted to nip it in the bud. “Look, Shuichi, you’re my friend but I can’t be on this call if we’re going to be talking about  _ him. _ ” Shuichi’s eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, not knowing that the brunette’s hatred for Nagito ran that deep. “So, is this call going to be about him?” 

Shuichi scratched his cheek with his forefinger. “Y-Yeah. A little bit… It’s important.” 

“Okay. I understand.” Hajime sighed and offered a tight-lipped smile. “I’ll just join the next meeting. See you guys.” With that said, he pressed in the sequence and ended the call abruptly, frustrated just having heard the guy’s name. Nagito had acted like he liked Hajime as a person, bullied him at the drop of a hat, ended up getting his now girlfriend killed by killing himself which was like a double whammy to Hajime’s heart losing two friends in basically the same day, then after the fact he tried to claim that Hajime had achieved ‘ultimate hope’ like he would ever give a shit about any of that! Nagito was  _ supposed _ to have been his friend! The second Chiaki died in the virtual world Nagito had stayed dead to him both inside and outside of it. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t mind Hajime… I love him but he’s touchy about this subject.” Chiaki half-smiled and offered a small wave. “I’m going to go to his house and check on him. Bye!” 

“B-Bye?” Shuichi waved absentmindedly, feeling immeasurable guilt for stirring up bad feelings for his friend. Once Chiaki was off the call, Shuichi ducked his head placing his forehead in his palms and he groaned. “I-I didn’t mean to upset him like that.” He frowned, kind of wishing he hadn’t defended Nagito now. 

“Hajime had a stick up his butt.” Shuichi jerked his head to the side to see Kokichi, his purple hair just as wild as his own, a smirk lifting up the cute boy’s features. Plopping down on the couch he grinned at the others, enjoying the wide-eyed look he got from both Chihiro and Makoto seeing his skimpy pajamas. “Nee-heehee. Goooood morning, losers!” 

“It’s eleven,” Kyoko said with an eyebrow perked up, a sliver of a humored smile on her lips. 

“Ah, it is, is it? I gotta quarter past a freckle here.” Kokichi inspected his naked wrist pretending to have a watch on before he offered her a cheeky grin, placing his hands behind his head. “Nishishi. Hey, Kyo! Sooo, it’s good to see you, you’re looking well. Small talk, blah, blah, blah. Now!” He mocked the yapping with his hand using it as a puppet for a moment before he clapped on the last word, his expression shifting into one of determination in a blink of an eye. “Let’s get down to business! I heard you guys talking shit about my DICE members. Why are we the subject of your little meeting? Something I need to be in on, hmm?” The purple-haired boy asked, raising his voice as he ran to get a plate of food and sat back down, his eyes flitting up to the television once he saw familiar black, red, and white on the screen and he jumped up again, plate still in hand. “Whaaaat! We’re already on TV!?” He grinned like a maniac before it quickly fell. “They didn’t catch us doing anything, right?” Shuichi shook his head and he let out a breath of relief before sitting back down and digging in. “So, did you tell them about our theory?” 

“What theory, Shuichi?” Makoto asked, focusing mostly on the navy-haired detective not wanting to give it to the attention-seeking gremlin knowing that if he fed it to him then he’d never stop wanting more, for some reason Kokichi loved tormenting him and he didn’t want to encourage that behavior at all. Even someone as bubbly as Makoto could only handle so much.

“Okay. So we looked up Rantaro’s name and found the meaning of it. Then we found a strange correlation between the meaning of his name and the meaning of Nagito’s mom’s name so I did some digging and ended up going to the hospital she’d supposedly died in. That’s when…” Shuichi told them everything, including his speculation that Junko had been the one to purposefully leave clues for one of them to find. “In conclusion, I’m almost positive one of them is Junko’s brother Ryuko. The only other thing I found under Banira’s name was the cemetery she was buried at.” Fiddling with his thumbs, he said, “I-I can read the note to you guys?” They quickly agreed so he went to find it and read it to them showing it over the camera. 

“Th-That’s definitely Junko’s handwriting,” Chihiro said with a lowered voice. “I-I’ve seen it before when I was working on the supercomputer.” He put a strand of fluffy light brown hair behind his ear and pursed his lips, humming under his breath because this made no sense. “I-I don’t get it though… Why did she leave clues at all? I-If it’s a bad story that could hurt her?” 

Shuichi shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. I’m hoping figuring this out will give me the answer. Do you guys have any theories on where I should go next? I’m leaning more towards Nagito being her brother because his mother’s name was the one I found the note under. Plus Junko is obsessed with despair and he is obsessed with hope. It’s almost uncanny.” He frowned and let out a heavy sigh. “But it’s confusing because Rantaro’s name was the only reason I found Banira’s name suspicious, to begin with because her name meant ‘mother becoming orchid’ and Rantaro means ‘orchid’ and ‘eldest brother’ and he doesn’t have any family. Not even photoshopped ones.” Shuichi sighed and rubbed his temples, getting exhausted by this investigation but having an insatiable need to solve it. “It’s almost like Junko wants us to question which of them is actually Ryuko because I’m almost certain one of them has to be. We’re thinking of going to the planetarium next since Rantaro’s last name means ‘heaven’. That or the closest beach because it also means ‘sea’.” He groaned internally at the hunch telling him that neither of those places would prove profitable. “I know there’s a connection there somewhere and I’m just not seeing it yet. I just know it.”

Kyoko scrunched up her brows, this mystery being a little stranger than the ones she was used to. “Read me the last few lines of that letter again. I feel like there’s something there. I just want to make sure.” So Shuichi did and that’s when the Ultimate Hope and his lavender-haired fiance shared a look, familiar smiles on both of their faces, the moment bringing them back to backing each other up and being in sync during their own season of the show. “Care to say it, Makoto?”

Makoto took her gloved hand in his and asked Shuichi: “You mentioned a cemetery being a potential place to seek out more information on Banira, right?” Shuichi nodded, wondering where this was going when it hit him and his eyes widened. He didn’t even need the short brunette to elaborate but listened anyway as Makoto explained, “And Junko said ‘it’s your grave’ at the end. I’d go looking for a tombstone with one of their names on it for the next clue.” 

Kokichi grimaced and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder. “That’ll be one you’ll have to go alone for, my beloved detective.” Standing up he grabbed both of their emptied plates and said, “I gotta get ready to meet up with Miu and Kiibot soon. We’re ‘recruiting’ him today and having our first fake meeting tomorrow. I’ll take a shower first, my beloved detective. See you losers later!” He pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue at the camera taunting them before going off to the kitchen to tend to the dirty dishes then rushed off to the bathroom to get a shower and brush both his wild hair and his teeth. 

Shuichi smiled, hearing him working at the sink then a thought popped into his head and he went back into detective mode, focusing only on the call again. “There is one more thing I wanted to ask before I got off here.” He put his eyes on the smaller, more feminine brunette male and asked, “Did you find anything out with those pictures I sent you, Chihiro? Spot any foul play?” 

Chihiro sighed and shook his head. “Not in the ones I’ve looked through, no. I-If they are photoshopped then they’re done really well. U-Usually with photoshopped pictures, I can clear the image to an almost perfect point of how it was before but I’m not spotting anything yet. I’ve only looked through the older pictures of him so maybe there’ll be something there with the younger ones.” He frowned and ducked his head. “I-I’m sorry to not have more news.” 

“No, Chihiro, please don’t apologize. You’re helping me out a great deal by inspecting them. And hey, just think, maybe when we get this information we’ll have even better blackmail on Junko than we would have just going after the prime minister.” Shuichi smiled brightly and said, “Take your time. It’s better to do it right than end up missing something.” He took a few seconds before he asked, “And… what about Rantaro’s name? Anything on that end?” 

“U-Um, nothing under an ‘Amami Rantaro’ yet.” Chihiro pointed his finger up as he added, “But I did find something weird using face recognition.” The bottom of the split screen shifted from the Ultimate Computer Programmer and instead showed a few blurry pictures of what sort of looked like Rantaro leaving a building and walking down the street an even blurrier person with blonde hair holding his hand. “This wasn’t taken from around here. It was a shot taken in America three years ago. What’s strange about it isn’t even just the location…” He zoomed in on the image to show the sign above the building just behind them. “Th-That translates to a private investigator firm. I-If this is Rantaro then he was searching for dirt on someone in America three years ago. I tried calling the firm to see if they could give me any information but it’s a deadline. They’ve been closed since right before our season of Danganronpa started which is a little fishy by itself… I-I don’t know. Maybe I’m wrong.” 

Now Shuichi was very confused. Why was Rantaro looking for dirt  _ before _ Danganronpa was a thing? If that was even him. And who was with him? Was it Nagito? Junko? Or someone else? Was this even connected to the Enoshimas? Or something completely different? Why weren’t there more pictures like this spotted? Shouldn’t there be tons? Was this a clue purposefully left behind by Junko? “And these are the only images you’ve been able to find using that technology?” Chihiro started blushing and looked down ashamed of himself then Shuichi realized his wording didn’t sound too appreciative so he quickly said, “This is amazing, Chihiro! Thank you for finding it. C-Can you send it to me?” The smaller boy nodded and a shy smile pulled up his lips. “Thank you, guys. Well, I hear Kokichi getting out of the shower so I’d better get off here. Text me if you get any more information. Bye!” He waved at them before getting up and rushing off to get ready. 

  
  


Kiibo was suspiciously quick to agree to join the evil secret organization, Shuichi having the belief that either his programming or the voices from Danganronpa had coaxed him into it. Either way, Kokichi was glad to have that done and over with, having to force a fake smile on his face the whole time saying the main reason he was including him was that Miu had asked him to be included because she missed him and he seemed to trust the supreme leader’s reasoning, Kokichi having to really try to be a good liar for once because he knew he wasn’t just lying to Kiibo. He was lying to anyone watching him through the possible cameras in his eyes.

Afterward, Kokichi and Shuichi called up Nagito and Rantaro on their burner phones asking them to meet up with them to search for more clues. Nagito was a little slower in his acceptance of the invitation than Rantaro was but neither of them sounded very excited about it which confused the purple-haired boy wondering if they’d had another fight or something. Ah, it wasn’t his business. Meeting them at Shuichi and Kokichi’s house, the supreme leader and the detective invited the boys inside and they all sat down on the couch, Rantaro choosing to sit beside Shuichi while Nagito chose to sit by Kokichi, the main two boys sitting beside one another in the center. 

Kokichi looked between them, his curiosities of why they wouldn’t even look at each other eating at him but deciding it wasn’t important right now he said, “Shuichi found a clue.” 

Rantaro’s eyes lit up and he turned his attention from the floor to the detective hoping to actually get some good news for once. He was getting really sick and tired of getting shit on all the damn time. “Really?”

Shuichi noticed the excitement in his expression and tone which made him grimace. “I-It’s not exactly a great one?” He sighed and put a comforting hand on Rantaro’s shoulder trying to ease him into the bad news, Nagito side-glancing the action for a second before staring straight ahead at the turned-off television with his arms crossed, a nasty sensation weighing down his skin seeing the boys’ blossoming friendship and he was jealous for a multitude of reasons, some obsessions that were still alive despite Shuichi’s opinion on him while also bubbling up because of his confusingly strong feelings for the green-haired stoner. “So, before we can go any further I have to tell you one of my biggest speculations… I think yours and Nagito’s origin stories are connected somehow. As in, I think you knew each other before the game.”

Nagito jerked his head to the side hearing the theory. “What? What are you saying?” 

“I don’t know how exactly, I feel like maybe you were friends?” That got strange looks out of both boys, Nagito shocked by the news, dumb excitement coursing through him imagining him having a  _ real _ friend like Rantaro before all of this, before he was damaged goods and unworthy, that is if he wasn’t always worthless trash, Rantaro unsure how to feel about that information now, trying to ignore the hope enveloping his chest telling him that maybe they were  _ more than _ friends like he’d said right before he’d kissed Nagito for the first time. “Either that or one of you is just being used as a way to drop clues about the other.”

“What?” Rantaro asked, scrunching up dark green eyebrows. “How would that work?” 

“Okay. So the reason I’m considering that as a possibility is because…” Shuichi then went at length catching them up to speed watching their jaws drop when he mentioned finding the clue after seeing a connection between Nagito’s mother’s name and Rantaro’s name, both boys had the same nasty intrusive thought at the same time. 

“Wait…” Rantaro wanted to vomit just thinking about it but he had to ask: “I-Is there anyway Nagito and I are… you know?” He gestured with his hands and couldn’t physically say the word ‘related.’ Couldn’t put the hypothesis out into the universe so it wouldn’t be manifested. 

“God, I hope not.” Nagito covered his mouth shifting further down in his seat. He was already trash. He really didn’t want to be incestuous too. His stomach turned at the thought. 

“I really doubt it to be honest,” Shuichi answered. “Kokichi and I wondered the same thing. But... I do think one of you is related to Junko.” Their eyes widened and before they could ask he explained, “Do you remember Celestia’s story about finding information on Junko’s sibling Enoshima Ryuko? She thought it was about a girl but since it’s a unisex name I’m not so sure. I think it’s actually one of you two. Hold on, I’ll show you guys the note I found.” He moved to fetch it from a drawer and handed it to Rantaro first before it was passed over to Nagito. “I found that in an orchid flower’s vase in the psych ward that just so happened to be named after a Banira. They didn’t have any information on an actual patient there under that name. My friend is still looking through the photographs I sent over of you and your mom, Nagito, and he hasn’t found any foul play yet but I’m just waiting for him to spot something. Oh! Speaking of spotting something… Give me just a sec. Gotta print it off.” Shuichi ran to the office and prepared the photos of who they believed to be Rantaro in America and brought them into the living room. “My friend couldn’t find anything on your name, Rantaro, but he did find this.”

Rantaro squinted at the printed off pictures, guessing it came off a surveillance camera. “It does kinda look like me… Wait. You said I was in America?” Shuichi nodded so he asked, “Do you know why I would be in America? I don’t even know English.” He furrowed his brows thinking harder on it and his eyebrows rose back up as he offered, “Ooor… I don’t know English  _ anymore, _ maybe?” His memories had been wiped, right? What if he used to frequent other countries a lot and knew a multitude of other languages? What if that was why he didn’t have any family? Maybe he’d always been a lone wolf. Maybe he was meant to stay one. 

“I don’t know for sure why you were in America but I know where you were coming out of while you were there in that specific moment in time.” Shuichi pointed at the building and said, “You had just left a private investigator’s office. Why you were meeting them we’re not sure.” 

“It had to be to go against Danganronpa,” Rantaro said automatically. 

Shuichi shook his head. “Can’t be that. It was before Danganronpa was a thing.” 

“Oh.” Nagito leaned forward pointing out the blurrier person. “Well, who is that with him?” 

“I don’t know that either,” Shuichi said, sighing wishing he had more puzzle pieces to fill in and figure out this mystery. “I was thinking it was you but the hair is more of a dirtier blonde instead of your, uh,  _ very _ light blonde hair.” Nagito's hair was unnaturally white, liked he'd bleached it regularly. Without thinking about it he took a mental picture of his hair color and banked it inside his head as another truth bullet. Shaking that off, Shuichi set the pictures down on the coffee table. “I’m going to try the cemetery where Banira was buried if any of you want to go with me?”

“I’m not going,” Kokichi said with a half-frown looking away. “Don’t do cemeteries.” 

“I’ll go,” Nagito said without missing a beat, getting an accusatory glare from the supreme leader assuming he was wanting alone time with his beloved detective but he changed his mind once Nagito spoke again. The white-haired boy kept his eyes down as he admitted, “I haven’t been to pay my respects to her yet.” He shrugged, lifting his hands up with a fake smile. “Ah, it makes sense though. It would take trash like me a year to do such a basic human thing.” He half-expected Rantaro to argue against his self-deprecating insults, to say he wanted to go too, to do or say  _ something, _ and he was immeasurably disappointed when he just ignored him. 

“I don’t like cemeteries either, Kokichi, I completely understand where you’re coming from. Besides, it doesn’t sound like something that has anything to do with me,” Rantaro said, focusing only on the navy-haired and purple-haired boys in the middle trying to pretend the boy he liked wasn’t there so it didn’t hurt as bad. “I’m up for the beach and the planetarium though.” 

Kokichi looked between them again and snapped his fingers. “ _ Crazy _ idea. While you two are hanging out with dead people Ran-Ran and I are going to go get our fortunes read!” Every other boy on the couch turned their eyes to him, each of their eyebrows perking up on one side, skepticism evident in their expressions. The supreme leader didn’t care what they thought, that Hagakure guy had gotten his fortune freaky close and Rantaro seemed down in the dumps and like he needed a friend. “Nee-heehee. Don’t knock it till ya try it! That is… unless you’re scaaared, Ran-Ran?” He waggled his eyebrows and smirked at the down-trodden stoner. 

Rantaro chuckled at the silly expression on the purple-haired boy’s face and it was the first time he’d laughed all day. “It sounds ridiculous.” He knew exactly what he was doing. Kokichi was just almost as good as he was at picking up on people’s intentions and energies, seeing through almost everyone’s bullshit like he could. Rantaro was heartbroken and sad and angry and maybe some time with the mischievous boy would be just what he needed. “Fuck it. I’m game.” 

“Perfect! Let’s all meet back here in about an hour-ish?” Kokichi hopped up before he took Shuichi’s face in his hands and kissed him unapologetically in front of the other two boys getting a blush out of his beloved detective, not caring in the slightest about the public display of affection trying to make a point. He broke away, side-glancing the Ultimate Luck as he booped his boyfriend on the nose and threatened, “Remember not to go around doing that with anyone else otherwise…” Kokichi stepped back and had his knife out fast twirling it around his fingers masterfully before he pointed it in between Shuichi and Nagito getting a look in his lavender eyes as sharp as the blade he aimed at them. “I’ll have to gut the homewrecker.” 

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he gulped, his adams apple traveling the length of his throat. “U-Uh, you know I’d never cheat on you, Kokichi, with anyone but... why don’t you guys just go with us?” His brows puckered up and his voice was desperate as he begged, “Please?” 

“I trust ya not to do anything, silly-billy!” Kokichi smirked at his cute face, loving those golden puppy dog eyes wishing he could give in to them and he sighed. “I love you so much, Shuichi, but… Nuh-uh. No way, Jose. Good luck with the grave-robbing. Nishishi. Bye, my beloved detective! Bye, Mister Luck! Come on, Mister Mystery.” He looped his arm through Rantaro’s leading him out of the house and towards Rantaro’s car so he could drive them, waiting until they were inside of it before he dropped the fake smile and stared at him. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Rantaro shrugged with one shoulder and frowned. “Not really.”

Kokichi half-smiled, understanding that completely. “Got any of those pot brownies?” 

Rantaro chuckled again and shook his head then his eyebrow perked up and he opened his glove compartment. “No brownies today but I do have a blunt.” 

“Light it up already!” Kokichi giggled and the taller boy obeyed, lighting it and taking a big hit before they started passing it back and forth between them, it being the first time for the supreme leader in what felt like years. He waited until he felt a wave of calm wash over him before he decided to give any sort of relationship advice. “Nagito is a strange guy,” Kokichi said blowing out a puff of smoke in the form of an O. Rantaro only nodded, keeping an eye out for a purple caravan knowing a bit about who Hagakure was. “But so am I.” 

“ _ No. _ Really?” Rantaro feigned shock snorting at the other before refocusing on the road. 

“Shut up.” Kokichi wagged a finger and squinted at him handing the blunt over. “I’m your supreme leader. I could have you maimed for such backtalk.” The green-haired boy rolled his eyes at the threat. “As I was saying before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted, Nagito is a really strange guy. What did he do? Say something really hateful to push you away?” Rantaro turned his head from him and Kokichi nodded a sad smile on lips knowing he’d gotten it right. “Hit the nail on the head. You wanna know who else does that bullshit?” He pointed both of his thumbs at himself. “This guy.” 

“What?” Rantaro gave him his attention again. “You’re just gonna admit that?” 

“Yup.” Kokichi shrugged impassively before he started inspecting his nails sounding almost bored with the topic as he said, “Because I stopped doing it. Anyway, my whole point of bringing it up is to say that Nagito and I are a different breed. When someone likes us back it throws us off. When Shuichi told me he loved me I told him I didn’t want to be his boyfriend or anything like that then I literally bolted.” He frowned remembering how heartbroken his beloved detective had been after that before he shook it off. “Miu gave me a little tough love and pushed me into going back. If it wasn’t for her I would’ve avoided him for god only knows how long. Nagito doesn’t have a Miu to push him into going back.” 

“I kinda figured he was pushing me away. But I’m not going to beg someone to be with me, Kokichi.” Rantaro liked Nagito a lot but he wasn’t desperate. And he liked respecting people’s boundaries. “Nagito told me to stop pursuing him so I’m going to. If he comes back to me like you did for Shuichi then maybe we’ll talk.” The green-haired boy sighed knowing there was slim to no chance of that ever happening. “And if he doesn’t then maybe I’ll just say fuck relationships.” 

“And what?” Kokichi asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. “Just be celibate forever?” 

Rantaro shook his head and snorted, rolling his eyes at Kokichi yet again. “I said fuck relationships not become a damn priest or some shit.” The memory of a beautiful raven-haired girl sitting in his lap and kissing him breathless flitted through his mind and he pursed his lips. “Maybe I’ll take your earlier advice and find a fuck buddy. Maybe I already have an applicant.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t listen to the me giving you advice then and listen to the me giving you advice now.” Kokichi warned, “If Shuichi would’ve done that just to get back at me I--”

“Yeah, well I’m not Shuichi,” Rantaro spat, his tone becoming defensive and frustrated. “And Nagito isn’t you. He’s an entirely different breed than you or anyone else. Nagito is…” He frowned deeply, his brows pinching together as his chest caved in with the realization that Nagito had been right from the very start. He'd always been right. “He's a hopeless venture.” 

  
  


It was… awkward between the Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Luck. Nagito was sad about Rantaro even if he was excited to spend alone time with the handsome detective. After Kokichi and Rantaro left Shuichi stood abruptly, rubbing his neck and pointing his feet at the door ready to be out of this uncomfortable situation. “W-We should get to the cemetery. N-No need in wasting time here.” He grimaced as he asked, “Uh… Do you have a car here or should we get a cab?” 

“I can drive us,” Nagito lulled, hopping up to stand beside him putting in an effort to smile at him in a warmer manner than he usually did, not wanting to come off like he’d ‘peel his skin with his eyes’ or whatever he thought. “Come on, we’re wasting daylight and there is so much hope to be uncovered!” He led the way to the door and opened it bowing as he said, “After you.” 

Shuichi sighed and had to contain himself from scowling at the gesture. “Th-Thanks.” Stepping through the door, he felt green eyes watching him walk outside and was led by the white-haired boy to his car. Getting in the passenger seat, Shuichi was quick to ask: “Care if we play the radio?” He really didn’t want to make small talk with the other boy. That sounded dreadful. He hated small talk enough as it was but to have to do with someone like Nagito just---

“Sure! But I have to ask you a question,” Nagito answered, turning the radio on and up to a volume where it was just loud enough to hear but where he'd still be able to speak over it comfortably. He started driving towards the cemetery he knew his mom was supposedly buried at. “I’m but human garbage so this might be inappropriate…”

Great. Not five seconds in the car too. Shuichi cringed and scratched his cheek with his forefinger. His curious side won out against his repulsed side and he sighed. “What is it?” 

“How did you know?” Nagito kept his voice impassive. “That you  _ liked _ Kokichi?” 

Shuichi scrunched up his brows. “U-Um…” Was this a trick question? Something to turn around on him to Kokichi later? To start an unnecessary rumor mill? “Why do you ask?” 

“Just wanted to know what it’s like,” Nagito answered honestly. “I’m not built that way so it’s interesting.” 

“You’re not built that way?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “As in, you don’t feel attraction to people?” That was honestly relieving to hear for the detective, making his tense shoulders loosen a bit. “So, you’re asexual? I mean it’s perfectly normal. I think Byakuya is too.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Nagito said, blinking at the thought remembering what he’d experienced when he’d had a heated make-out session with the handsome green-haired boy on his couch. “What I am is regardless of the point. I just wanted to know what made you,  _ Saihara Shuichi, _ fall for  _ Ouma Kokichi. _ You two are a lovely couple. Both of you are just so filled with hope, it’s beautiful.” He sighed happily, having to remind himself to focus on driving instead of his daydreams.

Shuichi looked out the window not knowing how to answer these questions or how to handle these weird compliments. Nagito has a disease. He’s just a little weird. No need to be frightened by him. He’s harmless. He’s harmless. He’s harmless. Shuichi took a deep breath before he turned his eyes to his lap and said, “Kokichi scared me at first and he had me thinking about him all the time wondering how insane he really was.” The navy-haired boy smiled remembering the empty threats Kokichi made during the game, keeping him coming back for more, actually stealing his heart in the process like he’d teased. “I didn’t allow myself to think about him like that in the killing game but the feelings were always there deep down. It was slow and subtle in the game but once we were out of the simulation and around each other all the time I fell hard and I fell fast.” He grinned at the memories as he fiddled with his thumbs. “When Kokichi told me that we used to date pregame it just clicked in my mind that it made sense. That  _ he _ made sense for me. I stopped repressing my thoughts about him that day and just allowed myself to feel what I should’ve allowed myself to feel the whole time.” Looking up he saw Nagito with a pinched expression like he was at war within himself. He knew it wasn’t his place to meddle but he was curious so he asked, “Are you sure you don’t know what it’s like, Nagito?” 

“Huh?” Nagito blinked, his face turning impassive again. “No, I don’t.” 

“O-Okay,” Shuichi whispered before he bit his lip and went with his gut feeling that said the white-haired boy needed a push in the right direction. “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Rantaro or if there is anything going on between you two at all but…” He sighed and rubbed his neck, a hint of a blush touching his cheeks because he wasn’t exactly great at giving love advice to his friends let alone stalkery strangers. “He’s a great guy. In all honesty?” Shuichi nodded his head at the idea of it before he said, “The fact that Rantaro was killed off so early in the game and by Tsumugi no less makes me believe he had more potential for ending the killing game than anyone else did.” He shrugged and smiled brightly. “Probably why he had to be the first to go.”

“What are you saying?” Nagito asked, pulling up into the cemetery and turning off his car.

“I’m saying that the most ‘hope-filled’ person, as you’d put it, in our season was probably Amami Rantaro.” Stepping out of the car Shuichi spoke with his hands as they walked down the aisles of tombstones looking for a familiar name. “He was given the title ‘Ultimate Survivor’ which makes me believe he’s an actual survivor in real life. Rantaro has a clear head even if he smokes marijuana a lot, and he never freaks out over the small stuff. He’s smart, funny, and not to mention very handsome. If there was anyone I would try and figure out my--” 

“What are you doing?” Nagito asked abruptly, stopping in his place with angry eyebrows, his hands on his hips. “Why are you trying to sell me on Amami? I’ve already deemed him as unworthy just like me. I’m not interested in him like that if that’s what you’re trying to suggest.” He stepped forward getting closer to his face enjoying the proximity with the beautiful detective, choosing to focus on that small high instead of his sad thoughts on the mysterious stoner. “Believe it or not, Shuichi, you’re not as convincing of a liar as you think you are,” Nagito lied, not able to see through to what the detective’s intentions truly were. For all he knew he really thought that about Amami. And he couldn’t blame him either. It annoyed him and stupidly made him jealous knowing Shuichi saw him in such a high manner. And Nagito didn’t know why it bothered him so much. It was like a clashing of all his thoughts and feelings. Maybe Shuichi did have a thing for Rantaro. Or... maybe Shuichi was just trying to push Nagito off on Rantaro to get rid of him. Did Nagito truly make him  _ that _ uncomfortable? “Amami doesn’t evoke hope in me like others do.”  _ Like you do. _

Shuichi scoffed and stepped back. “Whatever. Let’s just look for either Banira or one of your names.” 

For once, Nagito decided to be quick to agree instead of drawl it out. “Okay.” 

Shuichi separated from the white-haired boy shaking off the experience and searching every tombstone for a name. After fifteen minutes of which felt like hours, he started to get frustrated. Nothing. Not a Komaeda Banira or a Komaeda Nagito. Not an Amami Rantaro. Not an Enoshima of any kind let alone an Enoshima Ryuko. He called out: “Find anything?” Nagito was silent and on top of the hill overlooking the ocean. Shuichi tried again. “Nagito! Did you find anything?” When he was yet again ignored Shuichi huffed and climbed up the hill and when he saw it his heart stopped and his eyes widened. A garden of white orchids surrounded their feet, a cross stuck in the ground. Engraved in the small cross were the words ‘Where the heaven meets the sea, that’s where I’ll be.’ Shuichi knelt down in the flowers staring at the clue in the form of a poem. It had to be a clue. It just had to be. “What do you think it means?” 

Nagito shook his head and had his arms crossed. “I-I don’t know.”

Shuichi nodded and stood. “I think we should try the beach down the hill.” 

“Okay,” Nagito whispered kind of in a daze. He knew Shuichi had probably been onto something when it came to Junko messing with them and leaving clues but this was weird. Where the hell was his mom? Was she alive? Why did Junko insist on lumping him and Rantaro’s mystery together? He moved to follow the detective then it hit him. “Wait.” He pointed upwards to make his point as he said, “In the last clue Junko said ‘Wanna keep digging?’ Then said: ‘It’s your grave!’ What if…” Nagito didn’t want to chance missing it so he ran back up the hill and plucked the cross out of the ground unapologetically setting it aside before he started clawing at the grass with his hands going as fast as he could not caring about getting dirt underneath his fingernails.

“Nagito!” Shuichi ran back up the hill and tried to stop him by grabbing onto his arm but the white-haired boy continued his digging almost like he could hardly feel the pressure. What the hell? Insensitive to touch... Another truth bullet added. Shuichi argued, “You don’t know that’s for sure for us! What if someone’s ashes are here? What if--” Shuichi stopped once Nagito pulled a small filthy box out of the ground with the letter R on it. “What if I’m wrong and you should keep going,” Shuichi finished in a half-assed breath. Kneeling beside him he put a hand out gesturing with his head towards the box. “M-May I?” He felt kind of awkward asking since this might have to do with Nagito instead of Rantaro but his detective side had him so damn curious he couldn’t stand it. 

Nagito smiled and placed the box in his hand, keeping his fingers touching Shuichi’s for a few seconds longer than he needed to. Why didn’t it feel the same as it did with Rantaro? Where were the sparks? There should be sparks. He sighed and ducked his head as he said, “But of course. Anytime you need or want anything from me, Shuichi, don't even ask. Just take it.” 

“I really wish you would quit that,” Shuichi admitted, curling up his nose and frowning. 

“Quit what?” Nagito asked, tilting his head and blinking feigning innocence. 

“Acting like you’re a slave or some shit.” Shuichi shook his head and let out a puff of air, blowing his blue bangs forward and out of his eyes. “You should do things because you want to. Not because you see yourself as unworthy or trashy or whatever.” Then he realized he’d probably crossed a line since Nagito’s smile fell as his face turned impassive, his green eyes widening for a moment so Shuichi was quick to place his hands up in defense, still clutching the box. “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to offend you at all it’s just…” He made an expression like he was trying to convey the message without outright insulting him. “Y-You..." He looked up and away and said, "You should be more confident in yourself, you know?” 

Nagito blinked, his heart flipping sideways in his chest a few times. It brought him back to the moment when Rantaro had said something similar, telling him to start saying nice things about himself instead of just self-deprecating comments. So he’d said his luck was the stuff of legends. Maybe he’d be lucky right now. Nagito didn’t know why he did it and couldn’t tell someone if they asked. Maybe it was out of curiosity. Maybe it was because Shuichi was beautiful and undeniably filled with hope. Maybe it was because Nagito was completely and utterly confused about his feelings for Rantaro and was heartbroken by his own doing. No matter the reason behind it the white-haired boy leaned forward fast and stole a gentle kiss from the handsome detective, keeping his lips there for a couple of seconds and was frustrated when it wasn’t reciprocated like it was with Rantaro. Moving back he gazed into golden eyes that had stretched into saucers and saw the detective’s milky white skin turn pink, then he watched as slowly Shuichi’s jaw that had dropped popped back into place and his eyebrows pulled down into an angry snarl. That was when Nagito felt it. It wasn’t butterflies filling his stomach. It wasn’t electricity stirring in the air around them. No. It was a searing pain in his right cheek and he closed his eyes with a wince, a soft ‘ow’ leaving his mouth, Shuichi’s hand pulling back from slapping the hell out of him. 

“D-Don’t you EVER do that again!” Shuichi growled standing up fast and dusting himself off, wiping his lips off on the back of his sleeve and spitting on the ground to be rid of the germs. “I-I’m not some fucking test dummy to figure out if you’re asexual or not! I-I have a  _ boyfriend _ , Nagito. Your _ friend _ Kokichi.” He shook his head and groaned. “Why would you do that!?”

“I don’t know,” Nagito answered honestly. “I didn’t like it.” 

Shuichi guffawed, flailing out his arms in exasperation. “Well, join the damn club, why don't ya!” He started marching towards the car in a huff and didn’t look over his shoulder, his face still heated from both anger and embarrassment not wanting to see the white-haired boy at all. “Let’s fucking go!” 

“Okay,” Nagito said monotonously, standing up to wipe off his pants before he followed the Ultimate Detective not feeling excitement course through him. Not feeling much of anything.

  
  


Kokichi didn’t knock this time when they got to the Ultimate Clairvoyant’s caravan, running inside it without pause and that’s when he caught the dirty lying son of a bitch. Hagakure’s eyes widened, his dark skin paling by a shade, one hand on the tablet that alerted him to any guests, a camera hidden within the door, the other hand on a remote prepared to press it to have the door swing open automatically. He quickly hid both items under the purple pillow the glass ball was sat upon. “U-Uh, I can totally explain?” 

Kokichi crossed his arms and he smirked. “Uh-huh. Explain how you’re full of shit you mean?” 

“Wait, no dude, I’m not full of shit!” Yasuhiro stood up fast with his hands up, his accent even thicker than the last time as he grimaced then he sighed. “Listen, man, I really do have visions it’s just…” He rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. “Not very often, okay? But when I do have them they totally come true, for realsies!” 

“And mine and Miu’s fortune?” Kokichi asked, tapping his foot and waiting, Rantaro just watching and enjoying the show from behind him. 

“Hey, now, I really did get some images in my head about you guys,” Yasuhiro said pointing at him before he looked down and was slow to admit, “Okay, well it was less of a vision and more of a hunch. I knew a few things about you guys. I  _ might’ve _ tacked on a little to make it seem more exciting.”

“Like what?” Kokichi sat down not believing anything he said but knowing it was a good distraction for the green-haired boy, entertaining, to say the least. “What about my story did you fabricate?” 

“Well, I don’t know how your future is actually gonna be and I have no idea what you’re boyfriend is gonna give you if he does give you anything but I knew if he did it to get you to take him back it would totally have to be something  _ big _ after that huge fight you guys had on TV and--” Hagakure grimaced knowing he’d given himself away completely now. “Okay, so I knew he’d probably try and change you in some way and figured he’d offer therapy. Going off your expression I can tell he did give you some kinda gift? Come on, I was right about that, right?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and waved out a hand to dismiss it. “Yeah, yeah. He offered me somethin’ but I probably won’t do it. You got lucky, that’s all. And what about the prime minister? You said something like ‘he did it and it’s all there to find.’ How do you know there is anything to find or that we would be looking for it?” 

“Dude... Seriously?" Hagakure snorted and rolled his eyes. " _Everyone_ that's against the prime minister is looking for dirt on him and that's like half the country.” He made an expression as if it should be obvious before he took out his tablet and searched up the website he frequented often for conspiracy theories. “See? People have been saying forever that he assaulted Sayaka, the sick bastard. Not to mention he’s been accused of a bunch of other shady shit. I figured if these people are right about that then they were probably right about you going after the show once you were out of it.” He pointed to a different thread under a Danganronpa subthread that said ‘Will Kokichi start a new DICE just to revolt against the country? Leave your theories here!’ “Like people were guessing this shit would happen while you were still in the virtual world. I might’ve used some cold-reading techniques to find out that theory was totally on the money.” 

Kokichi scrunched up his brows a little worried about all these theories just out in the open for the world to see then he saw an article that said Shuichi was actually in his forties and lying about his name and age which made him laugh. Okay. So these people weren’t exactly a credible source. That was a little comforting. “And your fortune for Miu?” 

“Her boyfriend’s a robot, dude…” Hagakure shrugged. “They break down all the time. You're getting new friends with DICE every time you recruit someone new. That was an easy one!” He grinned like an idiot and grabbed his ball up to hold in his hand as he bragged, “Besides, what sounds cooler than him ‘rising out of the ashes like a phoenix’? Come on! That was dope and you know it.” Yasuhiro chuckled loudly and unapologetically figuring the jig was up with Kokichi. He was actually gifted but his visions were choosy as fuck about who they’d offer them for so he had to wing things a lot more than he was proud of. This was why he preferred sending bills through the mail instead of getting paid in person so he was less likely to deal with angry, and often right and aggressive, customers. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Come on, Rantaro. This is all bullshit.” 

“I told you it would be,” Rantaro said and waved at the fake psychic making eye contact with him but for a second before turning on his heel. “See ya, man!”

Yasuhiro froze in place, his grin falling into a straight line as his eyes glazed over once they met stunning green ones and overwhelming pictures were thrown at him. He didn’t see the two boys leave because he was no longer in the here and now, he was in the future. Two avenues this could go down. Even if the future was ever-changing right now Hagakure only saw two versions of it and unless something big changed then one of them was inevitable. The first avenue included: Bodies piling up in the streets, Monokumas running rampant slicing and dicing anyone wearing black, white, and red, a trial room, a broadcast to the world from none other than Enoshima Junko, and it lastly settled on the green-haired stoner embracing a white-haired boy in his arms, crying over his limp cold-to-the-touch body, blood soaking through Nagito’s white and black shirt and spilling out of his mouth, his usually piercing green eyes lifeless staring into nothing, both of their masks set aside and broken. The second avenue included: Captives being held hostage and used as a motive, Monokumas on every street with their claws outstretched and jagged red eyes glinting over watching and waiting for the multitude of DICE members to attack so they could kill them on sight, a trial room, a broadcast to the world from none other than Enoshima Junko, and it lastly settled on the green-haired stoner jumping to stop a bullet before it could kill the boy he was in love with taking the hit instead. Hagakure’s eye started twitching and he barely croaked out a “fuck me” before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out hitting the floor of his caravan hard, the crystal ball falling out of his hand and rolling into the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys Hagakure comes back and he hadn't changed ALL that much ;)  
> What did you think!? Surprised? Or nah? I know you were don't lie. Nishishi.


	32. Scandals and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Nagito have a one-sided argument and revelations are made  
> An unsuspected visitor is waiting at the Ouma/Saihara household with troubling and rather skeptical news  
> Kokichi pays a not-so-friendly visit to his friend Nagito  
> Rantaro figures out some things from both the clue Shuichi gave him and from Danganronpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't gone back to reply to everyone yet I've read all your comments and I love you!! I was lazy yesterday because of my anxiety/fibromyalgia making me tired :( and I don't like half-assing my replies but I promise I'm not ignoring you guys and I love and appreciate every comment!! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll put my favorite part at the bottom notes <3

“Are you seriously going to sit in the backseat?” Nagito asked, furrowing his darker blonde eyebrows once he got in and started the car. “I’m really sorry I kissed you, Shuichi.” He waited a few painfully long seconds not getting a response from the detective, the latter choosing to cross his arms and stare out the window. Sighing, Nagito backed up the car and started driving him back to Shuichi’s house. “Can…” He cleared his throat softly once his voice cracked. “Can I explain it to Kokichi, please?” 

“What?” Shuichi jerked his head to gawk at the white-haired boy and he guffawed seeing he was actually being serious. “Absolutely fucking not! No way am I going to let you twist the story into something entirely different. You know, I know that’s what you did the first time I met you.” He leaned forward wagging a finger, his snarl and nasty attitude not dying down anytime soon. “You made a point to bring up that you’d heard ‘many things’ about me and you acted like Kokichi had told you directly that he didn’t date his subordinates. You fucking knew how bad that sounded. You knew what you were doing and you were hoping for us to fight.” Shuichi recrossed his arms going back to staring out the window. “So no. You cannot  _ ‘explain it to Kokichi.’ _ ” His tone came out mocking and he rolled his eyes and scoffed again. Shuichi mumbled under his breath: 'you can explain it to the damn wind for all I care but you're not saying shit to my boyfriend.'

Nagito nodded and he grimaced knowing he was probably about to be kicked out of DICE and that he probably wouldn’t get to find out any information on his origin. He’d fucked up everything. And in just a matter of a few seconds that he hadn't even enjoyed. “I am so sorry I kissed you, Shuichi. I’m human garbage and if I could take it back--”

“Why the hell did you do it anyway?” Shuichi pointed at him as he demanded, “Tell me the truth, Komaeda. I’m sick of your lies. You know, now that we’re on the topic of lies,  _ you’re _ actually the one that’s not all that convincing when you tell them. And I don’t lie when it comes to my friends unlike you do.”

“I…” Nagito ducked his head, and it became harder to focus on the road with the handsome detective he respected greatly yelling at him, knowing he deserved all the lashings he got. It would usually excite him being scolded like this since he was trash and it validified his self-loathing but the question made him unbelievably nervous. “I can’t explain it.” 

“Ha.” Shuichi shook his head. “Nope. AHHH.” He swiped a hand as he imitated a buzzer acting sassier than he usually would out of pure anger. “That doesn’t work here. Try again.” 

“Fine.” Nagito huffed in defeat and felt his hands start to tremble on the steering wheel and his heart sped up. “You want the truth?” He asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror getting a sarcastic nod from the other boy. “I got a crush on you watching the show.” Nagito saw the surprise on the detective’s face as his eyes widened and the white-haired boy felt uncomfortable so he shrugged and kept his expression impassive. “Or that’s what I thought it was anyway. I don’t know anything about this shit, okay? My disease makes me confused all the damn time and I can’t just be with someone like other people can unless my mind tells me they evoke hope in others or in some way and you were basically the Ultimate Hope of your season and--” 

“But you flirted with Kokichi constantly,” Shuichi argued, making a face after he was over being stunned by this new information. “Why? If you liked me, I mean. Why?” 

“It’s embarrassing.” Nagito moved the rearview mirror up to where he couldn’t see the navy-haired boy anymore. 

“I’d get over your embarrassment if I were you. Maybe if you explain it to me  _ I _ can explain it to Kokichi.” Shuichi warned, “Because right now all I see is us getting home, me telling him you kissed me out of the blue, and Kokichi beating the absolute shit out of you. And I’m not going to stop him even if you are sick, Nagito. UNLESS you explain it to me!” 

“I want to be like you,” Nagito said, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning a vibrant red with the admission. “I want to be someone worthy like you naturally are. I want to be smart. I want to be handsome. I want to be you because you evoke hope in everyone around you just like Hinata used to. And I wanted to like everything you liked and that includes Kokichi. And I do like Kokichi but it’s just not the same as you...” His voice lowered and he swallowed back a nasty feeling in his stomach and Shuichi realized Nagito had probably had these same types of ‘feelings’ for his friend Hajime. “Hinata hates me. And you hate me now too.” 

“I don’t like you,” Shuichi corrected, not looking at him. “But the only person I  _ hate _ is Junko.” 

Hope started to bubble back up in the Ultimate Luck’s chest. “You don’t hate me?” 

Shuichi scoffed again and rolled his eyes. “I’m not repeating myself.” 

“Okay,” Nagito whispered. After a few seconds, he admitted in a smaller voice: “I don’t think it’s a crush.” 

“No shit, sherlock,” Shuichi spat with a heavy breath as he rubbed his temples. “Sounds like your frontotemporal dementia messing with you even with people you like.” He shrugged once he caught the surprised expression on Nagito who’d looked over his shoulder at him in disbelief that he’d even remembered what it was called. “You’re Kichi’s friend and a part of DICE. I looked it up.” 

“I feel honored that Saihara Shuichi would take time out of his busy day to do research about human garbage like myself.” Nagito's tone kept that almost arrogant air about it and he grinned as he felt a warm feeling building within his heart. “Maybe in another life, you and I could have been friends.” 

“Maybe we could be friends in this one if you don’t  _ ever _ do anything like that again. Or to Kokichi. Seriously,  _ never _ kiss Kokichi. I’ll be the one to beat the shit out of you then.” Shuichi tried to fight it but a small smile cracked his lips imagining it. He blew out a puff of air sending his blue bangs flying. “You can be there to help me while  _ I _ explain it to Kokichi. If you so much as touch him--” 

“I will never lay a hand on him, I promise,” Nagito swore crossing his heart with a hand gesture. 

“Better not.” Shuichi grumbled before he asked, “Why won’t you just give Rantaro a chance? He really is a good guy. You could do a hell of a lot worse.” 

“I don’t think I’m meant to date anyone, Shuichi.” Nagito sighed as he smiled. “I am but worthless trash and a hopeless venture.” 

“I’m not giving you another compliment ever again just so you know in case you're fishing for it,” Shuichi said, raising his eyebrows. “And I don’t care what you do but Rantaro is one of my friends and I know him well enough to say that he won’t wait around forever. If there is any part of you that likes him I’d tell him now.” Shuichi remembered how willing he was to wait for Kokichi to come around to him, how he’d still wait forever for him if he ever needed or wanted it, his tense shoulders loosening feeling a tiny bit more comfortable around Nagito now. “Rantaro is not like me.” 

“No, he’s not,” Nagito said in a breath wondering if maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. “Can…” He sighed and shook his head at the dumb request. “Never mind.” 

“ _ What is it, Nagitooo? _ ” Shuichi asked not feigning his exhaustion from their interaction, rubbing his forehead aggressively with yet another toss of his golden eyes. 

“Can you tell Kokichi when Rantaro leaves?” Nagito asked with a desperate plea in his eyes looking at Shuichi through the rearview mirror again. “I… I just don’t want… I can’t… If he hears...” He groaned and tugged at his white hair for a moment with one hand frustrated with his mind for not coming up with a good enough reason not to just tell him in front of him. “I don’t--”

“I can wait till he leaves.” Shuichi frowned seeing the other’s confused, pained, and distraught expressions shifting on his face fast, hearing his words start to get shakier even if he masked it behind a confident veil well enough to the normal person’s ears. But Shuichi was the Ultimate Detective and he knew better and couldn’t help but sympathize with the guy having the kind heart that he did. “Nagito, did you always have frontotemporal dementia? Or did Danganronpa give it to you?” 

“I…” Nagito blinked. They’d said he’d had it before. They’d said they’d made it worse but was that just a lie? Couldn’t be... But then again they’d also made him believe he had blood cancer in the game even if he hadn’t told anyone about it. They’d lied at the very least about where his mother was actually buried. And after he’d come out of the simulation it was apparently  _ just _ frontotemporal dementia-- the disease of the mind. Blood cancer would be something they would have a harder time stimulating and deadly whereas this was something he could live with forever, Danganronpa knowing it made him unique for both the main show and spin-off so he could stay a cash-grabbing cow. “You know… I don’t rightly know anymore.” 

Shuichi hummed and tilted his head as he stroked his chin. “Maybe if we get Danganronpa canceled you can be one of the first patients to use the supercomputer for good. See if it helps you with all of your... uh, obsession-like tendencies.” It made him feel uncomfortable imagining himself as someone's obsession. He knew that’s what it was as soon as Nagito described his feelings. Shuichi recalled a conversation with Kokichi teasing him that some person out there probably had his pictures under their pillow and Shuichi just almost asked Nagito if he did before he shut his mouth fast and kept it shut. Nope. No way. Didn’t want to know. 

“Maybe it will,” Nagito said with a sad smile on his face wishing he could use it now. “I hope we win.” 

“Me too,” Shuichi said, propping his elbow on the window resting his cheek on his hand and he sighed as he repeated, “Me too.” 

They rode in silence the rest of the way, both of them dreading Kokichi’s reaction, knowing it wouldn’t be near as calm as the detective's had been. What neither of them had expected to see was someone else on Shuichi’s front porch banging on the door. He looked familiar but he couldn’t recall a name. When the man with dreads turned to face Shuichi it registered in his mind, the memory of the person’s file in Miu’s house popping up and giving him a name. 

“Uh… you’re Hagakure Yasuhiro, right?” Shuichi remembered the bill and immediately bit the inside of his cheek, closing his eyes for a beat. “We’re not paying that bill if that’s why you’re here--” 

“You!” The dark-skinned man pushed past Shuichi without a glance back and ran up to Nagito grabbing onto his hands startling the white-haired boy who flinched at the touch for a second. “You’re the one I saw with him. Thank God you’re here. I couldn’t find Amami’s address any fucking where and you weren’t home. I hoped he would be here with Kokichi by now.”

Nagito blinked, knowing of the guy but never having met him in person. “I'm sorry. Do I know you?” 

“I-It’s important,” Yasuhiro said looking back to Shuichi. “I know you’re dating the gremlin. Can I come in?” The look in his eyes told him that it was urgent and it freaked him out a little so Shuichi nodded and unlocked the door for both of them and stepped inside. Hagakure was quick to make himself comfortable on the couch slinking into it. “Dude, I’ve had quite a few visions, especially when I was a kid, but I’ve never had one this strongly before… and they’ve NEVER been this bad.” He shivered just remembering it, running his hands up his arms for comfort and he was hardly able to look at the white-haired boy for too long without seeing his lifeless green eyes staring into the abyss with blood spilling out of his mouth. 

“Visions?” Nagito looked to the detective for guidance, not knowing much about this guy all that well since he’d dismissed him as hopeless watching the reruns of the show and had barely paid him any mind then but now due partly to his disease he had forgotten almost entirely about him.

“He’s the Ultimate Clairvoyant,” Shuichi answered, moving to the kitchen to grab the bill he’d gotten and he showed him the bottom of it. “His predictions rarely come true. Says here he’s not liable for anything changing because we are ‘in charge of our own destiny.’” Shuichi rolled his eyes before they softened once a meow answered him and he knelt down seeing the black and white kitten thinking he was talking to her. “Oh, not you, Destiny, different kind of destiny, but hello, sweetums.” He picked her up and started petting her as he asked, “So, Hagakure, you’re here because of a vision you had… and  _ not _ here to ask about the bill, right?”

“Forget the damn bill!” Hagakure grabbed the letter and ripped it to shreds in a huff, getting Shuichi’s brow to raise watching him skeptically. “And it wasn’t just any old vision, man.” He shook his head and frowned deeply, a whimper to his tone as he said, “I watched Tokyo fall apart in two different ways. One ends in this guy’s death.” He pointed at Nagito, making the white-haired boy’s eyes widen before he said, “And the other ends with Rantaro dying in place of him. Or taking the bullet for him at least, it cut out after that.” Without asking, Hagakure took the white throw blanket off the back of the baby blue couch and swaddled himself with it rocking back and forth. “DICE is slaughtered in the first one. And they can’t do shit in the second one because of who she had in her custody. Junko… She’s evil, man. She doesn’t care. She’ll take everyone you love and hold them captive and--”

“Wait, rewind.” Shuichi sat down and put a hand up. “Take our loved ones captive? Who  _ specifically  _ did you see being held captive in this vision?” He didn’t believe in clairvoyants and he knew it was silly to even consider the notion but Junko had  _ just _ threatened Kokichi’s parents the other day so he’d hear him out at least. 

“I-I don’t know their names and barely got a glimpse at them,” Hagakure admitted sheepishly getting an eye-roll from the other two boys, Shuichi closing the door on believing him again. “Seriously! You guys have to believe me.  _ Please _ believe me. I’m full of shit most of the time but this is for realsies and I’m freaking out here!” Shuichi bit his lip to keep from laughing at him and the other scoffed and threw out his arms in exasperation. “These things will happen, I’m telling you! And both times have three things in common: DICE gets hurt in some way, either by actually dying or by their loved ones being put on the chopping block, Junko makes this worldwide announcement for ‘the last trial’, and in the end, either Rantaro or Nagito get shot.” 

“So you saw Amami leap in front of a bullet for me, huh?” Nagito asked, leaning against the wall with a sarcastic smile and a darker blonde eyebrow raised. “What were we wearing in this ‘last trial’? Anything scandalous?” Now normally Nagito wouldn’t be so playful but ‘psychics’ amused him and were hopeless people so he didn’t feel terrible about toying with him.

Hagakure groaned knowing they weren’t taking him too seriously. “Your costumes!” Turning to Shuichi he held up his hands in begging gesture. “Can you please call Kokichi? I feel like he’ll believe me. Someone has to believe me, please. I really don’t want it to end like that. I don’t want the city to fall apart and I don’t want all that blood on my hands, man, just please--” Tears started streaming down his face as a soft sob left his lips and he ducked his head forward making both boy’s humored expressions fall into concerned ones. 

“You seriously believe all of this?” Shuichi asked, furrowing his brows. He could pick up body language like the back of his hand and could tell Yasuhiro wasn’t lying. Now that didn’t necessarily mean it was the truth either. Hagakure could actually believe he’d seen the future and it would just feel like the truth to him. Shuichi patted his shoulder. “Okay. Well, how do we stop it?” 

“I have no idea, dude, that’s the damn problem!” Hagakure sniffled and wiped at his nose with the back of his dark jackets sleeve. “It has to be something big.” 

“Something big,” Shuichi repeated absentmindedly with a thin-lipped smile. “We’ll work on finding out what it’ll be.”

“For realsies?” Yasuhiro asked with big puppy dog eyes. “I did my part then?” 

“You did your part,” Shuichi said, patting his shoulder again like he was coddling a child. “Do you need a ride home?” 

The man with dreads shook his head. “No, my caravan is just around the corner. Can I stay for just a minute though?” 

“Uh… sure?” Shuichi said, not understanding him. “Do you need water or…?” 

“A nap,” Hagakure answered, laying down on the couch still sniffling. “It drained me.” 

“The vision drained you?” Nagito asked with his eyebrows perked up the disbelief in his tone not failing him for a moment. 

“Yeah… the vision drained me.” Yasuhiro yawned, closed his eyes, then was out like a light. 

Nagito felt awkward and shifted around on his feet once there was silence and he asked, “Can… Can I come back when Kokichi is back?” 

Shuichi nodded not feeling comfortable around either guy in his living room. “I-I’ll let you know when Kokichi gets here and Rantaro leaves. Or we’ll come to you. Just depends on how Kokichi feels.” 

“Thanks,” Nagito whispered and moved towards the door stopping just at the handle to turn back and as he wrung his hands he elaborated, “For everything I mean. I… I lied when I said I would record my mother slowly dying so knowing it’s possible that wasn’t really me and it wasn’t real and she might be out there and alive just…” He cleared his throat softly, rubbing his neck with a small smile, not seeming like his usual confident self at all, seeming more vulnerable and genuine than Shuichi had ever seen him. It was a good look on him, Shuichi thought. “It fills me with hope is all. So thank you for that. Thank you for all of it and for being so nice to me today, Shuichi. And I’m really sorry that I did that truly unforgivable thing. See you later.” He waved and left the house. 

Shuichi offered him a small wave and half-smile before he started to move towards the bedroom to be alone but he stopped short when he heard the muttering of Hagakure and out of curiosity he leaned in closer to hear what he was saying and it sounded almost like he was singing under his breath. “ _ Where the heavens meets the sea… that’s where I’ll be. Where the heavens meets the sea… that's where I’ll be.” _ His voice got caught off by a loud snore making Shuichi jerk back from him startled at the sound before cold chills ran down his spine. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Shuichi took a few steps back then the words registered making him quick to put a hand to his pocket. During all the panic over Nagito kissing him and dealing with the unsuspected visitor, he’d actually forgotten to investigate the clue they'd found. Shaking it off because what Hagakure sang was just a coincidence and probably a popular nursery rhyme if he could guess Shuichi pulled out the box with the letter R on it and moved to the barstool to inspect it. Inside it was another note, the same handwriting as before. 

  
  


_ This is all I heard from them as they did it: Look how talented. Look how beautiful. Look how sweet. YAWN! How terribly dull and unoriginal. At least try, you know? I sure fucking did. Here's some poetry for your entertainment and if I was there to sing it for you I would. It’s because of you and your big fat head that BOTH of them so pretty are dead! HA! Here’s another. How did it happen? A fall for one, a push for the other. One looks like beauty. One looks like mother! Oh. Not enough? Gosh, you're tough. Ones six feet underground. Another said to be underwater. In a classroom hangs the face of the pretty daughter! I'm bored with the poetry class. Hey, speaking of class, go to where my masterpiece all began. The school I went to named for what I hate. You know, sometimes you have to look behind the picture to get to the bottom of it. Careful your footing, the next letter you find shall be the last. That’s when the real fun will begin. There will be no turning back at that point. Until then, I leave you with a song. Let’s go with the classic that sums it all up. Where the heavens meets the sea. That's where I’ll be. Where the heavens meets the sea. THAT'S WHERE I'LL BE. _

  
  


Shuichi scrunched up his eyebrows reading it, not feeling any closer to understanding between Nagito and Rantaro to who these messages we’re being directed; Which one of them was supposed to be Ryuko. What was all the poetry? What did the song mean? Was it something they used to have sung to them when they were younger? Who were the people that died? One had to be the mother. He knew Junko’s mom had died from 'cardiac arrest' right before the show became a thing going off the research he’d looked into but Celestia had made it sound like something the prime minister had been behind.  Maybe the other person is a metaphorical death? The death of their name and identity? Perhaps it's actually Rantaro who is Ryuko after all? Since it said 'underwater' and his name meant 'heaven' and 'sea'. Maybe that's what she was hinting at? Perhaps it was actually Nagito being used for clues and he had it reversed? His brain started to hurt.

Shuichi didn’t like some of the lines regarding the next clue at all, reading them they seemed almost like a threat. ‘There will be no turning back at that point’ and 'The next letter you find shall be the last' and "Careful your footing' and ‘That’s when the real fun will begin.’ All of those lines left a disgusting lump in his stomach coming from Enoshima Junko and it had him very unsure about seeking out the last clue. One thing Shuichi had no doubts about was where he’d find it whenever his detective side won out against his skeptical side and he did eventually seek it out. Junko’s ‘masterpiece’ was Danganronpa. And she loved despair which was the opposite of what she hated: Hope. Shuichi didn’t know what he’d find in there or if he’d like it once he did but he knew he would have to make a trip to Hope’s Peak Academy. The real version of the school that was built for actually gifted students.

“Honeeeey, we’re home! Nishishi. Sorry it took us so long, Ran-Ran and I got some lunch.” Kokichi set the tray of leftovers he’d brought home and his wallet on the coffee table before he immediately noticed his beloved detective who had a frown pulling down his beautiful face making the purple-haired boy’s playful smile drop.

“Hey, Shuichi.” Rantaro stepped in behind him waving at the detective who finally broke out of his trance and Rantaro was the first to notice the tan eccentric man who was almost completely hidden beneath the white blanket still swaddling him as he shifted in his sleep. “Uh… you guys do realize there’s a fake clairvoyant passed out on your couch, right? It’s not just me seeing him, correct?” 

“What?” Kokichi turned his eyes down from his boyfriend who sat at the island to see Hagakure. “What the hell is he doing here?” 

Shuichi had honestly forgotten about him for a moment and he said, “He came over freaking out wanting to talk to Rantaro and Nagito.” He cringed saying the Ultimate Luck’s name knowing he’d have to have a conversation with Kokichi soon. Hopefully Rantaro wouldn’t stay too long so he could. “He kept going on and on about us needing to do ‘something big’ to change the future. I’ll just let him tell you, he was belligerent.” Shuichi went over and awkwardly poked the guy’s shoulder. “Uh… Hagakure, can you wake up and tell them what you, um, saw?” 

“Huh?” Yasuhiro blinked and closed his mouth that had been hung open in his sleep and slowly sat up massaging his sore head then he saw stunning green eyes and his own eyes widened. “You!” He pointed at Rantaro making the stoner take a step back at the intensity in his gaze. “When I looked at you it all came to me, man and I have to warn you guys. Your organization is going to be fucked in one way or another. Either there’s going to be hundreds of you being slaughtered by those Monokumas or--”

“Hundreds?” Rantaro asked, interrupting him as he raised an eyebrow. “We don’t have that many people.” 

“Listen, I know what I saw. They were all wearing black and white and they had red masks on even though they all looked different. They were all getting chopped up like sushi by those automatons and were piled up in the streets on top of each other.” Hagakure visibly shivered at the memory. “In the other version, they were all still there but just kind of like… waiting.” 

“Waiting?” Kokichi asked, smirking at him. “Just what were they waiting on?”

“Orders maybe?” Yasuhiro winced and shook his head. “I didn’t get all the details, dude.” 

“Apparently in one ‘vision’ Nagito dies and in the other Rantaro does,” Shuichi offered as he looked between the boys. 

“Oh yeah!” Hagakure nodded grateful to be brought back to a point and he looked at the green-haired boy. “In the first one Nagito gets shot and you cry over his dead body. He’s got blood on his chest and coming out of his mouth and both of your masks are broken. Who shoots him or why I’m not sure... In the second version, you take the bullet for him then it cuts out.” 

“Well, that’s morbid,” Rantaro said, the humor dying out in his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest guarding himself against the nasty images that hurt his heart just imagining them. “Sounds to me like you just had a bad dream.” 

“Say, Hagakure, why didn’t you join DICE?” Kokichi asked, squinting at him and taking control of the conversation. “The real reason.” 

Yasuhiro cringed and looked down at his lap ashamed of himself. “I… I was scared.” 

“So you lied about finding your soulmate, riiiight?” Kokichi smiled devilishly, having a point to this. "You're not meeting them in a year or whatever?"

“Yeah…" Yasuhiro winced. "I-I lied because I didn't want to lose my paychecks in case you guys got caught. B-But I’m not lying about this! This is for real this time, Kokichi, I promise. You--”

“Uh-huh. You literally just told us both an hour ago and just now that you’re full of shit. Sorry bud, but you know the saying. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice? Hmm… not happening! Nishishi.” Kokichi ripped the blanket off of him tossing it aside before he grabbed the guy’s arm dragging him off the couch and pushing him outside, he knew he’d bothered Rantaro with his ‘prophecy’ and he didn’t want to hear any more harmful nonsense coming from him. Rantaro had dealt with enough. Hagakure argued against him but Kokichi was surprisingly strong for his small stature and he had him out of the house in seconds. Before he slammed the door in his face, Kokichi grinned and said, “Nee-heehee. Maybe don’t cry wolf next time!” 

“Seriously? Dude! Dude-- wait! No, I’m not trying to fool you guys, please listen to me! I swear it's real this time. Kokichi, please--” Hagakure clambered at the doorknob to get back in once he was outside but it was locked. Slinking down in front of it tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried opening it one last time. “I’m a coward and a liar I know… but I’m not lying about this, man.” 

Kokichi patted his hands like he was dusting dirt off of them and he turned to his boyfriend and friend. “Now that the crazy is gone let's get to talking! What ya got there, my beloved detective?” He asked walking over to sit beside him on the couch, Rantaro not far behind him taking the other side to see it better. Shuichi let him read the clue and he tilted his head and parted his lips. “Who is the pretty daughter that she brought up? Is she talking about herself in the third person? And what's up with all the poetry bullshit? ‘Where the heavens meets the sea that’s where I’ll be.’ Is that her referencing Rantaro’s name since it means ‘heaven’ and ‘sea’?” 

“I… I think so? Junko does talk about herself in third person a lot so it does make sense that that’s what that means. I don’t know. And the last part could be about a song that maybe means something, but I’m not sure.” Shuichi shrugged and sighed. “I’ll probably wait a little while to keep digging.” In all honesty, Hagakure’s prophecy had freaked him out. That on top of Junko’s direct threat to Kokichi’s parents and the way Junko put ‘that’s when the real fun will begin’ had him antsy. Looking to Rantaro he grimaced then rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. “I-If that’s okay?” 

Rantaro noticed his nervous energy and guessed he was probably running himself ragged trying to figure out his origin. “Of course, Shuichi. Take all the time you need.” He smiled warmly at him and patted his shoulder, squeezing it for a couple of seconds because he really did appreciate it. After a moment he pointed at the letter. “Care if I take this home? I kind of want to study it myself.” 

Shuichi let out a breath of relief and handed it over to him. “Sure thing, Rantaro.” Then he thought of something and his smile fell completely. “Just please don’t go out and look for the last clue by yourself, okay?” 

“Okay?” Rantaro furrowed his brows not understanding why he’d gotten so serious all of a sudden. He trusted Shuichi’s intentions so he nodded and promised, “I won’t look for it without you.” 

Shuichi visibly relaxed hearing that. “Thank you. When you’re done studying it we can give it to Nagito.” 

“Hey. Where is Nagito, anyway?” Kokichi asked, looking around for the white-haired boy with a small frown. “We were all supposed to meet back up here and go to the planetarium.” 

“Uh…” Shuichi bit his lip and fiddled with his thumbs getting anxious again. “I-It’s complicated. I’ll tell you later.” 

Rantaro sensed that Shuichi was wanting to talk to Kokichi alone so he took that as his cue to leave. He was frustrated with himself that he was also disappointed to not see the Ultimate Luck waiting here for them so they could keep looking. It was stupid and pointless but the heart wanted what the heart wanted. “Well, I gotta get back to the hotel anyway. I’ll let you both know if I figure anything else out by reading this. When’s the next DICE meeting?” 

“Tomorrow at three! Be careful getting home, Ran-Ran.” Then Kokichi realized what he said and asked, “Wait, you’re  _ still _ staying at that hotel? Why haven’t you got an apartment yet?” 

“Guess I don’t know how committed I am to staying around here just yet,” Rantaro admitted with a sigh before he waved and started towards the door. “Bye, guys!”

Shuichi and Kokichi waved him off and once Rantaro was out of earshot Kokichi turned his sights on his boyfriend, he'd also picked up on the strange energy coming from him. “Okay. Out with it. What happened with Nagito?” 

“Okay… I’ll tell you what happened but please don’t freak out because it’s going to sound a lot worse than it actually was and he just did it because he's sick and it didn't mean anything else,” Shuichi warned, getting an accusing glare out of Kokichi. Clearing his throat, he cringed and scratched his cheek with his forefinger as he said, “Nagito kind of, uh, he kind of... kissed me.” 

Shuichi expected Kokichi to start throwing things or scream or run away but he just blinked a few times, then slowly a small smile pulled up his lips as he tilted his head and got an intense look in his sharpened lavender eyes. “Did you kiss him back?” 

“Of course not, Kichi!” Shuichi shook his head at the very idea of it and it was obvious the question had offended him before he reigned in his emotions. “I would never do that to you, you know that. I love you and only want to kiss you. Nagito just has this obsession with hope and I think it's because of his frontotemporal dem-- Kokichi, what are you doing?” Kokichi had stood stepping through the bedroom and into the bathroom attached to it, grabbing a ponytail holder he’d seen out of the cabinet above the sink, Shuichi following after him like a little lost and scared puppy dog. Kokichi didn’t answer him, still keeping that strange smile on his face as he calmly brushed and lifted his purple hair up into a bun on top of his head, tightening it to where it couldn’t be pulled as easily, Shuichi liking that hairstyle on him more than he should in this stressful moment. His voice showed through to his worry as he asked, “Kokichi? What are you planning?” 

Pulling his knife out of his pocket Kokichi inspected the blade and tsked at the sight. “Needs sharpened.” 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi warned in a disapproving tone. “You can’t kill him even if you want to.” 

“I just wanna talk to him,” Kokichi lied in a sing-songy cheery way, sharpening his blade with a small sharpening stone for a few seconds humming as he did it before he moved back to the living room and grabbed the wallet he’d just dropped off on the coffee table. Putting it and the deadly knife back into his pocket he waved at Shuichi and started towards the exit. “Love you!”

“Wha-- No! Wait!” Shuichi ran past him and blocked off the door with his body outstretching his arms and legs to stop him. “L-Let me go with you at least!” 

Kokichi shrugged animatedly like he was perfectly happy right now although he was far from it. “Sure!” He grinned cheekily with his eyes closed gently moving his boyfriend out of his way and did a four-finger whistle to hail a cab once they were outside. After they got in the car the purple-haired boy took the other boy’s hand in his and held it closer to him than he usually would. “Why?” 

“Why?” Shuichi gulped feeling more afraid for Nagito than he’d thought he ever would be. He remembered all those empty threats Kokichi had made in the game towards him and was so unbelievably glad that they had always been playful when it came to him seeing the crazy look in his eyes now. No way did Shuichi ever want to be the one under that deathly stare. “Why what?”

“Why did Nagito feel the need to kiss you?” Kokichi squeezed his hand a little tighter but not too hard as to hurt his beloved detective. Shuichi wasn't the one he wanted to hurt. 

Shuichi glanced at the cab driver, nervous about him hearing it so he whispered, “He’s got an obsession with hope and--” 

“No.” Kokichi shook his head and a finger. “What gave him the idea that that’d be  _ okay _ to do? What moment told him 'hey this is a good moment and I feel like it will be accepted so fuck it, I'll try it?'” 

“I honestly don’t know,” Shuichi said in a breath. “I basically told him that he shouldn’t be so self-deprecating all the time and he just... did it.” 

“Mhm. And what did you do _after_ he kissed you?” Kokichi asked, that fake smile on his face lifting higher. 

“I slapped the hell out of him,” Shuichi admitted with a nervous smirk, getting a side-glance from his boyfriend who up until that moment hadn’t really looked him in the eye the whole time he’d started getting ready to visit Nagito and it made Kokichi feel a little better hearing that. “And I told him to never do it again. I basically scolded him the whole ride back.” 

Kokichi looked straight ahead, his softened features hardening again as a thought came to him. “Were there cameras where you were?”

“I… uh…” Had there been cameras? Shuichi hadn’t even thought about that possibility. It was in the city so... “Probably.” 

“Looks like we’ve got a scandal on our hands, my beloved detective.” Kokichi sighed dramatically, cracking his neck and knuckles after letting go of Shuichi’s hand once the car pulled up into the Ultimate Luck’s driveway. Outspreading his arms like he was presenting himself he snickered and said, “Nee-heehee. And as both the Ultimate Supreme Leader and your boyfriend I can’t just have the people thinking I’m a pushover! Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.” Kokichi shook his head and dismissed the idea by waving out a hand before something dark took over his face, his mask back on and in full working order as he kept his unnatural smile up and lifted a finger to his lips. “Sooo, let’s  _ really _ give em a show, why don't we?” 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi warned again, paying the cab driver quickly before he rushed after his boyfriend who had skipped up to the steps of Nagito’s house. In a low and defeated voice, Shuichi pleaded one last time: “I really wouldn’t do anything crazy, Kokichi. Okay?” 

Kokichi ignored him and knocked on the door and once Nagito was in view his green eyes widened seeing the maniacal grin that overtook the purple-haired boy’s face. “There he is.” Kokichi took no time in grabbing a handful of white hair and dragging him outside and down the steps, Nagito falling on the grass not daring to fight back against the attack. Placing his sharpened knife at the base of Nagito’s neck Kokichi tilted his head and asked, “What made you think my threat was an empty one, Mister Luck? Huh? Huh, HUUUH?” He tightened his grip on Nagito’s hair, fingers twisting into it, the taller boy on his hands and knees watching him with brightened eyes and he only winced for a split second before he smirked as his heart started pounding. 

“I am so sorry, Kokichi. I am but human garbage and deserve all that you choose to do to me,” Nagito lulled with his usual confident tone leaning into the blade almost wanting it to cut him so it would scar and he could remember this moment forever. A badge to show how truly worthless he really was. “I will not fight against you and I am so sorry you’re having to teach me a lesson.” 

“The fuck?” Kokichi made a disgusted face dropping the crazy facade for a second and he shifted his feet not liking what Nagito was doing at all. “Stop that.” 

“Stop what, Kokichi?” Nagito asked, tilting his own head and blinking to feign innocence, not minding the pain being sent through his skull or the blade at his throat one bit.

“Acting like you want me to kill you.” Kokichi pulled Nagito’s head back, the knife going up higher on his neck before he got in his face seeing piercing green eyes light up by the action and he heard a soft moan leave his lips. “Because if you’re trying to be a smartass I don’t have any problem putting my money where my mouth is and gutting you in your own goddamn yard.” 

Nagito would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy what was happening. It was like Kokichi was validating all of his self-deprecating thoughts and feelings and it was a rush having it done by the cute supreme leader he knew Shuichi liked. Seeing him like this, it made sense why he did. Kokichi was a spit-fire undeniably full of hope and Nagito couldn’t stop the huge smile that lifted his features gazing into angry, vibrant, pretty lavender eyes. Kokichi and Shuichi were both still beautiful to Nagito even if he decided he didn’t have actual crushes on them. “I can’t help it. It’s what scum like me deserves. To die at the hand of an ultimate as hope-filled as _Ouma Kokichi_.” 

“God.” Kokichi groaned letting his hair go, pocketing his knife as he moved back to stand next to Shuichi who had a pinched expression not knowing if or when he should step in, feeling guilty even though he hadn’t done anything. Kokichi stomped and huffed in frustration. “You’re not making it any fun!” He took a deep breath before he threatened, “I should just kick you out of DICE.” 

Nagito’s grin fell then and he started groveling, putting his palms and forehead on the ground bowing before both of them. “I understand if you do and I know it’s not my place as human trash to ask for forgiveness but if you could,  _ please _ reconsider not kicking me out. I would always try to be the best servant I could possibly be for you, Kokichi.” The desperation in his voice struck a chord in both Kokichi and Shuichi’s minds knowing DICE was all Nagito had. “I will never question you or do anything to hurt you and would lay down my life for you. For both of you. I promise.” 

Kokichi growled at the empathetic part of his brain and crossed his arms. “Stand up.” Nagito was slow to look up at him so he barked, “I said STAND UP!” The white-haired boy quickly moved and did as he was told. Wagging a finger at him, Kokichi said, “You better be the best damn member I fucking have. When I say jump you say how high. When I say keep your disgusting self-deprecating bullshit out of my organization you keep your lid shut. And when I say give Ran-Ran an actual fucking chance you do it.” Nagito blinked, able to do all of them but the last one even if he wanted to. “And…” Kokichi took a step forward and slapped the white-haired boy across the face even harder than Shuichi had done making him wince and mutter a quiet ‘ow’ at the contact not expecting it. “That was for kissing MY beloved detective. You so much as touch a hair on his pretty little head again and I will ACTUALLY gut you, you hear me?” Kokichi stared him down for a few seconds to get the message across and Nagito nodded to show he understood. “Good.” He looked away from him before he said, “Meeting is at three tomorrow. Same place as usual. Don’t be late if you know what's good for you.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and went back to the cab not looking back over his shoulder because he didn’t know if he’d change his mind if he saw Nagito again so soon. 

Nagito touched his cheek watching them leave and thought of the green-haired stoner as he whispered, “I… I’ll try my best.”

Kokichi was seething staring out the window as the cab started driving them home. He knew Nagito was a little messed up but holy shit. The only reason he hadn’t beaten him into a bloody pulp was because he could see that his disease really did have a huge hold on him. Who wanted to be beaten up? Or killed? Because a person was 'hope-filled' or whatever? No one with a normal mind, that was for fucking sure. But Kokichi was still pissed off about him kissing  _ his _ beloved detective so he told the cab driver to take them to Miu’s address instead, getting a strange look out of Shuichi. Kokichi explained, “I have way too much pent up aggression to go home and sit there just thinking about that fuckface kissing you.” 

“Oh…” Shuichi fiddled with his thumbs anxiously wondering if he'd get any calm today. “What are we gonna do at Miu’s house?” 

“Get revenge on her ex-fiance,” Kokichi said, his plotting gesture out as he tapped the tips of his fingers together in a triangular motion. Scheming and causing chaos was a wonderful distraction from all of his anger. And he needed a distraction. “Call Maki and Kaito and see if they still want to help us.” 

“Okay,” Shuichi whispered before relaxing his shoulders, his nerves easing a bit. 

Shuichi wasn’t one for putting his aggressions on other people but he was relieved to see Kokichi using it for a sort of good cause. Better than him running away from him because of Nagito. And definitely better than him starting a fight with Shuichi even though he knew it wasn’t the detective’s fault. Both ideas had flitted through the supreme leader’s mind but he was trying to get past that type of unhealthy and teetering on abusive behavior. Kokichi loved and trusted his boyfriend and knew that he didn’t feel anything like that for Nagito and that it wasn’t his fault. Now had Kaede done that Kokichi’s resolve might not have been so strong. Shuichi would be lying if he said he hadn’t been worried that  _ somehow _ the tables would have been turned on him and Kokichi would have gotten mad at him much like he had when he’d held Kaede’s hands and that had been innocent where this wasn’t so much. Nagito had actually believed he’d had feelings for him unlike Kaede. Calling up Kaito Shuichi was disappointed when he found out that Maki was at the orphanage and Kaito was in class, taking courses to become an actual astronaut, so neither could make this prank either. At least they could be there for the heists. 

Getting to Miu’s house, Kokichi sprinted to the door and opened it without an invitation startling Miu who had been absorbed in the scary movie she was watching and she threw her popcorn and screamed not expecting it before she scolded, “Limp-dick, don’t do that shit!” The foul-mouthed blonde scowled and started picking up the popcorn that had scattered haphazardly on the floor. “Warn a bitch, why don’t ya?” Looking over the purple-haired boy’s shoulder she waved at Shuichi half-assedly, grumbling under her breath before she said, “Hey, Pooichi. Why the fuck are you losers here?” A huge naughty grin lifted her face lifting her mood instantly as she teased, “Here to finally take me up on my offer for a four-way, right? Damn greedy bisexuals. Alright, let's do it!” 

“O-Offer!?” Shuichi asked with widened eyes and his heart pounding looking at Kokichi for an answer. “N-No! And _what_ offer!?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and stepped into the living room plopping down on the couch beside her. “No one here wants to fuck you, you dumb slut.” He winced thinking of the fact that the reason he was here was to get revenge on a guy who had probably actually felt like that about her. Or seen her as someone _only_ worth that. And it didn't help that he knew Kiibo actually wouldn't have sex with her. Kokichi felt guilty so he corrected himself by saying: “Okay, so you're not _totally_ ugly so I know some crazy bastard out there totally would fuck you but that’s not why we’re here.” 

Shuichi was a little slower to move to the couch, his face beet-red at the idea of a four-way between himself, Kokichi, Miu, and who he assumed would have to be the automaton. Did robots even have sex? Or dicks? They'd never got that answer. Shaking his head of those intruding thoughts he took the seat next to Kokichi. “Y-Yeah. We’re here about the prank for your ex-fiance.” 

“Oh.” Miu blinked and popped her lips making that dumb surprised expression she got at times. She still couldn't believe he wanted to do that just for her. “So, we’re still doing that… for real?” The foul-mouthed blonde looked to Kokichi who nodded with a soft smile lifting his features already feeling a little better having his best friend around who he knew would appreciate the chaos he planned to ensue. Miu beamed at him with her eyes sparkling. “Sure! Fuck it. What are we doing?” 

“Sugar in the gas tank, putting his face on posters labeling him as an escort for hire and to call him up for a good time, some home-alone contraptions set up around his house since I know he doesn’t get off work until tonight and his woman is out of town on a business trip.” Kokichi grinned with his eyes closed putting his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. The usual.” 

Miu looked over her shoulder down the hallway at the robot that was plugged into the wall and in sleep-mode. “Kiibs should join us,” she whispered, really wanting him there for moral support. Miu had seen pictures and videos of the guy who’d left her at the altar for her best friend and deep down it still hurt. It was unexplainable, the trauma so ingrained within her that she felt an ache every time she saw his face and she didn’t allow herself to say his name. And it didn’t help that Danganronpa gave her fake memories of similar relationship mishaps, having many guys and one girl either break her heart or get tired of her playing mind games to avoid them breaking her heart and ending up with the same results. “Please?” 

“Does he have a DICE costume?” Kokichi asked, eyeing the robot from the side with an eyebrow raised. 

“He does…” Miu bit her lip having made it for him at the same time as the others. She whispered, “It could help our case with  _ you know who _ and make them think we’re really just pulling pranks, ya know?” That and she really didn’t want to be a third-wheel to Kokichi and Shuichi for this. She loved both of them, Shuichi she wasn’t ready to admit to just yet, but sometimes it felt nice having someone there to hold her hand too. Even if Kiibo didn’t have real emotions like that… Miu could dream. She sighed and worried at her lip, chewing it with her teeth as she stared at Kokichi with puckered blonde eyebrows showing how much she really wanted him there. Miu repeated, “Please?”

Kokichi took a deep breath, still not liking Kiibo very much and loathing the idea of extended time with him. Buuut he could pester him which was always fun and he wanted to make an actual effort to sort of get to know him a little better for Miu's sake and she'd made a good point about using the cameras on him to sway suspicion from any larger foul-play which was what Kiibo was in DICE for. Kokichi sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly before he gestured a thumb the robot's way. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go wake the freak show already. We've got a lot of work to do.” 

  
  


Rantaro studied the note humming over it, coming to similar conclusions as Shuichi. Hope's Peak Academy had to be the place to get the last clue. And he’d bet money it’d be behind a photograph in a classroom going off context clues. Rantaro, like Shuichi, was very good at picking up on small hints and had caught this one even before the Ultimate Detective had. God, he wanted to go and find the letter himself and figure out more about his real name so badly he couldn’t stand it. But Shuichi had seemed so anxious about him not doing it alone and he guessed he was probably nervous about the ‘no turning back’ part but what if that wasn’t a threat at all? What if it was indicative that the final clue would actually give him the information he craved? No. Can’t betray Shuichi’s trust like that. Rantaro sighed and put the note on his bedside table, turning on the television to distract his mind and he wished the hotel offered more channels. He was probably going to have to get a cheaper room soon since this one was being paid for by his Danganronpa checks and those were officially a thing of the past. 

Maybe he should get an apartment like Kokichi had suggested. The idea of settling down in a place that he had only experienced trauma in didn’t sound too appealing to the green-haired boy. Maybe if he had someone it wouldn’t be so bad. And maybe that type of thinking was what kept getting him hurt. Why did he keep falling for people that wouldn’t like him in the same way back? Rantaro had been so sure Nagito liked him but it had been twenty-four hours and he hadn’t called and he’d barely looked at him when they were at Shuichi’s house except during the brief disgusting moment they both wondered if they were somehow related. If that was true Rantaro wouldn’t just not settle down here, he’d uproot and leave the fucking continent. Something deep within him told him that he had nothing to worry about on that end and that they were absolutely not related. Flicking through the channels he saw the word Danganronpa and knew they posted stories about himself and DICE and… sometimes Nagito. His curiosity got the better of him so Rantaro switched back to it and watched the scenes play out. 

_ ‘Tonight on Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up With the Class-- We have a scandal on our hands, people! RED ALERT RED ALERT! I repeat: This is NOT a drill. Do you remember how we said that Kokichi would end up leaving Shuichi to get with Nagito instead? We were right about Kaede leaving Rantaro to get with her handsome ex-fiance and...’ _ Rantaro rolled his eyes at the narration feeling happy for Kaede now before his humored smile fell entirely as his jaw dropped once the next clip came on, the remote slipping out of his hand seeing the guy he liked that wouldn't try with him kissing one of his closest friends in a cemetery.  _ ‘We were right about this! Well, we were on the right track anyway, just with the wrong person. Turns out the Ultimate Luck just prefers protagonists over antagonists after all! We caught him lip-locking with none other than the Ultimate Detective Saihara Shuichi this afternoon. When did this relationship blossom? Does this mean it’s over between our two favorite boys? How will Kokichi react to his boyfriend cheating on him? Find out tonight on Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up With the Class!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing the Kokichi/Nagito confrontation omggg I might've liked writing that a little too much lol I hope it came off well and you enjoyed it too! :D
> 
> If anyone has any theories they'd like to drop about this second clue I'd love to hear it! Hehe I don't think you guys are gonna guess the biggest plot twist coming ;)


	33. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-fiance gets what's coming to him and Kiibo experiences strange emotions  
> Rantaro tries to run away from his feelings in the form of drugs and beautiful women  
> Nagito tries to face his own feelings despite how terrifying that is  
> Shuichi and Kokichi have that 'boys day' they'd promised Fumihiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm really really sorry I haven't got to reply like I usually do. My autistic brother's birthday present (besides the actual present) was me staying over there and playing video games with him all night without distractions and today my fiance and I had to take a load of stuff on a trailer off and I've just been really busy but I didn't want to leave you guys high and dry on a chapter so I put any free time I had into writing this. PLEASE DON'T STOP LEAVING ME COMMENTS!! <3 <3 <3 I love them and reread them when I get in a rut. I'm going back today when I get some time to go and reply to all of them I've missed. I hope you guys like this chapter!! :D

“You want me to wear this?” Kiibo looked between them for confirmation and watched them nod so he smiled. “Okay! I do think it is a bit silly for a robot such as myself but I enjoy being included.” He really did. Kiibo moved into the bathroom to hide to shed his robotic clothing to try on the costume. He’d never taken that off before and Miu wondered… She dipped her head through the door getting an eyeful and she grinned seeing the synthetic skin didn’t stop at his face and hands. Shuichi pulled her away from creeping on him and she huffed, joining them back on the bed waiting for Kiibo to finish sliding the black and white costume over his partly metallic body frame. Kiibo stared at the mask for a few seconds frowning knowing that Danganronpa now knew for sure who the ‘Chessmasters’ really were with this mask in his hand. Holding back his concerns the robot stepped out of the bathroom to present himself and carefully put the mask on and grinned underneath it even though they couldn’t see it. “How do I look?” 

“Like the most badass DICE member there ever was.” Miu sighed happily, basically having hearts for eyes seeing him, Kokichi putting a hand up to her chin to pop her jaw back into place since she was probably about to start drooling. Touching her forefingers together in a shy motion, she asked, “You going to be able to act the same? You know, with different clothing?” 

Kiibo nodded and accepted the armored black fedora Shuichi offered him, placing it on his head straddling his ahoge, and was glad that Miu had built it to where it tightened against the frame of his head so it wouldn’t fly off at the drop of, well, a hat! “Thank you. I would like to see myself now.” The robot was too excited to be denied so he went back into the bathroom and blinked seeing himself in the full get-up, his features shifting beneath the mask into something no one else had ever seen before. He looked human. Just as human as any other DICE member. You couldn’t see where his flesh ended and the metal began, only seeing the pinkish ‘skin’ of his hands and white almost silvery hair sticking out from the bottom of his black hat. He blinked back something wet hoping he wasn’t getting an oil leakage. “I like it,” Kiibo said in a quieter voice, simply not finding any other words to describe what he was experiencing.

Miu had walked into the bathroom, catching the change in his tone and she leaned on him as she smiled at the handsome robot in the mirror looking into the one blue eye she could see from the hole in the mask’s eye. “It suits you, Kiibs. It really does.” She lifted his mask a bit making him tilt his head and furrow his white eyebrows before she lightly kissed his cheek. Seeing his eyes widen she removed herself from him. “Sorry, I know you don’t like me doing--”

“No,” Kiibo started to argue against it and tell her that he in fact did not mind her doing that at all but his programming only allowed so much and his eye started twitching stopping him. “I-I-I-” He stopped abruptly and turned his feet towards the door frame. “We should get going!”

“Right,” Miu said in a smaller voice, a frown pulling down her face. Would they ever make progress? Was she just an idiot for trying with a fucking automaton? For falling for who was basically just a recording device for Danganronpa? “Let’s go.” Needing a pick me up she immediately went to her best friend holding him back from the other two boys so she could whisper in Kokichi’s ear: “Robots do have dicks by the way.” She winked at him and slapped his ass getting a scoff and eye roll out of the purple-haired boy but he couldn’t keep the sour expression on for long grinning as he ran to keep up with them, everyone pulling their masks down so they could stay anonymous during their pranks, the cameras out back having been tampered with by her latest invention so they couldn’t catch them leaving her house out the back door. No. Kiibo’s camera was the only one they wanted to allow to catch them so Danganronpa could  _ feel _ like they had the upper hand.

  
  


Rantaro dialed Shuichi and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t answer. He knew he had a lot on his plate. He also knew Shuichi would never cheat on Kokichi and that he hadn’t betrayed his friendship or anything like that. Rantaro was smart and usually stayed level headed. He mostly just wanted an explanation. “A selfless love, my ass,” he grumbled to himself watching the clip of Nagito kissing Shuichi back again, driving himself crazy thinking about it. Even if he stayed calm and hadn’t flipped out, it still frustrated him to no end. So Nagito's disinterest in him had to have been about his lack of an ultimate talent. That or Nagito really did just ‘prefer protagonists.’ Hell, maybe even Kokichi had never stood an actual chance with the Ultimate Luck. Why did he care? Nagito was a hopeless venture. No more thinking about this stupid shit. He needed a drink. 

Rantaro fixed his pastel green hair styling it and he brushed his teeth before he put on a dark gray shirt, a black leather jacket, matching black boots, and skinny jeans with silver chains on the side to match his many silver ear piercings. It was a darker look than what he usually wore but according to all of his fans, he looked really sexy in black and despite Kokichi’s warning against seeing anyone else Rantaro only had one thing on his mind: getting Nagito off of it. Checking his appearance one more time, he sighed before grabbing his keys and heading downstairs and towards the parking garage. A club had lots of sounds. Lots of distractions. Lots of beautiful women and men to dance against. 

God, Rantaro couldn’t even think of the word ‘beautiful’ anymore without Nagito’s pretty smiling face popping into his head saying that he appreciated ‘beautiful people and things.’ It was just a crush and he could get over it no problem. He  _ would _ get over it no problem. No fucking problem. The stoner smoked an entire blunt by himself in his car in the parking lot before spraying his cologne to disguise the strong scent and going into the club. He got a few adoring looks and heard excited whispers before he was immediately bombarded by a multitude of fans asking for his autograph and pictures. Rantaro smirked laughing softly at all the attention before it became a bit annoying and he pointed both his feet and a finger at the bar. 

“Sorry, girls, I’m meeting a friend here,” Rantaro lied effortlessly. “It was really nice to meet you, ladies.” Rantaro could hear disappointment in their voices in the form of sighs as ‘awes’ went around before he offered the group a sheepish smile and wave then he walked away. He really needed a distraction from everything Danganronpa-- that included his fame.  _ Finally _ at the bar he ordered a few drinks and sat there by himself for thirty minutes looking miserable and glancing over at all the people having fun and dancing, strobing blue, green, and pink lights cascading over the crowd as music boomed vibrating everything in the building including his body. He almost didn’t hear the familiar voice whisper in his ear as she’d snuck up on him. 

“Come here often?” The black-haired beauty teased with a small smile on her plump red lips wearing a sleek crimson dress that curved against her perfectly shaped body, winding down her legs, her sleeves hugging her arms hiding her scars, black high heels making her almost the same height as him. Celestia wouldn’t admit it but she’d started following the handsome mysterious man on social media and had seen posts from his fans of him sulking at this bar all alone. 

“Not really,” Rantaro replied and he grinned seeing her. Maybe his luck was changing. FUCK. Luck. Nagito’s ultimate talent. God damn these thoughts. Shaking his head he decided to flirt with her and made a point to shamelessly eye the woman up and down and liked that her dark hair was pinned up into a loose bun, curls shaping her pretty face in the front. “You look lovely tonight, Celestia. Red really suits you.” He had to speak louder than he usually would and liked that she’d leaned in closer to hear him. The alcohol, their proximity, the scent of her perfume in his nostrils, and the memory of the taste of her cherry chapstick made his breathing a little heavier. 

“So do you,” Celestia complimented, appreciating his look as well. “Black is my favorite color.” 

Rantaro noticed the sensual tone she’d said it in and knew exactly what she was thinking as her eyes lingered on his skinny jeans. It would be a distraction. No need to feel guilty. You’re single. So is Nagito. And he’d kissed Shuichi. Screw it! Rantaro downed the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the bar and he asked, “Hey, do you want to dance with me?” 

Celestia’s vibrant red eyes lit up at the question and if he wasn’t imagining things he thought he saw a hint of a blush touch her porcelain white cheeks. She bowed and he winced remembering Nagito yet again and his silly bow and ways of greetings but she didn’t notice it. “I’d love to dance with you, Rantaro.” Rantaro liked that she had used his first name this time and with ease. Even if he knew the accent was fake as fuck and he didn’t know why she was still using it, it still sounded pretty coming out of her lips. He wondered how it would sound if she was screaming it.

Rantaro smiled and offered her his hand and she took it easily before he guided her to the dance floor, lightly pushing past other people so they could be in the thick of it. The more body heat the better. He took no time in setting his hands on her petite waist and brought her chest to chest with him as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer, their noses nearly touching but not quite. Rantaro thought of making small talk as they swayed. Of trying to get to know her better. Maybe give the girl a chance at something more. But who was the Ultimate Gambler compared to the Ultimate Luck? Luck always won out in a game of chance. And what was love but a game of chance? He didn’t want to get to know Celestia or anyone else anytime soon. He didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore. 

What Rantaro did want to do was to taste cherry chapstick so he closed the distance between them and kissed her and she melted into it immediately and this time she was the one softly moaning as it deepened because she’d wanted this so badly, to win him over like she knew she could. To be out in public despite the mostly darkened room and the people around them it wasn’t exactly a virginal kiss, a line of saliva connecting them as their tongues danced and he nibbled on her bottom lip. It started off intense and heated and his hands instinctively went lower on her back and she shivered at the touch, he thought it was because she enjoyed it but in reality the skin there was halfway numb with scars and she hoped he couldn’t feel the ridges beneath the fabric. If Rantaro did notice it, he didn’t comment on it. 

After ten minutes of blissful making out, Rantaro broke away and in a breathy sensual voice he asked, “Wanna get out of here?” 

Celestia didn’t understand it but she was disappointed. Almost like she’d hoped there would be more to lead up to it than that. Then she saw the pain behind those stunning green eyes with her own perceptive red ones. “Do  _ you? _ ” She asked as a challenge and also because she really wasn’t sure about it. Celestia wanted to sleep with him without a doubt but she knew he'd been drinking and didn't want to take advantage of him.

“I do if you do,” Rantaro lied, already regretting this decision but needing to not feel bad or alone.

“I do,” Celestia whispered and stepped back from him, taking his hand and leading him outside of the club and getting a cab since she didn’t have her car and he was buzzed. “We can go back to my hotel.” It wasn’t really a request. She didn’t like going back to other people’s houses or hotel rooms. That made her feel out of control. And it felt more intimate than she liked, seeing into other people’s lives in a way, knowing more about them through the way they decorated or the things they collected. Couldn’t have that. Couldn’t have attachments. It didn't work with her dream.

“Sounds good to me,” Rantaro said, swallowing as his stomach filled up with immeasurable guilt. Why the hell should he feel guilty? Nagito had told him to stop pursuing him  _ and _ he had kissed one of his closest friends for whatever reason he didn’t know and most certainly didn’t care. Totally didn’t care. 

They made out in the backseat of the cab getting an over-the-shoulder glance from the driver and Rantaro heard him clear his throat before taking them to the address Celestia had given him. Usually, Rantaro wouldn’t do intense public displays of affection but the longer they weren’t kissing the longer he had time to think and he didn’t want to think at all. It wasn’t until they were in her building and going up the elevator that he realized they were doing this. They were really doing this. He had to have hoped for  _ something _ tonight with someone otherwise he wouldn’t have a string of condoms sitting in his back pocket. So it wasn’t a mistake. Nope!

“Take off your shoes,” Celestia instructed as she did the same in her hotel room and dimmed the lights making Rantaro blink.

“You, uh, don’t want to see what we’re doing?” Rantaro asked in a humored tone, raising an eyebrow as he took off his jacket and shoes.

“The lights stay off,” Celestia said simply as she lifted the dress up and over her head, throwing her bra and panties to the side and in the very dim lighting, the cascade of moonlight coming in from the window made it to where he could just barely make out her naked figure. Even without much light to go on, he could see that she was built quite nicely and it made his heart start thumping harder. She grinned as she also instructed, “Now take off your pants.” 

“Okay,” Rantaro said in a shaky voice a little nervous about doing this. 

The green-haired boy bit his lip and obeyed, taking off both his shirt and his pants, taking a condom out to set aside ready to be used when they got to that part. Rantaro had been taken out of the moment and his head was spinning from the alcohol, marijuana, cherry kisses, and the saddening and heartbreaking memory of the cute white-haired boy kissing Shuichi. Celestia gave him her hand and led him to the bed and on top of her and she started kissing him again. Rantaro closed his eyes, running his fingers down her naked side noticing slight ridges in the skin before he cupped her breast and moved his kisses to her neck, licking it from the base up to her jawline liking the sounds he was getting her to make and wondered what other pretty sounds she could make. He rolled his hips against hers but they weren’t having sex just yet, pulling her impossibly closer to him as he squeezed her love handles taking a small bite at her earlobe before moving his mouth back to hers and she trailed her fingers down to his butt appreciating the shape and the way he was making her feel. Rantaro was enjoying the kissing and the tease of grinding with his eyes still shut in bliss when the hazy thought of how her lips weren’t as pillowy as Nagito’s popped into his head and his eyes opened wide. 

“God damn it,” Rantaro whispered in a huff against her lips and he sat up fast groaning at himself as he ran a hand down his face in frustration. “I can’t do this.” 

Celestia furrowed her dark eyebrows and covered herself with a blanket. “Is… Is it about the lights?” 

“What?” Rantaro asked looking over at her and he could see what almost seemed like shame in her barely visible face as she ducked her head. “No. It’s not about that… but can I ask why you don’t want to fuck with the lights on? Sorry if that’s overstepping or weird. I'm just curious.” 

“You’re fine.” Celestia chuckled but it didn’t seem real. “I just don’t like people’s reactions.” 

“Reactions?” Rantaro asked, kind of getting concerned that she really was a vampire or some shit. Why in the hell else would someone as beautiful as Ludenberg Celestia ever feel the need to be bashful? “Can I ask why they’d ever be reacting negatively? Because I’m really not seeing it.” 

“I…” Celestia lied, “That’s the problem. I’m so beautiful that people get nervous around me. It takes them out of the moment.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Rantaro raised his eyebrows and sat up a little straighter as he made a face, kind of thinking she was arrogant now and it was off-putting and a definite turn off for him. Self-deprecating was one thing but cockiness was something entirely different. He sighed and stood off the bed making her eyes bug out knowing that he was about to leave and hadn’t liked her answer going off his curt tone. “I’m really sorry about this but--” 

“I was attacked two years ago and have a lot of scars from the stab wounds,” Celestia admitted, not knowing why she’d ever tell someone she was interested in having sex with that. The only reason she’d told Kokichi was to make a point. Her accent had dropped with the truth and she blushed as she looked down and held the blankets to her breasts a little tighter and tried to play it off fast by laying her accent on thicker. “I apologize for misspeaking. What I meant--”

“Your real voice is nice, you know,” Rantaro said slowly sitting back down. “Only an absolute idiot would turn you down. I seriously feel like an idiot and will probably regret this forever. And you could have scars literally everywhere and you would still be heart-stoppingly gorgeous, Celes.” There was a twinge of sadness in his voice and she knew exactly the reason why.

“Just not to someone in love with someone else,” Celestia said in a breath, a hint of sadness also in her own voice dropping the accent completely now since he liked her real voice and it was easier. “Well, at least I was right and you did approach me this time.” She giggled to break the tension of the fact that they were both naked and because she was embarrassed that she had yet again been rejected and hadn’t got to sleep with the handsome mysterious stoner. Oh well. Plenty of other pretty fish in the sea she supposed. It's not like she wanted an actual relationship or anything.

“I’m so sorry,” Rantaro said in a sigh, partly apologizing to himself as well. “See you tomorrow?” 

Celestia nodded and curled her knees to her chest. “Yeah. I’ll be there.” 

“Cool. I’ll see you then. Bye, Celes.” Rantaro sighed again and kissed her cheek softly before he put his clothes back on. Yup. He was a fucking dumbass for falling for none other than Komaeda Nagito: the strangest, the most outlandish, and the most interesting man he’d ever met. And Rantaro couldn’t even deny what he’d basically just admitted to her and to himself without pause. It wasn’t just a crush. And it certainly wasn’t something that he could just ‘get over’ in a day. Not even with all the drugs or one-night stands in the world. Not even with the beautiful Ludenberg Celestia. He was falling in love like an absolute idiot with that damned beautiful boy. And Rantaro really didn’t want to stop even if he knew it was a stupid, terrible, and probably hopeless venture. 

  
  


All of them were breathless except the robot. Kokichi, Miu, Shuichi, and Kiibo ran to hide inside the bushes once the black pick up truck belonging to her ex-fiance, who was home frustrating early, drove down the road and pulled into his driveway they’d put an array of nails in so he’d put a hole in his tires. “Now what?” Miu asked looking over at her best friend for guidance. They’d only just got into the house and had installed a trip wire at the door, Kokichi’s lockpicking skill coming in handy. They had to bail on the other setups and hadn’t got to put sugar in his spare car’s gas tank yet but maybe that was for the best. 

Kokichi smirked beneath his mask. “Now we wait.” 

The handsome blonde man opened his front door unsuspecting and ungracefully fell as he stepped inside but not before a bucket of bright green paint fell on his head making all but the robot giggle quietly. He heard them and jumped up before immediately slipping in the neon paint again and hitting his head on the floor with a loud groan. Moving slower he stepped outside and yelled: “Hey! Who did this shit!?” 

“Now we gloat,” Kokichi instructed, grabbing his best friend and his boyfriend’s hands to lead them into standing. The DICE members hopped up and flipped off the guy as Kokichi taunted, “That’s what you get for being shit in bed you cheating bastard!” The guy’s face paled hearing that and Kokichi knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “Never can have just one, can ya? Once a cheater always a cheater. Tsk tsk. Naughty boy! Well, just letting you know you caught gonorrhea from the last bitch and your penis is going to rot off! Hehehe.” The purple-haired boy had absolutely no idea if the guy actually had a sexually transmitted disease but he loved lying and scaring the shit out of people and was pleased that he had done both.

“What!” The man that Miu chose to keep nameless scoffed and moved to approach them. 

“Also we told your whore-bag wife about all of your other bitches! How you got anyone is a wonder to me. Has anyone ever told you that you're ugly as fuck?” Miu jumped in just finding her voice now, although shaky as it was and she was grateful for the voice changer to mask it. The guy stopped in his tracks and his jaw fell open, not recognizing her but the idea that his wife had found out about any of them devastated him. 

“Fuck you!” His face shifted into anger fast and he started running towards them. 

“And now we run. Go, go, go!” Kokichi instructed and they sprinted away from the house but not before they threw a few eggs at the guy giggling maniacally when one nailed him right in the face, Kiibo in a state of quiet distress not knowing why they were doing this in the first place but obeying every order they gave him because the voices in his head told him to gather intel. 

Once they were hidden in an alleyway, the robot asked, “Why did we do that?” 

“Not here,” Kokichi warned him with a sharp look visible by the one lavender eye from the hole in his mask. “Come on.” He led them through the maze of streets that he’d mapped out that led them into an abandoned gas station, having to go down quite a few different avenues. Inside the building, Miu used her cam spotter just to double-check and was pleased when she couldn’t find one. “Okay now you guys can talk. We gotta change before we leave.” He threw their regular clothes to them before he moved to the bathroom to do the same with Shuichi. 

Kiibo took off his mask and was grateful for the fact that Kokichi had went back inside to grab his robotic clothes and stash it in his backpack. He started to move away and into a more private area when he side-glanced a half-naked blonde and he stopped short. She was beautiful and he could see that. The robot wanted to tell her that. Kiibo had seen her naked quite a few times but every time he felt some sort of way it would get written over and he’d go silent or change the subject. When they made eye contact he put up a hand in defense. “My apologies for looking! I thought I saw something behind you,” Kiibo lied and saw the immediate disappointment in her big blue eyes believing him wholeheartedly. He moved to the closet to change and frowned deeply. Maybe one day Shuichi would ask about his sensor again. Maybe one day he could tell Miu how beautiful he found her. Changing back into his usual clothing he stepped into the main area and was pleased to see everyone else was ready. “Okay. Can I ask why we tricked that man?” 

Kokichi looked at Miu who’d been too ashamed to tell Kiibo the real reason and said, “He’s a bad guy.” 

Miu half-smiled at him appreciating that he’d kept it simple. “He hurt me in the past, Kiibs.” She also kept it short. 

“He hurt you?” Kiibo asked, blue eyes glinting over into a brighter one, the white of his eyes disappearing as his tone darkened. “How?” 

Miu’s eyes widened seeing his unsuspected reaction, picking up on the antsy energy from both Shuichi and Kokichi before she waved around her hands in front of herself in defense. “H-He cheated on me before the game. Th-That’s all, Kiibs. D-Don’t get upset, okay?” She’d be lying if she said seeing his eyes like that didn’t make her nervous too. “It’s fine now. We got him back for doing it.” 

Kiibo’s expression shifted from angry into happy in a flicker. “We did! I am glad I helped now.” 

Shuichi let out a huge breath of relief and loosened his tense shoulders. “Yeah. Me too.” 

Kokichi side-eyed the robot and said, “We always get the people who hurt us back.” Shuichi and Miu shared looks knowing exactly what Kokichi was trying to do. He was sending a message to Danganronpa without having to outright do it. “And  _ no one _ hurts someone I love and gets away with it, Kiibo.” 

  
  


Nagito had just finished putting all of Shuichi’s pictures in a box in the attic when he heard the knock on the door. He scrunched up his eyebrows checking the nearest window to see that it was in fact dark outside and he hadn’t just imagined things. Nagito rarely got visitors and had never had one come this late so it must be important. Opening the door his eyes widened, settling on the handsome stoner who had a shy smile on his face before he moved his attention down to what was in his hand: a bouquet of red roses. “Amami?” 

“Hi.” Rantaro took a deep breath before he said, “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“What?” Nagito asked and his heart skipped a beat before it started pounding in his chest. 

“I know you kissed Shuichi, for whatever reason isn’t my business, and I know you’ll probably tell me to get lost again but I’m going to lose my mind if I don’t just say this to you, okay?” Nagito grimaced embarrassed about his mishap with Shuichi and was humiliated that Rantaro had somehow found out about it. Probably Danganronpa or from Shuichi but the latter seemed doubtful. “I tried to stop pursuing you and I kissed Celestia this afternoon but we didn’t sleep together I promise. I stopped before we could because all I could see was your face when I closed my eyes. All I hear is the things you say bizarre as they may be." He chuckled to break the tension for a moment before he cleared his throat softly and said, "These feelings I have for you are very strong and they’re not something I want to try to escape or run away from at all. I don’t want Celestia or anyone else. I only want you. Essentially what I’m trying to say in such a frustratingly ineloquent way is…” Rantaro couldn’t stop the warm smile from lifting his lips as he admitted, “I-I think I’m falling in love with you, Nagito.” 

Nagito’s jaw dropped even further and he’d be happy if he could believe it. _“_ _ What?” _

“Yeah.” Rantaro took another deep breath and offered the flowers. “And these are for you.” 

Nagito was in a trance taking the roses and he blinked. “But…”  _ How could he be? _ “Why?” 

“Why?” Rantaro asked, glancing down at the flowers. “If you don’t like roses or--” 

“No,” Nagito interrupted and asked, “Why do you think you’re falling in love with  _ me _ of all people?” 

“Like are you asking me how I figured it out? Or asking me for specific things I really like about you?” Rantaro asked and Nagito only nodded with pinched eyebrows, unsure about how to word it, both of their hearts thumping faster in their chests. Feeling nervous about it Rantaro glanced at the entrance and the night sky above him before he asked, “Can I come in and talk to you?” 

Nagito blanched then he realized how rude he was being and quickly moved aside. “H-How utterly abhorred of me. O-Of course you can come in.” He didn’t understand why the stoner would want to after all the hateful things he’d said to him. Just how did he catch someone like the beautiful Amami Rantaro’s interest? It made no sense and it both excited and terrified him. 

“Thanks.” Rantaro stepped through the door and noticed that even at night Nagito kept most of the lights off in his house. Bright lights seemed to bother the white-haired boy, he’d noticed. Rantaro took a seat on the couch, Nagito was close behind after putting the flowers in a vase before he moved to the living room and he sat down although he stayed relatively far apart from him. Nagito stared at the other with a tilted head and furrowed brows like he was something he’d never seen before. Something to speculate from a distance. “It’s funny.” Rantaro chuckled softly though his nerves could be heard in it. He’d never felt anything like this before. He thought he loved Kaede and he did in a way but that was warm whereas this was fire itself. “When I first met you I thought you were intimidating and very strange but…” Rantaro bit his lip and fiddled with his thumbs more anxious about this than he’d ever been about anything romance related. “I noticed your laugh.” 

“My laugh?” Nagito asked, perking up an eyebrow in disbelief. “I’ve been told my laugh is off-putting and weird.” 

“Your  _ real _ laugh, Nagito,” Rantaro explained with a smile. “And you just say the most outlandish things.” 

“Annoying things that get on everyone’s nerves I’m sure.” Nagito crossed his arms guarding himself and gulped once he saw the other smirk like it was a challenge.

“Not annoying at all, usually you’re funny in my opinion,” Rantaro argued against his self-deprecating comment. Nagito wasn’t cocky at all even if he sounded impossibly confident with everything he said. But in Rantaro’s mind, he should be cocky with how beautiful he was in his eyes. “And you have this little mannerism where you point at the ceiling every time you’re getting really into a story. I noticed it the first day we met.” 

“Don’t have a choice in doing that,” Nagito said, squinting and watching him even closer for a lie, not understanding why he couldn’t detect one. 

“Oh… I’m sorry and maybe this is inappropriate but…” Rantaro rubbed his neck as he admitted, “I think it’s cute.” 

Nagito guffawed and shook his head. _“_ _ Cute? _ _”_ The way he said the word sounded like a curse making Rantaro’s smile grow impossibly larger. “Describing me?” 

“Yes, you're cute.” Rantaro nodded to try and affirm it in the other’s mind. “Nagito, do you remember what you said to me when I asked you to say something nice about yourself?” 

Nagito’s arms fell from being crossed in front of his chest and he wrung his hands. “I said that my luck is the stuff of legends.” 

“Right. And that includes both good and bad luck, correct?” Nagito bobbed his head in confirmation. “The question is what side of the spectrum you think that I’m on for you.” 

“What do you mean?” The white-haired boy scrunched up his nose not understanding him. 

“Does me falling in love with you feel like good luck or bad luck?” Rantaro braced himself for his stomach to fall, expecting rejection but he couldn't stop himself from having a sliver of hope. 

“Oh.” Nagito blinked, never having thought of it that way before. “I… I don’t rightly know.” The immediate disappointment on Rantaro’s face hurt his heart and he’d promised Kokichi he would give him a chance, right? So this would evoke hope? It would be okay to be happy with Rantaro? He was given permission to try to feel something resembling joy? It took a few seconds to become brave enough to say: “I don’t know how the universe feels about it but… I feel very lucky to have Amami Rantaro in my life. To have him as my friend.” He offered him a shy smile and scooted over a pinch closer finally loosening his tense shoulders. “I-If you still want to be in my life even despite the fact that I’m human garbage and said all of those unforgivably awful things to you?"

“You’re not human garbage and I forgive you, Nagito. I know you didn’t mean it and that you only said any of that because you were pushing me away.” Rantaro let out the biggest breath of relief. It wasn’t an admission of love from Nagito or anything like that but god, he’d take it. “Can you do it again?” 

“Do what?” Nagito's expression shifted into confused yet again. 

“Say something nice about yourself…” Rantaro slowly moved a hand to touch Nagito’s and was relieved when he didn’t jerk it away this time and just allowed it to rest lightly on top of his. “For me?” 

“I-If it is for you I suppose I can manage…” Nagito chewed on his bottom lip and thought about it. And thought. And continued thinking. He puckered his face and huffed in frustration of his damaged mind for coming up short for anything else he liked about himself besides his ultimate talent. That was the only good thing about him. “Can… Can you help me?” Nagito asked with a plea in his eyes, genuinely feeling lost on the subject but a selfish part of himself wanted to please Rantaro. And Kokichi had told him to do it. So it was okay to give him a chance. Right? 

“Say ‘I’m Komaeda Nagito and I have very pretty eyes,’” Rantaro offered as he gazed into them. 

“Okay.” Nagito took a few seconds before quietly saying: “I-I’m Komaeda Nagito and I have very pretty eyes.” He couldn’t look at the handsome stoner as he said it and his cheeks reddened. After a little while to calm his nerves he finally made eye contact with him again and seeing the soft smile on his face made a flurry of butterflies set aflutter in his stomach. Nagito didn’t know why he said it but he admitted, “I think you have very pretty eyes too.” He wasn’t calling him Amami but wasn’t sure about calling him Rantaro just yet either, he felt to be sort of in limbo. They were friends though so... that should be okay to do, right? 

Rantaro’s face brightened hearing that. “Thank you, Nagito. For saying that and for saying it about yourself too. I know that was hard to do.” He felt a little awkward asking this since they'd made out before but he really wanted to so he asked, “Can I hug you?” 

“Just a hug?” Nagito asked bluntly before his eyes crinkled and he waved around a hand and laughed. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to sound so forward. You of course can hug me.” 

“Please always say what you’re thinking,” Rantaro said in a breathy voice getting a look from the other boy that he really liked making his heart skip a beat and they were both silent for a few wonderfully tense seconds. The green-haired boy slowly scooted closer and put his hands on Nagito’s waist, the other boy a little timider about moving his own hands up to hold onto Rantaro and the taller boy led the embrace pulling him in until Nagito had his chin on his shoulder while he had his cheek resting against his head. After a few seconds of enjoying the moment, Rantaro asked in a whisper: “Did you want to do more than just a hug, Nagito?” 

“I…” Nagito shook his head and sighed. “I don’t deserve to make decisions like that, forgive me.” 

Rantaro pulled back a bit and was pleased when he felt the other boy's fingers instinctively tighten on his shirt, Nagito not wanting him to slip away, not wanting him to leave or kiss other people, not wanting him to stop pursuing him. That little movement told Rantaro more about how Nagito truly felt about him than anything he couldn’t seem to just say could. “I’ve already told you. Your opinion matters the most to me, Nagito.” He gently cupped his face and watched beautiful heart-piercing green eyes close for a beat as he leaned into the touch making Rantaro’s heart swell seeing him like this. He was so glad he’d left Celestia’s hotel room. “Did you want me to kiss you again?” 

Nagito did but he wanted something else too but was embarrassed to ask. “It’s strange. Ignore me.” 

“Please tell me,” Rantaro begged, lifting the other’s chin with his fingertips to have him look at him. “Please.” 

“Can you stay the night?” Nagito asked in a rush and he watched as a bright blush touched the usually composed Rantaro’s cheeks so he specified: “I-I just mean stay in the same house with me. I… I have bad dreams a lot and it would be nice to not be alone. I’m not trying to take advantage of your kindness, Ama-- Rantaro.” He smiled nervously and watched as Rantaro’s face broke out into a huge grin hearing his name but Nagito was ashamed of himself and trash so he loosened his hold on the taller boy and looked down. “Forgive my ridiculous request. I shouldn’t even be permitted to request things. Please just forget--” 

“I have nightmares too,” Rantaro admitted not having told anyone else about that. “I’d love to stay.” 

“Okay then,” Nagito whispered, staring at him and soaking in all of his facial features with his eyes, not understanding these wonderful strange feelings taking over his body. They only ever came for Rantaro. Rantaro said he’d been trying to escape his own feelings for him… Was that what Nagito had been doing this whole time? Is this what a real crush feels like? Was it more?

“Okay then,” Rantaro echoed back gazing into his eyes seemingly seeing straight into his soul and liking what he saw. 

Neither had to ask for permission this time as they slowly and at the same time leaned in and closed the distance between them, kissing at a more pleasant pace and not feeling like they had to rush these feelings because they had all night. This time the green-haired boy was the one laid on his back on the couch first and he loved that Nagito was taking initiative for once and seeming more at ease doing these things with him. Rantaro’s hands trailed down his back massaging the length of his spine and he heard a soft gasp leave those perfectly pillowy lips once he hit a spot that seemed sensitive to touch so he moved his fingers back up and cradled him into him as they got lost in the sweet moment, neither in a hurry and they never ended up making it to the bed. 

The two boys ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms on the couch after kissing and looking at each other every so often, the only other sounds besides the heater kicking on and the crickets chirping was their breathing and some light and easy conversation mostly led in whispers to one another and the quiet that took over the majority of their night was the most comfortable silence either boy had ever experienced. Neither Rantaro nor Nagito had any nightmares that night, one completely absorbed in the pleasant smell of the other’s cologne and the taste of passionfruit still on his tongue, the other absorbed in the subtle scent of cinnamon having his face buried underneath wisps of white that up close he caught hints of a pretty almost pinkish blonde at the tips although faint as it may be. And Rantaro knew without a doubt, watching him sleeping peacefully on his chest, that he was undeniably in love with Komaeda Nagito.

Kokichi’s nightmares had him tossing and turning. The images of a giant Junko taking a gavel and using it on miniature versions of himself and all of his friends had him running in his dreams to get away from all the whacking she did and he heard her cackling as she tormented them, a multitude of giant Monokumas standing at her side giggling all the while. The scene shifted into him being on the run in his original DICE costume, losing his grip on his beloved detective’s hand and he slipped away from him during the chaos of a riot as the panicked people pushed them apart. His eyes danced behind his eyelids and he groaned in his sleep rolling over yet again this time taking the blankets with him and off of the navy-haired boy never coming out of the nightmare. 

Shuichi sat up feeling a chill run over his body and glared at his sleeping boyfriend and started to grab some of the covers back from him when he heard soft whimpering and his angry face softened and turned into one of concern. He lightly pushed Kokichi’s arm and whispered, “Kokichi. You’re having a nightmare.” The last image that Kokichi saw before he woke up with a start was Shuichi telling him those damning words but this time he was stuck on the outside to watch as Shuichi and his parents were the ones flattened in the hydraulic press instead of himself and he gasped sitting up fast, sweat running down his shirt and gathered on his pale face. The navy-haired boy put a gentle hand on his back and asked, “Kokichi? Are you okay?” 

Kokichi shook his head and took a few steadying breaths. “Really weird dreams.” 

“Hey, everything is okay, okay?” Shuichi coddled him and brought him into a hug. “You’re safe.” 

“I-I know. It’s just…” Kokichi sighed and held onto his beloved detective needing the comfort. “What if we fuck up, Shuichi? What if Hagakure is right and Junko hurts us or someone we love?” 

“He’s rarely right, right?” Shuichi asked although he was also afraid of the strange man’s prophecy. 

“Yeah, it’s like thirty percent or something…” Kokichi worried his bottom lip between his teeth and rolled his eyes at himself. “What if this time  _ is _ in that thirty percent, Shuichi?” 

“I… I don’t know.” Shuichi brushed through purple hair with his fingers and cupped his cheek. “We’ll be careful.” 

“How?” Kokichi asked with desperation in his voice. “ _How_ can we be careful, my beloved detective?” 

“What do you mean?” Shuichi puckered his brows. “We just have to do the plan and work hard to sway suspicion and--”

“And if we do it? If we get Danganronpa canceled, what then?” Kokichi took a deep shaky breath. “If Junko finds out she'll be mad and will probably look for vengeance. She’ll have nothing to lose.” 

“I…” Shuichi stopped short because he didn’t have an answer to that. “I don’t know.” 

“See?” Kokichi jumped off the bed and saw the clock said four am. “He said something big, right?” 

Shuichi tilted his head. “What?” 

“Hagakure. He said we’d have to do something big to change the future.” Kokichi turned on the light making the navy-haired boy blink and strain his eyes for a moment but Kokichi’s eyes were wide open and he was tapping his lips in thought. “What if the only way to stop her is to…” He stopped and looked into confused golden eyes. “What if we have to kill her?” 

“What?” Shuichi’s face paled and he shook his head. “Kokichi, we can’t kill her.” 

“Why not?” Kokichi asked and pointed at him. “Your friend is an assassin and--”

“We’re not asking Maki to kill anyone, not even Junko.” Shuichi frowned. “She’s moving past that type of lifestyle. She's never really killed anyone.” 

Kokichi ran a hand down his face and groaned. “It would be so much easier if she would.” 

“For who?” Shuichi asked with a deeper frown. “If we got caught then Maki would go to jail and so would we. It’s murder.” He rubbed his chin studying his frantic boyfriend for a moment. “Plus you hate murder, Kichi.” 

“Yeah, so?” Kokichi threw out his arms in exasperation. “I hate Junko more!”

“Come lay down,” Shuichi begged as he patted the side of the bed. “You’re going to worry yourself sick.” 

Kokichi sighed and turned off the light before laying beside him and they fell into a cuddling position. After a few seconds where Shuichi thought he’d actually get to go back to sleep, Kokichi blurted out the question: “Is Nagito a good kisser?” 

“What!” Shuichi sat up fast and spoke in a higher-pitched voice. “Why in the hell would I know that!?” 

Kokichi turned on the bedside lamp. “He kissed you. Y'know, I should have punched him instead of slapping him.” 

“He’s sick, Kichi,” Shuichi said in a breath. “You know it didn’t mean anything at all.” 

Grumbling under his breath Kokichi turned the light back off and curled back against Shuichi. After a minute he said, “Maybe I should punch him tomorrow. Give em a good ole’ right hook to the mouth. Right in the kisser! Make a move on MY beloved detective will ya? Son of a gun, I oughta--” 

“Go to sleep, Kichi.” Shuichi sounded exhausted and sighed against his hair. 

“Okay.” Kokichi fiddled with long cold fingers appreciating them before he said, “We should walk Destiny more.” 

“What?” Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. “She’s a cat! We don’t walk her.” 

Kokichi rolled over to where he was nose to nose with him. “So? She could be walked.” 

“You’re goofy as hell, Kokichi.” Shuichi grinned fully awake now appreciating the features on his adorable boyfriend’s face. “And a nuisance.” 

“Hey! I resent that! Wahhhh. You're so mean to me, Shuichi!” Kokichi pulled out the crocodile tears before he giggled and playfully slapped his chest, keeping lavender eyes on it for a beat longer than he usually would then he turned them up to golden ones and they twinkled as he bit up a naughty grin and waggled his eyebrows. “Nee-heehee… Wanna take a dirty shower with me, my beloved detective?” 

Shuichi was tired but he’d never say no to that. He kissed him before he lulled, “Absolutely I do.” 

They got out of bed with a pep in their step acting like they had gotten a full eight hours of sleep and scurried to the bathroom discarding their clothes fast as if their lives depended on it. All of the remnants of Kokichi’s bad dreams left his love-sick brain once he had hot water running over his back and felt Shuichi’s steamy breath brushing against his neck, both moaning as cold fingers held his hips to keep him in place as they had early morning shower sex.

  
  


After they ate breakfast Shuichi and Kokichi watched a show dozing off halfway through it falling asleep on the couch when they heard Kokichi’s phone ring and woke back up. “Hello?” Kokichi asked in a groggy tone as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Hey, Kichi!” Fumihiro’s grin could be heard in his voice and he chuckled knowing that sound. “You just now waking up aren't you, son?” 

Checking the time he saw it was past ten in the morning now and he yawned. “No. Just took a nap. What’s up?” 

“Oh. Sorry to wake you then!” Fumihiro fiddled with the buttons on his shirt from across town as he asked, “I was wondering what you boys would be up to today?” 

“Well, we've got somewhere to be around three today but other than that diddly squat. Why?” Kokichi asked a little worried now since Junko’s threat. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah! Everything is great. I was just wondering…” Fumihiro took a breath before he asked, “If we could have that boy’s day today?” 

“Uh…” Kokichi blinked and pursed his lips. “Hold on just a sec.” Putting the muted phone to his chest he looked at his boyfriend. “Fumihiro wants to know if we want to hang out with him. If we want to have that ‘boys day’ we talked about the other day when they came over. Do you want to, uh, do that?” He scratched at his head, simultaneously wanting to get to know his father and wanting to avoid him because he was very nervous about it since his falsified dad hadn’t exactly been parent of the year. 

Shuichi shrugged and nodded with a huge smile. “Sure! Sounds like fun.” 

Kokichi bit his lip and unmuted the call. “We can. What are you wanting to do?” 

“Just leave it to your old man! I know something you boys both enjoy. I’ll see you in an hour!” With that said Fumihiro hung up. 

“O--” Kokichi heard the click of the line and finished: “Kay.” Laughing he shook his head. “Guess it’ll be a surprise then.” 

Shuichi smiled and took his hand in his before he kissed it. “Don’t be nervous.” 

Kokichi guffawed and pushed his boyfriend’s forehead away from him with a finger teasingly. “I’m not nervous. You’re nervous!”

“Okay, okay. Don’t get in a tizzy, silly.” Shuichi sniggered at him before he got up. “I’m going to go ahead and get ready and feed Destiny. I love you, Kichi.” Kissing the top of a purple head he moved into the kitchen and filled a food bowl before he moved to the bedroom and did just as he said he would. 

Kokichi frowned, both Fumihiro and Kaiha on the brain. Hagakure’s prophecy and Junko’s indirect threat had gotten into his damn head. Should he be getting closer to them? What if that was a mistake? On his first day out of the simulation, Makoto had told Kokichi that his parents had been proud of how far he’d gotten in the game and he’d told him something along the lines of ‘Glad to hear I made mammy and pappy proud! Just Kidding. I wouldn’t care if they dropped dead!’ But that was a lie. He hadn’t realized it at the time but he absolutely would care if Kaiha and Fumihiro dropped dead. The thought of it terrified him to no end. Needing to get away from these troubling thoughts and feelings he went to the bedroom to get his clothes on as well. 

Fumihiro’s plan for their morning was not at all what they were expecting.

“Putt-putt golf?” Shuichi asked, raising an eyebrow as he read the neon sign. 

“Yup! I used to take you kids here all the time when you were teenagers.” Fumihiro beamed leading them into the building and he paid the woman at the front and got their short golf clubs before handing them to the boys who still seemed a little lost, Kokichi especially. “I hope this is okay?” The way he asked it showed through to how nervous he was about it. 

“Nee-heehee. Okay? This is Tee-rific!” Kokichi grinned but it was fake and he knew his joke was lame. He was off his game. And didn’t know anything about golf of any kind but would give it a shot. 

Fumihiro didn’t think it was lame at all. It got a huge boisterous laugh out of the larger man which made Kokichi’s smile shift into a genuine one. “God, how I’ve missed that!” 

To their surprise, both of them had a lot of fun. But it wasn’t because of the golfing itself. It was Fumihiro and Kokichi’s back and forth that was entertaining, the lame jokes becoming punnier with every inning. Fumihiro said: ‘I am the golf-father’ rubbing his chin pretending to be serious before giggling like a schoolgirl when Kokichi said: ‘May the course be with you.’ Fumihiro later added that he ‘liked big putts and could not lie’ which got Kokichi saying: ‘It takes a lot of balls to golf the way I do!’ gaining another huge laugh out of his father and a grin out of his boyfriend. Over the next hour and a half, it got to the point where they were having so much fun making terrible puns and trying to one-up one another's bad jokes that they completely forgot about each other’s and their own scores, Shuichi deciding to be the one to keep up with the taxing part of point taking although he didn’t mind it one bit. 

Dropping them back off at their house Fumihiro stalled at the door. “Thanks, boys, for humoring an old man.” He looked between them and smiled as he opened his arms wide to both of them. “Care if I get a hug?” It was the first time he’d asked for permission before and Shuichi reckoned it was because Kaiha wasn’t there this time to keep him in check so he was having to do it for himself. It was very hard to not just grab them both up in a bear hug but he wanted Kokichi to approach him too. 

Kokichi and Shuichi shared a look before they joined in a group hug together. The purple-haired boy wasn’t ready to call him ‘Dad’ just yet like he had called Kaiha ‘Mom’ but he undeniably felt a lot closer to him after today. Pulling back he said, “Nee-heehee. Thanks for taking us out! That was a lot of fun. Let us know when you want to do it again.” 

“Yeah, thank you. I never knew I’d like golfing,” Shuichi said enjoying watching Kokichi interact with him. 

“No tv show is good enough to stop the love of golf!” Fumihiro chuckled at his joke about Danganronpa before stepping off the front porch to go to his car. “Love you, boys!” 

Kokichi and Shuichi waved him off and although neither boy was ready to outright say it back yet in their heart of hearts they both felt and knew it. Ingrained within their souls so deeply that it couldn’t be wiped away even with the best supercomputer in the world. They loved Kaiha and Fumihiro too. It terrified Kokichi because that meant that Junko had a motive against him besides just his beloved detective and DICE. A motive that would absolutely work against him if it ever came down to it. A motive that according to Hagakure could become a very real thing unless he found that ‘something big’ to change the future. As stupid as it probably was Kokichi desperately wanted and needed to find that something big.


	34. A King and A Wrathful God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro doesn't like bullies and talks to Shuichi  
> Kazuichi and Gundham are at a stalemate of their feelings  
> The Chessmasters make preparations and an announcement to the world  
> Junko plays her favorite game of 'how long can I keep up'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm just letting you guys know it might take me a few days longer than normal to get these last chapters out!  
> I want everything to be wrapped up nicely and to make sense. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and had a good Thanksgiving! :D

The DICE meeting was tenser than it usually was and for everyone, it was for different reasons. For Kokichi it was because of his friend who’d kissed his boyfriend and because of the robot he suspected was a spy for Danganronpa. Kokichi glared at the white-haired boy, only easing the coldness in his eyes after noticing that he was sticking close to Rantaro, glad to see that they’d made up to some degree. Maybe Nagito was doing what he told him and giving him a chance. The automaton didn’t catch dirty looks from him, instead, Kokichi tried to watch his tongue around him and had previously made sure that every one of his DICE members did the same. They claimed to be basically just radical anarchists and should act as such in front of Kiibo and Danganronpa. 

For Shuichi the tension came in from the Ultimate Luck, he awkwardly offered the latter a tight-lipped smile when they made eye contact before immediately going back to setting up the heist plan with Kokichi, Miu, Celestia, and the newly added Kiibo. For Rantaro it was a little weird seeing the Ultimate Gambler who he’d just barely stopped himself from sleeping with. He didn’t let his uneasy feelings show through on his face and he offered the dark-haired beauty a similar smile that Shuichi had done for Nagito and Celestia gave him a sad smile in return before she turned to the whiteboard to plan out the heist, her only motive for staying in DICE now solely being getting revenge on Danganronpa. 

For Kazuichi and Gundham it was the usual much more fun type of tension, one they didn’t entirely mind at all. For Kiibo however he was the exact opposite of them feeling like a ball of nerves around everyone-- err, a ball of wires short-circuiting he should say, but he kept his fears silent and his opinions mostly to himself and only gave input when Shuichi directly asked him for it. That was enough to confirm to the detective just how right his previous deductions had been about the cameras and voices installed within Kiibo. Inside the game or at any other chance that didn’t directly impact Danganronpa the robot had always been Johnny on the spot about helping out a friend so that was a definite red flag against his case.  Shuichi couldn’t say it with one hundred percent certainty but he was almost positive that Kiibo really was in fact a mole for Junko. And he was glad of that fact because it meant that their plan to throw off suspicions just might work. Kokichi had been worried that Junko would stoop to absurd levels but this was real life and Shuichi really couldn’t see her giving up everything to pursue a petty threat. Surely not. 

The first heist, they decided, would be this weekend-- during Mioda Ibuki’s concert.

They wouldn’t steal anything. Nothing tangible anyway.

But they would steal something alright. 

It just wouldn’t be a prestige painting or an outrageously priced statue from the art museum. 

No. Nothing like that. 

This was their real debut after all! So they had to put a stamp on the date in everyone's minds.

DICE or rather the 'Chessmasters' would steal something worth far more to the purple-haired boy since it offered him and his organization more insurance for their safety: the world’s love and support. They would steal the show and people would share the video like crazy. They would make it painfully obvious that they were in fact DICE even if they went under a different alias and that would bring in support from Danganronpa fans. The other half of the world would fall for him because of his words. Kokichi knew he had a way of weaving them. Of subconsciously manipulating people to his desires. Their hair colors were not being hidden entirely underneath their black fedoras and one could spot eye colors through the one hole in the mask. But they had voice changers to make it seem like they wanted to stay hidden from Danganronpa because they did in a way. It was a tightrope act. A strategy. DICE had a plan. One Kiibo only knew part of. Now was the time to work the kinks out of it. They built the electro-bombs but had hidden the chamo-vests. That was  _ not _ something Kokichi wanted Danganronpa to know Miu had invented. 

Discreetly they tested the mechanics of the electro bombs to see how well prepared Danganronpa were when it came to the automatons. Kokichi and Miu knew that the cameras had caught Miu talking in her dorm room about the creation of her electro-hammers: what had at the time been drawn up in a blueprint to escape Danganronpa headquarters if she ever became desperate enough to break out. Kokichi’s theory was that Danganronpa had decided to be preemptive with their automatons and built them immune to such an attack. And his theory was right on the money. When Miu ‘accidentally’ set off a controlled smaller version of the electro bomb and it went off the automaton didn’t so much as flinch but the wristwatch Shuichi wore started spazzing out as did the lights. So it sufficed to say that if Kiibo didn’t react to the electro bomb then it must mean the same for the Monokumas Junko and the prime minister had for protection. It was both a good and a very bad deduction. That meant if they ever got in a sticky situation they couldn’t drop the bomb to disarm the Monokumas OR Kiibo. But it also meant that Kiibo could be present during the heists without passing out. Shuichi took a mental note of that to tell the Trojan Horses later. 

“I think Kokichi hates me,” Nagito whispered to Rantaro when the supreme leader glared at him before turning away with his nose turned up. 

“Well, you did kiss his boyfriend so...” Rantaro suppressed a grin at Nagito’s dirty look but it dropped when he thought about the scene in detail again. Pushing down his own jealous feelings he said, “I’m just kidding. Kokichi doesn’t hate you otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” That seemed to settle the white-haired boy's nerves and Rantaro waited a few seconds before he asked, “Hey, since we’re on the topic, can I ask you why you did that? I mean, if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to obviously. I’m just curious. It’s just… surprising is all.” He tried not to think about the pictures he’d spotted in Nagito’s coffee table drawer. He hoped they weren’t still there. 

“Uh…” Nagito bit his lip and looked away. “It’s complicated.” 

Rantaro sighed and nodded. “I understand. Can I ask if you have feelings for him?” 

Nagito shrugged before shaking his head. “I don’t think so.” 

“Okay.” The confused reaction threw Rantaro off, not expecting him to be so unsure about it. Usually, Nagito would just deny or lie about it. Say something about it being 'pure' or some nonsense along those lines. Rantaro fiddled with his thumbs, wanting to know more about the whole situation but he didn’t want to pressure Nagito into talking and end up pushing him away again. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it I’d love to lend an ear.” 

“Look who it is! Mr. Smoochies. You guys looked like total chodes on tv-- both of you,” Hiyoko taunted, making her rounds keeping her mischievous eyes mostly on the white-haired boy. “Ran-Ran basically fucked the assassin in front of everyone with that disgusting makeout session at the club and Nag-ew-toe tried to shoot his shot with -- Miu calls him Pooichi right?-- yeah, well, with Pooichi before he failed  _ miserably _ . Who knew ‘Ultimate Lucks’ liked getting lucky? Too bad your ultimate talent is all bullshit and you got rejected hardcore!” 

“‘Hardcore?’” Rantaro asked, raising an eyebrow, not having seen the rest of the episode yet. 

“What? Nag-ew-toe didn’t tell ya?” Hiyoko grinned, turning her sights on Rantaro now. “Think fast!” She went to hit him, making the stoner lean back and widen his eyes but she stopped her hand right before it could make contact with his cheek. “Hehe. Turns out detective smurf has a hell of a wrist game. He and the short shit both hit this dweeb!”

Nagito grimaced and turned his eyes down to his lap. “I deserved to be slapped both times since I’m human garbage.”

"Damn right you are!" Hiyoko cackled and pointed at him covering her mouth as she giggled with the other hand.

Rantaro suddenly understood and got a little frustrated seeing Nagito backtrack into his self-deprecating ways. He’d gone almost a full hour without a single negative comment about himself. His facial features hardened as he asked, “Hiyoko, can you go bother someone else please?” 

“Oooh, what’s this?” Hiyoko’s blonde eyebrows rose hearing the usually quiet and composed stoner have a bite to his tone. That was interesting. Her eyes sparkled and a wicked grin overtook her face. “Why should I? He your boyfriend or somethin’?” Catching the green-haired boy squint for a fraction of a second she whistled and put her hands on her hips. “Woooow. Hit the nail on the head! You’re either dating or  _ you _ want to be. You know, you could do a lot better than the freakazoid, right? You’re ugly too don’t get me wrong but out of everyone here you’re the least ugly.” 

“And just where do you fall on that list of ugly people? The bottom?” Rantaro asked as a challenge. 

Hiyoko scoffed and crossed her arms. “I wasn’t included in that list OBVIOUSLY! I’m not ugly like you losers.” 

Nagito looked between them wondering what Rantaro was doing, unable to stop himself from saying: “I’m definitely on that list.” 

“No. You’re not, Nagito.” Rantaro side-glanced him, a growl threatening to leave his throat since he knew he would have to reassure Nagito again and again until he had him smiling or laughing again because he’d accept no less. Not thinking any more on it Rantaro stood off the bench and picked up Hiyoko and threw her over his shoulder carrying her off which made both Nagito and Hiyoko’s eyes widen. 

“Hey! Put me down, you idiot! Stop it! I’m not some doll you can just-- oof!” Hiyoko was gently placed on the ground this time at the other side of the room and her face was beet red, cheeks puffy with anger a frustrated huff leaving her lips. Poking a finger in his chest Hiyoko demanded, “Just who the hell do you think you are, huh? You damn green-haired stupid troll! Grabbing me up and shit. Ridiculous! You don’t even know me!” 

“I know you’re not good for Nagito.” Rantaro’s humor was gone. “Seriously, leave him alone.” 

Hiyoko choked out a curt laugh before she started cackling and clutched her sides. “Oh my GOD! This is fucking hilarious!” Wiping away a tear she kept the mischievousness in her tone as she taunted, “So, what? We got a gay beauty and the beast love story in DICE?” 

“I thought you said I was ugly too?” Rantaro put his hands on his hips and smirked knowing he’d caught her in a trap. 

“You are! Shut up!” Hiyoko rolled her eyes before she grinned, respecting his clap backs. “Whatever. I'll leave him alone for now. But if you ever touch me again I’ll send both my girlfriend AND the tree after you.” She gestured her head towards the giant black-haired man leading the group in an exercise in the corner of the room. “My girlfriend has a crazy side to her and Neko has a better right hook than either Shuichi or Kokichi and I’m his lil sis so I wouldn’t even think about doing it again!” 

“That’s fine. I don’t want to. See you, Hiyo.” Rantaro put his hands in his pockets and went back to the bench to sit next to the guy he liked. 

“What was all of that about?” Nagito asked, wishing he could’ve heard them. 

“Just don’t like bullies.” Rantaro shrugged with one shoulder and brought out his notepad and the clue out of his satchel bag. “So what did you think about this?” 

Nagito stared at him incredulously, never having seen the handsome stoner get so worked up over Hiyoko’s taunts before. She’d bothered everyone every time they gathered: that seemed to be her only job during meetings. What made this time so different? Was it because Rantaro was ‘falling in love with him’ as he’d claimed? Was that really true? How could it be? Shaking his head of those thoughts, Nagito pointed out the same lines Rantaro had noticed. “We clearly need to go to Hope’s Peak Academy to get the last clue. Hey, does it seem like she’s talking to you in this one or is that just in my head? It’s weird. I think she’s trying to confuse us possibly because the first letter seemed to be more directed to me whereas this one felt more aimed at you.” 

“Why do you think that?” Rantaro asked furrowing his brows. 

“Well, my mother’s name was nowhere to be seen there. And the part of the cemetery we found it in had a good view of the sky and the sea from the cliff and that is the meaning of your name. Or at least ‘heaven’ and ‘sea’ is. The last line says: ‘let’s go with the classic that sums it all up. Where the heavens meets the sea. That’s where I’ll be. Where the heavens meets the sea. THAT’S WHERE I’LL BE.’ Why else would she focus so much on mentioning the heaven and the sea? Not to mention there were orchids everywhere around us where we found the clue which is also in the meaning of your name.” Offering an awkward chuckle, Nagito's forefinger that had been pointing at the ceiling as he made his many points moved down to scratch his cheek and he offered a guilty smile. “Heh. That’s just my deduction anyway so it might be trash. You should probably just ignore me.” 

Rantaro’s face fell hearing that. “You’re not trash, first of all. Second of all, I will always value your opinion and besides, you make a good point. I agree with your earlier statement about her trying to confuse us. I believe that Junko has to be messing with our heads. She’s probably trying to trip us up in any way she can. That’s the only thing that makes sense for her to be addressing us both like this. Or… Maybe one of us was just close to her in a different way? Maybe we were her friend? That or like Shuichi suggested one of us is just being used as a clue or was brought into this because the other one was. Maybe I was your friend or you were mine and she knew she couldn’t put one on the show without the other? But if we're looking at it like that then it's confusing why she’d wait a whole year to put me on, isn’t it? Like, if it is just about us knowing each other and being liabilities if I were her personally I’d just lump us in on the same season.” Rantaro sighed and said, “If the show is any indicator I’d say it’s probably just me and my name being used for dropping clues.” 

“Perhaps.” Nagito hummed and tapped his lips in thought. “Perhaps not.” 

Rantaro said, “You know what? I'm going to get an outside perspective. I’ll be right back. Don’t talk to Hiyoko if she comes over again. I’m going to ask Shuichi about this.” 

Nagito nodded and decided to stay right where he was. “Okay.” 

Going over to the detective, Rantaro side-glanced the robot before asking: “Hey, Shuichi, care if we talk for a minute?” 

Shuichi stepped back from the whiteboard and smiled. “Sure! I know a good place to talk so we don't bother anyone.” He led the stoner to the door and walked up the stairs to the room Angie had told them had sound-proof walls so if they ever needed more private conversations they could use it. She hadn’t been sure about letting meetings continue here with Kiibo around but Kokichi had brought up a good point that if Danganronpa found out they were having some meetings in one area and other more secret ones here that would only make DICE and Angie seem more suspicious of ulterior motives. Sometimes it was better to act cool and show most of your cards to win the game, hiding the winning ace in your back pocket until the last second. Once there he asked, “What’s up?” 

“Okay. So I have two things I want to talk to you about actually but I figured this would be the best time to get both of them in.” Rantaro checked over his shoulder just to double check that Nagito hadn’t followed them and no one was eavesdropping. “The first thing I wanted to ask you about was if you’d figured out where the next clue would be? I read it and I believe it’ll be behind a photograph, probably of Junko with my best guess, at Hope’s Peak Academy.” 

Shuichi’s eyebrows rose. “Huh. I knew it would be at Hope’s Peak but I didn’t think about where in the school it might be. What makes you think that?” Rantaro offered the letter again and reading it over the detective noticed the lines ‘In a classroom hangs the face of the pretty daughter!’ and ‘You know, sometimes you have to look behind the picture to get to the bottom of it’ and he grinned. “That’s an amazing catch, Rantaro! You might just have a line in detective work yourself. You’ve clearly got the mind for it.” 

Rantaro scrunched up his brows hearing that, something about that phrasing feeling oddly familiar. “Maybe.” Shaking his head of those outlandish thoughts he asked, “Anyway, when do you want to go and find it?” 

Shuichi’s huge smile fell. “Oh. Uh… Do you care if we wait until we do all three heists?” 

“What? Why?” Rantaro asked, rubbing his chin in thought. 

“Well, to be frank, Junko made a threat against Kokichi’s parents and I want to have some leverage under our belt. I have a recording of her indirectly threatening them that I plan to get transferred to an audio file as soon as possible but I would like to have more than just that. Some kind of dirt we can use if we can find it. When we search into what the prime minister did we’re also going to be searching for anything including her name. I-Is that okay?” 

Rantaro fully understanding nodded. “Absolutely, Shuichi. I’m really sorry she did that.” 

Shuichi let out a breath of relief. “Thanks, Rantaro. So, what was the other thing?”

“Huh?” Rantaro had forgotten for a moment then he laughed a little awkwardly and scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. “Oh yeah. Uh, do you mind if I ask you why Nagito kissed you? He doesn’t want to tell me but I’m dying to know what led to it.” 

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he cringed. “Oh yeah. That happened. I’m glad he told you about it at least.” 

This time Rantaro cringed. “He didn’t actually... Danganronpa did.” Shuichi’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes closed for a beat with realization and he nodded with a thin-lipped smile. So there had been cameras set up at that cemetery. Made sense since there was a clue there. She probably wanted to see who picked it up. “Either way I’m fine because it’s not like he and I are dating or anything and I know you’d never cheat on Kokichi or anything like that... But can you tell me if there was any reason he did it? Does he have feelings for you?” 

“N-No. It’s not that.” Shuichi sighed and took a seat, Rantaro closely following behind him. “So I did some research on his frontotemporal dementia and there were a lot of bizarre symptoms that come along with having it that explain most of the things he does now and did in the killing game in his season. Obviously, I’m not an expert or a doctor of any kind but some of the things they had listed online sounded just like him. Inappropriate social behavior. Lack of or loss of empathy. Lack of judgment. Repetitive compulsive behavior, like the way he uses his hands so much when he talks, I think that's what’s happening. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s pretty skinny and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him eating. Not here or anywhere else. Strange eating habits are also a symptom. Also, the way he taps his lip, it said online that they can have this weird thing with needing to put things in their mouth or touch their mouth and--” 

“You sure have studied him a lot.” Rantaro tried to not sound accusing or bitter but it was  _ a lot _ for Shuichi to know or to have noticed having  _ just _ found out about Nagito's frontotemporal dementia a few days ago and at the same time he did no less. “Did you suspect his disease before he told us about it or…?”  _ Or did you have ulterior motives for watching him?  _

Shuichi blanched then he blushed once he realized he’d been caught. “N-No I didn’t but… I-I might’ve started an investigation on him before that.” 

“What? Why?” Rantaro asked, suddenly unsure if Nagito’s feelings were so one-sided after all. 

“He kept flirting with Kokichi and I just didn’t trust him.” Shuichi sighed and ducked his head ashamed of himself since it had upset Kokichi and he knew Rantaro really liked Nagito. “I asked everyone except you and Kokichi their real opinions on him last week and I have been keeping some tabs on his behavior kind of compartmentalizing it without meaning to. Kokichi and I had a fight because he thought I was starting unnecessary drama and he was probably right. I know its an unethical and strange thing to do but I just have this bad feeling about him and--” 

“What kind of bad feeling? What do you mean?” Rantaro curled up his lip and nose.

“I just have this hunch that there is more than what we know. The same thing happened with Kiibo and--” 

“So, what?” Rantaro raised an eyebrow. “You think Nagito is also a spy for Danganronpa or something?” 

“N-No.” Shuichi grimaced at his earlier phrasing. “Nothing like that. I just have a hunch something is amiss with him is all.” He frowned seeing the green-haired boy looking down at his hands with thin lips. “The last and biggest symptom I noticed was his obsessive behavior.” 

“His obsessive behavior?” Rantaro’s memories went to Nagito’s photos of Shuichi. 

“Yeah. I think he has an  _ actual _ clinical obsession with hope. And anyone who represents hope.” 

“Hope.” Rantaro turned his eyes back up. “So that’s what it’s all been about. He sees hope in you and Kokichi.” 

“I-I think so.” Shuichi rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” 

Rantaro shook his head and offered a sad half-smile. “Of course not, Shuichi. I just got a little concerned but I understand now. Thank you for telling me.” Shrugging with one shoulder he pursed his lips at the side feeling both happy for having gotten the explanation and sad about the revelation it led to. “Makes sense why Nagito wouldn’t get obsessed with me or want to be with me since I wasn’t really an ultimate like you guys are. I probably can’t ‘evoke hope.’” 

“What? Not really an ultimate? What are you talking about, Rantaro?” Shuichi asked with a dumbfounded expression before he chuckled softly and admitted, “I think you’re probably the most hope-filled of us all.” 

“What?” Rantaro echoed, blinking at him. “Why do you think that?” 

“Well, first of all, you were enough of a threat to scare Tsumugi into killing you off first. Did she  _ really _ just want to get the murders started or was there another reason? Maybe even a hint at the truth?” Shuichi smiled and patted his shoulder. “Second of all, you  _ have _ to be stock full of hope in order to chase after Komaeda Nagito. No one else would ever dream of trying to find hope in that guy and here you are going in headfirst. I don’t know what happened before the game or who you were, Rantaro, and maybe I’m wrong but if we’re going off context clues I believe that Tsumugi sent us a preemptive message just by doing that.” 

“What’s the message?” Rantaro asked, smiling at his friend, enjoying the praise he’d just gotten from him. It made the weight of his lack of an ultimate talent feel a little smaller. It gave him hope. 

“The fact that you were called the ‘Ultimate Survivor’ and the only one to be taken out by Tsumugi makes me believe that you’re probably a survivor in real life too.” Shuichi’s face turned more serious as he explained, “And I also wonder if by doing that, having it scripted possibly, that she was hinting that the killing game wasn’t the first time you’ve almost thwarted her plans.” 

  
  


“I see that you are back to flailing your tail feathers, cockatoo,” Gundham teased, perking a black eyebrow up as he looked the pink-haired man’s jumpsuit up and down, his lips pulled up in a smirk. He’d walked over the moment Miu had left Kazuichi’s station to go plan heists with Kokichi, Shuichi, Celestia, and now Kiibo. “Magenta? A color nearly matching your ridiculously pink crest? What? Frightened that you were being  _ too _ outlandish with the usual yellow?” He snickered under his hand and enjoyed the dirty look he got as bright pink eyes squinted at him. He almost enjoyed it as much as he did the fact that he could tell that Kazuichi was having to hold back a smile. 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes and sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve and sucking on his sharp teeth to seem mad before he turned back to his station, making a point to take his time as he searched through his box knowing the dark lord was watching him do it. He grabbed an older tool and placed it on the table right in front of the taller boy. “You see this?” Gundham side-glanced him with an incredulous look but didn’t respond, both boys liking the proximity more than they probably should. “You wanna know what you and this wrench have in common, hamster boy?” 

“Pray tell. I’m sure this will be riveting.” Gundham crossed his arms and turned around to lean against the table nearly sitting down on it. 

Kazuichi grinned and picked up the wrench and shook it in the almost gray-skinned man’s face as he taunted, “You’re both getting rusty.” 

“What?” Gundham guffawed standing straighter. “To what are you trying to insinuate?” 

“Insinuate? Oh no, no, dear. I’m  _ saying  _ it.” Kazuichi got a few inches closer staring into gray eyes, nearly nose to nose with him, and he heard Gundham gulp. “You should try harder, you know.” 

“What?” Gundham repeated although his cocky attitude disappeared and his mouth fell open. His hands instinctively moved down from being crossed in front of himself to grip onto the table behind him bracing himself and his heart started thumping faster in his chest looking into mischievous pretty pink orbs. He whispered, “A-And just what do you want me to try harder at, Souda?” 

Kazuichi laughed under his breath and leaned back from him before he flicked the taller boy on the nose which got the dark lord groaning as he rubbed where he’d just been attacked. “Why, insulting me, of course! What else could I have  _ possibly _ been meaning, cretin? You think I'm dropping hints at you or some shit? Nah. Not me. Never.” He fluttered his eyelashes up at him before turning a grinning face back down to the electro bombs. “Hey, do you want to help me out with these? Maybe get your hamsters to do some of the dirty work?”

Gundham chuckled but it came out real instead of his fake evil one as he shook his head. “My minions can do a lot of things but handling a mechanics tool belt isn’t one of them. Chew through the bag or bring it to me? Absolutely. But I’ve yet to train them in the dark ways of utilizing a hammer. I suppose I shall assist you in your endeavor since you’re calling out to both an angel and the devil in need.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m really signing my soul up to go to hell hanging out with you, ain't I?” Kazuichi sniggered, working on the bomb with one hand as he pointed out the metal pieces he needed with the other. “Can you hand me one of those springs?” Gundham did and their hands lingered for a moment longer than necessary as their fingers touched, gray eyes meeting pink ones once they did. That was when they felt it. Electricity. A thrill went through Kazuichi's body and he decided he wanted more of that. They broke eye contact at the same time, Gundham looking anywhere but at him as Kazuichi stared at the bomb in his hand and softly cleared his throat. After a few seconds to regain his thoughts and become braver, Kazuichi decided to ask: “Hey, Gundham, why haven’t I ever seen you with a girlfriend?” 

Gundham’s eyes widened at the question and he blushed hearing him use his actual name instead of 'cretin' or 'hamster boy.' He pulled up his scarf over his mouth. “An impossibly powerful and divine being such as myself doesn’t dabble in human affairs like that. That is why you haven’t seen me with a partner.” His eyes darted around as he poorly lied, “I have no interest in such matters.”

“Right,” Kazuichi said in a breath. Pursing his lips he pointed to a different metal piece to get from Gundham saying ‘can you hand me that too?’ not looking up from the bomb when he was handed it this time. Dying of curiosity the pink-haired boy asked, “So, are you attracted to girls then? I mean,  _ if _ you were human would girls be your preference?” 

Gundham’s scarf went up higher and his voice was quieter. “I… I don’t suppose I would have a preference.” 

Kazuichi smiled and had to bite his bottom lip to hide it. “Can you hand me another one of those springs?” Gundham obeyed and Kazuichi purposefully kept his fingers there a fraction of a second longer, the slightest hint of squeezing his hand once he took it. Putting the piece in place, he asked, “And just say that you were human, and you were interested in such matters… Would you be able to look past someone like me ‘flailing out my tail feathers’ or whatever bullshit you like to say? Would someone like me be of interest to you in this hypothetical situation?” He wouldn’t make eye contact, keeping his sights glued to the bomb he was working on although his heart was racing in his chest, his cheeks were tinted pink like his hair, and his palms were sweaty making handling the intricate pieces of Miu’s invention all the harder. 

“Why… Why do you want to know?” Gundham asked, his own heart pounding and thrills running through him. Had he been obvious? Was he taunting him? Just be distant. 

“I don’t know.” Kazuichi shrugged and sighed before glancing at him and seeing the look in his eyes Gundham regretted his answer. Maybe it wasn't him picking on him after all. “You know me. Just being cocky Kazuichi as always! Figured everyone would want a piece of Souda Kazuichi the Ultimate Mechanic!” Shaking his head of all the thoughts of Gundham actually being interested in him he pointed out the last piece he needed, this time not having to bite down a smile instead he was having to force one. “This is the last one I need help with for the day. Can you hand me that clip?” 

Gundham took a second before he picked it up and did as he asked. He thought of asking him questions himself. To ask if  _ he _ was someone the pink-haired mechanic would be interested in. If this weird tension between them wasn’t one-sided and all in his head. Not finding the courage since deep within himself Gundham knew he was a coward he picked up the clip and handed it over to Kazuichi. Before walking away to go train his animals in solitude and keep his mind off of social interactions he said, “Let me know if you need my assistance again.” 

  
  


The next morning was far different for Shuichi than any other morning. 

For this particular morning, it was his very first day of therapy. 

The woman was nice for the most part although far stiffer than Doctor Moda had been, her eyes bored and remaining dull for the majority of the hour as she wrote down things every now and then as she asked him about his new fabricated past. It was an hour to get to know his new life. His new sets of issues and shortcomings and fears. To start the process of learning this Saihara Shuichi. She remained silent apart from asking questions every so often. At the end she smiled and said, “Thank you for coming in today, Shuichi. Next time we’ll discuss what I know you’re really curious about. We’ll discuss your pregame life. I’ll see you next week.” 

It took three more days of DICE meetings, of setting up inventions, of making preparations until the time came. 

The day of Mioda Ibuki’s concert. 

The day of the first-ever heist by DICE who would soon be known to the world as the 'Chessmasters.' 

  
  


“Does everyone know what they’re supposed to be doing?” Kokichi asked as soon as everyone had their costumes on. All except the robot also secretly had the chamo-vests underneath their outfits so if a bullet came at them they’d be mostly protected. 

“I handle the getaway car!” Angie said standing at the back with a hand raised, she and Celestia being the only people not wearing black, white, and red. “Just call that number I gave you and one of my many drivers will have different cars for you guys to switch in between on every street.” She offered a huge bubbly smile, feeling immense pride that she was getting to be in on this part of their plans. Kiibo had seen that she didn’t stick around for most meetings and seemed to only offer money, food, tools, and luxury items like cars to use or a place to group together. 

“Right-o! Voldemort! What are your 'dark duties?'” Kokichi asked as a test and pointed at him, using nicknames they'd use in front of people. 

Gundham didn't like the nickname at all and he wished he had a cape on like Kokichi did to swoosh it out but since he didn't he posed with a hand curled up and his head ducked as he offered a menacing deep laugh. “My evil minions will attack the main circuit board to make sure they cannot alter the feed even if our bombs do not disrupt their servers!” 

“Yuppers! Mechan-Man, you got those net-guns ready for us? You ready to take over the broadcast?” 

“You know it!” The pink-haired boy was basically bouncing up and down so excited to get to use the net-gun. He and Miu had come up with the invention together and it was his personal favorite. He hoped a cop started trouble with him just so he could try it out on someone who wasn’t a dummy. Going to the box of goodies Kazuichi went around the crowd and everyone attached a net-gun to their multi-use belts, clicking them into place. Each DICE member had something else attached to their belts: a megaphone. The only person whose megaphone  _ only _ worked as a megaphone was Kiibo. The others’ megaphones doubled as a different type of weapon: a hacking gun. They hadn’t got to test it out just yet so they could only hope it would work, not wanting to give Danganronpa a heads up to it by using Kiibo as a dummy. It was a last resort weapon-- ONLY to be used when  _ absolutely _ necessary. That invention had surprisingly been pitched by Byakuya during a Trojan Horse Meeting-- bypassing his distaste of social interaction to get this idea out there to the Ultimate Inventor. He had an idea to create a tool that looked and acted like a simple megaphone but could also send signals out disrupting them much like the electro bomb could but it worked on a different frequency so it  _ should _ work against any automaton made by Junko. Or at least they hoped it would. 

“Nee-heehee. Perfect!” Kokichi’s grin turned dark as he placed a finger in front of his lips, coming off menacing as he stared through the robot for a moment hoping to catch Danganronpa’s focus: to catch Junko’s focus. “Let’s go get the world’s attention.” Getting back to business, he walked the length of the table and explained the plan one more time: “With fifteen of us excluding Celes there will be five people in each crew. I want one member of muscle in each group; two in group two since you guys will be watching group ones backs. Group one, who will be with me, will be the ones up on stage. Group two will block off the exits and handle the security guards. And group three will be with Kazuichi nearby the television studio to make sure the broadcast gets out to everyone at home in the area.” He smirked because Kiibo hadn’t been let in on the fact that group three wouldn’t actually be just outside the television studio. They’d be across town in a far more discreet location so Junko couldn’t stop the broadcast by sheer force unless she broke into the concert hall herself. Knowing her he doubted she’d even want to. She probably wanted to hear every dirty detail of his announcement. Pulling down his mask he outspread his arms to present himself as he appreciated all the masked faces staring up at him waiting for guidance. “Nee-heehee. Drop those electro bombs once the tenth guard is down, ladies and gents! Now let’s go give ‘em a killer show!”

Since this was the real deal and not just a prank, Kokichi broke up the teams accordingly. He put the weakest of them like Himiko alongside the assassin he knew would protect Shuichi with her life. They were put with Kazuichi to handle the quieter part of the heist. Shuichi saw straight through to what Kokichi was doing but couldn’t blame him for wanting to be protective even though it was a little embarrassing. Group 1 ( the entertainment): Kokichi, Miu, Tenko, Hiyoko, and Kiibo (keeping the enemy close) Group 2 (the muscle): Nekomaru, Gundham, Sakura, Kaito, and Rantaro and finally Group 3 (the showrunners): Shuichi, Maki, Kazuichi, Himiko, and Nagito (Kokichi hadn’t liked that he’d be left with Shuichi but he didn’t trust him not to end trying to kill himself as some martyr for their first-ever heist) and that made up the three groups. Celestia remained at Angie’s house with her, both of them with their burner phones and pagers ready for any alert for either Angie to send out another untraceable car or for Celestia to send out the message Kokichi had prepared for all of his fans in case anything happened and he needed them. 

  
  


Helping to set up the computer and all of its components so they’d be able to get through to the entirety of the tri-state area, Shuichi sighed as he taped up a wire to the wall so it wouldn’t fall and they wouldn’t lose the connection. Himiko had set her mask on the dingy table and was playing with her cards flipping through them with a small pout on her face wishing she could be helping her girlfriend. Kazuichi was too busy setting up everything else so the cameras Kokichi would set up at Ibuki’s show could be transferred here then be sent out to care about not getting much action. Maki stood by the door with her arms crossed, the knife she’d smuggled in her back pocket just in case a net-gun wasn’t enough to protect everyone. Nagito was staring at the ceiling, his mask on top of his head and his hat to the side and he was kicking the air underneath his chair. It was silent save for breathing before there was laughter. Slow and methodical then loud and ever-persistent. 

Everyone turned their eyes to the white-haired boy who smirked at their dirty looks, his giggles slowly dying out. “What? It’s funny.” 

“ _ What  _ is funny, Nagito?” Shuichi asked, squinting at him not knowing if he was trying to start drama or just having an episode. 

“Oh, you know.” Nagito shrugged with a smile, putting his hands up as he spoke with confidence. “Just makes sense that I’d be here but I am curious why all of you are. I understand Kazuichi since he has to be here to set up the cameras but what about the rest of you? What about you, Shuichi? I personally disagree with Kokichi on this and think you’d be good on the front lines!” 

“What are you getting at?” Shuichi scrunched up his brows and glared at him. 

“Oh. You don’t know?” Nagito feigned surprise before he snickered and leaned his chair back on two legs. “We’re the rejects!” 

“Nyeh, speak for yourself! I’m not a reject! I’m a very powerful mage  _ thank you very much. _ ” Himiko huffed and crossed her arms poking out her bottom lip. 

“No, Komaeda’s totally right! You guys are the rejects!” Kazuichi started cackling with his tongue stuck out just messing with them for fun.

“You’re here too, Kazuichi!” Shuichi exclaimed, setting the wire he was working on down and throwing out his arms in exasperation. He knew the reason he was here was for his own protection and that Nagito was right for some of the others but he wanted to keep things positive. Before it could start some ridiculous debate Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily already exhausted by the other boy's antics. “No matter what we are to DICE in this particular moment doesn’t matter. We all have a job to do that's important to the plan just like everyone else. So let’s not sit here and throw accusations or hissy fits about our lackluster duties. Okay? Himiko, can you help us out over here? Nagito?” He looked to his best friend and asked, “Maki?” 

“I prefer watching the door,” Maki said with a small smile keeping her feet pointed at the exit, her peripheral still in sight of it as she was waiting for a move. Shuichi nodded, understanding that completely and thought it was a better idea for her anyway.

“Nyeh. I can help.” Himiko set her cards down and skipped up to him, her black fedora not bobbing like her witchy hat usually did and she instinctively moved to adjust it and stopped short not needing to. 

“Ask it of me and I’ll be there to serve,” Nagito lulled, hopping up to stand beside the detective. 

“You never do anything normally, Nagito.” Shuichi rolled his eyes and handed him a group of wires but couldn’t stop the small smile from lifting his lips knowing that the Ultimate Luck was mostly harmless and that he was slowly taking a liking to Rantaro going off the mostly positive mood the green-haired boy had been over the last few days. Rantaro had told him they’d hung out a few times now as friends. Shuichi hoped for his sake that it would lead to more. “If you want to ‘serve’ so badly then get these wires taped up in that corner and shut up about all this ‘reject’ nonsense. We don’t need self-deprecating nonsense right now.” 

Nagito bowed and grinned at him, liking the look of superiority on the detective. “Anything for you,  _ Saihara Shuichi. _ ” 

  
  


Ibuki’s concert was the perfect place to take over. It was dark before it started so they didn’t catch a lot of attention lurking around the corners. Everything happened smoothly, effortlessly, and in the blink of an eye. Sakura from one end and Nekomaru from the other both shot their net-guns capturing the two guards there once the last of the concert-goers went inside, dragging the two men stuck in nets off and around the corner to hide them before ushering the rest of their group and group one inside and barricading the doors. With the dark and the terrible music blaring it was easy for the crowd to not notice what had just happened. Not to mention the people who actually enjoyed Ibuki’s singing weren’t exactly normal themselves, dressing up in black, white, and pink, multicolored hair to match hers, strings of beads around their necks and glow in the dark sticks above their heads clutched in their hands. It was nothing to take out the other eight guards in different sections of the concert hall, saving the nearest to Ibuki for last, staying silent underneath the boom of her guitar riffs and ear-piercing singing. Gundham’s hamsters worked fast, chewing through the cords so the speakers and the lights shut off at once eliciting screams across the audience and that was when the electro bombs were dropped, disrupting the tri-state area as televisions and lights everywhere started flickering. 

It wasn’t because of the darkness that the people on stage, including Ibuki, screamed. No. It was because Kokichi had the dark-haired singer’s loud mouth gagged within seconds and he whispered in her ear: “Hehehe. Stay silent for once, would ya? I got an announcement to make, sugar tits.” 

A muffled and angry: “Sugar tits!?” was her reply before he sat her on the ground, her wrists constrained behind her in seconds. 

Clapping, Kokichi ordered with the help of a voice changer, “Kimono! Cue the lights!” 

“On it!” Hiyoko saluted mockingly before grabbing the lights they’d brought and altered and aiming them at him. 

“Camera?” Kokichi asked cupping his ear to pretend like he couldn’t hear over the mostly silent crowd as everyone watched wondering if this was part of the show. 

“Coming forthrightly!” Gundham’s hamsters were back and he paged Kazuichi to let him know they were ready before clicking the sensor into place on the cameras that had been prepared to record the five people on stage that weren’t gagged and tied. 

“Ah, I guess all that’s left to say is…” Kokichi grinned beneath the mask and placed a finger in front of the smirking side of his mask as he yelled out: “Action!” Three... Two... One. And the cameras were on! Shuichi’s crew already had it ready to be broadcast the second the sensor was clicked into place. Around the Kanto region, televisions stopped flickering gray static and their screens were taken over by a maniacal half-grin and a bright lavender eye alongside a jagged red one, making some people jump on their couches as frightened bickering amongst themselves began, getting shushes from their family members and friends so they could hear what the man had to say. “Helloooo, beautiful people of the world! Hehehe. This is the leader of the infamous group the Chessmasters! I’m sure you’re all dying to know what our purpose is. Who we are. What we want. Y'know, the gory details of our evil secret organization. Ah, well I’m here to fill you in on some of our juicy secrets! For our first heist what I plan to steal is...” The cameras zoomed out to show the other five members up on stage, varying sizes as they all placed a hand on their chest. “Your heart!” That got confused whispers and strange looks out of the audience. “Do you wanna know why we call ourselves the Chessmasters?” Kokichi outspread his arms to present himself and his peers as Gundham turned the cameras from him to the other five DICE members handling the exits and the crowd before turning it back to Kokichi. “You see ten of us here, riiiight? Well in total there are actually sixteen of us!” Taking a king out of his pocket he set the chess piece on the mic stand. “Do you know how many pieces are in a chess set? Hehehe. You guessed it! Sixteen of these bad boys. It’s funny, really.” Kokichi sighed dramatically and shook his head like he was disappointed, putting his hands on his hips. “The people here look terrified of me! What a pity. What a right shame.” Tilting his head he asked, “But why? I am not your enemy. In fact, I’d say I’m your ally! We are merely an instrument to be used against injustice!” 

“So, what? You’re a fuckin’ vigilante or some shit?” Ibuki couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, having moved and dislodged the cloth using her tongue. 

Kokichi smirked, he’d hoped she’d speak up at this part. That was why he’d half-assed her mouth gag and not the others. “You can call us that if you like.” Turning his attention back to the crowd he tapped the lips of his mask and asked, “Do you know what the cops are doing nowadays about _real_ crime? Basically nothing! They’re all a joke. They shoot us for peaceful protests-- no matter the reason behind them. They arrest the innocent for smoking a little pot but they free the pedophiles and the rapists because of daddy’s money and status. They are part of a broken system that needs to be taken down!”  _ A system controlled by a rapist whose daughter only fueled the fire of this broken country.  _ “So you see you have no reason to fear me! Even if I  _ do _ like to steal and like to prank and like to give every fucking copper a hard time-- I don’t believe in murder like some people do. Hehehe. Unless it's necessary, of course! I also don’t believe in letting people who’ve hurt other people being let off easily. And I most certainly don’t believe in injustice!” Not to his surprise, the crowd reacted positively, cheering him on and clapping. He’d expected as much from this type of audience. Of course, fans of Ibuki would react positively to a radical anarchist. And the people at home would see their reaction and due to the herd mentality and the subconscious hint at Danganronpa his costume dropped they would mostly agree as well, different sides of the same spectrum seeing something positive in this no matter what. It was just human nature to want to follow along. To go with the flow and put someone up as a hero. And what sounded better than a vigilante fighting for justice? Picking up the king he’d set on the mic stand he brought it in front of his nose, the camera zooming in on his face. “Don’t you beautiful people see? This is all just a game of wits none of us asked to play. A metaphorical game of chess so to say. We’re all just pieces in it. Pawns on someone else’s board. Well, guess what?” Kokichi tossed the piece in the air, flipping it much like Junko tended to do with her coin and caught it easily. “I say we flip the board and say no to  _ their _ rules! I say no to them staying on top! WE are not going to play a game we never signed up for!  _ They _ are now the pawns in MY game! This new world is mine!” He clutched the piece tightly as his bright lavender eye turned to the camera and the red of his jagged red one glinted in the light as he claimed: “And  _ I _ am the king!” 

At the same time, every DICE member chanted: “And WE will win this game!”

The echoes of cheers ringing above the crowd were loud enough to be sounded across the entire Kanto region.

  
  


“They’re making me out to be a heartless fool!” The prime minister Enoshima Takashi pounded his fist against his table in the living room. Junko was snickering at both him and the television and he frowned deeply hearing his daughter do that. He knew she did that for her show but he didn’t like it at home. “I need to send out someone to stop that broadcast and--” 

Junko’s laughter stopped and she gave him a deathly glare. “You’ll do no such fucking thing.” 

“B-But, darling, they’re making daddy look really bad.” Takashi sighed and puckered his brows. 

Junko rolled her light blue eyes. She hated when he referred to himself like that. It gave her the willies no matter who he was to her. Junko knew who he really was and knew he was relatively harmless. “You might not be heartless but you are undoubtedly a fool.” She took a moment to enjoy the betrayal in his face before she snapped her fingers and her personal guard, her oldest friend, brought out her favorite toy. “It’s been a whole day since I’ve got to mess with you so how about it, old man? Huuuuh? You wanna play a game of 'how long can I keep up?'” 

The white-haired man who’d aged greatly in a short time period tilted his head. “What are you saying?” 

Junko waved the guard off with a warm smile but kept the Monokuma in the corner of the room. The fondness in her eyes disappeared once she looked at Takashi. “What if I told you that you’re not my 'daddy,' Mr. Enoshima? What if I told you that this Chessmaster kid is right about the government needing to be changed?” She tilted her head to match his mockingly, her grin growing wilder at his confused and hurt expression. “What if I told you that I agree with everything he said? Hmm? We just want to get there in different ways is all! My way just happens to be far more FUN!” 

“I-I’d say that doesn’t sound very like you. I know you act like this for your show but you don't have to act like that here. And of course, you’re my daughter. I don’t understand why--” 

“GOD, you’re boring. I like you better when you stay silent. Always yapping. You men are all the fucking same no matter how good you wanna pretend like you are. Delete!” Junko put the flashback light in his eyes and watched as his green eyes dulled just a bit more and he blinked, seeming out of it and befuddled within seconds furrowing his darker blonde eyebrows. Feigning worry, Junko patted his shoulder. “Oh, Dad, you had another episode! Come on, you got so worked up over that broadcast. Don’t worry about a thing, okay? I’ll handle the meeting tomorrow again for you, alright? Just go get some much-needed rest. Mom wouldn't be happy seeing you like this. You know she would tell you that you work yourself too hard.” 

“H-Huh?” Takashi swallowed back something that tasted bad and ran his fingers through his unnaturally white hair, the tips turning a pinkish color if you caught it just under the light right. “O-Okay, dear. I love you. G-Goodnight.” 

“Uh-huh. Yeah, yeah, all that.” Junko pushed him off on a guard in the hallway and had to contain herself from groaning at how much longer he was staying confused and bothersome nowadays. It was only fun for a few seconds before it got BORING. Where was the entertainment? Men in power like him should be the ones up for entertainment. The ones up for cash-grabbing and disgusting show. Junko didn’t care what he was like or how good he was deep down; he would pay for what the others did. Plopping back down on the couch the psychotic blonde turned up the television and grinned. “Oh, Kokichi, you dear fool. You think I’m not smart enough to see straight through to what your little plan is? Who do you think made you, honey? Who do you think made  _ any _ of you?” Giggling like a maniac she pointed at the automaton and said, “Hey, Monokuma! Kokichi said this is all a game of chess and he’s the king of this world. Buuuut  _ I _ gave him his talent.  _ I _ gave him this drive and need for chaos.  _ I _ gave him this desire to start his evil organization. What does that make me in our little game of cat and mouse I wonder?” 

Monokuma chuckled, putting his hands in front of his lips. “Upupupu. If he is the king of this world then I’d say that makes you the god!” 

“HA! That’s what I thought. And God outranks everything since he made it, correct? After all, you can’t beat someone at a game  _ they _ created!” Junko sniggered and popped her wrists, thinking back to a past injury as she did it before she sighed happily because she knew it was all just a matter of time. The crashing of the house of cards in the final hour. Oh god. It would be so terribly wonderful and they would all be so despair induced including herself. No matter the outcome, they would have the rugs pulled out from underneath them and be devastated because then they’d understand. A villain doesn’t start out as a villain. They always have a backstory. As much as she loved lying and saying ‘And there’s no reason for it!’ Junko absolutely had a reason for it. And a damn good one at that. Before bed, the bottled blonde took out her colored contacts and stared at herself in the mirror looking into her natural eyes that were quite a few shades darker than the original Enoshima Junko’s were. “That’s right. I’m their fucking god. And I'm one wrathful son of a bitch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEORIES! Let's hear 'em! ;P


	35. Paintings and Pillowy Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is a fucking sap now and does his second heist this time aiming for a painting  
> Rantaro asks Nagito a question and gets both an answer and a gift  
> Seeing into the lives of three characters not mentioned in this story much (a surprise)  
> Junko talks to her best friend as she sips wine and looks over Kokichi's latest message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we are getting *closer* to the end but I am really disorganized *guilty smile* so it could be like 38 chapters and it could be 40/42 chapters if I get inspired again for anything extra (nagito/rantaro parts of this chapter was a little extra something I decided to include as I started writing this chapter that worked well with the storyline I thought lol (see? disorganized and chaotic af idk whats happening with my own story) I also let you guys get to see into a few other characters lives in this chapter that I hadn't *planned* on including but whatever that's just how I roll XD 
> 
> I have a really cool plot twist for the end-- something I have yet to see done in any of the fics I've read on here and I am SO excited to write it. No, it is not that 'they were always in a simulation' or some cop-out bullshit like that. Everything is real and they are awake lol. I think it'll make everyone happy and I hope it surprises everyone :D

A buzz went through the Kanto region the next day. Through the whole of Japan. Then throughout the world. Videos upon videos were shared, talk shows discussing the event and what it meant. Why were they wearing Danganronpa colors? Was there a connection? Were the organization's members just hardcore fans? Or old classmates of the show? Whispers of the Chessmasters and who might be behind the masks flitted through grocery stores, workplaces, and schools. And just as expected, most suspected that only one person could be its leader: the Ultimate Supreme Leader Ouma Kokichi. Of course, Kokichi hoped for as much. It was all according to his plan to ensure his and everyone in DICE’s safety. Or at least he hoped for as much knowing there'd be more uproar if everyone's favorite anarchist and antagonist was killed off suspiciously in an accident of some sort.

It was just obvious enough to gain his followers' support while also keeping his anonymity so no charges could be put against him by the NPA. The only solid proof that it was him was taken from the camera lens in the automaton Kiibo and that would be damning themselves if Danganronpa used it as evidence-- it’d get thrown out as ineligible. Fans who loved Kokichi loved him even more. And people who despised Danganronpa loved him whereas before they’d pitied him. Suspicions of a revolution were no longer confined to conspiracy websites that people like Hagakure ventured. Kokichi’s social media flooded with messages of mostly love, only some hate-filled Junko-obsessed ones. They tried to go out to the grocery store and both Kokichi and Shuichi were bombarded by fans and one reporter who’d spotted them so for their own safety they denied it before going home. 

“How long do you think this will go on?” Kokichi asked, flicking through the channels. 

“Probably until someone unmasks us,” Shuichi answered, stroking Destiny’s head as she sat in his lap. 

“Pfft. I dare them to try,” Kokichi bragged and found a television show to watch that wasn’t discussing the Chessmasters and what their next move would be. His phone rang just as he’d started to get into the show and his heart constricted when he saw her name. “Mom?” 

“Hey, honey!” Kaiha sounded cheerful so he let out a breath of relief. “Just wanted to hear your voice… That and I wanted to talk to you about what’s been all over the news. My neighbor just came over and asked me tons of questions freaking out about you being in some gang… You’re not right?” She bit the skin of her thumb as she asked, really not wanting it to be true. If it was him, did that mean Shuichi was back to pushing him into dangerous petty pranks? “What about Shu-Shu? I-I know I’m probably just being silly but I just had to check in.” 

For once Kokichi didn’t really want to lie. Not to her. But he had no choice. “No. It’s not me. Probably just a hardcore fan of mine if I had to guess.” He could hear her let out the breath she’d been holding over the line and it made him frown feeling that weird guilty feeling all over again. Kokichi decided to veer off that topic and focus on what was happening outside of his DICE life. “And Shuichi is doing well! He and I are going to try our hands at what we used to do today. I’ll let you know if I set the computer on fire when I do my magic show. Nishishi.” 

“Oh! Don’t even joke about that!” Kaiha warned but her tone was thick with humor. “Anyway, you boys stay careful and stay inside. It’s a madhouse in the thick of the city right now. I know most people don’t recognize me because I’m just your mom but I still worry...” 

“We’re gonna lay low over the next few days. Nee-heehee. Don’t worry about little ole me!” Kokichi side-glanced his boyfriend and caught the soft smile on his face listening in on his conversation. Feeling awkward about how at ease he was being with her he cleared his throat and pulled up his scarf. “Well, Shuichi and I are watching a movie right now but I’ll talk to you soon?” 

“Sounds great! Love you, boys.” Kaiha fiddled with a strand of her dark hair and chewed at her lip. 

“You too,” Kokichi said and a blush took over his face having told her that instinctively. “Bye!” Kokichi quickly hung up and cringed at himself. From the other side of town, Kaiha’s face shifted from shock into joy and she started bouncing up and down squealing in absolute delight, Fumihiro joining along before he even knew why they were celebrating. Kokichi scratched at his temple before he sighed and scooted over closer to his boyfriend needing comfort from his feelings. “You’ve all screwed me.” 

“What?” Shuichi tilted his head as he put an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. “How?” 

Kokichi groaned and cuddled into him petting Destiny absentmindedly as he said resentfully, “You’ve all turned me into a fucking sap.” 

“We can’t take credit for that.” Shuichi grinned and kissed the top of his head. “You’ve always been one, goofball.” 

  
  


Rantaro was kind of glad to hear they wouldn’t be having any DICE meetings for a few days so he’d have time to start looking for a job. He knew most of the members were also needing more time for work, Hiyoko being one to complain that she’d already canceled two dance instructions for it. Rantaro hoped that wouldn’t deter Nagito from wanting to spend time with him. Feeling a little nervous he dialed up the white-haired boy and listened to the tone of the rings going through. 

“Amami,” Nagito said as a way of greeting with a smile in his voice before he realized. “Oops, sorry. Rantaro. Old habits die hard, you know.” He scratched his cheek with his forefinger, his smile turning guilty. “How are you this fine evening?” 

Rantaro paced the hotel room floor and fiddled with his earrings just to distract his mind before he said, “Hey, Nagito. I’m pretty good. I just finished looking through the classifieds for a job but haven’t found anything just yet.” His mind went back to an earlier conversation with Shuichi but he shook his head at that thought and asked, “How are you doing?” 

“As good as trash like me deserves,” Nagito said fiddling with a strand of wild white hair. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation? Are you wanting to come over and watch more movies?” That was something Rantaro really liked about the Ultimate Luck. He always got straight to the point. Well, usually, anyway. Sometimes he went on long tangents about hope that led nowhere but other than that he was pleasantly blunt. 

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to watch a movie but not at your place.” Rantaro cringed at his word choice.  _ What’s wrong with you? He’s going to think you’re inviting him to your hotel room and be confused!  _ Not wanting that he elaborated, “I mean, as in, would you like to go to the movie theater with me?” 

“The theater? Is there a new film you want to see?” Nagito asked, scrunching up his darker blonde brows. 

“Uh, nothing in particular no.” Rantaro rolled his eyes at himself biting down a groan as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I just wanted to take you out somewhere. I love hanging out at your place, don’t get me wrong, but I thought it’d be fun for the two of us to go out.” 

“Sure! A day in the city with a friend sounds like fun. I don’t suppose I deserve that though…” Nagito sighed happily at his self-deprecating comment. 

“You’re not trash and you deserve to have fun, Nagito.” Rantaro waited a second before he said, “I don’t want it to be another friend's day.” 

“What?” Nagito asked, puckering his face. “Are you suggesting that we’re not friends? I mean I understand if--” 

Rantaro chuckled and shook his head at the other boy knowing the expression he was probably wearing. “Of course we’re friends. I’m trying to ask you on a date, Nagito.”

Nagito’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter on the couch. “A date?” 

“Yeah. A date. What do you think about that idea?” Rantaro doubted he’d say yes. He knew he’d kiss him but wouldn’t go into detail about his actual feelings for him. He liked Nagito a lot but he didn’t want to just be makeout buddies, as fun as that was. Then he remembered something else Shuichi had mentioned about how skinny Nagito was and said, “We can go get something to eat first before we decide what movie to watch.” 

“Um…” Nagito glanced around then blanched. When was the last time he’d eaten? Yesterday? This morning? God, his memory made it impossible to keep up with any of that. If this was a date then that meant their relationship would progress in some manner. Either Rantaro would realize he really was human garbage or it would go in the opposite direction and he’d get more attached. Nagito both really wanted him to get attached and really didn’t. Kokichi said to give him a chance. He was getting to stay in DICE because he’d promised to obey him. What usually happened after dates? Did Rantaro have ulterior motives for this ‘date’? His palms a little sweatier, the white-haired boy wiped them off on his pants before he said, “I’ve never been on a date before so I don’t know the procedures all that well.”   


Of course, Nagito had never been on a date. Rantaro wished he would’ve asked in a better way now. Maybe show up with flowers again. “It’s basically just hanging out except both people know they're romantically interested in the other. I figured the movie would be nice since it’s dark so--” He stopped short for a second. Shit he hadn’t mentioned his deduction that Nagito didn’t like bright lights. Was that a weird thing to notice? Probably. Trying to save face Rantaro decided to go with being flirty and smirked. “So we can make out in the back row.” 

Nagito got choked on air for a moment and could hear snickering over the phone as he did it. Rubbing his neck with his cheeks pink he said, “Really not a shy one.” It wasn't a question and it only made Rantaro’s laughter get louder and the white-haired boy smiled feeling proud that he’d been able to get that reaction out of him with such few words. “Okay, Ama-- Rantaro, I will go on this date with you.” The determined way he said it made it sound like he was preparing to go off to war instead of a nice night out with a handsome boy. 

“Awesome.” Rantaro grinned and basked in the moment for a second before he said, “Don’t worry about bringing money-- it’s my treat. I’ll pick you up around seven?” 

“Okay.” Nagito nodded even though he couldn’t see it. “Seven it is.” 

“Oh yeah, could you also do my homework for me again, Kirumi? It’s haaaard,” her youngest sister whined as she batted her eyelashes up at her lazing on her bed looking like a couch potato and the Ultimate Maid knew the innocence was fake and that she did in fact know how to do long division. 

Kirumi picked up the last of the laundry off the floor and held back a grimace, her long list of things to do seemingly never-ending living here, her shoulder-length silver hair in shambles after letting her teenage sister try her hand at cosmetology too. “Of course.” 

Her sixteen-year-old sister leaned against the door blocking the exit. “And you should polish my car. It’s losing its shine.” 

“Okay,” Kirumi said in her obedient voice, her eye starting to twitch because she had  _ just  _ done that the day before. 

“Oh! Oh, oh, oh! I know something else. The dog needs a haircut because he got gum in his fur again. The silly thing is always finding it somehow,” the youngest sister said grinning rolling over on the bed to stare at Kirumi waiting for a reaction. Each of them knew why the family pet had gum in his hair. Her sisters were getting bored and not finding new ways to torture Kirumi led to them having to become creative and manufacture new ‘tasks.’ Before the game, Kirumi had been so mean to them about being in her stuff or being around her in general that this whole personality shift was like a brand new toy to wear out. It was fun to torture her for once.

“I will do that as soon as I am finished with the dusting.” Kirumi sighed under her breath and moved to the exit but the teenage sister was still blocking it. “Is there anything else I can assist with?” 

“Just this.” She grabbed Kirumi’s ribbon and ripped it off her dress throwing it on the ground with a cocky smirk. “I lied when I said I liked your dress. That bow was ugly and needed to go.” 

Kirumi looked down at her tattered dress. Her favorite maid’s dress that she’d gotten to keep from Danganronpa. The only thing that linked her to who she used to be. When she was something important. Turning her eyes slowly to the mirror at the other side of the bedroom she saw her lopsided silver hair and the rip in the dress and this time she couldn’t contain her eye from twitching as her hands started to shake. Her voice started out low and got frighteningly loud in seconds. “That. Is. IT!” Kirumi threw the basket full of dirty (and some clean her sisters had thrown into the mix just for kicks) clothes down. Both girls’ eyes widened as Kirumi pushed the sister against the door she was blocking hard, placing her hand on her chest making the girl's jaw drop and blood run cold. “I am so fucking sick of all of your orders! I used to LOVE getting and taking out orders! YOU PEOPLE DON’T DESERVE MY ASSISTANCE OR ANYONE ELSES! Before the killing game, in my memories, I was the brains of the prime minister helping save people’s lives NOT digging gum out of a goddamn dog’s fur every other day! I’m done with this bullshit! With all of your bullshit!” 

“W-Wait, Kirumi.” The sister on the bed tried to apologize seeing what seemed more like her pregame sister in Kirumi. “W-We were just--” 

“MOVE!” Kirumi didn’t wait for the sister who was frozen in place out of fear to obey, pushing her out of the way and marching to her bedroom to pack up her bags since she wasn't trapped here like she was in the killing game and had a choice that she decided to absolutely make use of. Grumbling under her breath and still infuriated she talked to herself as she gathered everything. “I’ll save this broken country. If it’s the last thing I do, I’ll make a REAL difference in people’s lives. Teach people to be appreciative and how to not be such BRATS!” She yelled out the last part hoping that her sisters would hear her. Not bothering to give any of them a goodbye Kirumi took her stuff that she actually cared about and left her parent’s house, not looking back once she did. 

  
  


Nagito should have asked Rantaro more questions. Was he supposed to dress up? Did he have any clothes to ‘dress up’ in? Not really. Whatever. He did however know that Rantaro liked jewelry and had some of his own so he went to the box and put on a few chains, one that had a small padlock on the end of it and he tried to tame his wild white hair that curled up at the sides, styling it as best he could. As far as clothes went he decided to go with his usual colors, a white undershirt with an olive green overcoat and black jeans. Nagito wondered if he should put on cologne but didn’t like the idea of their colognes trying to overpower one another so he decided to skip it, really liking the way Rantaro smelled and not wanting to miss out on it. Tapping his lip he stared at the television as he waited for him to come but couldn’t pay any attention to the show that was on, too busy thinking about what he’d seen in movies and read in books happened on dates. No need to be nervous. Rantaro asked him out, not the other way around. 

Nagito wondered how many dates Rantaro had been on. He’d seen him and Kaede hanging out when watching Danganronpa V3: Keeping Up With The Class but hadn’t paid much attention to their parts of the episodes at the time. Nagito didn’t know why the compulsion to look those videos back up online crossed his mind but he soon had his tablet out and watched some highlights fans of the couple had made and saw a scene in group therapy where Rantaro said he was grateful for the cute pianist, embarrassedly adding in that he was glad for everyone else too before he said that his biggest desire was to find something that he enjoyed doing. Was Kaede a better kisser than he was? Did he compare them like he’d done with Shuichi? Another few clicks and a scene of Kaede and Rantaro sneaking off to their dorm room to have sex came on before cutting to black and going on to another scene. It didn’t show anything but the narrator heavily implied that was what happened. Would… Would Rantaro want to sleep with him after their date? Oh god. What if he did? 

A knock on the door made Nagito startle and throw his tablet in the air before he luckily caught it just before the screen could face plant the floor and crack. Taking a few steadying breaths, the Ultimate Luck clicked out of all of those tabs and hid his tablet under his throw pillow before moving to the door. Opening it up his heart skipped a beat and his mouth fell open. Rantaro looked, well, for a lack of a better word, hot. His hair was styled as well, the pastel green hair more defined into curls and he was wearing a black leather jacket and a white v-neck long sleeve shirt, dark skinny jeans that were hard to look away from seeing the chains hanging off the side and goodness gracious they looked  _ tight. _ To an outsider you’d almost think they had coordinated their outfits, the silver necklaces around Nagito’s neck a similar color to Rantaro’s earrings and rings, the black, white, and green of their attires seeming to bounce off one another nicely. Turning his eyes slowly back up from checking him out the white-haired boy noticed the smirk on Rantaro’s pretty face and the humor in his warm green eyes. 

“Hey, Nagito." Rantaro pushed pastel green bangs out of his face and said, "You look really nice.” 

“Nice,” Nagito echoed before his cheeks tinted pink and he shook his head and smiled guiltily scratching at his cheek with his forefinger. “Ah, I mean you look nice as well.” He lingered by the door for a moment not knowing where to go from here. Some things online said it was nice to invite them in for a drink. Wait. Was that for before or after the date? His memory failed him so Nagito awkwardly asked, “Was the traffic easy on you?” 

Rantaro thinned his lips to keep from laughing at the other’s forced small talk knowing he was nervous. But, hey, so was Rantaro. He smiled and said, “Yeah. No traffic jams or major disasters on the way here or anything.” Rantaro offered his arm and asked, “Ready to go?” 

“Uh… yeah.” Nagito blinked seeing the gesture before timidly wrapping his arm around the others and allowed him to lead him to the car. It was like everything was in slow motion as Rantaro opened the passenger door for him and closed it behind him as he sat down. Time didn’t really restart again until he heard the purr of the engine running and he looked over at the handsome boy watching his profile for a moment as Rantaro put the car in reverse, adjusted the rearview mirror, and backed out of his driveway. Nagito blurted out: “I would like to apologize in advance for the terrible time I am sure you will have tonight with me in your company.” 

“What?” Rantaro glanced over at him and frowned seeing the other looking down at his lap, knowing the confident smile on his face was fake. “Don’t say that, Nagito. We’ll have a great time. I’m just excited that you’re actually going out with me. I figured you’d turn me down.” 

Nagito pursed his lips, feeling out of his comfort zone. He  _ had _ considered turning him down. A date was just like hanging out. Except it wasn’t. Because a date meant they were interested in each other romantically. He wiped sweaty palms off on his pants again and looked out the window not knowing where to lead the conversation. “It’s nice out today. Warm for January.” 

This time Rantaro couldn’t hold in his laughter and it made the other boy jerk his head to stare at him. He put a hand up defensively, keeping the other on the wheel, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you I promise. It’s just  _ you _ talking about the weather. You making small talk might be the cutest and funniest thing I have ever witnessed.”

“You do like to throw that word around a lot, don’t you?” Nagito asked as a challenge squinting at him and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“What word?” Rantaro had to remind himself to focus on the road and not the sometimes sassy cute boy he liked. 

“ _ Cute,”  _ Nagito said it again like it was a curse word and Rantaro’s smile grew. “First with my hand gestures and now with my conversation starters? You are truly a bizarre one, Ama-- Rantaro.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black there, handsome.” Rantaro winked at him and Nagito’s eyes widened and face heated up before he quickly looked away, his heart skipping a beat. Why was it so much different being called that by him instead of Kokichi? The green-haired boy shrugged with one shoulder as he said, “I can’t help it. I think you’re really cute. You kind of remind me of a kitten sometimes.” 

“What!” Nagito guffawed and didn’t know whether he should laugh or scoff. So he did both. “How in the world do I  _ possibly _ remind you of a kitten? I don’t go around mewling so I really don’t see it.” 

Rantaro’s expression shifted for a moment imagining Nagito mewling in his ear and he adjusted his position in his seat before he gathered his more appropriate thoughts and cleared his throat softly. “It’s not a bad thing, Nagito. I think kittens are cute and I think you’re cute. That and…” He rubbed his neck as he admitted, “I know this is probably going to creep you out but I genuinely can’t help it. I notice a lot of things about people, especially their little mannerisms. And you’re interesting so I paid even more attention to you. You make this face when you’re confused, like, you kinda turn your head like this and scrunch up your nose.” Rantaro chuckled at the other’s expression seeing him looking befuddled, offended and embarrassed all in one. “Like I said, it’s not a bad thing. I think it’s adorable.” 

“Well…” Nagito tapped his lip and thought about his interactions with the other boy before lifting his finger pointing upwards as he decided to say: “You have ‘little mannerisms’ too, you know.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I do.” Rantaro stopped at a red light and turned his eyes to him as he asked, “Any in particular you like?” 

Nagito didn’t know if he should answer that, humiliated by the premise of telling someone he’d noticed something like that. “Perhaps.” He shrugged and said non committedly, “Maybe after our date, I’ll tell you.” 

“Okay,” Rantaro said with a smile before he asked, “Where would you like to eat dinner?” 

“Ah, I shouldn’t make decisions like that.” Nagito shook his head at the very idea of it. “Anything you choose will be best.” 

Rantaro’s features fell hearing that and he knew he’d have to find a way to get an honest answer without outright demanding one, not wanting to pressure him or make him uncomfortable. So, he decided to go about this in a different way. “Let’s play a game. If you’ll humor me. You’re on a deserted island. You can only eat one thing for the rest of your life there. Pizza or steak?” 

“Sorry?” Nagito asked, perking up an eyebrow. “I’ve actually been on a deserted island before and we had both.” 

“You’ve been on a--?” Rantaro’s perplexed face broke into a wide grin as he realized. “Your season of Danganronpa?” 

“Yup!” Nagito giggled, glad to have made the other boy confused for a change. “Why do you ask such silly questions?” 

“Well…” Rantaro hoped for the best as he admitted, “To be honest, going off your answer I’d decide where we’d go to eat.” 

“Oh.” Nagito thought about it and knew that he didn’t want Rantaro spending too much money on him. The idea of him spending money on him at all made him nervous. He didn’t deserve anyone doing that. So the cheaper option of those two made Nagito answer: “I suppose if I had to choose to only get one for the rest of time it would be pizza.” 

Rantaro had picked up on the change in his tone and knowing him he could guess exactly what he was thinking. It seemed like the opposite of what he said was usually the truth. “Do you like steak more?” Nagito shrugged as if he had no idea although he did. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re not stuck on a deserted island anymore and you don’t  _ have _ to choose just one so let’s get some steak.” 

“Ah, okay.” Nagito bit his lip and spoke with his hands, closing his eyes as he said, “Let me cover the cost of my meal at least.” 

“What?” Rantaro shook his head. “I asked you out on this date. I want to pay for it.” 

Nagito sighed and ducked his head in defeat. “You’re also a stubborn one, aren’t you?” 

“Yup!” Rantaro smirked as he pulled up into the district that gave them options. Getting out of the vehicle he wasn’t fast enough to open Nagito’s door for him so he decided to try something else. Brushing his hand against the others he was glad he didn’t jerk it away and took that as a confirmation that it’d be okay to hold it as they stepped into the restaurant. 

The two boys were sat down by a waiter and brought to a more private area since they were both well known and had a few customers perk up at the sight of them, whispering going around wondering why they were here together. It wasn’t exactly public knowledge that they were somewhat of an item and Rantaro could guess it’d make the news but he ignored all of that only focusing on the cute boy sitting across from him, his elbow on the table and his hand cupping his cheek as he looked over the menu. Rantaro broke out of his stupor of staring once the waiter asked them for their orders and he noticed Nagito got the cheapest meal but decided not to comment on it and make him uncomfortable. They talked about little things here and there as they ate, Nagito picking at his food more often than not as he got lost in the thought. They also discussed their opinions on the television shows they had started watching together, their opinions on their favorite literature, Nagito putting out self-deprecating comments when he could which got smaller and smaller as Rantaro shot them down until they withered down to nothing and he stopped making them for the time being, smiling by the end of it because he could just  _ almost _ believe Rantaro that he was a worthy person of all of his praise. 

The theater was within walking distance so they left on foot towards it, Rantaro taking Nagito’s hand in his again as they made the trek. During dinner, they had decided on a scary movie and like Rantaro had suggested earlier the two boys sat in the very back row to themselves. Halfway through the movie that had turned out to be more laughable than scary Rantaro chuckled before he glanced over at the cute boy sitting beside him and noticed him blatantly staring at him, Nagito deciding that the handsome boy that was supposedly ‘falling for him’ was more interesting than the movie. Rantaro lifted the armrest and scooted over a little closer, slowly putting a hand up to the back of Nagito’s neck after seeing slitted piercing green eyes both of them having the same thing in mind. Neither had to ask why or what was happening as their lips met and sparks flew as they made out in the back row not noticing people at the end of the row snapping a few pictures of them. That was just a part of it, being famous and not getting much privacy. Rantaro didn’t care if this also made the news. He didn’t care if it was inappropriate. The only thing he cared about was how pillowy Nagito’s lips were and how happy he was that he was allowing this to happen in public even if it was dark and no one was sitting too close to them. 

Nagito was on cloud nine for a few precious minutes, not a single bad thought about himself running through his head when his breath hitched once he suddenly remembered the scene he’d seen online of Rantaro making out like this with Celestia in the club and he quickly broke away from the kiss, Rantaro catching the strange expression on his face.  “Thank you,” Nagito said simply before turning his eyes back to the screen and scooting away, not daring to show his face apart from his profile. 

“Thank you?” Rantaro asked in a whisper so they wouldn’t bother anyone in front of them. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“Everything is great,” Nagito said quietly before pointing forward at the movie he had a hard time keeping up with because of his poor memory. He lied, “This movie is really good. I just don’t want to miss too much of it.” 

Rantaro knew the movie was anything but good but he didn’t want to pressure the other boy into anything so he half-smiled, his facial features pulling in opposite directions. “Okay. Just wanted to make sure.” He went to hold the white-haired boy’s hand but Nagito had both of them folded within each other in his lap so instead, he just watched the remainder of the movie glad to be sort of close to him. The ride back to Nagito’s house was mostly silent apart from the radio but this time the quiet wasn’t near as comfortable as it usually was. Pulling up into his driveway, Rantaro had to ask: “Are you sure everything is okay? You’ve barely said a word since we left the theater.” 

Nagito nodded and strained a smile. “I’m doing great! Thank you for the date.” He glanced at the entrance and the other boy unsure what he was supposed to do now. Remembering what he’d read he asked, “Would you like to come in for a drink before you leave?” 

“Sure,” Rantaro said with a smile loosening his tense shoulders at the invitation. That meant he wasn't trying to get rid of him so maybe the date wasn't a total bust.

Leading them into the house Nagito went to make them a couple of cups of tea before going to the living room and handing it over to the handsome boy as he took a seat on the couch. After a few awkward seconds, he asked, “Can I be honest with you, Rantaro?” 

“I’d prefer it if you were, yes.” Rantaro held his breath waiting for his stomach to drop. 

“That movie was not very good,” Nagito admitted taking a sip of his tea and pulled it away from his lips, hearing the other laughing as he perked up an eyebrow. “What is funny?” 

“I agree with you.” Rantaro giggled through his words and shook his head at the memory. “It was terrible. I'm sorry we didn't see something else. I just didn’t say anything since you said you thought it was good.” Rantaro rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. “I'm glad it was just that. I was starting to think you had a bad time with me.” 

Nagito hummed and took another sip of tea. “Can I ask you to be honest with me, Rantaro?”

“Of course.” Rantaro furrowed his brows kind of nervous now taking a sip of tea to distract himself. “What did you want to know?” 

“What are your intentions with this date?” Nagito asked, keeping his eyes on the cup in his hand as he swirled the spoon around it. 

“To get to know you better.” Rantaro frowned, not liking Nagito’s suspicious tone and the way he wouldn’t look at him. “Why? What did you think it was?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Nagito bluntly said, “I suspected you were trying to seduce me or something along those lines.” 

Rantaro choked on his drink and covered his mouth with his arm as he coughed his cheeks turning red, Nagito side-glancing him with a cocky smile as he did it seeing the unbreakable man flustered for once. It was rare and delectable every time he was. Rantaro cleared his throat and pointed at him with a shaky smile. “A-And you say  _ I’m _ not a shy one.” 

“Never said I was one,” Nagito teased, setting his cup down. “So, you weren’t trying to seduce me then?”

“I…” Rantaro’s eyes widened before he closed them for a beat and sighed. “I don’t want you getting the wrong idea here, Nagito, because I do really like you. Hell, I feel like I’m falling in love with you. But…” He fiddled with his earrings and bit his lip hoping the other boy hadn’t gotten the wrong impression of him somehow. He'd heard the rumors about himself. “I don’t really want to do that until I know you share the same feelings as me. As much as I would love to have sex with you tonight I don’t want to end up pushing you away by going too fast. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” 

Nagito scrunched up his brows. He’d suspected that the biggest reason he’d want to go out would be to get him in bed. Why else? Perhaps that was just his earlier guesstimate that Rantaro was a playboy filling his mind and messing with his already poor judgment. Not that Nagito _wanted_ to go that fast, he just assumed Rantaro wanted to be ‘fuck-buddys’ as they had called it and wanted to know what the deal was. Now he was back to confused. “Then what now? What is the next step in a date?” 

Rantaro chuckled under his breath before he leaned forward and gave the other boy a soft peck on the lips cupping his face gently as he did it. “I kiss you goodbye and hope you’ll call me tomorrow.” He smiled before standing and moving to the exit, Nagito watching after him as he did it. Looking over his shoulder once he had the door open he said, “Goodnight, Nagito.” 

Once he heard the sound of the door shutting Nagito broke out of his stupor and jumped up bolting to swing it open and he grabbed the other boy’s arm before he could go further down the steps, spinning him around before he kissed him unapologetically and passionately, making the taller boy blink before quickly reciprocating. After a few wonderful seconds, Nagito broke away breathless from adrenaline and took off one of his necklaces, putting the padlocked chain in the other boy’s hand. His words coming out fast like if he didn’t say them now he never would Nagito said, “This is a gift since you gave me one. Your 'little mannerism' I noticed is that you mess with your earrings when you’re deep in thought or nervous. I also find it cute. I had a wonderful time with you tonight. Thank you for taking trash like me out. Goodnight, Rantaro.” Just as quickly as he’d ran out Nagito let go of his hand and ran inside his house, leaning against the door once he had it slammed and slowly slunk down in front of it, his heart pounding and eyes closed as he sighed dreamily. Okay. Now,  _ this _ might be a crush.

Rantaro looked down at the chain in his hand, the gift from the boy he liked, before turning his eyes up to watch said boy basically sprint inside and he grinned once his brain caught up to all that had just happened. Nagito could say he was a hopeless venture all he wanted but when he was around Rantaro felt like the most ‘hope-filled’ person in the world. Putting the necklace on himself and deciding it was officially his favorite piece of jewelry he whispered, “Trying to understand and getting to know you, Komaeda Nagito, is the something I really enjoy doing.”

  
  


“Psst. Hey, pretty boy,” the wild-eyed girl called to him after she'd watched him whisper to himself in the corner of the rec room. But that was a normal sight for most people stuck in here especially with this one. This boy was special to her only because they shared something in common. She noisily scooted her chair closer to him, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she did it. “ _I_ _said_ hey, pretty boy! That mask keep ya from fucking talking to anyone else but yourself or what?!” Genocider Jack cackled at him leaning her head back and clutching her sides. 

The soft-spoken man who kept his long black hair back and his mask on despite the doctors’ requests to remove it for his sanity glanced over at her before he curled up his nose seeing the crazy looking dark-purple haired girl. “Kehe.. Kehehehe. ‘Pretty boy?’ To what caused such an oddly presumptuous greeting?” 

Genocider Jack grinned and tilted her head. “What? It’s not that crazy. Even if you are! HA! You got lipstick on underneath there, riiiight? Let me see! Let me see!” She went to pluck it off his face but he grabbed her hand with his bandaged one and squinted at her accusingly. Genocider Jack guffawed and jerked her arm away. “Don’t fucking touch the merchandise, freak! Unless…” She got in his face fast. “You’re trying to get some and wanna get sliced and diced tonight! AHAHAHAHAHA!” Tears threatened to come on she appreciated her own joke that much, her tongue still stuck out with every word she half-way screamed and as she laughed.

Korekiyo made a disgusted face she could only partly see and he leaned back. “Terrified to admit that I am not interested. Your kind… is not my type.”

“Not enough incest, huh? That it? Remember internet rule 34 and your sister fetish gets a lot less sick! JUST KIDDING! That's crazy even for me!” Genocider Jack taunted before patting his arm. “Wasn’t interested to begin with, ass-face! Master Byakuya still holds this bleeding heart of mine. I just know you're also one of Danganronpa’s creations and wondered if you had a plan yet?” 

“A plan?” Korekiyo asked, perking up an eyebrow and crossing his arms. “A plan for what exactly?” 

“Oh come onnnnn. I’ve tried my hand at everything and need new material! I heard about your little attempt at ‘ending the killing game’ by attacking Junko. And, what, you’re going to tell me you’re not planning on escaping the looney bin now? HA! I don’t fucking think so, buddy!” Genocider Jack cackled again before  _ it _ came on, a sniffle that turned into a full-on sneeze and her eyes shifted alongside the rest of her expression. “Wh-What? What’s going on?” Fukawa Toko turned her attention to the boy she was sitting next to and she squealed, jumping in her chair scooting away from him by a few feet fast. “AH! Ju-Just who do you think you are!? Tr-Trying to get all close to me like a pervert...” 

“What?” Korekiyo blinked at her noticing the complete change in tone and attitude. “Kehe… kehehehe. Am I wrong in assuming you’ve made the transition into your less brash self there, Fukawa?” 

“L-Less brash? Y-You trying to insinuate that  _ I  _ am brash or something!? Y-You don’t even know me, you know...” Toko huffed and crossed her arms looking away from him. 

“Right. Well, I would like to go back to the previous conversation I was having before you came along if you’d please leave.” 

Toko glanced around not seeing anyone else in this corner. Then she remembered another time she’d seen Korekiyo over here, staring out the window and whispering to no one. “O-Oh you mean with your ‘sister’ right?” She fiddled with her braid as she offered, “I-If you ever want to talk to someone that isn’t a figment of your imagination I… I would talk to you.” 

“Kehe...kehehehe. That will not be necessary for you see--”

“OH! So it’s because I’m ugly is that it!?” Toko scoffed and scowled as she jumped out of her seat. “W-Well you’re just--” 

“It is because my sister is not a mere fragment of my imagination.” Korekiyo rolled his eyes and looked out the window again not wanting to bother with her. 

“Wh-Whatever.” Toko moved to the other side of the room deciding to read instead of deal with weirdos. One day maybe she’d get to get out of this disgustingly boring hellhole. Maybe she’d get to see Master Byakuya again. Toko sighed dreamily imagining herself and the blonde male she thought handsome running away into the night alongside a lot of other romantically lewd fantasies involving him: Always involving him. It made her sad that he’d yet to come and rescue her. She sighed again letting her imagination run wild with the idea that he was out there with a plan for her.

  
  


Kokichi had just finished making a video doing sleight of hand card tricks when he heard the knock on the door, sharing a look with the handsome detective who had just finished writing a chapter for his first book. “Who could that be, I wonder.” The purple-haired boy hopped up, the navy-haired one close behind him as they made their way to open it. Seeing her Kokichi blinked before going into his old ways, a mischievous grin taking over his face as he placed his hands behind his head and said, “Moooom! It’s been too long!” Was it weird to still call her that now that his actual mom was in his life? Ah, who cares! 

“Good evening, Kokichi. It’s good to see you. And to you as well, Shuichi.” Kirumi smiled politely and bowed, the rip in her dress fixed now after having spent a few hours sewing it back together properly. “I was hoping to speak to you if you do not mind.” 

Shuichi didn’t know what she could possibly be here for but she was a friend so he said, “Of course! Come on in. I’ll get some tea started.” 

“Thank you.” Kirumi followed them in and took a seat on the couch glancing around the room as she did so noticing the portraits on the mantel. “Your house looks lovely. I must admit though I never thought I would see the day that you two would be living domestically. Especially not you, Kokichi.” Her legs crossed in a regal manner at the ankles she giggled underneath her hand before she said, “I am happy for you both.” 

“Oh, you shoulda known it was just a matter of time til I had Mister Detective wrapped around my little finger! Nishishi.” Kokichi winked at her and got a ‘what did you just say, Kichi?’ from the kitchen that he decided to ignore. “Anywaaaays, how can we help ya, Kirumi?”

“So, I am sure you are both aware of the rumors online and on television, correct?” Kirumi asked, perking up an eyebrow, her silver hair in a neat bun on top of her head to hide the damage caused by her ruthless sister. “I was just curious if there is any truth to them?” 

“Nope!” Kokichi closed his eyes with a cheeky grin as he lied, “Not a single bit of it's true!” 

Kirumi sighed and frowned, ducking her head a bit. “That is truly unfortunate.” 

Shuichi came back into the living room handing them both a cup before taking a seat himself. “What’s unfortunate?” 

“I was hopeful that the group the Chessmasters was actually Kokichi’s reformed DICE. I am thinking through courses of action I can take that aren’t strictly political knowing that will take me a little while and I have next to no chance of being his assistant since I quit his daughter’s show.” Kirumi shook her head in disappointment and took a sip of her tea. “I know that it is probable that Kokichi is just lying when he says he is not the leader like most suspect but I wanted to offer him my assistance in getting Enoshima Takashi to step down.” She side-glanced the shorter boy trying to catch a genuine reaction knowing how full of shit he was. Kirumi was smart and adept at lying herself even though it was rarely necessary or warranted. 

Kokichi squinted at her. “I’m not him. Buuut I am nosy. So, how would you help out that Chessplayer guy?”

“Chessmaster you mean?” Kirumi asked, a small smirk forming on her lips knowing he was laying it on a little thick.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s his face.” Kokichi waved around a hand like it was an honest mistake. “Let’s hear it!”

“I was thinking perhaps once he gets the prime minister in a position where he has no choice but to step down that someone such as myself could step in place of him. I certainly have the credentials even if they’re not on paper.” Kirumi took another sip of tea. “Perhaps if he needed any other assistance from my end I would be more than willing to cooperate in any way I can.” 

Kokichi bit down a grin. He had already liked Kirumi but now he liked her even more than he had looking into those green eyes and seeing into the intelligence and sincerity behind them. “Nee-heehee. Again, I don’t know him personally… buuuut say I did find out his name or was contacted by him _somehow_ and he liked your idea, could he give you a call to take up your offer?” 

“Of course.” Kirumi dug out her business card and handed it to him. “I’m also at the hotel in Taito City if _he_ can’t reach me there.” 

“Cool, cool.” Kokichi put it in his pocket and sipped his tea making a face because tea just wasn't any good without loads of sugar. “I’m sure he’ll keep you in mind.” 

“Tell him I said thank you very much.” Kirumi shared a secretive smile with the small boy before standing. “Thank you both for entertaining me. I’ll hopefully be hearing from you soon.” She bowed before stepping out the door and grinning once no one could see her usually stoic expression break feeling hope for once that she could actually do something with this talent. 

“So, are you thinking of adding her to DICE?” Shuichi asked the second she was out of hearing distance. 

“Ah, I don’t know about all that.” Kokichi shook his head. “But she’s right about there needing to be a stand-in for the prime minister if he's taken down and there's chaos. And anyone hired underneath him to do so is no good. It’d just be another repeat of the same thing I’d bet. Anyone that can support someone like him needs gone.” Kokichi shrugged before he set his cup down. “Let’s just hope we can do it first before we start planning who exactly will usurp him.” Standing up he stretched, his shirt lifting as he did so, his petite frame enchanting Shuichi for a moment keeping him from hearing his words. “Guess all that's left to do is start getting ready for the next heist.” 

“Huh?” Shuichi asked in a trance before turning golden eyes up to meet accusing lavender ones and he offered a guilty smile. “S-Sorry. You’re just a little distracting. So did you decide where the next heist will be?” 

Kokichi smirked and sat down in Shuichi’s lap facing the same way as him and leaned the back of his head against his chest, taking cold hands in his and placing them on his stomach. “It’s okay you get distracted. I think you’re distracting too, my beloved detective.” He kissed his cheek before explaining, “As for our next heist there’s a place we can hit I’ve had my eye on for a while. But it’s less about what we’re taking and more about what we’re leaving.” Moving Shuichi’s hands down from his stomach he placed each of his hands on the upper parts of his thighs and looked back to brush his lips against the others, making Shuichi’s breath hitch. “Nee-heehee. Can you think of what that’d be?” 

Shuichi gulped once Kokichi guided his hand from his thigh and into his pants. He couldn’t think of anything else except what he was led to do. “N-No idea.” 

Kokichi was already breathless, feeling Shuichi start to work on him. “Th-Think of it like the gas station rule. I-Instead of a penny we take a painting, leave a painting.” He spun around where he was, causing Shuichi's hands to leave his pants regrettably, both of their faces flushed as the supreme leader started unbuttoning the handsome detective’s shirt and ran his fingers down his bare chest appreciating every feature on him especially the hue of those golden eyes. “And I know the perfect artist to hide a not so cryptic message.” 

“Sounds like you got it all figured out, Kichi.” Shuichi moved his newly freed hand up to lift the other's shirt off and grinned seeing how absolutely beautiful he was. Perfect. “Now let’s stop talking about heists and stay distracted for a minute.” Kokichi didn’t have to be told twice, kissing him as they made their way into the bedroom, closing the door behind them in a fit of giggles and joy.

  
  


Two weeks and a few DICE meetings later and it was time for the painting heist. Kokichi set up the teams differently this time, breaking them off into three again although the people were changed in some of them. Group 1: Kokichi, Miu, Kazuichi, Gundham, and Kiibo. Group 2: Nekomaru, Hiyoko, Tenko, Himiko, and Sakura. Group 3: Shuichi, Maki, Kaito, Nagito, and Rantaro. Kokichi broke them up like this because he planned on stealing the most expensive painting while Group 2 got an important one that wasn’t priced as high while Group 3, the one he cared about protecting the most since his beloved detective was in it alongside Shuichi's two best friends Kokichi knew would die for him if necessary, was responsible for the least extravagant painting. All of them planned to leave the painting with a different message, replacing the one they'd stolen with it. 

The bombs were dropped disarming security systems and each group had a different section of the museum they had to tackle, Miu already knowing which parts were the ones frequented by guards the most. In the dark, the guards had no choice but to shine their flickering flashlights searching for why the power had gone out, the chamo-vests coming in handy when one guard shined a light right on Tenko and Himiko and she pushed her girlfriend behind her before she pressed the button making the invention shift through the specifically designed for it white and black costume shielding both of them behind a bulletproof wall that made it seem like they blended within their surroundings and the guard tried somewhere else. Shuichi's group was in and out in no time not having much trouble stealing the least expensive painting since the guards that weren’t wrapped up in a netting were preoccupied with more important matters, Rantaro keeping a close eye on Nagito while Maki and Kaito did the same for Shuichi and the three of them did it out of love although it was a far different type. Not everyone was so lucky unfortunately and Kokichi had to be quick about dropping off the painting he'd brought and rushing off with the one he'd stolen and his crew, missing the guard with his net-gun and getting grazed by a bullet flying by his arm before wincing and Miu gasped before getting infuriated and she shot her own net-gun at him finally knocking the guard down and they rushed off in different directions, Miu, Kokichi, and Kiibo going left while Kazuichi and Gundham ran right out of the building. 

Kazuichi and Gundham sprinted down different streets, both with wobbly legs and exhausted by the time they made it to an area they knew was safe from cameras leaning against the wall of an abandoned building as they caught their breaths. Kazuichi grabbed at his pink hair and his eyes darted around as he slunk down to the ground reliving what he’d just witnessed. “H-Holy shit. H-He got so close to killing Kokichi. I-If he’d had just a little better aim then...” He shook his head at that thought before the memory of watching his cousin dying on the streets during a protest popped into his head. “I-If I had to see that again... I-I-I don’t know what I’d do!”

Gundham looked down to see the other boy in a state of panic so he quickly moved over to where he sat joining him. “Everything is okay. Kokichi will be fine…” He hated how sympathetic he sounded and it made him uncomfortable but he hadn’t seen Kazuichi like this since the game and it made him sad. Awkwardly he patted the other boy’s shoulder as he consoled him. “It was just a graze. He will be up to doing evil supreme leader dark duties in no time, you'll see.” Kazuichi looked at the hand on his shoulder before turning his eyes up to see the one gray eye next to a red jagged one. His heart still pounding with adrenaline and knowing there weren’t any cameras around Kazuichi took off his own mask and set it aside in a daze before he slowly lifted the other boys up and over his head making Gundham blink and freeze. “Wh-What are you doing?”

“Something I think we both want.” Kazuichi closed the distance between them and stole a kiss only getting to have it for a split second. 

Gundham’s eyes widened and he jerked back from him as a fierce blush overtook his entire face and he wished he had his scarf on to hide beneath using his hand instead. “Wh-What was that?”    


Kazuichi frowned deeply and spat, “It was a kiss, dumbass.” 

Gundham went silent for a moment not knowing what to do, his stomach filling with both joy and dread. “Why?” 

“Why?” Kazuichi rolled his eyes and scoffed before standing with his hands clenched into fists. “You really are impossible, you know that?” 

“ _ I  _ am impossible!?” Gundham stood up fast as well guffawing at the sudden shift in conversation. “You cannot just kiss evil beings like myself, Souda!”

“Why not?” Kazuichi asked in a whiny manner, scrunching up his brows and crossing his arms. “So, you _really_ don’t like me then?” 

“I…” Gundham mirrored him, crossing his arms and looking down. “I thought that’s what our whole relationship was based upon. Not liking each other.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s stupid.” Kazuichi turned his back to him feeling embarrassed and regretting doing it now. “You’re stupid.” 

“ _I’m_ stupid?” Gundham lightly pushed the other boy with a scowl frustrated that he wasn't facing him as they talked. “You’re stupid!”

“Screw you!” Kazuichi spun around and pushed him right back and bared his teeth at him holding back a growl. "You're the stupid one, cretin! You know what you didn't even deserve--" 

Gundham grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall this time, getting in his face silencing him as he got nose to nose with him smirking as his voice lowered to a pitch only he could hear. “You’re stupid. And a pervert. And ridiculous. And unreasonably cocky. And so unabashedly loud about everything you do. And your style, my goodness, everything you adorn yourself with is so outlandish and bright and adorable and frustrating because I notice it every time I see you. I have no choice BUT to, cockatoo.” Gazing into pretty pink orbs Gundham’s heart started pounding in his chest and he watched the wheels start turning in the other's head as Kazuichi squinted at him and started to argue that Gundham wasn't all that and a bag of cheaps either. That he'd MUCH rather like someone like Miss Sonia over him any day and lie and say that his hamsters weren't even all THAT cute and that he didn't like how utterly ridiculous he could get during his 'dark monologues' but Gundham silenced him again as he lifted a hand to cup his face and his features shifted into shock though he didn't pull away. "And despite all of that, maybe because of all of that actually, I can't stop thinking about you, Kazuichi." It was instinctual as if he was on autopilot as the dark lord slowly leaned in and kissed the eccentric pink-haired boy, Kazuichi not reciprocating for a couple of seconds out of pure stubbornness and anger before quickly melting and giving into it completely, butterflies filling their stomachs and thrills shooting through both of their bodies, their arms wrapping around each other tightly as the two nemeses made out in a dirty old house in a fit of joy for having made away with the stolen possession: a kiss from the boy they liked. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” Miu fussed over his shoulder the minute they’d made it to a safe space, setting aside the painting they'd gotten and she wished she had more than just toilet paper to stop the bleeding with though it wasn't too deep thankfully. It felt almost ironic, tending the gremlin with what he’d killed her in the virtual world with. She whispered, “Why didn’t you use the--” 

Kokichi put a finger against her lips, shushing her not wanting Danganronpa to know about the chamo-vests if they didn’t have to. “Not in front of the hunk of metal, slut,” he warned in a quiet tone before he winced as his shoulder was wrapped shittily. “Angie said the car would be here soon so you should get dressed too. Don’t worry about me.” 

“But--” 

“That was an order, bitchlet.” Kokichi didn’t look at her as he put his costume away, careful not to use his left arm as much as possible. “Can’t believe that fuckface actually hit me.” 

“I apologize for your injury, Kokichi.” Kiibo offered a sympathetic smile, already having changed in another area. 

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks.” Kokichi held back a groan of pain zipping up his backpack. “Is everyone else okay? Is Shuichi? Did they make the drop-offs?” 

Miu checked her burner phone and gave a thumbs up. “Everyones okay and got it done!”

“Good. Let’s just hope they get the message,” Kokichi said, talking about Danganronpa and not the other members even though the automaton didn’t know that. He’d left a similar message to the one he’d left in his last heist, this time much more cryptically. Kokichi knew Junko knew it was him and wanted her to believe he was just a radical anarchist. He also wanted to gloat and the more people that subconsciously knew it was him the more support he got over her. And if they were going to overthrow Takashi he’d need all the support he could get.

  
  


Junko watched the news biting her lip once she saw the paintings that had been switched out, pausing it when need be to inspect them. The first painting, the most expensive, had the letters H and O within the spirals. The second painting had the letters R, S, and E. And the last, the cheapest and smallest one that had been replaced, had the singular letter A on it. A clue she’d left in the game for Rantaro, or said she’d left in there for him hoping the others, more specifically the protagonist Shuichi, would find later but Kokichi had found it first and altered it to a message of his own: ‘This world is mine, Kokichi Ouma.’ 

Smiling at the clue not many others picked up on, Junko lifted the glass of wine to her lips. “Is that right, Kokichi?” 

“Huh?” Monokuma blurted out in the corner of the room tilting his head. “What are ya talking about, woman?” 

Junko waved his question off and looked to the guard. “Hey. You see what this shithead did?” 

The guard moved over to look at what she’d been called to, not noticing what Junko did. “What is it?” 

“He left a message to me in the paintings, the little fuck.” Junko snorted and patted the cushion next to hers on the couch. “You don’t have to keep up appearances all the time. You can take those glasses off when it’s just you and me, you know. ‘Dad’ is still all loopy from the latest game so no one should recognize you. And if they do then LIGHTS OUT!” Junko cackled at her own flashback light joke and relaxed, taking another sip of wine to ease her nerves about the ‘Chessmasters.’ Even if she was excited to battle with them she was also a little scared. 

The guard smiled as she took off her dark glasses to unveil slanted light gray eyes. Letting loose her dark hair out of its bun so it could swing to her shoulders she sat down next to her. “Thanks. So, what are you going to do about the message?” 

Junko smirked and put her head on her best friend’s shoulder. “Wellll, I think I should send them one back! Don’t you think that’d be the  _ polite _ thing to do?” She snickered as she finished off her red wine and set the glass down. “Maybe you can help me come up with a good one to send back to them. Brainstorm with me like you did back in the good old days. What do you think about that, Mukuro? You up for it?” 

Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier who’d been some form of guard in one way or another since she'd known the mastermind, smiled and brushed through bottle-blonde hair with her fingers, hoping she could find an answer for her long time friend that felt more like a sister to her. “I think that sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LilBigJp I thought of you as I wrote the part with Korekiyo! Also, love that you used to say my chapters were too long but now you've fallen in love with them and wish they were longer XD that makes me happy to hear. To everyone, I've read your comments (some a few times because they give me motivation and happy <3) and I plan on going back to reply to all of you today! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did tell me your favorite part! :D
> 
> Forgot to mention this! Tokos DID is fabricated and I tried to keep her canon so I'm so sorry if she came off offensive to anyone (in this story Danganronpa gave it to her so it's exaggerated in a negative way (serial killer tendencies))


	36. Old Cases, Scary Friends, and Shuichi is a Mother Hen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is a worry wart that dotes on his boyfriend and they have a serious conversation that reveals some things about the detective  
> The next DICE meeting results in Nagito speaking up about an unexpected friend of his (a friend that stirs up bad feelings for Celestia)  
> Kaito is comedic relief straight boy and also makes some realizations (also possible bi panic!? Nah just not about toxic masculinity lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry about not replying to comments my fiance's best friend is getting married and I've been helping him get stuff for that and I've been helping my parents out with my autistic brother/ bedridden grandmother. I'm going to be over here at my grandparents this weekend and will have time to write/work on videos so yay! To make up for the fact that the next couple of chapters will take me about a week to write (I'll be posting the final chapters all at once so you won't be hung up on any MAJOR cliffhangers ;P ) and to make up for my lazy reply game I am also going to post the next two chapters now! :D Soo without further ado here is chapter 36 AND 37! <3

“Seriously? Again?” Kokichi sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as his boyfriend carefully leaned him forward to fluff the pillow behind his back for the third time. Shuichi had barely let him lift a finger to do anything in days, let alone did anything physical with him like having sex so Kokichi wasn’t in the best of moods. “Mister Detective, the bullet barely nicked me. It’ll heal in a couple of weeks. I’m not going to die. I’ve had bullet wounds a hell of a lot worse than this, this is nothing.” 

Shuichi shook his head in defiance of his whining and started to inspect the bandage on his shoulder again before he got slapped away from it by the other boy making the detective huff wishing he’d let him double-- err, triple-check it. Reluctantly Shuichi stopped hovering and sat down on the couch beside him. “I know, I know. It’s just you  _ just _ stopped having to bandage your hand from your game with Nagito and now you’ve got this and...” He let out a heavy breath sending blue bangs flying upwards for a moment before he frowned. “You’ve got to stop getting hurt, Kichi.” 

“Yeah, well,  _ you’ve _ got to stop doting on me like a mother hen. You’re my boyfriend  _ not _ my mother, silly. Nishishi.” Kokichi wagged his finger using his right hand and snickered at his boyfriend’s offended expression. “You asked me to take a few days off and I have. I’m going fucking stir crazy in this house and will end up  _ actually _ killing you like I said I would in the game if you don’t stop! Believe it or not but I'm not a dainty flower.” He laughed but it was lacking humor and full of exhaustion. “Seriously! I love you, my beloved detective, and you're so sweet, really, you are, but I’m itching to get out of this house and have some fun. Do you want me to play the knife game with you again?” 

“What!” Shuichi threw out his arms and guffawed. “Of course not! Why in the world would I want that?” 

“Exactly,” Kokichi said with a grin catching the handsome detective in his trap. “You  _ wouldn’t _ want that. Nee-heehee. My point is that I’m  _ this _ close to playing it out of pure boredom.” He offered the gesture just parting his forefinger and thumb by a centimeter and closed one eye halfway before waving out a hand. “You gotta quit fussing over me and let me use up my energy in a better way! I can’t make videos right now with my bum shoulder soooo tomorrow we shall have another DICE meeting!” 

Shuichi groaned, not liking the idea of going out on another heist anytime soon-- not liking the idea of Kokichi somehow getting hurt again. “Please, just let it be one of the smaller heist ideas. We don’t have to go balls out for Chihiro to get the information. Okay?” 

Kokichi grimaced and grumbled, overdramatizing his irritation by that idea and pretending to give in. “I’ll think about it.” Three seconds and a breath of relief from his boyfriend later, Kokichi shook his head and clicked his tongue. Shuichi's relaxation was short-lived, Kokichi flicking his nose as he said, "Welp! Thought about it. Didn’t like it. Gonna look into cooler ideas but thanks for the suggestion, Mister Detective.” 

“Kichi…” Shuichi warned in a disapproving tone having to stop himself from giving in to the compulsion to fluff Kokichi’s pillow again. 

“What? It’s our last one, y’know?” Kokichi pouted, poking out his bottom lip. “You love me, riiiight, Shuichi?” 

“You know that I do, Kichi.” Shuichi thought of making him more food but he’d been scolded and told that six meals in one day was too much even for Kokichi who loved to eat. It’d only been an hour and a half since he’d made him soup. “You know you have my heart and you always will. I tell you that every day and will tell you that for as long as you’ll listen to me. Which is exactly  _ why _ \--”

“Which is exactly why you should let me enjoy the last outing I’ll get to have with DICE.” Shuichi’s eyes widened at his word choice sounding like he didn’t plan to make it out of this alive so Kokichi elaborated, “I mean to say that if we get that dirt on the prime minister then DICE will have no more reason to group together anymore. No more reason for heists or meetings or…” The purple-haired boy frowned deeply, his eyes prickling with water in the corners. “No more reason for them to follow me. For me to be a leader...” His voice cracked halfway through and Shuichi’s heart panged knowing he was scared of losing another DICE. And it wasn’t an entirely ridiculous fear, knowing most members were only in it to get back at Danganronpa. Kokichi sighed and didn’t force a fake laugh or pull his mask out of pocket to put on a smiling face to cloak his sadness. Not around Shuichi. He could be himself around him and wasn’t afraid to anymore. “I want to get this done, my beloved detective. I want to do something big. Something good.” Something big... Something that might change the course of the future if Hagakure was  _ somehow _ right.

“I…” Shuichi started to argue against it but seeing the tears in his boyfriend's eyes his words died on the tip of his tongue. “I understand, Kokichi. If you have an idea that's good enough to make it seem like it’s just coincidence when Chihiro gets the blackmail then I understand you wanting to do it even if it is risky. I’m okay with it. On ONE condition.” Shuichi raised a finger on the word ‘one’ and Kokichi raised an eyebrow to himself thinking that  _ he _ was the supreme leader here and made the conditions but he loved him so he’d hear the navy-haired boy out. “I want to be in your group this time. I know what you’ve been doing and I think it’s really sweet but I want to be with you.” 

Kokichi gawked at him before he scoffed and it turned into an almost mocking laugh as he shook his head. “Absolutely not.” 

“What!?” Shuichi huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why not? Is it that bad having me around?” He asked partly as a joke but also getting his feelings hurt a little bit. 

“You just said that you know what I’ve been doing and why. Or was that just a lie? Nishishi." Kokichi winked at him playfully before his face fell serious again. "There’s no way I’m putting you on the front lines, Shuichi. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.” He instinctively waved out a hand to dismiss it using his flair and winced once he did it, his shoulder sending a jolt of pain throughout his entire arm so he had to bite down an 'ow' but couldn't stop the soft whine from leaving his lips. Kokichi would kill for some pain pills and had gratefully gotten a blunt from Rantaro but that bad boy was loooong gone. He couldn't go to a doctor without them having it on record that he’d been shot at some point recently and that’d be damning evidence against himself. Against DICE.

“Right there!” Shuichi pointed at him with a hard frown. “You can barely move your arm because of your injury, Kokichi. You say ‘Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.’” He acted out his sassy mannerism which made Kokichi smile though he tried to fight it out of stubbornness. “But what if I had been there? What if I’d been able to push you out of the way before you got hit? I could have shot that guy with the net-gun before Miu did. Don’t you remember how good of a shot I am? I wouldn’t have missed.” The Ultimate Detective didn’t mean to sound vain but it was something that he couldn’t deny about himself although he usually preferred to. It was a skill Danganronpa had given him that was unfortunately unparalleled by his boyfriend. “We only had one guard to deal with in our section of the museum since most of them were busy coming after you and if Maki hadn’t taken the lead where we were then I would have taken him down myself. You’re really good at disarming people with knives, Kokichi, but cops have  _ guns _ not knives. I know how to disarm  _ and _ how to properly use a gun even if it’s just a net-gun I'm sure the mechanics are similar.” The detective put his hands in a pleading gesture and poked his own bottom lip out, his brows puckering up with beautifully golden puppy dog eyes. “Please, Kichi. You know I’m right.” 

Kokichi opened his mouth to argue, closed it, parted it again, then shut it for a final time listening to him and had a finger pointing up to interrupt him at some point but hadn’t found the right moment to do it because damn it if Shuichi wasn’t right about everything he said. Kokichi had seen first hand at the arcade during their mini-vacation just how good of a shot he was, getting the high score well above everyone else who'd played the game. “You say ‘what if I had been there to push you out of the way’ and you’re right. You probably would have got that guy before he could have got me. BUUUUT what if when you pushed me out of the way he got you instead? Huh? Huh, huuuh?” 

“I would have had him down before he knew I was there,” Shuichi said without pause and with a smile. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes before grinning at him, liking seeing confidence on his beloved detective. Shuichi deserved to be confident in himself, he thought. Kokichi also liked that his stuttering was near nonexistent nowadays. Around him at least. Not that he minded the stuttering, in fact, he thought it was really cute. It was because that meant Shuichi was comfortable around him and that gave Kokichi a warm feeling in his chest. “Nee-heehee. A cocky one aren’t ya?” Shuichi just shrugged happily, not feeling guilty or awkward being himself around his boyfriend and knowing that he didn’t really think that about him. The supreme leader remembered another good point to argue and asked, “Hey, didn’t you say you wouldn’t actually shoot someone? That you'd try to disarm them first? You weren't all for trigger happy havoc back then. Why the sudden change of heart?” He furrowed his brows recalling how uncomfortable Shuichi had been at the time about the question. 

“I…” Shuichi looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. If anyone deserved to know the truth it would be Kokichi. So he decided to be honest with him. With the love of his life. To tell him something that he’d yet to go into too much detail about with anyone. Not even his therapist who had been prodding for more information and he’d been seeing her for a few weeks now-- he just hadn’t had the heart to go into all of that with her. With anyone really. The Ultimate Detective was ashamed of his past and of the heartbreaking mistake that had led to him getting his talent title. But he would bite down his pride and do it for Kokichi. “I also said that if someone was threatening you I would stop them no matter what insinuating that if I had to shoot them I would. I haven’t told anyone this before but…” Shuichi closed his eyes and grimaced for a beat before he asked, “Aren’t you curious why I don’t want to be a detective, Kokichi? Why I’ve never really wanted to be one?” 

Kokichi’s eyebrows lifted. “Wait. You mean you  _ really _ don’t want to be one? That wasn’t just you being all modest and emo-cutesy?” 

Shuichi shook his head and laughed under his breath at the other boy’s word choice before another small frown pulled down his lips. “I-It’d be a net-gun so it’d be different. I think. And… I lied when I said I was just an ‘okay shot’ not because I was trying to be ‘modest’ or, uh, 'emo-cutesy', but because I’m ashamed of why I’m such a good shot. I’m ashamed of everything I did when I was under my uncle training to be a detective. I’m ashamed of the case I solved that no one else could. The case that ruined someone’s life. I… I ruined someone’s life.” 

“Mister Detective--” Kokichi grimaced at the nickname for this particular conversation and went with his real name instead. “Shuichi, whatever you did in your fake memories, don’t feel bad about them, okaaay?” He put his hand in his intertwining petite fingers with long cold ones appreciating how wonderfully they contrasted one another. “Because they’re just that.  _ Fake _ memories. Tell me, if you want to, what happened in that case?” 

“It’s why I have the title of ‘Ultimate Detective’. It was an unsolvable case. A case that should have stayed unsolvable.” Shuichi went to adjust the ghost of his hat and fussed with his hair instead, Kokichi catching the mannerism and realizing this was something that really bothered him. “I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this but my parents-- my fake parents-- were very much alive in my false memories… but they may as well have not been with how little I saw them. Dad was an actor and Mom was a screenwriter and they lived overseas making movies and sure I got letters but they were usually just on my birthday or holidays. Since they traveled all the time I ended up moving in with my dad’s brother and his wife.” He smiled bitterly remembering his parents before he thought of the people who had kindly taken him in and it became more genuine. “My aunt was really sweet though. She would make cookies for me and my uncle all the time especially when he was going over cases late in the night. That might actually be the reason why I don’t have too much of a sweet tooth now since I’ve eaten enough chocolate chip cookies for this lifetime and the last. She’s the one who taught me how to cook so you can thank her for all the meals I’ve been force feeding you.” The last few parts of the story made Kokichi grin but it didn't last long seeing his beloved detective’s features fall again. “Since my parents wanted to stay out of the picture I felt like… like I owed something to my uncle for giving me a place to live. He didn’t ask me to do it but I wanted to help so I became his assistant. I helped him with a few small cases in the beginning which was actually kind of fun. The first one I ever did on my own was unofficial and it was pretty weird.” Shuichi snorted remembering it, rolling his eyes at his fabricated past self. “It’s how I got my first girlfriend.” 

“Whaaat?” Kokichi asked, raising an eyebrow before he playfully squinted and pointed at him. “You still love her, don’t you?”

“She doesn’t even exist, Kokichi.” Shuichi tossed golden eyes again and wished he could pull his boyfriend closer to him but wanted to be careful with his shoulder. “She had a miniature pet alligator-- crazy I know-- so I had to do  _ a lot _ of research on miniature alligators and got the tools to be able to climb the mountains and wade through the rivers to search for him. She was so grateful that I found her ridiculous pet that she gave me a box of chocolates for Valentines Day and I, being the perceptive person that I am, thought it was a gesture of friendship... then she kept talking to me and finding me every time I got home from school and we hung out all the time. I assumed we were just becoming  _ really good _ friends before I found out through a buddy that she had told all of my friends that we were together and  _ not _ just good friends so I was just like: ‘Alright then. Guess I’ve been on a few dates now  _ and _ have a girlfriend.’” He rubbed his neck and cringed at the memory before he laughed at himself alongside Kokichi. 

Kokichi cackled watching his boyfriend’s expressions shift as fast as a cameras flash, leaning his head back and clutching his side with his right hand still holding the detective’s hand as he did it dragging it with him. “Oh my GOD! Your first girlfriend and you didn’t even know you were dating! That  _ totally _ would happen to you! Nishishi.” Snickering he appreciated the deadpan on Shuichi’s face before he cooed, “Awwwe, my poor oblivious beloved detective.” He kissed his cheek already having forgotten the more serious reason that had started this conversation and just wanted to hear all of his fabricated stories. “Nee-heehee. Tell me more! Tell me more!”

Shuichi blushed at the undivided attention and took a deep breath. “Well, like I said, most of the cases my uncle got were small like investigating infidelity, burglaries, stuff like that. But then…” He squeezed the hand in his and took a couple of seconds to compose himself and become brave enough to continue although his heart panged in his chest. “Th-Then we got  _ that  _ case. The murder case. My uncle hadn’t been able to solve it. Hell, none of the members of NPA had been able to solve it. And honestly, I feel like it’s a disastrous fluke that I was able to. H-He… He killed him for a good reason, Kokichi. The guy he killed was a predator who had hurt his wife and daughter and he was getting revenge. He’d covered his tracks well so I shouldn’t have figured it out. When…” Shuichi stopped talking for a beat and Kokichi saw what seemed like shame cloak his features as his eyes cast down. “When they named him guilty, as he was being pulled away by the civil servants, he looked me right in the eye as he yelled at me saying that I’d ruined his and his family's life. The look in those eyes... Those hate-filled eyes…” Shuichi shook his head and winced turning his face away for a moment. “And I deserved that look. I deserved it and more. I-I wish I would’ve known what I do now and could’ve stopped it from happening. Th-That's why I wore that silly hat all the time, Kokichi. Th-That ‘emo-hat.’ To hide from everyone... To avoid eye contact with people so I wouldn’t have to see someone looking at me like he did ever again.” His vision started clouding and he held it back but wasn’t able to stop the crack in his voice as he finished, “Th-The man whose life I ruined, his wife and daughter ended up committing suicide, Kokichi. A-And it was all my fault. A-All of it was all my fault--” He couldn’t hold it back anymore, the tears escaping as did a soft sob and he hid his eyes and nose behind the crook of his elbow leaning forward with heavy regret weighing down his skin making him sticky with the nasty feeling. Kokichi moved over as close as he could without hurting his own shoulder and put a comforting hand on his back massaging him with gentle circles in silence and frowning seeing him so upset. Taking a few steadying breaths, Shuichi wiped his wet face off on his sleeve and said what had been on his heart and mind for as long as he’d known he was in love with Ouma Kokichi the notorious pathological liar. “Y-You were right about me being a liar too, Kokichi. B-But I don’t think they’re all bad just like I knew you weren’t all bad for telling them. S-Some lies can lead the world to hope… while some truths, like that one, can lead the world to despair… S-So I don’t think anyone can really say which is more right in the end. I know that hard truths are better dealt with when you have someone to help you through them but… sometimes hard truths shouldn’t ever be brought to the light  _ to _ deal with. Sometimes it’s better to just leave those kinds of hard truths in the dark.” 

Kokichi waited a few seconds to let the other calm down before he said, “Shuichi, you did the right thing.” 

“What?” Shuichi leaned back and gawked at him. “H-How could you say that?” 

“Well, you didn’t know what would have happened after you told everyone the truth of the case, right? It’s kind of like what happened with Kirumi in the game-- none of us could’ve known that she was the prime minister’s de facto and by prosecuting her we were damning her country's citizens. It’s the same thing for you in that case. How could you have  _ possibly _ known what would have happened to that guy’s family afterward? What you did, as hard as it was, was catch a murderer.” Kokichi’s eyebrows pulled together and he frowned. “Do I think that guy deserved to be murdered? In hindsight and with all the facts that I know now, absolutely yes the scum bag deserved it. But without any of that, I would’ve wanted the culprit caught too. A lie can be a beautiful thing but make no mistake: what you do is integral in this world, Shuichi. In the killing game, I relied on you to call me out on my lies so that we could further investigations... so we could get to the truth.” 

“B-But…” Shuichi was at a loss for words hearing him so defensive of the truth. KOKICHI! Favoring the truth!? It made him freeze for a moment before he realized. “I know you don’t like murder, Kokichi, but in this case--”

“In any case,” Kokichi interrupted with his head tilting and a soft smile lifting his lips. “I know I said I wanted to kill Junko but that’s just ‘cause I’m scared of her,” Kokichi admitted with a pit in his stomach. He hated admitting that he got afraid. It made him feel icky. But Shuichi was being honest with him and vulnerable so he could be too. “I couldn’t actually kill her if it came down to it. I was grateful in the game that I never directly had to kill anyone, as much as I regret having Gonta kill Miu now. At the time, I was desperate to survive and let someone else do the dirty work.” Kokichi bit the skin of his thumb before he said, “My fake dad stole from a strung-out drug dealer. My fake dad did a bad thing first. But that didn’t excuse the drug dealer from being a murderer and deserving to be caught after he came in and killed both of my parents in front of me. He deserved to be caught no matter the ‘reason’ he did it. Just like the guy that you got prosecuted did. He murdered someone and deserved to be caught. Point. Blank. Period. Do I think he should’ve been let off? Absolutely. But you’re not the judge, jury, and executioner, Shuichi. You were just the incredibly bright detective that connected the dots no one else could line up.” Kokichi sighed and hoped he would understand. “It’s no one else's place to take someone's life, my beloved. No one else’s. Doing that is like playing god.” He half-smiled and shrugged with one shoulder only partly wincing when his injured shoulder lifted a smidge. “And I know, I know, I like saying that I’m the king of this world but I’d never say that I'm the god of it. Anyone with that kind of complex needs to be brought down a couple of pegs.” 

“I… I guess.” Shuichi frowned, not feeling very settled by this conversation. “I still feel bad.” 

“Understandable. I still feel bad about telling the drug dealer that my parents stole from him when he asked me.” Shuichi’s eyes widened and he jerked his head to him, having forgotten about that little probably traumatizing detail. Kokichi went to shrug again but stopped short, not wanting to deal with the pain. “I was a kid and was taught that lying was wrong. Just like you, I now question which one is right and which one is wrong. I decided for the longest time that lying was the best course of action just like you did with telling the truth. The world is way more complicated than that. Than choosing just one. I don’t think we were ever meant to know which side of the spectrum is ‘right.’ We just have to figure it out as we go.” He kissed his cheek and saw Shuichi’s features soften as he mulled over his words and decided that he agreed with him. “Now listen to me when I say this, my beloved.” Kokichi left out the word ‘detective’ again feeling like maybe he should avoid it for a little while. “You did what felt ‘right’ for you at the time. You did what anyone smart enough to figure it out would’ve done in your shoes. Don’t hold on to that painful memory forever, Shuichi. Get angry and upset about it and then…” He lifted his hands to illustrate as he sang the part of the song: “Let it gooo. Let it goooo! Yada, yada, yada. All that good Disney princess bullshit. Nishishi.” Kokichi enjoyed Shuichi’s laughter at his nonsense and god awful singing. He’d been hoping for a real smile to finally breakthrough.

Shuichi nodded and went to mess with the ghost of his hat before dropping his hand and balling it up at his side as he gathered his resolve. “You’re right. It’s not my fault. Even if I feel bad about it there's nothing I can do to change the past. All I can do is focus on the future.” He uncurled his fist and lifted that hand to gently cup his boyfriend’s face appreciating lovely lavender eyes as he said, “And those memories, for both of us, are fake. What's real and what I  _ can _ control is what happens now. Remember what you said when I had my first freak out in front of you? You said that you and I are real. That our friendship, among other things, like how irrevocably in love with you I am, is real even if nothing else about our lives and backstories is.” His tone turned serious as he said, “And another thing that is real is you having a track record for getting hurt. You need to be more careful when going out on these heists, Kokichi. You need someone like me who you know is a good shot to be there to protect you. So-- I’m not asking-- I’m telling you that I will be there to be with you to protect you this time. Do you understand me?” 

Kokichi gazed into determined golden eyes and took ten seconds doing a stand-off in the form of staring at him not breaking eye contact for a millisecond, dark purple eyebrows puckered and lavender eyes squinting not wanting to give in, deep blue eyebrows in a straight line and a set jaw on the other not going to give in, before the supreme leader couldn’t do it anymore and he blinked before looking down and sighing in defeat of the handsome detective. “Fine.” Then he wagged a finger and threatened, “But if anything happens to you I promise you that I will burn this city to the ground. Do  _ you _ understand  _ me? _ ” 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you, Kichi.” Shuichi smiled and rubbed gentle circles into the skin of his boyfriend's porcelain white cheek and he frowned imagining the roles reversed. The detective told a hard truth even if it sounded like a beautiful lie when he admitted, “If anything ever happens to you then I'll be the one with the torch setting fire to the world.” 

  
  


“What the fuck are we going to do with these paintings?” Miu asked tracing a finger over the most expensive one’s frame, the DICE meeting between twelve of the members the day after Kokichi agreed to Shuichi’s demands to allow him to be a part of the front lines from now on-- or for the final heist they were still planning anyway. “Seriously, are you planning on selling these or what?” 

“Who are we gonna sell them to, piglet?” Hiyoko asked, tilting her head with a curled up nose snorting at her like a pig and giggling at her expression, Miu scoffing at the nickname and mocking giving her a dirty look the short blonde thoroughly enjoyed. “Are we going on the black market for this shit? Nag-ew-toe, you’ve got to be the one to do it in case the feds are watching and the deal goes wrong and we need a scapegoat!” She taunted grinning and pointing a finger at the white-haired boy. 

“If that is what will help DICE achieve ultimate hope, then I live to serve,” Nagito said grinning with his hands lifted up in a way that said 'if it must be done I'll do it', his eyes partly closed like he was positively content with being a scapegoat though the boy that was in love with him felt anything but happy hearing him so willingly volunteer his life like that.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Rantaro warned but kept his tone light and a smile on his face as he nudged the cute boy with his elbow. “You’re not taking the fall, Nagito. I’m not letting that happen.” 

“GOD!” Hiyoko gagged poking a finger at her throat to signify she was about ready to barf and she shook her head like if she did it hard enough the image of the two of them flirting would be dislodged from her brain, completely overexaggerating her reaction to piss them off. “You are  _ disgustingly _ in love with the freakazoid. Get a gay room already why don’t ya! There's a love motel two blocks away, jeeez.”

“Shut up, Saionji.” Rantaro rolled his eyes and thinned his lips into a forced smile, unable to deny it. He really was disgustingly in love with Nagito. Rantaro wished the Ultimate Luck would tell him that he felt the same way but didn’t want to push his own luck. He was just grateful for the few dates that he’d gotten to have with him now: the movies first, the book store to get books to gush over together next, and the latest being the arcade where Nagito dominated by ‘sheer force of luck’ since he’d never played any of the games before. The green-haired boy shrugged with one shoulder at her accusation and his features softened looking over at the culprit for his warm feelings, his smile becoming genuine staring at him. Yup. He was fucking smitten. 

“All of you shut up,” Kokichi said scratching his head looking at the paintings. “If we sell them we’re not keeping the money. Maybe a little off the top to help cover who hasn’t found jobs yet. We’re thieves but we’re thieves with good reason. Think Robin Hood but cooler.” 

“What?” Celestia asked in her normal voice out of shock, blinking before she scowled at her slip up and went back into her faux accent that sounded more poised. “And just what do you plan on doing with the money after that, Robin Hood? Are we going to frequent the slums to hand it out to ‘poor unfortunate souls’?” The Ultimate Gambler didn’t like the idea of just throwing hard-earned cash away. Even if this wasn’t exactly  _ her _ hard-earned cash it felt gross to her. Hey, she still had big dreams for a castle and hundreds of beautiful men serving her as ridiculous as that dream might seem to someone else it was hers and it was all she had. She wondered if maybe she should’ve given her ex-husband a chance. Maybe he would have served her in ways befitting a hundred men.

“I don’t know,” Kokichi said, groaning and wondering what to do. His face shifted with realization. 

At the same time, Kokichi and the dark-haired assassin said: “We could give it to the orphanage.” They shared a look, both surprised they were on the same mind track then they shared similar smiles because of course it should go to the orphanage. They had both lived through that type of hell and knew the type of living conditions they could go through if they were underfunded. 

Kokichi grinned and turned to the slightly smaller group, four of the members not here for this meeting including Kiibo due to either work or Kokichi’s wishes. Nekomaru, Himiko, and Tenko were out for work while the automaton was out because Kokichi didn’t want Danganronpa to hear their plans and somehow stop them from carrying out this part of it. “Nee-heehee. Looks like we got a place to donate! Now we just gotta find someone to buy them from us.” 

Nagito raised his hand like he was in class, everyone looking at him with incredulous expressions. “Permission to speak?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was warming up to him a  _ tinsy _ bit more but he could keep a grudge like there was no tomorrow. “I’ve already told you, Komaeda, you don’t have to ‘ask permission’ or whatever. Just spit it out already, would ya!” Kokichi didn’t mean to sound so curt with him but it was difficult, to say the least, to not be a little snappy. 

Putting his hand back down he ducked his head but kept the fake smile on his face. “I understand. My sincerest apologies for my improper etiquette and for offending you, Kokichi. I am but human garbage so it is hard for me to realize when I am acting strangely.” Rantaro frowned hearing that but knew Kokichi and Nagito had beef he had no business in, or rather Nagito had asked him not to get into it in fear of getting kicked out of DICE. Lifting a finger he said, “I actually know someone who has a track record with this kind of activity. A ring leader of criminals so to say.” 

Kazuichi and Gundham, who’d secretly started dating, shared a look, both of them guessing who their old classmate was referring to. They had seen online where leaked pictures of Rantaro and Nagito kissing and going out on dates were plastered everywhere and knew that it wasn’t a great idea to have fans either obsessing over your relationship or getting angry about it. They’d seen where one date with Rantaro had led to Nagito getting egged in the face by a rather… exuberant admirer who’d sworn she was meant to be with the Ultimate Survivor though Rantaro didn’t know or care to know her opting to yell at her as he cleaned up the guy he liked's face. Nagito had a few fans himself but they usually kept to themselves, typically too shy to display their affection for him in bold ways like Rantaro's admirers seemed to have no qualms doing. Gundham didn’t want to break the news of his newfound courtship with the mechanic over the phone to Sonia either, far surpassing aware of the fact that she didn’t exactly like Kazuichi seeing as she had a restraining order against him. He knew he’d never hear the end of it if she spotted them together online or if she'd heard about it through the grapevine. Though they both knew what the deal really was Kazuichi said he was fine with it because he ‘liked the vibe of seeming like a bachelor’ while Gundham claimed he ‘wanted to keep his paramour a mystery to all beings including both mere mortals and the gods of the underworld so that their kinship did not grow boorish and dull and so that he might have his dark prince all to himself for a few moons longer’ which had embarrassed, confused, and flattered the pink-haired boy. When Kazuichi heard that speech he chuckled and blushed profusely, playing it off how much he enjoyed the attention by making a joke that the dark lord was ‘the most dramatic person in the world... but he kinda dug it so whatever he'd roll with the punches.’ The two boys also  _ really _ didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Hiyoko’s ceaseless taunting, especially not Gundham who was still in disbelief of himself for falling for a human let alone the ‘Tamer of Automatons’ of all people though he wouldn’t forego the love spell he was sure the other boy had cast on him for anything. He very much liked having his attention as well.

“Wait, you can’t mean--” Kazuichi got cut off with a confirmation.

“Ah, that’s right! I’m referring to the Ultimate Yakuza,” Nagito answered with a bright smile, pearly white teeth shining. “Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko.”

Kokichi had seen his file and knew about him but at the time they were scouting for people they were still at Danganronpa headquarters and the supreme leader had skipped out on him almost immediately. Fuyuhiko had gone in the reject pile when looking through his information because although he hadn't killed anyone in the game he was still the leader of the damn yakuza so it went without saying that he was probably capable of murder which was a no-no. At the time Kokichi had lied to Miu and made the excuse that the reason was that Fuyuhiko was simply ‘too baby-faced’ for DICE when asked about him by the foul-mouthed blonde. A purple eyebrow raised side-glancing the white-haired boy. “Are you saying he’s in the yakuza for real? So, his backstory isn't fake?” 

“That shrimp dick doesn’t have the stones to  _ actually _ be in a gang like that. No way!” Hiyoko waved it off with an eye-roll. 

“He is.” Everyone’s eyes turned to the Ultimate Gambler but she couldn’t keep their gazes, twisting a strand of hair around her sharp ring in the anxiety of the memories of her time dealing with the yakuza. “When I was frequenting illegal casinos I spotted him a few times. We never spoke but he was usually at the head of the poker table. I think his family owns a few of them. I heard his family put him on the show to ‘toughen him up’ for real gang activities but those are just rumors I have overheard. That girl-- what was her name? The girl with gray hair and a long-sword was always with him.” Celestia instinctively rubbed her arms like she’d gotten a chill, remembering her attackers. Fuyuhiko hadn’t been there when they’d stabbed her but it was undeniably one of his crews. “Kuzuryu is definitely a part of the yakuza, if not its leader."

"I guess the only thing we need to ask now is: who is going to find him?” Shuichi posed the question, glancing at all of their faces. 

It was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. No one said a word for the longest time. 

“I wou--” Nagito started to raise his hand then Rantaro grabbed it and shook his head giving him a look that told him to quiet down which led to a revelation for the white-haired boy. Oh. Oh! Amami was so so right! This would be like a test to see who was truly hope-filled of the group! Rantaro was surprisingly hope-inducing in the most unlikely of times, bringing it out in others like a match to a candlewick lighting up the way for undeniably hope-filled ultimates to shine. Whether he meant to do it or not was irrelevant. Even being talentless Rantaro was something else. Truly a remarkable specimen. Nagito didn’t know what it was he was feeling but he knew being around him made his heart beat faster than it usually did, a wonderful flipping in his stomach every time he shared a smile with him during stolen glances. Nagito had decided he had to have a crush. This was what a crush felt like right? No matter what Nagito felt he wasn’t ready to outright admit it yet but he wasn’t pushing him away anymore. The idea of pushing Rantaro away made him unexplainably full of despair. As Kokichi would say: ‘Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.’ He chuckled softly at his own thoughts imagining himself saying it in the sassy way Kokichi did. Huh. Was that a 'little mannerism' like Rantaro noticed? Wait. What were they talking about before this? Nagito drew a blank again.

Ten long seconds of silence passed before a heavy sigh sounded and a tan hand lifted, the goateed purple-haired man smiling as he did it. “I’d like to do it. If it helps the orphanage and DICE get back at Danganronpa then I’m more than willing to help out.” Kaito pumped his fists, his smile turning into a wide grin. “You can count on Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, to get this done!”

“You absolutely can not,” Maki said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. “That is not happening.” 

“ _ Maki-Rolllll, _ not in front of the other members,  _ okaaay? _ ” Kaito begged in a half-whisper glancing around with tinted cheeks. 

“Do you want to die?” Maki asked, setting her eyebrows into a thin line before a few seconds later they lifted and she explained with more personality than usual: “No. Seriously. I'm not just joking right now, Kaito. I'm asking you do you want to die? Because the yakuza are ones to help you get that wish granted. And quickly. There is no way I am letting you meet with anyone in that group.” 

“What if I go with him, Maki?” Shuichi stepped beside his best friend with a half-smile offering an awkward wave. 

“Yes!” Kaito put his arm around his shoulders and grabbed his friend in his famous side-hug halfway picking him off the ground for a second before he set him back down and placed a hand on his chest to signify just how much he appreciated him and just how proud he was of his bravery. “I got my side-kick! Nothing can go wrong with both of us there!”

Now it was Kokichi’s turn to cross his arms and glare. “Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.” He wagged a finger putting in his full flair without thinking before he winced and let out an inaudible ‘ow’, his shoulder still hurting although it was easing up a little each day. “Not happening.” 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi said with a small frown. “You want to get that money for the orphanage don’t you?”

Maki and Kokichi shared similar pained faces, both of them really wanting to do that but not wanting their significant others to be put in harm's way. “I…” Kokichi groaned and said, “Private meeting. The four of us. Now.” He grabbed Shuichi’s hand while Maki grabbed Kaito and they headed upstairs basically dragging their boyfriends while the rest of the DICE members still downstairs started either tinkering on inventions, working out, or having conversations about the yakuza member Kokichi and Maki seemed cautious of meeting. Finding two chairs in the soundproof room, Kokichi led the way as he forced Shuichi into one seat while Maki sat Kaito in the one next to him while the supreme leader and the assassin stood over them and stared down at them with similar disapproving expressions like they were in trouble. Were they in trouble? They both gulped feeling like they were. “Do you boys have a death wish? The killing game not enough for ya?” 

“What?” Kaito asked looking dumbfounded before he scowled and shook his head in defiance and balled his hands into fists in his lap. “Absolutely not! Of course, we don’t want to die, are you crazy? We’re not gonna die just talking to them, weasel! Don’t say that, man, you’ll jinx us!” 

“You know the Ultimate Gambler downstairs, riiiight?” Everyone shared odd looks at that including the dark-haired girl standing beside him who also hadn’t known what had happened to Celestia, hadn’t known that  _ anything _ had happened to her even, only knowing what she allowed her to know and Maki liked her well enough. “You wanna know  _ why _ she wears long sleeves all the damn time?” No one had to ask anything for him to continue a second later since it was a lead way question into his answer not really expecting them to or wanting them to respond until he was done. “It’s because she won one too many games, one too big a pot so to say, and she got attacked by none other than the yakuza. The girl is lucky to be alive and standing today.” 

“What?” Shuichi asked with his mouth falling open and eyes widening. “D-Did… Fuyuhiko…?”

“I don’t know,” Kokichi answered honestly. “Could’ve been. I don’t know the guy at all.” 

“Well…” Kaito took a deep audible breath before pounding his fists together. “We don’t go alone! We get someone who knows him well and all of us can go together! As a team! There is safety in numbers-- Celes shouldn’t have got attacked and that sucks that happened but we won’t be playing games and taking their money if anything we’ll be hooking them up to get more money!” 

Maki deadpanned him. “What.” It was less of a question and more that she disapproved strongly and wanted to be sarcastic. She shook her head. “No.” 

“No, no. He might be onto something there, Maki…” Kokichi tapped his lip in thought, his resolve quickly cracking.

“Oh great. Now  _ you’re _ siding with them too.” The assassin rolled vivid red eyes and asked, “Am I alone in thinking this is a terrible idea?”

“Yes,” Shuichi and Kaito answered at the same time which got a grin out of them approving of their shared bromance and got a growl out of her that she  _ mostly _ bit down. 

“Nee-heehee. The star-crazed bastard is right! The yakuza is all about making money and committing crimes so this will be alllll up their alley.” The tanned purple-haired boy smiled at the pale one’s praise before it immediately fell once Kokichi said, “Maybe you’re not  _ totally _ boring and dull-minded, Kaito! Even a blind squirrel finds a nut sometimes, y’know? Nishishi.” 

“H-Hey! You little--” Kaito went to stand when the detective’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“That's his version of a compliment, Kaito, trust me.” Shuichi looked between them his eyes focusing on pretty lavender ones for a beat longer and it reminded the Ultimate Astronaut that Kokichi wasn’t just his somewhat friend or Shuichi’s roommate but his best friend’s actual boyfriend so he grumbled and nodded his head in defeat of the insult. “I think we should find out who among us was the closest to him in the killing game and talk to them like Kaito said. We can ask around and see.” 

“Not necessary, I already know,” Maki said matter-of-fact like gaining their attention. She shrugged at the looks she was getting from them knowing she didn’t exactly talk at length with anyone in the group besides Kaito and Shuichi. “I studied everyone and their backstories. There was no feasible way I wouldn’t with that information so readily available to the public. Aren’t you the least bit suspicious that Nagito of all people would have access to or even suggest him? They were outcasts in the game at different points and I suppose that kinship somewhat stayed intact.” 

“Oh. I guess you’re right. Huh.” Kokichi took a moment to consider other options not wanting to be too close to Nagito anymore. He knew he’d have to stop giving him the cold shoulder eventually but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. Then he thought of the fact that this next heist would possibly be the last and his grudge against him for kissing Shuichi started to get heavier in a far different way, not wanting to completely lose out on a friendship with him. It wasn't like the kiss meant anything except he was sick and Nagito was close to Rantaro and Kokichi had grown to consider the stoner a good friend over the last month, seeing untapped potential within him just like Shuichi could. Sighing heavily like it was a pain Kokichi said, “Guess we oughta go recruit him and Ran-Ran.” 

“You’re going to get Rantaro in on this too?” Kaito eyebrows furrowed, completely oblivious to the two boys in question’s love life not frequenting Danganronpa websites or watching television often like nearly everyone else in DICE did. If he wasn’t studying to be an astronaut, he was spending time with his family and girlfriend. Kaito just wasn’t one for drama. Real or fake either way.

“Nee-heehee. Yeaaaah, they’re kinda a package deal there, space-boy. That happens when you go goo-goo eyes for each other, y’know. Nishishi. Can't get one without the other coming along!” Kokichi snorted and rolled his eyes at him knowing that face and that Kaito was hopeless when it came to noticing other people’s relationships or anything of the like especially when it involved men loving men or women loving women. The star-crazed bastard had gone forever thinking that Tenko and Himiko were just  _ very _ good friends not realizing that they were a couple until he joined DICE and saw them being a little more than  _ very _ friendly when they'd stolen a kiss behind a pillar in between Tenko's workout regimen.

“Wait…” Kaito’s eyes widened when he put two and two together. “WHAT!” He stood up fast much like he had when finding out that Shuichi liked Kokichi. “So, Rantaro likes guys? Like he likes both girls and boys like Shuichi does?" Everyone nodded slowly, similar smiles on their faces watching him finally connect the dots. "Oh. OH! So, that  _ wasn’t _ just Hiyoko being mean to them about being close buddies!?  _ Rantaro _ likes  _ Nagito? Likes _ likes!?” He guffawed, shaking his head in absolute disbelief as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down having the hardest time accepting this one of all the couples he'd found out about. "Next thing you'll be telling me is that Kazuichi and Gundham have a thing together too. Pfft." Kaito rolled his eyes while Kokichi and Shuichi shared a look both thinning their lips to keep from laughing because it was obvious the two boys in question _at least_ liked each other. Kaito didn't notice the supreme leader and the detective silently confirming each other's gaydar going off for them and he sighed after a few seconds shaking his head again and sounded almost disappointed as he said, “Rantaro could do a hell of a lot better than Nagito. Rantaro is handsome and funny and a really cool guy whereas Nagito…” He cringed at the memories of the few interactions he’d had with him and knew that he'd kissed Shuichi which sounded out of the blue and weird. “Seriously? Rantaro? With Nagito?” 

“You’re starting to sound like  _ you _ want to be with Rantaro, sweetheart.” Maki squinted at him containing a smile knowing that her boyfriend was as straight as a ruler but she had a good sense of humor she usually kept hidden from everyone except those closest to her. 

Kaito’s eyes bugged out even further, turning into saucers and he waved his hands around fast defensively. “N-No! No way!”

Maki chuckled softly and patted his shoulder. “I am only teasing you, Kaito.” 

Kaito let out a huge breath of relief not wanting Maki to think that about him. Not that he didn’t like gay people or anything like that he just didn’t want his girlfriend worrying about unnecessary things like him leaving her for anyone-- let alone another man! “Cool.” Then he took a few seconds scrunching up his eyebrows and rubbing his chin as he admitted, "Though if I'm being completely honest if I was going to swing that way I would probably go for someone like Rantaro. He's a pretty cool dude." Maki's eyes widened and suddenly she wasn't sure if that ruler wasn't a bendable one. 

“Nee-heehee. You two done with your sexuality crisis?” Kokichi smiled as he put his hands behind his head with his eyes closed in a cheeky way. They both deadpanned him and Kaito started to counter him saying that even if he was straight he wasn't blind and although he wasn't physically attracted to Rantaro that way he could still see he had nice features but Shuichi was faster in speaking so Kaito couldn't put his foot in his mouth any further and so it couldn’t lead to an actual argument getting a cocky smirk out of the little shit Kokichi who felt like he’d won this round.

“I-I think we should worry less about things like that right now and go see if Nagito is up to going with us,” Shuichi said with a sigh under his breath partly dreading a confined space between his best friends and boyfriend and Nagito. It was fun to watch Kaito, Maki, and Kokichi interact most of the time but sometimes it got to be a bit much, giving him anxiety at some point similar to how he felt watching Kokichi torment poor lovable Makoto. If anyone could get the Ultimate Hope flustered or frustrated it was the purple gremlin. “S-So let’s get out of here and go talk to him.” 

“Right!” Kaito grinned and pounded his fists forgetting all about the fight with Kokichi in seconds. “Let’s go!”

“Probably eager to go see Ran-Ran, aren’t ya, lover boy?” Kokichi winked at him before turning his sights on the dark-haired assassin seeing her glaring at him already puffing out her cheek much like a porcupine did with their quills. “Nee-heehee. I’d keep an eye on him, Maki-Roll. Never know when he might stray. Nishis-- ow! Ow, ow, ow, let go! Please let go!” Kokichi begged, having his ear tugged on by the assassin as she led the way downstairs, his shoulder tensing and actually sending shooting pains through his arm, his cries being very real for once. 

“Ah, Maki, you shouldn’t be so rough with him, please!” Shuichi ran after them still being a mother hen, the distress obvious in his features and voice. 

Maki let go of the purple-haired boy's ear fast having forgotten that he’d been shot. “Oh… Right. Sorry, Shuichi.” 

“'Sorry, Shuichi!?' I’m the one you just man-handled!” Kokichi gawked at her and fixed his hair with his right hand. 

“You were asking for it, rat,” Maki said, squinting and pointing at him. 

“Rat? Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose. Have you forgotten that I’m your supreme leader, Maki-Roll? I could just--” 

“My GOD!” Everyone shut up and turned to see the frustrated detective and watched as his milky white skin quickly tinted pink, his cheeks and the tips of his ears a bright red. He hadn’t meant to get that loud. Rubbing his neck he looked down at his feet shuffling them uncomfortably with a thin-lipped frown pulling down his face. “S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell. I just wish you guys would get along better is all.” 

The three most important people to the Ultimate Detective shared a look between one another, guilt riding down on each of them hard knowing that they’d actually upset Shuichi this time. He was already a bundle of nerves having been doting on his boyfriend and just really didn’t need the extra stress. Kokichi nodded with a half-smile. “Sorry, my beloved detective. I’ll play nice.” 

“I will as well,” Maki said quietly looking away from them with crossed arms. “For the orphanage and to get back at Danganronpa.” Her voice somehow got lower as she mumbled, “A-And for Shuichi, of course.” 

“Me too!” Kaito was the opposite of his soft-spoken girlfriend, choosing to be loud enough for the both of them to push the idea that he supported this kinship because he really did. “I still consider the gremlin a friend even if I want to wring his little neck sometimes.” Kaito laughed boisterously and grabbed his best friend in a side-hug pointing at him as he said, “And you already know that if you need something all you have to do is just let me know and I’ll help you out, side-kick! Even if it's just me not killing your boyfriend today.” 

“Th-Thanks. I-I prefer him alive.” Shuichi offered a slightly bigger smile and took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” 


	37. Slot Machines and Shady Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi, Kokichi, Nagito, Rantaro, Maki, and Kaito take a trip to the casino and meet an angry short blonde with a mouth suitable for sailors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any typos in this I wrote it at like 3 am *guilty smile* anyway I'm just warning you in case you don't want to wait this ends on a cliffhanger unlike my usual cliffhangers... you've been forewarned! ;D

“Yes, Fuyuhiko is a friend of mine. I’m sure I can assist you in getting to speak with him and I would love nothing more than to help out the both of you,  _ Ouma Kokichi _ and  _ Saihara Shuichi _ .” Nagito bowed with his hand clutching his stomach, leaning forward with a huge smile and speaking with confidence as he said, “As I’ve said numerous times, if you need anything I’m here to serve.” 

“I want to come too,” Rantaro said automatically, looking from Nagito to Kokichi. 

“Nee-heehee. I won't send ya away!” Kokichi smirked, a finger placed in front of his lips as he spoke. “Soooo, where’s the best place to find this yakuza guy? Hmm?” 

“I do not know his day to day schedule but I know the casino he frequents the most!” Nagito grinned as he said, “He threw me out of his casino the last time I saw him there!”

“What?” Rantaro blinked and wasn’t sure he’d heard him right, leaning forward to make sure he could. “I thought you said you were friends?” 

“Fuyuhiko likes to pretend he doesn’t like me but I suspect that he is lying! Heh heh.” Nagito chuckled and nodded at his own answer, speaking with his hands with every word. 

“Are you sure that this is a good idea, Nagito?” Rantaro asked in a quieter voice with furrowed dark green eyebrows watching the white-haired boy for a body language tell that could prove otherwise so he wouldn’t be put in any danger. "The yakuza aren’t exactly known for handing out cookies, you know. I mean, if you’re such good friends then why did he throw you out of his casino?”

“Ah, haven’t I already told you, Rantaro?” Nagito had to hold himself back from outright flirting with him, the weird desire to flick the stoner on his cute nose flitting through his mind. Not in front of people. Not in front of Kokichi and Shuichi. He lifted his hands as if presenting himself speaking with the most confidence yet as he said, “When Fuyuhiko kicked me out we were in one of his casinos where he makes money from people’s misfortunes... Heh heh." Nagito winked at him from the side making Rantaro's heart skip a beat and his face brighten. "And my luck is the stuff of legends!” 

  
  


The area was sketchy, having to knock on a door and give a password that Nagito claimed he’d just ‘guessed’ and was lucky enough to get it right on the first try before they were let in through that entrance and guided downstairs. They didn’t bring the paintings with them in case someone here decided to try to rob them. Maki had a few different weapons in her bag that were taken off her person but that didn’t matter, having some hidden far better like in the sole of her boot, weapons that no frustratingly handsy guard could get to. Kokichi decided to wait until it was late on a Friday night since that was when Nagito had spotted Fuyuhiko here in the past and he was both glad and frightened that it wasn’t too packed outside. Or it didn’t seem so at first glance going off the sparse parking lot in front of the building, he later found out that most people came by cab here, or more typically limousines, to keep their plates from being spotted. A fake ID to prove he was old enough wasn’t necessary for Kokichi but a valid one was, the guard needing to know the name and address of everyone that came inside the illegal casino. 

The six of them also had to prove that none of them were linked to the police, the guards scanning their names to double-check before giving them a threat in the form of a whisper that if they blabbed they’d get what was coming to them which was… not exactly comforting to the supreme leader who held his boyfriend’s hand a little tighter hearing the warning. Nagito mentioned he knew the yakuza leader personally and got a deathly glare at that information and was told he’d be kept an eye on. Nagito, unlike the rest of them, was not allowed to play any of the games since he was known as the Ultimate Luck. The only reason they let him in was that if he did play then anything he won would just go right back to the casino since it would have been won through ‘cheating’ saying his ultimate talent was a skill created and not one he was born with. To Nagito’s knowledge, he was probably right. He didn’t know if luck could be fabricated like that however and thought it was a preposterous idea, but, hey, so was the idea of having ‘luck’ as a talent at all which was why he thought himself to be nothing but trash-- even his ultimate talent was probably bullocks. 

“Okay, can any of you see him?” Kokichi asked, keeping his voice low glancing around and not spotting an eyepatch expecting him to be wearing one since he had been wearing one in most of his pictures from within the game. He hadn’t really looked into him too much at the time seeing him as a sort of possible loose cannon. Kokichi and Nagito were enough loose cannons for one group.

Maki’s eyes were that of a hawk’s seeking him out amongst the crowd and she annoyingly came up short for the short yakuza leader, the pinging and music of slot machines alongside the stirring of drunken babbling from casino-goers frustratingly blocking out some of the heightened senses she’d been trained to strengthen as an assassin. She wanted to shut them all the hell up. “No.” 

Kaito and Shuichi were interested in their surroundings, neither of them had been in a casino before only having seen it on television and doubted they’d ever get to go around here-- it wasn’t exactly legal to gamble in Japan, the exceptions more confusing than most. Rantaro glanced around taking in everything around him feeling an odd sense of familiarity. But why? He’d never been in a casino before so it was probably just a weird sense of deja vu. Looking at the cute boy he liked he saw Nagito rubbing his chin in thought, seemingly considering something. 

“Hmm…” Nagito hummed before pointing a finger upwards. “I think I know where we can find him.” 

“What? Where?” Kaito asked, tearing his big lilac eyes away from the machine he was tempted to play and focusing them on the white-haired boy. 

“Second floor… third door… on the right?” Nagito pursed his lips and sounded unsure before he smiled and nodded. “I just have a feeling he’ll be there.” 

“You have a ‘feeling’?” Maki asked, raising a thin dark eyebrow before she shrugged impassively. “Can’t hurt to look.” 

“Nee-heehee. If you’re right about this then I’m giving you a hundred bucks because that’s a  _ weirdly _ specific bet!” Kokichi teased, playfully slapping Nagito's arm with his right hand getting an awe-stricken look from the white-haired boy who looked so happy you’d assumed Kokichi had kissed him. It was the first time the supreme leader had given him any semblance of a warm smile in weeks. It filled him with absolute hope that they could become friends again. Kokichi, realizing what he’d done and his train of thoughts on ‘kissing him’ linking it to Nagito kissing Shuichi, shook his head and said, “Buuut I doubt I’ll have to fork out any cash tonight. Not even  _ you _ could be that good. Kaito and Maki, you two stay down here and keep an eye out for Fuyuhiko. Rantaro and Shuichi, you guys stay just close enough behind me and Nagito just in case things turn sour and you have to run for help. Got it?” 

Shuichi stopped gawking at the colorful slot machines to give his undivided attention to his boyfriend. The detective didn’t like the idea of him and the Ultimate Luck going ahead by themselves knowing Kokichi's newfound track record for getting hurt and Nagito's... well his less than optimistic view of his own life, but Shuichi knew there was no way he’d talk him out of something this small. Plus he'd be in the eye-line of the detective so he could jump in and save him if need be. If Kokichi could read his thoughts he'd roll his eyes to oblivion. “O-Okay.” 

Nagito fell into a rhythm walking with the supreme leader by his side, the boys they liked staying just far enough back to not seem suspicious to anyone else looking as they made their way to the second floor of the casino, Kokichi half-way hopping up the steps knowing this was probably a 'hopeless venture' as Nagito would put it. Once at the top of the stairs the white-haired boy moved faster, something in his gut guiding him to the area he'd had a feeling about going to. Then he spotted the door and ran up to it and presented it like it was a prize with a cheesy smile. “Right here!”

“The bathroom?” Kokichi asked, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands behind his head. “Seriously? Of all places--”

“What are you doing here, Komaeda?” Her deeper voice carried over before they saw her. The red-eyed, gray-haired young woman who wore a tight braid on each side of her head, much like people wearing pigtails would, marched up to them with her arms crossed, a deathly glare on her mostly stoic face as she stared down the wild white-haired boy who smiled warmly at her in return though the gesture was not reciprocated after the fact, if anything it stirred darker emotions out of the girl. If Maki could kill with looks then this girl could kill by simply breathing near you, Kokichi thought. That or she just had that much distrust or hatred for the Ultimate Luck.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Kokichi said in a breath, his voice low and in disbelief, not really meaning for either of them to hear him. He recognized her from pictures, though she looked a year old, and if Nagito had gotten the area right... If she was here then-- His eyes turned to the door. There was no way. No freaking way. Kokichi hoped he was out a hundred bucks just to witness this.

“Visiting!” Nagito exclaimed with an even brighter smile. He'd been feeling extra hope-filled lately so it wasn't forced. “Oh, how good it is to see you again, Peko. How--”

“Do you not recall the last time our paths crossed ways, Komaeda?" Pekoyama Peko reached for her sword touching the handle over her shoulder. "You know Master doesn’t want you here cheating at the slot machines anymore. We can't let you play and rob us blind again.” He noticed she'd said 'us' which made a different line of questions pop in the Ultimate Luck's head but he wouldn't pry.

“I do remember! My rear end was sore for a week after you threw me out on the curb. Heh...heh...heh heh.” Nagito laughed awkwardly rubbing his neck and smiling guiltily before he looked down and fiddled with his hands, the small smile still on his face. He spoke as if he knew without a doubt that he was in there as he said, “When Fuyuhiko comes out of the bathroom I’ll go into the details of why I’m here.” That got her squinting and pulling the sword completely out of its holster while he lifted his hands up in defense his expression shifting with a tinsy bit of fear, somehow his smile remaining if not growing. And Kokichi thought he had an ironclad mask. Holy Fuck. “Woah there. Let’s not get too hasty. I’m here to help you make more money not make you lose some!”

“What the fuck are you doing here, freak?” The blonde boy who kept his head just almost shaved dressed in a black suit had stepped out of the bathroom and stopped short seeing both a very familiar face and the face of a pathological liar he’d seen on television. The latter seemingly shocked to see him come out of a restroom in his own damn casino. Must impress easily. How childish and silly. “Didn’t I tell you not to come here again, Komaeda? And what the fuck are you doing hanging around the booster seat?” He asked, gesturing a thumb towards the purple-haired boy.

Kokichi’s mouth fell open before slowly he started cackling and grinning like a madman. “Booster seat!?” Kokichi snickered, shaking his head before he placed a finger in front of his lips as a smirk formed, his lavender eyes brightened liking a challenge from someone his own size. He liked this guy already. “Nee-heehee. That’s a new one! Especially coming from someone as short as--”

"I'll ask one more fucking time," Fuyuhiko interrupted with a set jaw stopping the purple gremlin from continuing knowing exactly where that statement was going not wanting to end up blushing or stammering in front of the stranger he knew to be trouble. Not that he wasn't trouble himself, but one was refined trouble whereas Kokichi's was childish and chaotic. “Why are you two here?” 

“Ah, we’re here to make a deal with you,” Nagito informed, placing his hands on his hips, Shuichi and Rantaro standing just far enough away to hear trying their damndest not to be in their eyesight while also eavesdropping for any sign of distress from either boy. “We’ll cut you a good percentage if you do it with us, old buddy old pal.” 

“Not your buddy or your pal. And not looking to make any deals.” Fuyuhiko turned on his heels putting his back to them waving a hand as he said, “Tell your boyfriends they’re shit at hiding.” 

Kokichi rolled lavender eyes and huffed seeing navy-blue and pastel-green the two boys only partly camouflaged by the white pillar they'd tried and failed miserably at hiding behind. “Come out, you two!” They froze for a moment before moving over to them with their heads a little lower. Kokichi turned his eyes back to the yakuza leader and saw him walking away so he tried to follow. “Hey, you should hear us out for real. You’re not getting any payments from Danganronpa anymore, riiight?” The over the shoulder dirty look he got from the other boy answered him. “Nee-heehee. That's what I thought. Well, if you’d like a little mon--”

“I’m not joining your organization. Don’t care what it’s for. Don’t care to wait for you to explain it.” Fuyuhiko started aiming for the elevator hoping to lose the scavengers without a scene, Peko blocking off the four boys from getting too close to him by standing just at his heel, her sword still in hand. “You can play the games all you want-- not you, Nagito-- but then you have to leave.” 

“Did you see that heist by the Chessmasters that happened last weekend?” Kokichi asked quickly and a little louder than he’d meant to, getting worried he’d lose his chance of making a profit off his stolen possession. He didn’t need three paintings and really wanted to make a political statement giving the money to the orphanage. That and he just really wanted to give them the money. Kokichi didn’t really like kids all that much and wasn’t the  _ best _ with them unless they had a good sense of humor but he had a soft spot for orphans and kids in foster care. That question made Fuyuhiko stop in his tracks, a thick blonde brow lifting on his face. He didn’t turn around keeping his back to him but Kokichi took him stopping as an initiative to continue. “Nee-heehee. I know you saw how much that biggest one was worth. Just  _ say _ we had it in our possession in a discreet location. How much would you pay for it?” 

Peko looked between them and knowing that look on Fuyuhiko’s face she said, “I’ll prepare a room, Master.” 

“I told you no more ‘master’ nonsense, Peko.” Fuyuhiko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed for a beat, having been through this a thousand times and was still actively trying to get her to stop that, forever to no avail. It had almost become an inside joke between them at this point. Even if they were married she continued doing that whenever they were around other people. “But please do.” They shared a soft smile before Peko's face returned to stoic for the other boys to keep up appearances and she ran off to go unlock and set up a room for him to have a meeting with them in. Turning around to face them Fuyuhiko smirked and crossed his arms turning his nose up at them. He, much like Hiyoko, loved pressing people's buttons and, like Gundham, he loved seeing how much backbone people had. “Should’ve suspected the rumors were true. Gotta say that’s actually impressive for a bunch of Danganronpa puppets.” 

“Danganronpa puppets?” Shuichi asked with his eyebrows puckered. “You know we quit the show, right?” 

“Whaaat?” Fuyuhiko blinked and made a face not expecting that before he shrugged impassively. “Seriously? Didn’t see any of you doing that shit. Especially not you, Nagito.” He squinted at him not having heard any different from any of the others or Peko.

“Ah, I didn’t have to quit. They just stopped wanting me to do as many interviews after the newcomers came in so I’m still getting a paycheck.” Nagito smiled with a hand-lifting shrug. 

“Must be nice,” Fuyuhiko said bitterly, thinning his lips and looking away. Like Celes he’d been caught using his talent for illegal activities. Seriously, what the fuck did they expect!? 

“So, how have you been?" Nagito asked tilting his head and watching Fuyuhiko closely for a genuine reaction knowing he hid his feelings well in front of other people, the short, skinny blonde boy not wearing an eyepatch as he had in the game since that injury had never happened in real life, his face seeming more baby-faced without it, the freckles on his chubby cheeks not helping his case at all. Before he had time to respond Nagito continued, "You and Peko make a lovely couple by the way. I'm assuming you're past being engaged and in the warm embrace of domesticated courtship? Ah, how hope filling it must have been to witness such a beautiful moment! Trash like me could only ever dream of something like that. Two talented ultimates coming together in holy matrimony... Wow. Why I'm positively bubbling over to the brim with hope just imagining it!” Okay. Now  _ that _ caught Rantaro's attention. He didn't know if that was Nagito admitting to whoever would hear him that he did like the idea of getting married  _ or _ if he was saying he would only ever want to marry a 'real' ultimate. Either way, knowing the idea of marriage by itself didn't repulse him was nice.

“Let’s cut the small-talk bullshit, alright?” Fuyuhiko rolled his golden eyes (not nearly as pretty a shade as Shuichi’s were in Kokichi's opinion) before he glanced at the other boys standing behind the main two talking to him. He pointed out the green-haired one recognizing him from all the plastered pictures online he'd seen of him lip-locking with the Ultimate Luck. “You. You’re fucking this wackjob, right? What’s the deal with that?” It was his way of testing out Rantaro, seeing how much backbone he had and how much he respected Nagito, not admitting it to anyone but actually caring what happened to him. Not that the yakuza leader would EVER tell him that but Nagito had a good idea that that was what he was doing and it made him smile a little larger looking to Rantaro with a smirk  _ really _ wanting to know his answer. Perhaps he'd show through and become hope-inducing like he'd seen him do a few times. He was truly the match to an ultimates candlewick. An instrument essential in bringing out the sweet scent of a candle. A flurry of butterflies filled the white-haired boy's stomach when he thought of Rantaro being the match to light his own candlewick, igniting his own hope within him and bringing out his true potential. Ah, but Nagito was trash and shouldn't have such egotistical and selfish thoughts.

Rantaro set his jaw and crossed his arms. “What Nagito and I do isn't any of your business.” 

“Ah, haven’t hit it yet, have ya?” Fuyuhiko snorted putting his hands in his pockets. “I’d run before you catch something.” 

“Let’s not insult Nagito here, alright? And what's between them should remain between them.” Shuichi surprisingly spoke up getting frustrated with this guy. No one deserved to be talked about like that, and damn it if he didn't hate himself for it but he considered Nagito a friend. Kokichi side-glanced him feeling both a little jealous because he’d jumped rather quickly to the boy who'd kissed him’s defense without hesitation but he was also really proud of him for doing exactly that for one of his DICE members because Nagito was still DICE whether Kokichi liked him a whole lot right now or not. It was a toss up of feelings. Life was complicated and so was Kokichi and his erratic emotions. He decided between the two overpowering feelings that he was more proud than jealous. 

Nagito was on cloud nine listening to not only Rantaro but also  _ Shuichi _ speak up for his case knowing that he didn’t know it but the sentiment warmed his black dead heart. The icy heart that Rantaro had been chipping away at melting it faster than anyone else ever had. Faster than he thought physically possible. “How remarkable! How utterly hope-inducing!” Everyone looked over to see the white-haired boy hugging himself with a huge nearing maniacal grin on his face, not looking at any of the people staring at him, training his piercing green eyes that seemed dull in moments of confusion on the floor in a daze. “To have one friend come to your defense is one thing but to have  _ two _ \-- wow! And for trash like me. This must be my lucky day. Heh… heh… heh heh…”

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow seeing him knowing that expression and could guess what was going on inside his damaged head right now. Nagito was happy. Overwhelmingly so it looked like since he was going into a hope episode. But at least it wasn't caused by being upset, instead being the opposite. So... Nagito was happy. Or some variant of it at least. Good. “Come on, Peko should have the room ready. I’m bored of standing here talking to you chumps about Nagito.” And right he was, Peko had a room cleared and set up with a notebook to write down the information he’d need from them and had made sure it would remain private. Sitting down he cracked his knuckles and said, “Turn off your cellphones and put them on the desk. Don’t allow them in here in case a wise guy decides to record shit. Once I see they’re off  _ then _ we can get to talking. This will take us about thirty minutes to get into all the nitty gritty details of the drop off spot and price we’re willing to pay.” 

“Nee-heehee. Sounds great!” Kokichi pulled out his phone and turned it off looking at his boyfriend when the detective made a face.

Shuichi really didn’t want to leave but this seemed to be going really well and being a good judge of character he could tell Fuyuhiko was relatively harmless. Kind of like a tiny angry dog, he shouldn't bite you unless you give him a good reason to. He had a weird feeling that he should probably go downstairs to check up on his friends while Kokichi took care of the monetary part of the meeting. It had been fifteen minutes already and knowing Maki she was getting worried. Shuichi could absolutely see the assassin tearing the place apart looking for them. He tried to call her but it went to voicemail and he sighed looking over to Kokichi. “I’m going to go let Maki and Kaito know we found him and everything is going well while you go over the details. If you want to just meet us by the slot machines when you're done. A-Are you going to be okay by yourself?” He asked Kokichi with puckered brows and a small frown, a little unsure.

“Yes, my beloved detective, I’ll be fine. You've fussed over me loooong enough. Let me flap my wings would ya!" Kokichi giggled and offered a pearly white smile, his pretty pink lips enchanting and his lavender eyes even more so as they brightened. Perfect. Kokichi was absolutely perfect in Shuichi's eyes making him fall in love with him even harder with just a single look, pushing past that barrier yet again. "And I’m not alone! I got Ran-Ran and Mister Luck with me, silly! Nishishi. Go make sure Maki doesn’t kill anyone looking for us. They’re probably freaking out.” Kokichi grinned and squeezed his hand giving him a kiss on the cheek before pushing him towards the door. “I love you! Now get out of here already!”

“O-Okay! Don’t push me, Kichi,” Shuichi whined before standing and said, “I love you too. Call me when you’re done. I'm going to go try out those slot machines. If you don’t find me I’ll come looking for you.” Shuichi kissed his cheek not caring about the looks he got from the other boys as he did it and Kokichi rolled his eyes at his mother hen boyfriend. The detective was slow in letting go of the supreme leader's hand as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and he heard the click as it shut, the lock going into place so their meeting could remain private. 

Kokichi dropped his turned off phone on the desk and he placed a finger over his lips as he smiled at the Ultimate Yakuza. “Let’s get to talking then.” 

Shuichi went downstairs to find his friends, not taking too long to find them. They had been searching around the poker tables for the blonde boy they’d come to meet, the detective catching them up to speed so they could actually try their hands at the slot machines while the meeting took place. Maki was the only one of the three to have spent time in casinos her false memories being of her scouting out her targets for hit jobs. She didn’t want to play since it brought up bad memories for her although she said it was just boring to her not wanting them to try and console her or make them uncomfortable like she felt when people had issues around her. Kaito and Shuichi decided they liked gambling, Kaito kept that excitement while Shuichi lost it alongside fifty bucks fast.

“Hell of a first double date to go on.” Shuichi snickered at the idea of it before he realized something and rolled his eyes at himself. “Or I guess triple date with Nagito and Rantaro? Either way. This  _ would _ be the place we’d end up hanging out at for the first outing with all of us together." Shaking his head like he disapproved of himself he said, "With our track record, it really shouldn’t surprise me.” 

Maki hummed nodding absentmindedly too busy focusing on protecting them from possible threats to listen well. “Yeah.” 

“Shit!” Kaito huffed and scooted back from the slot machine with his head leaned back and eyes closed. “Well, this fucking sucks.” 

The dark-haired assassin sighed and hid her forehead behind her hand exhausted by this outing no matter if it was a double date or an octuple one. “How much did you lose?” 

“Uh…” Kaito’s eyes darted around searching for a way to get out of that question, the numbers on the screen in front of him seemingly taunting him with the dumb happy music behind it. “Doesn’t matter because I’ll win it back.” He went to put another twenty in the machine but his ear was pinched and he stopped and squealed putting his hands up fast. “Ow, ow, ow. Okay! I’m done. I’m done!”

Maki let him go and she pulled him out of the chair in front of the slot machine taking the seat instead so he couldn’t be tempted by the shiny lights and cartoon women calling him to put more money into it. “Just help me keep an eye out, goofball. You’ve got college courses to pay for and we’re not getting Danganronpa paychecks anymore.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Kaito’s tone wasn’t exactly chipper and the look he got from her using it while speaking with her made him raise his hands up defensively again this time grimacing. “Eep! Sorry, Maki-Roll. Didn’t mean to sound so snappy, I’m just upset about the three hundred dollars I--” He stopped short accidentally having slipped the amount and offered a terribly sheepish smile. 

The audible facepalm coming from the assassin made Shuichi turn his head to stare at them instead of the machine he’d been playing at and a humored smile lifted the corner of his lips listening to them bicker. They were already like an old married couple in his opinion. In a disapproving tone, Maki said, “You spent three hundred dollars in less than an hour.” She shook her head with a low hum both frowning and trying not to smile because damn it if the dumb gambler wasn’t adorable when he was visibly guilty. “I don’t know if I should be upset or impressed in all honesty.” 

“Let’s go with the latter, for my sanity and sad wallet,” Kaito said with a strained smile, opening a nearly empty wallet. 

“No more casinos after this.” Maki sighed rolling her eyes and checked the time again. “How long is it going to take them to make a deal? I thought you said thirty minutes. It’s been almost an hour, Shuichi.” The assassin had been a part of deals like this for her handlers and knew they took some time but this was pushing it. “This is getting to the point where I think they’re just goofing off in there.”

Shuichi thought they were probably doing anything  _ but _ goofing off-- his terrible anxiety riding down on him again. He started to feel nauseous imagining hundreds of possibilities for where Kokichi could be, none of them being good. What if the deal had gone wrong? What if they had got thrown out and he didn’t have his phone? What if… Shuichi’s eyes widened remembering Celestia’s experience with the yakuza and he shakily pulled his phone out of pocket going through his contacts searching for ‘Kichi <3’. Calling his boyfriend it rang for a split second before going straight to voicemail and he got a pit in his stomach unable to think of anything else but getting in contact with him. “I-I’m going to go check on him. B-Be right back.” 

Shuichi didn’t give his best friends time to argue against it, running upstairs to go to the room he’d left Kokichi in regretting doing that now with all these anxieties weighing him down. He wished he would have just sent Maki a text saying they were fine in the meeting and to go on out without them. Shuichi’s sprint slowed down abruptly and his breath hitched seeing the door ajar. That had been locked when he'd left. All of these doors were closed when they first came up. His heart pounding in his ears and chest he shakily clutched the handle with a trembling hand holding his breath bracing himself for the worst scenario he'd concocted in his head as he slowly opened the door and let out a heavy breath relaxing his shoulders seeing it was just an empty room, his first thought being that they'd already left and were probably downstairs looking for him. That relief was short-lived once he saw that Kokichi’s, Rantaro’s, and Nagito’s phones were all still on the desk in the back except now they sat alongside a piece of paper cut out in the shape of a bear’s face. He just knew it would be a ransom for the paintings. The Ultimate Yakuza had to have backstabbed them before they’d even got the chance to start to make a deal. What proved Shuichi's hypothesis dreadfully wrong and what Shuichi had not at all expected to find after walking up to the desk was the conked out Fuyuhiko and Peko laying on the floor behind it, the swordswoman slumped over the yakuza leader, a dart in both of their necks and their eyes closed. As terrifying as that was they still looked alive and he needed to know where Kokichi was. He didn't have time to freak out over why they'd been put to sleep or who had knocked them out, already having an idea of the who. Lifting the letter up to his eye level Shuichi balled up his fist at his side gathering his resolve to read it because he knew whatever was in this letter would not be good. Halfway through it, Shuichi dropped to his knees as an inaudible scream left his lips and his vision started clouding too in shock to physically cry although he was nearing being able to. Oh. God. Oh. No. NO! NO NO NO! This can’t be real life. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. GOD DAMN IT! No. No way! No way, no way, no way! PLEASE GOD NO!

  
  


_ Hello, Detective Saihara.  _

_ I am glad to see you’ll be the one finding this letter. I arranged to have a few different ones prepared in case it had to be placed in one of the other's hands. Make no mistake I wanted you to be the one to find it. What? Surprised to hear from me without having to seek a clue out? Ugh. Rude. Girls can take initiative too, ya know? Though we usually aren't given the chance because boys like to take everything. But you're different. Aren't ya? Since you boys sent me a message I thought I’d send you one back! Think of this as the final heist of DICE. Except instead of you stealing some dumb shit I stole the love of your life! Oh. But how could I have POSSIBLY known where you were going to be tonight? A better question to ask: Who betrayed you!? Could it be that… you have someone leaking information from within the group? No. Wait. You already knew that, right? Just like you knew that you never stopped having dissociative identity disorder you've also figured out there's someone listening in on your conversations. I know who you're thinking and it's a big fat nada. Nope! Try again! It’s not the one you’ve already deduced was a spy. That’s right, Shuichi! I know you know Kiibo has a recording system. And ya that's totally illegal but guess what else is? What you've been doing. We're just a couple of lawbreakers with no respect for 'the man' aren't we? I'd expect differently from you, being a lame detective and all, but you pleasantly surprised me! You have more balls than I gave you credit for. Let's talk more about you being a detective. Another thing I know that you know is that Ryuko is a key player in all of this. Or at least I like to let Ryuko believe that. But back to what I saaaying-- You guessed it! When you look at DICE as a whole you should sing: 'One of these kids is not like the other one of these kids is a MOLE!' Eh, not too catchy but whatever. I'm rusty. Whoever could this mole be? I wonder who led you here. I wonder who's been a part of everything since the beginning? Or… Am I lying to throw you off the scent of the real perpetrator? Upupupupu. Perhaps. Perhaps not! Ahahahaha. I know you’re thinking the same thing I’m thinking and that is why I LOVE you, Shuichi! Don’t you remember what I said to you in your interview? You’re just so miserable it’s fantastic. I could just eat up everything about you-- literally, you’re so full of sadness it’s beautifully ugly and I want to destroy you and everything you love because that's what you really want deep down. You’re just like me. Soooo which is it at this moment, Detective Saihara? Are you despair disguised as hope? Or hope disguised as despair? I’m going with the former in MY personal opinion since despair follows you everywhere you go and will forever follow you like a shadow. But  _ I _ cause it you say? Huh. Well, I’m just carrying out your wishes, silly! Like a good principal, I carried out alllll of your classmates' wishes. While also tying up some loose ends of my own despair arc of course. It’s called MULTITASKING learn it! You said you wanted to feel something even at the cost of, no, especially at the cost of losing everyone and everything you loved because that would be something different. Something interesting. It’s not my fault you wanted to be a dumb detective and that now you’re having to unravel the mysteries of the despair you so craved before. Be careful what you wish for, you know! You would know ALL about solving the wrong cases, wouldn't you, Detective Saihara? Wonder why you have that fake memory. Perhaps it was a warning for reality, hmm? Hahahaha. So, uh, yeah, YOU'RE WELCOME for creating you, my little despair bear. For creating all of you! And for creating your favorite toy. Anyways, I’m bored and this is a ridiculously long letter so I’ll cut to the chase alright? I wrote a special clue soooo long ago and I know for a fact you know where it is. Why haven’t you gone to get it yet? Are you teasing me? Leading me on? How dreadfully foul of you. You big meanie! Why should you boys get to enjoy the mystery-solving fun all on your own? Huh? Without me, you’d be completely lost anyway! And I mean that. Every clue you found both now and in the game was because I left the breadcrumbs there for you to follow, whether directly doing it or programming your brains in a way to not see the fault in your actions much like you couldn’t see the fault in the color of the blood. Weren’t you ever curious why PINK blood didn’t set off alarm bells in your head? I'm sure you were. Wanna know how I know you were? Because I created you. Here's another example of my work within the game: Think of Kirumi leaving a scrap of her glove behind when using the ropeway. Kirumi should be smarter than that, come on. She would’ve considered that possibility... if she’d been programmed to. But  _ you _ know better. I know you know better because I programmed you to know better. You’re the most real of all of them. All except one who surpasses even you. Now don't go thinking you are automatons like Kiibo that's not what I'm getting at here. Your living breathing human beings but EVERYTHING about your personalities came from ME! Kokichi might be the 'king' of this new world but I am the GOD! If you want your precious ‘Kichi’ back then all you’ve got to do is find the last clue damn it! Oh. And don’t even think about warning Maki-Roll or the dumbass obsessed with Uranus. Don’t think about warning anyone actually. You either come alone or I set off a chain reaction of sparks for everyone in Kanto starting with your boyfriend who is dressed to the nines. What? You don’t get it? Here, I’ll write a poem explaining it just like I did in the last clue. Warn a soul and everyone including you and me is dead! I’m not afraid of you or my 'father' or death! Wanna hint? It rhymes with ‘qualm’ which I’m sure you’re about to have. A little diddy? Under the city, lining the soil, one slip up and we’re nothing but oil! Get it yet? Perhaps you need an illustration. BOOM! Game over.  _

_ The lesson starts at 8 in the morning. Follow the sound of the morning announcement. Upupupupupu. _

_ See you in class, Detective Saihara!  _

  
  


Seeing the note from the psychotic blonde whose handwriting Shuichi recognized sent a shockwave of a familiar fear, dread, and panic throughout the detective’s core and he was frozen still kneeling with his mouth agape reading the letter left to him from none other than Enoshima Junko. A message to counter the last one they’d regrettably left for her. That had been a mistake. All of this had been a mistake. They shouldn’t have ever tried to come after her. Every move they made she knew. Junko meant for them to make these moves. Meant for them to play this chess game with her. It had always been a game to her. She spoke as if she’d created them entirely from scratch which was obviously untrue but Shuichi was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn’t with how utterly confident she sounded. Junko was the exact type of person Kokichi had mentioned before. Someone with a god-like complex that needed to be taken down a couple of pegs. Who was the mole in DICE? It had to be Nagito. He'd been here since the beginning being the first recruited after Miu. He was all for seeing DICE and Danganronpa collide in a final battle. To see hope and despair collide. He was the only feasible answer. Why did he say to come upstairs to find the Ultimate Yakuza? And to the exact bathroom that Fuyuhiko would be in? Just dumb luck? Really? And where were he and Rantaro at anyway? Why weren’t they mentioned in the letter? Did Nagito help Junko kidnap Rantaro too? Was Rantaro actually Ryuko? Or was Nagito Ryuko and this proved it because he was helping her!?

Shuichi could barely contain himself from screaming as he read the message over and over again his eyes soaking in every word and syllable committing them to memory as though a picture of the note was taken and he tucked the information away as a truth bullet to be used later. The paper crinkling at the sides as his hands shook, his stomach bubbled up with a pang of terrible guilt for leaving Kokichi alone. He should have been here. He should have gone with his initial gut feeling that something was amiss with Nagito. If this really was his doing as Junko seemed to be hinting at. Shuichi wanted to crumple the paper up and pretend that this wasn't real. That Kokichi was safe and fine and all he had to do was search for him around the building. That the cute supreme leader wasn’t probably in some cold room all by himself waiting for Shuichi to come to save him. Shuichi had no choice but to inspect it one more time compartmentalizing the message she'd left for him. To make sure this was real life and really happening. To make sure he hadn’t missed out on any important details that could prove life or death later. Shuichi had somewhere he had to go in the morning. And he had to go alone. Otherwise, everyone he knew and loved, everyone in the entire city of Tokyo, in the entirety of the Kanto region, would blow to smithereens. If Junko was telling the truth, which he didn’t doubt she was in this case, and he ignored her then a bomb would set off causing a massacre and that would probably kick off the worst type of plague to devour this country: ultimate despair. And Junko would start the explosion off with what he would bet money on was attached to the love of his life. With the bomb attached to the kidnapped Kokichi.

The detective's nerves got to be too much for him and his brain shut down as everything warm in his life left his body, his heart, and lastly his soul. The heat left him creeping out of his entire being slithering through the room and out the crack in the door, that type of comforting warmth seemingly never to be found again. His bright golden eyes dulled by a few shades as his lids drooped imagining never getting to see Kokichi again, never getting to see that pearly white smile, never getting to kiss those pretty lips, not being good enough to save him. Shuichi went numb, folding into the pain inside him until there was nothing and he lacklusterly crawled into the corner of the room curling up into a ball not knowing what to do from here. Without meaning to, Shuichi stopped caring about everything and everyone including himself and Kokichi. It was hopeless. Everything was hopeless. Junko made his life hopeless. And going off her letter she never planned to stop. Despair would follow him around like a shadow, eating away at him until there truly was nothing. Shuichi felt a vibration in his pocket and almost didn’t pull it out to see who it was texting him not really caring one way or another. It wasn’t anything important, just a social media alert. Clicking out of it his eyes met those of lavender ones staring at him from the past. The picture of him and Kokichi cooking ratatouille style in their kitchen, the purple-haired boy tugging at his navy blue hair to guide him as he lifted the pan, both of them with huge dopey grins on their faces. 

**It’s hopeless…** Seeing that picture made the warmth slowly retract from the hallway before coming into him fast.  **NO!** The numbness tingling within his fingers and toes then his arms and legs then lastly leaving his heart as a kindling of warmth reawakened his mind and all the negative feelings holding him hostage to his circumstances completely dissolved.  **That’s wrong!** Everything was NOT hopeless. Junko didn’t get to decide that despair would follow him like a shadow! For all she knew it was actually hope that had been trailing him all this time. Enoshima Junko could try her damndest to make him into something like her, to make him despair disguised as hope but he’d prove her wrong. Shuichi was, if anything, HOPE disguised as DESPAIR! He knew looking in that he’d seem like someone damaged and maybe he was a little bit but that was just a part of life. It was what he did with these hardships that made him who he was. His dissociative identity disorder was a blessing because it made him who he was and if he hadn’t gone through what he had he never would have gotten to be where he was today. He wouldn't have gone on the show. Gotten to know this Kokichi and all of his new friends. Gotten to know how corrupted Danganronpa really was at its core. Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective, wouldn’t exist as we know it and wouldn't have had a chance to get the skillset to finally bring this ceaseless tribune to its knees! He would prove once and for all that hope was what would win out in the end! Shuichi would find hope and end Junko for good. No matter what it took. Even at the cost of his morals. At the cost of his own life. If it saved Kokichi he would kill Enoshima Junko himself. And he’d start this mission by going to Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Before Shuichi walked out the door to give a performance like everything was fine to Maki and Kaito he stepped over to where the Ultimate Yakuza and the Ultimate Swordswoman were laying passed out behind the desk. The determined detective strung out on adrenaline carelessly checked them over for weapons knowing if anyone in Japan would have an illegal firearm on them it would be one of them. Finding a gun on the blonde boy's hip he checked the clip pleased to find it was full of bullets. Six of them. Putting the pistol in his waistband hidden under the bottom of his shirt Shuichi calmly stepped out of the room seemingly happy and content, a strange small smile on his lips and sharpened golden eyes, an expression on him similar to how Kokichi looked when he’d been planning to attack Nagito. A certain calm before the storm. But like Kokichi had been, Shuichi was anything but happy. He was livid. And he was ready for fucking war. The detective didn't know what was 'right' or 'wrong' in this situation just like he didn’t know what was right or wrong when he’d persecuted that man for murder. Shuichi didn't care where murder fell on the spectrum of ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ right now. All he knew was that Kokichi needed him. Shuichi thought of his earlier promise to Kokichi, the hard truth that had sounded like a beautiful lie. He had told him that if anything ever happened to him he would set this city on fire. That he’d be the one with a torch to the world. And that had absolutely not been a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving comments! I love them and will be reading them religiously when I get in a slump because I know I will as I write the final chapters. I will reply over this weekend and won't post again until I have it all wrapped up with a nice bow and look forward to seeing you guys on the other side! :)


	38. A Dead Man's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Nagito have a hard conversation in a cold place finding a beacon of hope in the darkness  
> Shuichi finds insurance and has a heartbreaking conversation with Chihiro before setting off to save the love of his life  
> Kokichi and the mastermind go toe to toe, two antagonists undermining one another always one chess piece ahead of the other  
> Shuichi plays a game of his own but it's with an insane automaton whose not afraid to blow himself and our protagonists up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 11 days o.o a lot has happened. I know things I didn't know before. I've cried. Here's three things I learned!
> 
> 1\. I've done it. I've written the ending! It ended up being around 45,000 words though and my edits usually make those longer so it could end up being 55-60k lol also since the ending has to wrap up literally every plotline these edits will take me more time to put them out. I'll post chapter 39 in about three days ish (possibly sooner but I'm not sure yet) And the remaining chapters including the epilogue will be posted at the same time as each so maybe in like a week or two? Otherwise, the cliffhangers would literally kill you. Yes. Literally. They're that bad. This one is a cakewalk in comparison LMFAO 
> 
> Chapter 39 is a doozy but OOF 40 is traumatizing o.o 
> 
> 2\. I know how many chapters to expect now! There will be 42 in total. I cried when I wrote the ending like a sappy dork. Honestly, this doesn't even feel like a book at this point it feels like I've written an entire series XD Seeing as it'll be like 460,000 words. I think that makes sense! Either way, I'm excited about how it all comes together. I do something a little different than anything I've seen another author on here do with Danganronpa and I'm both very nervous as to how you guys will take it and also excited because I think it's cool
> 
> 3\. What comes after this story? I've got two ideas! I have the regular Phantom Thief AU idea which one probably be short and fluff BUUUUT a cooler idea and one I'm looking forward to is my other idea where it's a mental hospital AU. Shuichi meets Kokichi and a few of the other classmates there (I'm thinking of giving him OCD because I personally have that and feel like I can do it justice) and falling in love ensues, shenanigans against the nurse Mikan and embarrassing the boy who can't stop touching his hat so many times before taking a bite of food, the purple gremlin deciding he's weird as hell but kinda cute. Kokichi might have Tourettes alongside depression? Rantaro, Hajime, and Nagito drama. (Sorta one-sided Komahina that's not entirely one-sided) Either way! Let me know what you think of this idea and if you'd read it? I'll study more on each disorder before I write about them of course to try to avoid offending anyone and to write it in a way that both brings awareness/still interesting. I haven't plotted out anything so all of that could change. I want to write something that I could change their names/ characteristics if it's good enough to possibly publish for real later. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :D Thank you for sticking with me for so long like OMG it's got over 17k hits!? Whaaaat!? <3

“Well, this is rather boring and anticlimactic. Even human garbage such as myself can’t help but feel disappointed. They didn’t even torture us. Perhaps they’re waiting until we least expect it? Hmm...” The white-haired boy kept his tone light and playful, humming as he looked around yet again at his surroundings, grateful it wasn’t too bright in the basement they’d been brought down to previously blindfolded, his wrists on chains connected to the wall behind him, Rantaro on the opposite side of him being the only interesting thing to focus on in this cramped cell. Nagito had the weirdest sense of deja vu being here but didn’t comment on it. At least the guards let them off in intervals to use the bathroom although even Nagito's stomach panged in need of food, the white-haired boy having forgotten to eat anything the day before since he hadn't spent the earlier parts of his day with Amami for him to remind him to since they had planned to meet up after the casino.

“You’re not garbage and you said that exact same thing two minutes ago.” Rantaro sighed leaning against the wall with his eyes cast up to the stone ceiling, closing them for a few seconds before forcing them back open. He didn’t mean to sound snippy but they’d been in here for six hours now and sleep was on his mind. Escaping somehow and staying aware of everything happening made him fight against the urge to give in and pass out. His headache didn’t help matters either. This had been the longest the stoner had to be sober while awake since he was stuck at Danganronpa headquarters and it was not exactly fun for him. Rantaro's mind was catching him up to everything that had happened between being stuck at Danganronpa and now, reminding him of every interaction he'd had, his hyper ability to pick up on things and emotions in overdrive; Nagito’s anxiety although well-hidden seemingly seeped into the air as the green-haired boy mirrored him, feeling those same emotions even if he didn’t want to. God, he could use some damn weed to clear his head.

“Oh. Did I? Huh. My bad. My memory is as tragically terrible as I am. Sorry!” Nagito smiled guiltily with his eyes closed before casting them down at the floor, trying and failing to speak with his hands compulsively but he was unable to move them much or touch his face or lips like he wanted to due to his wrists being constrained. He remembered another time he’d been tied up in chains; during his time in season 2 of Danganronpa. The luckster recalled being painfully hungry like this and wishing someone would bring him something to eat. Someone had. Hajime. God, he had been a sight for sore eyes at the time. Then Nagito said the wrong thing and Hajime left him with a tray of food just close enough to tease him with before bailing out of frustration. He always frustrated Hinata somehow. That day had been especially awful. Pursing his lips Nagito didn’t look up as he asked, “If you were free to walk around right now and I was still in chains... would you feed me?” 

“What?” Rantaro jerked his head down and stared at him incredulously, a dark green eyebrow perking up as a small humored smile lifted his chapped lips. He was in a dreadfully sour mood: cold, sour, hungry, and painfully exhausted but damn it if Komaeda Nagito’s nonsensical ramblings and bizarre out of nowhere questions didn’t crack him up every time. Rantaro snorted before he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief of the unbelievable randomness. “If I was free to walk around I would free you and we would leave, goofball. Why would I need to feed you?” 

“No. Ah, I misworded things.” Nagito scrunched up his nose before he scowled and huffed in frustration of his damaged mind thinking over a better phrasing to explain exactly what he meant. Was it a stupid question? Probably. But for some reason, he really wanted to know. Finally deciding Nagito said, “Okay. You’re free to walk around this cell but neither of us can escape. There is a tray of food and I am hungry. I can’t move to get it because--” Nagito jerked on his chains, moving his arms forward a pinch as he smirked. “I’ve got these chains. If I asked... would you feed me?” 

Rantaro could tell that his answer would be important to him. He didn’t understand why and had a million questions and just as many if not more concerns hearing the strange scenario that going off body language tells Nagito had already experienced before. Deciding not to pry for the time being Rantaro smiled softly, warmth reaching his eyes as he nodded. “Of course, I would.”

“Because you’re ‘falling in love' with me?” Nagito tilted his head and snickered, a challenge in his voice not really believing him entirely.

“Yeah,” Rantaro said without pause or hesitation before he shrugged with one shoulder. “That and it’s the right thing to do.” 

“Maybe for someone worthy it would be.” Nagito looked away and thinned his lips, sounding detached as he asked, “What if we were in the same situation but I was a bad guy? A villain that enjoyed being a villain? What if I had psychologically tormented you and all of your friends? Your girlfriend? What if I became the bad guy because I was afraid and didn’t know how else to be? What if... What if I'm still the bad guy, Amami? Would you still help me even then?” His voice lowered with every question, his eyes not meeting stunning green ones for fear of his answer. It was the first time Rantaro had heard him not sounding overly confident. It took him aback making the taller boy stare at him wide-eyed seeing Nagito’s ever-persistent mask crack for a moment.

“You’re not a bad guy, Nagito.” Rantaro furrowed his brows and pursed his lips to the side thinking over different ways to tell him that instead of just negating every self-deprecating comment he made. “You know Kokichi did something like that in our season. Actually, basically everything you just said he did. Do you think Kokichi was a bad guy? And if you do, do you think he's still a bad guy?” 

Nagito gasped and scowled hearing himself compared to the supreme leader in such a casual manner. Kokichi and he were  _ nothing _ alike in his opinion. Spending time with Kokichi and seeing him in action, seeing him in his element, watching him utilize his talent in such hope-filling ways as he lead the other ultimates in DICE towards ultimate hope, had taught Nagito that. Even though the Ultimate Luck had previously considered them to be alike at the beginning he knew he was dead wrong about that now. Kokichi was undoubtedly a worthy person and had made great strides in becoming a truly wonderful ultimate. The white-haired boy quickly shook his head and curled up his nose at the idea of it. “Of course not! Kokichi evokes hope.” 

_ “You _ evoke hope,” Rantaro said with so much sincerity it startled the other boy making his eyes widen and jaw fall. “You give me hope.” 

Nagito gawked at him, his eyes saucers and mouth open. “Y-You think…  _ I  _ evoke hope?” His voice was low and in disbelief never having heard it put that way for himself before. 

“You sure as hell have in me.” Rantaro offered a half-smile, shaking his bangs out of his tired eyes that had heavy bags underneath them, his eyeliner smudged and even still he looked positively beautiful to Nagito. It was bizarre. So wonderfully outlandish. “I don’t know why they kidnapped us, Nagito, and I doubt I’m going to like the answer but I’ve already been through one circumstance where I didn’t think I was going to make it out alive and I don’t want to have any regrets if anything happens to me…” He bit his lip and balled his hands into fists to steady his nerves, not daring to break eye contact with the boy in front of him for a second. “I’m not ‘falling in love’ with you--” Nagito’s face deflated and he looked down understanding completely but still feeling a heavy wave of disappointment wash through him that he couldn’t understand. Not a second later, Rantaro explained, “No, no. What I’m saying is that I’ve already fallen. I’m saying that I am beyond in love with you, Nagito. I love you with my whole heart. If I die at the end of this I want you to walk out of here knowing that someone loved you. That you are worthy. That you are important.” 

A pleasant shiver ran over the entirety of Nagito's body hearing that, his dead black heart skipping a beat and growing as a few more pieces shielding it chipped off and melted. Rantaro loved him?  _ Loved _ him loved him? Then the Ultimate Luck saw his surroundings again and suddenly he understood it all. He understood everything. Nagito’s icy heart cracked before it shattered and he would have fallen to his knees if he wasn’t chained up. Of course, this was why. It was inevitable. It had always been inevitable for someone like him. “A-Ah, th-this isn’t good.” Rantaro heard his voice crack and didn’t know what emotion he was eliciting, looking like he was both happy and destroyed by his confession. He hadn’t known what to expect from Nagito but it certainly wasn’t what seemed like a combination of both hope  _ and _ despair. “I-It’s happening again. No. No. No, no, no!” Piercing green eyes prickled at the sides and he wished he could run away or hide or pull at his hair, the innate desire to cry taking over again that he was usually able to hold back. NO. NOT in front of Rantaro. No. He couldn’t. A soft sob left his lips and he quickly looked away from him. 

“N-Nagito! What is wrong!?” Rantaro jerked on his chains moving towards him but not making it very far. 

“Heh heh… Heh...heh. " Nagito laughed awkwardly at both his and Rantaro's distress hating that he did that in the most inappropriate moments. "You don’t understand, Amami… Couldn’t possibly understand. They… They all die. Ah, I knew my luck had been too good for too long and I’m truly the unluckiest guy in the world… Damn it. No good.” Nagito shook his head to rid the intrusive thoughts and memories and scoffed before he frowned deeply, unable to stop it as the tragic fake memories Danganronpa had implanted came rushing back to him in flashes making the tears fall faster as another soft sob left his lips. He wanted to explain. How could he explain? How to do that without sounding like a crazy person? _Ah, I am a crazy person. And worthless trash. Too good for too long._ Inevitable. _TRASH!_ Everyone hates you, Komaeda! _Don't listen to the lies. You're the reason they're all dead._ Explain. _You killed your parents. You know you did. Probably in this life too._ Oh. Rantaro was speaking trying to console him but the words didn't get through. _You're just crying and Rantaro can see you._ Do something. _Say something. "_ This body... I’m cursed, you see. I-I am a worthless person, human garbage personified. I am so… so disgustingly foul, such scum of the earth, that even if someone is able to look past all the very clear faults in my personality they’re inevitably doomed to die." Rantaro had heard him talk badly about himself but never with this much clear hatred. "No one can love someone like me and make it out alive... Never for long.” 

“You think you’re cursed? No, you’re not, Nagito. That’s insane!” Rantaro got louder than he had intended to, wishing he could comfort him in some other way besides calling out to him and begging him to stop crying but he was trapped on this side of the cage, only able to reach his face if they met halfway. And Nagito was as close to hunkered down in his own corner as he could get. Rantaro growled from his throat at the chains wishing he could break them and hug the man he loved. “You’re not cursed, okay? You're not trash or any of that. You're perfect just like you are and I'm so sorry if I pushed this too far. I know we're both really tired. I love you but if it makes you uncomfortable I won't say it again. Stop crying, please. Please. Take a few deep breaths and--” 

“Take it back,” Nagito whispered in a sharper tone as he stared at the floor and clenched his fists hearing Rantaro say it again as if testing the gods.

“Wh-What?” Rantaro asked, scrunching up his eyebrows and frowning. “What are you talking about--” 

“I SAID TAKE IT BACK!” Nagito screamed in what sounded like both an angry and desperate plea, his voice raising the guards alert who came down to double-check they were still locked up before leaving. Rantaro went silent for a few seconds so Nagito slowly turned his head up to give him a cold glare. “I don’t love you,” Nagito spat harshly, his whole demeanor changing in a split second as he stared straight through him, something menacing behind his piercing green eyes as his tears abruptly stopped falling. “I don’t love you and I don’t want someone like you to love me. You repulse me. You’re just a worthless pothead. You’re ugly and strange and vain and talentless and I HATE YOU!” Nagito honestly didn’t know who he was talking to with his last sentence: Rantaro or himself.

Rantaro slowly shut his mouth and thinned his lips. He could see straight through all of Nagito’s lies. Nagito was pushing him away yet again. All because he was that scared he’d be the cause of his downfall. That scared he’d lose someone else he cared about. Rantaro deduced that he had to have lost his entire family in his false memories too. Something bad had definitely happened. Whether or not they were real or fabricated wasn't the point. The fear remained. Right now wasn’t the time to pull that information out of him. Right now he needed to settle his nerves and bring him back down to earth. Heavy questions could come later in snippets. The LAST thing Rantaro wanted was to get Nagito in another ‘hope’ episode, especially when they were both exhausted and hungry. 

“I am never taking it back," Rantaro said first and foremost which got an angry snarl out of the other boy which was to be expected. "Okay, I want to talk about what you said and what I think if that's okay with you?" Not getting a response from him he continued, "You don’t love me. I understand that. And you believe that everyone that loves you dies because of your bad luck cycle, right? Is that what you were trying to say?” Nagito’s expression didn’t change apart from the false hatred behind those piercing green eyes deepening. Rantaro took his silence as a yes. “Well, I have some luck myself, you know.” Dark blonde eyebrows furrowed at that, confusion touching his features in some parts although the coldness remained. The green-haired boy offered a sympathetic smile picking up on the heavy energy and wishing he could give him a hug. Or a cup of green tea to settle his nerves. “You know how I died in the killing game? The show made it look like Kaede killed me but she didn’t. She had it lined up perfectly but the putt-putt ball still missed me by a hairbreadth. Just by about thisss much." He pinched his forefinger and thumb together to illustrate but Nagito didn't look away from his face, his eyes scrutinizing it trying to find ill intention there. Anything to use against him. "Tsumugi had to come in and finish the job even though she wasn’t supposed to kill any classmates. It was the first time the mastermind ever got their own hands bloody without a cause or justification.” Nagito blinked, leaning back a bit further not knowing how to take that information. “I’ve never been wrong about a person whether that's just dumb luck or my people’s skills I’m not sure. Either way, I’ve never been wrong. Not even in the killing game. I suspected Tsumugi in my top list of people to be cautious of from the very beginning and I was gathering evidence against her when she killed me and took me out of the equation. I was a risk to her perfect killing game and she couldn't have that. Kaede was a scapegoat for more reasons than just kicking off the motives." Sighing the green-haired boy glanced around the cage hoping he wasn't somehow the cause for Nagito being stuck here. "Every time I’ve guessed someone’s intentions I’ve always been right. I’m not trying to sound cocky, but I can read people like a book. Especially when I’m sober. Marijuana is one of the more harmless drugs I’ve found that helps dull those senses.” His eyes downcast as he admitted in a quieter voice, “It’s the reason I stay high all the time.” 

“What?” Nagito scoffed finding an arsenal to use. “Why would you dull something like that on purpose? That's clearly a lie.” 

“Because, believe it or not, sometimes it’s not fun being able to guess what people are really thinking.” Rantaro puckered his brows, now being the one staring at the floor and frowning. It was the saddest Nagito had seen him apart from when they'd sort of broken up even though they didn't have a label yet, still not having a label since Nagito didn't know about doing that yet. “Being able to tell what people see you as. What they want from you. Whether it's wanting to fuck you or wanting to use you to get what they want. Or oftentimes both. It gets old really fast, you know.” Rantaro set his jaw and curled his fingers up thinking over every interaction he’d had since he’d woken up. Every little lie people had told him. Every telling look he caught. Every accidentally intrusive moment he’d witnessed especially Nagito's around Kokichi. “It gets to be a bit much. You’re the first person I’ve met where I’ve second-guessed your intentions. You’re… interesting. Unpredictable.” 

“How does that skillset go along with being an 'Ultimate Survivor?' I just don’t understand why she'd give you that ability... Unless you had it before the game started in which case maybe its repressed like Angie's ability to sing and Kokichi's ability to do sleight of hand card tricks.” Nagito didn’t sound like he was genuinely asking Rantaro the question, he was mostly just speaking aloud his thoughts with a weird expression pulling on his features. Deciding not to veer off from the point this time because it was his point he asked, “And what the hell does that have to do with luck?” 

“I… I don’t know.” Sighing heavily, Rantaro's shoulders lifted and dropped as he took a deep breath becoming brave enough to say, “All I know is that I’m not afraid of what will happen to me being in love with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and if you please just let me finish this I won't say it again unless you give me permission to, okay?" He added in the second part fast watching Nagito prepare to argue lifting a finger before he dropped it pressing his lips into a thin line. "You’re amazing to me. I adore your personality and you’re so ridiculously cute, I know I drive you crazy throwing that word around but you are, and you have the best sense of humor whether you’ll ever admit to it or not." Rantaro chuckled softly looking down for a moment embarrassed about how much more was coming out of his mouth than he'd anticipated. Turning his eyes back up to the other boy he smiled, his emotions thick within his words. No one could fake that type of raw honesty, Nagito thought. "When you laugh it’s contagious and hearing it makes me feel sort of dizzy I’m so happy. I usually feel guilty enjoying dark jokes but you get them just like I do. You can laugh at your own misfortune just like I do. You and I are more alike than I think you realize. I don't think you're cursed but if you were it was probably only in the game and we can start over together. I love you so much, Nagito, and I don’t want you to be afraid of that. I don’t think these people will kill us because if they were going to I think they already would have but…” Remembering Yasuhiro’s ‘prophecy’ Rantaro had to say, “On the off chance that anything does happen to me I need you to know that I have no regrets. If I could go back I wouldn’t change anything.” 

Nagito had been staring at the stone floor as he listened and held on to every word Rantaro said. Slowly turning his eyes back up and onto the nicely sculpted features of the handsome stoner, he saw Rantaro's expression was warm as always, comforting Nagito like he’d given him a hug with just a look. The boy who’d just confessed everything that had been on his chest for weeks watched the dull color of Nagito’s eyes brighten by a few shades. Milky cheeks tinted pink as tingles of delight coursed through him. Was this the ‘something resembling joy’ he’d imagined before? No. It wasn’t something _resembling_ joy; it was joy. Nagito thought of wrenching back from all of his wonderful feelings and thoughts but he’d been given permission by Kokichi and Shuichi to give Amami an actual chance so maybe it was okay to be this happy. Plus Nagito _really_ didn’t want to look away from him, he wanted to keep his eyes locked on stunning green ones forever.  It was like night and day, the luckster’s face brightening like a light had been cast on him from somewhere above.  At times Nagito would be shrouded behind a shadow of frightening confusion, something almost demonic etched within his ironclad mask.  To the normal person, it would be off-putting how fast he shifted into something dark; much like the fear instilled in you when you heard the startling boom before streaks of lightning dashed against the bruise-like purplish black of the night during a thunderstorm. But when any semblance of warmth came into his life Nagito was summertime and sunshine itself, a heart stoppingly gorgeous sight to behold. The hue of his hair reminded Rantaro of the sky, the captivating shade of his beautiful green eyes like the meadow below the horizon nicely contrasting fluffy wild white clouds with hints of pink that were the locks framing his pretty face. How no one else saw what he could in Nagito, Rantaro had no clue and he pitied them. Too busy with their own issues to bother lifting the ironclad mask Nagito wore. If they took the time they’d be shocked to find such purity underneath it. Something so wholesome and perfect. 

“I understand if you hate me," Rantaro whispered after a few seconds of hearing his own heart pounding in his ears, his palms sweatier than before. "And if you just need to say that to feel better about me being in love with you, I understand that too. I just want you to know that I do. Love you, that is. And I’m not going anywhere, Nagito.” Rantaro grinned as he jerked the chains forward and giggled though his voice was raspy, his throat in need of water. Making a joke he teased, “Seriously. I can’t go anywhere even if I wanted to! Buuut I don’t want to... Not without you anyway.” 

Nagito couldn’t stop the huge smile from raising his tired features. Rolling his eyes and blushing he half-assedly said, “Ah, Amami… It is a terrible decision to love trash like me, you know. A truly reckless, stupid, and bizarre course of action in  _ my _ personal opinion. But..." Nagito fiddled with his fingers wishing he could talk with his hands feeling both nervous and excited. "I am mere human garbage and shouldn’t be allowed to have such strong opinions on things even when they’re involving me. So…” He shrugged with a dramatized sigh still smiling as he did it. “Do as you please.” 

Rantaro’s heart swelled and grew another size, picking up on the not so subtle body language tells and the tone Nagito used which gave away the white-haired boy’s true intent and emotions. In all honesty, the Ultimate Luck hadn’t really been trying to hide those feelings, he'd been hoping that Rantaro would catch the truth within his lies if he was truly as good at ‘reading people’ as he said he was. “I have a hunch that you’re lying about your opinion. I think you like me being in love with you and you just don’t want to admit it.” 

“Perhaps…” Nagito bit his lip as another piece of the ice shielding his heart chipped off. He doubted it would take much longer before it would surely melt under Amami’s spell. He'd be vulnerable but maybe that wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world to happen. Not with Amami anyway. The white-haired boy smirked and looked up and away to the right as he lied, “Perhaps not.” 

“Don’t forget what I said, handsome.” Rantaro chuckled seeing Nagito’s face bloom into another blush hearing the simple compliment and both of them simultaneously wished that they weren’t so far apart from the other even if there wasn’t in all actuality that much distance in this cramped cell. The green-haired boy took a step forward and the white-haired one instinctively did the same. Rantaro rested his forehead against Nagito’s, both of them closing their eyes in bliss of their mutual feelings, their arms behind them as they got as close as they possibly could to each other, their faces being the only thing able to reach one another if they fought against the leadway, ignoring the slight strain in their arms and wrists. “I’ve never been wrong about a person’s intentions before. And I don’t plan to start being wrong now… I know you feel  _ something _ for me but you don’t have to feel pressured to say anything, okay? I just know.” 

“I…” The cage seemed to brighten in a way that didn’t bother Nagito as they both opened their eyes to gaze into one another’s, the sight of a comforting green making everything bad in the world temporarily disappear for this moment. All there was was Amami Rantaro. He truly was a remarkable specimen, Nagito decided, regardless if he had a real ultimate talent or not. Things like that mattered a little less when it came to the mysterious stoner. Nagito swallowed a little nervous about it but having to whisper: “I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you, Amami.”

Rantaro grinned as he nuzzled his nose against his, knowing that was probably the closest to a confession he’d get from Nagito for a while. He’d take it. “As I am with you…” Rantaro thought about it and said, “No matter what happens I will do everything I can to keep you safe. If you want to take a nap I’ll watch your back and I’d trust you to watch mine. We will get out of here, Nagito, I promise. If I have to fight the guards myself I’ll do it. I… I’m so sorry we’re stuck in here and I wish you didn’t have to get dragged into this mess. You were living your own life before we brought up those pictures and I feel like it’s my fault for digging up more information on my name. If I'd known it'd get you into trouble then I wouldn't have pried. I feel like… I can’t explain it. I just wish--”

“Shh… Shut up.” Nagito enjoyed the look the other boy gave him at the interruption and he smiled as he teased, “You talk too much sometimes, you know.”

“ _I_ talk too much?” Rantaro asked with a guffaw but he liked that he'd stopped him from continuing his own pity party, the shoe on the other foot for once. "You really are the pot calling the kettle black aren't you?" Nagito slit his eyes playfully and started to move back but Rantaro was faster pressing his lips against his and Nagito stood fast freezing before melting and meeing him halfway as they shared a soft butterfly-inducing kiss, both of them getting lost in the moment and forgetting where they were. The green-haired boy wanted to repeat his confession a thousand times, both of them having those feelings although Nagito didn't realize that was what he was experiencing yet. For the first time since they had been brought down to this dark cell, they both felt a spark of hope. 

  
  


Shuichi had also not gotten much sleep, if any, tossing and turning in the too spacious bed, holding his kitten close to him for comfort before Destiny jumped out of his arms running into the living room and hopping on the couch, curling up with a pitiful sigh missing Kokichi just as much as Shuichi was, sensing something was wrong. The detective dreamed of nothing but his boyfriend, sweating when he imagined what Kokichi was going through. Were they torturing him? Why would they? Why  _ wouldn’t _ they? Should he have gone straight to Hope’s Peak Academy after leaving the casino? Knowing Junko Kokichi was being kept at a different location and would probably remain there until he got the clue. That or they’d bring him there right before it. After coming back to Maki and Kaito empty-handed, apart from the other boys' phones in his back pocket and the hidden pistol in his waistband, Shuichi had lied through his teeth saying Kokichi and the others had gone to meet up with a third party and were okay. He wished it was as simple as that. That Kokichi was just off making a shady deal with Fuyuhiko.

Shuichi didn’t even feel guilty about telling them the outright lie, too infuriated and high on adrenaline to worry about not telling his best friends the truth.  He'd told convincing lies in the game when it was important and this was no different he thought. He decided that he didn’t have room in his heart to care about his morals anymore. Not until he had Kokichi in his arms and he was safe again. The assassin had sensed something off about the detective but chalked it up to him just being antsy about Kokichi going off with the yakuza leader without telling him first. Shuichi had been acting like a mother hen for over a week so it wasn’t too outlandish for him to act strangely over Kokichi’s whereabouts. Maki hadn’t asked him too many questions, although she did voice her concerns for them not saying something sooner, Kaito completely oblivious to any odd behavior from his best friend, the goateed man frustratingly complaining about Kokichi, Nagito, and Rantaro bailing on them and Shuichi had to bite his tongue so not to lash out at him for talking shit about his boyfriend who in reality was in danger. 

At seven am Shuichi felt like it was appropriate to finally make the call he’d been debating all night. He’d turned off and hid everyone’s phones, even the burner ones, just in case any of them had been bugged by Junko somehow. If there really was a mole it sufficed to say their burner phones weren’t entirely safe to use either. None of the DICE members were entirely safe. Not even his best friends and that thought left him with a nasty taste in his mouth. But Shuichi knew the Trojan Horses were reliable. He had no doubt about that. Plugging in the flash drive he had to wait a couple of minutes for a sleepy Chihiro, whose fluffy light brown hair was going in different directions and eyelids were droopy, to answer the call. “Hey, we need to talk.”

“Shuichi?” Chihiro rubbed his face trying to wake up before his cheeks turned pink, realizing how much of a mess he probably looked, ducking his head and putting a lock of hair behind his ear. Chihiro furrowed his brows seeing the detective, glancing at the time afterward then his lips pulled down in a hard frown realizing it had to be serious for him to call this early. “Wh-What’s going on?” 

“I can’t explain it, Chihiro, for all of our safety.” That made the smaller boy’s eyes widen into saucers and he opened his mouth to ask a million questions but Shuichi shook his head and put a hand up stopping him. “I called you for insurance. If I don’t contact you within the next six hours I need you to send out a message for me. Kokichi left it to one of the DICE members but I don’t know which of them I can trust apart from Maki and Kaito. Even Miu is up for debate at this point in time.” Again Chihiro started to talk, this time lifting a finger to cut in at a polite moment but Shuichi didn’t allow that to happen. “I’m trusting you, Chihiro. Don’t tell anyone else about this, okay? Not even Makoto or Kyoko. I know they’re trustworthy but I don’t know if Danganronpa hasn’t bugged their phones while they've been at work. Since you got fired last year I really doubt they have anything on you, Hajme, or Chiaki but Hajime and Chiaki have people over all the time whereas you don't. I know no one has been to your house except your family and myself when I brought you that bug to turn into an audio file. That’s one piece of evidence against Junko but it's not enough. Anyway, I doubt anyone from Danganronpa has been to your house to mess with any of your stuff but I still don’t want to risk anything by explaining it in full detail. Just… Just…” 

Shuichi sighed and rubbed his temples before he continued, “If I’m not in contact with you within the next six hours I need you to release this message to the group online we’ve talked about in the past. The group named 'DICE' thats following Kokichi. Make sure to only send it to people over eighteen thats within the area. I know you did extensive background checks on them for Hifumi so I’m sure you can distribute it accordingly. And…” He tried to ignore the growing panic on the other boy’s face, the heavy breathing over the speaker seeming to grow with each passing word Shuichi said. As he spoke he sent the files over, the videos Kokichi and he had both prepared just in case something like this happened. They had sincerely hoped no one would ever have to see them. “And it’s imperative that if you do release them the group is ready. They will die if they go in empty-handed. Get in contact with Miu and Kazuichi to get the chamovests and megaphones. If either of them are who I cannot trust then this will all blow up in our faces but I’m going to just have to put my faith that it isn't either of them. The group would need both inventions. If the power glitches within the Kanto region within those six hours, take that as my message for you to break into the mainframe for information on the Enoshimas. I’ll have one of the bombs on me and will drop it if things get messy. I can’t explain it but just do it. Find anything you can that can be released to the public to tarnish their name in case they kill me and try to keep it quiet like they did to Maizono Sayaka.” 

“We’re not doing this the quiet way like we planned. I’m afraid that we don’t have that option anymore, Chihiro. All of that is out the window. None of it matters. Don’t worry about being suspicious, okay?” Shuichi spoke calmly but it didn’t ease Chihiro's nerves any better, making them all the worse as he frantically wrote down all the instructions he'd been given. “If it does get brought up I’m willing to entirely shoulder the blame. Just do whatever you can to get as much dirt as you possibly can on them,  _ especially _ Junko, and if I’m not in contact then distribute those weapons to the DICE group online making sure to only contact the people you did background checks on. We don’t need Junko knowing anything beforehand it would have to be a surprise attack. Release the message  _ only _ to them. And whatever you do, keep your loved ones and yourself safe. Honestly, if I were you I would take anything I needed and get out of town for a bit. You’ll have to be out of Kanto anyway in case I drop the electro-bombs otherwise your computer will also malfunction. If you tell the others to do the same do NOT mention why or what gave you the idea.  _ Who _ gave you the idea.” 

“Sh-Shuichi, y-you’re really scaring me!” Chihiro exclaimed gripping at his hair with wide eyes looking about ready to cry. What had gone wrong? Why was he doing this? 

“I’m sorry.” Shuichi frowned, wishing that he had the energy and time to explain things in a better way without causing the other to have an anxiety attack. “Please don't get upset, okay? Everything will be all right. One way or another it'll all work out. And I promise I will not say anything about any of you or your involvement in this and if I go down they won't find anything here that would link me to you apart from phone calls they can't trace. I would never tell them anything. I would never do that to you. You are some of my most cherished friends." He sighed checking the time knowing he should get off here now. "If I don’t speak to you within the next six hours I need you to know that I love you. I love all of you... Even Byakuya.” Shuichi chuckled softly before he smiled sadly and he waved fighting back his own tears. The weight of his words finally hit the programmer whose jaw had dropped. Chihiro’s stomach fell because that sounded a lot like a-- “Goodbye, Chihiro.” 

“W-Wait! NO! Don’t hang up yet! SHU--” Chihiro started but it was too late. Shuichi had pressed the sequence, ejected it safely, then effectively demolished the flash drive by crushing it into tiny metallic pieces beneath the blunt side of the ‘Best Seller’ trophy he’d gotten as his pregame self, destroying the evidence of his link to Chihiro and the others with what he’d won for his own mystery novel. The award he'd gotten when he’d been dreaming of being a detective. It felt almost poetic and ironic as well as very, very saddening. Even if he knew it was preposterous, at times Shuichi felt as though Chihiro was an artificial being living within the walls of the flash drive. But he wasn’t. He was human and across town and doing this kept him and the other Trojan Horse members safe. 

Shuichi was glad he’d never told anyone in DICE about them. He partly wished he hadn’t said anything to Miu but doubted she was the mole. No way she would ever betray Kokichi like that. Surely not. He would however find out who had leaked information and if he was able to Shuichi would absolutely beat the living shit out of them. Not hungry at all, Shuichi closed the laptop before moving out of the office, through the house, and into the bathroom attached to the bedroom to grab the most depressing shower he’d ever had. He’d kept a brave face for the majority of the night, choosing to stay composed knowing Kokichi wouldn’t want him to stress or cry but having the water running over his face he couldn’t stop the tears from coming on, his heart heavy in his chest. He remembered how distraught Kokichi had been in the game behind closed doors. How much he hated being locked up. He hated feeling trapped. Shuichi could only imagine how terrified he must be right now. 

  
  


Kokichi wore a maniacal grin staring down the psychotic blonde, his mask in working order and the smile on his face so bright you’d think he was having the time of his life. “Nee-heehee. You’re gonna sit in here with me now? Oooh this will be fun!” He clapped his restrained hands as best he could wishing he could ball them up and put them in front of him to feign awe, snickering all the while. “I have A LOT of things to say to you so this works out great! First of all, giiiirrrl, where’d you get your sense of fashion? American Apparently Not? Nishishi. Second of all, I feel like it is my duty as a fellow antagonist to let you know that you are especially ugly as hell. I mean seriously. For a super villain you take the cake in the competition for ugly mugs. Even Monokuma doesn’t compare and he’s the ugliest robotic SOB I know. AND THAT’S INCLUDING KIIBO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA.” The supreme leader cackled as his head tossed back, a few tears rolling down his cheeks that hurt from smiling so much. His laughter stopped abruptly, frighteningly fast, and he tilted his head with an impassive expression, wishing he could inspect his nails and act bored. He went with swinging on the chains restraining his wrists that strung him up to the ceiling of the storage building he’d been brought to. “Huh. It must suck to have a face  _ that _ fucked up. No wonder you kidnap people-- it’s the only way anyone could stomach being around you for longer than five minutes. Look, you clearly get off on tyin’ and roughin’ actually attractive people like me up and I’m all up for kinks, trust me, but ya gotta get consent first, silly billy!” Kokichi stopped swinging and pouted with angry eyebrows huffing before he shouted, “Hey! Hey, hey, HEY! What’s my safe word? PINEAPPLE! Piiinnneappppplllle! Nishishi.” The crazy grin returned to his face as his features turned dark. “I feel worse for your family than I do for you. Ya wanna know whyyyy?” 

“Knock yourself out, imp.” Junko sounded bored yawning with a hand cupping her mouth before proceeding to file her nails leaning against the wall. Checking the time she saw it was a little past seven. They’d have to move him in a few minutes. “Tell me why you pity _my_ family. I’m sure this will be good.” She snorted, knowing Kokichi’s diversion tactics and that he was scared deep-down. 

Kokichi glanced down at the bomb strapped to his chest, doubting it was real since she had no problem staying in the same room as him. That or she had a death wish. Or she was like Nagito and just didn’t value life like others did. Like he now did, having Shuichi and loving parents in his. The guards had been on watch duty all night before the mad woman decided to ‘grace him with her presence.’ The off chance that the bomb was real was the main reason the supreme leader hadn’t crawled up to position himself to pull out the pins that he kept hidden within the fabric of his shirt. He could have broken out of his restraints and bailed without a hitch.  Kokichi tilted his head to the other side and taunted, “‘Cause they have to look at you! Nee-heehee. I’d bet money your momma probably didn’t love you. Awweee, how sad for you. Poo hoo. Cry me a fat river. Mommy not loving you must be tough especially when you need a bag to cover your face  _ and _ your shit personality. Is that why you’re doing all this bologna? Mommy issues? Oooh.  _ Daddy _ issues? Hmm?” He looked up and away as he mumbled under his breath: “Explains the kink.” The gremlin then stomped and pouted with angry purple eyebrows again, pretending to throw a fit because he couldn't seem weak. Not even in this situation. “Hey! Get a better backstory already you ugly whore! That one is sooooo played out and BORING, y’know? Buuuut you are boring so I guess it works. You really are the gray sprinkle on a rainbow cupcake, aren’t ya, girl? Aren’t ya? Huh. Huh, huuuuh?” 

“You think I’m doing this because my parents don’t love me?” Junko asked, arching a dark eyebrow and smirking as she posed with her hands on her hips like she wore that fact as a badge. Kokichi’s huge smile faltered hearing that. It almost sounded like she was admitting that had actually been the case. Probably just trying to catch him off guard with lies he thought. “As if I care!” The psychotic bottled blonde cackled and clutched her sides, her tongue stuck out. “I don’t give a flying fuck what Mammy and Pappy think or feel! They’re just money-grubbing snots anyway.” 

“The apple didn’t fall far from the tree I see,” Kokichi spat, his huge grin quickly returning. 

“Suppose not. At least my apples aren’t rotten like theirs are.” Junko shrugged impassively, not caring what he thought as she checked the time again. She should’ve guessed he’d waste these few minutes and would probably need to be spoon-fed the reason as to why she’d come in before they left for Hope's Peak. Maybe one more minute to figure it out for himself. That's more fun!

“Not rotten?” Kokichi guffawed and gestured to her with his hands opening and closing, his wrists still constrained. “The fuck are you going on about, woman? You’re either delusional or have some serious self-evaluation you need to reconsider.” Then he scrunched up his brows as he realized something. Junko had been talking about her parents using present tense instead of past which was odd since he knew Enoshima Takashi's wife had died a few years ago. Noted. Remembering all the clues she’d given them before Kokichi asked, “Are you dropping hints here, Miss Mastermind?” 

That was exactly what Junko had been doing. The only reason she’d come in here was to give him breadcrumbs to follow later. That and to frustrate the living hell out of him which she was about to do. “Huh? Hint? What hint? Don’t confuse me with your talk of hinting hints!” The blonde snickered, mocking him using one of his phrases getting him to curl up his nose and lip at her not liking that at all. She loved that expression he wore when she quoted him wanting a picture of it so she took one with the flash on her phone making him raise an eyebrow and throw out another ‘you're actually just a closet pervert aren't ya?’ quip. “What? I like taking pictures of my creations! Don’t knock it!” She sat down in the chair facing him from a few feet away as she beamed. “It took ya long enough! was getting worried I’d have to tell you outright. Ah, but you’re catching on even quicker than you used to, aren’t ya, boy? Huh? Aren’t ya?” Junko giggled as she tilted her head and grinned before she posed pretending to be cute, using a more baby babble like tone. “Waybe being around the handsome detective whose beyond out of your weague has made you sharper after wall!” 

Kokichi growled from his throat, knowing exactly why she’d said that. Junko clearly wanted to get a rise out of him and knew that was a soft spot to hit. Forcing himself not to get frustrated with her jab, internally feeling the exact same way about Shuichi, Kokichi strained a similar grin to hers. “I wouldn’t say either of us is out of the other’s league, Miss Mastermind. I’d say he and I make perfect sense together. Too bad you’re too foul to have something like that. Why? You jealous? Nishishi. You want a piece of my beloved detective too?” 

“‘TOO!?’” Junko broke out of character offering a genuine bubbly laugh before she quickly made it more curt and brash, ear piercing and annoying. “HA! That’s right! Nagihoe totally tried to fuck your boyfriend, didn’t he? I KNOW he kissed him. Sure, Shuichi slapped him after but knowing that masochist he probably liked it. Did you boys have a gross gay three-way afterward? Komaeda totally would’ve done it I promise. He looks at Shuichi just like he used to look at Hajime. Too bad Hajime is so far deep in--” Junko stopped herself short not wanting to open that can of worms since it was too close to her own story. Shaking it off the psychotic blonde taunted, “Do you totally hate Nagito now? Are you going to gut him like you said you would? Pffft. Like you'd have the stones.”

Kokichi bit the inside of his cheek at the memory to keep from scowling. “If I decide to gut him I'll send you a postcard or whatever.” He diverted the question away from any of that still being sensitive to the topic. “Where is Ran-Ran and Mister Luck at anyway? You keeping them in big storage buildings like this one too?” The guards had refused to answer any questions the majority of the night, not bothering to talk to him at all, only allowing him off his chains for a bathroom break. He, like Nagito and Rantaro, was starting to get fussy with hunger. “Are they around here?” 

“No, no. They’re more important than you so I kept them close under lock and key. You're just live bait for the detective!” Junko posed with her hands in front of her face as she grinned with her tongue stuck out and laughed at him. “Gotta get everything ready for the final showdown, you dope! Ahahahaha.” Changing her pose, she had her glasses out of pocket in seconds and spoke in a sophisticated voice though she didn’t have to feign being intelligent. She was the inventor of the flashback light afterall and that had been crucial to starting all of her plans. With that one groundbreaking invention, she’d been able to take over Junko's life. She could take over Japan and have a nation of mindless zombies if she wanted but where was the fun in that? “So, Ouma Kokichi, are you going to squander the few minutes we have left as you are doing now? Or are you going to utilize your time well and actually ask me questions about the case of Enoshima Ryuko?” 

“I…” Kokichi blinked, not expecting her to just be direct with him about it. “Who is Ryuko?”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Junko tsked wagging a finger and shaking her head disapprovingly. “Can’t give everything away, little toy.” The nickname infuriated him making his nostrils flare and he started seeing red. “That’d make the game boring! I’ll give you some pieces but I’m not putting the whole damn puzzle together for you. Be vaguer there, pushover, otherwise you leave with diddly squat!” 

“Okay…” Kokichi held back his anger to get answers. That's what Shuichi would want him to do. “Why are you doing this? Why are giving us hints at all?” 

“Because even if I lose this battle to you I’ll win the war,” Junko said with a straight face, something dark overcasting her eyes. “My downfall will be your own. You'll realize what has been right under your noses this whole time. It's been there from the very start. You’ll realize that I have the support of your closest friends when they have the whole story. You’ll realize that even if I am a psychotic bitch and the villain of your story I am the hero of mine and others like mine. You’ll all be quite literally split down the middle not knowing what is right and wrong. Who is right and wrong. And if I lose?” She sighed dreamily just imagining it, clutching herself in a hug rocking side to side. “I’ll be a martyr for new remnants of despair to step up and take my place. The chaos that will ensue after my case has been heard…” Flicking bloodhungry eyes up from the floor and onto the purple gremlin she grinned maniacally. “It’ll be so delicious, all the worldwide despair. People like me will all be made invincible, killing anyone who dares to hold power over us. Once the house of cards _finally_ falls the heroes will become the villains because you’ll have overturned the world into despair. It’ll be so wonderfully terrible and you’ll always have to walk around with the shadow of regret tailing you. You’ll all be hopeless. That’s of course assuming any of you make it past the trial alive.” 

"You sure talk a lot, y'know." Kokichi didn’t know how to take her monologue, feeling uncomfortable by the intensity in it trying to play it off. “What happened to you?” 

“Again. Wrong question, Ouma.” Junko tapped her wrist and clicked her tongue with smiling blue eyes. “Tick-tock, tick-tock.” 

“Where do we need to look?" Kokichi balled up his hands frustrated with how little time he had left. He missed Shuichi. Being a sexy motorcycle detective Shuichi would definitely know the best questions to ask her. He'd probably already have her slipping up and calling her out on it. Kokichi knew how to tease her but wasn't the best at interrogation by himself. Ryuko had to be either Nagito or Rantaro. He knew that much. He could start there. "Why did you block out everything about Rantaro’s life and name?” 

_ “I _ blocked all of his information?” Junko guffawed and thinned her lips to keep from cackling at him. “Or did he and I just took advantage of that?” 

“What?” Kokichi stared at her like she was stupid deciding to call it exactly that. “That's dumb. No way Rantaro kept all that from himself. That was just a lie.” 

“‘That was just a lie’ yells the liar!” Junko giggled covering her lips before moving into one of her poses she’d created for this character, her tongue stuck out and rockstar hand gestures in front of her mouth. “The man you now know as ‘Amami Rantaro’ has his own secrets to hide, ya know! He’s no saint either, short shit!” Junko tapped her wrist again with a smirk. “Tick-tock...”

“So he's Ryuko then. Not Nagito,” Kokichi said hoping she’d be direct if he outright guessed it. The purple-haired boy watched the mastermind roll her artificially light blue eyes and knowing she wouldn’t answer that he huffed deciding to just be direct himself. “Quit jerking me around with all this riddle nonsense! We're not in the 'Labyrynth' and you're definitely not David Bowie in spandex. Look I love games-- I LIVE for games-- but yours feel halfbaked and boring and it’s starting to piss me off! What kind of questions do I need to ask, damn it!” 

“Ask…” Junko took a second debating what to give him before she offered, “Ask about the sponsorships. Who I have done them for. Then ask why.” 

“Sponsorships? Like you did with Angie?” Kokichi thought it over and added, “And with Ibuki?” 

“Mhm. Those are season two and three’s sponsored classmates. Find out who season one was. And why.” 

“Okay…” Kokichi put that information away in his brain for later grateful for an actual clue. “What else?” 

“Really want me to spoonfeed it to you, huh?" Kokichi didn't give a shit what she called it he just nodded sarcastically getting another toss of the eyes from her. "Ask for season ones origin stories. Some people will remember parts of their actual history more than others do. Find out about the most tragic origins from season one. Theres a few bad storys.” Junko absentmindedly traced her wrist thinking of her own origin. “Ask what they were doing before the game, where they worked or went to school. Find the students who have commonalities.” She licked her lips in a smile deciding to drop the ball since her plans to include them in this were already in motion. “You talk to Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya all the time I'm sure. Ask those snakes about their origins. Start with them.” 

“What?” Kokichi blurted out with his eyes widening and heart beating faster, his whole body freezing for a moment. “Why did you call them snakes?”

“Because thats what they are, duhhh!" Junko grinned offering another ridiculous pose, lapping up the distraught expression on the supreme leader's face with her eyes. Pulling out her glasses she went back into 'sophistaction' mode, lowering her voice almost comically so. "Yes, Mr Ouma. I fear that they are snakes in the grass. Snakes that  _ think _ their slithering goes unnoticed by me. But my eyes catch onto even the slightest movement, my heel above their heads in their blindspot at all times.” Junko glanced at Kokichi catching him in a silent form of panic and she snorted before cackling pointing at him mockingly as she asked, “What? Oh my God! You _seriously_ didn't think I knew? They’ve been trying to get the show canceled _forever._ You think I didn’t notice the stunt in the AV room Kyoko and Shuichi pulled off? It was quite impressive, the film added up near perfectly.” Seeing his adams apple travel the length of his throat Junko snickered before she let out a long happy sigh having needed that pick-me-up. “Oh come on! I don’t know what all they said because it took me a little while to catch on but I knew they were probably up to something when Shuichi, who loathes Danganronpa, decided to intern for one of Danganronpa's producers. Didn’t add up to this Chika. Nope!” Junko rolled her eyes at the very idea of it. “I figured Shuichi was being roped in and I knew that if anyone could actually get this investigation going it’d be him. I knew to be more cautious of him but the real question here isn’t how I found out... It’s why in the world would I ever believe that that trio would ever want to work for me, Kokichi? They didn’t  _ love _ Danganronpa inside the killing game. Haven’t you seen that dumb fake smile Naegi puts on while at work? He’s a precious bean and a wonderful assistant but my god he’s a terrible liar. You people must think I’m fucking stupid if you didn’t think I would pick up on your behaviors.” Shrugging dramatically Junko grinned before she posed like she was on top of the world. “Better to be underestimated than overestimated I suppose! Ahahahahahaha.” Cackling in the delight of her quip she tossed her head back before quickly shifting into another pose this time with one eye closed and her tongue stuck out, an 'ehh' leaving her lips to add effect to it. 

Kokichi smirked pretending to not be frightened and shaken to his core by this development. Can't give away how much this might set them back. He decided to throw in his own quip dragging the woman on top of the world back down to earth. “Nee-heehee. It’s impossible to underestimate you, Ugly Mugs. I gotta get this bomb off my chest... And I'm not talking about the one actually strapped to my chest! I think I should let you know that you’re too dumb to underestimate. Seriously. If your brain was dynamite there wouldn’t be enough to blow your weave off!” Was it great? No. He just needed distractions. He needed to not let her see him panic. Can’t seem weak. Kokichi had kept a brave face all night and wouldn’t break now. Nope! Can’t break. Cannot break. Can’t--

“HA! Good one. Too bad I’m the reason you’re able to come up with any clapbacks since you're a product of my creation. Well, I suppose it was a team effort. Since, you know, your lovely _boyfriend_ helped me orchestrate your entire life.” Kokichi’s eye started twitching taking the jab right to the heart unable to counter this one. Nagito had been a soft spot but this was a low blow. He couldn’t stop himself from flaring his nostrils, gritting his teeth, and balling up his fists so tight to the point his knuckles went white, his hunger and exhaustion only adding on to the fire for fight or flight mode. And flight wasn't an option right now. If she came within spitting distance of him he’d do both that and kick her square in the face explosive on his chest going off be damned. “When I say I know every move you’re bound to make I mean it. I know how to hit you where it hurts. To create despair. Because I created you, Kokichi. I created all of you. Speaking of which, Kyoko isn’t as sleuthy as she thinks she is. I found this in my office,” Junko lied with a small smile as she dug out of her pocket one of the small discs she’d brought, the same type of recording device Shuichi had hidden in his button that had a drop out. Yawning Junko dropped the small piece on the ground and crushed it beneath her heel for show. “I like to let them think they’re one step ahead of me. Just like you do. That’s what makes a chess game fun, right? Wouldn’t you agree, 'Chessmaster?' Gotta say you and Shuichi have definitely made it exciting! Either way, I love keeping my enemies close.” 

“Then why did you fire Hajime, Chiaki, and Chihiro?” Kokichi asked as a challenge not entirely believing her. Not wanting to. “Why not ‘keep them close’ too?” 

“Because Chihiro, believe it or not, is the smartest of all of them. Surprising I know. Kyoko is a close second but even she misses things _obviously._ Anyway, I didn’t trust Chihiro not to eventually grow some balls and end up figuring out that I knew they were all conspiring. So...” Grinning, Junko offered the throat-cutting gesture running a red fingernail across her neck with a ‘krrrr’ sound. “I had to axe those three! Besides, having their little group split down the middle made things more interesting. Byakuya gets to walk around all holier than thou like he always does. Makoto gets to keep his paychecks that pay for his fancy house. Kyoko gets to drive around her shiny new car. All while the others get to watch in envy and struggle to find a steady job I don’t blacklist. And Hajime isn’t the most talented of all people, you know. I gave him a personality that is timider and less likely to fly off the handle like his pregame self did. Sure, he’s got anger issues but that's on him for repressing his feelings like he used to NOT on me. I gave him the talent of an ‘Ultimate Hope’ to make him more interesting to the viewers. That and I like having an ‘Ultimate Hope’ in each season.” 

“There wasn’t one in ours,” Kokichi argued with an impassive expression not trusting his words right now. He didn't want to give away anything in case she was lying.

“There wasn’t?” Junko asked in a peculiar tone, perking up an eyebrow and smiling to herself. “Hmm.” 

“ _ ‘Hmm? _ ’” Kokichi squinted at her before his face turned stoic again. “Unless you want to count Shuichi?” 

“Yeah. The protagonists usually are the Ultimate Hopes, aren’t they? Huh. Shuichi. Sure. Anyway! It looks like our time is up!” Junko snapped her fingers and two guards in dark glasses and suits came in at her call moving to either side of the supreme leader. "Give me one more moment to play with him before we leave. Who knows if he'll make it to the trial." Junko stepped up in front of Kokichi, her heels clacking against the linoleum as she sauntered over, her smile turning wicked once she reached him, Kokichi catching the light in her light blue eyes seeing she was wearing contacts. Tracing a finger from his temple down to his lips Kokichi froze. Using a red fingernail she went to tilt his chin up  _ trying _ to appreciate what she considered her most playful creation yet but once Kokichi's mind caught up to what she was doing he jerked his face away from her gagging and saying obscenities dramatizing his distaste for her touching him which only made her grin grow larger. Yup. He was definitely the most mischievous of all three seasons in her opinion. Shuichi had been right to keep his personality. As the blindfold was put over his eyes and the gag shoved back into his mouth he heard the whisper of an almost melodic voice in his ear. “Here’s two more clues just for you, little toy... I killed Ryuko’s mother because she was too much like Ryuko. She didn’t want to forget the truth and fighting back made her heart eventually give out, she was so pale by the end, the poor thing. I really tried to do it the clean way but she had to push it… You know, I don’t think it was the flashback light that actually killed her. Like mother like son she was already damaged well before I stepped into the picture.” Junko grabbed his chin this time forcing him to face her with his blindfold on, digging her nails into his milky skin and she got louder as her voice became venomous, sending chills down his spine. “And I think Rantaro is a  _ useless _ older brother.”

  
  


Shuichi was on a mission. He’d dried his tears and had a chamovest underneath his long-sleeved black shirt, not able to use it the conventional way like he could with his DICE costume but it doubled as a good bullet proof vest. Speaking of bullets the gun he’d stolen from the Ultimate Yakuza was clipped to his waistband alongside his own megaphone, both hidden underneath the tail of his long coat. The expression on his face was that of a hardened one, not a smile or frown in sight-- only one thing on his mind. If he had to die to get Kokichi out of there safe and sound he would. If he had to kill every person holding him there then he’d do that as well. He’d do anything to have him back and safe. Paying the cab driver he got out from a block away, pulling the black hat he’d brought out of storage further down on his face to conceal his identity from as many cameras as he possibly could, the dark shades shielding his eyes as well. His hands weren’t shaking, he wasn’t nervous for once. He was determined and dead set on this. No time to worry about what would happen to him afterward. No time to worry about anything else except saving Kokichi. Rounding the corner the detective saw his destination in his line of sight and besides the few people who walked past him on the sidewalk it was deserted, not a single car in the parking lot beside it. 

A breeze whistled in his ears, blowing crisp dead leaves covered in frost past him as a small whirlpool of them danced before disappearing into the wind. Taking a deep cool breath, the icy air harsh against his lungs and nipping at his nose, the detective with a vendetta pulled his black overcoat and dark scarf a little closer to him, needing the warmth for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets and stepping towards the front entrance of the building where everything started. Where it would all inevitably end if he could guess. The school for gifted students: Hope’s Peak Academy. At the front door, he pulled on it and it resisted. Looking over to the camera installed on the wall the guard watching out for him from within the office took notice of his features and Shuichi heard the clicking sound of the lock as it unlatched. Taking another deep breath he tried again this time being let inside. The second the door closed behind him the clicking sound told him it was back to being locked. Just gotta follow the sound of the announcement. Would it be an actual sound? Or a sign? Glancing down both hallways Shuichi waited for a few seconds and like clockwork right at 8 am the familiar ‘ding dong bing bong’ rang out over the speaker system, the eerily familiar melody making his stomach drop. A few seconds later it did it again this time further away. Following the echoes of the sound the navy-haired boy was led down a few different hallways, up a set of stairs, and to the very end of the building where the classroom awaiting him was. 

Opening the door slowly, Shuichi prepared himself both physically and mentally for what awaited him, one hand on the handle the other at his hip so if he had to pull out either gun fast he could. Golden eyes met with lavender ones and his breath hitched as his heart stopped before leaping into strides. “Kokichi!” His boyfriend was tied up sitting at a desk with a bomb attached to his chest, a red light flashing on it, the bomb showing a thirty minute timer on it now, his mouth gagged, tears streaming down his face. Seeing that made everything else in the classroom disappear except Kokichi. He didn’t cry easily. Not for real. Something bad had happened. Shuichi ran to him to untie the restraints on his wrists behind him keeping him in the desk. His words came out rushed and desperate, thick with emotion as he set to go to work on the ropes, not hearing Kokichi mumble something to him. “I-I’m so sorry I wasn't here sooner! I should've been there last night. I love you so much, Kokichi. I’m so glad you’re alive. W-We'll figure out the bomb, either I will or Kazuichi, one of us can figure this out. I-I have something that'll probably disarm it. I’ll free you then--” 

“Ah, ah, ah!” The sound of scraping made the detective and the supreme leader jerk their heads to the side to see the automaton who’d been hiding from the detective, who Kokichi had tried to warn him about to no avail, Monokuma scratching the black chalkboard with his extracted claws, his jagged red eye glinting over as he did it. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, kid. Upupupupu. Clue first, rescue second! Unlessssss you’d like me to detonate that bomb sooner than the thirty minutes it gives you with the three of us in here? There’s plenty more of me but I doubt the same can be said for you! Ahahahahaha.” The black and white bear tossed his head back cackling after pulling his claw away from the board he’d just damaged. “I’ll take you disobeying Junko’s orders as a direct threat and take you both out before the bomb even can. And don’t try any funny business with me either! You so much as lift a finger to attack me and I’ll blow us all to smithereens.”

Shuichi’s face hardened again and he put a hand on his waistband for his weapons. Looking around and not seeing Junko he demanded, “Where is she!?”

“Upupupupupu. Junko knew you’d probably get violent if she stayed behind sooooo she’s watching from a remote area! Wanna know where? It’s a lil place called ‘Nunya’ and ‘Bizniz!’ Say hiiii to the monitor to show your principal some love!” Monokuma waved at the cameras set up in two corners of the classroom. After a few seconds, the automaton tilted his head, his jagged red eye glinting over threateningly again as his claw extracted itself. “You only got twenty-seven minutes now. I’d get to looking for that clue unless you wanna test my patience? I’ll tell you. It’s razoooor thin.” 

Shuichi growled from his throat before sighing heavily bobbing his head forward with his eyes closed for a beat debating the best tactic. Compliance seemed the safest course of action for Kokichi right now. They did have a time limit. Turning back to the love of his life who looked broken and distraught, Shuichi put his hands on his cheeks and whispered, “I’ll free you, I promise. Don’t worry. Whatever she did I’ll fix it. I’m here now and I’m never leaving you again. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” Kokichi placed his forehead against his and nodded with a soft mumble in reply, the gag masking his words. Shuichi’s speech made Kokichi’s tears fall a little slower, Shuichi's promise making him feel a little better. He’d need his help to fix this. Shuichi took that as an ‘okay’ and he reluctantly removed himself from him to look for the clue in the room. There were three paintings hung up, all of Junko doing different poses, looking slightly different in each one. “What…” 

“Oh? Didn’t I tell you?” Monokuma hopped up on a chair and pulled a deck of cards seemingly out of thin air. “She decided to make it a game! Err-- a game thats a clue by itself. These are three different Junkos!” Turning two cards with a cartoon dead man’s face he said, "You pick the _wrooong_ painting you and your boyfriend's time gets cut in half! Pick two wrong... Game over! Upupupupu." He tossed those cards then pulled out one with a party hat guy celebrating making a ‘tada!’ sound as he did it. “Pick the right one and bada boom bada bang no explosions in class today! Plus you get the next clue. Only one of these paintings is  _ our _ Junko! Can you pick out  _ our _ Junko from the phonies? Upupupupu. I'd get to looking because we're now at twenty-four minutes!”

“Why? How… How is this even a clue by itself? I-I don’t understand...” Shuichi rubbed his chin glancing between the three options. He recognized the odd one out immediately. A girl who had freckles and gray eyes instead of blue, that picture being the only one he could put a definite finger on being wrong. “That one is obviously a fake. That hardly looks like Junko at all.”

“Right-o! Give that man a prize!” Monokuma giggled with his paws in front of his mouth before he took out a teaching stick also seemingly out of thin air it was so fast extending it out to gesture to that 'Junkos' facial features, tapping the end of the stick against the painting a few times to illustrate. “That right there is Ikusaba Mukuro posing as our Junko in the very first season! She dressed up as her for the first few episodes. Well, right up until the first-ever death on the show: her own! Upupupupu. That’s the easy one! Now for the tough one. Who's the odd one out of these other two?” 

Shuichi studied the two remaining paintings to choose from, staying aware of his time crunch. One had a younger Junko wearing a school uniform with a cheesy smile offering peace signs while the other slightly older Junko posed with her hands on her hips, a blue bow on her head matching her white and indigo dress, a smirk on her lips, both having blue eyes and similar face shapes, similar mole placements on their shoulderblade, similar... _everything._ He blinked, unable to see a difference except in the way they took the picture. Staring at them was starting to give him a headache and he looked back at Kokichi in distress wanting to help him  _ now _ and not play this game. Grabbing at his navy-blue hair Shuichi shook his head with a scoff. “Th-They look exactly the same!” 

“What? Really? Not to me! Upupupupu." Monokuma tilted his head glancing back at the purple-haired supreme leader, the time now down to fifteen minutes. "Ahhhh, don't feel bad kid! A worldwide broadcast of the flashback light will do that to you so don't cry over your muddle brain!” The side of the automaton’s face that spread out in a wicked grin seemed to grow as he said that. “Maaaybe you should look at it with this! Think fast!” The robot pulled it out and threw the device at the detective and Shuichi barely caught it just before it hit him in the face. “It helps with any flashback memories messing with your thick skull so you can see things for what they really are. If you used it on other pictures you could crack the case in seconds and that’d be boring! Your mind will only clear long enough to spot the difference while you’re using that device. Now, this is a one time offer thing so don’t get any funny ideas about taking it home with you and cheating!”

“W-Worldwide broadcast? I-I never had any flashback memories of Junko given to me when I was in the game. Unless... it happened before the game? Wh-Why would I need this for paintings of her even so? If it’s for false memories?” Shuichi asked but decided not to wait for an answer knowing he was in a rush and probably wouldn’t get a direct one from the automaton. That’d take the fun out of the ‘game’ they were playing. Aiming the device up it shined a bright purple light on the paintings and that was when the detective saw the very clear differences, one’s eyes a darker color and rounder than the others with poutier lips. With the blonde hair styles and makeup, they still looked similar. The prettier girl looked familiar but as hard as the detective tried he couldn’t put a name to who she was. He shook his head with a groan trying to recall but damn it it was like a blockade was up against that avenue in his train of thought, stopping him from reaching the conclusion. Looking over at the other girl with light blue eyes he knew deep down that was supposed to be the real Junko. Or that was who had been presented so many times in the media. This game was supposed to be a clue in itself. Shuichi rewound his memory to what precisely Monokuma said and he turned the light down for a moment as he asked, “Monokuma, is… Is this a trick question?” 

“Hmm… Why do you ask that? Upupupupu.” Monokuma chuckled again, raising his paws to his lips. 

“I know which one is the real Junko. There’s too many pictures for me to not know who she is. But it doesn’t feel right going with her. There’s something off when I look into her eyes. They're too bright. Not just the color, but theres something there thats not in Junko's eyes. They’re not the same even if they are the same light blue.” Shuichi sighed frustrated with his overlapping thoughts and memories, looking over to Kokichi whose time was down to five minutes. Fuck! Hurry! “When you described the game you didn’t say to find the real Junko. You said ‘our’ Junko.” 

“Uh-huh… getting warmer.” 

“Does that mean that this Junko, our Junko, isn’t the real Junko?” Shuichi asked speaking faster, rubbing his cheek with furrowed brows and trembling. 

“HOT HOT HOT!” 

“And if she’s not the real one…” Shuichi lifted the light back up at the portrait of the prettier girl. “And she’s one of these two…” 

“OOOOOH HE’S ON FIRE! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Monokuma started hopping around acting like he was actually on fire for drama. 

Shuichi pointed his finger at the first girl, something telling him to go with her. If he was wrong he just had one left. “I-It’s this one. The first one. That’s ‘our’ Junko.” 

“Are you suuure?” Monokuma asked with a giggle finally stopping his incessant hopping. "I should tell you you only get one shot once its down to two paintings. Pick wrong and... BOOM!"

That made Shuichi cringe feeling paranoid and very afraid shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Wh-When I ask is it the ‘real’ one are you implying ours is a phony?” 

“Sharp as a tack! That  _ is _ what we’re saying! Oops--” Monokuma covered his mouth pretending like he’d made a mistake. “Gave away too much!”

“What?” Shuichi shared a look with Kokichi, both of their eyes widened. “Are you serious? Our Junko is an imposter? Who is she really?” 

“Upupupupu… I’d get your clue now, detective. Rescue your boy toy and worry about connecting the dots  _ very _ soon!” 

“Okay..." Trembling Shuichi took a step forward placing his hands on either side of the frame. Please be right. Please be right. "H-Here goes nothing.” 

The detective took a shaky deep breath, slowly lifting the painting off the wall with one eye partly closed expecting the worst, his stomach tied in knots and both his and Kokichi's hearts started pounding in their ears. A sound between a laugh a sigh and a squeal left his lips once he saw that just behind it was a hole in the wall, the clue inside it. His shoulders left his face relaxing and dropping. He'd gotten it right! Simultaneously as the correct painting was lifted the red light emanating from the bomb strapped to Kokichi’s chest turned green indicating it was safe to remove it now. While he was distracted with the clue, Monokuma snuck out of the room leaving without another word. Both boys were so unbelievably relieved that he hadn’t metaphorically pulled a ‘dead man’s card’ when he’d played this game with the crazy automaton not wanting to think about the alternative. Putting his hand inside the hole he fished out the contents inside. A letter, a box-shaped key, and a single photograph were inside it. Shuichi pocketed the rest of the clue keeping the key out running over to Kokichi, deciding his freedom was more important than studying whatever the hell Junko had left them. He put the square key in the hole on the front of the lock attaching the bomb to Kokichi and it gave way immediately and the timer blinking green disappeared making him let out a heavy sigh of relief since it hadn’t gone off. He didn’t even have to untie Kokichi’s restraints, once the bomb was disarmed the smaller boy had his wrists moving in a circle and out of it. Shuichi realized the gag wouldn’t be so easily removed needing the same square key to unlock it so he put it in and the lock clicked and Kokichi could finally breathe properly again. 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi cried with his brows puckered and heart constricting setting the gag and disarmed bomb aside pulling him into a hug as tears filled his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have--” 

“She took them, Shuichi.” Kokichi tried not to break again just having calmed down but it was hard, his voice cracking with emotion. “She told me right before you got here.” 

“What?” Shuichi was slow to move back from the hug but he wanted to look him in the eye, a bad feeling in his gut telling him he knew exactly what he meant but having to ask, “Who?”

Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s chest, unable to stop himself from sobbing as his heart crumbled saying it out loud and making it real. “Junko took Kaiha and Fumihiro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop O.O
> 
> Update on timeline: I'm in a terrible fibro flare (the worst in months-- I have zero spoons to give) so it'll take me a few days longer than I anticipated for the next chapter. I feel really bad 😅 literally though it's hard to get out of bed 😂 love y'all and will reply to comments when I have a little more energy! ❤️


	39. A Choice Can Change Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!! Gore, Decapitation (will put *** before)
> 
> Things get a little spicy in here (a little more Danganronpa-esque) so if you don't want a despairing cliffhanger I'd wait until I can post again. 
> 
> Please don't hate me! :D I promise this story does have a happy ending coming-- this is just something cool I'm trying! 
> 
> PLEASE TRUST ME/DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY <3
> 
> Actual summary: 
> 
> Mole? What Mole? Who has a Mole? Apparently more than just DICE has one!  
> Step one in the plan to unleash despair among the world is a go.  
> Kokichi doesn't like feelings and realizes sometimes old tactics are the best.  
> Hajime and Nagito have a reunion and Rantaro notices some things others don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARY ITS IMPORTANT. 
> 
> I feel bad for being so spacey so this chapter is longer than usual (but it does end on a *nasty* cliffhanger)
> 
> Okay I know it's been over a week again but y'all I am so spent D: For real I have fibromyalgia (and possibly Behcets disease which causes ulcers in my mouth and stomach and widespread body pain-- very exhausting and irritating and I've been referred to a specialist for it which won't be for awhile but my doctors are pretty sure that's what's going on with me.) And I am in a TERRIBLE flare like I can hardly eat right now and feel like death. In spoonie words I have no spoons to give. Usually I write to get my mind off the fact that I can't get out of bed some days and its a good distraction. It's a little harder for me to put out chapters than most people because I have OCD and I have to do this thing where paragraphs line up a certain way or have to be cut just right and its ANNOYING. That's honestly a big reason why I write SO MUCH lmao like I add so much JUST to appease my obsessive thoughts. OCD you weird heartless bitch XD Anyway! I loved all your comments from last chapter and have read them and will reply when I feel better!! (I don't wanna halfass my replies haha)
> 
> Also shout out to Kazzuu_S0uda I loved your bookmark/review it was so lovely and made me grin like a maniac <3 
> 
> It might take me a little longer again to post the next chapter. Like I've written all of it but there are some plot holes I've gotta fix/ a plotline I somehow completely forgot to wrap up in the first draft *guilty smile* wrapping up stories/climaxes is not my strong suit so they take me longer to do right. It'll be after the holidays until I post the next one I have to focus on finishing crocheting my family's scarves I'm making them for Christmas so my time will have to be going into that over the next few days (yes I crochet-- I'm secretly an old woman in a 26 year olds body-- I like to sew too go ahead and judge me!! XD ) If you've read this far I love you and hope you enjoy the story!! :D 
> 
> Sorry if there are more typos/grammatical errors than usual I only had the energy to rewrite/proof read this twice

7:10 AM (Fifty Minutes Before Shuichi’s Rescue Mission) 

“W-Wait! NO! Don’t hang up yet! SHU--” Chihiro started but it was too late. The navy-haired boy’s sad smile was the last thing he saw before a black screen was staring back at him. “SHUICHI! NO!” He put in the sequence attempting to call the detective back but the server showed that Shuichi was offline, his flash drive dismounted. The feminine male swallowed as he pulled at his hair before hiding his face behind shaky hands. “P-Please come back…I-I need to know what went so wrong...” Trying something else, the Ultimate Programmer went into override mode inputting his friend's IP address groaning once he realized Shuichi's computer had also been turned off. Out of frustration Chihiro made a short squeal and slapped his keyboard, his entire body trembling and teary eyes shutting tight. Immediately feeling guilty about slapping his laptop he lightly grazed a hand over the computer's keys as if to apologize to the device itself and took slow deep steadying breaths. “J-Just gotta send it out at 1 if he doesn’t contact me. N-No need to be so jittery.” The Ultimate Programmer grimaced because he knew that was a lie. How had Shuichi been compromised? Was it all of DICE or just him? Were the Trojan Horses safe? Looking over the files Shuichi sent over he saw the video titled ‘Release This to Kokichi's Followers In Dire Situation.’ Chihiro found himself at a crossroads of sorts. 

Options Available: Play The Video or Don’t Play the Video

After obsessing over it, his curiosity eating at him Chihiro decided that Shuichi never said  _ not  _ to watch it beforehand and made his decision. 

Option Selected:  **Play the Video**

The video was about what Chihiro expected it to be. A call to arms from the Ultimate Supreme Leader for his followers to uproot the very existence of the company Danganronpa. A plea that if this was released there was foul play on his life or safety and to cause far more than just a protest that could be broken up by the police. A riot that would be the perfect jump starter for a psychopath hell bent on causing despair across the world. Little did either Shuichi or Chihiro know that there wasn’t just a mole in DICE. One had infiltrated the Trojan Horses as well. And everything shown on the main computer outside of flash drive calls was being recorded and sent over instantly to the mole. Now Kokichi’s last ditch effort recording was at the disposal of none other than Enoshima Junko. 

7:30 AM (Thirty Minutes Before Shuichi’s Rescue Mission) 

Junko was in a separate vehicle behind the van carrying the supreme leader from the storage building towards Hope’s Peak Academy. An alert went off on the bottled blonde’s phone and she put in her earphones before clicking play, not letting the driver hear the video that had been sent over by her mole for the Trojan Horses. Watching the call to arms created by her creation Kokichi she grinned maniacally. If her boys wanted a riot she’d absolutely give them one. No need to wait until ‘DICE’ was ready and organized. That could be edited out of the footage in little to no time by her own personal programmer of sorts. Junko loved that her boys were keeping her interested in this little game of cat and mouse they were playing. They were so fun! Knowing they’d caused such tragedy would really drive the despair. She sent it over to Mitarai before dialing up her favorite person in the world and said, “Keep the executioner on site. I have a feeling we’ll end up using his services.” 

7:45 AM (Fifteen Minutes Before Shuichi’s Rescue Mission) 

Arriving at Hope’s Peak Academy and ushering her guards with a blindfolded Kokichi inside, Junko was glad to see the mandatory Teachers Day they’d set up for causation to keep the school for talented students empty had gone off without a hitch. Not that she cared anymore. Not when she had that video to start chaos and despair very soon. What was law and order anyway? What was anything but despair disguised as hope? Or hope disguised as despair? No. None of that mattered. But Junko could pretend for another hour that it did. That would give Matarai enough time to do what she needed him to do. Junko watched as her guards set the supreme leader down in the classroom, his mouth gagged and wrists tied to the back of his chair in seconds, the promise that if he so much as _thought_ about escaping the restraints he’d blow up not only himself but everything in the area including his beloved detective. How true that threat was didn’t matter. 

Kokichi would definitely die if the bomb went off even if everyone else was relatively safe unless they got too close to him when it happened. There weren't actually bombs underlying the city like her note had hinted at. Can’t let Kokichi have that kind of power at his disposal. He could kill himself and everyone else including Shuichi on purpose to try to stop her from going global with her plans. As if! Junko often thought about ending everything herself, turning the lights out on the world before doing the same to herself. If only she could feel what Kokichi did, hold that will to live for someone else. Ew! Gross. Better to have Kokichi fearing accidentally killing Shuichi than give him the godlike ability to actually end it all. What was that like? Caring? Mukuro was to Junko what Shuichi was to him but their relationship was far different, the soldier seeing the other as a sister instead. Thank God for the flashback light when it came to unreciprocated feelings better left bottled up.

With a smile on her face the self-proclaimed Ultimate Despair sauntered over to Kokichi and grabbed his chin, digging her red nails in harshly so he couldn’t jerk his face away from her, this time demanding his attention to be on her. The supreme leader sarcastically batted his eyelashes snickering as he forced a grin beneath the gag, taunting her with how little she intimidated him. “You’re tough, aren’t ya boy? You never feel fear or anger, right? Ah, but that's just a lie isn’t it? Remember when you destroyed the Ultimate's Lab? I didn’t even care about the damage. It was hilarious! I’m going to need that same energy from you. It humors me.” Smirking, Junko held her phone up with her free hand. “You boys want to play hard ball so I’ve decided to do the same.” 

Pressing the play button it showed a poorly lit room resembling almost a dungeon, the two participants of the footage making Kokichi gasp as his blood ran cold and his eyes widened. Crying and holding onto one another for warmth in the dark underground holding cell were his parents and he could hear Fumihiro whispering soft words of encouragement to his mother who was broken and distraught talking of nothing other than where Kokichi was and if he was safe adding in comments about Shuichi and his safety as well. The sight crushed the supreme leader's heart, his usually boisterous father with a hard frown pulling down his smiling-lined wrinkled face and sounding desperate to console Kaiha who looked destroyed by their situation. All Kokichi had in him to remain strong and keep a mocking face dissolved as he fought against the restraints hard starting to undo them as he threw muffled angry obscenities at her, swearing to gut her when he had the chance and spill her innards all over the floor, swearing to make her regret doing this, his eyebrows pulled down in a line and his eyes lit ablaze. Fury was better than crying. At least while she was here. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Stupid, I wouldn’t do all that!” Junko flicked his forehead getting one more curse out of Kokichi and if looks could kill Junko would have fallen out right then, no trial damning her necessary. “I’m just holding them for the time being. Play nice and nothing bad will happen to them. Don’t behave? Wellll, then the executioner I’ve hired just for the families will get to ‘play a game’ himself.” Scrolling up on her phone she showed him footage of a man in black, an axe being sharpened in his hand, a crazy smile on his face. Kokichi recognized that guard. He’d been the same crazy-eyed son of a bitch that looked excited when Korekiyo had gone off the deep end and lunged at Junko. Bloodthirsty. Checking the clock Junko sighed. “Looks like it’s time to skedaddle. My bets are on Shuichi getting physical out of desperation. I’ll leave you with a Monokuma. Ta-ta!” With that Junko waved and was out the door, leaving a mere five minutes before the detective could make it inside.

8: 35 AM (Three hours until the Final Trial)

Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s chest, unable to stop himself from sobbing as his heart crumbled saying it out loud and making it real. “Junko took Kaiha and Fumihiro.”

Shuichi heart constricted and he shut his eyes tight, holding his breath as he hugged Kokichi a little closer to his chest, wishing he could fix this now. Wishing he could give him the comfort of knowing his parents were okay and safe. Of course, Junko had taken them. She had threatened them right after Shuichi and Kokichi quit the show. She would follow through. Shuichi just hoped she hadn’t done anything permanent to them like hurt them or… His heart stopped. “Are they…” The detective’s voice was low and he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question. Also not wanting to make it real. 

Kokichi pulled back from the other boy and looked him in the eye knowing what he meant by his question. He glanced away seeing the cameras and he wiped his tears away fast and stood out of the chair he’d previously been tied to, his guards going up at the thought of his parents dying. Kokichi didn’t want the cameras to catch any more of his genuine reaction. Junko didn’t deserve to know how much this hurt him. Lying was safer. It always has been. “Nee-heehee. They haven’t kicked the bucket yet if that’s what you’re asking! We can talk about it later, I’m starving! You should hear some of the things I said to that ugly bitch this morning. Nishishi. Let’s get the hell out of here and I’ll tell you alllll about it.” He headed for the door, his game face going back on and his boyfriend tailing him. 

“What about Rantaro and Nagito? Do you know where they are?” Shuichi took large steps trying to keep up with the small boy who he could tell was forcing down his emotions, sprinting down the hallways of the deserted school the same way he'd come hoping they wouldn’t be locked in like they had been when he came in to get the final clue. So he could play her deadly game.

“No idea.” Kokichi shrugged animatedly, a smile on his face to hide behind. “Sounded like she’s keeping them somewhere close. Something about ‘holding onto them until the final showdown’ which just sounds like something a stupid villain would say. Ah, that’s what you get with dumb whores like her,” Kokichi answered as he hopped down the steps, sounding almost cheery and upbeat (which was very obviously put on for the cameras in Shuichi’s opinion) but the exhaustion seeped through his words as he said, “I was hoping you would have figured something out about them.” 

“N-No. I have no idea where they are.” Shuichi sighed heavily and wished he had found out about Nagito and Rantaro so he could give his boyfriend some  _ good _ news to cushion the blow of all of this. “J-Junko told me if I warned anyone she’d blow up the Kanto region starting with you and I-I couldn’t think of anything else but saving you a-and…” Shuichi’s voice broke, his frown deepening and Kokichi halted his ever persistent hops to glance back at his teary-eyed boyfriend, catching his tone which made his mask crack not liking hearing Shuichi sound so upset. “I-I was so scared I’d be too late and I feel like I failed you, Kokichi. I-I told you the other day that I was going to be there to protect you but I-I didn’t protect you last night and now your parents and I-I’m just so sorry--” 

“It’s okay, Shuichi,” Kokichi interupted, not wanting him to cry in front of Junko like had had. His tone was gentler than usual but still rushed. He wanted out of there. The purple-haired boy grabbed his beloved detective’s hand and squeezed it, half to comfort Shuichi half to support himself not being as strong as he was making himself seem. “Let’s go home and figure this out together, okay?” Shuichi nodded and held his hand tightly, moving quickly with him and they both felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders once they found the front doors had been left unlocked pushing through them, the crisp air hitting their lungs, Kokichi sighing as he said, “God, it feels good to be outside.” Rubbing tired eyes he asked, “Can you make me something to eat when we get home?” 

“O-Of course, Kichi. Anything you need,” Shuichi answered with a small smile, a warmth budding in his chest hearing Kokichi request a meal for the first time evidently getting used to him making him breakfast and lunch, usually ordering something out for dinner to change it up. Shuichi also didn’t want Kokichi attempting to make breakfast for himself and ending up falling out on the floor from exhaustion. That or burn down the house remembering his advice during their ratatoiule style cooking. Shuichi hailed a cab and they rode in silence for the few minutes it took to get home, the supreme leader too drained to force small talk and Shuichi too nervous to say anything important in front of the cab driver feeling quite paranoid of everything and everyone now. Once they finally were inside Kokichi locked and baracaded the door, also staying cautious of his surroundings. Collapsing on the couch face first, Kokichi groaned into the fabric of the cushions once Destiny hopped up on the back of his head, that being her way of greeting him having missed him dearly, curling up in purple hair immediately. “No!” Shuichi scolded running over to grab her. “Destiny, don’t do that right now.” 

Kokichi rolled over fast and grabbed the kitten before Shuichi could making an angry expression as he did it, his eyebrows pulled down and pouting.  “No! Don’t take her from me,” Kokichi said with almost a warning in his tone, his features softening a second later and he blinked realizing what he’d just done, his boyfriend’s expression just as surprised and perplexed as his own. The supreme leader was too tired and upset to be embarrassed about needing comfort. “Please don’t take her. I want her,” he admitted in a whisper, his voice raspier and thick with emotion. 

Kokichi hugged the kitten close to him, Destiny rubbing a fuzzy black and white head where his heart was purring as she did it. He frowned remembering his dad holding his mother close to his chest failing to comfort her as she balled over her son's whereabouts. Somehow worrying about _Kokichi_ when they themselves were in trouble! When had Junko taken them?  _ Where _ had she taken them? Had they been there for long? Couldn’t be for too long since he’d talked to Kaiha just a few days ago. Then Kokichi’s mind replayed his fake memories, remembering watching his parents be killed right in front of him over stolen drugs. He remembered falling to his knees and letting out an ear piercing scream. Would he have to do it all over again? This.... this would be worse. Kaiha and Fumihiro were actually good parents and the kindest people he'd ever met. Would he have to watch a replay of all of his time with them like he did with his old parents? Seeing back to every moment they’d shared as he watched the life leave their eyes? Kokichi thinned his lips, puckering his brows trying to fight it but his expression gave way to show how upset he was, his facial features betraying him like a bastard. The tears silently trickled down his cheeks as he petted Destiny. Frustrated with himself he hid his face in her fur not wanting Shuichi to see him like this at all. Shuichi realized what he was doing and decided that he probably needed a few minutes to be alone. He decided not to pressure him into talking knowing Kokichi’s track record with dealing with emotions. Shuichi whispered that he’d be there to talk if Kokichi wanted to before heading to the kitchen to make him something to eat. After cooking some soup, he poured it into a bowl and set it down on the coffee table for the boy who still hid his face nuzzled in black and white fur. Shuichi quietly sat down on the edge of the couch and folded his hands, trying to show that he was here to talk but didn’t want to pressure him. 

Kokichi sat up and took the soup, half eating it with a spoon before he went all in and chugged it, noodles and all before he sat the bowl back down. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Shuichi could barely hear him as Kokichi whispered with an impassive expression, “I don’t want Destiny to go away like Spot did. That’s why I snapped at you earlier. I’m sorry I got so weird about it.” His voice was low and Shuichi didn’t know why he was acting like he’d ever have to apologize for wanting to hold their pet. It didn’t make any sense. But Shuichi didn’t know that Kokichi had been traumatized before with pets and caring about this one was unbelievably hard for him. Kokichi couldn’t believe that he’d stupidly fallen in love with another animal. He decided he’d tell Shuichi all about Spot and his adventures with DICE one day. But today was not that day. Then Shuichi realized talking about Destiny in short was just Kokichi’s icebreaker for what was really bothering him. “I… I don’t want my new parents to go away either. I don’t want them to go away like my fake parents did. I… I don’t want to do it again, Shuichi. I don’t want anyone to go away. Who is to say she won’t take you next, y’know? I just… I don’t--” His voice broke before a soft sob left his lips and his mask cracked before it completely shattered. Shuichi moved fast to pull him into a comforting hug making Destiny jump off the couch to give them room. She hopped up on the TV stand, side-glancing the window sensing something was still amiss. “Shuichi, Junko showed me a video of them before you came. My parents…” He shook his head to try to get rid of the image. “They’re being kept somewhere dark and cold. I don’t know if it was real or if she’s just using it to get in my head like she did with the fake memories.” 

“I don’t know, Kichi.” Shuichi's brows puckered before rising as he thought of the obvious. “Wait-- we can try calling them! If it’s fake then they should answer and we’ll know for sure then.” Kokichi’s expression showed that he didn’t have any faith in the idea. Frankly, neither did Shuichi, but he could try to have hope enough for the both of them. He grimaced out a smile then sighed before he shrugged and offered, “It’s probably real in all honesty but it can’t hurt to try it.” Kokichi nodded so with approval Shuichi ran to grab his phone from the lock box he’d put all of their phones in including Nagito and Rantaro’s, pocketing them as well. He brought Kokichi’s phone back to him as he dialed up Fumihiro. It didn’t ring long, a pit falling in his stomach once it went straight to voicemail. Taking a deep breath Shuichi shakily put in Kaiha’s phone number and waited. When he heard the click of an answer he stood up from the couch fast. “K-Kaiha? Are you okay?” 

“You thought I was lying.” The feminine voice over the line was not that of Kokichi’s sweet mother. 

“Why did you do this? Why did you take them, Junko? They were innocent in all of this and you know it,” Shuichi growled as he started pacing, his boyfriend hiding his face from him facing the other way somehow feeling disappointed which was just stupid. Hope was an emptying and fruitless venture, the drop in your gut always so much worse if you felt hope before the shoe dropped. He knew better. Junko was a liar but her lies were never any fun, and Kokichi hated liars but the truth was always so much worse than a lie.

“Despair doesn't pick and choose favorites. The innocent are not absolved from this universal truth... HA! Besides it’s your own fault anyway so you don't get to whine about it,” Junko lied, snickering hoping this would upset her boys, especially Kokichi. She’d taken Kokichi’s parents in the middle of the night while they had Kokichi in custody but it sure did sound despair inducing, for them to believe that this was their own undoing. So she laid it on thicker by adding, “You two are the reason I took them. You really thought you could make videos and get the leverage on me? Not happening, sweetheart! Nope!” Junko popped the ‘p’ and grinned.

“What?” Shuichi glanced at Kokichi scratching his head with puckered eyebrows, a question in his own expression. What was she talking about? ‘Make videos’ could mean a lot of things coming from Enoshima Junko. Interview videos like his with her for instance, and she loved bringing that interview up to hurt him and Kokichi so its possible it was that. There was also the footage of them going around with DICE, Kiibo being used as a camera to keep tabs on all of them. Shuichi and Junko both knew he was aware of Kiibo’s recording function after all so that was also a possibility. As long as it wasn’t  _ the _ video then everything else was child’s play, seeming like next to nothing to deal with. “Wh-What are you talking about?” 

“Your dorky video, duhhh!” Junko yawned like she was bored as she said, “We can talk about it at the trial.” 

“Trial?” That was the second time he’d heard that today. His mind went back thinking to a conversation with a clairvoyant talking about a ‘final trial’ in his 'prophecy.' It sent shivers down Shuichi's spine imagining it. Even if it was something like that it didn’t mean anything. Her whole show revolved around trials so it made sense for Yasuhiro to have some morbid dream about one. Shuichi’s facial features hardened, deciding to go on the offensive for once. “I have a recording of you threatening them, you know. I’ve already got it ready to be released, Junko. If you so much as touch a hair--” 

“HA! You think I care what you have on me? Do you KNOW who I am!?” Junko laughed curtly before her voice became cruel as she spoke, taunting almost. “So which one did you send it to? Chihiro? Hajime? Or... perhaps you sent it to Makoto?” Junko asked like it was nothing and the detective’s eyes widened as his blood ran cold. “Oh. I’m guessing by your silence the imp didn’t get to tell you  _ that _ part yet. I was hoping I’d get to you before he did. If you’re confused I’ll spell it out for you: I know, Shuichi. About your conspiring with my employees. For a while now actually. And if you’re thinking about sending me to jail for Kokichi’s ‘endangerment’ or ‘kidnapping’ or whatever I can  _ promise _ you that I won’t. I have every politician in this city wrapped around my little finger-- whether they like it or not!” Shuichi’s pacing stopped and he suddenly had to take a seat on the couch again, his eyes bugged out and breathing ragged, his forehead resting in his free hand. “Now, what that means is that I’m not afraid of the law. And hey, you shouldn’t be either! I like a challenge but I prefer things to stay fair, you know? So let’s skip all these ‘go to jail’ place cards and go straight for the monopoly spaces we  _ actually _ want to hit! That’s waaay more fun! I know you were going to drop the electro bomb to dig into my father’s database and get any dirt you need for when we have this trial. You’ll need it to get past the firewall. Don’t worry about ‘Daddy’ stopping the process from finishing. I’ll even give Hiro a head start before we come.” Giggling in delight of her plans Junko inspected her crimson nails, wondering if they’d be covered in blood by the end of the day. Perhaps her own! “Don’t worry about setting off any alarms or whatever. I won’t send him to jail for taking government secrets.” 

“What?” Shuichi scratched his head and furrowed his brows, his stomach still dropped with dread. “Wh-Why... Why would you do that for us?” 

“Because I’ve got a little information in there that is imperative to the case and I know with Chihiro's skills he'll find it eventually. Could be the final key in this trial, you know. And like I said before, I want this to be FAIR. Ehh-- for the most part anyway. A game is no fun if I have  _ all _ the leverage. I need the thrill of the gamble! Will I be damned? Will you? How despairingly exciting! I’m sure you thought that when we inevitably ended up in a courtroom together that it’d be before a ‘fair judge’ and we’d have a ‘diverse jury’ but that's the thing-- we have all of that already, punkin! No need to go through boring paperwork. I have plenty of experience as a judge,  _ thank you very much. _ ” She grinned as she rubbed her nails on her shirt like she was shining them. “And the lot of you are as diverse as they fuckin’ come. Just don’t stress about going to jail is what I’m saying, jeeez. Don’t worry about the police at all actually. Let’s not squabble like men in suits with a ‘sue sue SUE!’ vendetta. No lawyers. No judges  _ besides me of course _ . In other words, I want to do things the Danganronpa way. Just us. Just like we did in the game. Hey! Who do you think should be the executioner?” 

“Th-There’s something wrong with you,” Shuichi breathed out leaning his head back on the couch with his heart pounding. 

“Uh. Ya. No DUH!” Junko snorted and rolled light blue eyes. “I’m amazing and this conversation is starting to bore me to tears-- that’s what’s wrong with me. Anyways, I’ll make it painfully obvious who will all need to be in attendance. Tell Hiro to make his preparations!”

“Wait! Where are Rantaro and Nagito?” Shuichi asked as quickly as he could leaning forward with the question. 

“I’ve got them here with me. Don’t bunch up your panties Detective Dildo-- they’ll be there during the trial, they’re the main suspects after all! Hey, here’s a trick question for you, Shuichi: Which one of those trashbags is my blood brother? And which one is Ryuko? Either? Neither? Go find out before it’s too late! Until we meet again, my little despair bear, Tata!” Junko hung up Kaiha’s phone before putting it back with the other loved one’s phones she had taken, a pink one with the name Komaru bedazzled on it just next to a black one she knew belonged to one of Kaito’s many brothers. 

“Tr-Trick question?” Shuichi whispered as he stared down at the phone after hearing the click.

“She’s fucking insane.” Kokichi started chugging a bottle of panta knowing he’d need the energy but not at all wanting to get some rest although he desperately needed it. Unlike Nagito and Rantaro he didn't get to sleep, not having someone there to watch his back. Ah, but that wasn't something he hadn't experienced before. When Kokichi was on the streets he'd stayed up for days at a time before.

“Yeah. She is.” Shuichi frowned deeply and turned his attention to his boyfriend. “Can I ask you what all happened in your time with her? I-If you can talk about it.” Kokichi curled up his nose at the pitying smile and tone his boyfriend gave him and realizing it Shuichi decided to go about it a different way knowing Kokichi didn’t like that. Not genuine pity anyway, he still adored doing crocodile tears from time to time. “There might be something important there that I need to know like her knowing about the Trojan Horses evidently.” Kokichi grimaced, his foggy mind had completely spaced on such an important bit of information. His guilty smile was enough of an apology to Shuichi. “I’ll tell you everything I’ve found out as well so we can be on the same level. I’ll start first...” 

Shuichi told him everything he’d deduced from the ransom letter Junko had left him before Kokichi filled him in on all the little hints Junko had dropped during his kidnapping, neither feeling much closer to the whole truth afterward. Although Kokichi’s information had proved to be somewhat imperative if it was true hearing that Rantaro was seen to her as a ‘useless older brother’ which was pretty indicative that he was actually Enoshima Ryuko. After a conversation catching both boys up to speed, Kokichi decided he wanted comfort so he crawled over to sit on Shuichi’s lap moving to hold onto him before he froze feeling something hard against his hip.  Raising his eyebrows Kokichi scoffed before he deadpanned him. “ _ Really? _ Right now?” 

Shuichi's cheeks lit up into a vibrant red and he shook his head fast, removing his hands from Kokichi’s waist to wave them in front of his flushing face defensively. “N-No! I-It’s not like that! I-I promise!” He moved Kokichi off of him so that he could remove the megaphone and pistol from his waistband. The supreme leader blinked seeing that. Shuichi enjoyed his expression for a moment, not getting to see shock on Kokichi very often. It was funny and adorable. He ran a finger over the gun and explained, “I-I didn’t want to go without some means of protecting you.” 

“‘Protecting?’” Kokichi asked, getting a bad feeling in his stomach imagining Shuichi trying to take her down by himself with a pistol. Though the image was a very nice one, rather attractive actually, Kokichi didn't want it to be a reality. He'd seen Junko's multitude of faithful guards and Monokuma automatons first hand and knew they were not something you’d want to deal with with just a damn handgun. It was something he himself would take on if it came down to it to protect Shuichi but didn’t like the idea of it the other way around at all. “Were you planning on actually killing her, Shuichi?” 

“If I had to to free you, yes,” Shuichi answered honestly and without pause, his milky white skin returning to normal over his embarrassment now. 

Kokichi shook his head and tutted as he flicked his boyfriend’s forehead, getting a soft ‘ow’ and grimace from him. “ _Adorable_ that you think you can do that without inevitably dying. So, first of all, I had a  _ bomb _ strapped to my chest, Mister Not-So-Good-When-Worrying-About-My-Cute-Boyfriend Detective. One misfire in the wrong direction and we would have all blown up. Second of all, I  _ never _ want you to have to face a Monokuma. Even with the megaphone gun-- we don’t know how well those work yet. Fuck her guards, the bears would literally tear you to shreds the second she went down. Third of all, even if all of that went off without a hitch, Junko was probably lying about us not having to worry about going to jail, Shuichi. You’d be locked up forever if you didn’t at least  _ try _ to contact the police first before killing her-- ransom note be damned. Even if  Junko wants to ignore the law I don’t want you getting locked up for murder if we can do this another way.” 

“WHAT!" Shuichi guffawed outspreading his arms. With an exasperated tone he argued, "You said just the other day we should kill her!”

“I was lying,” Kokichi lied, having actually been considering it before. “You shouldn’t listen to my lies, y’know.”

“You’re…” Shuichi sighed and rubbed his temples with his eyes closed, getting a headache like he used to when dealing with Kokichi. “You’re impossible, Kichi.” 

“Uh-huh. I know.” Kokichi grabbed the gun off the coffee table to inspect it. “Where the hell did you even get this? Maki?” 

“No. I…” Shuichi grimaced and rubbed his neck. “I might have stolen it from Kuzuryu.” 

“What?” Kokichi asked with his jaw slack, halfway not believing him. Actually, no, he didn’t believe him. “You’re lying.” Shuichi’s sheepish smile gave it away that unlike him he was telling the truth. “Wooow. Nee-heehee. One day I’m gone and you think you’re the fucking Terminator! _Are_ there really body snatchers in your head?  _ How _ did you steal this off of him without Pekoyama killing you first?” He had been knocked out by the time Junko’s guard sent the darts flying at the other participants of the room. Kokichi had woken up inside a van five minutes later with  _ much _ to say to his captors.

“He was asleep with a dart in his neck," Shuichi explained, shrugging. "So was she. I really don’t think he’ll miss it, Kokichi.” 

“You underestimate the yakuza’s pettiness, Shuichi.” Handing it to him Kokichi said, “You need to take that back.” 

“What!?” Shuichi was the one to gawk at him like he was crazy now. “No!”

“No?” Kokichi sounded offended by the mere existence of the word. “What do you mean ‘no?’” He spoke more like he was getting onto a disobedient child than he was his boyfriend, like his subordinate was ridiculously defying his wishes. Sometimes Kokichi forgot that Shuichi was his boyfriend first and foremost, his supreme leader tactics and behavioral patterns leaking over into conversations.

“I mean no, Kokichi,” Shuichi said with a set jaw and dropped brows not caving this time. The two boys shared a stand off of sorts neither blinking before the purple-haired one blew a raspberry in his beloved detective's face and Shuichi jerked away to wipe the saliva off his face groaning as he did it. “Ah! You have got to stop doing stuff like that, Kichi!” Lavender eyes drooped and Shuichi knew he was exhausted so he didn’t push any further deciding to let him have this win. Junko was awful for using him as bait for him to go get her stupid clue. Then Shuichi realized something they’d completely forgotten to do. “We never looked at the clue.” Shuichi pulled the contents out of his pocket, Kokichi’s head leaned against his shoulder as they looked over it together. The photograph was an odd addition and didn’t make any sense to be included in this mystery. Unless…? It was a picture of a middle school Makoto standing in front of Hope’s Peak Academy, his light brown hair sticking out every which way and he had a bright smile on his blushing face. On the back of the picture were the words:  _ ‘You were there.’ _ “You were there?  What? Like at Hope’s Peak Academy? What… What does she mean by that, I wonder...” Shuichi asked as he pursed his lips and rubbed his chin and Kokichi shrugged making an ‘I dunno’ hum before he stole the picture and flipped it over to Makoto’s side again. Deciding he’d figure that out later Shuichi lifted the letter for him and Kokichi to read.

  
  


_ Do you know why I call you my ‘little despair bear’ Shuichi? It’s because you so easily cave to my will. If I asked for something you’d do it! With or without your memories, you’re still deep down a fan of mine. How could you not be when we’re so much alike? How is your disorder going by the way? Any major shifts with alters? Would you remember them anyway? Speaking of lifetimes, I wonder how many hours are in one? Would you count the hours from before you had your memories wiped? Or just after? Have you ever watched an anime where you can see someone’s lifespan above their head in the form of random numbers? What if you could see mine behind my back? Want to hear something interesting? Sometimes your fullest life can’t truly begin until after someone else dies. You killed your pregame versions of yourselves when you signed up for the show so you should know that better than anyone. All of you should. Other times life is stolen from you while you still breathe. While you still dance. While you still sing. A death that follows your standing corpse like a shadow. A ghost of someone’s hands pinning down your wrists. Sometimes those who are meant to protect you fall short and go off on adventures living their own lives. Most times people pursue their own selfish desires instead of helping you. Ah, but that’s just a man for you, isn’t it? Men are selfish vile creatures-- that's why I want to kill most of them! But what more could be expected of a man? Oh, but the second he finds happiness everything changes. He becomes the brother who’d seek you out to the ends of the earth no matter the risks. Only it’s not really you. Not anymore. Does that make sense to you, my little despair bear? I’d drop more breadcrumbs but I’m worried you’ll grow fat and be kaput!  _

_ Sincerely signed, a metaphorically dead woman _

_ Here's one last hint for you: Ryuko is just as useless of a brother as Rantaro is. _

  
  


Shuichi didn’t know how to feel about the letter. It was far different than anything else he’d seen left behind by Junko. Like it hadn't been written by her almost but the handwriting was undeniably hers. It made Shuichi wonder what had happened to her in her past and when. That was the biggest question. It was clear she went through something traumatic going off context clues from the mention of death following after you like a shadow. That and the fact that she had signed it as a metaphorically dead woman. He was positive she was claiming to be dead inside. It would make the detective pity her if she wasn’t also the tyrannical lunatic that had kidnapped not only his boyfriend but now had taken his parents. Not to mention his friends Nagito and Rantaro. Friends. Chihirio.

CHIHIRO! 

“Ah! I almost forgot!” Shuichi set the clue down fast, Kokichi blinking after him before going back to chugging his panta. Shuichi sprinted into their shared bedroom by habit to go grab the flash drive and cursed at himself because of course he’d destroyed it in a moment of passion. Now would be the most important time to have it. Dumb past Shuichi, you idiot! Opting for his second choice he took out his burner phone and dialed the ultimate programmer. Getting through to him, before he could say hello or anything Shuichi rushed out the words: “Don’t send out the video.” 

“Shuichi! I-I'm so glad to hear your voice I-I've been so worried. A-And okay. I-I won't send it out... A-Are you okay?” Chihiro asked after letting out the biggest breath of relief. It was short lived hearing the detective’s next words, his shoulders tensing up and rising to his chin again as he grimaced having figured something bad had happened to cause all of this but hearing it was a different story. 

“No. Kokichi, Rantaro, and Nagito were kidnapped last night. I have Kokichi back now but Rantaro and Nagito are still in her custody. I couldn’t say anything because she threatened to kill him and everyone else if I did. And now Kokichi’s parents have been taken too. I have a bad feeling everyone else’s family members are next if she hasn’t already taken them. I don’t know who all she wants there but we’re going to be part of some sort of trial. She didn’t tell me when or who was all in it but from context I’m guessing she’ll include you. She said ‘I’ll give Hiro a headstart before we come’ so if you’re going to dig up dirt now would be the time. Oh. Before I forget, Junko found out about Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya somehow. She knows about all of us.” Before the programmer could either have a heart attack or ask a thousand questions, hyperventilating again, Shuichi filled him in on everything he’d found out. “We can drop those bombs whenever you need us to so you can do some digging. Are you--” The detective cut himself off once the television turned itself on and gained his attention. He watched gobsmacked as Kokichi informed  _ everyone,  _ not just DICE, that he wanted chaos and to start rioting in the streets for ‘justice’ against Danganronpa. “Ch-Chihiro, why is Kokichi on television inciting violence against the headquarters? I told you  _ not _ to release those videos!” 

“I-I didn’t! I swear!” Chihiro’s eyes were that of saucers jumping at the sound of his own television turning on and Shuichi’s tone. 

“Then how did they get this footage!?” Shuichi asked with bile in his throat. “Th-This is bad… Are you still in town?”

“N-No. I-I took my equipment and got a hotel just outside of the region.”

“Good.” Shuichi grit his teeth. “You’ve got to stop this broadcast, Chihiro. If people come out to protest then there is no telling what will happen." He remembered her saying not to worry about the police and got a sickling feeling in his stomach imagining the kind of chaos that could happen with only the Monokuma automaton's to stop the attack. "I-I’m going to warn Makoto and then I’ll drop the bomb, okay? Hopefully I can tell them quick enough to--” And the broadcast was already over, the television going back to it’s regularly scheduled programming. “Fuck!” Pacing the floor again he wiped at his face aggressively before stopping. “Damage control. I’ll call Makoto while Kokichi makes a video and send it to you  _ then _ we can drop the bomb and you can do the digging. Okay? Okay.” 

“A-Are you sure?” Chihiro asked balling up a fist around his light brown hair, side-glancing the door out of paranoia.

“Yes. Bye, Chihiro.” Shuichi couldn’t wait to tell him any more not knowing how much time they had, his instincts telling him to hurry. “Kokichi, you should warn everyone from DICE. And I need you to make a video telling people to ignore that last message so that--” Then he realized Kokichi wasn’t on the couch anymore, the door of their shared office closing behind him making Shuichi blink.

"Already on it, Mister Detective!" Kokichi yelled through the door. He kept things vague with his subordinates knowing one of them was a traitor. It broke his heart to imagine any of them backstabbing him but that was the cold reality. He kept things especially short with the Ultimate Gambler and the Ultimate Artist having a sneaking suspicions it was Celestia but never having trusted either of them entirely, Angie for obvious reasons and Celestia because it made the most sense. How else had they got that footage? Besides Chihiro, Celestia was the only one with access to that video. What if Junko offered her a huge payout to side with them? She had to be the culprit. He just hoped to god it wasn’t Miu. Now  _ that _ would make him never trust a ‘friend’ again. It would be the end all.

“Great,” Shuichi said, appreciating how in sync they were before he dialed up the Ultimate Hope still pacing as he did it. When his boyfriend wasn’t watching Shuichi snuck the gun off the coffee table and back into his waistband just in case things went south in a hurry. With a riot doomed to happen he didn't doubt he'd need it. Once Makoto answered it didn’t take long for Shuichi to fill him in on what all had transpired, rushing out the words as fast as he could. “Junko told Kokichi that she found some of the bugs around her office. That’s how we think she found out about you and Kyoko.”

Kyoko cut in: “Impossible. I never put bugs in her office.” 

“What?” Shuichi asked scrunching up his brows and halting his steps. “So, she was just bluffing?” 

“We never go into her office. It’s off limits. How could Kyoko have planted bugs in there?” Makoto asked, sounding almost offended by it. He knew Junko would stoop low but surely she could have found  _ actual _ evidence against them without having to lie and try to trick them into confessing. How stupid did she think they were? It was almost grade school detective work. If she really did know then why not show that proof? “There are some in the group therapy room and in the Ultimate Lab and randomly put throughout the building but we’ve never been given clearance to go into her office.” 

“Has Byakuya?” Shuichi asked automatically, getting a strange hunch this was yet another clue dropped by her. 

“I…” Makoto blinked and shared a look with his fiancé. “I don’t think so but I don’t know.” 

“Right. I’m probably just overthinking it. I’m on edge with everything considering.” Shuichi sighed heavily brushing blue hair out of his eyes before he said, “I just wanted to warn you guys. Chihiro is out of the city and I’m going to drop the electro bombs soon so there'll be a temporary power outage.” Looking back at the television the detective frowned. Just as expected, there were already people gathering for a protest in the thicker parts of the city. It looked like a madhouse already, the skating rink they’d gone on their first official date had its glass broken in, spray paint all over the side of the building. It wouldn’t take long for a protest to turn into a riot; he knew that. Much like the other establishments and businesses in the area, everything was being destroyed and vandalized. This was a long time coming from people who were sick of the police’s and the prime minister’s mistreatment. Too many people were wearing black, red, and white just like the now outed DICE wore. That video had given away the detail that the Chessmasters were in fact the reinstated DICE which was _supposed_ to be information only available to the group online. So much for secrecy, he guessed. “Let me know if Junko contacts you. I have a feeling she will somehow, especially given the fact that the clue she left had your picture. In case I don’t see either of you before the end of this… you are both my best friends, Kyoko and Makoto. I couldn’t have asked for better people to help me once I woke up out of the hell that is Danganronpa. I'm sorry I was mean to you the first day I met you, Makoto." That got a chuckle out of both Shuichi and Makoto. "Tell Hajime and Chiaki I said the same thing about them. And if we all make it out of this alive,  _ I’ll _ be the one to buy you all steak dinners.” 

Makoto smiled hearing that recalling the time Hajime had said that to him after Shuichi’s graduation. The newest Ultimate Detective had walked in and basically figured it all out on his first day, earning Makoto bragging rights against the frustratingly taller protagonist for season two. Hajime always did hold that over his head. Quite literally. “Don’t talk like we’re in some sad suspense movie. We’re the protagonists of the show remember? You, me, and Hajime have this in the bag no matter what Junko throws at us! Never forget that, Shuichi! Nothing can keep us down. And I know you didn’t say it out loud but we love you too, Shuichi,” Makoto said with a grin that Shuichi couldn’t see but could guess was on his face going off his voice.

“Spoken like the true Ultimate Hope.” Shuichi wiped away his tears and smiled. “Bye, guys.”

  
  


Kyoko told him goodbye alongside Makoto using her usually stoic tone, her gloved fingers trembling as she clicked end on the call. After making sure Shuichi couldn’t hear her, Kyoko put her forehead on Makoto’s shoulder, softly sobbing into it, his small hands moving up to brush through pale lavender hair. Years. Years of hiding and gathering information and faking smiles all just down the toilet in minutes. And for what? How!? How did Junko find out!? It had to be a lie, it just _had_ to. But something told the seasoned detective that it wasn’t. A hunch she couldn’t ignore. “I-I really thought we had the upper hand this time, Naegi. I thought we could do this  _ our _ way instead of hers.” Kyoko clutched onto him tighter. Makoto was her person. The only person to  _ ever _ see her vulnerable like this. 

“I thought so too,” Makoto whispered and kissed the top of her head and hugging her close. “Take a breather. I’ll let Hajime and Chiaki know.” 

“No.” Kyoko sounded like the idea was inconceivable and she pulled back fast using her gloved fingers to wipe away the few tears that had escaped. She took a steadying deep breath, her pretty porcelain white face turning hardened again, her lilac eyes settling on the love of her life, her chin turning up with her signature expression. Determined. The original Ultimate Detective never let herself get out of commission for too long, the moments that she had gotten out of commission at all could be counted on one hand. “I want to be in on the conversation.” 

Makoto’s expression softened. “You really are the strongest, most beautiful woman alive, aren’t you, Kiri?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Kyoko teased with the smallest smile, flicking his nose and enjoying his expression as he puckered his face before he grinned loving her slightly playful side to her. Silently she stood and grabbed the flash drive, setting it up on the computer to link it to the television. Just as she was about to click the last plug into place she stopped short and dropped the wires as she thought of something. Shuichi’s tone hadn’t been lost on her. His own unsaid suspicions were now hers. It just took her longer due to processing everything. “Oh… That would explain a lot.” 

“What? What is it?” Makoto asked and moved over towards her, placing a hand on the small of her back. 

“DICE might not be the only one with a mole,” Kyoko said out loud although inside she was calculating. Thinking. 

“Wh-What? A-Are you serious? No way! Why would you think that?” Makoto blinked watching her move. “What are you doing?” 

“Shh! I've said too much already,” Kyoko whispered as she put a finger to her lips before she unplugged all the wires and gave him another look to stay quiet and he nodded with thinned lips. Making her way through the house she grabbed a stepladder, undoing light bulbs in fixtures to double check, running a finger over the tops of doors and behind cabinets, ripping the loose floorboards she knew was there by the subtle squeaking you could hear when walking past them up and setting them aside. Makoto watched in silent distress as she halfway tore up every room searching for something he didn’t know what. That's when her lilac eyes turned to the television and she squinted at it accusingly, taking delicate steps before she was at it and with a screwdriver seemingly appearing out of nowhere (she’d grabbed it without Makoto catching her doing it, her movements so swift) the detective undid the back of their expensive television getting a squawk out of her fiance which warranted another, this time more impatient, “Shh!” from her. She made a low growl sound from her throat once she found it hidden within the framework. The only place she wouldn't usually look. Yup. There it was. Just as suspected! Lifting it up between her forefinger and thumb for her fiance to see she inspected it and nodded, grabbing one of her many soundproof boxes out of the cabinet she kept them in to put the device in so it couldn’t pick up what she said afterward. Setting the box down carefully on the table she knelt down to get at eye-level with it. “This is one of our bugs.”  Makoto tilted his head confused then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.  “You want to say what I’m thinking, Naegi, or should I just say it?” Kyoko crossed her arms and half-smiled at him out of habit though she was anything but happy. In fact, she was livid. Mostly with herself for putting her faith in someone that didn’t deserve to have such trust bestowed on him even now. It had to be him. She had little to no doubts.

“If it’s one of our bugs… and it’s in our house…” Makoto turned from her with worried brows and a frown. “Either Junko broke in and missed our cameras or…” 

“Or someone we trust came in and planted it while we didn’t suspect anyone to do such a thing. And who has been allowed in this house over the last year outside of our family members? Who out of all the Trojan Horses did we let in because it didn’t raise suspicions to Danganronpa? And we both know it wasn’t Shuichi. He'd die before betraying Kokichi. The idea is almost laughable.” 

Makoto didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to admit it. Not about his friend, who  _ he _ at least considered a friend. Maybe he’d never been a friend to him. He certainly hadn’t considered him one in the game. But things had changed… hadn’t they? Makoto thought  _ he _ had changed. What was it he said in the game? Something about ‘always being a winner.’ That he’d always win no matter what the game was even in a game designed for murdering your classmates. Because he was an esteemed heir and it was just in his blood to always be on the winning side of things. He probably didn’t want to put all of his eggs into one basket. How long had he been playing both teams? Waiting in favor of whoever seemed the most likely to win? This was the hard truth. Makoto knew it was. And much like Shuichi Makoto lived for finding and facing hard truths as difficult as it may be. Makoto let out in a heavy breath: “Byakuya double crossed us.” 

“Exac--” Before Kyoko could finish responding to that and confirm those were her thoughts a brick flew in through the window, shattering glass making her stop short and cover her face behind her raised arms. Protestors? Both of them expected to see the black, white, and red of people obsessed with Kokichi or someone obsessed with canceling Danganronpa ready to hurt them since they worked for the company. Instead it was a woman wearing a black hood kept down over her gray eyes, the dark glasses over them keeping her identity safe from both of them. Lifting what almost looked like a wooden flute to her lips Kyoko’s lilac eyes widened recognizing it having studied weapons used by assassins for the show. She leaped at her fiance to shield his body as she yelled out: “Naegi, get down!” But it was too late. Just as they both hit the floor, the darts in their necks had them groaning and fluttering their eyes closed, their heads bobbing to the side. 

Mukuro whistled and snapped her fingers at the guards to her left and right and they stepped in through the window at her order moving to lift up Makoto and Kyoko, slinging them over their shoulders. The lady in black smiled and dialed up her best friend to confirm the first part of the plan had gone off without a hitch. “We got season one’s lovebirds out of their nest.”

“Perfect. You know where to take them. I want them all in a huddle before we bring them down to the trial room. Go on to the next house and do it again. If anyone tries to stop you eliminate them. Save Fujisaki for last.” Junko smiled devilishly as she finished, “Leave them with the instructions. I don’t want them coming into the trial without knowing  _ my _ set of rules.”

  
  


10:00 AM (One Hour Until The Final Trial) 

Rantaro groaned, in desperate need of food now. The power was back up and running that being the only indicator to what was happening outside. “Are they planning to starve us to death?” 

“I certainly hope not,” Nagito croaked out, his head bobbed forward and eyes closed. 

Like clockwork a guard came around and they just knew he was here to give them another bathroom break or to check and make sure they hadn't broken out but he surprised both of them by unlocking their chains, getting surprised looks from both exhausted boys, a mixture of hope and dread filling their stomachs once they could finally let their sore arms down to their sides. “You’ll be needed for the final trial.” He put a wristband on both of their wrists, blinking red on both of them. A warning. “If you try to leave then this will make you go--” He tapped the wristbands. “Boom!” 

“What!?” Rantaro stared at the wristband with widened eyes, his heart stopping as he glanced at Nagito who looked unbothered by the possible bomb on his arm, his face impassive as he inspected it carelessly. It sent a chill down Rantaro’s spine knowing how numb the white-haired boy was to most things that could usually traumatize someone. Nagito just didn't get his emotions easily mussed up and it was a little concerning. Pfft. Like Rantaro was one to talk. Turning his attention back to the guard the green-haired boy asked, “Why is she doing this? What trial are you talking about?” 

“Here.” The guard handed them both their instructions before pushing them out of the cage. “That’ll explain it all.” 

Nagito looked over it as he followed the man towards the exit. He hummed before he said, “Looks like hope and despair are finally colliding after all.” If Rantaro didn’t know any better he’d say the Ultimate Luck sounded almost excited about the prospect, his eyes a bit brighter. Rantaro was anything but excited. “Say, will we get to eat before we convene? Or does that come after this ‘trial?'”

The guard shrugged. “She wants you to group up so we can send you food if you want it. We never bring it down here for obvious reasons.” He smirked, but it wasn’t obvious to them. Unless this room was used for torture then it absolutely made sense and Rantaro felt sick just imagining it while Nagito thought it was quite literally a tasteless torture. Rantaro wondered if they had been down here before. He had also felt a weird familiarity being in the dark area surrounded by grayish-brown stone even if it wasn’t nearly as strong as Nagito’s nostalgic feeling. “Don’t fight me as I escort you otherwise, like I said, you’ll go boom.” Chuckling darkly his face quickly turned serious. “Seriously. Let’s do this the easy way, alright?” 

“O-Okay,” Rantaro whispered and Nagito nodded with a smile as he wrung his hands.

“Good. Now follow me.” The guard unlocked the door and the two boys set off behind him in silence, grateful to be getting to do  _ something.  _ Winding down a few hallways, they side-glanced the walls waiting to catch sight of either an exit or a window but there wasn’t one the entire walk. The only site for them until they came to a large red door were stone walls, the cold air radiating off them and the floor making Rantaro positive that they were being kept somewhere underground. Opening the door for them, the guard ushered them inside before he said, “Give us a minute for the food.” He didn’t wait for their approval, locking the door behind him as the newest ultimates joined the others. 

Shuichi was quick to run over to them, fearing the worst. “Thank god you two are alive! Did--” The detective looked down at their wrists and frowned. “They tagged you too.” 

“Ah, yeah they put it on us right before they let us out.” Looking around the room Rantaro saw the others who’d been kidnapped watching Shuichi knowing he was the one to have to lead this investigation. All of them had wristbands on as well. “Can you catch us up? What happened?” 

“Junko wants us to have a final trial,” Makoto informed him not knowing he knew that much already, sitting on the stone floor next to Kyoko, Nagito waved excitedly at the original Ultimate Hope but kept his distance remembering the last time he'd fan-boyed over him. Makoto had to have someone remove him from his person, the unnecessary gushing making him uncomfortable. “With sixteen of us. Eight of the Trojan Horses including Shuichi and Kokichi. Eight of DICE.” Then he told them everything that had happened thus far, catching him up to speed about the mole. He couldn’t make eye contact with the stiff blonde man that was _supposed_ to be his friend as he told that part. He hadn’t told anyone else besides Kyoko that he suspected Byakuya was the traitor. Better to wait and have solid proof first or catch him in a lie in the trial. Makoto knew Byakuya probably only had a wristband on for show. It’d be too suspicious if he was the only member of the Trojan Horses not to be here. Chihiro, bless his heart, had gotten the files out from the prime minister’s office during the time Shuichi dropped the bomb and as soon as that was sent over he was blindsided at his hotel, blindfolded and brought back to the Kanto region with his laptop. Now he was hunkered in the corner, shaking like a leaf as he bypassed all the firewalls that were written within the files to try to get  _ some _ kind of useful information for the trial he was being forced to be a part of. He'd found war secrets for scandalous tactics used by the prosecutor general but had yet to find anything for the Enoshimas.

“Yes, it is quite barbaric that we’re being kept here and herded like cattle. Ugh. That woman is a sickening sort. To think I had to work under her heel for years without any comment...” Byakuya curled up his lip and nose as he shuddered before he tossed his eyes at his predicament, his lip staying curled in a scowl. To anyone else it might be a convincing performance. Actually it was pretty damn convincing to them too. But that didn’t curb Kyoko or Makoto’s suspicions.

“I just wish we could stop what’s happening outside,” Miu admitted with a frown, also trembling where she stood, having been one of the last people taken and getting to see the damage done from the protestors. Or rather the damage done by the Monokuma automatons once they were inevitably turned loose since the protestors had taken their sights to attacking Danganronpa headquarters itself. Kokichi’s ‘damage control’ video had turned out to be a bust, little to no one heard it since Junko had it deleted nearly immediately after he’d posted it then they were taken captive. Miu could only wonder what Kiibo was up to, the guard cloaked in black having turned him off temporarily as she was taken so even if he could fight his programming he couldn’t move a finger to stop them put in mandatory sleep mode. Turning her face from everyone to hide her expression the foul-mouthed blonde said, “S-So many people...”

“What happened?” Rantaro asked, completely oblivious to the DICE video or the atrocities happening to their supporters. After being caught up to speed he brought a hand to his mouth, a gasp left his lips as his eyes widened. “Th-They…” Getting a nod of affirmation from the ultimates he balled up his fists and thinned his lips. If he didn’t know any better he’d say this was the events of the prophecy Yasuhiro said. Glancing at Nagito he felt a shiver run up his spine not wanting to imagine having to hold his lifeless body in his arms. “That… That is awful. I can’t believe that she would go this far.”

“I do!” Nagito chirped before he shrugged animatedly, smiling as he lifted a finger to point at the ceiling starting to go into a hope episode hearing all this terrible news, his disease causing him to lack empathy that other people did in these situations. This just sounded like the news channel was on in the background. “She’s probably trying to clean the world of unworthy people so that there will only be people like ourselves left. Worthy people. If the truly talented people come out of the woodwork then they can fight back against the company and eventually achieve ultimate hope and--”

“Hey, hey,” Chiaki interrupted knowing that mood from Nagito. Knowing he was upset and would never quit talking to fill the void unless someone stopped him. “Sitting here moping about what’s happening outside isn’t going to help anything. We need to focus on winning the trial so we can help everyone in the long run. We need to figure out who the traitor is in DICE so we can find more clues they might have working for her.” Chiaki didn’t mean to sound snippy but she was on the verge of vomiting just talking about what was happening outside, having also seen some of the gore and tragedy. The smell of death would never leave her memory, being etched into her brain forever. Feeling helpless had her down and it also didn’t help that her boyfriend was now looking in any other direction than straight ahead at the two newest occupants of the room, specifically the luckster. The Ultimate Gamer sighed just knowing she’d never hear the end of it. 

“Yeah, well, sitting here discussing the trial with who we  _ know _ is the traitor doesn’t help anything either,” Hajime spat in rebuttal of his feelings, turning a glare on the white-haired boy, his emotions acting out seeing him in person, his blood boiling and his body shaking with fury. Hajime hated Nagito. HATED him. He hated him so much it physically hurt sometimes. The plain-looking brunette with nice facial features (or that's what both Chiaki and Nagito had always thought anyway) recalled the last time he’d seen Nagito on TV, usually avoiding anything to do with him. Nagito kissed Shuichi--  _ forced _ a kiss on him. Nagito  _ would _ do that being the person that he was. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about it. How dare he do that to one of his friends! And Shuichi had to deal with drama because of said disgustingly repulsive and probably terrible kiss. When Hajime had seen it while flicking through channels, his jaw had fallen and he’d dropped the remote sitting in silence for a full minute before he yelled out: ‘What!?’ 

Nagito had been in a daze reliving all the events over the past twenty-four hours, painfully exhausted and a little light headed needing food and water. He hadn’t even noticed the second season’s Ultimate Hope sitting there not expecting him to be since Hajime usually avoided him at all costs but it made sense for him to be here since he was one of the  _ Ultimate Hopes _ . Of course, he’d be here! A flurry of butterflies flew through his stomach, a mixture of both nerves and untamed excitement, his feet shifting his weight with startling anxiety. They used to be friends. Or what Nagito considered friends. The Ultimate Luck used to see him as a hope-filled person to put on a pedestal much like he had for Shuichi. He’d be lying if he said Hajime wasn’t still beautiful in his eyes even if he knew it was never a ‘crush’ all along. Well, maybe a little bit of one. But Hinata hated him now. He saw Nagito for what he truly was: the epitome of human garbage. Best to just put on a brave face! 

Nagito smiled brightly and waved with the hand not being held by Rantaro’s own, the green-haired boy having taken it after hearing the tone Hajime used, not missing the type of tension fogging the air that everyone else in the room including both detectives seemed to. Rantaro saw the bigger picture here unlike everyone else including Nagito and Hajime themselves. His heart pounding in his ears and speaking with his one free hand lifting and falling at his side, his voice at a slightly higher octave than normal, Nagito rushed out the words mustering as much confidence as he could: “Oh! H-Hello! Hey, Hinata! It’s been awhile. What is it? A year now? A-Ah, either way it is wonderful to see you! What a hope-filled day it must be for us to cross paths again. And to you as well, Nanami, hello!”

“Hey, Komaeda,” Chiaki said with a small smile and puckered brows trying to be polite enough for both of them.

“Babe, don’t ‘hey’ him.” Chiaki raised an eyebrow at the pet name not hearing that from him often… actually ever now that she thought about it. Hajime didn’t give her long to dissect it pointing in the direction of the boy in question, his voice harsh as he said, “He’s clearly the traitor among us!” He hopped up from the floor and moved over towards the two boys by the door, standing in front of them now, his feet having had a mind of their own. He couldn’t keep eye contact with  _ Komaeda _ for long, too frustrated to maintain it. “You need to tell us why you’re helping Junko. She’s the Ultimate Despair-- I thought you loved hope? Was that all bullshit too? Are you doing what you used to and trying to start unnecessary drama? What did you tell her about us, Komaeda? Because she found out about it all somehow! Why did you--” 

Like his feet, Hajime’s hands seemingly had a mind of their own and he went to poke the luckster as he demanded answers but was surprised when the green-haired boy stepped in front of him, his finger hitting a more defined chest instead of one he knew was milky white and lithe under Nagito’s baggy t-shirt. Hajime blinked and his words had stopped short. He slowly lifted his eyes up from his chest to look into green eyes that had slit on him and they were lacking their usual warmth, Amami not liking what Hinata was doing at all. Not liking the projection. He could get away with that shit with people that weren’t innately intuitive like Rantaro was but it wouldn’t work so easily on him and he certainly wouldn’t allow it to continue. Fuck no. Hinata’s defense mechanism was as clear as day under his perceptive eyes, also picking up on the strong harmful energy radiating off of him. Rantaro didn’t care about the reason Hajime was doing it, having a feeling he could take a wild guess and hit the mark right on the money. No matter what it stemmed from, Rantaro thought it was absolutely unacceptable. 

“I  _ know _ you’re not coming over here yelling accusations at Nagito without any proof. And I  _ know _ you’re not coming over here trying to intimidate and push your own insecurities off on him either. I just  _ know _ you’re not,” Rantaro said with a set jaw and clenched fists using a tone that no one else had ever heard him use. It made everyone else in the room shut up their own private conversations and stare at the scene unfolding, the few who knew Rantaro well, like Kokichi and Shuichi, felt a sense of shock overcome their bodies not expecting the laid back stoner to ever sound like  _ that. _

“Oh no,” Chiaki whispered and her eyes turned into saucers before they shut tight as she facepalmed at Hajime’s actions feeling secondhand embarrassment by her boyfriend. He would definitely regret acting like an ass later when his thoughts cleared up and he got his emotions under control. She didn’t understand why he hated Nagito so much. It confused and sometimes downright concerned her. She knew Danganronpa had tampered with his personality a bit and knew some of their fake ‘tragedy’ memories had been peppered into everyone's memories causing all the ultimates from season two nightmares from time to time. But that didn’t explain why he got so mad at Nagito even though Hajime said it did; shouldn’t he just be ‘bored’ by Nagito if anything at all?

“I _know_ that you're not because Nagito and I have been stuck in a cage all night without food or water let alone a means to communicate with Junko,” Rantaro continued. “No way he’s the mole. I’m not in the best of moods so _I_ might be the one to start taking out my aggressions on someone else like you’re so clearly doing right now with Nagito. So unless you want to fight me over it I’d back the hell up and keep your hands to yourself, Hinata. ” The green-haired boy pushed the brunette back a step as a warning, keeping his stable footing while the other boy had to adjust his fast to not fall over.

Hajime scoffed and outspread his arms. “Are you serious!? You’d  _ fight me _ for saying what we’re all thinking!?” 

“I’m deadly serious. And we’re not  _ all thinking that _ .” That was almost a lie since most were highly suspicious of the Ultimate Luck being the mole but Rantaro didn’t care. He knew it wasn't Nagito. And he knew what Hajime was doing. Rantaro didn’t budge an inch from where he stood, the white-haired boy watching in silent bewilderment and excitement. Okay. Rantaro  _ definitely _ had hope sleeping within him too, Nagito decided. There was no doubt about that now. Nagito didn’t know what to think but my god the feelings overflowing his exhausted system made him believe he’d died and gone to heaven he was so floaty. Rantaro not only  _ loved _ him but he  _ believed _ in him.  _ Really _ believed in him. It was intoxicating. Fascinating.

“Whatever.” Hajime spared one last glance towards piercing green eyes hating the expression on his ugly face that was lit up like a Christmas tree, hating Rantaro for defending him so… zealously. Then he hated himself for even looking in Nagito’s direction. “Don’t be surprised when you figure out he’s the mole and you get your heart broken,” Hajime said harshly, thinking over his own experiences with Nagito when they had been closer. He’d never felt anything romantic for Nagito, never, that would just be gross and weird, but his heart had been broken when Nagito had killed himself. That and then he basically killed Chiaki which hadn’t even been for a good cause. With reddened cheeks the Ultimate Hope of season two quietly sat down next to his girlfriend on the floor, next to the cute girl who made him feel better just by being in her presence, a beautiful beacon of light in his moments of darkness. Hajime wasn’t one for fighting and didn’t mean to get so… frustrated. But  _ Komaeda _ just brought out the side of him he wasn’t proud of. Sometimes it was like he was a whole other person when that came out. He figured the reason why was Danganronpa but didn’t want to acknowledge it.

“Let’s not accuse anyone of being the mole until we have conclusive evidence,” Kyoko said curtly with her arms crossed, feeling a sense of disappointment that her friend had caved into his more primitive behavioral patterns. She knew he didn’t like Nagito but there was no reason to try and instigate a fight here and now. “Instead we should focus on making preparations for the trial.” 

“Right!” Shuichi came to the front of the group, somehow becoming the leader during their time here since he was a member for both groups-- DICE and the Trojan Horses. That and Kokichi didn't want to be a leader right now. He was on a silent mission, having a purpose for not saying much during everyone’s squabbles. He was investigating some leads he had, following a few breadcrumbs. You’d almost think they’d switched bodies for the day, the face of chaos forcing them to adopt traits from the people they found most comforting to them-- each other. For once, Kokichi didn’t want to be the center of attention. And for once, Shuichi didn’t entirely mind it. Rubbing his chin he glanced around at all the participants for the trial. “We’ll figure out who the traitor is as we go, I promise.”

Rantaro and Nagito were finally getting to eat something, a guard dropping them off some food and coffee before the big red door was locked on all of them again. Hajime, still embarrassed, sat next to his worried girlfriend Chiaki who could only halfway pay attention to the handheld game in her hands she'd smuggled in, mostly focusing on what was going on inside his head. Byakuya stood off to himself in a corner rolling his eyes and judging everyone  _ mostly _ silently save for a few random quips at their intelligence-- or the lack of it morelike. Celestia almost mirrored him standing in the opposite corner of the room studying each person knowing that she’d be seen as some sort of red herring. She’d caught the dirty look Kokichi had thrown at her as he made his way around the room listening in on conversations. Chihiro was hunkered down on the floor with his laptop still in the process of decoding the files trying to find something pertaining to the Ryuko/Junko case, Angie sitting next to him and bobbing her head to the side looking over everything hoping to help him find something (also feeling like his nervous tendencies might be helped with Atua’s guiding hand.) Chihiro paid no mind to her religious banter, flustered by the pretty girl paying attention to his behavioral patterns not liking anyone picking apart his flawed personality. 

Kaito was going around giving everyone pep talks, somehow still having it within him to see the good behind every situation-- promising there would be a rainbow at the end of all of this rain. When Nagito threw in a comment that this despair was but a stepping stone for ultimate hope he agreed saying that despair couldn't keep them down. For once, he didn't turn away from Nagito's point of view turning and twisting it into something positive. The Ultimate Astronaut’s girlfriend tailed after him as Kaito made his way to each and every person he saw crying or down in the dumps after hearing the news of their supporters slaughter. Kaito would be lying if he said he didn’t also want to cry his eyes out thinking about what was happening outside as well. He hated imagining his brothers chained up in some bunker but damn it  _ someone _ had to keep everyone’s spirits up and who better to push for hope than Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! Maki hadn’t talked much at all, not allowing anyone to see her hands shake, keeping her arms crossed as she thought about her little sister and parents not knowing if they’d been kidnapped like most people’s family members were or if they were just stuck on the outside. Either way sounded like hell. Sakura stood watch near the door ‘in case Junko decided to come in and try to hurt someone.’ Miu stayed at Kokichi’s heel for the most part, only fucking off when he directly told her to, the foul-mouthed blonde repeatedly arguing: ‘Y’know its not me, right limp-dick? Please say you fuckin’ know I’m not the mole! I would never do that!’ Kokichi kept his responses short and passive-aggressive, not wanting to say his tactics out loud. Until it was confirmed that Miu wasn’t the mole he couldn’t trust her either. 

“Obviously the mole has to be one of the people in this room,” Shuichi said with a sigh wishing that wasn’t true. He held out hope it was some outside person that none of them knew but he was also betting on the Ultimate Gambler. Her and Nagito were his best guesses but he kept those opinions to himself-- for now. He wasn't even aware of the mole in the Trojan Horses yet. Waving out his hands Shuichi took hold of the situation. “But that doesn’t matter right now! We need to throw out all the things each of us know pertaining to the case. Right now isn’t the time to hold your tongue. Some things Kokichi said to me were to find out about the most tragic backstories for participants for season one. That and Junko dropped a hint for us to read more into the people she sponsored.”

“Sponsored? You mean like I was?” Angie turned her head from the computer and asked it with a tilted head. 

“Yes,” Shuichi said. “I know you and Mioda Ibuki were both sponsored. Makoto, who was sponsored from season one?” 

“It changed,” Makoto answered, furrowing his brows and covering his mouth, a pit in his stomach remembering his first love. “It went from Sayaka to Leon.” 

“Oh…” Shuichi blinked, adding that as a truth bullet in the blink of an eye. “I’m guessing that happened after they killed her, right?” 

“Right.” Kyoko nodded and fiddled with the braid in her lavender hair noticing Makoto's sadness. Talking about Sayaka always was hard for him. “They gave the sponsorship to Leon a few weeks later.” 

“Weird choice in my opinion,” Shuichi said thinking out loud and tapping his lip remembering the files. “Wasn’t he the Ultimate Baseball Star? Do they sponsor his team?” 

“L-Leon didn’t get sponsored for playing baseball though,” Chihiro said quietly looking up from the computer screen. “L-Like Angie he pursued his other passion: singing. H-He’s touring the world as a musician now.” Shuichi felt like he’d heard that somewhere else earlier on when he was back at Danganronpa headquarters but couldn’t recall the moment someone had told him about Leon traveling.

“So it’s another singer?” Shuichi made a strange face, another truth bullet added. “That might be important.” 

“Wasn’t there a song in one of those clues?” Rantaro asked, setting his emptied tray down on the stone floor, Nagito quickly followed suit, setting his own tray down though his plate was nearly half full, raising a few concerns to the green-haired boy. He figured Nagito didn’t eat often enough with how small he was despite his height, and wondered if even though he couldn’t show his nerves like other people could this was his way of showing discomfort in their situation. Nagito could say he was excited for hope and despair to collide all he wanted but his body language told Rantaro the Ultimate Luck was just as scared as everyone else here, his fake smile and overabundant confidence a lie to hide behind: an ironclad mask. 

“Actually, yeah there was.” Shuichi thought back to all the clues, his photographic memory coming in handy and he repeated it word for word so they could know what all it said. After his monologue he said, “This latest clue doesn’t have anything like it in it, however.” 

“But it mentions singing,” Rantaro said, pointing a finger at him. “She said ‘While we still dance. While we still sing.’” He hummed. Then he realized. “Wait. Did you just say she said ‘Ryuko is just as useless of a brother as Rantaro is?’ She said I was a useless older brother?”

“Nee-heehee. She sure did, Ryuko!” Kokichi wore a mocking smirk, leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head, this being the first time he’d spoken in front of everyone and he had a lull to his voice. He looked like a hot mess, his dark purple hair a little all over the place much like Nagito and Rantaro’s were. Being chained up overnight would do that to a person and Kokichi couldn’t give less of a shit what any of them thought about his physical appearance. If anything he was grateful for the disheveled look. Kokichi hoped it would add on to the crazy shtick he’d be performing soon. “ _ Are _ you a useless brother, Ryuko? Maybe even the mole? Nishishi. Peeeerhaps! She said that she never changed your name. That if anyone changed your name it was  _ you _ . What gives?”

“What?” Nagito made a befuddled expression and chuckled, the first hint of a laugh from anyone heard in hours. “That’s stupid.” Then he raised his hands. "Apologies for speaking out of turn."

“Didn’t say it was true, trashbag.” Kokichi tossed his eyes before he sauntered over to the other side of them leaning against the wall as he inspected navy nails. Shuichi scrunched up his brows not understanding the mood coming from his boyfriend. If anything he sounded more like his in-game self. “Just what I heard. Can’t throw everything off the table and call him innocent just yet, okaaay?” 

Before Rantaro could argue on behalf of himself and say he didn't like that Kokichi was calling him that name just yet Chihiro gasped and hopped up with his computer in hand and was breathless spinning on his heel to face them. Why was he breathless? Just the fact that he knew he was about to have to speak publicly again had him feeling like that but this was important so he interrupted their conversation. “I-I got the files decoded!” Everyone waited for him to continue and he turned a bright pink looking down at the laptop clutched in his hands. “I-I looked for anything they might have against the prime minister regarding Sayaka and I figured something out. Sh-She did have rape accusations but they were never against the prime minister himself. I-It’s possible that never happened BUT it’s also possible it’s just been better covered up very well. It was other men in power. Th-The attorney general for instance. B-But there was never enough proof so they all got dropped.” 

“When did that happen?” Makoto asked, his blood boiling on behalf of Sayaka. His friend. The first girl he'd ever had feelings for before his now fiance.

“Th-The other accusations were from about six years ago. Wh-When she was fifteen. I-It was while Takashi was running for prime minister but he was basically a shoe-in at the point in his campaign. I-It was before the show Danganronpa was ever in development.” 

“Six years ago…” Shuichi looked between Chihiro and Rantaro connecting some dots. “Wait wasn’t that before Rantaro was spotted in America?” 

Chihiro opened the laptop and sat down looking through the dates and coordinating them. “Y-Yes. It was about two years earlier than when Rantaro was spotted going to that private investigator. Th-That brings me to a couple of other clues I found regarding him. Th-The name change to 'Amami Rantaro' was done six months before the second season started. A-And the name he had before that was also an alias. A-And the one before that. A-And the one before that...”

“Are you saying I’ve changed my name at least four times?” Rantaro asked kneeling beside him with widened eyes inspecting the computer himself halfway not believing him. 

“Y-Yes. I-I don’t have your original name. I-It cuts off access to your earlier history from five years ago. I-I’m guessing that was Junko’s doing to hide it from you… I’m sorry.” Chihiro frowned and ducked his head ashamed of himself for not being able to offer him that much. His real name. He knew that meant a lot to who was titled the Ultimate Survivor. Chihiro doubted his other news would be any better. “A-And please don’t freak out when I show you this…” A few clicks on the keys as he did preemptive damage control saying: “I-It could be photoshopped and I just didn’t catch it like I couldn’t with Nagito’s pictures. I-If it’s real then…” He turned the laptop so everyone could see and everyone’s jaws fell seeing the screen. “I-I don’t think you’re Junko’s brother, Rantaro.” 

“I would surely hope not if that's real,” Rantaro whispered covering his mouth. “If we are then we’re disgusting.” 

“Y-Yeah. I-It’s safe to say you’re not Ryuko.” Chihiro clicked through the photographs that had been taken by a surveillance camera in Tokyo six years ago. It showed Rantaro kissing a girl with blonde hair in pig tails, the lighter parts of it due to highlights. The light blue-eyed girl pulled back, the next photo showing her face and it was undeniable then who it was he was being so cozy with. The green-haired boy had a painfully strained smile on his face, what looked like a manly guard standing behind the couple. Even if Rantaro looked uncomfortable there was no arguing that there was something romantic happening between the two. Although something did feel off about it there was no denying that the girl was none other than Enoshima Junko.

“I thought I was with Nagito in those pictures,” Rantaro admitted, frowning deeply. “I had hoped we were dating…” 

Nagito noticed his disposition and sadness and didn’t know how to handle it or what to do not being very good at ‘comforting people' so he patted his shoulder awkwardly with a half-smile before he shrugged. “Hey! Maybe we were friends? That would be a hope-filling idea to have had a friend!” For some reason that thought didn’t make the mysterious stoner with a shady past feel much better.

“Well, its possible. These were taken two years before the ones in America,” Shuichi said, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Nagito could be Ryuko and that's how you knew each other."

“Then whyyyy did Junko say Ran-Ran was a useless brother? Unless Nagito is as useless as he says and they're both useless!” Kokichi countered with a mischievous grin, his mask at full capacity. 

Shuichi was about to pull him aside and ask what his deal was, noticing his weird behavior since they'd been kidnapped but a familiar bell rang out above them shutting him up. 

_Ding dong bing bong._

A woman cloaked in all black stood at the entrance of the now opened large red door gaining everyone's attention with a whistle. “It’s time. Follow me so we can begin the trial.” 

Kaito pounded his fists seeing the fear on the other ultimate's faces shouting above the worried whispering: “We’ll figure it out, guys! Don’t worry! We got this!”

That was much easier said than done, every ultimate slowly moving out the door to go into the dark hallway. Shuichi moved to go but Kokichi grabbed the detective’s wrist making him halt his steps and tugged him to the back of the line. There wasn’t enough time and Kokichi couldn’t risk anyone hearing him tell him this so he kept it short banking on the fact that his boyfriend knew him better than the others. “Do you remember what I told you during Miu’s trial?” Shuichi started thinking more about it, trying to hone in on one specific thing so Kokichi elaborated, “We have a liar amongst us and it’s not just me. Remember how I said to find a liar during Miu’s trial? I need you to be the best detective you can be today and act the part. Forget about trust. Trust no one except me.” 

“Wh-What? Of course, I trust you but--” Shuichi rushed out in a whisper matching Kokichi's tone as he tried to recall his specific advice. 

“Come along now,” Mukuro ordered, interrupting him and shielding her face as she ushered them out. 

Wishing they could continue their conversation, Shuichi huffed starting to ask more but Kokichi whose face had turned perfectly impassive left before he could, the girl in black rushing to the front of the group to make sure everyone stayed in order. As they followed behind the crowd everyone was eerily quiet, all a bundle of nerves and dread. It wasn't until they were led into the elevator that it hit Shuichi what Kokichi meant by that, his photographic memory coming in handy as his mind went to the past, recalling the words of his now boyfriend who used to be his frenemy and definitely an antagonist during trials. _‘If you’re planning to expose a liar, then you have to corner them psychologically. Only then will they reveal their true self as a liar-- hiding beneath a layer of deceit!’_

Sometimes to find a true antagonist you had to play the part of one. 

And Ouma Kokichi knew how to play that role alllll too well.

***

11:30 AM (While Trial Is Underway)

From across town, Hagakure was pacing the length of his caravan, desperate injured protestors had come banging on his door from time to time, scaring him shitless, the smell enough to make him throw up in his trashcan. It was like something out of a horror movie. So like a coward Yasuhiro drove around the city to get away from the chaos but the bridges were blocked off from his access. He was stuck! This was it. This was his prophecy. Everyone was dying and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was too afraid. Too weak. Powerless to stop it from happening. Something big... They needed something big. But what! Yasuhiro had spouted so much bullshit in his lifetime, surely to god there was  _ something _ there he could actually use. 

Taking the back roads avoiding the main highways led him towards a familiar suburban area, to a cute house where he had put a bill on the door before. Iruma’s house. She couldn’t possibly be here. But what if… Wait! He had it! Hagakure’s eyes widened and his face broke out into a maniacal grin. The phoenix! He could make the phoenix into a reality! If all of those damned conspiracy websites had taught him anything it was that robots could cause huge ripples in the future. That or sci fi movies had some serious explaining to do. What if Kiibo was being brainwashed like he had been on the show? What if he got rid of his sensor for him? Hagakure stopped the caravan and ran out of it, his hands shaking as he knocked on the door.

“Hello. How can I help you?” Kiibo asked after opening the door as he tilted his head, the stiff ahoge bobbing with the motion. 

Options Available: Smack His Sensor and Possibly Die At Robots Hand or Turn Around

Hagakure’s huge smile faltered. Kiibo could crush his windpipe with a single flick of the wrist.  _ God, why do you have to be such a damn coward!? CHICKEN! PHONY! Just smack his head! Use the crystal ball you grabbed! Use your fist! USE ANYTHING! _ A neighboring scream from down the street as another Monokuma automaton sliced into a person dressed in black and white broke the psychic out of his unsure stupor as cold dread swarmed his body making him tremble. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to make the sound that person just made. No way! No way... 

Option Selected:  **Turn Around**

“I-I’m sorry. I-I-I just got the wrong house. M-My bad, dude. See ya!” Yasuhiro grimaced as he quickly turned on his heel and half-way sprinted back to his vehicle cursing himself with every step.  The second he was back at his van a stick of dynamite that had been thrown at one of the Monkuma automatons by one of the rioters instead landed itself at the Ultimate Clairvoyant’s feet. “What the heck is...” Dark brown eyes widened after squinting once Hagakure recognized what it was but he wasn’t fast enough to run away barely getting out an “Oh fu--!” before a splatter of red hit the side of his purple caravan, his body a tattered mess of guts and shredded skin, what was left of his detached head rolling down the street earning a shrill scream by the protestor who’d accidentally caused the ultimate's death. The protestor didn’t have to panic or grieve his horrible mistake for too long, the black and white robot's jagged red eye spotting him and finishing him off as well. 

(Special Achievement Unlocked: Die As A Coward) 

The robot witnessed the psychic dying in such a gruesome way, watching helplessly as it all happened since his programming forced him to remain impassive to all that happened as a result of Danganronpa. As a result of Junko. Kiibo was in sleep mode when they’d taken Miu away from him, Mukuro had knocked him out cold during it just in case he tried to fight against his instincts to save her. Kiibo couldn’t protect Miu. He couldn’t protect anyone. His vibrant blue eye twitched for a solid two minutes standing there as his face flickered between emotions before turning blank. Then he backed up a step and shut the door, the screams outside not going unnoticed or unheard by his impeccable hearing, the robot in silent distress wishing he could tell them he was screaming alongside them internally. He’d almost believed that person had come to set him free. That he could fight against his programming long enough for him to knock the sensor off his head. Ah, but that had just been wishful thinking. On the outside Kiibo looked cool as a cucumber staring at the television as the trial went underway, watching as things looked more and more hopeless. Despair was winning. If anything happened to Miu while Kiibo had to sit idly by and watch it all unfold, he decided that he would just self-destruct after the fact. A life without Miu in it wasn’t one worth living.


	40. The Final Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Trial: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost: This story hit 20k hits o.o WHAT!? That's insane! I feel like most of the time people probably click on it and realize how long it is and quit reading after a chapter or two (and I don't blame them it is a lonnng story) but to the people who are sticking with it and especially to those who've stuck with me since the very beginning and are commenting regularly-- I LOVE YOU <3 thank you for reading this story it makes me really happy to know there are people out there who enjoy my writing. Your comments literally carry this story, I reread them all the time especially when I'm feeling down about myself or my writing. (Had an existential crisis the other day reading my work and hating it a little for literally no reason other than stupid self doubt that plagues all of us but was especially mean to me that day)
> 
> I know it's been a little while now since I posted but for my mental health I took a step back from editing (I've been hyper fixating on this ship which is a part of the less attractive traits when you are neurodivergent like I am with my OCD so I decided to force myself to take a break no matter how painful and frustrating that was) but its been long enough damn it!!! Also my great uncle has covid and it isn't looking so good, my grandpa who is the sweetest man ever (very introverted and awkward like I am but we cut up since we have similar personalities) and I've been spending a lot of time with my family and I make a point to go in and distract them whether its telling crazy outlandish short stories about 'billy bob got divorced from his wife and that's why the outback moved locations, because she got custody of the kids and it pained billy bob to be in the same location' or just absolute nonsense like that (yes that was an actual story don't ask me how or why we got there but we got there. He doesn't say anything but I can tell he's really upset about his brother and I hate feeling so hopeless as to what I can do to get his mind off it so movies and random dad jokes to make him laugh it is! Please send prayers or good vibes or anything his way if you could. Also, when you go to town wear a mask I'm so tired of walking around and having to give people passive aggressive dirty looks when they come into the store without a mask on. No, seriously, I do that. That and obnoxiously talk loud about how much I HATE people who don't wear masks. I live in bumfuck nowhere Alabama so there are a bunch of idiot Trump supporters/ racists in my town and I loathe them. I'm immunocompromised and don't wanna die. X( Wear your mask and save a life!
> 
> I'm really really sorry I haven't got to go back and reply like I usually do, I've been in a flare for almost three weeks and honestly haven't had a lot of energy and I still don't want to give halfass replies. As Kiyo would say: the idea of it... it gnaws at me never ceasing...kehehehe
> 
> Okay, I'll stop being weird LMAO 
> 
> Lastly! The major cliffhanger is next chapter, what happened was that this chapter ended up being hella long (like 22k words) so I cut it into two. The trial will take place over four long chapters-- yes, it takes that long to get through EVERYTHING. Also I wanted it to kind of feel like it did in the game: With counters of 'No. That's wrong!' And one mini game that happens in another chapter. I think it's cute. :)
> 
> So, instead of 42 chapters there will be 44! I'll post this one, the next two at once, then the last trial one then the epilogue (so you don't have to wait forever!) 
> 
> And I wasn't thinking last chapter when I wrote Nagito saying something along the lines of 'what's it been since we saw each other Hajime? Two years?' ashfdsahga it's not been that long, the timeline wouldn't work that way so I fixed it. It's only been like a year in reality so forgive that little screw up *guilty smile* I make mistakes when I'm running on no sleep okay!! XD
> 
> Anyways, thanks for understanding the long absence! The next two chapters will be posted within the next few days at the same time<3 
> 
> Oh! Before I forget-- I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday and new years!! :D

Going down to the second level built underground, the elevator shook once they made it to their destination. Stepping out of it the diverse group of ultimates were led down another frighteningly long hallway with reddish brown walls although this time they had something to see as they took each slow echoing step, small televisions built within the stonework showing them what was happening outside. It was Junko’s way of taunting them, glad to make use of the monitors for this instead of just images of their family like she'd prepared for. That could come later, she supposed. The screens built within the wall lining the hallway were small and abundant, another tiny television every few feet, but despite their small size they did a great job of inciting fear into the classmates. Shuichi saw from one camera where a bloody protestor scrambled away from the headquarters alongside her friend, one arm slung over her friends shoulders, her mask to shield her identity forgotten during the chaos, the other arm clutching at her stomach to try to hold in her innards as she screamed for help since her friend wasn’t exactly doing well either. They only made it a few steps before falling over and the automaton jumped at them finishing them both off despite their pleas for mercy. Each monitor showed a different part of the city, half of the cameras however stayed close to where the real action was happening. Shuichi clenched his fists and turned his eyes from the screen unable to watch anymore, his eyes shut tight and his breathing unsteady. The only people who were able to keep a poker face was Kyoko, Celestia, Kokichi, Byakuya, Nagito, and partly Rantaro. Everyone else's expressions showed through to their true feelings. Makoto kept his chin up knowing that he couldn't hide his emotions but he could embrace them, forcing himself to have enough hope for the lot of them.

A few frightened mumbles sounded from the ultimates and the bubbly painter couldn’t stand it anymore hearing another protestor's scream over one of the monitors, it sounding a lot like one of her dads but she knew they were gagged and chained up somewhere which didn’t settle her stomach any better. Angie had been one of the lucky ones to be taken first so she hadn’t had to see the atrocities happen live and her thoughts went to her fathers, imagining them being tortured somewhere. She needed to find them. She needed to save them. Not be here in some stupid trial to figure out why Junko had done any of this. Angie didn’t care to know! Her resolve cracked before it crumbled to pieces. “N-No. I-I shouldn’t be here! I-I’ve lived through your game! I’m not doing it again!” She pushed the guard leading them, Mukuro not at all expecting it coming from the typically easy-going Angie and actually losing her footing for a moment. Standing back pin straight she turned to glare at the blonde but didn’t move to grab her knowing it was unnecessary. Angie tried to get to the end of the hallway running as fast as she could and she made it a few steps from the elevator before a different guard dressed in black had her picked up by the shoulders making her freeze and her body stiffen. Turning watery blue eyes up from his chest she folded her hands and in a desperate voice she begged, “Pl-Please, just let me go. I-I-I’ll give you anything you want! A-All the money you could ever dream of--” He dropped her and she breathed a short sigh of relief before a hard fist went across her cheek, leaving a pinkish print behind and gaining shouts of protest from the other ultimates and Angie whined as her knees buckled and she fell, her hand shakily moving to cup where she'd been punched by the much larger man. Her eye already starting to close up she whispered, "Pl-Please..." 

“I’m not interested in your money,” the guard spat and pointed at the crowd that had stopped moving to look back at the scene and complain about the unnecessary aggression, Kyoko making a point to articulate that Angie was a small built girl and not a threat to be handled so forcefully, that she was just afraid and needed a minute to calm down. They all did. The guard ignored all of the complaints and ordered, “Go join the others. This is your only warning. And I do mean that for everyone. Anyone else tries to leave and I will press your little red button.” He lifted up the remote showing the red button with the name ‘Yonaga Angie’ written above it, fifteen other ones just like it surrounding that one with each ultimates’ name listed on it. He waved it around taking delight in the soft sobs that had started to leave her lips. “ _Go._ ”

With her head ducked down Angie trembled as she stood up and quickly went to back of the line. Kokichi side-glanced her wondering if that was just some sort of performance to throw them off the scent for Angie being the true mole. It was a good one if it was, the mark on her face one that would probably takes weeks to heal, a hint of blood from where the guards glove scratched her cheek just below her puffy eye. Looking away from her the supreme leader focused on the monitors as he passed them, forcing a small smile on his face as he stepped and watched the events unfold. It looked like a fucking war. What had started as a protest turned into a riot then turned into families taking revenge for their lost or injured loved ones attacking the automatons themselves. The Monokumas weren’t even targeting just people in black, red, and white aiming instead for anyone who got too close to the Danganronpa headquarters. Kokichi guessed that's probably where they were right now. Probably why they were being so finicky about keeping it-- them-- out of anyone else's grasp. What he didn't know was that was just what Junko hoped everyone would think. They were in all actuality a few blocks away where no one would expect, underneath the school the prime minister had stock in: Hope's Peak Academy.

Where were the fucking police? Or the fire department? Why weren't the lives of the _people_ more important than staying in the prime minister's favor? No one had lifted a finger to stop any of the chaos happening outside. He hoped that they were just blockaded off from helping instead of the very frightening alternative: that they were on her side. It was almost like they didn’t exist. Or they’d all been told to stand down. How did Junko have this much pull? Was it just her? Or was it the prime minister’s doing? Screw Enoshima Takashi being a prime minister he was a dictator now. And even if the files didn’t have anything on him assaulting Sayaka, Kokichi didn’t want to throw that possibility out the window just yet. Were either of them actually Enoshimas? Had they come over from America and taken the place of the original Enoshimas? Was Rantaro previously in cahoots with them? If Rantaro wasn’t Ryuko and if he had been close enough to Junko to kiss her, did that mean he had done something so vile he decided to hide it even from himself? Was that why he’d gone on the show? To erase those terrible memories? Kokichi side-glanced the green-haired boy and narrowed his eyes on him.

The sixteen students stepped into the eerily familiar room hidden behind another giant red door. Or it was familiar to the first season anyway since it was a near perfect replica for the trial room, each ultimate having a podium with their picture in front of it to signify where they were supposed to stand. Suspicious glances went all around, no one quite trusting every person there. Even Kaito was starting to wonder who the mole was, feeling doubts about a few less familiar people, his anxieties usually bottled up starting to bubble over. The events leading up to this had left everyone tired, disgusted, frightened, worried, and on edge. No one knew what to expect with this trial. This final trial. Would there be an execution for the ‘culprit?' How would one even choose a culprit without a murder? Wait. Had there been a murder? Junko had signed her latest clue as a ‘metaphorically dead person.’ Was she supposed to be the victim? The mere thought of it made Kokichi want to laugh. No matter what happened he’d never pity her. Sure, he was a somewhat empathetic person but she had lost the right to those basic human rights the moment she’d brought family into this. Hell, even without kidnapping his parents he didn’t think she deserved any kindness. There was nothing she could ever do or say to become the hero of this story. No matter what she believed Kokichi and Shuichi both knew she was the true antagonist. In terms of good and evil the world was colored in every shade of gray, complicated and messy. But when it came to Junko it was just like her favorite colors: black and white. 

Just as Junko had hoped, despair was infecting the group making everyone doubt each other. 

The air was thick with uncertainties and unsaid fears, a cold chill running over the room.

“How did Junko even pull this off?” Shuichi asked Kokichi in a whisper, grateful he got to stand next to him while on the other side of the detective stood Kaito with Maki just beside him.

“I don’t know,” Kokichi said curtly, feeling uneasy but keeping his easy-going but stiff mask up. He was mostly numb at this point so it wasn't hard to do. 

Shuichi picked up on his mood and kept his tone quiet. “We’ll make it out of this, Kichi. I promise.” 

“Shouldn’t make such large promises,” Kokichi said, staring straight ahead, Nagito and Rantaro being the ones straight across from him, the original Ultimate Luck, Naegi Makoto, standing just to the right of Nagito. Hesitating Kokichi glanced back at the exit, the only thing grounding him being Shuichi’s hand in his, the navy-haired boy having subconsciously taken it in need of his own moral support. Kokichi gave him a strange look as he thought of something before he pulled his hand back fast to place both of them behind his head, a smirk tugging on his lips. Shuichi frowned but forced himself not to get his feelings hurt. Kokichi said to trust him after all. Maybe he just didn’t want to seem weak in front of the others during the trial. The purple-haired boy placed a finger in front of his lips and broke the never-ending silence amongst the crowd. “Nee-heehee. Junko is gonna be eating that gavel by the time I’m done with all of you.”

“Y-Yeah,” Shuichi said in a small voice, not really understanding him but assuming it was something supportive. Then it registered. “Wait-- _What?”_

Kokichi didn't elaborate and wasn't questioned any further on the comment as each classmates attention was brought to the sound of mechanical whirring, the floor opening up at the front of the room as a desk lifted from the lower level, Junko sitting in the throne-like chair behind it, spinning it around to face them for theatrics, a Monokuma automaton lounging lazily in the high chair beside her, an empty seat on her other side for Mukuro to take when she was ready to join them. The doors locked and Junko jumped out of her chair and giggled as she clapped and hopped around clearly ecstatic with what she’d been able to orchestrate, every ultimate glaring at her with disgust. “Beautiful! All my pets are here!” Looking over at the woman in black that had moved to sit beside her she waved out a hand. “Pat them down. I don’t want any heroes.” 

“O-Of course,” Mukuro said loud enough for only her to hear cringing at herself for not having done that sooner. She'd assumed the other guards would have but it honestly wouldn't suprise her that they didn’t, considering where their brains were at right now. Halfway scrambled. Moving to Maki first the assassin hissed at her but the soldier didn’t let that intimidate her, removing weapon after weapon from her person shocking Maki when she made her remove her boots finding the knife hidden in the sole. Mukuro knew all about hiding weapons unlike the guards she’d dealt with at the casino, effectively leaving Maki empty handed, her bare hands the only weapon left on her. The group felt more and more hopeless with each passing second. Once Mukuro got to Rantaro she stalled for a couple of seconds on his chest noticing the padlocked necklace hanging from his neck remembering him wearing it as a teenager before he gave it to Nagito. Weird that he had it back. She hid her face from him even if she knew he would never recognize her. Mukuro found nothing on him so she quickly moved to Nagito checking him over and she stopped on his chest as well. The luckster had somehow smuggled in a bullet proof vest: the chamovest. “We took you at the casino... Why were you wearing this?"

“Just felt like I should put it on when I woke up yesterday morning," Nagito answered with a confident lilt to his voice, being honest. "I try to listen when lady luck talks to me! Clearly she doesn't like me today since you found it. Heh heh… Heh.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his neck with a guilty smile, his fears being that was exactly the case. He hated his bad luck cycle.

“Always the comedian,” Mukuro said bitterly under her breath removing the vest from him a little more aggressively than necessary before she moved onto the next person, getting the most frustrated after patting down Kokichi since he wouldn’t stop moving and giggling claiming he was ticklish when in all actuality he just wanted to piss Junko’s henchman off. Shuichi knew the purple gremlin was acting out, knowing for a damn fact that he wasn't ticklish and it made him fight back a humored smile, the first smile he'd worn in what felt like hours. When Mukuro got to the detective she froze when she touched his hip, his entire body stiffening once she found what he’d hoped she wouldn’t notice but had figured it was inevitable. The woman cloaked in black tutted as she pulled the handgun out of it's less than conspicuous hiding spot, the detective grimacing once she removed it from his belt and held it up for the psychotic blonde to see. “It appears you were right to check for a hero.”

Junko sputtered, her mouth falling open in joyful surprise as a curt laugh left her lips before she full on cackled, clutching her sides with her tongue stuck out enjoying this entirely too much. Shuichi was fun for a good laugh. “Oh my god! Detective Dildo came in friggin’ strapped! What did you think you were going to do, Shuichi? Come in guns blazing? Pfft. We're not in a damn western here!” Her laughter slowly whittled down before her humored smile quickly turned into something wicked, the darkness reaching her pale blue eyes. “Actually... Let him keep it.” 

“What?” Mukuro and Shuichi asked at the same time with similar disbelieving tones and expressions. 

“I said: let him keep it,” Junko repeated with her eyes tossing and her tone both sassy and exasperated. “If he does anything everyone in here will pay and I don't see him wanting to hurt his favorite toy. He's too much of a puss to do something like that now. Hey, he can be the executioner if they somehow vote me out. He’ll have his.” Junko opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out her own pistol, letting it slip out of her red nailed grasp in a haphazard manner, the sound of metal clanking against the wooden desk echoing made Shuichi flinch, unsure if this was truly a good development or not, his gut telling him that it wasn't. “And I’ll have mine.” 

“B-But…” Mukuro stopped short, getting a sharp look from her friend that said not to argue against her. She knew that look. It wasn't like Junko planned to lose so easily. She had to trust her. Turning her attention to Shuichi Mukuro set her jaw and threatened, “If you so much as look at that pistol during the trial I will kill you before the automaton has a chance to register what happened. I know she made you a good shot but I can assure you that I am a better one.” 

With fidgety cold fingers Shuichi clipped the gun back onto the special belt for DICE weaponry connected to his waistband. In a daze he nodded stiffly and swallowed his nerves thinking over what Junko said about him keeping it. He… He would be the executioner if they voted her out? _What?_ “O-Okay,” was all Shuichi could muster as a response. He wasn’t going to make any promises to them. If it came down to it he would kill her to save Kokichi. 

“Aweee man! That blows.” Everyone looked over at Kokichi who pouted and sounded disappointed. “Why does Mister Detective always get to have all the fun?” 

“All the… fun?” Kaito narrowed his eyes on his friend, his eyebrows pulling down in a straight line. “What do you mean by that, Ouma? _None_ of this is fun.” 

Kokichi rolled bright lavender eyes and threw out his arms with a huff. “I meant what I said, dumbass. Shuichi _always_ gets to have all the fun. Why does _he_ get to be the executioner? Huuuh? Why can't I be the executioner? I'm forever getting the short end of the stick.” He pointed at Junko accusingly before placing his finger in front of his lips that pulled up into a smirk. “Nee-heehee. I’ve done too much and come too far to let that cut-rate detective gut you like I already promised I would.” Shuichi flinched again because that insult actually kind of stung coming from him even though he knew it shouldn’t. Kokichi was clearly putting on an act and Shuichi forced himself to remember that. He didn’t understand _what_ he was doing but Kokichi asked him to trust him. Just had to trust him… As hard as that was when he did things like this. Kokichi inspected his nails and yawned before he said, “Not like it’ll matter who kills you. When Celestia finally admits she’s the traitor and we squeeze the truth out of her we can have a field day tossing Junko’s head around like a soccer ball.” Turning his eyes back to the man questioning him he grinned. “Or perhaps it’s actually Shuichi’s ‘best friend’ that's behind all this misfortune. Perhaaaaps, Kaito is the traitor!” 

"When _I_ admit to being the traitor?" Celestia asked, perking up a dark eyebrow beneath her bangs but Kokichi ignored her, the purple oaf on the other side of Shuichi talking over her.

“What!?” Kaito exclaimed with his eyes widened and his jaw slack before he fisted the podium, genuine confusion and hurt in his tone. “What’s with you today, man! You’ve been weird ever since we got here! You know you can’t say stuff like that-- we have to stick together _now_ more than ever!” His lilac eyes slit on him before they softened glancing at Shuichi then back to Kokichi. “You should know I’m not the traitor, weasel. I would never betray either of you like that. My side-kick knows that. You should too. We… We are buds, right? I-I think we are anyway...”

Kokichi snickered and shook his head waving his hand dismissively at the title, Shuichi in silent distress not knowing what Kokichi’s antagonizing of himself would accomplish for the trial. “On the contrary, Momota. I have _never_ called you a friend. Before, during, or after the game,” Kokichi spat, his voice darkening by the end of his speech and it sent an arrow straight through Kaito’s heart because... he was right. Kokichi had never outright admitted to considering Kaito a friend. Turning to Miu, who he truly hoped wasn't the mole, Kokichi said, “Don't feel bad, Mister Uranus. The bitchlet isn't my friend either. Just like you, I used her trust to get exactly what I wanted: top notch inventions and a dumb loyal follower to do whatever I say. She was basically foaming at the mouth when I gave her the chance to fall in line under my heel. She’d do anything I asked as long as I called her a ‘friend.’ It was pathetic, really. I can't believe you people actually thought I could be friends with a _disgusting whore_ like her. Yeah right!” 

“Wh-What!?” Miu’s jaw fell and she flinched back like Shuichi had, her heart falling to her stomach and she hunkered down like she used to for a few seconds before she stood straighter and turned her hardened expression back up to face him. “You’re lying, cock-breath! I don’t know what you’re aiming for here, Kokichi, but it’s not going to work on me! Not anymore. I know too much. I know _you_ too well.” She smiled, her lips pulling up at the sides but her face quickly fell seeing Kokichi’s face remain impassive if not bored by her. “St-Stop it!” Miu ordered wagging a finger at him. “Y-You’re just lying and you’re getting everyone off track of the case!”

“Wonder why I’d do that,” Kokichi said, tilting his head and blinking to feign innocence. “It’s a real puzzler for why I would try to keep off course, isn't it?” 

“Ko-Kokichi, we really should focus on the case right now,” Shuichi said, getting a curious look from Kokichi and if he wasn’t imagining things he’d say his lavender eyes brightened by a few shades for a brief moment. Maybe that’s what Kokichi had wanted him to do-- intervene in a way that looked like he hadn’t exactly intended him to do just that. “We-We need to figure this out or Junko will win.” 

Kokichi had to fight his grin from turning genuine. Shuichi, the best detective to ever live in the supreme leader's personal opinion, never disappointed him. Like yin and yang they were. Shuichi was always just one step behind him no matter the circumstance. The only person to ever _almost_ keep up with him in this game of life. Kokichi forced his face into a scowl and rolled his eyes near to oblivion. “Goddddd, fine! You always like to ruin my fun, Shuichi.” He took a half step away from him curling his nose up like it bothered him to be too close and the other boy frowned. _Just have to trust him. Just have to trust him._ Kokichi went to inspect his nails again and waved out with the other hand sounding detached as he said, “Ah, I’m bored of dealing with that sow anyway. Can’t believe I pretended to be that filthy cum-dumpster’s friend for months.”

“S-S-Sow!?” Miu exclaimed with a highly distressed face, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide. 

Shuichi hoped for both of their sakes that Miu wasn’t the mole and that she’d somehow forgive Kokichi after all of this.

“The despair!” Everyone turned their attention to Nagito who was shaking his head with a ridiculously large smile, his voice oozing with confidence and what almost sounded like joy. “Ah, how utterly awful it must be to be Iruma Miu and Momota Kaito right now! Let’s hope that this downgrade in your, uh, ‘friendship’ is but a stepping stone for the true hope to come out of all this despair! _Shuichi_ has to step up and become the beacon of light in our moments of darkness. If anyone can figure this out and lead us into hope it’ll be Saihara Shuichi! He might as well be this season’s Ultimate Hope after all. He’s undoubtedly the closest thing to it!” Nagito sighed dreamily, not noticing the dirty looks (and one uncomfortable one from Shuichi) he got from three different people: Kokichi because he was basically flirting with his boyfriend in front of everyone. Rantaro because as much as he knew it was dumb to get jealous during Nagito's hope episodes he couldn’t stop the subtle sting of it. And Hajime for reasons better left unsaid. 

“Upupupupu. Detective Dildo is right!" Monokuma said getting an even stronger pout from Shuichi who did _not_ like the nickname being tossed around like candy in the first few minutes of the trial. "This warm up ‘friendship betrayal’ bullarky is fun and all buuuut--” The sound of the bear's familiar voice and the gavel being pounded against wood made everyone’s skeptical eyes move from Kokichi and Nagito instead going towards the front again. The automaton stopped his annoying banging and chuckled before he said, “Let’s get this trial underway!” 

And just like that, the real trial began.

“Where do we even start?” Angie asked quietly with the tip of one of her blonde pigtails hiding her bruising face and puffy eye.

“We could start with the clues Shuichi found,” Makoto offered, a little in a daze witnessing Kokichi’s performance knowing that he was undoubtedly up to something. Makoto had helped program his new memories and knew Kokichi wasn’t capable of all he spouted; definitely not capable of gutting someone and kicking their detached bloody head around like it was a sport. Not even with Junko. But Kokichi also shouldn’t have been capable of climbing inside that hydraulic-press and killing himself in the hopes of throwing Monokuma off so the game could end. It made no sense for his character-- to sacrifice himself for the others. It had thrown Junko through a delightful loop. She’d hoped someone would use that hydraulic press to murder someone, partly suspecting Kiibo would be the victim, and was shocked when Kokichi, the antagonist of all people, sacrificed himself. As futile as his sacrifice had been, Makoto knew the true reason behind it: Shuichi. And if Kokichi was bad mouthing Shuichi he didn’t doubt that all the rest of his schtick was put on as well. He shared a look with Kyoko, both of them thinking the same thing and coming to the same conclusion. They decided for the sake of where it could lead (which could be positive) they wouldn’t comment on Kokichi’s behavior. Shuichi seemed like he wasn’t totally unhinged by it so perhaps they’d prepared for something like this. Like Shuichi did for Kokichi, they chose to trust their friend Shuichi. 

Shuichi nodded with a subtle blush at Nagito’s speech, his milky skin slowly turning back to normal. “R-Right. D-Do you want me to tell you what was in the notes again?” 

“Nope! No one wants to hear you give a stuttery speech for all the clues I dropped for you losers,” Junko said with a sassy attitude waving around a finger with a ‘nuh-uh’ expression before she aimed a remote in the direction of the ceiling and pressed one of the many buttons on it. Down came four monitors rounding the circular layout, a picture of each clue on full display for them to see, the last monitor showing the ransom note left after Kokichi's kidnapping. “Don’t forget I’m technically in this trial with you-- try and trip me up! Now _that_ would be despair inducing!” She giggled and hugged herself glancing over at each person except the boy who with all of his memories could reveal the truth-- who could bring her down. He’d helped her build it up from the start after all. He and a few of their friends that now despised her. Ah, the irony.

**Clue 1:**

_You’ve always been unworthy. You’ve never deserved the blessing you got. You deserve to be chewed up and spat out. Discarded like the utter trash you are. And that’s why_ **_your_ ** _mother had to take a fall. That’s why you’ll never know your real name. With this, you have a piece of the puzzle but you’ll never put it together. If you did you’d see why I started all of this. It was you. It was always you. Their blood is on your hands. Wanna keep digging. Hehehe. It’s your grave!_

  
  


**Clue 2:**

_This is all I heard from them as they did it: Look how talented. Look how beautiful. Look how sweet. YAWN! How terribly dull and unoriginal. At least try, you know? I sure fucking did. Here’s some poetry for your entertainment and if I was there to sing it for you I would. It’s because of you and your big fat head that BOTH of them so pretty are dead! HA! Here’s another. How did it happen? A fall for one, a push for the other. One looks like beauty. One looks like mother! Oh. Not enough? Gosh, you’re tough. Ones six feet underground. Another said to be underwater. In a classroom hangs the face of the pretty daughter! I’m bored with the poetry class. Hey, speaking of class, go to where my masterpiece all began. The school I went to named for what I hate. You know, sometimes you have to look behind the picture to get to the bottom of it. Careful your footing, the next letter you find shall be the last. That’s when the real fun will begin. There will be no turning back at that point. Until then, I leave you with a song. Let’s go with the classic that sums it all up. Where the heavens meets the sea. That’s where I’ll be. Where the heavens meets the sea. THAT’S WHERE I’LL BE._

  
  


**Clue 3:**

_Do you know why I call you my ‘little despair bear’ Shuichi? It’s because you so easily cave to my will. If I asked for something you’d do it! With or without your memories, you’re still deep down a fan of mine. How could you not be when we’re so much alike? How is your disorder going by the way? Any major shifts with alters? Would you remember them anyway? Speaking of lifetimes, I wonder how many hours are in one? Would you count the hours from before you had your memories wiped? Or just after? Have you ever watched an anime where you can see someone’s lifespan above their head in the form of random numbers? What if you could see mine behind my back? Want to hear something interesting? Sometimes your fullest life can’t truly begin until after someone else dies. You killed your pregame versions of yourselves when you signed up for the show so you should know that better than anyone. All of you should. Other times life is stolen from you while you still breathe. While you still dance. While you still sing. A death that follows your standing corpse like a shadow. A ghost of someone’s hands pinning down your wrists. Sometimes those who are meant to protect you fall short and go off on adventures living their own lives. Most times people pursue their own selfish desires instead of helping you. Ah, but that’s just a man for you, isn’t it? Men are selfish vile creatures-- that's why I want to kill most of them! But what more could be expected of a man? Oh, but the second he finds happiness everything changes. He becomes the brother who’d seek you out to the ends of the earth no matter the risks. Only it’s not really you. Not anymore. Does that make sense to you, my little despair bear? I’d drop more breadcrumbs but I’m worried you’ll grow fat and be kaput!_

_Sincerely signed, a metaphorically dead woman_

_Here's one last hint for you: Ryuko is just as useless of a brother as Rantaro is._

**Ransom Letter:**

_Hello, Detective Saihara._

_I am glad to see you’ll be the one finding this letter. I arranged to have a few different ones prepared in case it had to be placed in one of the other's hands. Make no mistake I wanted you to be the one to find it. What? Surprised to hear from me without having to seek a clue out? Ugh. Rude. Girls can take initiative too, ya know? Though we usually aren't given the chance because boys like to take everything. But you're different. Aren't ya? Since you boys sent me a message I thought I’d send you one back! Think of this as the final heist of DICE. Except instead of you stealing some dumb shit I stole the love of your life! Oh. But how could I have POSSIBLY known where you were going to be tonight? A better question to ask: Who betrayed you!? Could it be that… you have someone leaking information from within the group? No. Wait. You already knew that, right? Just like you knew that you never stopped having dissociative identity disorder you've also figured out there's someone listening in on your conversations. I know who you're thinking and it's a big fat nada. Nope! Try again! It’s not the one you’ve already deduced was a spy. That’s right, Shuichi! I know you know Kiibo has a recording system. And ya that's totally illegal but guess what else is? What you've been doing. We're just a couple of lawbreakers with no respect for 'the man' aren't we? I'd expect differently from you, being a lame detective and all, but you pleasantly surprised me! You have more balls than I gave you credit for. Let's talk more about you being a detective. Another thing I know that you know is that Ryuko is a key player in all of this. Or at least I like to let Ryuko believe that. But back to what I saaaying-- You guessed it! When you look at DICE as a whole you should sing: 'One of these kids is not like the other one of these kids is a MOLE!' Eh, not too catchy but whatever. I'm rusty. Whoever could this mole be? I wonder who led you here. I wonder who's been a part of everything since the beginning? Or… Am I lying to throw you off the scent of the real perpetrator? Upupupupu. Perhaps. Perhaps not! Ahahahaha. I know you’re thinking the same thing I’m thinking and that is why I LOVE you, Shuichi! Don’t you remember what I said to you in your interview? You’re just so miserable it’s fantastic. I could just eat up everything about you-- literally, you’re so full of sadness it’s beautifully ugly and I want to destroy you and everything you love because that's what you really want deep down. You’re just like me. Soooo which is it at this moment, Detective Saihara? Are you despair disguised as hope? Or hope disguised as despair? I’m going with the former in MY personal opinion since despair follows you everywhere you go and will forever follow you like a shadow. But I cause it you say? Huh. Well, I’m just carrying out your wishes, silly! Like a good principal, I carried out alllll of your classmates' wishes. While also tying up some loose ends of my own despair arc of course. It’s called MULTITASKING learn it! You said you wanted to feel something even at the cost of, no, especially at the cost of losing everyone and everything you loved because that would be something different. Something interesting. It’s not my fault you wanted to be a dumb detective and that now you’re having to unravel the mysteries of the despair you so craved before. Be careful what you wish for, you know! You would know ALL about solving the wrong cases, wouldn't you, Detective Saihara? Wonder why you have that fake memory. Perhaps it was a warning for reality, hmm? Hahahaha. So, uh, yeah, YOU'RE WELCOME for creating you, my little despair bear. For creating all of you! And for creating your favorite toy. Anyways, I’m bored and this is a ridiculously long letter so I’ll cut to the chase alright? I wrote a special clue soooo long ago and I know for a fact you know where it is. Why haven’t you gone to get it yet? Are you teasing me? Leading me on? How dreadfully foul of you. You big meanie! Why should you boys get to enjoy the mystery-solving fun all on your own? Huh? Without me, you’d be completely lost anyway! And I mean that. Every clue you found both now and in the game was because I left the breadcrumbs there for you to follow, whether directly doing it or programming your brains in a way to not see the fault in your actions much like you couldn’t see the fault in the color of the blood. Weren’t you ever curious why PINK blood didn’t set off alarm bells in your head? I'm sure you were. Wanna know how I know you were? Because I created you. Here's another example of my work within the game: Think of Kirumi leaving a scrap of her glove behind when using the ropeway. Kirumi should be smarter than that, come on. She would’ve considered that possibility... if she’d been programmed to. But you know better. I know you know better because I programmed you to know better. You’re the most real of all of them. All except one who surpasses even you. Now don't go thinking you are automatons like Kiibo that's not what I'm getting at here. Your living breathing human beings but EVERYTHING about your personalities came from ME! Kokichi might be the 'king' of this new world but I am the GOD! If you want your precious ‘Kichi’ back then all you’ve got to do is find the last clue damn it! Oh. And don’t even think about warning Maki-Roll or the dumbass obsessed with Uranus. Don’t think about warning anyone actually. You either come alone or I set off a chain reaction of sparks for everyone in Kanto starting with your boyfriend who is dressed to the nines. What? You don’t get it? Here, I’ll write a poem explaining it just like I did in the last clue. Warn a soul and everyone including you and me is dead! I’m not afraid of you or my 'father' or death! Wanna hint? It rhymes with ‘qualm’ which I’m sure you’re about to have. A little diddy? Under the city, lining the soil, one slip up and we’re nothing but oil! Get it yet? Perhaps you need an illustration. BOOM! Game over._

_The lesson starts at 8 in the morning. Follow the sound of the morning announcement. Upupupupupu._

_See you in class, Detective Saihara!_

“St-Starting with the first clue…” Shuichi began and he fussed with his blue bangs to calm his nerves, trying to sound stable, still a little shaken up by the first five minutes of the trial. “I-I should say I found it by looking at the hospital Nagito’s mother supposedly went to while she was being treated for blood cancer.” Shifting into detective mode, his features became determined and he spoke with much more confidence with each passing word. “I found something fishy about some of the pictures Nagito had with her. One of them looked photoshopped. Despite that, Chihiro couldn’t find a problem with them. Right?” Shuichi asked, looking to the smaller feminine man for an answer, hoping he just hadn't informed him yet. 

“N-No…I-I couldn't find anything wrong with any of them. S-So they weren’t doctored photographs like we suspected.” Chihiro frowned as he fiddled with his trembling hands keeping his chin down in disappointment of himself before he took a deep breath and admitted, “B-But I’ve been thinking more about it and if they’re not photoshopped then they might be completely fabricated. K-Kind of like our memories are. L-Like Nagito might not have been in them either. S-So it doesn’t mean they’re conclusively not fake. A-A theory of mine of what could have happened is Junko c-completely created the image. D-Doing this they would appear near perfect because they’re not actually coming from pictures of Nagito. D-Does that make sense?” Looking at the blonde at the head of the room he asked, “D-Did those photos ever exist?” 

Junko posed with a huge grin creeping on her face, her hands near her face in a rock-star gesture. “That’s right, doll-face! Just like the memories in your head I made up allllll those pictures! I made it so they’d question Banira and go look for a clue. None of it was real. No way I was giving Nagito any _real_ pictures of his momma. If I photoshopped them there’d be a chance for you to see who his real family was and that just ain’t happening, sweet cheeks. Besides disgusting trash like Komaeda doesn’t deserve a treat like that.” Nagito looked down with a fake smile hearing that and Rantaro glared at the evil woman hating her even more. “He doesn’t have any pictures of him out there. I made sure to destroy _all_ the real ones-- all except one.” 

“Why?” Nagito didn’t sound upset or offended, instead just curious, tilting his head, a cloud of white hair bobbing with the motion. “It’s surprising to hear of any mother-- fabricated or not-- wanting to take pictures with human garbage like myself but it does have me curious as to why you’d go at such lengths to hide my family name from me. So, am I truly this Enoshima Ryuko?”

“You’re not garbage, Nagito, but you’re onto something about you possibly being Ryuko. It makes the most sense with what we’ve found so far considering the picture of myself… um, with Junko.” Turning to said girl, Rantaro asked, “Is that why you went to such lengths to destroy his real photographs? Because you’re hiding his identity from him just like you are mine?” 

“Hmm…” Nagito didn’t know how to feel about the idea of being Junko’s brother. He’d considered it but honestly didn’t think the possibility would actually come to fruition. It just initially made more sense for Rantaro to be Ryuko since his name had been changed and between them he thought he looked more like Junko than himself. But if that picture of him kissing her was real then that wouldn't make sense. Then Nagito realized something and smiled, speaking with his hands as he elaborated, “You’re not even the real Junko. So if I am to be this ‘Ryuko’ we are all so sure is one of us and you did go to such lengths to hide my family from me, even destroying my pictures which I'm sure you did for Rantaro too, the only real question here is… Am I _this_ Junko’s brother? Or the _real_ Junko’s brother and Ryuko is actually nothing but a ruse to hint at the truth like Banira’s photos? Another puzzling clue perhaps?” 

“Jeeez. You really wanna jet straight to the end, don’t ya?” Junko asked with a quirked brow and a deadpan before she yawned, fanning her mouth with a hand to dramatize her feelings, bored by their abundance of direct questions not caving in that fast to the truth. “Dig more into it, trashcan, then we can talk about the logistics of who's who in this game of clues.” 

Shuichi decided to continue explaining the first clue seeing Nagito and Rantaro coming to a dead end with Junko regarding Ryuko. “They didn’t have any record of Nagito's mom ever being at that hospital which I suppose makes sense since she was fully fabricated.” He spared a side-glance at the white-haired boy, noticing his expression didn’t change much, seeming to be deep in thought covering his mouth and looking away. He pitied both Rantaro and Nagito. Even if Shuichi's own parents had died at least he knew their names and what had happened to them. He couldn't imagine the constant ache one would feel always questioning if their real family was out there or if they even remembered them anymore. “ _But_ they did have a section of the hospital named after Banira. The meaning of the name is ‘mother becoming orchid’ while Rantaro’s name, which we know for sure now was changed right before the third season, means ‘heavenly’ and ‘sea’ as well as ‘eldest brother’ and ‘orchid.’ The section of the hospital I found this in, which by the way was the psych ward, was not only named Banira but the note itself was in a flower pot in that hall where a single white orchid was planted.”

“What is the deal with the orchids? That’s really bizarre,” Hajime added, scratching his head of short spiky dark brown hair and he tried to pretend it wasn’t _Komaeda_ they were talking about. His anger had boiled down to a light simmer, now replaced with a disgustingly familiar anxiety. But everyone was anxious. It meant nothing. That would happen in their situation. He spared a quick glance at the white-haired boy standing just six people away from him and he wished he hadn’t looked as the simmer started bubbling back up, his nerves shot in a matter of seconds. The brunette ducked his head and shut his eyes smothering his intrusive thoughts, his hand moving to cover his mouth subconsciously mirroring the boy he hated.

“It has to be about symbolism if we're using context clues.” Chiaki tilted her head and looked up and away, a finger tapping her chin. “Hey, hey does anyone know what orchids symbolize?” 

“They represent a number of things depending on the culture,” Celestia answered with her hands in front of her lap, not missing the accusing look she got from Kokichi immediately after speaking. "I’m sure I’ll look more guilty by providing this answer but I can assure you all--" She spared a small smile at the purple gremlin as she made sure to say: "Kokichi-- that I am not the mole. If this information is to be imperative then I will stick my neck out there to give it.” Kokichi squinted at her, side-glancing the mastermind at her desk to see if there were any subtle body language cues to say whether or not this was planned or being encouraged. Rantaro and Shuichi both did the same and none of them picked up on anything. But this was the Queen of Liars talking so that wasn’t entirely a lot to go on. “If we’re going by our own culture then they typically represent the loss of a loved one. That or love itself for more traditional courtiers. Now in ancient Japan, the orchid was considered a symbol of wealth by the royalty and they tended to keep them in their temples and commissioned them in their art.” Raising her folded hands to her chin she closed her eyes. “That is why you see older scrolls with orchids painted on them.”

“You were right. It is fishy that you knew that off hand,” Sakura said with her arms crossed in front of her, her eyes narrowing on the beautiful raven-haired woman. 

“Oh?” Celestia batted her eyelashes and smiled, speaking sarcastically despite how proper her voice sounded. “Is it fishy? Or is it that I’ve studied art during my travels?” 

“I just know you don’t have family held captive as a motive to be here,” Sakura spat. "Just the bomb strapped to your wrist."

“And you do?” Celestia countered, her fake accent slipping and crimson eyes slitting on the giant going on the offensive against one of her old classmates. 

Sakura’s eyes briefly widened before her facial features hardened and she warned, “Do not begin to talk of my family.” 

“Can both of you just shut up already? No one wants to hear your dumb sob stories. What the hell could we possibly _gain_ from hearing you dummies yap about your nonexistent families?” Kokichi sounded both annoyed and positively bored as he said it, inspecting his nails not noticing both girls shooting him a cross look. He didn’t sense the same warmth he did with Sakura that he had in the past today. Probably because of the way he was acting and where they were. But the gambler and martial artist wasn’t who he was checking out in his peripheral, side-eyeing the detective in the way he sometimes did in trials; luring him in to counter that. 

So like clockwork Shuichi did. “No. That's wrong. I don’t think they should be quiet at all about their families, Kokichi,” Shuichi said with a faux pout and angry eyebrows before he turned to the two girls that had previously been arguing with one another. “Because another hint Junko gave us was to dig into the most tragic pasts of season one. To find out about everyone’s origins that weren’t exactly great. She said to start with Makoto but if you don’t mind talking about it, Sakura, could you also tell us about your past? I-I can tell it’s a touchy subject so I-I don't want to hurt you by having you talk about it but...” He cringed seeing her cold gaze move from Celestia and set on him making him feel small and insignificant. It was a warning within a single look and he put his hands up fast. “A-Ah, sorry, it’s just… it could be imperative to the case, you know?” 

Makoto watched the giant look down with her arms crossed before she glanced at Junko, her eyes narrowing on her before she focused on the other ultimates again. “Fine. I’ll talk.” 

“Th-Thank you,” Shuichi said in a heavy breath, relaxing his tense shoulders. 

“I can go first if you’d like, Sakura,” Makoto offered with a sympathetic smile feeling bad for her.

“That…” Sakura nodded and adjusted her footing as she cleared her throat. “That would be quite alright.” 

“Right,” Makoto said before turning to Shuichi. “There are actually a few of us with sadder origin stories. Mine isn't really all that sad however, depending on how you look at it.” He glanced at Kyoko who had balled up her gloved fingers tight and swallowed keeping a straight face as she adjusted the sleeves of her black jacket, reminded of the scars riddling her from the elbow down. The Ultimate Hope’s light brown brows puckered imagining her being a teenager running into her burning house and trying, and failing, to pull all of the burning debris off of her mother. He was glad she still had her father and didn’t have to have that memory of recovering her mother's body too late, the detective's ankles, arms and hands left with terrible scars to this day. All because a group of stupid boys thought it would be funny to set a house on fire. Kyoko had been too late and too young to do anything about it. “I don’t think it’s necessary for Kyoko to tell her story. It’s highly improbable for it to matter in this case.” He set his jaw and glared at Junko for a moment, his tone sounding more like he had in the finale of his own season; assertive and confident. He was protective of his fiancé and didn’t think she should have to talk about it unless she wanted to. He knew she could do it with a straight face and cold dexterity but on the inside she’d be bothered and he didn’t want that. “My origin is less sad than the others but there’s a reason I signed up for the show if that's what's important.” Junko grinned hearing that and the look she gave him unnerved him before she quickly diverted her eyes. It was strange how she did that sometimes. Like she could never keep eye contact with him for very long. He just didn't know why. “A-Anyway, it’s really not that bad. I just kind of…I was kind of like Kaede. Like a few people on the show actually. I guess I was just the _first_ to think this way.” Makoto sighed ashamed of himself for ever thinking like this, for having this bitter opinion before going into the game. “My parents were at their wits end with me; they'd put me through therapy and nothing seemed to work. When they saw the audition call they suggested it and I apparently jumped at the chance. What I really needed was to continue going to therapy and talk about my feelings instead of just giving up on everything. I don’t know why I did but… I lost faith in humanity.”

“ _You_ lost faith in humanity?” Hajime’s jaw was slack, never having known this about his best friend. 

“Yup,” Makoto said with a small guilty smile. “O-Or that’s what my parents and Komaru told me anyway.” 

“Wh-What?” Chihiro asked with a deep frown. “H-How come you never told us, Makoto?” 

Makoto chuckled awkwardly and shrugged with his hands held up. “It… uh, never came up?” The looks his friends gave him were picture worthy, the funniest in his opinion belonging to the boy standing beside him, the luckster he'd had to have someone pry off him the first time they met. “I’m not exactly proud of it, you know? Oh come on, guys, it’s not _that_ shocking.”

“The _first_ Ultimate Hope falling into despair before becoming a beacon of hope?” Nagito guffawed and shook his head at the idea, his lips tugging up at the sides as he threw out his arms nearly knocking into Makoto during his dramatization, unsure exactly when he’d started hugging himself again as he gushed, “It’s the epitome of shocking, Naegi! Don’t you see? _You_ are the original for all the other Ultimate Hopes to follow in your footsteps. The _first_ to go head-to-head with Junko and win! And not to mention your luck! My god, it far surpasses mine, I hold but a breath of the type of luck that you do. I could only ever dream of coming into your--” 

“Komaeda,” Makoto cut in with a deadpan raising a hand to stop him, standing just a pinch further away from him as he backed towards Kyoko who stood on his other side.

Nagito looked up from the podium he’d been staring at as he word-vomited and tilted his head. “Hm?” 

Makoto rubbed his neck with his cheeks turning red, another awkward laugh leaving his lips. “Y-You’re doing it again.” 

“O-Oh… Right.” Nagito scratched his cheek with his forefinger, his eyes closed and a guilty smile on his lips. “Heh heh… Heh. My apologies. Trash like me can’t help but gush in the presence of greatness.” He heard a whispered ‘not trash’ at that part in his speech coming from the handsome stoner standing on his other side and Nagito could feel him watching him as he went through the motions. Rantaro smiled watching the two boys interact, for some reason Nagito gushing over Makoto didn’t make him feel the same small jealousy he did with others like with Shuichi, Kokichi, or Hajime. If anything it was kind of funny with the undeniably straight Makoto. Nagito was a fanboy. _Cute._

Neither Makoto nor Nagito noticed the strange look Hajime shot their way, not having seen Makoto and Nagito interact all that much apart from when he first woke out of the simulation which had been just a week before they were all released. To break the tension and interrupt his train of thoughts before they got out of hand or became unbearable and he got angry again Hajime focused on the silver-haired giant as he asked, “Okay, so what happened to you, Sakura?”

Sakura shrugged and avoided eye contact as she answered, “It’s not a long story. I was in love with an unattainable man as my pregame self. With my fake memories I remember him as a friend that I purposefully kept at a distance to remain focused on my training while in reality he died in a car crash a year before the show started and I evidently signed up to be a contestant to try to forget about him. Primarily going on Danganronpa just to get my memories wiped. My family is very much alive in real life unlike in my fake memories, however, my dealings with the show brought shame upon the family name Ogami since I wasn’t strong enough to get over my infatuation.” She sounded detached from it, like she was reading a line for a play. Rantaro noticed the stiff energy around her for a split second before she sighed. “Does that suffice?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Shuichi said, noticing her body language figuring it was hard to talk about and she was guarding herself. “Thank you.” 

“Mhm,” was Sakura’s curt reply, still not maintaining eye contact with any of them. 

Kokichi frowned before he could stop it imagining Sakura going through that before he smirked. “That’s tough. Too bad it brings literally _nothing_ to the table here soooo it was irrelevant.” 

“Ko-Kokichi!” Shuichi barked before he could stop it, the line of trust starting to get thinner. “Don’t say that!”

“Don’t let your feelings get in the way of what we’re all here for, Shuichi,” Kokichi said with genuine bite to his tone, his narrowed lavender eyes saying exactly what his words just had. His face went impassive for a moment before he grinned wickedly and placed his hands behind his head sounding cocky as he said, “Nee-heehee. And that’s to enjoy the mystery solving fun and find out what the hell is wrong with Junko! Oooh and to find out who the traitor among us is! Whooooo could it be, I wonder? It’s a right puzzler.” 

Shuichi wasn’t a mind reader so he was honestly lost at this point with Kokichi. He frowned before turning back to face Makoto. “A-Any other origin stories we should know about?” 

Makoto thinned his lips and shook his head diverting his eyes from golden ones as he said, “No…”

“Well, that was clearly just a bold faced lie,” Byakuya said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, noticing Makoto's tone and knowing him better than that. He was a terrible liar.

“What?” Kyoko glared at him, her stance going on the defensive moving a step closer to her fiancé. “Are you calling Makoto a liar?” 

“You catch on quickly, Kirigiri, one would almost presume you could be a detective.” Byakuya laughed at his own joke, the lavender haired girl finding it tasteless. 

Kyoko clenched her fists but kept her tone cold and calculating. “He wouldn’t be the _only_ liar here even if he was lying, now would he, Togami?”

Byakuya raised a blonde eyebrow, not understanding what she was getting at. “I presume you’re leading into something relevant with that statement?”

“She is,” Makoto said, regaining his composure and focusing on his friend that was on thin ice in his mind. “DICE isn’t the only one with a mole.” 

Shuichi, Hajime, Chiaki, Chihiro, and Byakuya didn’t grasp what he was hinting at for a second. 

Then Shuichi understood completely. It all made sense. Of course, that had to be the case. A gasp left his lips and he lifted his hand to cup his mouth, his stomach dropping with realization. “W-Wait… So one of us…” He glanced around at all his friends, Chiaki and Hajime both looking lost while Chihiro had widened eyes thinking back to the video of Kokichi. “One of the Trojan Horses is a mole as well.” 

“Woooow!” Junko performed an obnoxious slow clap before she gave an ‘ok’ hand gesture with one eye closed and pursing her lips. “Nice call! Hehe. What gave it away?” 

“You basically told us when you said I planted a bug in your office,” Kyoko said, turning her nose up. “Which was a preposterous lie.” 

“Breadcrumbs, breadcrumbs, Upupupupu…” The automaton added with a giggle, his hands covering his lopsided grin. 

"So it's true?" Chiaki asked as she shared a look with Hajime, both of them with puckered eyebrows and small frowns.

"Duhhhh!" Junko exclaimed as she rested her elbows on the desk cupping her chin. "Nyehehehe. I wonder who it could be!"

“Oooh,” Byakuya said in a humored tone, understanding what Kyoko was trying to insinuate, a soft laugh in the form of an exhale from his nostrils as he crossed his arms. “I see now.” 

“You catch on quickly, Togami. Almost like you would know _all_ about it,” Kyoko said, throwing his words right back at him. 

“Of course, the serendipitous red herring of our little septet. Ah, Celestia, you and I do share this in common, don’t we?” Byakuya asked, glancing at the dark-haired girl before he focused on the rest of the group then signaling in on Kyoko. “Yes, I presume I would appear to be the most likely suspect seeing as I’m rarely in on your excessive meetings, please don’t bore me with such triviality. You and I both know these 'imperative' meetings are typically excuses for ceaseless social gatherings, and since my schedule is opposite yours I _must_ be the traitor. It’s the only conclusion.” He tossed blue eyes at the idea of it, his tone drenched with sarcasm as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. “Ha. I find it both comical and offensive you’d think I’d leave loose ends. If I _was_ the mole I assure you I’d cover my tracks much better.” 

A back and forth of wits started between Byakuya and Kyoko and the sound of the ticking clock in the corner of the room made Rantaro nervous. How long did they have to figure it all out? As long as it took? Or was there a time limit? “Guys-- GUYS!” The class turned their attention to the green-haired stoner and he put his hands up at the sharp looks Byakuya and Kyoko shot him interrupting what seemed like a long time coming argument, Junko huffing disappointed that they hadn’t torn each other to bits like she wanted them to do. “We’ll figure out who the mole is as we go like Shuichi said earlier. Look, I have a feeling it’s neither Togami or Celes. Call it intuition. I--”

“HA!” Junko couldn’t stop it, the obnoxious snort she let out, nearly choking herself hearing Rantaro say _that_ as it shifted into a short painful chuckle she’d tried to stifle. 

“Are--Are you okay?” Mukuro asked, patting her back seeing tears reach the blonde’s blue eyes. 

“F-Fine!” Junko said in between incessant giggles, her eyes watery from laughter she'd failed to contain. “C-Continue! Please.”

Rantaro scrunched up dark green eyebrows before he turned to focus on Junko, turning his head ever so slightly and narrowing his eyes on her. “What was so funny?” 

“Nothing!” Junko said with a wave of the hand, the other hand wiping away tears. “Go on. Do your speech about how Byakuya and Celestia are innocent. I’m _sure_ you know what you’re doing.” 

Rantaro shook his head at the weird experience they'd just shared, his eyes widening a bit thinking she was insane _and_ strange. “Okay... _Anyway,_ we’ll figure out who the mole is as we go. I _promise_ .” He said the last word with a bite to it, staring the blonde down as he did it which just got a bigger smile out of her doubting he would ever figure it out on his own. None of them would. Not unless she told Rantaro what his _real_ talent is and she didn’t plan to do that anytime soon. “Us arguing like this-- that’s what _she_ wants. She wants us to waste all of our time and end up on the chopping block. That’s where we’ll be if we can’t explain what happened.”

Shuichi nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly that this bickering between them was pointless. “Rantaro is right. We don’t need to get distracted worrying about the mole-- that can come later when it’s relevant. What were we talking about before? O-Oh right. The orchids. My first guess for the orchid was the fact that they also represent luck and prosperity. If this was aimed at Nagito it makes sense because he’s the Ultimate Luck.” He frowned and said, “They also can represent death, like Celes said, and if this Junko killed the original Junko like my best guess is then it would make sense for the ‘orchid’ clue to represent that as well so--” 

“My god, can you fucking nerds drop the whole orchid thing?” Junko rolled her eyes and groaned before she threw out her arms. “It’s not that deep, I promise. Yeah, yeah. It has a bunch of meanings and no matter how you twist it or turn it you’re going to be right. Happy? If you’re not gonna be at each other’s throats then go on to the more exciting parts of the trial already!” She slapped her desk, a crazy look in her light blue eyes that Rantaro knew had contacts in them, her smile widening into devilish territory. The house of cards was just nearly to the ceiling in her mind. They’d have to fall sooner or later. How terribly wonderful that would be! 

Monokuma cackled at her outburst and hit the gavel on the desk just for kicks. “Upupupupu. Yeah! Hurry it up, would ya!” 

“Okay…” Shuichi made a face thinking that they were both weird before he softly cleared his throat and pointed out Clue 2’s monitor. “The next letter I found was by going to the cemetery ‘Banira’ was supposedly buried at. But once Nagito and I got there we couldn’t find a single gravestone with her name. We tried looking for Ryuko, Nagito, and Rantaro next because--"

"Wait, was that before, during, or after you and the trashcan made out?" Junko asked with a grin, side-glancing both Nagito and Kokichi for a reaction.

Kokichi grit his teeth beneath his smile while Nagito blushed and looked down, Rantaro frowning at the memory while Hajime curled up his nose in disgust of the thought not liking it at all. 

Shuichi was taken aback, his eyes widening for a split second before he scoffed, his eyebrows pulling down in a straight line as he set his jaw. "We didn't 'make out' and that is completely irrelevant to the clue." A giggle out of Junko later, Shuichi clenched his fists and took a deep breath before he continued, "As I was _saying,_ we couldn't find anything under any of their names, which now we know that Banira wasn’t there because, if what you said is true, she doesn’t exist. S-Sorry, Nagito…” He glanced at the boy in question and he shrugged with a large smile so Shuichi finished, “We ended up finding this clue amongst a garden of white orchids, it was buried on top of the hill facing the ocean with the words: ‘Where the heavens meets the sea’ engraved in the cross on top. Then we--” 

“Wait,” Kyoko interrupted with lilac eyes scrutinizing the clue, squinting at the monitor as if she were accusing the image itself. She pointed as she asked, “Is this death metaphorical, Junko? Because in Clue 1 you mention two deaths and if we’re using the context of ‘both’ people dying ergo 'one is six feet underground' while 'the other is _said_ to be underwater' it begs to reason that since this poem is about the heavens meeting the sea it could be indicative to the second murder? Did you intend for your word choice to sound as if the second death isn’t a surety? Because you wrote ‘is said to be.’”

“You’re right, Kiri. That word choice _is_ suspicious.” Makoto nodded, pointing out the lines and how they correlated between each clue. He aimed a finger at the psychotic blonde at the front of everyone, going into his own form of hope mode sounding both sure of his deductions and genuinely confident. “And going off the fact that you’re not the original Junko I’m betting that this is actually in reference to you or someone you got rid of! You even signed Clue 3 as a metaphorically dead person. You’re the second death in these clues, aren’t you? Either that or you hid that person: like Ryuko!” 

Junko blinked. "Damn." Her face shifted from impassive into a mocking smirk, a giggle escaping her lips as she started slow clapping again. “Nyehehehe. Very good, my little assistant. _Very good._ You're so close yet still so far away.” Makoto narrowed his eyes on her, not liking that nickname or her tone at all. She always found nicknames for her favorites, he'd noticed. “Of course, the OG Ultimate Hope and his stiff detective side piece would pick up on that little detail. You want a gold star, do ya?” Both her and the Monokuma automaton cackled in delight at that before Junko posed and she _somehow_ sounded even sassier as she said, “Ya, um, even with that knowledge at your disposal I don’t think you’re any closer to figuring out who I am. Let alone why I did this. You all seem too happy and I can sense it. I can sense the hope beginning to bubble up within all of you again. Look at all of you with your dumb smiles, staring me down. Let’s not forget why you’re here right now. And don’t forget what’s happening outside of these walls either.” She pressed a button on her remote and the clues disappeared from the monitors, instead showing clips of their families still tied up and gagged underground. The Oumas were the last seen before they saw footage of the outside. Everyone except Kyoko, Nagito, and Kokichi had to turn their heads at the sight of the piles of bodies. The fight was over and it was clear who’d won. “Don’t you get it? Even if you figure it out: what kind of world are you going back to? Hm? I’ll tell you the kind.” One final flick of a button showed Enoshima Takashi in the same conditions the rest of their families were, in chains and gagged. “The kind of world where I am the one you bow down to. The kind of world where _I_ am your new prime minister.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what are y'all thinking about the trial so far?? Does it feel anything like in the game??  
> The trial has been the hardest thing to write but also the most fun at the same time!? I don't know lol.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first part in a four part trial! :)


	41. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Trial: Part 2
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!! TW: Gore, Violence, Major Character Death
> 
> Hello, Reader. 
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this story I’ve written that's based on a video game! 
> 
> We’re nearing the end now. The final stretch. Ah, how exciting!
> 
> As the author of said tale, I want to give you the grandest experience. 
> 
> I want to make you cry. I want to make your heart race. I want to make you laugh. I want you to feel it all!
> 
> What would you say leads a protagonist to the end of their story traditionally? 
> 
> In cases like that of this story there are actually two avenues they can be led down. 
> 
> One of promising hope, where doors are opened up to them for a better future.
> 
> And one of absolute despair. One where all that's ‘evil’ wins out against the ‘good.’ 
> 
> Decisions made by themselves and others can lead them down the right path... 
> 
> Or the dreadfully wrong one.
> 
> If the option to choose hope or despair presented itself to you: which would YOU choose?
> 
> Would you side with our protagonists and aim for achieving ultimate hope? 
> 
> Or would you side with our cruel misunderstood antagonist aiming for a vengeful despair?
> 
> (Continued in notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have stuck with me this long and trust me as a writer I have only one request for you: 
> 
> DO NOT STOP READING!
> 
> Even if and when it feels like all hope is lost and you’ve decided that you hate this story and me: 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT STOP READING!
> 
> Thank you for experiencing the highs and lows of “You’re Alone, Kokichi. And You Always Will Be” with me.
> 
> Enjoy the ride and don’t forget what Danganronpa is all about!

“Y-You put your...” Shuichi stopped short once he realized: that's not her real father. It was nothing for her to imprison Takashi with the others. If anything he was probably just in her way. “So, I can assume the prime minister isn’t in cahoots with you in this insane world-dominating plan of yours?” 

Junko snorted and rolled her eyes at the idea of it. “As if that friggin loser would be smart enough to do that. The guy is seriously a wet towel.” 

“He’s a scumbag is what he is,” Makoto spat before he could stop himself, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Kyoko downcasting her lilac eyes with a small frown. 

Junko raised an eyebrow hearing that before she realized and a small laugh in the form of an exhale left her nostrils. She offered a small smile just for Naegi that he didn't return. He really was a dumb softy now. “I can see why you’d call him that considering the rumors about your high school crush.” Before she could allow them to discuss Takashi any further Junko said, “I’m just saying that even if I do ‘lose’ and you vote me out, the world will still never be the same! Remnants of despair will follow in my footsteps if I’m damned. Hell, I wouldn’t doubt some of  _ you _ would be a part of that group.” 

“No way!” Kaito argued, forcing himself to stay strong-willed, his tone showing through to his determination and his purple eyebrows pulled down in an angry pout, his fists almost constantly curled up in retaliation to this trial. “And most people are probably hiding. It’s not 'over' just because you say it is, Junko. And no matter what you say or do NONE of us will EVER follow you.” He looked down and sighed with his eyes pinched closed. “I know a lot of people died trying to fight back but you’re just showing the people who wanted to support us. There are others out there. It’s  _ not _ over.” 

“So basically the moral of the story is...” Junko said tilting her head with a smirk, “If someone supports you over me-- they die! They should take it as a warning.” Turning her eyes upward she waved. “Did you get that, people at home? That is what happens if you choose my creations over their god!” Turning her attention back down she specified,” Oh yeah. We’re live to the whole world! Say hi!”

“W-We are?” Angie asked with big eyes before she yelled, “I’m Yonaga Angie and she’s holding us captive! Anyone that can come help us please do! I will pay you handsomely and Atua will grace your children for three generations to come!” Her plea didn’t sound as desperate, her voice somehow returning to bubbly despite her swollen eye and cheek. Kirumi heard her but couldn't do anything to help any of them, in a cell entirely to herself-- Junko not wanting her to be a hero. Unlike the families, Kirumi had been given a television. Junko definitely wanted her to see the trial 'just in case.' 

“I figured as much.” Kokichi rolled his eyes as a few other ultimates including his boyfriend called out for help. Idiots. All of them. He loved Shuichi but damn it this was pointless! “Can you people  _ shut up already. _ You’re barking up the wrong tree. No one is coming to get us so just get it through your thick skulls already. We're stuck here and that's that.” His bitter tone shifted with the blink of an eye, Kokichi offering his in awe gesture with his hands balled up in front of him sounding almost excited as he lulled, “Nee-heehee. Soooo let's get back to the mystery solving fun! Kaaay?” 

“Shuichi’s toy is right,” Junko said with a mocking smirk, taking pleasure in all of the desperation that had fogged the air. Kokichi had to really fight himself not to scowl at the nickname and the bad memories it brought up for him, hating her for somehow constantly bringing that up, Shuichi sighing at the sound of it not knowing if Kokichi would  _ want _ him to defend him right now. Would that make him feel like he appeared weak? Is that what his game was? Shuichi was at a loss with Kokichi. Junko asked, “What? You dopes  _ still  _ don’t get it? Even if people ‘ _ wanted’ _ to help you they wouldn’t.” 

Maki growled from her throat. “You might have a lot of pull here but other countries will stop you. They’ll intervene.”

“No. They won’t.” Junko yawned, sounding bored again and leaning back in her throne-like chair. “Can you halfwits guess  _ whyyy?” _

Shoulders slumped and heads were scratched in thought. Flashback lights? No. That wasn’t it. What good would erasing someone’s memory or giving them new ones do in this situation? Unless they were all given  _ her  _ memories... Junko was on her way to becoming a full-fledged dictator. How? Something else that explained why the police weren’t intervening... Why other countries hadn’t stepped in to end her worldwide broadcast... Surely  _ someone _ would be trying to stop it outside of Kanto. Outside of Japan. It couldn’t be that she had  _ that _ much influence on the world. Surely not... Right? 

“A-Are you saying people love the show that much? That they’d… just allow this to happen if it meant more episodes of Danganronpa? That even the police wouldn’t intervene to keep it going?” Shuichi asked, covering his mouth with a hand, his stomach in knots considering that terrifying possibility. 

“You could say something like that,” Junko said, offering one of her famous poses with a grin.

Monokuma chuckled, hiding his lips. “Upupupupu. We’ll give you a hint-- it starts with the letter B and rhymes with hogwash!”

Chihiro’s eyes widened and he grabbed at his hair as he sputtered, “Y-Y-You brainwashed them! Th-That’s it, isn’t it!?” 

“Tehe. You always were so smart, Fujisaki.” Junko pointed and stuck her tongue out with a wink. "Give that fem-boy a cigar!"

“What!?” Hajime piped up and scoffed, his expression matching half of the others in disgusted shock. “Why!?  _ Who _ have you brainwashed!?”

“ _ How _ did you brainwash?” Kyoko asked with pulled down eyebrows going deep into thought challenging possibilities in her mind considering all that Shuichi had. 

“It had to be the supercomputer,” Maki said, rubbing her chin mirroring Kyoko in a way that proved they were similar, both looking down and to the side in their ponderings. 

“That would definitely make the most sense,” Shuichi added nodding at his best friend. "That or an updated version of the flashback light."

“It could be an invention we’re just not aware of yet too,” Miu said with her hands on her hips before adding, "I can think of about ten inventions that might be able to do the trick." 

Byakuya pushed up his glasses and curled up his nose not wanting to agree but admitting, “That would be the most likely of alternatives.” 

Makoto jumped in joining the debate. "But how could she get that many people at once if it's the flash light? They don't work like that. You have to be present to be affected by it." 

Junko stared at them watching as the conversation bounced back and forth between each ultimate, each of her creations, everyone speaking fast and talking over one another trying to come to a conclusion completely forgetting about her involvement. “Helloooo?” She huffed when they continued their discussion and stole the gavel from Monokuma, whacking it against her desk with a thick ‘EH-HM!’ before she blurted out: “Excuuuse me, can you all shut your traps already so I can explain the hows and whos-- thanks dinguses!” She added the last bit with a toss of her blue eyes before she folded her fingers together and rested her elbows. “There is another ultimate out there who helped me. What? You thought I’d have this technology and  _ just _ use it for the show? Pfft. As if! I have a few ultimates out there-- allll doing my bidding. This one is a sweetie: his name is Mitarai Ryota. He is the Ultimate Animator! Without him, my brainwashing media wouldn’t be a possibility.”

“H-How does it work?” Chihiro asked, fussing with the button on his shirt with worried brows. 

“Uh. It’s pretty self explanatory but whatever. He makes a film for whatever I want and when they watch it-- boom brainwashed!”

“That’s…” Hajime shook his head with a frown, a chill running down his spine at his fake memories; the despair arc. “That’s terrifying.”

“Duhhh!” Junko grinned, hoping she’d set a seed of doubt in the Ultimate Hope’s mind. "Kind of the whole point there, Izuru." 

"D-Don't call me that!" Hajime argued, pointing a finger at her with angry eyebrows. "My name is Hinata Hajime and I am not really your brainwashed puppet." 

"Be a lot more interesting if you were," Junko said with a sigh, her cheek resting in her palm and her other hand out as she inspected her crimson nails.

Hajime’s storyline on the show was pretty close to his real life one. His parents were disgustingly rich and cared about status and how others saw them. He was a talentless, plain, boring boy and what better way to make him  _ interesting _ than to have him go on the hit virtual killing game television show Danganronpa? Ah but that was just before more protests broke out and suddenly the show seemed 'unseemly.' His  _ fake _ involvement with the show when he pretended to be an employee made them disown him and leave all of their inheritance to his  _ superior _ twin brother. Now Hajime was a mostly plain boy again-- the only interesting thing about him being his ‘hope’ arc. He kind of preferred it this way, honestly. Hajime didn't mind being normal anymore. It wasn't  _ so  _ bad.

“If Mitarai was the one who made the brainwashing possible then why is he doing your bidding? Did you force him to make it just so you could brainwash him?” Kaito scratched his head imagining why in the world someone would make something just to damn themselves. 

“Pshh ya right.” Junko waved out a hand dismissing the idea. “No, I didn’t brainwash him. Didn't need to! Told him my story and he was good with it. He wants to make the world a better place just as much as I do! All I had to do was give him a few of my memories and he was convinced! No coming back from that.” She grinned from ear to ear clearly not hearing the contradictions in her statements. An evil woman obsessed with despair… making the world… a better place?  _ Huh? _ “He’s been here since the beginning! He didn’t need to be brainwashed to help me build it up from nothing.” Junko looked over at six different students before she dropped the bomb. “Just like some of you didn’t need to be brainwashed to help me create Danganronpa. You just helped me after hearing my story.” 

“What… What are you saying?” Makoto asked, a pit in his stomach telling him he knew exactly what she meant. 

“I believe she is trying to hint that some of us are responsible for more than just being on the show,” Kyoko elaborated, sounding as cold and calculating as ever; her own mask on. 

“Responsible for…” Makoto swallowed and held onto his podium a little tighter. “Ju-Just say what you mean, Junko! Don't beat around the bush all day!”

“Uh, I’m not too keen on repeating myself but whatever guess I’ll cave just  _ this once  _ for you, my little assistant Naegi. Nyehehehe.” The nickname sent a jolt of panic through Makoto suddenly fearing that it carried far more weight than he’d ever realized before, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open imagining himself helping her in some way. No way he was a part of that. No way. “There are six people in here right now that have been with me since the beginning just like little Mitarai has been! As in-- you helped me create Danganronpa. The supercomputer? Ya. You helped me create it. The plan? Yup! Of course, we had a few other people help. All I had to do was shine my flashback light in your eyes, tell you  _ my _ story, and you were all kaput! Like puddy in my hands.”

“What?” Shuichi asked with widened eyes side-glancing Kokichi for a reaction. “Why… That would never happen. No one volunteer to just help you with someone like this... not even then.”

Kokichi blinked, keeping his face mostly impassive. This wasn’t something he’d expected to hear at all. “I’d bet money two of those six people are the moles riiight?” He pointed one finger at Celestia before crossing his arm over the other and aimed another finger straight at Byakuya. “Nee-heehee. We got two out of six right here! Now who are the other four I wonder? Huuuh? Maaaaaybe…" Kokichi threw his hands down on the podium, slapping it and grinned like a madman. All eyes shot to him and his smile turned devilish, his face darkening. "It’s me!” 

“Stop screwing around, Ouma! I don’t care what’s going on with you. Now isn’t the time for that,” Kaito barked pounding his own podium, his with a curled up fist. "We need to be serious!" 

Kokichi ignored him and trucked ahead. “That’s right. I helped Junko build it up from the very beginning. I was just one that liked to remain in the shadows.” 

“Say what now?” Junko asked with a strong sassy accent before she smirked.  _ Interesting... Not intervening!  _ “Just like sticking to the shadows, do ya?”

“You already know that, Junko,” Kokichi said, placing a finger in front of his lips, an easy confident smile hid behind what looked like malicious intent taking over his face.

“What!?” Shuichi exclaimed, staring at his boyfriend with puckered brows and a frown. This was getting ridiculous now. What could he gain from this? Trust him. Have to tru--

“I never cared about  _ any _ of you.” And just like that, Shuichi’s resolve started to crack listening to Kokichi’s monologue, a splinter in the glass that was his trust. “I was just using you to get us to this moment. So I could reveal myself as one of the traitors in the final hour and fill you all with despair!” His smile somehow stretched further, his arms thrown out as if he was presenting himself. He was playing the part well. A little  _ too _ well in the detective's personal opinion. If he didn’t know any better he’d believe him. And knowing Kokichi’s track record it wasn’t hard for the others to believe him. It was easy to believe him when his lies were damning himself: I am the mastermind. I am the traitor. Was there really a difference? “Awe, did I hurt your little feelings? Tough titties! There’s the truth you people love so much. Nishishi.”

“Limp-dick, you’re so full of--” Miu started, her tone not nearly as confident as she’d like it to be. 

“Who told the stink bitch that she was allowed to speak to me?” Kokichi’s voice turned cold as he interrupted her. "Keep your dirty breath in your disgusting mouth."

“I…” Miu frowned deeply and her eyes downcast, her gut instinct telling her to argue but she really didn't have it in her right now. “I-I just can’t believe you’d do this. I just can’t...” 

“It’s like you said! He’s just being full of--” Kaito began before he too was cut off by the purple gremlin. 

“Oh great.” Kokichi groaned. “Now the dumbass obsessed with Uranus is piping up again. Time to cue the hero complex monologue about how we all need to ‘just believe in each other’ and ‘trust one another.’ It’s all bullshit! This just in, Kaito: You’re  _ not _ this season’s Ultimate Hope! Get over it already! Take the L and go the hell home!” Okay, he could see that one hurt a little bit. 

“Do you want to die?” Maki asked with her eyes blazing glaring at him, her natural protective instinct making her step closer to her boyfriend. “Don’t talk about Kaito like that.”

“ _ God _ .” Kokichi groaned again before he grabbed the podium in a haphazard and loud manner and if it wasn't nailed down it'd fall over, his eyes dark as they narrowed on the Ultimate Astronaut and Ultimate Assassin. “You’re all so predictable it’s  _ boring! _ I recruited you people to  _ entertain _ me  _ not  _ to bore me to tears!” Kokichi huffed exasperatedly before he inspected his nails quickly becoming impassive again.

Kokichi side-glanced Shuichi who was pouting before he focused on Nagito straight ahead of him. The white-haired boy was clutching his sides in maniacal laughter enjoying this development and understanding Kokichi’s mindset, his luck telling him he could take a guess and know what his tactics were. It was brilliant, Nagito thought. And so delightful! A stepping stone for hope in the form of Kokichi causing utter despair. The fact that Nagito was taking pleasure in the moment told the supreme leader he was probably innocent. Kokichi recalled Nagito groveling at his feet swearing that if Kokichi said to jump he'd ask how high. That he'd be the best damn member of DICE there ever was; a servant. Here's to hoping that he meant that promise. Maybe he’d be smart enough to keep up. 

“Komaeda is in cahoots with me. He’s not smart enough to help us pull this off but he makes a good  _ stepladder. _ Isn’t that right, servant? Aren’t you faithful to me? To Junko?” 

Nagito’s giggling simmered down and slowly a huge wild smile lifted his lips. Useful. He could be useful. “I absolutely am. Anything you ask of me, I'll do.” 

Shuichi and Rantaro simultaneously glanced between the two boys both reading their chaotic body language as best they could but neither being mind-readers before they shared a worried look with one another, a question in both of their expressions. ' _ Is this a good idea?'  _ and ' _ Should we stop it?' ' _ was passed almost telepathically, both sighing when they couldn’t decide what to do. The stoner had a hunch that this was some sort of tactic Kokichi was using and although Shuichi figured the same he couldn’t stop the fear instilled in him seeing how everyone was glaring at Kokichi. It brought him back to how it'd been during the killing game which had undoubtedly been the worst months of Shuichi's life. Or the life he could remember anyway. 

Shuichi thought of his boyfriend’s friendship’s durability. How much could they take before it was too late to turn back? He whispered, “Ko-Kokichi, I think you’re taking this a little too far.” 

“Are you  _ still _ trying to control me, Mister God?” Kokichi spat venomously, not sparing him a glance as he said it. And absolutely not matching his hushed tone speaking loud enough for all to hear.

Shuichi’s heart stopped, his face shifting from concern into shock. The arguing that had started, ultimates going back and forth with each other over who was possibly the other traitor if Kokichi really was one, stopped and silence took over the room. Everyone slowly turned to look at the detective and the supreme leader, Shuichi’s mouth falling open and his stomach dropping hearing  _ that _ nickname. Even Junko couldn’t believe her ears and shushed the Monokuma automaton yapping next to her over something stupid like wanting to try out his claws. She only wished she had popcorn.

“You only  _ thought _ you got to orchestrate my life, Mister God. I let you believe that for fun. For you see, it was  _ I  _ who was manipulating you all along. I helped Junko orchestrate the idea to make it seem like I’d turned over a new leaf. That I’d made friends with the same whore who tried to kill me. That I’d  _ enjoy _ being around the boy who thought he’d been the cause for all of my problems. It was all a con.” Shuichi felt like his knees could buckle any second, the rug effectively pulled out from underneath him. Just have to trust him. Just have to-- “As if I could actually fall in love with someone like you,  _ Saihara _ .” Kokichi curled his nose at the name and said it with so much hatred that Shuichi couldn’t tell if part of it was genuine. It felt too real. “Do you get it now? Don’t you people realize how out of character that would be for me? Ya right! I just saved this up until now for  _ this. _ For the expressions you're all wearing! It's freaking hilarious!” He cackled at the crowd before he turned to face Shuichi head on, holding onto as much past anger as he could to make this believable. The best lies always had a kernel of truth to them. “You didn’t really think I would ever forgive you for what you did to me in the game, did you? You ignored me when I tried to come to you for help. You antagonized me all the time, even calling my last words lies. And let’s not forget the biggest kicker: You told me: ‘You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’” Shuichi had to hold onto the podium with white knuckled fingers, his breathing unsteady and the glass of trust cracking to the point he couldn't see straight. It was all a blur. “There is no way in hell I would ever want to be with someone like  _ you. _ A hypocrite. Don’t you remember what you said to me after the show? You said that you’re also a liar. Yet you pretend to be  _ good? _ You’re the biggest liar out of all of us! And you hide it from everybody. You hide from the truth because it’s ‘hard.’” He turned his eyes forward to the other ultimates who effectively believed him wholeheartedly now, all of them absolutely disgusted with who he was. Kokichi was the antagonist again. The purple gremlin grinned before he said, “Nee-heehee. Do you understand?  _ None _ of you are good people! Nagito can see that just as well I can. He’s just too much of a garbage person to admit to it. As he would say: none of you are  _ truly worthy _ people. Your talents are all  _ fake. _ Just like your boresome personalities.” The white-haired boy couldn’t contain the maniacal laughter from bubbling over again, sounding almost demonic and for once Rantaro flinched at the sound. 

“Why are we wasting time listening to this ridiculous monologue?” Byakuya didn't care what Kokichi was or what he thought of him. "He's clearly just goading us on for entertainment."

_ Okay, _ Kokichi thought with his eyebrows raised, tallying him off in his head,  _ Togami is a little less suspicious.  _

“I-I just can’t believe it. No.” Angie shook her head, her white blonde hair swaying with the motion. “I won’t believe it either.” 

Angie seemed to be in the clear too. Pleasantly surprising considering her track record.

“Th-Then… it all meant n-nothing...” Miu’s voice broke and she couldn’t continue lest she cry and her own mask would fall. 

Kokichi wished she would so he could rule her out entirely as a suspect. Disappointing. 

One by one nearly everyone save for a few people put in their input and Kokichi paid close attention to each opinion.

He psychoanalyzed all of their reactions. All except the one that mattered most to him. The only one Kokichi truly knew was innocent.

The boy standing beside him with his heart torn to shreds and eyes full of held-back tears, too upset to comment on anything instead staring down at the floor not really hearing anyone speak, their voices a murmur in his ears. The words ' _ There is no way in hell I would ever want to be with someone like you' _ repeated themselves in his head. Kokichi shot Shuichi a reassuring look, trying and failing to convey the message, but the detective was too distraught to look at him. Damn it! Kokichi almost groaned but bit it down. Shuichi was  _ supposed _ to trust him not overanalyze  _ his _ spiels. His lies.

“Nee-heehee. Wanna know who the other mole is? I won’t tell you any details buuuut...” Kokichi forced himself to seem cocky again, placing his hands behind his head and grinning, pretending Shuichi couldn’t  _ actually _ believe he meant what he said. That he couldn’t believe he didn’t love him. Shuichi should know better than to doubt his feelings. Since the few people weren’t giving him eggs to crack to find the real mole, Kokichi decided to get them to aim for the throats of those he considered most suspicious. Placing a finger in front of his lips he lied, “Togami isn’t innocent is alllll I’ll say.” 

“Oh yes, everyone,  _ please _ heed the warnings of a pathological liar.  _ That _ is the wise recourse,” Byakuya spat rolling his eyes near to oblivion, his nose curled up in distaste. 

The conversation reinvigorated anger in Makoto who was still on edge imagining just who could have been there from the beginning. Could it be his own friends? Could it be… himself? Byakuya’s rebuttal wasn’t a good enough argument on his own behalf, he thought. If anything it made him look more guilty. Maybe if the Trojan Horses had truly been a secret they wouldn’t have to be trapped here. Maybe the people that fought outside would still be alive. Maybe if someone on the  _ inside _ hadn’t helped Junko none of this would be happening. Byakuya had to be the traitor. Makoto glared at the blonde and balled up his fists. “Did you know about all of this, Togami?” He scoffed in disbelief of himself for thinking they were actually friends. “I have to know... Are you really the mole?” 

Byakuya guffawed and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Again with this imbecilic allegation. Of course, I am not the mole. What presumptuous manner to think I would be. I thought you were past being a complete idiot and we had laid this matter to rest, Naegi. I see that I was sorely mistaken.” He narrowed his eyes on him before turning them to the other hopester in the Trojan Horses, the only person he’d consider being the mole in his own personal opinion. “Why on earth would you presume it to be me when  _ I’m _ not the one with anger issues that makes me fly off the handle at the mere mention of another classmate’s name? Wouldn't it make logical sense for the traitor to be the boy whose storyline revolved around him being 'brainwashed' by Danganronpa?”

“Hey, hey. Don’t bring Hajime into this. He can’t help that he gets upset sometimes!” Chiaki had angry brows and puffy cheeks as she pointed at him, her eyes falling as she said, "None of us can..."

“Y-Yeah! I would never be a mole for Junko, are you kidding me?” Hajime shook his head and scowled, his blush from being called out leaving as fast as it came on. “I am not this Komakura Izuru. Not in any reality-- that was just a plotline in  _ her _ stupid show. A-And as far as my anger issues go..." He sighed and closed his eyes for a beat. "I-I just don’t like Komaeda, that’s all.” He avoided eye contact with him as he defended himself, frustrated beyond belief that he was  _ having _ to defend himself. “Unlike you guys Junko gave us despair memories and I have nightmares every night--  _ why _ would I help someone that put me through that!?” Junko smirked at him, really wishing she had that bag of popcorn as everything came unglued. As despair infected the group. It was like she was the puppeteer and they were performing for her. “If anyone is the mole it has to be you, Togami! You’re never there for meetings. You just get detailed reports and then bark orders at us  _ if _ you even bother to call!”

“Haven’t we been over this already? Were you not paying attention earlier, Hinata?” Byakuya snapped right back growing tired of this imbecilic argument. “Did you ever think that perhaps I don’t like talking to you people!?” He leaned on the podium and huffed frustrated with the lies now. “But just because I do not like you for comradeship  _ doesn’t _ mean I would ever be some hound dog for Enoshima Junko!  _ I _ know that it’s absurd. And  _ she _ knows it’s absurd! Look at the footage again. My brothers are being held captive just like your family is, Hinata! Do you think I would  _ allow _ a Togami to be in such crass living conditions!? Let’s ask this: When I found out that perverse vapid inventor was going to be in on our plans I became irate because  _ why _ would Iruma be anything but trouble for--”

Miu scowled and argued, “H-Hey! Shut up! You’re not fucking great either, ya know! You’ve got a stick so far up your a--”

“Quiet woman!” Byakuya yelled, raising his voice and making her flinch back again. “The adults are talking right now and this doesn’t concern you so keep your mouth shut for  _ once! _ ” For the first time since the game Miu cowered and stayed down unlike with Kokichi, the environment bringing her back to a time she was fearing for her life constantly. Kokichi added Byakuya to his shit list. Sure, he could talk shit but he’d make up for it later if she was innocent. Byakuya didn’t have a reason, however. He was just an ass. “As I was  _ saying _ ...” Byakuya rolled blue eyes and patted his suit, fixing the fabric that had wrinkled in his outrage. “If I was a mole why would I be perturbed by the notion of someone like  _ her _ compromising our position? Why wouldn’t I just be grateful to the scapegoat? Hmm?” 

Kyoko and Makoto shared a look, both thinking that was a good point, before Makoto offered unsurely, “For this argument? To shift blame onto someone else?” 

Byakuya guffawed and adjusted his glasses again, the light glinting off them. “Simpleminded fool. Okay. Continue your pandering, it’s preposterous for that to be my motive in this case. Your deduction has no merit as I’m sure Kyoko has realized. Your accusation is an empty baseless one. Why do you even think it is me, Naegi? Because I’ve yet to hear anything conclusive that could single me out.” 

Kyoko tossed lilac eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Like I said before: We found a bug in our house. Not just any bug. It was one of ours. One you can only get working at Danganronpa. The only person outside of Makoto and myself that had access to them now was you, Togami. I gave a few to Shuichi after he joined us but I know he didn’t put it there--”

“How?” Byakuya asked, tilting his chin up with a smirk. “How do you ‘know’ it wasn’t Saihara that planted it?” 

“What?” Shuichi’s attention was brought back up from the floor, his shimmery eyes bugging out as he waved his hands around defensively, his voice hoarse. “I-It wasn’t me!”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t  _ me, _ ” Byakuya said, turning his glare on the other. “So that leads us to you being the most suspicious of our little septet excluding Kokichi of course.”

Shuichi balled up his fists and set his jaw, the tears from Kokichi’s monologue drying up at the accusation. He sounded far more sure in himself as he said, “It wasn’t me.” 

“Then it appears we’ve come to another pointless impasse,” Byakuya said with an annoyed sigh, not moving his glare from the navy-haired detective. 

“Nee-heehee. Let's just forget about the dumb Trojan Horses! Let’s talk about the other traitor in DICE-- outside of me of course,” Kokichi said, looking at his nails and clicking his tongue in a tut. He moved a finger in front of his lips as his eyes went dark, the smile on his face turning into near Cheshire cat territory. “There is only enough room in DICE for one liar I’m afraid and I can’t allow my good name as an  _ evil _ supreme leader to be tainted. If we make it out alive I am going to slice you up just like that Monokuma did to those protestors. Your innards will spill out on national television and it’ll be  _ beautiful. _ A true beginning to my supreme rule!” Ignoring the disgusted looks he got from most of the ultimates, save for Shuichi's who looked a tad frightened by him, Kokichi turned his lavender eyes on crimson ones. “And I have a feeling that whoever released those videos is exactly who betrayed DICE. You got anything to say about that, Ludenberg? Any opinions?” 

Celestia raised an eyebrow, twirling a hair around her sharp ring. “Am I correct in presuming that you are insinuating that  _ I _ released those tapes, Ouma?”

“You’re not  _ wrong _ in  _ presuming  _ that, Yasuhiro,” Kokichi said, mocking her fake accent and using her real name, his hands behind his head with a cheeky smile.

"Yasuhiro? Yasu--" If looks could kill her vibrant red eyes staring straight through him would have done it on the spot. “Yasuhiro Taeko is the fabricated name. My  _ real  _ name is Ludgenberg Celestia as I'm sure you’re all aware. I'm afraid your argument holds little to no merit. First of all, though I was adamant that you  _ should _ release the footage I was also forthright that it shouldn’t be made public knowledge. Why would I wait so long? Why would I do something so painfully obvious? Hmm? Doesn’t it make more sense that I am innocent and being framed as Byakuya said before: a red herring?” Celestia posed the question barely containing her anger at the frustrating accusation. “I did not release that footage, Ouma, and I’m offended you think I would do something so callous and idiotic.” 

“I think you’re onto something myself, Kokichi,” Sakura said, turning her nose up at Celestia and crossing her arms, Celestia knowing she didn’t like her anymore since the game. “Ludenberg-- Yasuhiro-- whatever you want to call her-- is obviously the traitor in DICE. She’s the  _ only other person _ besides yourself to have the footage so it makes sense that she was the one to release it.” 

“Wait…” Time seemed to slow as Shuichi caught something. “No! That’s wrong!” The three stopped talking and gave him their attention. “Celes isn’t the only one who had the footage besides Kokichi. I…” He paused for a moment not knowing if this would be a good course of action. Would it keep them off track for the truth? He looked down as he admitted, “I-I sent it over to Chihiro this morning.” 

Chihiro’s eyes went large and he gasped. “Y-You d-don’t think  _ I’m _ the Trojan Horse mole, do you, Shuichi?” The betrayal was clear in his voice. 

Shuichi shook his head and his hands fast. “N-No! Of course not, Chihrio. I know you better than that. I know you’re not capable of doing something like that. I-I just didn’t want to rule out the possibility that you maybe had a bug like Kyoko did. M-Maybe on your computer--”

“That’s Shuichi for you,” Kokichi hummed interrupting him, turning his eyes from Celes to Chihiro. “Always the optimist.” His tone and words were opposing each other. 

“What?” Shuichi asked a little weakly, still unsure if any of this was an act or not. If Kokichi had meant everything he'd said before. Case now. Feelings later. “Do  _ you _ think Chihiro is the mole?” 

“I think you stupidly let your emotions get in the way of finding out the truth," Kokichi said honestly, his face perfectly impassive, his eyes meeting golden ones and hoping he could still see some warmth behind them. Shuichi quickly looked away and Kokichi held back a sigh before his antagonist mask was placed right back on his face. "Nee-heehee. C’mon, doing that’ll make you miss out on the mystery-solving fun!” He balled up his fists and put them in front of his face with a fake awe-stricken smile before he side-glanced Shuichi as he said, “I know you have a soft spot for the femboy. You didn’t want me bringing up the fact that he looks like a girl when I met him. And I’ve heard you time and time again say you’d never accuse him of anything. Whether it’s his ability to break in to get confidential evidence from the prime minister, which is fishy just by itself obviously, and also he helped you figure out about your disorder-- also major sus... He could be brainwashed after all.”

"H-Huh!?" Chihiro’s eyes filled up with tears and he trembled, covering his mouth with shock at the accusation. “N-No! I-I’m not brainwashed! I swear!”

“That seems the most likely possibility… I know it certainly wasn’t me that posted those videos,” Celestia argued.

“It’s absurd to think it was me,” Byakuya added, “Had to be Fujisaki, Hinata, or Saihara.”

Hajime shook his head and pointed at the tall blonde, “I just get upset sometimes, I’d never do anything like this!”

“Yeah, Hajime would never do that!” Makoto argued with angry eyebrows defending his real friends. “Neither would Shuichi or Chihiro!” 

Byakuya shrugged and tossed his eyes. “As if you are automatically in the clear, Naegi. Get some perspective and stop being so painfully naive. For all we know it could be  _ you. _ ”

“What!?” Makoto gawked at him like he was stupid, thinking he absolutely was for saying that. “Of course, I didn’t plant a bug in my own house! That’s dumb!”

“It would definitely keep suspicions off of you,” Byakuya said, not backing down. “It would be the perfect ruse.”

"Makoto does make sense if you look at the bigger picture..." Sakura offered, rubbing her chin appearing to be deep in thought, glancing between Junko and Makoto.

"N-No, it doesn't!" Makoto gawked at the silver-haired giant, his green eyes widened as he was accused for a second time. "I'm the Ultimate Hope. Why would I be a mole for Junko!?"

“Shuichi could be in cahoots with Kokichi like I am. He is dating him after all so he could be the mole,” Nagito said, trying to help. He looked at Kokichi hoping for approval and he did  _ not _ get it.

“Why would I ever do that, Komaeda!? It doesn’t make any sense! None of this makes any freaking sense,” Shuichi countered.

Kokichi rolled his eyes at Nagito, having to fight himself from face-palming, not finding that helpful at all. He grinned as he said, “It cooould be Chiaki! She  _ was _ a traitor in the game.”

“Hey, hey. I can’t help that that’s the storyline they gave me,” Chiaki argued in a huff. “I’m not a traitor in real life just like I'm not an AI in real life.” 

A ricochet of different variants of ‘IT WASN’T ME!’ came from every corner of the room, the suspects all speaking at once, bouncing back and forth as time dwindled down for all of them.

Soon enough the room broke out into chaos, everyone arguing on their own behalf or making good points for how it could be someone else while the psychotic blonde at the front just laughed, eating up their uncertainties, their doubts, their fears like it was candy. How lucky they were to get to experience this. This unbridled despair. None of them being anywhere near the truth of who the mole was. And the best part of it all was the ultimate hopes were too preoccupied either defending themselves or their closest friends to break it up. This season’s Ultimate Hope was nowhere to be seen, not being invited to the trial. The clock in her mind sounded, the seconds ticking by and no one broke the manic debate this time since the ones who usually would were also being questioned. And season three’s Ultimate Hope was halfway across town. An idea came to the mastermind and she grinned. If... If she could get Kokichi to believe her... the amount of despair from him alone would be enough to sate her for weeks. Not to mention everyone else's. The supreme leader focused on every comment, coming down to a short list of suspects but before he could single out those four Junko spoke.

“Shhhhhut it!” Junko took the gavel and hammered it down like she was mad at the desk despite her stupidly big grin, tongue stuck out to the side like she was concentrating before she threw it down and sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head like she was disappointed. “Well, kids, it looks like you’ve wasted all your time with Kokichi’s fake dumb evil villain speech and playing the ‘find-the-mole’ game. Sucks you came up empty! Looks like it’s game over for one of you. I’ve decided to just cut to the chase with who the mole actually is instead of letting you go back and forth all day. And I’ve decided that that person shall be the one to be executed since you couldn’t come to the conclusion for  _ my _ case. Remember? My case? What you were  _ supposed _ to stay focused on?” She shrugged. “Maybe next time, don’t waste all your time going back and forth, ya know. This works out better for me anyway! Now we will have a cool kick-off into my despairingly wonderful plan for world domination with you ultimates under my heel!” Junko giggled before standing up and saying: “Uh, ya, so ball-drop or whatever, but it’s Shuichi. Shuichi is the mole for both sides.” 

“WHAT!?” A sound akin to a squeak left Shuichi's lips before he gawked at her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. “N-No I’m not! You’re lying!”

“Ya, you are!” Junko argued, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue in a raspberry. “You so friggin are! It's not even funny how much you are, Saihara Shuichi.” 

Kokichi looked between them, his villain-like mask cracking before he allowed it to crumble completely and he glared at her. “No he’s not.” 

“Oh. You done playing the evil mastermind now? God, that schtick was getting old fast. We've  _ seen _ it, Ouma. Get a new routine already! It was so obvious what you were doing. Love how you didn’t realize that was a bad idea the first time. I know, I know-- pretend to be the traitor so the real one agrees with you and you know who the  _ real _ traitor is. Hey, it was entertaining at least! Sucks to suck but Shuichi is the only true evil mastermind here. He allowed me to tamper with that interesting brain of his so he’d be the best little despair bear for me. I made a few tweaks and voila: he’s perfect!” Junko enjoyed the expressions on everyone, specifically the shock on Kokichi’s face before she pointed a red nailed finger at the detective, her tone 'serious.' “You are the accused. What say you?” 

“I-I-I say you’re out of your damn mind! There is  _ no way _ I am the traitor! Th-That’s just impossible,” Shuichi argued, his stomach tying up in knots with anxiety.

Kokichi didn't speak, keeping his eyes glued on Junko while he took a protective step closer to his boyfriend, Shuichi blinking at the action. 

“He’s not lying,” Rantaro said and nodded in his direction, fiddling with his earrings as he tried to sound confident, fear resting in his chest at the possibility. “I can tell. He’s telling the truth.” 

“Ah, yes, the idea of  _ Saihara Shuichi _ being the traitor... “ Nagito shook his head, his large smile faltering. “That’s… The despair would be a hard feat for hope to overcome.” 

“Well, then hope needs to take a backseat and shut the hell up,” Junko said with a blank face. “Because he really is the mole! For both DICE and the Trojan Horses.” 

“No!” Makoto’s eyebrows pulled together and his lips fell in an angry pout. “It can’t be Shuichi. It just can't. It makes no sense. There's no way.”

Kokichi instinctively moved to grab Shuichi, pushing him behind himself, the detective staring at him with wide eyes, not knowing what had been in Kokichi’s brain earlier or what was in it now. So all of that had been for show? In a daze he heard himself being accused by a few people including Junko, while most of the other ultimates, his friends, fought for him. Kokichi didn't believe Junko. This had to be a lie. He hoped to every god including Atua that it was a lie. Even if it was true he cared more about keeping Shuichi alive than whether or not he'd been brainwashed. While Junko and Makoto argued Kokichi spoke out of the side of his mouth, whispering under his breath, “If we have to-- use the gun to kill her.” His lavender eyes squinted for a moment as he asked, “And was that just you acting when you cried?” Shuichi swallowed and shook his head, unable to form a response. “So you... you believed me? Huh. So you forgot what I said to you. I told you to  _ trust me _ and only me.”

Shuichi let out a short-lived sigh of relief, that hurdle at least passed over, his shoulders relaxing a smidge. “I-I hoped you were lying but…” 

“Of course I was lying, you dumbass,” Kokichi spat in a whisper, looking over his shoulder to scold him, frustrated that Shuichi hadn’t kept his eye on the prize. It hurt his feelings a little.

Junko side-glanced the detective and saw the supreme leader halfway stuck to him like glue, one of his hands placed behind him on Shuichi. She snorted, cutting off her argument with Makoto as she laughed maniacally. “Even when Kokichi knows you betrayed him and all of your friends you  _ still  _ get to keep your favorite toy!” She giggled at the looks both boys gave her before she said, “Oh come on! It’s true. And Makoto you’re starting to bore me dear so I’ll give you the whole loaf instead of the breadcrumbs. You said it doesn’t add up but just think about it. Doesn’t it?” Junko hummed and said, “Let’s see. Who has access to the bugs from Danganronpa? The Trojan Horses. Who had access to those videos of Kokichi? Celestia, Chihiro, Kokichi, and Shuichi. And lastly, who had access to top secret DICE information like what you’re planning? All of the DICE members except for Kiibo, right? But who got the small details of your latest excursion? Ah, that was Maki, Kaito, Nagito, Rantaro, Kokichi, and, would you look at that, Shuichi again. You just gotta look at the common denominator between all of them… I meant what I said when I said ‘If I say jump you’ll say how high,’ Shuichi. Don’t forget who integrated your alters, after all. That was me, punkin pie! Don’t forget that I’m capable of creating a fabricated version of your disorder like I did for Fukawa Toko. With your explicit permission, I created a fourth alter that shares no memories with you. That one comes on whenever  _ I _ ask it to. You forget all about it afterward but during that time you are puddy in my hands. I didn’t even need to brainwash you to get you to agree to it. That was all of your own accord since you gave me permission!” Grinning at him, the psychopath watched the detective fall to his knees in a heap because damn it... it made perfect sense. Kokichi froze in shock hearing that, still not moving where he stood. “You might have Kokichi as a toy,  _ Mister Detective, _ but I have  _ you _ as my pet.” 

“S-So…” Kokichi glanced back at his boyfriend, his world tearing at the seams considering the high probability this was the truth. “I-It really was…” 

“Shuichi,” Byakuya spat, turning his nose up. “I knew I was right that he shouldn’t be included. He’s at her beck and call. Whether he realizes it or not, he's been helping the enemy.”

“It... does make the most sense for it to be him,” Sakura said softly, sounding surprised and unlike herself, looking between Junko and Shuichi with worried eyebrows.

“N-No…” Shuichi whispered as despair started to consume him, his body slowly becoming numb to everything. “I-It has to be a lie… I-I couldn't...”

"Nope!" Junko sat back down in her throne-like chair and smiled. This would be a perfect start to her dictatorship. “Sucks for you! You wasted all your time and lost, Shuichi. It's over.” 

“B-But we haven’t even finished the case! W-W-We don't know who you are or why you did this!” Chihiro grabbed at his hair, his shaky voice desperate hoping to save his friend. 

“Y-Yeah! You can’t do this to him!” Kaito pounded his fist against the podium harder, also taking a step closer to Shuichi, Kokichi not budging an inch. 

“After this,” Junko said, ignoring both of them, “I’ll release everyone else including your boyfriend, Shuichi. But you? I’m afraid this is the end of the line for you, my little despair bear.” Taking out her own gun she pointed it at him with one blue eye closing, tilting her head to get around Kokichi to see the detective, Kokichi moving wherever she aimed it. "Move you little shit! You're in my way!” 

“NO! Don’t you dare touch him!” His boyfriend was being consumed by despair and numb to it all and Kokichi growled knowing he had to do  _ something _ to save Shuichi.

In a flash, the purple-haired boy stole the pistol off his boyfriend’s belt making golden eyes snap up from the floor to watch Kokichi as he pointed it at the blonde's head with shaky hands. Shuichi couldn’t see straight, everything happened so fast. Two guns fired off and with the press of a button on her desk, Junko sent the podiums and the people attached to them spinning in a circle. Junko blinked at her own gun tilting her head in confusion because  _ she _ hadn’t pulled the trigger, her other hand ready to press the button to knock Kokichi off his balance. She looked over at Mukuro who’d jumped up the second a gun had been aimed at her best friend, not missing her target with her shot. Unlike her, Kokichi wasn’t the best shot and had missed his when he was knocked off kilter, hitting someone across the way but he was distracted, an impending doom looming over him. The pistol slipped out of Kokichi’s fingers once he looked down at his stomach feeling something wet and sticky clinging to his navel, the shock leaving him numb to the wound for a couple of seconds before the pain railed him and he stumbled backward with a sharp gasp, Shuichi catching him in his stiff arms. The white of the supreme leader's shirt slowly turned crimson as blood soaked it. He took ragged breaths starting to freak out, tears gathering at his eyes as time slowed down. In a second Shuichi had his jacket off and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding, neither of them hearing Junko lecturing Mukuro in frustration saying she had it under control and Shuichi was the target. 

“Y-You’re g-going to b-be okay,” Shuichi said in a rushed whisper pressing his balled up black jacket harder against the smaller boy’s navel making Kokichi flinch and whine pitifully with a pinched expression making Shuichi pull back a bit neither of them caring about anyone else in the room, neither caring about the chaos from the other ultimates like Miu’s belligerent crying as she ran for Kokichi before she was stopped by a couple of their friends saying they probably needed to be alone. Shuichi could hardly speak and was trembling so afraid he couldn’t stop it. “Y-You’re okay.”

Why wouldn’t the bleeding stop? Stop… STOP! EVERYTHING JUST STOP! Please... just... stop... A whimper left Shuichi's lips before he could stop it, his eyes fogging over with tears fast. 

It wasn’t Kokichi who watched his own life flash before his eyes like the last time he'd died. Instead, Shuichi saw every moment he’d shared with him, every blink of an eye a memory with him. Of every precious second he’d gotten with Kokichi. Every terrible fight. Every mean comment that turned out to be bullshit. Every sweet kiss he stole. Every shy smile they’d snuck at each other. Every hug starting back from the very first one that made him realize he liked him. Every afternoon cuddling and picking apart movies, warm in each other's arms. Every game they’d played: like a hundred rounds of rock, paper, scissors, the Shadow Game, all the arcade games Kokichi taught him how to play. Every fun outing: like their tea party. Every time he got to hear him say the words: ‘I love you.’ Every tearful vulnerable moment. Every makeup. Every inside joke. Every date including the first one that became official by the wishes of the beautiful boy. Every intriguing part of Kokichi starting with the very first: Kokichi taunting a robot as he bragged about his evil organization that Shuichi wanted nothing more than to learn all about; to try to understand the mischievous supreme leader.

One memory kept reappearing in his head, overpowering all of the others, making Shuichi relive it the longest as he kept pressure against his wound.

A chilly night on a rooftop, a head of deep purple hair resting on his shoulder, a lovely letter telling Shuichi the truth behind his lies. All of it starting with a confession.

Shuichi had realized during that date that Kokichi could lie about a lot of things, but he couldn’t hide the warmth of his hand. He never wanted to be without that type of warmth. 

_ A boom that sounded much like an airplane going overhead directed everyone’s attention upwards earning oohs and ahhs from the crowd as a string of meteors shot through the dark blue sky, most of the lights in the city shut off so they could enjoy the show. It really was a beautiful sight. It looked like falling stars flying in and out of sight every few seconds. The only person who said a word was Kaito who’d jumped out of his seat to whoop at the sky before he was ushered back to his seat by his frustrated and embarrassed girlfriend. _

The detective remembered it precisely, his photographic memory playing like a film in his head, the crowd disappearing as he was hyper focused on what really mattered: who really mattered. __

_ Shuichi's eyes had been glued on the meteor shower as he whispered to Kokichi after a few seconds: “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  _

_ Kokichi's voice came out softer as he whispered, "Yes. It is." He went quiet for a moment before he adjusted their blankets to where he and Shuichi were sharing both of their blankets, one overlapping the other. Shuichi’s eyes widened at the gesture before he softly smiled at him and scooted their chairs closer together to better share their warmth. To share Kokichi's warmth. His warmth... _

His warmth... Kokichi needed to be warmer now. Fuck he was going to be so cold if this didn't stop! GOD DAMN IT STOP!

_ Kokichi had leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly enjoying Shuichi far more than the shooting stars. “Shuichi... what if I never tell you how I feel? What then? Will you still stay?”  _

"I-I'll always be here, Kichi. Pl-Please stay with me now," Shuichi said aloud to real time Kokichi, his mind replaying the memory within seconds. "Stay with me  _ now." _

_ Shuichi had turned his attention to focus solely on the smaller boy. It didn’t take the detective long to come up with an answer but he was still very nervous about saying it. That and the cold that nipped at his nose and ears had him stuttering. “I-It’s okay if you don’t. You don’t have to tell me. I’m a detective, Kichi. I-I can deduce it on my own so you don’t h-have to if you’re not comfortable doing so. I don’t know wh-why you can’t say it but I trust you have your reasons. And I trust you. As for your last question…” Shuichi took a long deep breath. “Yes, I will stay until you tell me you don’t want to be with me. B-Because…” Shuichi gazed into lavender eyes, appreciating them as well as all the other beautiful features on his porcelain white face, like his cute button nose. Slowly, Shuichi moved his hand up to cup the purple-haired boy’s cheek with a hand and rubbed gentle circles into the skin and smiled. “Because I'm in love with you.” _

"I trust you and I love you. Y-You're going to be okay, Kichi, I'll make this okay," Shuichi said through a broken voice, making another impossibly large promise he couldn't keep.

_ Another round of meteors went off in the sky gaining everyone's else’s attention. All except for the two boys at the back who couldn’t stop staring at each other. Kokichi felt like everything else disappeared hearing those words come out of Shuichi’s lips. His heart leaped in strides and all the voices in his head were stunned into silence. Kokichi moved his hands to hold the back of Shuichi’s neck and tenderly pulled him down pressing lips against lips while fireworks went off in his chest and stars shot through the sky, the sound of the booms seeming to be in rhythm with his heartbeat and setting more butterflies aflutter in both of their stomachs. Kokichi could tell he’d startled the poor cute detective but it didn’t take him long to catch up and move into the kiss grabbing a gentle hold of Kokichi’s shoulders to stabilize himself and deepen it. Kokichi slowly parted from the navy-haired boy and Shuichi seemed a little dazed after the fact which made Kokichi feel a weird sense of pride. Then a huge grin stretched out across Shuichi’s face.  _

_ Kokichi rolled his eyes and swatted at his arm and teased, “Don’t get any funny ideas about me liking you or anything. I just threw you a bone, that’s all.” _

_ Shuichi had sighed happily, not upset about the joke at his expense because nothing could ruin this moment. Not now or ever.  _

Nothing could ruin that moment. Not now or ever. Nothing could ruin it. Nothing could…

Shuichi was pulled out of the past and brought back to the terrifying present once Kokichi started coughing and shaking, freezing and scared of dying  _ again. _ Then he turned his attention up to see frightened eyes, smudged eyeliner making the gold of his irises shimmer in the light behind thick tears. Kokichi didn’t want Shuichi to have the same nightmares he had after seeing death. No. If this had to be their last moment he wanted it to be memorable in a way that wasn’t completely terrible. He wanted his real last words to resonate with him and stay with him forever. He wanted this to end in a way that wouldn’t make Shuichi afraid to remember him. A sad smile pulled up on Kokichi’s lips and in between shaky breaths he said, “I-I’m sorry, my beloved detective. I-I just wasn’t fast enough this time. I-I told you I was getting slow.” Kokichi didn’t care if Shuichi was the mole or not. If he’d betrayed him. None of that mattered anymore. Only they mattered. Had they been doomed from the start? Kokichi gripped onto Shuichi’s wrist, staining his milky skin with red fingerprints, not ready to let go of him just yet but knowing he would have to soon. It was inevitable. Just as inevitable as it had been for him to fall for him. Kokichi knew loving him had always been a losing game but he’d play it a thousand times if he could. He’d sign up for another (a real) killing game if it meant he would get to have tea parties with a cute dumb detective that sometimes treated him like a dainty flower. He laughed hoarsely and teased, “I-I guess I really wasn’t as good a shot as you are, huh?”

“Y-You’re okay, Kokichi. Y-You’re going to be okay. You’re okay,” Shuichi repeated it over and over the shock of it all made him want to rock back and forth with Kokichi in his arms but he kept still and pressed the balled up jacket against the other’s crimson stomach. NO! He would never give up.  _ She _ would have to kill him before he would ever give up. “Y-You’ll be fine. W-We can get you to Mikan. Sh-She’s the best nurse alive. We can fix this. I can fix this.” He shouted, “LET US OUT! I HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” Junko was preoccupied surveying the scene happening across from them, watching the boys she knew far better than Shuichi have their own form of meltdown, not so much as glancing at Kokichi. Shuichi would have carried him  _ somewhere _ if Kokichi hadn’t spoken again.

Kokichi smirked weakly at his determination. He’d be a fucking sap forever and in front of everyone if it meant he got to hear Shuichi's lovely albeit sometimes stuttery voice for longer. Unlike Shuichi Kokichi knew what it felt like to stare death in the face. And he knew what it felt like to accept it. Even if it crushed his heart and terrified him making him want to cry he didn’t want Shuichi’s last memory of him to be himself balling over his own pitiful life. He wanted to give him a moment where he wouldn’t be afraid to remember him: a bittersweet ending. “Kiss me, Shuichi.” Golden eyes widened as he tried and failed to stop the bleeding in the other’s abdomen not wanting to move and risk making the bleeding worse so Kokichi took the initiative and pulled his lips down to his own, staining his neck without meaning to. Feeling the stiffness in Shuichi’s movements and in the kiss Kokichi knew it hadn’t hit him yet. Against his mouth and with tears rolling down his cheeks he spoke in a sob, “I love you so much, Shuichi, please don’t ever forget me, okay? All I say is bullshit but not this. Never about you. Don’t forget about me, okay? Please don’t let me disappear.” 

Shuichi shook his head and pulled back fast, pressing harder to try to stop the bleeding, another groan out Kokichi. “N-NO! Don’t say that! Y-You’re going to be okay, Kokichi, you’re--”

“Shh… It’s okay.” Kokichi cupped his face fighting the grimace from the pain and trying to stay awake and focus only on him, hardly able to see straight anymore, forgetting about everyone else in the room and the agonizing burning in his gut felt further away. He forgot about the rest of this cruel world and thought of only Shuichi. Kokichi knew this feeling. Time was slowing down around him with each passing second. It was a strange, heavy feeling like a blanket was being laid on top of him. Strangely, he didn’t feel claustrophobic. There was a certain peace to it he couldn’t understand. With blurry vision he said, “F-Finish this, my beloved. S-Save Mom and--” Another rough hoarse cough and a sharp gasp, Shuichi’s whole body froze watching his favorite shade of lavender usually bright with playfulness slowly glaze over as his head lolled back, his small pale hand loosening its grip on Shuichi’s wrist and falling to his side. The last thing Kokichi saw before the world disappeared from him was beautiful golden eyes locked on his own. Better that than the cold metal of a hydraulic press, Kokichi had thought. Better with Shuichi than by himself. He’d made him feel not so alone.

Shuichi’s bloodcurdling scream could be heard from all around the world, sending chills amongst the masses and breaking the hearts of the people forced to watch the broadcast.

While that had been happening between our protagonists a few other people couldn’t focus on them, too busy with their own form of chaos. 

Mukuro and Junko had just finished arguing over what had been the  _ wrong  _ execution that she’d now have to improvise which she was good at.

After all, Shuichi wasn't the  _ real _ mole so his execution had basically been interchangeable with his little toys. It was a fitting end for him in her opinion. 

And the two boys that had been standing just across the way from where Shuichi and Kokichi had stood were in their own moment of despair.

Nagito looked down at his chest, the red soaking through his white shirt far faster than Kokichi’s had. His body was mostly numb to pain so it had taken his brain a few seconds to register any form of discomfort or abnormality: a strange side-effect of having a flashback light used on him for months. Just like his pale hair that had once been a dark blonde. He'd fought the wipe, not wanting to let go of his memories. Memories forever lost to him now. Nagito stumbled back a step before he fell, Rantaro almost not catching him in stunned silence but pulling through in the last second, both of their hearts pounding in their ears and chests. Touching where he’d been shot with shaky frail fingers Nagito quickly turned his eyes up to stunning green ones and whispered, “I-I… don’t understand how… How had...” He glanced at Makoto who had stood on his other side, the Ultimate Hope gaping at him with widened eyes and a hand covering his lips. How had his luck not stopped the bullet? Was it truly all bullshit? Or… Makoto’s own luck did overpower his after all but what if… He looked over at Rantaro and wondered if maybe this  _ was _ his luck working. If it had to be him or Rantaro he’d sacrifice himself a thousand times over. Nagito swallowed and sounded weak as he whispered, “M-Maybe this is just my bad luck cycle’s final run.” He chuckled softly, Rantaro not understanding how he was taking this so calmly. Nagito lifted his shirt and Rantaro gasped seeing how bad it was before he put a hand out to gauge the damage and see what he could do about it, a bad feeling in his gut saying there was nothing he could do. Nagito shook his head and swatted his hand away not wanting to push his bad luck off on him. “St-Stop. Maybe… this is what will evoke hope…”

“What!? No it won't!” Rantaro pushed his hand out of the way and worked to help him, ripping off a chunk of his sleeve and pressing the fabric to the wound desperately. 

"Ah, Lady Luck just doesn't like me today. Either that or she loves me and spared  _ you."  _ The look Rantaro shot him made Nagito laugh through a soft exhale, his eyes getting heavy fast. He tilted his head like he was curious and appreciated all the nice features on the handsome boy’s perfectly sculpted face for the precious few seconds he could, not flinching once as Rantaro tried and failed to stop the bleeding. The smallest smile lifted Nagito’s lips, reaching his eyes as he admitted, “Thank you for making me feel something resembling joy, Amami. I… I think I loved more than just the hope that sleeps inside you...” Unlike Kokichi, Nagito had been shot much closer to his heart and didn’t have a fraction of the time he’d had. Perhaps his luck came in handy yet again and made it where he wouldn’t have to suffer or force Rantaro to fuss over him for too long. Nagito didn’t want to be a bother after all, since he was nothing but human garbage. Rantaro deserved better than him. Nagito coughed until he couldn’t breathe, getting choked on the blood bubbling up inside his throat and leaving his lips tainted red. He accepted his fate and smiled as he let go of the world. Of Rantaro. 

As he watched the life leave his piercing green eyes Rantaro’s heart stopped. This was exactly what he’d imagined Hagakure’s prophecy to look like. “Nagito?" Rantaro called out to him weakly as he held him in his arms, his tone desperate and his voice just barely above a whisper as he said, "N-No. Pl-Please, no...” Then his facial features hardened and he yelled out: "NO! Nagito! NAGITO, WAKE UP!" He shook him when he didn’t get an immediate response, trying to get any reaction from him. He couldn't be gone already. He just couldn't. Once he knew it was over, any form of reservation or resolve in the stoner shattered. Rantaro wasn’t one to get his emotions easily mussed up but he would  _ never _ get over watching the man he loved die in his arms. And he’d  _ just _ said he loved him back! NO! This wasn’t fair! Where was Nagito’s damn luck!? Why hadn’t it worked!? “W-Wake up. Nagito, wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, PLEASE!” Rantaro’s eyes filled with tears and his fingers tightened around the shirt of the others back, grasping it as he gasped in between sobs trying to will him to look at him, to open his eyes, wiping away the blood from his lips as if that’d help. When he still didn’t get a response Rantaro held his lifeless corpse and brought him into a hug, bawling over him as he begged over and over, “Pl-Please come back. Please. I love you too. I love you. I love you.” 

A small and fragile: “No...” left Hajime’s lips before he could stop it, before it even registered in his mind. 

The brunette froze where he stood for a full thirty seconds, his stomach dropping into a deep pit seeing where Kokichi’s misfire hit, stepping fast to go to him. Chiaki grabbed his elbow thinking it’d be selfish for him to interrupt when Nagito was saying his goodbyes with his lover. He shocked her when he jerked his arm back and ran over anyway, not caring if this was selfish. Once he got up to where he could see the damage he stopped short and covered his mouth. He’d been too late; taken too long. And now Nagito had died believing he hated him. Hajime fell to his knees as his heart crumbled in his chest and he cried silently, feeling so much regret and anger at himself he couldn’t see straight. To the normal person one would assume he was crying for never making amends. And he was. But it was so much more than that, this type of regret much heavier on his soul. He’d pushed Nagito out of his life to save himself from feeling  _ this _ ever again. He shouldn’t be so affected by him anymore in life or in death. He hated him. But Hajime knew that had always been a lie. He’d never gotten to have that choice despite what he told himself. Chiaki knelt down beside him and hugged him knowing exactly why Hajime was crying, having always suspected the truth that he couldn’t admit aloud, this solidifying that theory in her mind as he bawled his eyes out with his hands hiding his face.

Hajime whispered through a sob, “I… I-I don’t hate him. I-I  _ didn’t _ hate him. I never did. N-Not for real.”

“I know,” Chiaki said in a breath rubbing his back, sniffling and teary-eyed herself before she sighed. “I know, Hajime.”

Junko scoffed at the uproar falling over the crowd, her tone sassy as she said, “Wooow. You’re all so friggin' fake! It’s just like Kokichi said during Tenko's trial-- you  _ pretend _ to be good people, acting like you gave a shit about either of them. Maybe their boyfriends but even Hajime is crying now? Whaaat? Figured you'd 'hate' Nagito forever! Moving past that- just look at the rest of you! All pouty over the antagonists dying. The  _ antagonists. _ Those two manipulated and goaded you all for  _ months _ (albeit virtual but still whatever) and they lied to you constantly. Hell, they were bluffing just ten minutes ago! None of you cried over them when they died in the game. What’s different now, huh? What ‘changed?’ Nothing! Don’t you remember what they did? Nagito threatened you guys with a bomb and Kokichi blackmailed Kaito into going along with his suicide scheme. Both plans could’ve gotten you all killed and they were both perfectly fine with that. Nagito thought he could either get rid of the traitor  _ or _ kill all the remnants of despair. And Kokichi? He thought there wasn’t a world to go back to. His  _ best friend _ is the same bitch he manipulated poor Gonta into strangling. They were not  _ good _ people. They were literally created to make you hate them! And what? Because you got to know them a little better you’re going to mourn their deaths like they mattered? Pfft. This has always been a game to them: just like it is for me! Kokichi might love games but he’s not a real opponent. He never was one.” Junko grinned as she said, “Nyeheheh. And if he was one? Well... it looks like I win!”

“A... game? Not a… real opponent?” Shuichi’s voice was almost inaudible. He didn't matter? HE DIDN’T MATTER!? His thick tears dried up as his heart splintered over with an icy sharpness, something cold washing over him. The detective closed Kokichi’s eyes for him, kissing his cheek and saying goodbye in his mind before he slowly turned his head up, tearing his eyes from his lover’s pale beautiful face to glare at  _ her. _ “You are such a  _ fucking bitch,” _ Shuichi spat, his voice rising with each word, speaking with an unnatural calm about his body, not trembling any longer and his features entirely too stoic to be sound of mind. All the warmth inside of the navy-haired boy had left his soul much like it had when he’d found out that  _ she  _ had taken Kokichi. This time that warmth would never return. “I don’t care what I agreed to before the game, Junko. What you’ve done… this is unforgivable.” He kept his eyes glued on  _ hers _ as he ordered, “Kaito, I need you to save Kokichi’s parents for me.” 

Before his best friend could even  _ begin _ to think to respond Shuichi moved. His hands were fast, far faster than the Ultimate Soldier’s despite what she had previously claimed, grabbing the gun off the floor next to his boyfriend's body and firing. Like he’d told Kokichi he wouldn’t, Shuichi didn’t miss his target. The detective's mind was working at a million miles a minute and yet at the same time everything had frozen in time. Nothing mattered. He was numb. He was despair personified and didn’t care. He had Mukuro’s brain splattered against the back wall before she could blink, Junko’s jaw dropping and her eyes bugging out but before she could speak or attack Shuichi herself in a bout of rage he had her down too, the two girl’s bodies landing beside one another in a disgusting slump. Then Shuichi let go of the gun, closed his eyes, and lifted his hands up in a surrender he knew was pointless but genuinely didn’t want to live anymore. Not without Kokichi. And like he’d expected to happen, Monokuma landed on him with extracted claws killing him in one fell swoop making the nearby Kaito the next person to let out an ear-piercing scream, all of their friend’s death so unexpected and terrible that even the assassin felt sick to her stomach. If Shuichi had been thinking straight and not overwhelmed with grief and fury he would’ve considered the fact that Junko wouldn’t take being killed lightly. She considered it cheating. They would all be treated just like the blackened had. And what would she do to these cheaters, you ask? Why, punish them, of course! 

Monokuma licked the dead detective’s blood off his claws and giggled. “Upupupu… You’re all so screwed!” His glinting robotic red eye scanned the room and spotted him hunkered down over Nagito’s body, still holding him to his chest and balling inconsolably.  _ Perfect. _ In a flash the black and white robot hopped up from Shuichi’s corpse jumping on the podium and leaping across the way landing in front of the boy. "Hiya!" He grabbed a handful of green hair, making Rantaro tear his tear-stained eyes from lifeless ones to focus on the automaton effortlessly dragging him off to Junko’s desk fighting to get out of his death grip and yelling curses weakly at him. “Sorry, toots, orders said if anything happened to her you were coming with me. Ahahaha you just have to watch the show!”

The ultimates saw him being kidnapped and a few of them including Makoto and Kyoko went to stop Monokuma but they weren’t fast enough, a press of a button on the desk making both Monokuma and Rantaro drop down to the secret room below it, closing them off from the others, the ceiling shielding them. Rantaro clawed at the trap door trying to reopen it to get to his friends not registering where they were yet. “NO NO NO! Nagito!” Even if he was gone, Rantaro still called out to him, his heart shattering since he doubted he’d ever get to see him again: alive or dead. Glancing around he saw it: Junko's favorite room. Hundreds of blank monitors that usually showed the city. He was afraid to know the answer but forced himself to ask: “Why did you bring me here, Monokuma?”

Monokuma tilted his head, his smile widening. “Upupupu. You’ll be the Ultimate Survivor for real this time! Annnnd Junko’s first remnant of despair to kick off the chaos!”

“What!? NO!” Rantaro shook his head and stepped back from him, his heart thudding in his chest. He moved to desperately claw at the ceiling again. “I won’t be brainwashed by you!”

Monokuma grabbed him and effortlessly planted him in the seat, wrapping the restraints around him fast. “Don’t fight it, kid! Just let despair consume you! You'll  _ love _ it!”

“NO! Get the hell off of me you crazy mother fucker!” Rantaro fought back and gasped when a contraption built within the chair jerked his head back and forced his eyes open. The screens turned on in the blink of an eye, shifting from static into a carefully curated animation. Jerking in the chair Rantaro yelled out: “No! NO NO NO! PLEASE STOP IT! PL--” His last plea got stuck in his throat as his jaw dropped. What did Rantaro see? The hard truth told from Junko's point of view. Through thousands of images he knew in explicit detail what had happened to Junko. Who she was. How they knew each other. This had been his fault. If only he'd made the right choice. Rantaro loved her but he’d loved Nagito more. He’d chosen escaping with him over helping her. He'd  _ failed _ her. Rantaro knew exactly who he was before the game, who they were to Junko, and what he and Nagito had gone through: years on the run before they spent months in an underground cell never together like they so desperately wanted to be. A single tear rolled down Rantaro’s cheek by the end. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was that bad. I didn’t know...” The screens shifted into one massive image, the broadcast of the trial room divided by the cracks between monitors. When it ended, his usually warm green eyes froze over, his tears becoming wonderfully terrible as an unnatural smile took over his face. 

What was it that pushed Rantaro over the edge and fully brainwashed him into becoming a willing remnant of despair? 

Why… watching his friends’ simultaneous executions, of course!

The bombs attached to the ultimates’ wrists didn’t go off like one would expect to happen when the mastermind was killed. Nah. Junko saved that for people who actually  _ somehow  _ managed to escape. It was far too quick a death for cheaters, however. And if she's dead how is she supposed to friggin' know which classmate killed her? Better to kill 'em all! An automatic lockdown closed off the trial room, the oxygen being sucked out of the air through a ventilator and a terribly toxic poisonous gas filtering in instead, the exits becoming metal plated as walls came down leaving no one with a chance for escape making the actual mole panic because this had absolutely  _ not  _ been a part of their deal with Junko. Money was one thing but not this-- She never mentioned possibly dying!? NO! Why hadn’t Monokuma taken them too!? The executioner got an alert sent to him the second Junko’s heart stopped beating, the message giving him a pep in his step having been hoping for this. His eyes wild and crazy, the psychotic brainwashed guard was bloodthirsty as he headed off towards the cells to begin killing off family members. And he’d been given explicit orders to have the most fun with the Oumas, saving them for last and making sure they knew their sons were soon to join them in the afterlife, neither of them knowing it was past too late for them to worry about their safety.

The fifteen people trapped inside the trial room were forced to watch their family’s executions over the monitors surrounding them as they stood next to their dead classmates-- their dead friends-- and they were slowly, painfully suffocated by the air around them, none of them knowing what to do. Rantaro wasn’t this season’s Ultimate Hope and he had been stuck watching the others slowly die. And as much as Kaito secretly wanted to be he wasn’t it either. None of the people there were this season’s Ultimate Hope. Makoto and Hajime were both spent and distraught themselves: Makoto because he’d just seen his little sister’s execution be broadcasted, but even then he tried his damndest to break apart the metal plated door. Hajime was close by, throwing torn podiums at the exit that Rantaro had gone through with as much strength as he could muster but the door wouldn’t budge an inch and he was still very upset over Nagito's death. He couldn't let Chiaki die too! Without his side-kick and after seeing his brothers killed Kaito lost the will to try to cheer up everyone and chose to instead appreciate the last few moments he’d get to share with his love, with his Maki-Roll. The others all soon realized he had the right idea as the green toxic fog consumed their lungs choking them and killing each and every ultimate in the trial room off: Junko not even sparing the mole.

The worldwide footage that aired after that explained Junko’s full story and her origin just like it had for Rantaro showing it from  _ her _ point of view, the manipulated Ultimate Animator’s special talent coming in handy to make most of the world shift into someone like her: someone who thrived off despair. All the ultimates watching at home like Kazuichi and Gundham were easily brainwashed, Kazuichi grabbing his box full of sharp tools and Gundham taking his deadliest snakes out hoping to teach them a few 'new tricks' neither caring about being in a relationship anymore. Stuff like that didn't matter. She'd created exactly what Junko wanted: a plethora of remnants of despair to follow in her footsteps. The talented ones were a bonus! The two stuck in the mental hospital were let out by brainwashed employees; Genocider Jack was given a pair of scissors and Korekiyo was given a knife out of the kitchen that they usually kept away from patients. They grinned at each other before taking to the streets to start their own adventures: Kiyo going off to enlist a multitude of terrible ladies for his sister and Toko not caring to kill beautiful boys whether she was Genocider Jack or herself; either way she was ready to sink her claws into them. Byakuya was dead anyway so there was nothing holding her back from falling completely into despair and killing gave her a wonderful distraction.

Kirumi stared blankly at the television screen, her mind fogging over with the idea of killing half of the people instead of saving them. What a strange concept. She stood up from the floor and dusted off her maid's dress before she moved to the edge of her cage, her eyes practically spinning as she called out to the guards for them to release her so she could take Takashi's post as the new prime minister. They recognized her as their own and opened it easily to her knowing she'd start plotting mass murder soon. After seeing Miu die a single oily tear rolled down Kiibo's cheek and he fought his brain desperate in his wish to die with her but his programming held him captive, warning signals forcing him not to press the button on his chest. He wasn't allowed to do that in this situation since there was no reason for it. He was just a weapon after all. And Kirumi could absolutely use him later. Kiibo knew he'd be used. His features shifted a hundred times, his eye twitching and with a shaky hand he forced it, getting his wish to be free, a breath of relief leaving his lips as he self-destructed and blew up alongside the rest of his and Miu's home. Kiibo just hoped robots were permitted to go to heaven. The entirety of the remnants, talented and not, all had a vendetta against men in power and would later castrate and execute world leaders left and right. 

All of it on Junko’s behalf and in the name of utter chaos: disrupting the status quo. All for the mistake Rantaro had made six years ago when he hadn't stopped them. Well, what better time than the present to make up for past mistakes? When Rantaro stepped out of the monitor room he didn’t so much as glance at Nagito’s dead body, not at all caring about him anymore. The guards didn’t fight him, also recognizing him as one of their own and they easily let him go. He sauntered casually by the chaos outside heading straight for a nice three-story house, a dagger in his back pocket and a hammer in his crimson hands still saturated in his lover’s blood. Monokuma had eagerly given him both after he’d let him out of the chair. Junko knew Rantaro would have a specific place to visit in mind. The man who answered the door opened his mouth to ask if he could help the boy then he looked him over and his eyes grew huge as he gasped at the sight of blood all over him-- at the hammer in his grip. Rantaro had his skull smashed in in seconds, red splattering all over his face in the recoil. The tall blonde man fell over dead, his similar shade of green eyes staring ahead lifeless and seeing into nothing. He had deserved far worse, Rantaro thought. He’d savor the next one.

Passing his corpse to come into the house, he side-glanced the fireplace mantel and saw a doctored picture that he now knew he’d been cut out of: a gorgeous young girl staring back at him from the past in one. Too young she’d been when she died. And in her prime too. A pity. Rantaro was brought back to the present by the lovely sound of a woman’s high-pitched shrill scream, walking in after he’d killed her husband. Rantaro smirked devilishly and licked his lips. Yup. Definitely savoring this one. Plucking the hammer out of the blonde’s skull he stepped towards her and she froze, her blue eyes squinting briefly once they met with his crazy green ones. She couldn’t recognize him but he looked familiar... The beautiful woman didn’t hesitate long, turning on her heel clamoring up the fancy staircase, terrified of this psychopath who’d barged into her home. The dark-haired woman made it to her bedroom and just  _ almost _ had the door locked before he kicked it in and she fell back. Rantaro tutted and he grinned as he shut the door behind them, taking the knife out: a plaything in his hands. He knew his talent now and  _ loved _ having it for this. He could basically  _ feel  _ her fear. “That wasn’t a very nice way to greet your long lost son, Mother.” And like he’d always wanted to, he gutted her.

Like a deadly virus, despair bloomed in the whole of Japan before quickly infecting the rest of the world, leaving no island or country untouched. 

Junko had won. Despair had won. 

And that was the conclusion to our protagonist’s story. 

The remaining ultimates used their talents in gruesome ways and people went mad with bloodlust, the craziest ones choosing to go all out with despair: becoming cruel in the world’s ‘cleansing’ following Junko’s wishes. The planet soured with her bitterness and like Shuichi had dreamed as his pregame self desperate to feel something he died as what he had hated most: despair disguised as hope. He’d stupidly believed that he could be hope disguised as despair; someone overcoming their hardships. But Junko took away that possibility the second Kokichi took his last breath. Shuichi died just like Junko had. They were truly one in the same: self-destructive. ‘After all,’ Junko would say with a wicked grin speaking to an equally dead Shuichi. ‘Hope and despair were just two sides of the same coin.  _ Sooo _ ...’ She’d flip her favorite Monokuma-faced coin up in the air and hint that Shuichi should finish the quote. With a defeated sigh he would say: ‘So, it was a toss up really.’

(Special Achievement Unlocked: Despair Disguised as Hope)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wait. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That’s it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Is that really how it all ends!? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What a dreadful ending! That was just terrible! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This story is based on a video game where  _ hope wins out _ against despair after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s too bad some wrong choices were made and all of their time was spent up arguing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Would you like to give it another go for the  _ actual _ ending, Mister/Miss Reader?

  
  


Options Available: Retry or Quit 

  
  


(Press Next Chapter to Continue or Quit Reading to Let Despair Win) 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU BETTER NOT STOP HERE I WILL FREAKING CRY!!!!! O.O
> 
> I made this mostly for the people who wanted Junko to win and thought it'd be kind of cool idk lol
> 
> Also please don't leave me hate comments until you read the next chapter I love you <3


	42. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Trial: Part 3

Option Chosen:  **Retry**

  
  


Now we’re going to have to go back a few steps for this to go the  _ right _ way. 

Cue the rewind the tape monologue!

Ah, stop! There it is: the point where everything went wrong… Annnnnd restart!

7:10 AM (Fifty Minutes Before Shuichi’s Rescue Mission) 

“W-Wait! NO! Don’t hang up yet! SHU--” Chihiro started but it was too late. The navy-haired boy’s sad smile was the last thing he saw before a black screen was staring back at him. “SHUICHI! NO!” He put in the sequence attempting to call the detective back but the server showed that Shuichi was offline, his flash drive dismounted. The feminine male swallowed as he pulled at his hair before hiding his face behind shaky hands. “P-Please come back…I-I need to know what went so wrong...” Trying something else, the Ultimate Programmer went into override mode inputting his friend's IP address groaning once he realized Shuichi's computer had also been turned off. Out of frustration Chihiro made a short squeal and slapped his keyboard, his entire body trembling and teary eyes shutting tight. Immediately feeling guilty about slapping his laptop he lightly grazed a hand over the computer's keys as if to apologize to the device itself and took slow deep steadying breaths. “J-Just gotta send it out at 1 if he doesn’t contact me. N-No need to be so jittery.” The Ultimate Programmer grimaced because he knew that was a lie. How had Shuichi been compromised? Was it all of DICE or just him? Were the Trojan Horses safe? Looking over the files Shuichi sent over he saw the video titled ‘Release This to Kokichi's Followers In Dire Situation.’ Chihiro found himself at a crossroads of sorts. 

Options Available: Play The Video or Don’t Play the Video

After five long minutes of obsessing over it, Chihiro decided that Shuichi never gave him explicit permission to do that. And they really couldn’t be  _ too _ careful right now, knowing how on edge Shuichi was. Chihiro had no idea what had prompted all of this but… He went with his gut feeling that said  _ no. _ He sighed, the curiosities eating at him slowly dying out. Shuichi had never said whether or not he should watch it before sending it out to the group online so that could be an impeachment of his trust which he really didn’t want to do. Besides, what if someone could access this by hacking into his computer? That would be terrible if this fell into the wrong hands. Who knows if he too hadn’t been compromised? At this point Chihiro didn’t doubt it. Going with his natural instinct to be faithful to his friend and to not be a nosy bug, the programmer exited out of the files and closed the computer before scooting back from his desk with a sigh. 

Option Selected:  **Don’t Play the Video**

Chihiro grabbed a juice box off his desk and stabbed in the straw and slurped at it as he whispered, “And now we wait…”

7:30 AM (Thirty Minutes Before Shuichi’s Rescue Mission) 

An alert went off on her phone and Junko glanced away from the van in front of her own car to focus on her phone. After clicking on it she snarled. Social media was really friggin' annoying nowadays. Nothing! Zilch! Ugh. The person she’d had to infiltrate both DICE and the Trojan Horses hadn’t sent her anything in daaaays. How long did it take them to get dirt, for real? They had their talent because of her and here she was  _ paying _ them to basically do nothing. Ridiculous. Absolutely Ridiculous. She’d had them break into each ultimate’s house to implant bugs and track any interactions happening online. Chihiro was especially difficult to keep tabs on and it frustrated her to no end. Dialing up her favorite person in the world she got through to her. “Hey, ugly. Have you found out anything else we can use yet?” She used it as a term of endearment and groaned at Mukuro’s disappointing answer. “Seriously? Nothing? Should we just, like, kill off one of their parents now to kick things off?” She rolled her eyes at the other’s proposal to  _ not _ murder the innocents without cause. Junko hadn’t really  _ wanted _ to do that anyway. Well, some of them she did-- like Byakuya’s brothers. They were just as stuck up as he was and that was one thing Junko could  _ not _ stand. A snobby male. Ew. “Whatever. We won’t kill them, at least not yet anyway. Have Mitarai send the video to the police so we can keep them out of the way today. I don’t want them trying to come in and break up the trial. Don’t need them trying to be a hero and ruining our fun. God, as if! They’re so worthless they’d probably wait until it was over anyway,” she said a little bitterly before instructing, “Send it to the world leaders too. Keep them complacent. I’ll see you at the headquarters in a couple of hours. Bye, Mukuro.” 

  
  


8: 52 AM (Three hours until the Final Trial)

Shuichi didn’t know how to feel about this last clue. It was far different than anything else he’d seen left behind by Junko before. Like it hadn't been written by her almost, but the handwriting was undeniably hers. It made Shuichi wonder what had happened to her in her past and when. That and who did it concern? Ryuko maybe? That was the biggest question. It was clear she went through something traumatic going off context clues from the mention of death following after you like a shadow. That and the fact that she had signed it as a metaphorically dead woman. He was positive she was claiming to be dead inside. It would make the detective pity her if she wasn’t also the tyrannical lunatic that had kidnapped not only his boyfriend but now had taken his parents. Not to mention his friends Nagito and Rantaro. Friends. Chihiro.

CHIHIRO! 

“Ah! I almost forgot!” Shuichi set the clue down fast, Kokichi blinking after him before going back to chugging his panta. Shuichi sprinted into their shared bedroom by habit to go grab the flash drive and cursed at himself because of course he’d destroyed it in a moment of passion. Now would be the most important time to have it. Dumb past Shuichi, you idiot! Opting for his second choice he took out his burner phone and dialed the ultimate programmer. Getting through to him, before he could say hello or anything Shuichi rushed out the words: “Don’t send out the video.” 

“Shuichi! I-I'm so glad to hear your voice I-I've been so worried. A-And okay. I-I won't send it out... A-Are you okay?” Chihiro asked after letting out the biggest breath of relief. It was short lived hearing the detective’s next words, his shoulders tensing up and rising to his chin again as he grimaced, having figured something bad had happened to cause all of this but hearing it was a different story. 

“No. Kokichi, Rantaro, and Nagito were kidnapped last night. I have Kokichi back now but Rantaro and Nagito are still in her custody. I couldn’t say anything because she threatened to kill him and everyone else if I did. And now Kokichi’s parents have been taken too. I have a bad feeling everyone else’s family members are next if she hasn’t already taken them. I don’t know who all she wants there but we’re going to be part of some sort of trial. She didn’t tell me when or who was all in it but from context I’m guessing she’ll include you. She said ‘I’ll give Hiro a head start before we come’ so if you’re going to dig up dirt now would be the time. Oh. Before I forget, Junko found out about Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya somehow. She knows about all of us.” Before the programmer could either have a heart attack or ask a thousand questions, hyperventilating again, Shuichi filled him in on everything he’d found out. “We can drop those bombs whenever you need us to so you can do some digging. Are you home right now?” 

“N-No… I got a hotel room outside of the city. I-I brought my computer with me.”

“Good.” Shuichi took a moment to collect his thoughts and realized he was going in blind to this trial. A thought came to him in the few silent seconds that passed between them. “Hey... I was just thinking, if Junko kidnapped our parents then she probably wouldn’t care to do the same to us. I don’t know what to expect in this trial in all honesty, Chihiro. Maybe you should release that video to the group online here soon. Make sure to do it over a private line just in case you've been bugged. We can contact Kazuichi to make sure they would be ready and armed-- have him meet us at his house like our backup plan Kokichi mentioned in one of the meetings. I really doubt he is the mole in all honesty. Can you handle the online portion for me? We'll get up with DICE and make sure the protestors will all have chamovests and the megaphone stun guns so if we have to fight we won’t be like a deer stuck in the headlights. ”

“Y-Yeah I can do that. Wh-When do you want me to extract those files from the prime minister’s office?”

“Really soon. Message me once you have the video message from Kokichi settled and I’ll drop the electro bomb then. I’ll call Makoto and Hajime to warn them. Knowing Junko, I’d bet money everyone’s loved ones are going to be roped into this.” 

“I…” Chihiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself imagining his mother trapped somewhere which sent a chill down his spine. “I understand.”

“Thank you... If I don’t see you again before this is all over, Chihiro, I want you to know you’re one of my most dearest friends.” 

“A-As are you, Shuichi.” Chihiro felt prickles in his eyes and to keep from bawling he hung up fast and quickly set to work on the video message. 

“Kokichi, you should warn everyone from DICE. And I need you to contact Kazuichi so that--” Then Shuichi realized Kokichi wasn’t on the couch anymore, the door of their shared office closing behind him making Shuichi blink. He heard ‘Already on it!’ from behind the door and the sound made a wonderful warmth envelope his chest. Shuichi loved how in sync he and Kokichi always seemed to be. Like yin and yang. No matter what Junko threw at them, Shuichi knew that they’d be okay. The world wouldn’t fall apart. Shuichi wouldn’t let it. He smiled fondly at the door before he dialed up Makoto to tell him and Kyoko everything before he and Kokichi met Miu outside, the foul-mouthed blonde prepared to drive them to the Ultimate Mechanic’s house to get artillery for the protestors. Kokichi figured if Miu would help with this without Junko knowing then it was doubtful she was the mole. The relief he felt for that alone made his problems seem a lot smaller.

After everything was set into motion Kokichi, Miu, and Shuichi were all kidnapped as soon as they made it back to the city limits, the Ultimate Mechanic and his secret dark lord boyfriend in another vehicle witnessing it happen. Kokichi and Shuichi weren't afraid when the woman cloaked in black stopped Miu’s car and shot darts their way. They'd seen it coming, expecting something like this to happen. The second they were taken, Kazuichi and Gundham took the arsenal and rallied the properly prepared protestors that had agreed to meet them in a discreet location-- all of age and suitable for a fight; the cameras out of working order thanks to the blackout giving them a head start on taking over. When the sixteen chosen ultimates were led down the frighteningly long hallway towards the trial room the multitude of monitors built within the stone walls stayed off, a bitter and angry Junko irritated that she didn’t have something gory to force down their throats. She thought of showing them their parents but where was the fun in doing that just yet? So as they walked in silence the classmates kept their chins up, the air thick with something Junko did  _ not _ like at all.

A foul... disgusting...  _ hope _ had somehow infected each of them. Annoying? Absolutely. But Junko would break that.

  
  


11:37 AM (While Trial Is Underway)

From across town, Hagakure paced the length of his floors hearing as people dressed in red, white, and black passed his caravan by, most of them with some weird megaphones in their hands: stun guns that  _ worked _ . One masked pink-haired boy stopped by to bang on his door yelling out in a booming voice: ‘We are the revolution! Come join the fight brother!’ Yasuhiro pretended like he was busy inside muttering 'Uhhh, In the bathroom, sorry! Go on without me!' which warranted a ‘Suit yourself!’ from the disguised Kazuichi. DICE protestors? Where was the police to control them? He knew this scene. Yasuhiro had  _ seen _ this scene even if it was slightly different in reality. His visions often did that: showing up in forms of metaphors and riddles. If he’d read more into the meaning behind his vision of a suited up Nagito dying, his mask broken and falling to his side he'd know it actually meant DICE itself would fall apart-- it's leader alongside it. But Hagakure wasn’t the  _ best _ at interpreting visions. He took most of them at face value which was fair since literal things did happen from time to time.

Would this time be literal? Would these protestors start attacking Monokumas soon? Would there be a bloodbath like in his vision? 

Yasuhiro was unbelievably relieved that this didn’t seem to be too much like  _ that _ version of reality so maybe there was still hope. 

The psychic drove around the city taking the back roads to get away from what could turn into chaos. If it turned into a massacre he doubted he could do anything about it anyway. Hagakure was too afraid. Too weak. Powerless to stop something like that from happening. From escalating into terrifying territory. So like a coward the dark-haired, olive toned man immediately tried to leave the Kanto region but Junko had the bridges blocked off not giving anyone access to cross. He was stuck! Something big... They needed something big. But what! Yasuhiro had spouted so much bullshit in his lifetime, surely to god there was  _ something _ there he could actually use. Taking the back roads avoiding the main highways led him towards a familiar suburban area, to a nice house he recognized. He’d put a bill on the door a couple of months back. Iruma wasn’t there. But what if… Wait! He had it! Hagakure’s eyes widened and his face broke out into a maniacal grin. The phoenix! He could make the phoenix into a reality! If all of those damned conspiracy websites had taught him anything it was that robots could cause huge ripples in the future. That or sci fi movies had some serious explaining to do. What if Kiibo was being brainwashed like he had been on the show? What if he got rid of his sensor for him? 

“Fuck it! That dudes totally right. We  _ are _ the revolution!” Hagakure shouted out loud just to pump himself up for it, speaking with a thick accent before an anxiety riddled laugh left his lips. He pulled the caravan over parking it on the curb close to Miu’s house then grabbed his most prized possession off his pillow thinking, ‘ _ that will do just nicely’  _ but out loud to himself he said: “Sometimes you gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelet, am I right?” He chuckled again, this time his nerves a little further away as he tossed the crystal ball up into the air just for kicks catching it in his other hand easily. Yasuhiro moved fast to not lose momentum, hopping out of his caravan before sprinting over the driveway and heading straight for the pink door, his makeshift ‘weapon’ hidden behind his back as he knocked trembling with excitement shooting straight through him. Hagakure had never done  _ anything _ like this before. 

Kiibo opened the door tilting his head, the stiff ahoge bobbing with the motion. “Can I help you?”

Options Available: Smack His Head and Possibly Die At Robots Hand or Turn Around

Hagakure’s huge smile faltered. Kiibo could crush his windpipe with a single flick of the wrist. He'd seen what he'd done with the exisals... he did  _ not _ want to be on the receiving end of that.  _ God, why do you have to be such a damn coward!? CHICKEN! PHONY! Just smack his head! Use the crystal ball! Use your fist! USE ANYTHING! _ Silence stretched on forever between them and the whisper of some words from the past made him blink. The words ‘liar’ and ‘coward’ made his facial features harden. The psychic was so freaking tired of those stupid names! He wasn’t  _ totally _ full of shit, y’know? He remembered the last time he’d been called a liar… by the king of liars himself. ‘ _ Nee-heehee. Maybe don’t cry wolf next time!’  _ Then the little shit slammed the door right in his face! How many times had he been called that Yasuhiro wondered? With renewed vigor and the confidence instilled in him by the masked Kazuichi he shouted: “I’ll show you who’s crying wolf, Kokichi!” 

“Wh--” The robot barely had time to flicker his expression into one of bewilderment and parted his lips to speak when down came the crystal ball on his head, halfway crushing the sensor on top of it, the impact and electricity that shot through his fingers making the clairvoyant recoil in pain as a shockwave went through his hand making him hiss and let go of his weapon, the crystal ball falling and rolling down the driveway a piece. He'd spent a good chunk of money on it and was grateful this one wasn't glass. It didn’t shatter like his in-game one had. It just had a couple of scratches.

Option Selected:  **Smack His Head and Possibly Die At Robots Hand**

Turning his attention from the ball he’d picked back up and dusted off, Yasuhiro’s eyes widened watching the robot go on the fritz. “U-Uh…”

“I-I-I- Miu, who did-- please-- help-- save-- I-I-I-I--” Kiibo blinked, and winked, and his mouth closed and opened a few times as he spoke, his expression shifting at a million miles a minute, his body twitching as he short circuited, what was almost like pain shooting through his wiring. “YOU-- me-- who- save- Miu- intruder-- I-I-I-- who-- season-- recognition software malfunctioning-- I-- data-- alert-- are-- save her-- h-h-h-h-help-- me-- Dangan-- message received.” Kiibo’s body went pin straight and he stopped shaking abruptly, his eyes glazing over into a bright effervescent blue, his facial features cold. Without blinking his wings extracted from his back and he grabbed Hagakure by the neck lifting him up into the air. “Threat detected to product.”

“Pr-Product!? Y-Y-You’re not a product du--” Yasuhiro coughed and he slung one arm hung over Kiibo’s wrist to diminish all of his own weight from hanging him, his other hand and his feet slapping and kicking at the robot trying to stop him from strangling him, feeling wind hit his teary face as Kiibo flew them up higher to make it harder for escape. Kiibo didn’t know him. He didn’t know Miu. He didn’t know or care about anyone. Kiibo knew one thing: to eliminate threats. One wrong movement and it was all over for Yasuhiro. Desperately inhaling air with his eyes bugged out Hagakure hated himself for not being a coward now. Kokichi was right and he didn’t care! Oh god. This was it. The  _ one dang time _ he decided not to be chicken-shit and now he’s going to die-- at the hand of a freakin robot! Kiibo was totally about to break him like a breadstick. GOD NO! “D-Dude! Pl-Please!” His voice was small and strained, his attacks coming out more frantic with each passing second as he became dizzy without oxygen. “L-Let me go! F-Fight back against it! F-Fight...back...” The clairvoyant unwillingly gave up, his weak hands falling to his sides as his eyes rolled back.

Kiibo stayed in the air, the robot’s perfect-sighted effervescent blue eyes studying the boy’s quickly paling features. Fight back? What a bizarre request for an automaton. It held no merit or meaning. It made no sense. Kiibo’s silicone-fleshed cold metal fingers slowly released their grip on his neck and the human fell out of his grasp in a heap eight feet below. What else had he said? ‘You’re not a product?’ Why was he saying such a thing before he was eliminated? Kiibo’s eye twitched, his halfway crushed sensor still sending signals to his brain that had yet again been temporarily rewritten when he’d dared to fight back. Wait. Had he fought back? Why? The robot blinked, the bright blue light in the white of his eyes slowly fading but still remaining lit up. No. That didn’t make any sense. He  _ was _ a product. Kiibo had been built for a purpose. He had a purpose even if he couldn’t remember it. Danganronpa. He knew the word Danganronpa. Still flying overhead Kiibo looked away from the man’s body and glanced at the house he'd been when the intruder attacked. The house.  _ Her _ house. Who was she? Something stinging like nerve endings in his head made him stall in the air, Kiibo hiding his face in his hands as what was the closest thing to pain shot through his skull.  _ Her _ house. Who was  _ she? _ Who… Who. Who. WHO! Was  _ she _ his purpose? Was that why he was at  _ her _ house?

WHO WAS SHE!?

Memories coming back made Kiibo scream, the images hot in his brain like a burning prod: all revolving around a blue-eyed blonde human. 

_ “Now I’d like to present our surprise of the night,” the lavender-haired girl he couldn't recall's name had said, ushering towards him.  _ Danganronpa. She was with Danganronpa.

_ Lights flashed on the ground signaling the crowd's eyes his way, shining against his suit making his white hair seem silvery under the moonlight. Kiibo looked out at the audience staring back at him, all with smiles on their faces, the lovely night sky soon to be filled by the meteor shower not what he was paying attention to at all. No. He was far more focused on all of his friends, alive and well.  _ Friends? He had friends? _ He smiled and waved. “Hello, everyone! I’m glad to see you all again.” A few people cheered seeing him but not  _ her. _ Nope.  _ She _ ran over and leaped like a spider-monkey on top of the robot sending both of them toppling over. His eyes widened as he flailed about for a moment before he softly smiled at  _ her _ with puckered brows. “Hello again--skhsksker” _

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Another scream left Kiibo’s lips and sparks flying off his damaged ahoge made him drop down a few feet in the air.

_A knock on the door, the purple mischievous boy didn’t wait for him to answer it, sauntering in without an invitation and plopping down on the same bed as the robot without realizing he was laying there perfectly still. Lavender eyes met with his curious blue ones. The small boy's nose and lip curled up before he stuck his tongue out at him childishly. “Nee-heehee-- skhsksker--_ _likes me more than youuuu!”_ WHO IS SHE!? STOP THE STATIC! Why can’t he hear her name!? He just needed to hear _hers._ She had to be his purpose. Had to be. Had he been forced to forget her a lot?

 _Kiibo blinked before he frowned and said, “I do not see it as a competition. Why can’t we both be friends with-- skhsksker?”_ _He paused for a moment before he asked, “When did you and_ \-- skhsksker-- _become friends? I only recall you both trying to kill each other in the game.”_ Game? What game? Is that what Danganronpa was? A game? Was that his purpose? That had to be it. Not _her._

_ The purple-haired boy tossed his eyes but before he could surely insult him  _ she  _ flopped down backward on her back between the both of them, her arms flailed out wide across both boy’s chests and Kiibo felt something warm stir within his, something he hadn’t realized he'd been experiencing back then. His eyes widened at the closeness but she distracted him from that strange emotion. _ Emotion? Robots aren't equipped for emotion. Right? She _ said, “Boooys, no need to fight over me! Let’s just have a three-way!” She grinned so large that Kiibo wondered if she meant it, frightening him. _

_ “I’m pretty sure robots don’t have dicks and his breath smells like gasoline so I’ll pass.”  _

_ Kiibo felt fire stir in his stomach and his features shifted into a pout. “That’s robophobic! And it’s not your concern as to what my functions include.” _

_ Inspecting his nails, the frustrating boy spoke to  _ her _ ignoring the robot altogether. “Besiiides I couldn’t do that anyway even if I wanted to, slug-bag.” He smirked and finished with a flair tossing his dark purple hair over his shoulder. “Because I have a boyyyfrieeend!” He sang getting a cute squeal out of the human girl who bounced with the news.  _ Wait. Cute? 

She _ moved fast to straddle the mischievous boy and the robot's eyes widened again not entirely liking the two people's position or newfound closeness.  _ But why? Why did that matter? Automatons don’t get ‘jealous.’ That would... That would be inconceivable. She  _ basically shouted in the purple-haired boy's ear: “A fuckin’ four-way then!” Then  _ she  _ started cackling with her tongue stuck out before sitting back up fast, a hint of drool dripping down her chin. “Tell me you two went at it last night. If you keep anything like that from me I will sleep with Shuichi myself just to spite you.”  _

_ That made Kiibo’s features shift into one of fear. And just like that-- a terrible pang went through the robot’s metal heart: both in the past and in real time. That fear he’d experienced hearing her say that had in fact been mostly for himself and not for 'Shuichi' or the other boy. He had not--- did not like the idea of her and ‘Shuichi’ together at all. His programming sent a warning signal his way so to distract  _ her _ and to stop his thoughts Kiibo said, “You two are very strange. It is interesting to see how much you’ve bonded since the game. What caused the shift in your relationship?” _

_ They deadpanned him before  _ she _ grinned and hopped onto Kiibo’s lap, shifting in a way that would usually elicit a grunt from whoever she attacked but Kiibo just adjusted himself, stopping his unnecessary breathing to focus his ears solely on whatever would come out of  _ her _ pretty lips.  _ Pretty? _ She gently took his face in her hands, cupping his cheeks as she cooed, “Baby Kiibs, we both tried to kill each other. He’s a little rat and got lucky and got me first. That’s impressive as fuck! It’s something ya bond over!” Kiibo’s eyes widened both back in the past and in real time.  _

_ The mischievous boy huffed out impatiently. “You’re so boring, Kiibot. Your woman just manhandled me and you’re concerned about our ‘friendship!’” He sounded annoyed as he tossed his lavender eyes and crossed his arms in front of himself. A warning signal went off in the robot’s mind, reminding him not to get too upset or attached to the participants. He wasn’t allowed to do such a thing. _

Kiibo’s hands balled into tight fists around his face and he dropped down a few more feet in the air, the crushed sensor still sending sparks flying off, the pain nearly unbearable and he wanted to keep screaming forever because damn it he had cared! He had cared? He did care... Wait. No. He does care! He still cares! His mind flashed forward past movie nights and dinners he'd watched her eat at and stopped on another time that he'd had a severe warning signal go off in his head. 

_ “You want me to wear this?” Kiibo asked as he looked to his friends for confirmation: to  _ her _ for approval. Seeing them nod he smiled. “Okay! I do think it is a bit silly for a robot such as myself but I enjoy being included.”  _ Did he still want to be included?  _ Kiibo moved into the bathroom to put on his DICE uniform, a smile daring to lift his lips when his ears picked up on the sound of Miu peeping in on him. He could-- should-- discourage it but he didn’t.  _ Why? Why hadn’t he?  _ He slid the black and white costume over his partly metallic body frame and stared at the mask for a few seconds, a frown pulling down his face knowing that Danganronpa would know who these ‘Chessmasters’ really were.  _ The Chessmasters? Why did that matter? Why would he be upset over his creators having that knowledge? Wasn’t that his purpose?  _ Kiibo stepped out of the bathroom and presented himself outstretching his arms, a genuine grin on his face beneath the mask. “How do I look?” _

_ “Like the most badass DICE member there ever was.”  _ She  _ sighed happily, a wonderful sound in his highly perceptive ears attuned to it. The small purple-haired boy put a hand up to pop  _ her _ jaw back into place just as drool started dripping down  _ her _ chin.  _ She _ touched her forefingers togethers in that gesture  _ she _ did when  _ she _ was especially shy, one of  _ her _ cuter mannerisms Kiibo had thought.  _ Kiibo didn’t even question his past thoughts anymore including the word cute, dropping down another foot in the air, his face still shielded beneath his fisted hands, still screaming in agonizing pain. She _ had asked, “You going to be able to act the same? You know, with different clothing?” _

_ Kiibo nodded and accepted the armored black fedora the navy-haired boy offered him, placing it on his head straddling his ahoge. _ His ahoge. A hand left his eyes to touch the damaged sensor and an even more intense shockwave of pain made him crash land a few feet away from the dead man, the robot curling up into a ball close by. He’d said ‘fight back.’ Was that what he was doing? By trying to remember instead of going straight to headquarters for repairs?  _ "Thank you. I would like to see myself now.” He was too excited to be denied so he went into the bathroom and blinked seeing himself in the full get-up, his features shifting beneath the mask into something no one else had ever seen before. _ His real time features shifted as well, an oily tear rolling down his cheek and his screams slowly dying out.  _ You couldn’t see where his flesh ended and the metal began, only seeing the pinkish ‘skin’ of his hands and his white almost silvery hair sticking out of his black hat. He looked like any other DICE member. He looked human. And that’s what he'd wanted most in the world. Well, that was the second thing he wanted most in the world.  _ Then… What was the first?  _ “I like it…” _

She  _ had walked into the bathroom, catching the quieter tone he used and  _ she _ leaned on him as  _ she _ smiled fondly at the robot in the mirror looking into the one blue eye  _ she _ could see from the hole in the mask’s eye. “It suits you, Kiibs. It really does.”  _ She _ lifted his mask a bit making him tilt his head and furrow his white eyebrows before lightly kissing his cheek. It was nice. Something like a pleasant short-circuiting made his stomach flip and his eyes widen.  _ She _ pulled back fast misreading him and cringed as she apologized, “Sorry, I know you don’t like me doing--”  _

_ “No,” Kiibo started before the alert went off in his brain, another warning signal to stop there. “I-I-I-”  _

“I DON'T MIND YOU KISSING ME, MIU!” Kiibo’s eyes shined an even brighter blue as he screamed it out. Out of context this would definitely frighten people, especially children, but no one was around to hear him yell out to the nameless girl. Wait. She wasn’t nameless anymore! “MIU! Her name is Miu…” With a shaky hand that tried to defy his wishes Kiibo fought against his programming that sent flashing lights of red whites and blues in his eyes reminding him that he was a damaged product and to seek attention NOW, reaching up and knocking the ahoge off the rest of the way with what strength he could muster. And just like that all the signals and warnings shut down, the white of his eyes returning to normal, his knowledge of everyone and who they were to him-- who  _ Miu _ was to him coming back at incredibly fast speed. He remembered everything. Kiibo sat up and gasped, his jaw dropping in shock seeing Yasuhiro recalling what he'd done. “No!” Kiibo’s wings detracted fast and he rushed over to him seeing the man who had finally freed him. His savior. “Oh no! I have done a terrible, terrible thing!” Putting his fake fleshed fingers against the knocked out man’s awfully bruised neck his stomach clenched not feeling a heartbeat. Dead. "NO! No, no, no." Maybe he could save him like he'd done for him. Please let this work! He carefully laid the other on his back expecting he had broken bones and pressed down repeatedly on his chest. "I won't let you die. You deserve to live!" Putting his lips to the other man's he performed CPR not getting anywhere with it. "Maybe a shock will do the trick!" He rubbed his hands together creating a spark and slammed them down on the other man's chest getting him to jolt with the impact. Putting his ear down to his chest he listened and just as he'd hoped there it was. The subtle start of a slow weak heartbeat. Kiibo let out a breath of relief and said, “You are alive… but barely, I’m afraid. I will get you the best care!”

Gently lifting the strange yet wonderful man and holding him in his arms like a child, the robot’s wings extracted themselves again and he quickly took to the air, not missing the enthralled looks he got from protestors as he passed over them at record speed, like a zipping light of blacks, silvers, greens, and blues. Not paying mind to the awed, excited chants thrown his way. No. Kiibo was on a mission and had to do everything in his power to save this man and fix this situation. He’d been watching the broadcast and knew that hope was dwindling amongst the group slowly but surely. Well, not if he could help it! He’d remind them all just who they were. He’d be the voice in their head! But first Kiibo needed to drop him at who his database said was the best nurse in Japan: Tsumiki Mikan. Then Kiibo was going to help these protestors weed out the hundreds of automatons Junko had at her disposal. And lastly, and most importantly, Kiibo was going to save his lovely foul-mouthed roommate. Because, just like Kokichi had once told him after their petty pranks, no one hurt his friends and got away with it. And  _ no one _ hurt Miu.

(Special Achievement Unlocked: The Phoenix Isn't a Robot. It’s a Coward Reborn as a Hero)

12:30 PM (While Trial Is Underway) 

A ricochet of different variants of ‘IT WASN’T ME!’ came from every corner of the room, the suspects all speaking at once, bouncing back and forth as time dwindled down for all of them.

Soon enough the room broke out into chaos, everyone arguing on their own behalf or making good points for how it could be someone else while the psychotic blonde at the front just laughed, eating up their uncertainties, their doubts, their fears like it was candy. How lucky they were to get to experience this. This unbridled despair. None of them being anywhere near the truth of who the mole was. And the best part of it all was the ultimate hopes were too preoccupied either defending themselves or their closest friends to break it up. And this season’s Ultimate Hope was nowhere to be-- Junko’s thoughts were cut off when the door was broken down, shutting everyone up and making them raise their arms to protect their faces from any wooden debris. The people who’d been previously debating without end all jerked their heads to the side to see the Ultimate Robot standing there with a bright smile on his face, his hands on his hips, the guards that had been blocking the room knocked out to the side. “I dare say none of the accused are the true mole!”

Miu’s eyes widened fearing what Danganronpa would’ve sent him here for. And what his now-confirmed weaponry was out for. “K-Kiibo? I-Is that you?”

“In the synthetic flesh!” Kiibo chuckled at his own joke. “That is just robot humor, sorry if I confused you. I am saying it is me!” His face broke out into another huge grin that looked far realer than any Miu had ever seen on him. It fell as he turned to glare at Junko, his white eyebrows set as he pointed at the mastermind in a pose that was akin to how Makoto stood when he was about to tell her off. A similarity between them that no one else had ever seen until now. “I will not allow you to continue doing this to them, Junko! My friends being forced to stay here? To fight each other? Absolutely not!” He aimed the ray gun built within his arm at the blonde making the woman cloaked in black jump up fast. “You’ll have to get through me if you want to hurt them.” Mukuro squinted at him before pressing the remote controlling him to disarm him, to knock him out, and her gray eyes widened when it didn’t work making her frantically press it over and over again looking to Junko in a silent form of panic. With a laser beam he melted that damned remote while she still held it making her drop it fast and hiss. Junko sniggered, not bothered by his threats. “Let everyone go, Junko. Now!” 

Junko raised an eyebrow. “ _ My _ robot giving  _ me _ orders?” She shook her head. “Nuh-uh. They leave, they explode. You can kill me if you want I don’t care but they’ll all die if you do.”

Mukuro shot her a sharp look not liking how casual she could be about suicide sometimes. “Junko, I don’t--”

“Fine. Then I stay!” Kiibo interrupted her and didn’t remove the green beam from the mastermind's face, threatening her to decline his request to remain with his friends, his eyebrows still pulled down with determination. “I know there’s usually sixteen of us in here but seeing as one of them is someone  _ you _ planted I assume I can step in their place to run an  _ actual _ fair and civil trial? Would that be permissible for all of us?” He tilted his head and directed his question at the girl at the front, Mukuro in stunned silence and Junko grinning, noticing it now.

“Someone got rid of your sensor, I see,” Junko said through gritted teeth held up by a fake smile. She knew this could change everything.

“They did!” Kiibo loosened his defensive stance a bit but didn’t lower his arm just yet. Not until she agreed to his terms. “A brave individual took the risk of being crushed by me under Danganronpa orders-- under  _ your _ orders-- and he set me free!” He rubbed his neck with his free hand, his pale cheeks tinted a bluish pink. “I technically did kill him but I resuscitated him as soon as I stopped short-circuiting. It was frightening and his recovery will take a long time considering all his fractures from the fall. But he’s still alive and in the best of hands now, I assure everyone!” 

Junko considered if Kiibo staying was a good idea or not. Or if she even really had a choice in the matter considering there was a ray gun on her head. Well, it did kind of make sense seeing as one of the sixteen students here had been very much planted by her. This could turn the tides on everything. This could make the house of cards crash down on her. She would get to feel that ever lonesome and terribly wonderful despair. The fact that she loved despair made her invincible. And Junko lived for considering herself invincible. No one could hurt her if she hurt herself. She smiled devilishly. Yes. Kiibo being here was a  _ great _ idea. This was fantastic! The fool was basically handing her her own victorious defeat on a silver platter. She’d come to an end and the new world would begin, all in her name. “ _ Fine. _ I guess you can stay having your talent and all. Might as well have all three of you bunched together since I’ve already got two of ‘em in here. Figure out who the mole is and you can take their podium. Share until then or whatever I don’t friggin care, I’m not your real mom, Kiibo, do whatever you want!”

Kiibo grinned proud of himself and excited to be included in her downfall again. He was quick to move over to the pretty girl he’d been living with for months, focusing on Miu for a selfish moment he asked, “Miu, can I tell you something before we proceed with the trial?” 

“U-Uh, s-sure?” Miu blinked and swallowed back her nerves by the intensity in his eyes before she slowly nodded, her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

“I like holding your hand more than I have been allowed to say. I do not just like the action of holding hands. What I mean to say is that I only want to hold  _ your _ hand. I would also, with your permission of course, like to try something that you have offered me in the past that I had to decline through no choice of my own. Would that be permissible?” Miu glanced around the room not sure where he was going with this. Not trusting her voice she nodded again. Kiibo cupped her face and watched her beautiful ocean blue eyes bug out before he cautiously gave her the softest kiss on the lips, the static making them feel actual sparks for a millisecond and it was the most wonderfully thrilling thing either of them had ever experienced, their blue eyes fluttering shut at the same time. 

“Um... Why is my robot making out with my inventor?” Junko asked Mukuro with an eyebrow cocked and her lip curled up. 

“I-I do not know,” Mukuro whispered, pulling the black cloak further down. “Do you want me to stop it?” 

“Nah.” Junko waved it off. “Call it an intermission for the trial. It's like we're shifting from a suspense murder mystery into a cheesy romcom. Damn I still want that popcorn.” 

“You want what?” Mukuro asked, turning her head to focus on her, confusion evident on her face. 

“Oh right. No one else in this fanfic gets to hear my internal narration. Pity for you guys.” Junko smirked at Kiibo and Miu and threw out her arms as she yelled out: “Annnd scene!”

Kiibo broke away from Miu at that exact moment making the mastermind snigger at how perfectly in sync it was. He smiled at her watching as her cheeks shifted from a soft pink into a bright red reaching the tips of her ears. It was the most flustered he’d ever seen the foul-mouthed perverted brash yet absolutely adorable blonde. Not sure of the customs, Kiibo said, “Thank you.”

Miu choked on a short laugh before she cleared her throat, hiding her lips behind a hand seeming bashful for herself. “Y-Yeah. Th-Thank you. Too.”

“Hey, what did you mean when you said you already had two of them, Junko?” Rantaro asked, noticing the slightly heavier energy around her since Kiibo had come in, the slight hitch in her voice and the way her eyes darted from the robot to the button on the desk periodically-- the exit that could lead her to the monitor room if she ever wanted to back out. Fear behind a fake wild smile. “Are you talking about an AI or something else? I know Fujisaki and Nanami were given similar story lines in their season being an AI so is that what you’re trying to say?” 

“Nope!” Junko shook her head and threw a thumb at two of the protagonists. “He’s just like these two losers. Except he’s more metal-- get it? Metal? Cause he’s a robot! Nyehehehe.”

Makoto blinked, sharing a look with Hajime who’d also been addressed by her. Not Luck. So… Makoto smiled as it registered and he said, “He’s the new Ultimate Hope.” 

“What?” Kiibo tore his eyes from Miu’s lovely blue ones as his expression flickered into one of confusion. “I am not. I am the Ultimate Robot.” 

“You  _ were _ the Ultimate Robot,” Junko explained, hating having to break it down for him. “Just like Makoto used to be the Ultimate Luck. You evolved.” 

“I… evolved?” Kiibo asked, dissecting her words then a slow but beautifully large grin lifted his entire face, something nice bubbling within his chest. “Why… Why would you think that I am deserving of such a strong title? Shouldn’t that honor go to someone like Shuichi?” He looked at the detective who was smiling at his friend noticing Kiibo’s excitement since he couldn’t hide it well.

“Yeah,” Kokichi argued, thinking Shuichi deserved the title more. He was still in his 'traitor' role at the moment so he couldn't just  _ say _ that. “Kiibo is just a hunk of metal.” 

“Th-That is plainly robophobic!” Kiibo argued with his eyebrows pulled down with a hard almost comical frown. 

"Why do you even care, limp-dick?" Miu spat. Having Kiibo with her she was less upset about Kokichi and more just angry. "You don't love him. You don't care about anyone." 

Shuichi's short-lived smile fell alongside the rest of his features. "It's okay, Miu. Kokichi doesn't owe me an explanation. I really was terrible to him in the game even if I didn't realize I was at the time. I villainized him and said truly hateful things because I didn't realize what he was doing at the time. He halfway carried the trials and I didn't see it. If he doesn't love me then that is up to him. I said that I'd always be here if he wanted me to be. That I wouldn't go anywhere unless he told me he didn't want me around." Clenching a fist at his side Shuichi finally turned his golden eyes to meet with lavender ones, seeing genuine hurt on Kokichi's face for a millisecond. "If he doesn't care about me that's fine because I'll still fight to get us  _ all _ out of here." 

Kokichi felt the strong desire to slap him for being so stupid. Here he was trying to pinpoint the mole and his boyfriend was being insecure and silly. "Y'know, Shuichi, we both have stains on our skin but yours, that silly emo hat you used to wear all the time to hide underneath? Yeah, yours was something you could take off. Mine isn't. I'll tell you this in the best way I know how to and I hope you'll understand the full severity of my words. I didn't like you in the game. I don't think about you all the time. I don't love you. And I don't want to be yours. Did you get any of that?" 

"Wow. That was... super harsh, man. Even for you." Kaito put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, side-kick. You deserve better than  _ him _ if this is who he really is."

Shuichi wasn't upset because like a flashback in time he recalled seeing those exact words. They were in a letter passed to him by a shaky pale hand on a starry night atop a rooftop.

_ You will never see this, Mister Detective. I will not read it aloud to the class let alone have YOU read it. Do you remember when I cut my hand during the knife game and you fussed over my wound? How sweet you were to me? Like I was some dainty flower! HA! But it was nice. And it felt nice. Nicer than it should have. I told you I didn’t need to steal your life because I’d already stolen your heart because I made you think about me all the time. Ahhh, Detective Saihara, I was merely speaking of myself through you! It was you who was the true thief that day. You are far and above intriguing to me. You see through my lies and I both love and hate it. I’ve decided I love it more! I was an honest child if you’d believe it. But honesty got people I loved killed. And it got those I liked hurt. Lies are easier. Safer. Comforting. And sometimes beautiful! Not to mention muuuuch more interesting. I won’t stop telling them for anyone! Not for myself. Not even for the thief of my heart, my beloved detective. No one. How you felt under your emo hat is how my lies are for me except they’re not something I can just take off. It’s glued to me, a stain on my skin forever. Since I cannot seem to say this like a ‘normal’ person I’ll tell you in the best way I know how to: with lies. I didn’t like you in the game. I don’t think about you all the time. I don’t love you. And I don’t want to be yours. Did you get any of that? They were all lies. Y’know, since I’m a liar. Sometimes I feel like maybe I was born into this world just to meet you… and that's the truth.  _

Shuichi knew exactly what Kokichi was doing and just like he'd said that night he decided to trust him. Instead of frowning he had to fight back a smile. "I understand, Kokichi."

Junko offered her ‘sophisticated’ pose and tone yet again. “You know, Shuichi, while you were digging up information on the meaning of everyone’s names you  _ should _ have paid more attention to our robot! Kiibo literally means ‘hope.’ He was evidently always capable of evoking it by himself but with his sensor he was just carrying out my orders-- it wasn’t until he had free will that he proved he deserved the name.” Her tone shifted dramatically, turning more sassy as she said, “Ya, I thought the Ultimate Hope might be you but you chose not to get tangled up with either hope or despair which, frankly, pissed me off, Shuichi! I should’ve known better when you kept finding the gremlin during free time events that it wasn’t you.” 

Nagito lifted a finger. “Actually I like to think that Shuichi has both hope and despair inside him forever colliding at the same time…” Smiling the white-haired boy subconsciously started hugging himself as he said, “And the way you offered him the option of choosing either hope or despair was just like handing him a simplistic small hope on a platter and he chose the  _ ultimate _ hope by not falling prey to  _ your _ choices and finding an even better hope by forgoing both.” Sighing dreamily, the luckster got a strange look from everyone but the most expressive were definitely that of Rantaro, Kokichi, Shuichi, and Hajime: all with varying levels of fear on them. Feeling their eyes on him Nagito slowly looked up from the podium he’d yet again started staring at before he lifted his hands up defensively and smiled guiltily. “Ah, that’s just my hot take which is probably a worthless one. Please, just ignore my ramblings.”

“Freaking weirdo, that one.” Junko rolled her eyes before continuing, “I’ll go into more detail on  _ why _ you’re the perfect fit, metal-face. Let’s not forget where you just came from: you just helped the protestors destroy the rest of my Monokuma automatons I was using to keep the people in check, annoying but kinda cool I gotta admit-- yes I’ve been keeping tabs on what’s happening outside with your dumb protestors. Annoying you guys orchestrated that and I didn't know about it. I feel like I could've had a lot of fun if I did. Anyway, back to you, Kiibo: First you take out my exisals in the game and now my real life Monokumas? Crazy! Speaking of your fight with the exisals you literally gave the other’s time to investigate. You were legit the main reason for my downfall in the game which is basically the  _ signature _ of the Ultimate Hope. Makoto brought me down the first time, Hajime the second, and  _ you _ last. Speaking of which, let’s not forget what you did  _ in _ the game  _ before _ all of that. You stepped up the  _ second _ everyone else, including our protagonist Shuichi, lost hope and  _ you  _ brought their gross spirits back up after you fought your programming. The others were about to give up! You  _ sacrificed _ yourself for the ‘betterment of the group.’ I programmed you to hear voices of hope but you shocked all of us when those thoughts became of your own volition.” 

“Seriously?” Kokichi shook his head at the idea and scoffed, sounding sassy himself. “Um. A robot Ultimate Hope is dumb as hell.”

“It is not dumb, Kokichi!” Kiibo argued, his smile turning into a frown again as he clenched his fists. “It is very conceivable and you yet again sound robophobic!”

"Uh, probably because I  _ am _ robophobic. Proudly so." Kokichi turned his eyes up from inspecting his navy-blue nails to focus on the robot noticing the shift in tone and how much louder he was being than normal. "Kitty gets a new name and the claws come out, is that it?" He grinned at him like he was a new toy-- a new plaything to tire out, loving how much more expressive Kiibo was being with his 'feelings.' "Sucks but you being the Ultimate Hope is super ultra mega dumb, kitten. Mee-ooowwwch. I know that's gotta hurt to hear. Nishishi." 

Kiibo sputtered, his cheeks turning a bluish pink again as his expression shifted between a few different ones before settling with a pout. "You... You concern me, Kokichi." 

Junko smirked as the two bickered. “Just look at you two! Arguing like an old married couple. That is sure as hell familiar to a couple of the other boys we have. I should have known from the very start it would end up being Kiibo after seeing Kokichi’s affect on him. Shuichi and Kaede had to break up a fight between you before any of you even realized you were in a killing game! Why do you think you two were always at each other’s throats? Hmm? Even from the very beginning? I’ll tell you the reason why! The antagonists always unnerve and push the Ultimate Hopes. That’s what they’re there for: so the Ultimate Hopes can get character development and grow stronger so they're entertaining to my viewers. They inadvertently help them become a 'beacon of hope' through the trials and tribulations they’re put through by them. That’s just the way of the antagonists and the Ultimate Hopes. That's just the way of Danganronpa.” 

The look Makoto shared with Byakuya was one of a strained friendship, distrust for whether or not he was truly the mole still weighing heavy on the bubbly protagonist’s heart. And if Byakuya was honest, it had hurt his feelings ever so slightly that he’d believe that about him. Kokichi raised an eyebrow at the robot before he grinned at the idea that they were polar opposites, Kiibo feeling that wave of annoyance at the sight of the purple gremlin’s mocking smile: he’d get him back for every mean thing he’d said and done to him one day he was sure of that. Especially that time he'd slammed a door in his face after he'd so  _ kindly _ offered to lend him an ear when he was clearly going through a psychotic break. Kiibo just wasn’t sure  _ how _ he would get him back for it all just yet. However, Hajime’s expression bore something different when he shared a look with his season’s antagonist. Something he tried so desperately to hide and had gotten very good at shielding up until now as false understanding washed over him. It was a half baked understanding since that wasn’t really it even if he wanted to pretend it was. 

No! This had to explain it. This had to explain why he couldn’t hear Nagito’s name without his stomach flipping over and filling with something strange that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Perhaps that was him 'pushing him to become a beacon of hope.' This had to explain why he often dreamed of opening his eyes to a clear blue sky on a sandy beach, the white contrasting the sky not from clouds but instead soft wild locks framing a pretty face, green eyes crinkled with a smile as he offered his surprisingly soft hand to assist a confused and out-of-it Hajime. Hajime’s heart betrayed him and skipped a beat as their eyes locked and before he could allow anything else to seep through he clenched his fists and looked away from him with a scowl. This explained his range of emotions when he had to deal with  _ Komaeda.  _ It was just because they were basically programmed to hate each other. That was why he felt like this. That was why Nagito was some wonderfully terrible being in his life that still sometimes haunted his thoughts. This would explain his hatred. It  _ had _ to. For Hajime’s own sanity. He was straight. Hajime couldn’t imagine his parent's reactions if he wasn’t-- even if they’d disowned him. Plus he was very happy with Chiaki. No, really, he was. He loved Chiaki with all of his heart. So, this had to explain it. Had to.

Kokichi thought to the past and he realized something. His face remained perfectly impassive as he said, “So, that’s why Kiibo was the only one of the survivors to take my last words seriously in the game. Everyone else just assumed I was lying.” A few guilty people looked over his way with a frown not knowing that he'd been telling the truth then, the saddest of which being Shuichi. Even his boyfriend had assumed Kokichi had been full of shit in his  _ last _ speech. It'd been for Shuichi’s own sanity to believe that; to demonize him after he’d lost him. But it still hurt Kokichi. “That explains Kiibo finding hope in the situation. If he really is the Ultimate Hope.” Lavender eyes downcast as he said, “Thanks for that, Kiiboy. It was… nice to have one person who believed me.”

Kiibo felt like he’d gotten whiplash watching Kokichi move from a mischievous grin with a mocking tone into something genuine albeit slightly guarded. And the use of the word ‘person’ hadn’t been lost on the robot. If he had a real heart it would have swelled within his metal chest. Somehow he felt a sensation of warmth run through his wires. “Of course, I would believe you, Kokichi. It was your dying words. I always believe in my friends.” An exhale left Kokichi’s nose hearing that, something resembling a silent laugh at the title.  _ Friends. _ Was that what they were? 

“So… are you really one of the traitors, Ouma?” Kaito asked cautiously, his eyes darting between Kiibo and Kokichi noticing his slip-up. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes inwardly cursing himself for getting sloppy. Ah, he was getting tired of the villain schtick anyway. He'd brought his list of suspects down to a short list now so he'd gotten some information out of the performance. “Fine. Whatever. If you must know, no, I am not. And Shuichi knows I was lying. I was luring the real traitor out by pretending to be in cahoots with Junko. It would’ve worked too if Kiibo hadn't made me act like a gross sap for two seconds. It’s all his fault. His whole dramatic entrance threw me off.” Kokichi looked up at him and raised a purple eyebrow. “Seriously, what was that? You even had the hero pose. That was crazy even for you. You come in ray guns blazing while we're arguing and interrupt us. We probably would've figured out who the  _ real _ traitor is if I'd been given more time. Sometimes you people just cut in on people so  _ rudely _ always saying things like 'No. That's wrong!' Almost like we had a time limit or something. This ain't a video game-- it's real life and it's rude.” 

Junko grinned and lifted a finger to yet again break the fourth wall when Miu cut in. “S-So, you didn’t mean everything you said earlier? You really were just lying again?” 

Kokichi huffed, for once not liking being the center of attention. “Duhhh. I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Lying is in my blood. Surprise surprise. Happy?” 

Miu made a face, conflicting emotions making her cringe not entirely overjoyed by that dismissive approach to it all. “I... I want an apology. You called me a sow.” 

“Bitchlet,” Kokichi warned, his face serious and his tone matching it before he grinned and placed his hands behind his head, his features shifting so fast it was like a light switch was turned off and on. “We can do that later, kaaay? Right now, we have a mystery to solve!”

Kiibo pounded his fists together and beamed relieved to hear that Kokichi had yet again just been lying. “Right! And we have three Ultimate Hopes to solve it this time!”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone is happy about their talents. Before you know it the avocado is going to be boasting about his talent,” Junko said exasperatedly, getting grossed out by them and all their stupid positivity. “If he actually used it you’d already know who the mole is. Your talent sure is useless sometimes,  _ Amami. _ ” 

“My… My...” Rantaro blanched before he grabbed hold of the podium and spoke a lot louder, his face brightening. “I have a talent?” 

“Uh, ya, no duhhhh.” Junko rolled her eyes at the obvious excitement in his voice. “I give everyone a talent, dummy.” 

“Wow! I bet it’s something very useful if he can do something like that! Undoubtedly it would evoke hope if he is able to single-handedly pinpoint the mole... Granted, I suspected that Amami had a talent all along but it is exciting to hear that theory confirmed!” Nagito exclaimed pointing upwards with a huge smile on his face speaking as if he’d been saying that forever. Rantaro had to bite his tongue to not tease him and say that he  _ used _ to say Rantaro couldn’t possibly have a talent; that he was a-- what was it again? A small dog that wanted to be a big dog? No. That was definitely one of the things but there was an even better one he’d compared him to. Oh right. A penguin with wings that couldn’t fly no matter how hard it tried. Instead the stoner just rolled his eyes before he half-smiled at Nagito expecting him to keep talking knowing his track record for elongated speeches; he also just wanted to hear him brag on him more. It was a nice change of pace; a welcomed change. At least they were past that whole ‘you’re an unworthy talentless person’ dialogue. Seeing Rantaro toss his eyes, Nagito ducked his head a bit as he corrected himself. “A-Ah, well, trash like me suspected it but I didn’t  _ really _ know in the beginning but... It makes sense for someone as kind and smart as you are to have a talent, Amami. The more time you spend with him the more you realize he’s filled with hope even if it isn’t  _ ultimate  _ hope like Kiibo, Makoto, and Hajime have. He's more like Shuichi. Even if he isn't the Ultimate Hope he definitely has hope sleeping inside him. It’s practically oozing out of him at times!” He noticed the strange look Hajime gave him as he said that, not understanding what emotion he was conveying before it turned stoic again. Probably judging him again for the weird way he worded things. 'Oozing' did tend to warrant dirty looks. Nagito was a worthless bother so he didn't blame anyone for being repulsed by him. The white-haired boy turned up his chin and focused on a different (much nicer to him) brunette protagonist. The first Ultimate Luck. He smirked as he teased, “Rantaro might even give all of you Ultimate Hopes a run for your money-- Even you, Naegi! I’d hold onto that hope of yours lest Amami comes in and steals your thunder right from underneath you! Heh heh. He probably wouldn’t be so rude though...” 

Rantaro was dumbstruck, never in a million years expecting to hear Nagito talk about him in such high regards. It almost didn’t sound real. Blushing with brightened green eyes the unbreakable stoner stuttered, “Th-Thank you, Nagito…That was the nicest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say. I appreciate it. Truly.” He had to remind himself they were still in the trial room and had important matters to tend to as they shared a smile. He cleared his throat before he turned to face Junko. “What’s my talent? Was I a detective before this? Is that why I was spotted going to one in America four years ago?”

“Yawn,” Junko said with a straight face before she shook her head. “You spent some time with a detective but you weren’t one yourself. Good try but no cigar, kid!” She snickered before an evil grin lifted her lips as she said, “You sure are an eager beaver to know, aren’t ya? I wonder why. Could it be that you’re tired of seeming ‘worthless’ in the trashcan’s eyes? No talent scum of the earth? Is that it? Scared that this lil ‘nice’ charade Nagito just put on will disappear unless you actually use your talent to evoke hope for the group? Because you’re right to think so! I know how his brain works. There are more than a few screws loose up there. He’s probably been in constant turmoil hanging out with a talentless bag of bones.” Rantaro forced himself not to frown deeply as his unsaid fears were spoken aloud by her. “Or is it that you’re upset about him stealing kisses from talented emo detectives he now uses to compare you to as a compliment? That why you hope you are one? Or... is it perhaps the longing looks he shoots Hajime when he gets to see him?” Doing another pose she taunted, “I know we both know which crush was the real one between those two boys!” 

And just like that Rantaro’s wonderful mood soured because... she was right. About all of it. Nagito probably wouldn’t stick around unless his talent meant something: unless he could use it to ‘evoke hope’ and figure out who the mole is. He'd  _ killed _ himself to find the traitor in his season to evoke hope. Nagito would disagree and say that Junko was wrong but his body language said differently, flinching at the first part of her monologue before his eyes widened hearing the last thing she said. The white-haired boy looked over at the tall handsome brunette in question to find out his opinion on him having a crush on him. Hajime looked anywhere but at him with a forced stone-like expression, his cheeks a bit pinker. Probably embarrassed to hear something so foul, Nagito figured. The luckster looked down at his feet with a familiar pang in his gut.

Hinata hated him. Ever since they’d woken up and they’d come face to face in reality Nagito could tell that something had changed within the hopester when it came to being around him now. There had been traces of whatever emotion he was eliciting in the game too. Like when Hajime left him with a tray of food just out of reach. But Hajime had always been so kind to him at other times so it confused Nagito.  _ Hajime _ confused Nagito. Did he really hate him that much for exposing the traitor? Was it just because the casualty turned out to be Chiaki? But that was all in a simulation! It didn’t really happen! Nagito was unworthy trash so Hajime probably just didn’t want to deal with a hopesick lunatic at his heels. With human garbage. Nagito still wondered: What was it that pushed Hajime into deciding their friendship wasn’t worth saving in real life? 

The answer to that question? Hajime hated how much more relieved he was seeing Nagito alive than anyone else. Including Chiaki. Instinct made him want to reach out and hug him, hold onto him and not let go again. It wasn’t natural. Not for Hajime anyway. For someone like Kokichi or Shuichi, sure, but not him! He couldn’t stand feeling so out of control of himself, like his body wasn’t his own anymore: every emotion intensified in real life. Where in the game his only option was to run away when things became weird he chose to push him away in real life. To hate him for what he did. Even if he wasn’t really mad it was much easier to feign anger when your nerves were shot at the mere thought of someone. At the frustratingly pleasant sound of their name in your ears.  _ Komaeda.  _ The real reason Hinata hadn’t stayed to make sure Nagito got to eat something that day was because of  _ the way _ Nagito asked him to help him. 

The word ‘flustered’ couldn’t even  _ begin _ to describe how Hajime felt seeing the handsome-- ( _ UGLY brain ‘ugly’) _ \-- blonde male lying on the floor, being all chained up with his hands tied behind his long slender back, biting up a coy pearly-white smile looking up at him from under pretty (ugly) long lashes, green eyes seemingly boring into his skin, that breathy voice of his as he asked: ‘ _ Aren’t you going to feed me, Hajime?’ _ The memory sent a jolt down his spine and made him stand straighter. He’d asked him to  _ feed him _ in such a… God, it was an intoxicating tone. It was wrong. Gross. And wonderful. It felt too personal. If it had been anyone else it wouldn’t have had to be weird but  _ Nagito _ made it weird. (No. Hajime made it weird.) And he couldn’t stand it. What scared Hajime the most was how much he wanted to stay and do anything the other asked of him. When he asked it  _ like that _ it was hard to say no. So instead of dealing with that rollercoaster of emotions Hajime had rushed out of there without another word, moving so fast one would think his feet had been on fire and he was trying to stomp it out. 

Nagito turned his attention back up from the floor, his self-deprecating thoughts winding down for a moment as he got over his humiliation for being called out in front of everyone. In front of Rantaro. Not like it was exactly a secret. That was something else he and Kokichi had in common: unrequited crushes. (Nagito was pretty sure that’s what he felt but honestly couldn’t tell you, his obsession with hope mixed in made things even more confusing.) He was happy for Kokichi that his feelings turned out to be not so unrequited. Looking over at the green-haired stoner Nagito felt a string of guilt being pulled in his gut since his first instinct was to check Hajime’s reaction instead of the boy he liked that  _ didn’t _ hate him. No. The boy that  _ loved _ him. 

Rantaro knew better, having seen the bigger picture and sensed Hajime’s unspoken repressed feelings for the luckster. He didn’t know if Hajime was fully aware of it himself and could guess he was usually attracted to girls going off the fact that he was in a relationship with a cute girl and projected on Nagito  _ hard _ . Rantaro couldn’t stop the twinge of jealousy that hit him when he noticed both Hajime and Nagito were blushing. He turned his full attention to Junko then and set his jaw sensing the strong negative energy radiating off of her, almost like he could feel and see her intentions on her clothes. The malice etched within her features lifted with a dark smile. She wanted to hurt them. Both of them. But she especially wanted to hurt Rantaro. He just didn’t know  _ why. _ "What's my talent?"

“It’s pretty damn obvious what your talent is, numbnuts.” Junko batted her lashes at him sarcastically as she changed out of her ‘cute’ pose, knowing that if she kept alternating it would be near impossible for him to continue getting a read on her like he could for everyone else. “I don’t know how any of you haven’t guessed it already! If you’d open your eyes you could see through the real moles’s facade. I’ll give you allll a hint: There is an imposter among us. A literal one!” 

“A… literal imposter?” Kyoko asked, tapping on her chin then it hit her and she deadpanned the psychotic blonde. “Oh. I see.” 

“You see what?” Makoto asked before a second later he too understood and his expression matched his fiance's. “Ah, I get it. That would explain a lot.” 

“Huh?” Kaito asked, not understanding what they were talking about. “I thought we already knew there was an imposter?” He turned to Maki, his guidance when he was lost, and spoke in a quieter tone. “Haven’t we been looking for an imposter this whole time? Like, of course the mole is an imposter-- they’re a traitor after all!” Scratching his head of purple hair he huffed. “I’m confused.” 

Maki shook her head and sighed. “She means an actual imposter. As in the Ultimate Imposter from season two.” 

“Oh,” Kaito said before it actually registered and his features lifted with a smile. “Ooooh!”

Kokichi and Shuichi shared a look before the gremlin asked, “So is it just the one person ooor…?”

“Yes,” Junko answered. “They’ve been an informant for me taking on the form of either one of your group’s members or your family. One day they go to Chihiro’s house dressed as his mom so they can put a recording device on his computer when he’s in the bathroom, the next day they go to one of the DICE meetings dressed like Nekomaru keeping an ear out, another day they slip into Makoto’s house for one of the meetings Detective Dildo had to miss out on-- dressed as Shuichi and saying he’d changed his mind. They hid the bug you found. They used to be much fatter so  _ that _ had to be fixed which took forever with their  _ terrible _ eating habits. Whatever! It took me over six freaking months to get them into shape so they could pull it off. I was hoping once Shuichi’s season was over you’d come searching for answers and knew I’d need someone on the inside. Someone I could trust. Ya know, Miu’s idea for body altering armor was actually  _ my _ idea first. I had Mitarai draw up similar blueprints to hers a year ago so they can get by nearly perfectly as another person. It’s truly a talent unlike any other: masking themselves even with a person’s tiniest mannerisms. They get into the mindset of whoever they dress as-- thinking just like them. Remember your meeting to decide to meet with Fuyuhiko? When Kaito acted  _ exta  _ dumb? Ya. My imposter was Kaito that day.” 

“What!?” Kaito asked with widened eyes suddenly fearing the worst. “What day!?” 

Maki gaped at him. “Are… Are you telling us you weren’t there when we decided to go to the casino?  _ Did _ you go to the casino?” 

“Well, yeah, I went to the casino but I didn’t  _ decide _ to go!” Kaito guffawed. “Maki-Roll, I was in classes all week. I thought you knew that.” 

“So…” Kokichi started with a question in his voice. “The day you volunteered to meet with the yakuza by yourself… You weren’t there?” 

“I did  _ what!? _ ” Kaito was now the one gawking at them as he leaned on the podium to catch his breath. “I  _ volunteered _ to go sell stolen paintings to the leader of a  _ gang?  _ By myself!? Look, I like to think I’m brave but…” He chuckled softly and shook his head, rubbing his neck as he admitted, “I just went to the casino because Maki said we’d agreed to it already. I didn’t want to be a stick in the mud and say no if everyone else wanted to go. You guys know me. I’m not about to turn any of you down. That and I was just excited to gamble... I learned that night that I absolutely shouldn’t gamble. _ ”  _ He sighed remembering his lost three hundred dollars before he turned large lilac eyes to vibrant red ones, desperation for answers in his own showing through. 

“I thought you just forgot about our arrangements,” Maki said after blinking. “It was the day you found out about Amami and Komaeda’s budding relationship.”

“Huh? I’ve never asked about their relationship.” Kaito looked thoroughly befuddled and upset. “Why? What else did ‘I’ say?”

“You said that if you were to date a guy it’d  _ definitely  _ be someone like Rantaro since he’s so handsome and cooool,” Kokichi taunted in a sing-songy way with a massive grin.

“He did?” Rantaro’s eyebrows rose before he beamed and waved at him. “Thanks, Momota. You’re not so bad looking yourself!”

“Careful, Komaeda might not like you eye-fucking his boyfriend, pea-brains. He might tie you up for it and make it look like a suicide! HA!” Miu cackled at her own jab, the white-haired luckster chuckling along easily because he loved jokes at his own expense. They were his favorite. The word ‘boyfriend’ didn’t have such a terrible ring to it either, Nagito thought absentmindedly.

“Nee-heehee. You went on and on about how  _ amazing _ he is,” Kokichi added with a finger to his lips that had curled into a smirk.

A choking sound left Kaito’s mouth hearing the slight teasing from all of them. “Th-That wasn’t me! _ ” _ His voice was high pitched and shrill, disbelief in his tone and he flushed a bright pink. They weren’t exactly  _ wrong _ but how dare someone come in and say something like that!? He turned to look at guilty crimson eyes seeing thin dark eyebrows puckered. “I-I can’t believe you thought  _ I  _ would volunteer for something so… so dangerous. After putting you through losing me once already." He frowned, his expression matching hers before he spoke softer again and took her hand. "Maki-Roll, I know you hate casinos, why would I try to make you go near one? For  _ any _ reason?” The other’s eyes downcast. Unlike the imposter, Kaito had become a true confidant to the emotionally scarred assassin. “Besides, do you  _ know _ how many ghost stories there are about the yakuza? Never believe anyone that says anything like ‘I would date this guy’ or ‘I volunteer for a crime run.’” 

“I…” Maki ducked her head disappointed in herself that she hadn’t picked up on it. This imposter had to be very good at his job. “I did lecture you that it wasn’t wise. Or I guess them...” 

“I think it’s safe to say the imposter isn’t Kaito.” Miu snorted feeling like herself again now that Kokichi was and she had Kiibo. “Ha ha! I bet someone felt up your girlfriend, shit-for-brains!”

_ “What?” _ Kaito’s tone changed immediately, sounding scary for him, a threat hanging on the word. He turned a glare on the others. “The Imposter better not have touched my girlfriend. She won’t have to kill you because  _ I _ will. Trial or no trial you don’t get to come in pretending to be me and making moves on my Maki-Roll!” He narrowed his eyes on them, holding the dirty look on the men in the group.

“Hey, hey.” Chiaki shook her head, pale mauve hair bouncing with the movement, and lifted a finger as she said, “I doubt they’d go that far. If I was an imposter I’d just make up an excuse not to touch or kiss people to keep boundaries uncrossed. When I spoke with them in the game they seemed like an okay person. Granted none of us know their real name or face but they acted with morals. Even if they are helping Junko for whatever reason, I don’t think any of us should worry about  _ that. _ I think Harukawa is safe from having been ‘felt up’ by a stranger.”

Nagito chuckled again, this time much more darkly as he tilted his head. “Ah, Nanami, not making yourself sound too innocent there. Could you be a traitor for a second time, perhaps?”

“Shut up, Komaeda. She’s just stating the obvious,” Hajime argued with angry eyebrows and clenched fists crossing his arms in front of himself.

Rantaro still had unanswered questions and didn’t want the two boys to interact much: either fighting or flirting. Speaking louder the stoner asked, “So, what is my talent?”

Junko propped her feet up on the desk and leaned back in her ridiculously large chair. “A talent that can help you pinpoint the Imposter among us. You  _ should _ be able to see straight through them. Fun fact: Even Kiibo can’t detect them. Call it a fail safe. Even without his sensor he’s blind to them. Sooo, you have to figure it out on your own! Ooh, this is a fun part of the trial. Can you do it,  _ Amami?”  _ She used the fake name with a hint of mockery in her tone knowing he didn’t like it. It had never felt right to him.

“I-I think we need to know what Rantaro’s talent is to proceed with the trial.” Shuichi brushed blue hair out of his eyes and frowned, hoping to help Rantaro in his search for answers. “I-If it helps him pinpoint the imposter then he has a right to know how to use it. Everyone else knows their talents already. Even Kiibo has his full title. Kiibo is like Makoto, having  _ two _ talents since he’s the Ultimate Robot  _ and _ the newest Ultimate Hope. You should tell Rantaro his  _ one _ talent... It’s only fair. If he's not a detective then does it have anything to do with him being an Ultimate Survivor?”

“Forget the Ultimate Survivor stuff. That was just to scare you finalists in the whole ‘finality’ of it-- 'it’s been around fifty three season oh my!' That and for ratings since the people voted on it.” Under her breath she said, “And in case things go south and he has to take over for me then he’d actually be the only survivor out of all of you,” which got a ‘huh?’ from a few of the other ultimates but she ignored them and waved it off speaking obnoxiously louder after that. “Sure it’s a clue for the next part of the trial but don’t worry about that yet! You’ll figure it out later!” Junko turned her blue eyes to a familiar green that bore into hers. Such an attitude, even without his memories. So entitled! “I’ll tell you what: prove that you have the talent and I’ll tell you your name and what your talent is. This will be a game to test if that talent is useful, mkay? No more thinking you’re one of the unworthy talentless people Nagito bitches about for hours on end. No more searching for something you enjoy since you’ll know what it is you’re good at. No more Nagito looking at the Ultimate Hopes-- actually no. I can’t change the fact that your boyfriend prefers hopes over everyone else so don’t even ask me to change that. That’s something his own twisted brain came up with after month two. A flashback light can have effects after being used for that many months in a roll, ya know.” 

“Flashback light?” Nagito asked as concern touched his features, his gray-green eyes widening briefly. “You used a flashback light on me for  _ months? _ ”

“Get the answer wrong and  _ you’ll  _ be named the culprit, Amami! Sound good? Ya wanna play?” Junko purposefully ignored Nagito’s question and pointed at the green-haired boy. 

Rantaro looked between the two and thought back to Nagito's monologues, all condemning hopeless people. He remembered every painstaking hour he’d spent searching for his real name. Every phone call he’d made to businesses and schools searching for something-- ANYTHING that could lead him to the truth. They were here because of a game of sorts. Because Shuichi had taken up his case and searched for clues on his behalf. Rantaro could have it all: a real talent like the others to impress Nagito  _ and _ his real name. For one game. “Are…” He steadied himself and fiddled with his earrings as he asked, “Do I have a family to go back to even if I get my real name?” 

The wicked smile that crossed Junko’s face unsettled his stomach. “You have a family you can go back to but I doubt you’ll want to.” Before he could ask about anything else she said, “Unless you want to lose the offer forever I’d take me up on it now. Your information is  _ long gone _ . I made sure of that. I die and your name dies with me. You’ll forever go wondering. So, do you want to play the game of guess-the-mole? Or should we get back to figuring out  _ my _ origin?”

“It’s not…” Nagito's voice trailed off from a whisper into nothing. He wanted to say ‘ _ worth it.’  _ But he couldn’t. He physically couldn't do it. The Ultimate Luck didn’t want Rantaro to get hurt at all but his words died in his throat, contradicting thoughts and emotions slamming into him hard. Rantaro could guess what was running through the clearly distressed luckster’s head. Probably things along the line of ‘would it evoke hope?’ and ‘this could prove to be a stepladder to hope later’ while also wondering ‘but if Rantaro loses he’ll die’ and ‘I really don’t want Amami to die.’

Rantaro took a deep breath, hearing the pleas by his friends like Shuichi to not even consider it and that it was an unfair game since he didn’t even know his talent yet so how in the world could he possibly use it. But he ignored them, their voices a background noise to the stoner. The only thing he could hear was: You could have it all. He stared into fake blue eyes, promising himself he’d find out the truth no matter what he had to do. Rantaro decided that he’d rather die than let her keep his name all to herself. He’d unmask her if it was the last thing he did. “I want to play.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junko is the only one allowed to break the fourth wall just like she did in the anime.  
> I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and liked that plot twist with the 'time running out' ending <3  
> If anyone is confused-- that was like an alternate ending kind of like the ending you get in THH when Makoto blames Kyoko and they have that terrible ending where they stay at Hope's Peak and have children together and Toko dies lmao It was like a gag ending because it wouldn't be canon. First of all, Chihiro would never just watch a video unless he was given permission to its just not in his character IMO. And while Hagakure felt realistic either way, his ending depended entirely on what was happening around him (the bad ending he heard someone dying and got scared and bailed which in turn made him die and it was like a domino effect.) So no. None of them really died! :D


	43. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the last battle of hope versus despair!! :D There will be just one more chapter after this guys ahhhh!  
> (will go back to reply soon to the comments on the last chapter I promise ily guys and hope you enjoy the conclusion! <3)

Not listening to his any of his friend’s advice Rantaro said, “I want to play.”

“Good.” The word hung in the air between the two for a few seconds before Junko grinned and she hammered her gavel. “The game is guess-the-mole! Tell him the rules, Monokuma!” 

“Upupupupu. I’d  _ love  _ to!” The black and white robot chuckled with his hands in front of his lips before he pointed at the green-haired boy. “You ask everyone questions and they can explain how they’re not the mole! Spot the imposter and you win a prize! Choose wrong and you die as ‘Amami Rantaro’ the nameless talentless bastard while everyone else gets to go home knowing the truth behind Junko! While everyone can talk back and forth you cannot ask for outside help so no one else can say who they think the mole is-- that’s cheating and an automatic loss. Gooood luuuck!” 

Junko added, “Start with Naegi and go in whatever order you want to annnd let the game begin!”

Makoto glanced around with widened eyes. “I, uh, I can’t be the mole because…” He took a moment to think over his answer before he said, “I know Kyoko’s deepest darkest secret. Something she’s told only me. She told me last year on her birthday so with the timeline of six months it has to be the real me. I will not repeat it for her privacy.” Lilac eyes narrowed on him and he raised his hands up squeaking under that glare of hers. “A-Ah, I said I’m  _ not _ going to repeat it, Kiri!" He smiled nervously before it turned into a humored one as he said, “It has to do with her hair when she was seven.” 

“Yes,” Kyoko said fast, covering his mouth behind her gloved hand, a warning in her eyes unable to stop a slight blush from taking over her cheeks as she hushed him, getting a smirk out of the shorter cute boy. “He’s the real deal.” That got a huge grin out of her fiance and she rolled her eyes before she crossed her arms. “I too know a secret of Makoto’s. It has to do with a pair of pants when he--” 

“Sh-She’s real!” Makoto cut in at a higher octave now the one in distress with his face heating up moving a hand to her shoulder to stop her. His features quickly softened looking at her pretty face. He nodded and smiled warmly at her as he echoed her: “She’s the real deal.” 

Rantaro watched the two interact and could see the good intentions behind the interaction and could almost sense their emotions since his head wasn’t fogged with a high from smoking weed. It was uncomfortable and annoying but at least he didn’t miss out on little lies when he was sober. Not that he’d caught onto any just yet in the trial besides Kokichi and Nagito's (obvious to him) lies which wasn’t too comforting in this life or death game. “I believe you both,” the green-haired boy said before looking to the person to their left. “Iruma?” 

“Huh?” Miu popped her lips in that dumb way she does at times when she's taken off guard or surprised and she blinked before she realized. “Fuck! Right!” Scratching her head the foul-mouthed blonde thought over different things she could say that would prove her innocence. Humming, she tapped her lip before she decided. “I... “ Miu took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she admitted with her cheeks tinting pink, “Ko-Kokichi can vouch for this. The first time I admitted to being in love with Kiibo was in my car when we were on our way to meet up with Sakura for the first time.” 

“What did you say?” Kiibo asked, his features flickering into an unfamiliar one. A much softer one he’d been forbidden from until today. “You love me?” 

Miu thinned her lips and offered him a curt nod. “Y-Yes…” Touching her forefingers together she cringed thinking back to what had happened with people she’d loved in the past. To her ex fiance who’d left her at the altar for who had once been her best friend. Miu hoped to every God including Atua that this wouldn’t freak him out or disgust him. For someone who bragged on herself almost constantly, much like Kokichi did at times, Miu was incredibly insecure when it came to matters of ‘love.’ It was terrifying and weird. “I-If that’s okay? I-If not I totally understand!” 

“If it is okay?” Kiibo repeated before his face shifted from confusion into a wild grin. “It is amazing, Miu!”

“Really?” Miu asked in a hopeful tone, her voice small but her stomach unclenching and her own face brightening. 

“Of course, it is!” Kiibo grabbed her hands without having to be asked and she blinked at the gesture. Although his robotic hands should feel cold to the touch they were wonderfully warm in hers. “Hearing you say that makes me feel safe and like I am short-circuiting in a way that isn’t unpleasant in the slightest! I think… my feelings for you are increasing at an exponential rate as well.” 

“R-Really!?” Miu repeated kind of in a daze forgetting that they were doing this in front of everyone and Rantaro was in the middle of a life or death game. 

“Yes. I think… I might already be in love with you too. Miu?” Kiibo asked with a brighter smile. “Will you form a romantic pair bond with me?” 

“A…” Miu’s expression shifted into bewilderment. “A.. what? A romantic pair bond?” 

Kiibo nodded, squeezing her hands a little tighter. “Like Shuichi and Kokichi are romantic pair bonded. I would like to have that with you... Can you grant me that favor?”

“O-Oh!” Miu chuckled, her face a blushing mess before she nodded much more enthusiastically. “Fuck yeah! I would love that, Kiibs. Yes.” 

“Gaaaaaay,” Kokichi teased, being allowed to make that joke since he was gay. He was incredibly happy for her and couldn’t stop the small smile from lifting his lips seeing the two interact. He had no doubts that was the real Miu now and Kiibo was annoying so he seemed pretty damn real too. “But she’s right. I can vouch that she said that to me then. Now, how to prove that I am not the traitor-- the real one I mean-- now that’s a puzzler… hmm…” 

“I don’t think you have to tell me anything honestly,” Rantaro said, noticing the purple haired boy tapping his cheek in thought. “I can safely say Miu, Kiibo, and Kokichi all seem like their... regular selves,” Rantaro said watching the interaction between the trio. But... could he really say that? With absolute certainty? What if this game was a trick? What if the Imposter had already slipped by his radar? Did he really have a talent capable of doing something like that? Being able to see through someone’s disguise when not even a robot with  _ perfect _ eyesight could? “I think.” 

“But I didn’t even get to make my case yet!” Kokichi argued, sounding almost like he wanted to be interrogated. 

“I mean okay?” Rantaro chuckled at the small boy and pushed his green bangs out of his eyes. “You can but I don’t feel like it’s necessary. I know your brand of chaos, Kokichi. The fact that you spent half of this trial saying you’re the traitor also has me pretty convinced that you’re not the imposter. And you slipped up on your act earlier. I don’t think the imposter would’ve done that.” 

“Heeey! I resent that!” Kokichi huffed with faux angry eyebrows and a pout before his face became bored again as he inspected his nails. “Buuuut you’d be right. No one could orchestrate the type of chaos that I, the evil supreme leader Ouma Kokichi, can.” Placing a finger in front of his lips he said, “For my short answer proving that I’m not the imposter I present the idea of  _ my brand  _ of chaos-- how I would shake up this little game is by keeping an eye out on the people I most medium suspect instead of least or highly suspects. Examples being Chiaki, Sakura, Maki, and--” 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Monokuma interrupted taking the gavel and moving to whack it on the desk. “No outside help! Sorry, Amami but it looks like you broke the rules and--” 

Junko stole the gavel from him and shot a glare at the bear, doom looming on her making her eyes widen for a split second. Rantaro noticed her own short slip up-- the immediate fear on her face when he was about to damn Rantaro. She covered it up fast by saying: “I make the final judgements, Monokuma. Don't forget that, you dumb bear!” Putting her smile back on Junko turned to look at Rantaro and wagged the gavel. “You did mess up there however. We did say no outside help. Kokichi just gave you help. Maybe I should let Monokuma finish the sentence and we call it a day!” 

“What?” Rantaro guffawed and shook his head throwing out his arms in a huff. “He was just telling me his answer! He didn’t pick the mole!” 

“Plus, Rantaro never asked me for help,” Kokichi said with an impassive expression before it turned into a dark grin. “Even if I did help he technically never broke the rules.”

Junko took the lifeline and groaned, throwing down the gavel and crossing her arms and huffed like this was a bother to  _ her _ . It kind of was just in a different way. “Fine! Whatever. You got the  _ one _ loophole. No more outside help or it’s lights out! All you’re doing is proving to the trash can that your talent is  _ worthless _ so by all means take the sneaky advice you got from a pathological liar.”

Rantaro didn’t understand what had just happened; it felt like he’d gotten whiplash by the shift in her energy moving from panic to annoyance to relief to annoyance yet again like she was frustrated with both him and herself. It was confusing for sure. Did… Did she not want him to lose this game? No. That wouldn’t make any sense at all. Rantaro sighed before he said, “Okay… Angie?”

Angie smiled at him and tapped the tip of her braid to her cheek that in this reality hadn’t been decked by a manly guard, not having heard the screams of protestors over the monitors. “Let us see how I can prove my innocence… Oh! Yes. I have an answer but I must ask a question first. Can this imposter replicate our talents as well? Or is it just our looks and mannerisms? Atua says that no one can perfectly replicate someone. Tis impossible!” 

“Upupupu. Smart kid!” Monokuma answered, “They cannot replicate your talents!”

“Oh! How delightful.” Angie beamed and turned to Rantaro. “Then I shall sing to prove my innocence!”

“O-Oh. I… guess that works?” Rantaro said unsurely with a humored smile on his face. He didn’t really need her to do that, already knowing just from the short interaction that she was the real deal. And so she sang, and her voice was unsurprisingly pretty, but the lyrics entirely revolved around Atua which got old fast to the stoner but at least it sounded nice. Junko watched her just as closely as Rantaro did and he noticed something different, something almost soft in her expression that he’d never seen before. The mastermind quickly put her guards back up feeling his eyes on her instead of the girl he was supposed to be questioning. Rantaro shook off the experience and said, “Thanks. I believe you.” 

“Perfect!” Angie threw out her arms to rejoice the small victory. “I am no longer suspicious!” 

Rantaro looked to her left and asked, “Togami? Do you mind going next?”

Byakuya crossed his arms, guarding himself since he knew he looked suspicious. “What could I ever do to prove that I am myself? How would one even go about that as someone such as myself? I do not spend extended time with anyone here if I do not have to so I am afraid I do not have anyone to ‘vouch’ for me like Naegi and Iruma did. What answer would you like me to provide for you, Amami?” 

Rantaro read his body language and sighed. Byakuya was stiff. But he was always stiff. Would he say something so straight to the point like that if he was the mole? Wouldn’t he already have an answer prepared to give if he were truly them? Something about the way he answered told Rantaro he was innocent. He couldn’t explain it; it was purely instinctual. “I…” Rantaro would sound crazy if he just said he believed him right? That would be irresponsible. Illogical. Crazy. And yet he knew it was the truth. “I don’t know why but I believe you.” 

Byakya’s eyebrows rose and he shifted on his feet, surprised to be trusted so easily. “You’re either very intelligent or a complete imbecile.” 

“Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing,” Rantaro admitted in a breath. 

“What about Komaeda?” Sakura asked, glancing his way. “Is he in the clear automatically being your...?” 

“Uh, we don’t have a label yet,” Rantaro answered, hoping that would change soon. He’d been scared to ask and freak Nagito out with the word ‘boyfriend.’ Maybe after all of this he could ask him. If they’re alive. Hajime perked up an eyebrow hearing that. “But yes he’s in the clear,” Rantaro said without hesitation, nodding to really affirm it. “I know him well enough to know...” Then his words trailed off. Nagito had been  _ very nice _ to him earlier. Almost a little too nice. But when he looked up to his pretty green eyes, Rantaro just knew they were really his. “He’s not the imposter. I just know.” 

“Ah, Amami, I find the sentiment sweet but truly you shouldn’t take trash like me’s word at face value,” Nagito argued with almost a pitying smile as he patted his shoulder. Rantaro was too trusting. Adorable, really, if Nagito was honest. But entirely too trusting. That was dangerous in this game. “I know I am not the imposter but you’d be right to question my integrity. We can’t forget my behavior in the killing game. I was anything but cordial when it came to trials. Why would I be any different now? I assisted Kokichi in his ploy to fool all of you without question. And I’d do it again!”

“Most of us,” Rantaro corrected. “You fooled most of us. I knew you were both lying.” 

Nagito blinked, not entirely sure if he believed him. The idea that he could do that was… enthralling to say the least. “H-Huh. Perhaps that talent truly is something then!”

“Perhaps it is…” Rantaro whispered hoping it was good enough to figure this out before he focused on Celestia: the second red herring. “Celes?” 

“Mhm?” Celestia had a small smirk playing at her lips. Placing her hands in front of her skirt she said, “You know my secret, Rantaro. Only you and Ouma have seen it firsthand here.” 

“Kokichi saw it first hand?” Rantaro blurted out looking over at the small gay man imagining Celestia and Kokichi in a hotel room and he blanched. “But--”

“Not in the same context,” Celestia said with a giggle, covering her mouth with a hand. “I suppose it was too dark for you to truly see it, Rantaro, but not many know it’s there.” 

Nagito raised an eyebrow at the continued use of their first names like they were very familiar with one another, an easy and effortless back and forth starting between them making him remember a time when he'd walked in on her tongue halfway down his not boyfriend's throat, something nasty settling in his stomach at the interaction. They spoke like they shared a secret. A strong sense of jealousy overwhelmed the white-haired boy’s heart and mind and he crossed his arms, guarding himself by habit. “And what pray tell is it that these two have seen first hand, Ludenberg?” 

“Ah. I suppose the cat was coming out of the bag one of these days.” Celestia sighed, hating that she was having to do this especially live to the whole world but what else could she do? She was the ‘Queen of Liars.’ She had to do something big to prove herself. And to be honest Celestia didn’t want Rantaro to lose this game anymore than anyone else did, having taken a liking to him even if it wasn’t romantic any longer-- though she'd always be open to something along those lines with him. “This is what I’m referring to.” The dark haired beauty slowly rolled up her long sleeves to unveil a porcelain white canvas scattered with even paler lines across her wrists and littering the length of her arm, slowing up the further up her elbow it went. "The yakuza gave me these last year."

“Oh.” Nagito’s jealousy simmered out seeing that. She wasn’t nearly as perfect as she made everyone think she was. It was terrible but it comforted the luckster, made him feel not so small and insignificant in comparison to her. What a selfish disgustingly foul creature he must be, to find comfort in what was probably her greatest flaw. Besides he didn’t deserve to get jealous.

“My scars aren’t something easily replicated. No camera has seen them outside of when I was first attacked and that footage was taken down due to gore and other reasons... Even with the best makeup in the world, I surely couldn’t do this--” With her sharpened ring she cut a slice into her skin and Rantaro flinched seeing her inflict harm on herself. Humming as she did it she took out the fancy napkin from her pocket and wiped at the blood and skin. “Ah. See? And the scars remain without any makeup smearing off on my napkin. Surely this body altering armor Junko has made doesn’t do that. I am not the mole you’re in search of, Rantaro.” She smiled large for herself and teased, “Another thing is I know you like my voice.” 

Nagito looked at Rantaro immediately and saw the stoner’s eyes widen as his skeptical green ones dissected him suspecting he hadn't been told everything that had happened between Rantaro and the Ultimate Gambler. Rantaro quickly put his hands up and explained, “Uh, I was just saying her normal voice is nice so she didn't have to force her accent around me, you know? I-I mean-- it’s nicer than her fake voice. Not that your voice or your accent is fake, Celes, what I’m trying to say, Nagito, is that--” His eyes went across the group in need of a diversion. “Hinata!”

“What!?” Hajime jumped back at the sudden call out, having been picking up on the white-haired boy’s body language. It was interesting and weird watching him fawn over someone else. He’d been in an endless loop of thoughts, not at all expecting Amami to seek  _ him _ out for assistance with Komaeda’s clear jealousy. It made him feel small and insignificant and now he felt singled out like he'd picked him for a reason. If Nagito was truly not the mole (which Hinata wasn’t positive on just yet) then he should help Rantaro out. Even if he frankly didn’t like the guy. He didn’t care if the feeling was mutual. Right now was the trial. Dumb thoughts like that should go away anyway but they were especially bothersome during such a life and death struggle. “Yes? How can I help you, Amami?” 

“Can you tell me how you’re not the mole?” Rantaro asked getting right to the point, ignoring the opposing looks Nagito and Celestia were throwing at one another, Celes with a smirk and Nagito with a set jaw and narrowed eyes wondering just how far that night went between the two before he showed up with roses. Any other time Rantaro would find joy in the fact that Nagito was jealous of her but right now he didn’t need that. Like Hajime, he knew there was a bigger picture to address. “Anything you know that no one else should? Anything specific you can give me to prove you are, well,  _ you. _ ”

“I…” Hajime swallowed and rubbed his neck with a grimace. He hated being put on the spot. Especially by him. Fussing with his short spiky brown hair, he shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t really have any secrets…” His eyes diverted from the others and Rantaro squinted at him, doubting that. “But I mean I do know some other people’s secrets like Makoto knows Kyoko's…” 

“You do?” Chiaki asked, tilting her head and furrowing her brows. She didn’t really have any secrets. She was an open book to all. “Hey, hey. Whose secrets do you know, Hajime?” 

Hajime felt like he was suddenly a cornered animal. It was all he could think of at the time. How to say this without it becoming weird? Would it be weird? God, please don’t be weird. Miu had done it with Kokichi and they were friends right? So, it didn't have to be weird or anything to know this. Balling up a fist he forced himself to look at the white-haired boy. “I know one of Komaeda’s secrets.” 

Nagito’s face paled turning it a shade lighter and he turned his focus from Celestia to Hajime. His voice sounding off, he asked, “Which secret are you speaking of, Hinata?” 

“How many secrets should he know?” Rantaro asked noticing the shift in energy around him, not having realized how well the two truly knew each other. 

“He knows a few,” Nagito said in a lower voice that sounded less complacent than usual, setting his jaw and turning a cold hateful look on Hajime. It took the other aback not having seen that expression on him before. Never directed at him anyway. Not even in the game. “So, what, Hinata? I confide in you for a short time and now you use  _ my _ trauma as a way to both demonize me and to clear your name? That it?” A split second later, Nagito forced a big smile. “Of course, trash like me should expect no less! Please, use my misfortune in any way you as the Ultimate Hope see fit!” 

Hajime didn’t like the way he said it and immediately felt guilty. Small. Great! It wasn't weird. He just looked like a dick again. Hajime seemed to be really good at that... always saying things in the worst way possible. Instead of seeming 'strange' he just seemed like a fucking asshole. He wouldn’t have  _ said _ it-- just needed him to affirm that he knew it. “N-No, I didn’t mean… I wouldn’t do--”

Before Hajime could fix it, Rantaro decided to. “I don’t need you to tell me anything, Hinata.” The green-haired boy glared at him and spat, “I can see your intentions rather clearly. I can tell you’re the real Hajime. Otherwise the Imposter probably has some explaining to do.” 

“Wh-What do you mean by that?” Hajime asked, a pit falling in his stomach and his eyes widening with a fear that he knew exactly what Rantaro was threatening. 

“It means you’re not the mole. Keep Komaeda’s secrets to yourself or I’ll say  _ exactly _ what I mean.” Rantaro didn’t give him another option turning to the boy's girlfriend. “Chiaki?” 

Chiaki puffed out her cheek in thought, noticing Hajime acting stiffer beside her. “Inside the game I played more Tetris than anything else. I think that’s why that was my execution.” 

Rantaro looked at Junko. “Would that be public knowledge? Could the Imposter know that?” 

“We didn’t track what games she played. What terrible air time that would be,” Junko said inspecting her red nails. “But it’s possible they found out another way!” 

Rantaro groaned before he said, “And there’s no way to disprove that if you aren’t the real Chiaki.” 

Chiaki frowned. “I am the real Chiaki.” Looking to the side she hummed. “But I understand your uncertainty. I would feel the same way. I’m sorry I don’t have any secrets.”

“Thanks. I don’t mean any offense, I promise.” Rantaro offered her a similar smile to the one she shot his way, both with puckered brows knowing her answer was definitely the most suspicious out of everyone so far. She had been the traitor in-game too... He couldn’t cross her off the list just yet. And she wasn’t the most expressive person so she was much harder to get a read on. “Maki?” 

Maki crossed her arms in front of herself. “Ask me what you’d like. I am not sure how I can prove my innocence besides just telling you that I am myself.” 

Rantaro didn’t really feel like he even needed to ask her anything. He could tell by the way she and Kaito had interacted earlier that she was herself. But just to be on the safe side he asked, “Group therapy. What was the letter that Kaito wrote for you about? I’m guessing the imposter wasn’t present while we were at Danganronpa headquarters or paid much attention to the letters we wrote?” He glanced at Junko for approval and she shrugged and shook her head. Good. “So, can you remember what he said to you?” 

Maki fought it but a smile broke out on her face remembering it. “I suppose I can reiterate it… He said something along the lines of finding me out the first time because he felt bad about the weasel giving away my secret that I was the Ultimate Assassin instead of the Ultimate Care-giver. It turned into a friendship between myself, Kaito, and Shuichi. He said that he ‘fell for me probably around the tenth time I threatened him.’” That got a huge grin out of Kaito and she rolled her eyes. “Does that sound correct, Kaito?” 

“It sure does!” Kaito beamed at her giving her a kiss on the cheek and making her blush before he turned to his other side. “I also wrote a letter to Shuichi that day. I told him that I missed our workout sessions-- I still do by the way-- and that he was the first person I considered a true friend in the game. I could tell he was skittish but I’m glad he eventually came around to me! There really is no one I’d rather have by my side than you, side-kick!” Kaito grabbed the detective in a side-hug nearly knocking him over. 

“A-Ah, if he’s not really Kaito he’s good at pretending to be him,” Shuichi teased with a shy smile. He looked at Rantaro and asked, “A-Anything you’d like to hear from me?” 

Rantaro nodded and asked, “Do you remember our private meeting at Angie’s house?” 

Shuichi blinked thinking back to going up to the sound-proof room. “Y-Yeah. I remember.” 

“Can you tell me something you told me in that meeting that no one else should know?” Rantaro asked, already suspecting that Shuichi was in the clear. 

“S-Sure. We talked about the second clue and how you thought the last clue should be at Hope’s Peak Academy which turned out to be right…” Shuichi smiled as he said, “And we talked about some… personal things.” He side-glanced Nagito before he focused on Rantaro again, remembering Rantaro asking him why Nagito had kissed him. “And I said I suspected Danganronpa might’ve done more to Nagito than either of us realized and if what Junko said earlier is any indicator I’d say I was right.” 

Rantaro scrunched up his brows not knowing what he was getting at. “What do you mean?” 

“She said that his obsession with hope could be a result of using a flashback light on him for months.” Shuichi turned to Junko. “I heard you say that and you never explained.” 

“If you figure out the case, I’ll go into alllll the dirty details,” Junko said with a coy smile that neither boy liked. It felt like there was weight to what she was hinting at. 

“A-And I told you that I thought you were one of the most hope-filled people in our class,” Shuichi said looking between Nagito and Rantaro and a smirk broke out on his face. “Glad to see I’m not the only one to think that anymore.” That made Nagito and Rantaro share a shy smile, the white-haired boy calming down from his fear of having his trauma outed to everyone. Shuichi turned to face Junko as he said, “The last thing I said was that you’d have to be stock full of hope to be a large enough threat for Tsumugi, whose just Junko dressed up with a dark blue wig and glasses, into killing you off first. Say, Junko, did you really just want to get the murders started or was there another reason? Maybe even a hint at the truth? If Rantaro's character arc for providing clues for us later is any indicator I would say that you sent us a preemptive message by doing that.”

Junko asked, “I sent you a message, how? By dressing up like Tsumugi who wears a mask by dressing up like other people? Or by killing off Rantaro?”

Monokuma chuckled. “Upupupupu. Possibly both!”

“Either way, I think that’s enough of an answer from you, Detective Saihara,” Junko said pointing at Shuichi before moving her crimson-nailed finger to Rantaro, squinting at him almost accusingly. “We are in the middle of a life or death game after all. So unless you want to make your decision now I’d keep asking the other classmates for their proof, Amami!”

“Right,” Rantaro said, sighing a little frustrated that Shuichi, who he knew without a doubt now was Shuichi the Ultimate Detective, had been cut off with his own questioning seeming to be onto something there. He looked to Chihiro and Sakura who were the last of his prospects and the two seemed to be somewhere in the ‘medium’ category unlike Kaito and Maki who seemed to be in the category of ‘least likely.’ He had sincerely doubted it was either of them anyway. “Chihiro? Sakura? Whichever of you would like to speak next should and I think that’ll do it.” 

“I-I am not the mole, I swear,” Chihiro said, shaking his head with a hard frown. “A-Anytime, any meeting, ask me any question about it, please.” 

Rantaro looked over at Shuichi who he trusted the most out of the Trojan Horses. “Shu?”

“Uh, sure, Rantaro.” Shuichi nodded before focusing on his friend. “What was your first interaction with me like?” Glancing at Rantaro he explained, “It was pretty specific. There weren’t cameras up at the time in there so the mole shouldn’t have this knowledge.”

“Oh. Good thinking, Shuichi,” Rantaro said with a big smile before turning to dissect the smaller feminine boy.

“Okay. THAT definitely seemed like outside help!” Monokuma said waving at them, checking Junko’s reaction so he could whack the gavel to signify judgement.

“Shut up, Monokuma.” Junko flicked him on the head which got exaggerated sputtering from the automaton. “He didn’t say who the mole was-- that’d be ‘helping.’” 

“Ooooh. Well, sheesh, you didn’t tell me!” Monokuma crossed his arms and huffed dramatically muttering obscenities under his breath about the rules of this game. 

Chihiro blushed a vivid red and looked down, thinking back to when he first met Shuichi. “I-It was over the flash drive c-call in the AV room. I…” His voice lowered like he was embarrassed about it as he said, “I-I thought you were thinking I was a girl and was confused over the name s-since Kyoko said I was a boy and I…” It became quieter as he finished, “A-And you told me th-that wasn’t the case. Th-That you just couldn’t remember why the name sounded familiar and you bragged on my hacking skills. A-Also Kyoko told you more about your dissociative identity disorder.”

Shuichi grinned and said, “That’s exactly what happened. Chihiro seems in the clear.” 

“Th-Thank goodness,” Chihiro said in a breath letting loose his tense shoulders. “I-I felt like I was on the chopping block for a second j-just like I was in the game as an AI.” 

Kokichi piped up. “Hey, that was a good idea, Mister Detective!” He beamed at his boyfriend nudging his elbow against his before he thought of something. “Oooh, do the same with Sakura! Do it! Our meeting was pretty specific too, y’know?” He glanced at the silver-haired woman and grinned placing his hands behind his head. “Nee-heehee. I’d dare say her recruitment was unlike any other.”

Miu nodded and went to speak up, lifting a finger. “Yeah! He got her by--” 

“Shut up, bitchlet,” Kokichi scolded, giving her a cross look. “Don’t give it away just in case!” 

Miu rolled her eyes and flipped him off with both hands. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, limp-dick. I just know it’s Chiaki though!”

Chiaki frowned and sighed before her lips pulled up in another small smile. “For your sake, Amami, I hope you find that untrue though I understand I’m highly suspicious.” 

Sakura crossed her arms in front of herself and asked, “So you just want the rundown of when they came to recruit me?” Rantaro nodded and watched her closely like he did for everyone else. “Well, it was right after my class finished. Miu and Kokichi came in and waited for a time while I finished my class. Then I let them back into my office and that’s when they invited me into the organization.  _ Having watched the show, _ I knew Kokichi as a troublemaker but he made a really good pitch for his organization. He made an argument I simply couldn’t refuse considering all that Junko has done.” 

Rantaro didn’t see anything in particular off about her body language. In fact it was near perfect-- stiff and yet somehow strangely soft like always. But something felt wrong. Something deep within him yelled that there was a lie somewhere within her words. Like instinct told him to stay cautious of her. “Could you repeat that for me? I’m sorry, I think I just missed something. Just checking...” 

And as Sakura spoke, Kokichi caught it and interrupted her second speech. “Did you say you watched the show?” 

Sakura glanced at him and shrugged. “Partly. It gives me great pain to watch it however.” 

“Right.” Kokichi smirked and put a finger in front of his lips. “Do you remember what you called Miu and I when we first met?” 

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his question, finding it a little bizarre. “Seeing as we just met I referred to you as Ouma and Miu as Iruma.” 

Miu caught onto it next and she slapped her podium with a curt laugh. “No, you fucking didn’t! You said ‘you two’ because you literally didn’t know our names offhand! You said it like three fucking times too! You’re the  _ only _ person who had to have an actual introduction to either of us. HA! You just told on yourself,  _ Sakura!  _ Good luck on digging yourself out of this hole, bitch! ”

“W-Wait! I-I just meant that--” Sakura started with widened eyes and her heart pounding. “Of course, I am me! I-I just misunderstood the question and got tongue tied!”

Monokuma hit the gavel on the desk and called: “ORDER in the courtroom! I call ORDER! Upupupupu.” Everyone quieted down at the robot’s outburst. 

Junko put on her ‘professional’ tone and grinned as she aimed a look at Rantaro. “So, Amami, who do you choose between your highest suspects? Season one’s mole with a simple tongue twisted mistake: Ogami Sakura? Or season two’s traitor without a good alibi besides playing a video game that literally everyone knows she was executed by: Nanami Chiaki? Who is the accused?” 

Rantaro had just as much reason if not more to doubt Chiaki. Her answer was half baked at best. But his gut told him to say: “Sakura. I… I think it’s Sakura.” 

Junko bit down a huge smile. “Are you sure about that? Don’t forget-- you lose your life if you’re wrong. And there won’t be any second chances given by me. Not for you.” 

“I…” Rantaro clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight, Nagito sweating silently beside him, before he nodded and affirmed, “It’s Sakura. I just know it is. I don’t know how I just do.” 

“Shall we see the verdict?” Junko asked the camera hanging above her to put on a performance for the people watching the trial on the edge of their seats at home, the monitors flickering into a channel with a roulette wheel of names and pictures spinning and painfully slowly landing on the silver-haired woman’s face. After a few agonizingly long seconds it  _ ding ding dinged _ as a call for the right answer. “Annnd we have a winner! Ha-ha! You actually got it! If it wasn’t for Kokichi’s loophole I don’t think you would’ve pulled the trigger on her name though, just in  _ my _ personal opinion!”

Rantaro looked over across from him and smiled. “It was a team effort.”

“Ah, Amami, I wouldn’t say that it was entirely a team effort. Just this once...” Nagito shook his head, a smile on his face because Rantaro proved his talent to be worthy of something. “You pulled the trigger so the hope is mostly yours to claim!” In all honesty, Nagito was just relieved and speaking out of his ass. Hope had been the last thing on his mind as Rantaro called the verdict. The only thing he could imagine was watching the green-haired stoner who  _ loved _ him dying in real time instead of just on the virtual killing game TV show. His death would’ve been far different to him now. 

“Y-Yeah, you're the one who picked,” Shuichi said with a matching smile before he addressed Sakura. “S-So, you’re the Ultimate Imposter? You’re  _ not _ the real Sakura?”

Sakura clammed up with everyone staring at them. Looking at Junko who only grinned at the callout the imposter decided the jig was up and stopped crossing their arms and relaxed their stance. Rolling their eyes, the imposter said, “Yeah. He’s right. I’m not actually Sakura. I was on season two of Danganronpa and finding work outside of being a ‘mole’ is tough, alright? I tried to do things the right way at first… but the only work you can get as an imposter is illegal or shady at best. When Junko approached me and told me the truth I decided to help her. You don’t understand yet but when you do you’ll see there is an honor to it. I feel like some of you could understand it if you had the whole picture. I didn’t have to be brainwashed to know it was the right thing to do. As a person who has experienced similar trauma I feel… akin to her.” 

“Similar trauma?” Shuichi asked, noticing their slip up immediately. “What kind of trauma?” 

“That is irrelevant right now, Saihara,” Junko said, cutting them off from going too deeply into it. “When my name is revealed I’ll let you know in excruciating detail what happened.”

“Then... where is the real Sakura?” Celestia asked, now the one narrowing her eyes on the other who’d been grabbing any chance she could to accuse her. It should’ve been obvious Sakura was the imposter now thinking back on it. ‘She’ had jumped at every chance to agree when someone was blamed, adding in little comments on why ‘she’ agreed it had to be them. 

“She’s being kept up so she didn’t try and break down the door like, well, like Kiibo just freaking did.” Junko glared at the robot before pressing another button on her desk, one of the televisions showing footage of the silver haired giant in chains in a dungeon looking area much like their families were being kept. She flitted through the channel, showing the outside world the psychotic blonde asked, “How the hell did you losers orchestrate this protest without my knowledge? If Kiibo hadn’t stepped in to help them my Monokumas would’ve probably eaten everyone up alive. Even with your dumb little megaphone guns that I hate to admit are impressive. Wish I would’ve had those weapons.” 

“The revolution against you was inevitable. It was bound to happen someday. And so is your downfall,” Shuichi said with a hardened expression and squinted at her when she smiled hearing that.

“Yeah, yeah.” Junko tossed her eyes again, secretly excited by that prospect-- her downfall. How exciting! “Whatever you say, twink.” 

“Such a nasty name to call someone,” Angie said, shaking her head of blonde hair. “Atua would be ashamed of you! I am so glad I quit your little sponsorship.”

Monokuma pointed extracted claws at her. “Shut up, bimbo! You’re dumb to have done that, you know. A full-on idiot when Junko could’ve made you even richer and would’ve--”

“I won the game, Junko,” Rantaro spat, taking control of the situation. “Tell me my talent and my name.” 

Junko sighed and rested her cheek in her hand. Just like she’d partly hoped for Shuichi to get the blame pinned on him somehow as the mole she also hoped to trip Rantaro up along the way. Maybe if she had the guts to outright kill him it would prove she really had become invincible; bulletproof. He made her doubt it sometimes. Like he was her one true kryptonite. Junko hated how relieved she was that he’d pulled through and won the life or death game. She severed the attachment to him from the past so his life shouldn’t matter anymore. Her road to success was like a roadway with multiple paths to go down: always ending up where she won even if she lost. No matter what she’d be invincible. She had to be. “Fiiine. I can't give you your family name without ruining the--”

“What!? That’s not fair--” Rantaro started as he scowled at her. 

“I can give you your real first name,” Junko interrupted before she posed with a wink and her tongue stuck out. “I never said I’d give you your name all at once-- just that you’d get it! You’ll get your last name by the end of the trial so don’t get your panties in a bunch jeeez.” From a technical standpoint he couldn’t argue because she really hadn’t agreed to give him his full name-- just his name. He groaned but didn’t fight against her like he wanted to, desperate to hear any variant of his _real_ name. “Your first name really is Rantaro. You’d changed it to something else but I reversed the name change and kept it hidden that that was your real name. Now Amami is the only part of your name you know is a lie!”

“So... Rantaro is real,” Rantaro said, having always felt a stronger sense of familiarity to it as the name--  _ his name-- _ slipped off his tongue. It had never felt foreign to him like Amami always had. He chuckled softly and grinned as he said, “Well, I’m glad I don’t have to get used to a different first name, I guess.” 

“I like calling you Amami though,” Nagito admitted before he realized his slip up and smiled guiltily, scratching his cheek with his forefinger. “A-Ah, I mean--” 

“Honestly, Nagito, you can call me whatever you like,” Rantaro said with humor lacing his tone, a smirk pulling on his lips. “I don’t care if it’s real. I just want to know what my birth name is.” The expression on the handsome white-haired boy's face hearing that was a little funny but undeniably adorable, a hint of a blush touching his milky white cheeks and the tips of his ears as he blinked, thoughts of how he wasn't worthy to get to do something like _that_ fluttering through. Shrugging with one shoulder, Rantaro said, “It’s just nice knowing my real first name really is Rantaro.” He turned to focus on Junko again and asked, “What’s my talent? You said it should be obvious but I can’t think of anything that could explain it. Unless it’s a behavioral expert in which case maybe…” 

“You are… dundundundunnn!” Junko put on a drum roll with her hands on the desk before she finished in a flair: “The Ultimate Intuitive Empath!” 

“Oh.” Rantaro thought back to everything and it all started to make sense, his experiences with everyone clicking into place like a cog in clockwork. Of course, he was an empath that relied on intuition. It explained it all! Why he could sense other people's emotions. Why he could pick up on subtle body language tells and could almost read someone’s mind when something was bothering them. Why he’d known Kaede didn’t feel the same way he did. Why he knew Nagito was a much purer soul than he let on-- mental illness or not, that was just how Nagito was. Why he was a listening ear to all of his friends. Why even Kokichi found it easier to open up to him. He was basically a natural-born counselor. Someone who could see past the bullshit lies people told. Someone who was able to always see the bigger picture-- the hard truth. What he enjoyed doing-- what he was good at doing-- was helping others with what laid heaviest on their hearts and souls. It explained why he was able to understand and sympathize with Nagito when no one else could. Of course, Rantaro would want to help him. Besides the fact that he had feelings for him it was a basic instinct. “Oooh.”

“That's…” Nagito whispered looking at him through rose-colored glasses, his eyes basically sparkling as he said in a breath: “An amazing talent.”

“If only you had that talent before the game then none of you’d be standing here today. But you weren’t good enough. You never have been,” Junko spat in Rantaro’s direction bursting his short-lived bubble of positivity who felt wonderful to know his name and talent for once. It took him out of the moment he was sharing with an enthralled Nagito who was grinning from ear to ear, making Rantaro pay attention to her again. “Yeah, yeah. You can sense people's emotions. Good fucking job. Can we get back to  _ my _ origin now? Get on with the trial already! I’m tired of talking about  _ him.” _

“Okay.” Makoto frowned before turning his attention to his friend who had really been his friend all this time. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut with a sock-full of guilt. “Before we ‘get on with it,’ I just wanted to tell you that I’m really sorry I accused you so harshly, Togami. I shouldn’t have been so… adamant that it had to be you. I should know you better than that. And I’m sorry.” 

Byakuya slit his eyes on him, not trusting him very much right now. “Mhm.” 

“As am I,” Kyoko added fiddling with her gloved fingers and in a low voice she said, “I also want to apologize.” 

Byakuya rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “It’s fine. Makes sense for you two to fall prey to believing it’s the red herring of our little septet. Much like Celestia I was made to look like the obvious villain.” He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, secretly grateful to hear them both apologize. He’d never admit that in a million years, however. “And I only like playing games I know I’ll win if the reason you thought it was me was because I said something akin to always being on the winning side of things in the killing game. I said what I had to say to survive much like I know Kokichi did in his own season.” Turning his eyes to the blonde he’d previously worked for he spat, “Forgoing that, I know I’ll win this game. The Enoshima dynasty is on its last leg and I think we’re all aware of how desperate you are at this point seeing you are having to hold us hostage with  _ both _ wristbands and our families lives. You basically just pronounced to the world you’re on the losing side of things.” 

“Who said I wanted to win the normal way?” Junko sucked on her teeth as she smiled at him. “Even if I lose I’ll win. You can’t lose when you are despair personified ya know!” 

“Liar,” Celestia said, twisting a strand of hair around her sharp ring. Turning her attention from Junko and to the supreme leader she asked, “Where is my elaborate apology, Ouma? It’s painfully obvious I have never betrayed DICE like you initially insisted I must have. I know you said it would make sense for me to be the traitor for my love of money but as you know the only thing I love more than that is exacting revenge. Hence why I joined DICE in the first place, if you recall.” 

In Kokichi’s head he was so unbelievably relieved that Junko had been lying about a real mole. He wouldn’t have known what to do if one of his friends had been helping her all along. That idea was painful. He was also happy that none of his DICE members had actually betrayed him. Maybe he wasn’t such a terrible supreme leader after all. Kokichi put his hands behind his head and grinned at her not having to strain it for the first time since he’d found out his parents had been kidnapped, a sense of hope in his chest. “Sorry for assuming the Queen of Liars would be, well, a liar! Nishishi.”

“Says the King,” Celestia said, a small smile lifting her lips at the callback.

“You know, I could use an apology too,” Kaito said with crossed arms and with a childish huff.

“Not before me, you fucking don't!” Miu argued with pulled down brows and a pout pointing at the Ultimate Astronaut. “He called me a freaking sow! Who calls someone a sow!?”

“You people are killing me.” Kokichi groaned and flung out his arms. “I didn’t mean what I said, okaaay? I was trying to psychologically corner the mole and honestly think I could’ve pinpointed them before Rantaro did  _ if _ Kiibo hadn’t come in and wrecked the door trying to act all badass with a stupid hero pose! You people know I love Shuichi,  _ please _ don’t make me be all gross and apologize to each and every one of you I said some shit to. This is physically causing me pain just imagining it,” Kokichi lied with faux tear-filled eyes. “I’m sorry, bitchlet. I'm sorry, star-boy. I’m _soooo_ sorry, all right? You are all my friends and we can go off into the sunset holding hands after this yada yada yada-- I’ll buy you a round of beers or something when this is all over and that’ll be that!” 

“Make it a sleepover and I’ll agree,” Miu said, wagging a finger at him which got an eye roll and frustrated nod from Kokichi. “Yay! Kiibs, you can join us this time it’ll be great!”

“I would very much like to be a part of a sleep over,” Kiibo said with a bright smile. “I do not know the customs though so I will need assistance knowing what one does at one…”

“Great. Now I gotta deal with the freakshow all night one night.” Kokichi groaned and ignored the smile Shuichi shot his way. “Can I just name myself the culprit and end this torture?”

“No,” Shuichi said, shaking his head, glad to see that Junko hadn’t heard him say that. Even in a joking matter Shuichi didn’t want to imagine losing Kokichi. No way. "You cannot."

“I…” Kaito scrunched up his face considering before he sighed. “I guess that’s the closest thing I’ll probably get to a real apology.” He snickered before he put an arm around both Shuichi and Kokichi, the smaller boy groaning and making a disgusted face at the contact not knowing how to take a hug from _Kaito_ at all. He awkwardly patted his shoulder and looked away from him. “I knew we were buds! You’re a good liar, Ouma, but you’re not  _ that _ good. Ha! As if you couldn’t be seduced by my positivity and good looks! I am Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, after all!”

“When you say things like ‘you couldn’t not be seduced by me’ it makes me question your sexuality, Kaito,” Maki said facepalming at his choice of wording.

“H-Hey! I told you that wasn’t me who said all that about Rantaro!” Kaito had let go of both boys fast to return to his girlfriend who looked amused as he continued making his case.

Nagito wasn’t watching them. No he was staring at Hajime who hadn’t looked up from his podium once. “I suppose I wouldn’t deserve an apology even though I’m not the mole either.” 

Hajime grimaced hearing his voice, feeling him watching him. Slowly he turned his eyes up to pretty green ones. “I…” His voice was low as he said, “I’m sorry I accused you or whatever.” 

Nagito smiled immediately and put his hands up. “Ah, thank you, Hinata! Again, though, I wouldn’t deserve such hospitality so don’t feel forced to apologize to scum like me!” 

“You’re not scum. And yes, you would, Nagito. Anyone accused harshly deserves an apology,” Rantaro said looking between them. “You deserve that basic kindness.”

“God, it’s getting too mushy in here! I’M actually in pain!” Monokuma hit the gavel again mostly to drown out all their voices. “Trial or I’ll projectile vomit on all of you!”

Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand in his, squeezing it. “Right.” His softened golden eyes turned cold as they left lavender and turned to light blue ones. “Let’s finish this.” 

“So, Atua and I can’t remember... Where were we on the clues?” Angie asked, bobbing her head to the side as she pursed her lips. 

“We just got to Clue 3,” Shuichi said before going on with the actual clue. “What did you mean when you put ‘Have you ever watched an anime where you can see someone’s lifespan above their head in the form of random numbers? What if you could see mine behind my back?’ Did that mean anything? Was it just drivel? Or in reference to something one of us should understand?” 

Junko tutted. “You gotta figure the clue out! If I just outright say it, it’ll be obvious, stupid!”

“Random numbers behind your back… How could that be a clue...” Makoto hummed thinking it over. 

“D-Do these numbers mean anything? A-Are they a sequence like for programming?” Chihio asked, raising a hand. “D-Do you have an example?” 

Kyoko tapped her lip. “That’s a good question. If we look at it like we did--” 

The sentence that came out of Kyoko’s mouth registered in the Ultimate Hope’s mind before the rest of her argument was lost in his ears. There was only one instance Makoto could pinpoint where that phrase would make any sense. The world came crashing down on him making him feel winded although he hadn't moved an inch, his widened green eyes slowly moving up from the podium to look into light blue ones. Makoto tried to find familiarity in them as a cold chill ran down the length of his spine. No way. No. There was no feasible way. “J-Junko, you said in Clue 2 you went to Hope’s Peak Academy for gifted students. Not many people from Danganronpa actually went to that school but a few of us from season one did. I did. Did… Did we know each other before the game?” 

Junko smiled seeing the gears start to turn in his head. The house of cards started to tip over at the top. “We absolutely did.” 

“R-Right,” Makoto whispered, unable to keep eye contact with her much like she couldn’t with him at times. No way. That was impossible. He’d be the one vomiting if it was true.

“Naegi, do you have something?” Kyoko asked, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder and froze when he flinched. “Makoto? Are you feeling ill or do you suspect something?”

“N-No. N-Nothing yet,” Makoto lied. “I-It’s not conclusive. J-Just need to think,” he said under his breath, looking down as sweat started gathering at his forehead and neck. 

Shuichi wanted to know what he was thinking, never having seen him act like that but didn’t want to push him into answering. He looked two shades paler than normal and Shuichi didn’t know if talking to him would push him into a panic attack. Maybe he really did just need a minute to mull over possibilities. “Okay... So you knew Makoto before the game. Is that why he was chosen to be the protagonist?” Then he remembered something and was even more confused, the number of clues and their context to who she really was overwhelming the detective a tad as everything started getting more and more complicated. “Let’s just forget the numbers for now. Okay? Junko, you said the sponsorships are a big clue as well as the person with the most tragic backstory from season one. Did we decide who had the most tragic backstory? Was it one of the people here? Was it before the game? And are you talking about real or fabricated? Because that makes a big difference.” 

“Before the game. And it was painfully real,” Junko said, her huge smile falling into a straight line, her normal sassiness completely absolved from her tone. 

“C-Can I please get some water?” Makoto asked in a shaky voice, glancing around the room and at the demolished door, the exit, holding onto the podium with white-knuckled fingers.

“No, you may not,” Mukuro said louder than she intended to and the voice finally struck familiar to him, the spell broken by his newfound suspicions of Junko’s true identity. 

Makoto turned his full attention to the woman dressed in black. “M-Mukuro!? Is that you under there?” Junko and the guard shared a look before Junko nodded with a soft smile she didn't offer everyone and the guard slowly removed her hood and glasses, showing gray eyes and short black hair making gasps sound around the room by the first season's participants seeing it confirmed. “Wh-What!? I haven’t seen you since the interviews! You’re helping  _ her  _ do this? Have you been helping her since the very beginning? Are you her real sister? Are  _ you  _ Ryuko?”

Mukuro felt uncomfortable by the constant questions so she just shook her head. “I am not her sister in real life. I just see her like a sister.” 

“That tears it!” Kaito exclaimed, not knowing anything at all about this ‘Mukuro’ character. “Can we all just agree that if either of our two boys have to be Ryuko it’s got to be Nagito? Anyone else think differently?” He grinned, pounding his fists together. “Your clues aren’t too hard to figure out, Junko! The fact that Junko and Rantaro kissed proves he’s not Ryuko!”

Maki facepalmed yet again and sighed. “We’ve already been over that, Kaito. We know it’s not Rantaro since his real name is Rantaro.”

“Ha! You’re such a dumbass!” Miu taunted, cackling with her tongue stuck out and clutching her sides in a fit of laughter.

“Oh.” Kaito grimaced and rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. “My bad. I just put it together. So it’s not Mukuro either--”

“Enough about Mukuro!” Junko slapped her desk getting an irritated expression, her eyebrow twitching. “We’re here to talk about  _ me and my backstory! _ Not Mukuro's!”

“You just messed up there, Junko,” Kyoko said with a small smirk lifting one side of her lips. “We were just discussing the most tragic backstory. So, that leads me to believe that you are whoever had the most tragic backstory of season one. Am I correct in assuming that?” 

“N-No it can’t possibly--” Makoto started as he clenched his fists tight against his podium, his knees about ready to buckle as the evidence piled on and on.

Junko sighed as if that had been a slip up and not exactly her intentions. “You’d be right to think that my backstory was the most tragic. Only one of you can remember it.”

“A-A tiny death…” Makoto whispered, his voice slowly rising even if he kept his eyes shut tight as chills ran over him. “One that follows you like a shadow… Even while you still breathe… While you still dance... While you still sing… All the poems and songs in the clues… The  _ heavens _ meeting the  _ sea… _ The fact that you signed the last clue as a metaphorically dead woman... The choice you made by making every paid sponsorship a musician...” His head bobbed forward, he didn’t want to believe it. His stomach churned and he couldn’t see straight; it made him so sick. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it. But this was the hard truth. And just like Shuichi he couldn’t turn away from it. Not when it mattered most. Not when their lives were on the line. “Th-The fact that there’s nothing on the prime minister but if the rumor spread it’d make up an excuse for your disappearance. The fact that Mukuro of all people is helping you and I know who she used to protect before the show. You walked together at campus since people would harass you for an autograph all the time. I’m the only person you told of how terrible it was in your line of work… That I can remember anyway… The few pregame memories I have are with you at school… They’re almost all memories that involved  _ you. _ ” He upturned his eyes to hers seeing past the contacts and into the true color hidden beneath them, the flashback light spell effectively broken with realization making her facial features shift into what he knew they were before he’d been made to see differently. “I know who you are.” 

Junko took a deep breath, setting her folded hands down to her lap before she smiled softly at him. Naegi was the only boy she'd offer that look too. “I hoped it would be you to do my undoing. Shuichi is like me because he loved despair before he had his mind swept but you… You’ve always been my true favorite. Because you were the first to be like me. You saw how little faith we should have in humanity. You don’t know why you thought like that but I’ll tell you now. It was because I told you my full story. You and the rest of season one helped me build this from the ground up. Truly, I couldn’t have created Danganronpa without you. Without any of you. We had similar mindsets before the game, you know. You have always been my favorite, Naegi. You were there for me when I needed you most just like you promised you always would be.  _ You were there. _ Both before the game and during it. I didn’t even mind how often you lied to me when you worked under me as Junko to try to cancel the show because it was adorable how hard you tried to trick me. You’ve always been different, haven’t you? You and I, Naegi Makoto, are really the different faces on the same coin. Despair and hope.” She sighed, the house of cards touching the ceiling now and asked, “Care to catch everyone up to speed, would you, my amazing assistant?”

Makoto balled up his hands at his sides gathering all of his resolve, steadying his breath and forcing himself not to let his emotions rule him. He knew it was true but still didn’t want to believe it. “The girl we’ve been trying to get justice for this whole time… is the same girl who killed the original Junko and is now taking her place.” Pointing at the blonde he now knew was bottled and should actually be a deep dark blue he accused: “Isn’t that right,  _ Maizono Sayaka? _ ”

Gasps went around the room and even the two detectives were stunned into silence for a few seconds, Kyoko especially since this was her fiance's first love they were all looking at. Shuichi gawked at her, really seeing her true facial features now and remembering seeing her in the paintings at Hope's Peak Academy, the spell effectively broken in his mind as well. It really was her. It had always been her. 'Junko's' face appeared far prettier now and even with her contacts in they knew it should be a deep dark blue staring back at them instead of a pale light blue. It was unbelievable and Shuichi couldn't stop himself from blurting out: “S-Sayaka!? A-As in… the girl from season one who died in a plane accident the prime minister orchestrated!?”

“Yeah.  _ That _ Sayaka.” Sayaka laughed at Shuichi's sputtering before she said, “Obviously that was a lie to cover up for my disappearance, dummy!”

Kyoko’s lilac eyes narrowed on her, unable to fully understand  _ how _ she could do this. “I’ve seen you and Junko in the same place at the same time. How would that work? Brainwashing the masses into believing that? The bigger question is  _ why _ would you do this. Was this you getting revenge since she put you on the show?” She tapped her lip and shook her head. “That doesn’t add up. Why continue the show if you’re trying to get revenge for it?” 

“I created the show, why would I try to get revenge against myself?” Sayaka raised an eyebrow and they could hear it now, the softer voice they were all deaf to before, the sound of it making Makoto cringe and look away from her as a deep pit in his stomach reminded him of when she'd come to him for help in the game. All a lie. All a lie! “And did you  _ really _ see Junko and I in the same place at the same time? Or did you see Sayaka and my dear friend Mukuro dressed up like Junko? Junko didn’t show herself until the end after dear sweet Sayaka was already killed off by Leon making me leave what 'looked like numbers behind my back.' All of it was a clue. Sayaka being hurt by a man who came to her room at night. Sayaka ‘betraying’ Makoto was my betrayal to his new version. My killing off Mukuro’s Junko was indicative that I would exact revenge against my real-life sibling just like the rumors I spread said I would. The original Junko was out of the picture long before the show started. Outside of Rantaro and Nagito, none of you have had the displeasure of meeting her pompous ass.” She snickered at their perplexed expressions, the idea for the Ultimate Pop Sensation Maizono Sayaka taking Junko’s place for revenge against the show as a motive going out the window in a flash. “Seeing as you’ve figured out my identity before the story, I suppose I’ll be nice and fill in the gaps.” Sayaka tapped her fingertips together in a triangular motion preparing to tell her origin. “My brother, my  _ blood _ brother, is not Ryuko. My blood brother’s full name is Maizono Rantaro.” 

Rantaro’s jaw fell and he clutched the podium for support, his own world crumbling at the seams because this wasn't just Junko he was looking at anymore. No. “Y-You’re my  _ actual _ sister? My  _ blood _ relative?” He put a hand over his mouth thinking back to the photographs he'd seen of himself with Junko, his stomach churning at the possibility of the pictures being of them together. “I think I’m going to be sick.” 

Sayaka tossed her eyes and scoffed. “Don’t get all in a tizzy. That was before I took her place, dingus. Our parents forced you into an arranged marriage for status. Hence why you ran away with the real Junko’s brother Ryuko. You ran away together a year before the wedding was supposed to take place after stealing a bunch of our parent’s money. The money  _ I _ was forced to earn the majority of, mind you. You grabbed a boat and set sail to the first island you could get to before our parents caught on to where you two were and you changed your name and went somewhere else. Then you changed it again. Then again. Every time a different country. You left me behind with  _ them. _ You’re a failure as a brother Rantaro-- choosing your own selfish whims over helping me, your little sister, out of a bad situation. And Ryuko is a failure of a brother for not being there to protect his pompous little sister when I pushed her down the stairs! Hehe!” 

“So… if Nagito is really Ryuko which seems like there is no possibility he isn’t… then the pictures of me in America with a dark blonde--” Rantaro looked over at Nagito and felt relief swarmed over him at the idea of them being hand in hand together. Running off together as lovers. He almost hadn’t heard the last part of her speech-- the murder. “So that wasn't Junko. That was Nagito with me?” 

“He has to be Ryuko,” Shuichi answered fussing with his navy blue hair as he thought it all over. “It would explain everything. If they are both technically her brother: one by the name Enoshima when you took Junko’s place and the other by blood relation then it explains why the clues always seemed so iffy on who they were being directed to. It’d explain why there was just a letter R on the box Nagito and I found-- it worked for whoever got it: Rantaro or Ryuko. You were talking to both of them the whole time.” He rubbed his chin as he said, “It was also a clever diversion tactic-- keeping us confused and off the right track up until the last second. There is no denying that Nagito is actually Enoshima Ryuko.” He pointed at her with a hardened expression. “Isn’t that right, Maizono Sayaka?”

“Can you people stop shouting out my real name! It sounds so weird now! Bleh.” Sayaka curled up his nose before tossing her eyes and said, “Yeah. No duh. Nagito is Ryuko. Big surprise! Congrats, kid. You’re an Enoshima! Welcome to a family connected to some of the biggest pieces of shit known to mankind!” Deciding not to let them have her moment of wrapping up the mystery she said, “Ryuko, or Nagito as you now know him, is the twin to the original Junko. I suppose I should go back a few steps to the  _ why _ I did all of this, huh?” 

“Yeah. You should,” Makoto said, still unable to look her in the eye for long. She was his first love after all. He felt betrayed by her all over again. And deeply saddened.

“Makoto, you shouldn’t look like I kicked your puppy, buttercup. I got your permission beforehand, don’t you remember?” His wide-eyed look at her made her smile soaking it in for a few seconds. “Ah. That’s right. You don’t remember. Perhaps we should change that!” She smirked as she slapped the big red button on the desk she'd been looking forward to hitting the entire trial, a bright white light filling the room for a few seconds nearly blinding everyone. While it disoriented the students she said, “This will only affect those who helped me build Danganronpa from the ground up! You’ll remember  _ why _ you volunteered to help me and I’ll let you kids be my defense! You’ll remember  _ everything  _ in painfully excruciating detail just like I promised I'd tell you!”

“Wh-What? No! I-I don’t want anything like--” Before Makoto could so much as blink, Kyoko moved to grab him but it was too late. For both of them. Years worth of memories came rushing back into their brains and he had to sit down to catch his breath, his eyes wider than they had ever been and his shaky hand went to cover his mouth as tears clouded his eyes fast. “ _ O-Oh my god. _ ” 

“Yup. There he is! There’s  _ my _ Makoto! The boy who said he’d always be there for me no matter what.” Sayaka giggled and asked, “Do you remember now?” 

Kyoko hid her face behind her gloved hands, also sitting down in a slump next to her fiance as hidden tears rolled down her cheeks. _Kyoko's_ voice broke. “Wh-Why would you show me that…” 

Soon enough all of the first season’s classmates were either lying down or sitting, most of which fighting back against the overwhelming memories trying to forget them, all upset from the flashback light, Sayaka’s own traumas now part of their own; now ingrained deeply in their minds. Just like before. The others were left out of the loop and Shuichi begged, “What are you showing them!? Stop it!” 

“Why would I do that?” Sayaka asked with a condescending smile. “I’m just showing them the hard truth they wanted so badly. That all of you wanted so badly. I warned you the truth might not need to be uncovered, Shuichi, and you... you still kept seeking it out. Haha... Hahahahaha! Well, here it is! Enjoy the fruits of your labors, Detective Saihara! THIS IS THE PAINFUL TRUTH!”

“What did you show them?” Hajime looked at all of his friends in distress, his face paler than normal imagining what she could possibly be forcing them to see. “What did you show them!?”

“I gave them some of my memories.” Sayaka posed with her tongue out. “Oh right. Don’t have to fake it anymore. Haha. Habit! Anyways now they know my motive!”

Makoto slowly looked up from the floor to glare at the green-haired boy standing beside Nagito, his vision terribly cloudy. “You knew what they were doing and you just left.” 

“What?” Rantaro’s eyes widened, never having seen that look on Makoto before and absolutely not having ever heard the bubbly boy usually filled with hope speaking with so much hatred in his voice. He sounded broken and distraught-- so unlike himself it was frightening. Fury was basically radiating off of him with red rays waving in the air around him. It was unnatural, nothing like the Naegi Makoto he’d seen leading group therapies. His emotions were off the charts, so much pain and anger bubbling over nearly knocking the empath off balance. “I did what!? Who was doing what!?” 

“You could have taken her with you,” Kyoko said with her hands still covering her face ashamed that she couldn’t stop herself from showing emotion. “You could’ve done more.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rantaro moved his attention to who was supposedly his sister. “What did I or didn’t I do!?”

“You ran away just like I said, Rantaro,” Sayaka spat with venom in her tone. “You ran away with him. You chose  _ him _ over staying and helping me. You claim you went to that detective for me to get evidence to build up a case for me but I don’t believe you. I don’t believe you cared what happened to me the second you got on your little boat with your  _ lover. _ ” She pointed out the white-haired boy, Nagito and Rantaro sharing a look. “You knew what they were doing and instead of fighting them with me or taking me with you you just ran away with Ryuko! Hell, my parents had their claws into you too until you took half of the money  _ I had to earn  _ and bolted with  _ him.  _ You chose  HIM! And who was left to dry the tears of Ryuko’s sister? Hmm? That’s right. Your sister.  _ I _ stayed.  _ I _ listened to her bitch and moan about her broken heart all while barking orders left and right at her staff and her friends-- at me. No appreciation for anyone but herself. I don’t blame you for running away on that end but you should’ve taken me with you!” Sayaka stood and slapped her hands on the desk, the only sound besides soft sobs filling the room was her ragged breathing. She sat back down fixing her collar on her shirt and her hair with a stoic expression. “Then I realized how utterly spoiled Junko was. She didn’t have to work for anything in her life like I was forced to. Do you know how hard I had to work to get to the top of the charts? To keep our family name relevant? Because ‘status is power’ as Dad would say. Do you know the kind of things I had to do?” Her smile turned wicked, darkened into something none of them had ever seen. Not even on Junko. The wording made the sobs deepen around the room.  “And it wasn’t Pilates, sweetheart. I was fifteen and my parents passed me around to elite people and to executive producers like I was candy. I was told that if I ever said anything I would have a lot more to worry about than that.” 

Sayaka pointed at the green-haired boy. “But I didn’t have to tell you. You found out on your own that our parents were willing to do  _ anything _ to keep me as the Ultimate Pop Sensation, willing to let the producers and higher ups do anything they wanted if it meant keeping me signed and keeping money coming in. I even gave you guys a hint in the game: my motive. You saw that my friends were all lying down and miserable without me. Well, guess what? I was fucking miserable myself! We all were since my parents weren’t the only ones to get their hands dirty in that line of work. That’s why I sponsor singers-- so I  _ know _ they’re taken care of like I should’ve been. I used to hope that you’d help me. Then I realized that hope was a stupid concept. That despair was where it really is. And you claim that you tried to get someone to hear my case but I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!” The pain in her voice broke through and her breathing was erratic, the stoner taking a step back instinctively seeing the crazy look in her eyes. “I think you went to that private investigator so you could keep tabs on  _ your _ parents so they’d be less likely to find you. There is only one time that I  _ know _ you tried to help because I was listening in from the bedroom.” Sayaka forced herself to remain calm and willed her hands not to tremble as the house of cards started shaking in her broken and traumatized mind. “One time you argued against Father and he beat you for threatening to go to the police. Of course, at that point it was pointless since half the politicians were red-handed themselves if not with me then my friends. He might’ve hit you a little harder because there were rumors his son was ‘canoodling’ with his fiance’s brother and Dad didn’t take kindly to that idea-- to a gay son.” Her eyes turned to Nagito’s green ones before focusing on her blood brother again. “You were just as useless as my parents if not more so because you were basically a witness that did nothing. You ran away changing your name every few months so  _ your _ parents couldn’t find you. I disowned them years ago. When Sayaka ‘died’ in that plane crash my real name did too. Hehe… Hahah… Ahahahahahaha!” She giggled and it quickly turned from a soft almost melodic one into loud and maniacal. Junko’s laugh. Turning to the cameras she knew were broadcasting this live, she waved to the people who were sat on their couch with huge eyes and jaws fallen seeing their daughter alive again. “Hey, moms and pops! You’re pieces of shit and if this world burns under my heel it’s all of your fault!”

“I…” Rantaro didn’t know what to say, falling silent glancing over at Nagito who looked like he was deep in thought himself covering his mouth and looking down although he didn’t seem as disgusted by this news as Rantaro felt. It took a lot to break Rantaro but this was kind of a lot. Plus he’d been right before. They had been lovers. But their love story wasn’t an easy or romantic one, starting from running away from their problems, Sayaka’s tragic abuse, and evidently his engagement to Junko. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted in a lower voice. “Can I ask if my fake ultimate talent…” 

“Yup!” Sayaka said posing again, not caring about whether or not it had the same effect it did when she was the pompous character Junko that she put on. That’s what Tsumugi had been after all-- a hint that she was truly just a blue haired girl with a mask on that liked playing the role of someone else. All of it had always been-- “Just another clue! Just like Kiibo and Makoto I have another title. Actually, I am the only one of any of you losers to have  _ three _ titles. For you see before I was the Ultimate Despair I was the Ultimate Pop Sensation and during all of that I was the  _ original  _ Ultimate Survivor! You’re useless in any lifetime so I decided to give you a useless talent in the game reflecting little old me. I only gave you your empathic talent so when I told you the truth you would get to  _ feel _ how much you hurt people. No way I was giving you anything else. You were already given everything. Mom and Dad loved you and apart from Dad hitting you one fucking time and you having an arranged marriage you got to do whatever you wanted, go wherever you wanted. You just couldn’t date guys like you wanted. Discreetly trafficking your daughter is one thing but ‘ooooh no don’t let there be a faggot in this house!’” She rolled her eyes at her memories, fear still instilled in her at the idea of her parents finding out she wasn’t straight either. After so much abuse from men the gender became disgusting to her. The closest thing to having feelings for a guy would be with Makoto and that wasn’t romantic so much as taking advantage of his crush. “So you had your fill of people, sort of rebelling against our parents and they  _ still _ loved you more than me. I was perfect. Literally perfect! And it was never enough. You could’ve stopped this from the start. All of this--” Sayaka gestured around the room, at the traumatized people around her, season one’s participants all either sobbing or hunkered down in on themselves. “Is because you’re a useless older brother, Rantaro.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Rantaro whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose as his heart broke and his eyes watered imagining being the cause for all of it. For causing Danganronpa. “I-I’m so sorry.” 

“Aweee, he’s going to cry. Upupupupu. Save it! She doesn’t need your fake apology or tears!” Monokuma taunted, his red eye glinting over wishing he could hurt him for hurting her. 

Sayaka chuckled at her automaton patting his head approvingly before Shuichi interrupted her, not entirely buying her story as the whole truth even if some of it had to be. ”That doesn’t explain everything.” Turning her attention from the bear she raised an eyebrow so Shuichi continued, “Why didn’t you put Rantaro and Nagito on the show at the same time? Why wait until season two for Nagito and season three for Rantaro? It doesn’t add up.” 

“Are you suggesting I’m lying?” Sayaka cocked her head to the side with a smile. 

“He’s not saying you’re telling the truth,” Kokichi added, putting his hands on his hips and adding extra sass to his tone to hide his fear from her. “I really don’t see Rantaro running away like that. Nuh-Uh. No way, Jose.” He waved a finger around before tilting his own head to mock her, a squint in his eye as his own smile lifted his features, taunting her with a look. “If he was an intuitive empath like you said he was, he wouldn’t leave. He’s not that selfish. I think whatever memories you just showed them are fabricated. Just like those pictures of Nagito are.” 

Sayaka squinted at him. “I’m not lying. And I gave him that talent  _ after _ I took him just to hurt him later. You know an entirely different Rantaro than the one I knew.” 

“Then explain the timeline! It doesn't make any sense, Tsumugi--Junko--Sayaka, whatever your name is!” Kokichi placed his hands behind his head. “And even if it did, your trauma doesn’t give you a free pass to fuck over a ton of other people’s lives and give them their own trauma with your shit show. Regardless if we signed up for Danganronpa, we clearly didn’t know what we were really getting into. And I doubt ‘I’ll kidnap your families and put bombs on your wrists unless you come to a shady trial ground’ was in our contract at any point in time. I doubt any of season one would’ve helped you either unless you forced your trauma on them with flashback lights just like you’re doing now. Regardless of whatever happened to you you don’t get to go around being a tyrannical loser!”

“A tyrannical loser?” Sayaka asked with a guffaw. “And here I thought we had similar ideologies, Kokichi. Taking down the man. Isn’t that what your little speech was about? Hmm?” 

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong, stupid-head. I’m nothing like you are-- not in real life.” Kokichi shook his head at the very idea of it. “Tell us why you waited.” 

Sayaka huffed before she inspected her crimson nails, absentmindedly wondering if they'd be covered in her own blood by the end of the day. Possibly even soon. Her hand dared to shake and she grabbed it with her other hand, forcing her emotions deep down and enjoyed the despair of it all. “Fine. Some aspects of my story were left out.” Mukuro put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and Sayaka relished it, preferring it over a man’s hand any day. “I couldn’t find you,” she admitted hating that it took her so long to catch them. “I got Nagito first and by that point I was already halfway through season one’s shooting.” Sayaka looked over at the white-haired boy. “You--” She pointed at him with a frustrated smile. “You just didn’t want to let go of your memories! Neither you or your mother wanted to let go of the past. You just didn’t want to forget about my stupid brother and _that's_ why your hair is all white and pink just like Takashi's is now. That's why your brain is so fucked up-- you came up with the idea of 'hope' and I thought it was hilarious! I fabricated those pictures so you could spot foul play and look into who Banira was. So you’d eventually find my clue.” Giggling at the memory of keeping him locked up she asked Mukuro, “How many times did I end up using that flashback light on him? A hundred? Two hundred?” She waved it off with a shrug. “Who’s to say!”

“And where was I during all of that?” Rantaro asked, a pit in his stomach at the thought of Nagito being tortured for months. 

“I just had to wait for you to come to me! I knew once I had Nagito on the show you would come out of hiding.” Sayaka grinned. “And you did! You came straight to me, Rantaro.” 

Shuichi didn’t know what to do with this information. “Okay. So we know your story and your motive so… what now?” 

“Well, we had a trial. Now it’s time for the verdict! You get to choose the culprit for who you think is the true cause behind Danganronpa and all of your turmoil and pain! The vote must be unanimous otherwise I kill my brother as the final punishment.” Sayaka opened the drawer and picked up the gun to aim it between the two boys, closing one of her eyes and sticking her tongue out in concentration. “Just gotta choose between the two of ‘em who I should label as my brother. Hehehe.” 

Kiibo shook his head and took a step forward aiming his ray gun at her head again. “I won’t allow you to do such a thing!”

“You know I can make you self-destruct at any given time, right?” Sayaka said, telling the truth. “Even without your sensor I can do that. And if you blow up, you’ll kill all of us.” 

Kiibo’s features flickered into one of terror. “I.. Then I’ll just grab you and--” 

“You remove me and poisonous gas will fill the room after I’ve made sure there is no chance for anyone in here to escape,” Sayaka threatened fully meaning it. “Even if you leave with everyone else their wristbands will just go off and make them explode. There is no getting out of it. Don’t end this by cheating.” She smiled smugly, focusing on Rantaro and Nagito again. “I don’t like cheaters.”

“St-Stop!” Shuichi put a hand in front of Kokichi as Rantaro did the same to Nagito. “Y-You're cheating with the flashback light! Th-This is insane! Of course, we know who the culprit is! It’s YOU!”

Sayaka lowered her gun looking over at the portion of the class who was still reliving her tragic memories. “Oh really? Is that how the whole class feels? Like I should get the blame?”

“Even if they’re upset they know what’s right,” Miu said, crossing her arms, a nasty feeling in her stomach that this wouldn't end well. “I-I vote Sayaka.”

“Yeah, no shit. Sayaka,” Kokichi said, hoping that Miu was right about the other's still hunkered down on themselves.

Angie nodded and lifted a finger up to illustrate how much she meant it when she said: “Atua and I are both in agreement! I vote you as the culprit, Sayaka.” 

Kiibo pounded his fists together with a growing smile hearing everyone on the same mindtrack. “Absolutely! It’s Maizono Sayaka!”

Hajime and Chiaki spoke in unison, hand in hand, with soft smiles on their faces as they shared a look: “Definitely Sayaka!”

Kaito, without pause, said, “I agree! Sayaka is definitely the culprit! Rantaro can’t help what she chose to do after he ran away!”

“Agreed.” Maki nodded and stood closer to her boyfriend in case she needed to protect him or Shuichi. “I say Sayaka.”

“Do I get a vote?” The Imposter asked and got a collective ‘NO!’ from the group.

“I don’t know yet who I should choose as the culprit... I'm still mulling it over so please make your choices without me!” Nagito shrugged with a huge fake smile, his mind still wrapping around all that had happened. “My vote is as worthless as I am anyway.” He looked over at Rantaro and said, “Or as worthless as  _ you _ were pregame. We’re both totally and completely worthless, Amami!”

Rantaro didn’t know what to think about that, feeling like he had whiplash from how fast Nagito could switch from seeming to adore him to seeming to positively loathe him. Nagito hadn’t spoken while Sayaka told her story, not saying what he thought of the situation but if Rantaro wasn’t imagining things he sounded bitter and disgusted. It made sense for him to see Rantaro’s ultimate talent as useless now if he couldn’t use it to convince Sayaka not to do this now. He could tell with just that one statement that Nagito was put off by him now and he couldn’t even blame him. He was put off by himself. Rantaro looked down and frowned. “I…” He wanted to say that he was the actual culprit for not having done more in the past. But if he did that it wouldn’t be unanimous. As selfish as it was, he wanted to keep Nagito safe more than fall on the sword for her. If he said his own name it could be Nagito getting killed and that just wasn’t happening. He whispered, “I vote Maizono Sayaka.” 

“Really?” Sayaka asked, sounding almost hurt by it, squinting at him with thinned lips. “Even now you’d rather keep him than save your little sister by letting yourself be the culprit?” 

Rantaro turned his face from her to hide his pained grimace, his heart constricting in his chest as powerful emotions overwhelmed him coming from everywhere in the room but especially radiating off of her in that moment. Then something compelled him to look her in the eye and say: “You know you don’t have to do any of this. We can start over, Ju--” He closed his eyes for a beat and fixed it. “We could start over, Sayaka. I know I wasn’t a good brother to you in the past and I am so sorry for not being there more. But we can move on from that. I can do better. We can--” 

Sayaka watched him with what almost seemed like pity and pain behind her eyes before she slowly started cackling, this time sounding even more fake and obnoxious than usual. “You think I care that you want to turn over a new leaf now? Now when the only reason would be to save  _ him _ and yourself? That’s hilarious! You think there is  _ any _ part of me that wants to know you? You’re far too late for that, Rantaro.” Her eyes dissected him making him feel tiny under her threatening gaze. “Far too late.” There was silence after that and she turned her attention to those who were heartbroken and distraught from the flashback lights she'd administered. “And what of the other classmates? Hmm? I haven’t heard any of season one put in their votes yet!”

Makoto shook his head and trembled as he stared at the floor with thick tears filling his eyes. “I… I can’t.” 

“What?” Shuichi gawked at him. “What are you saying, Makoto!? Of course, you can!”

“NO!” Makoto shouted shaking his head in defiance. “I promised her I’d help her. I can’t damn her now! I choose Amami.”

“This is insane!” Chiaki said with a hand covering her mouth. “Naegi, I know you better than this. You’d never help Junko of your own accord!”

“No,” Kyoko argued, holding her knees to her chest with her eyes shut tight. It was the most vulnerable anyone had ever seen her, seeming completely out of character. Frightening. Death was one thing but these memories were far worse than a corpse. She somehow kept her voice steady as she said, “Makoto’s right. This is more complicated than that. This is… This is more complicated than us.” 

“Don’t be crazy, Kiri!” Hajime frowned with puckered brows not liking seeing her like this at all. It was positively unnerving seeing  _ Kyoko _ out of sorts. “We have to be unanimous!” 

“We can’t be unanimous unless we’re all in agreement that Rantaro should be the one to go to the chopping block.” Byakuya glared at him from the floor, holding himself back from vomiting.

“I…” Chihiro tried to speak but couldn’t utter words for a few seconds, crying even harder and hiding his face. “N-No… I-I’m so sorry but he’s right. It’s Rantaro’s fault for not helping her.”

Celestia held herself in a hug, her fake accent disappearing as she said, “I… I went through something similar, Sayaka. When the yakuza…” She shook her head. “I vote Rantaro.”

Rantaro’s eyes widened hearing that, a nasty sensation running through him imagining what had truly happened to her the night she was attacked, feeling a hint of betrayal since he considered her to be a friend now. The only person from season one he'd found himself feeling a sort of kinship with. “Celes… you vote me out too?” She turned her crimson eyes away, unable to look at him. 

“If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” Rantaro blinked hearing his love's voice and looked over at Nagito who was grinning maniacally staring off into space, his eye partly twitching; his emotions everywhere and seeming to be in a hope episode. He was clearly distressed going off the fact that he was grabbing at his wild white hair now with eyes that were practically spinning. “If I hadn’t taken you from my sister like human garbage then you’d be married to Junko and maybe you could’ve had enough pull to help out Sayaka! I… I’ve always been such nasty scum. I’m worthless and if anyone should die it should be me.” His eyes glazed over as he said, “Please, I told you guys to let me die for DICE. Maybe… Maybe my death will be what helps you all overcome despair! Hahah. I vote for myself!”

“No!” Rantaro barked, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to face him, Nagito’s eyes cold and distant. “You’re not voting for yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“He did. You both did!” Sayaka laughed, and the sound of it sent a cold chill over the room. “See? What did I tell ya, gremlin?” She directed her question to Kokichi who was watching them all fall apart over who the true culprit of it all was-- the obvious answer being Sayaka but like Shuichi said: she was cheating. “I told you that I’d have a split house. Now what I didn’t tell you is that one of us isn’t walking out of here alive. So take that into consideration as you make your final votes. If anyone wants to change their vote now is the time!” The silence that followed by season’s one ultimates and the others who begged them to change their votes echoed around the room, a pleasant sound in her ears. Sayaka smiled and made her decision. “Well, it looks like it’s the final punishment time!”

“Wait! Me! I vote me-- choose me!” Rantaro pleaded desperately and Sayaka purposefully ignored him, not having ever actually wanted him to place himself as the culprit. Besides, if it was to spare Nagito then it just didn’t have the same pleasure to it it would if he’d done it for her. The memory of Hagakure’s prophecy popping into his head made him act fast. He expected himself to be the one she’d want to hurt the most and he glanced at the love of his life who was freaking out talking of nothing but evoking hope and sacrificing himself for the betterment of the group, the one person Rantaro would do anything for. In this reality, Rantaro was ready once the fire went off and came at Nagito, not thinking twice or hesitating as he jumped in front of him taking the full impact instead and landing a few feet to the side, a groan leaving his lips as he hit his head and the world became far away from him, unable to react to anything as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Sayaka blinked at the gun before immediately looking over at him. At her brother. Who was absolutely not meant to take that hit. “NO!” She dropped the pistol on the floor not fighting to keep a facade up anymore before she instinctively ran over to where the green-haired boy was lying flat, blood already soaking through his dark shirt fast, his eyes shut. Nagito's hope episode stopped abruptly, the words dying on his tongue as he dropped to his knees at the sight and his heart broke, neither boy registering what Sayaka was saying. Even Sayaka hadn’t registered what she was doing or saying. “No. No. NO! You don’t get to decide how to die! This was my moment, you idiot!” She went to touch where he’d been shot, tears filling up her betraying eyes. Truth be told she never would have killed Rantaro. Even if he’d lost her game. Even if she killed everyone else including herself. Never in any reality could she do it to him-- her kryptonite that had gone to a detective to try to get help for her that just didn’t do enough. It had always been easier to blame him since he’d left her. He used to be her best friend. She would have gone for Nagito to hurt him like he hurt her. Nagito gaped at him as his heart crumbled and his stomach fell into a deep pit watching the scene in shocked silence just like everyone else was, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, thoughts of how this was his fault-- his bad luck cycle-- making him tremble. “You were supposed to feel pain! You were supposed to… You could’ve changed my mind! You could’ve ended this... Why did you hold back? Why Rantaro… Why did you ruin everything…” Sayaka’s emotions got the best of her and she leaned over his body crying, Mukuro tried to comfort her but she swatted her hand away not wanting that right now.

A gasp left Rantaro’s lips and his eyes shot wide open. He looked down where he heard her speaking and seeing her balling over him he instinctively sat up fast, too fast, wincing once he did and moving his hand down to his chest that fucking  _ hurt _ . “Wh-What…” Lifting his shirt slowly he saw it, what had stopped the bullet’s impact from hitting his heart and killing him. His favorite piece of jewelry: a padlock necklace that was now indented and left a bloody patch in his skin and if he didn’t know any better he’d say his sternum was broken. Even without it touching his heart, he was still terribly injured. Looking away from terrified blue eyes he focused on pretty green ones that were red from fighting back tears. Rantaro half-smiled at him and croaked out: “I told you I was lucky too.” 

Nagito pushed the disheveled and distraught Sayaka off of him to grab him instead jerking him into a painful hug as blood stained through his shirt getting a hiss out of Rantaro before the white-haired boy quickly pulled back to offer him some space, not wanting to be a bother and hurt him. Those self-deprecating voices seemed further away as he looked into stunning green eyes. “I thought you were dead. Dead.” It was all he could say, his heart pounding at a million miles a minute and his body shaking from a sob he’d held back. “I knew it was my fault. I knew my curse had gotten you too.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rantaro whispered but he already felt light headed as he made the promise. He sighed heavily and brushed through wild white hair with his fingers before cupping his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” He meant it. Rantaro would fight like hell to stay alive even if sleep was calling his name. Luring him into closing his eyes and letting go. No! He had to stay awake. “I’m here.”

“I…” Nagito closed his eyes and admitted, “I love you, Amami. Not just the hope sleeping inside you. I love  _ you. _ ” 

Hajime gawked at him hearing that.  _ What?  _ Nagito was... capable… of something like that? That… That could’ve changed things to know.

Nagito cringed before he opened his eyes and said, “Er, I mean Rantaro. Maizono?” 

Rantaro grinned as a nice warmth filled his chest, that being a nice distraction from the ever-growing pain outside of it. His breathing ragged he said, “I-I love you too. And you can call me anything you like, Nagito. Y-You know Amami doesn’t have such a bad ring to it after all. I-I’m not too fond of going back to Maizono. N-Not with parents like that. Do you want me to call you Ryuko?”

“No,” Nagito said and he smirked, putting his forehead against the others, not caring in the slightest about public display of affection. “I don’t like being an Enoshima.”

“O-Okay then,  _ Komaeda Nagito,” _ Rantaro said with a smile before he kissed him then leaned his head back, his eyes drooping with a harsh cough.

Mukuro whispered to her friend whose eyes were still widened with shock. “He’ll die if you don’t let him get medical attention now, Sayaka. Unless... that’s what you want?”

Sayaka slowly stood off the floor dusting off her skirt unable to keep eye contact with her, cold chills running over her as the same thoughts looped in her head over and over again. Wasn't ready. Wasn't ready. WASN'T READY! The victory of having won out just wasn’t the same anymore. “Fix them. They won this battle since I’m not invincible yet. Make them forget about my memories. Use the backup video and make them think they all voted me out,” she said quietly stepping out of the room while everyone was distracted with Rantaro, the Monokuma automaton following close behind her. 

Mukuro nodded with a pitying frown before quickly moving to the desk. Putting her glasses back on to protect her eyes from the animation she let her hand hover over the last button she’d need to use. “Look here everyone,” she ordered as she pressed down to broadcast the worldwide animation. Sayaka’s more painful memories and her final and more telling moments with her older brother disappeared from their minds while everything else remained. While the students and everyone back home watched in a daze Mukuro went to the robot who couldn’t have his memories altered by animations like humans could. She handed him a set of keys and told him something, his programming not being what would push him to do exactly as she said. “Go down the elevator to the very bottom floor. That’s where they’re all locked up. The guards won’t stop you. Tell anyone what really happened here and she’ll have a new vendetta. You know she doesn’t need a new vendetta.” 

“Okay,” Kiibo said, clutching the keys in his hand. “I understand. I will retrieve them and remove the wristbands.” 

“Good,” Mukuro said before she too took her leave while the class was preoccupied with the animation.

  
  


Sayaka should've wanted to soak in this moment. This was what being a villain was all about. Right? This was the house of cards crashing down on her in the final hour. Despair in its rawest and purest form. Everything had been leading up to this. She should be so miserably happy and yet she wasn't. She was just numb to it all. Seeing the black, white, and red of passerbyers she rolled her eyes. Maybe Kokichi really was the king of this new world. One thing Sayaka decided she didn’t want anymore was to be the god. Seeing Rantaro, her failure of an older brother, die in real life made all her painful memories come rushing back. Regret was the strongest emotion that overwhelmed her. Not him. Not for real. She had felt like a little kid again without a voice. This shouldn’t have happened. She was supposed to be invincible now. She was despair itself and  _ loved _ despair. That was why she compared herself to Shuichi so much. They had been the same in her opinion. Or they used to be. Before he lost his more traumatic memories. She didn’t want to forget her own like he did. She wanted to wear it like a badge of sorts. 

Sayaka knew she was self-sabotaging. She knew what she was deep down. Those handsy men had made her this. They created this monster. Sayaka just wanted to be the one creating monsters for once! That’s all. And she wanted the world to overturn into chaos so maybe it could be rebuilt in a way where girls weren’t being passed around for money like she had been. Where people like her stuck in a bad situation could fight back. It was for the other monsters of the world. That's what being a remnant of despair would be. Fighting back against ‘good’ that wasn’t actually good. Kill off all the men in power so they couldn’t hurt anyone. Even if they were innocent  _ now _ she knew it would only be a matter of time. Better to gut them and preemptively stop it. Was that evil? Probably. She hadn’t known how but she figured something like this might happen. And she’d been right: Rantaro had changed her mind even if he hadn’t meant to. Going to the meetup spot she’d agreed on with Mukuro she stepped into the private jet chuckling at the memory of what she’d told people had happened to her. The irony.

Mukuro was close behind her stepping onto the plane as well to pilot it, closing the mechanical door. “Are you okay?”

“Am I never not?” Sayaka asked with a huge fake grin plastered on her face, the last Monokuma automaton sitting beside her in the backseat prepared to go wherever Sayaka went not saying much knowing what was going on in her head. “We can start our quest for world domination in America! R-Regroup and re-plan.” Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. “What do you say?” 

Mukuro nodded with a soft smile. “Whatever will make you happy, Sayaka. I’ll be here for any crazy plans you cook up.” 

“Damn right you will be,” Sayaka lied, keeping up her brave mask for one last performance. “You always have been, Mukuro.”

“Always will be.” Mukuro glanced over her shoulder and offered her a half-smile. “I’m sorry about Rantaro... I love you like a sister, you know.” 

“I know you do. I love you too,” Sayaka said with tears building up and spilling over that she quickly wiped away on her sleeve. She wished she could do this without her but knew she wouldn’t be brave enough to do it by herself. She was just selfish like that. And the idea of dying with her unrequited love was all Sayaka could ever dream of. How despair inducing. How terribly beautiful and tragically romantic. She’d proven to herself that she wasn’t truly despair itself after all. How could she be when at the most telling moment in her life she’d _hoped_ that her brother would pull through and live? She was a fraud having  _ hope  _ for him instead of wanting despair. She was the other side of the coin for once . The private jet took to the air but much like Sayaka had expected it to it never touched land, the bomb she’d planted going off making them crash headfirst into the ocean once they hit the halfway mark, both girls dying on impact, the automaton blown to bits and the only sound being an ‘Upupu--’ before his jagged red eye glinted over for the last time, gray and dark blue ones shutting forever, their bodies burning up inside the fire leaving behind no trace of their existence. Sayaka died remembering being children untouched by this cruel world. She held onto one of her favorite memories of her running around with who was once her best friend: her older brother.

(Special Achievement Unlocked: Hope Disguised as Despair)

  
  


Shuichi had a bad taste in his mouth once the fog cleared from his mind noticing his wristband on the ground now. “Did… Did we win?” 

Kokichi blinked and rubbed his temples smacking his lips. “I think so, yeah. Sayaka bailed at… some point? I… I can’t remember exactly.” 

“Are you two coming?” Kiibo asked ushering all the confused and delirious people out of the trial room and to the elevator.

“Coming where?” Shuichi asked, wishing that taste would go away making a nasty face that he couldn’t stop. 

“To go rescue your families, of course!” Kiibo’s face flickered into a huge smile. “We can celebrate with that drink after this-- once we get Rantaro to a hospital, of course.” 

“You’re going to be even more insufferably positive now that you’re the new Ultimate Hope, aren’t you, freakshow? Nishishi.” Kokichi snickered at the robot’s scowl, enjoying it far more than he probably should in this stressful moment. Like Nagito, the purple gremlin wasn’t one for caring about ‘appropriate times and places.’ He’d never stop teasing Kiibo. No matter what.

Kiibo looked deep in thought for a moment before he nodded at his own thoughts deciding that it was the best course of action after all. “I have been considering slapping you for all the hateful and robophobic comments you have made over the course of our friendship but I have decided that violence is never the answer. Unless absolutely necessary it should be avoided at all costs.”

“Ohohoho. The robot has a dick  _ and _ a mind, now he thinks he’s all big and bad. Nishis-- Ow! Hey!” Kokichi gawked at the robot who had effectively got a hit in during his fit of giggles, a smile trying to break out on Kiibo's face that he forced down to thoroughly enjoy the spectrum of Kokichi's reaction. “What the heck! You  _ just _ said you wouldn’t slap me unless it was absolutely necessary!” 

“Yes.” Kiibo beamed, pushing the two out the door and down the hall, Kaito and Nagito at the front helping Rantaro walk as they kept pressure on his bleeding, the guards all waking up from their own brainwashing and stumbling out alongside everyone, some terribly frightened by their long absence of memories-- some even dating back a few years. “That felt absolutely necessary.” 

“‘Felt’ he says. Like a robot can actually feel any--okay okay! I’ll shut up!” Kokichi raised his hands up in surrender as Kiibo moved to slap him again, a squint in his eyes threatening Kokichi to keep backtalking him. Slowly both of them grinned at each other, the gremlin respecting him a hell of a lot more. “Heh. I like you better with a personality. Maybe you’re actually DICE material now.” 

Kiibo’s expression flickered as a very real smile overtook his features. It wasn’t forced programming that prompted him to say: “That would be nice. Thank you, Kokichi!”

“You’re going to continue it?” Shuichi asked, taking Kokichi’s hand in his as they stepped into the elevator. 

“Ah, let’s play it by ear, my beloved detective. After all, Junko, or I guess Sayaka, is out there right now somewhere, wherever the hell she ran away to hide out after we voted her out I don’t know, so we might need to keep DICE together just in case we need to be ready again, y’know?” Shuichi smirked hearing that and he kissed the top of his head of purple hair knowing the real reason why he wouldn't want to disband DICE just yet. Kokichi sighed as the elevator lowered down taking them to where Kaiha and Fumihiro and a few other ultimates were being kept. “I’m just glad this battle is over.” 

“Me too, Kichi.” Shuichi squeezed his hand, so small and warm, fitting just perfectly within his own. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO Shout out to: sourpastels for guessing Junko's real identity when you wrote that theory and mentioned her I FLIPPED THE HELL OUT!! I didn't reply cause I got scared I'd give it away and end up saying too much but I slapped my fiance's shoulder in a fit lmfao 
> 
> Did I surprise you guys with Junko's real identity? Also her 'killing off Mukuro' was her trying to tell Mukuro that she wanted to kill that type of bond they had-- as in she was in love with her (or what she thought was love considering her twisted ideal of it after having abused for years and not having much positive reinforcement for what it should be. She honestly just saw her a dear friend but confused that for being madly in love with her after her strange upbringing and the fact that was constantly in the limelight as a teenager.) She had a tragic backstory which is the only way I can see someone falling absolutely in love with 'despair' kind of Shuichi had in the past-- it was all a defense mechanism. 
> 
> Anyway, there will be one more chapter and it will be so much disgusting fluff your teeth will rot out! What happens with Kirumi? What happens with Shuichi and Kokichi after this? Will DICE stay together? Will Nagito find himself wearing a ponytail and a tux!? Will Hajime and Nagito make amends? Will Rantaro and Nagito become official boyfriends or whatever!?!? Find out on the next and FINAL installment! :D


	44. Picking Up The Pieces: Epilogue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Danganronpa is destroyed and the world is born anew with a hope for a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the epilogue ended up being really long-- at like 27k words so I decided to cut it into two parts!  
> The next and final part will be posted soon.

(One week after the final Trial) 

“B-But where is Master Byakuya!?” The dark purple-haired girl whined, “Th-This isn’t right… _He_ was supposed to be the one to save me! N-Not egghead and his detective whore girlfriend...” Toko scowled at them not liking this idea but also feeling kind of desperate. The freak with the mask had been no help to her at all. They’d been able to watch the broadcast of the trial when it aired so it had been a good day for her despite the chaos happening outside with protestors. She’d been stressed for his safety but knew he’d pull through. Anytime Byakuya came on the television was a good day. 

Makoto grimaced, glancing over at Kyoko before sighing and focusing on Toko again. “Kyoko and I are engaged actually, getting married next month. But--” 

“C-Congratu-fucking-lations,” Toko interrupted rolling her eyes with a huff speaking sarcastically. “Gl-Glad you guys have been living it up outside. N-Now where’s Byakuya?”

Makoto offered her a thin-lipped smile. “I asked Byakuya if he’d like to help but he didn’t feel comfortable coming here. He has trauma of his own, as I’m sure you’re already aware of knowing... everything about him. Putting all of that aside, you know how he is, Fukawa. He just doesn’t… like being touched or anything like that. Not that there's anything wrong with that at all, he just… well, he’s Byakuya.” 

“We’re giving you a way out with this, Fukawa. A fresh start.” Kyoko patted her shoulder awkwardly and the other girl flinched thinking back to her abusive mothers.

“D-Don’t...” Toko jerked back and glared at the detective and she could see the immediate relief on Kyoko’s face who hated comforting people but didn’t know how to gage her since Toko had been stuck in the mental hospital for a couple of years now. Anyone would be finicky at this point-- especially since her murderous desires had been forced on her. Toko would bet money that it was actually because she’s so ugly she didn’t want to touch her. “Wh-Whatever. I-If I’m out maybe I’ll get to see him again… S-So, you’re saying I can get out of this hellhole just by using your computer?” 

“That’s right!” Makoto smiled as he explained, “Kiibo destroyed most of the headquarters when he attacked the Monokumas guarding it but he spared the supercomputer thankfully evading it. If you’d like to we can get with your family and take footage from your old life and create new memories for this one. It’s as close as getting you back to who you were before the game as we can get-- an idea you can thank Saihara and Fujisaki for. Of course, there’s going to be some lapses in memory we can’t avoid but with this you won’t have to worry about your fake alter Sayaka created.” 

“S-So… no more blacking out? N-No more blood or sneezes triggering me?” Toko asked, hope beginning to bubble within her heart at the strange concept. 

“No more blacking out. And no more outlandish triggers,” Kyoko said with a small smirk, her arms crossed in front of her chest as per usual. Her eyes went to her fiance's for a beat before she said, “We actually brought someone along who might be able to tell you more about your past life. You were evidently friends before you signed up to help Sayaka just like we all did.” She sighed at the knowledge that they’d helped orchestrate the entire thing. Ah, well. They’d make up for it. “She’s a year younger than us and apparently you two were in the same literary class in high school.” 

“Wh-Who is it?” Toko asked, looking over their shoulders with skeptical eyes ready to tear apart whoever this know-it-all was. 

“Just a second, I’ll tell her it’s okay to come up,” Makoto whispered before running to the other side of the room to grab his nineteen year old little sister that his parents still sheltered usually. Leading the girl with bouncy short dark brown hair and a university uniform up to the other two he said, “Toko, this is my sister Naegi Komaru. She has told me a few stories about your time together since you didn’t have many other friends and had just become a teacher before Sayaka, well, got to us before you could continue down that path. You two were sort of close, or Komaru said you were...” 

“Hi, Toko!” Komaru smiled and waved with her eyes closed. Scratching her cheek with her forefinger she said, “I know you probably don’t remember me since it’s been three years and… you know… the whole memory wipe thing. Then the whole you going to the looney bin thing and just… yeah.” She cleared her throat and offered an even bigger smile making Toko squint at her not quite trusting the easy-going girl. Just who did she think she was? Being all stupidly optimistic and stuff. She wasn’t even _that_ pretty either. Like Komaru would ever be friends with someone like her. Or vice versa! _Especially_ vice versa. Komaru ignored the dirty look coming from who had once been her only friend and continued on with her introduction. “We used to share your short stories and poems all the time since I was bullied a lot for not having a talent like the other students did being a reserve course student and all...” Balling her hands up in front of her, Komaru’s face shifted into one of determination and her voice matched it. “But I promise I’ll do everything I can to help you on your journey to becoming your true self again! You’ll be the best teacher alive by the end of it!”

“Y-You sure talk a lot…” Toko looked between Makoto and his sister with a stink face biting her thumb with distaste. “I can certainly see the family resemblance.” 

“Thank you!” Both Makoto and Komaru said at the same time with matching smiles. 

The Ultimate Writing Prodigy/Ultimate Serial Killer rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Wasn’t a compliment.” After a few seconds to deliberate Toko looked around the room for the pretty boy with long black hair again, not sure why she cared what happened to him. Their conversations were usually brief if not awkward or rude on either her end or his which weirdly disappointed her. If she went she’d have others with things in common with her. Maybe she could turn over a new leaf and be part of this whole ‘helping out past ultimates’ gig. Maybe Byakuya would be there. Nodding slowly Toko decided and said, “A-Alright. I-I’ll do it, I guess. D-Don’t get your panties in a bunch over it!” She hid her face beneath her braid, adding in the last part in a lowered voice once Komaru squealed and jumped up and down in delight and hugged her without thinking. Hating herself for it, a smile lifted the corner of Toko’s lips before she scoffed and pushed her off. “Gr-Gross. Don’t touch me.”

“Sorry!” Komaru said with another guilty smile. “I got a little carried away there. Heh heh.” Then she realized. “Heeey, did you just say ‘gross’? I’m not gross!”

“Great!” Makoto beamed, not paying any mind to their banter as they started going back and forth with either insults or defensive statements, the latter mostly coming from his bubbly sister that had been dying to meet this new version of Toko. He offered a paper to her for her to sign, a pen alongside it. “It’s just a release form so I can legally go to your family and to the school you worked at to get any footage they have of you. It’ll take Chihiro a week to make the memories. We’re going to go offer Shinguji the same thing and we’ll be back to get you out of here in about a week, okay?” 

Toko glanced around again noticing the masked man and she hid her face beneath her braid again. “O-Okay.” After explaining the situation to Korekiyo the ultimates offering a way out were effectively shut down once he heard he’d have to forget his sister-- the sister who’d abused him without even him realizing the manipulation tactics used on him. That would never happen. Not in a million years. Toko waited until the others were gone before she went up to the mysterious man and sat down in the chair opposite him. “Wh-Why would you say no? Y-You want to die in this hellhole?”

Korekiyo stopped drawing out his most recent plans for escape and hid them under his bandage wrapped arm he wrapped up for comfort more so than anything else much like his mask was for comfort, the nurses allowing it for his sanity. “Kehehehe… I’m not permitting them to poke and prod at my brain yet again. No matter what Naegi says he worked for Sayaka once-- he could be doing it again. And I am especially not entertaining the idea if they are planning to erase my sister from my life. No. The very idea gnaws at me ceaselessly. I would not dream of losing a single memory of her!” 

“S-So, just keep your _fake_ sister and lose the psycho parts of your memories that make you want to kill for her,” Toko offered, rolling her eyes at his poor attempt at being sluethy. She grabbed the paper and brought it to her face, ignoring the dirty look and soft scoff he gave her. “A-Also, if you would have talked to me I could h-have told you I've tried all these routes. Th-They never work.” 

Korekiyo looked down at his other plans and blinked before he pointed out another part. “You tried this as well then?” 

“Mhm.” Toko nodded tilting her head as she inspected the papers. A dark purple braid fell over her shoulder, the mysterious man taking notice of her profile for a moment as she checked out his plans fully lost in trying to find something she hadn't tried yet coming up short which was a tad bit disappointing. She wasn’t the prettiest girl in the world but she had some nice facial features that he hadn’t noticed before making him scrunch up his brows. “And this one-- ohoho. That was a fun day!” Giggling under her hand she turned her gray eyes up to his golden ones noticing him watching her and her smile fell immediately and she flinched. “Wh-What? D-Do I have something stuck in my teeth?” Wiping at her gums she ducked her head and blushed a bright pink hating herself a little more. 

“No, it was not that.” Korekiyo didn’t know what it was but he decided not to dwell on it. “What about this one?” He pointed out a different paper wondering what her thoughts would be on it. It was a more complicated plan so he doubted she’d constructed it just like he had. Surely not. If she had then she was far more intelligent than she'd yet to let on around him, hiding behind a veil of anxiety. 

“HA! O-Oh yeah, I tried that my second month stuck in here. The shaft doesn’t lead to the first level like you’d think it would. Wh-When I crawled through it I ended up stuck in the hamper in the laundry room for two days before they found me and brought me back upstairs. Th-The nurses were _not_ happy when they had to carry me all the way back...” Snickering Toko smiled looking up and away in recollection of that day. It was a terrible two days but the expression on the nurses faces when they found her in a heap with a broken ankle was worth it just to have that memory. 

“Remarkable,” Korekiyo whispered in his soft tone barely audible to her or even to himself at that octave. Looking over at him, they both shared a look as psychotic thoughts ran through his head. All akin to whether or not they’d sleep with each other or kill each other… or both. The killing part made sense to the Ultimate Anthropologist, it was the other notion that frightened him. “Do you really presume they have the capability to cherry pick memories like you suggested? That I could keep my lovely sister’s memory and lose my innate desire to offer her lady friends in the afterlife?” 

Toko shrugged impassively, her fingers fussing with her braid. “I don’t see why not. C-Can’t hurt to try.” 

“Right,” Korekiyo said in a breath, a small smile hidden beneath his mask. “It cannot hurt to try.” 

  
  


(One Week Later)

“Knock knock! Let me in already, Nagito!” Kokichi banged on his door, the silver-haired girl he’d brought with him watching with a small humored smile. 

Nagito was quick to jump off his couch and turn off his television. He’d already been to the hospital that morning and had been forced out by Rantaro who, although he loved playing uno with him, had promised he’d be out soon enough and not to worry so much. Rantaro found it adorable, his doting on him, but sitting in the bright white room clearly bothered the luckster so he made up excuses for him to go home-- like watching the shows they both enjoyed so he could reiterate it to him. Opening the door Nagito smiled at the smaller boy who’d warmed up to him more since the trial, the DICE meetings slowly but surely proving that maybe he, Kokichi, and Shuichi could all be friends. The monopoly game night with DICE had proved to be funny since Nagito constantly kept getting the best spots and Kokichi ended up forcing him to be the banker to make it fair. “Hello, Kokichi! And hello to you as well, Tojo.” He looked over his shoulder seeing the Ultimate Maid and couldn’t stop his expression from shifting into one of confusion before he fixed his face into a hopefully welcoming smile. “To what does trash like myself owe for the pleasure of this most unexpected visit?”

“We’re here to talk about your Dad!” Kokichi said, going underneath Nagito’s arm and stepping into the house without an invitation. 

“My... Dad?” Nagito asked with puckered brows and a small frown, his stomach dropping into a pit with dread. He stepped aside and ushered for Kirumi to come inside, the girl bowing and thanking him as she followed him into the living room. He sat down opposite of Kokichi much like the first time they'd met, leaning back in the recliner. “You mean Takashi? Why would we talk about him?” 

Kirumi and Kokichi shared a look and she explained, “As you know I was the de facto prime minister in my falsified memories. I know how to properly run a government and my willingness to please doesn’t get stained with ideas for gain. I simply want to help the people. Even at the cost of my own life as I am sure you're well aware of now knowing my story. I presume you've watched our season.”

“O...kay?” Nagito blinked, still not getting what they were running at. He beamed and said, “Then I suggest you look into going into politics yourself! Perhaps, try to get a meeting with him.” 

Kokichi pointed at him. “That’s the kicker, isn't it? He’s not seeing anyone right now, especially not any of us-- or his advisors aren’t allowing him to. Turns out getting brainwashed for a few years doesn’t do great for your ratings and they’re working on damage control.” Kokichi further explained, “You know Takashi never did any of those things Sayaka accused him of, right? Like, any of it. All of it was just a lie. He was loved by the people before all of this and was a shoe-in to get the gig. Sayaka just used them because they were easy to get to-- being her brother’s fiance's dad and all.” 

“That… is something,” Nagito said slowly before throwing out his arms with another large fake smile. “If trash like me could help you, I surely would, but alas I cannot!” 

“You can.” Kokichi placed a finger in front of his lips, cutting straight through the other's half-baked argument. “Get us a meeting with him.” 

“What?” Nagito made a pained expression, the pit in his stomach growing deeper. “I… I can’t do that,” he lied, able to contact Takashi whenever he wanted. He knew Sayaka had been lying about him assaulting women. He’d known he could contact him because Takashi kept sending out people and calling him desperate to meet his real son-- the last part of his family still alive. It had devastated the man, to wake up to a world where his daughter had been killed in her youth and his loving wife, Nagito’s mother, had been slowly murdered using a flashback light. “I wish I could but--” 

“Nagito, he’s not going anywhere,” Kokichi said, his smile falling as his face turned more serious, getting to the bare bone of the cold hard facts. Takashi hadn't been the enemy-- just one of it's casualties. “The people who remember him before don’t want him to go. It’s his ‘daughter’ that screwed the pooch on everything. He’ll talk to you and you know he will. And you know what you can use as collateral for the meeting?” He grinned as he outspread his arms to present Kirumi. “You can hook him up with a bomb ass assistant that WE trust. Come on, Nagito, you know I’m right.” 

Nagito looked down, his stomach knotting over the idea of meeting his father. More than that he loathed the idea of meeting and _liking him._ He’d already lost his fake mom-- twice and now he’d lost his real mom and the third time didn't feel like a charm. What now? Meet his real dad? Start to like Takashi and lose him too? “I… I don’t know. Trash like me would just prove to be--” 

“You know, Komaeda, I would not ask you to do this unless I thought it truly could help the people who are utterly lost and confused right now,” Kirumi said, fully meaning it. He could tell just by the way she spoke she meant no ill will. “And that includes you. It would be for a better tomorrow. I think with my assistance we could lead the world into a better tomorrow. Into a more hopeful future.” 

Nagito’s eyes shot up from the floor to focus on her hearing his trigger word. “You think it could lead to evoking hope in others? In the talented, yet despair-induced by these events, ultimates?” 

“Absolutely.” Kirumi nodded, her hands placed on her lap, a small smile on her face. “I do not like asking for favors but I know on my own it would be hard to get to that point. It could take years.” 

“And you’re just wanting to be his assistant?” Nagito asked, perking up an eyebrow and idly fiddling with the leather on his recliner, at war within his mind. 

“Yes,” Kirumi answered, the idea of being _the_ prime minister sounding distasteful. “I prefer to remain in the background but I know I can lead him into making the right calls.” 

Kokichi stood up and moved over to where Nagito was, kneeling in front of him instead of looking down at him-- the exact opposite of how he'd ended their meeting the first time they'd met. Nagito's breath hitched seeing him get to his knees and watched lavender eyes soften considering Nagito's disease. He kept his voice low. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I can turn her down.” 

An unnaturally loud guffaw left Nagito’s lips, seeing _Kokichi_ kneel in front of _him_ to ask for a favor _._ Hearing him talk in such a gentle manner left him speechless for a moment. “I… I suppose I would be remiss if I didn’t do it, Kokichi.” Glancing at the girl he strained a smile. “I will try to get a meeting with him to discuss it, but trash such as myself cannot promise that you’ll get any high positions.”

“I will forever be grateful for the favor alone, Komaeda. Thank you.” Kirumi bowed with a large for her smile. She repeated, “Thank you.”

“Ah, like you Ms. Tojo, I’m simply here to serve,” Nagito teased with a wink before sighing under his breath. Maybe this would lead to a hopeful future. 

After Kirumi and Kokichi left Nagito took out his phone and scrolled through all of the missed calls he’d dodged from his father’s support team. It took him pressing call, hanging up fast, taking a short walk around the house to put a lid on his terrible anxiety muttering to himself as he did it, and calling again with a grimace to get through to Takashi’s soon-to-be-replaced assistant. As he’d expected she was quick to schedule a meeting with him, Takashi agreeing to take on Kirumi in exchange for a meeting with him the following morning. Better to rip the bandaid off quick, Nagito supposed.

And so the white-haired boy with back-handed luck found himself driving to the Prime Minister’s Official Residence, his body becoming numb to the nerves as he made his way up the large steps, the memories of his childhood ringing in his ears the closer he got to the building. It was like everything was in slow motion and he was on autopilot, the words coming out of his mouth as he spoke to the secretary at the front someone else’s words. Anyone else’s but his own. It was when he found himself sitting in a leather chair next to a window outlooking the city that time finally restarted. 

Then it refroze again once he heard a soft-spoken voice: “Ry--Ryuko?” 

Nagito almost didn’t turn at the name, a weird sensation running through him because damn it it felt familiar. Too familiar. Almost unnaturally so but it was just the opposite. The man's timid not unkind voice and the name rolling off his tongue brought Nagito’s mind back to a place he would never remember-- those thoughts all washed away leaving him blinded forever by the brightness of a flashback light. Slow to look away from the window, Nagito’s eyes met with someone who held a striking resemblance to himself. The white of his hair a sheet white with the palest of pinks touching the tips, his eyes a similar grayish green. He looked like a much older, less sick version of Nagito. Unlike Nagito he hadn’t been shown the flashback light consecutively in a row, Sayaka only using it when she wanted to play her games or if they ever messed up around him. Nagito hadn’t been that lucky ironically, his brain being something that even the best supercomputer in the world couldn’t fix. 

“My name is Komaeda Nagito,” Nagito answered with a strained smile that looked real to anyone outside his friends-- outside Rantaro. “Would you prefer I call you Mr. Enoshima or Prime Minister?” 

Takashi blinked hearing both titles neither of them feeling right. He shook his head at the formality not wanting his _son_ to call him that before taking the seat across from Nagito. Even his movements were similar, the way he carried himself. “No! Takashi… Takashi is just fine for me.” He offered an equally awkward smile, neither of their voices sounding terribly uncomfortable. In fact outside of their own bodies no one would know how terrified they both were, their tones sounding nothing short of confident. Though Takashi’s voice definitely held more timidity to it. “It’s nice to meet you, Nagito.” 

“Likewise,” Nagito said, pinching at his thumb hidden underneath his other hand, a nervous tick he found himself doing in the most stressful situations, what he'd done on the plane when his parents... Halting that train of thoughts before he could be reminded of the _fake_ tragic death of his _fake_ parents he went back to what he'd just been saying. He hated himself for meaning it when he said 'likewise' and for being excited about meeting him. That was stupid. The strangest thought popped into his head; the notion of wanting to hug this man weighing on him, the same desire in Takashi’s head. But neither moved. Softly clearing his throat, Nagito looked around the office for a moment. “I saw quite a few missed calls and told them I was rather busy. Did they tell you about my friend?” 

“Who?” Takashi asked, then he realized remembering Nagito’s terms for meeting him. “Oh! Yes, they told me all about Kirumi. I’d love to have her on! Her skillset sounds quite impressive and I’m looking forward to meeting her. We’ll definitely be giving her a call soon.” He sighed, pushing his hand through short but equally wild white hair. “With everything that happened with Sayaka’s show I feel like I owe all of you something. I know I’ve been basically a sitting duck but I feel just awful. I…” Takashi closed his eyes for a beat and frowned. “I’m sorry about what she did to you.” 

Nagito’s eyebrows rose and he put out his hands fast, going into his defense mechanism. “Oh, thank you, truly, but there’s no reason to apologize to trash like me!” 

“Trash?” Takashi asked, puckering his eyebrows not liking the thought of him thinking so badly of himself. Son or not his son that wasn't good. “Why do you think you’re trash?” 

“I…” Nagito’s huge smile faltered, almost not grasping the direct question. Most people just shot him down or got annoyed-- it was a rarity to be asked _why_ in a way that wasn’t condescending or out of pure frustration-- usually leading into a 'just be quiet.' He suddenly didn’t want to be self-deprecating around this guy for reasons he couldn’t fully understand, feeling almost guilty for doing it like he was disappointing him. Which was ridiculous! Nagito didn’t know this guy and shouldn’t change his behavior just for him. “Just… because of everything.” He thought of talking of Rantaro’s previous engagement to the real Junko and how he’d stolen him away from her. He thought of their shortcoming that had truly not been their shortcoming-- Sayaka was a pop sensation; there was no ‘taking her, a famous minor, with them’ hence why Rantaro tried his damndest to do something _outside_ of the situation. If Mukuro hadn’t been given Sayaka’s memories like Makoto and the others had been both before the game and during the trial temporarily and brainwashed in a way that Sayaka didn’t consider ‘brainwashing’ she wouldn’t have gone along with all of her plans either. 

Instead of discussing that Nagito went with what he knew; what he was comfortable with-- a hope tangent. “For a long time, humans have been taught that if you try hard enough, you can accomplish anything. Even if we weren’t told this directly, you’d know it just by looking at the world around us. The Internet, TV, and newspapers are overflowing with hopeful messages that say exactly that. But people who can’t win… people who don’t try to win… people who try their best and still can’t win… talentless people like myself… They’re all worthless trash.” Nagito tilted his head and his smile grew a little larger waiting for this man to either send him away or tell him to shut up. It always happened like that. The man frowned a bit but for some reason it didn’t make Nagito feel any better. Even still, the luckster trucked ahead. “You see, there are two kinds of people in this world: those who are born with worth, and everybody else. No matter how hard a lowly human tries, they will never be the same as someone who was born worthy. They say that “effort breeds success”... But that’s a complete lie. The world is not that accommodating, Takashi. No matter how hard a small dog tries, it will never become a large dog. No matter how much a penguin tries, there’s no way it will ever soar through the sky… which means…” Nagito lifted a finger to point at the ceiling, finishing his word vomit with: “Unworthy humans will never become worthy, no matter what they do. People with worthy talents that aren’t manufactured such as my own don’t just ‘become’ talented. They’re just born with their abilities right from the start. Even if Danganronpa gave people new ones almost everyone was already talented in some way before they were given new ones. Such as Saihara with his writing and Yonaga with her singing. That, sir, is why I am trash. I was a small dog that was frankenstined by the girl who played the character of your daughter, into a big dog. Though I have a talent now I wasn’t born like that. If--” He stopped. Why was he saying anything to him? Even a long hope tangent? No. He doesn’t deserve all of his ramblings. He’s talentless trash too. “That's just the way it is.” 

“Well, I disagree strongly,” Takashi said with a deep frown before it slowly lifted into a soft smile, his crinkled warm eyes going up to the white of his son’s hair knowing how hard it was to not lose touch with reality sometimes. But Takashi was a fighter. Much like Nagito was. “I think we are all born with talent-- some just haven’t tapped into just yet!” Nagito’s eyebrows scrunched up hearing that. Everyone has a talent? _What?_ “I think each of us are capable of something wonderful whether we see it at the time or not. There are writers who don’t publish until they’re in their fifties and end up best selling authors. JK Rowling was in her thirties and barely living day to day, writing bits and pieces of Harry Potter on the back on napkins until she could get a typewriter. I know a lady personally, sweetest woman you’ve ever met, who is in her late seventies, 78 actually, and she _just_ picked up a paintbrush last year and some of her pieces have ended up in galleries all over the world and she’s quite popular online. My point is that sometimes the small dog _is_ a big dog in spirit and just needs his collar loosened! And why be a flightless penguin when you could be the best swimmer out there and run laps around the seagulls flying overhead!” He chuckled, his face brightening as he wagged a finger at the stunned into silence Ultimate Luck. “I like your jib, Nagito. You’re interesting!”

Nagito blanched, his eyes widening briefly not knowing what the hell to do with that. “I…” Swallowing he looked down. “I suppose I haven’t looked at it that way before.” 

“Sometimes, you just need to see things from someone else’s perspective, that’s all.” Takashi sighed happily before he asked, “Is… there anything you want to ask me?” 

“No,” Nagito lied, pinching his thumb again with thinned lips. “Nothing I can think of. Sorry.” 

Takashi nodded, disappointed but understanding why he'd be so stand-offish. He'd heard the god-awful rumors about himself and tried to stop the rumor mill, offering to take lie detector tests to clear his name. Alas, those didn't hold up in court and the Maizonos, who had in actuality been the true villains behind this story, hadn't taken him to court anyway not wanting their own laundry aired out. An idea came to him and he opened his drawer and pulled out a photo frame he usually found hard to keep on his desk out of longing, his voice lowering into a lower octave, his huge smile falling into a sad one. “This is her. Your mother. If you’d like to see what she looked like.” He offered the picture to Nagito who took it with shaky hands, not responding as he inspected the photo of his _real_ mother-- a pretty blonde blue eyed woman. “She was beautiful. And so fiery! I’ve never met anyone with a spirit as lively as hers besides your sister of course, the _real_ Junko. She got into a rebellious stage but that just happens with teenagers. She wasn’t _bad._ Her-- Your mother was the same way. I’ve known her since we were kids. She… She was the strongest person you could ever meet.”

“Mhm…” Nagito felt himself gripping the frame tightly, his vision becoming cloudy making him blink and reach up to touch where tears had formed and he laughed. “H-How bizarre!”

Takashi stood up then and moved over to him slowly, watching his every movement so as to not startle the boy who held onto the portrait with all of his might, his heart longing for closure. “Ry-- I’m sorry, Nagito?” Grayish green eyes met with his own and he asked, “Can I hug you?” Nagito couldn’t form words so he just stared at him for a few seconds deliberating before he slowly nodded and looked back down at his lap, ashamed of himself for wanting that. Bizarre couldn’t even begin to explain the overwhelming emotions taking over him. When Takashi wrapped his arms around his son, they both felt it-- the instinctual warmth one felt when reuniting with a loved one, neither saying a word as Nagito reached up and easily reciprocated the embrace both crying over the loss of each other’s memories and loved ones. A family broken, split in half and they both knew it would take years to heal from it, if they ever could, but Nagito decided in that moment that he wanted to try.

Although Nagito had a good family reunion not everyone was that lucky-- or wanted one.

Across town at nearly the same time, Rantaro heard a light tapping on the large beige door separating him from the doctors, nurses, and other patients. He leaned his head up off the pillow with a grin expecting his, well, not boyfriend yet since he wanted to ask him properly when he wasn’t bedbound and terribly injured. Nagito hadn't visited today and he assumed he’d just come earlier than usual to see him. His smile fell as cold dread washed over him seeing the strangers come inside his room, a beautiful woman with long dark hair and deep blue eyes and a tall blonde man with green eyes-- the same shade of green his were. He slowly sat up seeing them, careful with the wound, not understanding how but he just _knew_ these were his parents. Just to make sure he asked, “Who are you?” 

“Hi,” the woman said quietly with a small shaky wave and a strained smile. “You're Rantaro right? We just wanted to meet you since we saw that you’re--” 

“You’re the people that did that to Sayaka, aren’t you?” Rantaro interrupted, his face hardening and his tone no longer bearing any semblance of warmth or caution to be polite. 

The man cringed and took a step forward outstretching a hand to ward off the accusation. “It’s… complicated. We can’t even remember some of the things she said we--” 

“Get out,” Rantaro barked at them, pressing the aid button at his bedside repeatedly, his breathing getting heavier which set off alarms on the machines as his heartrate increased. 

“W-Wait! We’ve already lost her and we didn’t even know about having a son--” The woman begged with widened blue eyes and a pleading hand gesture.

“I SAID GET OUT!” Rantaro yelled and pointed at the door, a pain shooting through his chest where he’d been shot as his voice rose making him hiss. “G-GET... THE FUCK... O-OUT!”

“I don’t care if you’re gay, I just want to know who you are!” The man lied, loathing the idea of a gay son but hating the idea of the press knowing that even more. “Please just--” 

“If you don’t leave right now I will kill you myself and finish what Junko couldn't do for whatever reason. I'm not afraid of you like I'm guessing she was,” Rantaro threatened, fully meaning it. He’d strangle them with his hospital cords if he had to. The idea was tempting to say the least but he instead just kept pressing the help button. “I don’t care what you remember, I care what you did. Now _leave_.” The nurse came in then noticing her patient in a tizzy and the tense atmosphere. “These people aren’t welcome here to visit me. I don’t want them near me. They’re dead to me.”

The nurse looked between them and nodded fully understanding having watched the trial herself at home. “Please, leave. He’s terribly wounded and doesn’t need stress on his heart.”

The man scowled and glared at her before turning it on his ‘son’ as they were led out of the room aiming a finger at him as he yelled out: “You’ll regret this!”

“No. _You’ll_ regret this,” Rantaro spat, ideas running through his head for how to truly mean that. “I’ll make you regret all of it!” And he would, as soon as he was out of this hospital he was taking them to court alongside his friends-- who better to get reparation from for all the damages and trauma than the parents of the minor who’d caused all of this from the beginning-- the girl still missing. The next week he’d call Byakuya and every other ultimate who’d been hurt by them, by Sayaka, and the long battle to both get justice for Sayaka and to get revenge against her and their parents began. 

  
  


(Two months later)

“Do we have to go to this?” Shuichi asked as he ran a comb through his styled navy-blue hair, the color vibrant since he, Kokichi, and Kaiha had just recently had another ‘girl’s day.’ 

“Yup!” Kokichi nearly knocked Shuichi off balance in a hug from behind wrapping his arms around him grinning from ear to ear seeing his handsome boyfriend all dressed up in his Sunday’s finest. “Everyone from Danganronpa and their dates are going. Do you know how much money Angie has put into DICE, my beloved detective? It’s her birthday-- we have to go!” 

“That’s true. It sucks we didn’t get to sell the paintings.” Shuichi sighed, fixing his white and pale purple tie and patting it down before placing his hands on his boyfriend’s. 

“Well, if you hadn’t stolen Fuyuhiko’s gun he wouldn’t have come up threatening us for them either!” Kokichi flicked him on the forehead making the taller boy scowl and groan before returning his focus on adjusting his collar. “He was nice about it though-- for him anyway.”

“He had Peko grab me up by the shirt!” Shuichi argued exasperatedly looking away from the mirror again to deadpan his adorably frustrating boyfriend. 

“Nee-heehee. Yeah, she did rough you up a _little_ but she didn’t kill you,” Kokichi teased as he admired his own reflection, liking how cute he looked in his fancy navy-blue shirt that Miu had let him keep, the one with ruffles and a small black bow tie. It looked nice in contrast to Shuichi’s long sleeve deep purple button up-shirt, both of them in dark pants, one in gray and Kokichi in a black. “They took the paintings and called it even. Even promised to donate some to the orphanage since he was ‘feeling generous.’ Now we don’t have to worry about getting caught with them so whatever!” 

“Yeah… whatever.” Shuichi didn’t mean to sound snippy, he was just antsy about the social gathering that knowing Angie would undoubtedly be a _huge_ gathering so probably at least all of season three's ultimates, his introverted tendencies making him want to hide away in the comfort of their own home to watch movies with his beautiful _extroverted_ boyfriend and keep him all to himself for another afternoon. But that was selfish so he just sighed under his breath before he stepped out of the bathroom and pocketed his phone once he heard the honking outside. “She’s here.” 

“Nee-heehee. Don’t sound so excited about it, Mister Fussy! You act like we’re going to a funeral instead of a party.” 

“You know I don’t like parties, Kichi,” Shuichi whined, getting an exaggerated eye roll from Kokichi. 

The retired detective kissed his cheek to make up for 'fussing' and decided not to argue like an old married couple anymore since it was redundant and he knew he was wrong, instead taking Kokichi’s hand in his and opened the door for them to sprint over towards the foul-mouthed blonde’s car, Miu in the driver’s seat and Kiibo sitting in the spot beside her. The night was new and the moon shone bright over them, reflecting on the flecks of silver in Kiibo’s pale white hair, a sage shirt over his torso and white pants hugging his legs. Since Miu had taken to embracing her fashion designing skills he’d become a sort of model for her and the robot had been very open to the idea of looking more human so he indulged her happily. Miu had a revealing hot-pink dress on and white high heels. 

Shuichi waved at them once he sat down in the backseat next to Kokichi. “Good evening, you guys. You two look nice.” 

“Thank you, Shuichi!” Kiibo said as his facial features flickered into one of delight, his eyes crinkling with a smile. “You look nice as well!”

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend, you overweight hunk of metal!” Kokichi argued with a fake angry pout and crossed arms before he giggled at the immediate distress on the robot’s face, his expression flickering into a few different ones calculating the best approach to _this_ kind of situation. Kiibo started with bouts of ‘I-I wasn’t’ and ‘I-I would never’ as a bluish blush touched his pale ashen cheeks. Kokichi put a finger in front of his lips that had pulled up in a mischievous smirk. “Nee-heehee. You make it too easy to pick on you sometimes, Kiibs. Come on, bitchlet, let’s go already!”

“On it, boss,” Miu said with a sarcastic salute before taking off towards Angie’s house, the long drive filled with conversation between the four friends mostly led by Kokichi and Miu. 

Pulling down the long driveway the four were let in through the main gate before they noticed a plethora of cars heading towards the mansion all in a straight line parting at the front so they wouldn’t have to park themselves. Okay. Definitely a huge party. Shuichi blinked seeing the flashlights ushering them forward, the guards showing the way through. “When Angie said she invited everyone…” 

“She meant everyone,” Kokichi said, finishing his lover’s sentence for him. “All except Hagakure because…” 

Shuichi nodded and spoke quietly, side-glancing the robot. “I hope he wakes up soon.”

Kiibo frowned as he looked down at his hands. Hands that could easily kill. “I hate that he hit his head in the fall. I will forever feel guilty if he doesn’t wake up from his coma.”

“He will. Don’t worry about it so much, Kiibs. Anyway, I’m excited for the party!” Miu exclaimed halfway bouncing in her seat, directing the conversation away from the more depressing side of things knowing this was a touchy subject for her boyfriend who referred to them as ‘romantic pair bonded.’ “I wanna meet that Leon guy. Angie said he and Ibuki are going to be the main entertainment!”

“So, she’s not going to sing for us?” Kiibo asked scrunching up his brows with disappointment leaking through his tone. “Angie’s voice is heavenly so that would be a shame.” 

Miu thinned her lips and tightened her hands on the wheel trying her damndest to hold her tongue but damn it she couldn’t do it. “They’re all going to put on a performance. Angie is going to join them later on but it’s supposed to be a surprise so don’t say anything, you got it! If you ruin it _on her birthday_ I'll knock all of your heads together.”

“O-Okay,” Shuichi said with a small smile knowing Miu’s track record with less-serious secrets. She was a true gossip at heart. “I won’t say anything.” 

“Nee-heehee. Not a peep from me!” Kokichi added as he offered the lip zipping motion, sound effects and all. 

“Wow.” Miu popped her lips in surprise before she smirked at him using the rearview mirror to look back at him. She mocked him by saying: “Didn’t know it did that.” 

“Hey!” Kokichi bopped her on the back of the head getting a hiss and a plethora of lewd curses from her but he wagged a finger interrupting her complaints. “That’s only funny when I do it, whore slut! What is up with you and Shumai forever taking my phrases? I swear you two are actually just the Ultimate Plagiarists. Take _my_ sayings will ya? Stupidheads…” He grumbled and put on a hard frown mumbling under his breath, “First with the Shuichi and ‘among other things’ and now the bitch saying ‘didn’t know it did that’ I’m going to cut both of your hair in your sleep just you wait--” 

“What?” Shuichi jerked his head to the side and paid attention to him again. “Did you just say you’re going to cut our--”

“We’re here!” Kokichi cut in louder than he’d spoken before, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he opened the car door and hopped out. 

“Mhm.” Shuichi rolled his eyes at him fondly before moving over to walk with him inside, linking their arms together as they made their way up the stairs and were led by a guard waiting for the DICE members to the banquet room. Most people used the valet service Angie offered but they knew this mansion (mostly) like the back of their hand and Miu preferred not having ‘prudes’ in her car. 

“So, as I was saying-- Atua could truly help you with your more nervous personality. He is like a gentle grandmother nudging you in the right direction always prepared to greet you at the door with warm chocolate chip cookies…” Angie beamed as she spoke with Chihiro talking him up despite his pleas for her to stop gushing over how much more confident he needed to be. She didn't realize it was a trigger for him now after his death on the show. Angie saw him as a sort of project, a friend to hype up and possibly have sleepovers with-- someone to lead down Atua’s path into righteousness. She didn’t care if he was a boy, she just liked something about him. Chihiro however was beyond flustered and tried every few seconds to escape the conversation and his wish was granted when she saw the newest people arrive, the artist grinning from ear to ear and setting her champagne glass down to throw her arms out in joy, the programmer escaping when he had the chance, running over to hide behind Makoto. “You made it!” Angie skipped over to them, her silver heels clacking against the marble flooring and her matching sparkly dress swaying with every movement shimmering under the crystal chandelier’s light, her off white blonde hair not moving an inch from her fancy up-do, not a single curl bouncing as she made her way to them. They suddenly felt underdressed seeing her in what looked more akin to something someone famous might wear on the red carpet. It basically radiated expensive and class. “Atua and I were beginning to worry you wouldn’t come!” 

Shuichi smiled politely and held out the wrapped gift Kokichi and he brought for her: an arrangement of high quality paint brushes. “S-Sorry we’re a little late. Happy birthday.” 

Miu offered the box of clothing she’d designed for her labeling it from both her and Kiibo. “Happy fucking birthday, Angie! I hope its a bang up day!”

Angie squealed and grabbed both boxes with delight leaking through her voice. “Yes! Thank you, thank you. Atua told me you’ve both brought such wonderful offerings for my birthday, I am so excited!” She snapped her fingers and a nearby waiter came to her beck and call taking the boxes off her hands for her and bringing them to the giant pile from all the other ultimates that had come. She’d have another party just for family and their friends-- today was a Danganronpa contestants (and their dates) _only_ birthday party. “Have you got to meet everyone?” She bobbed her head to the side and glanced around before pointing out a short man with spiky black hair, his eyes as red as the suit he wore. He was hanging around a taller guy with light brown pompadour slicked forward while the mullet in the back looked greasy and straightened, a black leather jacket hanging off his shoulders matching his pants. “Ishimaru is very nice. He’s a little much--” Shuichi had to cover his mouth in a snort hearing that coming from _her_ of all people. Angie perked up an eyebrow and blinked as she tilted her head. “Shuichi, are you feeling okay?” He could only nod as a blush reached his cheeks, Kokichi smirking knowing exactly why he’d laughed. “Right. Atua thank goodness! Ishimaru and his ‘very good friend,’ as he calls him, Owada are over there if you’d like to meet them. Mondo is a bit potty-mouthed but nice enough. They’ve been a part of some biker gang I’m not sure the details on it but from what I’ve heard it sounds like fun!” She beamed before looking for anyone else that they might not have met. “Oh! And Toko is a sweetheart. Don’t bring up her serial killer alter from the show though. She doesn’t have any of those memories anymore and it’s painful for her I’ve realized.” 

Shuichi’s eyebrows rose and he looked at the dark-purple haired girl in question who was giggling at whatever joke Makoto’s sister had just told her before embarrassedly lecturing her on making her drink come out of her nose again. She looked nice enough to him with a shy smile on her face, her face quickly hidden behind one of her thick deep purple braids. Nothing like he’d imagined her to be like going over her files with Kokichi and Miu and Kokichi thought the same thing. It was bizarre imagining her as a serial killer in any version of herself. Then he spotted the raven haired man just across from both Toko and Komaru sitting at the table with them, almost being unrecognizable with his hair tied up in a bun and his mask gone, no lipstick beneath it. “Is… Is that Korekiyo?”

Angie glanced at him and nodded. “It is! With the supercomputer they were able to help him with his murderous ‘tendencies’ so he was allowed to leave the mental hospital.”

“That’s insane,” Kokichi admitted being a little shell-shocked himself at the image. “And you felt safe inviting him here after he planned to kill you _twice?_ ”

Angie put her hands in a triangular gesture above her head with a cheeky grin. “Yes! Atua told me that his intentions are pure just like he said for DICE!”

“Brave,” Miu said, making a face that said she thought anything but that. She thought it was stupid as fuck but held her tongue since it was Angie's birthday. 

“All water under the bridge I say!” Kiibo exclaimed, pounding his fists together with a bright smile. "I think inviting him here is a wonderful idea!"

“Agreed! There is also Sonia, you'll know her when you see her trust me!” Angie side-glanced the pretty blonde laughing over something Chiaki had said reconnecting with her while waiting on Gundham to arrive. Angie waved out a hand towards the tables. “I hired the best chef for the occasion, call him that if you meet him-- he prefers to go by ‘Chef,’ anyway he’s from season two and should be around here somewhere... I believe he was just chatting up Nagito. His name is Hanamura Teruteru and he makes the _most amazing_ food so you’ll have quite the arrangement of choices. I'd hurry while you can-- Owari is going through it fast. Go eat! Go mingle! Please, please! I want everyone to become acquainted. I’ll let you know when we move on to the next festivity!”

“O-Okay…” Shuichi sounded unsure before he looked into beautiful expectant lavender eyes and his nerves eased a bit and he shrugged. “Want to ‘go mingle?’” 

“Hell yeah! I need to get pay back on that idiot so let's go already,” Kokichi said with a wicked grin, not having any actual malice behind his intentions, quickly grabbing onto his arm and leading him over to his friend-- the dark-haired giant who he hadn’t got to see in months. Gonta was surprised when instead of him grabbing Kokichi up in a hug it was the other way around, the purple gremlin _nearly_ knocking him off balance when he attacked him from behind. They were then introduced to his beautiful wife and toddler who seemed to like tugging on hair, Kokichi soon realized. 

Rantaro smiled watching Kokichi drag Shuichi off around the room after scarfing down the delicious food ‘Chef’ had prepared, finding it humorous how much like a dog on a leash he seemed like behind Kokichi and he snorted seeing him get him flustered each and every time without fail. If he didn't know any better he'd say that was his intentions-- overwhelm Shuichi so he'd eventually let loose and have fun. Turning to Nagito who looked rather handsome with his curls defined and in his deep blue button up and dark pants, he asked, “Hey, do you want me to get you another drink?” 

Nagito hummed with his arms crossed, his head throbbing a bit, not hearing him for a few seconds over the ringing in his ears. He hated loud noises and places. “Huh?” Looking up from the empty glass still clutched in his hand he saw expectant green eyes, the color seeming to pop out against the greens, blacks, and silvers of the other boy’s attire. Then he realized what he asked. “Oh. Sure!” 

Rantaro frowned sensing his feelings, knowing he was uncomfortable despite the very well-put on fake smile he wore to be polite to any of the talented ultimates including Amami who might have the misfortune of looking his way. Or that’s how Nagito thought of the glances he got from the others not realizing most were curious about his true personality after seeing the trial-- the confession. Teruteru had made him feel like he wasn’t too terrible to look at-- blatantly flirting with him in front of Rantaro who almost laughed out loud at his, well not boyfriend since he hadn’t found the right moment yet, but his Nagito’s expression. Rantaro was still working on helping him stop the self-deprecating comments, his classes to be a counselor helping him understand him better though he hoped one day he'd go to a therapist that could be unbiased. He smiled softly before he held out his hand. Nagito blinked seeing that not knowing what he was doing but slowly taking it. Rantaro led him into the corner of the room before he pulled out some earbuds he’d brought from home. “I thought it’d be a good idea just in case you got overwhelmed. If you want to we can leave.” 

Nagito stared at the earbuds falling silent for a couple of seconds as a warmth enveloped his chest. Rantaro never ceased to amaze him. A curt laugh left his lips before he could stop it though he tried to with a hand. It almost sounded condescending but he didn’t mean it to. And unlike anyone else, Rantaro knew he didn’t mean it like that. The luckster sighed and took the earbuds before shakily putting them in his ears and smiling a little awkwardly at the green-haired boy-- the beautiful boy that he loved. It was still surreal. “I guess trash like me would be pretty predictable, huh?” 

Rantaro shook his head and corrected, “You’re not trash. And you’re definitely not predictable, Nagito, if anything the furtherest thing from it. Come follow me. I know where we can go for you to cool off for a minute.” Nagito could hardly make out the words focusing mostly on reading his pretty pink lips. Nodding he allowed Rantaro to lead him outside and to the backyard where the concert was taking place, lights strung up everywhere and the music louder out here than it had been inside which confused the luckster but Rantaro didn’t stop there where the others still inside would soon be, moving instead to an area he’d spotted the last time they’d come here, where an antique white bench sat underneath a tree, the April weather making the cherry blossoms start to bloom again. Sitting down on the bench he patted the spot beside him for the other to join him. “I’ve been thinking about the best way to ask this... and I know your birthday is coming up so I thought I’d give you your gift now.” 

Nagito slowly sat down where he'd been ushered and he shook his head. “Ah, Amami, I don’t deserve a gift and shouldn’t be given anything since this is Angie’s birthday. Please just--” He stopped short as his eyes briefly widened seeing Rantaro pull a box out of his pocket, a key inside it, Rantaro expecting him to preemptively decline it so he just took to showing him instead. “What is that?” 

Rantaro smiled showing pearly white teeth, proud of his gift hoping it'd be received well. “It’s a key to my new apartment. I want you to know you’re always welcome to come over and stay.” 

“Oh.” Nagito slowly took the key and stared at it as if it could shatter and was the most precious thing in the world-- almost as if it held both a kiss and a wonderful punch to the gut. This was… This was big. He didn’t know much about relationships but he knew someone trusting you with a key to their apartment held a weighty meaning. The next step would be actually living together and with how Rantaro made him feel he couldn’t imagine declining him. He didn’t deserve it, Nagito thought. Even if he wanted to decline, which he vey much didn’t, he couldn’t. Instead he held onto it in a little tighter not wanting to let go, as if he dropped it the offer would be completely rescinded. Looking up from the gift to gaze into the prettiest shade of green eyes, Nagito sighed almost in defeat of his feelings. “This is… This is very nice of you. It still surprises me that you want to spend time with me like that.” He didn’t hand it back to him, instead taking the box to put it in his own pocket.

“Of course, I want to spend time with you. I love you, Nagito.” Rantaro took a deep breath before he began, “And I know you haven’t said it since…” He thought back to the trial room, to being on the brink of life and death, the white-haired boy admitting his true feelings in the heated moment. “And I can tell it’s hard for you so I understand. But I wanted to ask you if you’d like to be exclusive?” 

“Exclusive?” Nagito perked up an eyebrow, a light exhale leaving his nostrils, before he smirked slyly. “Amami, have we not already been exclusive?” 

“Well, yeah, but I want to be able to say it.” Rantaro chuckled and the other joined in, both laughing to ease the tension. “So... can we? Will you be my boyfriend? Officially?” 

Nagito tenderly lifted a hand to cup his cheek and smiled, appreciating all the lovely features on his beautiful face. “I would love to be your _exclusive_ boyfriend, Amami Rantaro. Officially.” 

Rantaro grinned letting loose his tense shoulders as relief and joy both overtook him before he stood up, offering his hand to who was now his boyfriend with a key to his apartment he'd helped him pick out. Nagito slowly took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up searching his eyes-- always searching. He didn’t turn to go back inside like Nagito halfway expected him to, instead pulling him into what he thought was just an embrace before he started swaying to the music. Nagito felt like his heart was going to burst after Rantaro nuzzled his forehead into the crook of his neck, enjoying the moment no matter where they were. Nagito held his breath for a few seconds before sighing and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, falling in line with the sweet simple slow dance. 

From upstairs where most of the ultimates were still either socializing or eating the two boys wrapped up in a bubble of their mutual feelings sharing a dance were spotted when the brunette hopester looked out the half-rounded floor-length window and he didn't look away from them. Hajime didn’t understand what it was he was feeling seeing them together but he ultimately decided that he was happy for Nagito. If he was truly capable of loving more than just the hope inside someone then whoever that person was deserved to have him. He ignored the heavier feeling in his chest and turned his eyes away feeling like he was prying on a private moment. He smiled when his pretty girlfriend came back with the drinks she’d ran off to grab for them. “Hey, Chiaki. Thanks for grabbing that.” 

Chiaki glanced out the window to see what he’d been staring at and deadpanned him. “Don’t tell me you were glowering at them."

“Me? Glowering? Never.” Hajime snickered before he lifted the cup to his lips, drinking faster than he had been before. “No, I was thinking I’m happy for him. For both of them.”

“Me too,” Chiaki said with a soft sigh, smiling at the image before focusing on Hajime again. “Have you thought about making amends with him? Maybe becoming friends again?” 

Hajime almost choked on his champagne and he shook his head, coughing and clearing his throat as he absentmindedly unwrinkled his beige button-up shirt. He always did dress quite plainly. Maybe he should look into wearing more darker colors like Amami did. Wait. No he shouldn’t! “I said I was happy for him but I wouldn’t go that far. He still...” He couldn’t finish his statement. “No.” 

Chiaki nodded, figuring this was something that would take a long time or was out of her jurisdiction. An argument stirring across the room gained her attention. “Oh no.” 

“What?” Hajime tore his eyes from the window yet again, subconsciously looking out at them with a frown, to focus on the commotion and he cringed. “Oh no.”

Sonia scowled at the pervert entirely too close to Gundham for her tastes and unable to get a wrap on her emotions for once she stomped her high heeled foot and wagged a finger at him. “Look here, Kazuichi, I am a lady and can forgive the things you have said to me but using _my_ friend as a means to get to me is taking it entirely too far!” The beautiful blonde went to grab the dark lord’s arm to lead him away. “Do not insist on using any sleazy tactics to have my love! I’ll do more than just issue a restraining order against you. In my memories I was taught a hundred different ways to kill--”

“Wh-What!?” Kazuichi sputtered, his pink face matching his hair and suit. “I-I’m not using Gundham to get to you! I would never do anything like that, especially not to Gundham. I-I promise I’m over that crush on you, Miss Sonia, I swear! Y-You can’t just take my boyfriend--” He stopped short and a sound between a squeal and scream left his lips at the slip up, his hands slapping his mouth as if that could take back what had already been said, the _secret_ title accidentally slipping out in his panic as the dark lord was torn from his side. Gundham’s eyes widened briefly before they closed and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They were _supposed_ to come out as friends first then _maybe_ a few months from now tell her the truth. “Ah-- wait. Wh-What I meant was--”

Sonia’s face paled from a pretty milky white with hints of rose in her cheeks shifting instead to a paper white and she almost lost her footing for a second which _never_ happened. “D-Did you just refer to him as your ‘boyfriend?’” Sonia asked slowly before she turned large blue eyes to her best friend who looked almost as guilty as he had during the game after killing Nekomaru. “Gundham?”

“It… an abundance of change has enraptured me over the last three moon cycles, princess,” Gundham explained with a grimace.

Sonia shook her head fast and put her hands up as if to ward off the idea. “No. Nothing could have changed that could make you fall for _him._ ” She didn’t hold back the bite to her tone although for her it didn’t sound too threatening. She threw out her arms, her white and pink dress swaying with the movement. “Forget your courtship-- I cannot believe my bosom friend has kept such secrets from me!” She pouted and looked down, hugging herself as her heart broke imagining how long this had been going on. Did he not trust her? “Perhaps it was only me that saw us as bosom friends… I need to be alone.” She didn’t give him a chance to stop her, outstepping his grab and running out of the room, her friend Chiaki hearing the whole thing and sprinting after her to go comfort her. 

Gundham froze with his hand outstretched reaching for her before he clenched his fist and brought it back to his side. “My bosom friend, the only other mortal outside of you to be in the spectrum of worthy to learn the dark arts, is in a deep terrible pain because of my despicable secrecy. I should have been forthright with her from the very beginning. A great… heavy emptiness fills my stomach.”

“I’m sorry, Gundham,” Kazuichi said in a quieter voice crossing his arms in front of himself and staring at his shoes instead of looking at the boy he loved cladded in all black aside from his deep purple scarf he wore even at parties, his hamsters and ferrets sleeping in his pockets or the scarf itself since he never went _anywhere_ without them which was adorable. “Maybe I should just head out.” 

“What?” Gundham tore his eyes from where Sonia had just been to focus on him. “You should not take your leave now! How preposterous to suggest such, even for you my precious cockatoo. The birthing ceremony is still anew and the celebration is nigh-- this gathering of human souls set on celebration shouldn’t end for a long time! You’ve been awaiting this convene for a fortnight, Kazuichi. Do not be so absurd and choose to leave for this reason alone. It was inevitable that she would unveil the truth eventually. Do not hold the blame all to yourself as I can see you’re clearly doing.” 

Kazuichi shrugged with his arms still crossed. Stubborn as always. “It just sucks this is the first time you’ve seen her in forever and I ruined it.” 

The dark lord frowned hearing that and he unclenched his fist to offer him his hand. For the first time. In public. The wide-eyed pink-haired mechanic slowly looked up from the other's hand to stare into gray eyes to make sure he was positive about what he was doing before he cautiously took it and fought against a blush glancing around at anyone watching them having heard Sonia’s outburst. Gundham spoke in a gentler tone. “You have not ruined anything, my dark prince. Princess just needs time to adjust to our courtship. She will grow fond of you just as I have soon, do not fret.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Kazuichi mumbled sulking but he squeezed the surprisingly soft hand in his before walking with him towards the back of the room to sit down but they were stopped in their tracks by a purple gremlin, a Cheshire cat smile spread across his face, his eyebrows wagging up and down, his bright lavender eyes accusing, almost mocking them with a single look. Shit. 

“Nee-heehee. What's this I see? _Lovers?_ Wooow! Glad to see you two aren’t hiding in the closet anymore! That’s what this is riiight? You two are totally fucking! Nishishi.” Kokichi’s wild grin that had grown so large they were sure it hurt somehow grew a centimeter larger. Glancing at his boyfriend Kokichi lied, “You owe me twenty bucks, Shuichi! They’re out within the first six months.” 

“Wh-What!?” Shuichi gawked at him before he turned to the other boys and shook his head, putting his hands up. “I-I never gambled on your relationship, I swear!”

“Either way, I was right! Called it while you were still dancing around each other. So how long has this been going on? Give me all the dirty details,” Kokichi teased with a smirk, his hands on his hips as if he expected them to answer any of his intrusive questions. They had become friends, sure, but the supreme leader knew the dark lord wouldn’t tell him anything personal. Let alone Kazuichi.

“Sh-Shut up, imp,” Kazuichi spat with his cheeks turning even redder, gritting his sharp teeth at him. “Th-That’s none of your business.”

“Okay, okay, take a breath shark-boy! I’ll stop teasing you. I saw your fight with Sonia so I’ll go easy on ya tonight. Nishishi.”

“That would be much appreciated,” Gundham said with his scarf covering half of his face feeling uncomfortable by the attention. 

“Don’t worry, Voldemort, I’ll get you guys good at the next DICE meeting,” Kokichi promised as he placed his hands behind his head with a cheeky smile. 

“Why would you presume that I would _want_ something such as--” Gundham started before he was interrupted by the birthday girl directing everyone’s attention forward. 

“The show will be starting soon! We have a little surprise for everyone. If everyone would please make their way outside, we have an unforgettable performance coming your way!” Angie beamed at the crowd speaking over the microphone. An instinctual fear was put into season three’s ultimate’s hearts, frightening those who could remember Junko saying something eerily similar before the meteor shower had taken place, her invitation to ‘surprise’ them that she was in fact the mastermind. Sensing the sudden shift in energy the off-white blonde shook her head and said, “Nothing bad, I promise! It’ll be a good surprise. Just a fun concert for you guys to rock out to! Hehe. See you out back in a few minutes!” With that she turned off and hung up the microphone before running outside.

Shuichi was glad for the distraction, wanting to-- no _needing_ to get his boyfriend away from people before he inevitably ended up getting slapped. “L-Let’s go, Kichi.”

“Okay, Mister Novelist!” Kokichi grabbed his boyfriend’s hand again and half-way sprinted outside with him just at his heel, Shuichi laughing under his breath at his excitement. 

The used to be detective had just finished writing his first book so the nickname for ‘Mister Detective’ and ‘my beloved detective’ was more so just a fond pet name he’d seldom use now since Shuichi had no interest in taking Kyoko’s genuine offer for an actual internship underneath her to become a real detective. Kokichi liked finding new nicknames for him-- ‘Mister Novelist’ and ‘my beloved novelist’ were the main ones but if he ever whined like he had before the party Kokichi loved teasing him by calling him ‘Mister Fussy.’ Shuichi liked writing and was good at it, it came natural to him, and it didn’t hold the same pain and bad memories, whether real or fake, that detective work did. He’d hung his detective hat up for good-- choosing to ‘retire’ it. Kokichi’s love for card tricks made him a natural in front of the camera for his YouTube channel he’d restarted, sometimes guest starring the wonderful and amazing Himiko-- the ‘mage’ he’d yet to refer to as anything different. 

It was all still fresh and new but the lawsuit Rantaro started against the Maizono’s for trauma and abuse of both Sayaka, the minor who’d done this under their care, and for themselves made it to where pursuing these dreams were an actual possibility as the judge found them guilty. Every ultimate signed up to pursue compensation, the most regretful for his actions being Mitarai. He, like Mukuro, had had the flashback light used on him forcing him to have her memories. It wasn’t what Sayaka referred to as brainwashing but it was just that by another name. What Junko, or Sayaka, had failed to let any of them including the animator know was _what_ she was going to use his technology for. He just thought he was helping her spread awareness. That offering his equipment and know-how would help make the world a better place. He could hardly show his face to any of the other ultimates outside of the courtroom even when people like Makoto and Shuichi promised him that they forgave him-- that he was being manipulated by her and they understood. The Ultimate Hope was especially adamant about getting him to forgive himself but it was still very much a work in progress. 

Said Ultimate Hope grinned at his who had just recently become his beautiful wife and asked, “Want to go cut a rug, Mrs. Naegi?” 

“I suppose I can stomach it… for a short time,” Kyoko said with a small smile at the title before taking his arm and going downstairs.

Eventually Sonia left the bathroom she’d locked herself in, after letting Chiaki in she vented to her going over everything Kazuichi had done in the past both inside the game and outside of it-- like the time he’d been a peeping tom. It sounded a lot worse than it was; Kazuichi had showed up tossing rocks at her window in the hopes to declare his undying love for her, climbing up the lining of the house to get her attention and low and behold there she was without her shirt on. He’d frozen with his jaw dropped before she turned and locked eyes with him and he fell back in a heap leading her to have to call him an ambulance. Of course, she’d think he was a creep! Sonia just couldn’t fathom the possibility of him being anything but a pervy, greasy, sometimes stinky in her opinion, mechanic. Oh, but if Gundham really liked him then it wouldn’t be right as a bosom friend to look past those feelings… to dismiss them. She’d decide later what to do with this information, and would eventually forgive him. He was her bosom friend after all and she loved him. That type of bond couldn’t be shattered by any budding relationship-- not even one begot from Souda Kazuichi of all people.

For now the Ultimate Princess who had in all actuality been a model in real life allowed her lovely best friend Chiaki to wipe away her tears and soothingly rub her back cooing over how even if Gundham kept it hidden it might be for reasons neither of them knew yet and he was protecting them from backlash, calming her down. After fixing her makeup the two girls went outside to join the other party-goers and Hajime who’d been waiting for them not wanting to interrupt their talk, Sonia letting him know she was fine after he checked in on her. Once Sonia was in the fresh air and with her friends she let out a deep breath and stood taller: a picture of poise. Her eyes moved from the stage before signaling in on a beautiful raven-haired girl standing off to herself dressed in a floor length crimson red dress that hugged her skin and matched her pouty lips. Sonia forgot all about Kazuichi as her breath hitched. She nudged Chiaki and gestured towards the stunning woman. “Who… Who is she?” 

Chiaki looked over to where she pointed and smiled seeing her friend’s eyes basically sparkling. “That’s Ludenberg Celestia. She’s very pretty, isn’t she?” 

For once, the Ultimate Princess was at a loss for words. “Pretty. Yes. Very.” Goodness gracious, 'pretty' was far too small a word. "Indubitably so."

“Go talk to her, silly,” Chiaki ordered giggling at the other girl before she started pushing her friend dressed in a long flowy white and pink dress her way. 

“Ah, wait now--” Sonia started before she dug her heels in the grass and stood straighter. Turning in her spot to look at her friend she asked, “Is she not straight?” 

Chiaki grinned recalling the last time Sonia had stayed the night thinking back to the advice she'd given to the other girl pushing her to be more forthcoming in matters of the heart. Sonia was usually one for simply reading about love and romance, usually more drawn into works that had a darker spin to them-- serial killers and anything gothic seemed to interest her more than anything else which should seem bizarre coming from the bubbly and rather innocent ‘princess’ who looked like she’d stepped out of a Disney movie. It made sense why she’d feel called to befriend the dark lord and it especially made sense for why she’d feel an attraction towards Celestia who was basically both worlds wrapped up into one. “Don’t you remember what I told you about girls you’re not sure about?” 

Sonia hummed before she snapped her fingers and began pointing upwards with her head tilting as she reiterated: “Pasta noodles are straight until boiled, correct?” 

“Ah, close enough!” Chiaki chuckled softly and poked her friend’s cheek. “Hey, hey. It can’t hurt to try, Sonia. Just go introduce yourself!” 

“It... would be the cordial thing to do I suppose since we have yet to meet,” Sonia said slowly building up her courage, a smile lifting the corner of her lips. 

Chiaki winked at her best friend that she’d missed dearly over the last few months. Modeling stole her away too often. “Exactly. And you're no quitter!” 

"No I am not!" Sonia nodded and felt herself grow determined and confident before heading straight towards the object of her desires. Celestia had just broken apart from Hifumi, the latter now chatting up Chihiro over their shared fandoms and she sighed into her glass of champagne but her attention was torn away from the swirling liquid thinking over where she belonged here when she heard an soft lovely voice, sounding even more proper than herself speaking as she said, “Hello, Ludenberg Celestia. My name is Sonia Nevermind and I would be delighted to make your acquaintance.” 

Celestia gaped at her with her mouth hung open stupidly for a few moments in absolute shell-shock, her crimson eyes widening briefly. She looked like, well, a princess! The elegant way she carried herself was what Celes had only ever dreamed of achieving in her act, the absolute opposite of Miu who had unnerved the Ultimate Gambler because she reminded her too much of herself _before_ she started the act. Taking a moment to breathe Celestia bowed into a curtsy, hoping her own voice sounded just as nice. “Hello, Miss Nevermind. The pleasure is all mine.” Sonia giggled as she returned the gesture and Celestia realized it was a delightful sound. She didn’t know if she wanted to be her or be with her which was a first for her. Until then Celestia hadn’t believed herself to have a gay bone in her body. She supposed if anyone would make her question that it would be someone as perfect as Sonia Nevermind. “Was there any reason you felt called to make my acquaintance?” 

Sonia smiled and nodded. “I would be remiss if I did not tell you how beautiful you are tonight. You have, how do they put it, ‘the face for modeling,’ I do believe.” 

“I do?” Celestia asked with a humored smile taking delight in the compliment coming from her. “Well, why don’t you tell me all about what it’s like to be a model?” 

“I... I would love nothing more than to do just that! Perhaps you could accompany me on my next photoshoot?” Sonia took no time in leading the gambler away by the arm, gushing to her about her travels as a model, both of them forgetting all about the performance happening behind them. Celestia couldn’t deny the lifestyle intrigued her and when she mentioned not liking showing her bare body off in pictures the beautiful blonde was quick to say the only shoots she did were either ball gown couture or full-body bathing suits-- a line they’d started after her time on Danganronpa.

Ibuki wasn’t a _terrible_ musician if she stayed as backup vocals, hating the fact that she wasn’t the center of attention for tonight but hid her jealousy since it was Angie’s birthday, a combination of Leon’s band and Ibuki’s band coming together for one night only though Ibuki liked his vibe deciding they’d definitely have more sessions together in the future. Ibuki noticed a shy antsy figure in the crowd, a cute dark-haired nurse who fidgeted with her short white dress constantly contemplating whether or not she deserved to be here. Ibuki grinned at her as the song dwindled down and she called her out: “Ibuki loves seeing her old classmates! Sweet Tsumiki, stay after the show and let me tell you about Ibuki's adventures!” Mikan stood pin straight and her eyes bugged out, noticing a few people looking over at her for her answer she ducked her head with a small shaky nod getting a “Wooohooo! It’s a date!” out of Ibuki before she pointed at the crowd practically screaming: “Now this next song is dedicated to all the victims of Danganronpa! We’re calling it: ‘I get why you bashed my skull in but next time let’s just gut the damn bear and steal the show!” And with that they alternated into a song where Ibuki got to have _more_ vocals which was awesome to her (not so awesome to everyone else.) But _thankfully_ most songs wouldn’t be so brash and it was relatively short.

Tenko, Himiko, Sakura, and Aoi were the first ones ready for the _real_ show to start all excited and talking animatedly with each other overspeaking the music by talking louder than any of them normally would-- especally Himiko with Aoi. Like Tenko had taken up with Sakura, Himiko took up rather quickly with Aoi, finding her upbeat personality a nice contrast to her sometimes (oftentimes) lethargic approach to things. The Ultimate Swimmer pumped her up with positive pep talks and brought out the more fun parts of herself, Tenko beaming seeing how quickly they hit it off. Nagito had calmed down and was feeling better and decided to take the lead back towards where the other party-goers were to see the concert Angie, Ibuki, and Leon were performing, his hand held by his _boyfriend_ as they met everyone and started dancing at a much faster rate getting giggles out of both of them. Kazuichi and Gundham noticed Sonia heading towards the antique bench and the dark lord smiled seeing his bosom friend seemingly over being upset, deciding he’d wait a few days before approaching her to apologize profusely and she would, of course, forgive him wholeheartedly although it would still take another two weeks before she lifted the restraining order from Kazuichi only after he explained his side of the story. 

Kokichi excitedly dragged Shuichi to the front of the ‘mosh-pit’ as the gremlin referred to the crowd as so that they could ‘experience it all’ while Gonta took his family home since his daughter had gotten fussy with sleep, his grammar although nowhere near perfect had improved a bit and his wife was learning to love this different version of him-- falling for an entirely new Gonta. Miu and Kiibo were not far away from their best friends standing just beside Kokichi, Kaede and her handsome boyfriend Henri arriving a little later than everyone else since they’d just got to close the bakery having a late night and having to clean dough out of their hair, the ex-pianist grabbing Shuichi in a big hug the second she spotted him getting a tinsy bit of a jealous glare from Kokichi but he contained himself from getting onto her though his instinct told him to, Kaito and Maki further back because being wedged in between people made the assassin nervous and he respected that. Mondo and his ‘very good friend’ Taka were hooting and hollering for Leon to shred on that guitar, the shorter boy with crimson eyes grinning like crazy and checking Mondo’s approval every few seconds being a sort of echo to him for everything he said, their arms slung around each other in a side-hug that didn’t end for the majority of the night. 

Hajime had been watching the two boys dance animatedly with one another, a rare sight to witness Nagito actually smiling and at ease with himself, absentmindedly thinking over what his girlfriend had said to him. Maybe… Maybe he should make amends with him. Chiaki shook her head seeing him frowning at them and took that as her initiative to get him smiling, grabbing Hajime’s wrist and running out to the center of the crowd so he could just get out of his head and have fun. Hajime’s eyes had been torn yet again from Nagito and he was glad for the distraction, the bubbly laugh from his girlfriend making his eyes glint over in the light pink aura surrounding her and only her. Beautiful. She was so beautiful. Komaru drug Toko out to the crowd and forced her to ‘let loose’ with her, the dark-purple haired girl groaning and making little complaints as she allowed her to lead the upbeat dance, the taller girl eventually stopping her glowering and permitting herself to laugh and let loose her stiff movements again, Komaru seeming to be the only person who could bring out that side in her. Korekiyo surveyed them in silence choosing to stay back but he was smiling, one that was plainly visible to anyone who looked his way. Makoto had to be near the front in order to see over the frustratingly taller people’s heads to the stage, Kyoko snickering at what he _tried_ to hide was the reason. Teruteru joined the festivities after having pigged out on his _devine_ meal, ogling the revealing dress Miu wore more than he should. Ryoma and the pretty girl he'd brought laughed and both cladded in black attire stayed near the back watching the other ultimates cut loose, a large smile on the Ultimate Tenis Player's face, his hand held by his much taller girlfriends. 

Fuyuhiko and Peko snuck over the back fence going undetected, avoiding using the main gate and her multitude of guards choosing to instead break in to see what the commotion was about regarding this ‘Danganronpa birthday party.’ He hated himself for it but he was so damn curious and Peko would go wherever he did. From the shadows, the small blonde yakuza leader noticed Celestia talking with Sonia and he thought back to a night when he’d told a few of his men to escort her out-- that’s all that was supposed to happen. She’d robbed him blind and he just wanted her banned. When he’d come out to the back alley he saw her unconscious with stab wounds everywhere, the men had just started ripping off her clothes and all of it was unacceptable. He’d had Peko kill them all and those men sat somewhere at the bottom of the ocean in a box now. The footage was taken down so no one would see Peko getting her hands bloody before they took Celestia to a hospital dropping her off before bolting leaving the girl unaware of who’d saved her and what had happened that night, assuming the worst since by the time she woke up any evidence of anything besides being stabbed would be long gone and her clothes had been torn in a way that only hands could do. What else could she assume? Fuyuhiko saw Kazuichi and Nagito and decided that after the party he would approach them and see how they were doing. Not because he _cared_ or considered them ‘friends’ or anything… no. Nothing like that. Never. 

Byakuya hadn’t attended, choosing instead to send an elaborate gift for the bubbly artist and a nice (for him) note telling her that he wished her a fine birthday. After finishing up his long conversation with Hifumi Chihiro bobbed his head along to the music, glancing over at the boy who'd killed him in-game, grateful that Mondo had sought him out to apologize yet again for causing someone so brave to go back to his more shy ways and although he didn't have to pretend to be a girl anymore the damage from the emotional trauma of his death and betrayal still haunted him. Nekomaru had Hiyoko on his shoulders, their girlfriends following after them as they made them chase them, not paying any attention to the music and instead just goofing off, Mahiru taking pictures and giggling as she ran after them while Akane tackled them. Kirumi stood off to the side with a small smile on her face, her silver hair not in tatters anymore and pulled back nicely, a black and white dress reaching her ankles. She had started as a normal assisstant before quickly moving up to be _the_ assistant to the prime minister. It'd been a crazy couple of months but Kokichi knew if he trusted anyone to help lead the country into a better tomorrow it would be her. It broke Takashi’s heart to find out that his _real_ daughter had been killed and an imposter had stepped into her place. Something that hurt him even more was the knowledge that his son, who he’d been forced to forget existed and was now slowly building up a relationship with, had not only been in the same city as him but had been tortured by Sayaka for months and he’d been forced into that ridiculous killing game. The destruction to the headquarters made it impossible to save it for any other use and in all honesty he didn’t want to save it, choosing to demolish it after agreeing to allow Kyoko, Byakuya, and Makoto to take the supercomputer to donate it to a mental facility where they could help anyone in need of using it.

Having Kirumi inside the Prime Minister's office not only was comforting to every ultimate who knew she had capable hands but it had also allowed politicians (Takashi) to look the other way as DICE continued their excursions: which was usually them doing things like petty pranks against _actual_ criminals like registered sex offenders while also breaking into the orphanage and bringing gifts to the children. They had to be ready for the still-missing Junko’s (for Sayaka’s) return so _of course_ DICE had to stay together because none of them knew where she was, all completely unaware of her suicide. That was _totally_ the only reason they stayed together. Both boys had disowned their original names: Maizono and Enoshima. Rantaro was Amami Rantaro and grateful to have that name because it really didn’t have such a bad ring to it. He had chosen the last name himself pregame so it couldn’t be that bad. Now as for the _Ultimate_ Imposter? They decided to turn over a new leaf although it was hard to find comfort in their own face. They knew it would probably take a long time to get used to being in their own skin but decided that it was the healthiest option to go down. It wasn’t exactly ethical to adopt other people’s faces and names without their permission. They knew of Mitarai’s involvement and being a sort of ‘traitor’ themselves they tried approaching him hoping that maybe he’d understand what it was like being bewitched by Sayaka. And he did. Neither came to the party but had formed a friendship that made the heavy regrets and terrible nightmares a tad easier to handle. 

As the hours dwindled down and the three musician's voices tired out the crowd slowly dispersed and Angie sighed happily because this had been the best birthday ever.

  
  


“Did you hear what they did for Korekiyo?” Kokichi asked the next morning as he folded towels and put underwear in their respective drawers. 

“What? Kyoko said they gave him some of his old memories back. He and Fukawa both,” Shuichi said, putting a pair of skinny jeans on a hanger.

“No, my beloved detective, they didn’t _just_ give him his old memories back. He got to remove specific ones and keep the new ones too. Like he still remembers his sister even though she isn’t real and now he doesn’t want to go all psycho killer on every chick he meets because all the incest and abuse is wiped-- he just remembers having a normal sister he was really close to.” 

“That’s amazing. I didn’t even know they could _do_ that.” Shuichi smiled recalling Korekiyo's maskless face before he giggled as he folded a pair of lacey black pajamas. “You want to hear something funny Makoto told me? So, apparently Fukawa used to have this… intense crush on Togami and after she found out some of the things that happened in the game with him-- more precisely the things he said to her, which granted makes sense since she came on so strong, she ran into him a couple of weeks later at the supermarket.” He thinned his lips before finishing, “And she slapped him.” 

“ _What?_ ” Kokichi’s clothes fell out of his hands and into the floor and he grinned, grabbing Shuichi’s wrist and making him sit down on the edge of the bed with him, disrupting their usual routine effectively. “Tell me _everything._ Put that away, we need to gossip,” Kokichi ordered as he stole and threw the hangers, a spark lit within those pretty bright lavender eyes. “Details! NOW, SERVANT!”

“Okay, okay! Calm down, silly.” Shuichi chuckled before he decided to indulge him. “After the memory wipe she couldn’t remember him or anyone else in the game but she wanted to know about who she was on the show so she watched it and…” He cringed at the memory of some of the footage he’d seen of season one. After everything was said and done, he and Kokichi had sat down to watch all three seasons, finding their own season much easier to watch knowing they were in love and safer now more than ever. Even if it was hard they wanted to see it all. “Well, she didn’t like what she saw. Didn’t like how… obsessed she was with him. Not even just her serial killer alter obviously but how she fawned over everything he said and how he basically verbally abused her all the time. Byakuya told Makoto that he was on his way out when she spotted him and he started to smart off to her as she approached him but she interrupted him, told him he was a narcissistic asshole with a superiority complex, then slapped the hell out of him. Byakuya said he was glad she didn’t have her absurd crush anymore but if she ever tries to touch him again he will absolutely get a restraining order.” 

“Yeah, I don’t blame him.” Kokichi snickered before his smirk turned devilish. “Speaking of restraining orders, what do you think about Kazuichi and Gundham’s whole situation?” 

“I’m just glad they finally told us they're together,” Shuichi said in a sigh, having suspected their relationship for a while. “Wonder what broke them.”

“Oh, right you were talking to Kyoko when I was eavesdropping. Kazuichi accidentally said they were dating when Sonia was trying to pull Gundham away from him.”

“That’s terrible,” Shuichi said with a frown feeling bad for them. He just didn’t know who he felt the worst for. Probably Gundham.

Kokichi waved it off dismissively, not feeling bad for any of them. Heartless? No. He just genuinely didn’t see the big deal. “Ah, it was just a matter of time anyway. Even without the cameras hung up around the city anymore they were bound to get caught one day by either a fan or one of us. Miu told me Sonia locked herself in the bathroom for half an hour. Nishishi. She did _not_ like it!” 

Shuichi grimaced and shook his head. “I didn’t figure she would, considering Kazuichi’s track record with her.”

“Nope.” Kokichi smiled and appreciated beautifully golden eyes for a moment before his brows furrowed and he turned away from him looking down at the floor. “Hey, Shuichi?” 

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Shuichi asked, immediately picking up on the sudden shift in mood. He instinctively scooted closer to him.

“I…” Kokichi took a deep breath and bit the skin at his thumb, not diverting his eyes from his feet. “I’ve been thinking about that gift you offered me...”

“Oh.” Shuichi blanched, not having forgotten about it but assuming Kokichi had. He’d figured he’d silently declined it. “A-And?”

“I don’t want to forget who I am now at all. Or about anything that happened to me because it makes me... me. I don’t want to forget about my original DICE or my old parents even if they were shit parents...” Kokichi admitted quietly and Shuichi didn’t blame him at all. He thought Kokichi was doing pretty great considering all the trauma and abuse that he’d gone through and didn’t really _need_ to have any of his memories wiped. He loved Kokichi no matter what version of himself he was and would support him no matter what choice he made. “But…” 

“But?” Shuichi pressed, moving a pinch closer to him, his hands a tad more fidgety matching the others. 

“But I don’t _hate_ the idea of having some of those memories back.” Kokichi slowly turned to face him again. “What if instead of me having just _these_ memories I could… have both?” 

“Both?” Shuichi blinked, not entirely understanding what he was saying. “What do you mean by both?” 

“I mean what if they can do it for me kinda like they did it for Korekiyo? Except instead of taking anything they leave it all? What if I can keep _my_ fake memories while also getting the pregame ones? What if instead of just being abused by my parents I have memories of birthday parties with my real family as a little kid? Like instead of the punch to the gut those memories are I have a sort of cushion of memories with Kaiha and Fumihiro to soften it? So I get to keep my original DICE while also having memories with you when we were teenagers and just... does that...” Kokichi's words trailed off and he grimaced as he groaned, quickly glancing away from his boyfriend again. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.” 

“No, it’s not,” Shuichi whispered before placing a soothing hand on his back and repeating in a more sure tone: “It’s not stupid at all. I think that’s a great idea.” 

“Really?” Kokichi asked, perking up his dark purple eyebrows, his face brightening. “So, you’ll do it?” 

“H-Huh?” Shuichi was back to being lost again, tilting his head ever so slightly and scratching his cheek with his forefinger. “I’ll do what?” 

Kokichi grabbed his hands suddenly and looked at him with a set jaw and steely eyes. Determined. “Do it with me, my beloved. We both keep our new memories while also taking some of our original memories. We can go in together and leave feeling like we’ve known each other for two lifetimes. It’ll be the best of both worlds. Please, Shuichi, I can’t do it by myself and--” 

“Yes.” Shuichi finally found his voice, his stomach as light as air and his heart swelling at the notion. “Yes. I love it. I love the thought of…” 

“Falling in love with each other twice and remembering it?” Kokichi offered with a sly smirk. 

Shuichi nodded with a bright smile. “I love that idea,” he repeated before he placed a chaste sweet kiss on pretty pink lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Kokichi whispered before grinning and pulling Shuichi back in for a much longer kiss, the laundry completely forgotten as they got lost in the moment.

(Epilogue Continued In The Next Chapter)


	45. Finishing The Puzzle: Epilogue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the chips fall where they may and our protagonists' stories comes to a heartfelt conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT-- The epilogue got cut into two parts since it was so long if you haven't read "Picking Up The Pieces" go back one chapter!
> 
> This is it. The final chapter. I've poured my soul, heart, and tears into this so I hope you all genuinely love it-- it's my favorite chapter and I believe I've wrapped every storyline up with a nice bow. (Let me know if I accidentally left anyone out but I don't think I did.) I saw a few questions in the last chapter's comments that will be addressed in the story. Now, since this is the final chapter, I thought a cool addition would be a song included in a specific part. Every time I hear this song it makes me sad and I know it does for a few other oumasai shippers so please allow me to try to spin something bitter into something sweet. When you get to the part (you'll know the part by my break in the story) you should click play and let it loop as you read that part. If anyone wants to hear like little symbolisms I tried to put throughout the story let me know and I'd love to indulge you! I know I haven't replied to comments yet but I've had personal stuff and haven't had the energy-- my aunt just died from covid (my grandmother's sister) but my uncle who I mentioned in another chapter is starting to look better. People in Alabama really don't care to wear masks often enough and its deeply disappointing but there are a bunch of homophobes and racists too so it isn't too surprising that I keep seeing people getting sick. Please wear your mask-- I know it's annoying but please do. <3
> 
> the song to listen to at that part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7tkNNxkd0w

(One week later) 

“Are you two ready?” Makoto stood at the door of the waiting room, a real smile on his face as he regarded the two ultimates, his friends. 

Shuichi and Kokichi shared a similar look, both silently a bundle of nerves, before Shuichi nodded with smile. “I-I’m ready.” 

“Yeah,” Kokichi said after a second to deliberate if this was the right choice or not. He balled up his hands in front of his face and decided: “Let’s do this!”

Makoto ushered out a hand towards the room. “Follow me and I’ll help you get set up!” And so they did, the navy-haired boy walking hand in hand with the purple-haired one, stepping into the room and seeing the giant supercomputer sitting there. With shaky breaths, Kokichi and Shuichi laid down in the beds closest to one another, not letting go of each other’s hands unless absolutely necessary like when Makoto had to administer the IVs and the headsets were placed upon their heads. “Okay, it’ll take just a minute and you’ll be out and when you’ll wake up you’ll have all the memories we could create from what you brought us.” Makoto knew they would probably want a second alone so he waved, heading towards the door. “I’ll see you two on the other side in a couple of hours!”

Kokichi gulped and looked at his boyfriend whose eyelids were already getting droopy. “I’m scared, Shuichi.” 

Shuichi’s eyes shot wide open and he asked, “D-Do you want to stop?” 

“No,” Kokichi answered and chose to focus on beautifully golden eyes to ease his nerves. Being scared wasn’t always a bad thing as it turned out. “I don’t.” His voice became sluggish near the end, his own lids beginning to get heavier as the seconds ticked by, his vision getting cloudier and yet he forced himself to stay awake for just a few more precious moments. “Hey, Shuichi?” 

“Yeah?” Shuichi asked in a drunkish tone, his body a deadweight and numb.

“I love you,” was the last thing Kokichi said before he was out. 

Kokichi just barely caught the whisper of Shuichi’s: “I lovem you too.”

Within the scope of their minds they met a hundred times as memories flashed like lightning before their eyes. It was as if they had stepped inside the VCR tapes Kaiha and Fumihiro had given them, reliving every experience like it was the first time, Kokichi feeling the spike of cold as a water balloon Fumihiro threw nailed him in the face, the bubbly feeling in his chest and stomach building when he heard the cute black haired thirteen year old boy chuckle at him. In synocrity their hearts skipped a beat as their eyes locked on one another's, seeing something different there they’d never seen before. What a strange experience, goofing off with a friend and feeling _that._ Neither really wanted to say ‘friend.’ It wasn’t strong enough. Best friend? Maybe. 

Their first kiss hadn’t been caught on camera but Shuichi’s journals came in handy, one describing it in detail so as a surprise to the two boys, Kaiha brought it in to Makoto and Chihiro was able to replicate it for them. And how wonderful that first kiss had been despite how short and awkward it was. Neither had known but their first ever real kiss took place outside of a skating rink at fourteen, right after Kokichi had run out terrified that he’d said something weird to Shuichi when he’d admitted he liked him. Shuichi had effectively got the smaller raven haired boy to stop yelling insults at him when he grabbed his shoulders and planted a chaste yet thrilling kiss on his lips. Perhaps, this Kokichi’s repressed memories had been trying to tell him about it. 

Years pass in a blink of an eye as Shuichi watches Kaiha touch up his boyfriend's dark roots with vibrant purple hair dye, the sound of two styles of terrible singing filling the air of the cramped homey bathroom, a subconscious smile pulling up at the teenager’s lips. Birthday parties, close-up magic shows, holidays, and lastly a memory for Kokichi from his pregame self: a recording telling himself the real reason he’d signed up for the show. It was a painful truth that Kaiha hadn’t known how to tell so he’d preemptively decided to tell himself. But like he’d suspected, all of the fluffier memories cushioned the blow of any bad ones he held. As their memories kept coming back to them both boys felt it: the wonderful sensation of falling in love all over again. 

(A bright light and the rush of a lifetime later)

Gasping Kokichi shot open his eyes and jerked forward in the bed. Where was he? _Who_ was he? He noticed an IV hanging from his hand making him blink at it. Feeling a weight on his head Kokichi removed the helmet slowly before he moved his eyes around the room seeing the beds set up in a circle around the computer. Hearing a familiar groggy groan he turned his sights to the navy-haired boy slowly stirring himself. Kokichi could never forget him. The sight of him made his heart skip a beat and as the world slowly stopped spinning, the purple-haired boy remembered who he was and his face brightened by a thousand shades. “Shu--” 

“Good you’re awake!” Jumping at the sound Kokichi turned his attention to the person whose cheerful voice rang out and saw a short brunette male with spiky hair pointing out every which way, an authentic smile on his face. It took a second for Kokichi to recognize him. “I know you’re probably in shock right now given how you just got so many memories at once but--” 

“Shut up, Makoto, you basically gave that same speech when we met, y’know,” Kokichi teased with a smirk. 

Makoto stopped mid sentence and he deadpanned him before he shook his head with a chuckle. “Glad to see you haven’t changed too much, Kokichi.” 

“Nee-heehee. Never!” Kokichi turned to face Shuichi again and his huge grin fell seeing tear filled golden eyes staring at him. The smaller boy’s heart sank to a deep pit in his stomach suddenly fearing the worst. Had this been a mistake? Did Shuichi feel differently now? Had he royally screwed everything up? Kokichi steadied himself for the blow and cautiously asked, “Shuichi? Are you okay?”

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically, a sob leaving his lips and sniffling as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, a croak in his voice as he admitted, “I just love you so much.” 

Kokichi felt heat rise to his cheeks hearing such genuinity within his tone. It felt like the strongest admission yet. His eyes crinkled with a soft smile. “I love you too, Shu-Shu.” 

  
  


(Seven months later)

“Y’know sometimes you can make too much daifuku, Mom. I got sick the last time we stayed over ‘cause I couldn’t stop eating it. Are you trying to make me blow up and DIE? What? The hydraulic press wasn't a crazy enough death? Nishishi. Even if I don't spontaneously combust I’m gonna get fat and ugly and it’ll be all _your_ fault!” Kokichi smirked knowing that she wouldn’t take him seriously as he took another bite, still unable to contain himself from devouring them. As far as the hydraulic press joke goes? Hey, if he couldn't joke about his own trauma then who the hell could? 

“Kichi!" Kaiha scolded before side-stepping the dark joke getting sassy for herself. "Well, if you two wouldn’t stay gone all the time, I wouldn’t _have_ to make so much to make up for lost time!” 

Shuichi rolled his eyes with a fond smile listening to the two playfully bicker before grabbing one of the treats for himself. These weren’t too sweet but they certainly filled him up quickly. “Thanks, Mom, we love them. They’re delicious. Maybe I should just eat all of them so he doesn’t have to worry about 'exploding' or ‘getting fat and ugly’ and holding it over your head forever. Hey, and if I do that then we don’t have to worry about another ‘near death experience,’ or what the doctor calls a tummy ache.” Shuichi snorted at the memory, not hiding it behind his hand from his family, shaking his head remembering how ridiculously dramatic his boyfriend had been when he’d downed an entire tray in a matter of minutes.

“So you _are_ afraid I’m going to get fat and ugly!” Kokichi glared at him, his eyebrows pulled down in a pout.

Shuichi grinned, his tone thick with sarcasm. “Yes. I’m _terrified_ that _you,_ who weighs a hundred pounds, are going to get fat.” 

“And ugly,” Kokichi added, forcing irritation to his tone that wasn’t at all believable for the liar. 

“That’s impossible, Kichi,” Shuichi said casually, getting an ‘awe’ out of Kaiha and a soft blush out of him having forgotten where he was for a moment.

Fumihiro took that moment to steal three pieces off the pan while the stingy Kokichi was distracted by his boyfriend and chuckled as he patted his stomach. “I don’t know why you’re so afraid of getting fat. You got a thing against chubby people, boy? Look at your old man! You _don’t_ want to look like this? Ah, either way more for me!” As he went to put it in his mouth Kokichi snatched it.

“No, no. None for you! Nishishi. You’re always stealing _my_ food, Dad, and being the Ultimate Supreme Leader of a _huge_ evil organization, y’know little thing called DICE that's numbers are growing every day, I can’t have you undermining me and taking my treasures.” Kokichi’s smile grew larger knowing and hoping he’d get Fumihiro riled up by his taunting. It was fun! 

Kokichi’s ‘evil organization’ had two factions: the huge group on social media that supported him wholeheartedly and the handful of his friends from before that had decided to stick with him over the last year since they’d been on Danganronpa. Of course, a few of them had real lives they wanted to pursue like Maki and Kaito expecting a baby, a happy accident they called it, while the astronaut continued schooling. Celestia was traveling with her girlfriend, the gorgeous model who’d got her sponsored as well, and she found herself feeling twice the spark she’d experienced with Rantaro. It wasn’t such a terrible feeling, having someone in her life. It wasn’t a plethora of men waiting on her hand and foot but Sonia was worth a kingdom of men and made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world which was funny considering Celestia thought the same thing about her. They were truly a royal flush-- and Celestia would gamble on living happily with someone as elegant, kind, and stunning as Sonia Nevermind. Sakura wanted to focus full time on her dojo which felt like a loss but Kokichi understood completely and said there was always a spot in DICE if she wanted it. 

Himiko followed in her supreme leader’s footsteps and created a YouTube channel to perform her magic tricks sometimes going on Kokichi’s live streams while he did the same for his ‘fellow mage,’ their fans spazzing anytime they collaborated. Tenko hadn’t wanted to stay in DICE after Sakura left but decided to since Himiko wanted to stick with it. Eventually Tenko found herself looking forward to going out on ‘heists’ with her at her side, Aikido master by day and muscle woman by night for the not-so-degenerate Kokichi. Well, on the nights Kokichi and Shuichi were actually in town having been traveling ever since the settlement against Danganronpa, against Sayaka’s parents, went through and everyone got to keep the compensation they'd each agreed upon during casting-- plus pain and suffering pay. The people who stuck with him made Kokichi feel like he had ten thousand real members at his beck and call. Himiko, Tenko, Nekomaru, Hiyoko, Kazuichi, Gundham, Rantaro, Nagito, Miu, and his newest best friend (who doubled as his enemy for fun) Kiibo, and of course the love of his life Shuichi. Twelve members including him just like he’d always wanted: a perfect DICE. They spent some time in jail when they got caught rigging up pervert’s houses, a rarity of course since Kokichi was good, but with their pull it never stuck and my god was the ‘payout’ worth it. 

“Don’t tempt my hand with such terrible subordination!” Kokichi barked wagging a finger at his father. "I'll have you shanked!"

Fumihiro glared at his son and it didn’t send a shockwave of cold fear through Kokichi like his fake father had, knowing Fumihiro was anything but a threat. If anything that expression made Kokichi have to fight back a smile. “Ooooh, woe is me! My son sees me as one of his ‘secret’ organization’s members! I’m sure to end up in jail for _a fourth time!_ Like _someone_ I know,” he teased having bailed him out personally but he didn’t mind it unlike Kaiha who’d had to explain to the neighbors that yes Kokichi had put a tire lock on a rumored to be dirty and racist _policeman's_ tire and had once rigged up a notororious sex offender’s house up to trip him up just like in Home Alone. However, their pranks were absolutely hilarious to Fumihiro. “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!” 

Fumihiro jumped up as fast as his large legs would allow him to and ran with the tray of dessert clutched in his hand giggling causing Kokichi to yell more orders as he chased him, running around the house like they had when he was a little kid, Kokichi ending up leaping on his back like a spider monkey before they both started cackling at how ridiculous they both were-- adults doing this. Before long they were playfully fist fighting, Kokichi dodging left and right and with ease at his dad's slow punches, Kokichi's skills not forgotten. Kaiha and Shuichi stayed in the living room watching the scene play out, a common occurrence in the Ouma’s household. Shuichi had been going to therapy for almost a year, going online while they traveled, and Kokichi broke about four months in deciding to try it for himself. Having some of his pregame memories and being able to talk to someone about his in-game trauma had been groundbreaking for his relationship with his father.

“I’m so glad they’re back to goofing off,” Kaiha admitted with a sigh and a soft smile that reached her lavender eyes before she faced Shuichi and placed a hand on his. “And I’m glad you two finally decided to come home! We’ve missed you terribly the last three weeks. That was your longest trip yet! You need to stay home _sometimes_ , you know. Can you tell me more about your latest adventure?” 

Shuichi gushed to her over all the places they’d gone, all the things they’d seen and done, all the different restaurants and bizarre food Kokichi had forced him to try for ‘research’ but actually because Kokichi just liked seeing his expression when he tasted something he didn’t like since it was funny, telling Kaiha everything this time more at length than expensive phone calls overseas would allow. “It’s been amazing. I finished my latest mystery novel while we were in Rio and Kichi’s internet base has grown to double what it was a month ago. People seem to like watching us travel. Thank you for taking care of Destiny while we were gone. I think she’s a big reason Kokichi decided to come home instead of going on to Greece. W-Well, and seeing you two obviously...” Shuichi’s cheeks tinted pink as he said it, hoping that he hadn’t accidentally offended her, his old ways of thoughts still seeped into his integrated personality but he knew deep down she knew he meant no harm.

“Yeah…” Kaiha’s smile had a tilt to it, like she knew a secret he didn’t as she took a sip of tea, glancing back towards the two rough-housing in the kitchen. “I’m sure that’s it.” 

After lunch with the Ouma’s the two boys headed back to their house, their black and white cat greeting them at the door demanding that they pay her attention. Although she was angry at them for staying gone so long she couldn’t stop herself from jumping at Kokichi’s legs wanting to be picked up. They shared nuzzles and kisses with who Kokichi referred to as their ‘baby' before setting their bags down and taking a seat on the couch to relax. Kokichi was quick to lean his head back in Shuichi’s lap and the other started brushing through purple hair, admiring how beautiful his boyfriend was even with jet lag. “Do y’know what day it is, my beloved novelist?”

Shuichi blinked and his hand stalled for a second thinking on the date. His photographic memory in working order, it hit the previous detective what they’d done a year ago on this same day. A smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he began playing with Kokichi’s silky hair again, the other leaning in to the touch. “The day you bolted out of a skating rink. Our first date outside of Danganronpa headquarters.” It wasn’t a question, he knew he’d recalled it precisely. Kokichi loved that he didn’t have to say it; that he’d remembered and they were in perfect sync. 

“Great!” Kokichi sat up fast and crawled over to sit on Shuichi’s lap enjoying the hue of pretty golden eyes as he spoke. “I propose we go on the same date again tonight. Remake it. Wear the same clothes and everything. Nee-heehee. I’ll steal a different possession and you’ll have to run after me just like last time and catch me all over again! You up for it, Mister Novelist?” 

Shuichi grinned loving that idea. He side-glanced the fireplace mantle seeing himself kissing Kokichi amongst a myriad of new pictures, their collection having tripled in size over the last year, and his facial features softened. He kissed him tenderly, still so unbelievably grateful to have him in his life. Not a day would go by that he’d ever take Kokichi for granted. Even if they argued or had petty fights he’d always appreciate him. Because he remembered a time when he’d felt empty looking at those pictures, when he’d been in pain and called his best friend up to distract him from thinking about it. He recalled what he'd told Kaito when he'd asked him if he up for going out for drinks to try to forget. Shuichi decided to put a positive spin on the phrase as he said, “I’m up for it.” 

After they were dressed, Kokichi in his white leggings and his favorite yellow sweater, and Shuichi in a long-sleeved black shirt and skinny jeans and a black overcoat he wore during the colder months expecting the January air to have a bite to it, they called the cab driver set to head off towards the same skating rink they'd shared their first real kiss and date at, Shuichi not feeling nervous since they'd been dating for over a year now. He held onto the love of his life’s hand and squeezed it once he felt Kokichi rest his head on his shoulder in the backseat. Unlike Shuichi, Kokichi was incredibly anxious. But he was also beyond excited for what he had planned. How would Shuichi react? Would he like the surprise? Was he expecting it? Was it a good idea? It had to be. Had to.

Hopping out of the car they stepped towards the rink but Kokichi stopped short making the other turn back with scrunched brows. “Kichi, aren’t you coming?” 

“Nope,” Kokichi said, popping the ‘p’ with a wicked smile taking over his face. Then in a flash of purple and yellow he bolted. 

Shuichi blinked after him before he realized and threw out his arms in exasperation as he exclaimed, “There’s no way you stole something that fast!” 

The novelist’s voice attracted a few onlookers and he apologized to them with a fierce blush before taking after his boyfriend wondering just what in the hell he was up to. Kokichi stopped once just to grin and offered him a wave much like the last time, waggling one finger at a time with a wink before he turned forward and ran faster able to get around even quicker on foot than he had been when he'd worn roller-skates. Shuichi chuckled as he followed, apologizing to people as he sprinted around the block and this time Kokichi lagged on purpose stopping to turn into the same alleyway they’d ended up in on their first date. In his head he was thanking all of his DICE members, especially Himiko, the romantic who gave him the idea, as he looked around himself. Perfect. 

“What are you doing Ko--” Shuichi stopped at the entrance and his jaw dropped as his eyes widened seeing where Kokichi stood, a swarm of butterflies letting loose in his stomach at the beautiful sight. The boxes and dumpster had been moved out to another alleyway, and instead of it being filthy and grimy it had been cleaned, scrubbed to the last detail, candles and rose petals leading up to his boyfriend whose lavender eyes were lit ablaze with delight, his smile a tad timider than the last time he’d cornered him, pale hands wringing themselves as Kokichi kicked at the ground feeling antsy. Shuichi’s heart flipped over three times and he said, “I-I can’t believe you did this, Kichi.” Then he realized something. “Wait. _How_ did you do this? We just got back this morning!” 

“Do you approve?” Kokichi asked with a sly tone getting an enthusiastic nod from the other boy whose eyes were sparkling as he spun around taking it in bewitched by not only how sweet it was but the effort that had clearly gone into this. Kokichi checked his nails pretending to be uninterested in the conversation, like it was nothing. “Nee-heehee. Miiiight have got my secret evil organization to assist me. Miiiight be because I really do have magical powers! Nishishi.” He giggled before his face turned impassive as he glanced around the alleyway and sighed. Looking up at Shuichi from underneath long lashes he shook his head disapprovingly, his hands on his hips making Shuichi raise an eyebrow. “Trapping me in a place like this… that is very like you, Mister Detective. Even retired and you’re still doing this kind of stuff!” Shuichi let out a short snigger at that. “Buuuut I won’t tell you where I hid the stolen gem! Torture won’t work either, y’know!” He forced a stern expression, his eyes narrowed on the handsome navy-haired boy then just as quickly his eyes widened and he inhaled sharply feigning panic for his situation making Shuichi instinctively step towards him. “Oh no!”

“What!? What’s wrong!?” Shuichi placed his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders and looked him over in worried confusion.

Kokichi had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to keep from bursting out laughing at the love of his life's reaction. “It’s just… I thought I came prepared for this exact situation. I was supposed to come with a transmitter on my body to signal my friends for help when you inevitably cornered me and--” He stopped to sigh dramatically, his head ducking forward and his hand lifting to shield his face, hiding his smile that wanted to crack through so badly. “It looks like you’ve got me this time, my beloved. Instead of the transmitter I have the stolen jewel on me... I’m caught red-handed.” 

“What?” Shuichi asked but before he could question it or even register what he’d said his breath caught in his throat seeing his boyfriend drop to one knee in front of him. Everything else in the world stopped, frozen in time around them, and his heart started pounding as his hand raised to shield his gaping mouth, in complete and utter shock. No way. No freaking way. Kokichi was--

Kokichi pulled out the box he’d kept in his sweater pocket and opened it for him to see the ring. The white gold band his pregame self had purchased for this moment. He almost wished he could go back in time and tell himself he had good taste. And not just in the ring. He felt like he was him, just a newer, much more interesting, version of him. Just like his Shu--Shu, his beloved novelist, was to him. “Saihara Shuichi, for as long as we’ve known each other you’ve chased after me. I thought that was our whole dynamic-- you always a step behind and me one ahead. You reaching out for me... But I realized that I’ve been chasing after you just as much as you have me. When you bandaged my hand in the game I teased you and said that I’d stolen your heart but in reality it was you who was the true thief that day.” His body trembling, Kokichi took a mental picture of Shuichi’s gobsmacked face. He never wanted to forget this moment. As terrifying and delightfully exciting as it was. “A-And I want to know if I can steal both your heart and your hand and keep them forever. Will you marry me, Shuichi?” Kokichi’s heart beating fast in his chest hoping to every god including Atua that he wouldn’t be rejected but he knew that would never happen. He knew Shuichi loved him just as much as he loved him, there was no doubt in his mind about that. It was still scary though. 

Shuichi felt all sorts of emotions slam into him, like a wonderful train had knocked the wind out of him and sent his body flying into an abyss that he wanted to never come out of, tears welling up and spilling over making his vision blurry, his face scrunching up with so much earthshattering joy and he was quick to steady himself as he dropped to his hands and knees in front of Kokichi making the other boy blink not expecting _that_ reaction at all then a curt laugh left Shuichi’s lips before he could stop it making Kokichi frown deeply as his heart fell to his stomach. Unable to explain it with his words with how overwhelmed he’d gotten, Shuichi shakily pulled his own ring box out of his pocket making Kokichi’s heart leap back up and thump in strides as he gasped seeing the lovely navy blue of a sapphire band. “I-I got it four months ago while we were in New York. I-I’ve been waiting for just the right moment. I-I thought about Greece but I couldn’t decide where to ask you...” 

“So…” Kokichi swallowed looking up from the lovely ring Shuichi offered and into his golden eyes. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes, you goofball, it’s a yes,” Shuichi said in between soft sobs and chuckles before placing the ring on Kokichi’s finger as Kokichi did the same for him. In the alleyway that just needed a little cleaning up and TLC to become one of the most cherished places in the universe to them, they clutched onto each other as they kissed, both feeling a sense of unadulterated wholeness. Breaking apart after a minute Shuichi glanced around the area as his smile grew as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Gazing into the prettiest of lavender eyes he said, “You never do anything normal, Kichi, and I am so so glad. I love you so much.” 

Kokichi smirked and let his newly ringed hand stroke his beloved’s cheek, a few of his own tears escaping that he didn’t try to hide from him. He teased with a lilt to his tone, “Is it perhaps because you think I’m _intriguing_?” He snickered in between sniffles and wiped away his own tears on the back of his yellow sweater sleeve, emotion thick in his voice. 

Shuichi wished the cameras Danganronpa used to record everything were still up and in working order during this precious moment of theirs, so they could share it with the world and rewatch it a thousand times. But sometimes the most invaluable of moments should remain private. The world had seen enough of their lives. Shuichi decided instead he was glad this was theirs and theirs alone. Before he kissed Kokichi again Shuichi fiddled with a silky strand of deep purple hair, his own ringed hand cupping his porcelain cheek as he whispered, “That among other things.” 

  
  


(Six Months Later)

Kokichi bit at his thumb pacing the room endlessly before stopping to check himself out in the floor-length mirror grimacing at his reflection again effectively getting on his best friend’s last nerve. “You're lying. This tie looks stupid, don't it? It looks stupid. I’m going to take it off and burn it and--” 

Miu pulled the tie out of his fidgety fingers stopping him before she grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him with a laugh before he could take the tie off _again_ in disbelief of how ridiculous he was being. “Limp-dick! You look good. Shut the fuck up about the damn tie! No one gives a shit about your tie.” 

“Mm…” Kokichi hummed, looking away from her to focus on his own image again and fussed over the shoulder pads wanting to trust her judgement as both his best friend and as a fashion designer. She didn’t do it often but she’d started dabbling in the art, starting her own small company instead of working for her parents that had proved to be, as she’d put it, 'a buncha prudes.' 

“Trust me, you look nice, alright? I'm not lying. Chill the hell out.” The foul-mouthed blonde rolled her eyes before taking the seat by the mirror again careful not to wrinkle her navy-blue dress. She looked at her phone, closing out the many texts she’d gotten from Kiibo asking what the hold up was and that Shuichi looked about ready to hurl or as the robot had so eloquently put it ‘have a psychotic break in the wake of the bonding ceremony.’ That made two of them it sounded like, seeing Kokichi readjust his tie yet again. Tapping her phone with a silver and white fingernail she said, “You’re ten minutes late. I know you don’t care about being late to your own fucking wedding but Pooichi is scared too, you know. People are totally going to start thinking you left him at the altar.”

“Nee-heehee. That does sound like me, doesn’t it?” Kokichi asked, grinning before it went wider as an idea hit him and his eyes lit ablaze. “What if--” 

“You are not making him chase after you on your wedding day, Kokichi. It’s not happening so get that thought out of your thick head-- he will straight up cry.” She gave him a stern look showing she meant business. “Cold feets normal but you love him and he loves you. You're not running out of this building unless he's running with you. No backing out of this heist, so to say. You’re in it to the end and that’s final. If I have to drag you down that damn aisle myself I will, you hear me?” Kokichi snickered, imagining that before she tapped her phone again. “Now you’re twelve minutes late.” 

“Hey, that’s my lucky number! I guess it’s time,” Kokichi lulled with a smirk pretending like he wasn’t a bundle of nerves getting a toss of the eyes from her hearing the slight hedge to his voice. He could lie all he wanted she knew him better. Stopping at the door he looked back at the reflection one last time. “Are you sure the tie isn’t stup-- Ah, okay! Okay! I’m going! Get off me, you dumb slut!” Miu led him to the door by the arm halfway dragging him before she fixed any wrinkles on his tux and waved at the other groomsmen and groomwomen waiting for them in a line. 

None of the Trojan Horses were in the actual ceremony since Chihrio was too nervous, nearly passing out in practice, and Hajime had some strange beef with Nagito that Shuichi decided not to investigate too far respecting his friend's privacy while Kyoko didn’t like the idea of being the center of attention either preferring just to watch it instead which left Makoto and Chiaki who felt guilty being in it without the others so instead they were all there waiting in the crowd amongst their other friends. Byakuya, to everyone’s surprise, had actually come to this event with a nice gift for them.

The groomsmen and groomswomen included were all couples except for the two at the back-- Gonta ready to walk with Kaede down the aisle, the two talking animatedly with each other, Gonta speaking as properly as anyone else there since his speech therapy had helped him improve drastically over time. Kaede gushed over the sonogram pictures Gonta had brought to show everyone in his excitement, he and his wife were expecting their second daughter in just a few more months. Kokichi had thought it might be weird to have Kaede in their wedding with both Rantaro and Shuichi but they all found it be quite easy to get along and had no bad feelings-- plus she and Henri had made their cake for them for basically free apart from the funding to go into all the ingredients. 

Kiibo’s face brightened seeing his ‘girlfriend’ (romantic pair bonded partner) before his eyebrows scrunched up. “Miu! I was becoming worried.” 

“Thanks, Kiibs.” Miu took his hand in hers and smiled before gesturing a thumb towards her best friend. “Sorry it took us so long, Limp-dick had to primp.” 

“Gotta have every hair in place, y’know.” Kokichi stared at his navy blue nails that matched the blue of his ring and tie. “Can’t dress how the commoners do and just go all willy nilly on my own wedding day.”

"Kokichi! You look very handsome," Gonta complimented with a huge smile, beyond thrilled to be included in his friend's wedding. He didn't get to see him often but he'd be there when it counted. 

"I agree! Shuichi is going to freak out when he sees you," Kaede said with an open and honest smile, her eyes crinkling with delight. She was also thrilled to be in her best friend's special day.

"Nee-heehee. Damn right he will!" Kokichi teased with a smirk but his breathing was still slightly ragged, his heart still pounding in his chest. Jittery couldn't even _begin_ to say how nervous he was.

“Kaito, you made sure to call the sitter right?” Maki asked, her deep purple dress matching Kaede's reaching her feet hiding the black boots she wore underneath it-- heels just weren’t happening.

“Duh, Maki-Roll. We’re all good.” Kaito, who was friends with both boys but undoubtedly on Shuichi’s side also wearing purple, nodded before he looked up and away pretending to space out. “I… think? Teasing! I’m teasing.” He was quick to correct himself seeing his wife’s cold glare on him, not taking kindly to him joking about their baby. “He’s fine, babe, don’t worry. Just have fun tonight!”

“This is going to be a hope-filled day, I can just feel it!” Nagito grinned at Kokichi who returned the favor to who over time had become one of his closest friends. To him and Shuichi both. It was a lot easier when Nagito wasn’t trying to seduce either he or his fiance. At one point over the last year and a half, about ten months after the final trial Nagito had even asked Shuichi if he’d yet to pay respects to his parents, which had struck a chord with the novelist making him realize how much he wanted to do that. They’d made a trip to another cemetery, this time as friends in a mutual kind of mourning, Nagito placing flowers on his real mother’s grave while Shuichi did the same for his parents. Nagito smiled recalling that day, it had actually turned out nice and felt like closure for it all, before he was brought back to the present-- to the day of a beautiful wedding between two ultimates! Turning his sights on his boyfriend, his eyes softened seeing he was already staring at him. 

Rantaro kissed the side of his head and smiled at his boyfriend knowing he was excited before turning to Kokichi. “You look good, man. Don’t stress so much.” 

“Stress? Huh? What stress? Who is this stress? Haven’t heard of her. Nishishi.” The fake grin was less out of not trusting Rantaro and more to try to convince himself that he wasn’t nervous. “Kiibot, hit the music and tell Dad he can join us now.” Kokichi hadn’t wanted him to be on his feet for too long, knowing that his heart wasn’t the best and didn’t want to push it, the kidnapping having been worse on him than he’d let any of them know for months. He’d had another episode after they got engaged so Kokichi was treating him more like porcelain than Fumihiro liked but it meant he loved him so he’d take it. That was just part of life, he supposed. And hard times always came in life. They always would. There’d be a day where his father’s heart would give out for a final time but that day would be years from now and far off in the future, and the blow would be softened by the heartfelt memories Fumihiro would have shared with his children, and, eventually as Kokichi and Shuichi started to long having a family of their own and looked into adoption through foster care, grandchildren. Life was hard, sure, but that made special moments like this all the more potent. Irreplacable. 

“On it!” Kiibo nodded and ran inside to hit the button on the speaker and to alert Fumihiro that it was time. 

Shuichi let out the biggest breath of relief seeing Fumihiro follow Kiibo knowing that meant Kokichi would soon be out. Balling his hands up at his side he bit his lip watching as Nagito and Rantaro came down the aisle arm in arm, a smile on both of their faces that almost seemed cheesy since Nagito’s was so big. He was basking in the ‘hope’ of all, grinning so wildly it was to the point where it was almost comical. He had to hold back a chuckle that wanted to come out of nowhere, his joy bubbling over to the point he could cry. Rantaro loved that he randomly laughed or found humor in even the darkest moments. Nagito did _not_ want to do it at his friends’ wedding. His frontotemporal dementia hadn’t been something that could be changed with a supercomputer but he was working on managing side effects and living his best life much like Shuichi was with his own disorder. They split at the center, Nagito taking Kokichi’s side as Rantaro did the same with Shuichi. Gonta and Kaede, who looked humorous standing beside each other one, were next-- a giant dressed in the same navy-blue all of Kokichi's groomsmen and women wore while Kaede wore the dark purple of Shuichi's side. Kaito stepped with Maki who was uncomfortable by all the attention while her husband ate it up rather enjoying eyes being on him. Miu and Kiibo were last, walking arm in arm just as the two before them that now stood beside Shuichi had, the same stupid smile on Miu’s face because here she was: at her best friend’s wedding! Lone wolf pack bullshit could go kick rocks she loved having him in her life and being in his. Miu also loved her robot boyfriend who was slowly warming up to her more… ‘brash’ behaviors instead of just hand holding and kissing. She was over the moon. 

But no one in the Kanto region was as over the moon as Shuichi was once the doors opened again, his eyes becoming rose-colored with an aura of pink and his heart swelling in his chest because this was it-- this precious moment frozen in time for them forever. In stepped Kokichi with his father, his son’s arm wrapped around his own as he led him up the aisle bringing him to Shuichi. Lavender eyes glanced over the crowd that had gathered just for them, here to witness a reunion that had in reality been years in the making, before finding and locking onto golden ones the shade of a sunset, tears already gathering at the corners of the novelist’s eyes that he wiped away to see him better, the black and deep purple on Shuichi making Kokichi's breath hitch, the same happening for the other boy seeing the tie Kokichi had thought was stupid-- the navy blue atop an egg-shell white suit. Color coordinating had been a wonderful idea and he could kiss Miu for designing it to the last detail. He was so glad they hadn’t let each other see one another in their tuxes before the wedding. His porcelain white skin contrasted the white and blues of his tux in a heavenly way that made Shuichi's heart skip a few beats playing a beautiful melody. Everyone’s eyes were on Kokichi as he walked down the aisle. All except Kaede. She was looking at her best friend because she knew this was the moment most people missed. Usually everyone’s eyes were on the bride during the walk but the best expression was the groom's when he saw them. And although there wasn’t actually a ‘bride’ in this situation the point still stood. Shuichi’s face was lit up, his eyes awe-stricken and brows lifted, his jaw dropped nearly to the floor. Stunning. Gorgeous. Just undeniably perfect. Kokichi was perfect. 

“Hi,” Kokichi whispered, offering a small awkward wave once he stood in front of him feeling everyone’s eyes on him but they disappeared as he got lost in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Shuichi said, matching his tone with his heart somehow swelling even more before looking down at his get-up again. “Y-You look so unbelievably beautiful.” 

“Thanks. You’re not so bad looking yourself, handsome.” Needing to tease him and distract himself from his own nerves Kokichi taunted, “Glad to see you’re not wearing that emo hat for our wedding day. Nishishi.” He winked at him and giggled, getting a stupidly large grin out of Shuichi, the other boy not at all blushing like he had when he used to say that. He looked happy to hear it, his face brightening with elation as his hands found the other boy’s and held onto them, the officiant’s words lost on their ears as he addressed the crowd for why they’d gathered today-- for this reunion. 

Shuichi fussed with his hair subconsciously before he smirked recalling an earlier memory with Kokichi remembering standing in front of an arcade machine, an apology on his tongue-- the very beginning outside of the simulation to what had become the best thing to have ever happened to either of them. He was glad he’d sought him out. “Past me didn’t wear hats much anyways.”

The ceremony didn’t last too long, both of them saying their vows, Shuichi promising to always appreciate him and to remind him every day that Kokichi was perfect and always would be, that he had his heart and always would, and that he loved him and always would just as he'd told him every morning over the last year while Kokichi promised that this heist wasn’t one he’d ever run away from-- that he’d never run away from _him_ no matter how hard things got, exchanging their rings before sealing the deal with a kiss, Kokichi grabbing him by the collar and planting one on him before he could register what was happening. The hooting and hollering from the audience made him grin and tease loud enough for all to hear: “Not bad, Mister Novelist! Not the best but you’ll get there,” before he grabbed Shuichi up like he _wasn’t_ quite a few inches taller than him and dipped him back planting another brazen kiss on him, getting a few laughs from their friends and another even louder cheer that went straight to Kokichi’s head, delighted being the center of attention and the one to sweep Shuichi off his feet instead of the other way around. That time Shuichi turned a vibrant red. 

Now the party that came after the wedding was when the real fun started, Kokichi making ridiculous toasts getting and keeping everyone’s eyes on him as he easily told the people who'd stayed short stories-- some he should keep himself-- gushing in his adoration for Shuichi who was a blushing mess at his easily buzzed fian--- no wait. Not his easily buzzed fiance. His easily buzzed husband. Shuichi couldn’t even be embarrassed once it registered and he beamed at him, raising his own champagne glass to cheer him on, Kaito and Shuichi both whooping and stomping their feet once they had a few drinks down, Kazuichi and Miu taking shots every time he said ‘Nee-heehee’ effectively getting drunk as skunks while Gundham rolled gray eyes and facepalmed at his dark prince and Kiibo’s face flickered with puckered brows knowing he’d have a handful to deal with once he took Miu home. Kokichi finished this speech with: “Nee-heehee--” (Another shot.) “And the guy, he _thanked_ me, seriously! It’s not a lie! Nishishi. Is it, Shu-Shu?” Shuichi just nodded with a dopey smile on his face listening to him. “So here I am just showing off my wicked fast moves and this guy, this random guy I don’t know, he cuts himself but whatever, he thanks me! Nee-heehee. Anyway, the whole point of that story is to say: that’s how I won fifty bucks at the karaoke bar without even singing!”

Kaede sat next to Shuichi once Kaito left his best man’s spot to go to the bathroom wanting to talk to him. “Hey, Shuichi. I just wanted to tell you again that I’m really happy for you.” She smiled at him and patted his shoulder, his new husband not so much as second glancing the touch knowing it meant nothing more than a friendly gesture, his jealousy in much better wraps nowadays.

“Thank you, Kaede. And speaking of which I’m really happy for you!” Shuichi pointed out the ring on her finger admiring the very large diamond. “You’re going to fall over carrying that rock around, you know.” He giggled as she swatted his arm with a faux stern look. “Seriously, though. I am glad you and Henri are working out so well. That you’re following your heart.” 

“Me too,” Kaede said in a happy sigh before side-glancing her ex boyfriend that had turned into her friend and seeing him twirl Nagito on the dance floor making her grin at the sight, not able to hear them from here but if she could she’d hear Nagito easily telling him how much he loved him. “I’m happy for Rantaro too. He and Komaeda make a really cute couple. Who would have thunk it?” 

“Oh yeah. For sure. Rantaro is the only guy I see handling his type of crazy for too long,” Shuichi said, raising his glass to his lips, noticing her cock an eyebrow up at that. “What?” 

“Oh nothing.” Kaede smirked and gestured to Kokichi who was cackling at his own joke before he could even finish telling it. “Just the pot calling the kettle black is all.” 

Rolling his eyes fondly Shuichi knew he couldn't deny it. He smiled at the purple gremlin still giving ridiculous toasts, most of them about themselves although a few risky stories had leaked through as he downed the champagne. He just knew he’d have a headache the next day and figured this might happen so they wouldn’t go on their honeymoon for two more days-- Shuichi already prepared for the hell storm that came with an of-age Kokichi having a hangover. Greece could wait a couple of days. Shuichi sniggered and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. My husband is pretty crazy too, I’ll admit it.”

“I’m what now?” Kokichi dropped from standing up on the chair to playfully glare at him. “Why’re you talking smack, _Shuichi?_ You want to tussle, is that it?” 

“Oof. He used your real name. And used the word ‘tussle.’ You’re in for it now, Shuichi.” Kaede giggled, getting a cocky smirk out of Kokichi who was quite pleased with himself and a disapproving look from Shuichi who deadpanned her. “Anyway, before you two get in your first marital quarrel, I wanted to give you your present. Or uh, tell you about it at least,” Kaede said wringing her hands before moving them to fiddle with the hem of her sleeve as she bit her lip, her anxiety for her plan eating at her. She noticed Kokichi side-glance the table where most people brought in their gifts and didn’t know why she didn’t just drop it off there. Plus she'd literally made their cake! What else did she bring? “J-Just… come to the upper level where we had the ceremony in like thirty minutes with the others from Danganronpa. I won’t say anything else until then!” Kaede pretended to zip her lips before hopping out of Kaito’s seat so the best man could sit down next to his best friend again. 

“Wonder what that’s about,” Shuichi said in a whisper which got an ‘I dunno’ from his husband. Shuichi shrugged and asked, “Want to go dance?” 

“Thought you’d never ask!” Kokichi grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor, taking the lead before Shuichi had a choice in the matter.

Across the room Nagito was spreading the word of hope around like wildfire, not because he was upset but because of the opposite. He was ridiculously happy and didn’t know how to cool down that ever growing warmth in his chest feeling like he could possibly burst with joy at any given moment, Rantaro sticking with him through every monologue only cracking his more serious expression once to laugh out loud at Nagito’s exuberance as he unnerved even Hiyoko 'creeping her out' before putting his hands up in defense and ushering Nagito to please continue his mission. Halfway through another dance, Nagito felt a tap on his shoulder and looking back he noticed Rantaro stiffen at the person who’d come up. He did as well and his eyes widened. “H-Hinata? Can I help you?” 

Hajime offered a tight lipped smile to Rantaro before focusing on the white-haired boy, his nerves although still bad under wraps. “Can I talk to you?” 

Rantaro didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him, narrowing his eyes on the brunette and releasing Nagito to protectively put an arm in front of him. “Why do you want to?” 

Nagito looked at his boyfriend and shook his head at his coldness not thinking he should do that before sighing and offering a strained smile to Hajime. “Of course.” He took Rantaro’s hand and squeezed it trying to convey the message that it was just a talk and everything would be fine. Sometimes, much like Shuichi did for Kokichi, Rantaro could become a bit of a mother hen hovering protectively. Especially around Hajime, the boy who hated Nagito. Which was why they typically avoided being around the Ultimate Hope. Off to themselves in a corner of the room, Nagito asked, “So what is it you wanted to talk to human--” He stopped himself from saying ‘human garbage’ out of old habit wincing at his near slip up since he was still working on that. “Talk to me about?” 

Hajime scratched his forehead trying to find the words that he could swear he’d had prepared. He wondered if he should back out now. “I.. I want to apologize to you.” 

“S-Sorry?” Nagito gawked at him, halfway not believing he’d heard him right. He tilted his head making a pale blonde ringlet fall out of his ponytail and he pushed it back behind his ear, the white nicely contrasting his blue suit in a way that Hajime noticed before looking away from him yet again, not able to keep eye contact for long. “You want to apologize to me, Hinata?” 

“Yes.” Hajime fiddled with his hands and grimaced, hating the awkward tension between them. “I-I’ve been nothing but mean to you since we left the game.” 

“Rightly so,” Nagito interrupted with a larger smile pointing a finger upwards before guarding himself as he crossed his arms. “I basically killed your girlfriend, Hinata.” 

Hajime made a face not liking that painful reminder of Chiaki's in-game death before he sighed. “But like Chiaki has told me you didn’t know who it would be.” He clenched and unclenched his fists, also working through his own set of issues, anger laced with apathy for another person’s feelings being his biggest struggle. He didn’t know what type of memories Sayaka had suppressed and didn’t even want to know. Most of the despair memories were deep down and almost forgettable. Almost. It usually didn’t come up unless Nagito did. Something about the luckster always evoked strong emotions out of him and they were rarely good. If they were good he ignored them and shoved those feelings down shunning them. “Either way. I wasn’t very nice to you in the game either.” 

“Oh no. Don’t say that.” Nagito tried not to sound sarcastic. He really did. “We were the best of friends, Hinata.” 

Hajime rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Yeah.” Then he looked at Nagito. Really looked at him. His features weren’t _terrible_ on the eyes if he was completely with himself. And Hajime thought back to every private conversation they’d had in the game during the less chaotic times in the killing game when they'd found each other during free time, the nicer moments they'd shared like when Nagito had all but told him about his trauma before backtracking fast. He chose to focus on the more positive memories for once instead of smothering the thoughts. The ones where Nagito had even said he loved the hope sleeping inside him. Knowing what he did now about him Hajime felt bad for shutting the door on that friendship forever. Maybe it didn’t have to be forever. His voice came out in a soft whisper as he admitted, “We kind of were best friends.” Rubbing his neck he couldn’t look at pretty grayish green eyes as he said, “I-It really upset me when we found your…” 

“My dead body mutilated by my own hand?” Nagito asked bluntly as he tilted his head with a smile, loosening his tense shoulders but still on guard. 

Hajime winced at the memory. “Yeah. When we found you... like that.” Taking a deep breath to steady himself and compose his thoughts he said, “I forgive you. For all of it. For everything you said and did.” Relaxing his own stance he offered a sheepish smile embarrassed to admit: “I-I’m trying to do this thing where I don’t hold on to everything like I used to. I can see you’ve changed.” He glanced over at the stoner, a weird type of jealousy he chose to ignore now and forever at the back of his head seeing them together, noticing how handsome Rantaro was and knowing how happy he made Nagito. That was strange and concerning for him and he’d rather not go down that road. Turning his eyes back into green ones Hajime’s features softened a bit. “And I hope you’ll forgive me too?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Nagito said, smiling and offering his hand much more easily than he liked about himself. He had to bite down a self-deprecating comment. 

Hajime blinked at the gesture not having expected it to be that simple-- nothing had ever been that simple when it came to Nagito, always dancing around the truth in every way. Hajime slowly took the soft hand in his and he grinned. “I’m glad to hear it. Thank you, Nagito.” Nagito let the handshake go on for longer than he usually would, feeling immense pride that _the_ Ultimate Hope wanted to be _his_ friend again before those thoughts were replaced with an icky feeling like he was doing something wrong. Nagito stared down at their hands trying to release his hold in a polite way, raising an eyebrow at the other boy when it didn’t stop after a few seconds, confusion settling on his nice features that contrasted the white of his blonde hair well, the color a shade darker than it used to be Hajime noticed. Seeing that expression Hajime quickly let him go. Oh god. He’d made it weird. “Ah, sorry. I-I kind of dazed out just then. All the champagne going straight to my head, I guess.” 

“Right.” Nagito patted his shoulder with a sly smirk. Like he knew something. It unnerved Hajime to no end making him want to revert back to his old meaner ways thinking Nagito had somehow read his mind. Nagito hadn’t a clue what Hajime was thinking-- if he knew even a second of it he’d pass the hell out. The luckster just had that kind of airy confident way about him and it shone through even in his smiles. “I better get back. Thanks for your camaraderie, Hajime.” It was nice to hear his first name coming from him but the moment was over in a blink. Just like that-- he was gone.

“Y-Yeah.” Hajime waited a few seconds before he allowed himself to frown. “Thanks for that.” 

Although Shuichi and Kokichi believed each person could only have one soulmate Hajime wondered sometimes if that wasn’t true. If maybe there were multiple people who could fit into that yin and yang slot for you and that it was all about effort put in. Hajime hadn’t put in effort when it came to Nagito like he had for Chiaki so even though both people would be his ‘great’ to have as a partner he’d made his choice. Forcing down disappointment and concerning thoughts he went to find his girlfriend, knowing any type of weird feelings he had had to be because of whatever Danganronpa put in his head. No matter what he was feeling he could always count on Chiaki to bring him back down to earth and remind him the type of person he was attracted to. Girls. Exclusively girls. Especially her. Looking over at the new happy couple he wondered for a split second what things would be like if he'd been like Shuichi, if he’d been ‘bisexual’ instead of just straight-- which he totally was-- _just_ straight-- he’s just saying _if_ he'd been bisexual then maybe… No. That’d be weird for him. That’s not who he is. He was happy. He really was. He was in love and happy. Hajime just wondered what life would be like sometimes if he was honest with himself. About everything. Turning his eyes back across the room again he saw Nagito and Rantaro share a sweet kiss before engaging in a slow dance. Had… Had this hostility… Had his heart been broken just on Chiaki’s behalf? Or… Had it actually been about something else? About his own feelings. About the hard truth they represented.

Chiaki stole his attention, giving him a pouty kiss on the cheek. “Hey, hey. Will you stop obsessing over your talk? Your fiiiine.”

Hajime looked down at her wearing a floor-length pink dress, her mauve hair curled and pinned up nicely for the wedding, and even all dolled up she still wore those silly spaceship hair clips. She rocked it though. God, she was so cute it was ridiculous. “You’re right. I’m just a worrywart and it’s Nagito, you know?” Cupping her puffy cheeks and stroking her face with a thumb he smiled as the aura of pink shrouded his vision again blinding him to everything and everyone except her. He said it out loud to both affirm it in her head just as much as his own: “I love you, Chiaki.” 

“I love you too, now come dance with me for this song! I've drank two energy drinks to stay awake. After this we’re going home and playing video games! I’m gonna kick your butt so hard you won’t be able to see straight, Hinata Hajime.” Chiaki grabbed his sleeve much like a child would do and led him without waiting for a response although he gave her one on their way to the thick of the crowd.

“Heh. That sounds like my kind of night.” Chuckling Hajime pulled her into a dance, Kokichi and Shuichi both drunk dancing and laughing not far away from them. He let out a happy sigh as he twirled her out then brought her back to him, his truths going into a box tucked far away deep in his mind as he got lost in her eyes. One day he’d come to terms with being a bisexual and he’d have her to come out to first and she'd be supportive. It would reassure him that although in another life he and Nagito could’ve been great together, in this one she was the great for him. His yin to her yang. 

Just as Kaede had requested, Shuichi and Kokichi gathered the guests who’d been on Danganronpa, all except Gonta and Byakuya. Gonta, who had picked Kokichi up in a big bear hug before heading out, had to leave right after the reception was over since the teenage sitter watching his daughter had school in the morning, and Byakuya who, although happy for both Ouma and Saihara, could only stomach so much of a social gathering before he became irate-- yes, more irate than he already was-- and he left before the reception began, stopping by to wish them well before he took off into sweet sweet solitude. Nothing brought you closer than a killing game-- virtual or not. Going upstairs, Shuichi scrunched up his eyebrows seeing Henri sitting beside his fiance at the piano. His eyes widened once it hit him. “K-Kaede, can you…” He didn’t want to finish the question and be wrong, aiming a finger at the instrument she sat in front of, images of her hanging above one in his head. 

Kaede’s hands were trembling and she smiled timidly. “I-I’ve been taking therapy, like you said you are, and it’s helping.” She took a shaky breath closing her eyes and doing a breathing exercise. The same one she did for every session she practiced. It was still very difficult and she would wince if she ever focused on the keys themselves but she loved the piano so she learned to play it with her eyes closed. “I created a song that I feel like represents you two. What represents all of us. It’s more than just hope winning out against despair. It’s... “ She sighed happily and nodded at her own thoughts. “It’s about overcoming hardships and trials and coming out on the other side stronger. It’s about almost breaking but never letting it keep you down. We are like palm trees. The wind may make us bend but we won’t let it make us break! We’ll just come back stronger than ever. I think it works for everyone at Danganronpa. H-Henri is just here for emotional support… I-I hope that’s okay?”

“If it’s okay…” Shuichi touched his heart and puckered his eyebrows with a soft smile. “Are you kidding? Of course, it’s okay! I… I can’t believe you wrote us a song!”

Kokichi took a seat at the front and gave her two thumbs up. “Nee-heehee. I know you’ll kill it, Kaede!” Then he regretted his words and fixed it. “Ah, you’ll do great I mean.” 

Kaede smiled at his enthusiasm that soon spread to the rest of the room, the others all cheering her on as well. “Okay! H-Here I go!” 

***** play the song here *****

Closing her eyes tightly Kaede started off by missing a key before huffing and finding the right one and she let out a relieved breath as she created the sweet melody. It wasn’t perfect, starting off sad and there were definite lows and highs to it, parts that made their hearts constrict with something nearing nostalgia, like homesickness mixed in with a warm hug, feeling the heavy emotion behind every note, the room silent apart from the beautiful song the Ultimate Pianist had written just for them. Angie bobbed her head to the side wiping away a few tears thinking maybe this was a sign from Atua telling her she could try sculpting again. Kiibo and Miu both smiled at each other so grateful to be free from the bounds of his imprisonment now knowing what kind of torment he’d gone through for months. Hajime rested his chin on top of Chiaki’s head with a smile on his face feeling a warmth spreading in his body feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders after apologizing to who had once been his friend. Nagito and Rantaro sat on one of the benches with Nagito placing a tender kiss on the stoner’s cheek not caring about PDA anymore, stunning green eyes flitting down to meet the others, the taller boy deciding to go with his gut and ask him to marry him soon perhaps when the annual meteor shower went overhead. They could go somewhere overlooking the sea as he did it. Kazuichi and Gundham were much the same, the dark lord blushing beneath his scarf as he put an arm around his dark prince pulling him closer. Mahiru rested her head on Hiyoko’s shoulder while Nekomaru did the same for Akane, both couples sighing contentedly, the latter part of them remembering finding their partners dead and letting the memory go-- letting the pain go; Tenko and Himiko doing the same.

Makoto and Kyoko shared a fond look before she forced herself to seem stoic again facing forward though her usually gloved hand, the one she’d actually had burned as a child, removed the fabric to feel his soft bare hand in hers, Makoto hiding the scars from anyone for her sake with his other hand knowing that was big for her. Chihiro thought of everything Angie and all of his friends had told him, deciding then to stop holding himself back from anything he wanted-- deciding to try to be the best version of himself he could be as hard as that might be with his anxiety and trauma. And he wasn’t the only one done with holding himself back. Hagakure, who’d finally woke up from his coma after months in the ICU, attended the event at Kokichi’s request since he’d saved his best friend from a purgatory of the mind. The clairvoyant who’d guessed he’d meet his soulmate after a year side-glanced the off-white bubbly blonde artist who had tears rolling down her pretty face as she swayed in beat to the music and he had the strangest feeling like something was telling him to talk to her, like someone was whispering in his ear that perhaps she was the soulmate he’d yet to meet and if not then maybe he’d do like he did with Kiibo and create his own destiny and just go for it instead of holding himself back, hope bubbling up within him at the thought of someone like Angie being with him. If soulmates were real, Angie would definitely prove to be his. And at the front of the crowd was Shuichi and Kokichi who could see Kaede focusing to press every key, a strained smile on her face. It was hard for her to do this, Shuichi knew that, and that made it mean so much more. His eyes filled up with tears of both sadness and joy, feeling a sense of wholeness in such a strong way it was wonderfully overwhelming. Kokichi did not have the same resolve he did and a soft sob left his lips before he buried his face in his husband’s chest to shield himself from others. 

To no one else in the world except Shuichi, Kokichi said, “Things can always get better. Even if it’s hard and it feels like everything should just end-- It gets better.”

Shuichi nodded and kissed the side of his head knowing he was a little drunk and over emotional. He spoke gently as he said, “That’s right. You just can’t give up.” 

Kokichi balled up his hands in Shuichi’s tux, using it as a means to both hide behind and to catch his tears. “I’m glad I saved you when you gave up. I’m glad we went on the show.” 

“Me too,” Shuichi whispered, wiping away a stray tear of his own before he chuckled when the realization hit him finally seeing the finished puzzle. “Huh. Would you look at that.” 

“What?” Kokichi asked in a quieter voice, not wanting his friends to hear them but reluctantly removing himself from Shuichi to look into golden eyes. “What is it?” 

“Do you remember my first day in group therapy when I said I wasn’t grateful for Danganronpa? That I was only grateful for the the people I met through them?”

"Do I remember?" Kokichi snorted, his emotions a teeter totter and swinging drastically. “How could I forget that speech? You rambled on forever and stunned Makoto into silence! Nishishi.” 

"I seem to remember you liking that speech. Didn't you say something along the lines of 'simply perfect?'" Kokichi shrugged happily knowing full well he had and Shuichi just rolled his eyes fondly, glad to see he was already over being upset. He really would be a handful as a husband and he looked forward to it. “The biggest part of my speech was me saying that I wasn’t grateful for Danganronpa or it’s producers. But... without going on the show I never would’ve had the chance to fall in love with you all over again. To have these moments and create these memories with you and all of our friends. So, effectively what I’m saying is...” Shuichi smirked and cozied up to him as they listened to the beautifully bittersweet melody his friend had created just for them. For all of them. “I lied.” 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was all she wrote! :D I've been working on this since September 8th 2020 and it's ironic because I myself am a liar (to myself)-- I started this story with the full intention of writing a 14k worded one-shot. OOF. Nope! Didn't happen. It was originally going to end with Kokichi comforting Shuichi and telling him that they'd been dating before the game and *boom* Kokichi and Shuichi kiss and live happily ever after. The fact that this (basically series) started from that is kinda mind-boggling and funny lol Idk how to write short stories lmao. I hope you all enjoyed "You're Alone, Kokichi. And You Always Will Be." I LOVED writing this and I am so so so sad it's over. I'll come back with a new story soon enough but if you'd like to support me on other platforms my tiktok is @tiffanderic and my YouTube is the same thing. I'm trying to get into cosplay buuut I'm not great at it lol (still learning the ropes so don't judge me if you see those videos) I mostly make out of context videos on YouTube (I'm almost at a million views on one of my videos which is ahhhh super exciting!!) I'm in the process of working on a requested out of context video for the despair arc in Danganronpa. They're always random and I've been told I'm funny idk. Anyway, I'm rambling now because I'm both really happy and sad to have this finished. I LOVE Y'ALL GO DRINK SOME WATER *Virtual hug* <3
> 
> If you want to be a beta reader for any projects I work on in the future that I plan to actually publish that'd be cool! :)  
> My email is tiffandericfromtiktok@gmail.com just send me something telling me your interested and I'll contact you with my story
> 
> If you follow me on tiktok (and you want me to follow you back) leave a comment telling me you came from here and we can be mutuals!
> 
> Also if you haven't commented yet-- please do!! I love seeing comments and I would love your feedback if you've stuck with me this far :,)
> 
> Edited for clarification: I was asked about why there wasn't asexual/trans representation so I thought I'd clear up any confusion here: There is trans and asexual representation-- Byakuya is aromantic and Kiibo is asexual (hence why it took two years for him to "warm up to mius more brash behaviors" as in hes trying it for her but is perfectly content with handholding and kissing. And I didn't directly say it with the imposter but I tried to hint that they're nonbinary which is why when outside of a character I referred to them as strictly they/them pronouns. I'm not transphobic I just wanted it to just *be* a part of the story without a long explanation of minor characters like byakuya or imposter. Also I'm questioning being nonbinary myself-- have it listed on my tiktok as she/they(?) since I'm still figuring it out. Just wanted to make that clear so everyone knows! 👌


End file.
